Big Hero 6: Adventure of Super Ghouls Squad
by Blobking
Summary: Life is great for the Big Hero 6 but not for Hiro as it 4 year anniversary for Hiro wish someone by his side and beloved as that soon changes as they encounter new villain who wants conquer the world and two ghouls who want bring peace between humans and monsters. Can the group save both world and Hiro new love? Hiro/harem, Funny and adventures, and other stuff. Hiroxharem
1. Monster Among Us part 1

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! INTRODUCING THE HOST OF THE FANFICTION SHOW, BLOTKING, AND HIS HELPER THE ART-GANG!**

**Welcome to my show, today I'm writing my very first crossover harem story.**

**(Applause)**

**Now, I'm gonna write the first story so I like you people read it and see if you like it. I have many ideas for my story and I pick that I like and it: big hero 6/monster high. (**_**cheer**_**). Yes yes yes I know but I see other people use Digimon/x-over but I think hiro need a harem and if every I ask to share my idea, then they welcome to help. Now I've already had harem list and I know its gonna be a blast and I'm using an hourglass expansion/giantess/ssbbw for my story but I'm doing my best to write an epic story and also I'm gonna use gen 1 & 2 in a mix. So now before we start, I'm made a rule and make sure this not a copyright company if they found of this and so without further to do, here the first story of crossover harem (**_**Applause**_**)**

**The following the Disclaimer is own by company and story own by fanfiction: Monster high own by Mattel. Big hero 6 is own by Disney. Oc is own by me. This takes place 2 weeks after "hard light"**

If you live a city with no hero, your out luck. If you live in the city with a hero, you're in luck. In this place called San Fransokyo but this, however, is why you think it a good place? Well, there one thing there have Big hero 6. In downtown, everybody has a good day on a sunny day but that until a car zoom by fast and the police follow after by now the robbers laugh as they stole the lode (money). They laughing and chuckle as they hi-five of their success

Robber 1: "Haha! We got the money man. I can feel the spending float in my vein".

Robber 2: "Dude, you're fucking crazy about almost blowing us up but next time put less explosion and more pay attention".

Robber 1: "Fuck that. Once we escape, we gonna live in a big place and have a good life".

?: "or maybe go to jail and spend living there".

The two Croke turn their head to the left side and spot a blue look creature with three eyes hanging upset down while holding his life.

?: "Hey there you two".

*both robber scream like girls*

Robber 1&2: (Scream)

Then they hear a tap on the right side as they turn to see a yellow armor girl speeding next to the thieves as she smirks at them.

?: "If I was you, I keep eye on the road".

The two theft turn back on the road and saw a man wearing green armor and he uses a laser and cut in half and they look each other dumb fault before be grab by big metal hand as the half car skid, a tall woman in pink armor grab a ball that pops out from her purse and throws at the two cut car and stop by the large cate face cat goop. The metal hand that grabs the robber was a large robot in red armor and on it back was a teenage boy in purple armor look down at the to robber and smile at them.

?: "Well, well, well, look like we bag two bank robber that almost got away of that eh Baymax"?

The red armor robot name Baymax look puzzled at the boy.

Baymax: "why we bag the robber Hiro? They not in the bag if they are not in the bag if we bag it"?

The boy name Hiro groan at Baymax questions as he tries to think of something.

Hiro: "it means that we got them and we got the Croke and well-"

?: "Maybe you suren't said a thing when Baymax around Hiro". *as the green armor man walk through them*

Hiro: Wasabi, I know what I'm doing you don't ask twice and besides, I just can't help myself.

The person name Wasabi was Hiro friends and a member of the group shook his head in disappointed with Hiro bad pun and a bad joke. Sure he cleanness freak but he can't stop Hiro since he a leader and is Hamada family and last of the kind.

?: "Come on Wasabi, let him tire him out and run out pun". *stop next to him*

Wasabi: "I know Go-Go but I just not fan of pun and Baymax wonder what it is".

The yellow armor girl name Go Go Tomago Who loves speed and never slow down who just grunt as she rolls her eyes as she just not most of Wasabi winey attitude being a pussy cowardly he is and not change since then.

?: "Come on Go Go, Wasabi just try to make a point though I'm worried Baymax to make the wrong idea and not see the point".

Gogo: "Ya well, if you so worry about honey, then why you talk to him"?

A woman name Honey Lemon is kind heart person and never fear everything (except hippo) and love a cute thing and stuff but sometimes her friends like they about to split apart but she do her best and try to make thing right without making trouble. She just about to talk Hiro, when a shout called.

?: "Um guys? A little help, please"?

Honey: "Oh no Fred!" *rush over to him as he stuck* are you okay?

The person name Fred (who in the suit) shook off the guck and wipe it off.

Fred: "Ya Honey but maybe you are not put much stuff in it? It gets my suit stuck inside and it hard to clean it out".

Honey: "Sorry Fred but I have to stop the robber from escaping. But on the bright side at less stop the robber".

Hiro chuckle and he smile at his teammate but soon change to frown as he looked down in sad moment but baymax sent it and look at his scanner.

Baymax: "Hiro why are you sad? My mosdin deter shows me your not happy but instead your sad".

Hiro: "oh..um well you see-"

Before Hiro say anything, a siren hears in the digestion and they group one thing.

Fred: "IT THE BUZZ!"

Wasabi: "Fred why you said it?"

Fred: "Dude did you not forget the you-know-who?"

They realized what he means as they decide to leave the secne as the police cars arrive at the sence. An officer got out the vehicle and the cop is Chief Cruz before he hates hero because villain are always followed where the hero goes. He prost the crock and frowns.

Chef: "Dame it! I knew they were here."

Robber 1: "THEY ARE HERE BUT THEY LEAVE IN A HURRY AND-"

Chef: "SHUT UP! I'm sick and tire when we arrive, they vanished in thin air. Put them in the vehicle and see they like rot in a jail cell."

As the police took the thevie away, watching on top of the building is big hero 6 as the cop drove away as the group let out sigh in relieve.

Wasabi: "Man that too close because I'm not going to jail if we're bad people."

Fred: "I know. We sure try to show that we are a good guy and they like us."

Gogo: "Expect, chef Cruz hate superheroes remember?"

Fred: "Ya, ya, ya but I hate it to admit that was wrong but think a way to prove we intend."

Wasabi: "But we don't have proof we're the good guy and we agree we hid so we won't spot it. Hiro helps the man out. Hiro?"

The group turns to Hiro who look down and they knew the face for something was wrong.

Honey: "Hiro? Are you okay?"

Hiro Jump as he looks at his friends for they are a worry for him after his brother Tadashi Hamada death and they feel sad about their loss but they know he lives on forever.

Hiro: "Sorry you guys it just..."

Honey: "It just what Hiro? You can tell us."

Hiro took a deep breath and spoke.

Hiro: "In the next two day, is our 4 year anniversary for my brother death Tadashi."

Group: "GASP"

Baymax: "Oh no."

**(Intro Theme Big Hero 6 Series)**

**Chapter 1: Monsters Among us part 1**

**(Lucky Cat Café)**

The group (in civilian) are at Lucky Cat Café after Hiro told them about the upcoming anniversary of the Tadashi death and the group forgot about the special day and they knew that time have pass and they are be loss their in though and the time have come and they knew what have be done.

Wasabi: "Gesh Hiro, We forgot about the Anniversary of Tadashi death it like we almost forget of it. I know there something about the days that so special."

Hiro: "It fine Wasabi you didn't know about it and I'm glad all of you not gonna forget of it. But I'm just not sure if I can be myself but I'm hopelly I can try to think of something what I say to him."

Honey: "Hiro, we know you miss your brother and we're happy but viste your brother grave is made you sad and hurtful and I know you really what to do this, we won't stop you."

Hiro smile at Honey for he need it he knows they here for helping him all the way to end of time through thick and thin and never gonna loess his way and keep follow the path his brother takes.

Hiro: "Thank you Honey Lemon I need it and I'm guessing you all okay with this because I'm not let my sadden get in my way for viste my brother."

Fred then aprot Hiro and spoke something to Hiro.

Fred: "Hiro. If you gonna viste your brother, Make sure you ask him that anything happens while you add it." *Fed be pulled by Gogo looking annoy*

Gogo: "Fred. Hiro not gonna tell his brother of anything that happens here he fine without everyone know it."

Hiro: "(Chuckle)" "It fine Gogo, I'm sure Fred didn't mean he said but I'm doing what I can Fred maybe can know what happening pass year." (not sure how long Hiro brother death be pass)

The group nod Hiro's plan as they talk about more to know what gonna happen on 2 days and they did their best to help Hiro to face his fear so he can see his brother Tadashi. Just they talk more and their idea plan, a voice call out in the café for which is a woman voice.

?: "Hiro? Can I ask you something?"

The group turn to where the voice from and walking torwd them reveal a woman who nothing more like 25 younger and is a Caucasian woman with Green eyes and Wavy brown hair. She wear Black short sleeved v-neck and a pair of capris (pant) with apron she wear and a sliver-turquoise necklace she never seems to go without and she wear pair of red flats. For her age, her figure was huge hourglass her breasts is size of beach ball, her hip/thigh is massive large and her belly bloated bit of fat other then size, she is hot woman ever.

Hiro: "Aunt Cass? What you need me for?"

A woman name Cass or aunt Cass that everyone called her she had raise Hiro and Tadashi when their parent die in the accident and later Tadashi die in fire she loss so much and she knew Hiro is all she had and she worry if something happen to him and know she try to help Hiro no matter what.

Cass: "I'm seem run out coffee beans and I wonder if you can see if we have any in the back stock room?"

Hiro: "Sure Aunt I can do that." *turn to his friends* "Be right back you guys just need get for my Aunt." *Leave to get coffee beans for his Aunt*

Once he left, Hiro Aunt turn to Hiro friends and spoke in clam voice.

Cass: "So how everything to you guys going?"

Wasabi: "Oh you know same old same old as uselly and nothing about other then this."

Cass: "Oh I'm hopelly something else happen because-"

She trailer off as the group knew what she ment of Hiro and Cass are last of the Hamada family kind and they knew Aunt Cass try to find a girls to be love him but nothing did happen and have never find the right one and forgot it for good. Sure Aunt Cass try to help Hiro to find right age for him but no girl not even Hiro have the feeling for it. Now time pass and no other girl she find are good for him and now she worry about of the both of them if the Hamada kind for gone forever.

Honey: "We know Aunt Cass but you relized he never find good place and well.. love."

Cass: "I know sweetie, but I'm want to help Hiro so I'm never be alone after-"

Gogo: "We get it Miss Cass, but Hiro can handle himself and we with him to guide his life so he can learn at STIF. (If you people what it is, then you know already)"

Cass: "Your right Gogo, I'm just want Hiro happy."

Honey: "He is happy but not like this. Let him choose for himself and sooner or later, Hiro will be happy again."

Cass: "*smile* Thank you dear that so sweet of you I'm hopelly you and other can try best you can for Hiro."

Wasabi: "Sure we can Miss Cass Hiro like our family and there no way we leave him out our site."

They nod agree until Fred decide to speak up.

Fred: "Not to rude but Hiro mentin of going to see Tadashi grave in just 2 days. Is he really going alone?

Cass: "Oh no he won't be along because Baymax is going with him."

Baymax: "That right Aunt Cass. Hiro is my Passtion and I'm not leaving by my side."

Gogo: "That explande it. I though he told real thing."

Just then, Hiro came back with bag of coffee beans and hand it to his Aunt.

Hiro: "I found the last one Aunt I think we need more to fill the stock room."

Cass: "Thank you Hiro I'm gonna write down to buy five bags of it. Anyway, I'm gonna fill it up for the custmor. See you guys later."

Once she left, Hiro sit down and decide to speak.

Hiro: "So what my Aunt told you guys?"

Honey: "Nothing Hiro just say we be with you no matter what."

Hiro: "Thank you guys."

**(Night)**

Night came and the hero 6 decide since there nothing go on, they take a night potrol a break as they head home and Hiro head for bed and ready to sleep. As he ready to sleep, he stop what he doing as he look around then look to Baymax as he kneel down and he move around under his bed looking for something until he spot it. In Front of him was a metal handle that look like a trap door ever since he and his brother live their Aunt Cass he found a secret door and though something to sadte it but nothing come up. That until after his brother die, he have not dash something in the hidden trapdoor but until when he and other beat the villain Yoki who want reave on the teach for his daughter though kill but alive and save, he try think up something while fighting villain until something he found for the secret dash. Hiro make sure not to make must nosie, he slowing open it up and only sqeak hear cause Hiro in nervous and sigh in relevie and reach in to grab something until he found it. Pull out reavel a books and comics and Hiro climb in bed and pick one book before use a flashlight (hi-tech) and read it. What he read is a monsters but not just a monsters books but books, comics full of monster girls the ture is he in fan of monsters ever since he little he remember he use to like monsters when Tadashi still alive, they read about monsters and watch the movie of monsters long ago. But as time go by and after their parent die, he lose and forgot about monsters and go news hobby of bot-fights up until it become illegal and he didn't care but Tadashi did and try to get Hiro out of the bot-fight and show he can be in STIF and help other people in the future. Time gone by ever since Tadashi death, save the city and battle villains and also, save the person that almost kill by their own cure up until now, he found a store that full of news book and so he found what forgot it and so found when he spot a shelf full of monsters books, comics and history of it. But not only that they sell a books of monster girl that tell about world full of monsters and that go to school until they become protecter of the school from bad villains from breaking peace with human. Hiro felt his heart beat like a drum when there one think, Hiro is in love to the female monsters and he never left his side for good. So every night he read the book and comic he like the look that the monster girls look as he in like big girls now don't juade him because Hiro can help himself he know it just fanstey and not real but he also know he read history book of monster use to be real until they vanished and become legend and mytis. As Hiro read where the super ghouls squrd (ya that hero name), he didn't know someone watching him until…

"Hiro?"

"GAUH"

Hiro was startal and fell on the floor and lucky his Aunt is heavy sleeper and he worry if she a light sleeper, there be trouble for stay up late. As Hiro shook out his pain, he look up and saw Baymax standing over Hiro.

Hiro: "B-B-Baymax? What you doing be avitce?"

Baymax: "I sentite your not sleep but I know you reading something and I wonder why you read it?"

Hiro: "I-I-I-It nothing Baymax go back to sleep."

But Baymax didn't move as Hiro try to make him move but unseccsse. Hiro groan as he sit on the floor in defeat and he know there no way Baymax go back to station charger until Baymax know what he hiding.

Hiro: "Okay fine but your not tell everyone, k?"

Baymax: "Agree."

Hiro with no time went under his bed and pull out full of books, comics and history books and show Baymax of what Hiro hide.

Hiro: "Okay Baymax before I become bot-fight and later give up, me and Tadashi use to like read and learn about monsters and creature of where about and what they are and how they become. I really like it and so my brother heck we stay up nights watching a monsters movie and learn history of the past and how they made by come up idea and help to study of it. Man, that bring back good days I really hope the real monsters. *took something else out from the trap door and reavel a figure* You see after our parent die and which I bary know them, I stop likeing it and forgot it and move on to bot-fight I know it illegal, but I know Tadashi try stop me from what I'm doing until after what happen the rest is history up until now there a news store open from last 5 week ago I found out they sell my childhood memory monsters collect and I though buy it and restore my old hobby but I remember while stay Aunt place, I found a secret trap door and I sdash stuff in here and every night I read and study about them. *grab a comic and show Baymax* But then this show up."

Hiro show Baymax cover of female monsters and Baymax look puzzle while scaning of the picture and Hiro lowing back down and look at the front cover.

"When I saw it, I felt something I haven't felt for long time. I'm- *Hiro took deep breath* I'm in love the female monsters Baymax because I don't know why but I know they be in my life Gosh I wish I can meet them. *frown show* But, it not real and monsters just a myth and I can't stop thinking if I ever can have love and have many girlfriends that are a monsters. I know it stupit but you never understand baymax that why I never have love to the girls here."

Silnce fill the room as Hiro head dupe down until he felt a hug that one person or bot give everyone hug and it Baymax.

Baymax: "Hiro. I never understand or learn about because I'm a doctor and your personal hearthly in need and I'm not leave you from my side and I now I know why you never have feel for human female but feeling to the made up characters that you read of it. *Baymax pat Hiro on the back* There there, there there."

Hiro smile and happy to hear it and he hug Baymax back for the first time he never had someone understand and Hiro knowing Baymax he like a family to him. After the hug, Hiro climb back to his bed and smile to Baymax.

Hiro: "Thank you Baymax for understand what I'm go through after so must year and I'm happy to not tell everyone."

Baymax: "But are you gonna tell them about your secret dash?"

Hiro: "I not sure buddy. I'm gonna think of it and maybe tell them but right now, I'm gonna finished up and go to bed. You go back to station because I am Satisfied with my care buddy.

Once Baymax shut down, Hiro finished up on the comic as he smile of how he felt good to eash off his mind for something else. So Hiro done the comics be place back his comparting and got back his bed he just about to close his eyes, he look up and saw a shooting star pass by which Hiro remember of his brother told him if you see a shooting star it will make your wish come ture but he know it just made up but deep down he never hurt to try. Hiro close his eye and make his wish.

Hiro: "_Star light, Star Bright, First star I see to night, I wish I may, I wish I might, Have this wish I wish tonight. _*Sigh* _I wish I can find love again for someone to understand me, my feeling, my pain, my life and a new love for I call a girlfriends to help me guide the path." _

Once he done, he cover himself and fell fast a sleep as the star Hiro wish sentite and Hiro that his wish will come ture but as they said the wish have come a price for him and his friends life will turn into horror ghouling adventures.

**(Good Luck Alley)**

In Good Luck Alley is dark and spooky look people go in, get beat up and never live again but that change every was quiet too quiet there no creature skridy but a rat rush out the garbage looking for food and nothing desirb it all you can eat buffat. That was until a crackle hear follow a pop and booming sound then a lighting struck the ground and a ruift open it up reavel a dark vortex as it stay open as something or someone coming out the portal or suck thing in but however it didn't do a thing but did something. A large figure throw out the dark vortex and land with a big thud that shuck the ground as it stop for when it stood up, the dark vortex slowing close into nothing the figure wear a dark cloak with a zip up and a hood up and a horn through a hole of the hood. The figure look around for it surrounding place and know the place is different but it no time for site see it have job to do. It run through the alley and hidden in the shadow as it spot an opening and it just about to reach the end, when someone block the cloke path as reavel a men where are Yama's Thungs they still lorynd to Mr. Yama as they try to break free but big hero 6 stop his escape plan. One of them walk up to the figure as they cackle.

Thug 1: Well, well, well look what we have here boy? Someone surn't trupass in good luck alley because this be our lucky night.

Thug 2: Well, we can teach this fealler and take what he have.

Thug 3: Ya let get him.

They take their step as they close them in. Outside the alley all is clam when a loud scream of pain hear follow a broken bone and fleash ripe and finally silence. The cloak figure amursd out the alley way and it look around it place and started to search. The figure search one place to the other as it try to find something then it land near the jewly store which it close but that didn't stop the cloak figure. It sink in the darkness and slip in the store for the news villains appear for the night will cause the scene to the heros.

**(The Next Day)**

In the place of STIF, Hiro is in class and can't stop thinking about tomorrow is a day for his brother death and thinking if good idea go to Tadashi grave and bring Baymax is great idea so he not be alone and have friends that help him in the past to heal up and now he worry if he ever know about the change around him. Hiro sigh as he lost in his though as he picture of his memory in the past what happen for Robert Callaghan who go by name Yokai and he stole Hiro project Microbots to use it weapon for revenge on Alistair Krei (not to blame him) and his company they work on Silent Sparrow project and use it to suck everything in the portal but lucky he and his group manish to stop him and save the day and save Robert daughter Abigail from trap in the unknowen wormhole and it cost Baymax body trap in the vortex for him he wonder what happen to Robert daughter after be taking to the hospital and after he never hear her after that but hopeful she be fine. For long, he manite to build newer one Baymax 2.0 (he like be called that) for he and other decide to save people like his brother want to and so Big Hero 6 was made and so as time go by they fight villains, rivel, monster and saving a woman name Liv Amara who she be biological experiment to make cure but backfire when it mutant killing her and use her clone Di Amara to make way to save but later found out she turn people into mutant as she use to detrastin and soonshe kidnape Hiro and use both him and Baymax to save Liv Amara and later the two villain di and her helper Chris be sent to jail while Liv try to make thing right and last he hear she gonna make better company and Hiro didn't hear after that maybe he gonna try and viste her sometime but with so must going around, he try make a rain check and try any to schelde his viste. He also couldn't help that if wasn't Karmi, they have be beat even she move away after the monsters going on but he still think there could be good monsters out there and hopefully if they esxtie but now he and his team must avide other problem and that Megan and her father Chef Cruz as she try to uncover their idesty as her father try to arrest them but they hide in the shadow so they countiue save people life and fight villains yet thing started to die down and Fred was upset that there no new villains appear (beside Hardlight) and there have any hear of them and not only that he never hear Trina for long time the last time he and other encounter sure she is robot creation by Obake and later his people never found after the lab explosion that she and Noodle Burger Boy hiding in the dark and normany thing have gone be good if he try to make Trina join their side but she be program to do evil thing and she upgrade herself but now thinking of it, it be awhile to see Trina and wonde what she planning for them and hopefully if there trouble, then he and his team must figure out what big plan she had for them what it is he could-

"MR. HAMADA!"

Stuller, Hiro jump in fright after snipe out his though looking for who call him. In front of him was his teacher Professor Granville (who she also head of this school) ever since after Tadashi death, she know that Hiro try be like his brother but haven't right balind until he learn from her and teach him of how thing around for his path and and after Hiro the ture about her and Obake, he know she try to stop him from ending up like him and after Hiro make the right decide, Thing when saving the city to found out their secret hero thing and since then she try help them but in the end she know what they have to do and left that way. Now Hiro knew he introuble for not pay attection in class and have not listen a single word she told in class. Granville have hear about Liv what happen and discover the ture about Di Amara true nastral and she viste Di Amara from time to time and caught up of what she miss and what have change in the past year and now she not like laziness and know this she knew that Hiro didn't not force on the class as he have something in his mind and she decide to talk to him after class but for now she now see if she is right about this.

Granville: "Mr. Hamada, was you listen what is I just talk about how the wormhole is made?"

Hiro: "Um, we cut them open?"

The class fill laugh and giggle in the room as Granville sigh in not amusd of this joke and she knew he have something in his mind and thinking to talk to him as she clear her throth to quiet the class as she spoke to Hiro.

Granville: "Mr. Hamada, that not the answer i want but I like talk to you after class, alright?"

Hiro didn't said must but indesd nod. Once the bell rang, all the stundet left for next class Hiro pack up his stuff and just about to leave, when Granville stop him from leaving the class and ask him to stay as she need to talk to him. As Hiro waiting like minute, she spoke up ask she want something to said.

Granville: "Hiro you have know that I don't like my student not learn thing in my class and answer that silly question but there something else what going on in your mind something I want to know what is going on. Is there something like to talk to?"

Hiro don't know what to said after she ask him a question but will he want to tell her what going on? He knew she can understand and listen what going on in him so he bread in and spoke.

Hiro: "Sorry, I'm lost in my though and can't stop thinking what gonna happen for tomorrow and I well.."

Granville: "Yes?"

Hiro: *sigh* "It 4 year anniversary of by brother death and I'm gonna vitse his grave with Baymax and I'm know it make me nervous and um..well…"

Granville now she know what Hiro have in mind as she know about Hiro brother Tadashi who go here for long time when to came and learn to come up idea to save people life by building Baymax to heal and cure the sinkness and later after fire death, she knew she can't close the lab that once belong Tadashi and she knew Hiro be fit perfect and she know, she know Hiro can just be himself and not like be his brother.

Granville: "I understand Mr. Hamada it be 4 year since the death of your brother but I know it hard to see someone that once they have love one see die in front from them. It true you want to see your brother however, *look up to Hiro eye* that dosen't mean your along and I'm glad you have someone be your side to join you and I'm hope you had some to said for your brother as he is your brother and I'm happy to know he like a son to me."

Hiro smile to hear what Granville to said for make his heart grow warm. Since his brother work hard to make the world to cure people and now Hiro will gonna do one thing and one thing he must do to save human live.

Hiro: "Thank you Professor, I don't know what to said about this but-"

Granville: "Please Hiro, called me Grace when we are only just us but you must use by my allies name understand Hiro?"

Hiro: "Yes Professor Gran- I-I-I-I mean Grace s-s-s-sorry about that."

Granville: *chuckle* "It fine Hiro, now you go to the next class because I don't want you be late, okay"

Hiro: "Okay Grace and thank you for a talk." *he walk out the class*

Granville say bye as she watch him left and once he gone, she sigh as she ready for returning back to the her offie as she pack up her work, she though about how Hiro grow up and being project the cillvie live are in their hands but she knew one day Hiro need someone to look out for him like someone to be closer after she find out what happen the event and know their no way she give up on try. She smile as she left the room and hopeful thing go great or so seem she though.

**(Robotics Lab)**

Two class later, we see group in the lab doing the same route playing pinball with the robot, orgerniet, working on the speed wheeler, come up plan your name it. But now the group are wonder in their mind about Hiro gonna viste Tadashi grave and they think that okay for him but for now they don't think of it. Hiro who was thinking idea what to do as he building something for villains decide it to show up as he working on it, a pinball hit Hiro hard as he hiss in pain.

Hiro: "Fred, what was that?"

Fred: "Sorry Hiro I think patter-bot act up again. Leitaery, why it doing it?"

Hiro: "I'll look up it."

Hiro knew something up and though to help him

Honey: "Hiro? Are you okay?"

Hiro: *sigh* "No, I'm just force on the tomorrow the days of-"

Wasabi: "We know Hiro we know what the days is and what happen"

Gogo: "He right Hiro *sit on the table next to Hiro* It the day your brother death and we are here for you and I know you can see him in his grave but you must woman up or else."

Hiro chuckle for Gogo words and smile.

Hiro: " Thank Gogo I need this. All of you if I havn't met you guys, I haven't come up idea with a help *looking at Fed* who like to be a hero and come up a name."

Fred: "Oh Hiro stop your just saying I'm your bud and if you haven't then I would have you make my own sidekick." *a small version of Baymax clim up the table and do a pose*

Minimax: "Mini-max is greatful to have Fred by my side as well."

Hiro smile and look to other and know he have great friends but still he wish to have someone beside friends to understand his feeling of his life and someone to be close to. Just they about to talk more, when a door open and a janior walk in which the group puzzle that they never see a janitor before as the janitor walk over to them.

Janitor: "Hey kids, I'm here to clean up th place while you do your binecce here and don't mind me I'm just a janitor."

The group look each other as the janitor cleaning up the floor (not I know why) as they wonder in their though.

Wasabi: "Did anyone know that we have janitor before?"

Fred: "No I don't think we have unless he could be a spy for the enemy and try to get in our mind."

Gogo: *pull Fred ear hard* "Fred that what you think of it and why that the janitor is a spy? There no way that gona happen. Then again, *look at the unknown janitor* when did we have a janitor if we already have a clean bot school?"

Honey: "I don't know Gogo, *she too looking at the strange janitor* but why his voice sound weird and off?"

Hiro though what his friends said and decide to speak this Janitor. So got off the stood chair and walk over to the person. Once he walk next to the person, he clear his through and spoke.

Hiro: Umm Excuse me, but have we seen you before? Because I don't think you not see you around when I'm study like awhile ago."

Janitor: "Oh I just got job like 6 week ago and I hope I do good for my friends."

Hiro: "Wait friends? We bearing know each other and the only one know is.. wait globby?"

Then the janitor head shift into a pink goo with a green eye (goggle) as the rest of body change in a pink goo which reavel their frenemie as he wave them.

Globby: "Hya guys miss me?"

Hero six: "GLOBBY!"

Honey rush over and hug globby in joy and happy. Fred noging on globby head. Wasabi just stay feet from globby for he hate gross stuf and Gogo just smile and just nod. For Hiro well, let just say he happy to see as be week after the nega-globby try to take over globby and he use to be work Obake and since then, he change and now he hiding from the police and they do their best to help him in need. Baymax walk over and hug globby before they sprate.

Honey: "Globby it be awhile since we see you. How are you life?"

Globby: "Ya, it great an I'm try to hide myself from the buzz but you know life is okay and I know I can show I'm not bad guy."

Hiro: "We know Globby but why you doing here? You gonna get caught and *point at the busket and mop* why are you desigd a janitor?"

Globby: "Oh this? I'm though if I have desige something I have to be someone and I hear you use have a janitor when he retirer but I though get a job and hide for awhile if that okay you guys"

Honey: "Oh Globby of coruse you can and we can hang sometime if you on break."

Globby in tear (if he have one left) and hug by cover the group in slime.

Globby: "Thank you thank you so much you guys you're the best friends ever."

Wasabi: *whimper* "No problem Globby."

Once the hug is done and clean off, they talk abit before Honey ask something.

Honey: "Globby? Why are you here before if you have a job?"

Globby: "Oh ya, there something to tell you. Have you hear what happen last night?"

Gogo: " No we did do night portal and there nothing going on night and I'm glad nothing happen."

Globby: "Well something just did. Someone broke in the jewly store and get this, they didn't stole any stuff."

Fred: "WHAT? *grab Globby and shake volite* WHY. DID. YOU. NOT. TELL. US. BEFORE?"

Globby: I won't with you guys I'm just hiding. *Fred be pull by Gogo and drag him away from Globby while recovey from the shake* Thank."

Gogo: No problem. Now where did you hear from?"

Globby: Well, I was on my way to work as a janitor, when I hear people talking of happen last night about break in and no one stole everything and they just left"

Honey: "Just left it? Why they left so much valu price jewly?"

Globby: Hey if you don't believe me, Why don't watch the news for once?"

Baymax: I'm bring up the news" *the image appear on Baymax Body to revel a man on the news*

Bluff Dunder: " Good afternoon, I'm Bluff Dunder and I'm here to talk about the last night intercrd happen as the theivs broke in the jewely store and there are no stuff stolen and no trast of this villains of whoever this person is he or she left nothing expact this footage that caught on serciry camrae and see what know of."

The footage show the store is quiet until a an figure merch out the black vortex as same figure before looking around while the group watch trought the camand stranger it wave it hand (if it have one) as the case open and not set off the alerm and pick one jewel up study and burn into ashe and move on other study ashe, pick on, study, destroy, one jewel to the other, the figure so start grab the case and throw on the wall break in the piece and trash the place as it angry not looking for something as it use it strange power to break stuff and wreck the place like someone have a party. Once the figure done wreck the place, it stood in place and after 5 miniute it turn and leaf the store but stop in it track as the figure cloak though someone is watch them. Then without warning, a dark like tenical appear out of the shadow place and attack one cam to the other for the cam have trouble to keep it up until one cam are left as the cloak walk over the cam and ready to smash. Just it about to break it, it stop mid-punch as something stop them it lower it arm and stood there a minute until it turn around walk away the cam before it vanished into the shadow like walk through the shadow leaving the last cam rolling until it cut off. The scene change back to Bluff in shock face and pal face as he try to get the word out of what he and other just saw.

Bluff: "I-um..I..wha..we..who..uh *he singal to cut to commrsel*

The group who watch what happen was in shock and no one spoke not after 5 minute when Globby spoke up.

Globby: "Soooo, now you believe me?"

No one said a thing until Baymax spoke.

Baymax: " I believe they are in shock after what they saw on the footage."

The one was Hiro and then Wasabi and Gogo, Honey and Fred the last as they puzzle what just happen they just saw.

Wasabi: "That…was…the-

Fred: "AWSOME! Did you see that? That the most coolest thing ever in my life. The way that thing slip through the door a-a-a-a-and they use some kind tenical coming out the ground or shadow or something and they know where the cam are but I didn't destroy and not stole the any jewel and left it behide. This could be a news villains A NEWS VILLA-!" Fred mouth shut by Gogo hand as she stare him in death soul*

Gogo: "Fred will you shut up for one minute?" *letting go Fred go as he rub his sore lip*

Fred: "What that for?"

Gogo: "Well, what that is you have no idea what we deal with it. Plues, we little know about this person and what we saw on the footage, it can be a trick of the light."

Fred: "Trick of the light? JUST TRICK OF THE LIGHT?! You have no idea what we saw and this the news villain for phase 4."

Honey: "I though the villains is phase 3 Fred. Why phase 4?"

Fred: "Because, this news villain that have power go through the shadow and it can teloport to one place to the other like it nothing."

They stare Fred for a sec before Honey spoke.

Honey: "Um Fred, I don't to say but I don't believe this person can do that."

Wasabi: "Honey is right Fred. We don't believe that whoever the person is can slip in and trash the whole place and that why this person need learn to clean up after their mess."

Fred: "Dude your missing the point. New villain, new conqur and phase 4 it mean there gonna be big boss master mind and you all don't believe real power?"

No onespoke of Fred action. Sure he nut, funny and funky guy but he also the son of awesome man and well he just Fred and they sometime he annoy but he try his best. But now they force on one thing they need and that was the strange figure that broke in and not steal any jewel as it looking for something the question was is why and why going through trouble to wreck the place and leave it without taking thing with it and why. But just as they thinking what else, Gogo phone Vibrated as she reach in and look in the news and spoke to other.

Gogo: "Guys. There be broke in at the museum artefact and I think the same cloak fella behide it and maybe we finally to find out what are they looking for."

**(San Fransokyo Artefact Museum)**

The group (along Globby and Mini-max) arrive the museum and see there no one there and there no sign of Chef Cruz which it good luck but they must hurry before he show up. Once the group land the top of the roof, Wasabi cut the top of the roof and lift it for the other enter in and Honey use her checil ball create a icy slide as they land on the floor their in Ultra Suit for they know this enemy maybe strong and use it in case as they look the empty and no sign the guard (thank fucking god) and they need to find the cloak figure before they get caught.

Hiro: "Okay you guys we need to splid up to find our villain and find out what they looking for. Wasabi, Fred you two go check the galley on left side. Gogo and Honey you take on other side of the galley. Me and Baymax will take the upper level to see if we find answer if we spill the bean and no Baymax it mean we must try to tell us what they know."

Globby: "Hey what me? What I can do?"

Hiro: "You be with Mini-max and search in the upper galley on far side of the building and maybe you try be good hero."

Globby: "Got it kid I'll do my best."

Honey: *walk over to Globby and hug him* "Be careful Globby I don't what will happen to you."

Globby: "Don't worry tall girl I'm gonna be fine and there no way something bad gonna happen to me." *he walk away from the group with Mini-Max trail beside*

Honey: "I'm not that-"

Hiro: "Hey don't mind Globby he not see the point you our tall in our group and your don't have be upset Honey."

Honey blush on her face how kind he said nice thing to her and she always make people happy and her kind help that and now Hiro said nice thing to her because she maybe tall, but she have kind heart and she know that maybe being tall isn't bad and maybe Hiro may like-

Fred: "Can we go and find the Shadow Cloak and force it to tell us their plane?" *snape Honey though out*

Hiro: "Right Fred, we need hurry and find our guy."

With that they slip up and enter the galley but what they about to encounter will never solve it.

**(Earth's Treasures Galleries)**

Wasabi and Fred enter the room full with rock, gem, meteorites and a lot collection of rock of earth piece as they walk pass glass that show a gem on rock piece and Wasabi amaze. Fred on other hand was hid beside the glass and earth piece and stuff and other kind as he almost knock over if wasn't Wasabi grab it before it break, they really be in trouble.

Wasabi: "Fred be careful of this artifact did you want go to jail?"

Fred: "No, but I wonder if they have something to make upgrade for our suit?" *as juggle the rock*

Wasabi: "FRED!" *stadel Fred as the rock fall but save by Wasabi as he death stare at Fred*

Fred: *Fred look nervus while press his claw together* (Ehehe) "Sorry"

**(Chinese Architecture Gallery)**

In other part of Gallery room, Honey and Gogo search for their villain as they pass all the artifact piece but they not here for site scene for looking for a cloak to find out what it looking for. While looking, Honey lost in though of something when Gogo Spoke her cause to jolte out her mind.

Gogo: "Honey? Did you find anything?"

Honey: "N-N-No, nothing here can't see out theif and not the thing it looking for."

Gogo know something wrong Honey Lemon and though try to something she need to know as she rollerblade over to Honey.

Gogo: "Hey, are you okay? You look like someone did something to their Cute kitten. What wrong?"

Honey: "I-I-I'm just-"

Gogo: "Honey tell me"

No other choice, she told her.

Honey: "Okay, do you remember Tadashi die in fire and I never find boy?"

Gogo: "Yes, you not gonna do date and never have boy since then. Why?"

Honey sigh and told her.

Honey: "I'm kkinda have a crush on the boy."

Gogo: "Really? Who is he"

Honey: "It- *mumdle*

Gogo: "What?"

Honey: "It- *Muffle*

Gogo: "Honey if you don't tell me-"

Honey: "I'M IN LOVE TO HIRO!" (gape)

Gogo shocked what she hear. Her roommate she be live with her never see or hear that she in love to Hiro and since they are friends with Hiro after Tadashi deah, she not see Honey be near boy until not. Snape out her shock, she spoke to Honey.

Gogo: "Are sireaut you in love Hiro Honey"

Honey nod to her friends while Gogo lip turn from smile to smruk and she knew her friend have crush on Hiro the short 14 year old boy and though of make little fun of her.

Gogo: "Well, well, well look like my tall girl friend have crush on Hiro the short kiddo who be in school for who know how long for and I though you are smart."

Honey face blush of this and knew Gogo right it be year since she met Hiro and even Tadashi death, she never be with boys o go out a date and never will.

Gogo: "I mean, sure you find he smart, funny, short, cute, handsome, adoabol-"

Gogo stop talking, while Honey hear what Gogo just say and relized there something more then just Gogo being tough girl as smile into a cheshire cat smile grin.

Honey: "Why Gogo I never hear you called Adorabel it like as you are-"

Gogo: "N-N-N-NO! Why do you think I have Crush on him he like a little brother to us."

But that did seem work on Honey as she grin at Gogo and her Cutness eye to stare at her. So finalley, Gogo give up and tell her the true.

Gogo: "Okay okay I amitin I do have crush on Hiro, happy?"

Honey: "Oh Gogo you don't to be Sham yourself I know you like Hiro so must and as do I and I knowhe never have girls he have trouble getting but I'm hopefully he will see us be with him."

Gogo: "Honey, I know Hiro haven't be out with the girls but I'm worry he will pick one of us and I'm don't want you hurt your feeling Honey Lemon."

Honey Lemon felt her heart thouch from her friend as she hug her in gentl hug (she hug too much in her happy mood).

Honey: "It okay Gogo we're figure out of something. But for now we have job to do."

Without delay, they rush off to find their villain and hope they can help Hiro his trouble.

**(Dinosaurs Gallery)**

Globby: "Man I never though there so many of creature I can change to."

Globby and Mini-max are in Dinosaurs room and there a lot folies from the people discover of it and they though the person are in but there no one there and the two looking around a bit so see site of the age of Dinosaurs.

Mini-max: "Mini-max course about the creature I never see about and I like it."

Globby: "Well, I like to try something new and this dino are rock. To bad there are exstick."

Mini-max: "Never fear Mini-max will make sure you can use your abllite to fight the villain."

Globby: "Thank Mini-max you're the best."

**(Egypt Gallery)**

Hiro and Baymax are in Egypt Room and they search and no sigh of their Crock figure. Hiro lost in though of why do they broke in the jewely store and of course they have not took one and instead wreck the place. Hiro also know he is have trouble of what and his friends saw in the footage and there no way it can mortge in the darkness or how it use power that can destroy the cam and left the one untouch. Hiro must find a way to find out what make the figure-

Baymax: "Hiro, I senter your not force on the misstion is there something in your mind?"

Hiro: "Huh?" "Sorry Baymax I'm just thinking of this event going on and well I'm confuse this person have unknowen supernarutal power and there no way that had happen or didn't steal the jewel as they looking for something..Uah I don't know what to make of it."

Baymax: "Your stress level is go up to 75% perhaps to need a hug?"

Hiro: "Sorry about that Baymax but thank your aorfr but no now. We need to find our frien and ask what they looking for."

Then Baymax stop as he scane something.

Baymax: "Hiro, I pick up something on my scanner and they in their." *point to the Artifact Iteam gallery*

Hiro: "Good work buddy. *Talk to the com* Guys, Baymax found our person in the Artifact of Iteam gallery. Me and Baymax are gonna try to stop them from stealing whatever it is."

Her 6: "Right"

Hiro and Baymax gone up ahead and they arrive the room that said "Artifact Iteam Gallery" As Hiro single Baymax to be quiet. They hid behind the pillar for inside the room a lot of artiaer as there a mask od oni, The crown of Kila and other stuff can keep track the name. in the center is what the two looking for as the cloak standing to the glass box as it wave around casue the glass melt and grab what look like a arm brace and left. Just the two about to charge the figure, it stop as it sencite something and before they knew it, the figure throw look like a shadow fireball and explore the pilar. Hiro and Baymax doge the attack and Hiro never see the real power in real life.

Hiro: "Whao. Now I see it and I believe it. That no trick.

Baymax: "My scanner pick unknowen life form and I can't find any heart beat like it not a person"

Hiro: "What? How that impossible? There no way that real we need to-"

But Hiro didn't finished his sencted, as the figure summon a shadow tencle and smash Baymax as he crash into the artifact iteam while slumb down and got baruy by giant stasut. Hiro stood up and just about to help Baymax, he felt something behind him and slow turn to shock see a figure appear front of him. Hiro couldn't believe what happen one minute the cloak figure was over there and now it suddenly it front of Hiro. Hiro try to fight the figure only he be grab by the shadow teniclal and be hoce up and he be choking to death as Hiro try to call Baymax help but the cloak prevru it as he gonna die in here and fear he not gonna vitse his brother but at less he gonna meet his brother. But just as his life end when..*WOOSH* a fire cause the figure drop Hiro as he couching and wheezing for getting air. He look up and saw he team came to save him while other help get Baymax out the staguie. Then Honey rush over to him as she hug him like worry mother almost lost her baby.

Honey: "Hiro are you okay? It try to kill you when we saw what it doing to you."

Hiro: "I-I-I-I'm fine Honey and thank you guys save me and Baymax we causen't done without you."

Fred: "Dude! That the most epic scene ever that the figure almost have it grasps and try to kill you but we arrive in time and we're not let you die little buddy."

Gogo: "What Fred mean that if you haven't call us, we never forgive ourself."

Hiro smile and look back to the figure but only they was gone and he knew they gonna to escape with strange iteam it stolen.

Hiro: "Guys the thieve stole some object that what we loking for and we need to stop them. Baymax, can you scane the cloak person?"

Baymax: "scanning figure *scanning the build until he found their ckrok* I location our thieve and heading for the enter and it at first floor."

Hiro: "we need to hurry. Let go guys."

**(Sec Floor)**

In sec floor, the figure rush through the place and gonna escape and find the place to hide but just as it turn the cornder, it near slice by Wasabi blade as it droge to evord from be cut. It contuie running as use power to slow wasabi down using an oject floating and start attack him as he scream and dogde it while not try to slice the artifact.

Wasabi: "WHY IT MAKE THE ITEAM ATTACKING ME?!"

The cloak still running to escape but only stop by a icy wall. It look around to see who did it and spot Honey with her anger look face after she almost heartbroke losing Hiro and now she make sure that the cloak person pay.

Honey: "All right you, I'm gonna ask you sruandder nice and quiet or I'll gonna trap you so you not gonna hurt my friends or my secret crush ever agin, got it?"

The cloak figure did spoke but instead wave the sleeve cloak as the fake bird cover dark shadow arura as sudden they all came to life. They cluckling, chipping as they try break the glass case but the cloak use it power as a spike ball appear then it throw to the glass shatter in pieces while the lifing brids free and attack Honey Lemon for she shoot her chamicel balls and use her upgrade high heel boots as she click her high heel as the goo appear underneat her. She bouns up high did a back flip and land on the glass case as she watch not to the bird but to the cloak figure while it chanse to escape.

Honey: "Hey, come back here I'm not done you." EEK" *She dogde of one of the birds almost pick her*

The cloak running to escape from the heros when it felt someone is running next to them. It turn and see Gogo racing next to the villain with her mad look that something you will not make her piss off.

Gogo: "You know, if you have not hurt my teammate, then I won't be here for bashing you for what you did to my crush."

She throw the dice as the cloak doge it her dice and create a dark portal which enter as Gogo was shock before she hit something in her back. It was her dice and somehow the cloak use a teleporta portal that sed her dice back. Before she got up, the cloak rush into the cave (with fake bat) as she enter. It was dark and Gogo knew the cloak is here and then she spot it and throw the dice again and this time caugse to trip and fell. Gogo smile and roll to her capture.

Gogo: "Already, told if you don, then you make this a hard way."

The cloak look to it side and spot fake bat with quick thinking, it use power to turn fake bat into real bat. Once it doen, the now real bat now started fly around cause Gogo loss the cloak figure as it dash off to escape. While running, it slip on the glob which revel globby with mini-max as they block the figure path.

Globby: "Wow, I just stop the bad guy from escape by using my glob power. THIS IS AWSOME!"

Mini-max: "Yes, but we must capture the feen before it do anything." 

Globby: "Oh right. K, you gonna come queit umm…that already you are but I'm gonna be hero and you have nothing to stop me be coming one."

The cloak stood up and wave around before running off causing the two drop their guard down.

Globby: "Hey, come back here and fight like a glob. *BOOM!* *GORWL* Um, Mini-max?"

Mini-max: "Yes Globby?"

Globby: "There something behid us like said..a T-Rex?"

Mini-max: "*turn around and back to Globby* "Yes"

The two turn from behide and look up to see a selection T-Rex as it roar at the two while the two scream and run off as it give chase after them.

Globby: "I though I can change into that but why?!"

**(Level 1 Floor)**

The Cloak figure rush through hallway as it stop to find the door and it soon spot one and rush trough it. Just it about halfway to the door, the cloak trip over and spot it be tie up by look like a mangige attach each over which revel Hiro and Baymax appear behide the Info desk.

Hiro: "Going somewhere pale?"

The cloak use power to turn into a mist and back solid form which caught off guard from Hiro and baymax.

Hiro: "Baymax? Did you see that?"

Baymax: "Yes, I can't secet the figure that do that even the cloak is not a person."

Hiro: "What? You mean it not human?"

Baymax: "Correct."

Soon, the cloak rush out but only stop Fred block the doorway.

Fred: "Surprise!"

It go other way but stop by Wasabi.

Wasabi: "Uh-uh"

Go other way.

Honey: "Nope."

Other way.

Gogo: "I don't think so."

Last change but fail.

Globby: "That was dirty cheater buster."

Mini-max: "Indeed"

Soon the group sarounding the figure which it no way out exeape on way. Up. Which one change, it spring up and soon about to escape but only an ice block it path and land right on Baymax hug as he grab on hold the figure try to it power but can not.

Hiro: "All right, buddy talk. What have you stoel that you after for?"

No replay as the cloak didn't move or think of it as Hiro friends look puzzle of it.

Fred: "Huh, using they talk but this one is good" *Get smack by Gogo*

Gogo: "Fred you asshole, of course this one can't talk because we know this could be a trap."

Fred: "Exsaling Gogo which mean we get him, her or..Um guys do we know what we up agent who?"

Honey: "I don't Freddie, We not know if this person is a he or a she or what they are planning for or what they stole."

Globby: "The tall girl right. Who is this person if we not know the person we make hate us."

Before anyone could think when…

"FREEZE"

Hiro: "Oh come on not him. Any but him."

Chef cruz appear in the museum pointing the gun at them with look of hate.

Chef Cruz: "I knew you all plan to steal the itea and you it whatever it is down and put in the hand in the air."

Globby lucky turn shape of Lamp and hide on the desk top.

Gogo: "Look we're with thing and we-"

Chef Cruz: "I'm not ask you again and your coming with us."

While happening, the cloak around to detrastion the enemy and spot a look like a Monster model life size that got the cloak idea. Use it power, it transform the fake monsters figure into real scary monsters. Soon the chaos begin. The group look worry and there no else to run but that soon change.

Hiro: Chef please we not here to steal thing and we not with this person or whatever it surport to be person or-"

Chef Cruz: "Shut up and don't speak. *looking at Baymax* Why have you not hand up?"

Baymax: "So the thieve don't escape so I can not releash it."

Chef Cruz understand because he knew this cloak figure will escape but still pointing at the group unaware a lifiting monster slowing creep throh the group. But Baymax spot a monster heading to them and he try to talk to Hiro.

Baymax: "Hiro my scanner detecting-"

Hiro: "Baymax not now"

Wasabi: "Please sir we don't want to cause herm."

Honey: "We just want to save people life."

Gogo: "So if you let our go-"

Chef Cruz: "Quiet your not to talk until the other police arrive."

Baymax: "Hiro-"

Hiro: "Baymax quiet it"

Chef Cruz: "Hey tell your bot to shut up"

Baymax: "There an unkown lifeform heading to trouh us"

Cheft Cruz: "Nice try buster but there no way I'm-"

"TACKLE"

**(Never Let Up! – Mario and Luigi: Dream Team)**

Suddenly, he be tackle to the ground and a looking werewolf monsters try to bite the him but Cruz not let that happen. The group shock to see it as the monsters attack the hero 6 as the fight for their life. Wasabi fighting a Fishman and he try to slice it but with slippy it is, it slide through him and wasabi slip on the slim and got cover on it.

Wasabi: "Ew, Ew, Ew, Ew gross I hate cover by fish slime." Slap by fishman* "OUCH"

Honey Lemon was try to trap the witch but it cackle as it taunt her. Using her shoe she hit the ground and she lift up to where the witch is.

Honey: "Okay you granma wanna be, you sure know fly is no good your back."

Witch: *Cackle* "Well, my pretty I have you know my back is great but your look are not great for your stinning your are and no boy want to date like you." "EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEH"

Honey: *piss* "Hey I have you know I have crush on Hiro and I'm sure he like me."

Witch: "Are you sure?'

Honey: "Not sure."

Witch: "Well, let see how you areonce I cast a spell on you" *Cackule*

Fred is fighting a huge Frankinetine monster who have a lighting on it neck. While fighting, Fred know something about the monsters look familiar as he knew somewhere. He then noctie a post on the picture a museum of the monsters history.

Fred: *GASP* "Guys I know this monsters, they are the part of the horror monsters exsitius for this museum *Grab by the frankienstein hand and lift to the air* and I know their weaknesssssssssssssssss"

Fred be be throw by the monster and crash in the Lobby/Gift Shop where all the iteam to buy as Fred shook out pile of prusuhle stuff. He saw the big monster walk in the Gift Shop as Fred look for something to detrasine until he spot oject on the floor got it and shout out.

Fred: "EAT THIS!"

As he prush the button it make a music and flashing light cause the monster gash the light.

Frankinstein: "Pretty light"

Fred: "It is and here one" *Fred use flame cause the poor dumb monster scream and run off* "Ha! I knew their weankness"

Meanwhile, Hiro doge the mummy and use his mangie to wrap it up as he turn Baymax fighting Orc with a cube bat like to crush him but Hiro know something wrong until it hit where the cloak figure.

Hiro: "Baymax, where the cloak figure?"

Baymax: "It escape"

He is right as the cloak ride on the look like a giant Live Dragon flew out of now open hole. Hiro not let it get away as he rush over to Baymax and use his magice force to knock the orc down and climb on Baymax back.

Hiro: "Guys the figure escape me and Baymax are going after it. You guys keep our guest under contral." *He and Baymax flew out in the open chasing after the cloak figure*

Gogo: "Be careful Hiro" *she fighting Vamprie who try to suck her blood*

Globby: "Don't worry guys. *wrestle werewolf* he got big bot with him and there no way he gonna lose to that figure."

Gogo: "Hiro, be careful"

**(End song)**

**(Downtown)**

Hiro and Baymax follow the cloak figure through the city and town pass tall building and zip by billboard the figure not want to be caught again using it power to lavitne the sigh and throw at them which Hiro gasp as turn Baymax in sideway to dodge it. The cloak then turn to the car and throw it at them but they keep dodge all the cars, fire hydres, and other stuff they dodge. Hiro sick of this chasing cat and mouse game for he need to end this so he ask Baymax.

Hiro: "Baymax let end this game of cat and mouse. Use Rocket Fist"

Baymax fire his Fist and hit the Dragon eye as it vanished into nothing for the cloak land on the building as Hiro and Baymax land on the ground and hop down from Baymax.

Hiro: "All right buddy it over there no place run or place to hide. Hand over what you stole from the museum and no one get hurt"

The figure do not back out now as it need to escape and away this mortal fool when it look down on the ground as it had idea to beat this kid and the metal juck. It wave both slevess as the dark arura appear on the ground unaware the two what gonna happen. Before Hiro going ask to Baymax to grab the figure, when the ground shook volet as the ground broke in big chuck as it took form into a big massive rock monster with rock horn with yellow eye and have a face then a rock like arm with hands appear. Once it done take form it roar at the big hero 6 to crush it enemy.

Baymax: "Oh no"

**(Bouldergeist – Super Mario Galaxy Music)**

Then the rock monster grab the large boulder near by and flit at the two. Shocking Hiro quickly hop back on Baymax and the to dodge the Boulder that smash in big chunk. Hiro try using his Magnie to pull rock monster down but with large size and how heavy it is, it impossible to pull it down as it tug on th manigine rope as he rear in to the rock monster screaming Baymax for help as a rocket Fist bash it in face as roar in pain (it happen in game and other show and anime do that so quiet) letting Hiro go as Baymax save him and place back on his back. As the two try to figure out how to beat this thing, the creature rear it arm back and throw a on coming rock fist as they dodge it. Hiro look around it weak point but couldn't find it so he ask Baymax for his help.

Hiro: "Baymax, can you scan the creature weak point?"

Baymax: "Scanning weak point. I location it weak point as it inside the rock monster."

Hiro: "There got to be a way to get inside of the thing but how?"

Baymax: "Incoming rock Hiro"

Hiro jump in horror as quickly turn Baymax strange up and dodge the Large rock in time. Then the rock monster throw yet other fist they dodge but as they did, it contat a gas tank and erupe in explorsion and it roar in pain as Hiro relize how to beat the thing.

Hiro: "That it. Baymax we must use a exploreion to break the shell of the monster and I know it danger but it the only choice we have."

Understand, Baymax flew to the Gas tank as the creature Roar at them as Baymax carry to to the creature above it Hiro try to Calstrou to drop in the creature mouth to Explore it up.

Hiro: "When I give you a single Baymax, drop it in the creature mouth, got it?"

Baymax: "Got it"

The rock monster roar and throw rock and piece of chuck at the two hero as they dodge it. Just as the creature open mouth to roar in anger when…

Hiro: "NOW!"

Baymax drop in it mouth as it swallow as Hiro quickly drop the Hot metal blot (Don't ask where he found it or time for it) it mouth and fell in the gas tank hole they made (don't ask) it contac and explore the monster in piece revel a shaow creature with yellow eye and strange looking urgle like hanging down undernet. When Hiro saw their chang, he order Baymax to puch the weak spot which Baymax lauch rocket fist and hit dirtie hit. It scream in pain and it lay down on the ground.

**(End song)**

They landed on the ground as Hiro sign in relft and check to see it knock out. After that he walk back to Baymax talk to him.

Hiro: "Baymax anything?"

Baymax: *scane the creature* It seem be knock out but I believe it be not happy."

Hiro: "Well like finished this before it get back up."

Before they could, the figure quickly use it power to regenora the creature as it slow got back up and now looking piss and angry at the two and soon it summon more rock and reform same one but bigger before and roar at them.

*ROAR*

Hiro: "Great we need more explosion quick."

**(Bouldergeist (Fast) – Super Mario Galaxy)**

So the two try to find more explsion for the creature while it throw the oject, rock and other stuff but it now faster and stronger. They dodge it but the rock smash and crush the everything on the ground and smash cars not get in it way in it path. Hiro found one of and single Baymax while Hiro found the Ready hot nutblot as careful not to burn him the creature piss of what happen before and not let happen again as trash and wreck the place knocking the part of the building as people run to safty. Hiro and Baymax got the same spot before and wait for timing but with how it gone faster, Hiro need to try to Keep the rock monster up so it time, he single Baymax as it drop in opening mouth along the hot blot and explore but did a damage but now enouch it break the shell rock. They look more as they did their best to dodge the rock from being hit. They found sec tank open a hole chuck in and explore it.

Hiro: "All right Baymax. Just one hit then we finished off."

The rock monster not have it as it throw a massive punch and knock them out of the sky and they fall to the ground. Lucky Hiro land on cement bag and groan.

Hiro: "Baymax."

Baymax: "I am fine"

Sigh in relize, the creature slowing crawl through them. Hiro need think fast or they become a rock pebble then he spot a TNT which got Hiro idea.

Hiro: "Baymax cover me"

Baymax did so as Hiro rush to the TNT that have a large pile of TNT and he have idea. While doing so, Baymax dodge and rocket fist at the creasture as it roar anger.

Baymax: "It seem your anger stress level got up you need clame. Will you like a hug?"

It look confuse before punch Baymax on the ground and pound after pound after puound and after puond over and over again. Hiro just finishing touch revel a large size bomb ready to Explore he call out Baymax who grab the rock monster fist and broke it and he flew to Hiro.

Hiro: "All right Baymax. I rig up into massive bomb to explore the rock monster shell and then you use your Overdrive Mode to finished off before your battery drain, k buddy?"

Baymax: "Aviramit Hiro"

With that, they getting ready to beat the thing once and for all. The creature roar and smash the place looking for the two hero when..

Hiro: "HEY!"

It looking up and see Hiro and Baymax with a bomb that size of the boulder it summon a floting rock and flnsh at them but they quickly dodge it and they waiting for time it. Time seem slow for them to wait it open mouth. Just it ready to roar..

Hiro: "NOW!"

Baymax drop it in the rock monster mouth right as it done, Hiro took out a denanat devie press it and.."BOMB" it litally explore into Many chuck but one stand or floating was shaow monster form quickly it was now or never.

Hiro: "Baymax avitce Overdrive Mode."

Baymax: "Avice Overdrive Mode now"

Baymax take new form as he finished his trasformstion, he like bigger and blugger with a sword in his hand then he charge to the creature weakness and slice it.

**(End Song)**

When time resume, the shadow creature scream in pain as it shack volet until it explore into nothing. Hiro cheer in vitory as he rush over to Baymax hugging him.

Hiro: "Great job Baymax we did it" *they fit bomb*

Baymax: "Ba la la la la"

Hiro turn the figure but only it gone shocking they search around to find the cloak figure until they spot it now riding on the Devil monster like bat. Quickly they give chase again as they chase around, Hiro have idea to stop this. He told Baymax his idea and he agree to him and flew to get closer. In order capture the cloak, they need get closer and Hiro will jump on crawl on it back and grab the figure and bring it down. Once Baymax rech it tail end, Hiro careful baldit himself and grab on it tail and holsh him up before give thumb up to Baymax. He crawl on the devil monster as plan going great.

Hir: "_So far so good all I need to do is-_"

But before Hiro finished his though, A dark lighting zip pass Hiro and struck Baymax cause the to lose all the power as turn back his form and free fall to the ground.

Hiro: "BAYMAX!"

Suddenly, Hiro be lift off the devil back and came face to face a cloak figure as it have enouch game and hang Hiro over the egde of the devil bat. He struggle to free but it have strong gripe and Hiro look scare that will fell to his death. Hiro look back to the figure as it look in Hiro soul for it have no face only dark emrtyness as Hiro try to find a way to free himself from the villain grabs. Hiro though idea quickly, he use his **Electromagnetic whiplashes** and throw around the devil neck as a rope enagy appear and Hiro grab it before he did a massive tug cause the devil rear back knocking them while the cloak relash Hiro as they fall down but the figure shot look like a dark tencle wrap around the waist devil and they fly off to escape while Hiro fall down and down to his death as he scream and see he gonna die once he contat the ground. He thinking all of his friends and his Aunt an other he and other save people.

Hiro: "I'm sorry"

*CRASH*

Hiro hit something and crash into unknowen building and with oof he land on soft tar as dust flew everywhere. Once it clear, he coghf to clear dust out his mouth as his vision clear. One done, Hiro look his surrounding for he not be this place before. For he crash into was an antie stuff object there a sword from japen, a fan that made out of gold, a crystal dragon model, a suit of samurai armor, as Oni mask, there also a picture of the blossom cherry tree and many stuff Hiro never see before or this place as he eye all the item that got Hiro like to study of it. Hiro walk on over side of the place. Hiro strangely have a feeling of this place seem off like not just normal item or what seem hidden in the object waiting for releash. As Hiro looking around, he bump into something turn around and studal of one eye monster stare at him then Hiro knock a pot which hit the spear strick the orb as the event go on. Hiro cringe what he done as he watch all the item know one item to the other until a mellit on the celling broke loss and head trough Hiro as he shut his eye for impack but nothing no pain no mellet hit him. Puzzle he slowing open his eye and shock what save him. In front of him is a old man who he is a chines-Japen look who have a long white-silver mushtas with small beerd but there also pony-tail on his blade spot. His face has wrinckle, has green eye like soul of wise. He even wear a chines rob style with gold belt around his waist and he wear sock with high sendal. He hold a wooden cane which Hiro surprise to see a mellet spike be grab by the cane as the old man throw to the weapon holder that land perfect safe land. The old man turn to Hiro as he knew he not welcome here and decide to speak to the strange man.

Hiro: "Umm..Hi I'm sorry to drop in a-a-a-a-and sorry wreck your place just cureous your-" *he become nervousas he step away from the person and walk backward to the door* "A-A-A-A-Anyway, I-I-I-I-I'm just going leave right so have nice d-d-d-d-day."

Hiro quickly turn to dash the door but only met the same man in front of him cause Hiro jump in fright. Hiro shock and puzzle what just happen as he turn back where the man was stand over but only he not there when Hiro back away from him. Shock and confuse, Hiro can't think or how disgraf how this man appear without making any sound.

Hiro: "W-W-W-W-What? How- When- H-H-How did..that not."

Hiro so wrap up, he didn't see the old man appear in behid as Hiro bump into him and jump scare.

Hiro: What that-? Okay I don't who you are but please I'm sorry breaking your store and I'm here to cause harm just don't me"

Then a chuckle hear Hiro look at the man laugh at him before walking over while waving at Hiro and he finished his laugh before spoke to Hiro.

Old Man: "I fine young child, there no need to be afride of me. I never guest or cusnatmer before and you are the one fall through don't worry the roof, I have someone fix it. So what can I help you young one?"

Hiro: "Astally, I'm have other thing to do beside umm..shop around and I'm sure the other worry of me so have nice day sire."

Old man: "Well, I hope have nice day Hiro Hamada."

Hiro want stiff what he just the old man called his real name no one know his name not the Megan who also almost blow Fred cover. Anyway, Hiro turn around and look at the old man.

Hiro: "H-H-How did you know my name?"

Old Man: "There no need to worry about it. I know who you and your brother Tadashi Hamada and your aunt Cass Hamada you use to come this place before when you was little, right?"

Hiro Try think of memory if he have gone to this place before with his brother and their Aunt but nothing came up his for why this man know his, his brother and his aunt and why this place look familiar so he ask him.

Hiro: "So can you tell me who are you or are you let me guess?"

The old man chuckle be before he walk back to Hiro and spoke.

Malchu-Kon: "Why if you not know me before well my name is Malchu-Kon the owner of the Antic shop."

Hiro mind click as if the name hear before.

Hiro: "Now I remember yes we use go to your shop. But why have you still here I though you left?"

Jon-Kon: "Well, no one know about me and they left me along some time to time and well..it life but for now let see what can we do with your arm it mighty hurt your know"

Hiro: "What but my arm not-" "OW"

Before Hiro could ask, he felt the pain in his arm and without Baymax help he have no chose but follow him to upstair if he know there a health kit to fix his arm. As they walk upstair, Hiro wonder if his friends are looking for him and if they are okay.

Hiro: _"I hope my friends are looking me and Baymax they be worry where we are and hopefully they are search for us. I just hope they are okey."_

**(Elsewhere)**

While Hiro have caught up, his friends are searching for Hiro nd Baymax but you wonder of how they survie and beat teh monsters? well, Fred knew the monsters weakness and the group manits to beat some of it but with so much creature, they though it the end until they vanshied and they not sure what happen but they left in a hurry (because of Chef Cruz) and search of their friends but they couldn't find them and they don't know where are they. Wasabi search in the alley way, Fred look on top of build roof top, Mini-max and Globby look in the mailbox (don't ask), lastly Honey and Gogo search around the place but still nothing to find Hiro and Baymax. they regroup on the roof top and they ask if they fond Hiro or Baymax.

Gogo: "Any sigh of Hiro or Baymax?"

Honey: "No Gogo i didn't find them."

Wasabi: "Their not at the park that for sure."

Fred: "Thier not in comics store. *they give him a 'really' look* What?"

Globby: "They not the place ally or something but i almost got caught"

Gogo: "Where could Hiro and Baymax are been? We look all over the place and still nothing."

Honey look at Gogo and worry of her after they told them of their secert crush and they are hopefully Hiro be okay and have not told him their feeling but they keep their feeling in and not ready yet. She walk over to Gogo and pat on her shoulder as she smile.

Honey: "Don't worry Gogo we're found them expsesally Hiro."

Gogo: (smile) Thank Honey you really help make people happy with your kindess."

Honey smile for her friend when she need and not like see people or her friends unhappy but she do anything no matter what and know she and Gogo have secret crush on Hiro know they do anything to help Hiro to make happy.

Wasabi: "Um..have any of you see Mini-max anywhere?"

It that moment they relize they forgot Mini-max that search for Hiro and Baymax that is until...

Mini-max: "MINI-MAX IS HERE"

Mini-max appear as he shout out.

Fred: "Mini-max! i'm glade you back did you find Hiro and Baymax?"

Mini-max: "Hiro? no but i found Baymax."

Honey: "Where?"

Mini-max: "Follow me"

So they follow Mini-max for their seyc of their friends not that but Hiro. they arrive the place where the battle hold for Hiro and Baymax as they search around the place. soon they spot Baymax in druken state.

Group: "BAYMAX"

Baymax: "HeY EvErYoNe. I'm LoSt HiRo AnD dRaIn OuT. hOw ArE YoU dO-*hic*iNg?"

Wasabi: "Look like Baymax engery drain out."

Honey: "we know Wasabi. Baymax what happen you and Hiro here? what make you drain your power?"

Baymax: "We FiGhT a RoCk MoNsTeR aNd wE wOn."

Fred: "WHAT!? YOU GUY FIGHT A ROCK MONSTR? DUDE WE MISS IT!"

Gogo: "We fote monster at the museum but then again rock monster is seem strange."

Honey: "Forcen, Baymax where is Hiro?"

Baymax: "He FeLl To ThE bUiLdInG fRoM dEvIl BaT."

Fred: WHAT A DEVIL BATS?" *smash by Gogo*

Gogo: "Froce Fred we need find Hiro"

Honey: "Do you know where Hiro is?"

Baymax: "i DoN't KnOw WhErE hE-*HIC* He Is. ArE yOu StOlE h-h-h-hIrO?"

Wasabi: "I take that a no"

Mini-max: "Don't worry i can track Hiro"

Honey: "Thank you Mini-max"

Once Mini-max track Hiro, he found the spot where Hiro is.

Mini-max: "I found Hiro he this way"

Wasabi: "Well, you hear him. Let follow him"

They follow Mini-max as they race to where Hiro loction is. Honey and Gogo in their mind are worry about Hiro as they rush to help him.

Honey and Gogo: "_Don't worry Hiro, we're coming hang in their_"

**(Antie shop)**

While the group searching for their friends, Hiro was sitting on teh floor with a like stlye table. Hiro look around the place that he and Malchu-Kon came up stair which is not just a shop but a home as well while he waiting for Malchu for his healing kit, Hiro spot item and object he never see before. There was a stague of teh dragon made out of glass, an oni mask, a picture of the lovley paint of the japan site, a item chinse of vese and a cherry bloosom on the cuntor. Hiro look other side to see a slide door with a trap chinse/japan letter, a japan lamp and a stick with smoke like a spirte prad or something there so many Hiro want to look more thing to see but he knew he need to be heal first. Then Malchu came back with a box as he place it on teh table and open it up. inside are a bag of tea power and a look like spoon he take it power dump in the now boilding water and mix it up. once done, he pour the tea in the cup and give it to Hiro who look at the tea and back to Malchu who nod Hiro and Hiro drink it. As the Flave touch his toung, his eye wide it amazon.

Hiro: "Wow, i didn't know your the great tea maker then my aunt"

Malchu: (chuckle) No no no no Hiro i'm not like your Aunt but only my family secert repaie. Now, on the main restion, how thing going on your life? last i saw you and your brother you are young and little?"

Hiro though not tell him about what happen but since he know of him and Tadashi along thier Aunt he think it the best after all, Malchu will need to know this so he took deep breath and spoke of he life.

(mintue later)

Hiro: "...So that a much it."

Hiro told the story of his life going from bot-fighting to saving teh people life after all Hiro want it to help people and make sure what his brother want it for this even thought. Malchu on other hand seem to be clam after hearing Hiro life and what happen to his brother, he know there be more then just saving people life but neverless he can see Hiro has good heart and kind soul. He decide to speak to Hiro.

Malchu: "Hiro. You have good family that i'm proud of and you have friends who work as a team and that good. but what i'm coursie is have you be thinking of your future?"

Hiro though of the his future and wonder if he can think of the future.

Hiro: "Well..i'm not sure maybe be explore the world or maybe go to space but i'm not sure what i'm do for the future. but i'm sure there place i can do."

Malchu nod agree of Hiro idea of the future for his life but he need more then just himself so Malchu choice the time to help Hiro to push in the right path.

Malchu: "Yes that good idea for the future Hiro but what about someone to shared your life?"

Hiro: "What do you mean Mr. Malchu?"

Malchu: "First, you can called me Malchu Hiro. For what i mean Hiro is you can't be look out your teammate for rest of your life as they look out to you. but what i mean have you thinking you have someone to be with your life to have fill your heart?" *pull out that look like a monster girl comics*

Hiro: (Gasp) "H-H-H-How did you know i like monsters?"

Malchu: "You brought this with you and drop it when you fell. *Seeing Hiro blush as Malchu contuie* i can see how you use to like monsters in the past but of you lost touch, you go to bot-fighting. but now i see you like monsters once again. *stood up and walk to other room* now i'm sure you wonder why i tell you ofthis you need someone to help your life and to understand the everyone life and pruhft you need someone be inmate."

Malchu pick something up and walk back the room and place on the table. Hiro was puzzle of this and wonder what he mean and what he place on the table. Hiro study what Malchu show him. in frount of Hiro is look like a chest with a look of wood frame with metal made of gem. A lock that look like a dragon head and has a yellow eye and fang that had keyhole if it bite. Malchu took Hiro hand and place the chest the and push it through his chest.

Malchu: "Hiro this chest was pass down to gen to gen and i'm know your life be change for your family and friends but this will help your life more then ever you imagetion. *he help Hiro to stood up* But, it best you sure find your friends and make sure you don't get hurt."

Hiro: "Thank you Malchu, I couldn't be happy with your help and thank you."

Hiro shook his hand when he know something off. he look his arm and gasp to discover his arm not hurt.

Hiro: "What? My arm is not hurt anymore how-?"

Malchu: "Never reavel his best tea maker but it a healing tea you drink"

Hiro smile and hug Malchu as he caught off gaurd but smile at the boy and hug back. Once done, he lead Hiro back the shop and show him out the door. As hiro about to leave, He stop by Malchu as he spoke Hiro in the seriction tunde.

Malchu: "Hiro before you go, i must warn you that this figure you desgribe is silletiy danger. i don't know who or why but you must keep you gaurd up and never let happen to your home. Your world is in your hand and you must follow your heart and choice the right path. but you will encounter the new villains along your enamy as well so i wish you luck"

Hiro was puzzle and worry what he mean but just nod, wave goodbye and left. but not before Malchu spoke something to Hiro.

Malchu: "Oh and tell Tadashi i said hi tomomrrow."

Hiro wonder what he know until he relize what tomomrrow is and left to find his friends. while Malchu watch Hiro left and he look to the sky and close his eye.

Malchu: "It seem he will need someone to be love for Hiro and i'm hopefully he will encounter what his future come."

Hiro meanwhile searching to where his friends is as he try to use com but do the fall it got bust now he walking to the unknowen town he at and see all teh building are broke it down and deceasen. but he knew he have to find his friends but his mind wonder of the chest that Malchu gice it to him and the warning of the new villains are they gonna encounter but the mind about the inmate he know what it is but why Malchu need inmate? Hiro wonder and try to answer but came up nothing as his other mind wonder of his arm heal fast like magic but can't find the answer.

Hiro: _"It make no senten, how my arm heal as it hurt and not know it before. Something about tea i drank have- No Hiro he never have power sure he nice and kind helping my arm, but that didn't mean he give the chest he have for who know how long."_

Before Hiro could puzzle strange going on, he snap out for he hear a shout somewhere as it got closer and before he knew it, he feel something flew by and he spot who it are and it...

Mini-max: "AH! I HAVE FOUND HIRO GOOD JOB ME!"

Hiro: "Mini-max? then that mean.."

Group: "HIRO"

Hiro turn and saw his friends as they rush over to him as Hiro smile to see he friends again.

Hiro: "Guys i'm glade you find me."

Honey: "We're glade your okay Hiro we're so worry of you."

Honey hug Hiro as he smile of his friends found him and for they are a teammate and family ut he remember of what Malchu say to Hiro as the group ask Hiro what happen. He did his best to Told them a he can and as he finished, Fred burst out the words to Hiro.

Fred: "WHY YOU AND BAYMAX FIGHT GIANT ROCK MONSTER AND WHY CHASE THE FIGURE ON THE DEVIL BAT?" *Fred be pull by Gogo who she annoy*

Gogo: "Fred knock it off Hiro just shake up and shouting is not helping."

Hiro: "It fine Gogo, Fred never have a chanit for fighting rock monsters."

Honey know a chest that Hiro holding and wonder what in it.

Honey: "Hiro, what that you got?"

Hiro: "Oh got this from old friends Malchu-Kon he run an anitce shop and he help me heal fast."

Wasabi: "What? There no way that person heal you that fast."

Hiro: "I know Wasabi i think it the tea heal me."

Honey: "Tea? His tea heal you? *she close to Hiro face* What it like? What the tea taste like? What his repasie is?"

Before Hiro could ask, Fred butt in as he just he not care of it.

Fred: "Who care that old man heal Hiro with strange tea stuff, we need to gonna talk about this new villain of mystrice figure that we just got beat from them. i think we need a meeting in our HQ place."

The group look each other and at to Fred as they know what Fred forgot for tomorrow.

Wasabi: "Um... Fred you know it Hiro brother anniversary tomorrow right?"

Fred: "I know he can wait after the meeting about-"

Honey: "But Freddie, Hiro need to vitse Tadashi grave and he will be better once he feel like to."

Fred: "But-"

Gogo: *grab Fred superhero suit and stare him in anger look* "Listein here Fred, we need this for Hiro and not for yourself Hiro need to see his brother so he need be alone time and need Baymax with him." *Poniting at Baymax who talking to a mailbox*

Baymax: "Hi ThErE Ar-*HIC*-ArE yOu NeEd To ScAnE yOu?"

Gogo: "So are you gonna woman up?"

Fred: "OKay okay no need to threat me. *turn to Hiro* Sorry about the extice Hiro."

Hiro: "It fine Fred, we can do it after my viste Tadashi and beside, i'm wonder what this figure we are encounter."

Wasabi: "Well Hiro, look like you need take Baymax to recharge for you to do tomorrow."

Hiro agree and take Baymax back to his home as the group watch them gone, Fred spoke up.

Fred: "Look guys i know Hiro want to do this but we are now encounter a brand new villain and we just got our butt kick."

Honey: "We know Freddie we are there before. *turn to where Hiro and Baymax are as she blush in sectre* But Hiro is we need to help him."

Gogo: "Well, we're let the kid see his brother. *look to the direstion Hiro gone too* But he just kind kid and he can take care himself"

Globby: "Hey guys, i'm have to head out now before someone see me but i'm glad you let me join you guys for battle."

Honey: "Goodbye Globby take care yourself" *she hug Globby before he change into a Funcky guy and walk off*

Wasabi: "Well, i need get going see you guys at HQ"

Soon the group when to their place for tomorrow of the new villain.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Once Hiro and Baymax arrive their home, it got dark by the time they change out thier suit as they enter the front door where his Aunt Cass cleaning the last mug for tomorrow she look up and see both them enter in.

Cass: "Hi Hiro how your day?"

Hiro: "It fine and me and other just talk about thing stuff like-"

Baymax: "We FiGhT a GiAnT rOcK mOnStEr"

Hiro: "Um..he mean we saw gaint rock that shape like a monster"

Cass: "Oh that good. any else?"

Baymax: "We ChAsE a DeMoN bAt"

Hiro: "A picture of demon bat"

Cass: "Hiro? what wong with Baymax?"

Hiro: "He just drain some restine"

Baymax: "I gOt HiT bY fIgUrE"

Hiro: "Um...cablie he hit by cablie."

Cass: "Oh dear. You sure put Baymax in his charger stastion Hiro"

Hiro: "That what i'm doing come on Baymax"

Once they left, Aunt Cass shook her head as she return cooking for dinner she stop what she doing and she turn to the jelly donut that she can't help herself as she sign before grabing hand full of jelly donut. She took a bite on it as she munch on it, she look down to her figure and frown.

Cass: _(sign) "I hope someone like me."_

**(Hiro room)**

Once Hiro in his room, he place Baymax on the charger as he said radom thing before shut down. Hiro sigh as he sit on his chair then he noice a chest he still have so he place on the desk and study the chest. once done study, he wonder what inside if their something in the chest of wonder and beauty but that not what he think. just as Hiro gonna try to open when his Aunt called out for dinner.

Hiro: "Coming Aunt."

He left for dinner if he stay longer, the chest on dragon eye glow for it seincet Hiro is the choosen. At dinner, the two eat spaghetti and meatball while talk their day as Aunt Cass decide to speak Hiro if he have good day.

Cass: "So Hiro, did you any happen today?"

Hiro: "Well..notihng so far but i did meet someone who own teh the shop place"

Cass: "Oh and who that?"

Hiro: "Did Malchu-Kon ring any bell?"

Cass: "Malchu? oh i know him you and your brother use to go there before. How time go by it be year. Have you talk to him?"

Hiro nod and tell Aunt Cass about what have Malch miss. Soon dinner over and Hiro said goodnight to Aunt Cass. Hiro walk back upstair and see Baymax still recharge as he shook his head and inventurlly he start change to PJ clothe. As he get from the secert dash, he look at the chest (or box if you like to called) and wonder if he can open it up so he try open but found out it lock he try to find the key but fail to find it. He place on the night stand and lay down and turn his light but as he did, he knock the chest with a loud *THUD* follow by *SNAP* relize it he kneel down and check if it damage and saw a open gasp as Hiro groan in foolish he did. Before he could do try a way to fix it, he notice something shiny inside as he reach in and pull out to reavel a key that show feature of look like a tip of one end have a teeth like which it two buck teeth it made out of silver and the desine show look like a skull with bowtie on it. Hiro never see this key before and now he know maybe it can unlocked the chest. Without hetatie, he place the key in the slout and turn the key clockwise and with a click, it unlocked and no waste he open it up inside was puzzle Hiro. inside was a book, a item of knift, postien, mirror with handhold, a night goggle, a ring and a orb but in center was a necklace that a round amulet that have a blue gem in center a black line take form of claw a syimpal eye with a dragon fly around it and the same skull with bowtie appear on it.

Hiro study and puzzle why Malchu have chest full of antice and stuff as to why he be give to him. Hiro shook his head and study the amulet as he check the back and see nothing exapte a another skull with bowtie and nothing else. Hiro spot a that look like a button on the side and wonder what it for cousatiy got to him as he press it and jump a bit as a click hear and it open and reavel a black ematy vroid and he puzzle of it. Why it black if it be paint or place a paper or something like that? Then Hiro noitce a word on the top of cover as he place it closer and make out a word he never see so he though to read as he pull out Magnifying glass and look in it and see clear as he spoke out:

_"From out of shadow will he free"_

_ "Darkness will cover the world"_

_"But one will rise up and fight the evil king"_

_ "The ruler will be meet new peolpe from other world"_

_ "One will be inmate to serve it master and be love"_

_ "But once wear this Necklace, you lose mortal and be come inmortal"_

_ "A power will be your. But to have it, it will need a kind heart and soul and it be your. Your world are in your hands"_

Hiro: "What did it mean it need kind heart and soul?"

He know nothing of it need kind heart and soul but not like this. He close it and place on the stand as he start read the comics Hiro was wonder in his mind as he read of the female monsters ghouls as he wish he can meet a real monsters that are kind and friendly but other people didn't believe monsters are real or friendly one he sigh and felt sleep come over and ready to bed. he place back in the dash as he look at his secert trap and look at the chest and since it big enouch to fit, he place his stuff in and close it and lock it place the key he clawed in his bed and minte he light out. If Hiro wake for a while, a amulet glow in bright light as it humming as a cover burst open and the black vorid replace a white light as it invanturly leak a mist like to cover his room and slip in the chest as it glow in light as it cover in soft and clam mist cover the place. It then cover Hir body and it Study him as it sentie kind heart and good soul but it felt something else of love it know Hiro has feeling for a female monsters and wonder if there friendly one and wish to meet one or more. So, it glow brighter and a beam shot out and flow into the night as it dissappear for the Hiro and the group will about have the fang-tice adventure they never forget.

**(The Next Day)**

Hiro woke up and ready for the day for today it anniversary for Tadashi death. Hiro get ready for the day as he clean himself up and when to the room to see his Aunt cooking for breakfast.

Hiro: "Morning Aunt"

Cass: "Morning Hiro, are you gonna see him"

Hiro nod and eat his breakfast no sooner he did Baymax came in the room.

Hiro: "Oh Baymax sorry of turn you on."

Baymax: "It fine Hiro i'm can turn by myself and i know your not in bed."

Hiro: "Sorry buddy need be ready and it today"

Baymax: "It about Tadashi Anniversary?"

Hiro didn't said a thing but he nod. Soon once Hiro done, he with Baymax walking on the street and he wonder in mind how he have never viste Tadashi grave until now. infentering, he arrive the grave until he found his brother grave (i'm know what it said but it your best) he kneel and talk to his decease brother.

Hiro: "Hey bros it me i came to see you and well..thing going okay and Aunt Cass is fine and the group miss you. I know it weird to talk to you, but it the best to viste you and it 4 year so i'm- *sniff* i'm miss you brother."

After the minte stay like it, he stood up, place a picture down and left. Baymax look at the picture of Hiro, Tadashi and Aunt Cass smiling in happy good time Baymax tile his head to side and follow out the cemtry. Hiro walk through the street until he at the park and he sit down and lost in his though. He thinking of time for he and his brother having good time and bad and he feel happy for long time but it shatter as Tadashi die in the fire and he know he feel emtey but he have friends and his aunt but still he have no one share his feeling and fill his heart of love. Hiro wish he have someone be hisside no matter what. A giggle hear as Hiro look up at the giggle to see a couple hold hand to hand as they wal through the park he sigh of this as he wish he can have someone love him.

Baymax: "Hiro?"

Hiro turn to see Baymax who be standing next to him and not know of him.

Hiro: "Who Baymax it you"

Baymax woddle to Hiro and stood still.

Baymax: "Hiro my scanner deteating your mostion sadness and seem your are down. Do you like a hug?"

Hiro: "Sorry Baymax i'm just not lucky guy to find someone shared my feeling and i'm not lover guy. But i wish there someone out there can be with me not being alone but no avion but you, Aunt Cass and other are okay but i mean to someone can shared, help one to other, be so kind, understand and to be love you know what i mean buddy?"

Baymax: "I understand Hiro of your problem but i'm just program to help people and care of their health but you alway kind heart and good soul and you need be help from me. But i'm sure you can find someone be love to you"

Hiro smile and hug Baymax as Baymax patting on Hiro back and say "there there" word for while. Once they done, Hiro happy after feel better he then know something Baymax hold.

Hiro: "Baymax? what you got?"

Baymax: *showing Hiro* "I found this on teh stand you left it and i'm brouth it to you."

Hiro smile and took from Baymax he look at the amulet and decide to put it on once he place on his neck, he feel happy then ever he look up in teh sky and breath in the smell and sigh releft then Hiro stood up and spoke to Baymax.

Hiro: "Come on buddy the other waiting us for the meeting in HQ."

Soon they walk the park path and hopefully thing can't get any better. But just the two about left the park, Baymax stop and look up in the sky puzzling which Hiro know this and spot Baymax standing their like a stasue wonder what going on, he walk to Baymax and look at him.

Hiro: "Um Baymax? what you looking at?"

Baymax: "I detating unknowen enegy location in the sky"

Before Hiro ask what he mean when a atrnge wormhole appear and shock what he see but he also shock no one know it and he turn back to the wormhole. the wormhole is mix with a pink, purple and black swirl around as Hiro need to called his firends only he forgot he left it back home. Frusrage, Hiro has no ide what to do but before he can think a plan, he spot something fell out the wormhole and fell down to teh ground as the portal dissappear. Hiro without thinking, rush to the place where the figure fell while Baymax follow Hiro.

**(Park Lake)**

Hiro arrive at the lake to search where the thing fell and look around and swor he see two figure land here but couldn't find it. Then Baymax came after as Hiro turn to Baymax.

Hiro: "Baymax, can you use your senture to find the figure that land here?"

Baymax: "Scanning figure" *scanning around the place until he spot it* I spot two life form over there"

Hiro rush over to where the figure are. once Hiro arrive the crash site, he look down the crate and see not just big but large enouch to people dig to fill a pool. Joke aside he look inside and spot two large figure he see as he get closer to see what it is slowly creap to teh crate when he reach the crate, he look in and took back in shock. Inside of crate was a person no not person monsters real life monsters and they are female Hiro couldn't believe it he knew monsters are real but they must fell through the portal. speak of portal he look up in time as it close and gone for good he look back as they are hurt he turn to Baymax as he just caught up.

Hiro: "Baymax, we need to take them back to my house and treat them *Picking up the small one (actally bigger then Hiro)* so we can figure out what just we saw."

Baymax one other girl up and carry out the park and in the street and hopefully they can help this monster girls. As they hurry (Baymax waddle slow not fast run), Baymax spoke to something to Hiro.

Baymax: "What about the other?"

Hiro: "I know i promise Fred of meeting but the girls need help first." _"And find out what just happen and where that wornhole come from. I hope the other are waiting for me."_

**(BH6 HQ)**

Now if you know where the HQ is, your out luck unless you hidden under Fred family cady factory that shut down why i don't know. In BH6 lair (yes i said it just read it damne it) Honey, Gogo, Wasabi and Fred with Mini-max are waiting for Hiro to started this meeting as Fred is more impastion then ever sure he hyper and exsiding for the new villain they encounter yesterday and now they must degust about this figure cloke and cool power it has but now it look like Hiro not here and can't started the meeting now Honey meanwhile was looking nervous for Hiro not coming maybe he hurt or maybe be run into trouble or what if he sick that make him turn himself in side out or maybe-

Gogo: "Honey Lemon?"

She startler for someone called her as she turn to Gogo who looking worry of her roommate since they live together after Gogo told Honey she start liking to have be with someone instead be along. now she and Honey have crush on Hiro since Tadashi death and they know he need be someone and hopefully they can figure out what to do. Now Gogo worry for her friend and try her best to help her friend.

Honey: "Oh Gogo what is it?"

Gogo: "Are you worry Hiro?"

Honey: *sigh* "Yes Gogo i am worry for Hiro he be gone long oh i wish one of us can go to see if Hiro is okay. Maybe if i-"

Gogo: "Honey clam down Hiro is tough kid i'm sure he fine. *Her smile turn to frown* But now you ment it, i'm start worry about Hiro too he maybe a kid but he cute when you have him be with you. (blush)"

Honey: (Smile) "I understand Gogo we have crush on Hiro but i'm not sure if he can have love and feel to us but we can work this out."

Gogo: "Thank you Honey"

They give each other a hug since they has same crush on Hiro even he cute but very smart that help through the danger they have without him, they never save the city from teh villain they fourt many villains and not one they be beat but now this new villain are overpower them and can't beat this villain for they have to study new villain that appear out of nowhere like it just came from out town or city. Theyjust finished their hug when a shout came from Fred who lost his cool.

Fred: "Arrrrggggeeee! Where is Hiro dude he promies he come."

Wasahbi: "Clam down Fred maybe there problem that happen or maybe go lost and get kiddnape or what-"

Gogo: "Wasabi woman up. i'm sure Hiro will come he just have something he can get so sit and shut up"

Once Wasabi did, Honey look down as she clut her hand together in worries and she wonder in her mind.

Honey: "_Hiro i hope you okay. Where are you?_"

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Hiro and Baymax have be rush (waddle for Baymax) and arrive home about 3 hour (don't ask of time i'm suck at it) until they made it safe while they carry the two girls Hiro didn't heavy from teh girls when he carry them he shook out his though and enter in and spot no sign of Aunt for she must have gone out for awhile so without hash, Hiro and Baymax got up stair to Hiro room while place one girl on his bed and turn to Baymax.

Hiro: "Baymax put her in Tadashi bed so you can scane see if are hurt."

Once Baymax did what Hiro told him, he scane to see a damage on them and Hiro worry of them but still wonder in though the strange day happen that a portal open out of nowhere he remember that the Krei Tech build a secert project called Silent Sparrow that teleport one portal to the other that kept on Akuma Island so no one use it in wrong hand until that is thing gone chaos. Hiro and his team find out why Robert get revenge on Alistair Krei after his daughter Abigail Callaghan who voluteer to test it out as she end up in dimension vorit and got trap who know how long which year later after Robert set place on fire and stole Hiro Microbots and use on evil sceem to trap Alistair Krei for good but he and other stop the plan and Hiro save her from but Baymax body trap in space for life and now after build Baymax new body, he never be along again but still that event will haunted him but he let go the past and look to the future but now this event will turn him forever. Then a beep come from Baymax as he finished scanning.

Hiro: "Well buddy? what the damage?"

Baymax: "There no damsge on these two as the unconstion."

Hiro let out sigh in relef.

Baymax: "But, i detening strange orgon on the girl it seem her body part are unkowen to me which i can't detening human part belong to."

Hiro: "Hmm well i don't know about the body part belong who, but i'm glad they are okay. i'm gonna find towel and bucket of cold water along the aid kit."

Hiro rush out to the bathroom collet aid kit, towel and bucket of water for the girls as he rush back up back his room and clean them up and bange up in case. while he doing it, he can look and study who the two monster girls they are. The first girl Hiro study has light-green or mint-colored skin. She has long, straight, white, hair with black streaks, and stitches on her neck, arms, legs and a smaller, stitched scar on her right cheek, as well as two small bolts on her neck. she wears a headband with her outfit which is an electric-blue, lightening-bolt-designed headband, and has silver highlights or silver streaks in her hair along with her black streaks. She also typically wears a metal-board-like metal-clip as a hair clip or barrette in the back of her hair in the middle of her head, middle of her hair. She wears blue skull earrings, a black spotted tie, a dress with a white top with round short fishnet sleeves, she wears a black belt, with silver chains, and a silver lightning bolt on top. She has on black and white ankle strap heels, red nails, and a bracelet (this her Gen 2 cloath). Hiro know she actelly tallest and bigger then him and his friends she have nice massive hourglass figure but have a bloat belly stick it out but Hiro see her hot and sexy monster he never see before maybe they are different then everyone pov hopefully he can study them.

After he done, he move to other girl as he fix her up and study her look for the way her feature. She has pale, pink skin, pale purple eyes, and black hair with pink streaks. Many of her physical features nod to her vampire heritage, such as pointed ears, fangs, and pale skin with a pink tint that's especially sensitive to the sun. She also has a small pink heart right under her left eye, which is a birthmark for Hiro can guess that every people born with birthmark that will be found. She wear pink top and skirt which have black tight pant that reach her ankle make Hiro how cute she is. She look like shortest monster but she taller then him and like other girl she have nice massive hourglass figure but yet have a bit bloat belly be show. Hiro suddenly feel strange when he look at the girls as like he have feeling trough them Hiro have no idea what wrong but it like felt they perfect for him but he snap out of it for he need fix them up as he think what going on later. After he done, he smile at his work done that they all patch up Hiro sit down on the chair and look at the girls as he felt this feeling he never he felt before. He wonder if there a goodness inside them and maybe the look they have and what power they have also what strengss or weakness or what if-

Baymax: "Hiro?"

Hiro snap out and look at Baymax who standing and staring at him for awhile as Hiro spoke to Bayman.

Hiro: "What?"

Baymax: "You seem trouble, are you okay?"

Hiro wonder if he ask him but what if he didn't understand or not seem to think. Hiro sigh and spoke to Baymax.

Hiro: "You never hear this but i'm never date a girls before."

Baymax: "Why is that?"

Hiro: "Well, i'm shy back then and never make friends because i'm smart one and they just tease me and mock me and calling a name and ect. I never talk to the girls for they just hurt guys feeling, some want to rap, there are just be girlfriend for while and dump them and they boss you what they like but some called a nerd name too. i know it crazy but i aviode to do that and i know Aunt Cass try to find girl or guy to be my friends but i turn them and never again. but, *looking at the two girls in his and Tadashi bed* never said this i have a crush on the female monsters when i was young i know it just a myth and shit but i believe there real and i like to make friends of them and maybe a girlfriend as well. *Hiro smile turn to frown* As time go by, i start to forget them and end up bot-fighters instead but after my brother die in teh fire, i though it end of me. but after stopping Robet plan, i have a memory fluttering back of my forgotten child past and i start collect book, comics and other stuff in sercet so i won't tell everyone about this but now they are real, i don't know if i could tell them of my feeling or not."

Baymax: "Hiro, it okay if you want to tell them of your feeling but that dosen't mean that your can't keep this feeling bottle up and it be too late. puratie, maybe the reastion why you never tell to a girls because you don't have feeling to the human girls instead these two. If you really what to, pruafite you sure try make them your girlfriends."

Hiro: "Thank buddy. i don't know why you want have two girlfriend but maybe your right. *Yawn* man i'm beat i'm gonna take a nap in theliving room you keep watch on these two. If one of them woke up, let me know."

Baymax: "How do i do that?"

Hiro: "Well, you figure out."

Hiro walk downstair and collabit on the coach and though about the what happen and why the two female monsters appear in his world. He though if there two monster girls, probally there more in other world full of it that they came throught wormhole. Hiro decide to think of it in sleep as soon he shut his eye as darkness took over.

**(20 minite later)**

It be mintie for Hiro take a nap while Baymax keep eye on them until his battery drain as he charge it up. But while happen, a minte-green girl groan and moan as she open her eye to reavel a blue and green eye that not match she slowing sit up as her vision started to clear up. She look around of her sarounding for she must in someone room a draw stand, clothe shatter around, dart target, a desk with computer and there stuff she never see or know about it. She clut her hand as she try to remember what happen after all she not sure what happen so she look on her side and spot a pink person who she familar of that have point ear, a twin pony tails, a fang, and a dress that look like..it can't be. She got out of bed and walk over and gasp who this person is as she looking over her to see bandage on her waist for someone treat her wound whoever the person is, save them life. she shook the pink girl to woke her up.

?: "Draculaura, Draculaura wake up."

A girl name Draculaura groan as she open her eye to reavel a Pink eye as she ywan and strach her bac and rub her eyes in sleeping stage. She over and saw her girl standing next to her and gasp.

Draculaura: " F-F-F-Frankie is that you"

the girl name Frankie nod her head at her friend as she smile.

Frankie: "Yes Draculaura it me and i'm glade your safe"

The two girls hug each other in happy mood as soon they done hugging to see their surronding they never see the place before as they though of what to do.

Draculaura: "Do you know where we are?"

Frankie shook her head to anwser no and thought maybe they sure check it out.

Frankie: "No idea Draculaura but we can see what we at and ask for help."

The pink Vampire nod it as they search around the room and see the suff they see until they though to look downstair but before they could, they hear a meow as they look down to see a orange, black and white cat nush Draculaura leg as it meow to the girl. Draculaura eye when wide as she squeel in delike and put the cat up and hug it in her arms.

Draculaura: "Oh my Ghoul, Frankie this cat is so adoabal and cute."

Frankie: *Giggle* "Yes Draculaura it kind of cute but do you know who it belong to?"

Draculaura: "Don't know, but i'm guessing this must be his owner place. *she spot a tag and has name on it* But he have a name and it Mochi."

Frankie: "Mochi? i never hear that name before."

Draculaura nod her head while snug Mochi who purr happy of liking Draculaura.

Draculaura: "Arrr he purring and he so soft. Frankie why not you pet him?"

Frankie: "Sure"

She walk over and pet the cat but as she pet it, her bolt spark to life and then travel down through her arm and soo zap poor Mochi as he scree and hiss the shock and without warning, he screat poor vampaire girl arm as she let out "Ouch" while Mochi jump off her arm and run downstair dissappear out of sigte. Frankie look over her friend arm as she what happen and what she have done.

Frankie: "Drac, oh no i'm sorry of that. are you okay?" 

Draculaura: "No i got screat i don't know what if it hurt or just Accidents or something i don't know Frankie i'm scare."

Before Frankie could clame her friend down, a beep was hear follow by a whirrling nosie the two search teh sound until they spot a red box that open and something come out of it and it reavel a strange person or whatever it is rode up while it skine inflation like a balloon while going on the ghouls didn't took an eye off this strange thing until it stop as it look at the the two and step off the box as it waddle trough them but the two slowly walk back from the marshmallow as they bump the draw stand as there go place to go. it stop at front of them and the three stare no more then a 10 sec as it rasie it metal hand wave (or make small wave) and then it spoke to them.

Baymax: "Hello my name is Baymax your personal healthcare companion. I heard your cry ouch and i came as soon i can, let me scane you."

Before the ghouls could do a thing, Baymax scan Draculaura body as she shock and confuse for what going on. After sec, Baymax finished his scanning and spoke out.

Baymax: "It seem you got scrat on your arm. On scale of one to ten how would you rate your pain?"

They didn't spoke for awhile and they still eye on Baymax and have no idea what happen or to think of the thing is they not sure what to do. Baymax on other hand puzzle of the two person that woke up after hear cry of pain for he know Hiro told him to see if they woke up which Baymax didn't know of the ghouls or not sure what they are as he never seen them before after they fell through the wormhole sure they are look scaring but Hiro not as he felt he have feeling of them and he will do anything to make them his girlfriends maybe he can. Now, he know that he must help them and see them he decide to help and so he speak to them.

Baymax: "It seem you are not spoke it of or your scare of it. perhape you need a hug that will help to clam your nervoue down."

Baymax spread his arm and walk over to hug them but of course the ghouls lose it.

**(outside)**

The two old couple walk pass the cafe as they just about to cross the street when...

(SCREAM)

they turn their head to the upstair floor for hear the scream come from and sigh in disaponiting.

Old man: "You know they never scream back the day we was young."

Old woman: "It too bad they never keep the old flim as well."

They left unaware the comosin going on.

**(Living room)**

*SCREAM*

Hiro startled with a jolt from his nap as he hear the scream as he rush upstair and spot Baymax stand in front of the now a wake girls cowour in the cornder as they are shaking in fear. Hiro walk over next to Baymax seeing what happen.

Hiro: "Baymax. What just happen i hear a scream."

Baymax: "They wake and one of them got a scrat." *pointing at Draculaura* She seem hurt from teh scrat and scare of something."

Hiro look at the two he felt sorry for them and not helping them so he decide to help them as he walk over to the first adic kit and cotten and bandge. He walk over to teh pink girl who shuffle back in fright but Hiro stop her from being scare and spoke in clam voice.

Hiro: "Hey hey it okay i'm not gonna hurt you i just want to help you i'm need you and your friend to turst me."

She and her friend look each other then at Hiro who they then nod to him and Hiro smile before hold his hand to pink girl.

Hiro: "Good now i need you take my hand so i can take you to my bed so we can get you clean up."

She look at Hiro hand before she took where a small spark jolt in her vein as she felt her heart beating and her face blush red on her pink skin that she never felt this feeling for so long time as she be guid to sit down on teh bed as Hiro look at her arm and see it not deep but just a scrat for it maybe be infect it. Hiro look at Baymax as she look him lost in her mind.

Hiro: "Baymax could you have teh medice for keep deseie from being infact for her? We don't have in teh first adic kit."

Baymax: "Yes Hiro i do. i've be getting upgrade from you Hiro so i can use on her. *Looking at Draculaura* It will sting a bit but will help from stopping from getting you sick."

He point his metal finger as it open reavel a sprade nossal and he sprad as Draculaura hiss in pain but Hiro help her to clam her down.

Hiro: "Don't worry it okay it be done."

He is right as Baymax finished for Hiro patch up while Draclaura eye on Hiro for she never see how handsome boy he is and have kind heart. No one afried of her or her friend she felt she never felt before for she is in love to that boy. But she have no idea why she felt it as she lose of why she this feeling and why have crush on this boy that she have bary know him or yet met him. Before long Hiro finished it up as he smile his work.

Hiro: "There all done"

She snap out her though and look at her arm all patch up in bangde wrap as she surprise that boy did good job as she smile before huggin him as her massive breast smort him in Hiro face but Hiro however know he not a perve as he be smugger her Massive breasts he felt his face heat up and blush but he knew this girl thanking him as he didn't try to pull away as he lift his head up and stare at Draclaura pink eye bit long but she let go as she shy spoke "thank you" before Hiro stood up and walk over his chair before sit down and started to clear his head as the other girl sit down next to the pink girl and silcene took over to no one speak. But it didn't long before Hiro decide to speak.

Hiro: "So i thinking you wonder what going even i'm also wonder too as well. So, before we figure it out, let instrude ourself so i go first and you tell us your name, k?"

The two nod and Hiro start.

Hiro: "Okay (clear throug) hi my name is Hiro Hamada and this is my room you in. I see you met Baymax before."

Baymax: "Hello i'm Baymax your personal healthcare companion i'm sorry i fright you. Here have a lolilipop." *Hold out two lolilipo out of nowhere. (Don't ask where it is)*

The two ghouls took it and place in their mouth as their eye wide it of it flavor. Hiro chuckle at this and though to anwser the question for that they came from while watch them sucking the candy out it.

Hiro: "So now i told you our name, can you tell me your?"

They finished their treat and throw the stick in trash near by and told Hiro their name.

Draclaura: "Well, for start my name is Draclaura, Daughter of Count Draclua and next to me is my friend Frankie Stein, Daughter of Frankenstein's"

Frankie: "H-H-H-Hi there"

Hiro: *chuckle* "It okay no need to be nervous and i like your name you two it fitting for cute girl like you."

Ghouls: *blush* T-T-T-Thank you Hiro that kind you say"

Hiro: "No problem. Now i like to ask you for where you two came from?"

They look each other and decide it to tell him the ture.

Draclauara: "Well, you see me and Frankie are from New Salem and we are go to Monster High."

Hiro: "Hold on. Did you said New Salem and Monster High?"

Draclaura: "Yes that what i say"

Hiro: "Baymax, can you look up map to find this place New Salem and this Monster High?"

Baymax : "Of coure Hiro. Searching New Salem and Monster High"

They watch as Baymax searching location until Baymax spoke to them.

Baymax: "I'm uninfantering can not find New Salem place or this Monster High as there no info about it"

Hiro turn to the ghouls and he know they not around here and he guessing they must fall from teh wormhole.

Hiro: "I guessing you two came from teh wormhole, right?"

They gasp at this and realize what Hiro mean.

Draclaura: "Are you say you believe us?"

Hiro: "Yes i do and if that the case there a another world where human and monsters are not get along, right?"

Draclaura: "Yes your right about that we monsters hide from the human and never be see."

Hiro: "Man that suck, i'm glade their wrong because you girls are great, kind and beauitful."

The two ghouls blush of Hiro just called them Beauitful and no one call them.

Draclaura: "W-W-W-We're b-b-b-beauitful?" 

Hiro: "Ya, not forget everyone are not see the monsters look but me as i know you are better then this. I'm like the monsters for good heart like you."

Their blush become more redder then before and for the first time they felt their hearts beating faster as they though Hiro is the kind human ever. Once they clame down Draclaura contiune to speak.

Draclaura: "Well, anyway i want to make new friends since it only me and my step-daddy.."

Hiro: "Step-father? you mean you don't know your real parent?" 

Draclaura look down with sad look and she nod slowly.

Draclaura: "Y-Y-Yes i don't know who my ral parent is but my step dad has raise me and well i'm just alonely and there no one make friends."

Hiro felt sad and gulite of her losing parent and raise by a step-father with no one make friends. He took her hand as she gasp the felt of Hiro hold her hand as she look at him.

Hiro: "I know how to lose someone you love but everyone know they alway remember here. *pointing his chest where his heart is*

Draclaura smile as she wipe her tear off and resume her story.

Draculaura: "Thank you Hiro. So when i go buy music for me, i have a though if there a monsters to make friends until she came along *point to Frankie* for she spot me at the old power station and want to stay my place. Even after me and Frankie use our best cute expressions and also to not forget we're ghouls"

Hiro: "Right ghouls got it"

Draculaura: "So while she stay with me and daddy, we chatting about our lives, and both agree that we want to have normal lives like the humans do, and wish we could have more friends and go to school like ordinary people. That until it hit us on the idea of opening a school for monsters, and decide to find more monsters to help with their plan.

Hiro: "That great idea for make a school but i forgot about Frankie. Did her parent know about this?"

Frankie have sad look as Hiro and Draculaura know about this and Hiro roll his chair over to her.

Hiro: "What wrong?"

Frankie: "I didn't tell you about this but i don't have a parent i'm just made like this and i never have a real parent. I-I-I-I'm sorry didn't tell you"

Hiro didn't like ghouls he love to see them sad so he told her hand as Frankie gasp and felt a jolt of spark from Hiro as she look him in his eye.

Hiro: "I know it feel like be along with no parent as i fear not like Being an orphan if something happen to my Aunt because i lose my parent at age 3 and well i lose my brother who name Tadashi kill in the fire and i though i gonna lose everything i love but i have friends to back me up and also Aunt that i still love her for being my family."

The two ghouls tear streaming down on their check as they hug him while he be smooth on their Massive breasts but Hiro didn't care as he happy someone shared his feeling for he know his wish have come ture. Once they done their hug, Hiro face was blash on it as they know his face.

Frankie: "Hiro? Are you okay? your face is red."

Before he could said a thing, Baymax has but in to spoke them.

Baymax: "Hiro is blush while you give a hug that recualer your massive breast as he like it and-"

Hiro: "BAYMAX! YOU CAN'T TELL OF THAT AND STOP THAT IT WAS ANACTIDNE!"

Hiro worry the ghouls think he is perve and not a kind of guy he is but they not mad but instead are blush on their them they know they like no love this boy as they want to tell their feeling but they don't know how. They shook it have and spoke Hiro while claming down.

Draculaura: "Hiro we're not mad at you. Your too kind for to be mad at you but we happy you like it."

Hiro face blush dark red as he glade he not in trouble and they happy be nice to him and not mean way. Hiro smile as his heart beating fast and know maybe it the best to make them his girl-no ghoulfriends and maybe more he snap out his though as he spoke to them.

Hiro: "It fine i'm glade your not gonna beat me up. So let put use behind and contuine the story."

Draculaura: "Okay, now then the first monsters we searching is the werewolf who her name is Clawdeen Wolf who almost attack us if we didn't Inviting her and her family, we be a chew toy."

Hiro: "It good thing too other wise i won't meet you two. Beside, i think your friend is protect her family from danger that how wolf do so."

Frankie: "You mean there no werewolf here?"

Hiro: "Sorry no we don't. but go on what happen next?"

Draculaura: "Well once my dad let her family movie, we contiune to find more monsters to be a students and in doing so we set up a blog only for monsters and soon it has thousands of followers, and several monsters requesting to join Monster High."

Hiro: "I'm glade you sussecce of it. But how do you find them and where they are at?"

Draculaura: "Well, they are hidden in other place in the world where all monster all over the world hidden in teh dark place and how we they are at, well my daddy gives us a Monster Mapalogue, a magical amulet which can teleport us to any monster in the world, provided us know their name. So we decide to use it to find the first name on our list, and teleport to a pyramid in Egypt place."

Hiro: "Wow i ever want to see that place."

Draculaura: "Oh Hiro you maybe sometime. So antway, we meet the glamourous mummy Cleo de Nile who she is the daughter of the pharaoh and yes Hiro Pharaoh are real. Then, we head to Australia to meet sporty sea creature Lagoona Blue as she good surfing as The five of us ravel around the world and pick up various monsters, including Deuce Gorgon, Venus McFlytrap, a shy woolly creature named Woolee, and a gluttonous slime creature named Gob. Other monsters arrive from afar, and soon Monster High is full of new students, attending classes taught by Dracula and Clawdeen's mother."

Hiro was amaze of the ghouls gone through many adventures and meeting new monsters and expansion the place he wonder if he can help them and learn of them and maybe they can learn of human history. Hiro then contuine lestin the story for more.

Draculaura: " So once we turn our home into school, i'm start worries that my dad might need help looking after the school so Frankie suggests that we both run as Student Council Presidents. We make a campaign video, promising that we will work to make a world where humans and monsters can live together, and that we will put on a huge dance party if we become presidents."

Hiro: "Wow that alot of promise you have to make but i'm have bad feeling that didn't go well, right?"

Frankie: "You got that right fact that Draculaura becomes a little too eager and adds that if we win, we'll arrange for Tash to perform at the dance, something which does not go over well with her father."

Hiro look at Draculaura who look emberssie of what she just done and gone to far but Hiro took her hand and squeeze her hand as she look at Hiro and Blush red then Baymax super suit as Hiro stroke her hair as he smile.

Hiro: "It not your fail Dracu everyone know if they promisie they can't keep, then they know they are lie to it and broke a promisie lead to trouble so you don't have be like this."

Draculaura: "Thank you Hiro your so kind and sweet that no human ever say it to me"

Hiro smile at her and walk to sit between the two ghouls as Draculaura resume the story while Frankie smile and hold Hiro hand as Hiro look down see Frankie hold hand and look up to her and he smile before they turn to Listen the story with Baymax as well.

Draculaura: "So then we receive a message from a monster named Moanica D'kay, and decide to pick her up once we teleport to a graveyard, which is overrun with zombies. Then we meet Moanica, the one controlling the zombie army, and invite her to join Monster High. Moanica declares she's more interested in taking over the human world, and sends her minions to capture the us. We fight off the zombies using their powers, and make a quick escape. So life continues as normal at Monster High and our friends anticipate the dance once me and Frankie win the election. *she frown of what happen next* Unfortelly, Moanica and her zombies appear, claiming to accept me invitation to join the school. She mocks the us, claiming our efforts haven't brought monsters out of hiding, just made them hide in one place. She decides to run for Student President, and is soon charming the other students, even though she makes no secret about how she would love to eliminate humans."

Hiro: "That fucking awarf. i can't believe she have do that to the human. What make right to kill human and conquor the world? What we ever do to her that make us look bad?"

Draculaura: "I don't know why she hate human but i don't think we ever find out why she hate them and want it to eliminate human. *she shook her head and contiue* So at the election, me and Frankie promise to continue to make a world where humans and monsters can get along, while Moanica claims their dream is impossible, and that humans should be running in fear from the monsters."

Hiro: "Then what happen?"

Draculaura look down to the floor thinking of choas she done and almost lose everything of her dream. so she took deep breath resume the story once again.

Draculaura: "What next i shouldn't have done in the first place and i wish to take all back. *she breath in and out* She then makes a bet with me to drop out of the race if i can convince Tash to appear at the dance which i just asapten."

Hiro: "What! Why did you do that?"

Frankie: "Draca is a fan of Tash ever since she remember and she couldn't help herself"

Draculaura: "Your right Frankie we me and the group set out to find Tash's tour bus and cause it to stop, giving me a chance to talk to Tash myself and ask her to appear at the school. But when Tash see's my fangs, she panics and tells her to go away so that the normies don't see me and other.

Hiro: "Normies?"

Baymax: "Normies is other word human or non-monster"

Draculaura: "He right and i'm sorry to called you that."

Hiro: "It fine Dracu i can make you said our specie name if you like?"

Draculaura smile in joy of this is the happy day she ever see.

Draculaura: "T-T-T-Thank you Hiro i really like that"

Hiro smile before Frankie hug him as he felt Frankie massive breasts which he felt comfe. Frankie felt jealous toward her friend of Hiro like her but however she see how Draculaura happy she is while Hiro make herself happy too. She couldn't gonna ruine her friendship to her friend for many year have come they be through their adventures gather new student and make new friends and battle the villains from the past (if you watch monster high movie gen 1, then think the mix gen to make it different) and She want to help Draculaura make world better and since she and her end up here, maybe there good change for her and Draculaura will maybe try to find a way to have Hiro for themself.

Draculaura: "So when we got back, we be gloating Moanica as thing can't become more worse, we see a news report on the TV about how a slimy creature, which fits the description of Gob, has stolen all the food from a local store, and left a trail which could lead to Monster High. I was horrorfin what i have done and wonder if i made a terrible mistake."

Hiro hug her as she smile before get herself together.

Draculaura: "So The next morning, I awakes and about to talk my dad only to hear good news. Despite Moanica's efforts, Me and Frankie have been voted Student Presidents. What's more, Gob reveals he returned the food he stole to the store, meaning Monster High is still safe. Soon we start setting up for the dance and i never how happy can be."

Hiro: "That is good new and how Moanica take?"

Draculaura: "Yes, as turn out it was Moanica the one lie to Gob who crying about being unable to get into the vending machines, and convinces him to go to the nearby human town and take food from there."

Hiro: "Shit that mean and rude not meantlly evil"

Draculaura: "Your right but we didn't see again so we celebret our success of our being Student Presidents and what. However, *she have upset look* as night falls, the dance is in full swing. Suddenly, the tour bus crashes onto the dance floor as Moanica and her zombies appear, holding Tash hostage, and declares that she's going to turn Tash into a zombie so she can truly understand what being a monster is like. *she is more upset ever* THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE WAS GONNA TURN TASH INTO FUCKING ZOMBIE STILL THINKING WHAT MONSTERS REALLY ARE! *she about to say more, when Baymax hug her as she clam down*

Baymax: "I detaning your anger rage of this Moanica monster hurting your fan singer. I'm have cure your anger by hugging that which it help your stress."

Baymax was right as Draculaura felt her anger, hatest and mad melt away and felt happy replace as she hug back before they done hugging and she smile at Baymax.

Draculaura: "Thank you Baymax i think i need it"

Baymax: "If you have trouble again or stress out, i alway here to help your trouble and your health."

Draculaura: "I will. So anyway, at first we can't do anything until we remember the Monster Mapalogue, and use it to teleport on top of Moanica and separate her from Tash. Moanica sends her minions to attack them, but the students fend them off with their powers."

Hiro: "Wow, so you and other are battle Moanica and her minions?"

Draculaura: "Yes we knew everyone want to save our school but while i takes on Moanica by screeching at her in my bat form and manages to knock her off the stage."

Hiro: "Wow i like to see that form of your look awsome and powerful"

Draculaura: *giggle* "Thank you Hiro. So then just we though we beat them and at last moment, Moanica leaps at Tash to attack her... only to pass right through her body"

Hiro: "Wait through her? are you try to say that Tash is-"

Draculaura: "Yes Tash is not a human but a ghost monster. Turn out Tash admits that she is actually a ghost who her real named Ari Hauntington, and she is able to take on a solid human form so she can fit in with other humans but i tells her that she shouldn't be ashamed of who she really is, and that she can be herself at Monster High. So Ari apologizes for her earlier behavior, and offers to perform at the dance for everyone. As the monsters party into the night as for Moanica, she sneak away and vowing to return and take on revenge on us so the next day i reports on my blog that Ari has become Monster High's official ambassador, and hopes that it's the first step toward monsters and humans accepting one another in the future."

Hiro: "Wow, that amazing i can't believe you and Frankie ment to do it."

Draculaura: "Thank you so if you know we expansion more student and add more place to learn more thing like human do."

Frankie: "Yes, we been at for who know how long and monster high growing more then ever and we though getting more but we didn't"

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Draculaura: "Well, you see me and the ghouls are gonna plan to who will be join our school and what classroom to add will be so we talk each other and come up idea we have but..."

Hiro: "But what?"

Frankie: "But before we could ask her father, a strange rife open it up in front of us our friends escape but me and Draculaura suck into it and well we met you."

Hiro now understand how they end up in his world and why there different version of human who have a monsters hidden amoung their kind and want to make peace between humans and monsters. now here they are trap and no way back home and they are scare of the new place and there no one to turn to so he though maybe he can help them to find their way home but for now he need to get know them but even he have crush on them that dosen't matter if he want them to be gir- no ghoulfriends to shared his feeling. Speak of which, he dedcie to tell before Draculaura talk to him.

Draculaura: "Hiro? Who this human?"

Hiro look up and see Draculaura holding a picture of his Aunt and Tadashi and him. He took from her and look at the picture and tell them his story."

Hiro: "This here is my Aunt Cass and that my brother Tadashi they are my family for our parent kill in car crash by drunken driver. *the ghouls gasp in horror* So me and Tadashi now live with Aunt Cass for year while he busy his thing while i have my hobby to building robot and if you not know i'm fourteen and i just done all teh school i go to and took up spends my time participating in back alley bot-fights. Now it not illegal and could result in imprisonment which i should can't stop myself from getting trouble. But on that night i challenges mobster and crime boss Mr. Yama and wins by tricking him, making Yama furious and ordering his henchmen to beat me up. *walking to the desk put up his bot-fighter and show them* This is Megabot i build him and using him to win which bring me for my brother save my life."

Frankie: "But why did you do that?"

Hiro: "Well, i just love it but realize i regra it. So, after escaping onmy brother scooter we though we're home free but we got arrested by the San Fransokyo Police Department along with everyone involved in the fight, but lucky me and Tadashi are released shortly afterwards when our aunt Cass bails us out and takes us back to Lucky Cat Café, our house. While Aunt Cass stuffing the dougnut, Tadashi take me to the lab at his university—the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology—where i meet Go Go Tomago, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, and Fred who he the one nickname them and not know their real name but anyway he then shows me his latest project, a personal healthcare robot named Baymax. *Baymax: hello* I also met Professor Robert Callaghan, the head of the robotics program he Amazed by the students' projects and want me to build something to show everyone so i decides to apply there which i couldn't think a thing until Megabot i build give me an idea."

Draculaura: "Really? what did you made?"

Hiro: "Hold on i'm get to that. So with help from my friends and Tadashi, i invents Microbots, swarms of miniature robots he can control telepathically with a neural-cranial transmitter, in order to gain admission at an annual exhibition it help people to build thing and other stuff. Callaghan is very impressed by my Microbots and offers me an invitation to the school. Then i met Alistair Krei, owner of the technology giant Krei Tech and he sometime think himself and no one else who is also impressed after his assistant had told him to take a look at my invention and offers to buy them, but i refuses as Callaghan advised me it was better to continue developing them. Callaghan then gives me the official invitation letter, making my family and friends leave and celebrate my success."

The two ghouls amazed of the story of Hiro story Frankie thinking of invent thing whatever you come to you and she though if she can build something and maybe help to make peace human and maybe make something for the student to use sucte great tech for everyone at school.

Frankie: "I think it be great to build thing whatever human that come to their mind."

Hiro: "It is so me and Tadashi stay behind to talk for a short while as i thank my brother for everything because if haven't be for him, i'm never be make friends and have so must idea i can do. *His smile change into frown for the next one didn't want to remember what happen that night* However..."

Draculaura: "What wrong Hiro?"

Hiro: "It notihng forget it"

The ghouls know the look on Hiro as they slide closer to help Hiro to contuine the story to want to hear what happen next.

Frankie: "Please Hiro tell us what happen."

Hiro look at them using their best cute expressions which Hiro couldn't help but blush how cute they us on him but he didn't want to but he have no choose but resume the story.

Hiro: *sigh* "Okay before me and tadashi thinking what next However, a fire suddenly breaks out in the exhibition and a student tells us that Professor Callaghan is still inside. Due to this, Tadashi rushes in to rescue him as he said to me "Someone has to help." I decides to go inside as well, but unfortery the building explodes before i can help him, so Tadashi (and presumably Callaghan) is killed. As a result of losing my brother, I falls in depression and withdraws from others.

Tear stream down his check as the ghouls heartbroken of losing Hiro brother from being killed by the fire and now know why human save one to other but lose someone is like give up your life to save other and never be save yourself. Frankie and Draculaura look each in sad lok and hug Hiro who shock what they doing.

Draculaura: "We're sorry you lose your brother he so much you have and only family. He was a hero to save people life only sacrifice themself in front of them. *cry* I-I-I-I wish w-w-w-we could do any to help you."

Frankie: "S-S-Same here i know you lose your love one and felt depression and not be with other so *cry* we know he want you to stay alive and have g-g-g-good life."

Hiro felt warm feeling he never have for the first time he ever have it love not just as a friends butto be love by the ghouls he in love maybe he can tell them his feeling but can they feeling him back? After the hug and clam, he going contuine the story.

Hiro: "Thank you two. So two week later (anutor: not sure when take place in the movie) Aunt Cass tells me i would still be allowed to join SFIT, even though it has been a while since classes started, but i feels more inclined to go back into bot-fights. While i stares at his Megabot, the bot falls apart and stubs my toe, inadvertently activating Baymax, who soon tries to help me Againest my will."

Baymax: "Hiro was stress out and i try to help him but he didn't need it"

Hiro: "Your buddy i wasn't must help and i'm stubber back then and well i don't know if they want see it because they wasn't there."

Baymax: "They are not but i have rec of you when your stubber"

Hiro: "What?"

Before he know it, Baymax show a video show what Hiro like back there as the ghouls surprise of what Hiro go through. So once it over, Hiro was shock and look at Baymax.

Hiro: "Did you-?"

Baymax: "Yes i have and keep it for while and saw the ghouls will know what happen back then"

Hiro shook his head and decide against it and resume his story.

Hiro: "So before i could say to Baymax, i soon discovers a twitching Microbot inside my hoodie's pocket, so at first Baymax thinks it is trying to go somewhere while i thinks it is only malfunctioning because every other Microbot was destroyed in the fire. Still, Baymax follows the Microbot after i said it would help improve his state. But i was only being sarcastic on the command, as i sees Baymax had actually left, so i follows him all over town to stop him until we arrive to an abandoned warehouse. There, i actually becomes intrigued and both of us go inside, where we discover that someone has been mass-producing my Microbots, but are soon attacked by a masked man controlling the Microbots telepathically.

Draculaura: "Someone stole your project?"

Hiro: "Ya i have no idea who but anyway, once we escape and realizing that the mysterious man stole them from me, i tries reporting this to Sergeant Gerson, but my story was too crazy for him to believe me.

Frankie: "What? i can't believe they don't believe your story"

Hiro: "I know before i ask Baymax to proof them, Baymax's battery runs low so i'm had forced to take him back home. After charging up, Baymax learns Tadashi had died and wants to help me overcome my grief by calling my friends, but i instead tells him i would improve if they could apprehend the masked man."

Draculaura: "What did you do?"

Hiro: "Well, i realizes i can use Baymax to achieve this and upgrades the robot with a battle armor and karate moves, which he learns through a special chip created by me. *ghouls: wow* So once it done we return to warehouse, only we see it was left empty from any trace and at that moment, the Microbot starts twitching again, which Both of us follow to the open sea until we spot the Masked Man at the harbor. So me and Baymax gonna sneak attack until i surprised my friends that they receive from Baymax and try help me of course masked man discovers and attacks them, we flee in Wasabi's car being chased all over town until we're are thrown to the bottom of the bay."

Frankie: "Oh no did you try escape?"

Hiro: "We try and though we're gonna drown but Baymax save us and stay at Fred mansion house. *ghouls: Whoa* So after i told them what going on, Fred though Alistair Krei behind it all this but i told him he not the one but Baymax have scanned masked man's vitals of who he do it and so i upgrade him for further to scan the city to find him. So i decide build everyone inculding myself a super suit to help avenge my brother by arresting the masked man. Once i build and we test the suit on each other, we split up to find that guy after search, me and Baymax found him on the island called Akuma Island which it top secret that no one will know about it. We discover this place was former Krei Tech lab that was experimenting with teleportation technology. The test went awry when one of the portals became unstable and the test pilot disappeared into it. Because of this, we supported Fred's theory that Krei is the masked man or so we though."

Draculaura: "What do you mean so you thoguh?"

Hiro try to stop himself but the memory creep in his mind and want to forget but can't he couldn't to stop himself as he continue for what the ghouls about to reavel will broke their hearts.

Hiro: "When the masked man appear, we try to steal his mask from contral the microbot where deduce the transmitter is located. But when we eventually succeed in unmasking him, we learn it not Kei but..."

Hiro body tramble in fear and his hand shaking voilet and his breathing hard and tear stream down as the ghouls look worrdies of Hiro.

Frankie: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Turn out it Professor Callaghan all along. *ghouls: gasp* He explains he intentionally set the fire to steal my Microbots. Believing Tadashi died for nothing after hear this, i-i-i-i lose it i was so anger that it like took over me and i not myself anymore and i removed Baymax healthcare chip and-"

Hiro tremble hard can't contiune but Baymax help Hiro.

Baymax: "Hiro as order me to kill Callaghan."

Ghouls: "HE DID WHAT?"

Baymax: "I can show you"

He brought up a video to show Hiro mad and anger tell Baymax to Destory Callaghan while remove the healthcare chip and horror as the ghouls watch Baymax try to kill the villain but the other try stop Baymax and it show Baymax about to finished Robet off only Honey Sussecce reinsert the chip back as Callaghan which soon show Hiro was angery at other for intervening and it show they leave to home. Baymax close the video as the ghouls was shock of what they saw as baymax spoke to the ghouls.

Baymax: "Hiro was lose in anger and try to remoeved my healthcare chip once more but i lock it from pufent it."

Frankie: "H-H-Hiro why did you do that how can you try to kill him?"

Draculaura: "This isn't you you know that. Why you want to kill him?"

Hiro: "I..I...I

Frankie: "Hiro please why you want to kill him?"

Hiro: "..."

Draculaura: Hiro please why are you-"

Hiro: "I THOUGH KILLING HIM WILL MAKE SUFFER LIKE MY BROTHER DIE IN THE FIRE BECAUSE HE TEH ONLY ONE HE UNDERSTAND MY FEELING BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE ALONG!

**(Disney' Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse - 41 - Return Home or Stay Longer?)**

Hiro: "I t-t-t-though if i kill h-h-h-him, he will b-b-b-be suffer like Tadashi b-b-but...but...*cry* I-I-I-I miss him i don't w-w-w-w-want to be along no one understand my p-p-pain or my feeling"

The ghouls was heart broken they never see human broke down in tear they neve see how the human or why they like this this hurt their hearts and it make them sad. Draculaura never know her rel parent before be rise by her step-father and teach her everyone thing and never have friends when she met Frankie and other and create school and through out the journgy travel the world to find monster hidding in teh shadow and help her dream to make peace between humans and monsters but now she and Frankie end up in this world, she understand poor Hiro feeling even he have no one be help him or giuad him she felt her heart beating for the first time Hiro need someone to care him.

Frankie was also felt cry after hear how Hiro life went through and miss not just his parent but his brother as well. She never remember who made her or her parent are as she along in the power stastion as she want a friends which she met Draculaura and the two plan to make a school for monsters as they find go around teh world and help teh trouble they are in she remember the time she meet her grandfather who made her parent as they made her but never know why they left her. It so sad to have heart broken in two she felt sorry for Hiro life losing someone it like you lose your bolt and the feeling mix up and can't to pick and she felt heart to make love for Hiro and care of him.

Hiro is cry after try not think of it and now he lose that year why he have to tell them why he try to stop but something pruving it to do so. It like he not in contral anymore it hurt him he try but fail he fail many time but now he just shout at them he just met and told them what he gonna do. He know how they are feel like a monsters but he not he not a monster he a human but Hiro don't know anymore and Baymax have told and show them of it and now he worry they not want to be with him or be love to him he is upset now they gonna leave him for good. However, something has happen the ghouls who look at Hiro in sad stage Draculaura gentle grab Hiro face and Kiss on his lip. Hiro what shock and confuse of what happen before Frankie kiss him as well and then they hug him in tear.

Draculaura: *cry* "H-H-Hiro your not a killer you know that w-w-w-what will Tadashi think of his brother kill someone instead save them he be dissapointing and i d-d-d-don't this. P-P-P-Please Hiro no more killing."

Frankie: "Hiro we understand you go through we know we learn everone born with or without their parent but that dosen't mean you sure take your anger on that someone started a fire and kill your brother but please please stop this your not monsters

Draculaura: "W-W-We want to tell you when we met but we can't that bary know each other"

Frankie: "B-B-B-But we want to Hiro we want to said"

Ghouls: "WE LOVE YOU HIRO!"

**(END SONG)**

**(Disney's Magical Mirror Starring Mickey Mouse - 42 - Goodbye, Mirror Ghost...)**

Hiro could believe his ear they said they love him for the first time they understand his feeling and pain he tear up and spoke to them

Hiro: "I-I-I-I love you too ghouls"

they hug and kiss for long time until finished their love feeling

**(end song)**

Once they done there an awkare siltene around the room as they puzzle of what have happen as they have no idea what it is like no contral.

Hiro: "Umm..this seem awkare that i just confect my feeling to you two that we just met and i have no idea what happen."

Frankie: "Y-Y-Y-Ya, i mean it so good and i want it but.."

Draculaura: "But it like we want to and understand your feeling and shared your feeling your pain. But i just like it"

They look each other long before Hiro decide it time to tell them.

Hiro: "I want it to show you something"

Hiro kneel down and went under his bed and pull out the collect of book, comics and history of monsters and show them what he have.

Hiro: I know that me and Tadashi love monsters when we was young and i have feeling of the monsters are maybe good but he think it just made up but he wrong. So after Tadashi death i collect the stuff and well..

Frankie: "It fine Hiro and i'm happy you like monsters"

Draculaura: "Ya, i'm happy you like it but how about we listen the rest of the story."

Hiro nod resume it

Hiro: "So after Baymax asks me if killing Callaghan will make him feel better, he then plays recordings of Tadashi during Baymax's development. I realizes that killing Callaghan would be against Tadashi's wishes and makes amends with his friends. My friends show what try found of the footage of the portal test, they discover that the test pilot was Callaghan's daughter Abigail and realize that Callaghan is seeking revenge on Krei, whom he blames for her presumed death. So we go and try stop him from using unstable portal but we arrive and battle Callaghan, destroy the Microbots and take the mask from him. However, the portal remains active and becomes increasingly unstable. As we let everyone run, Baymax detects life within the portal. Realizing it must be Abigail so me and Baymax rush in to save her. However, before we escape the oject part damage Baymax and well he gonna save us but i can't leave him but Baymax convinces me it is the only option. I states he is satisfied with his care and Baymax deactivates. Me and Abigail make it back through the portal and Callaghan is arrested. After while i got in and thing not be a same until i know a healthcare chip and so after that i build a second Baymax and life okay but there villain out try to hurt people so me and other save people as we called big hero 6."

The ghouls hug Hiro and they happy to hear it as they want to know more.

Draculaura: "That good story Hiro and i'm glade you and other save people now."

Frankie: "So are you sure you and other did the hero stuff?"

Hiro laugh before spoke to them.

Hiro: "How about you tell me about your adventure and i'll tell my, deal?"

They nod their head as they talk more unawared the necklace Hiro wearing glow softly as it the one made it do it. What surprise for Hiro and other? speak of other let check on Hiro friends.

**(BH6 HQ)**

Fred: "RRRRAAAAAA! WHERE IS HIRO AND BAYMAX? I THOUGH HE PROMISIE THEY ARE COMING!"

Wasabi: "Clam down Fred maybe they just thinking they need more time-"

Fred: "CLAM DOWN? HIRO BE OUT SO LONG WITH BAYMAX AND THEY HAVE NOT FORGOT THE MEETING THAT WE TALK ABOUT THE SHADOW FIGURE WE FIGHT YESTERDAY AND OUR BUTTS GOT BEATIN AND YOU WANT ME TO CLAM DOWN? THIS IS BIG NEWS!

The group have wait for 6 hour (not good telling time) for waiting Hiro to finished his viste Tadashi grave and for him to be arrive here and talk abou the even that happen on teh day of the fight the encounter but now Hiro not show up as Fred lose his mind and they worry of the promisie and freak Fred out (poor Fred). Not only that Honey and Gogo are most worry of Hiro and not sure why he not coming but something happen or maybe he need more time. Honey rub her arm in worry look as Gogo blow bubblegum and it pop and redo over again and a again she then look at Honey in worry look as Gogo though to try to cheer her up.

Gogo: "Hey don't worry Honey i'm sure Hiro is coming he just lost track of time you know how he do. *Honey look at Gogo in scare look*

Honey: "But that not what Hiro do he never forget the meeting and us. Plus, he have Baymax with him and well we can asurde that he can being brain of teh group is the thing we can't do without him. That I'm worry Gogo"

Gogo knew Honey right even without Hiro this group can't protect the city without Hiro if they did, it not be good and cheft crudz being on their ass all day or maybe week sometime you got to think of posvite and not the negavite side sure they save Chef from teh new villain they have not to little about but they will try but now this new villain just beat them and have a strange power to bring the object to life but why it here and why stole the old bralet to begin with and little to know f this goal and why? Before she could think more, a loud scream snap her though as she and Honey see Fred was about lose his shit if not Wasabi hold him down while Mini-max just stare and by doing absolutely fucking nothing and he just standing there like an idot.

Mini-max: "It seem you have anger so i will be in anger RAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Gogo: "I'll called Hiro hopefully he can answer his phone.

As Gogo text or called, Honey look at the other in worry that Hope Hiro will answer them of why will he skip on them and not called them it a mystrie and they must find out why he have not be himself.

Honey: (though) "I hope Hiro is okay i really nothing happen to him. He much be really sad."

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Hiro: "..And then when Baymax try to hug El Fuego again but he so scare he scream like a girl!"

*Laugh*

Draculaura: "T-T-T-That the *giggle* the most *laugh* funny that human big guy scare i ever hear of"

Frankie: "I can believe he think he strong but only *giggle* to be beatin by a hug"

Hiro: "I know right? but i knew Baymax is not the valoit bot ever"

Baymax: "That is corret he have anger eisu problem so i give him a hug."

Draculaura: "You know Hiro, i was wrong that not are human good but there a bad people who want to harm human and i wish there a way to help them if you know what i mean Hiro."

Hiro: "I hope there is and beside you two have so much adventures you have alot but i'm know there a way to help people and maybe monsters as well."

The ghouls smile at Hiro and they know he is kind boy and great for human They learn there a place called SFIT (San Fransokyo Institute of Technology for short) for all the genius to go there and show off their idea invantin and show everyone for the future (sometime) and will help other people for the help. Frankie though the place an idea she have to build something and maybe help human for the future and may there a way to learn human tech and use it to maybe help monster to learn like the human. Draculaura on other hand, know this place have crime and supervillains on the lose and Hiro and other have work their ass to project the people and wonder if she can find a way to know more about human and the feeling they have good way to stop hurt people but how can she do it she can fight but she not superhero to fight supervillains hopefully she can find a way to maybe help Hiro and his team mate but how? Before she could think of thing, Hiro spoke out something and she snap out her though and ask him.

Draculaura: "You said something?"

Hiro: "I wonder if i like to ask you something about you and Frankie to learn you ghouls."

They look each other and back to Hiro as they smile before they spoke to Hiro.

Draculaura and Frankie: "Okay"

Hiro: *smile* "Good. Draculaura i like ask you something. How your not burn in brod daylight?"

Draculaura: "Well ture is we never burn in the sun so that a lie"

Hiro: "Wow i never see daytime vampire like us only a cute one"

She blush in happy to hear it as Frankie smile to hear it before Hiro continue to anwser the question.

Hiro: "So have you drink people blood to stronger?"

Draculaura: "Drink blood? Gross. i never drink that awarf thing."

Hiro: "i guessing your Veggie Vampire, right?"

Draculaura: "Ya but i know if you wonder of it"

Hiro: "Are you kinding? I knew there a good non-blood sucking vampire that not go to drink blood from people and there are veggie vampire that are ture. Sorry rumor said there a veggire vampire spot it some round here but never find it but i glad have met you for real."

Draculaura: *giggle* "Thank Hiro"

Hiro: "Okay, what about Garlic? Is that poison to you guys?"

Draculaura: "No, just allergic. Can't eat that stuff it may swell up"

Baymax: "Hiro is Allergy to peanut"

Frankie: "Really?'

Hiro: "Ya, i can't have peanut it make my throut choke me to death but Aunt Cass make sure of it to not have peanut or other place have peanut place not that she have tell everyone of it."

Draculaura: "I'm sorry to hear that but i know you and i are like allergy pale."

Hiro: "That good. Now what bat form?"

Draculaura: "Well, i still have working on that with my dad but i have to do at night but you have becareful not hit anything object or building it hurt alot." *Rubbing her head as she look painful*

Baymax: "If you have trouble of hurting yourself while practice your training if you like"

Draculaura: "Thank you Baymax" *hugging Baymax before releash their hug*

Hiro: "Okay last one. Do you get kill by Wooden Stake through the heart of your?"

Draculaura: "Uh, who wouldn't die from that?"

Hiro: "Wow, now i learn your not like the movie they made up and lie to everyone. Man, i give anything to tell teh world monsters aren't like what they are."

Draculaura: "I know but i don't like to ruine your dream but maybe you and i can work of it."

Hiro smile before look at Frankie as he stood up walk over to his desk and rumish something he looking and the other puzzle look at it.

Draculaura: "Um Hiro? What are you doing?"

Hiro: "Looking something that i want to learn of something...A-HA"

As Hiro pull something out from the drew hold a lighter as Frankie look confuse at it.

Frankie: "Hiro, what that?"

Hiro: "It something i like to try on you"

He open lide and light it up to reavel a small fire as he hand her as Hiro spoke out.

Hiro: "I read that Frankenstein hate fire but i wonder if are not. *turn to Frankie* Now i wonder if your afrade of it."

Frankie: "Well, i'm not sure what is fire Hiro."

Hiro: "Fire is something you burn thing or use to make use warm when it cold outside. it may look harmeful, but it can be very danger when not contral it and take care of it."

Frankie look at the fire on the lighter and felt warm and cozy maybe Hiro right it look harmful but it can be danger if not take care of it. Frankie lip grow smile and start to giggle before hand it back to Hiro as he close it and Frankie smile before hug him.

Frankie: "Thank you Hiro, i now know how to know fire need care of it."

Hiro: "No problem. *walk over to the stair as turn to the other* Do any of you like drink?"

Frankie ask to try human drink like soda pop while Draculaura want to try veggie drink that Hiro told her they have tomato juice which she happy to hear it. Hiro when to the kitchen and took it while he took Furit Punch and walk back up stair as he hold up and spoke out.

Hiro: "All right ghouls how want-"

Then without warning, Hiro shoe lach lose as he caught it and trip over before he knew it, the ghouls shock in horror but Draculaura quick rush over and caught him but only they fell down with a *THUD* as the two lay on the floor. Frankie rush over and spoke them.

Frankie: "Hiro! Draculaura! Are you two okay?

Draculaura: "Yes we are o-"

She felt something grab on her Massvie breasts so she look down and shock saw Hiro face on her breast and his hand grab on her breasts but she blush of how it feel someone tough her but she kindia like it as Hiro moan to woke up and saw Draculaura looking at him.

Hiro: "Draculaura? Are you-"

Hiro stop and look down and pale to see he on Draculaura breast while his hand on her other breast grabing and squeeze it making her face blush hard while Hiro realize he have groub her breast. He studder in worry way as he try to stood up.

Hiro: "HOLY SHIT DRACULAURA! I-I-I-I-I'M S-S-S-S-S-SORRY OF THAT! L-L-L-L-L-L-LET ME-"

Before he could move away, Draculaura grab him and pull back the same place before she took Hiro hand and place on her Massive left breasts as she smile before she make a coo nosie which Hiro blush to hear it.

Draculaura: "No Hiro i k-k-k-kinda like it since you love both of us, i thinking maybe y-y-y-y-you cantouch my body."

Hiro couldn't believe what she hear and want to tell her it wrong but his heart beating fast and in his mind it feel right and puzzle why he and the ghouls told their each other their feeling and want to find out but not right now right now he like this love and want to thinking notihng of it.

Hiro: "I'm surprise of it Draculaura and it weird we told each other for our feeling which it strange you know."

Frankie: "Yes it is Hiro but we're glad we told each other"

Draculaura: "Ya, maybe we can keep this out sercet when we tell everyone."

Hiro: "Or my friends if you know what i mean"

The two stare each other in lost of their mind but something cos the two look in their eye. For strange resdin is they wonder if they met before sure they met and got know each other but that not the reastin but the real reastin is like they once met long time ago and they knew somewhere in their mind even so they soon draw closer to kiss. they just about to when a ring tond before Baymax spoke out.

Baymax: "Hiro you got call from Gogo"

This snap Hiro out along Draculaura for what they are about to do as they move away each other as Hiro rush over and press call and the screen to show Gogo looking worry.

Hiro: "Gogo! w-w-w-why are you called me for?"

Gogo: "Hiro where would you? we waiting for you and Baymax to be the meeting and you didn't came and Fred is flip out of not you coming."

That hit him like a bullet truck that can't stop or break as he realize he is so busy helping the ghouls learn about them (also have love moment) that he complet forgot the meeting and now it look like he caught rat between lie and ture.

Hiro: "Oh shit Gogo i-i-i-i'm sorry i for got about it i just busy with something else."

Gogo: "With what Hiro? do you know me and Honey-" *Gogo be push by Honey*

Honey: "HIRO! We so worry of you and Freddie seem upset you not coming"

Hiro: "I know Honey i'm sorry about-"

"HIRO!"

Hiro: *groan* "Great"

Fred appear on Baymax screen while Wasabi try clam Fred down."

Wasabi: "Fred you not push Honey while she is talking"

Fred: "Hiro! Why have you not at the meeting Hiro? You promisi to come and your not."

Hiro: "Guys, let me explanin about-"

Before he could, Frankie and Draculaura appear ne xt to iro and saw Hiro friends in wonder and amazie.

Frankie: "Hiro? Are these your friends?"

Draculaura: "I never see this tech before do you talk with it all the time?"

Hiroi gasp in horror when they saw the ghouls with Hiro.

Fred: "AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! IT THE MONSTER FROM BEFORE!"

Wasabi: "OH MAN THEY COME TO GET US!"

Honey: "HIRO WATCH THEY GONNA GET YOU!"

Gogo: "DON'T WORRY WE COMING TO GET AND-"

Hiro: "GUYS STOP!"

Hiro friend stop as Hiro took deep breath spoke to them

Hiro: "Look their not the same monsters we fougt back yesterday than teh different one and beside thier friendly."

His firends look each other and back at Hiro like he grown a second head like he have lost it.

Wasabi: "Wait a mintuie what?"

Honey: "Hiro are you okay? you just said these two are friendly monsters? Why you say that?"

Fred: "Maybe they brainwash him and use him to confint us they are good monsters and i thinking it working but nice try monster it not gonna work"

Gogo: "I don't know what going on but Hiro you tell what happen and why you not be at the meeting."

Hiro: "Well it..um..that that is..um..well you see..."

Hiro have no idea how he gonna tell them sure they know he lie from time to time and they know they worry if something happen to him in danger reglest and try their best to project him and Hiro can't blame them sure it happen and danger find him but now he suck between lie and ture and Hiro worry they not believe him and he can't come up exsute to lie how is he gonna get out of this there no way to lie it way out it like all hope lost and there nothing-

?: _"Tell them the ture"_

Hiro: "_Huh?_"

?: "_Tell them the ture_"

Hiro: "_Tell them teh ture? why?_"

?: "_Trust me they will understand they will help you and your lover_"

Hiro: "_Wait who are you?_"

Hiro hear the voice to tell the ture and it ask Hiro that they can help him and his lover but he try ask who they are only the voice vanshie. Hiro look at his friends and look at the ghouls for the first time he and other ever have this problem but now it look like Hiro have no chocis but asappect the voice to tell him what to do. So Hiro took deep breath and sigh in defect and spoke them the ture.

Hiro: *sigh* "Okay here what just happen this mornig..."

**(Later)**

Wasabi: "So let us get this strange: You woke up and went to see your brother grave after mintuie or so and gone to the park to let your relef off your chest and before you two go to meet us, Baymax spot a rifte wormhole appear in the sky and these two *pointing at the ghouls* have fall through it and you took them to your house and fix them up and after you took a nap and you hear them scream and then they told you they came from the place where monsters and humans are not know they exstie in their world and hide in teh shadow but want to make peace between humans and monsters by building a school full of monsters as they travel in different place to find monsters to be a student for they are a Student Council Presidents so they try to make be like us but some one not like make peace for human and they are not like in the movie for what really they are and later they encounter a wormhole and end up here and you want to help them to find their way back home. Did i got it?"

Hiro: "Ya, that a much it"

Hiro told them the ture while they listen the story ever last word. Honey happy to hear their a friendly monsters that want to make peace with humans and not kill them after hidding in the shadow which make her sad but Hiro said Draculaura who he said she a veggie vampire who dream want to make peace with humans and make friends build a school for only monsters when on adventures to find more monsters to be part of school to learn of human and make enemy and try to stop them for bring peace to human and encounter many monsters who are not they like to be and she want it to meet more of them and maybe invite them for tea party and stuff it just thinking make her want to hug them and never feel gloom. Wasabi who liten it is fear if they just try to eat him or just scare him sure he scare his own shadow and hieght but he know the two girls or Hiro called them ghouls they mean no harm for they not gonna hurt them and just want to make friends which that make little better but keep his guard up. Gogo not sure if she turst Hiro word or not after they encounter many villains but one they met a figure cloked they try figure what it stealing a braclet at museum for what conqour the world? revange? gloy? what for she and other have no clue for what to do and Hiro just found two ghouls from other world where humans and monsters that are hidden in teh shadow and want make peace to the humans but why they want make peace was there wars and force them in hidding place? She must need know more of this monsters so she want make sure her teammate be safe. Fred...well he was shock to discover the ture that there a world full of monsters that they not what they seem and he read all the monsters comics and movie but turn out when Hiro said that they not what they seem and not want to hurt but make peace with humans, his brain when overload and explore his mind and never all his year knew the reatlry have lie to him and now there here they are real and not hurt or harm Hiro as they make friends and happy Fred though if there a way to show everyone monsters not scary but friendly maybe this world can see their pov.

Hiro have finished he story and worry if they believe or not for Hiro word that he told them and Hiro though they not gonna help him to find a way home for the ghouls but they know they want to project him from danger and now he want his friends to turst him and inconglosin for that he want to figure what happen and why there a wormhole after the Krei Tech scrape the project and forget what happen as if there a affect that cause this rift open up to the other dimension and brought them to this world and maybe a way to fix it but for now Hiro wait for their answer if agree or not for helping find out what going on. Sliene didn't last as Fred first one broke it.

Fred: "That...is...the...most..EPIC AWSOME!"

Hiro and other shock to hear what Fred blrud out the word that he said.

Fred: "I KNEW THIS GONNA HAPPEN AND IT DID! REAL MONSTERS FROM OTHER WORLDS AND THEY ARE BETTER THE ONE WE FOUGHT BEFORE AND THEY ARE FIGHT AND MAKE FRIENDS TO MAKE PEACE TO HUMANS AND I CAN'T BELIEVE I BEEN LIE TO THE PEOPLE WHO MADE A FAKE MOVIE AND THINKING THEY ARE THE BAD GUYS I MEAN WHAT THE FUCK THEY ARE THINKING THEY KNOW THE TURE AND LEARN MORE OF- HIRO YOU MUST TO BRING THEM TO THE MEETING!"

Fred be pull by Gogo who hit his head (Fred costum head) upright to shut him up.

Gogo: "Fred, you be thinking too much in your brain and we not sure if this is real or not but you not submit to believe what Hiro told about this?"

Fred: "But Gogo Hiro what he said is ture these two want make peace human and there a villain try to stop them from happening and maybe they here for what reastin they are here for?"

Wasabi: "I don't know Fred they are look scary to me."

Honey: "But guys Hiro said they are friendly monsters we can trust them and maybe help them."

Gogo: "Honey have you not hearing yourself? They could be working for the villains we encounter and not that they could be a spy to find where out base is."

Honey: "Gogo please they are scare then we are they have no idea this place and they not sure how to surrvie here we must help them please?"

Gogo want to said no but ever since Honey live her place for who know how long she got use to and want her to stay because she felt along and no one to share her place after her parent left her to go to the SFIT to invinte fast speed bike and then she and other become hero of the city to save people and now Honey want her to trust this thing to help them to find way back home not only that but she and Honey have crush on Hiro and want to be Hiro girlfriend but they know they are friends and not want to fight over Hiro for they need find a want for both of them to have Hiro. Gogo sigh and knew there no way out of this and finally she have to agree to Honey.

Gogo: " 're help them" *Gogo be hug by Honey Lemon*

Honey: "Oh thank you thank you thank you Gogo your the best friend i ever had."

Gogo just smile and hug her back.

Gogo: "Just promisie if this not work out-"

Honey: "I know but this have to work"

Wasabi: "Um..not to be rude but are you forget that there a monsters here and if people find out of it, THERE GONNA BE PANICE IN THE CITY AND GET US TROUBLE MORE?!"

Fred: "Your right Wasabi we must hidden the eveit so no one know who they are and try not draw a attachine. OHOHOHOHOHOH I GOT IDEA WE CAN DISGUISE THEM AS HUMAN THEN WE-"

Hiro: "No Fred i love your idea and stuff but i want this serect so no one know about them and beside *look at Frankie and Draculaura looking at the Hiro computer and stuff* they are scare then we are and they are stay here my place."

Before Fred could ask, Gogo butt in to ask something.

Gogo: "Um, Hiro not to be rude or shit but what about Aunt Cass?"

Hiro relize of this but he though if he trick Aunt Cass that the two are encagne student and Hiro chosie to be to stay for a while, then he have no problem that if of couse Draculaura and Frankie not come to this world before he find a way to get back home and everything back to normal if there is normal to say. He shook out his though and spoke to his teammate.

Hiro: "Don't worry Gogo i have under contral i just told Aunt they are the stundent that the school board gonna let them to learn our place at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology and that their parent plan for them to move here if they get know the place, easy"

Wasabi: "Not to rude but you told us that Frankie have no parent, remember?"

Hiro instrude to the other and know their name so they get to know each other and not Hiro Wasabi have a point if Aunt Cass find out Hiro lie, there gonna be big trouble.

Hiro: "Oh i'll just tell her parent is on their bussine trip for um...science and tech ya that what i gonna ask her."

Fred: "Hey Hiro? I know i'm mad at you for not showing up for the meeting and clear up and i forgive you but still hurt, I though maybe you can bring them to our meeting tomorrow so i want to get them more and learn the ture about their specie so i can prove that movie frod that it all a lie."

Hiro: "WHAT? Fred why you do that?"

Fred: "THAT MOVIE IS A LIE AND AFTER I WATCH THEM NOW I KNOW THE TURE AND I MUST MAKE THEM PAY FOR HURTING OUR POOR MONSTER FRIENDS THEY NOT EVIL!"

Frankie: "Um...thank you?"

Fred: "Shshshshshshshshshhhhhh don't my friends i'm gonna make sure you be hate no more"

The group look at Fred weirdly as he be hype for meeting new friends but now he gonna help them from the movie they made monster movies? Hiro snap out and contiune the comity.

Hiro: "Look i know i didn't tell you but what choose do i have? I can't leave them to some other people who know what they gonna do. I know you don't trust me, but now no more hiding from you guys and we're team so if i encounter other monsters like them, i'll called one of you for i need a help, what you said guys?"

The group look each other and they know Hiro tell teh real ture this time and knowing this ghouls need help and want to make peace for humans so they can live in harmony. After their thinking, they decide what to do.

Gogo: "OKay Hiro we gonna help you but you promisie if there another monsters like them, called us if you need help k?"

Hiro: "Thank you guys your the best friends when i met you."

Honey: "Aaaaarrrr Hiro tha so nice to said. we're your besty friend we ever have."

Hiro blush what Honey say but he don't know why he blush at Honey or why maybe not he love monster girls but his friend? He shook out his though as he look the clock that read 6:30 (again not reading time) and decide to end the called.

Hiro: "Well as must i like to talk more but it 6:30 and i think we put up tomomrrow, k?"

Fred: "Wait you gonna come to the meeting tomomrrow and bring them with you, right?"

Before they talk him out, only Hiro spoke up.

Hiro: "OKay Fred we doing meeting tomomrrow and i can bring them to the meeting so they don't get bore."

A loud "YES" hear as the other look puzzle as Hiro know this.

Hiro: "Look i know you have other plan but we need this and i'm not gonna waste it like i did today it won;y take long, k?"

Wasabi: "OKay Hiro but only you promisie after i have deal with it"

Honey: "Please just be late"

Gogo: "Ya, if you are i have drug you myself"

Hiro: "Don't worry i'm going be there sheesh"

Once they agree, they say goodbye and hund up. Siliene fill the room before Hiro spoke to teh ghouls.

Hiro: "Okay you two once Aunt Cass come home, i want you just act like your my guest to stay my place for awhile and just not use you power in front of her, k"

The ghouls nod in agree but while Hiro talk to his friends, they have worry look for awhile as they keep something from them they not have told them something like they have not told them the ture and since the two agree to be Hiro serect ghoulfriends and figure how they do it, they must well to tell Hiro and maybe his friends if they asppect it. They stood up and walk to Hiro and decide to tell him the ture.

Draculaura: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Yes Draculaura?" 

Draculaura: "There something we have to tell you."

Hiro: *know the worry look on* "Is something wrong?"

The two look each other to ready the ture.

Draculaura: "You see the ture is that-"

Before she could tell him, a bell rang and a voice of woman talking to someone and Baymax spoke up. 

Baymax: "Aunt Cass is back"

Hiro: "Good guess it time. *turn to the ghouls* Sorry, it have to wait i have to lie Aunt Cass about you guys we talk this later, k?"

They nod him as Hiro walk downstair to greet Aunt Cass while the ghouls stay up stair with Baymax who look at them and sentie something wrong and so he ask them.

Baymax: "Draculaura, Frankie is there something wrong?"

Frankie: "Nothing Baymax thank for asking us"

Baymax : "You not seem fine as i can tell you seem upset of soemthing that you gonna ask Hiro. Is something you want to ask Hiro? Because i'm healthcare bot to help when they feel down or gloom or what bother them and i help them that what Tadashi program but Hiro build me a new body after my old one trap in the wormhole space and i can't help your problem if you can ask for help because i'm here for you."

The ghouls look each other in sunde of what Baymax told them and remember what Hiro told of his story they hear thinking what Baymax say. So the two told them Baymax what bother them.

Frankie: "Okay Baymax we'll tell you but you can't tell Hiro of this for we need tell him."

Baymax: "I will do my best i can"

They nod and they tell Baymax the ture.

Draculaura: "Okay here the ture..."

**(Kitchen)**

Hiro walk down and spot his Aunt with the gorgey she buy and he must lie Aunt Cass of teh ghouls are stay their place so he figure out how to send them back home sure he lie of not tell Aunt Cass of he and his friends being superhero but he not let her be in cross fire so he not tell her the ture. But he must force on the his Aunt and see how this go so he walk in the kitchen as his Aunt Cass put the food away.

Hiro: "Hey there Aunt"

Cass: "Hiro your back that was fast viste. So how are you feeling?"

Hiro: "It great and i talk to him how thing change and stuff (_not ment it about saving people_) but i'm glad i fine after at the park after."

Cass: "That good Hiro i'm so pround of you. *she walk over and hug Hiro* Your grown up to be big boy and i'm happy you doing fine. This called celaberat for you be great in contral we are gonna having spaghetti for dinner i hope you like i found a recipe to make it and make my own sauce with it too i hope you like it"

Hiro: "That great Aunt i'm hope it good (_if it not kill me_) i can't wait."

Cass: That i like to hear maybe i can get it to your friends maybe they like it."

Hiro mind came in as he know he have to do it.

Hiro: "Speak of friends, i just so happen to run into new one"

Cass: Really Hiro? Already? i just plan to find someone your age but i'm glad you find someone and can't wait to meet them. Who is your new friends?"

Hiro: "Well, they are out of town and they just here for enchange student they just try to make connect school so they choose me to make them stay her for awhile so their parent can live here and not just strange thing about them. *laugh nervous*

Cass: Ok, so if that the case i'm agree their parents promictin. So where are they anyway?"

Hiro: "Upstair with Baymax i'm gonna get them to meet them, k?"

Hiro rush upstair before Aunt Cass ask him and like that he gone. She sigh as she cooked for supper while though of Hiro new friends.

Cass: "_Hiro change alot after year and now he got new friends already i'm so pround of him to find and he getting better. Just hope he make great friends he made i can't wait for his new frinds. also, i can't remember about enchage student i wonder i never got a called? Oh well, it Hiro he can manit._"

**(Hiro room)**

Hiro walk to his room and though if he can pull it but as he look up, he can see Baymax, Frankie and Draculaura talk just a mintue and then they look at him with strange express look on them. This make Hiro worry for what going on but drop it and talk them later.

Hiro: "Hey there, are you talking sometihng?"

Frankie: "Just tip from Baymax and nothing else, right Draculaura?"

Draculaura: *glup* "Uh..y-y-y-ya we just talking something"

Hiro shook his head and decide to drop it now as he tell them they ready for meeting Hiro Aunt.

Hiro: "Ok, um..my Aunt came back and i think she ready to meet to two and hopefully it go well *muffim* I hope"

So they walk to the kitchen to meet Aunt Cass hope this gonna work. As they arrive the kitchem, they see Aunt Cass cooking and making something but she it look like she try to turn the stove on but it not working.

Hiro: "Um Aunt, are you okay?"

Cass: Sorry Hiro but the stove top i want to make sauce not working and there no spark to lite the fire and i can't we not having spaghetti tonight"

Hiro watch his Aunt try to fix the stove as it be their family for long and not it not have great and all time as it being shit. Frankie watch Hiro Aunt try to lid fire to cook but she felt sorry that the stove they called not work right as it need spark but with no spark it can't einit the fire. So while Hiro Aunt back turn, she walk over while Hiro gonna ask what she doing but she already there and using her power she turn the knob and use her electie power and the..

*ZAP*

*FLOOSH*

when to shock the gas and spark enite the fire and lid as Hiro surprise as Draculaura smile her friends did good time. Cass hear the noise as she turn and got the look when teh fire lid and Frankie smile of good job she did to help Hiro Aunt.

Cass: "Ho...i just...there no...It was-"

Frankie: "I just ajust the use my tough to spark the gas and volia."

Cass: "I can't said how much to thank you um.."

Frankie: "Oh sorry my name Frankie Stein and over there is my friend Draculaura and we are Hiro friends."

Cass: "Oh your Hiro find friends and a fine looking friends for Hiro if you know what i mean."

Hiro: "Aunt Cass your embraess me"

Cass: "Hiro you didn't tell me you make good looking friends that are older then you?"

Draculaura: "It okay Hiro Aunt Hiro just told us about hisself and he good looking one. *hugging Hiro as her massive breasts smooth on Hiro face who he blush but like and Aunt Cass not see his blush*

Cass: "I know and please called Aunt Cass everyone do called me that"

Frankie: "I don't think your that old to be Aunt but look ratter young"

Cass: *laugh* "Oh sweeting i get alot and yes i am young but to ture is i'm 25 year old"

Draculaura: "FANG-TACTIE"

Aunt Cass look puzzle as Draculaura realize what she say and she blush of this.

Draculaura: "S-S-Sorry that i just say different copue to try something it what we do"

Cass: *smile* "It fine sweeting i kind like it it suit you. So, if we're done how about you kid gon watch tv and wait until dinner ready?"

As Aunt Cass ready to cook, she pick up that look like a ingrestin and Hiro shock in horror what pick up that said *Garlic power* Quickly he rush over and grab the power which startled Aunt.

Cass: "Hiro what you doing?"

Hiro: "Sorry Aunt um..i forgot to tell you that Draculaura is Allergic to Garlic that you about to put in."

Realize it, she turn to Draculaura who look down in sad look.

Cass: "I-I-It what Hiro say is ture sweeting?"

Draculaura: "Y-Y-Ya i can't have it and i don't want happen to me."

Hiro: "I'm sorry to forgot to tell you Aunt Cass it must slip my mind"

Cass: *Aunt Cass walk over and hug Draculaura to cheer her up* "Don't worry about it i'll make new sacue just for you. *leting go and remember something* You know you remine me how Hiro is have Allergy to peanut that make me sacre and worry of him that someone give him sandwich and he didn't know it until it too late but he is fine and not having peanut and avoid it"

Hiro: "Aunt i told them already"

Cass: "I know but you never to careful about it"

Hiro roll his eye and spot Frankie cooking sacue as he amaze of her skill.

Hiro: "Frankie, i didn't know you can cook."

This got Aunt turn and see Frankie cooking and she was amaze.

Cass: "Sweeting i didn't you can cook who teach you to do it?"

Frankie: "Well, myself i like to try to cook like everyone else so i like try something new"

Cass: Yourself? What about your parent? are they teach you to how to cook?"

Frankie look sad but Hiro quickly explain to Aunt Cass.

Hiro: "Um...her parent have bussine trip for science and techand she be teaching herself and she also help from her friends and that why she been cooking and she miss her parent but they love her no matter what"

Frankie took back from saving from the ture and come up fake excuse as she blush and her heart beating how much kind he is and never for her live she and Draculaura met him and if wasn't for him, they be out in street and be taking or worse be chase. Frankie walk over and hug Hiro who shock of this as he felt Frankie massive breast now on top his head like a boob hat which he blush of this.

Frankie: "Thank you Hiro"

Hiro: *blush* "N-N-N-No problem Frankie"

Aunt Cass saw this which make her heart melt in sweet love in the air and she never feel happy of it.

Cass: "Arr, that so sweet Hiro you make girl how to feel better and happy. I can see you two like each other."

The two blush and want to say they just friends but even they are serect love they though up something.

Hiro: "That great to said it Aunt, but i like this realtship take slow, k Aunt?"

Cass: "Whatever you say Hiro"

As Aunt Cass about to cook, when Frankie came over and took wooded spoon.

Frankie: "Her let me help you"

Cass: "My goodness Hiro she is really good helpful"

Hiro: "Well, she is good cooking alot"

Draculaura: "She also good sewing."

Hiro: "Really?"

Draculaura: "Ya, she good sewing when something rip or tear when some of us caught something"

Hiro understand what she mean. Every since Draculaura met Frankie live all by herself with no parent, it hurt Hiro heart and felt sad being an orphan and since she a monster no one took her in and that not have love. Maybe Hiro help Frankie to find someone want to love her but now he must put aside for now. Once Frankie help Aunt Cass to cook dinner, Hiro lead Draculaura to living room and sat down on the couch follow Draculaura who sit next to him as the weight of the couch felt her make a groan nosie which make Hiro worry of her size since monsters come shape and size and fear this couch take her weight but wonder if her world have the idea to make a couch of size of monsters. Hiro then felt a wegith on him and to see Draculaura lay on him with her massive breasts that it size of gaint size beanbag chair but twice the size and the weight didn't crush him which he wonder why. Hiro struggler out Draculaura breast to breath.

Hiro: "D-D-D-Draculaura what are you doing?"

Draculaura: *giggle* "Making comfey for you"

Hiro: "B-B-B-B-But what about my-"

Draculaura shush him before she whisper in his ear.

Draculaura *whisper* "Don't worry she not know about our serect realtiship we can be careful so she not know it" *pressing her Massive breast*

Hiro not sure what going on but he know he'll figure out for now he grab her breast and squeeze while she moan quieting as she can before they make sure they not go far. Hiro then show Draculaura what tv and show many channel like new, cooking show, comady, action show, romance and lot more as she watch all teh channel she see there for she and Frankie will be with Hiro now and ever.

**(later)**

"KIDS DINNER!"

Hiro and Draculaura (who lay on Hiro stomache) hear the Aunt Cass called out as they walk to the table and see the good food on it with bread, butter and cheese on it as they sit down Hiro sit down where Frankie sit on the left side while Draculaura sit on right side to him as they got ready before Hiro look at the food to see if Aunt Cass mess up of gross thing she made but to his surprise there no gross food ever but instead a good food with waterly month full heaven he had.

Hiro: "Wow Aunt, i-i-i can believe you got the sacuse right."

Cass: "Well, you can thank your friend Hiro she is good cooking and she point me out what to do and how much i need and poof it perfect i never happy you find perfect friends who can cook better"

Frankie: "No Aunt Cass it just you need to know about the food and science to work together."

Cass: "Of course Frankie dear i'm happy you know about cooking oh maybe i can show you how to make other thing to cook for your family and maybe your friends"

Frankie: "That will be great Aunt Cass"

Cass: "Oh Dracle, i know you are Allergic to Garlic that we use bread of Garlic so if it okay to have bread without it and i know you want to avoid it"

Draculaura: "Thank you Aunt Cass i'm glad you know my trouble." *picking up bread with no garlic as she took butter and spread on it*

Hiro look at the food and wonder if it good or not as he look at Frankie who nod say 'it fine i took care of it' so he took his fork and twiler arounf with the fork as he put in his month what next cause his eye wide in this flaver like he never doutit before as he felt his toungh tingaling and blowing food he not have it.

Hiro: Oh my god, this food is great"

Frankie: *Giggle* "Thank Hiro and i'm help your Aunt food trouble you told me"

Cass: "What you mean my food trouble?"

Hiro: "Um..it just your food great but Frankie cooking is awsome and i though i told her bit your skill and need to spice thing up" *chuckle*

Cass: *smile* "Oh Hiro that so nice you say sutch thing."

Hiro sigh relef only he see Draculaura give him a puzzle look before whisper to her.

Hiro: *whisper* "Aunt try something new and end up desater and gross i have to lie"

Draculaura: *whisper* "Oh Hiro she never try new repcie for someone give to her"

Hiro understand what she mean as they eating delice food for great flavor food that Frankie made maybe having girlfriends not so bad at all whatever happen back there, maybe he can have many ghouls for having a harem.

Hiro: "_Wait, did i thinking have ghouls for a harem? Oh well, it dosen't matter as long i try be nice and treat the ghouls like us any be fine_"

**(Hiro Room)**

Once supper done full of food, Aunt Cass wash the dise with Frankie help while Hiro and Draculaura watch tv to see what on as he found a movie called Hotel Transylvania and Hiro explane (with Aunt Cass and Frankie) about Dracula build hotel as a castle for not just hima nd his daughter mavis but other monsters to stay from human and Dracula though it safe but year later when Mavis 118 birthday came, everything got down hill as Dracula spot human name Jonathan who follow zombie dumbell to the place and Dracula try to keep the human serect but Quasimodo the Draclua chef know there human there and try to find but fail. Hiro also that Maive and Jonathan have zing even Draculaura laugh when she hear Draclua said 'human blood is fatty' which she glad she don't drink blood as it contue on Draclua try keep low but only Johnny (short) make it fun and Annoyin Drac and later Draculaura learn Draclua wife die from mob human and hope nothing happen here or her world. When it Mavis Bitrthday arrvie then gone chaos, Johnny gonna be cook and Draclua (yesterday in teh movie) and just couldn't make it worse the chef (with the fly) said the monsters is human in costum and evey monster scare mavis happy to see human but Johny knew pain fromDraclua and told he didn't care of love as monster have no feeling (i watch it and forgot the line) which cause mavis to blam on her father and everyone leave the hotel. After what Draclua have done, he need to fix this and ask everyone it his fail that human use be same and hate monsters but time change and see one human love monster and that both mavis and johnny had zinged so with Drac friends Frank, Griffin, Wayne and Murray try track down but Wayne can't because of lost his sense over year having many were-pup to change but one can help one pup name Winnie help to track down human friend as they discover that human not hate but love monsters for it "Monster Festival" when they can't through as Griffin use fire to make Frank to scare people but instead they cheer and after Frank explains the situation, they help Drac to get the airport but unseccuess. Frankie and Draculaura horror to see Draclura risk his life to stop Johnny from leaving as he hypnotizes the pilot and using intercom to apologize the mistake he did and never ask him to leave. He said the human boy make mavis happy which make him happy for long time he never have as Mavis care Johnny and care human. The two gigle that Draclura gonna turn the plane to refuel which graon but shut up since he burning up like crispy bat. Mavis heart broke when her father came in and not talk to him but he told her that it terrible for Mavis leave but now she unhappy that make worse when he present a pink hinking bag, she wonder why she need to reavel Johnny and she is happy to see him as Johnny explains that he and her have zing as he add he force to hate monster because her father gonna drain his blood which Mavis ask why her father do that but Drac clear up he not doing it because it wrong. the movie end to show mavis have good birthday and have love and her father happy to see how wrong human are and soon they sing zing song and they laugh when Draclua did a rap as they fly in magic table as the word say 'The End'. Once it done, the three when upstair after Aunt Cass give the ghouls to wear PJ clothe as Hiro wash and clean him up Hiro told his Aunt to sleep on the couch but Aunt Cass though it best if Hiro sleep on teh floor in his room while the two sleep on Hiro and Tadashi bed. Once it done, Hiro wait for teh ghouls change into PJ while waiting he look in the chest and look through but nothing come up he look at the book he not have open so he try but fail then he know a key attach to the page edge with serect slot so when he use the key after turning and open, he met blank page. So he turn page after page after page only no word or picture he close up and spoke out loud.

Hiro: "Man i don't know why this book didn't have word or picture but i like to learn the about monsters"

As he say it, a light caught his attechion as it glow bright while until it dim down Hiro open up and shock to see a picture of monsters and info about it. He spot vampire that said vampire go out daytime for unlike other vampire they are speciel monsters they not be out night as they worry bad vampire will steal their power. Hiro look to other monsters like sea monsters and fish monsters that like surf and walk on land for a while and other live in sea. He also found Frankenstein info about they can be smart but their idea backfire and he though of Frankie being genuie but worry if that happen but he shook out of that though and contuine. He found a zombie that may or may not talk like human or groan like a zombie. there a mummy that live up year then a human. A yeti can make snow and never go melt ect, ect, ect, ect. Hiro never know the ture monster nastal and that why Draculaura want peace with human becuase they not they use to be and though if he and other can help her dream to come ture before he could think more, a door open and footstep hear make him snap and place the book to see them.

Hiro: "So, feeling fresh and ready to bed? We need be up and going be with other for the mee...ting...ba...se"

When he look up, Hiro heart skip a beat. the ghoul wear PJ that showing off their figure hourglass. Frankie wear Black and White T-Shirt that streach outward that said 'Yin and the Yang' with a symte on it and she wear a tight short that streach out but the knot keep from drop short. Draculaura on other hand for Hiro face when red to see what she wearing. Draculaura wear a pink long PJ pant with cat on it and whit T-Shirt have a cute kitty on it her figure have not streach the PJ as it bit big on her as t-shirt streach but not tight for her as some go to teh pj pant her hip/thigh/ass/leg but bit tight here but other that it perfect. As Hiro stare their new PJ wear, the ghouls saw this and they giggle as they walk over to Hiro and teach him a bit.

Frankie: "Well Hiro you like your Aunt give us PJ to wear?"

Draculaura: "Ya, i know you like big ghouls if you touch them"

Hiro snap out as he blush of their teach but clam himself down as he smile at them.

Hiro: "It perfect on you two, though any bigger, your be rip right through it"

The ghouls giggle before they press their massive breast on Hiro as they kiss each other while before they gasp for air. The room grow silene for while until Hiro decide it to speak.

Hiro: "So, i guess we have weird day huh ghouls?"

Frankie: "yes it is. But i know we just met but it like want this as we not outself and just like that we boyfriend and ghoulfriends."

Draculaura: "It so strange how we end up like that i wonder what happen."

Hiro felt sorry for the ghouls and knew this never happen before and it never dose but he do everything with his brain to figure the clude of strage behavie but not with no other chocie he have be their boyfriend. Hiro wrap them around and pull into hug as they shock of Hiro hug them.

Hiro: "It gonna be okay you two i'll figure it no matter what if take my brain to burn out."

The ghouls smile as they kiss Hiro mintie until they ready for bed as they going to sleep Hiro called out to them before falling asleep.

Hiro: "Night Ghouls"

Frankie/Draculaura: "Night Hiro"

Once Hiro asleep, Frankie whisper to Draculaura.

Frankie: "So Draculaura, what you think of Hiro?"

Draculaura: "Hmmm, well he funny, smart, kind, gentle and love being with people. Oh he also, like idea."

Frankie: "That great but you know he love ghouls that have crush and i wonder if you think if other like him."

Draculaura though of it as she think of if the other ghouls like Hiro for if this gonna happen again until Hiro find a way to stop this from happening.

Draculaura: "I'm sure we explain what going on and we can wait once Hiro found out what going on from being happening."

Frankie: "And if not?"

Draculaura: "Well, we can figure to deal with it."

Frankie not sure if they can deal with it for they almost have sex Hiro but the kiss and touching it felt good and she don't want to take that feeling away for it and she like Hiro no love Hiro so much that she didn't want this love fade away.

"I love you both"

The ghouls turn to see Hiro is dream is about them as he roll with smile on his face talk in sleep.

Hiro: *talk sleep* "I don't mind have both of you...i think if we have harem...i'm happy you ghouls agree of it."

The two look each other until there brain click idea.

Draculaura: "Frankie? You thinking what i'm thinking?"

Frankie: "If what you thinking then i think we found out how we can share Hiro by create harem? Then yes, i'm with you ghoulfriend."

They giggle Hiro idea that they like to share by create harem for Hiro so Hiro find their way home. So once they wake up in morning, they will tell Hiro the idea from him to have harem to shared with him so they started to fell a sleep hopefully tomomrrow will be good day and new day for the adventures begin as thing can be more then this. But while night grow on, we wonder 'where is the myestert cloked figure go and what it plan? Well, i know where it is.

**(Akuma Island)**

While people sleep, the villain have plan for one villain are the cloked. while the BH6 busy their part, the cloked have busy it own we see a familiar island which called Akuma Island where the Krei Tech work on top serect they working on called Silent Sparrow with the government of course. It was surport planned to send a human pilot inside a pod through and out it. Even when anomalies were showing in the scans, Krei still went through with it to show the general that it was safe. But after the pod went in the scientists lost contact with it and the second portal destroyed itself, while the other one became a vortex and began sucking everything in until it was forcibly shut down, dooming the pilot in the space between the portals. Which of though no one know but Robert have his way as he collect and rebuild it again and use it to suck everyone up but stop by Big Hero 6 and once over, they close it forever and no one ever go there leaving rot and ruin. But that change that someone found this place using something else.

Inside the building, there broken tech, rusty metal, ripe off wire, rat or mouse roam around and alot stuff being ruin but that didn't bother the cloked as we see doing something on teh floor. The cloked figure has draw a weird symbol that have draw giant star shape with squard inner and circle outer and a strange symbol shape a key with horn shape and frown mark. An omage mark was draw and a weird langrue wrote which no one understand but the figure. A candle wax of dark black as a shadow where they be place on each side and top to bottom. What the cloked in well the tes room that once use for the Silent Sparrow project as one destory while other make a vortex. You wonder why it doing in teh test room that one destory while other be demanti that it doing ricial in the same room? Well, what you don;y know this cloked person have first plan step ahead in fornt of person are a Silent Sparrow build like bran new and how that impossble? Well, when one Silent Sparrow portal explodes, the figure stole blue print when it came here and it be very busy and it fix it up with the help of shaow power. Once it build, the figure need power to make aportal to somewhere else but enouch of that let see what happen. The cloked place the sack and pull out an object and place on the four circle-squard. The first one is a Book that cover black leather that sence dark enegry spell trouble with bump and lump all over and has lock on it and the word it title said '_Dark Shadow Spell_' and a face that look through your soul.

The Sec object are the same braclet that it stolen for it silver with color jewel that line up. The third one is strange iteam no one have see it is a black box with a Skullette on top of it with dark purple wings and a compass symbol in a purple and yellow sun that eventually opens up a map of the world why it want it, we will find out. The last one is a large crown but have a gem and jewel and a make of gold. A sharp ponit is craft with a white fluff with black spot on it. The four object are place in in the circle as the cloked look at it masterpiece as it ready to do rectiel. it chatted soft at first as the wind blow around and the dark cloud appear over the top of the ruin building as lighting struck the metal pole explore in pieces and the wind blow harder and the chant grow louder and louder as the lighting struck the portal gate and teh symbol glow along teh object follow. Then they float in the air and one by one a bean of light struck the object and drain every last power before destory or turn to dust but one didn't be destory or turn to dust the box as it didn't change after losting power. The cloked watch as the machine turn on for the first time for to long as it let out a spark and election dance around for it make a dark portal that not light blue.

Then a Giant claw like hand emursh out the portal and smash the ground as chunk file around as another claw like hand crash on the ground as the roden and the crow flead the sence as the two giant hands pull itself out the portal as a red eye appear as it mersh in the world as a massive shadow figure show on the ground cover the whole building. As the last part pull out the portal, the gate soon shut down as the figure that came through the portal reavel the large Figure cover shadow top to bottom. It show muscle part a dark hair flow in the wind an red eye have evil look. It have sharp teeth. it wear black tudex with black Bowtie and wear red vest and buttom up. A black neet and tiding pant and a black and white shose like you go fanshing place. It wear royal cape and a golden crown on it head spark and glimmer. The figure look around as a creepy smile as turn into evil smirk and it balower a evil laugh.

Shadow King: **"Hahahaha at last I. AM. FREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! THE SHADOW KING HAVE RETURN!"**

The cloked kneel as the thing called Shadow King look down and smile at the cloked figure and bend down at the figure.

Shadow King: "**Aaa, my servine i'm pround of you to free me from the *Ugh* prison. I hope there no trouble from you hmmm?"**

The cloked nod as it make a shadow like mirror and show the city and tech for how long be and change. The Shadow King look intresty of the place as he thinking he can use it for his new kingdom of shadow. As he look on, the image change to show Big hero 6 which he puzzle at this.

Shadow King: **"Hold on. What this?"**

The figure cloked whisper telling it encounter while getting the iteam to refabal him and then it change image police Chef Cruz as it change back to the Big Hero 6 and then split in two image with Chef Cruz on other side.

Shadow King first at the chef Cruz smile at him.

Shadow King: **"He have no trouble for it." ***before smash teh image in piece while grab the Big Hero 6 image*

Shadow King: **"They on other hand will be bit a pickel." **frown as crush teh image before smile evil way* **"But that won't be for they will battle of my fave monsters i have and they will fall and i Shadow King will rule this world and once i gather army ***a image show a town of one side of humans while other side of monsters as he watching smirk* **they are next"**

With wave his hand a cane appear cover golden with gems and jewels from top to bottom and the top show a demon face skull with horn. He bang on teh metal floor as the large black vortex appear as six figure emerg out of the vortex as Shadow King smile before the vortex vanshie he then walk over to the figures and spoke to them.

Shadow King: **"Welcome my old friends it be so long to see you"**

The first one is look like a mummy with bandages wear a eygpt neckwear and a wrist blacet. His figure look bit of muscle side but the face look have mess up for year deceade but he fine and also spoke up.

Mummy: "It that you Shady? It be long since you trap in the shadow vortex after the count member banned you from killing human and stealing their shadow"

This piss Shadow King off as he grab the Mummy as he press face at him which the mummy glup of his mistake

Shadow King: **"First, don't called me Shady called me the name Shadow King. Sec, it is be long and thirdly, ****DON'T EVER REMIND ME OF THE FUCKING PAST THAT I WANT TO FORGET FOR MANY YEAR! GOT IT?****"**

Mummy: "G-G-G-G-G-Got it"

Shadow King: **"Good. ***droping mummy down and shatter in pieces* **Because we all the help i need Pharaoh Helltian"**

Pharaoh Helmort: "First, it panaus Pharaoh Helmort. Sec, where are we?"

The cloked figure whiper to the mummy where they are which the one spoke which it happen a vampire.

Ve are at this city called San Fransokyo?"

The vampire look pale monster with fang and blood red eye. His hair black with white and silver spike up with pointing ear. Wearing like Shadow King but more old age cloth black outfit with red vest and golden cloat (no clude of vampire outfit). He wear a cap that neck around just tip pass his hair sytle. A black pant with pocket and shoe og a bowtie bit one.

Shadow King: **"Yes Count Boolcula it is there many people for you to drink blood and maybe a bride mate for you."**

Count Boolcula: "Ah, bride mate vow i wait it vor so long to have blood to cuain my thirth vor too long and maybe to find a mate to shared."

Helmort: "Ya, like the time you flirt the young woman which it turn out a giy dress up in woman clothe and you beat up as you vormit after while"

Boolcula: "Ve agree to not talk about it"

Helmort: "Ya but i like to bring it up memory of bad time." "AHAHAHAHAHAHAH"

Boolcula was red in face before punch in Helmort face which creak knock him out but quickly got back up fix his face and chage at Boolcula but Boolcula change into bat form and flew to doge as Helmort miss him and end up crashing to the werewolf who large and muscle wearing a tear up Lumber shirt with color check all other. it or he wear an overall pant that his tail stick it out. He have strong and breakable teeth that crush thing hard to brake. His fur is sliver with brown fur each side. and razor claw so sharp he can cut in half in one sec. Eye is ruby. Now the wolfman growl at Helmort while push off him growling not happy or why he do that as Helmort defect himself from wolfman.

Helmort: "Hey it not my failt Molfie, Boolcula the one use bat form"

Molfie: "GRR RAH ARRR BARK WOLF GRRRR" *tranlastin* "I DON'T CARE HE DID IT YOU ALMOST RUIN MY PERFECT FUR FOR TO FIND MY MATE AND KILL HUMAN AND TO EAT!"

Helmort: "I don't care of your fur you look like a shaggy dog"

Molfie: (translatin) "THAT IT! NO ONE CALL ME SHAGGY DOG!"

Molfie grab Helmort life him up and throw at the big guy who grab Helmort as he shook off teh throw as he turn to his saver.

Helmort: "Hey thank Franklin for saving him throne."

Franklin is a Frankenstein monster he tallest and strongest monster ever but he don't have brain but act like a child. He is blueish have a most hair and not flat hair his head seem odd out instead squard head he have mess up head and face but he wear blue shirt that torn and rip bit and wear green cool sweater and grey pant. He wear a odd shoe one Blue boot and other Brown shoe with red sock. As for his bolts, one is gold bolt and other is Platinum bolt. He have yellow and red eye. Franklin brought Helmort down but instead drop him.

Helmort: *while put back together* "I wish you stop droping me"

Franklin: "Sorry Franklin not good understood"

The small monster wear all cloked top and bottom only red eye as face cover that is if uncover, you never gonna sleep for year.

?: "Why thing never be the same before? It so annory!"

?: "Oh little Creepta, your not know we never learn thou idite, ya see?"

The last one is a ghost who is a gangster member and leader of the member who he pale like a ghost (which he is) wearing an 19th century clothe a black hat, Red suit with vest, brown trouser and shoe (i not sure what the gangster wear back the day but it fine). His look has ghostly eye, teeth look white, smooth hair underneet his hat. He have gun and he smoke too.

Creepta: "Thank Big Halluta"

Halluta: "No problem Creepta and please call me Hallu"

Shadow King: **"If we are done, can we get on the plan to conqour the world domanaston? We don't have all night."**

soon the monsters gangs gather around as they listen the plan for what they in store.

Shadow King: **"As you know we are in new world where there no monsters are be found so we are the only monsters are we have and we can cause chaos and detrustion and scare the humans being and the power of this place will be my to rule the world and turn into monster-oploy"**

The monster cheer of the plan see plan as never stop them.

Shadow King: **"However there tinny tiny problem"**

Or not.

Shadow King: **"There a human thinking they save people from danger wearing this suit ***showing Big Hero 6* **that can beat villains and be hero but that not we think of it for we are more powerful then weakness human and being hero can be so annory"**

He crush teh image as he laugh cackle follow other as soon they done, Shadow King gonna pick to scount the place.

Shadow King: **"Count Boolcula, you go to the city and hide in teh shadow and if the sun try to burn you, use this ***throw a dark crystal at Boolcula* **it will save you from the death sun now go."**

With that, Boolcula change to bat and flew out the open roof and disappear in the night. But not before shadow King look at Halluta and spoke to him.

Shadow King: **"Halluta, i want you keep an eye on him he be tend to 'mmmmm' snack attack and i know he want blood but he must doing his mission before he can he snack, Got it?"**

Halluta: "Don't worry boss, i'll have keep an eye on that bat boy with my gangs help, there no way he gonna lose his forcin."

Shadow King: "**Good, now off with you"**

Halluta fade through the wall and is outside. Then he spotin Boolcula fly trowen as he need back up with his finger in his mouth, he let out a shricky loud whistle as a roar of engine hear in teh distion as a 19th gangster car appear pull up next to Halluta as the door open reavel four gangster men. The first one is tall and skinny guy wearing turtle shirt an overall trouser and a worne out shoe and wear a 19th cap like (not sure what it is). His face have large chin a bit hair all over and bald head and blue eye. The short guy wear small 19th cap like, a small shirt sleevless, a trouser pant and smal shoe. His look have large eyebrow, a black hair, green eye, A puff up moustache and pointing nose. The last two are twin same look, same wear and body build but the only different is one is all shave, blaid and missing teeth while other have teeth, a bread and messy stain not only that their both dumb.

Halluta: "Ah, Stinta, Doyna, Bob and Job it be year to see the gangs back again but where Lanta and Cranckle?"

Then the front door open reavel a sexy hourglass ghost woman her figure large and taller she like year younger and not age. She has long yellow blonde hair reach to her hip. Shwear a small hat with feather and wear a large fluffy scruff as she wear sickle dress with red gloves and glass shigh heel. She smile at Halluta as she walk over to him and kiss on the check.

Lanta: "Halluta my lover i knew that shricky whistle like no other do that."

Halluta: "Tha right doll face. I'm back and we have the job for the Shadow King and we need keep an eye on blood bat boy from fail the mission. Now where is that Cranckle?"

Lanta: "In the back trunk as usital"

Halluta walk back and bang on the back trunk and shout it.

Halluta: "CRANCKLE! GET YOU GHOSTLY ASS OUT OF THE TRUNK AND LISTEN WHAT GOING ON!"

Then a trunk burst open reavel a crazy pyscho Ghost for his hair all mess like mad science, mess teeth, crazy eye while his toung stick out as wear a strade jacket but rip open wearing stripe shirt and pant trouser and mix-math shoe and socke he is really fucking mess up like shit and madness.

Cranckle: "YES BOSS!?"

Halluta: "Good your here i don't know what happen to you if your not pyscho. Now listen up, we be pick a job to keep an eye out the bat vampire so he susscce the job and i need your help me to do so, ya see?"

They nod as Halluta got in the driver side while other got in and Cranckle jump in the trunk and Halluta start up the ghost 19th gangster car and drove to the edge and fly off teh ground and follow the bat for the the hero about to encounter the new villains from teh other worlds.

(dreamscap)

Hiro walk dark hallway where there a doorway only be boear up or chain up or lock up as he wonder in the hall of where he go and why he see a image of differnt people or seem familiar of him. He look around for who know long as he came a door made of gold as he study it.

Hiro: _"What is this? Maybe it tell me where am i."_

Hiro end up strange place he not see before and want to find what going on or where he is. So he turn the door handle knob and push it open once he fully open, in fornt of it was a park he know it as he walk through the park way as he puzzle of it why he here until he spot a young boy have messy hair small shirt, pant and a shoe Hiro then realize it him as he see his younger version be chase of bully as he remember he be pick on him because of him being smart kid. He follow his young version as the bully chase him until they lose young Hiro who hidden in the tree as the bully go other way. The older Hiro wonder why he remember of this before he hear a scare follow a crash as he rush over to see his young hiro with a young looking girl who have pointing ear, a pink skin, wearing cute dress and a cute shoe. Hiro watch as his Young Hiro help her and fix her brude and they talk but he can't hear what they say but Hiro spot a pink girl have a fnag that lok familiar like who know someone. He try to get closer but he can't as the sence fade away and want to know who the girl before they vanshie and end up in the look like throne room as he try to think who the person.

Hiro: _"What going on and who the girl? She seem familiar like i know her before but where?"_

?: _"You will find out sooner."_

Hiro turn around find who voice call out as the voice is a woman but couldn't find it but found something. A symbal of yin and yang with dragon and a monster he never see before it look like a mix up dragon with animal part like a monster spin around in circle a skull with bowtie on top show it off but the most thing Hiro see are a demon like monster but not sure what it is as it cover or scratch off. Hiro wonder why or who is it before something sparkle caught his attactine and walk over and spot the same amulet he wear it but it have color of gem as he reach trowd it, it open up and light shot out and fill the room of white light as he cover his eye after the light gone, he uncover and saw a symbal on his hand and other are cron and cape as he look puzzle of it.

Hiro: _"What is this? Where they come from. it look like royal wear. hmm, maybe i can try to wear it"_

Hiro wear crown and cape as he felt king.

Hiro: _"Cool i like it"_

?: _"I knew you love it"_

Hiro startler of the voice as he look around and spot a tall woman with angel wing and have massive hourglass and she have Golden hair and wear white dress. She smile as she spoke to Hiro.

?: _"Don't be sacre i mean no harm. You will meet me soon again but for now you found the king power that once belong to the preveuse King."_

Hiro: _"Preveiw King? Power? I'm i go crazy?"_

?: _"Your cute but it good power and it help you for the evil have came and enter your world and about to conqour your world and your in danger"_

Hiro: _"W-W-W-What you mean?"_

?: _"You will find out soon and in the mean time, i know you in love of ghouls monsters but there someone of human have crush on you but you will find out very soon then later and you will have many girls and ghouls to you have a harem with this power, you have good will, kind heart and warm soul until we meet again"_

Before Hiro called out, she was gone and the place fade into nothing.

(Morning)

Hiro work up and streach himself and yawn in drown sleep. He look at the clock read 7:00 as he look at the ghouls who sound a sleep like a baby. Hiro chuckle at this and he stood up and go to the bathroom as he clean himself up as he look in the mirror as he thinking crazy dream he have and wonder one thing.

Hiro: _"Who that woman? I never see her before but she seem nice but why she said the last king maybe something to do with strnge power but why?"_

Hiro clean himself as he washed to make smell good for his serect ghoulfriends for he like idea to have ghoulfriends he love but he also memory the woman told him someone human love him but who will be love him? Shook out, he will deal it later as he clean up and dress up to make sure he not messing as he look in the mirror, he know something on his hand so he look at back hand and saw a sympbal like one in his dream and now it not a dream but real. Hiro clam down and try to think how this happen and maybe if show the ghouls if they know it and maybe if they have it or not. Hiro know what to do he open the door and look to his room where the ghouls woke up and talking about something as Hiro see them and he know he gonna ask them. He clear his throut as the ghouls stop talking and look at Hiro who he is nervouse as he spoke.

Hiro: "Um..morning girls"

Ghouls: "Morning hiro"

Frankie: "Is something wrong Hiro?"

Hiro: "Um..it sound silly that um.. *He hold up his back hand to show the mark on him* i have thing mark i don't know and i know it silly like i have dream of it but i just though maybe you know about it and not that you know of but the thing i-um are you okay girls?"

The ghouls look worry look before they show their back hand which Hiro look pale.

Hiro: "Hoo boy"

Hiro was right, they have same mark of Hiro but the different is Frankie has a lighting while Draculaura have bat form mark. Now Hiro gonna flip out but the ghouls know this as they company Hiro as they hug him to clam down as they releash their hug as Hir smile at them.

Hiro: "Thank you two you sure clean up and get dress we need be the hide out base"

Soon they enter teh bathroom, as Hiro sigh and try to think what really going but he have no answer he have and no clues what going on and he gonna lose it. Before he almost crazy, a beep hear as Hiro turn and shock to see Baymax actvie he not sure we he active only when he hear someone in pain and now he actvie. He watch Baymax done his inflation and once he done, he waddle over to Hiro and spoke but instead hello intrude he spoke something else.

Baymax: "Hiro is there something wrong? You look like you about to lose it."

Hiro didn't said anything but just stare at Baymax like 'what the fuck just happen' or 'Why he just said that' Hiro lose his word but try he must, Hiro didn't find the right answer to speak.

Baymax: "Hiro, are you okay?"

This snap Hiro out as he look at Baymax but he want to know what going on Baymax.

Hiro: "Um...Baymax why or how you actvie?"

Baymax: "I do not understand how i actvie."

Hiro: "I mean how you actvie if you only active when someone say ouch in pain?"

Baymax: "I was give upgrade by the mystre woman and she give me power to understand of what sarounding."

Before Hiro could ask more, the bathroom door open and teh ghouls step out in the same cloath before which Hiro blush at the site. They giggle as they aqueeze they breasts teashing poor Hiro.

Frankie: "Like you see Hiro?"

Hiro shook his head and chuckle at them.

Hiro: "You girls never stop teashing me, right? Now we need eat breakfast before we go to the place."

Soon they went downstair and meet Aunt Cass making breakfast as Frankie like to try new thing to cook as she help Aunt Cass while helping, Hiro and Draculaura sat down while waiting for breakfast as Hiro talk to Draculaura.

Hiro: "So Draculaura, how you and Frankie sleep?"

Draculaura: "Well, it good and we sleep nice though we dream the mark we have and not sure..."

Hiro: "It fine we figure out"

Soon breakfast which Hiro surprie of much food they have as Aunt Cass and Frankie place the food on teh table.

Hiro: "Wow Aunt Cass, you and Frankie did great"

Cass: "Thank Hiro but Frankie got the most and she like try different food to make and i never see someone can cook that much"

Frankie: "I hope i didn't over did it"

Cass: "It fine dear, now let eat"

Soon they eat breakfast and they have great feat and Hiro like the taste and never have great food as he look at his serect girlfriends and his life was great. Then he nostice their belly bloating outward and this got Hiro worry look and wonder what going on and wonder what happen and try what to say to them before Draculaura know this and spoke.

Draculaura: "Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro: "Umm..nothing just thinking"

Draculaura and Frankie look each other and wonder if something up and though talk to him after before contuine to eat while Hiro watch their stoamch bloat bigger and the breakfast and clean up, they are now in garage ready to go as Hiro wonder if now tell them or not as he love them but before he could, he felt a tap he turn around and see Draculaura with worry look as she ask Hiro something wrong.

Draculaura: "Hiro, is there something bother you"

Hiro look at her and Frankie and nervous and Hiro can't lie to them so he spoke to them.

Hiro: "Okay, i don't want to rude but i don't know to said but have you girl felt different?"

Frankie: Like what"

Hiro: "It just um you are- *showing what they like*"

The ghouls then understand what he ment as they smile which Hiro know this.

Hiro: "W-W-Why are you smile?"

Draculaura: "It fine Hiro we know what happening"

Hiro: "You do? Why"

Frankie: "We meet this person and she explaine we use this power to use but we also will eat food and grow fat but we wonder if your okay of this? Oh, you don't have worry our figure we use to store it"

Hiro smile and hug them them and feel soft fat and their figure that Hiro love it. Once they done hugging, hiro told them he and Baymax gonna change as they wait outside. Frankie walk over and spoke him of something.

Frankie: "Hiro, me and Draculaura talk late night and we hear your dream talk about having a harem and we though if you like to have it"

Hiro shock of this but smile at Frankie.

Hiro: "I love to and maybe try it out."

Frankie smile and walk outside while waiting, They talk the plan as they what they do next and so on until Frankie spoke something what in her mind.

Frankie: "Draculaura?"

Draculaura: "Ya?"

Frankie: "Are we gonna tell him about-?"

Draculaura: "I hope so but we have to wait for awhile"

They wait like 3 mintie until Hiro and Baymax now wearing Hero suit as they blush at Hiro look as he smile before show off.

Hiro: "Well? What you think? You like it?"

Frankie: "You look great Hiro so how are you take us to this hidding place"

Hiro alter Frankie to ride on Baymax but Draculaura say she can follow them in her bat form. However Hiro explare Baymax rocket jet boost is twice faster then Draculaura she hold on Hiro in her bat form which he found cute as she blush before they took off. Hiro is right for Baymax boost rocket twice the faster and it frighting at first but they soon they got good view of the city as it look beautiful as they fly by as Hiro smile and he point out the place where it is and how to get there as he map out the place of city before they arrive the place. As they got off and Draculaura turn back, they stand in front of a old run down ruin factory a broken glass, hole on the roof, vine grow that crawl upward and the sing that said 'FREDERICKSON CANDY CO.' that now sign hanging lose but not fully broken just hang. The ghouls was puzzle before Hiro uster to come in as they enter to see a broken machine, rust, vien grown around like choke it, and the large cyliter that broke and white thing spilling on teh floor as they walk pass the stuff. As they walk throguh the place, Frankie broke the silene for she wonder what going on.

Frankie: "Hiro, what is this place?"

Hiro: "This Fred family great-grandfather who run this place before it shut down"

Draculaura: "Why do Fred Great-Grandfather shut down the factory in the first place?"

Hiro stop walking and ponder the question of why but got nothing.

Hiro: "Not sure but maybe you can ask Fred once we meet other first."

Once they arrive the tank, The ghouls wonder why they stood there until Hiro look at Baymax who nod as Baymax spoke out.

Baymax: "Hello, Basemax"

Then a face like Baymax appear on teh screen as it spoke.

Basemax: "Hello Baymax welcome to the headquarters"

Then if it happening, the slide door open reavel a elevator as they step in then they when down all to the way the bottom as it came to stop and the ghouls Amaze as they spot a other suit in display and a in center are floating chair and table as there Hiro friends waiting Hiro until his friends look up and they happy to see Hiro and Baymax are here while Frankie and Draculaura watch the sence go on as the group spoke to Hiro.

Honey: "We're so glad you two made it and we worry you not coming"

Gogo: "Don't do that again, k?"

Wasabi: "Man Hiro, you sure have our worry we don't know what will happen to you if Aunt Cass be upset" *before be push by Fred who want to ask something*

Fred: "FORGET THAT DID YOU BROUGHT THEM? DID YA DID YA DID YA DID YA?"

Hiro: "Yes Fred I brought them *turning to the ghouls* it okay you two they my friends interodu yourself"

Frankie: "Hi there i'm Frankie and this my friend Draculaura"

Draculaura: "Hello Hiro friends"

Honey: "So what say it ture your a veggie vampire?"

Draculaura: "Y-Ya i am"

Draculaura felt a hug from Honey as she sqeel happy as Gogo pull her away from Draculaura from hugging to death.

Gogo: "Sorry about Honey she like to make new friends"

Draculaura: "I-I-It fine i like new friends"

Soon they talk a bit before they take a seat but there no seat for the ghouls as they realize it.

Fred: "Oh ya sorry i'm sure forgot something and never come to me"

Wasabi: "Well, we can think of something but how?"

Suddanly Basemax spoke out.

Basemax: "I can send new seat"

Before they knew it, a new floating chair appear as the ghouls sit down the floating chair as Fred spoke up.

Fred: "AL RIGHT YOU GUYS NOW THAT HIRO AND BAYMAX HERE WITH OUR GUEST ARE HERE-"

Gogo: "Fred why are you yelling?"

Fred: "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE I EXISTING OF THE REAL MONSTERS THAT ARE FROM OTHER WORLD WHERE HUMANS AND MONSTERS ARE ALLY!"

Honey: "Freddie, you forgot they in hiding place."

Fred: "Oh right sorry duddess"

Hiro sigh before spoke.

Hiro: "Okay two day on friday we be-" *Hiro be interupe by Fred*

Fred: "Be attack and beat it by the villain of shadow man."

Wasabi: "Shadowman? What you mean?"

Fred: "It have dark power REAL POWER DUDE!"

Honey: "We know Freddie we saw it and it scaring and unhappy. Because i felt it" *shiver of she felt the presten*

Gogo: "Ya, how you think it feel of this"

Hiro: "Okay guys like just said it unseccess and not the bad way. *Only be stare by his teammate and he rethink to said* Okay alot bad way but we not hurt and survive, right?"

They mummer of stuff while Frankie and Draculaura look on as they quiet giggle as the the group forcin on the tesk.

Fred: "Okay beside joke and fail, we need forcen on the tesk we here for one reastin, Hiro?"

Hiro: "Baymax can you upload on Basemax and show the video on friday."

Baymax: "Upload video on the Basemax screen"

Once it done, it show the group fighting the figure as it use shadow power while Fred spoke to them.

Fred: "It appear this dude have strange power to bring object to life. *The next video show all monsters stague came to life and fight the BH6* We know this dude brought this wax monsters to life and now stole this The dark braceband of doom for evil plan."

Wasabi: " Whoa whoa whoa whoa whoa hold on. Dark braceband of doom? Who name that thing?"

Fred: "My dad told me when i talk to him last night and he say it danger object and say it have dark power which i didn't listen when i was young and now i regreat it. Now the qestion is What are they Plan for us?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure yet Fred we got what to little have but not enouch to find out what is or why they want it or their plan"

While the group talk about the strange villain, Honey spot Franki and Draculaura that have worry and shock look as the two knew about this figure and though if they know this guy an so she aprost them and spoke softly.

Honey: "Girls, are you okay?"

This jolt them for they startled of fright as they turn to Honey who looking at them in worry look of someone die or something or someone happen or bad news. They clam down before Draculaura spoke up.

Draculaura: "I-I-I-It nothing Honey Lemon we are fine"

Honey: "Are you sure it like you know about the figure right?"

Gogo: "Honey what you three talking about?"

Honey: "Gogo they know about the figure cloked"

Wasabi: "Really?"

Fred: "SO YOU TWO KNEW IT? WHAT IT WHO IS IT AND WHY THEY WANT?"

Hiro: "Fred clam down they may know about this *turn to the ghouls* do you?"

The two look at the group before looking at Baymax who they talk to him last night after meet Hiro friends.

(flashback)

_After Hiro left, Baymax told if they okay but they decide to tell Baymax of something as they ready to speak._

Frankie: _"Okay the ture is we lie to Hiro"_

Baymax: _"Why have you lie to Hiro if you just-"_

Draculaura: _"It not that it just we worry if he find out of what really we doing that be stoel from us and we need to return back it back but we can't because we're Hiro ghoulfriends we-"_

She soon whimper in sobbing as Frankie comber her as they knew they Hiro never love them instead using him. While cry, Baymax spoke to them something.

Baymax: _"He still love you if you tell Hiro the ture"_

Frankie: _"W-W-What?"_

Baymax: _"Hiro still love if you tell him the ture"_

Draculaura: _"B-B-But Baymax he never love our if we tell him. Why you want us to tell him?"_

Baymax: _"Because he will help you and find something that the cloked stoel from you. He will help people in need and no matter what, he love you two before end of time because he save your life and in return he can help your problem so that me, Hiro and other include Aunt Cass are here to help you and maybe we can help you get back home that i give hug to clam their problem"_

The two ghouls look each other and smile each as they hug Baymax who hug back as pat on their back say 'There there' as they agree to tell Hiro the ture.

(end flashback)

Finally, they know what to do and decide to tell them and Hiro the ture.

Draculaura: "Well, we know this figure that came from our world. It just it stolen something from us"

Hiro: "Stolen from you? Like what?"

Frankie: "The thing stolen from us is Monster Mapalogue"

Wasabi: "What is that?"

Draculaura: "It the teleport to one place to other with a map of the world to where monster are by using their name and can take us to the place. It was us back the old day but after Great Monster Fright Flight, it never us until when i plan of building a school and find monsters and bring them to our school when we us monster internet in serect."

Gogo: "So if that ture then why to tell you-"

Frankie: "We lie about us being encounter portal but we just want it back."

Everyone gasp of hearing this but Hiro now find a puzzle in piece connect to the villain that why not just stolen the artifet braceband but this Monster Mapalogue is more problem then the other iteam be stolen but one thing not make sencetn like 'How they end up here and why have they told him' until it hit him they was try to tell him something but never did and he though they are worry they use him instead but the look the two have on their face look hurt as they didn't mean to do this to hurt him. Hiro felt sorry of this but now he have to wait to listen their story.

Fred: "So, if it ture then how this guy end up stolen your Monster Mapalogue in teh first place?"

Draculaura: "I'll tell you what happen. It all start 3 week ago and we tell you how we end up here later for it just me and Frankie as our friends are busy something else while we think of something to do but we couldn't think of until..."

(Flashback)

_"DING"_

Draculaura: _"Someone post it Frankie"_

Frankie: _"Really who someone post out to?"_

Draculaura: _"Someone name Dannka Shadya from...Fangcouver, British Columbia Canada?"_

Frankie: _"Canada? I never hear that place name and also Fangcouver?"_

Draculaura: _"Ya, it strange why this monster want to be part our school from Canada or something but i think it the start"_

Frankie: _"Sure we tell the other?"_

Draculaura: _"No, they are busy else and we are the only two ghouls can find this monster and take them to our school so are you ready for this?"_

Frankie not sure but this Canada they haven't be there before but this new monster want to be part monster high school and decide to go for it. After agree to her, they name the monster and the place and are gone. Soon a light flash as they look around as they in open feild as they walk to the open and shock to see a huge place of city bigger then they never see. Poeple walking coming and going, sidewalk, cars and other thing are big as there food place, clothe place, ect. Frankie and Draculaura walk throght the city as the people look at them which make them uncomfabel as they walk throught the open area. Frankie though it was bad idea.

Frankie: _"Draculaura, i don't was good idea to be out there"_

Draculaura: _"I-I-I-I-I believe your right maybe we turn back and-"_

Before she could finished sentine, she bump into a guy as she almost fell but caught by Frankie as she help her up and look at the guy wearing a green shirt and blue jean carry backpack. Draculaura studder to apologize to the person in frount of them.

Draculaura:_"S-S-S-Sorry of this sir w-w-w-we just-please don't hate us"_

Guy: _"Whoa hold on it was Accident it fine. Say, are you the vampire and Frankenstein?"_

Frankie: _"H-H-H-How do you know?"_

Guy: _"Everyone hear of it and they spot different monsters like this one here while back then until they not see once until now. So what you two doing here anyway?"_

They told him what they here for and where to find the monster. He think until he nod.

Guy: _"Ya of cousre where he is. but he not live here as must hate not lose your hope up he live in Bluerock Wildland Provincial Park"_

Draculaura: _"Bluerock Wildland Provincial Park? So we walk there right?"_

Guy: _"Actally, that be taking day, week, month or maybe year to get to Calgary if you planning wlak on foot"_

Ghouls: _"WHAT!?"_

Frankie: _"WE'RE NEVER GET THERE ON FOOT!"_

Draculaura: _"WHY I DIDN'T THINK IT OF THIS?"_

Guy: _"Hey hey hey clam down it not end off the world in fact, there is a way to get there"_

Ghouls: _"There is?"_

Guy: _"Ya, there a place that can take you there. The Rocky Montaineer Station that have a track that take you place you want to go"_

The ghouls look puzzle on what he just said and never hear name before so they ask to him.

Ghouls: _"What is Rocky Mountaineer?"_

The person realize of this and spoke to them.

Guy: _"Oops, i forgot you never hear before. It a train that run on track and it name that because it the famous train ride that only people have lot money or retire people that book a vacation and see site see like take a picture that make you caught your attanchine"_

Frankie: _"Really? I never now it that until now."_

Draculaura: _"That so Fang-tastic you for helping us out if we haven't bump into you, we be wonder without point us out"_

Guy: _"No problem about it. I'm Nasla."_

Frankie: _"I'm Frankie Stein"_

Draculaura: _"I'm Draculaura"_

Nasla: _"That great name you got and hopefully some guys will like got out date with one of you"_

They blush at Nasla word and thinking of finding cute guy but they have mission so they ask him where to find Station that will take to Calgary as Nasla told them he is taking a bus to the place with his group as he offer them to join him until they got there as they agree. Once they met his group, he told them who they are and why they here for as they include the leader (teacher) agree help them and there they let them find their way to aboardthe train as everyone hope on teh bus as it take them to the station. On their way, the ghouls met other people that are nice to them one of them told who are boys say they are cool are and ask if there are male monster as the ghouls told them there are and the girls said they look beautifull that the guys will gaga all over for them and give them a make-up to make them look sexy. The ghouls and the human talk alot while look the place as they arrive the place. The station is huge that have large window glass, a three door that close of what inside and the sign hang on the top say 'Rocky Mountaineer Station as the group enter which the ghouls was amaze for the place is huge in the inside there lobby place, seat for waiting for to go on aboard, there a clock hang on the steel bar as it tell the time. It also a ticket boot (not sure if there is a ticket boot in this place so scerw it).

Nasla: _"Okay this where we depart and i wish you luck on your mission and really nice meet you two"_

Draculaura: _"It really nice you and other being great to us"_

Frankie: _"Ya you can say it claw-some"_

Nasla chuckle before he and his group wave and say goodbye before they left for leaving ghouls by themself before looking for the ticket boot until they ask the perosn before they nicly point where they go at last they found it. They up to it where an mid-30 guy wearing a smartly dress and have nametage that name Jonsh on it. As the ghouls walk up the counter, the man look up and stop the two as he put on happy smile.

Jonsh: _"Hello, welcome to rocky mountaineer station for your trip be nice and relax and site see to exbarit the nice landscap of wonder and joy for you having good time and trip for your family and friends, how can i help you?"_

Draculaura: _"We like two ticket to Calgary please."_

Jonsh: _"Hold on there that train can't travel to Calgary because it stop every station for people get on and off until it reach to Calgary"_

Frankie: _"Oh we didn't know that sorry sire"_

The man look at the ghouls as he stare at them for an Mintie or so until he spoke up.

Jonsh: _"Say, are you two a monsters that people took picture and video of you?"_

They are shock in surprise of hearing this that people took picture and video of them. Now they are worry of what may gonna happen if they ever see their friends and family again.

Draculaura: _"P-P-P-Please sir, we not here to harm we just here for f-f-f-finding someone from our post"_

Jonsh: _"Relax, i'm not gonna called police or govenit we know your gonna find this monster who go by name Dannka Shadya, conract?"_

Draculaura: _"Ya, that we looking for and we believe he in Calgary near Banff National Park Of Canada"_

Jonsh: _"That where he is and they be protect by the park ranger as they make sure he go place to place without go near him"_

Frankie: _"Wow he lucky for someone treat him"_

Jonsh: _"Ya, but unforting there other people that are from out of the place like tokyo, paris, German and so on are not nice to treat the monsters like here that they are mean and rude and called people name called. So ya that one time he did to the german, french and usa people to trot them"_

Draculaura: _"What Why?"_

Jonsh: _"Well they treat him bad and then he use power to send them dark realm and we have make sure no one to near him ever since"_

Frankie: _"Wow, never believe everyone help that poor monsters and help them and it it nice"_

Jonsh: _"Yes it is. So you gonna Calgary to find Dannka, right?"_

Frankie: _"Yes we are. So can you help us to have a ticket to get there?"_

Jonsh: _"Sure there are gold or silver coach and have great veiw and other stuff and the price will be $3,641"_

There a slinece around until...

Ghouls: _"What?"_

Jonsh: _"That how it cost so it cash or credit?"_

Draculaura: _"But we not sure what it is"_

Jonsh: _"It you pay with money and buy something and you can use something you need"_

Frankie: _"Oh, if that ture we're afride we don't have one"_

Jonsh and know they good monster but he can't do anything but hopefully luck on them will help their mission"

Jonsh: _"Listen, i like to help you on your mission but i'm sorry can't because it agaest law to do that for it need to be done or your no way to go and not to be rude but there nothing i can do"_

The ghouls felt unset and unhappy as they now they nothing to do.

Draculaura: _"Are you sure there nothing you can help us?"_

Jonsh shook his head in desaporinting.

Jonsh: _"I'm sorry miss but like i said there nothing i can do maybe luck will be your side"_

Draculaura: _"T-T-Thank you anyway"_

The disappointing ghouls as they seat on the soft coach as they try to think of something but end up on idea. As they sitting. Frankie spoke out.

Frankie: _"Draculaura, i'm not sure if we ever get to calgary on train but why have we try use Skullette to teleport there"_

Draculaura: _"maybe your right let try it"_

So they try it as they said the name and the place and nothing this puzzle them.

Draculaura: _"Why it not working we did what we told and nothing, why?"_

_"It because it project from peolp or monsters from teloport to that place so no one find it"_

The ghouls turn to see a couple in their in mid-90 they look kind happy as they have something or someone hide behide the couple. The one who spoke them was a woman who looking worry of them.

Woman: _"I don't why you want to go there, but juden the look it seem you have trouble of it"_

Frankie: _"You have no idea what we go through. We need to meet Dannka so we have him to go our school"_

Woman: _"Well if you want go there, we go there as well and in fact dear will you give the extra ticket?"_

Old man: _"After course dear. _*walk to the ghouls and give the two ticket* _Here you two go."_

They was surprise of this but wonder one thing.

Draculaura: _"Why?"_

Woman: _"Your not the only monsters are here. Kid, Why not indert yourself?"_

The kid appear out from teh old woman as the ghouls saw One girl is a devil and other a boy who is a oni demon.

Kella: _"Hello i'm Kella"_

Bob: _"I'm bob"_

Once they done, the old woman smile and spoke to the ghouls.

Old woman: _"You see i know that when we got extra ticket, we not sure who to give to until you need more we do and hope we can help your mission"_

**(relax music trip)**

After the ghouls thank them, they left to aboard the train and met the group before as the train dispart as they watch the people wave goodbye as the train countiue pass the bridge as they enter teh country as they be surv breakfast which try it and like it. They pass river cayon mountain, pass a bridge that have a gonalia or something as they made it pass the land which frankie shout out 'Voltageous' as everyone happy to hear her said it. Nalsa told them that he forgot this trip take 7 day to get Calgary as the ghouls told it fine to see the wonderful place and tok a picture for their friends. They pass a burn down forest as Nalsa explaion the forest was on fire a while back then and for then on it mark of ravaged forest fire, they try the back of the coanch to watch the train car go backward and see the site. More site to see and more place to learn like open feild and stuff. they arrive Kamloops as the ghouls stay the group (which they forgot of teh whole trip rule) as they treat them nicely. there was a free concert hold at every summer they have dinner (nalsa nice to treat ghouls good food to try it) and sleep with them. In the morning they left for Jasper as the group teach teh ghouls about the canada, the place and timeline before the monsters go in hidding Frankie was amaze of the people build great idea and help people to cure sicken while Draculaura listen to the people have gormavent to make sure no one will harme people and crime rate are low so low no one think twice of killing people. The ghouls watch ssence and took picture all teh place of canada have store them. The train stop pass Mount Robson which they now in Jasper where it cold place is but lucky they have a extra jecket in case for someone forgot to bring their and since no one forgot it, they give Frankie and Draculaura of their own as they follow the group on bus (which the driver nice let them on) and spot the herd of elk they be told of and laugh when it hold traffic on them. The ghouls see a steam train that use in old day until diesel took over even scrap or put in museum inside or outside. They at Maligne Canyon for they mile and mile of land that streagh byond they can see. Next they pass Edith Lake see peope go on boat ride or cone or cayac then they on the columbia Icefield skywalk to see a view as Frankie ask Draculaura to took a picture to make look like a gaint ghoul tower the mount while lening over which she giggle of silly idea as the other join in too. They see grizzle as the group on teh train when they pass by and see columbia/athabasca icefield as they wear jacket as it cold there. The ghouls be told there danger place of ice that are not strong to carry people weight and it crack, they fell in and frozen to death which they understand of how poor people die in frozen if their friends Abbey like this place and she have no problem of her liking frozen water. They ride on snowmoblie to clime the ice mount place to see of wonder of glory. Bow summit is great place but not as Lake Lousise Gondola is perfect to see high view. On Emerald Lake is good for everyone to go out in conne. Sulphur Mountain it great view as sut as they at Banff with street and full of shop and place to buy as teh ghouls want to buy somethign to show them that they miss out as nalsa nice enouch to buy for them and even go on short helicopter flight as see great view. At last after day on the joruny, they reach Calgary as teh group step follow Frankie and Draculaura as they stop and spoke yoo the group.

Frankie: _"Thank you for help to get here"_

Draculaura: _"Ya, if wasn't you people, we never got there and show us what this place have and what store it show us"_

Teacher: _"No problema nd thank you tell us for your plan to find many monsters to find and learn us for the future plan to bring peace between monsters and humans"_

Black guy: _"Ya you ghouls rock"_

Nerd girl: _"Yes, i like to hear more monsters and someday go that place"_

Cool Kid: _"You two is awsome"_

Sexy Girl: _"Hope you find cute guys out there"_

Soon one by one they left t their hotel as Nasla walk up to them and smile at them.

Nasla: _"It great to learn from you guys and i must said it really great idea for make school for onsters and learn about us. But not to rude but you need hire a human teacher to teach them about human and other stuff"_

Draculaura: _"Maybe good idea of this but we're see"_

They hug Nasla as he smile and hug them back before wave them goodbye and rush over to caught up his group. Now there one thing, what to do next.

Frankie: _"So what next?"_

Draculaura: _"Well after learn about the how far the Bluerock Wildland Provincial Park and it take who know how long"_

They walk over to the bench and sat down thinking the next plan but came up nothing. Draculaura look at the icoffin and take the time it in afternoon as they eat alot and felt full for the other food they eat pass day as she rub her stoumach as she look up in the sky as sigh in desiporet and not sure what to do.

Frankie: _"Draculaura?"_

She turn to see Frankie with a worry expresis look.

Draculaura: _"Ya?"_

Frankie: _"What are gonna do to get Bluerock Wildland Provincial Park?"_

Draculaura shook her head and spoke.

Draculaura: _"I-I-I'm not sure what to do Frankie. The other are counting on us and school need new student and i can't thinking of what next to find Dannka in this place?"_

Unknowen to them, a person just came out a mintie ago and spot monsters and hear about school their plan and that hear about Dannka to find. The person walk over to them and spoke up.

Frankie: _"So what to do?"_

_"Excuse me. Are you looking Dannka for your school?"_

The ghouls look back at the person to see a 20 man wearing like a ranger suit with ranger hat as he holding coffee.

Draculaura: _"Y-Y-Yes we are. Do you know it?"_

Ranger: _"Yes i work there and about to go there to check up on him. Why are you want him?"_

Draculaura: _"He request to be part of monster high school and-"_

Ranger: _"Hold on" _*pull out the phone and look to it as he look at them and back his phone and again until his eye wide* _"Say are you two have a change are vampire and Frankenstein by prehave?"_

They nod their heads as the ranger smile and chuckle.

Ranger: _"Well i be a yogi bear, you two are here for help _*holding up and show them are the ghouls appear every place they be* _i'm happy to hear about you have be Student Council Presidents and i'm happy to help you two."_

This spark of hope as they stood up and walk over to him.

Draculaura: _"You can? Really?"_

Ranger: _"Yes and i can take you there with my truck"_

They follow the ranger as he told them his name Shatna as they spot a RAM 1500 pickup truck as they got in. Once they buckle up, they leave Calgary and on the road soon they sun started to set as they talk about their life and there idea for monster high school. Soon enouch they arrive as they enter it and the pickup truck came to stop as Shatna walk over as he stand like he waiting something or someone. No sooner they wait, something jump out of noway as Shatna dodge as the light reavel a husky but this one is like werewolf but husky as it charge at him as they wrestle and fighting as the ghouls watch in horror of their friends are in trouble as they try what to do or what gonna the plan next which Shatna finally lock hand as he smile in smrick at teh creature.

Shatna: _"Well now you kindna need to prastince more if you gonna be good then me, eh?"_

They are puzzle why he said that to the monsters or what he said that until...

Husky: _"Okay okay you don't have to tell me Shatna. I'm not your pet to train like a dog"_

He smile as he let this husky monster go as it reavel a female monster husky to she tallest then him massive large hourglass as she wear a ranger clothe which it almost about to burst in shred. She look like a silver fur with black tip on her ear a tail swang back and frot her face not long mussge and only like their friends with fang sharper. She walk over to him and...kiss him.

The ghouls shock to see this as their face blush red after it over, Shatna smile as he screat her ear which pull his hand away.

Husky: _"Stop, i'm not really your pet i'm your lover."_

Shatna: _" Come on Jenca, you and i are lover"_

Jenca: _"You know what i mean"_

Shatna:_ "Oh, i like to meet the two girl that are here for. Will to two like to meet Jenca?"_

The ghouls got out and reavel themself to Her as she look amaze and smile appear on her face.

Jenca: _"So this the ghouls everyone talk about it. So what you called yourself?"_

Draculaura: _"I'm Draculaura"_

Frankie: _"I'm Frankie"_

Jenca: _"I'm Jenca and i'm were-Husky now don't get me wrong i know were-wolf and were-cat shit but there were-bear, were-raccoon, were-"_

Shatna: _"Okay okay you don't have to tell them but we need take them to see Dannka so they take him to their school"_

Jenca: _"It that so well let take you to his place"_

Once She open the gate, they enter as they drive farther in teh place. Soon the sun set and night appear as they drive an hour until they arrive the plae where the a wooden pole and metal gate which a sign say 'TURN BACK, KEEP OUT, DANGER or DON'T NOT ENTER' the ghouls got out as Shatna got out too and walk over and pull out the key in, turn it and it open. He walk back to the pickup truck as he turn back to the ghouls.

Shatna: _"Now once you enter, you must be careful there he use power to make your worst nightmare for life and good luck to you"_

Once they left, the ghouls look each other adn gulp before walk in as the gate close behide them.

(End flashback)

Hiro: "Wow, i don't know you have good time"

Frankie: "Yes it is but we know we have the job to do and so we walk in the forest and well..."

(Flashback)

The ghouls walk hour as night appear and night sky show star appear. As they walk, Frankie use her power to light their way as they see forrest tower over and see it not that bad. AS they contiue, it as Frankie decide to speak.

Frankie: _"Um Draculaura?"_

Draculaura: _"Ya?"_

Frankie: _"Do you think we gonna found Dannka and well find out if he is good or not?"_

Draculaura: _"Not to sure about it but i'm sure we find out when we get there"_

They conitue on as they soon they found a trail path to lead to somewhere or to someone as they walk on. Hour past by as they wonder if they find the place to meet Dannka for what they look like maybe big or small or something other world. They spot in teh destion like a house or so and they walk faster until the shap grow closer and closer to the shap until they spot a house that look like a cabin like new but the ghouls look worry as they walk up to the stepway and reach the door as it look like red paint but the smell from Draculaura make her gag and almost vormit because it smell like blood but it clean off the smell. After mintie standing in front of the door, Draculaura reach to knock but only Frankie stop her and ask.

Frankie: _"Are you sure we be doing this? We came long way and here we are about to knock the door to someone we not know"_

Draculaura: _"I'm sure about it and i'm not give up to quiet and leave it"_

She then knock on the door until it open by itself. They look inside show it dark but a moon light reavel a room of living room a kitchen and a bedroom far left corner. They walk in as they close the door behide them as they walk quietly as they look around to find their monster friend Dannka. They check in the kitchen, the bathroom, living room, bedroom and teh basement room and find nothing as they sit o teh comfy couch and sigh.

Draculaura: _"We look everywhere and no sign of Dannka. Where could he be?"_

Frankie: _"I'm not sure Draculaura but maybe we are late?"  
_

Draculaura: _"How are we late? We promisie to take new student to the school and since they not here how are we gonna complet it?"_

Before could try to clam her friend down, a sound hear from outside like a cold wind follow by a howling noise outside as something aprocting. Then a light underneat of door frame show a light and shadowly figure at the door whichthis freak them out as they quickly gonna to hide somewhere until they found the spot to hid ass they duck in teh cloth (which it small as they are large) they try not to make a nosie as they hear a sound of 'click' of the lock become unlock as the door open and enter. Frankie and Draculaura did their best to kept quiet as the sound soft footstep walking around as it looking for someone enter his place and once he find it, it die to hell so they try as they teir best to do so. Soon they hear it enter the room as it look around and to find nothing and the ghouls profell from be found after long slience noise, it went away as they sigh releif. Soon there a click as they hear no sound as they open teh clothe door to see no one as they got out as they streght their body and look around to see empty place that they swear they hear someone enter. Frankie though it best time to leave.

Frankie: _"Draculaura i think we need to leave"_

Draculaura: _"Y-Y-Ya we need to go"_

They go to teh door only it only dark vorit like the whole world are gone as they shut the door in shock of what the fuck just happen. Before they can ask what the hell is going on, before a sound from the basement coming up the stair as they try to hide until they spot a stairway go up which they didn't see eailer as they rush upstair and end up in teh room where a bed frame and mate there, a dress stand on the far corner and a large wardrobe on other side as they plan to hide there as they wait for teh person gone. However, a sound of footstep going upstair, a light appear through the creak in doorframe as shadow aprot the wardrobe door and they worry and hope they go away until they are gone. they sigh inrelef but only a door burst open cause to scream in horror loud and longer waiting their life end but when Frankie see who the person are before she and Draculaura die, only there no one there as she stop screaming but Draculaura kept on screaming but Frankie shush her as she too see no one. Puzzle they look around and found no one as they confuse they swear they hear noise and figure but they not sure what going on.

Frankie: _Um..Draculaura did we swear hear and see someone be here?"_

Draculaura: _"I-I-I don't know what happen maybe we-"_

Then they felt a tap on their shoulder and they see a dark tenicale as it point down and they see a small yet almost taller then Frankie and Draculaura height as it at their chest area as they see he wear nothing but a cloked all black with zipper. The think they see in teh hooded are red eye and a line of mouth as they stare for like an mintie before Draculaura spoke up.

Draculaura: _"H-H-Hello you must scare us to death or something. Are you Dannka?"_

The figure who is Dannka nod as they have found him.

Draculaura: _"Fang-tastic, we glad you be choose to tranfer to monster high. Oh i'm Draculaura and this is Frankie my friends and we are Student Council Presidents of Monster High."_

Dannka have not spoke just tilt his head to one side in confuse look. Frankie spoke to him.

Frankie: _"Well, it okay you not speak to us if your shy but we need to go so if you-"_

Before Frankie finished her sencten, a bag and suit appear out of nowhere like he already to go as the ghouls as shock but shook off it as Draculaura spoke up.

Draculaura: _"Oh...okay let go back so hang on"_

As she took out Skullette as Dannka saw a iteam as he point at it as Draculaura smile of the look.

Draculaura: _"Oh you like it it called Skullette that take one place to other when we name of monster and the place they hide. Now hold on"_

Soon they gone and reappear to the school place enterace as she and Frankie smile before they turn to their new student.

Draculaura: _"Well, one thing to said is 'Wlecome to Monster High' come we're show you around and tell daddy and headmistre"_

The two ghouls walk through the doorway as Dannka follow them. But unknown to the, they fail to know that Dannka face turn from smile into evil smrike that this gonna to hell as the real mission: 'Steal the Monster Mapalogue'.

(End Flashback)

The group was amaze of the story.

Honey: "I can't believe that the firgure name Dannka Shadya and who to think that he is be part of Monster High while be along in that place"

Fred: "But that make no sence of why are that Darka that steal the Monster Mapalogue in the first place?"

Wasabi: "Wait Darka?"

Fred: "I know they called the figure what he name, so i can change his name to Darka"

Gogo: "Ya well for now we need the answer what we need to know about the Dannka-"

Fred: "DARKA!"

Gogo: "Whatever, the point is we need all the pieces we get for now why you shut up or woman up"

Frankie look puzzle at Hiro who shrude like 'Don't look at me, i don't know why she say that' look as she turn back to the other as Gogo told Draculaura to contiune.

Gogo: "Okay what happen next?"

Draculaura: "Well, after he in life okay and then go well. But soon we hear about all the student be told about someone talk when their back turn and everyone be bad mood and we try to cheer up but not even our idea to do good. Then our friends say that they met Dannka but told me and Frankie about he be not make friends to our and they thinking it bad idea to bring him in the school and we don't know why but we ask them it take and try make him a friends"

Honey: "So did it work?"

Frankie: "No it didn't as it make it worse and we have no ide what going on and we try but nothing working" 

Hiro now closer to fit the piece of puzzle before Fred spoke

Fred: "MAYBE IT BECAUSE HE IS NOT WHAT HE SEEM LIKE HE TRICK YOU INTO THINKING BECAUSE THAT WHAT VILLAINS DO!"

The ghouls shock of Fred just said to them before Draculaura spoke

Draculaura: "M-M-M-Maybe your right about it but we didn't until later night.."

(flashback)

It night time as everyone fast a sleep expet one, Draculaura was outside in night wear watching teh star as she look at her icoffin as it show picture of her and Frankie make human friends in canada as the place are nice place and learn there low crim so no one be hurt as she slide one picture to the other as she smile but drop after when she and Frankie brought Dannka back to Monster High she though everything be okay until think gonna down hill. Monsters was be pick on each other and said mean thing their back was turn and serect be only out too she and Frankie try to stop this but not one spark their mood. Worse is that their friends say Dannka seem nothing but trouble like Dannka use power to drain salt water into freash which Lagoona almost die. Cleo make-up be switch to prank make-up cause her face into invidable and no one see her. Then there Clawdeen who her fur be shed and leave her nude and wait for month to grow back and her fan/friend Ari who she power disgade into human form and ghost form who the most upset of Dannka who he use his power to make her sing awfer music and she not happy she and Frankie told them Dannka need take time for he need get use to it and try make friends but unforlly it make worse. Draculaura was have talk from her father say everyone said that all teh student think it was Dannka nothing but trouble and he thinking to kick him out that go to the headmiseries as well but she told them to give him one more change and maybe he can chage because he not use to the monsters and give them a puppy face look until they give in as they give Dannka one last change. So Draculaura come up something but nothing came in her though so she watch in teh sky to see a star as she sign in desapointing and see what gonna do to the day and how to make her friends to look Dannka view even after show hher friends what they be for while there for Cleo jelosyed not be there instead be her bussien. As she stare at the star when..

_"Draculaura?"_

She turn to see Frankie in her PJ clothe as she walk to Draculaura and sit next to her as sliene fill the air for while until Frankie spoke up

Frankie: _"So i see you have trouble sleep right? Or maybe soemthing else in your mind."_

Draculaura: _"Something in my mind but i have trouble to think of how to make Monster high feel good mood again but i can't think of what"_

Frankie: _"Well, they don't know about Dannka past or why he be show in broad daylight in open crow of human and not attack them but i'm have hope they need to know more about him. Sure it take time but i'm happy we are after all Student Council Presidents and like you said before 'Not impossible. Just challenging' so we not give up on it"_

Draculaura smile happy as she hug her gff (ghoulfriend forever) for she and her are like family since Frankie have no parent she have for long ever since she along when monster go hidding after Great Monster Fright Flight and year later she and Frankie have plan to make a school for monsters and they make more friends and as time go by more and more new monsters join and add new stuff to help her father and try to make learn of Human but with so must stuff growing and baring room to add, her father told her that there no need for learn human 101 but she want to learn more but she understand and now she have to think but for now she need forcen on the dream to make peace for monsters and humans and now she have her friends and need to make up to their friends but she also told that something up on Dannka that Clawdeen try to find out what going on or what he up to. After the hug, they look at the star for awhile before they stood up and walk back inside to sleep. As night go on thing was fine and slumber came but a figure appear in the hallway as it making way to the place for the valte kept something in. Draculaura woke up feeling something wrong and decide to find out just she about to leave when..

"_Draculaura?"_

Draculaura turn to see Frankie who woke up looking groging why she wake.

Draculaura: _"Frankie? Why are you up?"_

Frankie: _"I'm asking you the same question"_

Before even of them spoke, a crash hear for no one hear but two ghouls they walk over to the stair and made it to the bottom they tiptoe pass gob who sleeping in tHe vinde machine which they be told that Dannka be mean to gob who eating food as Dannka use power to prever eating more leaving poor gob hungery. Draculaura and Frankie slowly and quietly follow the noise and try find out that making that noise and why in late this night they peek inside but only nothing there as they enter Draculaura once use father office as they look around and found nothing or what make that nosie made but after thinking it just their mind as they make their back to the room only to bump into someone to reavel Dannka.

Draculaura: _"Oh Dannka i din't know your up. Did you hear something?"_

Dannka shook his head no as he try to pick up the bag but Frankie took from him for help.

Frankie: _"Here let me..What?"_

Frankie felt something in the bag make a clank noise as she open up to see Cleo hair brush, Deuce shadeglass, Venus pot, Clawdeen Sketch paper, Lagoona surft board, Frankie Handband, Draculaura Mirror and what Frankie to she spot before Draculaura walk over to her

Draculaura: _"Frankie, why you look his bag it rude to-" "GASP"_

Draculaura gasp of what she saw that inside the bag not just their friends stuff Dannka stolen but what he steal was Monster Mapalogue in there right in front of them. They slowly look up at Dannka who turn their back as they shaking before Draculaura spoke up in broken word.

Draculaura: _"D-D-D-D-Dannka w-w-w-what is t-t-t-this? W-W-W-W-Why there are not our stuff b-b-b-b-b-but M-M-M-M-M-Monster Mapalogue in there?"_

He didn't answer but instead leash out a giant shadow tenicgal and wrap them up as teh bag drop shatter their stuff but Monster Mapalogue as he put back in and holt up on his shoulder and walk away leaving the Ghouls along as they try to struggler to free. As they try to free, Frankie spoke up.

Frankie: _"I can't believe Dannka do that but why he steal Monster Mapalogue in the first place?"_

Draculaura: _"I don't know but i'm gonna find out. _*She turn into bat form as Frankie shock the tenagel and land perfect* _Come on, we need to caught him"_

So they give chase Dannka as they rush to caght up but before they got closer and almost got him, before Dannka stop as he pick up the vending machine where gob woke up of what going before Dannka throw at the ghouls as gob scream in horror as they dodge as a loud crash nosie that cause to woke everyone up as Dannka run off as Frankie and Draculaura contuine to chase as they shout out to everyone.

Frankie: _"SOMEONE STOP HIM"_

Draculaura: _"HE STOLEN Monster Mapalogue FROM US"_

This shock them as they try to stop Dannka but fail as he dodge and beat them as he also to the door only stop by the ghouls friends but he smrik as use his shaodw power to knock them away and rush outside as the two ghouls along other give chase in the night. They chase Dannka through the forest, pass the human twon and end up the cliff which it dead end cause to stop and turn back to see all the monsters as he hold on to it as Draculaura aprot to him.

Draculaura: _"Dannka why did you stolen from us? Why have you go and do this? This isn't you this school will help to make peace between humans and monsters so that they don't fear us."_

Dannka didn't said a thing as Draculaura try to get closer only a shadow tenigcal block her path but she use her bat form as he try to grab her while she try to restin to him.

Draculaura: _"Don't you remember how the human in canada treat you nice? Don't you memory they are nice? Why you betray them after all this year asthey like you"_

She turn back her form as she walk to Dannka as she continue to speak.

Draculaura: _"Please don't do this there can be a way to help you. Just give the Monster Mapalogue to me and we can figure out soemthing"_

Dannka look at Draculaura and back to his bag as he look down as he look back to Draculaura who she smile to hold for the bag as he rise out to give her while everyone watch and hopefully thing going out great hopefully there good inside of him and hopefully-

_"DRACULAURA WATCH OUT"_

Draculaura look up and saw giant shadow tenigcal about to smash her but with quick thinking as she turn into bat again before it crash down on teh ground before she shocked to see a smirk on his face which hurt poor Draculaura heart. This angry her as she charge at him but just she almost smash him, a dark wormhole appear out of nowhere as he jump in. Time seem slow around them as Draculaura try her best she can to try take the bag from him but only got smirk from him as teh portal close before he spoke last time '**All Hail to Shadow King**' as soon time resume, the portal close just before Draculaura almost have him but miss as she fly back and turn back to her form. Once she on the ground, she started to cry as Frankie comfer her along her friends hug her for Draculaura fail to stop Dannka as he made escape with the Monster Mapalogue as now without the Monster Mapalogue, no monsters will get to other place for Monster high end up cristin.

(End flashback)

Fred: "I KNEW IT I KNEW IT! SEE I TOLD THEY TURN OUT BE VILLAINS IN THE BEGIN SO I'M RI-"

*SMASH*

Fred be smash by Gogo who now piss off and use her dise to shut him up as Fred got up rub his head (his couston suit) as he sit back down.

Fred: "Ouch that hurt why you do that?"

Gogo: "One, we get it about what happen. Two, we know it was Dannka or what his name stolen their Monster Mapalogue iteam and three, YOU NEED TO SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

Honey: "Freddie, we agree to hear them their story and you interude their story so can you please turn down the nort?"

While going on, Hiro almost put piece together and the only left is how they end up in their world as they need more of info but his mind wonder of hearing what happen as he felt sorry to Frankie and Draculaura but most Draculaura after what she done and now she lost the iteam that belong to them and now he need to hear last story before the decide.

Draculaura then spoke up.

Draculaura: "I don't blame him Honey but as you know after what happen, everyone search the traitor to bring back teh iteam but none have found as time go by, I was hurtful and my try to told me it not my fail but it is my fail to let my kindest get to me and i though he was need to make peace but he destory my dream. My friends try help me but i didn't talk to them after i told them it my fail to not listen to them and now i'm not sure what to do or where could he be and i can't help any monsters for now. But time go by i though try to find to search the Monster Mapalogue but i could so i decide to clear out my mind and go to the place for be along.

(flashback)

Draculaura is in teh forest have the event when the monster try to find the trailor but unsusscce her try try say it not her failt but she blaming herself making her guilt and hurting herself even her friends try to help her for they try to find that asshole but again she told them she didn't listen to them and believe them then none of this gonna happen and now it gone and so here she is outside and looking at the star as she remember on the trip to calgary for one the group teach them about the wish up in the sky for if you wiah a falling star, your wish will come ture. Draculaura want to but with what happen she can do it but maybe she give it a try just about she do wish when..

_"Draculaura?"_

She startled and saw Frankie along with no one with her as she walk over to her and sat next to her as she spoke up.

Frankie: _"Draculaura everyone are worry of you, we worry of you even your father and sister are worry of you they afraid something happen to you after you did show up class or lunch. i know your blaming but i don't want you to be hurting yourself we are fell for his skeam and trick but that didn't mean you have be mad to yourself it just actinccde but please we here to help you and we work together, please Draculaura i'm your friend _*crying* _P-P-P-Please"_

She hug Draculaura as they stay this way until she sing.

**(When you're the best of friends by fox and the hound) (what? i love that song so sue me)**

**Frankie: **_**When you're the best of friends**_

_**Having so much fun together**_

_**You're not even aware you're such a funny pair**_

_**You're the best of friends**_

_**Life's a happy game**_

_**You could clown around forever**_

_**Neither one of you see's your natural bondaries**_

_**Life's one happy game**_

_**If only the world wouldn't get in your way**_

_**If only people would just let you play**_

_**They'd say you're both being fools**_

_**You're breaking all the rules**_

_**They can't understand**_

_**The magic of your wonderland**_

_**When you're the best of friends**_

_**Sharing all that you discover**_

_**When these moments have passed**_

_**Will that friendship last**_

_**Who can't say there's a way**_

_**Oh, I hope**_

_**I hope it never ends**_

_**'Cause you're the best of friends**_

Draculaura sniff after hear her friends song as she the one make frist friends when she met Frankie and soon they make idea plan and later they make more friends and now look what she came so far as she make great seccusse of having all the monster to learn to school and now she not giving up like she said before _'Not impossible. Just challenging' _as she now know what to do as she stood up, she hug Frankie and cry of joy.

Draculaura: _T-T-T-Thank you Frankie you alway my best freind until the end"_

Frankie: _"I'm alway your best friends until the end of time"_

Once they done, Draculaura look up spot a shoooting star and look her friends.

Draculaura: _"Do you want make a wish together?"_

Frankie: _"Sure"_

They close their eye as the falling star pass they then they open their eyes and look each other.

Draculaura: _"What you wish?"_

Frankie: _"Can't tell, you?"_

Draculaura: _"How about said it together?"_

Frankie: _"Sure"_

Draculaura: _"On count of 3..._

_"1"_

_"2"_

_"3"_

Draculaura/Frankie: _"I WISH TO HAVE BOYFRIEND TO MYSELF!"_

Draculaura/Frankie: _"WHAT?"_

Frankie: _"You wish to have boyfriend to yourself?"_

Draculaura: _"Same as your"_

*Slience*

There are slience before they burst out laugh as they clam down before talk each other.

Draculaura: _"I can't believe we both wish of us having a boyfriend. But why you want boyfriend Frankie?"_

Frankie: _"I want to have one to shared my feeling and to know about having love and have to make family. You?"_

Draculaura: _"Same but to have someone speciel and to make peace between humans and monsters and have someone to be by my side"_

Frankie: _"You know Draculaura if we both find a boyfriend, no matter what, we will be frends if there one boy as we spot at teh same time, deal?"_

Draculaura: _"DEAL"_

Once they shake hand, they look at the star until it getting late as Frankie spoke to Draculaura.

Frankie: _"Come on Laura, everyone waiting for us."_

Draculaura took Frankie hand and walk to the school as no sooner they walk about 5 step, there a *creak* as they stop for the sound.

Draculaura: _"Did you hear that?"_

"creack"

Frankie: _"I hear it. Where it coming from"_

While they search the sound, a wind blow out of nowhere as it blow harder and stronger then a cloud block the sky as lighting and thunder crash follow a flash. Then without warning...

"FLASH"

"BOOM"

"SHATTER"

It happen so fast there a flash follow a boom and then a glass shatter as the ghouls cover the light as it dim down they shock to see a a wormhole that same happen when Dannka jump in but it not dark one but a light portal as they stare an mintie or soon until Draculaura walk to throu it as Frankie stop her.

Frankie: _"Draculaura what are doing?"  
_

Draculaura: _"Frankie don't you see this a way to find Dannka and find the Monster Mapalogue and bring back home"_

Frankie: _"How are we getting back home?"  
_

Draculaura: _"We use Skullette to take us back home it easy"_

Frankie look at Draculaura and to the portal in worry look as she know she right but they need all teh help they get and there no point of going back.

Frankie: _"We need all the help we can to do this Draculaura because we in to this"_

Draculaura understand as she and Frankie was about to go back when they felt something drag them to they realize as they be pull to the portal as they be force. They they soon try to escape the grab of teh force but no use and before they knew it, they pull in the portal before they scream as the portal dissappear in to nonest. The ghouls open their eye and shock as they are in some kind of wormhole with light and color and swrily around as they hold each other and scream until..slience they open their eye and gasp in wonder. What in fronted of them was wonder and amaze as a space and galaxy as they turn back to see their world are an orb before they shrink into nothing and they turn back as they watched the universe pass by then they spot not one, not two but multi-orb as they pass by. They spot one world where there world of strange place with a man with overall plumer suit and wear red cap with have letter m on it while fighting that look like giant monster with spike on it shell back as breath fire. The ghouls saw one full anthromorph world that one have speed power battle a balid man in his machine. Other show an elf swordman battle a evil warlock that turn into giant beast. Then there a pink creature who inftaion like balloon and swallow and stolen their power to copy and battle. There a train that can talk, an monster turtle fight like a ninja, a boy who is a genuies, a anamatronic that have sprite inside and goal to kill gaurd at this pizza place, there also a place where se creature where squid turn human and squid and so on as they pass by. Then Draculaura spoke up.

Draculaura: _"Frankie? Where are we?"_

Frankie: _"I-I-I-I'm not sure"_

Draculaura: _"I though you are smart then this?"_

Frankie: _"I'm not that smart it i not know about this and Ghoulia know more then me"_

Then a light caught their attaction as it grow brighter and brightrer ans then they scream before they black out.

(end flashback)

Draculaura: "So once we woke up, we though welie to Hiro so we can find the Monster Mapalogue but after what Hiro did with kindest, we though we have to tell you guy the ture and now i'm don't if your forgive us or not after we told you our story and we really want to go back once we get Monster Mapalogue, we need leave this place but i know we just met and all but we didn't mean to do so but i realize we need all the help we need so *using cute expressions* can you help us?

The BH6 group was bashful and shocked after hear their story, they rethink of them they just lost ghouls from other world not just full monsters but humans as well. Honey Lemon felt sad of how one monster turn it back on them to steal sut of price of antice and now they are lost and not to do and they their help and maybe learn thing or two and teach them how to make cute video and talk cute animel, candy, suagr, spicy and anything nice (joking) and maybe cute boy like Hiro she wish she want to tell him her feeling and hope this age gape didn't get in her way. Wasabi was shilver in fear how this Dannka have must power of shadow and now know what he planning but what and how hope it not scary one. Gogo have rethink after hear their story and understand how Dannka stolen their iteam that location the monsters and bring them to school and learn about human and this vampire girl want bring peace between humans and monsters to not make another Great Monster Fright Flight in this world and hopefully she was right but now she need to keep an eye on them. Fred well he hype of thier story and hearing of how thing go and stuff he felt his lucky have turn and getting awsome as his life have be nothing but boring but now this new villain appear in their world and stole their Monster Mapalogue and now what evil plan this villain are to do next. As for Hiro, He finally understand and puzzle now complet after hearing the two ghouls and how they end up in his world he now know about Dannka or Darka 'name by Fred' have end up in their world and go on stealing iteam for who know what the villlain plan for. But he also know the ghouls didn't mean to lie him as they met yesterday and told them he have feeling to them which h and the two have no clude what happen but he gonna find out why his and the ghouls motion took over and why it happen but he push back in his mind as he figure out later after all they agree to be boyfriend to them along to shared him and they be his ghoulfriends. Now after hear the story, Hiro though since they gonna on this mission to retred the Monster Mapalogue and go back to their world but it impossablie to find what they looking for and beside they barry little know this place even he told them his story to them but he want to help them as Draculaura said "Not impossible. Just challenging" as Hiro understand what to be done. He stood up from his Chair and walk over to them as the ghouls saw Hiro walk throu them and worry he be mad at them as Hiro stop in front of them as they stare long for mintire or soon as waitng what happen until..*HUG* they are shock that Hiro hug them as Draculaura and Frankie was more then shocked as Hiro just hug them like he forgive them as he hug two ghouls until he let go and spoke to them.

Hiro: "I understand that you try and gone throu many task and struggler to make peace both monsters and humans until one monster turn your back on you and stole Monster Mapalogue from under your nose i do. But that dosen't mean you have to lie and try find what you looking for while your in our world and not little about this place and not sure where to started *Holding their both hands* but i can asum that me and other can help you to find Monster Mapalogue that belong to you and bring justine on Dannka after what he done to you and i'm not let that creep hurt the ghouls like you after you try putting him to change after he throw at you because you not along your our friends 'mutter' (and your my serect ghoulfriends) 'outloud' but no matter what, we're here for you two"

Draculaura and Frankie shocked to after Hiro have not just forgive them but he and other are agree to help them to retreat the stolen Monster Mapalogue from Dannka that swell their heart as it beasting fast and tear swell up and stream down their check. Soon they hug Hiro in joy of happy.

Draculaura: "T-T-T-Thank you Hiro forgive us and help us our trouble we can't be more happy"

Frankie: "S-S-She right you help us when we are hurt and treat our wound and let us stay you and your Aunt and learn new thing like new repice and i'm glad we met you after you found us"

Hiro: "No problem and i'm glad we're help each other if we have our back together"

Then the ghouls kiss Hiro on his lip while the other was shock what they saw unfold. Wasabi was surprise Hiro was be kiss by the ghouls they just met and was just won't stop staring. Honey was more shocked before as her heart broke in pieces but felt new feeling of something else she never have for long time and what it is, she was to end this pain (don't worry she just thinking her head). Gogo was more then shocked she was upset for them be kissing Hiro for who know how old the ghouls are and she also felt rage grew along other feeling of Jealoty rode up. As Fred um...he just stare in aosh as he say "ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh" over and over again and not stoping. Soon Draculaura and Frankie finished their kiss as they smile and felt not be happy before and Hiro smile a goofy smile and happy to have someone to help him to heal his heart and hopefully this be swell love site. Unfortelly it ruin as Fred tackle Hiro and hug him or squeeze him to death.

Fred: "DUDE! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GOT KISS BY THE GHOULS I'M PROUND OF YOU BIG GUY!"

Hiro: "T-T-Thank Fred but can you not crush me?" 

Fred: *realize as he put Hiro down* "Oops sorry about that Hiro but i'm glad you have girlfriends. Is that how it go?"

Gogo: *pull Fred away as she walk to them* No it not, why did you let them kiss you Hiro and why not told them your 14 and let them doing it?"

Honey: "Hiro? What you not telling us?"

Hiro: *sigh* "I not sure i mean i just met them yesterday and something wrong with us and it just happen like that"

Wasabi: "What you mean it happen just like that"

Hiro: "I mean it like my Emotion took over and like that it happen and they are now my ghoulfriends"

Frankie: "But we hear he can have both of us and though.."

Draculaura: "We decide to shared Hiro and create a harem so if every ghouls or girls in love Hiro, we let them if they are in love and i know it hurt you guys but Hiro want to find out what is going on us so he can stop this but now we have be like this" *walk over to Hiro and hug him while her Massive giant breasts lay on Hiro head make shif boob hat*

The group look each other and wonder if what they is ture, then maybe not only they deal for finding Monster Mapalogue but solve mystery of this strange behaver but they ave no choice but agree of this even they dosen't like this. But they not know of Honey after hearing they are sharing Hiro like not fighting over him as she now hae her change to as she though of the idea the two they have"

Honey: _"They are sharing Hiro and not fighting? Then that mean i have change to talk him"_

Gogo on other hand is upset after Hiro told them, she not happy of idea they have and she worry if Hiro Aunt Cass found out about this and she have burst into rage or faint or worse.

Gogo: _"I can't believe Hiro have go along this what if his Aunt Cass find out of this and thing go chaos or worse-" _*shilver* _"I'm not want to think of it but sharing not bad idea maybe i can tell him my feeling to join his harem- WAIT WHAT I'M DOING?!"_

Soon the room fill slince as they wonder what next but it be boring to wait so let spice it up.

Fred: "So are you gonna tell your Aunt about this?" (never mind)

Hiro: "No Fred why i do that? I can't just walk up to her and said "Hey Aunt Cass guess what i have two girlfriends are from other world that they are monsters want peace humans and monsters and they here because their iteam stolen by Dannka and end up our world to cause chaos and conqour the world" no i'm not stupit Fred we agree about this and it your idea from the begining along my to start off if you forgot i work this until you and other came along you know what i mean"

Fred: "Okay okay Hiro sheesh i'm just say buddy because if she found sooner or later, who know what she gonna do to you"

Hiro: "I'm not worry and beside *pointing to Draculaura and Frankie* we gonna help them to return their lost iteam where it belong"

Wasabi: "Okay Hiro but we worry if you have sex-"

Hiro: "Wasabi, i know what sex is as i be teach in my school before i guatgrea (not good spelling) and i'm sure you if i be force to have sex them *pointing ghouls while they blush* i'm have to bang my head multi time until i be in coma and Baymax have to take care of me"

Wasabi: "I'm just say Hiro because you gonn abe a father-"

Hiro: "Finished that sencten and i gonna tell everyone what i learn about your little serect"

Wasabi: "You woldn't Hiro we agree"

Hiro: "Then don't let me hear it, k?"

Wasabi: "Fine"

Frankie: "What you talk about?"

Hiro: "I nothing sweeting *kissing Frankie* it something i shouldn't saw what i see"

While happen, Baymax watch and listen all going and he wonder if there way to help the ghouls and help Hiro if he need after he be give gift from strange woman in his dream if robot have dream but not before now have abillite to actvie by himself as he gonna learn new thing. Then he pick something up on his scanner as he look at Draculaura hair as something moving in her hair and he scane to find something until he spot a shape in her hair as he walk over to her hair and spoke out to Draculaura.

Baymax: "Draculaura, i scane something that crawl in your hair"

Draculaura: "WHAT?!"

Baymax: "Will you like me to removed it?" 

Draculaura: "YES BAYMAX GET IT OFF OF ME!"

Quickly, Baymax try to grab thing crawl in her hair but it moving too fast but Baymax manit to grab it as she breathing fast and hard.

Baymax: "You heart rate are at 201 mph and you breathing are rapth fast and hard you need to clam down before you passout"

Once Draculaura did what Baymax told her to, she finally relax and sigh releft before hug him.

Draculaura: "Thank you Baymax"

Baymax: "You very welcome"

Hiro: "What cause Draculaura to freak out"

Baymax: "I will show you that i found"

Baymax open his parm as they gather around and look in Baymax Palum bot hand. What they saw in Baymax hand is a creatre that almost size baymax hand as it have eight legs with six eyes on it head and face. It is mostly purple with shades of black and dark pink and have a hair style as it shaking in fear like it wait for be kill or plan to do something for it. everyone was shock they saw it just a spider but they neve see this strange spider before exapte Draculaura and Frankie know who it is.

Wasabi: Baymax what is this?"

Draculaura/Frankie: "WEBBY!"

Hiro: "Ypun know this thing?"

Frankie: "Webby not a thing webby is Draculaura friend and her pet"

Honey: "Wait, he is Draculaura pet? That so cool having animal as a pet is dream come ture"

Draculaura: "Yes i have him as long i can remember it and be friend until school plan made."

Gogo: "But why his hair like that?" *Pointing to Webby style* Did he look like this when you met him?"

Draculaura: "Well, his not like that before but in the end i change his look"

Every one happy as they make friends of Draculaura pet Webby and find out he so adoabal as they happy he not harme to everyone but ther one not happy. Franm=kie smile when she know someone missing.

Frankie: "Hey where Fred?"

The group realize of this until Baymax spoke out.

Baymax: "He is hidding under table"

They look under and saw Fred cower in fear shaking and whimping and whisper 'Creepy spider, creepy spider, creepy spider creepy spider' as his back turn away from them. Draculaura kneel down and carwl to him.

Draculaura: "Fred? Why hididng come and meet my friend webby"

Before they stop her, it was too late. As Fred turn and look at webby who wave at him, hell got lose...

Fred: "SCREAM!"

Before she know what happen, she be tackle by Hiro as Fred releash flame and almost burn teh other if they havn't move out their way as Fred rush out the table as screaming like a frightin girl be chase by killer with knife in horror movie. Hiro help Draculaura as he spoke to her.

Hiro: "Sorry that we forgo to tell you is that Fred is fear of spider"

Draculaura: What? But Webby is not hurt everyone he sweet and kind little one"

Fred: "IT GROSS! DISUSTING, HORROR, EVIL AND IT BE KILL!"

The ghouls gasp in horror what Fred just said.

Frankie: "WHAT?! No you can't kill him he won't hurt a fly"

Fred: "SAID THE ONE THAT CAN!"

Wasabi: "Forget it you two, he not gonna listen to you"

Draculaura: Then he have to. *walk over to Fred while cousre in fear* Fred look at me *Fred look at Draculaura as she hold Webby up* Tell me is Webby look evil to you?"

Webby smile in cute way for everyone in pov for Fred pov well, let sai his pov is not plan site.

Fred: *SCREAM* "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!"

Webby jump off Draculaura hand and crawl throu Fred as he spot Webby crawl to him, he flip i mean really really flip.

Fred: "IT COMING FOR ME! *as he been chase by Webby* DON'T LET IT KILL ME OR EAT ME!"

The group watch childest gag running like cat and mouse (guess what it from) as the both run around until Webby jump on table and jump and land on Fred suit and crawl in the month of flame gape. Fred stop and look around and sigh releft.

Fred: "Wshoo, i lose that creepy and i'm happy said good ridine."

But unknowen to him, Webby found a way in and sit on top Fred head an awre of what happen next.

Fred: "THIS IS WHY FREDZILLA WILL HIDE FROM DANGER AND FACE THE DANGER THERE IS NO WAY NOT EVEN ONE..LITTLE...SPIDER WILL harme...me?"

Inside his suit and front of him was Webby waving and said 'hello" before...

Fred: (girl scream) "IT INSIDE MY SUITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

Fred actdnccei acvie his suit and shoot flame, spotlight and spring while try to get Webby off him as they group duck from Fred chaos freak out while destory the place. Gogo piss off and having gone long enouch grab Honey and shout at her.

Gogo: "HONEY STOP FRED BEFORE HE DESTORY THIS PLACE!"

Honey: "Okay." *got out her hiding and use her chemica ball and try to hit Fred but dodge as she try to hit until she chase and use her purse bazooga and aim Fred* "Sorry Freddie"

*Shoot* *Hit*

Then it hit Fred as he frozen in mid air only his month not frozen as Webby crawel out and fell and land in Draculaura hand as she hug her pet.

Draculaura: "Webby! Are you okay?"

While happen, Hiro and other walk to Fred as Wasabi free him as Fred land with a *oof* and groan in pain and Baymax walk up to him.

Baymax: "On scale of 1 to-"

Fred: "No Baymax just no"

Draculaura: "I'm glad your okay Webby i don't know whatever happen to you as long your okay"

Fred: *he stood up and panting before shouting* NO IT NOT IT WILL! DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Fred chagre at them as Webby sqeel and hid while Draculaura shock in horror and bras before..

Hiro: "BAYMAX STOP FRED!"

Baymax: "Stopping Fred"

Baymax charge and grab Fred as he inch to Draculaura and Webby while struggler to free.

Fred: "Baymax what you doing? Let me go"

Baymax: "Hiro want me to stop you from hurting Draculaura and Webby from harme"

Hiro: "Ya, i'm letting you hurt her and Webby from harme and i though we agree you gonna face your fear for awhile and not think about it?"

Fred: "YA, BUT THEN WHO GONNA WARN ABOUT EVIL SPIDER INVADER?"

Draculaura: "Why do you hate spider? What Webby did to you?"

Fred: "I hate spider ever i remember and they nothing but creep"

Draculaura: Webby is not"

Fred: "YES IT IS HE IS NOT CUTE, FRIENDLY, NICE OR JOY BUT MEAN, EVIL, SCARY, GROSS, UGLY, FREAK AND HE A MONSTERS!"

That cross the line not just Draculaura but Webby who hurt as well Draculaura who quiff in sadness tear while Webby look hurt and heart broken. This cause BH6 group look sad as they try to cheer them up while Hiro look Fred with stink eye.

Hiro: "Now you done it. You hurt Webby feeling as well Draculaura don't you know they not like other monsters?"

Fred: "Hiro you don't understand about me"

Hiro: "Yes i do and we though you gone to dotcor to cure your fear, did you?"

(flashback)

Dr. Nyta: "_Okay mr. Fred i'm Dr. Nyta and i be told your fear spider corrat?"_

Fred: _"No, Okay ya"_

: _"Okay i have someone you meet" _*pick something up to reavel tarantrla (is this right?) in teh case as it look at Fred who scare for it wave hi but in mind it said "I'M GONNA EAT YOUR SOUL AND LAY EGG IN YOU" as he shaking infear*

Dr. Nyta: "_This is Alina she is nice to everyone and not danger speice _*pick her up and wlak to him* _now i like you hold on her to-"_

He stop mid-senctie only see Fred gone while teh door left open as he shook his head in disappointing while talking to his pet.

Dr. Nyta: _"Well, Alina look our another pastin gone. That 301 in counted for not facing their fear"_

(end flashback)

Fred: "No"

Hiro: "Fred"

Fred: "I can't help it it happen"

Hiro: "Well i'm not happy you hurt my ghoulfriends feeling. *Pointing to Draculaura who crying and whimping* Now are you gonna apologize to them or do i let Baymax talk about math?"

Horror, Fred thrate before spoke out.

Fred: "NONONONONONONONONONONO I'LL DO IT I'LL DO IT"

Hiro: "Baymax, let him go he gonna apologize them"

Baymax: "Oay Hiro"

Once he drop Fred, he walk over before be hit by Gogo.

Fred: "OUCH HEY"

Gogo: "You have gone to far Fred"

Fred: "I'm gonna apologize to them"

Honey: "You better do it Freddie"

Wasabi: "Ya man, they are hurt"

Fred: "I'm doing it, god"

He walk over and hear Poor Draculaura as Hiro right they do have feeling and he hurt them. He kneel down as he open his top suit as he clear throuh make the both Draculaura and Webby with their sand face that she cry her eye out now red and wet tear but cry alot as Fred sigh before spoke up.

Fred: "Look dudess and dude, i'm...i'm...*Hiro: Go on* I'm sorry said mean thing about Webby it just i remember i fear spider when i was little and i got this ever since then and i can't face my fear as it still haunted me. I know he is your friends when you met him and i'm just...it that i want to make up what i done, can you forgive?"

Draculaura smile before hug him and kiss on his check before say.

Draculaura: "Yes Fred i forgive you"

Fred: "What about you buddy? We good?" *make fist bump*

At frist Webby though his gonna hurt him but soon realize he want forgive and make fist bump he copy it as Fred make bump tap as Webby did teh same before Webby claw up and snug and Fred felt good and not felt gross.

Fred: "Hey this dude not bad. He fun guy"

Draculaura: "See i told you he friendly" 

Webby then claw in Fred suit as he felt a tick as he start laughing.

Fred: "Hey what- Wait 'chuckle' What- 'laugh' W-W-W-W-Wait a mintie- 'LAUGH' THAT TICKLE BUDDY STOP IT "LAUGH" STOP!"

They watch and laugh at the site as Fred no longer afrade spider as he now friend of Webby. Once Webby done fun, Fred clamly down as he stood up shake his laugh.

Fred: "That awsome. I haven't since i make no sencte of joke i watch on tv"

Gogo: "So, how did he end up with you?"

Frankie: "He much snuck in Draculaura hair like he worry of her to keep her comfy"

Hiro: "Then why haven't he appear when me and Baymax took them in?"

Draculaura: "He must be sleep while you heal us up. I'm sorry Webby, we didn't know you with me"

Webby snug her as the group see in site of happy as it melt thier hart. Once it done, it again fill slience for it awkored to have this quiet before until Frankie broke the slince.

Frankie: "So what to do now?"

Gogo: "Well, we now know Dannka is here in our world and we not sure what he planning to make his move"

Wasabi: "This the first time we ever have before"

Frankie: "Well beside Fred fear, what about you guys?"

They look each other until Hiro spoke.

Hiro: "Well, i'm fear of fail and give up and quiet"

Wasabi: "I'm fear of height because everywhere i go or places that have tall place, i'm freak out and freeze up"

Honey: I'm fear hippopotamus"

Draculaura: "Why are you fear them? Don't you say all animal cute?"

Honey: "Yes i did but this one is not because of their size and..." *She shiver in fear*

Hiro walk over to her and pat her back.

Hiro: "It fine Honey Lemon, they are other place to not harm you but you can think small creature instead"

Honey felt Hiro touch as she blush and how say nice thing to her as her heart beating faster as her breath panting they to get together and try to think something else but her heart beat to it and she almost lose it but not before spoke to Hiro.

Honey: *blush* "T-T-T-T-Thank you H-H-H-Hiro for nice say"

Hiro: "No problem"

Gogo show this as she worry if Honey forgot the promisie they have and worry if she be let out but she need to do this with Honey to tell Hiro their feeling for if they be sharing. But unknowen to Honey and Gogo, they didn't know that Frankie and Draculaura show a blush on their face for they realize Hiro friends have a crush on him they look each other and smile of planning not just ghouls but human girls as well. Then the ghouls turn to Gogo how not said a thing.

Draculaura: "What about you Gogo? What you fear of?"

Gogo look at them as they stare her in her eye and wonder what the houls think of what Gogo fear. 

Gogo: *Sigh* "Leprechauns. I fear Leprechauns"

Ghouls: "HUH?!"

Frankie: "Leprechauns? Why you are fear of Leprechauns if there aren't Leprechauns in any place?"

Draculaura: "Ya, there no Leprechauns around here it just made up"

Gogo: "Look when i said i fear Leprechauns, i mean i'm fear Lerechauns so there"

Fred: "I try to scare her, but she just making look like she not" *Fred be hit by Gogo in anger*

Gogo: "We agree not to bring it up"

Frankie walk over and hug her which Gogo caught off gaurd.

Frankie: "Gogo listen, no matter what you scare of or fear of or afarid, there no sut thing as Leprechauns which it in your head"

Gogo never hear what Frankie told her of her word that change her around. She hug Frankie and her smile show as she realize what she said it ture.

Gogo: "Thank you Frankie, i regret what i think about you and Draculaura as your good monsters and not bad in a way"

Frankie: *smile* "It okay we ghoulfriends look out each other expatery you"

Then an alarm off which startled the ghouls but not the group as they know the alarm when there danger and the city in danger. But not Frankie and Draculaura as they cover their ear while Webby did the same.

Draculaura: "WHAT THE HEX IS THAT NOICS?"

Fred: "That a Crim alart when something or someone in trouble or cause trouble"

Hiro: "Basemax, Show us what happening"

Basemax: "Bring up screen" *reavel a new tv as it show a Caucasian man with dirty-blond hair and a mustache. His eyes are blue. He always wears a dark red suit, and uses glasses.

Bluff Dunder: _"I'm Bluff Dunder and this just in a giant robot that look like a full size bot-fight trerrorest people downtown San Fransokyo cause massive chaos for it destory the city as we reavel it belong to Mr. Yama who somehow escape from jail after be send by Big Hero 6 and now for the first time he escape and contunie run rampage in the suit. In other new-"_

The screen shut off as the group know what to do.

Hiro: "Look like Mr. Yama got let go free and now torrest the city in fear."

Fred: "About time we gonna beat him letgoletgoletgoletgo"

Hiro: "Alright Fred, Let go team"

They about to go to battle and save teh city when...

"GUYS!"

They stop and turn to Honey who look worry.

Wasabi: "What is it Honey?" 

Honey: "What about them?" *pointing to Frankie, Draculaura and Webby standing there look what just happen*

Wasabi: "So?"

Honey: "We can't leave here, they b will be bore of stay here" 

Fred: "Your right Honey Lemon, Maybe i ask Roddy Blair if he install game room if in case boredom while they stay here and-"

Gogo: "Exapte they can't stay here of under contrustin"

Draculaura: "Of what"

Hiro: "Our own base as it still building in serect base so we need more place for something in need"

Honey: "Yes, so i want to what we gonna to do this?"

Hiro: "Honey it okay they can come with us" *he then be pull by Gogo*

Gogo: "Hiro, are you crazy? Why you want to bring them with us?"

Hiro: "Look i know we know they have told us about Dannka came to our world and stole from them and we need the help we got and beside they can hide in the allyway from being see in daylight"

Gogo: "Hiro i don't know i'm mad at you or plan stupit but they your resbontal this as they need to be back home once we find their Monster Mapalogue, k"

Hiro: "Look Gogo i understand you say but i'm not that evil to do that and beside you, me and other are a team and we watch out each other *holding her hand* we're in together"

Gogo blush at Hiro as her heart speeding faster then before as she felt his hand her. She now know she want to tell Hiro her feeling but she and Honey promisie they shared their feeling to Hiro to be their girlfriends. She snap out as she spoke.

Gogo: "Fine Hiro but keep them close to us so we can see them" 

Hiro nod as he turn to teh ghouls as smile on the look on his face like something happen.

Hiro: "Well ghouls, if you want to learn human like us, how about to show you how we do so"

The ghouls look each other and they nod before they follow him as the group walk outside as Draculaura turn into bat which Fred jump in joy to see the change for teh first time while Frankie ride with Hiro as Draculaura held on to Frankie as the group ready to go and rush off for battle for they teach Mr. Yama a leason.

**(Downtown)**

People rush to hide while other scream and pee their pants (lol) as they try to escape the mecha that destory the city. Soon the group arrive as Hiro spot the place as he took them to the ally.

Hiro: "Stay there and watch we do"

He rush back his group while the ghouls watch the sence that go unfold the battle the group as they ready with pose as they watch the mecha wreck the place.

Wasabi: Okay guys, Mr. Yama destory the place we not sure what" 

Fred: "Um..guys? Is just me or did Mr. Yama Mecha suit alot upgrade?"

The look at the Mecha suit and Fred right about one thing it now more bulky, it now twice the size and it more danger and evil before but the color is red with gold color and it desine look like a samirai-bot. They surprise of this as they have their mind for what the fuck just happen. Hiro snap his shock as he and other need a plan.

Hiro: "Baymax, can you scane for weakness this thing?"

Baymax: "Scanning weakness. Error can not scane that something block my scanner"

Hiro: "Great. Guys Baymax can't scane weakness point that somehow Yama must block Baymax scanner"

Gogo: "Okay, look like we have go on out"

Soon they charge the villain while the ghouls watch the from the ally unaware someone else watching. On top of the build watch is Count Boolcula watch in the shadow as he see and mission to learn what this make BH6 tick while next to him are Big Halluta and his gangs watch on the top of the roof.

Stinta: "Hey boss? Why we watching the battle if we watching teh bat boy theer?" 

Halluta: "Because we need to be sure he complet his mission while we watch him and other question that you about to ask is we like to for ourself"

Stinta: "Oh that almost make sentie"

Lanta: You know dear i think if we ever encounter them, i like to teach that boy to make him suffer"

Halluta: "Do what you can do sweeting but no sex. Last time i check that we're ghost"

Soon the monsters villain watch the battle to unfold.

**(Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations)**

As the BH6 group got in front of the samarui-bot, Hiro give out order (not food order, battle order).

Hiro: "Okay guy here the plan: Wasabi, Fred and Mini-max you guys try cut or burn this thing down and try the weakness point."

Wasabi: Of coruse"

Fred: "You can count me Hiro"

Mini-max: "I'LL SERVE THING TO JUDAGE!" *off to battle the bot*

Hiro: "Gogo, i want you ride on Baymax to take you on teh top so you can find a way to cut it open"

Gogo: "Awsome, i alway want ride on Baymax and it about time" *Jumping on Baymax and flew to the top*

Hiro: "Okay Honey Lemon, i want to try this plan because i'm not sure it will work for you and i are try go the back to try find the power so i can hack way to find weakness point if other plan are fail"

Honey: "Hiro, are you sure about this"

Hiro: "I'm sure *hold hand* we can do this"

Honey felt her face heat up and her heart beating before she hug Hiro which he caught off gaurd in shock.

Hiro: "Uh Honey, are you-"

Honey: "Oh, sorry *releash her hug in embraess* i'm just happy about your plan"

Hiro: "Thank you Honey. Let go, we need to beat this"

With the nod they rush off to battle and shut down mecha samiurai. First, Fred, Wasabi and Mini-max try to burn it while cutting it but did no damage As Wasabi use his sword like lazer and try to slash it or cut or something but it unvation.

Wasabi: "Man, what did Yama this thing made out of?"

Fred *talk while try to burn it* "Not to sure but i think he may have stolen a titania and mix in other tuff metal part that make this twice stronger then before"

Mini-max: "I like your idea my friends"

Fred: "Alright HI-FIVE *smash by bot-hand* NOT LIKE THIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!"

Wasabi: "FRED! *a shadow shape a foot on top of Wasabi as he look up in shock* Mommy."

**(Gogo and Baymax)**

While happening, Gogo riding Baymax to fly on top of teh bot head as they dodge the hand and fist as they close to the goal. Baymax saw gun appear out teh aromor as he dodge when it fire at them as Gogo try her best to hold on Baymax while it diffacelt of not falling off to her death.

Gogo: "How do Hiro do it to hold on you Baymax?"

Baymax: "Hiro use a manget to lock me while fly around and to prevent falling to his death"

Gogo: "Thank for the tip Baymax"

Baymax: "No problem Gogo"

Then...

Gogo: "WATCH OUT"

It came too late as the one of the laster fire at them.

Baymax: "Oh no"

"BAM"

Baymax struck as Gogo hold her dear life as they crush on top the head as she look over if Baymax fine he is but took damage"

Gogo: "Baymax! Are you okay?"

Baymax: "I am fine but my-" *shut down*

Gogo: "FUCK! The laser must shut Baymax down and now we stick on teh head of the bot head. *walking to the head as she took dise out* Time to trim this bitch"

She slat the metal but it took no damage as Gogo try and slash again and again and agian until..

Gogo: "GRRRRRRRRRRR! WHY. AREN'T. YOU. CUT. IN. FUCKING. SHITTING. PIECES?!"

Gogo panting and heaven in fit anger as she try to slah but only be got shotting by the lazer gun as she dodge and out speed only but struck in her ankle where she trip and fell as the lazer about to fire only Baymax save her as Gogo gld he okay"

Gogo: "Baymax, i'm glad your okay"

Baymax: "I got back up power and i'm not gonna let you hurt"

**(Hiro and Honey)**

With the distaine plan working, Hiro and Honey are now at teh back as Honey use her new shoe to make a tower ice as they reach the rear bot as Hiro avaite his manget and attach to it as he look at Honey.

Hiro: "Grab on to me"

Honey was surprise to hear what Hiro told her.

Honey: "A-A-A-Are you sure Hiro?"

Hiro: "I trust you because you the only one can use the chim to keep teh back hatch open while i try to shut this down and arrest Yama for good"

Honey blush for she gonna hold on Hiro so she grab on him as Hiro start to climb as Honey smile as this is happening as she giggle herself.

Honey: _"I can't believe this is happening. I'm hold dear life to Hiro it like dream come ture _*GASP* _wait me and Gogo promisie to shared Hiro when we tell him our feeling oh Honey what you thinking Girl"_

"Honey?"

*GASP*

She snap out to see Hior looking at her which make her face more shady red blush like sunburn if you stand out too long.

Honey: "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes Hiro?"

Hiro: "You space out for awhile, is there something wrong or what you thinking?"

Honey: "KITTY"

That word just came out was stupit as Hiro just shrude before continue climbing as Honey was curseing herself how fool she was for said that. Soon they reach the the back hatch as Hiro use his manget power to unscerw and Honey use her chemi to lift up as Hiro spoke..

Hiro: "Jackpot"

He reach in and start to hack while Honey keep close eye out for something attack in the back while Hiro hacking away, Honey though it perfect time to spoke to him.

Honey: "So how the hacking coming along?"

Hiro: "Doing good Honey and it look like Yama busy using a firewall from me to get in but i'm going fat i can if you asking"

Honey: "Nonono take you time Hiro no need to rush"

Honey pastring as Hiro try to hacking and try to shut down while Honey become ansing and twisting her body while try to clam herself down sure she she is tallest and beautiful girl even smartest girl ever but she never have date teh guy before until he met Hiro as she remember him when he a kid and now after he brother as well friend, thing change as Hiro broguth together to save the city and now she and Gogo have crush on Hiro and she like smart boy but her being 17 (if you know her real age) and Hiro 14 she though it unfair for her be love 14 year old boy who she didn't care about it as she want this and maybe she will explaion to Gogo as Honey need to do this.

Honey: "Hiro, i-"

Hiro: "Done"

**(end song)**

As the mecha have shut down as everyone cheer in victory as Hiro sigh in releaf as Honey smile for Hiro seccess as she move closer. On teh ground, the ghouls cheer while they watch teh battle as Hiro manit shut down as they watch Honey gonna tell Hiro her feeling as they eye on them as Honey try to speak.

Honey: "Wow Hiro you did it"

Hiro: "Ya, i did it and now we wait for Gogo to open the poilit and nab Yama and we all have treat"

Honey look at Hiro while she felt her heart beating until she gonna do it.

Honey: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Hm?"

Honey: "There something i want to ask you something every since you came to stif and made this team and get know one to other and since pass year after teh even of your brother Tasashi death and we help your problem and i know it hard to believe me that is.."

Hiro: "Is what Honey?"

Honey lean closer as Hiro face blush when she close enouch.

Honey: "Hiro i lov-"

**(Sonic Generations Drowning)**

***WARING! WARING SELFDISTUSIN IN T-MIN 30 SEC!***

The two snap out as the timer appear on it which it a trap but just they to left, the hatch that hold it open, broke and shut on Honey waist with *CRUNSH* follow by *SCREAM* as Hiro shock to see Honey trap on the hatch that crush on her as he try to free her but only make it worse as the timer spoke out

***WARNING T-MIN 20 SEC***

Honey: "Hiro save yourself"

Hiro: "WHAT no i'm like you die like my brother and i'm not gonna lose you too as well"

Suddenly, he or Honey didn't know his hand glow purple as same for teh hatch which slowly open until Hiro manit free Honey as they free fall before be caught by Baymax as they timer start counting.

***WARNING T-MIN IN 5...**

***4*..**

***3*..**

***2*..**

***1*..**

***0*..**

**(BOOM)**

It explore into part as it fell on the ground as it lay down as smoke kick up as the group watch it clear to reavel Baymax hold Hiro and Honey but have blood cover on her waist as she got crush by the hatch. So when they reach them, they shock Honey is bleeding.

Gogo: "Hiro what happen to Honey?" 

Hiro: "When the timer start counting, the hatch that surport hold it open by Honey chem broke and crush Honey waist and i don't know what to do she gonna die"

Wasabi: "We need take her to hospital now" *Be slap by Gogo*

Gogo: "You foget we are wanted by chef cruz remember?"

Hiro: "We have to save her. *crying* I-I-I-I-I don't want to lose her i-i-i can't...not ag-g-gain"

Then strang happen, Hiro hand glow light as the group shock what happen as Honey body glow before like nothing happen her wound heal up as one mintie there glow then it stop.

Honey *groan* H-H-Hiro?"

Hiro: "HONEY LEMON"

Honey shook her head as she wonder what happen as she sit up while Hiro hug her as Honey blush red of her feeling grow as she like Hiro hug her but snap out and ask the answer.

Honey: "What happen i remember i in pain and then nothing"

"HEY GUY"

They turn to see Fred as he carry Globby as he change back form as Fred rush to other.

Fred: "DUDE I JUST LAUNCH TO OTHER CITY AND THEN RUN INTO GLOBBY AND ASK HIM GIVE A LIFT SO I CAN- Wait what did i miss?"

Wasabi: "Um..just almost thing like Hiro hand glow and heal Honey that have got crush by hatch when it blow up by time bomb"

Fred: "WHAT? I MISS ALL THAT? AWWW MAN!"

Globby: Wait Tall girl hurt?"

Honey: "I'm fine Globby in fact i'm feel fine"

Baymax: "She right my scanner read her wound is heal as never happen"

Gogo: "Hiro? Did you judt save her like you told us about something contral you and the ghouls Emotion?"

Hiro: "Ya but this is different and i never i can heal. Like i said something going on and i'm try to find out. Baymax, can you scane me to find what going on me?"

Baymax: "Scanning. *ERROR* Error i can't detet the sort as something pervent me to scanner you more"

Hiro: "It fine Baymax. we're figure out more" *He tackle by Honey and she hug him more*

Honey: "Hiro i don't what happen but i'm happy you save me"

Hiro: *blush* N-N-N-No problem Honey i'm glad your safe"

Honey smile he save her life. she fail to confase her feeling but she happy to be save and his have power to heal her. A groan came to the mecha suit as a hand pop out as the group walk over as Hiro spoke.

Hiro: "Alright Yama it over come quietly so no one get hurt"

However, when Yama free from the pile, the group shock what they see. The person who look like Yama wear wellow tracksuit with blue strip on his from shoulder to wrist. He wear a japen band that tie around his forehead. He wear a black belt with a sympal and last a wooden shoe wear it made out of gold and wear glassess. They are puzzle of the new look for Yama.

Hiro: "Wow Yama, try out new look i must say you look redialy

"Said the one i almost beat you if i didn't set my bomb timer to kill you"

They took back of hear Yama voice more wise then mean voice as what just they have hear.

Fred: "Did his voice change?"

"I born this way as you stupit since i send you far other city"

Wasabi: "Um..guys? Did Yama become more wiser?"

"Not just wiser, but smarter science, builder better bot or mecha suit and better sumo wrestler"

Honey: Your a science? It aoner-"

Wasabi: "Um Honey? He is a evil remember?"

Honey: "Oops sorry about that sire"

"It fine miss but i'm afride i have to kill all including Hiro Hamada"

Hiro: "What-*clear throgh* *deep voice* I mean i don't know who Hiro Hamada is only us hero here"

"You not fool me with your fake voice child i know about you and your friends"

Hiro: "H-H-H-How you know about this?"

My brother told me about you and your serect identy that you beat him and lose such child play bot-fight is waste of time. Oh, FYI i'm not Yama for i'm Tama"

Gogo: "Wait Yama have a brother?"

Globby: "Wait Tama? Is that you?"

Tama: "Ah if isn't Dibs my brother called you but prehave he not know you real name is Bailla Nathat (i know they didn't get his real name so i give him one).

Fred: "Wait that your real name?"

Globby: "Yap, that my real name that why Yama called me Dibs instead"

Honey: "I love your real name it suit you"

Globby: "Thank tall girl"

Hiro: "Wait, if you are Tama then where is-"

"RIGHT BEHIND YOU!"

They turn to see Yama in what now look like Mega Yama but it not ten time bigger and more bulky as it wear a cape as Yama smile evil.

Yama: "What do you like my brother desine? Isn't perfect to crush you?"

Tama: "We agree once i free you from jail, i'll set up trap and if that fail you and i have work together-"

Yama: "Hey, who do i call from you?"

Tama: "Mother not happy as she said *mother voice* Your brother be fail and waste on bot-fighter that is why your better then your brother as he finished school and college while you sit your ass and stuff and fat yourself up like a-"

Yama: "DON'T YOU DARE FINISHED THE SENTINE"

Tama: *normal voice* "Well maybe you didn't let me brought up then maybe you won't be called you oni orge"

Yama: "I TOLD YOU NEVER SAY THAT!"

While going on, teh group look at like wonder what just happen. Fred laugh himself after hear Yama be called oni orge while other just shock"

Gogo: "Glad i never have a brother or a sister to figure over um no affent Hiro"

Hiro: "None take it. But we gonna have to hit it hard and beat them and since i got healing power for some restin if everyone get hurt. But i no idea how did i do it"

Wasabi: "Maybe you worry everyone die and since Honey almost die, it give you power to heal" *smash by Gogo* "OUCH"

Gogo: "You not helping Wasabi"

Hiro: "No he right"

Wasabi: "What? i mean i'm right about it"

Hiro: "Ok, here what to do Globby you gonna help us and you go with Wasabi and Fred to try find a way not get kill as they try to cut the aromor to slow it down"

Wasabi/Fred/Globby: Right/You got it little dude/Okay

"Baymax, you and Mini-max are gonna top make the two fight each other"

Mini-max: "Mini-max will make both them fight each other by name calling"

Baymax: "I'm prever, a friendly hug"

"That leave me, Gogo and Honey to go inside and not be get crush"

Gogo: "Wait, why me and Honey?"

Hiro: "I know we almost lost Honey and if i didn't heal her with strange power i somehow got, she need someone watch her back since i'm not fast enouch will you do it?"

Gogo felt her heart beating fast as he really care her and Honey and Hiro do lok out each other Gogo hope to tell him but now they have job to do.

Gogo: "Okay *Gogo hug Hiro* Just don't kill yourself"

Hiro: "How you blieve i about to kil myself?" 

Baymax: "For about 0000000000000000000000000.1 chagin to be alive"

Hiro: "Thank you Baymax. Now let get-"

*Boom*

**(X vs Zero Megaman X5 Music Extended HD)**

Suddenly, a misstal appear out of no where as they duck as the street blow up and see teh twin now contral the mecha.

Tama: "I name it ULTIMATE TAYAMA"

Yama: "WHAT THE FUCK NAME DID YOU CALLED THIS MICHINE FOR?"

Tama: "It name after i build it with your idea and my"

Yama: "BUT I-"

Tama: "Do you want me called mother?"

Yama: "No"

Tama: "Then sell we?"

While happening, the group hide behide the bust up bus as they try something"

Hiro: "Okay that to close now we need a plan everyone got it?"

Fred: "Why not we call them fat"

Wasabi: That terrabal call people mean name since they already fat"

Hiro: "Girls?"

Honey: "I got nothing but idea of show them cute kitty"

Gogo: "I don't do idea"

Globby: "Wait i forgot tell you about Tama weakness"

Hiro: "Really? tell us"

Globby: "Okay Tama hate see his prefect invanti be screat or dent, he hate someone called him not smart one, he also hate being called Ugly beast that sit on their mother who his mother is the one did it and last one is he hate Yama taking his stuff that not belong"

Hiro: "How you know about him?"

Globby: "Oh Yama told about his brother and Tama told about Yama weakness too"

Hiro: "Then let use it"

**(Back the fight)**

"HEY YOU TWO"

The Yama bros (i name them) turn to see Fred, Wasabi and Globby stand in front of them waving"

Fred: "Your mother one do crush the people and be name ugly beat Onia"

Tama: "HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT FRONT OF US"

Then the Ultimate Yama rise it foot and stomp them but Globby grab and pull to safty as it crush on teh ground.

Mini-max: "Hye look we doing to your bot"

Yama and Tama shock to see Baymax and mini-max screating and dent it as they piss"

Yama: "HEY STOP THAT"

Tama: "DON'T SCREAT MY INVAINITE"

Fred: "Maybe because your not smarter enouch"

Tama: THAT IT"

Soon it on rage mod for while deteraty, Hiro, Honey and Gogo are fly up on Gogo dicse until they on the back hatch as Honey use her chem to open it up as they enter in. Once in, they look around to find teh way to shut down until..

Hiro: "Bingo"

In teh center was a big machine of the orb that glow inside as they apro it"

Honey: "Wow this guy know what he doing and *GASP* is that a liquid Globa and Fluide Ballya growth?" (i made it up)

Gogo: "Honey we here to shut down this bot, not site seeing"

Honey blush while Hiro look in teh machine as he spot something in deeper of the machine.

Hiro: "Gogo, can you use your disce to streat this vent?"

Gogo: "Sure. Honey like to help?"

Honey: "Okay"

Once they work to open teh can wide open, Hiro claw inside and made it to teh center only block force felid.

Hiro: "Great until less Honey there force feild block my way can i borrow your chem?" 

Honey: "Sure Hiro"

She give her chem ball to Hiro as Hiro crush it and sprinkle the sheild as it shut down and Hiro manit to rip it off teh machine.

**(Outside)**

The group busy desta it to have htem to shut down when..

*shut down sound*

**(End song)**

Yama: "WHAT HAPPEN?"

Fred: "HA! HERO 1, VILLAIN 0"

Wasabi: "Nice"

Globby: "Not great to be villains eh, Glama?"

Yama: *GROWL* "YOU PAY FOR THIS!"

Back inside Hiro crawl out as the two girl Hug as Hiro blush before them releash him and they blush before the rid their blush.

Gogo: "Good work Hiro"

Honey: You did it again"

Hiro: "We did this together. Now let go meet other"

They crawl where they came as they mursh out the open hatch as their friends wave for their victory they ready yo climb out to arrest the twin when...

"HIRO, GOGO, HONEY LOOK OUT"

"IT A TRAP"

"BANG"

"CLICK"

Without warning the hatch shut fast as the group be knock by force as they hear a loud click like lock close and lock them in as Hiro try open it but it no use as they bang on it.

The other shock what happen as the hatch trap the other inside leave them in shock"

Fred: "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPEN?"

Wasabi: "I don't know what happen"

Globby: "Oh no stupit me"

Fred: "What wrong?"

Globby: "I forgot that Tama is thing he most hate is no one i mean no one like be trick when there back is turn and ther other thing that he is also a pranker and tricker as well"

Group: "WHAT?/Oh No"

Tama: "HAHAHAHAHAHA THAT RIGHT FOOL I'M MATER PARNKER AND NOW HERE THE REAL TURE FORM"

Yama: "Wait this not the real bot form?"

Tama: "No"

It change form as it move arm to outward while it cover to make more bulker. Then it reavel a Giant sword, Then it head change into evil demon monster and last danger claw that turn into bladesaw.

**(Dedede Three (vs. Dedede Clones & D3) Kirby: Planet Robobot Music Extended)**

Tama: "You like it? There more"

Then it slip into two more as to reavel a clone this shock the hero.

Fred: "WHAT IT CAN DO THAT?"

Tama: "Yes and now DIE!" 

Soon the now three Ultimate Tayama throw sword at them while dodge as they the clone fist punch on poor Fred who be beat it up while Wasabi try to cut it but only fade throu.

Wasabi: OH COME ON! *he be smash by the metal claw hand and know him out*

Tama: "You se brother this is how you beat your enemy and this is fun and to bad i'm better then you."

Yama: *mutter* "You don't have rub me in"

Tama: "What was that bros?"

Yama: "I mean your hav on them go"

Fred was bang up as he duck in the bus stop but be smash as he hide in the allyway as the clone walk by."

Fred: "Okay Fred now that Hiro, Honey, Gogo capture and trap in the ultimate Tayama and be held by the pranker Tama who is twin brother like Hiro and Tadashi and since the girl with Hiro their be fine but the guess is how to get them out?"

"Maybe you sure try talk to him?" 

Fred: "Yes that it. Thank you si-Oh"

In front of Fred was the clone of Ultimate Tayama with a screen face on it as he smile evil.

Tama: "Maybe you could use talk quiet next time if someone evedropping"

Fred: "Ah shit"

Wasabi be chase by one the clone as it try to grabe him while Globby change into t-rex onlt be force into ball and soon beat up or play him ruff.

Globby: "This is why i hate being a ball"

Baymax: "Was talking to the real Ultimate Tayama for Hior back.

Baymax: "Excuse me. You have Hiro in there along Honey and Gogo can i have them back, please?"

Tama: "Let me see oh here you go"

*SMASH*

A fist punch Baymax and end up crash in teh build while lay upside down like he don't giving fuck and just stare in space.

Baymax: "That is not Hiro can you please have him bacl along Gogo and Honey please?"

**(Allyway)**

While the group fighting the villain, the ghouls who watch teh battle and the one who warn Hiro, Honey and Gogo as they got capture and they are now scare of their friends life are in danger. Draculaura shaking infear while Frankie try to do but she and Draculaura not be see that this world have no monsters and they will draw attachin and they think they are threat to this place or worse. While going on, they watch horror their friends getting beat it and they have to do something or their gonna die if you not count Globby who can't kill.

Draculaura: We got do something or they will be kill but not Globby since he a glob but still"

Frankie: "What can we do there no way we been discover by the people and i'm not encounter by BH6 cop Chef Cruz for i care and go to jail or-"

Suddenly, she spot a lab coat that throw in trash in teh allyway as she walk over to it and pick it up to reavel indee is a lab caot but over large one but do her size it fit almost perfect as she place her on as she spot black lexter gloves and place on and last a goggle that not broke as she put it on as she found a mirror that the top left corner chip off and nit creak but it still attach as she look in the mirror and she smile she like a mad science that make her smarter (beside Ghoulia). She twier around before she look at Draculaura as she smile.

Frankie: "Well? what you think?"

Draculaura: "I'm lost their Frankie but why do you wear this old lab coat?" 

Frankie: "Like Hiro and other have job to save people and now i believe since he treat us, love us, understand us and forgive us we much return his favor by helping people and fight the villains and beside *turn to Draculaura* you want to bring peace between humans and monsters right? Well it time for humans what we monsters can do so are in?"

Draculaura was shock to hear her friends such strong word she have ever hear since they came this world just yesterday and now she have change and now something inside coast to make to do this as she smile before nod to Frankie.

Draculaura: "Okay Frankie, let save humans and our friends and our lovers"

Frankie smile before she spot an old box in pile trash as she walk over and open it up to reavel a costum like count Dracula but only it pink like female one she smile and show to Draculaura as she sqeel in delike as she wear it and Frankie found a mask of the face eye mask as she put it on her and Draculaura giggle of her look. She turn to the mirror and she spoke.

Draculaura: So any idea?"

Frankie: "Well, i know you want to save Hiro and the girls but maybe i sure do that and help other of their trouble."

Draculaura: "Great idea Frankie but i want you to make sure those two not spot you, k?"

Frankie nod as they shook hand as they set their plan in action.

**(Megaleg Varation - Super Mario Galaxy)**

While the ghouls put in action, our BH6 well beat it up badly as the clone bea t them up while the other trap in as the twin laugh in vitory in glory but that soon change. Tama smile and showing this to Yama.

Tama: "I tld you my idea work perfectly and there go one stop us and if teh police try, *boom* they are die"

Yama: "Ya ya if your plan will work then no trouble right?"

Tama: "Now now bros we sure there no one stop us."

"A re you sure boys?"

They startled and see Draculaura stand in front of them but what she really doing is she floating in mid-air which shock the in horror"

Yama: "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING?" 

Tama: "IT A REAL VAMPIRE I'M BE SEARCHING THEM FOR LONG TIME AND NOW I'M GONNA EXPAREING ON THEM"

Draculaura: "Want me? Come and get me" *turn into bat and few off*

Yama: "Your not gonna after her, right?" 

Tama: "I'm not stupit this here can clone itself" *He clone the and chase her*

While going on, they fail to know Frankie using a metal suckin cup like as she climb to teh hatch to save Hiro, Gogo and Honey from inside"

Frankie: _"Please let them be okay"_

**(Inside) (Song pasue)**

Hiro try to get the Hatch open but not seccesse as he get more and more street as he try to figure out while the two girl watch and worry of Hiro safety. Gogo look at Honey of the look of Terror of how thing happen and Gogo though of somwthing as she look worry until they find a way out, they stuck here. Then slience broke.

Honey: "I'm gonna help Hiro"

Gogo: "What?"

Honey: "I'm gonna help Hiro and tell him"

Gogo: You know this is not teh time Honey he-"

Honey: "I want to help him and tell him my feeling"

Honey walk over to Hiro while he try to to open the Hatch.

Hiro: "Come on come on you piece of shit"

Honey: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Not now Honey i'm busy"

Honey: "I know it not your fault we trap here-"

Hiro: "It so my fucking fault we trap here and i'm trying to open it and if your talk to me, do it later"

Honey not give up to try again.

Honey: "Look i know you are upset but you can't blaming yourself and say it your fault it happen and we did know it was trick to trap us here and i know that because we in this together and we look out each other so please Hiro we-" *place her hand on Hiro shoulder*

Hiro: "I SAID NOT NOW!" *shuf Honey at teh metal and hit hard as scream in pain*

Honey: "AH!"

Gogo: "HONEY!" *rush over to Honey see if hurt* "Are you okay?"

Honey: "Y-Y-Yes"

Gogo: *Glar at Hiro in piss* "HIRO WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO HER? DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DOING?" 

All of sudden as if light click Hiro snap out and look of what he done and realize what happen.

Hiro: "No no no no no no nononononNONONONONONONONONONONONNONONONON NOT AGAIN"

Honey and Gogo took as Hiro hitting and threating of happen has happen and after Hiro crying and sobbing.

Hiro: *cry* "N-N-N-N-N-N-N-N-Not ag-g-g-g-gain"

Then they realize what Hiro told them of what happen between Hiro and the ghouls they not themselve as something not there right place whatever it is, they need help Hiro and fast. Honey stood up and walk over to Hiro who cry until he see Honey sititng next to him which make him worry.

Hiro: "I-I-I-I-I'm sorry Honey i didn't mean to hurt this not happen before a unlike-"

Hiro felt a lip kissing on his lip as it Honey Lemon kissing himas Hiro caught off gaurd as he kiss back before they breadt again.

Honey: "Hiro, every since Tadashi death, you was lost him and we did try to help you and when we find out robent fake his death and stolen your microboy to use on the kei tech, you so use we need save life of people and after year going throu i grow love in you Hiro and i know i'm older then you but i don't care i want be with you and i know the ghouls be with you but i just wish...I love you Hiro"

Hiro smile and they kiss again before Honey look at Gogo as well Hiro who Gogo sign.

Gogo: "Okay i am too happy now?"

Honey: "Gogo"

Gogo: " You know what fuck this"

She grab Hiro and kiss him Hiro now lost in lust and his smile in goofy look before snap of the trant as slicne fill before..

Gogo: "So this happen before?"

Hiro: "Yes"

Honey: "And we.."

Hiro: "Yes"

Gogo: "So now we must.."

Hiro: "Yes"

Honey: "Are you lost in space"

Hiro: "Ye-" *SMASH* "OUCH WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

Gogo: "You space out"

Hiro: "Oh"

*ZAP*

The three hear the noise and see a spark blow the hatch way as it make dent and someone came in to reavel..

Hiro/Honey/Gogo: "Frankie?"

Frankie: "Hi guy sorry it took so long you never believe how high i have to climb maybe i-"

Hiro hug Frankie as she hug him back before he spoke to her.

Hiro: "How you not be spot and what are you wear?"

Frankie: "Well me and Draculaura found this clothe in allyway and use it what you think?"

Hiro: *blush* Y-Y-Y-You look hot"

Frankie: "Ahh thank you Hiro" *kissing Hiro*

Gogo: "I don't like be romance, but i thnk we need stop this thing"

With that they rush to stop this robot from destory city but as they stop it there one thing in there mind.

Hiro: "Um Frankie? Where Draculaura?"

**(Outside) (Resum song)**

Outside the group almost lost as Fred spoke to other.

Fred: We...need...to...stop...t-t-t-t-them" 

Wasabi: "Fred what are you doing?"

Fred: "Hey don't ruin the monent here i'm just try to make more dramaic action so that why i look like wore out"

Baymax: "You are not wore out Fred you just fake it"

Fred: "exalle"

Globby: "Guys i hate to rush you but THERE GIANT FOOT TO CRUSH US"

Just it about to stomp them, a bat appear and cause it to lost it balicde and crush on the ground make it vanite as turn back to Draculaura.

Fred: "Dracey"

Wasabi: "What are you doing here girl"

Draculaura: Helping you like you and Hiro do"

Globby: "Did that bat just turn to-"

Fred: "Globby meet Draculaura the Vampire git from other world. Draculaura meet globby or dibs that use be human but turn into glob form and i name him Globby.

Globby: "Hi ya kid"

Draculaura: Acalley i'm 1,599 year old"

Globby: *shock look* 1,599 YEAR OLD? Shit i'm going be inmortal and not age and i'm gonna be along in the world"

Draculaura: "You won;t if there are monsters out there"

Globby: "Ypur right but we need to rid all the clone but how?"

Draculaura try to think of something but she have no idea how until she felt something inside of her want it to realeas her screet. She look other shout to them

Draculaura: "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS"

They did as something happen. Draculaura flew upward and stop mid-air as she took deep breath unawar her mark and then...

*LOUD SCREECK*

The screek is so loud it rip the road, street lamp, cars buess and other viecel, glass on build shatter and lot stuff brake as they group cover their ear (if you believe Fred wear suit and cover his ear inside of the suit) as be loud for who know.

**(inside)**

The four hear the screek as the shook volet as the four fall on the floor Honey fell on her back Hiro follow on her and Frankie land on top the both making a sandwhice soon once it stop Hiro look at Honey who blush while Frankie lay on Hiro back while her breast smooth him.

Hiro: "Maybe we sure get going right?" 

Honey/Frankie: "AGREE"

**(OUTSIDE) (End song)**

Everything have stop as there a massive mess everywhere vichel throw around, Bust up street lamp, Build glass shatter and food stand well...let just said it a mess but as for the clone, they seem they be rip and tear as it lay there mortless as Draculaura change back and she panting like her power drain off and whipe her sweat from her forhead as she look at the damgen. She never have try to use this much power and never ever she have try it before and she even not remember how do it. She turn to the group with their mouth gape open in shock (not counted Fred who mouth open in his suit) to see the massive power she ever had as Draculaura blush of she much over done it at what she did.

Draculaura: "S-S-S-Sorry about that i-i-i-i just though to try it and well..."

No one spoke to everyone until...

Fred: "That. was. AWSOME!"

Wasabi: "Wow girl you didn't tell us you can do that beside make a mess but still"

Fred: "DUDE YOU JUST DO A MASSIVE SCREEC AND *BOOM* THERE LIKE TORNADEO WAS THERE AND AND AND..."

Draculaura smile at them and she happy to hear she did good job to save them and people it seem thing going be great. Before they knew it, a whirle nosie hear as they turn to see part rip off and broke it a bit pieces and there part show exco-skellition her and there and the look of twin face was priceless on them but seem mad.

Tama: "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE TO MY PRESTION DECIND YOU WREACK IT AND NOW YOUR GONNA PAY!"

Fred: "Oh ya? You and what armys buddy? Because we beat your clone"

Tama: "Oh not that armys. This is my real army"

Soon it open the mouth like up as a skull like droins float around before float next to the U. Tayama as it look like it ready to killing hero as the group shock what they see.

Fred: "Oh, that real army that cool"

Wasabi: "COOL? FRED WE ARE ABOUT TO DEATH!"

Baymax: "Actalley, the change are-"

Globby: "FORGET THE CHANGE WE GONNA REALLY DIE"

**(Megalovania (New Remix) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Tama: "Oh your really gonna die, GET THEM"

Soon the floating head charge at the group as they dodge the heros as they try to fight back and make sure not to get hurt and try to survie from teh surtally death. Wasabi dodge the beam it shoot out and try to cut it in half but it only show no sign of weakness or damage as it go to bite Wasabi who scream and duck himself and then run to safe dicine as he look out to spot the floating skull head while searching Wasabi as he panting in hyper stagte.

Wasabi: "Man that thing is tough to break. Okay Wasabi you can do this it just floating draoin head that shape and look like a scary skull that may or may not to kill as they are friendly one-oh who i'm kid there no way i can beat this thing for all we know that...*frozen up* it floating behind me?"

Wasabi slowly turn around to see a floating head glare at him before their eye.

Wasabi: "Mommy"

Fred try his hardest to beat the floating skull heads as it shooting beam as he dodge and taunt theam and make bee line throu the wreak site and hid there.

Fred: "Okay Fred this like the one time you play undertales games before as you know this is sans characters that shoot you as you dodge their attack and try to tire out and maybe that will do the same only...GAH why it so hard to think something that too awsome and make real life thing sure Hardlight just appear one time but that dosen't mean if every villains will just appear in every singel day. Oh that be good but come on *SIGN* okay okay you can do this you can save everyone you love and make friends and your a son of Boss Awesome who is looking out of you (as he in binenuess to) but you have no right to quit so you go out there and beat that son of a bitch"

He turn around and jump out to met an angry look skull staring at him as he realize they hear him say out loud.

Fred: "Ah shit" *they fire the beam as Fred be blow off*

Globby and Mini-max doing best they could to beat the skull head but only it do no little to stop it as Mini-max been beating up by the skull head as Globby try to save the little guy.

Globby: "Okay think it best to try figure out the plan"

Mini-max: "An exluit idea my friends we must take down to judge" *flew trou them*

Globby: "No that not what i- *Smash* meant"

Baymax and Draculaura seem what little did to the skull head as Draculaura use screesh again that only drain he more while Baymax grab and throw to the other skull head colilstion as he be grab by the skull mouth but broke free as Baymax look at Draculaura who tireing out.

Baymax: "Draculaura, your enagry is dangerly low for use too much power you have"

Draculaura: I-*pant* know that-*pant* Baymax. We need to-*pant* find a way to stop this. Any idea?"

Baymax: "I can go Overdrive Mode but that will mean drain my power"

Draculaura: "It only we got but how dose it work Baymax?"

Baymax: "Hiro just said my name and then said Overdrive Mode activte and i do teh rest"

Draculaura: K, let give it try *clear throut* Baymax acvite Overdrive Mode"

**"ACTIVE OVERDRIVE MODE INGATE"**

Soon Baymax transform into bulky version Baymax as he grab his sword and held in teh air like he-man bitch. Draculaura was amaze of Hiro destine after hearing he use Karmi idea to make Baymax more powerful but it drain all the power so she spoke to him.

Draculaura: Quick Baymax try and destory the skull head"

Soon Baymax get to work and soon it work as he slat and slit in half while it happen on teh top of teh poilit for teh twin look piss.

Yama: "That brat bot use powerful form and i didn't know?"

Tama: "Don't worry i can sure it will drain soon"

Yama: "Hope your right"

Draculaura look on as she look up at the bot as she bray her friends and lover are be okay.

Draculaura: _"Frankie, Hiro please be okay"_

**(Inside)**

While the battle going on, the group crawl throu the vent, room and other stuff they pass until they make it center to see the real power core appear in front their own eye.

Hiro: "Wow it beautiful"

Honey: "I can't believe he do something evil"

Gogo: "Well at less we found it"

In center are large machine ore that power up like a enagry core that no one use it before but now in it evil hands it horror to watch. Frankie though up plan.

Frankie: "Maybe i can attach to teh power core to me we can-"

Hiro: "Frankie let rethink it, you also die from abouse too much power and almost explore because that will be dangerest and i know you want to help but this-"

Frankie: "Hiro please i need to do this because you and other are saving humans life and we want to proof we can do teh same to your kind like you do. Please trust me"

She walk over and kiss Hiro as he kiss back to her after he know what to do as that trust her. Hiro smile and nod to her before Frankie rush over while Honey and Gogo stood next to Hiro in worry look.

Honey: "Are you sure she can do it Hiro?"

Gogo: "You told us she almost die of this danger task"

Hiro: "I know and i have fate on her"

Frankie reach the core and see a power corde with jump cabel as her mind came up idea. She grab the teeth on one end and clamb on the spark scoket while and grab other as she took deep breath and close her eye thinking all teh past that she and other go throu as she never met her real parent that made her as she live all along but make friends and soon they make more friends as the school grow and grow to have more student to join battle villain and save humans and monster kind from create another wars and make friends in canada up until here and make love to Hiro and now she gonna do it. Frankie turn to other and smile at them before whisper to them.

Frankie: "Thank you" *she clamb the teeth on her bolt*

Once she clamb the teeth on her bolt, it flow to her and she felt the anmoit of enagry sobing inside of her while the other watch and worry of the plan going okay. Suddenly, the power alarm go off as Frankie felt something wrong as she realize it too much for her but when she try to dettach from her it won't come off and now she fear it big mistake of doing it. The group watch as they realize what is happening and what gone wrong.

Gogo: "Something wrong, she asobing too much"

Honey: "She can't stop it"

Hiro: "NO" *he try to run over but grab by Gogo* LET ME GO!"

Gogo: "Hiro the enagry is too strong for Frankie and we can't stop it there nothing we can do"

Hiro: "NO I'M NOT GONNA LOSE HER I'M PROMISIE HER AND DRACULAURA TO FIND THEIR WAY BACK HOME AFTER WE HELP THEM TO FIND THEIR ITEAM!"

Honey: "We know Hiro but we can't stop this *Hugging Hiro* we're sorry"

Hiro watch horror as Frankie body glow as she look at Hiro before she smile.

Hiro: "Frankie"

Frankie: "It gonna be okay Hiro i promisie"

Then a flash light as the machine eroube as a loud boom fill in teh room as the whole place shook.

**(Outside)**

The group are tire as for Baymax while go lose his power and now in drunken form and being beat it up as the group felt they fail this mission.

Wasabi: "Well guys it being nice to be a team while last it"

Fred: "Well, i think my dad be pround his son try his best to beat teh villain and feall as a hero"

Globby: "You guy know i can't be kill right"

Byamax: "YoU lOoK lIKe sHiTe t-*hic*-tO mE"

Draculaura: "Well i hope the other will know this"

Mini-max: "Mini-max will go down with his companya and alway remember us"

Tama: "Now bros watch as i beat them"

Just as it about to crush them when...

*POWER SHUT DOWN*

It shut down as it lose power and stood still as the other surprise of this.

**(End song)**

Fred: "W-We're alive? WE'RE ALIVE HAHAHAHAHA"

Wasabi: "Are we dead? *Slowly open he eye to see they okay* 'Sigh' "I though we be crush by now"

Baymax: "HoOrAy W-*HiC*-wE dId It"

Globby: "Man is he like this?"

Wasabi: "It happen man"

Draculaura: But what stop it?"

**(Inside)**

Inside the strangest thing happen. First, once light dim Hiro, Gogo and Honey uncover their eye from be blind. Sec, They see all the power core burst and in pieces and there no sign power and last in center what seem Frankie glowing but what shock that her bolt now bright white light as she cover spark in different color as she float in feet off teh ground as she be gentlce place back before fall over but if haven't Hiro rush over to her and caught her and surprise he didn't get shock as it know about Hiro. As he study her look, Her Hair now stood up with spark jump one hair to other as it now flat down. But strange about is her bolt as now change to bigger bolt but shape of sympal of skull like with bowtie. Then the spark soon vanshie like nothing happen. Frankie graon before opening her eye as see Hiro joy look as she spoke up.

Frankie: "Hiro? Are you crying?"

Hiro: "No i though you are gonner but your alive"

Frankie look herself and Hiro right of this but what puzzle of how this impossible as she know of her hand as a mark glow before dim down and like that it gone.

Frankie: "Hiro? i think it something to do with the mark we have doing it to us"

Hiro: "Really? That why how i heal Honey wound and why we being acting like someone pull our string but it not enouch to find out"

Frankie: "It fine Hiro now that i'm okay and it not bad having this mark save our live"

Hiro smile as he hug her but Frankie kiss him before a rumble hear as they know the angel slit lean to the right as realize to falling over.

Hiro/Frankie: "OH NO"

**(Outside)**

It happen outside as the starting to tilt front throu the group as they realize it they are gonna get crush.

Wasabi: "RUN!"

All but Baymax who still in drunken stage like he didn't know his sarounding but save by Globby as he turn into horse as galbing to safety as they not be crush.

**(Inside)**

Gogo: "WE'RE GONNA BE KILL"

Hiro and other felt the gravity as they free fall but they know they gonna be kill but however he turn to Honey and spoke to her.

Hiro: "Honey try make a strong sheild that break our fall"

Honey: "Do you have to said break out fall?"

Hiro: "Sorry but we need to be safe"

When a nod, Honey use her chem ball and make a made-shift bounceing ball with cute animal face on it as the crash on the ground and shatter in part as dust cloud cover in the air while in air a helacotper flow in air with a same man Bluff Dunder appear and watching all a long.

Bluff Dunder: "It seem after long battle, the great have fall and the dust cover the area and wait and see of if they success beat the Yama bros or not"

As the other walk over to teh wreak site, alot of people came out their safety place and pray if there survire as silence fill in the air. While waiting, Draculaura realize in shock of their friends and lover inside and now she worry if they are okay then something roll throu them as it came to stop before it melt to reavel Hiro, Gogo, Honey and Frankie.

Draculaura: "GUYS YOUR OKAY!"

She rush over and hug them in tight hug as Hiro face was on Draculaura breast but he start liking it and he hug back before other came over and jump in joy to see they okay and stop the city as they relash their hug and happy to see them.

Wasabi: "Man i can't believe you guys did it i don't know how but you did it"

Fred: "Ya, you much find a way to stop the from being destory the city and and and and-" *stop by Gogo slap*

Gogo: "You idiot it not Hiro did it but Frankie one did it"

Fred: "How?"

Honey: "She someone sobre power enagry and we though she is gonner but insteand she somehow did it but discover she must have power like Hiro heal me."

Draculaura: Wait you have power? So do i"

Hiro: "This is getting wierder and wierder every time danger almost have us and now this. I really need to solve this mystery power we having and-Wait *turn to Honey and Gogo* have you two felt antthing different?"

Gogo: "No Hiro we don't"

Honey: "Sorry Hiro but if we do, we're let you know don't worry"

Then..

Fred: "Hey guys look" *point at the people*

The group turn and see people whisper and took picture as they not just talk about BH6 but the newcomer.

Wasabi: "What about them?"

Fred: "Well, i pick up from them say about we got new member in our team as they never seem those ghouls before"

Frankie and Draculaura shock to hear it as they are worry about it but Hiro clame them down as it going be okay. Then the copper land as Bluff Dunder rush to throu them.

Bluff Dunder: It seem not only BH6 beat the two villains but have new member join of the team as they look like a monsters of vampire and Frankenstein's are seem like a female as they are bigger, taller and stronger then us but since they help BH6, they are hero of San Fransokyo. *walk to the group* Excuse me, we knowist that now you have member joining your team that they are monster but a female, can you tell of why they help you?"

Hiro and other not sure what to do but if that moment Draculaura menit to savfe their life.

Draculaura: Actalley, we are from other place and somehow end up this place by adcttiede as we just told them that something stole from us and they agree to help us as we help them that we make a deal. For now we monsters want to make peace between monsters and humans that thing change and they like the idea as we have our school for monsters hero as we know it be secert but they trust us and i know you want to find this place but you won;t find it as it kept dark place so no one dare to look for it."

BH6 group was shock of how she came up a good lie idea as Frankie whisper to them.

Frankie: *whisper* "She not just fly or other stuff but she like acting that her old friends from her past childhood who now movie star teach her"

Hiro: "Wow, that make her hot to be acting"

Frankie: "Don't let Draculaura hear from you"

Fred: "Dude, i didn't think that acting will work on everyone. This is awsome."

Gogo: "Let just hope no one know about this."

Honey: "Actalley Gogo, there maybe change there someone out there to know about new member."

Hiro: "Hey have you guys see Baymax anyaround here?" *They point Baymax talking to *

Wasabi: "If you must know what happen to him, Draculaura told him to use up power in Overdrive Mode and now he drunken stage"

Frankie: "Let me try something *walking to Baymax still talking to wreack* hey Baymax"

Baymax: "H-h-H-h-HeY *HiC* tHeRe FrAnKiE wHaT aR-"

Before Baymax finished, Frankie place on where the chip is and let a max spark go throu inside as Baymax felt a maund of enagry build up as his power gone up to 100% as she stop and step back before Baymax look around and spot Frankie.

Baymax: "Hello Frankie, what have happen?"

Frankie: "We won Baymax that what happen"

Baymax: "That is good" *Making a fist which Frankie puzzle*

Byamax: "This what me and Hiro do victory fist bump"

Frankie look at this and did what she be told.

Baymax: "Ba la la la"

Frankie *copy the same* "Ba la la la" *giggle*

Hiro smile and not ever see Frankie have use spark to charge Baymax and he happy to them as he hopefully they find the iteam back.

Bluff Dunder: "That is intery story you have there. Before forget do you have a name?"

This cost BH6 in panice how they not come up superhero name. Fred try to come up but have nothing came in his mind.

Fred: "OH CRAP OH CRAP THEY NEED A NAME A HERO NAME LET SEE UM UM UM BATGIRL NO BE TAKE IT. DR. LIGHT NO TAKE IT. MISS FANG THAT STUPIT. PRINCESS LIGHTING NO THAT TAKE IT AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

However...

Draculaura: *giggle* "It Count Draculta and she is Dr. Sparkbolt"

BH6 shock to hear the made up name of hero name unlike Fred who suck come up as for now and then but for now it the only they got.

Bluff Dunder: "Really? So did that mean they tell you and your parter of BH6 name?"

Draculaura: *Giggle* "Oh you now why did you want to know their real name if they promisie that me and my friends help us to find Dannka from our home that he escape"

Bluff Dunder: Are you say you know about the shadow cloked that stole the artifat from the museum?" 

Draculaura: The same but if BH6 have not learn about the ture of the cloked figure, then they have not try to beat him but with use, we can be unstopple"

Then Fred sound pick up a siren heading throu them.

Fred: "Um guys we got companey and it man in blue"

Hiro rush over as she just about to asnwer the question.

Hiro: *Deep voice* "Sorry but we must go and don't worry of the yama twin they be all right so bye"

With that they left, as they not know the twin escape while teh police arrive as Chef Cruz aprot to teh wreck as Bluff Dunder rush over.

Bluff Dunder: "Chef Cruz it seem you miss it-"

Chef Cruz: "I'm aruar of this for BH6 and Globby are did this"

Bluff Dunder: "When then if you must know there now two new member join BH6 and they are female monsters that save from Yama twin for evil-"

Chef Cruz: *Grab Bluff tie* "What did you say?"

Bluff Dunder: "The Yama twin did-"

Chef Cruz: "No you idoit about new members"

Bluff Dunder: "Oh there are two female monsters they are Count Draculta and Dr. Sparkbolt as they help save the day as they say they are work together for Dannka one stole thier iteam for them and try bring it back from them and there for be more of them to join BH6 group"

Chef Cruz shock in wide eye in horror first Globby turn back to crime, then BH6 help Globby and turn crime and now this two new member as they are monsters who help them and now this bad for the city. He shook his shock and place in anger look before spoke.

Chef Cruz: "Liaten here you shit face, don't let that monsters lie with it story but they are crim like BH6 and if they team up, they have go throu me and if the two steal blood or kill, they have come what they getting, clear?"

He put newman as Chef Cruz walk away while Bluff Dunder dust himslef off as he contuie to new.

Bluff Dunder: "It look like Chef Cruz now hate monsters as well but it seem we will have more heros monsters to help city in need. This is Bluff Dunder of channel news 7"

While going on, the evil ghouls watch whole sence and and see everything happen as they look each other.

Halluta: "Well boys and lady it seem we got what we need and seem he have seccess his mission" *Pointing at Count Boolcula who have everything he need before turn into bat form and flew off* "Now let get back and help him get some grub"

Soon they drove off back to the secret place so no one see them.

**(Hiro Garage)**

Hiro: "Man can't believe that day so long and i'm beat"

Hiro and other manent to escape from the Chef Cruz as they spoke about the day got crazy as they learn not just Hiro heal Honey wound but Frankie and Draculaura have power to screech loud and cost to mavine damage and abosre Max massive power and store in her now Power storest bolt as that not weird, their mark glow as something going on and Hiro Life not what to seem and as he didn't mind and try to uncover mystery power but they also now learn about Dannka stolen their Monster Mapalogue from them and now they are agree to help them each other to find it and bring them back home once they done and Hiro gonna miss them but they vite them with there friends and hopefully thing gonna be okay. So Hiro and other have plan to come up idea to find it and found out what cause this power they have. Soon the group gone home (Globby go hiding place) as they told this tomorrow about this. Soon Hiro, Baymax and the ghouls (with Webby be hide by Draculaura told it danger as be hiding) as they remove their suit (costum that the ghouls use it) as they change back to cillvie cloath as they are plan what next as Hiro felt his life change.

Hiro: "I mean this never happen before sure there one time met spiking boy with talking animal of duck and dog anthromorphic wearing clothe and now there monsters in other world and now there two ghouls i have now ghoulsfriends and agree to have to shared with me ad making harem that i ever dream of." "Wow, i never felt weird this before maybe something to do my pain feeling but still i need to figure out-"

"Um..Hiro?"

Hiro turn to see Draculaura and Frankie looking at him in worry look at something they need to ask.

Draculaura: "Are you feeling okay? You talking yourself and well..."

Frankie: "What she try to said is that you seem start acting weird now"

Hiro: "Oh shit did i? Fuck it get worse now maybe i need help before it too late"

Frankie: "But we here to help you Hiro. *Wrap Hiro in hug while her massive Giant breasts smooth him* You don't have to be along and you help us and now we gonna help you and other and beside i like this feeling of love and sharing with you."

Draculaura: "She right until what going on and what Dannka plan, we need this secert until we need to tell them." *She walk over and hug Hiro in front face and make a Massive giant breasts sandwhich as Hiro smile and hug them*

Hiro: "Thank you two *squeeze their ass as they moan* Beside maybe i sure have more ghouls and maybe girls too"

Frankie: "Speak of which, did it happen again?"

Hiro: "Yes"

Draculaura: "They confronst their feeling?"

Hiro: "Yes"

Frankie: "So that mean.."

Hiro: "Yes"

Draculaura: *GIGGLE* "Your so cute when you said yes"

Hiro: "Yes" *realize* "HEY!"

Draculaura: *laugh* "I'm just teach you"

They burst in laugh until they clame down and walk inside and see the place is emity save Mochi who is sleeping on the conter as they walk over to him.

Hiro: "Hey Mochi how are you?" 

Draculaura: "Is this your cat?"

Hiro: "Yap, his name Mochi and he been lazy, sleep, eat and the day cylicle over and over so you know"

Frankie: "Oh i hope his not mad at me?"

Hiro: "Why he mad at you Frankie?"

Draculaura: "She acddiente shock Mochi"

Hiro: "Oh but i'm sure you two made up and be friend. Trust"

Frankie: "Okay i hope your right."

The Aunt Cass appear from the stair as she come down and see the four in the front enter.

Cass: "Oh your back, so how your day?"

Baymax: "Frankie have chare me with her po-"

Hiro: "It fine and my friends are happy to meet them and gone along and it charge up with power up"

Cass: "Okay, i make wonton soap and Draculaura since it wonton soap, i add veggie go with it and no garlic as well because your are like Hiro"

Hiro: "Come on Aunt you think she like me?" 

Cass: "Yes Hiro and beside you two know one to other"

Draculaura and Hiro look each other before burst out laughing as they made upstair to join supper.

**(Hiro Room)**

After they supper, Hiro, Baymax and ghouls (with Webby who now on desk) talk more about their world and this world. Frankie told Hiro about she make a ragdoll name Hoodude Voodoo she make for fake boyfriend which Hiro chuckle and told her it silly idea to do so that will hurt people feeling and she understand. Draculaura told Hiro about the time when the werecat name Toralei Stripe cause so much trouble as she stole Great diamond while pick up a phantom ghoul name Operetta who love contrey music and not rock and roll or other music she like which Hiro though if he can find a contury song to make Operetta love contruy music if he find one if not, maybe Baymax can find it.

Soon, Hiro show them of teh site and what humans doas he stroll until he found fave video when he and Tadashi use to watch and he show them. They watch a guy name Markiplier and since Hiro told the ghouls eveyone can't tell their real name incude him, they watch Markiplier All FNAF Compilation video about what the hell he said as they laugh and then they watch Five Nights at Freddy's: Help Wanted - REACTION COMPILATION as they at the part.

Mark: "It's goin' down! I'm yelling timber!"

Mark: "WOAH! WHOLY! FUCKING! NO! THAT'S A BIG NO! You there? AHH! WHAT THE FUCK!GO THEN!"

Mark: "And I always look good! I'm me! Look at these! Look at THESE bazongas! Look at THIS bazonga! *BAAAM*"

Mark: "I'm lookin' for secrets. I'm like the GAME THEORIZER."

Mark: "GO! TIME! GO!"

Mark: "I got a light. *steps* Don't do it...! *Jumpscare* AAAAUGHHHHH!"

Mark: "I hear. Noises. In the Dorkness."

Mark: "I don't know why any noise is happening ri-SHUT UP,SCOTT!"

Mark: "Am I supposed to do something about this?! This seems highly irregular!"

Draculaura: *LAUGH* "H-H-H-H-H-He so funny! Do are human act like this?"

Hiro: "Ya he just funny guy any one do. Beside he fear jumpscare"

Frankie watch as Mark talking to the plush funtime freddy in crazy word.

Mark: Omae wa mou shindeiru. (You are already dead.) Nani?! (What?!) UGH! Man, I got a problem. I should probably be worried about that."

Frankie: "Um Hiro? I'm worry about Mark guy is he gonna be okay?"

Hiro: "It fine Frankie he just have child enagry inside him and just he like gaming hobby like me"

Frankie: "Oh well we have one who like game her name is Kjersti Trollsønn and she is troll on video game nerd and she really like mechanisms and machines for her skill."

Hiro: "Holy shit maybe i can meet her and we can hit off good"

Draculaura: "Unless you want her in our harem group if you like Hiro"

Hiro: "That be great. But we need to be ready and well, once we find your Monster Mapalogue then maybe you can bring everyone here to vitse"

Draculaura: *giggle* "That will be plan" *she grab Hiro and place on her bloat Stomache as he hear a slosh nosie make Hiro blush* Hiro?"

Hiro: *looking up to her* "Ya?"

Draculaura: "Not be rude but do you like big girl?"

Hiro: "You mean like large size female? *thinking* Well ture is i do"

Frankie: "You do?"

Hiro: "Ya, can you blam this kid?"

Draculaura: "Well if you like, we can make ourself bigger."

Hiro: "Well do go really big so you can walk around"

Draculaura: *giggle* "We won't but just for you cutie"

Hiro look at the time as it near 10:00 PM as he know what tomorrow.

Hiro: Oh shit it almost 10 and we need to go to bed now"

Frankie: "Why?"

Hiro: "I've to go SFIT in the morning"

Draculaura: "SFIT? Why are you go to SFIT if you already perfect fit?"

Hiro: *chuckle* "No no no SFIT stand for San Fransokyo Institute of Technology for everyone go there and come up idea for the future to come and i'm one of them"

Frankie: "Do you think we can see it?"

Hiro: "Sorry Frankie but you and Draculaura must stay here and no it not that you it no one see real live monsters like you and your lucky you ghouls found a old costume in the allyway and come up better name beside Fred. *seeing ghouls with their best cute expressions look* Look i'll have Baymax to keep eye on you two so we don't have panic on everyone outside while i have learn at their."

They nod agree as they ready for bed but there problem do to the last night, the sleeping bag was dirty by Mochi after he um well *hair ball* and now dirty as Aunt Cass told Hiro he no chochie but sleep his bed with Draculaura and still Frankie sleep in Tadashi bed. Soon sleep come as they three fell a sleep as Hiro hug Draculaura on his right side as he about to sleep when...

"Hiro?"

Hiro turn to the voice and see Frankie standing on Hiro left side edge staring as something she want to ask.

Hiro: "What is it Frankie?"

Frankie: "Um..i wonder if i want to...sleep with you?"

Hiro smile for after he help them and agree find their iteam back he let them to stay his place and after strange thing happen about the what happen, he let it slide so he can figure out later.

Hiro: "Sure Frankie"

Jump to joy Freankie claw throu Hiro as her massive figure smooth Hiro by his small figure but he know that impossablie to get crush as their size soft and smooth. Once Frankie settle, she say goodnight to Hiro and Draculaura and just like that she is out leave Hiro still awoke as he look at the picture of him, Tadashi and Aunt Cass smiley on the look as Hiro smile to his brother.

Hiro: *whisper* "Tadashi i'm glad i have someone with me and i know this strange but i don't want it go away as i want it stay but i'm hopefully i can save them from harme."

As soon he stare at the picture, he fell a sleep in to the night.

**(Akuma Island)**

Shadow King: **"So you manist did what i ask you for and i'm pround you done your task"**

Once they return to Island, there a change going on there a make shift castle with metal part a shadow part and stone and wooden part and plank as have layer out (but that later) as they now in throne room that massive size of large room and it like reach to the sky and widow install as a lide fire put up and rug and throne be put and the broken portal lay on teh side while the orb hoold iteam inside and all the stuff and it like home. Soon the villains live here on Akuma Island and now it was evil.

Count Boolcula smile as he pround of sussecce of his mission for his info of it as he also not happy he be watch from ghool gangster and he hate be like babysitter like that after all he is older then everyone.

Shadow King: **"So i'm happy to give you this" ***snap his finger as an old hombor man scare and frighting*

Homeless man: "W-W-W-W-WHERE AM I? WHAT IS THIS?"

Count Boolcula: "You are my fest but don't worry *lean closer* you won't forget"

He bite on homeless man screaming as his blood be drain until there no more blood left in it. Count Boolcula smile as wrip his month before frown at the man lay dead like ragdoll.

Count Boolcula: "Thank you for the meal but his blood is not good as i though to be"

Shadow King: **"You will get more soon but now we know to learn about this BH6 as we know about their life and who they are."**

Helmort: "So we all learn about the this BH6 and find their weakness? That perfect"

Shadow King: **"No we are gonna learn how to be normal life OF CORUSE WE ARE LEARING BH6 OF STRANGE AND WEAKNESS THEY HAVE YOU STUPIT WORELESS NO BRAIN MUMMY YOU!"**

Helmort: Hey hey hey i'm just asking sheesh."

Franklin: He he he he mummy in trouble"

Helmort: "Ya well your have no brain to do a math"

Then hurt poor Franklin feeling

Franklin *upset* You hurt Franklin feeling you meaning" *punch Helmort face as Helmort crash in teh wal*

Helmort: "Fucking shit"

Shadow King: **"ENOUCH! let start see what we learn about"**

He wave his hand and image show as they watch the BH6 fight the battle and being beat it.

Creepta: "OOOOOOOO this is more like it"

Halluta: "That what you to know, ya' see"

They watch more and more to learn thing of fighting the past and other stuff as thing going great for them but however...

Shadow King: **"Wait, what this?"**

He pause a image as he spot a two new figure appear in the image.

Shadow King: **"Who is this?"**

Count Boolcula: "I have not sure who they are but it seem they just appear nowhere"

Shadow King study the two figure and wonder who is this figure or what is this person is and why they look familiar for now they have job to do.

Shadow King: **"Well they not problem but they do ***crush the image* **they will be one to go"**

**(Next Morning/Gogo Apartment)**

Morning appear in the nice city as in the BH6 Apartment who belong Gogo. Inside light appear in the room mix living room and kitchen as in the stairway was Honey Lemon sleeping until her alarm go off as she press snooze and turn off as she sit up strang and strangt as she let out a cute yawn as she stood up and walk into the bathroom and she wash herself. As she wash she humming a tune she hear before Tadashi death and she love the song she have as she smile and contiune humming tune as she wash her body she felt off some reastine and soon she finished her shower as she dry off and ready to dress. Honey took her toothbrush and have toothpasta with cute animal shape which the pasta fell on her massive giant breasts as she pick the pasta and brush her teeth as she hopefully she and Gogo will help hiro for teh trouble.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"PSSSTTTTFFFFFFF"

Wait what? she look down and shock to see her figure massvie large. Her figure now in massive giant hourglass which what strange her nipple color Purple while other is orange which is look like gigantic liquid balloon which she hear a slosh noise as she look her ass/hip/thigh/leg are maxicher as also sloshly too and last one her stomach bloatingas too sloshly. Honey have no idea what happen to her as how she become huge speaking huge. Honey knowest the place got lot smaller which discover she have grown bigger and taller her head almost touch the celling as she didn't know it until she know it and she once 5'10 feet are now she is 11'5 feet tall. She not sure if she scare, upset, afrade or mix she study as she look her body for while until she touch herself and squeeze as she smile follow giggle as she start to like it and her new figure. Honey though of how this happen or how it become this she though it best to keep it and study or exparingon herself and wonder what kind of liquid inside of her but before she could thinking of something, a knock came from the door as the sound familair.

Gogo: "Honey? Are you in there?"

Honey: "Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes Gogo hold on"

She took two towel and make large towel she can as she open to see Gogo.

Honey: "Sorry about that something happen this mor...ning...Gogo?"

In front of her is Gogo but however she have gain overweight as large as she like a blob her height 5'4 gone to 7'12 and her weight seem like over 471 pound her PJ some how didn't tear or rip as her face didn't change too but she didn't care as the two stare each other long slience until it broke by Gogo.

Gogo: "Ya i wroke up like this and it seem fine and i love, you?"

Honey: "Massive giant hourglass and bloated too. Do you think it may happen this happen?"

Gogo: "Not sure but as less my cloth not ruin and look *squeeze her massive breast* i had a breasts and large ass"

Honey: "Oh" *as she though something* "I think we need bigger cloth"

Gogo: "Or maybe try it anyway. Com' let get ready for class"

Honey: "I wonder if Hiro love our new look?"

**(Hiro room)**

Speak of Hiro, Hiro sleep until he start to wrake up as he come face to face a giant pillow which of course realize it a breast which mean Frankie and Draculaura are a sleep and Hiro so small as it easy to slip through as he walk in teh bathroom and clean up and brush his teeth as he walk out and stop on top of the stair and turn to the ghouls and look at the chager stastion and tiptoe to the chager and though what happen other day of what Baymax say to him about the strange woman give him a unknown power upgrade. So he though to try it out he kneel in crauc and tip a lighlty know and know little hard until a beep follow a air inflation Baymax until he fully puff up as Baymax look at Hiro.

Baymax: "Good morning Hiro how your sleep?"

Hiro now know it not his crazy it as now it real but like to try it out.

Hiro: "I'm good thank you um not to be rude but i need to go to SFIT and i wonder if you keep an eye on the ghouls for i can't bring them to it"

Baymax: "I understand and i'm will help them no matter what"

Hiro: "Thank buddy" *hugging Baymax*

Once done, Hiro walk downstair as he see his Aunt making breakfast as she spot Hiro as she smile.

Cass: "Good Morning Hiro"

Hiro: "Hey Aunt Cass. Making breakfast?"

Cass: "Yes dear and Frankie is really good cooking maybe she and i can try each other repcie and well who know. So i hope your feel better after"

Hiro: "Aunt Cass i'm fine now and i'm glad i met new friends who i believe they from other place and not other version world"

Cass: *looking at Hiro strange look* "Okkaayyy, anyway i hope if you can bring two girls-"

Hiro: "Actalley Aunt, i'm thinking they sure stay here"

Cass: "Why Hiro?"

Hiro: "They not know about the place so i worry they get lose and i'm be too busy at university study and learning stuff so i can't not in rude way"

Aunt Cass understand what he mean since the two ghouls came live and met them she know they look different and know there something about the pink girl look familiar but she know she too busy to think about it for now she know they help heal Hiro heart and somehow he seem more happier but that they grow up fast so she not want to ruin Hiro day.

Cass: "Okay Hiro i understand but your reponst of them since they are guest, k?"

Hiro: "Okay Aunt Cass"

So Hiro eating breakfast when his friends come in only it Wasabi and Fred but no Honey Lemon and Gogo this puzzle Hiro.

Hiro: "Hey guys um where Gogo and Honey are?"

Wasabi: "Well we haven't seem them or be hear from them this morning. This is not like them and i'm worry they miss our class"

Fred: "Hey girls are take longer as usitall plue they must shook up of what happen and not only that the ghouls are be atrachion."

Hiro: "Fred i don't like them be atraction from people but we agree we help them to find their iteam that stole from them and they need them go back. Beside they gonna viste us sometime whatever they like."

Wasabi: "Man Hiro you have be change after the event"

Hiro: "Well, the two are only ghouls help my problem and hey i'm fine now. But i'm not fine of Honey and Gogo are be that late and i'm worry of it"

Fred: "Hey there thy will be caught up to us soon and maybe we and can bring teh ghouls to us s we-"

Hiro: "Actalley Fred, im not bring them"

Fred: "What?! Why?"

Hiro: "I'm worry they be stick out like sore thumb for they not from here you know what i'm try to said"

Wasabi: "I understand what Hiro try to said Fred, we can't bring them to our university place they know they not what they are seem and they gonna expartin on them"

Fred: "Well maybe we-"

(DING)

"Sorry we're late you guys we be held up"

Hiro: "It Honey we worry has something happ..en...you...Honey?"

The group turn to greet them but only to see Honey and Gogo look in shock. Honey clothe she wearing a 60's and early 70's style clothing hippster are have streagt outward and no sign of tear and she have try to keep her head down from being bump the celling while Gogo clothe she wear well streagt must and again no tear or rip show only that her gut hide it as it held on. The guys shock to see the different that both have change.

Honey: "Hey guys"

Wasabi: "H-H-Honey? G-G-Gogo? wha happen-"

Gogo: "We woke up like this and we not sure what happen to us so it fine"

Wasabi and Fred look in desblieve but understand. As for Hiro he blush hard as he see Honey and Gogo look and he felt they like goddess as the girl sit down as Gogo sit next to Hiro whenshe spot Hiro look at her as she smile at him.

Gogo: "So Hiro what you think our new look?"

Hiro: *snap out* "Huh? Oh y-y-y-y-ya you and Honey are great but how that happen?"

Gogo: "Not sure but i hope you like our look Hiro" *took Hiro hand and place on her soft skin that sink in*

After their breaskfast, they went on their way to university and they figure out later for that day will be better place for they hope they will find out.

**(San Fransokyo Institute of Technology)**

Granville: "Now can any of you what make the frashture of the Velnya to the Callth?" (i'm suck of science shit)

Hiro was too busy of thinking in his mind of how his life change even since his brother death, his life gone from gloom and doom to saving people life sure he and other are teamates but his real reston is that his life vhange when he brought back his childhood monsters hobby and know he now have ghoulfriends which he and other two have no idea what happen but other then that there a new villain Dannka who is from other world and stole the iteam he took and he agree with his friends help now to search of Monster Mapalogue which is iteam that have power to teleport one location to other to find a monsters that they are hidding from teh world and now post to school full of monsters and want to bring peace between humans and monsters in their world and now it out there somewhere out there waiting for something to-

"MR. HAMADA!"

Hiro: "WAAAAAAH" *Thud* "Ouch"

Everyone laugh of Hiro making fool of himself as he got up and met a scou look on Professor Granville face who caught Hiro spacing out and not be listen in her class as she know hopefully he be sussecce but even she found out of Hiro and his friends are superhero as she know them all alongas she did try to help them but she know what they do as she happy to be a student but now as time go by she know on satarday is 4 year anniversary of Tadashi death and now she need know what bother him.

Granville: "I'm not to be inogre in my class Mr. Hamada, but can you answer the question?"

Hiro: "Um...it Neita?"

"LAUGH"

"AHEM"

"slience"

Granville: "Prehav maybe if you pay attachum next time you not stick head in the cloud,k?"

Hiro nod his head as the class contuie for the bell ring (don't ask) as Hiro about to left to onlt stop by Professor Granville who call out to him as he walk throu her desk as she look at him to spoke something she want to know.

Granville: "Mr. Hamada is their something you like to tell me?"

Hiro though of something before spoke to her.

Hiro: "Well, i when to meet my brother grave on satarday"

Granville: "That good Hiro but i like to know what is else in your mind that you are detrastion? hmm?"

Hiro what to think of lie but her knew he can't because she know their idetery being hero and know it no use to lie this way this time and he no choice but tell the ture. So he took deep breath let air out to tell her what happen to him.

Hiro: *breath in and sigh* "OKay here what happen..."

**(later)**

Hiro: "So that must it Professor Granville and i know you won't believe me what i said and i know it may made up but i'm not lie to you after you find our ture idestiry and well i have no clude what going on or what gonna happen"

Hiro have finished story from start to finished as Hiro didn't leave thing out. Professor Granville who listen Hiro story gone deep thought of what he told her of monsters exiest in other world where one want be peace between humans and monsters she also hear of this villain Dannka who trick them and stole the iteam called Monster Mapalogue that teleporta to find monsters by called out their name and now stolen and end up in thier world for what plan they have store. She remember of the one person who is Obake or Bob Aken for he use be student to her until discover in secert to build a device called Energy Amplifiers that is danger to use and also it do damage to leavel the city but even Hiro when her back is turn he gone and did and after he learn his leasson, he not gonna do it again and now she worry about this new villain will do anything to conqour this world. So she thing maybe to meet this ghouls who she learn their name are Frankie and Draculaura but she know Hiro will do anything to keep them safe from other people and hope thing okay but she better then that.

Granville: As much to i hear of what happen and hard to believe you, but that don't mean i have to believe your story."

Hiro: "So you believe me?"

Granville: "Hiro will i lie? Now know you have thing to do next class but i like to know more about this ghouls you meant it but i understand you keep them safe but you much know they are not belong here as they on strange new world lose, fear and scare that they need to learn and study of our world and live for we do and what not to do so they need know their where about and their sarrounding and be awre they sure not go to, am i clear?"

Hiro: "Yes Professor Granville and thank you for believe me." *walk off to next class*

Professor Granville look as Hiro leave for next class as she thinking about this ghouls name Frankie was made people who left her all alone and no one take care of her as she learn by herself as she not happy the leave their own creastion alone. If there one thing of mad science who create their own Frankenstein's, is be respont and care liike their own child and teach them to learn thing to the world and what to do right or wrong no matter what and hear about from Hiro story it make her upset of people in other world drove the monsters into hidding after the Great Monster Fright Flight like a war but only this one is different and now she do anything to help the poor girl to learn about human tech and science but that not happen for they only here until they go back home once they got the iteam back. Then a sigh she ready to go back to the office so she get her work done as she hopefully meet the ghouls.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

While Hiro learing, back at Cafe in Hiro room Frankie moan as she open her eyes and sit up and streach while yawn that it morning as she know it that Hiro not here to wonder where he go and why he left. She shook her though as she see Draculaura sleeping like a baby for she had havbit of drooling on the pillow as Frankie giggle at the site but though of where Hiro is and sitiing in bed all day not get the answer of this as they need to learn new world if they want to stay until they go back home. So she got up and walk over other side and shook Draculaura up in hush doundt.

Frankie: "Draculaura, Draculaura wake up"

Draculaura: *moan* "Five more mintie please?"

Frankie: "Draculaura wake up Ari make new song"

Draculaura: "WHAT REALLY?" *realize she be trick* "Hey there no new song from Ari as she student now"

Frankie *giggle* "Sorry Draculaura i just want to wake you up from being sleeping all day"

Draculaura *Yawn* "Well thank you. So where Hiro?"

Frankie: "My guess he left to university as must he need to"

Draculaura: "I guess so i would like to see what Hiro and other do there and how it work"

Frankie: "Maybe but he did want us keep safe from danger but that how it work"

Draculaura: "Ture" *Gurgle* "Oh i feel hungrey maybe Hiro Aunt have leftover breakfast"

Frankie: "Good idea"

Once they dress, they walk downstair to see no sign Hiro Aunt as Frankie cook for her and Draculaura. After breakfast, the two ghouls wonder what to do next when they are a chat from the downstair so they follow to the doorway to see a people in thing place like a cafe and spot Aunt Cass busy serve people of coffee, tea, food and sweet treat as they never seen people coming here. Then Aunt Cass spot the ghouls.

Cass: "Oh your wake seem Hiro left to university and i know he want you two keep you safe"

Frankie: "No worry i know Hiro want us be safe as this place is big place."

Cass: "It fine and i see you make breakfast right"

Draculaura: "Yes we're are hungrey so Frankie cook"

Frankie: "It what you doing?"

Cass: "Oh if haven't know that this place is not home but i own cafe so everyone come in and well eat before they go back to work. Say why you two can help me after all your stay with us and it seem Hiro is happier then before."

Draculaura: "Are you sure?"

Cass: "Sure you be nice and maybe return we can have fun and give you what you know, what you say?"

Frankie and Draculaura smile before say "YES PLEASE" and so they help around the place as the coustmor like this new helper as they tip them (not prever way but nice way and how they are nice) as they happy they tip by the costamor as Aunt Cass have never see they get tip for teh young girls for their age but she think of nothing as they work hard in busy hour.

**(SFIT Cafe langh)**

It afternoon as all the student go to the launch for those oh are friends talk joke and laugh at there comment of idea. The only have laugh are BH6 group as they talk about the Dannka, the plan and the iteam.

Fred:" Okay, we are know Darka have stolen the Monster Mapalogue iteam that have power to teleport from one location to other from other world that full of humans and monsters that want peace after the Great Monster Fright Flight but the ghouls are end up in our world so they want to keep it a secert but decide it to tell us teh ture and Hiro forgive them and we agree to help them to find it whereabout and now the guess is, where to find it?"

Wasabi: "Fred, you know we don't know where he hide and how are we gonna do it?"

Fred: "Well...um...we can...maybe...how abo- no that not it"

Gogo: "Look Fred until we figure out what they plan is, we must think on other thing first"

Gogo have bit much food she have as she felt a strange hunger as she find out she must have a gluttony which didn't mind as long she not eat too much butshe like to know how she end up like this as like she said until they solve it, then they find out.

Fred: "Come on Gogo we need to find out what they planning and find out why"

Wasabi: "Gogo got a point until then we are not try to encounter it."

While they talking, Honey look her body as she try to figure what she fill with inside and wonder what she fill it soft and sqeeshing she feel nice and soft as a slosh hear inside. She dream of be fill what like be fill inside but she know it just silly dream until now for she puzzle why she be fill liquid for some rection as she thoguh what if she can absor the chemical and use it in battle. Honey sigh as she look her friends talking and argue aobut the plan to find out what Dannka plan is and fast. Then she noitce Hiro looking down as someone fail the test to not good grade as she wonder what wrong so she decide to talk to him as she scute over to him.

Honey: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Hm?"

Honey: "Is something wrong? You look down for some reastion"

Hiro: "It just *sigh* it just that did i do the right thing to keep teh ghouls safe from outside world? I'm mean sure they fromother world but that dosen't mean i have to keep them in my house. I'm worry something gonna happen and i'm...i'm not being good boyfriends."

Honey reach out and wrap Hiro who now smooth inHoney body figure as his head now lay on Honey Massive giant breasts as felt nice as Honey strock Hiro hair.

Honey: "Hiro you not bad boyfriends your kind one as if everyone who are bad is their but for the ghouls, maybe they need to learn about this place as they stay for a while. i know because you are a great guy"

Hiro: "T-T-T-Thank you Honey Lemon your a kind girl"

Honey: "No problem Hiro and if you must know i'm more like your girlfriend and Gogo is too. Until we find what happen, we can be one" *place Hiro head on Honey Breasts*

Hiro now know what she mean and understand her and he thinking if he love of female monsters, then maybe be love of girls not bad as he think it for the best for now. His friends wtach this as they know of why the two are get together as they know they may not think of it.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

"Can i have another coffee please?"

"Coming sir"

"Can i have sugar here?"

"Here you go sir"

"Are there napkin?"

"We do maden let me get it for you"

It was busy now in afternoon as the ghouls busy helping Hiro Aunt Cass for there now lot of people for the rush hour as they work more and more job they may be tire and exaltin but they having fun and met different people as they are nice and kind folk are there and there so much they happy how kind and nice they as they ask Aunt Cass where they are and where they live or home town as Aunt Cass told them they are Hiro friends from outer town as they little know of them as they not know info of them. But the ghouls learn more of human life and their past about their life and other stuff but now Aunt Cass smile watching the ghouls give order and sevre to the cosmature and she happy her shop fill happy people up until noon the ghouls took break as Aunt Cass give them a treat as they happy eating dounut, cupcake and jellyroll for their break. As the ghouls eat, they go over idea of if the group find a way to trast the Monster Mapalogue to whereabout but that seem dead end for it not find it to know where the villain hiding themself but since Dannka stole from them, they knew he be sneaking. Now as they eating the food fill them up for they somehow grow bigger unknown reastion but they try to solve but have no luck. As they relax and resting, Draculaura though something in her mind.

Draculaura: "Frankie?"

Frankie: "Yes Draculaura?" 

Draculaura: "I knowwe help Hiro Aunt Cass to work her cafe but don't you think if we ever get back home?"

Frankie: "Not sure of it but i'm sure can once we get back Monster Mapalogue from Dannka from who know plan he have, why?"

Draculaura: "Well, i know we got here since day one and be Hiro ghoulfriends since day as well but do we have to go?"

Frankie: "Draculaura i know you and i like here but we're from our world and home but we can seem Hiro and other sometime to time but we love Hiro no matter what"

Draculaura smile at her friend as she finished her treat as Aunt Cass came up to them.

Cass: "Well it seem i never see this place full people before and all because of you"

Frankie/Draculaura: "Thank Aunt Cass"

Cass: "It seem i'm all out milk and sugar. Can you two be a dear and fest for me please?"

They nod their heads as they go get the milk and sugar. Draculaura go get milk while Frankie get Sugar from the storeroom Frankie found sugar and took from the self but just she leave when she hear *Thud* on the floor. She turn her head and spot an object not she see before it retacuor and have name on it and it flat like thing Frankie place the sugar as she kneel to get better look and she pick it up and study of this object is she rub on smooth surface as something undernet as she pull to reavel a screen and find out it a laptop like their home but only it different then their. So she though to show Aunt Cass who belong to. Once she took sugar and laptop, she got back as she give Aunt Cass bag of sugar.

Cass: "Thank you sweet you know it took your time as usisal not take that long"

Frankie: "Sorry Aunt Cass but i just found this laptop in the storeroom dose this belong someone?"

This puzzle Aunt Cass to turn and see what Frankie mean until she shock to see who teh laptop from as Frankie show her.

Cass: "Oh no Hiro forgot his laptop that why he left instoreroom but why hiro hide it in teh storeroom?"

Draculaura: "It belong to Hiro?"

Cass: "Yes he never take care his stuff now and then but he have trouble to remember of it so now you found it, i guess i have to take to his university-"

"Can i tea here?"

Cass: "Coming sir! However i'm to busy and Baymax is the one to do *looking at the ghouls* unless, will you two like help me to bring Hiro laptop to his place and maybe see him?"

Their eye wide in excited for they gonna see Hiro university school and learn what they do there and just thinking make them imagion what it like there and if they like to learn about it. So they agree Aunt Cass to take Hiro laptop and bring to him before his class start as they get to see him however there one tinie tiny problem.

Frankie: "Um Aunt Cass?"

Cass: "Yes?"

Frankie: "Where is Hiro school?"

Aunt Cass now Hiro haven't show the place around as she too busy to do so and there one person or bot can help them.

Cass: "Don't worry sweet i know someone can take you there since he know teh place around. Baymax can you come here?"

Baymax soon came in.

Baymax: "Hello Aunt Cass how can i help you?"

Cass: "Baymax sweeting can you take them to Hiro school?"

Baymax: "Hiro told me to keep an eye on them and they need to stay here"

Cass: "I know but Hiro left his laptop as Frankie found it as you know Hiro forget and hide his stuff somewhere onasy why Hiro keep hidding his stuff i don't know that boy. So can you take them to the place and give it to Hiro?"

Baymax: "I'll surtly i can take them and Hiro laptop to him."

Cass: "That great and while you at it, can you show them the place around here?"

Baymax: "Of course"

Once done, the three left teh cafe as Aunt Cass smile at the two.

Cass: _"I'm happy Hiro make someone like them and he kind to them and they nice to him. I wonder they are perfect couple OHHHH I'M LUCKY AUNT!"_

"Excuse me can i have someone order?"

Cass: "Coming"

**(San Fransokyo Downtown)**

Draculaura: "Oh my hex this place Clawsome"

Three walk through the city and place they never see before as the city mix in american and japan mash into one. Baymax told them about the ture past about the woman name Lenore Shimamoto was a famous artist and secert scientist that she create something she haven't made which she cause the great catastrophe after she though to change the world and hide all her work until BH6 have discover that Obake want Lenore Dairy and to use Hiro to build it for him and he know he be contrcal and he have cancer and his health is unstable and which leed to death. The ghouls understand how thing human gone through and now since then tokyo help them and rebuit the newer version city and now it better the ghouls wonder if their version maybe had better then this one maybe it for the best.

Frankie: "So are people know of the history?"

Baymax: "They not know until Honey Lemon found rec that tell the dairy about Lenore as she is fan of her"

Draculaura: "Like i'm fan of trash who is Ari the ghost"

Baymax: "Are there more of you ghouls?"

Frankie: "Well ya, but there different monsters are last of there kind"

Baymax stop and look at the ghouls as he want more about.

Baymax: "Is there trouble about your monsters kind?"

Frankie: "Well the ture is ever since the Great Monster Fright Flight, there barly monsters that survie and if you know there other monsters be...kil"

Baymax: "I'm sorry your lost but do you think there other kind?"

Draculaura: "No sorry there not enouch monsters to make more kind."

Baymax: "There Hiro"

Frankie: "But he not monsters Baymax"

Baymax: "He may not a monsters but he a human being and he have kind heart and treat your health and took you in and tean you and you be now his ghoulfriends and now you are sharing Hiro and you can help him as he will help you"

Frankie and Draculaura surprise of Baymax said to them and they knew he is right preav maybe it the best for Hiro help their kind they smile as they hug Baymax.

Draculaura: "It no wonder you build help humans of their trouble"

Frankie: "Not just nursebot but wisebot to help their trouble and your we sure have Hiro to help our kind, thank you"

Baymax: "Your very welcome"

They now contuie there journey until they came the bad town as the ghouls worry the place is not friendly.

Frankie: "Where are we?"

Baymax: "We're in bad side of town"

Draculaura: "A-A-Are you sure we need go here?"

Baymax: "It on teh map *show the image on him* where here and Hiro is here"

They look at the map and see arrow pointing them and Hiro palce.

Frankie: :If that the case, we believe you"

They walk through the street and see awelf people as they ready to beat them up as they walking, they bump into someone as they shake in fear. In front is a large guy with a tough appearance. He has dark brown hair and blue eyes. He wears stereotypical biker clothes. The ghouls knew this guy large but ever they bigger then human that dosen't mean human can be tough and can beat up. The man scuow at the ghouls.

Biker: "Hey watch your going"

Frankie: "S-S-S-S-Sorry sir we got disration"

Draculaura: "Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya we just t-t-t-t-taking Hiro laptop to him so-"

Biker: "Wait, you know Hiro?"

Frankie: "We do you know him?"

Felony Carl: "Know him? He and other help my friend Dibs who now go Globby after what happen and i wish Chef Cruz not hurt by buddy. Oh, where my mannager i'm Felony Carl i use name Misdemeanor Carl and use a crime but after releash from jail i give up that find to work as bountry and other stuff i can work"

Draculaura: "So your a nice guy?"

Baymax: "He is friends of us and know who we are"

Carl: "Ya, the boy and his friends are save city that is until Nega-Globby cause this."

Draculaura: "Nega-who?"

Baymax: "Nega-Globby is a clone of Globby and made by Di Amara who is a clone of Liv Amara who fail after what happen to everyone in the city"

Frankie: "Oh Hiro told about her glad we not meet her"

Carl: "Well if you want to be hero then you have be careful what you about to encounter"

Draculaura: "Thank for tip"

They talk an while until Baymax told them to they be going for they need take Hiro laptop as they wave goodbye to Carl as they left to journey and how for the best.

**(Akuma Island)**

At island, the monsters villains are waiting for the next task as they know for what to do next move. Soon the door open as Shadow King as he walk pass them as he sit down as he did he spoke.

Shadow King: **"Now it seem we now gonna test them and seem if they are really are heros. So, now which sure i send?"**

Helmort: "OH OH OH PICK ME PICK ME! I WILL GO THERE!"

Count Boolcula: "No pick me so i can drink blood"

Morlfie: "GROWEL GRRRR GROWEL" (Pick me i can eat human)

Franklin: "Franklin will crush them"

Creepta: "~Pick me i'm cute~ UNLESS THEY TREAT ME SHIT SO I CAN RIP THEIR HEAD OFF!"

Halluta: "No pick me so me and my gangs will scare the day lige of them ya see?"

Helmort: "No i'll do it"

Count Boolcula: "No i'm doing it"

Morlfie: "GRWOEL GROWEL" (No me)

Franklin: "No it Franklin"

Creepta: "NO IT BE ME"

Halluta: "No it me and my gangs"

Soon fight go on and they beat up, shooting and so on. Shadow King see this and know this not going great and it gonna be hell so he spoke out.

Shadow King: **"EOUNCH!" ***everyone stop*** "Now then i think is best that all of you are go to the city and fight BH6 for now"**

Helmoret: "BUT.."

Count Boolcula: "But.."

Morlfie: "WOOF..." (But...)

Creepta: "But..."

Halluta and gangs: "But..."

Franklin: *Laugh* "Butt" *laugh*

Shadow King: **"Now you all go there and terrorist the city and make sure if someone else in your way and not BH6, crush them."**

Soon they no chocie but agree as they when off to the city to do chaos as Shadow King watch wait for the next move to conqour city and rid the human and he will rule the new era.

**(Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab)**

Fred: "Hey Hiro?"

Hiro: "Ya Fred?"

Fred: "Not to be silly or forget but why do you wear weird amulist around your neck?" 

After laungh, they gone to class up until they wait for the next class so the group are are the Robotics Lab Wasabi orgzinae the the tools as usital. Gogo is tune up her hover bike to make go fast and of course steal from Wasabi who upset that someone take it from him which she dosen't care. Honey working on chemicel but she secertly try to test out herself and discover she have be fill of chemciel inside and try to teat other chem and strangely it seem work right but it move itself and it think as a mother (it connect to her so don't worry) and she happy to try if she can drink the chem as if lucky she not kill her instead she asobr it. Fred who just being himself so that not bore. As for Hiro well, he space out as think of the idea what happen and other stuff for what happen between Frankie, Draculaura, Honey and Gogo and now he wonder if he can have more girlfriends or lovers maybe just maybe but he didn't think more plan when Fred spoke out cose his to snap as he lok at Fred for sometihng so Fred told Hiro about the amulist he have. Hiro realize as he look down as he forgot the he have it and strangely he have not take it off as he wonder why of how it happen.

Hiro: "Oh i didn't remember to wear it maybe i wear it and forgot to take it off"

Wasabi: "Well, maybe you take it off now since you in university, if you don't get trouble"

Gogo: *taking wrench while Wasabi shout at her* "Well, if you don't like take it off keep it"

Hiro: "You know about this thing and i have no idea why i give this or why..."

Hiro: "Know there was six slot in it as Hiro now know what it going on and what is going on. Hiro felt someone hug him as it Honey who hugging him.

Honey: "It okay Hiro i kind like it and if i have this, i will look sexy" *smoothing her Massive giant breasts*

Hiro blush but smile for strange thing he enjoy it and wish to not stop but that is until...

"Hey guys"

This snap out as thee group turn to see a janitor as the man head change to Globby as they was puzzle why he here.

Hiro: "Globby? Why are you doing if you work as janitor if come here?"

Globby: "Well if you must i already told about my job and thank kid of notice that. As why i here you won't believe what i fond as i on my way to work"

Gogo: "Let me guess, you found a lucky penny but someone glue it and try to pick it uip but it won't as it stuck on teh ground and you got mad"

Globby: "HEY! That one time i though it glue to the ground but beside the point, look what i found"

He took something out his out of no where which who care, as they gather around to see what Globby store them. Globby then open his glob pum hand like as show of six different color stone: one stone is blue shape like cube but it fill a small marble that like a hole in it. The sec one is Orange that is marble but it had something floating around it as a whisper can be hear someone or something out to theam which it creepy. The third one is red Shape a corm have a planet and other orbing around or in the corm as it be made or something. The green Shape like a clock that tell time that go even forward, backward or both one way to other like it can't tell the fucking time up. The Yellow on is shape a brain that of idea, mind reading, Life thing up and more. The last one is a purple stone that shape well diamond shape as it show a engery of max power for using good or evil. It size big as almost same size Globby hand or Glob hand something as the stone seem look good. The group study the strange stone as they wonder of Globby show them.

Gogo: "Um Globby, what with the stone?"

Globby: "It not just a stone i found this on my way here."

Wasabi: "But why you show us?"

Globby: "Well like i said i just found it and i though it belong to the jewely stores and all they said to me...

**(minite ealier)**

"Nope"

"Sorry sir"

"Never see this before"

"I don't sell it"

"Someone lose it"

"Not sure of this see before but i can give you money to sell this beauitful stone gems if you like?"

Globby: "No, i'm good"

**(End flashback)**

Honey: "So you no clude where it from or who own this, right?"

Globby: "That right Tall girl, i'm sure it not just appear out of no where that just stupit" *while Honey mutter: "I'm not that tall"*

Fred: "Maybe this is the power stone to use good or evil"

Wasabi: "Fred, there no way that stone have real power and can use it good or evil"

Fred: "It mite"

While go on, Hiro stare at the stone as he wonder why this stone seem familair to him or why he draw to it for it just color gem stone with shape and beside, it look great and the desine seem well made as it give it to whoever own this stone and why they left it or drop it by Accident hopefully it best to save it and find the ower to find their faitus gem.

_"Hiro"_

Hiro snap he though when he hear a voice call out to him.

_"Hiro"_

He look around to show no one beside him and other who still talking about how redilis how the gem have power and not real. Hiro though he work so hard as he now start hearing thing but he not as it felt like it coming somewhere else.

_"Hiro"_

Hiro search the voice after about 4 minite until he noitce it the six stone glow softly as he look at it as he hear it.

_"Hiro"_

It coming the stone but why it called out of him and why now and why so much question. He decide to find out and get the bottom of this.

Hiro: "Hey Globby?" 

Globby: "Ye kid?"

Hiro: "Can i see the gem stones you found?"

Globby: "Sure kido" *giving Hiro the stone*

Hiro look at the stones as try to find out if this called out to him or just his head. As he study, the amulet then started to glow as well the stones as it so it flow to the air as Globby shock of this site and try get the other attachine.

Globby: "Um guys?"

Gogo: "Fred, we know your big fan of super hero and villain and stuff but you know the stone it not real."

"Guys"

Fred: "How you know because i know that it can be something else"

"Guys"

Honey: "Freddie, maybe it best to keep it and find who really own the stone they are worry or upset"

Wasabi: "She right Fred maybe we sure keep it safe so we find someone own it"

"Hey you guys"

Fred: "Oh really? Well maybe vote this"

Gogo: "Really Fred? *Globby: "Yo Guys"* You want to vote well then let vote on this. All favor keep the stone and find the owner?"

Group: "AYE!" *Globby: "Guuuuuyyyyyyyyyssssss"*

Gogo: "All apors?"

*Fred reach hand*

"Guys there something-"

Gogo: "Sorry Fred you lose"

Fred: "That no fair"

Wasabi: "It is fair Fred. *Globby: "H-H-H-H-Hey Guys"* It look we have to keep the stones now and for the last time it have no power it not real"

Honey: "Wasabi right Freddie, now i think it best if one of us will keep the stone and that will be me to have. *Turn to Globby* Globby? Can i have the stone so we think find the owner?"

Globby: "Oh gesh rwilitcal now you tell to give the the stone to you as that i'm TRY TO CALLED TO YOU GUYS AS YOU INGROE ME! As the stone, i don't have it because i give it to the kid."

Gogo: "What you mean you don't have and what kid?"

Globby: *Pointing his thumb like shape* "Him"

They look where he point to and shock to see Hiro floating in air as the stone spun around as the amulet open the lock which no black vorix instead a colorful vorix as it then soon be pull in as it dissappear in the vorix as other one pull and other until the six stone vanshi in the amulet unknown voy as Hiro body cover in rainbow glow until it dime as he fell on the floor and lay there still as the other snap out and check Hiro see if he okay. They sigh releft for Hiro still breathding and puzzle what happen before silence broke.

Fred: "You was say? *punch by Gogo* Ouch"

Gogo: "Shut up not one word"

Honey: "Is Hiro okay?"

Wasabi: "I'm ot sure i'm not a doctor"

Globby: "Well, what you guys gonna do?"

*Graon*

They turn back to see Hiro working up as he start sit up as he Friends ask ot tell him what happen to him.

Hiro: "W-W-What happen?" 

Fred: "Well, you are floating in air and-" *Clamp by Gogo to shut him up*

Gogo: "He don't Want to hear your version. What he try to said is that your amulet did weird thing"

Wasabi: "Ya you just float in the air which it scary"

Honey: "You seem to glow and the stones gone inside the amulet. Oh thou, it weird how it happening"

Hiro look his amulet and see a now six stones appear as the slote fit. He also felt enagry flow in his vien but fear if something happen to him as he have be careful of this. He stood up and dust himself to make sure he not get dirty.

Hiro: "I'm fine you guys but i'm not sure of it"

Gogo: "Hiro i know we be friends (also your girlfriends) but can you tell us whhere you got this amulet?"

Hiro know he haven't told them and seem forgot about it and he told them where he got it from.

**(Hallway)**

All the student talking and have good time to tell joke, talk about the future, the ide and more as everyone like nothing new of it until...

"Wow, take it out"

"Who they?"

"I know the big bot but what it doing with new girl?"

"Shit man, look the size of them there huge"

"OMG! They are hot"

"Where they wear strange clothe i never see"

"Are they new students?"

Walking in the hall are Baymax, Frankie and Draculaura as they made to Hiro school as they study the outlair and never seem the place before for they walk in everyone spot and point out of and whisper of them as they never seem them before as they walk up the stair and enter in as more people talk and whisper. The ghouls see the Guys eye on them while the girls have a Jelous look of Frankie and Draculaura have good figure to show off. While they walking throu the hallway, Frankie spoke to Baymax.

Frankie: "Baymax? Why they looking at us?" 

Baymax: "They looking at because they never you before and your figure is showing out that they want you while the girl have mean look at you for they are Jelous of you that you have perfect figure while they don't"

Draculaura: "What? Why? It not ou fail we born like this as it happen of what we look like. Beside, we are Hiro ghoulfriends"

Baymax: "Not if they try do any about that. Beside, Hiro want me to prject you from harm and I program to do so."

Frankie: "Thank Baymax"

Baymax: "My plestor"

Draculaura: "Well, we need to find Hiro so we can give his-"

*BUMP*

Draculaura did have change to finished her word as she Accidentally bump into someone drop the laptop (thank gosh it not broken) as papers are everywhere. Shock in horror, They rush pver as they help Draculaura up as they check if she okay.

Frankie: OH MY BOLT ARE YOU OKAY?"

Draculaura: "I'm fine but i guess i won't watch i'm going"

Frankie: Well, let help person and apologize to them"

They turn to the person while they help gather the paper.

Draculaura: "I'm so sorry bmp into you i wasn't looking where i'm going let us help"

"Thank but i'm fine and okay with it but maybe next time look in front of you and not your back"

Frankie: "Again, we're sorry and we will learn in the future Miss..."

Granville: "Professor Granville and i'm teacher and headmaster of this place. Now why girls like you even doing here? This is only for people to learn of the math, science, engineer and more but if you thinking be part of this, then your in wrong place for you must earn to enter here so i'm afride you have to leave here Goodday to you"

She turn around and she just about to leave, only to be stop by Draculaura in fornt of her.

Draculaura: "Wait, we're not here to be tranfer here or cost trouble but we here to give Hiro laptop back" *showing Hiro laptop after she pick up* Beside, we be guid by Baymax because we're new here"

Granville look at Draculaura and study her look and her feature as she never see someone before. She nod before look at her.

Granville: "So you only here for give Hiro laptop back as he forgot it?"

Draculaura: "Y-Y-Y-Ya"

Baymax: "It ture, Hiro forgot to bring his laptop and we're here to give Hiro laptop back"

Frankie: "They tell the ture maem, we're not here cost trouble as we need to find him"

Granville: "Really? And why that?"

Frankie: "B-B-B-B-B-Because we're his ghou-i mean girlfriends as we share him. Also, i -l-l-l-l-like this place wish i can learn here" 

Granville: "Why that?"

Frankie: "Because i'm build think when i have idea alot"

Granville: "I see very well i'll take you to Hiro and i know where he and his friends uselly go to"

She let them to the one place that Hiro and other go before class hopefully they be happy to see him as he happy to seem them.

**(Lab Room)**

Wasabi: "So let me get this strange: After you and Baymax left, you two caught up to Dannka and battle the rock monster and once again you chase him and end up in the store who own by old man name Malchu-Kon who a friend your Aunt Cass who give you a chest which it belong to the preveiw owner who happening a ruler who safavity himself and you found out it full of stuff with the amulet and you no idea what it is?"

Hiro: "Ya, that about it"

After Hiro finished his story, the group let the word sink in as thing are so mess up and now they though of if this really happening or not to believe him if his story or not but they are Hiro friends (two girl are Hiro girlfriends) after they bin throu as they know he not lie to them as they know they trust him before and they will have to know about the deal of this. Fred then spoke out.

Fred: "That is awsome dude and you said it not real"

Gogo: "Fred i swear the fucking god if you just said any about this, i'll-"

Hiro: "Gogo clame down. *took her hands* Fred just said thinking and happy but that not let your rage on him so clame down"

What happn next is Hiro kiss Gogo as her eye wide but kissing back as the guys shock while Honey smile at this but Hiro and Gogo releash their kiss to breath air while Gogo smile and hug him while his sink in her soft fat.

Gogo: "Thank you Hiro"

Hiro: "No problem"

Wasabi: "What just happen?"

Honey: "Um sorry we didn't tell you but me and Gogo have this feeling for Hiro and well...um we maybe told him our feeling"

Fred: "DUDE! THAT AWSOME WAY TO GOOD HIRO YOUR GROWNING UP!"

Wasabi: "Fred! Hiro can't have girlfriends because-"

Gogo: "Hey woman up Wasabi. Me and Honey don't mind and beside you sure try to get one"

Wasabi: "But-"

Fred: "Let it go man you will have one soon"

Wasabi: "But i'm not type of guy you know"

Hiro: "Wait you never date girls before?"

Before Wasabi could said a thing, a door open (while Globby change back to hide himself) reavel Granville who walk in as she spoke.

Granville: "Mr. Hamada it seem someone here for your missing stuff you left back home"

Hiro: "What? I don't have missing i left at home"

Granville: "Not I be told" *As Baymax walk in shock Hiro*

Hiro: "Baymax? what you doing her? You sure protect be at home"

Baymax: "I know be we have to bring your stuff to you"

Hiro: *confuse* We? Boy what you talk about it only you and no one-"

"HIRO"

Hiro frozen as he know the voice.

Hiro: "Oh no you didn't-"

*Tackle* *THUD*

Hiro: "OOF"

Group: "HIRO"

What tackle him was Frankie and Draculaura hugging and kissing him as they cutler him while other watch in awkared look before Granville clear her Throat to get them attachine as the three stood up.

Granville: "I hate to ruin your moment, but you two are here for something?"

Frankie: "Oh *hold out to show Hiro laptop* Here Hiro I found this in the storeroom"

Hiro: "Oh, um t-t-t-t-t-thank you" *taking from Frankie* Hope nothing happen to it"

Frankie: "I hope so whatever it is"

Granville: "Now that done, i think it time you two go on your way-"

Hiro: "Actlley, they can stay before they leave"

Granville surprise of what Hiro say okay to saty for awhile like he want to know them.

Granville: "Mr. Hamada you know the rule about-"

Hiro: " I know but they can stay and not touch anyway but i can show it to them"

Granville look at Hiro as she look at the ghouls before she know it that something click in her mind as she remember what Hiro told her and think to know about them.

Granville: "If that case very well but i like to know their name if you may"

Draculaura: "My name is Draculaura"

Frankie: My name is Frankie Stein"

Granville then realize about this.

Granville: "Tell me are you know of Hiro?"

Draculaura: "Yes we do"

Granville: "Then that mean Mr. Hamada is right about you came from other worlds full not just humans but monsters too"

Group: *turn to Hiro* "WHAT?!"

Hiro: "Guys i have to tell her and beside after all she know who we are before, remember?"

Frankie: "Wait? She know your guys superhero?"

Granville: "That right, for they be save the city and i know them in the begining and Hiro told me about you two be help from them to find this Monster Mapalogue be stole from Dannka and you gonna be here for awhile. For that i wish you luck"

Suddenly, they hug Granville as Hiro worry that he forgot she don't like hugging but instead she hugg them back shocking everyone of this.

Draculaura: "Thank you kindly ms"

Frankie: "Thank you wish us luck"

Granville: "No trouble and please call me Grace"

Fred: "Grace?"

Granville: "That right but i'm musntn't you speak from outside once you left this place, got it?"

Fred: "Yes Professor Granville"

Granville: "Good now if you excuse me"

She left the room as it grow slince before Globby (who change back) spoke up.

Globby: "So, any idea?"

Honey: "Oh sorry Globby didn't know you still here. Also, no not sure what to do"

Gogo: "It good thing she glad not to tell everyone. But my idea is what to do now Hiro have stone inside his amulet?"

Frankie: "Wait, what did we miss?"

**(Timeskip)**

Frankie: "I see so did you you have plan to try us?"

Hiro: " Not sure and i'm afride what to do"

After the group told the ghouls story, they wonder what happen and if Hiro have power but not sure.

Draculaura: "Well, have you try?"

Hiro: "No"

Honey then walk to the ghouls and spoke to them.

Honey: "Um Franke, Draculaura? Can we talk?"

Frankie: "What is it Honey?"

Honey: "Well, i you two are Hiro ghoulfriends and you be with him until solve what happen and well is that me and Gogo..."

Gogo: "What she try to said is that we love Hiro and if you-"

Frankie/Draculaura: "SURE"

Gogo: "See Honey, there no way they gonna- wait what?"

Draculaura: *Giggle* We know you have feeling Hiro and we happy to aceppet and me and Frankie have idea to create harem for Hiro and if you like, we can we together to find the girls that will have feeling for Hiro while you help us find a ghouls that also have feeling to him"

Everyone have shock face on them as for Honey and Gogo who was more then shock but stund of this idea they have. They snap out as they hug the ghouls as they hug back as they let loud *SQUEEL* noise as they done there, they seprat as they start talking about the plan for teh future, meet the other and have date to go the place before be intrupe by Baymax.

Baymax: "In coming News"

Then he show the video of same man Bluff Dunder standing in teh street but there a nosie in teh background while there a crash follow a laughing, cackle and a howel who they know but different as it show chaos happening there.

Bluff Dunder: I'm here in the city of there an monsters chaos as we now have evil monsters have wreck and ravel mess as this evil monsters which we be told by the two monster girl hero was ture as this Dannka have somehow use the iteam stolen from them and one from the museum have now begin to destory the city as the police try to stop the thing but the weapon not only be unaffection but it seem he reavel it face or hooden and now casue to reak haven to scare cillvien and terroris them as they are-"

Creepta: "Hey there, are you calling out for help? WELL, TO BAD FOR YOU YOUR NOT GONNA GET HELP HERE!"

Bluff Dunder be tackle by look a cloked small figure as a scream hear before a creature show on channel.

Creepta: This is Creepta speaking as you know we cost havone and if you called help, YOU GETTING WHAT COMING TO YOU SO TURN IT OFF! *Then be punch the camera but not broke as she called someone before be pick up by Franklin and crush it*

The group shock as what they saw and know what to do.

Hiro: "Guys let suit. *Turn to the ghouls* Also, did you bring your suit?"

Frankie/Draculaura: "Yes" *Showing their costum*

**(Downtown City/Mall)**

Chaos, chaos are everywhere people screaming and running, they are hidding and well got piss their pants. The group of mon-gangs are laughing and make a mess everywhere. For one thing there will need change as what better then a mall as it in wreck for now. In somewhere store Helmort looking for something to wear and cover as he found use new bange and then stole a Pharaoh wear as he place on his head and place a fake beard as he look in the mirror as he smile.

Helmort: "Not bad for the new ruler"

In other store, Count Boolcula stole new wear same version but newer one as he at blood dontage for people dontage blood and he found a pack of blood bag and he took one to drink and save for later. He smile after he drink before let out a loud *BURP* sound as he wipe with his white napkin (which he stole) as he place blood bag pack in the stolen bag (large carry bag) as he took the noicte and smile.

Count Boolcula: "Ah, such vappy day vhat fun that be long miss vtis."

In one of pet store, all dogs, cats, bug and more are scare as Morlfie barking and groweling at the poor animals as he laughing as he play his new toys and animal treat. He jump in joy as he did an angel like figure on the floor he stop and spot a toy that read: "NEW MR. BOUNCING BALL OF FANTACTI!" Morlfie howl in joy as he rush and jump in (like pile of leave) as he shake the ball as he let go and it bounce all around breaking stuff and other as he laugh before chasing after it throu out the store.

In place called "BIG AND TALL" Franklin look throu the men clothe as he giggle and chuckle as he look around until he spot what he looking as in front was a brown clothe have pocket in breast pockey and in side pocket with with vest only wear on Franklin laugh happy and took from the manical as he look in mirror but only clothe he want.

Franklin: "Franklin want it"

Later he now wear he like as he look himself but felt something miss as he spot something in the back as he grab green pant and black shoes as he now in his new clothe but he though something.

Franklin: "Hmm, something missing, but what Franklin missing? *thinking* *idea* Franklin know"

He rush over to teh breaker and punch it as electric spark and shock Franklin as he laughing like an idiot as light in store went off as only glow from Franklin until he have change the clothe look now spark glow as he laugh and took clothe and went off.

Franklin: "Franklin love shopping"

In other place a crash hear from the of dollorama (i'm using name from real life so get use to) as Creepta pull a wagon full of stuff and enter "Mastermind Toys" walking as she spot what she like and took it from it.

Creepta: "This is my *took Diary of a Wimpy Kid* this is my *took Tobbie The Robot and Web Attack R/C Tarantula* this is my *took model/wooden trains/cars/plane* this my *took LEGO* this is my *took K'NEX* this is my *took doll but stop* wait why i take this? *throw away as she go other store that said "EB GAME'S" and continue* this is my *took nintendo switch* this is my *took mario games* this is my *took amiibo* this is-*GASP* OH MY CREEP THIS IS MY!"

She walk out the store holding a VR Set (it a vr games) along other stuff she stole.

Creepta: " *giggle* "I love shopping"

In other place, Halluta gangs are in a restaurants "East Side Mario's" where Halluta and his gangs as they eat pizza, Spaghettini, sandwich, soap and Salad and other food. They gangs laugh and chuckle of fun they have but not fun as one thing as that romonce for Halluta and his lover Lanta have good romance for the two.

Halluta: "Well my dear, what you think this place?"

Lanta: "I love it. It remind us have fancy dinner when we took over, right?"

Halluta: "Your right. It take back the day i steal the place when i spot you and wew look our eye and then boom we make love and we steal and killing people for love my dear"

Lanta: "Oh you, i'm happy you remember about this and i hope this not end for our date"

*CRASH*

They turn to see Halluta gangs fighting over the food and beat punching and throw food everywhere as one Accidentally spat on Lanta which anger Halluta as he let out a loud whistle so loud it shatter glass around as the Halluta gangs stop and look at their boss who have angry look.

Halluta: "All right, which one of you started this?"

Stinta: "It was Doyna start it"

Donyna: "No it the two did it"

Bob and Job: "No it was Cranckle"

Cranckle: "No it was me"

Before they start fight again as Halluta shook his head in anger tourn.

Halluta: "I swear to Hexnta if they ruin one my date romance again like last time, I'm gonna scare their pants off"

Lanta: "Maybe it best find other place"

Halluta: "Your right doll face let go"

While it going on, Dannka look over at the store full of book as looking around to see any to read hopefully it be good and hope the best for this. Even he live in canada as the people be nice but for that he have dream of his master trap in the dark region as he be prison after be defect by monsters and humans before he prison, he case a dark spell to make humans hate monsters and after that thry all in hidding but as time go by, Shadow King curse fade into none by it prossoes on monsters who hate humans and told to befree and rnter to other world where no monsters exitest and happy to be free and in oder to do it, he need a way until he found a post of monster high for only monsters that be hidden it from teh world and give him idea for this. So while wait, he do training and prastion to bepar for the mission to steal an iteam called Monster Mapalogue that use to teleport to one place to other for all but one destory but rumor told only one have it and now know where at night when he came back from hunting, he found the house be have guest enter or instrouder broke in. So he search high and low until he found someone hidden in the wardrobe as he about to kill them only ghouls hide and what he learn the name and owner of school which he found the target as they took him back and start his mission. He make the school hell and learn their weakness and other until when everyone sleep, he search and learn the lay out and up until he found what he looking for and stolen at first he got away until he bump into the ghuosl as try to stop them but got bust as they discover his plan and got what he can and rush to the cliff as the portal open and enter. Once there, he search the wristband called Jallni of dark wristband which have dark power to do anything he syole it but encounter this human who fress up like superhero who called them Big Hero 6 and also encounter Chef Cruz as well who he found this hman weak and easy to beat him. Now he free his master and happy to wait his master power to gain back but if it not his power, he be goner but that bitch know his weakness of light as he hate it. But now, he much read the time before they coming but he can't help this nagging feeling of who as this two hero just appear? They seem familiar like he met them before, but order are order as he listen a sound of chaos mall crash and mash hear from teh distion.

**(Oustside front of the Mall)**

Cruz: "ALL RIGHT EVERYONE! WE GO INSIDE AND ARREST THOSE EVIL MONSTERS AND TAKE THEM IN!"

Police 1: "Um Chef? I not sure that good idea as we see they are power and better then us so we can let Big hero 6 and there new members stop them?"

Cruz: "ARE YOU SAY WE LET THEM DO IT? NO! THIS OUR JOB AND IT THEIR GOING IT AND WHY WE LISTEN TO THEIR NEW MEMBER OF MONSTERS GIRLS THAT I KNOW THEY DID THIS?"

Police 4: "Chef. Maybe we know they are kind and sweet ghouls why you think it them?"

Cruz: "DON'T SPOKE BEFORE YOU QUESTION VELLBA!"

A while the polices be arrive and was there before and there alot of them but while happening, they group arrive and hid in the shadow as they made it the back and enter the backway. Once there, Honey use her chem open the door after Hiro hack the system while Frankie short circline and they are in. Once inside, the group walk in the back store as they quietly made to the door that lead to the mall store as they exit, the ghouls gasp and amaze. The mall was maxsum there three storiest tall and have elevator and eslator, water fountin, A fake tree, a beanch to relax and lot more to see. The ghouls was never see the place before (since gen 2 let say in gen 1 there a mall unlike gen 2 don't have and this first time see one).

Draculaura: "OH MY GLOB! THIS IS...THIS IS.."

Frankie: "CLAWSOME!"

Wasabi: "SSSHHHHHHHHHH!" *whisper* "Queit you two the monsters will hear you"

Frankie/Draculaura: "Sorry"

Frankie: "But we never see this mall before beside Clawdeen store"

Hiro: "Really? I like to see it myself one day"

Draculaura: Ya you will and Clawdeen will make something for you but we need do this job first"

Gogo: "She right less talking more beating bad guy"

Honey: "So where to?"

Hiro: "Okay here the plan Fred, you and Mini-max check in third floor to see if there any there"

Fred: "Right Hiro"

Mini-max: "Right"

"Wasabi, you and Gogo go sec floor to find something"

Wasabi: "Do we have to?"

Gogo: "Woman up Wasabi"

"Honey, you go first floor see if one of them are there"

Honey: "Okay sweeting"

Hiro: "Final, me and Baymax will check in main floor so we can take one of them and question later"

Baymax: "I think it for the best"

Fred: "All right let do it"

Wasabi: "I'm not like of this"

Gogo: "We have job to do"

Honey: "I hope we can stop them?"

Everyone nod as they ready to battle but before they could go, Hiro spoke to them.

Hiro: "Wait you guys there something i need to ask them"

He turn to the ghouls and spoke.

Hiro: "Before we go to battle, you did save me, Honey and Gogo from the Yama twin yesterday and now i see you fight bad guy and you save the day and i'm happy to say you decer it and i made it for you two. *took out a device of wristband device and hand it to them* This is look like wristband but it actalley a comutally that will talk to one of us and we talk thou this and since i though best idea, it the only i have where"

They shock of this as they happy before they took it and hug Hiro"

Frankie: "Thank you Hiro we love it."

Draculaura: "Ya thank you Hiro we love this gift"

Hiro: "No probelm. Now i though it best that since there are now nine of us i like you Draculaura go with Honey Lemon on the first floor"

Draculaura: "I will and Webby will help us" *Webby came out his hidding place and wave*

Hiro: "Good idea and Frankie will be with me and Baymax since she have rechare Baymax and in case he use overdrive mode and run out power, she can rechare him back up"

Frankie: *Giggle* "Oh Hiro i know you count on me"

Once they done, they gone to different floor hopefully they can beat them.

**(Fred and Mini-max)**

Fred and Mini-max are on third floor passing all the store that abandon or be trash around of it as Fred not happy of it that they trash the place.

Fred: "Al man, look what they did *Holding a broke shoe that rip* this the best price and sale they have and they ruin it. When i get my hand or claw or-WHATEVER!" "ARUEH"

Mini-max: "Fear not Fred for i can help your trouble they made as they face justince"

Fred: "Thank Mini-max you are a bros"

*CRASH*

Fred: "You hear that?" *Using his hearing wave as hear a giggle and follow of my, my,my all my*

Fred: "It coming in there"

The two follow the sound until they reach the comics store "GNU Books" where glass, comics and stuff statter around as Fred grab a comic book on the floor as he shook his claw suit hand and made a fist.

Fred: "YOU WILL PAY ASSHOLE!"

He enter the store and see all the place is empty as he search the monsters that did this and then he hear a giggle as he spot her read comics and...drawing?

Creepta: "This need change so it more better" *evil giggle*

Fred: "Is she drawing? That not to do on the comics"

Mini-max: "Do you like to bring juadince?"

Fred: "No, i'll do this and beside she like a kid and i'm gonna tell who the boss arounf here" *he go over to Creepta*

Mini-max: "I'm right behind you"

Creepta giggle as she draw and change the word for it funny to read from "POW" to "SHIT" as she laugh at this.

Creepta: "Hehehehehe, this is fun and who say i'm not good writing *giggle at the work she have* beside i'm glade this the best shopping and fun ever"

"NOT GONNA HAPPEN"

She turn to see Fred and Mini-max as the sound of his voice is piss off.

Fred: "Drawing and rewrite the word on comics? Big mistake"

Creepta: "What? It a little joke"

Fred: "Just a joke? JUST. A. JOKE?" *Grab the comic from her*

Fred: "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG TEH PEOPLE WORK ON THIS COMICS? IT THE LEGENDLY AWSOME COMIC EVER SINCE BEFORE IT MADE AND IT THE "BEST" COMICS FOR THEY TELL STORY CREATE IMANAGON AND MAKE FANASTY WORLD AND IT THE WORLDS POULAR OF FANMOUS COMIC MAKERS FROM GEN TO GEN TO PASS DOWN FOR WHO KNOW HOW LONG IT BEEN AND NOW YOU SAID IT JUST A COMICS?!"

Creepta: "Two word buddy: Bad. Breath" *grab the other comic and write* Now if you excume me"

Before he could spoke, he frozen still as what he saw was something he never see.

Fred: *studder* "It..it...that...that a..a...a...a-"

Creepta: "This thing? I found this over the far end and i already done it"

"WHAT?!"

He grab from her and look in and load and behold the image that she change everything and he upset what she done.

Creepta: Oh FYI, i remove that guy face and replace something else"

Fred turn page and what socked in horror a superhero mustachu replace a clown face and word said "Fatawfer and that something inside snap in rage.

Fred: *whisper* "You bitch"

Creepta: "WHta that? Did you said-" *tackle*

Fred: "YOU FUCKING BITCH DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID? YOU HAVE MESS MY FAVE HERO BOSSAWSOME AND YOU DO NOT RUINED THIS COMICS AND YOU HAVE CROSS THE LINE AND NEVER, EVER, EVER MESS MY FATHER COMICS BOOKS!"

Creepta: "Your father? He not like you"

That the last straw as he let out loud scream as he flame at Creepta who see shocked at this site as she fade in the shadow as Fred flame all the comics book store and fire erup but if not Mini-max quick thinking put out the fire, it will burn the place to the ground along the mall as for Fred well once he done, he pant it and heaven as he look around to see teh place got burn from Fred anger.

Fred: "Ah man look what she make me did to this plan"

Creepta: "Arrrrr look like you burn this place"

Fred: *turn to creepta as point at her anger* "No look what you made me do and now i'm look like really bad guy"

Creepta: "If you like, *run off taunting* COME AND GET ME BITCH!" *Making raseberry noise*

Fred: "THAT IT SHE DEAD!" *Chasing after her*

Mini-max: "NEVER FEAR JUSTINE WILL SURVE!" *fly after them*

**(Second floor)**

Wasabi and Gogo on sec floor as all the stuff throw even trash but make bigger mess as Wasabi avoid the mess and make a noise as Gogo skitting and run over the trash as she look around and skitting to stop as she rub her mavssie belly and rub her ass then sqeeuze it hard and rollerblade to caght up Wasabi who well..he cleanless freak or something.

Wasabi: "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew, ew-"

Gogo: *look at Wasabi with piss look* "Wasabi? Even you woman up or i'll shove you in trash that they just made"

Wasabi: "No no nonononononoono hell no do you know what they did this mall? IT A MESS!"

Gogo: *grab Wasabi mouth to shush him* "SSSHHHH! Quiet it do you want them hear us?" *let go Wasabi mouth*

As the two conitune search, Gogo look at the food place and see it make her mad of waste of food and she is hungry. Then she spot some have not touch to see a Pizza pizza, New York Fries, Smoke's Poutinerie, Thaï Express, Wimpy's Diner, Popeyes chicken, Wendy's, KFC, McDonald's, Chick-fil-A and Dunkin' Donuts have not touch there as there YO! Sushi and other other stuff some be destory while other not for it strange this monsters have destory and have make a mess. Gogo knew this place for her and other go there as she though have been Fred eat every place as she know he never get sick and maybe hopefully she can to.

*GURGLE*

Gogo snap out her though as she hear her stomch as she is hungry she did have breaskfast and lauch and now she really hungry she turn to see Wasabi being baby complainet of the mess as she hate to hear it so she though of plan to have food while Wasabi go find teh monsters and ya it rude and like slave but hey someone have to do it and this food will go waste. She roll over to Wasabi who still gross out as she stop behide him and tap on his shoulder while shouting.

Gogo: "HEY!"

Wasabi: "AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" *Whisper* "Gogo you give me a heart attack and you not scream behide me or the monsters hear your shout"

Gogo: "Sorry, listen we need to split up so we can cover more groud and find the monsters from here"

Wasabi: "Why we need to? If you must know i'm not like they trash this place"

Gogo: "Look just woman up or grow backbone" *she sped off leaving poor Wasabi with the trash*

Wasabi: "I hate my life"

**(Food Court)**

Gogo: _"Finally, i though i never ever got away from him. But it my best to eat and i know i'm on the mission but god i'm hungry"_

She roll throu the court as she wonder where to start but given their credit. she know the mall build for people to buy and eat here even they use machine to help better and they knew this can be easy and fast for food without waiting and it was good idea. But now with monsters appear and trash this place, she know it impossable for finding food to eat so she not be know from other but can you blame her? guess not. So Gogo roll pass the food place and see some of machine bash or bust up while other have not be smash so thank goodness Gogo decide it the best to have something to eat so she roll over to the first thing she see and roll up to the machine.

Gogo: "So what can i eat? Maybe i can have few"

*Gurgle*

Gogo: "Okay, alot but hey i'm hungry"

She tap the screen as it show food court and she pick the place and order it but unfortunate it read "NOT IN SERVEINE" of course so she roll to other place until she spot a pizza place as she blade over and see a pizza slice that be place for someone want have only one for wil you know. Gogo look in and see some be take, glass piece on it and half eat it bu there some have not be touch as she reach over and took now she know it agenst the law, but she really hungry and no choose so she took a bite as she chew, she frown as she look at the slice as find out it cool do the fact the machine bust from them and she hate of this.

Gogo: "Great, first time being eat pizza and you get cool one *groan* it only there way to warm this up"

No sooner said it, a mark appear and then glow which got Gogo attaction and then..

*FLOSH*

Gogo: "WHOA"

She caught off as the pizza be in flame as she try to put it out no matter what but before she could, the fire gone and only leave a cook pizza as she wonder what happen but she though if she holluitaze but she try to see that it her mind playing trick but as soon she took a bite, her eye wide as she realize it real and this pizza well cooked.

Gogo: "Holy shit, this is amazing. But did i just have this power like Hiro?"

She though later as she shove the pizza as she grab other and use fire power and eat until there nothing left. Gogo still hungry and search for food until she spot another machine but it this one is broken as she spot other machines being bust, rip or smash until only one have not be attack as she blade over to it as she smile this.

Gogo: "Yes, it my lucky day"

She tap on the screen and see all the place are online but it show there bit be destory or offline for food servin. Gogo pick different food and order it but however, it show her the cost as she one step a head as she pay for it and wait for her food but as it ready, it let out a spark and short cirtucn as it now bust up. Gogo upset as she punch the machine in anger.

Gogo: "DAME IT! I'm so hungry now what i to do? There way to get the food...unless"

She look her hand remember she use fire to cook pizza and wonder if there other power she can use. So she took deep breath and sigh as she place her hand on teh machine and try to think what power she can use to get the machine going she forcin as the machine glow until..

*BEEP*

She snap open and see the machine work as her food appear in front of her. Gogo smile to found another power as she took the burger close to her and eat it and she smile and shove food after food dissappear into her stomch. While she eating, her body grow fatter and fatter and fatter while she felt her body grwoing as she smile and conitune eating while thinking of her friends.

Gogo: _"I know i have job, but i'm sure Wasabi handle this"_

**(Wasabi)**

Wasabi: "I CAN'T HANDLE THIS!"

Wasabi have gone to other place of the mall as he see trash, scatter clothe, Messing food and drink and lot more it mess for Wasabi. Now you all know he is cleaning freak type of guy for when he see a mess and not unorgralnie, he freak out and go crazy but he just try not to draw himself as he contiune to search the monsters but we know he fear of height is one thing but killer monsters is something he hate but beside the one he met who not like other monsters from other world, they are nice for Wasabi want o make sure to help them to do their mission while they stuck here until they find their iteam and return back to their home. As he quietly to moake no nosie, he hear sound of laughing in the distine that Wasabi head of it. After he amde to the source, he spot three monsters sitting on the table laughing and chuckle of the joke they making for Wasabi shake in fear of the site.

Wasabi: "Oh man"

Helmort: "So, what you guys think of new me?"

Count Boolcula: "Vou look rediculus and a fool"

Franklin: "Eheheh. Rediculus funny"

Helmort: "Har de har har, you guys being wate your time to your place you go to and maybe not got something"

Count Boolcula: "Vell, if you must know i found bag of blood from the store called donate blood as they put blood like a blood bank and i'm happy to say this is best place ever"

Franklin: "Franklin found new clothe for Franklin" *showing off his new clothe*

Helmort: "Ya, say fella? How long we wait for the this BH6 group show up? Because i'm not like to encounter this people in blue suit and not want to been in jail"

Count Boolcula: "Vell, Ve need to be pastine and vait and if those fool are try stop us, Franklin can beat them up"

Franklin: "Franklin bash"

Helmort: "Hey, is Creepta show the book she got about the green big guy name hulk copy the word?"

Franklin: "Uh huh"

Count Boolcula: " Vell, i like it" *looking the table of messing stuff* "Ugh, this is a mess. It like a pig Vaste"

Helmort: "Hey, your the one drink blood"

Count Boolcula: "Ya, but i'm not like you. Franklin, can you go and get the trash and bring it here? I've not feel like walking over vhile carry my mess" *Helmort: "Lazy"*

Franklin: "Okay"

He stood up and walk over to the trash where Wasabi hidding as he corwly in fear. As he cower, Franklin made it there and grab the trach diboter and life it up and walk back to other while not know Wasabi is there as he sigh relife as he follow big guy as he made it to the table where the monsters talking and agrue of something as Wasabi ready to fight but he need back so he radio to other.

Wasabi: "Guys i found the three monsters at the food court i need back up"

*Staice*

"Guys?"

*Stacie*

"Gogo?"

*Stacie*

"Everyone"

Wasabi: "Great now what? Okay, you can do this Wasabi there only three monsters and one of them is big guy *gulp* that will crush me but i'm sure he nice"

"HEY FRANKLIN! I'M HUNGRY CAN YOU GET ME MORE FOOD FROM MAGIC FOOD MAKER?"

Wasabi startler look over to see Franklin walk over the food machine as he try to order but it told to pay it as Franklin try but the more he try, the more it refuse until it said the order be cancelled which Franklin got angry as he bash, smash while beat the machine before food and drink fell on teh floor but he grab it laughing while said "thank you" and walk back to the table and drop on it.

Helmort: "Thank buddy"

Wasabi: "Okay, big guy not nice by not making him angry"

He breath as he active his lazer cutter for ready the fight to the end as he count down.

Wasabi: "one"

"two"

"thr-"

Helmort: "Hey Franklin, my back is sitch can you find something for my back?"

Count Boolcula: "Vhy not do youslef?"

Helmort: "I'm to lazy to find in the store"

Franklin stood up and search for his friends to help one then other. He search around but couldn't find it for the back. That he spot a lazer sword as he think of backscrater as he walk over grab it and bring to them. The two argue when *SMASH* startler the nosie.

Franklin: "Found sith scrat"

Helmort: "Thank buddy" *grab the scrater and scrat his back* "AHHHHHHH! Much better"

Count Boolcula: "Um Franklin? Vhere did you found backscrater?"

Franklin: "Over there *point the bin* why?"

Helmort: "Ya, Count why you ask?"

Boolcula: "Because he found more then just backscrater" *pointing at something*

They look and shock to see Wasabi lay in front face groaning in pain while he muffler *eeeewww* noise as the monsters was surprise.

Helmort: "IT ONE OF THE BH6 GANGS"

Wasabi pull his armor back and jump back while cleaning him up and look at them.

Wasabi: "You sure learn to clean up mess up, it flitting"

Boolcula: "Vell, i clean up but then i get bit messing"

Wasabi: "Well, you three are in trouble once i beat you" 

Helmort: "HAHAHAHAHA! Really? Three angest one? That seem unfair don't you think?"

Franklin: "He he he he, little guy not tough"

Wasabi: "Oh ya?"

He charge throu them but only be grab by Franklin and be lift up and eye level as he smile while Wasabi? Well, as we said: "It that a moment that Wasabi knew, he fuck up" part.

Wasabi: "Mommy"

Helmort: "It panout Mummy"

Franklin: "Hehehehe funny man" *reled back and launch a fist*

Wasabi: "Mumm-"

*BAM*

**(1st floor)**

"Guys? can you hear us?"

*Staice"

"Guys?"

"Anything Honey?"

Honey: "No, something jamming the veqifeed and i can't contact to them. You?"

Draculaura: "Same"

Every since the split up, they have contact to other but only found out they can't talk to other and now they are in different place of the mall as they pass scratch mark, bite mark, trash and other stuff the pass by it like someone wild to trash but know the work of monsters as they talk about their cutness thing and what so. Now they fear to be this maybe ambrush or something but they must find the one of the monsters and fight it and find the answer what Dannka is planning or why he doing it or end up here? As they searching, Honey spoke up.

Honey: "Draculaura?"

Draculaura: "Ya?"

Honey: "Do you think it-never mind"

Draculaura: "You can tell me. We like sisterhood harem. Now what the trouble?"

Honey smile and spoke.

Honey: "Well, i'm thinking if it best idea to have a harem for Hiro?"

Draculaura: "It good idea to have Hiro a harem why you ask?"

Honey: "I'm worry if he can't love all of us if their be more ghouls and girls being join the group for i fear he not love us much"

Draculaura: "It okay Honey Hiro will love us for he can have big heart and no matter what, he will alway love to all of us"

Honey: "Thank you Draculaura"

*CRASH*

The two hear a nosie as Webby pop out his hidding spot and jump down and strdding throu the nosie.

Draculaura: "WEBBY WAIT"

They follow the spider as they chase after him up until they found him stand in front of "PET SMART" as Honey eye widen of this place.

Honey: "OH MY GOSH! I KNOW THIS PLACE!"

Draculaura: "You do?"

Honey: "Ya, this is where to pay the stuff for my pet"

Draculaura: "You didn't told me you have pet?"

Honey: "Well, the one is more a pet but i'll show you" *took out phone and show her*

When Draculaura look in Honey phone, she sqeel in delice as Honey show her and the creature that look like green fluffy axolotls with fluffy tails as the fur in actuality, however, fungus growth. It ears resemble leaves and she know it look like a planet.

Draculaura: "It so cute"

Honey: "Ya, but if you and Frankie remember what Hiro told you about, then you know who made this"

Draculaura: "Yes we aware and know how humans be so croude to them or each other"

Honey: "Yes it is. But now they have job to do so they rush in with Webby follow behide them. Once inside, they see a mess there dog food on the floor, toy scatter, object and other are all everywhere as they walk over as Webby who claw over the mess as he follow them. As they walk throu the store, they hear a whimping noise as they follow the sound until they turn the coner as gasp to see all teh animal only they are scare of something or someone.

Honey: "Oh no *rush over the one that open as shehug the poor puppy* they are scare. Don't you worry we're find the one that almost hurt you."

Draculaura: "Why they are in the case?"

Honey: "They are here so they be adopten to take care of it. But now they are scare"

Draculaura took one near her as she rub the puppy to clame down as the little one bark at her.

Draculaura: "Ahhhh their cute."

*GROWL*

Soon the animal freak out as they hide from the noise as the two nod as they follow the nosie as they follow where the noise came from the store that called "BULK BARN" as they enter the store as they see candy and treat as well nuts and other. Draculaura eye on the store and sqeel in delice to see a site of this.

Draculaura: "Oh my Hex! I never see this thing before"

Honey: "It called candy and it so good *taking hand full of Big Foot* here try one"

Draculaura took from Honey hand and eat it in her mouth as a flaver and taste touch her tounh as her eye widen more as like firework and other stuff go off for the candy she ate.

Draculaura: "THIS IS FANG-TICE"

She eat different candy as she shove in her mouth while Honey giggle before eating the candy as she know it angest the law but with no one there, she feel like she like to eat the delicen treat. She look at Draculaura as her body bloating outward and grow taller and bigger Honey see this but thinking if that power she have but she only know vampire power and nothing else but know it from Hiro amulet and not blame him. So she though give it a try as she eat and eat as she felt her body growing and bloating as she getting bigger and bigger but however before they could contiune eating when they hear...

*SHATTER*

A glass shatter which the two snap out as they look in other in shock.

Draculaura: "Did we-?"

Honey: "I'm afraid so and i guess about Hiro say is ture *look her body that have grow* and jude of us, i believe we gain and grow larger but we have-"

*CRASH*

Honey senctine cut off the sound of breaking glass so they follow as they spot trail of candy that pass the drink foutin (try something twist), pass the chip, pass the nut and lastly they made it to the sorce and spot the werewolf munching the treat pet as it also ate Chocolate too. While it eating, the two retuet back to hide themself as they try come up the plan.

Honey: "Okay, it seem we found one but we need come up to lerd away and try to it or if it a he?"

Draculaura: "Well this one a he and sec, maybe if we try to lerd with something he like...that it"

Honey: "What is?"

Draculaura did not ask as she whisper to Webby as he nod before rush off back where they came.

Honey: "What did you told him to do?"

Draculaura: "For detrating now we must do something for him" *pointing at the wolf*

Honey think of plan while play her body by squeeze her fat as the sound slosh from her body. Then an idea came in her mind.

Honey: "Draculaura, what the weakness for the werewolf they like?"

Draculaura: "Well, they like chew thing, chase their tail, Chasing small thing adn they like..." *her eye wide* "Wait your not-"

Honey: "It the only way to do it so you ready?"

Draculaura nod as she smile.

Draculaura: "Let do it"

The two jump out their hidding but only to see there no one there.

Honey: "Where he go?"

Draculaura: "He couldn't be gone he was there but how can he vanshined?"

*GROWL*

Honey: "Um, Draculaura as that you?"

Draculaura: "no i though it you"

*GROWL*

Honey: "Then..*shocked look* *GULP* I think know where he is"

They slowly turn their head as they face to face a werewolf who stared at them before he let out a howling and then he charge as the two scream and dodge the attack as they nod each other and charge at the wolf as he run at the two girls for the battle.

**(Main floor)**

The last group is Baymax, Hiro and Frankie walking in the ematy mall as Baymax scane to search every store as they pass the main food court as Hiro explaion that the mall think the 2 floor have one while the main floor as well so when they pass the food court, Frankie Stomch groan which they know the amulet must have something to do this but Hiro know and let her have it as he teach her how to use the machine as they contiune while Frankie eat while her body grow and bloating, she felt her thread that snap and worry it won't hold her figure but Hiro told her he like to try something now he have power and try it out. To their amazing, Hiro make a better thread that can strech outward as to keep it apart or Frankie body part as she now can grow bigger as Hiro smile and hug her as they search. For hour searching, the place are quiet as the hell for no one talk until Frankie broke the slience.

Frankie: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Ya?"

Frankie: "Are you not worry about the change that happen to you? You also not worry about me."

Hiro turn to Frankie and spoke fradly.

Hiro: "Frankie, not gonna lie but i'm not worry the look it just i'm not bother or your look. You just have unknown power along gluttony sin but i'm not do this along but with my friends and my lover."

Frankie smile and kiss him as they almost make out if wasn't for Baymax interuptin.

Bayamx: "I have loction our villains"

The two startler as they see Baymax pointing the place "Buffet Des Continents" the-all-you-can-eat-buffet from all over the world as Frankie rub her stomch feeling hungry but she need forcin the mission as they enter. The place have not show the mess or have be people there as they search the place when they come to of full of buffet heaven. Frankie drool as Hiro clean her up and snap out before blush of embressus.

Frankie: "Sorry, i guess this gluttony got it better then me."

Hiro: "Don't worry babe, it gonna be fine and try contral and try to use it"

Frankie smile this as they search the place but no sign of monsters as try far off the other side to search. But before they could, they hear a noise at the closer at the pizza maker.

Hiro: "That must be them i'm gonna give them a surprise"

Frankie: "Be careful Hiro"

Hiro nod as he creep closer as open the door and claw slowly as he spot a figure hidding in the shadow Hiro know it was one of the monsters so he get closer as he hear a whimping as Hiro rethink of something else so Hiro getting closer but as he did, he found out it not a monsters but a person.

In front is indeed a person only it a woman she look an asian-japan who is 25 year old, she have long black hair are in tie in japan sylte look. She wear chinsie grown that are red a yellow string and style of dragon. Now Hiro see she have massive gigantic hourglass with large belly and for strange reasin her dress not rip or woman was crying like she be attack so Hiro walk over to her as he keel down closer to her as he spoke softly.

Hiro: "Ma'am? Are you okay?"

The asian woman open her eye and look at Hiro who her eye wide and her face blush when she see Hiro as she smile.

"H-H-H-H-Hello"

Hiro never hear a beauitful voice the woman have but he must make sure she okay.

Hiro: "Hi ma'am um i wonder are you okay?"

The woman nod her head as her smile grow wider as she giggle before reach her hand and strock on Hiro face as he blush before looking at her eye which a purple and yellow which it strange someone have purplr and yellow eye who born of it of so Hiro decide to spoke while help her up.

Hiro: "So what your name ma'am?"

She stood, Hiro took back the site as the woman is tower himas she is 20'1 feet tall and no way her head not touch the celling as her massive gigantic hourglass and her large bloating belly are showing. The woman bent down to Hiro helmat as she spoke in soft beauitful voice.

Lanjata Nayamta: "Lanjata Nayamta"

Hiro: "That beauitful name for beauitful woman like you *shock look* wait what?"

Lanjata Nayamta: *giggle* "Thank you Hiro"

Hiro as shock of this and frozen.

Hiro: "H-H-H-H-H-How did you-"

Hiro didn't interupte by Lanjata kiss as a tongue enter his mouth but he felt good and did the same but the releash their kiss as they need air as he smile while Lanjata press her massive giant breasts as she giggle while Hiro grab her brests and squeeze as she moan in likely it but so ruin an a shout called out.

"Hiro are you okay in there?"

It was Frankie and she worry something happen to Hiro as she upset that Hiro didn't say anything.

Hiro: "Ya and i found a person. *turn to Lanjata* Come, i'll take you to other" *reaching out her hand*

She smile and took Hiro hand and he guild her to other as he spot Baymax and Frankie who have relef look as he exit the pizza maker kitchen.

Frankie: "Hiro we're glade your okay. WHat happen?"

Hiro: "It turn out there a person in the kitchen and i think Baymax must pick up and not a monsters so i'm glad he did"

Frankie: "Really? That great, so where is she?"

Hiro: "She next to me. Her name is Lanjata Nayata. Said hello Lanjata"

The two look puzzle as why Hiro to the air while Baymax though a games.

Baymax: "Hello Lanjata"

Frankie on other hand worry of Hiro spoke up.

Frankie: "Um Hiro? Are you sure there someone there?"

Hiro: "Yes, there someone there did you not see her?"

Frankie: "But Hiro there no one here"

Hiro: "Look Frankie she is standing right...here?"

Hiro turn to the woman but only she not here like she vanshied in the air as Hiro look around as he look confuse.

Hiro: "But she...she her-but how-i though-"

Frankie: "Hiro? Are you okay?"

Hiro: "No i'm not, i saw this woman and she is-Frankie am i gone crazy?"

Frankie: "No, maybe you seeing thing that not real"

Hiro: "But it is real. Is it?"

Frankie: "Hiro, I know your-"

Baymax: "I detaeing two engry are over there" *pointing far table*

The two turn and see a floating wine glass and fork before it reavel a two ghost laughing and joking as the group duck the near the food buffet as Hiro was puzzle of what just happen but Frankie hug him clam him down as they listen the two ghost while Frankie help herself by using her hand to take food from where they hide it.

Halluta: "It good thing i found this as a back romance an't i'm right sweetheart?"

Lanta: "Hm? Oh right ya it lovely" *twiler her food* (don't ask)

Halluta: "Is sometihng wrong my booly, wooly?"

Lanta: "What? oh no it-"

Halluta: "It too quiet? I'll handle it" *snap*

A music appear nowhere as the mood change.

Lanta: "Oh that lvoely but it not-"

Halluta: "Not lighter enouch? I handle this" *snape*

A fire burst from the candle as the three duck while ball of fire pass over and dissappear.

Baymax: "Fire is bad hazor and danger"

Halluta: "Better?"

Lanta: "Well it good but it not-"

Halluta: "Not enouch food? people? enouch wine? more food? more romcane? cool? too hot? too much-"

Lanta: "NO! *clear Throat* i mean it just i miss our real life"

Halluta: "What life?"

Lanta: "I mean out crime life as human"

*rec sctrat*

Halluta: "Oh that"

Lanta float off the chair as she floating away as he follow her as she look at the place.

Lanta: "I miss being human. I miss my beauitful body to show off and make other women be jelous of me and i miss being crime."

She start cry as Halluta hug her and wipe her ghostly tear.

Halluta: "Baby baby baby it okay i understand but we can't stop people die from death" *hugging his lover*

Lanta: "Do you remember when we travel the world the paris, italy, greek-"

Halluta: "Toyko, swizzlerland, hong kong, turcky, new york, and more so ya i remember about doll face it was the best time"

Lanta: "Yes it is but the most is jewel, gems, artifet and the most all..."

Halluta: "Money. Ya I remember that crime we stolen from bank to bank unril that traiter have lerd to our hide out that guy that worst Bi-"

Lanta: "No i do not want to hear his name again"

Hiro, Frankie and Baymax listen a word they tall about their day and felt sorry to them bad a villain is a villain as theytalk about it.

Hiro: "So they are cruck as they stole money back then, weird"

Frankie: "You can say that *munch* i mean why thay didn't do like other monsters while they do romance but i feel sad of them"

Hiro: "Yes Frankie i felt too. *Looking at Frankie* Are you eating food?"

Frankie: "Hm? Oh ya sorry Hiro i got hungry" *rubbing her bloating belly*

Hiro: "It fine just hope ther room desterste"

Frankie: "Thank you Hiro"

She hug Hiro as he hug before..

Baymax: "Hello i am Baymax"

Hiro: "Baymax quiet we need to listen what they said"

Frankie: "Um Hiro?" *pointing to at something*

Hiro turn and shock to see a woman that be hidding with them. She is beauitful woman who look like 20 as she wear a Blue night dress the light shine the sparkle. She have white hair all cruly, a red lip, Ruby eye and wear high heel shoe. Her figure is massive giant hourglass along her weight are large and her height is 22'3 feet tall as it weird how no one see her or miss her. Now the group stared each other before Baymax spoke.

Baymax: "Hello i am Baymax"

Hiro: "Look miss you didn't hear or see what going on so you-"

"Oh don't worry i won't tell everyone your secret safe with me cute"

Hiro: *blush* "T-T-T-T-T-T-Thank you miss?"

Marilyn Monroe: "Oh right my name is Marilyn Monroe"

Hiro: "wait are you say your the Marilyn Monroe? I though Marilyn Monroe die in 36?"

She giggle before she smile before slide to Hiro grab his halmet took it off and kiss him before spoke.

Marilyn Monroe: "Yes i am her"

Frankie: "What you mean?"

Marilyn Monroe: "I'm the real Marilyn Monroe"

Frankie/Hiro: "WHA-" *cover their mouth* *whisper* "what?"

Marilyn: "I'll explation it let but in the mean time *grab Hiro and place him on her Masive belly* you be cuddle with me handsome"

Hiro not sure what going on but he figure out later as they listen the the two talk.

Halluta: "Well, it what we have but now there no money but we need money.

Lanta: "Money yes we need it and Money is such a beautiful word"

**(Money is such a beautiful word - Tom and Jerry: the movie)**

**Lanta: Money is such a beautiful word**

**Halluta: I know, I know**

**Lanta: It's all in my mind like beauitful bird**

**Halluta: I know I know**

**Lanta: Better then that it make me feel like early secret that where it's act. Money is such a beautiful word**

**Halluta: Quite so, quite so, quite so**

**Lanta: Money is such a wonderful thing**

**Halluta: Ah yes, ah yes**

**Lanta: I find that I use for everything**

**Halluta: No less, no less**

**Lanta: Money is power if it were food it's a I devour every hour. Money is such a Beauitful word**

**Halluta: Oh yes, oh yes, oh yes**

**Lanta: Money my pashtion all way in fashtion stasion cash cream and the cream that is my Money**

**Halluta: Money is glorious thing oh when i see lots of it i want to stand and sing**

**Lanta: Money is my freedom that why i cravy it pea in which wicked old witch HA HA I SHOULD SAID**

**Halluta: Money is love of my life the only true love of my life**

**Lanta: Money is for me is all that there is**

**Halluta: It is, it is**

**Lanta: I speand it so well i'm the best in the biz**

**Halluta: A wiz, a wiz**

**Lanta: Money and i we are happy as apple and pie haven't you hear? Money is suck a beauitful word. Money they say is interest satan and probably worst**

**Halluta: Tis**

**Lanta: A dreadful and wonderful kosh's**

**Halluta: TIS**

**Lanta: A pleasure to have in my first**

**Halluta: IT IS, IT IS**

**Lanta and Halluta: Money these most beauitful word**

Hiro: "Oookay that creepy"

Frankie: "Well, now what the plan?"

Hiro: "Okay, you and me go and confres them and Baymax will watch Marilyn in safe zone"

Baymax: "I have question"

Hiro: "WHat it is boy?"

Baymax: "Where is Marilyn?" 

The shock to see no sign of her.

Frankie: "Where she go?"

Hiro: "This is not happening"

Frankie: "Hiro clam down"

Hiro: "Clam down? I'M LOSING MY MIND" *hit the pan*

Hiro hit the pan as it fly at the mask as it fell on fork that flow arcoss at teh kitchen hit the gas button turn on the lighter lide up burn the rope drop the meat hit the rolling cart crash the table knock chair off roll the potato tap the tower and crash on teh hide out the are at as the two spot them.

Baymax: "Hello, i am Baymax"

Hiro: "Sorry the date you two"

Frankie: "Oh no"

Lanta: "It them"

Halluta: "It about time you got there. *LOUD WHISTLE* BOYS IT GO TIME!"

Sure enouch, his gangs appear next to Halluta as they have weapon as they ready to rumble.

Baymax: "Oh no"

**(Third floor)**

"GET BACK HERE YOU SHIT"

Fred chase Creepta around the mall as she taunt him as she cackle as she play keep it away.

Creepta: "Try and caught me LOSER"

Fred: "ARRRGH I CAN'T BELIEVE SHE KNOW WHAT I DOING AS SHE ONE STEP A HEAD!" *Stop as idea hit him* Wait, a head i remember a shortcut that she not know. Come on mini-max let use secert passway mall"

Mini-max: "MINI-MAX WILL FOLLOW YOU"

Creepta look back as she stop and giggle.

Creepta: Well, look like i lose him *laugh* WHAT A LOSER"

"THE ONLY LOSER IS YOU"

She turn and saw Fred and Mini-max in front of her as she shock

Creepta: "WHAT? HOW DID YOU-"

Fred: "That you never find out"

He tackle and send them tumbler to second floor.

**(Second floor)**

"Ah i feel better"

Gogo finished her meal as she now massive overweight which now she is immobile but as she look herself, she blush in shebly.

Gogo: "Oop, i'm may over did"

"SCREAM"

Gogo: "WASABI" *strugger* "Shit i'm maxive and i never be that huge. How am i gonna save Wasabi?"

Suddenly, she felt her body shaking until she shrick back to normal well normal as back when she was.

Gogo: "Okay, this is weird but now *zip off* must save Wasabi"

Speak of which, poor Wasabi beat tie up by Helmort as the other laughing at Wasabi.

Helmort: "Well you all tie up" *laugh*

Boolcula: "Bad pon, but he like to his Mummy"

Franklin: "Hehehehe, Funny Mummy"

Wasabi: "Well, i hate to be one"

Helmort: "If you don't like it, then it for you to jump off" *Grab Wasabi as drag to the bayloting*

Wasabi: "I HATE HEIGH"

Franklin: "You go bye bye"

"THEN HERE IS YOUR GOOD BYE"

*SMASH*

Gogo bach Franklin as he crush poor Boolcula as he manit got off as a bat before turn back as he hiss at her angry.

Wasabi: "Man about time you got here"

Gogo: "Soory i got delay"

Helmort: "Hey you in time for me to throw your friends off from store floor"

Gogo: "Now i'm not let you do that" *throw her dicse and cut him free*

Wasabi: "Alright no more games" *Slit the buttom Helmort and reavel his understand"

Helmort: "AAAAAHHHHH! THIS IS EMMBRESS!"

Gogo laugh until she be grab by Franklin who is angry look as she try to struggler free.

Franklin: "Franklin is mad. Franklin will crush you" *squeeze her to death*

Gogo soon being crush by Franklin streang as Wasabi try to save her but block by Boolcula who hiss at Wasabi.

Boolcula: "Let me taste your blood"

Wasabi: "Not my blood" *tackle by Boolcula try to bit him* "HELP"

Franklin contiune to crush Gogo who she felt she is losing and she gonna die.

Franklin: "Franklin will pop fat blob girl"

Gogo: "Who you called me-*realize* Oh you think i heavy and you can life heavy thing, right?"

Franklin: "UH HUH"

Gogo: "Well, let see how heavy i can get" _"I hope i'm right"_

No sooner she close her eye and try, all the food floating in the air startler Franklin as Gogo open her eye and smle.

Gogo: "Cool, on first try"

Then the food enter her mouth as more and more food enter her mouth as her body grow huge and larger as poor Franklin struggler to hold her.

Boolcula try bit as Helmort came back now in his new banage.

Helmort: "Hey fang face need help?"

Boolcula: *HISS*

Helmort: "I'm gonna take yes"

He grab Wasabi as just boolcula to bite Wasabi when..

"HELP"

They turn and shock to see Gogo now massvie while poor Franklin strugger try to hold Gogo up.

Franklin: "HELP FRANKLIN"

Helmort: "SHIT DON'T WORRY WE'LL HELP YOU"

Boolcula: "Don't stress yourself"

They try to help franklin but Gogo speed up her feed, they soon can't hold her until..

Monster: "AH SHIT"

*SMASH*

They be crush by Gogo as she stop feeding as Wasabi shock what he see.

Wasabi: "Gogo?"

Gogo: *burp* "Hey don't worry i'm fine"

She then shrink back as she skite trou Wasabi.

Gogo: "So how it go?" 

Wasabi: "I'm not sure myself"

*SCREAM*

They turn the noise as Fred and Creepta coming at them. Fred manit to land but Creepta crash in the other as they fix themself as the four group ready to fight but...

Helmort: "THEY TO STRONG! LET GET OUTER HERE"

They ran off as the BH6 chase after.

**(1st floor)**

*CRASH*

*SMASH*

*GLASS SHATTER*

*EEEEKK*

Honey and Draculaura have dodge and duck from Molfie as he try to bite them or scrat them but they dodge and duck in the candy row while Morlfie broke the place and then pass them as they crawl out their hide out.

Honey: "I hope Webby bring back with something to stop wolfboy"

Draculaura: "Not to worry he will bring something to help us"

Then Webby came back with a rubber ball as Honey pick up and have puzzle look.

Honey: "Rubber ball? Are you sure it will work?"

Draculaura: "It will *mutter* i hope"

Morlfie look around to find the girls as he use his sentine while he hear a bounce follow *squeek* as he turn and spot a ball that make a squeek nosie as Morlfie eye wide in happy joy puppy as he run throu it and play it around while it making squeeking noise but as he play the ball as he unaware the trap he in as the girls saw there they and Honey shoot her chem purse as Morlfie destracit as the chem struck as the chem frozen him. The two run and give a high-five.

Honey: "We did Draculaura he is frozen"

Draculaura: "See what i tell you"

Honey: "Okay, let get to the other so we-"

*CRACK*

Draculaura: "What was that?"

*CRACK*

Honey: "I don't know"

*CRACK*

Draculaura: "Um..Honey? How long that chem will last?"

Honey: "It will last when the bad guy caught but if someone stronger..then...they...break..."

They slowly turn to the frozen Morlfie as a creak appear until it make more and more creak then...

*BOOM*

It shatter in pieces asn the mist cover until it clear as they shock in horror as he growl and panting in anger as he turn to show a mad look as his eye is blood eye and the ball he havebite hard as loud *POP* and a a long squeek until it dead as he spit it out.

Draculaura: "I think we make him angry more, right?"

Honey: "Ya"

Molfie: "ROAR"

Honey/Draculaura: "RUN"

They both book it as Molfie chase once more as they hidden under the clesker and he run pass.

Draculaura: "Now what do we do?"

Honey: "I'm not sure"

Draculaura: "Well, we don't, we'll never see Hiro again and this candy not feel me happy"

"GROWL"

They see Molfie as he lift the clerk as they rush only after he chuck the cleck knock them down, he chrage as they try to run but he bite Honey as she scream in pain.

Draculaura: "HONEY"

She rush as she turn into bat and grab her hand and pull and tug as Molfie tug and pull as the two pull and tug as Honey scream in pain as a loud..

*RIP*

As the two tumbler as Molfie fell his ass as Honey cover her hip.

Draculaura: "Honey, are you okay?"

Honey: "No, I-I-I-I-I-I-I think he rip my chunck off"

While happen, Molfie sit up as he rub his head and stood up growl when he stop inpuzzle as he chew the chunk he rip off the girl for it not human flesh (it almost like it) as it taste like candy, sweet, nice also bubblegum? It strange as a liquid leak his mouth as he unaware it cover Molfie. The two are scare of what they do as Honey spoke to Draculaura.

Honey: "Draculaura, I know you hate blood but i want you to pat up my wound and use banage, please"

Draculaura: "O-O-O-Okay i'll t-t-t-t-try"

She close her eye as Honey uncover her wound as Draculaura try to help to heal her friends. as she treat teh wound, Webby uncover his eyes and shock what he saw and he try to get Draculaura.

Draculaura: "No Webby i can't look"

He grab her eye and try to open her eye to look.

Draculaura: "Webby why you want me look at...to...what?"

Honey: "What wrong?"

Draculaura: "Um Honey? Humans have blood inside right?"

Honey: "Did you look at it?"

Draculaura: "No i mean yes but it not blood you are wound"

Honey: "What you mean by...that...?"

What they looking at are not blood but a glob liquid floating inside of her as candy and other stuff flow pass as they shock what they just see.

Draculaura: "W-W-W-What happen to you Honey?"

Honey: "I-I-I-I don't know but i have a hunch"

Draculaura: "Like what?"

*HOWL*

They turn to see Molfie attacking of Honey chunk part which alive and try wrap up but he slat and dice to keep it away from him as the two look in awo as of what happen.

Draculaura: "Wha..What just happen?" 

Honey: "I don't know. *looking her wound as he mind realize* Unless, it have to do Hiro amulet and give me be like...Globby"

Then an idea struck her as something she was when she little but never do up until now.

Honey: "Draculaura, can you trust me on this?"

Draculaura: "Yes, but why-"

Honey: "Trust me it be crazy for me. But now you detrasion him" *looking her wound as it sudden cover as heal her wound*

Honey: "Look like it heal me to new skin so like i said *standing up* detrasting for"

Draculaura gulp as she and Webby look each other and ready to do it even she trust Honey. Draculaura walk over to where Molfie finished tear Honey glob chunk and shout at him.

Draculaura: "HEY YOU FLIES BITING HAIRLESS MUTT! I'M OVER HERE COME AND GET!"

He turn in piss off look and chrage at her but Draculaura turn into bat for a sec as she rashberry and spant her ass (bat-ass if you cast my drift) and flow away as Molfie chase after her while Webby hold on her as Draculaura have worry of Honey plan.

Draculaura: _"I hope you know what you doing Honey."_

While Draculaura detrasy, Honey rush throu itel after itel looking for something.

Honey: "No, no, no, no, no, no, n-wait why they have it here? force it Honey no no-yes"

In front of Honey where the massive gigntic stock of candy in center is a machine of called "SUPER DUPER AWSOME OUT THIS WORLD FLAVER JUICE SLUGING" she remember she try herself a exparit but never have idea how up until now. She look nervous to do so but exstie and now it time she doing.

Honey: "Okay Honey you can do it you dream you want to do it when your little girl and now it time. *GULP* well, here go nothing but first."

SHe close her eye and conittrat as she feel something grow out her back as she open her eye and smile as a glob-like tenical as she use it to grab many candy she see while she walk over to the machine as she look and realize it "DO THE PROBLEM, WE LIKE TO SAY WE SORRY AS IT OUT OF ORDER" as it have not fix the problem but this is a enmergy as she rip it off as she plus back in as it turn on as she grab the hose as it streagt out as she rethink of it.

Honey: What if not work like i'll pop or i'm end up lose my power? I'm not sure of this maybe there-"

*SCREAM*

Honey: "DRACULAURA! No time it time to try it"

She plun in her stomch as she use her new popwer to streach out and grif the switch as she relax.

Honey: "Here go nothing" *Pull switch as she use her power to guggle down the candy*

As she felt the candy and juice/soda flow the tube/tenical and enter inside, she gasp and felt something happen until...

*GURGLE, GROAN*

She look herself and shock she filling her up as one thing.

Honey: "IT WORK! IT REALLY WORKING"

She felt her body swelling and bloating as her grow as she giggle that her dream came ture as she blash of what Hiro like her new body look as she slap her ass as it jiggle and sloshing hear.

Honey: "I'm finally forell my dream and now i-"

"HONEY"

Honey: "OH NO DRACULAURA! How i'm not growing faster how make myself bigger? *spot a knob an idea struck* If i can turn the speed knob, i can sped this up how it work"

She streach out and turn the knob when...

*CRACK*

She saw the knob broke as she realize she in trouble.

Honey: "Oh no"

Without warning, she felt like the dame burst open as the liquid flow in her as she moan and groan as her face blush madness red as she panting as her body grow raffing speed as her arm, leg, thigh, hip and all her body part swell as Honey need more to grow as she try to eat all the candy and Chocolate filling her up as she fill the place up the space as she bump the shelve and then she felt it asbore inside as she realize she can eat like the movie the blob that eat everything as she know she have to try as use her body to asbore and hope the best to save Draculaura.

**(Meanwhile)**

"I DON'T LIKE THIS WEBBY"

She and Webby dodge and run around the store as Morlfie try to kill them but he get smash into suff, slip and slide on the floor because he have no grib and bite the glass but he not bleed. Now the two try to escape from the fucking mutt and hope the best for Honey better have plan as turn corner as the came dead end as Draculaura turn back to vampire form as she and Webby turn to horror Morlfie pannting and glowing as the two hold each other as they close their eye.

Draculaura: "I just let you your the best friend and you all way make me happy and i'm hope it go out in the end"

Molfie finally caught up and now he gonna end once and for all...

*RUMBLE*

Suddenly they hear a rumble as a shadow cover the light and they turn and shock what they see as a large blck thing grow larger and larger as Draculaura and Webby eye wide as she turn into bat while Morlfie shock as he took a sign nowhere that said "This stink" as he hit by the black wall. Draculaura and Webby look at what happen and wonder.

Draculaura: "Where did that come from?"

Webby spot something as he tap to Draculaura show something in the dincein.

Draculaura: "Is that...HONEY"

She fly throu the Honey as she saw Honey having good time as her eye change color as she moan as her body groan as she have great until...

"HONEY"

She snap out as she spot Draculaura with Webby as she smile.

Honey: "Draculaura"

Draculaura: "This is your plan?"

Honey: "It the only way and i'm not getting bigger"

Draculaura: "Leave it to me"

She use Echolocation as she hear a sound back and spot a valte as she look at Honey.

Draculaura: "There a valte to who know i'll try to open it"

She fly there and turn back her Vampire form and strugger to open and then it turn and the flow she hear went through as Honey felt the liquid as she grow biger and bigger in fast speed as poor Morflie run he can as all teh candy and drink asobe the stock and he be trip as Honey body carry as he howl to his doom.

While happen a janitor walking in the mall as he grunt in disapointing.

"Can believe i have so many job"

He then change into Globby as he have many as janituor for he hide from the Chef Cruz and now he work different day and time as he make sure no ne here as he walk throu the mall as he sigh in disprats.

Globby: "Man, I'm so tire of this job but i have to hidden from the Chef Cruz as he hope he not find me.

*scream soft while grow closer*

Globby: "Um what is that?" 

He turn where it come from and see something heading throu Globby as the figure grow closer and closer while the scream getting louder and louder as now he can hear and see something as his eyes widen as Morflie screaming as he ahead throu the enternce as Globby duck as Morflie shot out the store as the black blob thing fill the store before it destory it and stop growing while poor Morflie fly cross the mall until...

*CRASH*

*SMASH*

He crash and smash to teh other evil monsters that try to escape the other BH6 as they arrive to see the villains all tangled up.

Fred: "Whoa a werewolf? Cool"

Gogo: "But where it come from?" 

"From us"

They turn to see Draculaura in bat form before turn back into vampire form as something move to reavel...

BH6: "HONEY?"

Honey: "Hey guys, like my new look? or maybe my new power?"

Globby: "Tall girl? You have same power ten my? I'M THE HAPPY GUY CAN HAVE!"

He hug Honey who gonna said she not that tall but agenest as she hug him back.

Wasabi: "Well now we got the monsters, we sure see if Hiro help"

Gogo: "We sure but what about Hoeny we can't leave her"

Fred: "We can figure out something"

Honey: "In the mean time *hold out the bunch of candy* time to eat treat"

Draculaura: "Are you sure about this? You sure be full"

Honey: "Don't worry Draculaura beside *gulp it down* never gonna happen-"

*RUMBLE*

"to...me"

A rumble hear until it grow louder and louder as her body grow and grow as the store broke and crumble while the group and monsters shock to see Honey grow and grow as her body shook violet as she have reach her limited until...

Honey: "Oh no"

*KA-SLOOOSH*

Without warning, she burst into a massive tsunami of chem, liquid and of coruse candy as the group and monsters be swapt about Honey tsunami as they scream as the mall be flood the dark pink glob as Fred scream in eximit.

Fred: "DUDE, THIS IS FUN!"

Wasabi: "FRED! HONEY JUST BURST LIKE BALLOON! WHY YOU THINK IS FUN?"

Gogo: "GUYS! WE JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN BUT REMEMBER ABOUT GLOBBY POWER"

Globby: "THANK YOU REMINDING ME"

Draculaura: "I JUST HOPE HIRO, BAYMAX AND FRANKIE ARE DOING OKAY THEN WE DO?"

**(meanwhile)**

"WE ARE SOOOOOOOOOO NOT DOING OKAY THEN THEY DO!"

"YOU THINK?"

Hiro, Frankie and Baymax have trouble then ever as they gun down for you see the gangs of ghost are try to shot at the hero who are hidding behide the buffet food table as food, slade and other are fly everywhere while Frankie did found some have land throu her and eat it as she grow bigger but she felt she gonna burst as she stop and try to come up the plan while Baymax well he didn't felt or hurt because he a fucking robot for christ sake but he did his best from keep Hiro and Frankie hurt as the group hope the best it over. While the ghost gangs kept shooting and firing at the heros for they tick off of the run and romance just be ruinen by them. Stinta use his piston-41 (not know about guns) fire round after round after round as he hate the hero human go and ruin their boss and his lover romanice date after many year he can remember it. Doyna use his AEK-971 to shooting at the buffet while the twin Bob and Job use their Colt Single Action Army revolver shooting at the table to try to get the perfect shot. Lastly, Lanta use her Beretta Stampede while Halluta use his fave tommy gun that his father give him before he become an gangster and now he is piss at the human for runining his romaince date. Now they fire at the heros who are pin down as they helpless to do the thing.

Halluta: "WE GOT THEM ON THE RUN FELLA"

Baymax: "Violet is not safe for people safety and it danger to use gun that will hurt other people"

Doyna: "WE ARE ALREADY DEAD YOU PIECES OF JUNK!"

Hiro: "HEY! NO ONE CAN MY BUDDY JUNK" *be pul down by Frankie almost be shot*

Frankie: "Hiro, i know you want to not them say mean thing to Baymax sweeting, but we need ourself to be safe"

Hiro: "Your right babe, but they suren't being like that who remind El Fuego after what he try to do Baymax"

Baymax: "I'm not program to be hurt feeling as i help people by hug"

Hiro: "Thank Baymax"

Baymax: "No problem Hiro your my-"

*FIRE*

*WHISTLE*

*BOOM*

Before Baymax could finished his seinctione, a rocket be fire and hurdder and hit and blast Baymax as they two be knock back by the blast force as their cover blow in pieces and was blow by Cranckle who have bunch of explostion stuff which he fire RPG that he mash up with rocket launcher while laughing like a Maniac shit.

Halluta: "Good job Cranckle right at the target"

Cranckle: *Psycho laugh* "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THANK BOSS THEY HAVE A BLAST TIME"

Hiro and Frankie shook out web shock out their head as Hiro look over to see Baymax lay upside down like nothing happen as he and Frankie over to see he okay.

Hiro: "BAYMAX! A-A-Are you okay?"

Baymax: "I am fine Hiro. Are you okay?"

Hiro: "I'm fine and so Frankie"

Frankie: "That was close we couldn't be dead like the cropse have no heart that stop beating. But what we do now?"

Hiro: "We fight back"

Frankie: "What? But Hiro.."

Hiro didn't listen as he use Electromagnetic whiplashes to grab one close and took Stinta gun as he took out other gun and fire as Baymax got up.

Hiro: "Baymax, Rocket fist"

Baymax fire Rocket fist at the big twin as it want throu Bob as he sigh relef.

Bob: "Good think i'm not dead"

Job: "We are dead and it when throu you"

Bob: "Oh"

Hiro: "Dame, I forgot their ghost how you beat the ghost?"

Frankie: "You can't Hiro, they can't kill, beat, touch or grab them ghost like spirits but they ghost"

Hiro curse himself if only a way to beat them and find it fast. But unfortally he didn't have change as they ghost gangs have enouch.

Halluta: "Okay, I have enouch of this shit. You two *pointing at Bob and Job* use one of their tin can big fella to kill them"

Bob and Job: "YES BOSS"

They flow at throu them as Hiro try to stop them but like Frankie say they can't be touch as they enter Baymax body as he felt he be take contral by the twin ghost.

Baymax: *be shutting down* "Oh noooooooooooooo..."

Hiro: "BAYMAX! WHAT THE FUCK YOU DID TO HIM?"

Halluta: "You have the big gun so I'm taking what is now my that who ever cross of my path, will taking what now my and you say goodbye your prestin toy of your"

Then the now posste Baymax be contral by the twin ghost as his eye replace glowing white.

Hiro: "B-B-Baymax?"

What came out not Baymax but someone else voice.

Baymax (Bob): "Nope kido, i'm bob"

Baymax (Job): "And i'm Job"

Baymax (Bob and Job): "WE ARE THE BOB BROS"

Hiro: "WELL LET HIM GO OR ELSE"

Bob: "Or else what kid? You have no one to save you or your girlfriend"

The two now in trouble with Baymax in their ghostly hand, they now have the power to kill everyone in their path as they back in the corner trap like rat as Halluta think it finished the game cat and mouse.

Halluta: "Okay to two finished them off"

Frankie: "Well, you forgot you not know how to work it since your not exstine this time"

Lanta: "Dolly, you forgotten that we live longer and see the world change and we know the hi-tech and we can contral it or you really forgotten?"

She is right, they been around time and they learn hi-tech and now they really gonna use Baymax to kill them at less she have boyfriend with him. Frankie hug Hiro as he hug back as Halluta shout.

Halluta: "END THEM"

Then...

*BOOM*

*CRASH*

With a massive punch the wall cave as it crush the two in rubble as the dust kick up as it cover the place as they coucfing and hackle try to see if they beat them. As the dust settler, they can see possat Baymax standing right up as they see if the twin manit kill them. But when the dust finally clear, they shock what happen, stood there are Hiro and Frankie save and alive but what save them is a bubble shield project them that appear out of no where. Hiro and Frankie open their eyes and shock to see a force shield save them.

Frankie: "H-H-H-H-Hiro, w-w-w-what just happen?"

Hiro: "I-I-I-I'm not sure"

Then a light came from Hiro amulet as they look and shock as it flot in front of Hiro face as a voice spoke.

_"It time"_

Hiro: "Time? Time for what?"

_"Use the power for saving you, your friends, family and your lover for good"_

Hiro: "How?"

_"Force it from your heart and soul and releash the power that lock up inside of you and use it for your teammates to gain power they never see before"_

Hiro: "How your not the enamy like Dannka?"

_*Giggle* "Silly Hiro, you not know who the really villain that pulling the string on them as you not know who you really are. But not to worry, there gonna be more ghouls and mansters will appear as time go by as well your harem will grow as well in the future and remember them like you almost remember the vampire girl you met her before"_

Hiro: "What? Dannka not really a villain? How you know me? What you mean? What you talk about me remember about i have met them before? What going on? WHO ARE YOU?"

_"So many question, so little time. You must trust me and your answer will reavel soon once you battle the the ghost and save Baymax from the twin ghost. Now, RELEASH IT!"_

Then a light grow brighter and brighter blind everyone as a maxstin flash follow a explostion as they gangs knock from force as the twin be punch out of Baymax as the power they use drain him and now he lay in drunk stage. Halluta and his gangs groan while he clear theirself up and pull out the wreck site as he look around of what happen as he spot Bob and Job lie there day and confuse.

Halluta: "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN YOU BOSHO?"

Bob: "We not sure what happen"

Job: "We about to end them, when this light blind us and.."

Halluta: "NO EXCUSE! WE NEED TO FINISH-"

Lanta: "Dear?"

Halluta: "What it is dear?"

Lanta: "LOOK!"

He turn around and he face turn from anger to shock look. Stood in there are Hiro and Frankie but their look have change. Hiro suit change better armor as he wear golden glove, his helmat replace a knight helmat are golden purple with spike pointing look on his helmat. His suit now wearing knight suit but like the helmat are mix golden purple and sliver with syimbal of BH6. He wear his wrmor Golden purple pant and shoe. Hwear a royle cape that different symbal of strange mark of yin and yang but in center is a knight and samari are back to back. Last is a samari sword mix with knight sword of long and cruve blade as it bit wide but it perfect balage.

Frankie however have change her height now up to 20'4 feet her clostum have change into real mad science lab coat, real black rubber glove, real goggle and the look on her face as like she exbarite something. But the different her bolt now large and connet to a large spark plug on her back like weight a ton but her stregnt grown and now can carry like nothing problem.

The ghost eye wide pop and there jaw drop in shock disblift and shed horror of the site they see.

Doyna: "B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-BOSS! W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THAT THING?"

Stinta: "I-I-I-I-I-I NOT SURE WHAT H-H-H-H-HAPPEN B-B-B-B-BOSS, B-B-B-B-B-BUT I DON'T T-T-T-T-T-THINK WE CAN'T F-F-F-F-F-FIGHT THEM!

This snap him out and turn to other.

Halluta: "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE KID WAITING FOR THE STORE OPEN, SHOOT THEM!"

They did but Hiro hold hand as the ghostly bullet stop mid-air and it drop on the floor as the gangs shook in fear.

Bob: "Boss? I don't think it working"

Halluta know he right, whatever happen they are fuck. Before he could order to retruet, Frankie charge and throw ball of spark and to their surprise shock them. That right, the spark ball shock them as they be taster from the police taster but it ten time high volten how the villain top that. Soon they stop being shock as they lay on the floor cover burn mark they cover of it. Hiro helmat vision open to reavel Hiro who shock of what happen as he look himself in amaze new look.

Hiro: "HOLY SHIT! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS POWER AWSOME!"

Frankie: "Your right, it feel good have shuch power but how did you-"

Hiro: "Not sure but it have to do thi-wait"

Hiro try to show the amulet but can't find it as he start painic freak out"

Hiro: "NONONONONONONONOOOOOOOOO, WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? IT GONE!"

Frankie: "Um Hiro? i found where the amulet is"

Hiro: "Where?"

Frankie: "On your chest"

He look down as spot a shape of amulet but now it fuse on the armor as it have same gem stones but it have picture of weird symbal but he know what it is as he study it.

Hiro: "Weird, it fuse my suit and now it stuck there but how get it off?"

Frankie: "It also why no one know you still wear it until now. But it lucky you brought it with us and hidden good if you left it at home or we will be kill for real"

Before Hiro could tell her she right, when they hear a rumble as the floor shook and the place shake grow bigger and bigger and the noise they hear coming over the other side. They turn and see a massive wave of liquid glob aheading throu them.

Hiro/Frankie: "Oh no""

*SPLOOSH*

As the wave swap them away as they be carry to the center main floor as the the flood soon die down as he and Frankie shook out the liquid from their ear as they look in shock.

Hiro: "What was just happen?"

Frankie: "Look like a massive tsunami that gonna leavel this place"

Hiro: "Good thing no one got near this plac-Oh no"

**(Outside)**

"Um, Chef? What just happen?"

Outside Hiro forgot there police at the near enter as tsunami burst out the mall and swamp the police force, while other meant to clear but poor Chef Cruz have swap and now he is cover Glob all over as he look priceless. He spoke in anger toun.

Cruz: "No...i'm not"

**(Inside)**

They hear groan from behide them as they turn to see their teammates be felt sink as they have gone on water ride or sea sick. He and Frankie rush over and help them up.

Hiro: "Guys, you okay?"

Gogo: "We're fine Hiro we just have trouble..we...have...*blush* uh Hiro? What with the gadup?"

Hiro: "Oh um, me and Frankie somehow have this power from my amulet for some strange reastion"

Fred: "WHOA! YOU LOOK AWSOME AND GOUGSTON!"

Wasabi: "B-B-B-But how that happen?"

Draculaura: *blush* "Who care he is soooooooooooo handsome"

Hiro: "Thank Draculaura. Wait where Honey Lemon?"

Before they could ask Hiro, the dark pink glob move itself as it morph into giant figure as it took shape to reavel Honey Lemon as she open her eye as she shaking and wobble what just happen.

Honey: "Oh man, I guess that why i go out with a bang but it fun"

Hiro: "Honey?"

Honey: *looking down and blush see Hiro in different suit* "H-H-H-H-Hiro, y-y-y-you look good a-a-a-a-and love your new suit"

Hiro: "Thank but it have to do my amulet"

Gogo: "Really? How that work?"

Before he could, a rumble from the plie that the tsunami that knock a massive chunk and land on ground floor but it happen to be the monsters they be swap and hit the piller as it paller on top of them. Now it lift by Franklin who lift it up as the other crawl out the rumble as Franklin throw it and chuck it in the store. They dust themself as they angry complante.

Helmort: "SHIT, I CAN'T BELIEVE I GOT SLIME ON ME AND MY PANT"

Boolcula: "YOU? VHAT ABOVT HIM? MY DRESS IS RUINEN"

Helmort: "WHO CARE OF THAT! I'M PISS OF THAT HUMAN HERO!"

Molfie: "GROWL, RAAUUGGGG, ARUGH, GRRRRRR" (YOU, I HAVE CHASE AROUND THE STORE AND BE FELL AN OLD CHEW TOY BALL TRICK)

Franklin: "FRANKLIN MAD NOT HAVE TRY HOT FIRE"

Creepta: "YOU? I HAVE TEEST AND TAUNT THAT LIZDAR BOY OF THE COMICS I DRAW"

Halluta: "ME AND LOVER ROMAINCE DATE BE RUINE BY THOSE BRAT AND THEIR BOTS"

Halluta Gangs: "YA!"

While going on, the hero look poor at the site and felt sorry for them being asshole. Hiro look his team as he spoke to them.

Hiro: "Well, there no time to explating but maybe i'll show how it work. So, follow me"

So they did as Hiro told as the monsters agrue back and fort as bickally of who fault is it or who to blame as they fighting for sec until..

"HEY YOU"

They turn to see BH6 (with Globby) standing ready to fight them as the monsters startler at the site.

Helmort: "What do you bosho want?"

Hiro: "We want you to surander"

Mons-gang: *laugh*

Boolcula: "Y-Y-Y-Y-You? How are you gonna do it? We stronger then you"

Franklin: "HEHEHEHEHE, silly human"

Hiro: "Want a bet?"

Then he close his eye as a enagry shot out the amulet as it struck his teammates as flash of light blind the villains as it dime down the change of Hiro team change. Wasabi new look wear rob he use in first battle but his rob now have tie his wraist his armor now have a screen show lazer weapon to change, his armor make him more bit bulk but his lower now cover lazer like spike cover knee cape and now wearing a boot that have lazer blade underneat and his head be cover weird mask not the yoki mask but a scare look mask.

Gogo wear a racer/biker helmat that cover her vision but she can wtill see throu, her armor change to a race suit and cover a lighting yellow mark, her dicse is now more tinner like almost barly see it. Her shoe now have rollerblade but there no attach as it only gravity float adn her suit is now mix with spark and clock are attach her large wraist.

Honey Lemon well have change to something more beauitful. She now tower over the group in 27'5 feet her figure fill but her suit have now cover like animal cover like cat, dog, and other animal as she have new pure and have cute cat look and a handle there. What different Honey skin made of Glob from top to bottom and her blonde hair now glob as she made out of Chem with Liquid soda/juice and candy inside of her and her helmat now have a bunny shape.

Fred suit now cover in golden as it eyes are ruby, his claw now longer and sharper, his stumber leg now longer and stronger as his suit tail are longer and have spike ball cover fire. Horn now sharper and the mouth now have change from blow mouth to scaring open mouth like it ready to roar. Last is Baymax as the power recharge and now he more bulker then his Overdrive Mode but he more bigger, more bukler and stronger for his armor now red, purple and black he wear and his head change into like iron gaint look but he now have a maxsit sword and larger wing appear on his back.

Oh let not forget Draculaura for now she almost bigger and taller then Frankie as she is 18'3 feet tall and she wear like Count Draclua but she wear silk dress, a cape she wear her fang now sharper, her ear now pointer, she now have a giant bat-like wing and her ponytail let go in long hair style and her eye replace in blood pink ruby eye and her figure show off as she look hot.

The mons-group shock of this as the ghost gangs huddler in fear look.

Creepta: "W-W-W-W-W-W-W-WHAT JUST FUCKING HAPPENING?!"

Halluta: "THAT WHAT WE WONDER AS WELL!"

Boolcula: "I-I-I-I-I-I NEVER SEE T-T-T-T-T-THIS MUCH P-P-P-P-P-P-POWER!"

Franklin: "F-F-F-F-F-FRANKLIN SCARE"

Morlfie: "WHIMPER"

Everyone are scare and fear of this power but Helmort however just shurf.

Helmort *shuft* "As if they not that strong they still weak they are. Watch i'll show you"

He walk over and shout at them.

Helmort: "HEY YOU! YOU THINK YOUR TOUGH? WELL, TRY STOP MY SANDSTORM OF DOOM"

Helmort use his power as sand appear no where as he create sandstorm and send it throu them while Globby and Mini-max hiding behide the foutine as Globby shout to them.

Globby: "GUYS! WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU GONNA GET SHRED FROM THE SANDSTORM!"

Mini-max: "Don't worry my good friends, they will stop"

Soon teh sandstorm cover as Globby look at Mini-max.

Globby: "You was say?"

Then something happen, first a snap hear as a light of spark appear in teh sandstorm. Sec, A blarr zip around faster and faster and create a sand-nato as the blarr stop to reavel Gogo who have smirk look as she send it back to them as Helmort have a shock look before he look scare now.

Helmort: "Mummy"

Then it pick him and other as they scream and shouting while Globby shock in wonder as Mini-max shout to the group in joy. Then the sand-nato vanshie as the mon-groups fell on teh ground with a *OOF* as they dizzing feeling as they groan and moan of be beat.

Helmort: "Did everyone got the licstion plat?"

Creepta: "I'm feeling sick"

Franklin: "Franklin want go again"

Boolcula: "Can't this day gonna get worse?"

"AHEM"

They turn to the BH6 group as Hiro smile.

Hiro: "Oh it just did"

**(Bookstore)**

While going on, Dannka was reading book after book waiting to pass the time and see how they do and if they beat them. As Dannka read, he pause and look around to see no one are there as it empty for a while so with no one in site, he stood up and reach in his sleeve and pull out an strange pandin as he press the orb when the it open reavel a tiny key as he turn clockwise before the top slide open and it show a pink and blue orb with a small knob that on the blue orb. Then he grib and turn to the pink orb as it close it as the transformastion start.

Dannka cloked body sudden start to fill the cloked as a bump appear before it grow balloon out as swell up as ass/hip/thigh/leg bloat outward as belly make groan and gurgle as bloated outward while a slosh be hear and height grown taller and taller and Dannka size grow bigger and bigger until transformstion done. Then what happen Dannka grab the hood and pull down as long white hair drap down to reavel Dannka have change from he to a she as this Dannka ture form. She look beauitful young and sexy for her face reavel a human face but have a demon teeth and have white-silver eye not she blind for she eye more just an eye that her eye have vision to see what happen in the future and see aura and see dark region. She even have elf ear and a small horn cruvy but not cruve. She walk over to the shelf and put up and read it and she squeeze her massive gigantic breasts as she smile and then she read romanice book and she smile a bit but frown at this has trouble her feeling as she took something from her breast stach and pull out a picture that older then other picture to show her younger self as the boy next to her is her first real friend. You see when her parent pass away, she live her Aunt and Uncle who are nice people and treat her nice as she different then other for her mother is an angel-elf while her father is Krampus who legend who job to taken and punishes children who have misbehaved and take back their lair. Krampus brouth more bad boy and girl as year go by but he soon become popular as everyone are fear him but one have not a woman who be atack by the teenage boys they are try to have sex but only be kill and save angel-elf woman who the two fall in love and up until they secert marragie because they not want to see in front reast of the world and she be name Karmus Nellba for her mother name Jallta Nellba while her father real name Krampustha Christmas (or Chrintca) and do her height and size her mother is 27'3 feet while her father is 13'4 feet (it change size in year and growing) as she born with her height and since she have power her mother while she have her father skill and power but she never use it until she is age of 13. So, since then she live her Aunt and Uncle and she try to aviod from the world but she be pick on and teast on and be calling many name she can remember but she hate when she be pick and wish be a boy but do her mother side, she can't fight back and get beat it as everyone hate her all but one a young black hair boy was the first one who become her very first friend.

**(flashback)**

A young Karmus was hidding in the forest crying her eye out after be beat by the kids and chase by their parent who they want to kill her as they hate her but they never caute her as she hide in the forest so after she lose them, she sat and cry she wear a nice dress but now got rip and tear from beating ans chasing to reavel her demon bottom hoove and a tail devil are bleeding, her cut and boush show on her skin, her elf ear have bite mark, her horn chip and broken, her teeth bleed when she beat and her hair are mess and be cut now cry and hurt she wish there someone, everyone be friends of her but no matter how must wish she try, it never come ture but that all change. As she cry, she didn't know someone aprost her as a tap touch her shoulder and a small voice spoke.

_"Excuse, are you okay? You be hurt by someone"_

She look up and saw a boy who have black hair wear a white shirt hooded with wear blue t-shirt and wear a green short with running shoe. Karmus startler and try to flea but her pain struck her as she aqueek in pain as the boy saw this.

_"Hey no don't it make it worse let me help hold on"_

He place what look like carry sack (backpack) as he reach something in and pull out look like strange bottle as he took rag and pour it and on it and place on the blood as she hiss and scream but he place his hand on her mouth and shush her.

_"No don't scream or they will find you. Here _*give a towel* _put in your mouth so you won't scream,k?"_

She nod and did what she told as he fix her bleed and clean her up while try not scream with a towel in her mouth. Then the boy frown of her wound and beat mark.

_"I don't know if i can fix your beatin or other thing they did, but i know what can"_

The boy look at her and said.

_"I need you trust me for what i'm doing to save you, so please"_

He reach to show his hand to trust him as she if can or not but he helping her and so she did and what happen next, he close his eye and his hand glow as she felt strange energy cover her body as like 1 min her wound there and next it gone like magic but that not all. Her horn restore back and her devil tail now new one as she stood up but only her demon leg hurt but felt the this medicine help her leg better. She turn to the boy who is short while she is tall as they stare awhile until the boy spoke.

_"Well, i hope it help, but your clothe tear but i can help"_

The boy yet again use his power as she cover top to bottom of light as it dime, she not wear a chritmas clothe as a hat like santa claus on her head (her hair grow long again), she wear a long red shirt, she wear long green dress that to kee cape and a black heel boot like as she shock saw she wear like her parent as she smile and give a boy a hug in tear of joy.

_"I knew you like it. So what your name?"_

She worry why he ask her name or why he want to know but see he heal her, clean her and dress her maybe it the best.

Karmus: _"M-M-M-My name is..*mutter*_

_"Your name is Karmus? That beauitful name for beauitful girl like you"_

Karmus: _"Y-Y-You hear my name and i'm beauitful"_

_"Ya, your not monster your born speciel and everyone is jelous have they don't but you do"_

She smile and her face blush red as she start giggle as the boy pick the white flower and place on her elf ear as she smile and hug him before the boy spoke.

Hilno Hantma: _"Oh i forgot, my name is Hilno Hantma"_

Karmus: _"That name is great and fitting for you"_

Hilno: _"Thank, so why you here?"_

A frown appear and look on the ground and sigh.

Karmus: _"I be beat by the the bully and be chase by their parent for many day and night i'm be called by name and i just want to be nice but.."_

Hilno frown this as he hug her and strock her hair as she felt something she never have for long time: 'Love' she inlove the boy as she smile before told her life, who her parent and their pass now where she live, be mistreat and the whole story she told him as he help her the problem and his life as well but she happy to finally have someone be her friends as they toalk, laugh, and giggle and play until the sun is set as she told her Aunt and Uncle who are happy to meet someone be friend as her Aunt said she and her new friend will be grow up and their family just like Karmus parent while her Uncle joking that he can train him to make sure to beat the shit every boys and guys if they try hurt his Necise as Karmus told him not do it as it be danger to everyone if that happen while Karmus giggle. So, time go by as they met more and more as they see each other they soon become girlfriend and boyfriend in yound age.

**(end flashback)**

Karmus smile as she at the part where two lover have great and never change. Karmus smile before she giggle using her power making herself get food and gubber down with once gulp and her her belly which are large and bloating a slosh and gurgle hear came from her belly she like being large and she happy and read more in the romaince norvel up until came teh part where they two lover told they have not feel right and their love feeling right as they can't be love which it make her sad but not sad she remember she and him are move to other place.

**(Fashback)**

Karmus: _*cry* "Y-Y-Y-Y-Your leaving?"_

Hilno: _"I'm sorry, i was told to pack up for tomorrow but it worse you as well"_

The day was great but news from the both told they leave to other place as they never see each other again. This hurt her feeling and sniff.

Karmus: _"H-H-H-How will i remember you?"  
_

Hilno: _*smile* "With this." _ *Pull out a camrage* _"This will help you to rememeber the time we have fun and make friend"_

She smile and watch as he place on teh stomp as press the button as rush over to next to her and spoke.

Hilno: _"OKay smile and say stincky cheese"_

Karmus: _*giggle* "STINKY CHEESE"_

"FLASH"

Once it done, a black picture show as it slowly reavel them on their smiley face on them as he give to her and hug before she kiss him as he blush and try back to their family. In the morning, they never see each other again.

**(flashback end)**

Tear streamling trankler down the her face as she cry of her lose and hope to meet him again but time go by as there hope she meet him but fate didn't change as there trouble her Aunt and Uncle. You see her Uncle got kill by the thug after he refuse to them not give all his beloving and they kill him and stole from him. Her Aunt sagavle herself for someone find out Karmus secert and everyone try kill her but her Aunt told her go and save herself before she be kill by the mob as she run and hide from teh mob as she hide from time to time up until she met Shadow King as he offer her to join his group to conqur to teach the human the monsters way that they are not weak but stronger then them. With no other choice but to join him and she did what he told her and she kill many live after every monsters to pay back to the people treat them like shit and garbage. But she kept the picture of her and the boy who they met and if he wonder if he see what she become. But she know if not gonna happen as no sigh of him she then found a pandin that have magic can change shape and size and gender which she use it to make herself a male and rename Dannka Shadya as she work way up until the battle between Shadow King and the King Neloya, the monster king for they battle day in and day out up for year battle that until it happen.

**(Flashback)**

Death, blood, kill, screaming people there the final as on hill is a figure of Shadow King pant while his aportin is King Neloya is demon Omni a size maxive wear a royal samarai warrior a helmat, armor, suit and japan wear he have his look like shit destory or broke as he pant his bottom with long sharp teeth while same on top as he have a golden sword a handle have crystal he hold as it sparkle in fire. They are fighting long until the final battle as King Neloya spoke.

Neloya: _"So, this is it? You battle and try to kill all the people, my kind, my friends and my family and which you gone and did it. But *pointing at Shadow King* you got far by take my throne, conqur my kingdom, start war on humankind and now you plan TO CONQUR THE WORLD? __**THAT GONE TOO FAR ON THAT! YOU HAVE NO POWER TO DO THAT AND IF GOD HEAR THIS, THEY WILL FUCKING PUNSHINE YOU!"**_

Shadow King: _**Well, isn't that peaches? You have no idea how long i plan for and you have go and ruine it by use you power to turn them back to good, make human stand teh monsters side, over throw throne and now you are gonna end me? I'M A GOD AND THERE OTHER WAY TO STOP ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**_

Neloya: _"There is"_

Shadow King: _**"What are you talking about? THERE IS NO WA-WAIT WHAT YOU DOING?"**_

Neloya: _"Using my power to savrnain myself by prison you in the Dark Region"_

Shadow King: _**"NO, YOU WON'T!"**_

Neloya: _"I just did"_

He rise the sord and stab on the ground as light dorm trapping them in the dorm while Karmus watch as King Neloya chat in word she not understand as Shadow King try to escape, but it no use as he scream as he pull into the portal as he releash the dark mist before he gone while King Neloya fade into nothing as the iteam gone as well. Once it over, she now on her own and decide to wonder the place as find a place called home.

**(200 year later)**

Year got by as the war come and peace go as she see world change and forgot the monsters as people start seeing monsters appear and hi-tech show up and she use to know about it as she have no intraest love as she only eye on the boy she have. Her figure have grow into beauitful monsters which cause the people that they hate her into love her but too much love as everyone guys become harast, perv and rap killer to do everything to get their hand on sexy woman but not her as she encounter them, she beat, smash and kill them as other scare of her but she have worry of monster hunters. Rumor say one person kill monsters and become monsters hunter who hate monsters and become monsters hunter for one person who called Alfced van Hellscream who is the one who hunt monsters and told everyone that monsters are evil but she discover all monsters want to make peace to humans which she not like it was she think they still evil but she happy and have fun at Van Hellscream as she met him. It was day she walk in the wood as she live at the abandon house that old and ricky as she almost home when..

_"HOLD IT MONSTERS"_

She turn to met a man who has long blonde hair, light skin, blue eyes, and a scar over one of his eyes. He wears a green safari like outfit, a white bottom up shirt, a tiger print scarf, and boots. In his jacket he carries around things that can help monster but he also has any item that can stop a monster. She frown as he spoke to her.

Alfced: _"SO THE RUMOR ARE TURE, YOU ARE THE EVIL KRAMPUS! NOW TREMOR FOR I'M ALFCED VAN HELLSCREAM THE FAMOUS MONSTERS HUNTER AS I TRAVEL THE WORLD TO SEARCHING FOR THE RARE MOSNTERS AND I'M WILL KLAM FOR MY..."_

While he talking his fucking bore to sleep speech, Karmus have hear of him and know a lie and how stupit they are and how they try to capture them but her and she sick and tire of this so she turn her back and contiune walking to home while this bambo talk and talk about how they here to kill every monsterkind or how they plan to wipe the monster from the world or do this or do that, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah and shit. She hate this and really was to beat this son of the bi-"

_"HEY"_

She turn to see an angry face Alfced who after he done he spot her left him behide as now he look piss.

Alfced: _"HOW DARE YOU LEFT AND FIGHT ME! ARE YOU NOT FEAR OF ME? OR ARE YOU COURSEWLY LIKE YOUR KIND?"_

Sure she lose her parent and her kind but she know they are gone and she the only one left as she didn't like this place for she hear rumor there one place can be free from teh monsters hunters that no one dare to set foot on the place she hear about one hunter dare try to go there and search the monsters in the place called Canada when the guy got caught and almost got away which she plan go there maybe be famous and-

_"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENLY ME?!"_

Karmus snap out and saw he still here and which it starting annoy her so she will put him out mistrely. She place the wood and walk over to him and reavel her male form which he puzzle at her before he chuckle and then laugh.

Alfced: _"REALLY? YOU REAVEL YOURSELF TO ME? NO THAT NOT WHAT I HEAR, NOW SHOW ME WHAT REALLY YOURSELF!"_

...

...

...

...

...

...

Really? Is he really that asshole? Is she stupit? Fuck no she not showing her real ture form so she give him a middle finger which piss him off.

Alfced: _"HOW DARE YOU TAUNT ME! IF YOU NOT SHOW YOUR TURE SELF, THEN I'LL USE MY POSTION TO FORCE YOU TO CHANGE YOUR REAL FORM!"_

*SMASH*

*SHATTER*

*POOF*

Alfced: _"HA AH, NOW THEN LIKE SHOW YOUR REA-WHAT THE HEX IS THIS?"_

When smoke clear, she spot Alfced have shock face and puzzle look she wonder why he like this? Maybe he shock that the this worstless postin that will not wro-what?

The mirror next to her as she look and shock that her hallusion disatde gone and show her real form as she now the postin is real and it work that was it. If he want fight then teh fight he will get she angry turn to him and walk throu him as he snap out of this as he chuckle while Karmus use her shadow power she found while back in teh wood and use it and train herself.

Alfecd: _"So what if i be dup but that not mean i will kill you and you want a fight then you got it. PREPAR TO MEET YOUR DO-"_

*SMASH*

Before he could finished, Karmus bash his face with her shadow power as she use the shadow tencale wrap him up and smashing him on th ground as he try to use his iteam but only be snag from the tenigcal and give to her and drop in the vorix and vanshied which he chuckle.

Alfecd: _*chuckle* You think you got rid my only magic? I got alot more where that-HEY! STOP IT! GIVE THAT BACK! I STOLE FROM THEM! LET GO OF IT! BRING THAT BACK THIS INTINE!"_

One by one all the iteam she took from him and throw in the black voryt and there no more iteam left only him and no weapon speak of which she took from him and also in vortex as she smile before beat him up for while until he now bash up her clothe ruin as his hair mess and she smile before she spoke to him.

Karmus: _"Look like this be beauitful realitship of rivel"_

*POW!*

She launch him to far off place as he neve seem him again as she walk inside as she brought wood as well. So she travel the place and she encounter Alfecd from time to time fighting, out smart him, trick him and beat him up. No matter how Alfecd try to kill her or capture, she one step head and she win at the top. She soon finally reach her goal as she enter the broader of Canada and she travel the throu to the place and see site until end up in vancover as she found new home of abandon place. Soon time to time, she then life change when she walking in the street, a runaway truck that have no brake a woman scream of her baby on the street she rush to save the baby just in time as the truck sped pass but head to the people as she use her power to stop it. She realize she in trouble but instead they cheer at her and they thank her as she felt be love again. Soon the news spred across the canada as it soon the world but lucky she be gaurd by the park ranger and canadian govurment to protect from her and she felt happy her life. But she not happy as she still miss him as she hope she find him. As year go by, she met Shadow King told her there new world with no monsters and only human there and perfect to conqour the world and in to do so he told her the iteam she need and bring it to the other world. So she work up and found a crown in her home and she ask the owner about to keep the book save from her safe (which she lie) and the only it left are the Monster Mapalogue which she found out all be destory or lost all but one rumor have it one monster keep it safe and hidden from finding and she about to lose hope when she found a post about whoever join the school full of monsters as idea she have to tranfer to this school and hope to find this Monster Mapalogue. Once she fake her info, she wait for them as she gone to other place for 7 day but after her day up she when back and discover someone enter but only it a ghouls who pick her up and found the iteam that the vampire girl have and she now know where it is. Once she in school, she make her best to find it but only they got in her way and make everyone sour mood but making their mistabol from her and rude even a were-cat ask her to join her, she use her power on her to wet her and did searching until she found it and one night she sneak in stole it and lef but her plan ruin as the same ghouls stop her but she give them a slip and manit to escape.

**(end flashback)**

Now here she is free her master and wreack this place wo make mankind fear them but hope she find one person she love as she wripe her tear and blow her nose with ticcus and she have read all the history and stuff as she look of her and the boy.

Karmus: "Oh my love how i will meet you again as it i feelt near you."

Ever since she came this world, she felt strange enagry and this feeling that something familair of but no matter what she like it closer but never find it. Maybe she will give and..wait what that-?

*Nosie closer and closer*

*SHATTER*

*SMASH*

*CRASH*

*HOWL*

She snap out her memory while something knock her off teh chair as lay her ass, the book tumbler and crash on her then she quickly turn into male form as she look up as saw all the book pile hidcky didcky. Then the pile far end burst out and was whimping. Why he whimping? Was it them have they arrvie and she not know? Then, why he cowruly infear? She have get the bottom of this so she storm at Molfie as she use her fake male voice.

Karmus: *male voice* "What happen? Why your here?"

Molfie moan before knock out. Frurage, she use her power as she grab him and drag him on the floor as she mutter of why this day be worse. She exit the book but stop and see what going. In main floor, the monsters chase be or beatin by the hero as they they are now better.

Fred blow fire and water at poor Helmort and Boolcula while Franklin get electiute by Frankie as Draculaura screech at creepta as she by spin by Gogo while she spin vortex as Creepta now dizzy. Honey and Globby using their glob power, they trap Bob and Job in the glob as they hanging upside down.

Bob: "Hey Job?"

Job: "Ya?"

Bob: "Why the world upside down?"

Job: "It because we are"

Bob: "Oh, that why"

Honey/Globby: "ALRIGHT" *high-five only they are stuck* Uh oh"

Wasabi battle Doyna shooting at him but block by shield and as he try to use his hammer as Wasabi made-shape glove and bash him hard.

Wasabi: "Man i love this new power!"

Mini-max: "INDEED COMBAINA"

Baymax who fight Stinta and Cranckle but the thing is that well...

Stinta: "For the last time Cranckle, BLOWING UP IS NOT THE ANSWER!"

Cranckle: "BOMB, BOMB, BOMB! KA-BOOM!"

Baymax: "My scanner show me that you are crazy, nut, Hype, sweat, siller, inseide-"

Cranckle: "I'M NOT INSANDE! YOUR INSANDE"

Stinta: "Look i'm know it hard they called you but your-WHAT YOU GOING?" 

Cranckle: *Holding a nuke* ALL OF THEM WILL DIE!" *Grab by Baymax*

Baymax: "Hug is only to help you to feel better. There there, there there, there there"

Cranckle: "Hey you right. *grab the nuke but reavel jack in the box* Hugging is make feel better. Hey Stinta come and get a hug."

Stinta: "NONONONONONO! I'm not to-" he then be pull by Cranckle and make a hug* "LET ME YOU! LET ME GO!"

Baymax: "There there"

Hiro now fight Halluta and Lanta as he use his new whip as he took their gun as he create space wormhole to when ahead of them as they scare.

Lanta: "S-S-S-S-S-S-S-Sweeting? I'm scare"

Halluta: "I-I-I-I-I-I-I know doll f-f-f-f-f-face"

Karmus shock to see the monsters are losing while groan from Molfie woke as she grab him and point it out.

Karmus: "Good your awoke NOW GO FIGHT THE ENAMEY!"

She throw at Fred who smile and laugh.

Fred: "Oh look like i miss one this the best power ever!"

*Water leak*

Fred and Molfie look down and see a puddle of piss from molfie who he blush and chuckle.

Fred: "Dude, that so sad and gross"

*SMASH*

Soon, Molfie flew back the bookstore and...

*CRASH*

back the store as she groan as she look at the group then she gasp and realize they the same one she encounter in the museum and she fight them and beat there ass but the boy seem familair and yet she felt strange enagry that also familar but what? Seem it time for her to shine as she jump to the battle.

The group just finished beat the villains as they in pile for their vistory as eberyone talking.

Fred: "I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M ACTALLY REAL FREDZILLA AND MY COSTUME BECOME REAL!"

Wasabi: "Well, this baby really great"

Gogo: "Greast? Try zipline i felt really fast and speed. I can't wait show Supersonic Sue and race her again and this time i have secert weapon"

Honey: "Well, now i suren't bethat tall but it work for me" *Shake her massvie gigantic breasts as it jiggle and sloshing around* But i love this and maybe eat all the candy and juice/soda"

Globby: "Um, maybe try not too"

Frankie: "Hiro? Is this what really power is like?"

Hiro: "Ya, for some reason is this give use power but i worry if can try to fuse with power and tech if i like to try some and-"

Draculaura: "Hiro, i think the best we need to do with the them?" *pointing at them*

Hiro: "Well, maybe we can-"

Before he could finished, a masive crash as dust kick up before it simmer down as the familair figure cloked show as they realize who is was.

Frankie: "It him Dannka"

Hiro: "So this guy stole from you?"

Draculaura: "Ya, he is the one i let everyone down"

Gogo: "Well, let beat him and ask what he plan."

Helmort: "Who Dannka? Nah, she not the leader, no Shadow King is and he is one who is the real leader and ruler."

*Slience*

Hiro: "Wait? What?"

Boolcula: "YOU FOOL! DO YOU KNOV VHAT YOU DONE?"

Helmort: "Oh sorry about that"

They watch as she use a pandin as reavel her ture form as she pull hood down and shaw the look as Hiro blush at her beauit as Frankie and Draculaura shock who this really is and they now really this monsters is.

Draculaura: "Frankie? Is that Dannka is a...?"

Frankie: "Ya, now i know why Dannka is a ghouls. But why she work this Shadow King they talk about?"

Fred: "Who care about it. Let beat it"

**(Flash Battle Dragon Ball Z Infinite World)**

Soon a dark tanical burst out the ground as it grab the pillar pole as it pull and chuck at them as they dodge teh attack as Wasabi charge and slite in half but only it grow back as he knock back while Gogo sip left and right as she sped pass the dark tencial as she slide and make a knote to it as she laugh at it only it muse into big one and slam ground but Honey use her glob to make shape of kitten as Gogo now in safe distion while Fred use his ice power as he jump high like supwer jump as he try to make it burn but it soon grab Fred but a roar from Globby be as T-rex as he pull and tear and rip as Fred free as he charge. Frankie and Draculaura (bat form) run to Dannka but she block her shadow power create tower a maxiver stone but Frankie smile and punch with her lighting as it broke in chunk as Draculaura scream her screech as Dannka cover her elf ear as she be show to Draculaura.

Draculaura: "That it. GUYS SHE WEANKNESS TO SOUND OF LOUD NOSIE!"

Hiro: "How you know?"

Frankie: "We have one have same weakness like her"

Hiro: "Everyone find the sometihng make a nosie"

Fred: "I got it this" *ROAR*

This stun her as she day confuse as they now to fight her. Wasabi first to punch her with his fist boxing glove as he did five time as he jump back as her look piss as she block by a force shelid as she throw another pillar at them as they fight the tengacil as they dodge it as Baymax use his sword to slate and dicse as he then his new weapon a gunlaser blast it away as Hiro use his Time power to freeze time as use his power to blow thing up and resume time as it blow in piece. Mini-max dodge it tenicael as he then end up the shield as it charge in spped as he dodge only it hit and the shield creak give Mini-max idea.

Mini-max: "FELLA, MINI-MAX FIND IT WEAKNESS POINT OF THE SHIELD BY LEARD TO TEH SHIELD AND BROKE IT"

Hiro: "Good work Mini-max. Alright Baymax, let try your new power like Super Rocket Fist"

Baymax send out his Super Rocket Fist as it smash it as it creak more and more until it shatter and Mini-max grab a gong and throw to at Honey.

Mini-max: "Slime girl use the big metal thing to make noise"

Honey: "Thank Mini-max. *Change her hand into a wreak stick gong* "EVERYONE COVER YOUR EARS"

*GONG*

Soon the gong hear as Dannka ear is ring and stun as Fred and Mini-max charge and they beat her by Fred Fire, ice,water and lighting while Mini-max use his rocket fist but thank the upgrade it explorsion max level as she hurt more. She really piss as the two jump back as new shield and another tenicagal as they attack again but this getting hard as it speed up.

Baymax: "Hiro, the speed increase it"

Hiro: "Then let slow down"

He slow time down as he and other beat and tear the tanicgal as they find weakness point by leard to the shield as it creak more and more but last miss as new one appear and they learn to the shield and broke it. Fred found a air horn as he throw to Hiro as he use Baymax speak that appear he press and let out

*AIR HORN NOISE*

Dannka: "AHHHHHHHHHH MAKE IT STOP!"

With stun Honey and Globby use their skill and power beat her 12 time as they jump back and now she getting mad.

Dannka: "Please, stop it why you treat me?"

Baymax: "I sence her moston unstable"

Hiro: Then we need to finished it off once and for all"

Soon stronger shield appear and the tenicagl charge as the try to dodge and one of them grab five pillar and throw at them as they duck and dodge the Pillar and slice the shadow tenigacl as they learn one to the shield one by one. Frankie run to the music store and found the air pipe and she smile at this and lucky it on wheel roll. Back the battle they meanit to broke the shield as Frankie push the Orgrasonal pipe and shout at them.

Frankie: "GUYS"

Hiro: "Alright"

Globby: "Let me"

Globby slam down as a loud

*LOUD WHISTLE* (I have not what it sound like)

Dannka stunas this time she got splidding headache as Gogo, Frankie and Draculaura beat her up 33 time as they jump back as she cover her ear as it ring to her.

Fred: DUDE, WE'RE ALMOST BEAT HER JUST ONE PUNCH AND IT OVER"

Soon the dark tencgal and shield back and they did the same as they other look and found the last sound object as it a rock gitalir as Fred gasp.

Frad: "LOOK I FOUND THE LEGEND KISS GATLEIR I HOLDING"

Gogo: "JUST USE IT AND FINISHED IT OFF"

Fred: "ALRIGHT ALRIGHT NO BE PICKY. ROCK AND ROLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

With a strick of string it let out massive giant wave and strack the shadow tengal and destory the shield and stun Dannka as her head pounding.

Hiro: "Now our change Baymax"

Baymax: "Yes"

They charge as Hiro use his power as same Baymax using overdrive mode as use giant sword and dtick and at with 45 time as Hiro jump and let out his Power stone gem and then...

*BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMM*

**(SONG END)**

As the explorsion knock and destory the mall as it seatler down as the group see if they won as Hiro walk out and smile as they cheer in defect.

Wasabi: "Way to go little Hiro. You beat the boss and live"

Fred: "DUDE! THAT WAS EPIC YOU LIKE *SHWWWGGGHHHHH* THEN I DID *ROOOAAAARRRRR* THEN WE LIKE *BWTZH* AND THEN YOU DO *BTTWOOOOOONNNNNNN* AND WE BEST IT"

Gogo: "I kind like this new power"

Honey: "Oh i love this. Hiro? Can i keep this form?"

Hiro: "Sure"

Draculaura: "I love it but how long this last?"

Hiro: "Not sure"

Frankie: "Maybe we sure we can try it out and find out?"

Before Hiro could said anything, a dark tenigcal snag Hiro and pull throu Karmus as she piss look and everyone shock to see it.

Group: "HIRO"

They to go after him, but they be blocked by the barrier as Hiro try and strugger to free but it strong grib as she anger at Hiro.

Dannka: "I so tire you human treat monsters like this and now you will die. But while do that, i can see what you really look like and show to my master"

She line up with the sharp tingacl while the other grab Hiro helmat and tack and pull the helmat as she gonna stab and killing while Hiro friends try to past the tenigacl but it no use. Time slow down as the sharp end charge to Hiro as the helmat pull until it pop off as Hiro close his eye wait his death take him to see his brother and how maybe see his parent.

Hiro: _"I hope to see them and region. I hope see you guys later and ghouls? Love you"_

His came to end when...

*GASP*

Follow by nothing no pain no death. Puzzle he slowly open he eye and met Dannka face show likly shock look and tear strem down. Hiro puzzle as she grab his face look while Dannka look and study Hiro look.

Dannka: _"Why he look familar? That black hair, the gasp tooth, his eye, the look why this kid have the look like him unless..._*GASP* _HIS ENAGRY IS FAMILAIR NO IT CAN'T can it Hil-?"_

*FREEZE!*

Startler, she drop Hiro in the foutlon along His helmat as everyone turn and meet Chef Cruz who is cover Honey glob from head to toe.

Fred: "Wow, did you try glob juice?"

Honey: "Oops. Soory let me try something" *Using her power as the chunkc of her glob move and off the cruz clothe and put back her body as she grow*

The cop amaze what the BH6 have talk about how they got new power but Chef Cruz not have it as he fire gun in the air to shut them up.

Cruz: "Look i don't care what power you have but are all-"

Halluta: "YOU NEVER TAKE US ALIVE COPPER!"

Helmort: "Why did you said that?"

Halluta: "It for of haveg"

Cruz: "THIS ISN'T THE 19TH GANGSTER!"

Creepta: "It is and beside that, WHY DON'T YOU MAKE US?"

Cruz: "You ask it. Them boys"

Poilce: "mutter"

Cruz: "I SAY GET THEM"

They go after them but Franklin grab one of them and throw at the cop while creepta scare them with her hood down. Cruz eye on BH6 as he signal them to arrest them.

Cruz: "Book them boys"

While going on Dannka hear they gonna arrest BH6 incuding the boy she can't let them take him they can't she spot the last pillar as she grab the chunk and herdal at it and smash in piece an moan and a metal creak until a rumble shook the mall as part and piece and chunk fell and almost kill the cop.

Fred: "DUDE THE WHOLE IS COMING DOWN!"

Molfie woke up and see the place collab as he whip to the mon-group as Dannka use her power to escape before look at Hiro one last time as she and other gone.

"HIRO"

He turn to his team as he rush over and look around while all the store, sale, iteam crumbling down.

Wasabi: "Is there a way to escape this before we get crush?"

Hiro: "Maybe i'll try the bue stone"

Gogo: "Well then DO IT!"

He close his eye and conatrat as the blue wormhole open as he lead them to it and they enter as the portal close just as the mall collab. Outside the mall fell as the cops escape while Chef Cruz growl as throw in the ground as he stomp to the car while other cops in worry look.

Cop 1: "Um, i don't it good idea for BH6 is bad guys and that female monsters are nice"

Cop 7: "Well, it good thing those two are good and nice"

Female cop: "Well, that guy in perple suit is hot"

All cop turn to the female cop as she look at them.

Female cop: "What? He look good"

**(BH6 Lair)**

*WOOSH*

A blue portal open as the group exit as they pant it for the escape as the ghouls hug him while Hiro grub their ass. The group was amaze of their new found power.

Fred: "Man, this is awsome"

Gogo: "So are we keep this power?" *Then their enagry fade and turn back their normal* "Maybe not"

Honey: "Well, i think it the best for now"

Wasabi: So i guess it would if we need to contral it and then we.."

Suddenly, a light glow around them as their suit vanshied and replace their cillvie clothe and shocked what have happen and why they in their clothe witout change it.

Fred: "WHOA, how cool is that?"

Hiro: "Must be this amulet that one do it. *looking on his wrist and spot bragteon it* Maybe it have to with the power but now we need to lay low for now"

They nod agree to make sure they need keep this power a secert for. But just they think any when.

"Um, excuse me"

They turn as shock to see Globby sitting on their floating chair in worry look he have. Globby must somehow end up in their lair and he the have something in his mind.

Honey: "Globby? WHy are you here?"

Globby: "I'm now sure how but beside the point, have you hear the mummy guy just talk about Dannka is not the behind the plan to someone else? He said it someone name Shadow King, have anyone hear about it?"

Everyone look each other and have confuse look as for no one know about this Shadow King.

Hiro: "Now you meant of it, *looking at the Frankie and Draculaura* have you two ever hear that name before from your world?"

The ghouls look each other in puzzle look as they not sure if they have that name before so they shook their head spoke to Hiro.

Frankie: "Sorry Hiro we have not hear this Shadow King before or we ever know about him"

Draculaura: "She right. We never hear him or have we ever to see him before. Even my daddy told me about this Shadow King, we never encounter before or even after the Great Monster Fright Flight"

Hiro Nod as he and other too want to learn this Shadow King and why he have plan for them or their world but it as there no rec or history about him. For now, they have other idea and have school to go to and they will think of it later. So, the group said their goodbye as everyone (Globby leave and promisie not spill the bean) left to go home as Hiro, Baymax, Frankie and Draculaura left to go back to Lucky Cat Cafe to figure what plan next.

**(Akuma Island)**

**"So, you telling me you have trouble to fight back that you did it before and they some how they beat you and left them to live?"**

Helmort: "That what happen boss. oh, and they have strange power as well"

They have reture back to their lair on the island and told the Shadow King about the event for that they have trouble of beating the BH6 sure their a cink here and there but they have trouble in the past but if happen as they try to do their best but they could they use to but time change and thing not the same and now as if their brain have become dumber and dumber and well let just said it not bright as they just finished their info while Dannka sat down and thinking about the who was the boy and why he so familair. Dannka know she see the look before and why she felt this strange feeling that she have familair of it no maybe how she try, she can't think of the thing she have remember or if she have met him before she was so lost in her though and try to come up of it, that there nothing she can or say that why this boy like Hilno she met but if that ture, can he is her lost love Hilno and he not know her? Maybe if the best not hide herself from him and they to know about him more and find out how he become like this maybe just maybe. She look up to see the mon-gangs and Shadow King after they done their info and she not forget about the battle she have to fight BH6 and hopefully thing not go south but all not go great. As for Shadow King, well after listen info from the mon-gangs, he knew this gonna be easy and see if they break them but it backfire as he know this strange power he familair and he know this power come from but where he shook his head and scroff of this crazy mind as he have prison by his enemy as is fool for him to sacrvit himself as he be prison in shadow regine but now he free, he can conqour this world but there a trouble he not miind to fight the cop/police they called them but this BH6 is trouble as he think he have it in his hand but the table turn them as he felt anger rise up to the surface as he want to kill something and who to blame? The one that are front of him. So after they finished their info, he stood up and walk pass them as he walk around as he hum to himself as he again walk pass them and stop in front of his throne as he stood there for awhile before he spoke up.

Shadow King: **"And you say they beat you in the end after the whole place fall to the ground?"**

Helmort: "Uhhhh, ya? But Dannka did try to beat them but got butt kick instead."

Shadow King turn around to face them as he head turn to Dannka and turn back to them and looking at them for while as frown appear on his face.

Shadow King: **"I see"**

*SNAP*

Then without warn, a shadowly tenigcal wrap the monsters neck as they struggler and their are shock of what have happen. For Dannka, she hid herself as she know one thing she don't like is to make Shadow King mad or piss off if nothing work in his way as she watch the monsters be choke to death.

Shadow King: **: YOU IDOIT! I GIVE YOU ONE JOB AND YOU SAID YOU HAVE NOT BEAT THEM?! YOUR NOTHING BUT A MINDLESS, POTHEDIK, FUCKING, COWUERLY PUSS, MAGATT BRAIN I EVER SEE! YOU USE TO BE THE BEST MONSTERS BUT NOW THIS WHAT YOU DO BE LAZY FOOL? YOU MAKE ME SICK!"**

Helmort: "B-B-B-B-B-BOSS! LET US EXPREANS..."

Shadow King: **"NO I HAVE ENOUCH OF YOU! YOUR BE PUNSHIUN FOR YOUR REST OF YOUR LIFE!"**

He opan the portal to send them to the death pit as they try to preeg but not gonna happen as they be lower to their doom.

Boolcula: "Vell this is worthless, and to believe the only one got us trouble is the mummy boy"

Helmort: "HEY! IT NOT MY FAULT THOSE GROUP BE GOT OUR ASS KICK IF WASN'T YOU TO TRY TO BITE THAT GUY!"

Boolcula: "HOV DARE YOU TO SAID THAT VORD!"

Helmort: "YA, YA AND IF CREEPTA BEING LITTLE BRAT TO KNOCK US OUT"

Creepta: "HEY! DON'T YOU POINT OUT TO ME IF I HAVEN'T BE TACKLE BY THE LIZARD GUY STUPIT THROW US OVER THE BALGRY, I COULDN'T BE KILL!"

Helmort: "Well hopefully if the ghost gangs did better job then you. Oh wait, i forgot THEY HAVE FUCKING ROMAINCE MOMENT IF THEY HAVEN'T HELP US!

Halluta: "HEY! STAY OUT OUR REALITSHIP BUDDY OR YOU ASK IT TO MY BOYS"

Halluta gangs: "YA!"

Helmort: "OH WOOPY FUCKING DOO! YOU KNOW BETTER THEN THAT?"

Stinta: "YA LIKE YOUR BIG FELLA THERE HAVE NOT TRY TO BE IDOIT AND HAVE A BRAIN, THEN IT WILL BE BETTER!"

Franklin: "FRANKLIN NOT LIKE BE TALK OF IT BUT FRANKLIN LIKE FUNHANG UPSIDE DOWN. WHEEEEEEEEE"

Stinta: "YOU SEE WHAT I MEAN?!"

Creepta: "WELL, MOLFIE BEING MUTT HAVE TROUBLE CHASE THE TWO GIRLS BUT NOOOOOO HE PLAY A FUCKING CHEW TOY"

Molfie: "GOWRL GROWL GRRRRRR (HEY NOT MY FAULT I CAN'T HELP IT)"

Creepta: "Whatever fleabag"

Molfie: *Tick mark* "GROWL (THAT IT BRAT)"

Then Molfie punch Creepta as she hit Boolcula who piss.

Boolcula: "HEY"

Creepta: "HE START IT"

Molfie: "GROWL GRRR GROWL (NO YOU START IT FIRST)"

Boolcula: "WHO CARE I WILL END THIS"

He use his power but only they duck and hit Helmort who now piss.

Helmort: "WHAT YOU THAT FOR?"

Boolcula: "I'm try to hit them"

Helmort: "WELL THEN, LET ME HELP YOU"

Helmort use his power to hit Boolcula as he hit and return fire but only hit ghost gangster as they in cover ash.

Lanta: "MY BEAUITE"

Halluta: "HEY NO ONE HURT MY LOVER AND GET AWAY OF THIS! LET THEM BOYS! PUT UP YOUR DUCH COME ON, COME ON!"

So they fight over in heat of agure as Dannka groan place her hands on her massive hip in dipleaf while Shadow King cover his eye as he felt his snger rising affit speed and hopefully a way to answer his praer. If only there a way to make his plan easier and fast to conqur this world. However he got his answer. While the monsters fight over, Creepta evil kick poor Molfie in the moonshine as he howl as he be turn upside down and spin around when something flew out his back shirt and hit the floor while slide throu Shadow King as he felt something brush aganest him and look dow to spot a book that have a word that have a creepy look face that it try to eat the dark gem in the mouth. It have a laxther cover as it felt like a real skin it have a claw that hold this book from being apart and lastly it have strange word that said: "DARK MAGIC BOOK OF HORROR" which it shilver down the spine by thinking of it. Shadow King open the book and look throu as he study more and grow courise of this book as he spot a summon spell, a mind contral, bring object to life, spell that free their prison or make a portal to free their prison and the spell to conqour as a smile as it change into evil smile as this book have an answer to all. But the question is, where did it come from and where it from? He know it a hair on the corner edge on the tip of metal gold as he snag and realize who fur from as he eye on Molfie as something in his mind of click did Molfie found something while they scare the people and found this? If so, then how did it end up in the back of the shrit? He will have his answer but first...

*SNAP*

As the mon-gangs about be meet their doom, the portal dissappear as they stop fighting as they look in puzzle of what just happen. Their answer call, as Shadow King appear them and grab Molfie and look in his eye while hold a book in front Molfie.

Shadow King: **" Tell me *holding up the book* where did you find this?"**

Molfie: "GROWL GROWL GROWL"

Shadow King: **"What?"**

Boolcula: "He said your choking me"

Shadow King look as show he choking on Molfie Throat realize, he grab his shirt and spoke again.

Shadow King: **"Sorry. As i was say where did you find this book?"**

Molfie: "GROWL GROWL GRRRR"

Boolcula: "He said he have no idea where he found it or how it end in his back of his shirt while he be throw by the lizael monster and be beat again and crash in the book store and knock unconstine"

Shadow King look at Molfie as he tell the ture but he knew he didn't care all he care is he have what he need but if there just one book, think about there be more like this but different power and maybe create new army to make this be perfect for his plan to conqor the world.

Shadow King: **"Don't matter for now i have what i need ***snap his finger to free the monsters* **now i'm gonna let this slide and i'm not see you fail and thank you Molfie for bring this book even if was Accident"**

Helmort: "Hey that not fair"

Molfie: "GROWL (Heh heh heh eh, i'm more porter then you)"

Helmort: "WHY YOU-"

Shadow King: **"ENOUCH! Now if there no other beside fighting who the best, prehaft it best if you not bother me while i study this book and excue me to have peace and quiet, please?"**

Helmort: "Oh right boss we're going"

Soon they left the throne room while Dannka fade in shadow while Shadow King study as he knew he have long day to know and laern this power and rule to wipe humankind and monsters will rule and no one will stop him if counting BH6.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

The four arrive their destination as Hiro collab on his bed as Frankie and Draculaura are sitting on Tadashi bed while Baymax is recharge in his station as silcene fill in the air as no one know what next. But they have not know how this happen or why it happen first they encounter the figure, then Hiro meet his childhood man from his past, then he meet the ghouls from other world, then discover they chase the figure name Dannka and try return their iteam back that be stolen, after he brought them to meet the group, while that happen he now have four girlfriends to shared him and have harem, then this monsters appear and fight them, which soon they discover this Shadow King is behide the plan and not Dannka who turn out he is a she, then they have new power and now have no clude what the next plan for if they know how this happen and have not what there is next plan. The slicene broke by Frankie who walk over and sit next Hiro as she spoke.

Frankie: "Hiro? Are not gonna have plan?"

Hiro: "No Frankie i'm not. I have no idea what next after this happen so there no need to have plan"

Frankie look at Draculaura in worry of what to do. Draculaura then though idea as she walk over to Hiro and sit on other side to speak to him.

Draculaura: "You know Hiro you promisie to help us if we help you as we agree we be your ghoulfriends or girlfriends if you counted Honey and Gogo but the point is that your not along for we're here to help you. Sure we not know about this Shadow King but that not you have plan to do but instead try think something else so you can figure out this strange power eailer for later in the future but we can't rush or in a hurry. But we love Hiro no matter what, k?"

Then they kiss Hiro as they sit in Hiro chair and decide to watch something on the youtube that Hiro show to them. Hiro meanwhile though what they told him as something click as his lip curle into smile. Soon once dinner done and fell a sleep, Hiro sneak out his room and creep to his garage as he place a bag to reavel the ghouls hero costume for Hiro have a plan to help them.

Hiro: "Okay. *place goggle on* Let do this"

**(Working For The Weekend - Loverboy) (author: Just let you know that this like montrs for Hiro and Shadow King as they bissuning to plan for one to save their home and other to conqor so enjoy and imagestion they doing)**

**Everyone's watching**

**To see what you will do**

**Everyone's looking at you**

**Oh**

**Everyone's wondering**

**Will you come out tonight**

**Everyone`s trying**

**To get it right**

**Get it right**

**Everybody's working for the weekend**

**Everybody wants a little romance**

**Everybody's going off the deep end**

**Everybody needs a second chance**

**Oh**

**You want a piece of my heart**

**You better start from start**

**You wanna be in the show**

**Come on, baby**

**Let`s go**

**Everyone's looking**

**To see if it was you**

**Everyone wants you to come through**

**Everyone's hoping**

**It'll all work out**

**Everyone's waiting**

**They`re holding out**

**Hey**

**You want a piece of my heart**

**You better start from start**

**You wanna be in the show**

**Come on, baby**

**Let's go**

**You want a piece of my heart**

**You better start from start**

**You wanna be in the show**

**Come on, baby**

**Let's go**

**(2 WEEK LATER)**

"...if you put 1 giga wat to the vorlt wire, how will make it go? Yes Hiro?"

Hiro: "It will make it smooth"

Granville: "Correct"

*RING*

Granville: "All right, class dimiss"

It been two week for the event at the mall, the people now on their gaurd for the evil monsters are among them for they rebuild the mall after Dannka destory it for some region and for past week Hiro busy build something for their plan sure there crime here and there but there no excuse for the him to worry about. The ghouls have good time stay Hiro and Aunt Cass for Frankie learn from Aunt Cass to show and learn her of new repice of cousre when Aunt Cass try the new repice she found on the site, Frankie dicover Aunt Cass Accidentally found now food repice but repice of how make gross slime as Frankie correct her to find better one as which Aunt Cass realize her mistake and thank her for helping her as she told her time when she made a repiece she found and ask Hiro to try, only she realize she make bad repice but Frankie told her everyone make mistake and she can help her.

Draculaura on other hand have learn about people can blog and video on the site and found other movie about family friendly movie and series show even anime as she though to show Ghoulia Yelps once she and Frankie have the Monster Mapalogue back and go home and bring their friends along Ghoulia about this place and hopefully get along of humans.

Hiro and his friends have learn their past adventures the ghouls while they told the ghouls about their past and adventures they have s they got along their life they learn. As Hiro realitship, well he and his girlfriends have good time and Hiro start to ike to have many girls of this harem idea to have but he wonder who will he have but he will find out later but he learn Honey Lemon about her power that she can inflation/asobe liquid and shape like Globby only she have power to shot different chem and can eat much she can. Gogo is different she can go way fast for she gain weight even when she eat and burn off her fat by use it for her power but she like how she look and teach Hiro while using her ass to crush him but she know she like how her ass fill have fat as Gogo know she still fast that her weight have not slow her down.

Wasabi and Fred are happy to know they have power for only one time. Wasabi learn he can change into shomething sharpe and make more tinner like no one see it. As for Fred well, let said he hype of the having cool power like his suit fuse into one and become real fredzilla but he have not know how he can make himself giant size as he keep Bother Hiro over and over of if he can use it again only he be told only in emargery word so they need it for people need if there trouble. Now they have not hear any har or high of this Shadow King or his monster minions and now crime slow but they not give up while they advoie Chef Cruz who he glad there be no more crime if this keep up but it worry Fred if this ture but they can't be sure. Now Hiro brought Frankie and Draculaura to his scool which at didn't bother to Professor Granville who she keep this monsters from other world to bring peace of humans and monsters secert but she like to know of Frankie past for she felt sad and worry of Frankie since she have no parent to love, care and rise them like kid but sadly it heart broken. Now Hiro have great and happy and not in trouble and hopefully it get better. Just as he about to left only stop by Granville.

Granville: "Hiro? A word?"

Hiro: "Oh no *walking over to her* yes Professor Granville? Whatever it is, i'm did listen and fronue on class and i-"

Granville: "No no Hiro it not about you."

Hiro: *sigh relef*

Granville: "It about Frankie"

Hiro: "Frankie? What about her?"

Granville: "Well, over week i have thinking what you told me about her past and about her not having a parent"

Hiro: "That ture"

Granville: "I'm be thinking if i talk to Frankie"

Hiro: "What? Why do you want talk to her?"

Granville: "Hiro, it something i want to do this along and i want you tell her meet me next week before school start at 8 AM. I also think it best you have class to extendo to?"

Realize it, Hiro rush out while leaving Granville thinking about Frankie past that Hiro be told by her and hopefully maybe to help her to guide her to the path the right path for great future to come.

**(Lunch)**

At lunch the group are in the cafe with Frankie and Draculaura who are eating food since they like to try. They also have a wireless ear buds to listen the story that horror found as this is horror story as they first scare at first, but after learn there some are real story while other are fake they also buy purse thank the pay they work with Aunt Cass and they get tip from the teenage boys that some want to their number while other want to date them. However they told them they already have their boyfriend as the look on their face are priceless but other then that, their figure grow and shrink as Hiro discover using the power that taking fat and made of enagry that make them weak and lost power but he keep them to be eat alot as they don't mind as they love their new figure look. Beside that, they even buy cook book for Frankie and make for Draculaura to try out and of course Webby have a toy size for his hair to comb (it cute) for two week the group have show of what life for hero and how to aviode Chef Cruz from being caught. They have great time and no sign of the mon-goon or this Shadow King and having break for while to eas off and now they isten Fred for his plan.

Fred: "So i thinking if you guys can come over to my place and try to learn about the evil monsters weakness so the next time they cause trouble again, we be ready"

Wasabi: "I don't know Fred i mean how you sure it work on them while we have one not?"

Honey: "Wasabi right Freddie, i don't think it best to learn about the monsters weakness as it just a movie"

Gogo: "Honey right, why we care?"

Fred: "Alright, it just my mom have binssues she go to and not be back until next week and she say i can have a friends to sleepover *even i'm not a kid* but i know your busy but i can sure you you guys have homework beside me so that i like to treat you guys"

Hiro: "How Fred that really nice to you sure i'm in"

Wasabi: "Hmm, my place seem need to sbroust up but i have alot of stuff so, sure pal"

Honey: "Oh a sleepover, can we Gogo? can we? can we? can we?"

Gogo: "You have to say sleepover Fred. Fine i'll go if Honey stop"

Fred: "WHOA HO! Awsome, i'll get ready for it and maybe ask him to help me in case i'm missing something"

"Sleepover? What that?"

The group turn and realize they forgot about Frankie and Draculaura as they just finished and about to listen other, Only hear them about sleepover and wonder what it is.

Hiro: "Oh, Fred having sleepover and he invate us to his place while for one night"

Draculaura: "Is that what human do? What you do there"

Honey: "Well, we talk about life, play game, talk about boy, girl talk, ture ot dare, tea party-"

Gogo: "Honey, they don't what that it like they never have- wait, when the last time you ghouls and your friends have sleepover?"

The ghouls look each other then back to them before they shrud.

Wasabi: "Wait, are you try to tell us you two have not be sleepover before?"

Draculaura: "I guess that be a no if you like to call it"

Fred: "DUDE! You have to sleepover it the best event ever and you can do everything like-"

Honey: "Um Freddie? I'm afraid they have not be to sleepover"

Fred: "Oh, sorry about that"

Frankie: "It fine we hope you have great sleepover"

The group look each other and back the ghouls they be here for a 2 week and even they learn their world have bary little to know about the human life and what they do. Hiro though something about it.

Hiro: "Hey um, listen if you like to learn about sleepover we can teach you about so we-"

Draculaura: "No no no it fine you have fun of it and we help your Aunt at Lucky Cat Cafe"

Finally Hiro can't take of this and decide to find of it.

Hiro: "Ghouls, is there something wrong with you? You be like this for a week and not singal word from you is it about missing home?"

It have done it as the ghouls look down with sad look face.

Frankie: "You can said that" *blue spark appear show a teardrop shape*

Draculaura: "It just *sniff* we miss out friends and we never though having sleepover with our own friends we have back home"

Hiro: "Ghouls, i'm sorry to hear you miss them you sure to tell us so we can help you two"

Frankie: "It *sniff* it fine you g-g-g-g-go have fun with your friends" *she cry quiet as Draculaura did the same*

Hiro walk over and hug them as they cry on his shourlder as same go Hiro friends as they know about week and they got along and learn more of the ture of monsters as they teach them how this world work and how it work for for no matter what and now they felt sorry for they miss home but the most is Fred. Sure Fred like monsters and other stuff but when it come these two ghouls from other world and be saprat from their hom and friends inclueed family as he felt bad of them dure he fear spider but when Draculaura show him that her pet/friend Webby not like other spider, he though this one is teh only one that he not afraid of him as he he like other spece but he cool because of his hair style and how he can climb and shoot web like spider-man and hope for the best and now he felt bad of them missing their home he didn't like them feel down so he decide it do something.

Fred *Ahem* *the gouls turn to Fred* "Hey look dudess, um i know Hiro, me and other are try to help you to promisie to bring back Monster Mapalogue and go home, but it take time to do so and it like in the comics book but beside the point because *looking at Draculaura* you know i fear spider but when you show me your friend Webby not like other spider, i realize your right of this fella *point to Webby* he cool and fun and make everyone to cheer up and he have great move unlike other spider i still hate but not this little buddy. *Webby blush* But i undertstand you miss your daddy count but he miss you to as well. *Looking at Frankie* You have no one care kind of you since you are made and left you abandon but no noe be along even i met Hiro brother who the only one he make friends and soon Honey, Gogo and Wasabi appear after and they like my friends/family too we all are like Hiro join too. So i thinking if you two like to...come over my place for sleepover?"

The ghouls eye wide and in shocked Fred never have be like this sure they be told from the group of Fred have trouble childhood and never have friends or go school but he like monsters fan of it (if you count Hiro) and he be bit hype but never ever he so nice word he say but beside Hiro but Fred also invate them to his sleepover with other come along as well. The group surprise of Fred have invate Frankie and Draculaura to his sleepover even he like monsters but now he felt sorry to them and like to cheer them up as he don't like to see ghouls sad.

Frankie: "Y-Y-Y-You invate u-u-u-u-us to y-y-y-y-y-y-y-your s-s-s-s-s-sleepover?"

Draculaura: "F-F-F-F-F-For real?"

Fred: "Ya"

then...

*LOUD SQUEEL*

This cost everyone in the cafe as the ghouls hug tightly and kiss on Fred check.

Frankie: "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU SO MUCH!"

Draculaura: "YOUR THE BEST FRIENDS THAT WE NEVER HAVE FOR EVEN YOUR HIRO FRIENDS!"

Fred: "YOUR WEL...COME YOU...T-T-T-TWO I..I..I..I NEE-"

Honey: "Girls your crushing Freddie"

Realizing, they let Fred go and apologize to Fred but he said it fine and he cool of it. Hiro smile and see his girlfriends kissing Fred but he not mad just happy Fred cheer them up as he have good friends and girlfriends but i though maybe he can help get Fred his own girlfriends or ghoulfriend so he won't be along. He shook out his though as they contiune on there day.

**(Antie shop)**

While going on, a familair old man who happen be Malchu-Kon who is childhood friend that he, tadashi and Aunt Cass met him when they was young as Malchu smile as he dust the place for you see he remember the day he find him and you wonder what i'm talk about? Well, you see he may look like a human but he is special and not what we see but we learn later now for he have memory to see.

**(flashback)**

An young Malchu was checking to see if there any broke or dirt until the bell rung as the three poeple enter they are Aunt Cass, Tadashi and Hiro (they are young) enter the shop while their Aunt spoke to them.

Cass: _"Now behave you two and don't touch anything,k?"_

Tadashi/Hiro: _"OKAY AUNT CASS"_

As the two left, Malchu walk over to Aunt Cass for warm welcome.

: _"Ah welcome to my Antiya shop, what can i help you?"_

Cass: _"Hi, i'm looking for a best teapot for my Lucky Cat Cafe place i own it and my nepew *couch* broke my fave teapot"_

: "_Well, i do have one in the back hold on _*walking in the backroom and came back to show her* _here you go the last one"_

Cass: _"Thank you so much sir"_

: _"The pleser is my"_

Cass: _"All right biy it ti-HIRO"_

Malchu turn and spot Hiro wearing the amulet necklesh as Aunt Cass rush over and snag off Hiro while shouting.

Cass: _"WHAT DID I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH? TADASHI, YOUR SURE POSOT WATCH HIRO TO NOT TOUCH ANYTHING AND YOU LET HIM TO TOUCH? WHAT IF SOMETHING BREAK OR WORSE?"_

Tadashi: _"I-I-I-I-I sorry Aunt Cass i try to stop him but he not listen" _*while Malchu walk over*

Cass: _"WELL, SORRY ISN'T ENOUCH. _*turn to Hiro* _AS FOR YOU MISTER, I'M DISAPOINT NOT LISTEN MY RULE AND YOU BROKE IT DO YOU REALIZE WHAT CAN YOU DON'T THIS THING? _*turn to Malchu* _I'm sorry about this i hope he didn't broke this necklesh?"_

Malchu roll his eye and know that every parent never keep eye on their kids and cause nothing but trouble. He look at the boy who cry after be loud by his Aunt while his brother look upset but he decide to check if the brat have broke anything on this necklesh but only stop as the shimmer light glow as he puzzle why it glow it never glow for long time and it only use someone to wear this..neck...lesh...wait he look at the cry boy and held up as it glow brither and move away as it fade as he repeat over and over until

: *though* "C-C-C-Can it be that boy is no how can it be there no way until-"

Cass: _"Sir?"_

Snap out and see Aunt Cass have worry look before took out her wallet to pay it the damage.

Cass: _Look i'll pay the dmage he did and not-" _*he hold up his hand to stop he to talk*

: _"There no need to pay as there no damage on this valubal amulet as i see it bond him"_ *walking pass Cass and try to ask bond*

Cass: _"Bond? What are you-?"_

He walk over not hear her speak as he kneel down to look at poor cry boy as he place his hand on the little boy shourlder. As the boy look up and scare.

: _"What is your name little one"_

: _" H-H-Hiro"_

: _"Well Hiro first of all i'm not mad at you"_

: _"Y-Y-Your not?"_

: _"No in face it choose you and you know why?"_

Hiro shook his head as Malchu continue.

: _"It because this is special amulet that have secert waiting to releash. _*use his power to make the stagus grasshopper as it hop around as Hiro giggle* _So that only the one have pure heart and soul can harvest the power. Tell you what, if you behave your brother and your aunt when you viste my shop then maybe one day when your older you will have this and more for your wildest dream and maybe meet a new people from other worlds"_

Hear this he rush over to his aunt and his brother and beg her if he have it one day when he older as aunt surprise of this but smile and say she'll see. Soon they say goodbye as they left the shop and hopefully see them again.

**(end flashback)**

Time gone by and they be back up until the two boy parent die as their aunt rise them and lastly he hear the boy brother kill in the fire. The world need a hero and he know he haven't hear the boy again until he het him again in suit as he know the time have come and give it to Hiro. He felt it already begone while he use orb to see and watch him with his friends and his new mates he now have four girls as he smile to see how happy Hiro is.

Malchu: "I'm glad i found him. If only you can see this"

Suddenly, the orb grow dark as he felt something wrong as he check what happening as he gasp a familair laughter of who he know.

Malchu: "No it can't be he have return and it seem have found something *GASP* NO!"

Malchu shock to see a book that now hold on Shadow King.

Malchu: "I hope he ready. If not, then no chose but to help him to remember that boy past of who he is. Hope i'm right"

**(Frederickson Mansion)**

"OH. MY. GLOB"

"IT VOLTAGEOUS! HE LIVE HERE?"

"Ya at first he somewhere else until he have family and worry we not be his friends as only one know who we are"

The day is done as the group gone home to bring their stuff and thank to the hard work for the ghouls now work at Aunt cafe, they got more money from tip from the cosmatre for past two week as Hiro nice to take them to ther other mall to buy something as they think to busy something sexy to show of but not to much for only show to Hiro for tonight. But for now the group arrive the place as the ghouls shocked for the site. Fred home is a mansion for it stood a two story tall (if i go it right) and have many window and it have like 10 or 20 room (something like that), there a plame tree and other beauitful site. Frankie and Draculaura eye wide of the site as they thinking if Cleo see this, she flip out and faint. Hiro laugh when the ghouls have the look on their face as they see this for their frist time. Of course they remember what Hiro told Frankie and Draculaura abou the place as they know he not joking.

Hiro: "Ya, but you got it minit Fred family really are the best but there some of are have history about it but that another time"

Wasabi: "He right, let enjoy the relax"

Honey: "I hope there thing we can do"

Gogo: "Come on, i like this party start it"

Hiro nod and ring the bell and no sooner it rung, a door open to reavel a butler who is a balding Caucasian man with slick brown hair parted in back, brown eyes, and a small, pointed mustache. He wears a classic black tie outfit, which is visibly tight on him. The ghouls see a butler he never see before as the butler look at them and smile.

"Ah, BH6 so glad your here"

Hiro: "Hey there Heathcliff is Fred here?"

Heathcliff: He is have stuff ready for your arriver. *looking at Frankie and Draculaura* This must be new memeber of the team Frankie Stein daughter of Frankenstein's and Draculaura daughter of Dracula am i right?"

Frankie: "Y-Y-Y-Yes sir"

Heathcliff: *chuckle* "Please called me Heathcliff for i'm loyal aide not just Fred and his family, but the BH6 and i'm happy to said welcome Miss Stein and you as well Lady Draculaura now there, follow me"

They follow Heathcliff throu the mansion as the ghouls see site of the stair that go two way on right and other left while on the floor on right are hallway as the ghouls see a picture of fotrain and cyndrely. In the hallway, Frankie and Draculaura spot row and row of picture and see the people and Fred people and so on. They spot of the picture of him as a kid while two other are a woman and a man as they see the picture.

Frankie: "Um, Heathcliff? Oh that people with Fred?"

Heathcliff: "Those are Fred family Kellna Frederickson and Stanley Frederickson or Stan for short"

Gogo: "He also Boss Awesome"

Draculaura: "Really? How?"

Heathcliff: "Yes, but he is travel the world for now"

Draculaura: "When he ever be back"

Heathcliff: "Not sure. Here we are" *Open the door*

Frankie and Draculaura eye wide open as they see Fred's room with the all the toy, action figure, video arcade, and more hell he even a real costume hero suit. In center are all the food where Fred stood there as he see his friends.

Fred: "Guys you made it. Thank brought them Heathcliff"

Heathcliff: "My prester Master Fred" *giving fist bump*

Freankie: "Whta he doing?"

Hiro: "That how he and Heathcliff where we not sure why"

Fred: "Draculaura, have you brought him?"

Then Webby appear out her hair and wave at Fred.

Fred: "Hey there little buddy i'm happy your came"

Heathcliff: "Master Fred? Who this?"

Fred: "It cool Heathcliff he on my fave list. This is Webby he is Draculaura friend or pet if you know what i mean so he cool"

Heathcliff: "I see well then i wlecome to master Webby. *he add in whisper* "Thank for helping Master Fred to face his fear"

Webby make "no trouble" before he left leave the group as the ghouls look around the room.

Frankie: "Fred? How have you have this must stuff?"

Draculaura: "You know you almost like Cleo"

Fred: "Who?"

Hiro: "Their friends who is a mummy but not the one we encounter"

Fred: "Oh i see *Turn to the group* alright you guys ilike to LET THE PARTY SLEEPOVER BEGIN!"

Soon, they start off of video games for Hiro beat Fred as Frankie like to try it but only her spark short circite Fred games and his memory file while she feel bad what she done but he have a back up file after he told her. Later, Draculaura and Honey are drink soda as Draculaura belch but shock to see Honey be inflation with liquid soda as she grow bigger and bigger and bigger before she let out massive burp as she see everyone in shock look as she blush before spoke 'excuse me'.

Then, Gogo with Frankie eating food as their body grow fatter and fatter as Gogo finished eating and drink the soda only her body grow bigger and bigger and bigger before she finished and got a hiccupe and belch as her face turn red and giggle as Frankie giggle as she done eating and rub her belly. Later, Everyone watch the movie as Fred point out of 'what they sure do' and 'they can chagen this' as they watched horror movie the ghouls are scare and they tighly hug Hiro who he blush and he grab them to pull close. Then day go to night as the groupparty die down.

Fred: "...and then when he open the case he pick up and see that THE CORNDER EGDE HAVE BENT MARK!"

*Slicene*

Fred: "I said THE CORNDER EGDE HAVE BENT MARK!"

*Slicene*

Fred: "Guy? Why are you not scare?"

Gogo: "Two reaston: One, your story not scary and two, your out of doritos"

Fred: "Ha ha ha very funny Gogo. But yes we do in the kitchen"

Gogo stood up and waddle to the kitchen as she look through the kitchen for food. As she look through, she felt a hands grab her ass as she let out yip as she grab the hamd ready to break someone hand but only to turn be...

Gogo: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Um, hey Gogo"

Gogo: "What the fuck did that for? I'm almosr break your bone"

Hiro: "Sorry Gogo but i'm want to see if you need help"

Gogo: "That sweet of you but i got this"

Gogo bend down and spot a chip and a whole cake as she took it out.

Hiro: "Are you sure you be eating that?"

Gogo: "I'm sure they not mind"

She shove the whole cake with one gulp as her body bloating as a sloshing and gurgle hea before...

*RIP*

A tear had hear and she look down to see her spot short have tear and rip while her body grow and grow as new tear appear and rip as so it start it stop as Hiro blush on his face as Gogo smile before slap her ass as it jiggle and woble then she spoke him.

Gogo: "You know i sure change it and yes me and Honey Lemon not wearing bra and panty"

Hiro: "Oh ya um i sure too"

Soon, after the change he walk back in the Fred room and see Fred, Wasabi and Honey Lemon. Honey Lemon wear new PJ that Stretches outward with have pink PJ shirt of cute kitten and long pink pant. She have eat and drink so much that her body bloat out and grow massive gigantic hourglass as he can hear a sloshly noise and gurlge and groan but she love it. When she spot Hiro, she smile and uter to come as he walk over to her as she hug her massive hourglass as he flet soft body and he squeeze her breasts as she giggle while kissing before Gogo came in as wear large shirt and large short that Stretches out as she sit down. Then Hiro know someone missing.

Hiro: Have everyone know where Frankie and Draculaura?"

Wasabi: They say they gonna change for you Hiro"

Hiro: "Well, whatever it is hope it not too sexy i'm just get use to it"

Honey: "It fine Hiro *she move as a slosh hear* it don't matter so i wonder why have you not bring Baymax?"

Hiro: "Aunt Cass need him so she won't be along" 

Fred: "Now Hiro, i know we agree she only find some guys beside Alistair Krei and Chef Cruz but maybe-"

Hiro: "Fred, i know you try but it best it find someone better to know Aunt Cass but still-"

Gogo: "Hey, it fine so try woman up or shut up and kiss me" *grab Hiro as they kiss before the releash for air*

"Sorry about the delay just try fit new PJ"

"It look like they fit fine and we glad to find it"

Hiro: "Well, we're glad your here and what you buy from this sleep...ov...er"

In the door way was the ghouls who are wear hot PJ. Franke wear large lonh shirt but Stretching out but it read to rip and her pant have black and white stripe like her hair as too her lower fill the PJ Pant as her belly bloat out but she rub her stomch. While Draculaura wear short and t-shirt have bat like on the shirt and short. Like Frankie PJ it too Stretching as they show off thier new PJ as they smile.

Draculaura: "Well? What you think Hiro we buy at the store with our save thank your Aunt work her place"

Frankie: "We hope you like right Hiro?"

Hiro face went red on his face and he felt somethin leak from his nose as h gonna faint if won't for Honey Lemon breast caught him as he lay there until he snap out before he stood up.

Hiro: "W-W-W-W-Wow girls you look hot and sexy"

Draculaura: *giggle* "Thank you Hiro" 

They walk over to the group and sit down next to Hiro as they rest on his shoulder.

Frankie: "So what now?"

Wasabi: "Well, Fred story not scare and we know Honey Lemon not in scary story as she in the cute"

Honey: "Guilty"

Wasabi: "And we know Gogo is good with story"

Gogo: "Can you blame me?"

"GURLGE"

They turn to Frankie as she blush on her face.

Frankie: "Sorry, i guess i'm hurngry"

Hiro: "Hey, maybe i can try something"

*SNAP*

Then like magic junk food appear as everyone surprise.

Fred: "WHOA DUDE HOW YOU DO THAT?"

Hiro: "Well, two week i like to try something and poof there they are *he snap as gummy bear appear in his hands* but don't tell Aunt where i find gummy bear"

Draculaura: "So *eating food* who will tell the story?"

Hiro: "I will and i like to try this"

He walk over and snap before he lig turn off and he snap again as he spoke.

Hiro: "Here the story i hear from before"

Gogo: "This gonna be great"

Frankie: "Have he tell the story before?"

Honey: "No, but hope it not scary"

**(Later)**

Hiro: "When I came to the McDonalds, I saw that apart from the M, the rest of the building was completely dark. I walked cautiously toward the broken windows and looked in. Darkness.

I turned and surveyed the PlayPlace outdoor playground. Ten foot tall structures of colored tubes for kids to crawl through. Sitting at one of the benches was a familiar figure. The Ronald McDonald statue. You know, the one where you could sit beside him and it looks like he's got his arm around your shoulders. Every kid has seen it.

I shuddered at the sight.

The doors were unlocked. I walked in, out of the rain. Silence. Darkness.

I noticed that the decor wasn't like the modern McDonalds' you see. It was still the same as it was in the 80's, with the white plastic booths and the red and yellow tiles. The wind seemed to whisper through the broken windows.

I noticed something on the front counter. A black rectangle. I got closer. A laptop. A nearly new laptop. I let out a soft, delirious laugh. I knew what I was supposed to do.

So I took the laptop outside and sat beside the Ronald statue. I opened the laptop and began to type this story. The rain is falling on the keys but I don't care. There's nothing left to do now but wait.

Because I've been noticing, out of the corner of my eye….Ronald is trying to look over my shoulder.

He's laughing now.

All I can do is join him."

Once he done, he see his friends along his lover have a horror look as they are scare as the ghouls shiver in fright as Hiro realize he gone to far.

Hiro: "Um, too much?"

Fred: "Now i'm Afraid of clown"

Wasabi: "I sec that"

Gogo: "Well, it time to bed"

Fred: "Good thinking Gogo. Hey Draculaura? Can Webby sleep with me since you help me face fear spider and still fear on other spider?"

Draculaura: "Sure"

Fred: "Awsome. Come on buddy i got you perfect to sleep"

While everyone ready to sleep, the four snug next to Hiro as they fell a sleep as Hiro smile as he see his girlfriends smile as Hiro though of this new life.

Hiro: _"Hope there better for tomorrow"_

He then fell asleep.

**(Dreamscape)**

Hiro woke up as he in some kind of castle as he walk throu the hallway as he see the place have picture, medvile furnitor, armor and lot more. Hiro somehow know this place but can't put finger of it as if he know of it. As he contuine walking, he spot a door as he push open and look inside as spot a tallest woman no not woman a demon fox woman she wear a kamiko, she have a demon fox ear and nine tails that are white with blue tip. Her figure is massive large hourglass show. Her hair has long black hair and her lip are ruby red and her eye are blue. Hiro never see this woman before but somehow and yet he maybe have. Then he spot a crib she is look at as Hiro try to get a look only to see a black hair and familair look before a explorin erburter as the door burst open for a demon like gaurd in panice.

Gaurd: "YOUR MATJEY! THE ENAMY HAVE BLRISH THE CASTLE WE NEED YOU AND YOUR KID SAFTY!"

Fox woman: "What about my other kids?"

Gaurd: "They are safe and the boy will see them soon"

Fox woman: "Thank you"

Soon, Hiro watch as she wrap the baby who cry as he follow them as the Gaurd be shot by somewhere but the guard manit to stood up and use it power to shot at where it be shot from as the Guard took the fox woman to other place as explorstion and part fell and they dodge it and Hiro try to dodge the rock. Hiro then spot the room they enter the room as he follow before in front of him to see a Fox woman enter what like see a strange machine and it have pipe and wire.A spark and blot as it have whatever it is, it awsome but he spot as the guard work on the machine.

Guard: "Are you sure you want to do it Queen Tainda?"

Queen Tainda: "I'm sure of it"

Tainda, why that the name sound famialir as the Guard turn the machine on as a arrow strack the machine as it spark and short ciricte as Hiro try to help it was too late as a flash follow a bang. When it die down all are left are part machine broken and no sign of the Queen Tainda and the baby. Hiro then know the castle are once beauitful place but now it broken and ruin as contrusor falling apart. Hiro then spot a garden as he try to find that place as he got lost here and there until he found it. As he enter, the place use to perfect and now it ruin as he saw the some woman standing as he try to get closer however before he reach out to her, a tail grabs on him as he try to brake free but a voice from the woman.

Tainda: "It good to see you again and i'm happy to see you"

Hiro puzzle look on his face as something about this woman look familar as the woman smile and pll him into a hug as whisper to Hiro ear.

Tainda: "I'll see you soon my son"

**(dream end)**

Hiro woke up not in fright but clame woke as he look around see everyone asleep with his lover sleeping as their body as he hear slosh move around and he have other thing in his mind.

Hiro: _"Who is that woman and why she know me? Have i be know her?"_

He decide to leave in his mind and sleep.

**(Akuma Island)**

On the Island, Shadow King have read all the book and study and learning of spell and use power as to rule the world. So now he feel to conqor the world as he spend two week and he finally have done it and now with new power, he can now conqor the world. He summon his mon-gangs as they (along Dannka) are in the throng room.

Shadow King: **"Now it time for we gonna to take over the world."**

Helmort: "About fucking time"

Boolcula: "We tire of waiting"

Molfie: "GOWRL"

Franklin: "Franklin will crush"

Creepta: "I'm gonna to scare them and to prank them" 

Halluta: "Me and other are gonna to spook them"

Halluta gangs: "YA"

Shadow King: "**Well, it the best to said"**

**(Sayonara Maxwell - Tonight We Strike [Remix])**

Shadow King: "**Because to NIGHT. WE. STRIKE!"**

Shadow King: **When you live in the Moneters World**

**It's better to make your own rules**

**Ask anyone outside the World**

**The USA is for fools**

**We go where we want when we want to**

**And we eat**

**Yes, we eat as we please**

**That Hero can't give us a curfew**

Boolcula**: Or tell us to stay in the cave**

Shadows and mons-gangs**: No**

**Tonight we strike**

**Tonight we strike**

**No one's safe so the time is right**

**The USA gonna feel our bite**

**Tonight we strike**

**Tonight we strike**

Shadow King**: So before this new guard is ready**

**To defend the San Fransokyo from harm **

**We'll make them all feel unsteady**

**We'll give them cause for alarm**

Shadows and mon-gangs**: Yeah!**

**Tonight we strike**

**Tonight we strike**

**No one's safe so the time is right**

**The USA gonna feel our bite**

**Tonight we strike**

**Tonight we strike**

Shadow King**: While the Human are in their slumber**

**We'll be creeping beneath**

**And just like a roaring thunder**

**We'll wake them up with our teeth**

Shadows and mon-gangs**: Tonight we strike**

**Tonight we strike**

**No one's safe so the time is right**

**The USA gonna feel our bite**

**Tonight we strike**

**Tonight we strike**

**(Repeat one time) **

Shadow King**:Tonight we strike**

**Nobody is safe from us**

Shadow King, Shadows and Mon-gangs** : The USA gonna feel our bite**

**Tonight we strike**

**Tonight we strike**

Shadow King: **"ALL MONSTERS AND SHADOWS FOLLOW ME!"**

**(Next day)**

The next day Hiro and friends and lover have woke up and have breakfast with Fred who thank them for have fun and ask if the ghouls they have good sleepover and they spoke yes as they ready for class. But Hiro can't get over what strange or who this foax woman and how she know or called him son? As time tick away, Hiro and other worry of something happen but nothing until one night it happen.

**(Timeskip)**

It Almost sunset as Hiro decide to show somwthing to the ghouls as they in the garage as he have smile on his face as the ghouls have their eye close as they standing in front of the tar cover.

Hiro: "Okay ghouls, are you ready?"

Frankie: "Hiro? Why we need our eyes close?"

Draculaura: "Ya? Why do we?"

Hiro: "That me to know and you find out. *pull the sheet down* Okay you two now open"

As they did, they gasp in site. Their suit have change into newers suit. Frankie costum have upgrade new shinier lab coat, her black golve have a wire in tip of finger. Her goggle have vision and have tiny antenda, a large pack of eletrice inside that spark, a belt have jump cable that have a her symbal on it and her newer high black boot.

Draculaura outfit have a Dracula simbaler cape but is pink like her a mask cover her face that have a pink vistion and have bat wing. A bot-spider and bot-bat holding attachion to the cape. A pocket for Webby to ride on and lastly she have new high heel shoe and have pink heart of her birthmark. The ghouls shock in surprise as they hug and kiss Hiro as he smile his life and hope the best the future. Later, Hiro and other are now out protrol at night for thinking if there villains and not run into Chef Cruz. As they land, Frankie and Draculaura wearing their new and showing off their figure as the group look around as Gogo spoke up.

Gogo: "Everything seem fine. Are you sure you want to do this Hiro? Because i'm starting rethink about-"

Hiro: "They need to learn and we can train them and beside *walking to the egde and sit down* there no crime and i'm sure there nothing can-"

*BOOM*

A explostion hear from the city as the group stood up and spot the smoke coming from.

Hiro: "ruin...this...night. Great."

Wasabi: "Hey it fine and we use your new power to boot us"

Fred: "YA! WE CAN USE YOUR POWER TO BOOTS US-hey wait a mintue you stole my line"

Wasabi: "Sorry Fred, just forgot it i'm hype of this new power Hiro give us"

Honey: "Guys, we need save the people now"

Gogo: "Ya, unless you two woman up or else"

So the two shup up as they hurry throu the site are hopefully it is new villain.

**(Downtown)**

Screaming and chaos as the group arrive the site as they shock to see strange creatre that made out of shadow like imp with tiny horn and big wind. It have sharp teeth and claw and foot they are feet tall but they not only it have. Therre are lion shadow with human shape body, a gatilor show monster and other more for they can't count as massive of shadow monsters as the BH6 shock of this.

Wasabi: "HOLY SHIT! LOOK THIS THING I-I-I-I-I-I DON'T KNOW WHERE THEY COME FROM!"

Fred: "Relax dude, we got this"

Wasabi: "HOW THAT REALX?!"

Honey: "Wasabi, we need to save the people and fight this thing"

Gogo: *roll up next to Honey Lemon* "Whatever it is"

Hiro: "Well, if we beat our villains and surely we can beat this thing. *turn to the ghouls* Are you ready to show the world that monsters are nice?"

Frankie and Draculaura look worry but put on their brave face and they nod.

Frankie/Draculaura: "YES"

Hiro smile and he turn to the shadow monsters.

Hiro: "K, let do it"

They charge at the shadow creature.

**(The Deadly Six Theme OST Version Sonic Lost World)**

Fred and Mini-max punch the shadow monsters as they knock out and he use light to to make them gone and Mini-max use maxissum as his rocket fist punch throu it head and gone with a poof. Then more appear and they attack with there claw blade and the two dodge.

Mini-max: "Fred! I'll try to detrat them and you finished off with a BANG!" 

Fred: "Good idea Mini-max"

So Mini-max grab the shadow tails and spin them around and then flind while Fred use fire ball as it contact and went out with a..

*BANG*

Fred: "WHAO OHHHH" WE DID IT HIGH-FIVE"

*SLAP* 

In other street Gogo sped off as she zip one place to other as the creature try to keep up but they are slow and heavy but thank to her new power she can't slow down with her weight. She rub her belly as she look up and smile.

Gogo: "Bingo" *she sped upward*

The creature spot her and chase after her some can climb while other can't. Gogo look down and see few little have climb and they chase her. She smrik as she reach the top as she stop over the other side of the build and turn to see army of shadow creature charging at her as she wait for her timing.

Gogo: "Closer, closer, clllooossseeeerrrrrrrr, NOW"

When one shwip, they miss Gogo as they fell in the tar mix machine as she smile while blowing bubble as it pop.

Gogo: Look like they not smart as we though they be"

In other site, Honey using her power goob to save many people life as the shadow they to chase them but she in their way and using it, she save alot of people as she make herself giant size and crush them but in do so, she must wat alot of liquid to drink and candy to eat as she make herself Giant Honey goo. She she whip her made shape goo whip and she use her Sledhammer (half hammer and half mallet) and smash the shadow monsters and turn into mist.

Honey: "No one will fuck this city while i'm here. Did i just swear? Oh no i-i-i-i-i-i hope no one hear that?"

Wasabi slice and dice the shadow monsters in piece as he charge and slide himself underneet and slice them in half (sml Cody: IN HAAALLLLLFFFFFFF) as he smile before he scream as one shadow monsters try to grab him, but he cover his eye and stab in the chest before it fade into nothing as Wasabi open his eye and sigh.

Wasabi: *WHEW* "That to close and here i though it better fight" *Before he slice the one behide him*

Hiro and Baymax are doing best as Hiro use his power to fuse his whip as he throw at the shadow monsters ann pull throu him and blash with his power while Baymax grab one close that try to ripe in piece but it met it fate. While the ghouls having good time there battle for Frankie felt her new eleitce power flow her and relash massive spark and struck at it while Draculaura blast her screech and bit one of it and contral it mind and fight back and kill it self.

Draculaura: "THIS IS FANG-TACIE! I NEVER KNEW THIS POWER FROM HIRO HAVE BOOST USE UP POWER"

Frankie: *kill one with her explore spark* "Ya, and it all thank to Hiro"

Hiro: *talking in the comlink* "Girls, you make me blush"

Fred: _"Well, you did have power in the first place and wonder where it come from"_

Gogo: _"Can we forceon the fight you guys? We need save the people"_

Honey: _"Ya, we need get rid this thing"_

Hiro: "Sorry your right. Come on Baymax let finiahed the job"

Baymax: "Right Hiro"

Soon, one by one they finished up fighting and saving the people life as the last one be kill by Fred flam balls as it fade in nothing.

**(end song)**

Fred: "WO HO! Now that i'm talk about it there"

Wasabi: "You said it my man" *high-five*

Honey: "I'm glad we save people"

Gogo: "I have though. If this the attack invader, then wehere are the their leader?"

Hiro: "Now sure. But we gonna find whoever this person is and ask their question"

Frankie: "Are you sure?"

Before Hiro could answer, a siren as all the cop appear as Chef Cruz smile.

Cruz: We got you now you BH6 put your hand in the air"

Gogo: "Great, he show and brought the them and buddy bot"

Draculaura: "But i don't see.. *Buddy-bot appear* Never mind"

Hiro: "I can't use my power as they will know i have real power"

Honey: *Hugging Hiro* "It gonna be okay Hiro we're find a way"

Cruz: "You got ten sec to sarander"

Draculaura: "WAIT!" *turn into bat and fly to them and turn back vampire form* "It this Shadow King that one do it. You don't we're lie with this cute look?" *Making her cute look with Frankie help*

Police group: "Awwwwwwwwwwwww"

Cruz: "DON'T LOOK AT THEM THEY USING HYPNO"

Frankie: We are not. You just be mena since you hate superhero"

Cruz: "I DON'T HATE THEM I DISLIKE THEM AND WHERE EVER HERO GO, VILLAIN FOLLOW THEM!"

*Power down*

Then the whole city are black out. As the people puzzle of what going on as the group and the police look around for the sort as Draculaura apoke to Frankie.

Draculaura: I didn't know you can drain the whole city Frankie but never you got in you"

Frankie show her a worry look on her face.

Frankie: "T-T-T-That not me doing it"

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA"

A laughter hear around as the group haddler.

Wasabi: "Oh man this is not good guys"

Fred: Dude this is the one we talk about it"

Gogo: "Well, he maybe hare"

Hiro: "Everyone stand together"

While happen, The police are getting scare and nervous as Chef Cruz show no fear or those he thought.

Cruz: "Your trick won't work"

Police 3: "Um sir i don't think it them. maybe it that evil monster they talk about and we-"

Cruz: "WHY DON'T YOU GET OFF MY BACK?"

Then it happen.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH"

One of the officer somehow pick up and vanish as they are painc while Chef Cruz spoke to the group.

Cruz: "YOU MAKE THIS DIFFERENTFUL AND NOW YOU USING YOUR FREAK TO ATTACK MY OFFICER? BIG MISTAKE!"

Honey: We did do that"

Gogo: "Forget it Honey Lemon, it seem someon else is doing it"

As her answe crorrect, another one be pick and Chef Cruz order them to fire at the thing as they try to shot but one by one be take andpick and folow by a sickly gorn and crunch nosie as Chef Cruz try to shot and find the sort but only be grab and pull in the dark as the group look around to see what the next move. However, a clap hear and the voice spoke out.

**"Well, well, well the Big Hero 6 and the new member how nice to finally to meet you"**

Then the light came on as they shock to see all the officers kill, bruter, mangel and tear and rip as the body part are all over the place as blood show here and there as Draculaura cover her mouth that she ready to vomit but Hiro help her by using his heal power to recover Draculaura sickness. Then Baymax spot something as got everyone attachine.

Baymax: "Hiro unknowen spot there" *Pointing to the enagry are*

Hiro and other turn to where Baymax pointing and and shock to see Chef Cruz beat up as the peron or thing appear in front of them while hold Chef Cruz neck as it squeeze his air out but only hold by the shadow tenicgal.

Shadow King: "**I hear so much of you and yet you just a people pretanding to save normie life and fooled to think twice"**

Fred: "WHO YOU CALLED US NORMIE?"

Baymax: "Normie is another word human"

Fred: "Oh"

Shadow King: "**Cleafer bot but yet not smart enouch. Alollow me to industing myself for i am-"**

Hiro: "Shadow King we hear"

Shadow King: "**Do you? Well, i'm impret of someone" ***eye on the mon-gangs*

Hiro: "What you want our world?"

Shadow King: "** Well, I need to rule the world even i be ban by the kingdom i once rule and yet, I'm will conqour this world you fool. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA! But i'm sure you know my real plan to wipe the entire normie race"**

Hiro: "Well, your about get ass whip"

Hiro contrect to use his new power for boost them up as he try to boost them but nothing happen as the time tick while Shadow King puzzle look he have.

Wasabi: "Nothing happen"

Hiro: "I'm try"

Gogo: "Maybe you have try enouch?"

Honey: "Hiro what wrong?" 

Hiro: "I-I-I-I-I-I don;y understand. I have power to boost us before"

Shadow King: **"What the matter? Loose something?"**

Frankie: "Hey shut up. Don't talk to our boyfriend"

Hiro: "It just need to wram up"

Shadow King: **"Take all the time Hiro Hamada i'm mean after all if not your Aunt Cass not know you be gone out to long"**

Hiro: *GASP* H-H-H-H-H-How did you know my name?"

Shadow King: **"Oh you know what i talk about. Beside, your brother Tadashi Hamada who die in fire and i know he want to save people life by building nurse bot name Baymax"**

Baymax: "I'm healthcare"

Gogo: "I don't know how you know but we gonna beat you"

Shadow King: **"Oh but it is and that just begin Go Go Tomago or your real name is Janta Fahe i'm i right? After all you kill a boy who bully your little sister who have no prtect as you beat up but the guy is use to be your boyfriend who now ex" **(i made it up)

Honey: "Is this ture Gogo?"

Shadow King: **"It ture and why do i lie Honey Lemon aka Heather Mellon to your family love you but your fucking father side family hate you and your family but you mother side family love you and you upset after your first love move away and then kill in the chenical plant and never hear Him again"**

Wasabi: "Are you lie their life?"

Shadow King: **"It all real Wasabi but i like your name Jonh Nickleback better for you live her grandparent after you parent die of deadly deseice of dirty moss that grow on Human fleash but on to the point that you live all along and fear of everything that surround you and height is your most fear. How about we jump off sky diving?"**

Fred: "WHOA YOU MIND READER?"

Shadow King: **"No i read your file i hack OF COURSE I READ YOUR MIND! It i have power to connect your shadow and see in your pathaic brain and i'm must said you live in your mansion eh Frederick Flamarion Frederickson IV or Fred that your daddy is a superhero while your mother is just snobt and try to make the best but you embberous her and you hate that mole kid who you wish him be not born and you never have many friends in the first place, so you think you want to live in normal live but as superhero"**

Frankie: "LEAVE THEM ALONE!"

Draculaura: "ya, you have not info of them"

Shadow King: **" Do i? Well, i know about them and i have power to see through for all human they are monsters. But there something you have to look for something you want it back. ***Pull something back and show the ghouls* **Regciniste this?"**

What hold in front of ghouls was...

Draculaura: "T-T-T-T-T-THAT..

Frankie: "IT IS THAT..."

Ghouls: "MONSTER MAPALOGUE"

Shadow King: "**So you do know eh? I knew you have something in mind but why you look familair of you two is it your from far place of the city town that people dress up and try to be fit in? Or are you from other world where you own the school and foundnation of this place called Monster High and you two are now Student Council Presidents and plan to make peace between Normies and Monasters by finding all the monsters to learn school as try fit in the world for the future tell? I'm right Frankie Stein daughter of Frankenstein's and Draculaura daughter of Dracula who is adoption?"**

The ghouls gasp of this.

Draculaura: "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y know this?"

Shadow King: **"OF COSURE I KNOW IT! DO YOU REALLY TAKE FOOL LIKE ME? don't answer that. BUT YOU BELIEVE YOU WILL MAKE FUCKING PEACE BETWEEN HUMANDS AND MONSTERS? DON'T MAKE ME SICK!"**

Everyone shock of this monsters know their life as he conitue.

Shadow King: **"Beside, Dannka ***pointing at her* **told me about you and your plan. But now it time for the world to conqour"**

Fred: "YA, YOU AND WHAT ARMY? WE DESTORY AND BEAT THERE ASS AND YOU GONNA USE THEM? *pointing at the mons-gangs and Dannka*

Shadow King: **"What them? No they not the one to fight you or the one you fought no this MY REAL ARMY!"**

Soon he use power to summon million and million of shadow monsters appear and the group all shock as Baymax let out.

Baymax: "Oh no"

Shadow King: **"Oh no indeed and for this is the end of you BH6 and your new member"**

Hiro: "Bring it" *he and other ready*

Shadow King: **"Gladly, KILL THEM!"**

Soon the army of shadow army chareg at them as the group ready to fight.

Hiro: "Ready guys?"

Wasabi: "I'm ready"

Honey: "Right behind you"

Gogo: "They not gonna take our home"

Fred: "BRING IT ON!"

Mini-max: "JUSTICEN WILL PAIN"

Hiro: "Ready boy?"

Baymax: "I'm ready Hiro"

Hiro: "Ghouls?"

Frankie: "We with you"

Draculaura: "No one will take your home and our love"

Hiro: *nod and turn to the army* "THEN LET DO IT"

As they charge at the army while the villain watch for this is the begine and end of the world are in their hands.

"**TO BE CONTUINE"**

**(CHEER)**

**Well that long part one story. So now i'm glad to say it the first of the chapter and know i use to show that it best fot the show right?**

**(APPLARUTE)**

**Now i'm Afraid it time for you guy that i like try something and use my own made up name and there thing i like to try but i hope you reveiw me for what i forgot or what i need or other dtuff to point out. If you have idea, feel free to write and show your idea for the next chapter part 2 and no i'm not bring the other ghouls for only after apart 2 yet for i have better idea.**

**Now here the list i pick:**

**Draculaura (gen 2)**

**Frankie Stein (gen 2)**

**Clawdeen Wolf (gen 2)**

**Cleo de Nile (gen 2)**

**Lagoona Blue (gen 2)**

**Ghoulia Yelps**

**Abbey Bominable**

**Spectra Vondergeist**

**Twyla**

**Toralei Stripe**

**Jane Boolittle**

**Venus McFlytrap**

**Operetta (gen 2)**

**Robecca Steam**

**Gigi and Whisp Grant**

**Purrsephone and Meowlody**

**Lilith Van Hellscream (change into Jersey Devil by the postine)**

**Elissabat**

**Clawdia Wolf**

**Honey Swamp**

**Viperine Gorgon**

**Jinafire Long**

**Skelita Calaveras**

**Casta Fierce**

**Avea Trotter**

**Bonita Femur**

**Sirena Von Boo**

**Iris Clops**

**Howleen Wolf**

**Rochelle Goyle**

**River Styxx**

**Kiyomi Haunterly**

**Vandala Doubloons**

**Wydowna Spider**

**Gilda Goldstag**

**Nora Bloodgood**

**Grimmily Anne McShmiddlebopper**

**Catrine DeMew**

**Catty Noir**

**Astranova**

**Elle Eedee**

**Luna Mothews**

**Mouscedes King**

**Scarah Screams**

**Amanita Nightshade**

**Minnie Taur**

**Kala Mer'ri**

**Peri and Pearl Serpentine**

**Posea Reef**

**Zomby Gaga**

**Gooliope Jellington**

**Lorna McNessie**

**Marisol Coxi**

**Isi Dawndancer**

**Batsy Claro**

**Kjersti Trollson**

**Dayna Treasura Jones**

**Ari Hauntington**

**Moanica D'Kay**

**Silvi Timberwolf**

**Treesa Thornwillow**

**Euna**

**Flara Blaze**

**Aery Evenfall**

**Bay Tidechaser**

**Caprice Whimcanter**

**Fawntine Fallowheart**

**Frets Quartzmane**

**Meadoe Flurry**

**Merry Trotabout**

**Olympia Wingfield**

**Penepole Steamtail**

**Pyxis Prepstockings**

**Skyra Bouncegait**

**Calley Cabra (oc)**

**Shelly Krab (oc)**

**Rockseena Point (oc)**

**Doris Idora (oc)**

**Okrya Okpo-Dong (oc)**

**Gollzina Kenjie (oc)**

**BH6**

**Honey Lemon (massive hourglass)**

**Go Go Tomago (ssbbw)**

**Lenore Shimamoto (immortal/IQ increa to 501/good magic and power/massive hourglass)**

**Karmi**

**Momakase**

**Juniper (High Volt)**

**Liv Amara**

**Abigail Callaghan**

**Merllta Vanuta (oc) (Gigantic superhero)**

**Polly Weetsa (oc) (plant power)**

**Vollta Giaea (oc) (Fire power)**

**Anllta Nage (oc) (animal power)**

**Janma Kelly (oc) (Mind reader)**

**So, that all until i come up ise i have or your idea. Again thank you for reading my first story and have great day and that all for the show GOOD NIGHT FOLK!"**


	2. Monster Among us part 2

**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN MEET THE HOST OF THE SHOW BLOTKING AND HIS HELPER ARTGANGS!**

**Welcome back folk and i'm happy to said: "WE GOT THE FIRST FAVE AND REVEIW!" (Applarde)**

**Now we know i made mistake but i try my best and if not, i ask people write out there to help me like PM me. But i like to say it dosn't matter if everyone not like to read but i'm glad to have fun to write. (AW) But now i like to tell you this gonna be m-rate and t-rate in mix why? Because of lemon scene but i like ask you all if you like post more idea oc, happy to PM me. now i like to ask of why it take long because house clean and helping other that i'm not at work. Ya, i work at walmart in canada on sat and sun but that how tire i am. But i'm happy that the on week i write for every week (but sometime my hand is cramp and mustcal hurt) but i listen to music like: christmas, rap, cuontry and more. Right now i thinking if i make a guest crossover for my story then it fine of me and i like to reveiw mt story and share to other people and one thing, I will said hope you like this chapter and enjoy (Applues)**

**The folling of this Disclamer: Monster own Mattel's, Big Hero 6 own Disney/marvel and oc own me.**

**Preveiw on BH6: Adventures of Super Ghouls Sqaud:**

_**Fred: In the last chapter, after week of encouter hard light, the BH6 are do crime stopper and Hiro it 4 year anniversary for Hiro brother Tadashi death in just two day. As not surprise, a strange person figure appear in our world and we soon encounter this person while steal the iteam and it fight us and escape but he and Baymax chase after it but he end up in the build shop and met an old man who give the weird amulet and in morning, after Hiro viste the grave he encounter a two hot chick and they told Hiro and us about they here to return the stolen iteam called Monster Mapalogue from this now we know Dannka Shade who live in Canada and make the school misteef until he stole right undertheir nose. They soon follow him by jump in the portal as later we discover Hiro amulet for not one for four girls love him and become their girlfriends. But what we don't know there other villain name Shadow King who trap in dark region and use the book from the book store and we also learn that Dannka is a girl and try to learn the power Hiro need but after my awsome slumber sleepover, we potral the night as we encouter the first time Shadow King as he go destory us once and for all.**_

**(BH6 Theme opening)**

**(Downtown)**

In the heart of San Fransokyo you think it peace right? WRONG! For you see there trouble of it and why let find out and see.

**(Street)**

In the street, we see BH6 along the two ghouls and if you remember them the last chapter? It fucking them and why are surounding? This is.

Hiro: " THEN LET DO THIS!"

**(Count Cannoli Boss Battle (Wario: Master of Disguise)**

As soon say it, the shadow monsters and the group charge as one shadow jump and grab Hiro but he teleporta away and shoot orb ball as it explore but reform back as he dodge it as he try to use he power but it grab Hiro and try to bite him as he dissappear and reappear and shot it. Honey Lemon dodge it and punch the shadow using her giant box glove and slap her other form of fly swotter she grow into giant and stomp them but they form giant shadow and coke her but she change into slime form and give it a slip as she run and shot her new power chem with her purse as it chew and spit back. Gogo sped off and try to confuse the shadow monsters but they form hands to grab her but she dodge and skate upward but it appear and other follow and she try to escape from them but one grab her as she use her disce and slat it and make a hover disce and fly up and smile taunting them but it from shadow bird as she said "Really?". Meanwhile, Fred and Mini-max have well problem for you see Fred jump and hop around and using to blid the shadow with light but saddly it rip off from his suit and then be beat up and he try to flam them but it not work right as he puliride him while Mini-max zip around shooting his mini rocket fist and it bount off as Mini-max try to punching them.

Mini-max: "MINI-MAX WILL BEAT YOU VILLAIN FEEN!" *while punching*

The shadow monster have look of puzzle as one flice Mini-max and he punch hard really, really HARD as he crush in the build.

Fred: "MINI-MAX"

Mini-max: "I d-d-d-d-d-d-d-did my b-b-b-b-best my combenyon"

Fred: "Don't worry you gonna fine"

Mini-max: "Affentin...meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" *shutting down*

Fred: "I WILL FENDT YOU MINI-MAX! PROPER TO BEST BY FRED-" *SMASH* *CRASH* *he punch by giant shadow fist* "-zillaaaaaaaa"

Wasabi scream and slating as he run and hid but they find him and he try to slit it but reform back as he try to stab but it grab his sword and flin aross the street as the shadow point and laugh at him. Wasabi hate someone laugh at him as he got up and charge them and slat but they doge and grab his leg and throw him aross the street adn crash in the store. As for Hiro and Baymax well it not pretty site as Hiro try use his power while Baymax use his rocket fist only grab shadow hands and throw back as Baymax get hit and Hiro fall but save by Draculaura in her bat form as Frankie charge up and shot at the shoadw but they not felt it as they try to grab them but they dodge as they try not get caught by the shadow while Shadow King smile and chuckle of his evil feinde.

Shadow King: **"Prefect"**

As the fight go on, Wasabi spoke out to Hiro.

Wasabi: "I don't like to rude but WE NEED MORE FIRE POWER HERE!"

Fred: "DUDE, HIRO IS GETTING US A POWER WE NEED!"

Honey: "Freddie right Wasabi, Hrio is doing his best he can but something is wrong."

Gogo: "HIRO, WHY YOUR POWER NOT GIVE USE TO BOOST?"

Hiro: "I DON'T KNOW IT NEVER HAPPEN THIS BEFORE"

Frankie: "DO SOMETHING HIRO"

Draculaura: "WE DON'T KNOW HOW LONG WE KEEP UP LIKE THIS"

Hiro try use his power to save friends and lover but it not working right something is holding back as he try and try but nothing work what that something hold back? love? friends and family? himelf? fear? There so many thing he have to think of but in the end there nothing prohave it nothing holding back can it?

*SMASH*

*CRASH*

Hiro snape out as the shadow grab car and chuck at Baymax as he crash down.

Hiro: "BAYMAX"

Baymax: *drunk* "I aM fInE hIRo *HiC* J-J-J-J-J-J-JuSt mIsTaKe Ma"Ad" *fell down*

Hiro look at his team as they fell one by one before he stood and charge pass the shadow and head at the Shadow King who surprise but yet smirk as he grab Hiro wrist and crush it and he scream before tosh it to the build and it broke in piece as it cover him up as Hiro roll over to his team as they see they surarounding them.

Hiro: "I'm sorry guys. I can't use my power as it now good as dead then we are about to be"

Honey: "Hiro it not your failt we got in this mess as we care of you incuding me, Gogo, Frankie and Draculaura for we love you"

Gogo: "We did find it the amulet make to love you and not sure why it do that but we don't care"

Frankie: "They right we love you Hiro"

Draculaura: "Best boyfriend ever" *the four hug Hiro as he smile*

Hiro: "Thank girls"

Shadow King: **"Awwwwwww. It make my soul warm exapte I HAVE NO SOUL MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAA! IT TIME YOU TO DIE AND END OF YOU! ****FINISHED THEM OFF!"**

The group all hug each other as the shadow getting closer and closer until...

**(End song)**

**(Naruto OST 1 - Strong and Strike)**

*BANG* FLASH* *SCREAM*

Shadow King: **"WHAT?!"**

Without waring a ball appear in the front of the shadow as it blow followa massive flash as shadow scream in pain as the figrue appear as it beat it up and using strange ball that the person throw and when it contect, it give off massive flash bang as it ring to the poor shadow and try to grab the person but they too fast and too strong as they punch and karate chop at them as they are forn giant shadow but the person jump and did a sign to make multiye ball and throw at the giant shadow and blash pain them and vainshed in nothing. Soon the shadow creature scare fade in shadow while the Shadow King angry and piss in rage.

Shadow King: **"STOP! COME BACK!"**

As the figure land, the other saw the whole thing as Fred scream in joy.

Fred: "OMG! IT THE REAL NINJA"

Hiro: "Who are you?"

They didn't said instead throw smooke bomb as it cover the whole site as the shadow try to grab one of them, but they are gone as they vanshied.

**(End song)**

Helmort: "HEY THEIR GONE, VANSHIED"

Boolcula: "IT LIKE THEY USE MAGIC"

Creepta: "WE KNOW THAT YOU FUCKING PRICK"

While going on, Shadow King was piss as he so close to vitory but someone intrfer his plan and now his conqour world is slip from his graps and he not gonna lose them again and now he know their real identities, he have trouble of them as he gonna try to kick up this nocie and maybe there a way to beat it but now he and other must retret for now. But he also he to someone go and find the group and bring info to him.

Shadow King: **"Everyone go back to the base"**

Mons-gangs: "WHAT?"

Shadow King:** "YOU HEAR ME! GET GOING"**

Soon they left but..

Shadow King: **"DANNKA! COME HERE"**

Dannka appear next to him as he startler then he sigh and clame before he spoke to her.

Shadow King: **"Dannka, I have job to you"**

Dannka: "What is it master?"

Shadow King: **"I want you find them and follow on them like spying on them. Make sure you will find that boy and when he alone, KILL HIM"**

Dannka gulp of his word as she don't want to but she must she sigh as she spoke.

Dannka: "As you wish" *she vanshied in thin air*

Once she gone, Shadow King felt something move as he remember and forgot it he have someone with him as he turn to see Chef Cruz still hurt and try to call for help but Shadow King grab the radio and broke it and grab him and stranger him.

Shadow King: **"You know i can kill you but it bad to do it. But let me tell you this, if you even interfer my plan i'm gonna make sure you not gonna stop me for kill BG6 and you not know what we talk about so to make sure"**

*CRUNSH*

*SMASH*

*SCREAM*

One Shadow King done Chef Cruz lay there broken bone, musgcal and mangel body he have as he give one more blow by smash his head (not really kill Chef Cruz just constion) as Chef Cruz black out. Shadow King smile before he fade away in the shadow as the siren of ambulite and police arrive as they get the mecial attachion as everyone wonder what is happen.

**(Antie shop)**

The group escape the fight as they follow the figure and lead to the shop place as they appear in front of the door as the figure use the key and open it up. Once inside, Hiro know the place but the group have not as the figure walk in the back as the group look around. Frankie pick up that look like a orb with a spark that float around her. Draculaura look at the mask as Webby claw out the other mask and got sacre by Draculaura new mask wear. Honey Lemon spot a looking staguse of dragon as she touch it but the eye glow as a roar from it as she starter and bump Gogo who looking at the dicse like style as she felt a bump from Honey Lemon as she almost knock the stuff if not Gogo quickly grab the iteam and put them back as Honey blush of the embreing what she done. Wasabi look at the mecie stuff as he sniff the sweet sente until he sneed as he almost freak out the when he see it and relax after. Fred on other hand rush around to see all the cool thing he never see before as he squeel delike.

Fred: "OHMYGOSHOHMYGOSHOHMYGOSH THIS IS THE WEAPON SHOP AND OTHER ANTIE OLD STUFF AND I LOVE THIS PLACE...Wait, why this place is familair and it like we be here before."

Wasabi: "Allactey Fred, this is where we found Hiro and the amulet he got. Come of think of it, Hiro how did you got the amulet?"

Frankie: "This where Hiro got the amulet from?" Come out the corner with a shrucken head she hold*

Hiro: "Ya, but i about tell you the guy name is-"

"Malchu-Kon"

The group turn and see Hiro old friend of his Aunt as he walk over to them as he smile.

Malchu-Kon: "That the one I give Hiro of Amulet and that amulet is the one make the four girls to be love him"

Hiro: "This thing?"

Malchu-Kon: "Yes, but for why it have choose you"

Hiro: "Wait, you have say that when i was kid. But why you give it to me?"

Malchu: Because this amulet called infinity gem"

Fred: "INFINITY STONE? NO WAY! IT REAL I TELL YOU IT RE-" *SMASH* "OUCH"

Malchu: "No it not the fake one, this one is the original Infinity stone but as gem for stolen from an evil villain of other world"

Fred: "You mean-"

Gogo: "This getting us nowhere. How do we end up here?"

Malchu: "Well, if you not know i save your life"

Hiro: "Wait, that was you? I didn't your well you know"

Malchu: It fine Hiro. I'm glad you and your friends are okay but we make sure it not gonna happen"

Wasabi: "Wait, how you know Hiro?"

Malchu: "I know him since he a kid Wasabi"

Fred: "DUDE! DID YOU READ HIS MIND?"

Malchu: "I know everyone when they enter my shop. But for now i thinking you all have question on what happening and why *pointing at the ghouls* they are here"

Honey: "That right sir, so first is: Why did you know Hiro?"

Malchu: "It because he, his brother and his Aunt Cass are came in the store and he well let say he pick the amulet or i called it Halze of the Infinity Necklech and power up are Infinity Gem or Stone if your friends called it. *looking at Fred who sheeply* But the sercet is that it harvent the power from your heart and soul."

Hiro: "But why have this for whole time?"

Malchu: "Tell me something, do you know who your parent is?"

Hiro: "I can't remember them as i barry know them as they *sad look* die in crash"

Malchu: "I not tell about your adopete parent, I mean your real parent"

Everyone look puzzle of what he talk about.

Gogo: "Um, sir what you mean Hiro real parent?"

Wasabi: What you mean by adopete?"

Malchu: "Hiro real parent is the ruler of the monsters"

*GASP*

Everyone: "WHAT?"

Fred: "ARE YOU SAY HIRO IS NOT A HUMAN?"

Malchu: "Actalley, he is human but he is half demon oni and half demon fox"

Hiro: "Wait i'm what?"

Malchu: "You see Hiro there something you need to learn the ture"

Malchu walk over tot he shelf as he grab something and place on the table and open the book to reavel a picture of the two people or monster hold hands.

Malchu: "For you seem long ago, there was monsters live in harmony as there a ruler name King Neloya and Queen Tainda who are monsters ruler as they are lovely nice monsters as they have protect from evil. As soon time go by, a humans appear as they not sure what it made out but soon King Neloya have give peace to the humans and they make peace offer to make sure no one not even bad one to ruin this peace"

Draculaura: "REALLY? THAT FANG-TACTIE!"

Wasabi: "But that didn't explaise why humans in their world hate them?"

Malchu: "Tht where he come in"

Gogo: "He? Who he?"

Malchu: "Shadow King"

BH6: "SHADOW KING?"

"Yes, Shadow King or Shadona Ketha is the one amung the other monsters and if not enouch, he is trouble maker. He come somewhere in far place as he live away the kingdom as he come and go to get thing and be pick on other humans and monsters while he be bully. But King Neloya not have it as he took him in like a family for this before Queen Tainda came along. As you know the two have crush on her when she came to the place as they be friends for very long time. Now as for the Amulet you are wearing, it was found by Neloya who harvet the power of kind heart and soul as he will it the power and use it for good"

Hiro: "So this amulet can harevest with kind heart and soul?"

"Yes, but there other it can use. It can make other female in love"

Honey: "Really? That why we feel strange"

"Ya, but he knew about this and did to train it and the Halze of the Infinity Necklech to contral the it to balicet between good and evil. But it also make a mate to every girls he can have but he only told about the love one and for other girl he encounter. But as year go by more and more female are love to King Neloya but while for Shadona Ketha he get less and less time for his along but he ecounter a monsters who hate paece with the humans so they plan to ruin it but to do so, they need power as they search they ecnounter a dark stone that give in the dark heart that Shadona use it dark power too much for him as he change into shadow King"

Frankie: "T-T-T-That terrible"

"Yes, but once he and his goul cause mistife, Neloya force his so called brother to banned to the darkside of the wastland. So once he now a king, he want to make sure the land and kingdom of Humans and Monsters but Shadow King plan to use his new power to conqour the kingdom. So when the child born, King Neloya brother try to steal and have of his own but his plan fail and try to steal another child but fail to fail after fail after fail until one day something happen"

Honey: "What happen?"

"One child give birth with power that very special that use to defect the darkness but Shadow King knew of this and try to plan but he fail every last one but he hear King Neloya have left his kingdom and once he did, his plan have come and started attacking the kingdom killing many and many humans and monsters that stand in there way"

Gogo: "That awrfel that someone like this and kill people and monsters"

Draculaura: "All this killing i image will make me-" *cover her volmit as Hiro give trash bag for her to volmit*

"It get worst, while invader the kingdom the child that give birth was take protect by the Queen who try to find a way to save her special child as the gaurd took them to the room that have machine to teleport to other place or other world to hide them but before they could, a arrow struck the machine and it spin aout of contral and they vanshied in thin air and the kingdom fell"

Fred: "WAIT WHAT? ARE YOU TELLING US THAT THE MOTHER AND THE BABY ARE GONE? WHAT HAPPEN TO THE OTHER KIDS?"

"They are safe for now. As the kingdom Shadow King finally rule the kingdom and use his power to spread the darkness for the whole world. But as time go on, King Neloya return and shock in horror to see his kingdom in ruin as he felt anger boil in for he charge in killing that once his guard replace evil shadow monsters and kill in his path. After battle throu the chamber, his reach the throne room and damin of what he done. Shadow King told him that he plan to destorythe peace between humans and monsters this dose it for Neloya byornd furry as he charge at Shadow King for they fight day in and day out night in and night out as time go by and at last Shaodw King have beatin as Neloya use his power to prison Shadow King in the volix of dark region but it cost for Neloya to sacrfit himself as his soul be fade into thin air but rumor he trap in somewhere in other place. Now when the kingdom fell, the humans and monsters was in peace again until the Great Monster Fright Flight and there some monsters use portal to teleport to other place while other monsters hidden in their world"

Frankie: "What, are you say our world? That mean there more monsters in this world?"

Malchu: "Yes and you and Draculaura are the last kind of your monsters"

Draculaura: "What you mean?"

Malchu: "It mean that you are the princess of the real and since your real parent die, count Draclua took you in and that birth mark is mean you will be the first ruler to make peace between humans and monsters"

Draculaura eye wide as her smile grow wider as she let out loud squeel as she change in bat form and fly around in speed before landing back as chanrge back to vampire as she rush to Frankie.

Draculaura: "YOU HEAR THAT? I'M GONNA BE RULER OF THE MONSTERS AND MAKE PEACE BETWEEN MONSTERS AND HUMANS!"

Frankie: "That Fang-tactie but who will you rule with you and who be your helper?"

Malchu: "First, she need helper which is you Frankie and as for who will ruler with her why Hiro of course"

Hiro: "Wait me?"

Gogo: "Whao, whao, whao back up. Are you say Hiro is a ruler or something?"

Malchu: "In a way yes"

Wasabi: "But Hiro is not a monster or something. Why is he be with Draculaura and Frankie"

Fred: "BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA, Serlity?"

Hiro: "Why?"

Malchu: "Because Hiro you are the King Neloya and Queen Tainda child Hiro or sure i call you Hildo" 

Everyone shock to hear this as Hiro was Surprise of this but that name is famailar but he can't put finger to it. Sure he a teen who skip every grade but is he really the one and this dream tell him something he have to know and find out if that woman fox is really his real mother.

Hiro: "Malchu, there something to tell you something"

**(later)**

Malchu: "I see that dream you have is really a memory"

Hiro: "Really? So that what really is. But how make sure it is a memory?"

Malchu: "In order to make sure it is your memory, you must use the mind gem to find your real memory"

Hiro look at Malchu as he have point if Hiro really what to know about his real life, then he must trust him. So he close his eye and contrat as he want no need the answer as he search his real memory. It didn't took a mintiue as he felt something call out for him he try to reach out but to no avilbe as he try again as soon he felt it, a image flash in front of him as it speed by and his head is hurting but he have to know that is until a voice spoke out to him.

"_My son"_

Hiro Gasp and fall down but caught himself while his friends and lovers rush over to him as if he okay.

Honey: "Hiro, are you okay?"

Wasabi: "Speak to us buddy"

Fred: "DON'T GO IN THE LIGHT"

Gogo: "Why you said that?"

Fred: "I though if that happen i like to say it" *Fred got smash from Gogo*

Hiro groan as he stand up and rub his head of his pain he in.

Frankie: "Hiro you okay?"

Hiro: "Ya, i'm fine but in fact i started to remember of my real life"

Malchu: "It seem you are regain your memory from your old past however that not mean you will not gonna battle wiout use your power that you harevet you are wearing and if you like i can train you"

Hiro: "You do that for me?"

Malchu: "Yes Hiro but i must tell you of something"

Hiro: "What that be?"

Malchu: "Now the first one is you do not use for evil. Sec, you must use wisely for if one of darkness conrup, you be lost in the dark forever"

Hiro: "I understand"

"Third, is you must make love for you will help other are down or if they have trouble in the past and cheer them up"

Hiro: "OKay. But i have something before you contiume"

Malchu: "That is"

Hiro: "If you say about my dad made mate all the woman, are there way to remove the mark they have?" *the four girls show Malchu a mark*

Malchu study and shook his head.

Malchu: "Well, the ture is that there is a way but that long forgotten that no one know where there mark remover that is for once the kingdom in ruin, the postion remover mark have long lost and never see again why you ask?"

Hiro: "It like you say before about the parthership and find a family and fill my heart gape, i realize i need someone to help me and share my feeling and they came along and help me and now i understand what you mean and i thank you for that"

Malchu smile and nod his head.

Malchu: "My pracser. Now other thing is you must use your power to bond that one you love and since you have that done, there a way to make them powerful but it take time and pastuin to rush that goal"

Hiro: "Any else"

Malchu: "Well, there are but i'll teach you more in the future but for now are there any you have in the family now?"

Hiro: "Um...well not i have now expatice Aunt Cass that all she i got"

Malchu: "Well, if you not know she id the one from your family but *he pick a frame up and walk over to him* you not the only one who you are" *Handing over to Hiro*

Hiro took from Malchu and look at the picture which shock what he see as the other look and gasp.

Honey: "Is that.."

Gogo: "There no way.."

Wasabi: "She can't be that old? Is she?"

Fred: "No way!"

Frankie: "How can be?"

Draculaura: "I never she be part your real family Hiro"

Hiro: "I can't be that...that..."

In the picture was Hiro real Parent for His father like human but have Oni deamon horn while his Mother is a nine tail fox demon with ears who have smile on her. But the last one the woman have brown curly hair green-yellow eye same look and same figure but with fox tails wearing a chinse style and her figure look like big curve and have smile on her as Hiro know who it is.

Hiro: "Aunt Cass"

**(Akuma Island)**

While happening, at the abandon secret project are many shadow and monsters in the room and in throne is Shadow King who now piss off as he have almost end the BH6 Group but only slip away from this figure as his anger rose up to the top and think of plan will work but now here he is sitting on the throne and ponder what to do next move and now after make Chief Cruz out the conmission and now he need to think of the plan after send Dannka seeck to find Hiro and the group are and hope the best to rule the world and try to make army with the book he have. But he though maybe there will be more book that give him more power and try to get new power and beat them and maybe just maybe, he can win. As he sitting on his throne, the monsters all talk about the idea what to do next.

Boolcula: "Well, what we gonna to do? It so stupit that we not won every singel one"

Helmort: "Well, maybe we can put curse on them and make their life mistabel and then we attack them"

Creepta: "That dumb, we can steal their tech and use agestine them"

Halluta: "Be there done that. We have no idea what we use that thing"

Franklin: "Franklin crush them"

Molfie: "GROWL, GROWL, ROAR, GRRRR (i CAN BITE THEM AND MAKE ONE OF ME)"

Boolcula: "I want to take their blood and-"

Helmort: "No, I want to mummfien"

Halluta: "No i well haunt them"

Franklin: "No Franklin kill them"

Soon argue and fighting go on and they ask who go who and who will get until they fight each other and swearing at each other as the mon-gangs for the fool and dumb they are there no way to make the plan faster and wish there a way to stop this and try to make these idiot stop fighting and work together. Now Shadow King felt to ready to kill them but only stop when he step on the radio that still have turn on as the man on the radio talk.

Radio: "_BH6 are in large as the new villain appear to be a monsters that the ghouls talk about and now we know this is the biggest crime we ever know in history and we wonder if they more villains then other villains BH6 have beat them in the past hopefully they not plan to team up for now. And now for the wea-"_

More then the other villains? Maybe teaming up BH6 villains is not bad idea and maybe learn about their history and more with them joining him and maybe find something to beat the heros and the ghouls even Dannka searching the group but it dosen't matter now. Right now, he gonna get real. But first.

Shadow King: **"AHEM"**

This stop the monsters from the fight as they stared at the their master while he look in diblieve as he spoke to them.

Shadow King: **"It seem that there more villains then we know and prehaft it best that we team up villains in this world and they are have goal to beat BH6 but i think it time we need more gun to add ***turn the page and spot something* **and i just found it" ***Hold up to reavel a picture of Demon samurai, a she-devil, 6 orb color, a mad science and a books of power magic and spell to use evil*

Helmort: "What is this?"

Shadow King: **"It the new helper and ***showing the radio that talk about BH6 villains* **a new member to join for our team and if my plan is right, BH6 are no more"**

He start chuckle then laugher as the other nervous follow as the cloud lorm over the castle as the plan be ready for the hero are be in big surprise.

**(Lucky Cat Café)**

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You don't have to do it Hiro maybe you can wait and-"

"No, I have to make sure and I want it now"

Hiro, Frankie and Draculaura along Baymax who still drunken and have not recharge, went back to Lucky Cat Cafe and after Hiro group ask if they walk with him to home but Hiro decinle as he will be fine and want to do this and hopefully thing go right. Now they arrive at the place as Hiro ask the ghouls to bring Baymax upstair to charge up, while he gonna talk to Aunt Cass. Now after he found out about that his Aunt Cass, he wonder if there ture about his real family then maybe there hope for his life be change. He found Aunt Cass watching TV as she donut as he know she have street eating problem when she have worry of him and Tadashi or former brother as Hiro know Tadashi not his real brother for he must know his real parent and why Aunt Cass know this as she have not tell him. He took deep breath as he walk in the living room and he clear his Throat as Aunt Cass startled the noise and see Hiro standing at the couch as she stood up to calme herself down.

Cass: "Oh Hiro you startler me didn't see you there. Why are you up, it nearly midnight?"

Hiro know she worry but Hiro must know the ture as she thinking worry him but not know about his secret but he maybe tell her but now he forction on his goal.

Hiro: "Well, I be thinking my life and if i can ask you what if my life is something else beside this?"

Aunt Cass look puzzle of this behaver but she know it how the teen like to ask them like every parent and so sust but now she wonder why Hiro ask that and though play along.

Cass: "Well, I know that you go the San Fransokyo Institute of Technology like Tadashi did and you make friends and help the two girls where they from and i'm happy you have great friend" *Walking to the kitchen putting in the sink to wash*

Hiro now got it somewhere.

Hiro: "Well, it happen that what if i say be not real nepew and be someone else you really born to and have not remember who you really are"

Cass: "Well, that mean you be Adopt and have different family and have someone else you not rememeber who your real parent are"

Hiro: "Really? Well, i thinking if i was born someone else said from other place like ruler, kingdom and stuff, will it be like someone you have power and well for lie a year and someone you know"

Now Aunt Cass knew something up and why he ask that strange question and why now and why he ask for this.

Cass: *dry the glass cup* "That something i'm not sure of that question to answer why are you be asking this Hiro?"

Hiro took the picture frame as he know it time to reavel and see if she know. He walk over to Aunt as he hold up in front.

Hiro: "Can you tell me about this people?"

As she turn herself around to answer his question while cleaning the glass and ready to answer Hiro question but when she about to when...

*SHATTER GLASS*

"GASP"

The glass she hold have drop and shatter and her face shock of what Hiro show her as she grab from him while she look the picture as she shaking like something haunted her back from the dead. Hiro saw everything and he knew he right of she know about this and hopefully he can get answer.

Hiro: "Did you know this people?"

Aunt Cass turn to Hiro with tear streaming down her cheek.

Cass: "W-W-W-W-W-Where did you f-f-f-f-f-f-f-find this?"

Hiro: "Malchu give it to me and told me everything"

Cass: *change to anger* MALCHU? I CAN'T BELIEVE HE TOLD YOU THIS I TOLD HIM NOT TO TELL YOU AND HE GONE OFF TELL YOU THIS? WHY IF I GET MY CLAW ON THAT FUCKING OLD BASTERD OF HIM, I'LL-"

She felt to be lift up before she could finished her senctien as look around to what doing this and shock to see Hiro using his power as she now know Hiro remember and his power awoke. Hiro slowly place her down as she sit on the floor while Hiro walk over and kneel to level to look at Aunt Cass eye as they stared for while until he spoke out from silcete.

Hiro: "Aunt Cass, are those two are my real parent?"

Hiro now know if she have see them before and if there real parent of his and want to learn the past and the place he born and want to see if it ture. Aunt Cass stared at Hiro until she sigh in defect before she stood up and walk over to the couch as she place it on the table while Hiro follow her and sit next to Aunt Cass waiting for her to speak of the ture. After long slicene, she spoke.

Cass: "I guess you want the ture about this right? *Hiro nod* Well, that you like to know it is your real parent and that is me there"

Hiro now he finally got what he want but he need more so he continue to listen.

Cass: "For you know there place called Denila Kingdom of your father live while me and your mother live in Kumsiu Kingdom for long time. As for how we met your father is me and Tainda go to viste that place and meet your father and if you know about Shadow King or as he call Shadona Ketha we hear him he and Neloya are like brother or brother figure if you called it. Anyway, we walk over to the place to see if there any thing they have and hear there be a people so when we arrive, there humans all over and we jorungy to the castle and we met your grandparent who the origacel ruler and well you know. So once we met them, they guide us to meet them and soon once we met and know each other, we are have fun and great time as we know that long. Now you wonder how I end up here, well you see there trouble for our home destory and i lose my family and run my life and I found cave and hide there. It then I found the light and follow it until I end up here lost and confuse like i have no memory. I then be found by the people and took me in and raise by them but as time go by, i started to remember and find out who I am and where I come from and find out i have power but i never show or told everyone until my family told me how I be found and where I from and I know they love me no matter what. So when I go on date, I show one your uncle my power and my form and he seem like it and help me what I know and use necklech to hide my form and after i give birth of your cousine and i'm not sure how they doing but right now my sister and brother in-law have Tadashi and though want another kid but they can't of do the illness going around and though hope give up until you appear"

Hiro: "Me appear?"

"Yes, i don't know how but i have feeling you give birth from your mother and i know something happen to my home world and I told them about you and they promisie to keep a secret and *sniff* and hope no one to know about this and I though *sniff* that you be..."

Aunt Cass felt cry and though she have fail to protect but she felt something hug her to find out it Hiro hugging her as she smile before contiune.

"Thank sweetie. So, when they out at night they die by the drunk driver but something not right as someone kill them for real as this no Accident. I worry something gonna happen to you and Tadashi and after his death, I more scare that if something happen to you, i don't know what to do or if your family find you or where they are. Now as for Malchu, he know about the place and he spoke me what happen and I bad feeling what gonna happen and now that you know about it, I don't know if you trust me anymore"

Hiro understand and now he know the ture, he knew about his home be destory by Shadow King and hope there a change to safe it. But for now Hiro can't be mad at Aunt Cass who have some trouble she got through like him and now with her fear lossey him it a different as his know he and other have fight crime and villains but this monster have gone far. Sure he protect Aunt Cass from dating some guy like Alistair Krei and worry of Chief Cruz who is a father of Megan Cruz who she want to find out the BH6 secret and worry if she find out but Hiro know he have power sure he know it easy but that not what he is and knew it wrong to do it and indapend it not how it work. But beside that, Hiro now forcon on his Aunt trust as she did know something wrong like someone try to kill them like if he and Tadashi are in the car who ture are they are not as they with Aunt for whole time and now whoever they are, really suck at this. Hiro now know his Aunt try her best to protect him, but thing not go well and hear every Hamada have trouble of flu, sickness, cancer and other problem they have but Hiro on other hand have lucky not get one since he and Aunt are from different world they came from, he never have problem for now Hiro decide to give Aunt Cass forgive.

Hiro: "Aunt Cass it not your fail for you end up in world and have no idea what going on or our sirounding for you don't remember anything but i'm happy you remember of it and did try to protect me and Tadashi but i know it scare to lose someone and after you go through, I happy to said your a great Aunt ever"

Aunt Cass smile as she cry tear of joy and hug him for while as they releash their hug as she though Hiro mad but glad he not mad at her and he trust her again.

Cass: "Oh sweetie, i'm glad you understand me it just i'm worry you not believe me what i tell you and well now you know the ture about your past and your real life"

Hiro: "No problem Aunt Cass. *looking down and thought of idea to tell her* Aunt Cass, there something I like to tell you something"

**(4 mintine later)**

Hiro: "So that what i know about"

Hiro told Aunt Cass ture about the ghouls they stay eith them about their life adventures of the ghouls have and the plan for bring peace between humans and monsters together. Aunt Cass never hear how humans be like this and forgot in the end and now with the ghouls trap here while Hiro and other help them to get back Monster Mapalogue iteam from the monster villains, they be here for while and hope find way back and not only that, Hiro told her of he not just one or two but four girlfriends he have and like to try creature a harem if the ghouls from their world will join along the girls will be join and thinking how many kids to have family pop in her mind that make her joy inside. But Aunt Cass knew he doing this for them and kingdom even sad that Frankie hav no real family but hopefully Frankie be happy with the other. Now Aunt Cass thinking it the best for their luck.

Cass: "Hiro that so sweet of you and i'm understand you help them but like i say before keeping inside of the house is not good for they need to see the world so they be here for awhile"

She also know they are school Student Council Presidents and founder of monster high but she hope for fate be back to run school as they help to make monsters to come out their hidden and hope the future come.

Hiro: "I know but i'm happy you understand me. Me and other will do anything to help them find way back home"

Cass: *pull Hiro in hug* "Oh Hiro that sweet of you. I'm proud of you be nice to the girl or ghouls if you called that. So are there any else to talk about?"

Hiro what to tell her his seret but though agenst it as he pull his lie.

Hiro: "Nope, there nothing to talk other else"

Cass: "Are you sure"

Hiro: "Oh look at the time i'm gonna to sleep nigh Aunt"

He rush over to the stairway and start to climb up and he half way when...

Cass: "Well then goodnight Captain Cutie"

*froze*

Hiro froze in place as he chuckle.

Hiro: "Hahaha good one Aunt that good joke there"

He turn to see Aunt Cass laugh only she not as she have a seriltey look as Hiro face pale, eye wide and sweat appear on his forhead as like she know it after all the time he and other keep secret and now she know it.

Hiro: "H-H-H-H-H-How did you find out?"

Aunt Cass stood up and tap her nacklesh as her body change as she grow taller and bigger while her figure fill outward her clothe only it didn't tear. Then a tail grow out from behind as grow out not one, not two, not three but nine tails. Her human ears replace a demon fox ears on her top head and lastly her teeth change in fox sharp teeth, her face grow fox whisker, claw grow her hands and last her eyes turn from yellow-green to blood red ruby. Her hair change from brown hair to snow white hair. Hiro shock to see Aunt Cass ture form that she kept as her look change in smruk look.

Cass: "I know about your secret ever since when you and Baymax came home from your adventures and use my power to see in your mind and saw what you go throught and i know you afraid of me to be mad at you, *she walk to Hiro* but i'm not Hiro i'm happy you try to be a hero and save human kind. I love you Hiro and you are my fave nepew"

They hug long before they let go as Hiro smile on his face.

Hiro: "So your okay with this um.."

Cass: "Hiro, it fine and i'm promisie not tell everyone or reavel it"

Hiro smile as he walk up stair while Aunt Cass who still in her ture form walk over sit down on the couch while groan from her weight as she use her one of her tail grab the phone and dial number as she wait while the tour beep until someone pick the phone up.

Cass: "Hey there it be while"

"..."

Cass: "I know it long but i have to talk about Hiro"

"..."

Cass: "He find out who he is and remember his past"

"..."

Cass: "Yes and he not mad or blow up but he also forgive me and i'm glad all well that end well"

"..."

Cass: "How he know? Take a wild guess"

"..."

Cass: "Yep that him. He still live here. Now i thinking he need to train his power but i know Hiro will go to Malchu to train him"

"..."

Cass: "Listein, I'm gonna have to do binessien tomomrrow and I have..."

"..."

Cass: "I know i hope he know about his real brother and sisters somewhere but i hope he will regain his power and help to reclam the kingdom. So i'm gonna go and I hope talk you again soon, k?"

"..."

Cass: "Thank you goodbye"

*Hung up*

Once she done, she look her body and sigh.

Cass: "It been while hide this form for long time but i need to use new cloke to hide it but i'm sure no one see me like this" *she pat her ass*

**(San Fransokyo Prison)**

There place that for crime like thife, thug, killer and so on but for the supervillains this place are fit for them. For you see there are many villain go there after beat by BH6 and the villains be there and there be more or less. In the prison a guard look out the site only he felt a bit and soon brainwash as the other guard wrap up and so on. Soon, a shadow creature worm in their way and hide in the shadow for the plan gear in movite.

**(Good Luck Alley)**

In the place that happen before, there a place where bot-fight held and bet money on them. We are know where Yama live and not only that but he have his brother with him. Inside the warhouse base, the twin are coming up idea of the plan but thing not go well as why you ask? well this.

Yama: "I can't believe we lost to them and that thing have unknowen power they have beatin and I was so close to defect them"

Tama: "Well, if you have not let me in contral none this will happen and you know this bot is trash and good thing i'm here to fix up and make it better and powerful. But for now, I'm gonna come up better bot unlike you"

Yama: "Are you say that i'm dumb?"

Tama: "When you put that way, yes"

Yama face turn red in rage and ready to kill his brother but only he remember he his brother and he the one broke free from prison and wasn't for him, he be stuck in prison forever. Now Yama must find a way to beat BH6 fast but how. But Tama have push Yama buttom.

Tama: "Now maybe if you have not build better bot to beat them, you will be king but your now king of fool"

Yama: *rage* "THAT IT YOU BITCH I'M SICK AND TIRE YOU ARE BETTER THEN ME"

Tama: "WELL, IF YOU NOT KNOW I WON 10 REWARD OF BEST BOT FIGHT EVER"

"MAYBE YOU NEVER BORN"

"MOTHER ALL WAY LOVE ME AND NOT SHIT HEAD LIKE YOU"

*GROWL*

Before they could press on, a door open to reavel a bounty of Yama man who holding a letter before spoke up.

Bounty: "Um, Mr Yama you got-"

Yama: "CAN'T YOU SEE I'M DEAL WITH FAMILY PROBLEM HERE"

Tama: "THE ONLY PROBLEM IS YOU BIG PANADA"

Yama: "WHO DID YOU CALLED ME PANADA"

Bounty: "Sorry about that but there a letter for you"

Yama eye off his brother as he walk over and grab the letter and open it up as he read out loud.

_"Hello there if you reading this, then i'm happy to hear to said i know about your life._

_For you see i hear all about your crime and stuff and i'm let say I'm in a pickel and we all know one goal is crime and conqour (if you not conqour the world that is) but I like to ask a help like parther ship and team work. We hate that BH6 but with new member but i'm sure you together we can bring doe BH6 and their new member to death. So if you want to, write you name in the below dote to sign it and the deal is done._

_Sign your new master:_

_Shadow King"_

Yama and Tama never hear Shadow King until now as they knew he could be good new. Even they hear about the monster rampage villains as they know about it. Tama though it best to join this monsters group and maybe lear them but Yama well his bot fighter not monster fighter grunit, he crumb the paper up and throw in the trash to only Tama retreve it as he spoke to Yama.

Tama: "Brother, why did you waste this perfect idea to team up this Shadow King when we or I learn about their secret power?"

Yama: "Let get this strange: I use to team up with this short guy who do a raceer millionar people and I got arrest it and sec, I FUCKING DON'T CARE OF MY FATASS FOR WHO GIVE A SHIT!"

Tama: "You know you just say to yourself, right?"

Yama: *groan*

Taba: "But still *taking his pen and write* it the best we show up and try it out sooner or later and once we do, there a way to best Big Hero 6 and there helper ghouls and maybe exbiringous them"

Once Tama done signing their name, the letter transform into a vory as the two be pull in before the portal close leaving poor bounty behind.

Bounty: "Um, maybe I'll ask the guys to hold froce while they are away" *he left*

**(Akuma Island)**

They emerst out the portal as it close,they stood up and study the place as they know where they are.

Yama: "Bros, where are we?"

Tama: "This is Akuma Island. I hear rumor they make a tech called Silent Sparrow that teleport one place to other until it haywire that sec portal destory while other lost contral and destory it but shut down and year later the fella name Robert Callaghan get revange the one did this and BH6 beat him. Now it ruin or so I speak of"

"Well, someone got the A+ for the best science ever and maybe use you to make something to use"

The two turn and spot Shadow King standing in the center along the other monsters behide Shadow King. Tama and Yama eye wide for they finally who this is. Yama is scare and freighten of thing go bump in the night but Tama eye wide and giggle himself what power they have in store from them. Shadow King speak to them of the invite.

Shadow King: **"Greeting you two i'm happy you make it for i am-"**

"PLEASE DON'T EAT MY SOUL! I'M SORRY I DID BAD CRIME AND OTHER STUFF PLEASE I'LL CHANGE"

Shadow King stop be intruting by Yama who fucking flip out as he scream of his death but Tama just stood there and eye fix on Shadow King as he kneel down before use his tech to trip Yama and land his faceflat.

Tama: "Sorry about my brother he well not that bright"

"HEY"

Shadow King: **"I agree but there other people will join us"**

Then the shadow portal appear as the peopl appeaar out. The first one is noticeably short man. He is balding but wears a pink wig to cover it, and dyed his sideburns the same color. His usual clothing is a purple suit and pants, a purple bowtie, big buckle belt, and white boots. His eyes are blue and apparently, his natural hair color is black due to his eyebrows being this color. Sec one is a japan woman who has a slender figure, fair skin, red lips, and green eyes. She has long black hair with blue streaks, tied back, and wears a black-and-blue, short-sleeved chef-style uniform. A other person is an extremely muscular man with a square jaw and brown eyes. His wrestling attire consists of a red wrestling mask with a black outline around the eyes and mouth, and a small yellow mohawk resembling a flame, and a pair of spandex pants with a similar color scheme with him is a machine suit that have large red mech suit that conforms to his shape; although the limbs are larger in comparison. It is decorated with yellow flame accents on the chest, shoulder pads, and forearms. The suit's arms are black with yellow hands and accents but his suit gained a flamethrower on the right arm and a shoulder-mounted red turret. Last person are two woman for they wear they also have pink star-shaped earrings, cyan eyeshadow, and pink lipstick. Both wear black dresses with a purple lightning bolt across, a pink belt with a cyan buckle, black boots, and black gauntlets with cyan powerlines. Once everyone came their sentuine, A short spoke up.

"OKay, did everyone tell me what happen? I just thinking better show use i end up here and you guys came"

Yama: "YOU AGAIN? I THOUGH I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN TINKLETOE!"

Mr. Sparkles: "Hey big guy long time no seen and also it Mr. Sparkles"

Tama: "Mr. Sparkles? I though your a commicel man oh look like crazy homer guy?"

Mr. Sparkles: *shock to see twin while rub his eye* "WAIT THERE TWO YAMA?"

Tama: "No i'm his brother Mr. Tama that smartest man in the world"

Mr. Sparkles: "I like this guy"

Momakase: "A smart man like Mr. Yama who have brother really make me feel like to get to know you better. I'm Momakase by the way"

Shadow King: **"Ahem. If you like to know each name then i know already knew your name and if you like I'm Shadow King and these are my minon"**

Helmort: "Hey why you call us minions?"

Shadow King: **"Because you and other are nincapoop and fucking stupit"**

Franklin walk over to the two woman as he tower them who they shock how tall he is.

"Like OMG your freaky tall"

"Dear do be rude to that man or fella that he is really tall. I'm sorry my Daughter Juniper you how teenage are"

Juniper: "HEY"

Barb: "Where my manner I'm Barb"

Franklin: "Franklin me like you"

Just then, a lose wire fell and land on Franklin head and shock him only he not dead and the two surprise of this.

Barb: "SWEET MILK AND COOKIE ARE YOU OKAY?" 

Franklin: "It tickle"

Boolcula: "You have excuess Franklin he have no brain to begin with"

Barb: "WHAT? *walk over and hug Franklin* Oh you poor thing"

Juniper: "WHAT? Mom that thing is a monster"

Barb: "Hush you now do hurt your brother feeling"

Juniper: "WHAT?"

Franklin: "SISTER" *hug Juniper crushing her in strenge*

Juniper: "MOM...HE...CRUSHING...ME"

Barb: "I'm so happy the got along"

Boolcula: "You know he gonna kill your Daughter right?"

Barb: "Now Franklin son you put your sister down"

*THUD*

Franklin drop Juniper down as she mutter in pain. While going on, a big guy spoke up.

El Fuego: "Folk you mistakeing for i'm El Fuego that best wrestler ever"

Tama: "You got fire from the mole Kid and go on rampage"

El Fuego: "how did you know about it?"

Tama: "Hack on teh nework new and watch it and boy i love the part you scare that ballowoon man"

El Fuego" HOW DARE TO SPEAK LIKE THIS I WILL-"

"**ENOUCH"**

They at Shadow King who clear his Throat spoke up.

Shadow King: **"Now then i brought you here because of this. ***showing BH6 and the ghouls* **I hopefully we can join together and team up for conqour the world!"**

Slience fill the room as the villains look each other as they though of what he spoke of as slicene broke out.

Mr. Sparkles: "Ya umm coqour the world is not my thing for I'm more in show bussine"

El Fuego: "I lioke to show I'm the strongest man in the world" *Only Franklin lift massive sixe metal part*

Barb: "My son is the strongest then you flamer man. Also, me and my Daughters can because we want normal life so we leave and sorry son you have do job with your friends and we be vitse you, k?"

Franklin: "Bye Mommy"

Momakase: "A fool like you are not to plan conqour the world" *walk away*

Soon the villains left but Shadow King try to confit to them.

Shadow King: **"NONONONONONO I can give what you want"**

Helmort: "Way to go on your speech boss they just don't like your look you have there"

Shadow King: ***Glared at Helmort piss off***

Helmort: *glup*

As the villain about leave, a scream hear as Helmort shot pass and crash the door as part fell and block the path as the villains have look on their face but they hoist up to the face of pis off Shadow King.

Shadow King: **"YOU ARE NOTHING EXCUESS PATHADIG MEGUS FUCKING WEAKNESS WORSTLESS TRASH YOU ARE I'M GON USE YOU TO WIPE THE HUMANTING BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOO, YOU HAVE PUSH MY BUTTOM AND I GONNA GIVE YOU SOMETHING FOR GOOD"**

"Why not give them a monster power?"

Shadow King look to Creepta in puzzle look.

Shadow King: **"Hmm. Not bad idea Creepta maybe they need a power if they like"**

Mr. Sparkles: "WAIT WHAT? WHY YOU SAID SO GIVE ME THAT POWER!"

Yama: "A power of monsters is make me power"

El Fuego: "El Fuego Like that monster power mean monster strangt"

Momakase: "Hmmm, A monster power will be nice it be while since they ruine my plan so sure"

Juniper: "No Thank we have enouch muntent for one day and i'm not be come a monsters right mom? Mom?"

Barb: "You hear that we will be family once we have monster power is that good Franklin?"

Franklin: "Franklin Family"

Helmort: "Oh give me a break"

Shadow King: **"Now that said and done, let talk bunssein"**

**(Lucky Cat Cafe/Hiro Room)**

In Hiro Room, Hiro who the one can't sleep for he have alot in his mind after the event he have found out about his past, his real parent and only one who can save not just this world but other world and mate all the ghouls he come across in path. But hie worry if he lost his mind or turn evil or something else happen to himself with so many question running in mind, Hiro need freash air as he quiet tip toe out from his room and sneak up a hidden stairway as he open the door and reavel a hidden garden in the night. For you see, this garden is only he and Aunt Cass know this as when they feel down or upset, this place is the only to calme and relax of their trouble. But now Hiro have trouble of his own after he learn she live in other world and end up here and never told him, he felt if he mad at her or not but after hearing Aunt Cass story is he understand they try their best but fail and his home destory and ruin and now he live here and wonder if he accepent or not but with so much thing going on, he have trouble to think. Hiro look up in the sky and he close his eye and think in his mind for his answer.

Hiro: _"Mom, if you out there please i need help. I understand what happen to our family and the kingdom, but i don't know what to do next even if i use my power for good or not and the villain will use me for evil. Please help me mom"_

"Hiro?"

Hiro eye shot open and look over to the doorway to see Draculaura standing there in night wear as she walk over to him.

Hiro: "Draculaura. What doing up and how you find me here?"

Draculaura: "Well, I have trouble sleeping because my hunger so I want to eat and going back to sleep but I spot you walking to the door I never see it before and I though follow you and well this place I never see before"

Hiro: "Ya, this secret Garden only me and my Aunt Cass know this"

Draculaura: "It beauitful and Venus will love this place"

Hiro: "Hope she will"

Draculaura: "Of couse. But beside the point, I worry about you Hiro, is there something wrong Hiro? I like to help you"

Hiro want to lie to her but that mean it will hurt her and she can't do anything. Sure she cute, hot and sexy but she and Frankie are the two Ghouls help him and also Honey Lemon and Gogo have agree to help him too. Even so, Hiro have learn of his past for his friends and lovers know the ture but did there best to help him. But Hiro now know he can't lie to her as Draculaura is nice Ghoul he ever met and he can't turn her down. So Hiro decide to tell her.

Hiro: "Okay, the trouble i have is my decide of my power"

Draculaura: "Really?"

Hiro: "Ya, but i have trouble now I'm a lost prince and have to mate many Ghouls to mate and save their kind, I not sure if I can be a ruler. I'm Afraid if I make mistake or not good of this. Sure you Ghouls have goal to bring peace between humans and monsters but for me, I'm a teenage kid i skip grade and finished all the school and now i'm in the christ here and I am not know what to do now"

Draculaura know she hate it that her boyfriend felt down in the swamp and she dosen't like it. Then a though pop in her mind as she slide to Hiro and wrap him up for her massive body smooth him before she spoke to him.

Draculaura: "Hiro I know you found out about your real life and have lost your home, but you must to realize they anyway look out for you and you be brought new family in and lost them. I know it sad but we here for you and you have Ghoulfriends here and I have you know it that we use to be fear but time change as we no longer mean but nice instead so we have this word that have make everyone happy 'We are monsters and we're proud of who we are' so you see Hiro just be yourself and not someone else"

Hiro though what Draculaura as his lip turn to smile as he look at her and chuckle little.

Hiro: "Thank you Draculaura, I'm feel must better now and your right I can't let myself getting better to me as I'm the lost prince of King Neloya and Queen Tainda son and brother of my siblings so I can do it and use my power for good and save people life and I have friends and family along my love to thank that so thank you Draculaura"

Draculaura: *Giggle* "It no problem Hiro. Anything to do for our boyfriend and beside *learn over to Hiro* I really like you and other help uour trouble"

Hiro: "No Problem glade to help"

The two learn over to kiss, but only Draculaura slip on the dirt solie as she tumbler and landed on the pile of rose and tin water can as her skine cut and scracht and her head hit hard and she let out cried as the noise didn't woke everyone up. Hiro rush over to see if she okay in worry look.

Hiro: "Draculaura, Draculaura, are you okay?"

He spot Draculaura lay on the pile dirt with broge, cut on her body and bang on her back head as she in pain.

Draculaura: *groan* Y-Y-Y-Yes I thi- *ow* no I'm not I-I-I-I-I-I maybe slip on the dirt and-and-and-and-I'm sorry Hiro"

Hiro: "No don't blame yourself it not your fault as it seem no one clean up dirt pile. Hold on I'll get kit"

He left to get adie kit in the bathroom and careful not wake everyone up. As he return, Hiro quickly open the kit up and grab mechidin, cloff, banage and white cloff wrap as he wrok on to clean her up as Draculaura look at him while she felt fool and embresse of herself. She never have this before and now Hiro help her sec time he help her. As she be clean up, Hiro spoke to her.

Hiro: "You know it remind me i help a girl who have hurt and i help her to clean up and get know her. But I'm glade she okay for you see this girl is nice, cute, funny and beauitful but I know she have no friends but I her first and I don't know why I just told this but it seem good timing to tell you I have dream of me meet this girl who look like.."

Draculaura: "Me"

Hiro: "Ya your right, how did you-?"

Draculaura: "I dream as well only the boy who funny, kind, joy and never hate me or any monsters he like and like to make friends and find love he want. But this dream I have of being hurt and no one help me but then a boy came along and help me by fix me up. He is nice one as he told me that 'No one is perfect but that dosen't mean you have make sure your not that evil or what their brain told them, it the pov you have-"

Hiro: "look in the eye and tell them-"

Hiro/Draculaura: "we're not same but different we are and have to aceppet it"

The two look each other of the word as a image appear in their mind flash by until they gasp.

Draculaura: "Wait, can it be? Are you the boy i met?"

Hiro: "I remember you like the girl from my dream but if that ture then..."

They look each other and...

Hiro: "Draculaura?"

Draculaura: "Hiro?"

Hiro/Draculaura: "I REMEMBER YOU"

They hug as they full tear of joy while they cry of happiest like they met long time.

Hiro: "Draculaura, I remember met you when i a kid and i didn't know you until now"

Draculaura: "Y-Y-Y-Y-Your the boy my dream but it a memory of us meet each other"

Once they done, they look each other as they smile of joy to know of memory they have.

Hiro: "I though it a dream but it a memory we having"

Draculaura: "No wonder I keep having it. I'm so glade to see you again Hiro"

They hug a minute before thay let go as they look in their eye as they stare a while before they kiss each other until turn into lust.

**(Lemon)**

Then they releash themself, as a slifa trip on the wooden floor as Hiro grab her breasts and started to grob while Draculaura moan and groan in delikeful feeling. As Hiro grobbing and squeezeing her breasts, Draculaura grab his head and place on her other breasts as he life her t-shirt and suck her breasts.

Draculaura: *moan* Oh H-H-H-Hiro t-t-t-this is g-g-g-g-good keep going I want this"

Hiro kept going as Draculaura moan but try not make to loud to wake everyone up. After while, Hiro suck one more until he make a pop noise for it not loud. He look at Draculaura who panting have a goofy smile as he use his power to make a sound proof so no one hear them. Hiro smile as he stood up and walk over to her and sit down closer to her as he stock her hair.

Hiro: "How you like it?"

Draculaura: "G-G-G-G-G-Good. But I want more"

Suddenly, her body started to grow and swelling as her PJ tear and rip in shred and leave in nude but she don't mind once she done grow. Draculaura look at Hiro and spot something poke from his short as she grab it and rip off as it reavel Hiro member as it huge which they shock what they saw.

Hiro: "Whoa, I never have this size before but it look great"

Draculaura: "W-W-W-Wow it fang-tacite. *grab Hiro dick* Tell you the ture Hiro I-I-I-I never have sex with human before"

Hiro: "Let see how this go and how you like this"

She nod as Hiro dick enter her mouth and she started listen what Hiro told her to do as she started hand of it. She suck and lick her tongue on Hiro dick as he moan and panting of this feeling sure he never have sex girl before, but something told him to do it anyway he and Draculaura moaning and groaning before Hiro felt a build up growing as he spoke to her.

Hiro: D-D-D-D-D-Draculaura, I'm gonna t-t-t-to-"

Then he releash white spearm into Draculaura mouth as her cheeck puff up as Stretch outward thank to the mark she and Frankie have on their hand. Once Hiro finished load of cum, she swallow massive cum as she let out sigh as the cum leak down on her cheek as she lick it up and she smile at Hiro.

Draculaura: "That taste good Hiro"

Hiro: "Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya, I hope you l-l-l-l-l-l-like it?"

Draculaura: "Well, I know what human do next, but I like skip to the best part if you don't mind?"

Hiro: *shook his head* Of course not Draculaura, I like you try best part. *looking his dick* But I don't think my member not done yet"

Draculaura giggle as she crawl over to Hiro, as she ready to do it before looking at Hiro.

Draculaura: "While I'm doing this, will you like to play my body?"

Hiro: "Sure"

Draculaura smile as she ready to do this after be so long to do this even her father have not know her secret of her mate season for every year, vampire must mate to have kid as she the only one of her and father kind left. Now she was told not to mate when she older, but now with her met Hiro long ago she broke the rule as she ready to do this. Draculaura took deep breath as she ready this. Then without wraste it, she slam her member down as a pain shot up and she bit her lip try to not scream as hard she let to as Hiro saw this in worry.

Hiro: "D-D-D-D-D-Draculaura a-a-a-are you okay?"

Draculaura: *in pain* "Y-Y-Y-Ya Hiro, j-j-j-j-j-just pain I have not did that"

Hiro: "It fine Draculaura wait for awhile until the pain go away"

Hiro word good as he said once the pain gone, Draculaura started to move as she pump Hiro member up and down slowly at first as after took 2 mintue pass, she pick up speed as Hiro squeezey her massive extra thicc fat lower body part as he smile and crint of the presser building up as he know he gonna cum but he let try something as use he power to make releash cum but not too much. Draculaura meanwhile pump faster and faster as she gonna ready to feel Hiro cum inside her as she moan and eye roll back and she felt something inside that change her but she push back in her mind as she have job to do as she speed up as she clut her member around Hiro dick and she moan to reach the liment as Hiro have reach his liment as well.

Hiro: "D-D-D-D-Draculaura I-I-I-I-I-I'm gonna-"

Draculaura: "Do it Hiro cum in me cum in me"

Then without warning, Hiro cum in Draculaura, while Draculaura scream for thank the sound proof shield to perfent everyone hear. As Hiro releash his load, Draculaura belly bloat up as she felt being bloat and she like it until the load stop as her belly shrink down as Draculaura lay on the side panting some go to Hiro panting of the sex they have. Draculaura start to giggle before burst in laugh as she sit up before she calme down and sigh.

Draculaura: "That good Hiro and ture is that every year we vampire mate for 100 year and I was told by daddy I will mate when I'm older but now, I guess the rule ment to be broke it"

Hiro: "H-H-H-Hey it fine and beside, I hope your father understand this"

Draculaura: "Well, maybe your right about this. I hope he know"

Hiro: "Well, that out a way. *looking his dick* Bad new, I'm still hard"

"Maybe I can help that"

They turn to see Frankie standing in doorway as the two shock this.

Hiro: "F-F-F-F-F-Frankie? What you doing her and how did you find this place?"

Frankie: "Well, I wrok up by Webby telling me that Draculaura follow Hiro to the top roof and came to get me and when I got there, I spot you have sex and I though maybe *walk over to them as she stripe her PJ off* I can help you and your big guy here"

Hiro shock of this but shook off as Frankie kneel down as she place her massive breasts around Hiro dick as she rub her breasts and Hiro felt that moaning in delike. Draculaura smile as she watch of Frankie doing good to Hiro for she and Frankie have plan to shared Hiro with other and the human girls as well. Maybe there more girls or ghouls out there to shared Hiro and help him to be love more. While she thinking, Frankie rub and sucking Hiro member as he panting of thouch sex and he though of sex and lust to which it best but snap out as Frankie spoke.

Frankie: "I hope you like this Hiro because this will be the night we never forget"

Hiro: "I-I-I-I-I agree this n-n-n-n-night will never f-f-f-f-forget"

Frankie: "Well, for now I believe your about to blow" *Frankie put her mouth in*

Hiro: "I b-b-b-b-blieve s-s-s-so"

Then he releash his cum as Frankie glub it down before every last drop of cum. Once she done, she smile who she crawl to Hiro dick as she life her member to do it and smash down while Frankie hold her scream pain before it fade and slow her patch as Frankie moan and groan while Hiro grob her breasts and sucking her breasts her milk he sucking taste lime while Draculaura milk taste like cherry ans strawberry in mix. Then Frankie patch pick up speed faster and faster as Hiro felt presser build up and about to blow.

Hiro: "F-F-F-F-F-Frankie I-I-I-I-I-I'm gonna-"

Frankie: "D-D-D-D-D-Do it Hiro cum in me please"

Smash and slapping moaning and groaning until they scream as Hiro cum inside Frankie as her belly bloating bigger and bigger until Hiro run out his cum as Frankie belly shrink down as they panting in good sex as Hiro look his dick if it still hard but his dick have return back to normal but only bit big then before.

**(end lemon)**

Hiro: "Well, look like my member have run out already. It suck"

Frankie: "Maybe you need train more and later try sex Honey and Gogo. But now, we can need go to bed and sleep"

Draculaura: "She right. We need sleep and for we can have Honey and Gogo you gonna have sex them"

Hiro: "Maybe but for now we need force on the task"

Hiro use power to clean up and fix Draculaura PJ while Frankie dress up and they when downstair to Hiro room. Once they in bed, they said goodnight, they fell a sleep but Hiro still up as he have make decide as he grab the cell phone and dial number as ring hear before someone pick up.

"Hello?"

Hiro: "Hey Malchu it me"

Malchu: "Hiro what surprise to call at night. What can I help you?"

Hiro know after Malchu finished about his past, he told Hiro in order to contral his power he must train every day as Hiro know he have school but he know he have to do it. He spoke out his answer.

Hiro: "If you recall about the choice of getting power to contral, I want to do it"

Hiro wait for Malchu answer nervouse he say no but to his stund he do his answer.

Malchu: "I'm happy to hear your choice. Now I understand you worry of other, but they will know of this and they understand. Now before we agree this, have you learn of your-"

Hiro: "Yes and I forgive her and not mad at her"

Malchu: "Very good Hiro and don't worry about your girlfriends, they will train soon along other too. Now I'll see on Moday"

Hiro: "Okay Malchu oh i mean master"

Malchu: *chuckle* "It fine for if you not know it, I'm your grandfather"

Hiro surprise this but shook it off and smile.

Hiro: "Okay grandfather night"

With that he hung up and he fell a sleep thinking what history he will learn about his past.

**(Timeskip/2 day later)**

Two day have pass as Hiro have learn about Hiro past and his real parent and his Aunt is part of his lost Aunt with her real form but his didn't mind for rest two day, his and other have fun and told them about his decide and understand to them what must need to be done while other understand but worry if this idea may wrok or not. But it best if they go along for they need to help Hiro to fight the Shadow King and take back of the Monster Mapalogue from the villain so the Ghouls can go back their home to see their friends and family. So they have great time as they teach the ghouls about how the cam work, how drive car and other stuff they teach. On sec day, Hiro took the ghouls to his fave place of library that are large place with many book they can read and learn about Human history and the past they learn about the woman name Lenore Shimamoto who she artiste and secret scientist and also learn she makemistake to create of device she never make that destory and name Great Catastrophe and soon was save from japan and help them to rebuild the place and rename it San Fransokyo. Now the ghouls understand why this world different then their world and they learn more as Hiro told them they can borrow the books so they can learn more history and they thank Hiro of this and they happy to learn more and they can borrow books from this world to give the others to learn from the books. Now it Monday as Hiro he ready for his school as he happy to be train and hopefully to use his power to fight villains and use it on his friends and lovers. As Hiro is ready for SFIT until a memory of Professor Granville word about bring Frankie to talk her of something but he didn't want be trouble as he have bring Frankie with him while Draculaura have stay behide to help Aunt Cass work Lucky Cat Cafe as she told them monday will be buissine after told Aunt Cass what happen on monday and she say yes and then told Frankie about what going on on monday and she said yes. Now, Hiro wait Frankie to be ready as Aunt Cass and Draculaura getting ready open for morning as Mochi nuch Hiro leg as he like Hiro new sencein as he didn't mind. Aunt Cass look at Hiro sitting on the chair as she know he worry about this idea.

Cass: "Hiro? Are you okay?"

Hiro: "I'm fine. But I'm worry Frankie"

Draculaura: *Giggle* "It fine Hiro she won't be long and if you know of worry take Cleo she take longer then any ghouls she have to put alot make-up to look good"

Hiro: "Well, if that happen maybe i can speed up time once I learn of it"

Cass: "Hiro, have you learn anything?"

Hiro: "Well I learn Malchu is my grandfather"

Draculaura: "REALLY?"

Hiro: "Ya, but I didn't know that and why I never-"

Cass: "Well, that why I know him because I the one make sure he not tell about your past or the ture about yourself but I guess you can't stop him"

Hiro: "Hey Aunt? How old is he?"

Cass: "I think 10,000 year old"

Hiro: "Wow, and he never kick the busket" *SMASH* "OW AUNT CASS"

Cass: "Now Hiro you sure not say that to your grandfather as he train you to learn your power and how to use it, k?"

Hiro: "K Aunt Cass"

"I'm ready. Sorry took that long I have trouble with my hand as it keep fall off my body"

Hiro turn and smile see Frankie as she wear thunder earing and choke hold with blot around her neck. She also wear new purse with black and white and have lighting and skull on it. Hiro love the look for Frankie since she and Draculaura buy new iteam and wear it and use something to carry and thank to working here, they get pay and tip and hopefully their friends will work here and get pay and tip but hope the preve not get his way.

Hiro: "Wow Frankie, love your new look"

Frankie: *giggle* "Thank Hiro. So we're going?"

Hiro: "Let"

After say goodbye to Aunt Cass and Draculaura, they left the cafe and walk to the SIFT wonder what Professor Granville want Frankie to tell her hopefully it something."

**(San Fransokyo Institute of Technology)**

Hiro and Frankie arrive place early as not many student arrive yet as they walk throu the hallway until they arrive the office and he knock before a voice called out.

Granville: "Come in"

He open the door to see Granville writing on the paper before look away from the paper as spot Hiro and Frankie standing in the doorway.

Granville: "Good your right on time. I though something happen you two"

Hiro: "That good and Frankie just putting on her new look to well better. So I brought her here and if there anything else..."

Granville: "Thank you Hiro that it all. I like to talk Mrs. Stein here if you don't mind"

Hiro nod before kiss Frankie and leaving Frankie with Granville as silence fill the room while Frankie feel nervouse build up inside as her bolt start to spark as she getting more and more scare until Granville place her hand on Frankie shoulder and spoke clame.

Granville: "Relax Mrs. Stein your not in trouble I just like to talk to you"

Frankie sigh as the spark fade away to releft of her not in trouble but why Granville want to talk to her and what this about. She decide to learn of that to understand what going on.

Granville: "Now the restin why you here is that Hiro told me about your life"

Frankie: "Oh did he?"

Granville: "Yes, however I also learn that whoever made you left you behide and I'm not happy they treat you like this. I want to ask you if you remember before they have left you"

Frankie: "Well, all I remember a voice of someone I don't know who but I know one is a male and other a ghoul talk about hidding me somewhere place so no one look for me and then when I woke up, I'm in this power stastion"

Granville though of what Frankie told her about someone talking for one is male and other female and hidding her from who they want is mystery to her. But she force on Frankie have woke up in Power stastion which is strange for her that she need more info.

Granville: "Okay, now how long have you be there?"

Frankie: "Well, maybe I be alone like 24 year and I learn to cook myself, sewing, cleaning, learning and I love science and technology. Until, I met Draculaura and her father aas they took me in and that all I know about sorry I'm not help what you need to know"

Granville shock and hurt after hear she be alone for 24 year and she teach herself and no one care of her. Whoever made her, they try to project from someone and she have no idea why they do this and leave her in power stastion and not rise her like mother give birth of child even they made her but they didn't rise her like a child and now here she is in their world while the group try find a way to take back of Monster Mapalogue to return back their home and she never see her again but she be talk they will viste with their friends and she though something she want after year being alone. She stood up walk over to Frankie who have puzzle look and she hug Frankie as she shock of this. Granville never be hug (even Hiro the one try to find out the secret) but with no one and be alone, she hate to see Frankie be not care and rise her and though of something she want to.

Granville: "It fine Mrs. Stein it more enouch what I need to learn about your past. *let go from hug* But after you told me, I know someone need to learn and care to protect from danger as for I'm learn they left you and not careing you after they left you behide but I will not let that happen even you learn of cooking, sewing and other stuff you found that lay around"

Frankie: "I don't understand Professor Granville what you try to said?"

Granville: "Frankie, I know you and Draculaura will stay for while until you have the Monster Mapalogue back so I'm say *sit on the deck* If you like be rise by me to be your mother as a family"

Frankie eye wide open in shock. Granville told her to be her daughter while she be mother to her shehave no ide what to said or what think of this. No one ever took her in and now Granville told Frankie she gonna be her mother.

Frankie: "A-A-A-A-A-Are y-y-y-y-y-you say.."

Granville: "Frankie you be alone far too long and I like if you want to me being your mother and you as my Daughter if your okay of this?"

Frankie not sure what to said instead she knock the chair and rush to Granville as she hug her and cry in joy with tear streaming down on her cheek as her blot spark in joy of yellow.

Frankie: *cry of joy* "T-T-T-Thank you I-I-I-I-I-I never you care of me and took me in"

Granville: "It alright dear. I all want a Daughter. But I never have a change to do so for I once have love and lost of one I have gona and never have family. *releash hug* But I know you stay at Hiro but you alway be welcome to my home"

Frankie: *sniff* "Thank you mother"

The two happy to have each other as a family that all they want it and hopefully it stay that way.

**(Timeskip)**

When the school over, the group walk to the shop asfter they learn Frankie is be took in by Granville. Hiro surprise that Granville want have Frankie as a Daughter and Granville as a mother but he happy Frankie won't be alone while other shock to hear of that as they wonder why Granville want Frankie as a Daughter but they let it slide. As they arrive the shop, they spot Draculaura at the enter and told them Aunt Cass let her go to meet up them after school so they can watch Hiro be train Malchu (they will find out who he really is) to use power to contral and use it to beat the villains. So once they enter, they spot Malchu who uster to follow him in the back as they be lead to the backway as it show a symbal of yin and yang. Wasabi spoke up from the group.

Wasabi: "Um not to be rude of this but why are in the backroom?"

Malchu: "To train Hiro that why. Why you ask?"

Wasabi: "There no traning room you have here"

Malchu: "Are you sure?"

Then the wall glow before it slowly open to reavel a Dojo room with 3 stores tall (or taller if you count there be bigger place), there also a weapon on the far right and a dummy on the left, in center are the feild to fight battle and there are iteam and object of japan and chinese and more thing to see. The group amaze of the site the place they never they see as Gogo was surprise to see every stuff she spot remind her home as she rub the van of japan that show picture of acitinde picture it have there.

Gogo: "Wow, I never see this before how did you got this?"

Malchu: "Ah my dear that be pass down many and many year ago. But now I'm know you here to see Hiro to train his power to master it and if you not touch anything so we can forcen on the traning. That mean you crazy boy" *pointing Fred who about to touch the armor*

Fred: "Awwwwwwwwwww but I want to touch this real awsome armor" *SMASH* "OUCH"

Malchu: "No mean no now you stay awayof it. I see you brought Baymax her Hiro"

Hiro: "Ya, well I can't leave him so it fine if he not bother this"

Baymax: "I will help Hiro if he in injure or hurt or broken bone-"

Malchu: "It okay Baymax but this just training for Hiro to contral his power and abillie and if we can begin training. Now Hiro can you stand in the center?"

Hiro walk in the center as Malchu walk next to Hiro and make a mark before it glow white light as Hiro felt power flow in him. The ghouls and the girls felt the enagry inside as they watch Hiro be surounding the light as it dime down before it fade. Hiro then spoke.

Hiro: "So what now?"

Malchu: "Now Hiro you much close your eye and try to reach your inner peace"

Hiro: "Inner peace?"

Gogo: "It mean you much find your ture inner peace to releash the power that you have inside of you Hiro, right?"

Malchu: "That right and I want you help Hiro to find his inner peace"

Gogo: "M-M-M-M-M-ME?"

Honey: "It fine Gogo you and Hiro are lover and we believe in both of you"

Fred: "Come on Gogo I want to see this awsome power that Hiro have"

Mini-max: "THAT RIGHT FOR JUSTINCE"

Gogo sigh as she stood up and walk over to stand in front of Hiro who his nervouse but she help him as she took his hands as she spoke to Hiro.

Gogo: "Okay Hiro, I'm gonna help but don't freak out or it never work"

Hiro: "I-I-I-I-I know Gogo this so new to me and I hope I did this right"

Gogo learn over and kiss him before saprat that did trick to calme Hiro down. Malchu nod before spoke to them.

Malchu: "Okay now close your eye"

They close their eye.

"Now image it your in somewhere else where mountine are tall and there stair to climb but there different. Hiro your stand in the tempelet gate and you realize there something wrong here. Gogo, you are surounding landcape you realize your a giant and anything are small but that not stop you to find Hiro to help him find his inner peace to realeash his power but you felt his present and found he small and you help him and take him to the top of the mountine"

Then a light glow as the two cover in light as the group worry.

Honey: "Are they gonna be okay?"

Malchu: "They will Honey Lemon they will"

**(Mindscape)**

Hiro open his eye and see he in look like a landscape of japan site with tree in site and other beauitful site. Hiro then look up to see tower mountien with stair as he at the gate and wonder what to do next before a ground shook as Hiro though it a earthquark but a shadow cover the land as he turn and shock to see Gogo as giant while Gogo look around to find Hiro as she about to step on Hiro who Shout at her.

Hiro: "_GOGO STOP IT ME HIRO!"_

Then he remember what to do. Using his power on his hand as it glow while same Gogo mark glow which she felt it and stop. She look down and spot Hiro wave at her and she kneel down to see him better.

Gogo: _"Hiro i'm sorry i about to kill you"_

Hiro: "_It fine but do you know why we're here?"_

Gogo *look up at the mountine to spot a orb of light* _"I think we need be up there to find your inner peace to unlock your power"_ *Low her hand* _"Come on Hiro, I'll let you rid on me"_

Hiro jump on as she rise her hand up and place on her massive breasts while giggle this.

Gogo: _"Sorry Hiro I like you try this better if you like it?"_

Hiro: _"It fine Gogo and I think we need get going,k?"_

So they off to the top of the picke and hopefully to found the inner peace.

**(Timeskip)**

After climbing the stairway mountie, they reach the top. Gogo pat her belly as it jiggle around while Hiro look around to find his inner peace. Gogo place Hiro down as he walk the place to see if the inner peace is there.

Hiro: _"Do you see it?"_

Gogo: _"No you?"_

Hiro: *shook his head* _"No but if this where my inner peace surpot be here, maybe I need to look in myself. I wonder?"_

Hiro try to do something as he sit in the center and close his eye and contrast his mostine as a light glow before every fade.

**(Mindscape end)**

Then the light fade as Gogo and Hiro open their eye as a glow came from Hiro hands and he look down and smile he have done it. The other shock of this while Malchu amaze this as it take year to unlocked it but he done in sec in one day.

Malchu: "Congrat Hiro. Now it time to use power as you must contral it"

Hiro: "I hope I can Master"

Wasabi: "Since when you call him master Hiro?"

Hiro: "Since I find out he my grandfather"

Group: "WHAT?!"

**(Later)**

They now in the other room fill with lake (don't ask), Three, mini waterfall, grass and A bird are in the room for the next training.

Malchu: "Now we will first pose and move with the wind"

Hiro did what he said but only intreupte by Fred chip he eating as other death glare at Fred who realize as he blush.

Fred: "Sorry I'm kind of hungry"

Hiro: "I think it bad idea to bring along with me master"

Malchu: "No this is for your training to block the sound and forcen the power and engery to flow you and for now let...begin

**(Kung fu Fighting by Carl Douglas *rest in peace man*)**

**Everybody was kung-fu fighting**

**Those kicks were fast as lightning**

**In fact it was a little bit frightening**

**But they fought with expert timing**

**There were funky Chinamen from funky Chinatown**

**They were chopping them up and they were chopping them down**

**It's an ancient Chinese art and everybody knew their part**

**From a feint into a slip, and kicking from the hip**

**Everybody was kung-fu fighting**

**Those kicks were fast as lightning**

**In fact it was a little bit frightening, hell, yeah**

**But they fought with expert timing**

**There was funky Billy Chin and little Sammy Chung**

**He said: "Here comes the big boss, lets get it on"**

**We took a bow and made a stand, started swinging with the hand**

**The sudden motion made me skip now we're into a brand new trip**

**Everybody was kung-fu fighting**

**Those kicks were fast as lightning**

**In fact it was a little bit frightening**

**But they did it with expert timing**

**[Repeat]**

**Make sure you have expert timing**

**Kung-fu fighting, had to be fast as lightning**

**(end song)**

Once the training done, Hiro felt good but still long way to go.

Malchu: "You did good Hiro"

Hiro: "Thank you Grandpa. But I'm not strong enouch to use power and-"

Malchu place his hand on Hiro shoulder to stop him from speaking more.

Malchu: "It fine Hiro just remember you must use for power good and make sure to keep it safe. Now I believe it time you head back to reast up and train more for a week, k?"

Hiro nod as the group left togo home for school and traing for Hiro for the best to come to the future.

**(Timeskip)**

"SHIT I'M LATE"

Now you think late to school right? Nope he have work and it asstinine for Alistair Krei companey and why? Well, if you rememeber Karmi who use to work the Sycorax who is a evil clone to save Liv Amara by turn everyone into mutent? That her and since she left, the Sycorax have clear up and Liv Amara know Hiro and his friends are BH6 and promisi not tell everyone (she will join Hiro harem soon but back the story) so it be secret. But now Hiro know he have work today and there nothing stop him if someone follow him. Speak of, Dannka spot and watch Hiro rush to work as she hidden herself as she think of the boy Hiro if he familar to her.

Dannka: 'He look familar to me. Why he like someone I know?'

She follow Hiro and see if she can kill him right here and now but she be order not to and not kill him. Frutraty, she follow Hiro and hope the best to get info from them. However she so busy thinking of the boy why he so familar, she didn't know Hiro change diraste as Dannka went wrong way. Dannka snap out and shock that she lost track of Hiro.

Dannka: "SHIT HE GONE"

She stop on the roof top and look around and try to look for him but no avilable as she search around as she appear on the street as she try to find Hiro unaware the truck drive head troward her. The truck drive doing his fucking who know what business as he not know what in front of him until it too late. Dannka look around and as the man finished his business and shock in front as he honk his horn. Dannka hear it and shock to to see the truck almost ram her time as slow down as her life flash before her she never gonna find her love as she though it usless to find someone to find love as she shut her eye and ready her death as...

Nothing.

She didn't felt a hit or crush noise as she felt something else.

"Hey your okay?"

That voice it can't be. Can it? She slowly open her one eye as slowly other as viseion blur and one her viseion clear, she face to face a boy she surpot to follow save her life.

Hiro: "You almost got hit and I'm glad I save you. I know you follow me, why?"

Why? Why? She not sure anymore as her face blush red as she quickly stood up and back away but she blushing more when she look at him more handsome then ever. Hiro puzzle the look she having.

Hiro: "Hey, are you okay? Did you need-Ump"

Suddenly, Dannka lung and kiss him on the lip and she hug Hiro until she releash him then standing there while Hiro stood still before he snap out the kiss.

Hiro: "Wow um, well that good and- *beep* *looking at the phone and his face pale* OH SHIT! I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

Dannka grab him and pull in the shadow and merch out the it as Hiro shook out his web as he spoke to her but he can't find word so instead he thank her and rush in the building while Dannka face blush as she fade away. Later, Frankie and Draculaura along Webby who everyone like him now are giving more tip as the noon came as the ghouls sit down and Aunt Cass spoke to them.

Cass: "So what you ghouls doing?"

Frankie: "We planning to go out to meet Malchu to train Hiro so we be going now"

Draculaura: "Ya and don't worry, Baymax be with us"

So they left as Aunt Cass smile and when she realzie what she forgot that Hiro have job but it too late as they already gone. The ghouls walk to the shop to see Hiro as they Happy that their life change as they arrive the shop. Once inside, they spot Malchu peacing back and forth in worry look.

Draculaura: "Is something wrong Malchu?"

Malchu: "Hiro have not came to training today I'm worry of him"

Frankie: "Where can he be?"

Baymax: "Hiro work at Krei Tech and asstine to Alistair Krei company"

Malchu: That place? He not know that place that danger"

Baymax: "Acetlley, krei not threat but misguild it as Hiro did his best to help him better"

Frankie: "If that ture, then maybe go see him. *turn to Malchu* You better stand here while we-"

Malchu: "No, I'm going with you"

So they follow Baymax to Hiro work hope they can find out why.

**(Krei Tech)**

"So that what i think of having the great idea about the new tach of glasswear that talk and learn stuff while you walk outside or go someplace far for hoilday and well we make sure this not fail and- Did you got that kid?"

Hiro: "Huh?"

Hiro lose his though about the ghoul she follow him as she sec to kill but he save her life and she not kill him but instead kiss him and took him to his work as something change from bad to lovfey dofey and she just leave that while try to think up what her games but find nothing from her mind and now he snap out his mind as the man who is Alistair Krei owner of the place and well you know his background and story what happen.

Krei: "Did you hear what I told you?"

Hiro: "Oh, yes I did and you said about people will buy new hi-tech Kreni-Glasswear to-"

Krei: "Okay, okay you don't have to read back to me. Man, thing got change after this new member you team up to them"

Hiro: "Ya, lucky us. But we can contuine the idea"

Krei: "Well, I like do that on my brang new laptop I like to try" *he try to use it but he piss* "DAMNE IT!"

Hiro: "What wrong sir?"

Krei: "My new laptop have lock me out again but I got this and perfet now to- ARE YOU FUCKING KINDY ME?"

While happen, the four reach the place and enter the place as Frankie eye wide see hi-tech they in.

Draculaura: "Frankie? You staring this place a sec"

Frankie: *snap out* "Sorry, Hiro lucky work here and I though maybe to work here"

Malchu: "We must find Hiro not site see"

Baymax: "Hiro is top floor"

Draculaura: "Well, what we waiting for, let go and - OOF"

Draculaura was rush and bump in woman who she is short black hair, and wears glasses and wear buissine clothe and clipbroad. As Draculaura fell down, the other rush over to see if she okay as Frankie help the woman and collect the paper.

Frankie: "Here let me help you" *helping the woman paper as got all the paper* "Here you go miss."

"Thank you so much. I like ask why you here? Mr. Krei is busy today and I can't-"

Frankie: "Oh no we're here for Hiro he surport to train to use power-oof"

Draculaura: "She mean Hiro will need to train to work hard at school if you know we mean."

Judy: "Well, he helping Mr. Krei and he maybe show you to him. I'm Judy by the way"

The ghouls look each other and though if this woman can join Hiro harem if she love him then they told their name and intrute Hiro grampa which Judy caught off her guard. Soon she recover, she led them to the office as the ghouls talk about Hiro and the plan while Judy listen of the thing which she smile hopefully for the best. They soon arrive the door and she knock and spoke to the otherside.

Judy: "Mr. Krei, there someone here for Hiro"

Alistair: "Who are they?" 

Judy roll her eye and open up and let them in while spoke to Alistair.

Judy: "Someone who know Hiro"

Frankie/Draculaura: "Hiro"

They tackle him as they kiss him and snug Hiro with their Massive breasts sandwhich him. Judy blush at this before spoke to them and Alistair.

Judy: "This here is Frankie and Draculaura friend of Hiro and this man of Malchu who he is Hiro grandpa"

Alistair: "I never hear Mr. Hamada have Grandpa before. But I'm busy man so-*Beeping* FUCK! NOTHING WORK HERE!"

Frankie: "What wrong his laptop?"

Hiro: "It new laptop but not wrok right"

Frankie: "Maybe I can try" *Walk to Alistair new laptop and wrok on it*

Alistair: "I can't believe this new tech be not right to me and I have no clude how to how this work and worry there be spy in the site or someone else will stole my plan or maybe-"

"Done"

Alistair: "What?"

Frankie: "I fix your trouble sir"

Alistair: "Give me that do you realize what trouble you-wait what this?" *Look at the laptop have Frankie did as file plan safe in tie value and other stuff lock in safe*

Alistair: "How did you.."

Frankie: "I have put install a safing lock value and put tracker and scane virue so if someone try to plan take something you have here, it will alert you and other staff and put on lockout syitum and have use projecter to destory the virsue to rid the spy and loction where the spy are"

Alistair and other surprise of the this as he smile before spoke up.

Alistair: "Well, Ms. I'm imporet of your brain you have. How you like to wrok with me and wrok with Hiro afte all you know the hero to join BH6 IN THE FIRST PLACE" *SMASH* OUCH"

Malchu: "HOW DARE YOU KNOW THEIR SECRET AND YOU GONNA BLACKMAIL ON THEM AFTER THEY SAVE EVERYONE LIFE AND IF DIDN'T, YOU BE IN DANGER!"

Hiro grab on his grampa and try to pull him away Alistair from getting trouble.

Hiro: "No grandpa, I'm not let you get in trouble and it fine we don't care of this"

Frankie: "Wait" *walk to Hiro* "I'm gonna be work here and make sure he not in trouble or keep it secret like you told me and Draculaura about his trouble he did"

Judy shok she hear this and she happy someone will be her side and make sure nothing happen as Alistair sigh.

Alistair: "Fine I'm not gonna blackmail them or keep it secret but Iike to start next week"

*BOOM*

A explosion hear as Baymax spoke.

Baymax: "In coming news"

Bluff Dunder: _"Breaking news! A army of villains appear and attacking the city but the different they have power of monsters...*Looking at the paper, look at the the his side and back the paper and back the his left side and repeat until his look piss* Really? Monster power? WHAT YOU THINK I AM ASSHOLE WITH NO BRAIN? I'M LET YOU KNOW THAT I AM MOTHER FU-" *cut-off the air*_

Hiro: "Who knew he have anger problem Baymax"

Baymax: "Anger is boiler your blood but if not in contral, your even hurt someone or hit someone"

Draculaura: So Judy *Judy turn to Draculaura* have you feel someone?"

Judy: "Sorry I don't believe love and I not in felt to him" *Point Alistair*

Draculaura: *giggle* "No I'm mean Hiro"

Judy: "Him? I'm older dear but if you must know he sweet, kind, cute and handsome boy ever. *She gasp* What just happen? Why I started like Mr. Hamada?"

Draculaura: "It his amulet silly. It make female do thing to Hiro as they want it"

Judy: "But-"

Draculaura: "Sorry but you can't resit"

She right there no way to stop this feeling but she know hiro and other save the city and other and he help every thing in the past and now she met her fate and maybe she right maybe she can give a try.

Judy: "Okay, I'll try"

Draculaura smile and hug Judy and rush to other while Judy smile as Alistair chuckle of his new app or sytimate as she roll her eye and make sure not him did stupit.

**(Downtown)**

The group arrive and see their villains destory the stuff and steal thing as the BH6 are puzzle of the site.

Gogo: "Okay, did everyone know this strange thing going on?"

Fred: "I do they have power from the enamy"

Wasabi: "We get it Fred. But the guess is what cause this?"

"Why the sound of detrustin"

They turn to the see the villains smiling on their face as the BH6 along the ghouls ready for fight.

Fred: "All right you villains you have out number and you have no mutent power to use"

Momakase: "Whosay we have mutent power that we have monsters power"

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Momakase: "This"

Without waring, she started to change as she moan and groan as she grow taller and taler along her size grow bigger and bigger. Her skin change to smooth skin to gailling skin of dragon as her eye change to cat eye like blue eye. Her hair grow as her bun snap the band as her hair fall while grow long her hand turn to claw in sharp blade like. Her clothe of villain suit rip and tear but her body cover skell and some how her figure curve and her backbone grow a tail but not just a tail dragon tail as her transformstion change her as her face stay but her teeth shift to charp teeth and her ear sink back and horn grow out her head like branch tree style as she grow and grow and grow until she reach 70 foot tall and let out a might dragon roar as the group eye wide of the site of her new form as she smruk at them as she spoke a sexy voice.

Momakase: "Well? What you think?"

Fred: "O...M...G!"

Hiro: "Oh boy this gonna be bad"

Mr. Sparkles: "It gonna be real bad here"

Mr. Sparkles then be cover a large flower and he reavel like the his mutent form but cover by branch, leave, mushroom, tree bark and ect as he 10 foot tall with vine and other leave stuff as the mushroom and other thing came to life.

Mr. Sparkles: "Wellllllllllll?"

Wasabi: "THAT NASTY!"

El Fuego: EL FUEGO WILL YOU THE REAL MONSTERS POWER I HAVE!"

Soon his body change into that look like a bull with flame but this is not a bull but the legendly Minotaurs like horn on forhead, ring appear on his nose and muss and hid boot rip and hoove replace feet and hair burst out his mask that now destory and fis face replace bull face.

Fred: "SHIT DUDE! THEY REALLY NOT JOKING!"

Barb: "Come on Daughter we must use our power he give us" 

Juniper: "But what it not the one we trick to become before?" 

Barb: "I'll show he not trick use"

Barb soon change and grow into a fish creature but the different is her skin turn blue and skell her hair grow her hand turn claw a tail appear in backbone and her eye change from crown eye to light blue-green her figure bloat outwad as her clothe Stretching out as she finished her change while her Daughter eye wide in shock.

Barb: "See sweeting? It fine try it"

Juniper: "Okay mom"

She use her power to change but something is different now as she change, she grow taller and bigger as her figure bloating in massive hourglass her body change to fish creature but it mix something else as her hair grow longer, her figure swelling and bloating that slosh can be hear and this feeling is felt good this power as she moan in happy before she now 30 foot then her mother as she burst out laughung.

Juniper: *laughing* "Your right mom this is feel great inface i like to eat everything in one glup so no one stand in our way"

Honey: "Guys? I have bad feeling about this"

Hiro: "Look we need to stop them for destory the city"

Yama: "The only to stop us is you BH6"

Yama change into oni monster as he tear his jumpsuit as his skin turn into red monster and horn on forchead and cover his privine arean and now 40 foot while Tama must same as his skin is blue and have two horn. Now the guys know they in trouble from the look of the villain they have.

Wasabi: "Well, this mess up"

Gogo: "Come on Wasabi Woman up"

Hiro: "She right so we have secret weapon and which is me"

Soon once Hiro give everyone power up, they charge while the villains did the some as they ready for battle.

**(Artifet Museum)**

As turn out this was decoin as the mon-gangs are getting something inside as they sneak in so they don't get caught as the monsters villains are get something for the Shadow King.

**(Pink Panther Theme)**

Helmort: "Okay you guy. We must steal the six Gulka orb that help master to conqour the world and wipe human for good"

Boolcula: "Did you know the way?" (lol)

Helmort: "Are you try be funny?"

Boolcula: "Sorry hear someone did meme of this creature that make you know"

Helmort: "Well, don't I have the map for this place" *Showing the map*

Creepta: *She looking the map puzzle* "A drawing of Franklin with new family?"

Helmort: "What?" *looking at the drawing and at Franklin* "Franklin why did you draw it?"

Franklin: "Franklin like draw family"

Helmort: "Where the map for this place?"

Molfie: "GROWL" (Right here)

Helmort: "Thank Molfie unlike someone"

Franklin: *rasberry noise*

So the group sneak in the room and see the the guard walk around in peace as Halluta though idea.

Halluta: "Hey watch this" *poessing the guard*

As the posse guard walk over and use scanner to open the door, Halluta flow out and knock the guard consite as they sneak pass. They spot another guard as Franklin shock the guard as fell in shock. Soon they made it to the place as in front of them was a six color orb as Halluta and his gangs us power to fade throught the glass and replace the fake one.

Creepta: "Good let go and get out of this place"

So they left the place as what they need for need for secret thing.

**(End song/Back the group)**

Back the group, The hero got butt kick but some beat back as Hiro use whisp to tie up Momakase but she pull Hiro around until she grab her new form claw as she smirk of her victory.

Momakase: "Well, I cot my first food"

Hiro: "You won't do that. Would you?"

Momakase: "Will see maybe how about eat what you taste like"

She throw Hiro in her mouth only Malchu throw fire cracker and explore in her mouht but thank to the new monster power she didn't felt the pain but felt her food gone as Hiro hug his grandpa as the BH6 did their best as Frankie use her power to fight High Voltage who of course who have fun it Juniper.

Juniper: "WHAAOOOOOO! THIS. IS. BEST. POWER. EVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRRRR!"

Barb: "Yes sweeting I told it prefect for use"

Gogo: "Help Frankie as she try to hit them hard but the monster power seem useless to beat them.

Poor Baymax beatin by El Fuego while Wasabi and fred with Mini-max fighting Mr. Sparkles and Honey Lemon useing her chem power stop the two oni bros from hurting the civile as hopte is lose until a black vine grab the villains and pull in the vortex and they are gone. (short fight sue me if you like I can plan the best part in part 2)

Fred: "Where they go?"

Gogo: "They must chicken out"

Hiro: "Or something else right grandpa?"

Malchu: "Indeed, but we must find out why"

Then he show up.

Bluff Dunder: "Bluff Dunder here as we see thet BH6 battle the villains with their new found power as we not sure how they got it but hopefully they not know we have not know why they be beat it but hope they figure out. Even the iteam be stolen"

Gogo: "Wait the iteam stolen when?"

Bluff: "Since you guy be detrastin"

Gogo: "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!"

**(Later)**

Gogo: "Can't believe we be trick"

The group at their secret place as the they try to thing up the place and though a way why they stole this strange object they stole but what.

Fred: "So now what the plan"

Honey: "Well, we have no idea Freddie. But there got be a way to what they are planning"

Malchu: Your right Honey Lemon, but we bepare and try what they up too"

Hiro: "What you subtect we do?"

Malchu: "For now I believe you get rest and Hiro you be come tomorrow to train and get more work out soon"

Soon they ready to go home until..

"WAIT"

Honey was shout out to Hiro who about to leave as he turn to Honey Lemon as she stood there blushing to what to say.

Hiro: "What it is Honey Lemon?"

Honey: "Um...I know it be while and you and the ghouls have be girlfriends along me and Gogo and I and Gogo wonder if you can stay over our place?"

Hiro surprise of this and thinking if can sleep over to thier place and maybe comfey them. So spoke he agree to come if the ghouls come as well and Honey squeel in delike as she hug death as her massive breasts smooth him but lucky he not suffer of lossing air and telaport off her as he make a talk to Aunt Cass. Once he ask her, she said yes as Baymax will stay behind while the three ready to go to Honey and Gogo place. Once done, Hiro use portal power to telaport to their place as he about to knock, Frankie spoke to Hiro.

Frankie: "Hiro, Me and Draculaura talk about last night sex and we agree if Honey and Gogo want sex with you, we will help to make the night we will never forget, k?"

Hiro: "Okay"

*KNOCK*

Then the door open to reavel Gogo who is SSBBW form as she eating a large cake and drink in other (power she have) as she smile at them.

Gogo: "About time your here. Honey do ready for our sleep night just for us. Come in"

Hiro walk in and remember the place since Honey move in Gogo and later Honey gonna move but Gogo confront she like her be a roommate and Afraid she don't like be alone. Honey with full of happy, she choose to stay and everyone happy for two friends stick together. The ghouls have not be the two place have not as Hiro already told the ghouls about Honey and Gogo at first didn't get alone until they understand each other. Now, with them getting along, there no trouble of it.

Gogo: "So I see you brought them with you awsome. Also, we order Thai Express (I have one closer in my place if you people have one closer to your home) and we though order more food like Golden Gate Eatery & Takeout, Asia Express, Mary Brown's, Panago, Domino's Pizza, Subway (restaurant), Swiss Chalet, KFC, Mandarin Restaurant, Genki Sushi, Fish and Chip, Noodles & Company, Yoshinoya, Popeyes, Panda Express, Chick-fil-A, Fatburger, Taco Bell, Applebee's, Denny's, Red Lobster, East Side Mario's, James Coney Island, McDonald's, Crabby Joe's Tap & Grill, Edo Japan (restaurant), Pick Up Stix, Gold Star Chili, Boston Market, Golden Chick-"

Hiro: "Whao, you girl have large appatie"

Gogo: "Well, what you expeste"

Then Honey came in with her look and happy as she sit next to Hiro on the couch as her Massive Figure smooth to Hiro as he grab her Breasts while Honey wrap Hiro wasit and pull him in her figure as he hear a slosh noise inside of her. Honey spoke up.

Honey: "I'm so happy you three came. Hope Gogo told you we order lot more food for us and I love how much you love big no large girl" *giggle*

Hiro smile as he hug her massive figure and soo they talk about the day and their idea about the way to find the Monster Mapalogue for help and train more for Hiro. Soon, their foods came as Hiro amaze to see lot of food of take out as ask them how they aford it as they told him they work their ass off and they though they treat each other as they though if the ghouls like to try different foods they like which they agree as Honey told them they watch the movie called Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs as she told the ghouls about the movie as they like to see it.

Soon, once they in PJ, they watch the movie while they eat foods as Hiro did his best eat much foods he can. In the part of movie the man name Flint Lockwood live on the island name Swallow Falls and he like be scientist and use idea to build anything but be laugh at until one day the company close down and they have nothing Sardine and since his town trouble, he build a machine called Flint Lockwood Diatonic Super Mutating Dynamic Food Replicator or FLDSMDFR that turn water into food but he met sam who he have later crush on her.

Draculaura: "Wow, this movie is Fang-tice of this. WHo know he can make wtaer into food just think of this"

Hiro: "It just a movie Draculaura and beside it be great of it"

Hiro lay on his girlfriends as they bloating and swelling fatting up as their body are very large and huge. Honey giggle as she drink and eat while her belly grow outward while Gogo body blaoting as she eat and she smile and rub her belly as a slosh hear inside. Frankie body now fat but her fat grow her hourglass and now immobile hourglass but thank to her new power, she can change size of her figure. Draculaura moan as she eat much food as her belly skin Stretch as her skin become tight but she happy use her power to make sure that not gonna happen if she pop. As they contiue watching, they at the part everyone happy they got food as it started out of hand.

Frankie: "I can't believe the mayor do blackmail on him"

Hiro: "I know but it have the job done"

They watch so more at the part the his machine gone out contral and Flint try stop the mayor that he told all you can eat buffa as destory the wireless contral and the world end but he made a virue killer but mayor blam him as the people try to kill him but his friends forgive him as they him to destory the machine. The group eat more until there no foods left but thank order dessert, Hiro lay on Gogo body fat as she hug him while Hiro fed her while she growing fatter and fatter. The last sence is flit manit destory by using his spray-on shoes and he save the town and the two lover kiss while the other end show poor mayor flowing his now sinking PBJ boat after he eat it. Once the movie done, They clean up the mess and felt tire and decide to go to bed and they brouth out the mattet and floding bed and thank to Hiro power, the girls weight not destory it as they said goodnight and fell a sleep.

**(Akuma Island)**

Back at the island, Shadow King now in his camber room that massive hug and enouch room to put stuf there and here as he chat and spoke in unknowen laingue as he use the six orb as it glow dark enagey flowing out the orb as he felt the flow inside of him as he doing so, he flet his power grow and gaining.

Shadow King: "**Yesss, I can feel it. The power, the enagry, THE POWERFUL ENAGRY THAT I EVER-"**

*BAM*

Without warning, he be force out by the engry sheild as he lay for mintue before he shook cobweb off as he gellar at the orb as he took the book and turn page after page after page until he lose it.

Shadow King: **"NO I'M SO CLOSE AND WHY IT NOT REPONT ME? WHERE IS IT? WHERE IS IT? NO!" **He throw the book near the fire as it burn bit* **"HOW I'M I GONNA TO RULE THE WORLD IF I CAN'T GET IT RIGHT OR WHAT I'M MISSING?"**

Then he spot the book that burn but the last one show reavel the writing as he pick it up and read the word by word until he smile that turn into smirk as he found out what he have to do.

Shadow King: **"Now that something I'll do. But first, ***turn to the portal mirror to see the people they make and trust* **there gonna be change and hopelluy he will be my"**

**(Gogo place)**

Back the place, all was slience until Hiro woke up as he need go to bathroom as he finished his bussein and about to sleep, when he hear a cry as he spot Honey Lemon on Gogo top room as he creep as he sit next to her until Hiro spoke her sofely.

Hiro: "Honey?"

Honey startler as she shock to see Hiro next to her.

Honey: "H-H-H-H-Hiro? What you doing up here?"

Hiro: "I saw you cry"

Honey: "Oh, I'm Hiro i'm just thinking what Shadow King know about me about my father parent"

Hiro: "Can you tell me about it?"

Honey nod since she Hiro now girlfriends and she told him.

Honey: "You see my dad is a nature science while my mom is chem science for you see my parent met each other in school on science class and they have crush each other. So, they get know each other as they in love after gradse school, then collage then they when sift and now they marrisage."

Hiro: "That so sweet Honey. But my father parent side not like to me when i was born. They are mean and rude and i'm not sure why as my dad have not like this and told them not to see me and or him. But as i'm 6, my parent are let me go to my mom grandparent as they are nice. As i was outside play my new chem, a black van pull up and this man told me if my grandparent as i told him they are at the house. Then he told me if he like chem as I ask yes and then he..."

Hiro: "Just tell me"

Honey: "He told me there more in the van as I though he is nice o I just about enter when i hear my friends negibour came out his house and told me to get away from the mean man as he pull me away the man in the black van as the man drove off while the nice nemgibour take me to my mom parent and told what happen and they are shock and hug me and I discover that my dad parent hire someone to get rid of me so my parent to have divore but I'm happy to be live"

Hiro: "That horror"

Honey: "Ya, after told my parent of this, my dad said he do ever thing to make sure to not happen again but as I'm got older, they let me to live my aunt until I move on my own. Then I date guy but have they treat me, I not have any guy. But your brother help me to make smile and happy and how kind he is and he like a brother and you Hiro *blush are cute and kind boy I have a crush on you and I just wish to be your girlfriend but even the event, I don't know hoe but up until now I'm glade be with you Hiro"

Her massive body cover Hiro up as she and Hiro kiss each other until the relash kiss t breath as Hiro smooth his face on Honey Massive breasts. Honey love this and she just about to ask him, When someone else spoke.

"I hope i'm not intreupe here?"

They to see Gogo who looking at them smileing.

Hiro: " No we're not"

Gogo: "Good because I like tell something about me and what Shadow King say it ture"

Honey: "What is it?"

Gogo: *Sigh* "If you not know, I live in Hong Kong with my family as we live in country side for my Dad is speed tech for make car fast while my Mom is tech of making bike. I have three sibiling an older brother, middle Sister and little sis and I'm the in between but since we live bit big house and few building around, we try are best to make it last. Now dad have job at tech place to make fast speed to make fast train for the future and Mom work on tech bike and well it hard to explaine but I go to school and done school and later I'm join gangs of bike race that liggal to do it"

Hiro: "Whao, just like bot-fight"

"Something like that. But my parent unaware of it and they have not sure. Once day, an asshole name Hema Vetha chanllage my gangs to bike race and soon we race them. But then they trick because as soon we almost win, when the police stop us and we flie to safe place and once they gone, we spertice way and later never tell my parent of this"

Honey: "Gogo that awrfal"

"Ya, but as time go by my dad company suddenly be shut down and everyone lose there job incudly my dad because some asshole shut the place down after the deivce be stolen and mom worry of her job and help dad to find other job. He end up work repair shop for fixing tech that broke. For me I become more and more meaner and crude to other people while my friends stick together until they move."

Hiro: "I'm sorry to hear"

"As my friends left, the only one left is Shauta Kwiia who use be my boyfriend. We date hang out and stuff and it was great time until he told me that he gonna do bussein and he will be back. So I waiting to him return so we have time but he never return until new say that the theft stolen the file along plan for the asshole people and the fatory explore killing everyone and they show picture the people incuding him. After what I saw, I lose it and I lose all the happies and love broke in pieces and I turn into what I am. Year later, my dad got kill from the test that he and other try to run the engine until it blow up and I become more and more crude punck I am. One day, I spot my little sis pick on the bully and I try to stop them while save my sis but they overpowered me while I try fight back until my older brother beat the fuck them up as he saw me and little sis be pick on and beat up and he save our life."

Hiro: "Wow he really protecter"

"Ya. But as turn out the police arrest my brother after discover that asshole is a son to the man that shut my dad company down and be beat up who that save my life arrest him after what he did. We try pay the money to releash my brother but unffortly, he die by shock him. I lose my dad, my friends, my boyfriend and my brother I gone in diprest and emety and I not sure what to do until my mom thinking she gonna take my sisters to my aunt in japan while I live in San Fransokyo place as I live this the badside this town. When I roll SFIT place, I met Tashadi and other as well and I happy make new friends. But one day I got called my Mom and told me that our Aunt pass away. I upset but Tashadi and other help me after hear my story and they help me to feel better. So that my story"

Hiro felt sad and felt sorry that Gogo life from good life to hell life and he mad that the people arrest Gogo Brother and try beat Gogo up but he knew he can't hurt people after what he almost did. So instead, he crawl to Gogo and hug her as she shock of Hiro hug her as she smile until he spoke to her.

Hiro: "Gogo I'm sorry your life when to hell but I'm happy Tashadi and other help your problem and glad you live here and sorry your father and aunt but they watch you no matter what. I'm sorry your friends left and your so called boyfriend as he not do it but I'm only one help you feel happy and I know how you want boyfriend and glad you have crush on me but that dose't mean I gonna be him as I better then that"

Gogo felt heart warming as tear stream down her cheek as she kiss him before they releash their kiss to breath as they walk downstair as they sit down on the floor as then Honey spoke.

Honey: "Hiro? I like to ask you?"

Hiro: "Yes?"

Honey: "Have you sex with the ghouls?"

Hiro: "Yes I did why did you want to try?"

Honey nod as Hiro smile before look at Gogo and spoke.

Hiro: "Do you want to go?"

Gogo: "What did I'm look like to doing?"

**(Lemon)**

She and Honey strip naked as Honey ask to go first. She smooth her massive breasts on Hiro chest as he grob her breasts as she moan quiet best she can as she have fun and that she never have this much fun before. She stop play her breasts on Hiro chest as she spoke to him.

Honey: "H-H-Hiro I like you suck my b-b-b-b-breasts"

Hiro smile and suck Honey breasts as he surprise her milk taste like honey with lemon which it strange. Gogo smile as she stripe off her clothe as her fat roll out as she jiggle her fat as she watch the two fuck each other. Honey Moan as groan while try keep quiet as she bit her lip try her best until Hiro stop sucking as she panting while smile in joy.

Hiro: "Well?"

Honey: "Good. I think it time. *Put Hiro short and his dick show* My it huge but let exbrison on this lovely member"

Honey then put her mouth in and moan and groan to strock Hiro dick as she bob up and down as Hiro moan quiet as he use his slinece shield to not wake the ghouls up as they fuck wach other. Gogo smile as her face blush while quiet said 'Hot' as she felt her body bloating as she know she much turn herself on but she manit to stop growing as she rub her belly. Hiro felt a presser growing while Honey bob faster and faster as Hiro moan as pain appear as he know he can't hold on longer.

Hiro: "H-H-H-H-Honey I-I-I-I'm g-g-g-g-gonna-"

Gogo: "Hiro let Honey taste your cum and I like to see she inflation"

Soon, he releash as Hiro cum flowthrough in her Throat as her cheek swell outward as her belly inflation but not enouch grow. Once it done, she pull out her mouth of the dick with a wet pop noise as she lick as she smile.

Honey: "That taste good *rubbing her belly* but let see if you like my taste"

She shovle her ass as Hiro lick in her puss as she gasp as she moan while Hiro lick as it take an hour until she cum as he find out Honey cum taste like cherry as Honey smile.

Honey: "I'm ready"

Hiro: "For what?"

Honey: "This"

She slam on Hiro dick as her puss spill blood as she felt pain inside but slide off as she pump Hiro dick as she spoke to Hiro.

Honey: "Hiro. If you want it, I like to ask you if you like big g-g-g-girl?"

Hiro: "I-I-I-I-I-I am and love large girl but are you have idea?"

Honey: "I-I-I-I-I can inflation myself i-i-i-i-i-if y-y-y-y-y-y-you li-i-i-i-i-i-i-ike"

Hiro: "Sure Honey"

She pump faster and faster as she felt her inside wrap Hiro dick while Hiro felt his dick building up fast as he ready to blow.

Hiro: "H-H-H-H-H-H-Honey i'm-"

Honey: "D-D-D-D-D-Do it"

Then he releash his cum inside as Honey gasp while she bloating outward until her skin Stretches and Stretches out up until she become giant water balloon or giant cum balloon. Honey smile as she turn back to normal as she panting.

Honey: "That..*pant*...was good...*pant*...Hiro"

Hiro: "Thank Honey"

Gogo: "My turn. *grab Hiro as she almost crush Hiro* I like to ask if okay if you fuck me now"

Hiro: "Sure"

Hiro place his still hard dick as he pump Gogo inside as she moan and groan as Honey smile watching the two fuck each other. Gogo moan and panting of getting fuck by Hiro but she love it after year lose her ex-boyfriend and now she be sex and rap by Hiro but she didn't a shit as she felt Hiro dick build up.

Gogo: "Hiro cum i-i-i-i-i-inside please"

Hiro nod as he pick up speed as Gogo body jiggle and wobble and hear slosh noise inside of her as they moan until they fel it.

Gogo: "I'm ready Hiro"

Hiro: "Okay"

Then they cum each other as Hiro cum inflation Gogo as she felt her body part fill Hiro cum as she cooing noise as Honey giggle. Soon, Gogo turn back her fat form as she giggle while smiling.

Gogo: "That fun Hiro, I never felt good for year"

Honey: "Ya it is. Thank you Hiro"

Hiro: "No problem. But my dick still hard"

"We can fix that"

They turn to see Frankie and Draculaura woke and naked it as Hiro puzzle.

Hiro: "Franki? Draculaura? What you-?"

Frankie: "We hear everything and never sleep"

Draculaura: "We pretend to sleep and we know you fuck them and now *walk over to Hiro* let see if you fuck four of us"

Hiro watch as the four girls gather around him as he though in worry.

Hiro: _"Why me?"_

**(End Lemon)**

As the night go on, darkness lred in shadow. Shadow King know it time as his job to do. First he go to Lucky Cat Cafe to find the boy Aunt. He search around bottom to top as he hid in shadow. Then he found her in her room sleeping on the bed he slink and skult to move closer as he reach over when Mochi woke and hiss at Shadow King only he give Mochi 'I'll steal your soul if you dare to fight me' look as Mochi now scare rush out as go to kill until Aunt Cass felt something wrong as she open her eye and see a shadow reach to grab her as she turn and let out a scream in the night. Next at SFIT, Professor Granville at office working and doing paper work as she thinking and happy about Frankie being Daughting to her and she be Frankie a mother to her and she never be happy in her life after so long and now she thinking if she can be join in SFIT school so she can learn their world and hope she will learn this for the future. As she busy working paper, a noise hear from the hallway so she stood up and walk to check it out and see no one there.

Granville: "I been working to hard for this"

She close the door only to be know the lamp turn off and she just gonna turn on when...

"Oh how I like to speak about you Ms. Granville but I Afraid you gonna miss out your school"

She turn around to see who was there only she be pull in the shadow as Shadow King chuckle as he fade in the night. At the Krei Tech, Alistair Krei working late to make sure no one steal his plan while Judy thinking of Hiro and though what Frankie told her to tell Hiro her feeling sure he smart, fun and kind kid but she felt her heart beating fast reasy to burst as having him will be nice to call love and maybe they can have-

"JADY?"

kid. But if she have new job but now it seem her boss ass want something.

Judy: "Yes sir?"

Alistair: "I need you get me more tea. This one is not have flavor you know what I mean?"

Judy: *Roll eye* "Yes sir"

Judy walk out the office and walk to the cafe to get her new 'better flavor tea' for she really want to be with Hiro having sex and him grind her and...okay that was weird she started feel strange and not herself anymore when he work this morning as when she close to him, she starting feel hot and bother but she found out that the amulet his wearing make her to love him she now she can't deniite. As she finished making tea for her boss and walk back, she know a figure in the disinde as she walk closer thinking it Hiro and she gonna ask him but felt off as the figure take shape to reavel tall figure with a golden crown and she realize who this is as it turn at her and smile.

Shadow King: **"Hello there miss"**

Before she could scream, he grab her and she drop the tea as it smash in piece. Back the office, Alistair working on his laptop as the door open and close as tea place next to him.

Alistair: "Thank it about time you took so long *taking sip* mmm that pretty good what flavor is it?"

**"A knock out flavor"**

Alistair: "Knock out flavor? I never hear-" *Knock out*

Then he knock out just like that as Shadow King chuckle as his plan almost complet as he sneak out in the night for the morning will rule this fucking pathatie world to deal with.

**(Next day)**

As the light bean in the apartmie, Hiro groan of last night as he open his eye stin and rub his eye to see clear. Just he gonna get up, only weight him down to realize four girls are on Hiro small frame as the soft body make him blush and felt warm and sexy.

Hiro: _"Shit man what happen last night?" _mind gem show Hiro what happen last night _"Oh I forgot the mind gem. But shit that wild, I wonder if their friends go wild on me? But first I need make food for them"_

Using his power he teleport and got clean up and dress and make food. An hour later, the four girl woke up by the smell as they groan off punding headach.

Honey: "What happen last night?"

Gogo: "Fuck I know"

Frankie: "We fuck Hiro that why"

Draculaura: *Sniff* *Sniff* "Did you ghouls smell food?"

"It ready and prefect timing"

They turn to see Hiro just finished placing omelet egg as they see saunge, bacon, ham, toast, pancake, hashbrown, chop up fries and lot more. They look at the food and drool as their hunger grugle was hear.

Hiro: *chuckle* "Look like your hungry but you need to clean and get dress"

Realize, they gone in bathroom and dress after and soon they eat while Gogo spoke to Hiro.

Gogo: "Hiro? How did you cook this?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure but I guessing I may have Frankie skill"

Frankie: "Really? Maybe have to do the link we having"

Draculaura: "Your right. Maybe we are link now"

Honey: "Ya, maybe we can share our mind and see what we do"

Gogo: "How about less talk, more eating"

They eat as they bloating up and Hiro smile at his lover. Half way meal, there a knock on the door as Hiro answer as reavel his grandpa.

Hiro: "Grandpa? What you doing here?"

Malchu: "HIRO! SOMETHING HAPPEN AT THE LUCKY CAT CAFE! IT YOUR AUNT CASS SHE GONE!"

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Hiro and his friends along his lover are at his home to see Aunt Cass room trash and rip and knock over in mess and Hiro sigh relesh of Baymax is okay as the group in the living room while the girls wrap their body to feel him better.

Hiro: "How this happen? Why she be kidnape?"

Wasabi: "She not the only one kidnape, look" *pointing to tv*

Bluff: _"Breaking news! Four people be kidnape and police searching the missing person as where about seem fuirtless."_

Fred: "I bet they capture by Shadow King"

Gogo: "Fred. There no way that low Shadow King gonna do that"

Bluff: _"Hold on, we get inafer that someone..*staice*...our ne-*staice*...some...one...*staice*...get"_

I when to staice for while until a image appear as voice agrue and shout each other.

"_Get that...*stacie*...put tha-*staice* Nonononon...*staice*...where did you learn to...*staice...on me a-*staice* not on you or us...*staice*... FIX THIS OR THE BOSS-"_

_**"WHY HAVE YOU NOT REAY IT YET?**__...*STAIC*...__**GIVE ME THAT!"**_

Soon the image appear and show Shadow King on his throne smiling.

Shadow King: **"HELLO YOU FOOLISH MORTAL...what? This is really on I though that blinking light is something else and my eye look like it scaring blood red eye *sigh* let try this again from the top. *staic* Hello foolish mortal as you aware for what you look at is what i am look like now you wonder why I hi-jack live will because I'll tell you why for someday, I will rule this planet because I use to be a ruler in other world but I be prison in the Dark Region but now i'm escape, I will gain power for you know who? TISH I MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA *staice* Now if you turn over where I'm pointing at *Staice* *sence chage to show four peoplehe capture* this I have held prison because I need one thing and that BH6. I want you find them and bring them to me so I can use his blood to gain new power I'll have but if you bring to at struck at Midnight, well then their put to SLEEP!"**

Hiro: "No"

Shadow King: **"*staice* HOLD STILL YOU ASSHOLE! *STAICE* YOUR'LL HAVE UNTIL MIDNIGHT! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Well that great I haven't since the time I took over the kingdom and use the asshole born for my teeth that i have stuck in between so I have use born as tooth pick so-What you talk about? *look at the cam* WHAT IS ON? WELL, TURN THE FUCK OFF YOU MORON!"**

Franklin: "Franklin do it"

Halmort: "NO FRANKLIN"

Boolcula: "YOUR GONNA BRA-"

*STAICE*

Once the bordcast off, it turn back to bluff who have shock look before say.

Bluff: _"You know what? We gonna die. WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE"_

*BEEP*

Once the new cut off air, everyone was shock and worry what he gonna to do.

Fred: *looking at Gogo* "You was say?"

Gogo: "Okay your right about him. But what we gonna to do?"

Honey: "Hiro? Are you okay?"

They turnt o see Hiro shaking in big in tear but the ghuols hug him as he clame before standing up.

Hiro: Shadow King gone too far and we need to recuse them from being kill"

Wasabi: "But how we gonna find them?"

Malchu: "Have you not know it?"

Hiro: "What is?"

Malchu: "First he have this six orb called the dark power orb. It said whoever clam it have a power to grow strangt. Sec, Baymax can you show the livefeed they flim it?"

Baymax: "Of course" *replay again*

Malchu: "STOP! *PAUSE* zoom closer *zoom closer* there"

They look at the screen puzzle of what they see.

Honey: "We don't see it"

Malchu: "Do you not know the mark of symptal?"

Hiro then knew the Logo of the bird.

Hiro: "Silent Sparrow"

Frankie: "Silent What?"

Hiro: "Silent Sparrow is the top secret that I told you and Draculaura about it"

Draculaura: "Oh you did told us this. But that mean they at the place you and other go to. But what this mean?"

Hiro: "It mean we gonna save everyone"

Frankie: "Incuding my mom?"

Hiro: "Yes incuding her"

Honey: "I'm happy you find a mom Frankie"

Gogo: "But the guess is how are we gonna get inside without see us?"

Hiro: "We do at night and need more help"

**(Night)**

It night and the group now in the boat as the other sail to the island.

Hiro: "So I wonder, how did we got the boat?"

Fred: "Um, if you forgot my dad own the boat and I be allow to use boat for whatever I want. But since this is a hero job, this have to do"

Globby: "Hey thank you invite me to help you guys"

Honey: "No problem Globby but just you know there some know you and got their new power"

Globby: "Thank a head up tall girl"

Honey: "Your welcome"

Gogo: "Are you not upset he-"

Honey: "It fine Gogo plus I will learn more form shape from him"

Hiro: "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Malchu have join them as his plan to recuse Aunt Cass and other to break free their cell as it detrastion while Hiro try his best to fight Shadow King from using Six orb and destory it before it too late.

Malchu: "I must and to save your Aunt and other people. It the only option we have and if we not stop this, the world we live will be gone forever"

Wasabi: "Maybe if for the best we try train more"

Malchu: "There no time. *Walking to Hiro" Hiro, I did must to train as I can if this will work, this will sav ethe world but if not I'm pround to be your teacher to train you best I can"

Hiro: *hug to his grandpa* "I'm pround be the student"

They hug for while as they turn to the island appear in front of them as the boat came to stop at the dock as they got off. Frankie and Draculaura was amaze and see ruin and stuff be place but now it turn into a metal forte as the group walk up the enter as they keep their guard up as they enter. As they crept in, they place change as they see what Shadow King did the place.

Fred: *Whistle* "Man he did decrasion this place" (That just I said)

Frankie: "So, Alistair use this place up until they shut down because of Robert Daughter trap in wormhole space?"

Hiro: "Yes she was until Baymax 1 body was damage and give me his doctor chip"

Baymax: "That right and I will do everything to be Hiro assition and you two part Hiro harem and your my pastion as well"

Draculaura: "Thank you Baymax your so sweet"

They soon arrivel the room for the door lead to throne room but with many room that their plane recuse Aunt Cass and other, then find the Monster Mapalogue while take down Shadow King and bring the ghouls back home. But if all fail, they will let every all out. Soon, they stand the center as they try to figure out which way to move on.

Gogo: "So, what now?"

Hiro: "Well, Grandpa Malchu will recuse Aunt Cass and other from prison while we gonna take on Shadow King and take back Monster Mapalogue so the ghouls go back home"

Frankie: "Are you gonna miss us Hiro? We can stay little longer so-"

Hiro: "No Frankie I'm gonna be fine. I have friends and loves take care of me and Baymax I have too"

Draculaura: "So this is it? Once we have the Monster Mapalogue back, we won't see you again"

Hiro: *hug Draculaura* "It going be fine Draculaura and beside *releash hug* I'm glad you have you and Frankie with me for a week and I'm happy you make me today"

The ghouls burst in tear and kiss Hiro an while until they saprat to bredte.

Wasabi: "Well, now that done can we go and fight Shadow King and take the Monster Mapalogue back and send them home?"

"I'm Avraid that not gonna happen"

The group turn to see the mon-gangs and their villains all surround our Heros as they pose to ready to battle as they chuckle of their pose.

Mr. Sparkles: "Well look the cat drag in BH6 and their newcomer you really think sneak in our home and try best our bossman and take the Monster Mapalogue and that it? NO! We not let that happen as the game just begin"

Halmort: "THIS ISN'T GAMES SHOW YOU IDIOT!"

Mr. Sparkles: "IT IS AND IT WILL!"

Boolcula: "THAT ENOUCH! Honsty, you like a brat"

Creepta: Ya, you like a baby" *giggle*

Mr. Sparkles/Halmort: "HEY!"

The groups worry they have fight throught them in order to reach the Throne room to fight and beat Shadow King but with them blocking their path, there slim change the risk they have. Before they think of plan, Malchu spoke them in whsiper.

Malchu: "Everyone, we have no time if we need save our home, we must split up to cover more ground"

Honey: "Are you sure Hiro Grandpa?"

Malchu: *nod* "It the only way. Hiro, you go to face Shadow King and I know you can do it. You other are gonna give Hiro more time and detrasin them while I go find Cass and other people capture, understand?"

BH6: "Right"

Malchu: "THEN GO!"

The shout hear a cry as they see the group split up and Hiro with Baymax fly through the throne room.

Halmort: "HEY THAT ONE GOING TO BOSS ROOM! STOP HIM!"

Wasabi: "Sorry but you dealing with us"

**(Meta Knight's Revenge - Smash Bros Ultimate)**

Soon, both good guy and bad guy charge each other and collise. Wasabi try to slich Momakase but she doge and duck his attack and she shock him by grab the blade slich as he cot off guard as she smile in evil way.

Momakase: "You forgot that I have dragon power and my skin can not be cut if you remember last time we fort"

Wasabi: "I do and this time me and other have new upgrade power" *releash he new power* "So, sal we?"

In other side room Honey Lemon fighting Tama Yama twin using tech to shoot her but she dodge and form in blob form and change to giant panda as she prat way and Stretches cross the room making her hand into boxing glove with kitty face as she launch herself and bash Tama face as he groan while recover the punch.

Tama: "I'm must said your pretty good fighter and chem genie. But I'm Afraid I have to end you"

*BAM*

Tama fire his tech gun but Honey from a shield as she blow in chuck as he pull herself apart.

Honey: "Sorry but I can't be destory now"

Gogo is fighting Mr. Sparkles as he use root and fungus to pollen her but her speed and quick peast, this make Mr. Sparkles piss.

Mr. Sparkles: "HOLD. STILL. YOU. PIECE. OF. SHIT!"

Gogo: "What the matter? Can't hit me when I'm speedy around?"

Mr. Sparkles: "Well if you must know I have power to feel when and where you gonna...BE"

He use root to rip put of the floor to knock her down but she sped upward while riding on the root.

Gogo: "Not gonna happen"

Mr. Sparkles: "FUCK!"

Fred is battle Helmort with Mini-max as he try use sand storm to whip Fred away but he use flame to make a glass that shatter which make the mummy really mad.

Helmort: "STOP MAKING MY SANDSTORM INTO GLASS LIKE"

Fred: "Well maybe you use something else beside the sandstorm power"

Helmort: "I HAVE YOU KNOW I DO AND IN FACT I'LL USE IT NOW!"

With that he speak in tongue as the sand take shape of jackel with sword that they are 20 foot tall.

Helmort: "How you like that?"

Fred: *shock in surprise* "So awsome. NOW THAT I'M TALK ABOUT!"

Frankie is fighting High Voltage while be join Franklin how giggle and chuckle of how must fun he having. He throw chunk of piece of metal at Frankie while High Voltage try to shock her but Frankie can asoben lighting and shot right back at them.

Franklin: "FUN MOTHER FUN!"

Barb: "Yes son this is family fun"

Juniper: "Mother stop he is grown freak, not a child"

Barb: "Look he need to learn how to fight enemy as we do before"

Juniper: "Look at him. He a fucking mess" *pointing Franklin as he throw giant rock at Frankie* "He can't be family"

Barb: "Juniper! You will be repect to him as he have no ne take care of him as he is like your brother to you"

"Um excuss me"

They turn to see Franklin was on his back lay there have be knock out for while.

Frankie: "I know you fighting each other but I like to ask you about I have some problem when I made my own sister for she can be whatever she like and I can't force her to change that"

They are touch of Frankie wordas they burst in tear.

Juniper: "I'M SO SORRY MOTHER"

Barb: "AS DO I"

Frankie: "That good to hear but I'm have to beat you" *ZAP*

Draculaura battle the master of all Count Boolcula as they use vampire power as they using screech, mind brainwash,and other stuff. Boolcula smile whil battle Draculaura.

Boolcula: "You know I never see a vampire ghoul walking out in brost daylight. I think if you join me, together we can make human kind into our slave"

Draculaura: "Thank you that sweet but I'm Afraid to said no because one, I'm vege vampire and sec, I don't drink Blood it gross. Last I have boyfriend. For your rec, we have sex"

Boolcula: "That too bad because I have to force to love me"

Then Webby jump out Draculaura hiding spot and land on Boolcula face and bite hard on his nose while he scream in pain.

Boolcula: "AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT BIT ME! IT BIT ME! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!"

While he scream in pain, Webby clear jump out the way and rush back to Draculaura as she pat on his head.

Draculaura: "Thank you Webby. I couldn't done it without you"

Webby: "Squeck"

Lastly, Globby fighting Yama in oni form as he try to kill him but Globby dodge the bullet for last sec each of them at seeing who will win.

Yama: "Hold still you blob"

Globby: "IT GLOBBY AND I WILL NOT LISTEN YOU ANYMORE"

Yama: "THEN YOU WILL BE SQUOT"

Yama stop on Globby thinking that end of him but he push over as Globby become a elepaht"

Globby: "Let see if you tip me over while I like this?"

As Globby charge, Yama stood his ground as Globby charging at him and then Yama grab Globby and turn into tug of war as they struggler to win. Eveyone and everybody battle rage on as they fight to save there home from evil villains. While happing, Hiro and Baymax fly through place to find Throne room as Hiro plan to end this once and for all but he felt scare as he know if all fail, the world is doom. As he worry, Baymax know Hiro is worry so he spoke to Hiro.

Baymax: "Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro: "No boy I'm not I worry if I'll fail to everyone because this is the moment we have to save the world and take back Monster Mapalogue they stole from them"

Baymax: "It okay to be scare but I here for you and your ghoulfriends"

Hiro: "Thank buddy"

**(end song)**

Suddenly, Baymax been hit by fireball as they crash on the floor. When they shook out the crash shockwave, they spot El Fuego in his new monster form laughing.

El Fuego: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE WHERE I WANT YOU! THIS TIME I WILL DESTORY YOU THAT CALL DOCTOR-BOT JUCK OUTER DATE"

Hiro: "Hey, I'm not let you say that to him"

El Fuego: "WHO CARE ALL I CARE IS HIM TO FIGHT ME!"

Hiro: "Look for hunderd time, Baymax will never ever fig-"

Hiro stop by Baymax hand.

**(Gaur Plain - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Hiro: "Baymax? What you doing? You not program to fight"

Baymax: "Hiro. I'll take care him. You and go stop Shadow King and save the world and bring back Frankie and Draculaura home that you promisi them to bring back their Monster Mapalogue back so they can see there friends and family again"

Hiro took back Baymax word whatever happen that change Baymax, he reish his life to project him. He lost Tashadi, his adaopte parent, his real parent, Aunt Cass and his gonna loss Baymax but he know he have job to do so he hug Baymax as he hug back.

Hiro: "Be careful Buddy"

Baymax: "I'm alway be careful as while as you Hiro"

Once they done hugging, Hiro use his power to speed off through Shadow King room as Baymax change into prime-like form as they stand off waiting there first move.

El Fuego" So you finally chose to fight me instead listen your boy? That mistake you made"

Baymax: "The mistake that I'm believe is *voice change deep* you"

Soon they charge each othe as their fist hit each other as shockwave force them to push each othe back as El Fuego charge with his fire horm that blaze infudor while Baymax fire his rocket fist and hit him dirte hit knock El Fuego to the ground as he recover he impack as he let out steam from his nose.

El Fuego: "NOW YOU MAKE EL FUEGO MAD AND WHILE FUEGO MAD, HE WILL CRUSH YOU IN PIECE"

Baymax: "Tror, tror" (not sure what people said to the bull when they get mad)

El Fuego charge but Baymax make him miss.

Baymax: "OH LA"

El Fuego now furry as his body cover red fire all over himself.

El Fuego: "rrrrrrRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAWWWWWWWWWW!"

As battle go on, Hiro running as sound echo around him as his knew Baymax gonna be okay as he have mission to stop Shadow King.

Hiro: _"I hope other and Baymax gonna be okay. I'm also worry about my Grandpa save Aunt Cass and other I wonder how he doing?"_

**(End Song)**

Else where, Malchu rush to the hallway finding Aunt Cass along other vitum that be take it. He know he have train Hiro from time to time and did his best to help Hiro and try to gain his power and strange. You see he be agest the people from other world say they will sacrfit so the hero be take their place but he not like that and not like be kill for his family so he agest them as he join the other people who also not like be kill as they must teach new people who have power. Now he must tell Hiro about his past but now he have to save other from prison. He soon found the door where they held up so he use his move to brake the door down as the door *crunsh* broke in splintter as he look in cell as he found them as he run to them.

Malchu: "CASSING"

Cass: "MALCHU"

Malchu: "Are you okay?"

Cass: "I am. The other okay"

Granville: "So your Hiro Grandfather, correct?"

Malchu: "Of course. Now I'll get you out"

Alistair: "PLEASE DO! I CAN'T STAY THIS PLACE AFTER WHAT I DONE I WANT TO FORGET THIS PLACE!"

Malchu: "You will. STAND BACK!"

Malchu use his skill and power to break the steal door down as it barry dent it. He do again and again and again and again as the door getting weaker and weaker and weaker as the door gonna give way until a gun shot hear as he stop as a bullet zip by and look where it come from to reavel Big Halluta along his gangs with Creepta all have weapon and reaper sycter.

Halluta: "Tsk, tsk, tsk that no way to free them and you have no way to escape as you gonna be blow from your head off"

Creepta: "Ya! Too bad you not survie here and NEVER COME OUT ALIVE!"

Malchu: *chuckle* "You have no idea what you up agenst me. So, if you like I like see if you beat me"

Lanta: "You agenst us? Don't make us laugh"

Cranckle: "BOOM! BOOM! DIE! KILL! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!"

Halluta: "Your right Cranckle. It time for you go out with a bang"

Malchu: "Bring it" *making come and ge me*

Soon they launch themself at Malchu while Malchu jump and dive to the fight bitter in the end.

**(Throne Room)**

Hiro search High and Low to find the throne room up until he found it as he stood there panting and huffing it as he caughting air. Once he got himself together, Hiro close his eye and took deep breath and bregdt out as he open his eye and look at the door.

Hiro: _"This is it. Once enter, there no way return hopefully I can save everyone and bring the ghouls back home. I hope I will see them again. _*sigh* _Well, here we go"_

Hiro use his power gem to burst open as he walk inside and look his surround place as he pass picture of Shadow King of different version of people painting which creep Hiro out and he try and find Shadow King but he couldn't find no sign of him. Hio then spot the iteam as he got closer to reavel a missing iteam the one of the museum they stole, a book he never see before and the one he look at are Monster Mapalogue sitting on the floor as Hiro now know what it like.

Hiro: "Wow, so this is Monster Mapalogue Frankie and Draculaura looking for. They will be please of me finding their iteam. *turn to the six orb* And that must be the Obithr orb that Shadow King gonna use"

**"That corraut Hiro"**

Hiro turn around searching the voice come from.

Hiro: "COME ON OUT! I'M THE ONE YOU WANT ME SO HERE I AM"

Then Shadow King murse out the shadow while clap his hand as he chuckle.

Shadow King: **"Bravo, bravo I'm happy you came. Now we can begin"**

Hiro: "What do you want our world?"

Shadow King: **"Well, if you not know it I'm the king of shadow monster and when i'm king, I'm gonna rule the world that once try to conqour the world I came from but your father ruin everything I WORK SO HARD! Ahem. But as you see I trap dark region for who know how long I be trap there I felt to plan to revasue on your family but with the kingdom ruin, there no where to rule up until I came this place to see all the villian and human with no monsters so I can pick this place to rule over for many gen and I'm not like other as I have no kind just nobody. I be in the shadow for far too long monsters and human live in harmony? That make me sick but in order to clam new power to bring it back, I need your blood to make it work. Join me Hiro and together, we can show human that monsters are better then noime who they are a monsters"**

Hiro frown of his plan but he not gonna let him win this because he promisi to save people life. He use his new power form as he spoke to Shadow King.

Hiro: "I'm no let you get away of this and rule this place and I'm not let you use my blood and make this orb to work on you to have power"

Shadow King: **"So be it"**

**(In The Final DX Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside story + Bowser Junior's Journey)**

Then Shadow King charge at Hiro while Hiro dodge and punch Shadow King in the face but only went through him as caught Hiro off guard as he smrik and hit Hiro in the ribcase as loud creak hear as he flew across the room and hit the wall as creak appear. Hiro groan in pain but heal his ribcase and pain from the fist launch and stood up.

Hiro: "_Man, he strong and my train not pay off...yet. But I'm not givving up"_

Shadow King: **"Give up?"**

Hiro: "Fuck no" *charge shadow king and use power gem and hit hard*

Hiro fist have inpack Shadow King face as he herder at the pellder while broke a chuck fell on him. He smile as he shook off like nothing happen.

Shadow King: **"Good not bad but not good enouch"**

He rise his hand as he summond shadow monsters as they rush to Hiro as he duck and dodge from in coming monsters. Hiro use his whip to wrap around and throw across the room and smash the throne chair in pail chunck as they fade away and he turn only see Shadow King gone.

Hiro: _"Where he go?"_

Hiro look around and keep his gurad up to make sure Shadow King jump out his hidding spot. He didn't know he underneat him until...

**"PEKK - A - BOO!"**

Hiro jump clear but only grab his ankle and chuck him across to the portal machine where it the moroyon is. Shadow King appear in front Hiro and grab him by his neck and lifting up to see eye to eye.

Shadow King: **"So you barry use your new found power eh? Waste it. ***shooking head* **You have it all Hiro you ould be new ruler and clam this world but you save people life and you worry they find out your idenstey but you let it get in your way. But I'm gonna use you power to use it proballing"**

He then chat word as Hiro felt power draining and he gonna fail as he struggler to brake free but he getting weaker and weaker as though came through of his friends, his family and his lover.

Hiro: _"Guys, Aunt Cass, Grandpa, Honey, Gogo, Frankie, Draculaura I'm sorry"_

*FLOOSH*

*TWAN*

*SLASH*

**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

Just before it seem lose, a make shape arrow shot out of no way and strick on Shadow King arm as he scream in pain while Hiro be let go and grab someone as they land on the floor. Hiro felt his power and streng back and open his eye to see Dannka with tear on her face like she is cry.

Hiro: "Wait it you. What-HM"

Suddenly, Hiro be kiss by Dannka as he return the kiss until they releash to breadt air. Hiro was Puzzle what happen back there.

Hiro: "Did you kiss me?"

Shadow King: **"Dannka? What the fuck you doing? I'm gonna use his power and use it to conqour this world"**

Dannka: "You not touch my Hilno lover"

Hiro: _"Wait? She think I'm someone her lover? That why she look at me but if she think I'm someone else, then the person die or pass away for year. I have tell her, but first"_

Hiro use his streagt to summon ice on the top and let it drop on Shadow King and crush him. But he sneak away from the ice but only but hit by Dannka shadow power as he look piss.

Shadow King: **"TRAITOR! YOU DARE TO ATTACK YOUR RULER?"**

Dannka: "Your not my master anymore" *shot the shadow tengical*

She summon shadow Tenigcal as he dodge but Punch by Hiro and hit by Dannka fist. Shadow King try to make him dissappear but before he could, he met wormhole by Hiro as he smile as he enter the portal and exit out and hit hard on the piller and the two combint the power and struck on Shadow King as the massive explorsion as the room now in rubble as Shadow King try to escape but no use as he barry underneat the pile as smoke clear.

**(end song)**

Hiro and Dannka panting and huffing at the site of rubble where Shadow King is as Hiro chuckle become laugh of joy. Dannka look on as she smile at Hiro and she blush from her face.

Hiro: "MAN, I CAN'T BLIEVE IT WORK AND I'M HAPPY EVERYONE SAVE! *turn to Dannka* Thank for your help I couldn't done it without your help"

Dannka: "I'm happy to help Hilno and I'm happy to found you" *kissing Hiro*

Hiro shock this but he need to tell her so once he finished kiss, he spoke to her.

Hiro: "Listen Dannka I'm not Hilno I'm sorry you looking someone who look like me but I don't know how long it be, but he may pass away and who know where he is and I know it hurt to tell you this but-"

Dannka: "He die? *sniff* P-P-P-P-Please tell me your lie of this?"

Before Hiro could answer, a tenigcal grab Hiro and pull troward the rubble as Shadow King rod up and now piss off.

Shadow King: **"NO MORE GAMES! YOUR GONNA GIVE ME YOUR POWER WHATEVER YOU LIKE IT OR NOT!"**

He chat faster as Hiro felt his power grain out of his body and in the opening as it abosbin in the six orb as it fuse in one dark orb as he grab it and throw now weak Hiro as Dannka rush over while Shadow King place on his ceown slot as he felt the power flow him.

Shadow King: **"AT LAST THE POWER IS MY! I'M NOW KING OF THIS WORLD!"**

He shot the beam and started to cove rthe world in darkness as Dannka look all over as she cry over.

Dannka: "No Hilno please don't leave me I love you"

Hiro: *Groan* "I told I'm not Hilno, I'm Hiro"

Dannka: "Your okay" *hug hiro and let go* "Your Hilno, don't you remember?"

Hiro: "Look I'm sorry you lose someone who look like me but I'm not Hilno please you must understand this"

Dannka: "No, he can't be gone he can't be. He never leave me he Hilno Hantma never will"

Hiro shock when he hear this.

Hiro: "Did you say Hilno Hantma?"

Dannak: "That his name"

Hiro: "My name last Hantma Hiro Hantma"

Dannka gasp to hear that.

Dannka: "T-T-T-T-T-That mean your his great-great-great-great grandson" *blush* "Also handsome and nice"

*BOOM*

They turn and watch Shadow King chuckle as his plan begin.

Hiro: _"I hope the other have luck"_

**(Meanwhile)**

The other have must luck as the villains beat and defect as the group all panting of long fight and they hope they have enouch time for Hiro to fight Shadow King.

Fred: "ALL RIGHT YOU GUYS WE DID GREAT TEAM!"

Wasabi: "Ya, I hope Hiro gonna defect Shadow King soon I can't live another day of evil monsters to fight"

*BOOM*

Suddenly, the sky gone dark as the dark cloud cover whole city as they group shock to see this.

Frankie: "W-W-W-What happen?"

Gogo: "Everything is dark. What going on?"

Helmort: "Look like the boss got he have and now we're finally conqour the world"

Honey: "NO IT CAN'T BE"

Helmort: "IT CAN AND IT WILL AND THERE NOTHING-"

*CRASH*

*SMASH*

Suddenly, a large figure smash through the wall and crash on the villains as the group turn to see Baymax all good and no damage.

Honey: "Baymax your okay. But did you fight El Fuego?"

Baymax: "Yes, I must project Hiro and his lover so that Hiro will fight Shadow King"

Helmort: "HE DIDN'T BEAT SHADOW KING! HE LOSE AND SO ARE YOU!"

El Fuego: "EL FUEGO LOSE TO THAT WEAK BOT!"

Mr. Sparkles: "Don't worry bullman once we beat them, we can bring the whole house down"

You know he never shut his mouth up right? Well, it that moment that Mr. Sparkles know he fuck up.

El Fuego: "Bring the whole place down? That it. I'LL BEAT WEAK BOT BY BRING THE WHOLE PLACE DOWN RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

Mr. Sparkles: "WAIT WHAT? I'M JUST JOKING"

It was too late as El Fuego use his new power strangt and stomp hard cause the place shook violet as piece of rubble and junk fall and tumbler down as everyone held on there dear life.

**(Prision cell)**

While happen, Malchu dodge and fight the enamy as they try to kill the old man but he beat every monsters as the Halluta gangs beat it but Creepta giggle and cackle like play hid and seek only it hid and kill. Malchu hidden himself as Creepta have knive on her hand and she looking around for him.

Creepta: "Come out, come out where ever you are? I'm here to play with you"

Malchu: "The only play is to learn your place" *jump out his hidding place*

Creepta giggle and throw the knive but he dodge and try to grab her but she vanished as he beat it up as she appear in the back ready to kill him.

Creepta: "It be fun but to bad your gonna die" *rise to kill*

She just about to kill Malchu when the place shook viloet as the chuckle knock her knive out as she hit by the rock knocking her out as Malchu got up and try to break the door but he to weak to free them and he shout to them.

Malchu: "It no use I'm to weak to free you. There no other way"

They gasp to hear that as Alistair screaming his head out.

Alistair: "WE ARE GONNA DIE"

Aunt Cass finally have enouch as she walk over tot he door.

Cass: "FOR FUCK SAKE I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! MOVE BACK!"

She then releash her power and change her real form as the other shock to see Aunt Cass ture form.

Alistair: "I though it was a joke but this amazing"

Cass: "SHUT UP AND BRAT YOURSELF!"

*SMASH*

*CRASH*

Soon, they are free as the door lay there denting. Malchu walk over to Aunt Cass as he smile to see his family again.

Malchu: "I'm happy to see you again Cassina"

Cass: "Save it. We need get out of here"

Malchu: "Hiro is battle Shadow King to end this but I never hear from him"

Cass: "Hope he okay"

**(Throne Room)**

Shadow King chuckle and laugh his sussecce while Hiro who talking Dannka about his same name of his fmaily.

Hiro: "I can't believe we are realitship and no one told me about this"

Dannka: "I guess I must aploize you-"

Hiro: "No it my fault I did know you have crush on him but he pass away but I alway can be myself and *taking her hand* you can change and use your power to save people"

Dannka: "I can't. It only use who have dark heart but since I save you, it will not work anymore"

Hiro: "You don't have to use dark gem to save people. You can use your real power to save life like tadashi want to but my real parent want to bring peace of humans and monsters like Draculaura want to dream of"

Dannka: "Oh Hiro"

They just about to kiss when the place shook as piece chunk fall and fell while everything falling apart. Shadow King felt a chunk hit him as now see his castle falling apart.

Shadow King: **"What going on? WHAT HAPPENING?"**

One part fell and hit the Silent Sparrow as it spark before it let out large bolt and struck on the dark orb shock and lightchu him as he felt his power lossing.

Shadow King: *eleitcut* **"WWWWWWWHHHHAAAAAATTTTTTT IIIIIIIIISSSSSSSSS HHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAPPPPPPEEEENNNNIIIINNNGGG? MMMMMAAAAKKKKKEEEEE IIIIIITTTTTTT SSSSSSTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPP!"**

Then...

*BOOM*

He blow up as his orb broke as Hiro power fuse back inside and he flet regain it back.

Hiro: "My back"

Dannka: "I'm glad your okay" *kissing Hiro*

Hiro took back but he kiss back as a light glow and reavel a mark that she now a member of his harem.

Dannka: "What this?"

Hiro: "A mark and the amulet pick you to join my harem"

Dannka: "Really? Thank you Hiro"

*Creak*

They turn to see the portal fell down through the floor as they other iteam fell follow but just as Monster Mapalogue about to fall, Hiro quickly use his whisp wrap around it and pull troward to him and grab on it.

Hiro: "I'm not gonna leave with empty handnit"

The portal fell through the floor and end up crash where the group are and contiue until a crash hear and they look stung of what happen.

Yama: "See what you done?"

El Fuego: "Pah! Who care as less it not damage"

Helmort: "Um, have any you guys see Molfie? We haven't see him while from the battle"

Below where the portal crash where Molfie hidding himself and try to find something to use the battle and be hour since he be down there until a portal crash and destory the chest he look in as he shook his head and angry to see a portal destory his stuff. He barking, biting and other stuff as he did something stupit as he kick the portal while he yip in pain and then it happen.

*Zap*

"growl?"

*Stice*

*Electie noise*

The portal spark and zap as the machine then started go haywire as the piece of the orb land on the motherboard as it spark to life. However, something gone wrong. First, it start the power up. Then it shook litte, then it it shook harder and harder and then it burst a strange enegry and knock poor Molfie hit the wal and fell on the ground. As he recover, a unknowen light show as it open the wormhole as it change color until it start to suck everything up as Molfie wimp and yipping as he climb up to the top while the portal force grow stronger and stronger.

Back the top Shadow King shook his head to clear as he shock to see that place wreck.

Shadow King: **"NOOOOO! MY PLACE, MY KINGDOM! YOUR GONNA PAY FOR THIS!"**

Hiro: "No it you who gonna pay for this. *he change into his konie form* For try to rule our home and steal the iteam and force Dannka to do your durty deed"

**(Fist Bump - Sonic Forces)**

**I can't do this alone**

**Even though I am strong**

**Need something more than me**

**Someone to push me to victory**

**Let's see what we can do**

**Together, me and you**

**Can't be afraid to try**

**Kiss your fears goodbye**

Then she felt a power flow in her as she cover light and fade to reavel her new form she wear a christmas clothe as her horn fix and grow longer, her tail grow new hair and longer, Her height grow taller and her figure grow bigger and fuller. Her hair grow longer and her fang sharper. She wear black boots and wear glove and holding sack on her back and her ear pointing sharper. Dannka shock her new transformastion as she now stronger and beauitful before.

Dannka: "I-I-I'm change"

Hiro: "Must give you new form and power to change once we bond"

Dannka: "I'M HAPPY HIRO! *kiss hiro* Now let kick Shadow King rolye butt"

Shadow King: "**THIS WON'T HAPPEN YOU TO BEAT ME!"**

Hiro: "We're see"

**No looking back**

**You and I, we're on the attack**

**Full speed ahead**

**Running to the sunset**

**Such a different feeling**

**Both of us believing**

**We can make it better**

Then the three launch and met each other and fist punch and dodge as the massive power force them to push back as Shadow King summon giant shadow hands to crush them but Dannka grow a planet as it hit and gone poof as Hiro run and did a spin dash and home target and bash Shadow King callistion on his head.

Hiro: "Did I just use new power?"

Dannka: "We not sure but I think it work. Look"

Indeed, Shadow King have super efatinty as he growl in anger.

Hiro: "Let see what else I have surprise in store of me?"

**Together we can show the world what we can do**

**You are next to me and I'm next to you**

**Pushing on through until the battle's won**

**No one's gonna give a thing to us**

**Into each other we put our trust**

**Standing united, after the fight**

**ll alone, we will never be**

**The two, of us, are holding the key**

**We see, today, a world we couldn't see**

**Before I say goodbye to you**

**One more last fist bump...**

Shadow King piss and he sink in his Shadow to hide but Dannka using her ear sence his preasnt and she use her hoove make a earth shake and he pop out the hidding place and Hiro Charge his fire and throw at him as he burn in pain.

Shadow King: **"ENOUCH! I HAVE DON'T LIKE TO BE TREAT THIS!"**

He then take shape form as gaint rino as he charde at them as they dodge as Shadow King crash on the wall and got stuck as they saw their change and they strick their power best they can. He broke free and change to gaint raven.

*SCREECH*

He flow up and fly around as Hiro use whip to grab him and with brot strangt pull him down with a 'THUD' and in day.

**know you have been afraid before**

**But you don't have to be anymore**

**No more emptiness to feel inside**

**When we work together no one can break up our stride**

**No looking back**

**You and I, we're on the attack**

**Full speed ahead**

**Running to the sunset**

**Such a different feeling**

**Both of us believing**

**We can make it better**

Hiro: "Hey, I think I want try something"

A hammer appear and he smash down hard as Shadow King screech and shook out the pain and fly again as Dannka use her new super jump and grab and use her weight to pull him down as Shadow King try to broke losse but Hiro bash his head again. Shadow King turn back as he scream in rage.

Shadow King: **"WHAT IS THIS? WHY I'M GETTING WEAK?"**

Hiro: "IT CALLED TEAMWORK AND WORKING TOGETHER WE'RE NOT GONNA GIVE UP AND SAVE EVERYONE IN THIS WORLD FROM YOUR EVIL SCHEEM!"

Shadow King: **"Then allow me to CHANGE THAT WORD"**

He turn into gaint shark as he sink in the shadow and swim like a shark going around the room. Hiro and Dannka know they in trouble but then their mark glow as they felt they pull troward them as they fuse into new person. It stood tall and wear a christmas suit mix with armor, a cape flow like there a wind. It have a sword that long and sharper and the helmet have santa hat. But the person have female curvy massive hourglass that fit perfect.

Soon, Shadow King pop out and ready to eat them but only be met a fist punch and sword slash as he hit on the ground and saw the new person.

Shadow King: **"Who are you? What happen to the two that was there?"**

The figure pull the helmet to reavel a woman who have a black long hair and a gasp tooth that this is Hiro version as a woman.

Hiranko: "Hiranko"

**Together we can show the world what we can do**

**You are next to me and I'm next to you**

**Pushing on through until the battle's won**

**No one's gonna give a thing to us**

**Into each other we put our trust**

**Standing united, after the fight, is done**

**We can show the world what we can do**

**You are next to me and I'm next to you**

**Pushing on through until the battle's won**

**No one's gonna give a thing to us**

**Into each other we put our trust**

**Standing united, after the fight**

Shadow King: *PISS* **"I DON'T CARE OF YOUR NEW NAME I'M GONNA KILL YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL"**

He barry in the shadow again as the now name Hiranko place helmet back on as she pull out different weapon from the sack that appear no where to reavel a mace as waiting the Shadow King appear as she use a shadow vision to see him swimming and he jump out but she bash with the mace as he turn back as he now more mad then ever.

Shadow King: **"THAT IT! PLAY TIME IS OVER! TIME TO GET SERELY THIS"**

He turn into a looking opcto-sqid like in mix as Hiranko smruk inside the helmet as she charge at him and jump, hop and a skip and brought the Sword down with a slash the tenical as it screech in pain as Shadow King lach out but she grab one of the tengcal and pull so hard, it rip out his part and scream. The she charge as she turn into drill spin and strick through him and out came other side as Shadow King feeling weaker and weaker.

Shadow King: **"What...*pant*..is...*pant...happen...*pant*...my...*pant*...power? This not I image...*pant*...this gonna...*pant*...out like this. You not gonna stop me"**

Using all his strangt, he summon a giant face version of him as it raor at her as she stand who show no fear as she she close her eye to end this as she float to the air as she reavel a samauri sword with a tech blade and sharp then ever with magic.

**t's a brand new day**

**We have turned the page**

**I never knew how much I needed**

**Somebody to help me this way**

**All alone, we will never be**

**The two, of us, are holding the key**

**We see, today, a world we couldn't see**

**Before I say goodbye to you**

**One more last fist bump...**

Then she let out a cry of the laughn they hear of in japan word.

Hiranko: "JIAKA NITWA SHOINKA BERABA (LIGHT BLADE KONMOIA STRICK SLASH)

Then a massive light slash troward Shadow King as he try to block it but it went through as the tenigcal getting slash and chop in piece as it get closer and closer troward Shadow King who eye wide in shock before he let one word.

Shadow King: **"fuck"**

*SLASH*

*BOOM*

**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"**

**(END SONG)**

As the sence sataler, Hiranko land gentle as she cover light before she split two as it reavel Dannka and Hiro stood where she was as they look puzzle.

Hiro: "Did we just-"

Dannka: "Ys we did. It strange"

Hiro: "I duess I'm full of surprisein" *looking at Shadow King in Pain* "It look like we beat him"

Dannka: "We sure did"

*RUMBLE*

Hiro: "NOW WHAT?"

**(Ground)**

While the fight going on, the group shook out their shock of what happen as they stood their ground ready to fight when...

Baymax: "I detety that Hiro power is back"

Then the cloud dissappear as the sky clear again.

Fred: "Look Hiro did it"

Halmort: "NO! SHADOW KING LOSE"

Boolcula: "Vell, it good vhile last"

Then Creepta, Halluta and his gangs be throw and land in front of the rest of the villain as Malch, Aunt Cass, Granville, Alistair and Judy walk out the the room as they see the group all here.

Malchu: "Have you see Hiro?"

Gogo: "We not sure at first he fail to stop Shadow King but then the cloud clear up meaning.."

Honey: "Hiro did beat Shadow King"

Malchu: "That good. *looking at the large hole that appear while ago* What is large hole doing here?"

Fred: "Oh some last Silent Sparrow fell through the floor and crash in the bottom of the pit other then that nothing new"

Alistair: 'Wait what?"

"BARK, BARK"

Then Molfie came charging and hit the group as the villain angry at him.

Halmort: "WE HAVE YOU BEEN? YOU WON'T HERE LIKE YOU DOING WOLF BUSSIEN WHILE WE GETTING OUR ASS KICK"

Molfie: "GRRRRRR, GROWL, WHIMP, YIP, YIP, GRRRR"

Yama: "What the mutt said?"

Molfie: "GROWL" (WHAT WAS THAT?)

Boolcula: "He dosen't like to be call it. Also, he said We got to get out of here, I Accidentally avicate the machine and gone out of contral"

Creepta: "What he mean Accidentally avicate?"

*RUMBLE*

As her answer call, the place shook violet as part rip hear as they felt a strong froce be pull and then the floor tear off to reavel a massive size a wormhole or blackhole. They eye on El Fuego who look at them in worry.

El Fuego: "What?"

Mr. Sparkles: "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU CREATE THIS AND NOW WE'RE GONNA DIE"

El Fuego: "Noset, I'll take care of this" *walk over to the poer core and pull* This will stop it"

Alistair: STOP! DON'T THROW THAT UNSTABLE CORE IN THE WORMHOLE"

El Fuego: "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh what the worse happen?" *throw in the wormhole* "See"

*BOOM*

LOUD RUMBLE*

A explore shook the place as the black hole grow bigger and bigger and bigger as it suck the whole place in to it"

**(Super Mario World Castle Theme Remix by Meganeko Electric House)**

El Fuego: "Oh that"

Creepta: "nice"

*shook*

Halmort: "LOOK YOU DONE"

Boolcula: "YOU DOOM US ALL"

Then the place shook violet as the place of contrusion, beam, steel bar and other stuff falling apart as the villain decide to escape while the group try to leave but the bar beam block their path.

Fred: "WE ARE GONNA DIE! THIS LIKE THE COMICS BOOK ALL HERO GONNA DIE IN THE END!" *SLAP*

Gogo: "WOMAN UP FRED! We gonna get out of this"

Wasabi: "How?"

Honey: "We can't use our power and also the wormhole is getting bigger"

She is right as it grow and grow while the group find the way out and stop the hole from swallow whole.

Frankie: "I'm worry Hiro"

Mlachu: "I'm sure he fine"

Frankie: "I hope"

**(Meanwhile)**

Back Hiro and Dannka, the palce fall as beam bar, and mitiliton fall one by one as Hiro use he Power to make a shield as they think of plan to escape.

Hiro: "We need get out of here"

Dannka: "I can show the way out as I found myself in, follow me"

He follow Dannka as they rush in twist and turn maze as the place fell and crumble while they escape the foret. While they running, Hiro clut the iteam for the ghouls to bring back home as they run until the floor give way to show large drop.

Hiro: "Now what?"

Dannka: "Grab on me"

Hiro: "WHAT?"

Dannka: "It the only way and don't worry Ilet you touch my body"

Hiro nod and grab hold on to her as he aqueeze her massive breasts while she blush and use her hoove to sprint and let a mighty leap as they sail cross the gasp and land perfect.

Dannka: "You can let go now hiro"

Hiro: "Sorry"

Dannka: "You can play this after we escape"

Hiro: "K" *Gasp* "MY FRIENDS! THEY STILL WAITING FOR ME"

Dannka: "We must get to them"

So they rush to the group to save and escape the place before it fall in part"

**(Back the group)**

The place getting more and more breaking apart as the group try deprest to escape but with so must pieces of steel and heavy part, they can't escape this ruin or escape off the island.

Wasabi: "Why cant I cut this in half"

Alistair: "Titaian, beauitful for not break in half"

Gog: "YOU JUST TOLD RIGHT NOW?"

Alistair: "Maybe?"

Globby: "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? I DON'T WANT LOSE YOU GUYS YOUR MY FRIENDS"

Honey: "We're think of something"

"GUYS"

They tuen the noise to see Hiro alive and okay.

Group: "HIRO" *hug hiro*

Gogo: "What happen? Are you okay?"

Hiro: "I'm fine and I have help" *pointing at Dannka who wave at them*

Frankie/Draculaura: *anger* "YOU!"

Hiro: "Clame down ghouls she save my life and she not gonna hurt us but help us to escape"

Gogo: "How we trust her Hiro?"

Honey: "Gogo right. How she not gonna leave us if she help us escape?"

Hiro: "I trust her and she help me beat Shadow King"

Malchu: "He right if she have not save Hiro life, we are all doom and the world as well"

Wasabi: "Okay, but she have to promisi after this over"

Fred: "So where the exit?"

Dannka: "There"

They look at where she pointing at a hole open up the roof as the light shine through.

Hiro: "Great work Dannka. Honey? Can you grow into gaint to carry us out?"

Honey: "I can't I use my power up"

Wasabi: "I try to cut the path but it made out of titain steel"

Fred: "I can jump but I can't carry you all"

Alistair: " A re you calling me fat?"

Fred: "Um...maybe?"

Alistair: "How dare you said that. Jady, book me pointin of gym for my fitting"

Judy: "Yes sir"

Cass: "I like to help you guy but I'm have not use my power for a year and I'm little rusty"

"I can asintien"

They see Baymax still up and running.

Hiro: "Baymax your okay"

Gogo: "He beat El Feugo all by hiself"

Baymax: "Coract. Now I can help everyone out to escape"

Baymac then use a laser and blow in chuck.

Fred: "COOL"

Hiro: "Let go"

*RUMBLE*

Then the blackhole grow and cover a spark as they rush out but only see their boat is gone.

Fred: "OH COME ON! SOMEONE TOOK OUR BOAT"

Gogo: "There"

They spo the villains steal their ride of the island"

Honey: "Freddie? Did you brought-"

Fred: "No I did"

Malchu: "Hiro"

He turn see his Grandpa walk to him.

Hiro: "WHat is it?"

Malchu: "You must use all your power to teleport us out"

Hiro: "Don't think I can"

Malchu: " You must to. I believe you. We all do"

He look around and see everyone is believe Hiro as Hiro sigh and breath softly.

Hiro: "Okay, I;ll try"

He contrat while the place shook violet as part and piece fall and other fell in the sea. The blackhole grow faster and faster as the fortress creak and crumble falling down and almost hit the group as they cover them self.

Wasabi: "Whatever your doing Hiro DO IT FAST"

Then Hiro cove in light as he shout.

Hiro: "I GOT IT"

*FLASH*

Once they gone, the place fall and crashing down as the tower lean and tumbler and part crash before..

*KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

**(End song)**

**(Dock)**

"POP"

A loud pop hear as it reavel Hiro and the group have made escape as they sigh relef and they collabis.

Wasabi: "Man I though we not gonna make it"

Gogo: "But we made it and thenk to Hiro"

Hiro: "Thank you Gogo but I couldn't done without Dannka"

Karmus: "Thank you Hiro but it Karmus Nellba now and I'm sorr what happen. I was along and be pick on long time ago I was born my parent look and the like because I'm different and not like any my parent. I never make friends so I be along that until Hilno came to my life and make friends and we have good time but he left to go back and I miss him so must while we move. After my aunt and uncle pass, I be pick and chase by the human it just I don't like be along. For while, I join Shadow King to teach the human lean to whip out but he prison by the king and I wonder along up until I end up living in Canada and *look at the ghouls* I met you two I never mean to ruin the school I was told to do so for he told me to free him. I'm want to said I'm sorry"

Frankie and Draculaura felt sad of her story after they listein and they though it the best to forgive them.

Frankie: "We forgive you Karmus we can be your real friends"

Draculaura: "Ya, we tell everyone what really going on and they will forgive you"

Karmus: "Thank you two" *she hug both ghouls as they giggle*

As they hug, Hiro watch in the horzard as sun going up as Malchu stood next to him.

Malchu: "You did good Grandson"

Hiro: "Thank Grandpa, but I'm not sure if I'm strong enouch"

Malchu: "You will Hiro it just take time and pastin and I hope you understand in the future"

Hiro: "Thank Grandpa"

They hug for a while, as Alistair done talking on the phone.

Alistair: "Well guys, I'm glad to say I'm have to wait for my ride be coming soon"

Hiro then realize something he almost forgot.

Hiro: "Oh, ghouls I got you something"

He took out and show them an iteam as they gasp what it is. Holding was a Monster Mapalogue and they squeel in exsitam and they hug and kiss Hiro in joy.

Frankie: "You got it back"

Draculaura: *Sniff* "I'm so happy that you kept your promisi to us"

Hiro: "That I promisi to you that I kept and now you can go home"

Draculaura took from Hiro as Frankie hold the box while Draculaura took the skull shape amulet as she and Frankie at the group and spoke to them.

Draculaura: "Thank you all help us as we be stay this world and learn about your diffenet world we live and you kept out secret and treat us nicely. I also thank you of helping find Monster Mapalogue and if waon't you, we never have it back for us. *sniff* W-W-W-W-W-We gonna m-m-m-miss you guys"

Honey: "We are gonna miss you" *Hug the ghouls*

Gogo: "You be are team"

Wasabi: "I promisi I'm not gonna cry but-'cry'"

Fred: "Thank you make your pet Webby by face my fear and his is cool on my list"

Baymax: "You have wil viste if you have problem if you need"

Cass: "Oh, I'm happy you make Hiro to girlfriends but I'm gonna miss you two"

Granville: "I'm glad we be bond together Frankie. *hug Frankie* But I alway be your mother"

Frankie: "Thank you mom"

"AHEM"

They look at Alistair who look sad and worry.

Alistair: "I thank you fix my trouble of my file and give idea you made and it too bad you gonna leave but if you plan find a job after school, *give her a bissein card* you know where my company is"

Once they done, the three gather as Draculaura look at Hiro smile little.

Draculaura: "Hiro? Thank again help us and let us to live your place and we love you"

Hiro: "I love you to as well Draculaura and so Frankie and Kamus"

She, Frankie and Kamus smile and Draculaura hold on the Skullette as she spoke out.

Draculaura: "Monster High Exto Monstrum"

The Skullette glow brighter and brighter as the ghouls are finally go home to see there friends this be happy there life. As the light flash, they group cover there eye as light dim to reavel the ghouls gone... (JUST KIDDING BITCH) They see the ghouls...are still there. Puzzle, Everyone wonder 'why they have not be be gone or why they still here'. It that Frankie know something wrong as she open her eye and see they still here as she start worry of this.

Frankie: "Um, Draculaura? Did we miss word it?"

Draculaura: *worry look* "I-I-I-I-I-I don't know what happen. Um, Monster high Exto Monstrum"

*ZAP* *POP*

Draculaura: "Monster high Exto Monstrum"

(Nothing)

"Exto Monstrum"

(nothing)

"Exto Monstrum"

"Exto Monstrum"

"Exto Monstrum"

"Exto Monstrum"

"EXTO MONSTRUM"

"EXTO MONSTRUM"

"WHY IT NOT WORKING?"

Hiro: "Clam down Draculaura. Maybe it need charge?"

Frankie: "It can be charge Hiro it teleport one place to the other. Also it never stop working since they never use long time up until now"

Malchu walk over to them and spoke up.

Mlachu: "May I see it?"

Draculaura nod as she hand to him as he study the Skullette and a frown appear his face.

Malchu: "Baymax, can you scane this?"

Baymax: "Of course"

Baymax scane the iteam until spoke to them.

Baymax: "I detey no enegy or everything"

Malchu: That what I'm Afraid of"

Hiro: "What you mean? What going on?"

Malchu: "Did you know who made this Skullette?"

Hiro: "No?"

Malchu: "Your ancestor made this iteam for every monsters in case emersaey and help other in need. It be year they made this and if I rememeber, it run on power and it must never run out as it keep going and going. But now, it stop working and I know why"

Gogo: "What is?"

Malchu: "It be drain out"

"This is all my fault"

They turn to Kamus who now sad look on her face.

Kamus: "I use spell to transfere all the power to the portal to open up the dark region and now it nothing but iteam or artifeit. Now, there no way to...*sniff* I-I-I-I-I-I'm s-s-sorry"

Hiro walk over and hug Kamus and strock her hair.

Hiro: It not your fault and you didn't know. Look, I'm gonna do everything to help you three to get back home and that a promisi"

Kamus: *wrip tear away* "Y-Y-Y-Your so kind Hiro and a good normies or human if i said so." *giggle*

Hiro smile as he look at Frankie and Draculaura and nod toy them.

Hiro: "Look like you ghouls have stay until we're figure out how to get you home and I'm promisi to help"

They smile and then hug him as he hug back.

Alistair: "So, about job?"

Frankie: "I'll take that job"

Alistair: "Spletint. You be called when I need you two help. *then his ride came* There my ride I'll see you show"

Once he and Judy left, the guys have esotince hard day. While Granville told them she have paper to fill, the other have idea who will take kamus in as Honey told them that she and Gogo gonna take care Kamus as the other head home while Hiro, Aunt Cass, Malchu (who decide to join them), Frankie and Draculaura walk back to Lucky Cat Cafe for the day save and for the think will get better.

**(3 week later)**

Three week gone by as thing clam as for one thing everyone are liking this new member joining BH6 and they happy to listen to them about Monsters and human once push monster to hidding, they want peace and they like that but they wonder if there are real monsters. Now you wonder if Chief Cruz is up and running right? WRONG! He have not as he be releash but can't go back his job for he be in hostipal told him that he have frater bone, Cuntine broken rib and lot more. This make BG6 relax for their have no trouble for him to chase them here or there and since then, they teach Kamus of the place and history and story they tolf her and now everthing is prefect but there one thing left.

**(San Fransokyo Institute of Technology)**

Granville: "Good Morning class. I'm happy to say we are getting new student to join"

Granville have be back and she glad be back and start to class again. As for Hiro, he glad he reavel he have real parent and thinking of the what else there secret they have kept from him. He soon find out later as now he need to be stronger and hopefully his grandpa will help him and speak of which, he haven't hear his grandpa after 3 week and never hear of him he is worry about him but he glad thing go be great. For now he gonna do his best.

Granville: "Now I'll you welcome her to our class and treat her like us if you may.

Then the door open and walk in is Frankie as she and Draculaura stay Hiro place until they figure a way back home after the Skullette have no power that drain it out and now they live with Hiro, Aunt Cass and Baymax for they like family. Now Frankie have vitse her mother as she told her she going to SFIT as Frankie said yes as she now in school with hiro and his friends which this gonna be great.

Granville: "Now as you aware that Ms. Stein is my adopteion Daughter and I will like you make her comfer to our class. Now Ms. Stein you can sit next to Mr. Hamada"

Frankie walk to her sit next Hiro seat as the whisper about Granville having a daughter. She turn to Hiro and smile.

Frankie: "Happy to see me?"

Hiro: "Of course babe. I never more happy you take this for a class"

Frankie: "Aw your" *kissing Hiro*

**(later)**

After the class, the two join up the lab as they talk about the idea of the ghouls make sure they be treat. They talk about the plan to make them happy and show the thing they like to try.

Gogo: "So how thing going Frankie?"

Frankie: "This place is Fangtaice and all thank to you guys"

Wasabi: "It not trouble girl um ghoul just need to learn new fram but we love have something smarter to join our school"

Honey: "Wasabi right, we are glad you join our SFIT and you can build something for the future and maybe help your kind and other"

Frankie: "That so sweet to said Honey it just ever since me and Draculaura came here and now we're stuck here even it not we plan to but I'm happy be with you"

Just then Draculaura in bat form flow in and change back to her vampire form.

Draculaura: "Guys. There a letter for us"

Honey: "Who it from?"

Hiro took a letter from Draculaura hand and the letter read:

_Come to the base._

Hiro: "Come to the base? What this mean and who give to you Draculaura?"

Draculaura: "Your Aunt give it to me and she have no idea who it from"

Hiro: "Let see what this about"

**(BH6 BASE)**

Once they arrive, they look around to see no one in site as they (with Baymax help) enter and they walk in their quater and see no one in there.

Hiro: "Hmmm, I don't see anything out ordinary so why it said comehere?"

"It I like to show you something"

They turn to see Malchu walk out his hidding.

Hiro: "Grandpa! How? What?"

Malchu: You think I know this place? Ohohoho I know about this and don't wonder nothing perial I'm not tell someone. But I'm glad you got my message"

Gogo: "Wait you send the letter?"

Malchu: "Yes, I like to show you"

He lead to the a door that wasn't there as he open the door to see gall with iteam as they reach the another door with the yin-yang as he knock twice as it open it and inside the group amaze as the room huge and in center are a cicle and dot in it.

Fred: "WOW! THIS AWSOME!"

Wasabi: "I never see this room before. *look puzzle* But what is it?"

Malchu: "This is the training room I'm ade it myself"

Hiro: "How?"

Malchu: "Did you not forget what I teach you Hiro?"

Hiro: "Oh I forgot"

Malchu: "Anyway, this will teach you from power that Hiro have harvent his power to shared his power and you are reponstal. So once you train, your be more power and byond"

Everyone shock to hear as they look each other and have dedicein.

Hiro: "We will do our best Grandpa"

Honey: "We do anything to use for good"

Gogo: "We can help other if everyone will try to take it"

Wasabi: "I'll try if it mean get really hurt"

Fred: "THIS GONNA BE THE BET ADVENTURES EVER!"

Frankie: "We can to this"

Draculaura: "Not impossible. Just challenging."

Malchu: "I'm glad to hear it. Now we have to train more and use power to gain"

It seem all going right as Hiro and other are happy to save the world but gain new friends and lover and ther notihng can go wrong but this begining of friendship.

**(Akuma Island)**

"BOSS? WHERE ARE YOU?"

The villain return the Island as it did little damge as they search for Shadow King when they arrive back as they see rubble as they start to dig to search the Shadow King but show no luck they have.

Franklin: "Franklin not find boss"

Barb: "Don't worry we'll find him"

Yama: "How we find him in this rubble?"

Creepta: "You forgot Molfie can sniff him out"

Soon Molfie sniff out as they follow and they sson find a dark hand barry in the rubble as they clear out as they see him unconsine.

Halmort: "He dead"

Yama: "That good before he an asshole"

*PUNCH*

CRASH*

Soon he be punch as Yama as he sail across the island as Shadow King rod up and looking piss.

Boolcula: "Boss your okay"

Shadow King: ***mutter***

Halluta: "Boss? You okay?"

Shadow King leave without a word.

Halmort: "What got his wrap up?"

Boolcula: "Not sure be we need leave him be"

Shadow King walk throught the wreck as he scream in anger of defect.

Shadow King: **"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! WHY CAN'T I WIN?"**

"Ugh your giving me a headach buster"

Shadow King: **"Who there? Show yourself"**

"I would but you need to find me"

So he did as the voice spoke to him.

"Your cold"

"Colder"

"Colder"

"Warmer"

"Aw your fucking cold"

Shadow King: **"JUST STOP FUCKING SCWEARING AROUND"**

"Okay, okay beside your hot and here"

Shadow King dig out the rubble and see a book that cover real skin as he puzzle of this.

Shadow King: **"I be found this book? That shit"**

"Your the one who talk"

Then the book appear a face with fang and creepy eye as toung stick out.

Shadow King: **"who the fuck are you?"**

Valnnta: "If you much know I'm Valnnta the Book of Monsters"

Shadow King: **"Monsters book? I like it but I need this forteit restore"**

Valnnta: "Not problem I can do it but I need book to eat to order to do it"

Shadow King: **"I got this ***holding what let of book* **I got mad after I flip"**

Valnnta: "Eh, it be well done" *eating as crushing made* Hm it better"

Shadow King: **"Okay that didn't work. Maybe-"**

*FLOOSH*

Suddenly, the book push him back but furm grab as Valnnta then started suck up as the power force pull something in the city. All the city, in libary a book be pull one by one as all the myst, legand and ect for maybe stuff but hidden a secret passway a strangie book as be pull along different book as all the book pull troward the island and in the Valnnta as the villain watch teh book fly by.

Franklin: "Fly book"

Boolcula: "Something tell us ve think it our master"

Halmort: "Come on guys. We go to see what going on"

As they follow the books, Valnnta grow bigger and bigger and bigger as Shadow King flet a power floating in vein as the mon-gangs came just as the last four magic books eat as...

*BOOM*

Froce back as light dim down. Shaodw King look at Valnnta who smile.

Valnnta: "It done. Trty it out"

Shadow King did as he wave, part float around and soon put in togethter as he chuckle then laugh and chakly as the building, frame, beam and other stuff form a giant fortrest as he finished while Shadow King sit down on now new throne chair as the villains looking sround in shocked.

Mr. Sparkles: "Wow Shady I'm improsse of what you did"

Halmort: "How did you do it?"

Shadow King: **"I'll tell in the morning for now we sleep and you gonna find your room"**

Once they left, Shadow King look at Valnnta who smile.

Valnnta: "Like it?"

Shadow King: **"I love it"**

Valnnta: *yawn* "I need a sleep"

Shadow King: "**Of course and name Shadow King"**

Once he place in the safe place hidden, he walk to the window and spoke to the city.

Shadow King: "**You maybe beat once time, but that dosen't mean you won but it just the beginning for I'LL RULE THE WORLD FOREVER AND THERE NOTHING TO STOP ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!"**

It seem the group adventures have just beginning.

**That the last part 2 forlk. Now I'm gonna bring the other ghouls of Frankie and Draculaura friends and the rest will come but how you ask? Well, I have surprise for you and I like my best. So I like to ask you that I'm gonna use bit or few crossover called SPECIAL CHAPTER so we can use it. Now there a food from japan and american so help the fella out. Now I'm do hope it will be good for the future. So now it time to go and read this story and if you like, reveiw, comment, P.M. AND give your best idea for me to use it and I can use on my story so...**

**SO LONG FOLK!**


	3. Ghouls all here, Mighty Girl

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN PLEASE WELCOME THE HOST OF THE FAN-SHOW BLOBKING AND HIS ART GANGS!**

**(APPLEROD)**

**HELLO FOLK AND PEOPLE! TIS I BLOBKING! Now I'm happy that people like my chapter and I see why it soo hard and I be told to do chore around the hous but I'm not gonna do it or if froce me to do it. (Laugh) But I'm glad it 2020 and I start at oc and thro nov and dec for christmas but I'm plan to make holiday of my own so if you don't like it, then fine fuck all you like but I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE!**

**(DING DONG)**

**Who is it? (Looking at screen to see a man holding a clipborad say "FAN-HATER" write on it.) Shit fan-hater it time to kill it. (Pull the leaver and a spring him out) That take care of it. Speak of which, I'm have take care all the anti-hater in the future and the troll but don't worry I'm king troll. So without farther to do, HERE IT IS!**

**The following Disclamer are Monster high own by mattel, Big Her 6 own by disney/marvel and oc own by me**

It was sunny day in San Fransokyo as we know the thief just stolen the poor lady purse as he hid in the allway as he panting from get away. Once he know he safe, he reach in and check for old lady money but didn't find anything exape for candy.

Thief: "Fucking shit. *throw the purse in trash* This waste my time and I need mony and fast but how?"

Then a ruster hear as the thief turn to find no one there.

Thief: Hello? Who there?" *taking knive out"

The thief walk in th ally as he nervous what he will find. AS he get to the sorlt, he spot a figure standing there by itself which it hard too see as the thief sigh relive.

Thief: "You have me there. by the way, what cute girl like you going here? It danger someone to capture you. Let me take somewhere you going. So where you going?"

No replide as the thief knew they scare or be teast but he not give up.

Thief: "Shy one and not talker eh? Well, let me see what you look like. *try to get closer but the figure move back* What wrong? Can't you trust me? Come on you can trust me"

He walk over to the figure as he get closer until he hear a growl noise coming from the his side as he look puzzle but smile to get closer until...

*ROAR*

"AHHHHHH!"

The Thief startler by the roar as he took back as he run off to escape the allyway but he met a banage wrap his leg up and he scrugger to free as he see an glowing eye coming closer and closer as he fear to be kill as he took the knive out and cut it off before got free and run out the allyway as he almost bump into an old man while screaming along the way. The old man face change into Globby face in desgieing as he look puzzle.

Globby: "What his deal with?"

Globby then hear growl as he turn to see a yellow eye as it stop to see globby before retret in the allyway.

Globby: "What did I see?" *then spot something* "Hmm? What this?"

He pick up that look like old but yet brand new banage wrap he never see before as it look new.

Globby: "Better show this to the others maybe they'll know about this"

He change fis to old man as he walk away unaware the event that the heros will about to meet the ne vistor from the other world and the reunite for more team up group.

**(Big Hero 6 intro)**

**Chapter 3: The Ghouls all here, Meet Mighty Girl and Rise of the Super Ghouls Squad**

**(San Fransokyo Institute of Technology)**

"So the squard root of Beta line to Cicle 7 in Evently to J equal to G right Hiro?"

Hiro: "Yes Frankie wow I can't this place make you smarter"

Frankie: *giggle* "Thank Sweeting. Hope this will help by my exame"

It been week after the event of dark time and since the ghouls came to their world to retreve their stolen iteam Monster Mapalogue from monster world where monsters and humans be war and drove monsters to hidding as the ghouls want to make peace between humans and monters but as they know they meet a monster name Dannka who real name Karmus she hlaf elf and half Krampus she use have parent until they pasaway and she servie to Shadow King who he Prsison in dark region and conqur the world. But if wasn't Hiro ture path, he and other never stop Shadow King and the villains from conqour the world in darkness and using his power, he and other will be boodt the power. But there one thing, Hiro is also can mate many ghouls and female to join his harem and if wasn't the infiatiy gem or stone the real one not the fake one, then he will never beat Shadow King or him use it for evil. No one know if he alive or not but they know when they are ready. Now they are relax and have good life but the ghouls do miss their friends and family but the BH6 promisi to help them to find there way back home. But when got the Monster Mapalogue, it drain out and thank to her, they really stuck here for good. Hiro did his best to cheer them up as well Karmus who now live with Honey Lemon and Go Go Tomago home as they now their roommate now as she felt better and she did her best to be great. Now, the group will about to make their life change forever.

Hiro: "So Frankie, how life you and Granville coming along?"

Frankie: "It Fangtacie Hiro she told me all about the learing and build thing as I made myself a charger plug wireless so if my alame go off, it will super chagre to woke me up"

Hiro: "Whoa babe, I never know your that smart? Way to go"

Frankie face blush in happy.

Frankie: "Oh you stop, I'm just get use to the new world. *her face from happy to sad* But we do miss our friends."

Hiro: "We will find the way Frankie. You and Draculaura are the only two end up here and that matter. But the most is you make my life better when I have two no five girlfriends I have"

Frankie: "Oh Hiro" *Kissing Hiro*

"Ahem"

They turn to see Wasabi who waiting his answer.

Wasabi: "Um, I hate to ruin your love time but we need to ready for the test?" *as a hand grab from Wasabi hand* "HEY"

Gogo: "Got amint we do have test but let have fun while I'll my turn is that right little Hiro?"

Hiro: "Gogo you know I love you, Honey Lomen, Frankie and Draculaura. But the most is Karmus who you girls let her stay at your place."

Gogo: "Gilty. But we all know it ture. *Fixing her hoverbike* But we all stick together"

Fred: "YA! *Grabbing tool kit while juggle* It the best power we ever have Hiro and our life is getting better as we go on and my life is getting awsome"

Honey: Freddie, you know Hiro is the Knamoi kind right? Sure he give power but that dosen't mean we have to relitbal on Hiro people if we have to"

Fred: "Honey, Honey, Honey you and other girl are Hiro girlfriends and if he get more, then he can be ruler this place."

Hiro: "NO! I mean sorry what I mean Fred I'm not prince right now I'm long way go to be what I use to be"

Fred: "It fine but still I like to know about you kind and the best is we gonna see and greet the monserraAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Fred slip and fell as the tool kit flow in the air and about to drop, a blurry figure jump and grab the tool kit and place back on the Wasabi scrotter.

"Mr. Frederick may I ask remind you that you action go to kill one day but you have fool in your brain is lat of what it is again ah yes, slushy"

A monsters that is a gremlins but he is big and tall wear bussein suit wear glass, sharp claw and teeth his skin is blue and purple with black spot on his back and a white snowy hair on the top of his head as he look like smart monsters.

Hiro: "Don't take on him Gantan, Fred is swell guy"

Gantan: "Well it the ture"

You see Gantan is Hiro servin and a friendly gremlins are use be with Hiro parent but after the ruin, he be in the orb steal and his is free from Hiro. Now he servie him to help Hiro to be prince he gonna be.

Gantan: "Beside, it what friends sure said, no?"

Honey: "Speak of, I hear we getting new friends and we not sure who they are"

Hiro walk over and kiss Honey Lemon and rub her ass as they releash their kiss.

Hiro: "I'm sure whoever they are, we can let them join us"

Fred: "NEW PEOPLE!" *femll and crash on the floor* "OW"

(**Later)**

Granville: "Today we are having new student and I'm sure you will treat them like to treat my Daughter"

While they thinking who the new student, Hiro and Frankie talking about the plan to the idea of the Shadow King is and who he want power.

Frankie: "I'm say Hiro that Shadow King be around before any of us made or born. It just something that jolt my spark"

Hiro: "All I said that be likely impossible. But we can't be sure and he likely not coming back and if he do, we're be ready"

Frankie: "I like it"

"AHEM"

Granville: "If you two lover done talk of you planning, I don't like to talk in my class, clear?"

Frankie/Hiro: "Cystral"

Granville: "Good, now then without delay I like to meet our new student" *turn to the door as she called out* "You can come in"

Then a door and the person walk in. The student eye wide and gasp while the girl sqeeul in delike. But Hiro face blush in front them is a female teenage but she have woman body. She wear a turtle tank shirt that is purple and pink. wear glass that too big, she wear her long silk and wear mix up sock and walking shoe. Her look she have a long red hair that have pony tail, Green and Black eye, frackle on her face, a bratch on her wrist, her figure she is tallest and biggest massive hourglass but she have bloating that large bigger then Frankie and Draculaura together. But the strange is she wear that look like a choke holder on her neck with pink and unknown symbal they never see before. Frankie thinking she perfect for Hiro harem but Hiro is ahead of Frankie but she knew Hiro alway one step head. Now the two wonder if this be like karmi or not.

Granvilla: "Class meet Janllta Veitha for she live her Uncle and move and tranfer to her old school and I like you make her welcome. Ms. Veitha, I'm Afraid the seat use to someone we have are takin and there aviable seat next to Mr. Hamada and Ms. Stein deck so you be closer to hear the lession"

So Janllta walk pass the student to try get her attaentin but fail as she sit next Hiro seat as the seat let out a loud metal creak and scree befoe setel down as she look down in nervous look.

Granvilla: "Now then we leave off for if the Y equel-"

While Granvilla talking and her back turn, Hiro and Frankie decide to talk to her.

Hiro: "Hey"

Janllta turn to see Hiro smiling.

Hiro: "My name is Hiro and this is Frankie she my girlfriend and I have other one but it is bother you, I don't mind" *took his hand out to shake*

Janllta look at his hand and Hiro face and back his hand and she shrink back her seat as her face have shy, scare and nervouse look which got Hiro and Frankie know the look and understand this new student to scare to make friends.

Hiro: "I think she have fear she can't make new friends"

Frankie: Your right I'm feel sorry to her. We need to make her friends"

Hiro: "Easy then done Frankie, Easy then done"

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

While at school, Aunt Cass busy at the cafe as she give coffee and tea and snack and lunch through out the day. Baymax help Aunt Cass while Malchu who viste and have perfect tea and sweet roll cake. As Aunt Cass busy prepear to get coffee from the custamor, When the machine acting werid until it shut off follow by loud...

*POP*

Spring, wire, pipe and part are broke as Aunt Cass sigh in disapointing tond.

Cass: "Great. Now I have to save money to buy new one"

"Did something broke?"

A looking like man but have creepy look like mad science wearing lab coat, black rubber glove, Wearing goggle, a t-shirt, A trouter pant and black shoes. The mad science look 28 year old, Red eye, white hair tall guy and have insain look now he too sirve Hiro parent and too he trap in orb and free by Hiro too but if you know he build thing, fix, make thing and create thing whatever he like and he took Hiro gargae and build secret lab below the cafe and no one know but the ghoul, Hiro friends, Aunt Cass and Malchu. Now when he hear pop noise, he rush to the sence and ready to fix it.

Cass: "Dr. Shetya, I just say to buy new-"

Dr. Shetya: "Buy new one? Pah, I fix thing and made thing so one thing to sure I'm fix thing" *place goggle on his eye*

Soon, he took his tool out and fix in just 10 sec and smile his sussecce.

Dr. Shetya: "Let see how you buy this? Turn on"

Aunt Cass did as the machine came to life.

Cass: "Thank you Dr. Shetya. It good as new"

Dr. Shetya: "Of course. Now if you excuss me I'm must work on something" *Left the place*

Malchu: "It seem he good at it"

Cass: "Yes he is and great of it. *looking at Draculaura who have sad look* Sweeting? Are you okay?"

Draculaura: "Hm? Oh no just thinking them again. *Rubbing her tear* I try anything but it not work"

Malchu: "We do our best Draculaura, but it take time to find the world you and Frankie came from and it the best to wait"

Draculaura: "K. Also, why have you pick me and Frankie to be relationship to Hiro?"

Malchu: "It because you and Frankie have special for Hiro and you two will find out for the future and don't worry of the relationship the ture is that the monsters of your kind need expansion your monsters even their barry kind left but that why you two will help Hiro for gain power and strangt for the fight. Do you understand?"

Draculaura nod her head as she look the skulletta and sigh in defect. Just need, an old man walk in and sit closer to the counter as Aunt Cass spoke to him.

Cass: "Welcome to Lucky Cat Cafe I'm Cass and what can I can help you?"

Globby: "I need Hiro to talk to"

Cass: 'How you know-Wait Globby?"

Globby: *Change his ture face* "You know me?" 

Cass: "I know you work here before. But why you here?"

Globby: *Show her the Banage* "I want show him somthing"

Draculaura: *walk throu Globby* "Globby? Why here? Hiro at school. *Know the banage* What this?"

Globby: "This is a banage from the guy rush out the allyway I came from and he look scare like see a ghost"

They look each other and know one thing Shadow King is back.

Malchu: "I'm afraid he will return"

Cass: "What we do?"

Malchu: "Draculaura, you must get Hiro and other and meet them at the ally, In the mean time I must go back my shop to see what I need"

With that, Draculaura left to call Hiro while Malchu go back his shop leaving Globby and Cass along before she spoke up.

Cass: "So, how your life?"

**(Cafe launch)**

At cafe, the group are together as eating their food while Hiro looking around to find someone and worry of the new student name Janllta for she is shy and never talk but he do anything to talk to her and make friends. As he looking, he felt a tap and turn to see Frankie with worry look.

Frankie: "Hiro? Are you looking Janllta?"

Hiro: "Sorry babe I'm worry she may not gonna have friend and she be like Karmi and I hope she not gonna be like her"

Wasabi: "Well Hiro I can't blame you but she need to ajustin her new life and not froce her"

Hiro: "Your right. Still, she look beauitful, sexy and cute"

Frankie: *giggle* "Cuter then me?"

Hiro: "You are Frankie. *sigh* But I want to help her"

Honey: "Maybe you can be nice that make friend and she can be your lover"

Gogo: "Honey, we have to wait awhile so she can join Hiro harem"

Hiro: "By the way girls, How Kamus?"

Honey: "She fine and she getting her hoove back up and try her best use her real power she seal inside of her"

Gogo: "Other then that, she being great"

Hiro: "That good. *spot someone* It her"

They turn to see Janllta walk with her head down and pass people and sit along in the table as the other now have sad and worry look they have.

Honey: "Actually, now you think of it she seem sad"

Fred: "That dudette do really need friends"

Wasabi: "I'm felt gilty of this"

Frankie: "Hiro? Any idea you have to make friend?"

Hiro: "I'm gonna just talk to her and maybe cheer her up"

He just about to go over to her when a ring torn got Hiro his attanon and answer.

Hiro: "Hello?"

Draculaura: "Hiro. Globby found a banage in the allyway and I think it one the Shadow King minuon and I think he return"

Hiro: "How we sure?"

Draculaura: "Not sure but we gonna found out"

Once Hiro done the phone call, he spoke to the other.

Hiro: "Draculaura call and she think Shadow King minuon is back and I'm not sure if that ture"

Wasabi: "Let go and find out"

So they left as they wonder if it ture.

**(Allyway)**

Once there, they see Draculaura waving at them as they look in the allyway as they enter they look around to see massvie of trash and stuff of gross where Wasabi almost vormit.

Gogo: "Are you sure Globby said he saw the guy came out the this place being attack?"

Hiro: "Yes, but we gonna split up"

Group: "WHAT?"

Hiro: "Look I don't like it but we have to. Wasabi, Fred, Mini-max you go one ally down. Baymax, Frankie, Draculaura go other way while me, Honey Lemon and Go Go Tomago go this way."

Gogo: "Okay? Who are you and what you did to Hiro?"

Hiro: "Just need to change and be the be me myself. Now let go"

They split up as the group hope have something they got.

**(Wasabi, Fred, Mini-max)**

The three walk throu the allway since the layout the people build the allyway better and make more stuipt thing they did. Now they walk the place that look gross.

Wasabi: "Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew why did I agree of this?"

Fred: "It because Hiro and he is great guy so why you agree this?"

Mini-max: "Never fear Mini-max will make sure this ally will not pass me"

Wasabi: *groan* "Thank Mini-max that make me feel better"

Fred: "Guys I pick up something *He use his hearing devie* It this way"

Soon they follow Fred to lead throu the sound as they got closer when they spot the...book? That is weird.

Fred: "What?"

Wasabi: "Um, are you sure you hear someone talking?"

Fred: "I did! But they did hear us coming"

"Acatelly we did"

The three turn to Creepta and Molfie appear from the shadow as they smrik on their face as the three ready for battle.

Fred: "Two agaenst three? *shook his head* That not fair fight"

Creepta: Really? Maybe we can have someone can fight for us"

Wasabi: *Chuckle* "Really? and who that?"

"Me of course"

Stepping out is a tall slimming looking creature that have all skell and gill cover seaweed and have web hand and feet a sharp teetha and yellow eye and fine on it head as this like a sea creasture smiling.

Fred: "Whoa a sea creature"

Loonta: "The name Loonta and I'm the new member of mon-gangs and I'm here to chew on you to have something to eat"

Wasabi: "Maybe susei is fine"

Mini-max: "Like the rage on"

The group charge to each other.

**(Baymax, Frankie, Draculaura)**

In other allyway, the three look throught he place as they wonder where to find the one that the guy run off from but as they search the place, Frankie spoke up.

Frankie: "Baymax?"

Baymax: "Yes Frankie?"

Frankie: "Well, I'm thinking is that if you wonder of why Hiro want us be with you?"

Baymax: "Hiro is think it best if we find the right number of stragth so we can overpowered them"

Frankie: "Okay Baymax"

"GUYS"

They rush over to see to see Draculaura pointing pile of books on the floor.

Frankie: "Why there book pile doing there?"

"To make sure you never be out alive"

They turn to see Boolcula and Franklin walking out of the shadow as the three ready to fight.

Frankie: "I'm not sure why you want the books, but we gonna kick your ass"

Franklin: "Franklin think your weak"

Baymax: "Voilet is danger to-" *ZAP* "Oh-" *CRASH*

Frankie/Draculaura: "BAYMAX"

"Well my pretty, it seem it have no cange for me"

Out walk an ungly witch with cruckitnose, big bump, red curly hair, mess up teeth, wearing a cloth and stocking and shoe. She have a wand in her hand and she smrik on her face.

Wenua: "Name Wenua and spell cast is my games Eheheheheheheheheh"

Draculaura: "A witch? The only witch we have is Casta Fierce who have trouble contral and make to turn everyone into animal"

Wenua: "Well, if I meet her then she and I can fight who is better witch. But first IT TIME YOU DEARLY TO BE DEFECT!"

Frankie, Draculaura and Baymax (who came out the rubbler) ready for fight.

**(Hiro, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago)**

Hiro, Honey and Gogo walk to other allyway as Hiro look around as to no aviable.

Honey: "Hiro?"

Honey then spoke up as Hiro turn to her.

Hiro: "Yes?"

Honey: "I'm worry if we can't find what we looking for and will I'm also worry that our relationship if will work."

Hiro: "Why you worry of it? It fine and beside I like having you and Gogo as girlfriends"

Honey: "Your right. I have this strange as something gonna happen in the future"

Gogo: "It fine but let forcues on the task like what they up to."

Honey: "You mean the book?" *pointing the diract she at*

The two follow the Honey diract and spot a book pile as they are puzzle.

Hiro: "Why they stole the book and put here?"

"It none of your busstien buster"

The group turn and spot Halmort and Halluta appear from the shadow.

Hiro: "Well Halluta it seem your gangs left you with banage boy here"

Halluta: "Well, they didn't left me they have other thing to detend and also, Shadow King have new monster recrew to add"

Gogo: "I knew Shadow King have return but what you mean new recrew? Our villain?"

Halluta: "No doll face a monster crew he add our group"

Honey: "Like who?"

"ME"

Then a samurai walk out the darkness and reavel not human but a demon wearing an armor and pad with spike cover from top to bottom. A helmet with sharp cruve horm like a white hair show and a shoe japan like and a sword he have look like dark enagy coming from.

Hiro: "Never see ungly face up close"

Jolba: "Next word you speak and it your mouth for I'm Jolba the demon Samauri"

Gogo: "Look like we have fight to deal with"

Hiro: "Don't worry girls my grandpa teach me how use to shared power with you" *Contra his power as they change in new form*

Honey: "I did miss my new body look" *Rubbing her massive thigh*

Gogo: "Less talk, More fight" *Flapping her massive wing*

Hiro: "Let do this" *pulling out his whip*

**(Vampire Killer [Remix] - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Soon the group charge as they clan each other. Hiro fire he fire whisp as Jolba dodge and slash Hiro but he vanshed and reappear behind him and throw a punch that shock him as Jolba roll over on the ground and crash in the trash as he recover and chuckle.

Jolba: "Your good, but not great as I am" *Chare at Hiro*

Honey Lemon inflation herself as Halluta try to bullet her but bounce off as she giggle of the tickler. Then when he use up, Honey take her change and make a orb of ball as she happy to caught him but only he fade through.

Halluta: "You forgot I'm a ghost, ya see?"

Honey: "I know that why I can do this"

She change back normal and breed an ice out her mouth as freeze him as she giggle.

Honey: "I like to keep you but that be wrong"

Gogo sped around in cicrle as Halmort try use his banage to wrap her up but her speed to must for him as he getting dizzy.

Halmort: "H-H-Hey stop I can't g-g-get you"

Gogo: "Why don't you to try harder?" *Throw a dice at him and knock him out*

The three monster stand back each other as they grab the book they can and rush out.

Hiro: "Don't lose them"

**(Baymax, Frankie, Draculaura)**

While happening, the three hero batle the monsters as they though lose hope when they change in their new form as they realize Hiro give them their new form back.

Frankie: "Hiro did it. Now we can fight them"

Draculaura: "Then let do it" *Let out screech*

Draculaura let out ballor screech as Boolcula cover his ear as she grab him and flow upward as he try debret to free himself.

Boolcula: "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTUST"

Draculaura: "Okay" *letting him go*

Boolcula: *realize* "I DIDN'T MEAN THAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!"

As he fell, he thoug of everything he not survie as he plung to his death and never go flud his though until...

Boolcula: "Wait? Why I falling when I can do this" *change into bat* "HA TAKE THAT *SMASH IN THE POLE* ow"

Frankie fighting Franklin who grab heavy object and throw at Frankie who dodge a sec as then an idea pop her head and detace her arm as her arm claw up Franklin back and tickle him who now laughing and giggle.

Franklin: *laughing* "HAHAHAHAHAHA! Franklin...*laugh*...felt t-t-t-tickle...*laugh*...funny"

Frankie: "Your so cute and childish and not bad guy you just like fun thing"

Baymax battle Wanue who she try to cast a spell but Baymax dodge while the spell struck people and aniaml into something else as she piss of this.

Wanue: "HOLD STILL YOU GREATFUL PATHAIT WROTHLESS SCRAP PILE BOT!"

Baymax: "I'm not scrape. I'm Baymax" *Punch Wanue while lost her wand as everything back to norma*

Soon, they grab the books as they rush off while the other give chase.

**(Fred, Wasabi, Mini-max)**

The last group are buttkick as Fred be held by Lonnta laughing while Creepta giggle running around while Wasabi chase her and poor Mini-max be chew by Molfie as Wasabi panting and huffing out of air.

Wasabi: "Man this not going great. *smash* OW"

Fred: "You telling me. I'm hanging upside down"

Mini-max: "I'm a chew toy"

Then they felt power flow in and change in new form"

Wasabi: "ALL RIGHT! TIME FOR YOUR NAP"

He grab Creepta as he use his hammer shape and smash her to the wall as she moan in defect"

Creepta: "ouch"

Fred breath fire and ice Loonta in ice cube like as Fred kick and smash in the wall shatter in ice piece freeing Loonta out the cold as Fred smile.

Fred: "Too cold? THEN LET HEAT IT UP" *FLOOSH*

Loonta: "AAAAHHHH! TOO HOT"

Mini-max like Baymax but bit bigger version.

Mini-max: "MINI-MAX WILL TEACH YOU HOW TRAIN BETTER DOG"

He grab Molfie as he flun it throu the trash and crash in it as he cover garbage as he cover his poor nose and whimping in horror.

Mini-max: "That what I called taking out the trash"

Creepta: "Let regroup up"

Soo they grab the rest of book and run off as the hero give chase thought them.

**(End Song)**

Soon once the monsters group up, theother join after and chase them until the monsters end up dead end as the BH6 ready to find the answer.

Hiro: "All right, what Shadow King want the books?"

Halmort: "NOT YOUR FUCKING BISSEIN AND THAT THAT"

Boolcula: "He is piss of you what your done to him"

Franklin: "Mother and sister mad of you. Franklin also mad too"

Gogo: "Well, look like you gonna to give up now if it make you feel better"

Then a police car appear behind them as the group shock.

Halluta: "IT THE FUZZ"

Creepta: "GET US OUTER HERE!"

Wenua: "Ulnt, Yinka"

Then the monster villains vanshied while the BH6 have to deal the Chief Cruz.

Fred: "Great. Just as our day can't get worse and this just did"

Then the person got out as they group ready to escape. But as they are ready what shock that instead of Diego Cruz, it show a female woman who is a dark-tan skin, thick eyebow, Green eye, red lip and brown hair into pony tail. She wear police outfit but her figure is massive large hourglass that it gonna rip the shirt out but held ono to it. The group shock who really is and not Chief Cruz.

Wasabi: "Um, is it just me or did someone switch to someone else"

Honey: "I'm not sure who this person is but I'm hopefully she gonna arrest us"

"I'm not gonna arrest everyone Honey Lemon"

*GASP*

Honey: "How did you know my name?"

"Well, not to blame but I'm your leader can said that" *looking at Hiro while other shock to see this*

Hiro: "I-I-I-I can explade"

Callya: "Don't blame on him he will tell what real happen. I'll have intudost myself I'm Callya Cruz"

Fred: "WAIT CRUZ AS IN-"

Callya: "Yap, I'm his younger sister and sexy one. Now I see they slip away from your hand and *looking the ghouls* I believe they are Frankie Stein and Draculaura I'm glad to meet you and wish you two luck for the peace plan betwen humans and monsters"

Frankie: "Thank you Ms. Cruz"

Draculaura: "That so genaeras to say nicely"

Callya: "No problem but please called me Callya"

Gogo: "So your not gonna arrest us or tell your brother?"

Callya: *Giggle* "No Gogo but I can tell you that one day my neice will join you in the future soon. But now I'm be off now. It nice to finally meet and happy see you again Hiro"

Hiro wave bye to her as they watch her leave as they look at Hiro in word of answer.

Hiro: "Okay okay guy you want answer but we need be back the base"

He open the portal and they enter through. Back the car, Callya got call and she answer.

Callya: "Hello?

"_HEY THERE"_

Callya: "Hi Henta"

Henta: _"So did you meet them?"_

Callya: "Yes I did and like Hiro say they are a theam"

Henta: _"So have you thinking be with him?"_

Callya: "You know I can't"

Henta: _"You never know when you try"_

Callya: "We're see. I'll meet the place so we can eat together"

Henta: _"Oh so planning to get big?"_

Callya: "I got to you now" *Hang up* Henta, you know I have trouble eating but that dosen't mean I go big or go home *blush* but then again maybe I will"

**(BH6 Base)**

"All right talk"

They come back to the base and now they want answer.

Hiro: "Okay. So basely you know Callya is twin sister to Chief Cruz, right? *they nod* so do you remember after the Shadow King battle? Well, after the battle life gone back to crime and once we split up..."

**(Flashback)**

After the event, crime be start and the BH6 have split up to tackler as Hiro is the only one who chase after the cruck. Once the thief cronder, Hiro smile of this.

Hiro: "Well, it look like there no place to go"

The thief throw the knive at Hiro who he dodge at and caught one and throw his seide and the theif throw the bag almost crush Hiro and rush out only be tess by someone. Hiro rush over and see a policewoman walk from the cronder.

Hiro: "Um, thank for help um ma'am?"

Callya: "I'm not arrest you Hiro Hamada"

Hiro: *startler* "Um, *slear in deep voice* I don't know who Hiro miss"

Callya: *giggle* "I'm not gonna tell everyone but myself and not my brother cruz.

Hiro: "Brother you-"

Callya: "Yes I'm his younger sister and I must say you did number on him and he not die but fraster bone here and there but he not gonna do police for a while as I take his job over so you can relax"

Hiro sigh in relef but puzzle.

Hiro: "But my Aunt said she know nothing about Diego Cruz have a sister?"

Callya: "She can be forgot. I'm Callya by the way"

Hiro: "Nice to meet you and I'm say you look hot tonight"

Callya: "Flatter get you nowhere. *Looking at the thief* But I;m thank you get me the thief and I;m give you a hand so there no trouble for you and don't worry, I told them your left the gift for us"

Hiro: "Thank. *watching her take the thief in the car* So when I;ll see you?"

Callya: "When crime call and I'll like to meet your team soon" *She drove off leaving Hiro thinking*

Hiro smile and happy someone like superhero before he left to meet up the other.

**(Flashback end)**

Hiro: "So that it up until now"

Fred: *Crush Hiro from his hug* "I KNEW THERE SOMEONE STILL LIKE US *SMASH* OUCH"

Gogo: "Why she not tell everyone instead keep out idenasty?"

Frankie: 'Maybe she knew about the group and the monsters fight from good and evil"

Hiro: "I'm not think that it Frankie"

Honey: "Well, maybe we think about this tomorrow. *Yawn* I'm need to fill myself up by sleep"

Hiro: *looking the watch* "Your right we need to sleep and figure out what Shadow King need the books for. Also Honey, Gogo? Tell Kamus I said hi"

With that they left to go home.

**(Akuma Island)**

On the Akuma Island, the monsters arrive the throng room as they throw the book as Shadow King who alive as he look at the books and at the monsters and repeat over and over again.

Shadow King: **"That it?"**

Creepta: "We lost some along the way"

Halmort: "We try"

Wenua: "You never know their that tough"

Shadow King: **"Leave me. I'll think this be enouch"**

Once they left, he pick the book up and reavel it the book name Valnnta, the book monsters. After the event and found this new helper, he told the monsters and the villains about what he found and explane Valnnta came from the other world where he can make monsters but prison in the volex and then he spot the wormhole and escape and end up in the rubble. Now when he spot the books, he suck them up and burp out.

Valnnta: *BURP* "Ah, that good but they didn't do better"

Shadow King: **"I'm sure we try again but itbest in the end. Now what next?"**

Valnnta: "How about we let the gobline or Gargoyles or A IMP?"

Shadow King: **"No no no that dumb. ***sigh* **this be tougher then I though"**

Valnnta: "What you expet even you're only second rate"

Shadow King: **"Oh really? So who is number one? Oh wait I believe it me"**

**(You're Only Second Rate)**

**I must admit**

**Your parlor tricks**

**Are amusing**

**I bet you've got a bunny**

**Under your hat**

**Now here's your chance**

**To get the best of me**

**Hope your hand is hot**

**C'mon clown**

**Let's see what you've got**

**You can try to slam me**

**With your harder stuff**

**But your double whammy**

**Isn't up to snuff**

**I'll set the record straight**

**You're simply out of date**

**You're only second rate**

**You think your cat's a meanie**

**But your tiger's tame**

**You've got a lot to learn**

**About the genie game**

**So for your education**

**I reiterate**

**You're only second rate**

**Men cower**

**At the power**

**In my pinky**

**My thumb is number one**

**On every list**

**But if you're not convinced**

**That I'm invincible**

**Put me to the test**

**I'd love to lay this rivalry to rest**

**Go ahead and zap me**

**With a big surprise**

**Slap me in a trap**

**Cut me down to size**

**I'll make a great escape**

**It's just a piece of cake**

**You're only second rate**

**You know your hocus-pocus**

**Isn't tough enough**

**And your mumbo-jumbo**

**Doesn't measure up**

**Let me pontificate**

**Upon your sorry state**

**You're only second rate**

**Zaba-caba-dabra**

**Granny's gonna grab ya!**

**Alakazam-da-mus**

**And this thing's bigger than the both of us**

**So spare me your tremendous stare**

**You look horrendous in your underwear**

**And I can hardly wait**

**To discombobulate**

**I'll send your back end packing**

**In a shipping crate**

**You'll make a better living**

**With a spinning plate**

**You're only second rate!**

Valnnta: "That was seird but that not I'm second rate I'm more uh Helper. Maybe you know who is sec rate"

Shadow King: **"Netha"**

Valnnta: "Who?"

Shadow King: **"He my sec rate Genal and He is perfect for my survier"**

Valnnta: "I don't see why not so what is he?"

Shadow King:** "He is kurmo demon fox as you know"**

Valnnta: "Let see what I can do"

Then he open him up and an light shot out and reavel a demon fox with 9 tail ninja wear and he look demon. He kneel down and spoke.

Netha: "My lord, your return"

Shadow King: **"I'm have and you have my thank to him" ***pointing Valnnta*

Valnnta: "Ya, but it drain me out"

Shadow King: **" I want you to scout the city and find someone to be part my plan to help our maker to need book to make monsters"**

Netha: "As you wish" *Vanish*

Valnnta: "So we wait?"

Shadow King: **"We wait"**

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Hiro, Baymax, Frankie and Draculaura arrive to their home and have great dinner and eat good food. Frankie and Draculaura eat in pace after Hiro learn of gluttery make them grow fat and bigger but thank the traing, Hiro contral their eating and later the ghouls now contral their eating as they use the food make them grow fatter. Once they done, three along Baymax when up stair and dress in their PJ and ready for bed. Hiro came out the bathroom and spot Draculaura looking at something. So Hiro walk over to her and sit down and look to see a picture of her, Frankie and other he never see before.

Hiro: "Draculaura? Who are they"

Draculaura: "Oh Hiro. I'm looking the picture we took when we found the monsters to join the school and this be taking the day we gonna make school full of monsters. *Ponint the wolf girl* This one is Clawdeen Wolf she a werewolf and she also a fashion designer"

Hiro: Wow I like Honey and her talk about Fashion and stuff"

"This *Pointing mummy princess* is Cleo de Nile and she is the daughter of the Pharaoh so she maybe annory and grumpy and what not, but she have gold hear to every monster she have."

Hiro: "Well, she do have golden heart. So who the last one?"

"Lastly is Lagoona Blue who is sea creature who she love surf"

Hiro: "She hot one"

Draculaura: Ya, I hope you like them. *her smile fade to frown* if they are here"

Hiro wrap her up as she coo in delike.

Hiro: "It going be fine Draculaura we're bring you two back home"

"Indeed we can"

They turn to spot Gantan stand near the stairway sipping tea.

Gantan: "Dracula, we know your missing friends but you have be pastion"

Draculaura siff and wipe her tear away and smile.

Draculaura: Thank guys. *Yawn* Goodnight you guy"

Once she asleep, Hiro look at Gantan and spoke.

Hiro: "Do you think we can help them?"

Gantan: "Time will tell. I'm go to sleep. Goodnight"

Once he left, Hiro frown and look at the skullette as he took from the stand and look at it. Then he walk out his room walk up to the top where the garden as he started at the iteam as he clutit and he thinking of failing to help them but he have to help them, he have to.

**(Clocks by Coldplay)**

**The lights go out and I can't be saved**

**Tides that I tried to swim against**

**Have brought me down upon my knees**

**Oh I beg, I beg and plead, singing**

**Come out of the things unsaid**

**Shoot an apple off my head and a**

**Trouble that can't be named**

**A tiger's waiting to be tamed, singing**

**You are, you are**

**Confusion that never stops**

**The closing walls and the ticking clocks gonna**

**Come back and take you home**

**I could not stop, that you now know, singing**

**Come out upon my seas**

**Cursed missed opportunities am I**

**A part of the cure**

**Or am I part of the disease, singing**

**You are, you are**

**You are, you are**

**You are, you are**

**And nothing else compares**

**And nothing else compares**

**And nothing else compares**

**You are, you are**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)**

**Home, home, where I wanted to go (You are)**

Hiro sigh and look at the skullette.

Hiro: "You know I did try to get you back the owner but I'm was too late and now they are trap here and miss there friends and family. I know using my power will help but I don't know how and I want them happy to see their friends. If know there are even there our seem not right for them and other monsters but I...I wish everyone in other world will live here peace and safe from the other evil that someone hurt them and for the ghouls friends and family came as well. Why am i talk to he item?"

Hiro yawn and look the sky as it getting late as he head to bed. He place his amulet next to the Skullette and went to sleep. As night word on, the amulet and the skullette glow and float in the air. The two item spark and blot each other as the light glow brighter as they spin fastera nd faster until a massive enagy froce wave spread across the city, country, land and the whole world until it fade. The item float back down on the table draw as it rest on the desk.

**(Next morning)**

It morning and Hiro along Frankie and Draculaura eating breakfast and the room silence while they eat Aunt Cass know this as she though something to cheer the ghouls up.

Cass: "I know how it feel that miss someone you are away the place but you have be pastine and then you be back home for good"

Draculaura: "Thank"

Hiro: "Draculaura *holding her hand* I promisi we can get you three home"

Draculaura: "Thank Hiro"

Once they done eating, They talk more their idea until a door open to reavel Kamus who now wear turtle shirt and a silk gown and have nice high hell shoes. Her hair pull back and in ponytail.

Kamus: "Hi everyone. Hello Hiro"

Group: "Good morning Kamus"

Then Fred came in by his self.

Fred: "Morning everyone"

Cass: "Morning Fred, are you waiting the other?"

Fred: "Acatlley, I was here for something for Hiro and Draculaura"

Hiro: "Us? Why?"

Fred: "Well, I like to help cheer Draculaura even we promisi to help them get back home"

Hiro: "Oh ya that what we did but what you point?"

Fred: "The Point is that I'm like to help them"

Hiro: "Wow Fred that nice of you and since you are fan of monsters, maybe you can find a nice one to be your ghoulfriends"

Fred: "That be nice Hiro but their barry any real monsters"

Hiro: "You never know Fred you never know. So what you can cheer them up?"

Fred: "Well, I know there down but I thinking to invite you to my home but I'm not sure because my mom have go somewhere so if you.."

Hiro: "Sure, Me and Draculaura go your place"

Fred: "Thank dude"

**(Elsewhere)**

In part of the place, A portal open up as the three figure spit out as they look around the place they at as they hear the nosie as they spot the worker putting the food away in the back of the storish room.

Worker: "Where do you like to put this?"

Worker 2: "Leave here and I'll think of it"

So he did but unawar the figure saw their change and grab the food or few and leaving shock and confuse worker when they came back and see they missing few food leave.

**(Fred Mansion)**

Fred: "So this how Vampire hypno and contral their mind"

Draculaura: "Thank for asking Fred"

The three at Fred place and having great time as Fred did his best to cheer Draculaura up and to make her happy as they find a way to sent them back home.

Hiro: "Why you ask her about this?"

Fred: "So she can use it to contral the villain"

Draculaura: "I like to try that but I'm not sure If I can"

Hiro: "Don't worry Draculaura we can train you to use it for the new power"

Draculaura: "Thank sweety" *kissing Hiro*

"Now that a love one"

They turn to the doorway a 30 old man who He has angular features, but his face is wrinkled, especially above the eyebrows. He is slightly balding, with white hair parted on the sides with a few stripes of his natural hair color on the top, and a distinct mustache. His eyes are blue, like his son's. He is always seen wearing tan shades, even using goggles over them.

Fred: "DAD?! W-W-WHAT YOU DOING HERE? I THOUGH YOU NOW TRAVEL THE WORLD?"

Stanlee: "Well, I am up until I hear you have a monsters appear in our world right? *looking at Draculaura* and you must be one of them, yes?"

Draculaura: "Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes sir"

Stanlee: *chuckle* "Not to worry my dear. I'm not gonna hurt why back my day I fighting a person who can make monsters and contral them and if I recalled, he also capture real monsters and use them to make different DNA and using an army but I manit to battle him and free all the monsters kind for good"

Draculaura: *GASP* "Really? Are there still there?"

Stanlee: "Whoa, clam down I don't know if there are monsters kind out there"

Fred: "So you not sure?"

Stanlee: "Nope"

Fred: "So anyway, why you here dad?"

Stanlee: "Oh right. I hear there new villain treat in this place and hear you try to bring the three ghouls home but they didn't stuck here. So I'm here to help your trouble and maybe find a their way home"

Draculaura: "Really? Thank sir" *hugging Stanlee*

Stanlee chuckle as he pat her hair.

Stanlee: "I also hear your pet help Fred face his fear of spider. I like to meet your pet. *Webby appear from Draculaura hair* Oh hello little guy"

Webby wae his tiny hand.

Hiro: "So, how long will you viste?"

Stanlee: "Oh I'm be here say two day"

Fred: "Two day? bummer"

Stanlee: *chuckle* "I'm joking I'll be here 20 month"

Fred: "REALLY? WOW DAD YOUR THE BEST"

Stanlee: "I'm alway? Now how you about cheer your friend up?"

Fred: "I know the place"

**(Playdium)**

Fred: "WELCOME TO PLAYDIUM YOU GUYS!"

Hiro: "I never be this before it awsome"

Draculaura: "Try Clawsome"

The place are huge place to play games, blow and more. Once the got there brace for the token point, they go and find games to play.

**(Timeskip)**

Draculaura: "Thank you cheer me up Fred"

Hiro: "Ya, thenk you"

Fred: "No Prom dud and dudette"

After the games and vr and blowing and other stuff until they eat at the food court and they eat food as Draculaura eat much she can as she bloat bit until she full now as Fred like how she eat much even Hiro like it. Hiro though maybe he can find Fred his own ghoulfriend and hope for the best.

Hiro: "So Draculaura think your gonna be alright?"

Draculaura: "I am Hiro. I just hope for the best"

Fred: "Hope this will help you ghouls for be here until you go back home someday"

"Well, well, well I though you be here"

Fred: "I know that annory voice"

Fred turn to met a young boy who is short, likely due to his age, and has a chubby body. He also has a skin mole under his eye. His eyes and hair are brown.

Fred: "Mole"

Mole: "Fred"

Draculaura: "They know each other?"

Hiro: "I'm Afraid so but not sure how they hate each other"

Mole: "What you doing here?"

Fred: "Hanging out my friend. What you doing here?"

Mole: "I'm here because of the new video arcade that will install in just 3 month but this will be me to beat the high score and whoever be the hi score will own this place and make sure your not allow here"

Draculaura: "That not fair Fred can be better then your games"

Mole turn to Draculaura as his eye wide and smile his fucking prick sick asshole smrik

Mole: "Well what we have here? What your name toot?"

Draculaura: *uncomfore* "Um Draculaura"

Mole "Beauitful name. So you have boyfirend? No I can be your lover"

Draculaura: "No! Hiro is my boyfirend and I can date little kid"

Mole: "Little Kid? I'm 11 year old and I can do whatever I want. But I'm eye on Gogo and-"

Draculaura: *giggle* "Sorry but she with Hiro and she now Hiro girlfriend"

Mole: "Wait what? *turn to Hiro* HOW YOU HAVE TWO GIRLS?"

Hiro: "Well, try five girlfriends"

Mole eye bug out and jaw drop in shock. While happen and Fred laugh, Hiro phone ring and it was Gogo.

Gogo: "Hiro, we got trouble"

Hiro: "Okay. Guys their trouble"

They left the place while leaving poor mole stuck in the stage.

**(Bank)**

They group arrive the sence and spot a hole in the wall and they look in saw a robber stealing a bank.

Fred: "OKay I see robber but bank robber? That lame"

Gogo: "Well whatever you say, We're gonna stop them. *she charge at one closer and knock one down but shock* What?"

When she knock the closer robber, the mask reavel to so not person but a robot.

Fred: "WHOA! A ROBOT ROBBER! CAN'T THIS DAY GETTING BETTER?"

Wasabi: "Maybe you sure not say that"

The mask robber pull their mask to reavel a robot robber. 

Frankie: "Wow a robot I like to exbraite on them"

Hiro: "Are you okay Frakie?"

Frankie: "I'm fine it just so much thing to do with it"

Gantan: "I believe Frankie be study this world cause her to change and become the smartest ghoul ever but stay this world cause her to become new ghoul."

Hiro: "That make no sence but we have stop them from stealing the money"

Soon the group charge at the bot and tear and rip the robot while Frankie take the part and kept herself. Soon after there no more bot to fight left.

Wasabi: "Well, that take care of this"

Hiro: "Ya, but who made this bot I mean it not made Baron Von Steamer and he can't be the one"

Fred: "Maybe there new villain the one behind it"

Gogo: "Fred there no new villain of this doing it"

Baymax: "Hiro, I detest the unknown object"

Then a roof burst open to reavel a hose that soon suck the bank money as the ship become visable reavel a hi-tech ship and seem it float in mid-air as the group shock to see it stealing money.

Honey: "Um, he not own hi-tech ship right Freddie?"

Fred: "Nope"

Wasabi: "Well, what we gonna to do?"

Draculaura: "We're have to stop them" *Running to the money while grabing it*

Hiro: "Wait no"

It too late as she be suck in the hose as the group went after her as they to suck up through the hose travel throu the pipe and so end up in the room where the bank and money, gold, jewel and more.

Fred: "WHOA LOOK! *holding the art picture* MORNA LISA"

Wasabi: "I never see this before"

Hiro: "Well, Draculaura could be anywhere"

"Or behide you"

Hiro turn and see Draculaura in her bat form hanging upside down of the stastue.

Hiro: "Your okay. *hugging Draculaura* Why you do it?"

Draculaura: "Just want to help" *show her puppy look*

Hiro: "How can't I stay mad since your cute"

Gogo: "Hate to be lover dover, but how are stop this from stealing from the bank?"

Fred: "Easy, *blow the door he found* we will find the villain and beat them up"

They walk out the room and enter look like hi-tech hallway that all shiny and clean as they scane the place.

Honey Lemon: "Wow, this place shiny. *spot a drink machine* OH DRINK"

She rush over to the drink machine and press the flavor buttom and drink as she inflation bigger and bigger while Gogo make sure Honey not go over filled.

Hiro: "So we now know whoever steal the money must be somewhere the room be in Baymax?"

Bayamax: "Scanning *looking around until spot something* I detesting a life form up there the top"

Hiro: "Then up we go"

After got Honey away the drink machine as she now a giant water balloon and be push by Baymax and Hiro, they now on the way to fight the villain unaware for they about to encounter for help.

**(Outside)**

While happen, Janllta was walking to the street and hopefully to study but the think she have is a boy who is kind as she can help but to think of him he try make friend but she turn him down. She also know she felt strange enagey she never felt but not evil but nice and clam. Her though snap when a news just appear as she pass the store tv.

Bluff: _"This is Bluff Dunder at the franokyo bank where the myster bot robber yes you hear me folk a robber-bot that stole the bank as the BH6 have be beat up in scrape but unknowen ship suddenly appear out of no where and suck all teh bank as one the hero try to stop it but she suck in as the BG6 group charge in and they never be seen as the ship steal more and more from the bank. Whoever this villain is hope they know that our hero are gonna stop this once and for all and here the the ship that be film"_

Jallta gasp at the flim of the BG6 be suck in and the ship move to other bank Jallta look around to show no one there and rush in the ally and tap her choke coller as she glow and die down as no one know what the glow for as the figure zip out the allyway and head throu the ship.

**(Back the group)**

Back the group, they search the room to room to find the one to stop from stealing and return the money to the bank. As they searching, Honey Lemon spot a food machine and eat it growing fatter and fatter as the group search the contral room.

Wasabi: "So have you know where to find the contral room? I mean it is the top?"

Hiro: "We need find elevtor as fast"

Frankie: "Hiro? I think we need find it before Honey Lemon gonna be too big to fit in" *pointing at Honey Lemon now giant liquid balloon a slosh hear from inside*

Hiro: "Honey I think that be enouch for one day"

Honey: "Hm? Oh sorry Hiro I'm just hungry"

Baymax: "Hiro I detaty something coming this way"

Fred: "Baymax is right. Something is coming this way"

Soon, a bot like appear in front the team as Hiro use his power to open the portal and it fell through.

Hiro: "We don't have time to fight them, we need find the elevator to the top"

"You mean this one?"

They turn to see Gantan stay at the elevator doorway.

Hiro: "Gantan? How did you?"

Ganta: "Where ever you go, I follow and if you not know I found the one that have said not elevator to the top"

Soon they pile in as the elevator take them to the top (Honey also back to normal if you like to know).

**(top contral)**

Once they on the top, they step out and see the place is large room ever as in front are the contral as the group know there no one there.

Gogo: "Um, there no one driving this thing"

Fred: "Well let trash this place"

Hiro: 'No Fred then we can't return to the bank and no one having there money"

Frankie: "Why not we hack it?"

Hiro: " Smart thinking"

Soon they start hacking and they try to take contral as they got get throu the firewall until they got it.

Hiro: "Look like we got it"

Frankie: "That seem right but there something else"

Then a rumble hear as the floor door open and the seat rise the from it and it reavel a man with hi-teach as have a brown hair wearing lab coat, a leater boot and a glove. He wear a goggle and he like insaond.

"Oh your have beat my money ship stealer 5000 but you never stop me for I'm Professor Lennra the science who is the genuie ever and so it stop you to dead mit-wait who are you people?"

Fred: "We're the Big Hero 6"

Lennra: "But there 8 of you"

Frankie: "Where their ally and you have to stop this robber"

Lennra: "How this NO! HAHAHAHAHAHA! Now you go now to play stuff while I hav villain stuff"

Wasabi: "No way that gonna happen"

Honey: "Not we're around"

Gogo: "Ya"

Fred: "Your going down"

Hiro: "Ready buddy?"

Baymax: "I'm servte to help"

Hiro: "Ghouls?"

Frankie/Draculaura: "YES"

Hiro: "Let do this"

Lennra: "Fate last word. *pull the leaver* MINON-BOT"

Soon the room fill with minon-bot as he pull the other leaver to reavel a robot they ever see before. A female bot is tallest, slender and beutiful her figure are massive hourglass but she wear a leather jumpsuit and she have a blond hair go to the hip, a green eye and red ruby lip her skin is pink and she like an angel but she a devil but she have an gun like plaite and a helmet. (I though of made up female megaman but a better one as this one in evil but brainwash)

Lennra: "GO MEGA KELLNTA"

**(We're Robots (Dr. Wily Stage 2) - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Lennra: "ATTACK MY DEAR CHILD"

Gogo: "His child? More like scrape child"

Wasabi: "Let get this over with"

Soon they charge at the bot Gogo spin around in circle but they follow her patter which she sudden;y know this and out smart the bot as they fire at her but end up each other and blow up. Honey Lemon trap them in her glob but they escape her trap but she Stretches her body and wrap them up but again they escape and try to freeze her but she remember the form she fill with so she use her giant water balloon form and she crush them like pancake only they are flatbot.

Honey: "Maybe you suren't use metal even this chem melt you"

Fred duck and dodge the bots as he let out flame as he jump up high and land on the balcogry.

Fred: "Ha! You never caught me"

Soon, they jump like Fred which he realize this.

Fred: "THAT NOT FAIR! YOU GUYS NEVER JUMP LIKE THAT! But you look familair. *Duck from th blast* I'LL THINK ABOUT YOU LATER AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Frankie and Draculaura fight and scrape the bots and seem they are useless but Frankie giggle herself as she take the parts from the bots and though useful to build think she can use her idea. Draculaura screech as the bot broken in pieces as she wtach her screech make it go haywire but one was about to grab Draculaura only be zap in balibalion as Frankie eye of her hurger of science.

Draculaura: "Thank you Frankie I have not be goner if wasn't your help-Wait Frankie what you doing?"

Frankie: "Sorry, but I must use this part to make my own invainter"

Draculaura: "Oh Frankie"

Hiro and Baymax destory the few bots as they target at them as Baymax use finger laster to cut and blow them up.

Hiro: "Alright buddy, we got them on the run"

Baymax: "They're not running away from us, they are coming throu-"

Hiro: "Never mind Baymax. Now we-"

*BAM*

Something shot them as they fell down on the floor as Hiro gonna get up and help Baymax but only be block by Mega Kellnta as she point at Hiro ready to end him but he use he time to freeze her and dodge her attack but shock she can resum time herself as Hiro use his strangt to break the floor and chuck at her but her blow up with her plasim as Hiro know he have to teleport her somewhere else but before he could, he felt she grab his neck and choke him to death but Baymax use rocket fist at her but she use Hir as a shield (bitch) as ready to end when...

*ZAP*

She be shock by something only Frankie one to zap her in her anger look before pick Hiro up and hug him.

Frankie: "Did she try to kill you Hiro? I;m not let her to kill you"

Lennra: "So you knock my robot master eh? Then How this instead?"

**(End Song)**

Then the floor open up more as a machine appear that simailr to Dr. Lennra but it twice bigger then everyone see.

**(Death Egg Robot - Sonic Generations Music)**

Lennra: "HAHAHAHAHA! LET SEE WHAT YOU CAN BEAT WITH THE BABY?"

So the group try to fight the giant bot but they be push back or knock out away as they try to find a way to beat this thing but no luck.

Wasabi: "Man guys he not playing around because he serisley and ruff"

Gogo: "We get it Wasabi and that why we need to stop him"

Honey: "But he can't be defect him. It like his armor made out of something"

Hiro: "Baymax, can you scane the armor bot to find weakness?"

Baymax: "Scanning. *he scane up until he see something they not like it* I sign no weakness"

Fred: "WHAT? THAT CAN'T BE THERE MUST HAVE WEAK POINT"

Lennra: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THERE NO POINT TO BEAT ME FOR I DR. LENNRA WILL BEAT BH6 ONCE AND FOR-"

*BOOM*

Then without warning, a roof burst throug and thedust clear ro reavel a tallest, slenderest woman wearing a hero coustum wearing tight suit, a high heel boot, a mask cover her face and a cape that small around the neck. The woman have massive hourglass and her skin smooth pink and her hair is red that go strat down to her shroulder. Everyone dumb struckin but Dr. Lennra faceplam on the ground.

Lennra: "NO! HOW DID YOU KNOW I'M HERE? WHO CARE EVEN YOU ARRIVE YOUR TOO LATE MIGHTY GIRL PEPARE TO DI-"

Sudden;y she sped off and hit the chest which broke open to reavel a spark orb that cause Frankie eye wide and rush over to grab it.

Hiro: "FRANKIE NO WAIT"

He too rush over to stop Frankie from dangerous thing. As she reach it, she grab on and pull and tuck and Hiro grab to stop but it too late a blot and lighting struck Frankie and Hiro as they...fuse into one. When it die down, the two no longer there only a Frankie but she different she wear same hero suit but she have a giant lighint rode, hook up a wire to each other and she look like a mother but older. She grab the orb and pull so hard the part ripe out like the shread off paper. Then the machine gone out of contral as it now have no power as it on rampage wrecking thing and stuff and then it smash throu the window and fall to the street and wreck the hacvo. The group was shock of what just they see.

Wasabi: "Did everyone-"

Fred: "Hiro and Frankie...just...FUSE! DID YOU ALL SEE THAT THEY JUST FUSE AND FRANKIE IS POWERFUL ANDANDANDANDANDANDNANDNDANDNANDAAND...*SMASH*...OUCH"

Gogo: "Knock it off we have bigger problem of now it on rampage"

Honey: "WHat we gonna to do?"

Then the mighty girl zip pass them and fell to the ground as the ground broke to creater and rush off to stop it. While happen, the new Frankie defuse back the two as Frankie look shock as Hiro blush of what happen.

Frankie: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Ya, we fuse like kamus"

Frankie: "are you-"

Hiro: "I'll will but we got the bot to stop"

So, they rush through the broken window as the other follow them for stopping the robot from destory it as Baymax look at the fallen Mega Kellnta so he take with him and follow the other.

**(end Song)**

In other city, Chief Callya driving throu the road as next to her is her parther. This persom is a female officer she is 22 year old chines/japan woman have black long hair pink eye bit white skin. She is overweight of ssbbw look but her face never have fat her officer suit that look like ready to rip as she eating a donut and fill as she coo her fat which make Callya unconfer and decide to speak her parter.

Callya: "Chinta, what we talk about cooing in our car?"

Chinta: "Not make you to detrating, but you know I can't help myself I like be bigger and bigger until I you pop like a water balloon and you know you and I are singel and never have a guy and if we have to spot a guy, we can shared-"

Callya: Chinta please. *sigh* look we talk about this and you know no one want me or you but we don't need a guys"

Chinta: "What about the boy um what his name oh Hiro Hamada that his name"

Callya: *blush* "He a kid"

Chinta: "He more then the kid Callya and beside your nicese Megan will found out who he is soon well infantrly"

Callya: *sigh* "Your right. But I don't like get in trouble"

Chinta: "Why not take it a secret from other and maybe I can have fun with him"

Callya: *Giggle* "If he like your look"

*BOOM*

SCREAM*

Suddenly, a exploreion hear and scream follow as she stop the car and got out while Chinta suck her belly up and careful not ruin her suit as she stand next to her and see the rampage bot wreack the place and spot a woman fighitng it as the two look each other.

Chinta: "Um, is that new?"

Callya: "Yes but I never see them before" *spot the BH6 as Chinta follow her glare and spot Hiro*

Chinta: "Is that him? He look hot I hope he can play my fat and fuck him"

Callya: "Let forcein the task and we need help them"

Chinta: "Called the back up?"

Callya: "Not yet but we need few unit in case but now let go"

Once they in, they drove through the battle hopefully they be okay incuding Hiro.

**(Boss ~ Egg Dragoon - Sonic Generations)**

The Bad bot (Fred name it) rampage the city wreaking the place as the people run and duck for their safty and the police and other help them to safty. Mighty Girl try to punch teh machine but no aviablie as she try her max power only it spin and reflet back and blow the build and thank go no one there. She then knock out by the tail and fell throu the ground but she caught by Hiro who just last moment he use his power of flight as he place her on the ground safty.

Hiro: "Are you okay?"

She didn't answer just turn her head away Hiro as she blush and felt the same power she felt easiler but can this person is the same? She have to know.

Hiro: "Miss?"

SHe snap her though out as Hiro try get her attachion.

Hiro: "Look I know we did mean cause this if your mad at me, it fine"

Before she could do anthing, a show lred over them and ready to crush them but she grab Hiro and dodge the machine foot as they safe away it thing. Hiro felt her Breast press on him as he blush before free himself from Mighty Girl.

Hiro: "T-T-T-T-Thank you s-s-s-s-saving m-m-m-m-me and um don't be mad at me I-"

*KISS*

Hiro then be kiss by Might Girl as she releash their kis and she spoke.

Mighty Girl: "Mighty girl"

She then flow at the machine as the other arrive and see it.

Honey: "Hiro. Did she kiss you?"

Hiro: "Yes."

Gogo: "Well then snap out we need stop this thing?"

Hiro: *realize* By sapaton inside. Draculaura, can you fly in and depart the thing from the inside while we talk thro our radio com?"

Draculaura: "I-I-I-I'll try" *change into bat and flow in*

Once inside, Hiroa and Frankie talk her throu the layout thank to Baymax who brought Mega Kelltna and place agenst the wall.

Hiro: "Okay take on left"

Draculaura: _"Okay"_

Frankie: "Then right"

Draculaura: _"Right"_

Hiro: "You almost there. Now there sure be a tube ahead of you so you-"

Draculaura: _"Found it. I'M GOING IN!"_

She ente rthe tube as she squeeze through until she made it as the mother board are everywhere as she nervouse she will fail but she can't give for the satin of the city need save.

Draculaura: "I'm in"

Hiro: "_Okay put on the safty suit and STARTED WREACK THE BOT"_

She turn on the safty suit and wreack the bot.

Outside the other police arrive as Callya and Chinta came throu the other and spoke to them.

Callya: "All right I want fullinfo of this thing and the one who fighting agest. I like you all know we;re not here to arrest the hero but help them and arrest the villain the one wreck this place so MOVE MOVE MOVE"

Chinta: "Your better then your brother you know that?"

Callya just smile.

Inside Draculaura have just break and wreck the part when...

**(WARING, WARNING ULTRA HOLLTA IS SELF DETRRUSTON T-MIN 20 SEC)**

Hiro: "GET OUT OF THERE"

Draculaura: "YOU DON'T ASK ME TWICE"

She flew out just in time

**(end song)**

*KA-BOOOOOOM*

A massive explostion destory the giant bot and fall to the ground as the police waiting for the wreck settal. Once it done, the group see the wreack site.

Fred: "ALL RIGHT WE DID IT"

Honey: "But where Draculaura?"

*POOF*

*EEEKKK*

*THUD*

Then she came out turn back to vampire form and land on top Hiro who now blushing.

Hiro: "Maybe we need stop from landing on me"

Draculaura: *giggle* "But where the fun and that?"

Callya: "Seem you guy save the city and no one hurt"

Then a pod burst out and fly away the place.

Lennra: "YOU HAVE WON THIS TIME MIGHTY GIRL AND BIG HERO 6, BUT MARK MY WORD I'LL HAVE MY REVANGE ON YOU"

Once he left, Hiro realize.

Hiro: 'Oh we help this new hero name Mighty Girl"

Callya: "Oh? So where is she"

Hiro: "She over-what?"

When Hiro to show to them, she was gone.

Callya: "Seem she don't like be caught you know"

Gogo: "Well, we sure get going now"

With that, they left as Chief Callya look out and see them go she turn and order to the other to clean up unaware the figure watch the whole thing as the eye on the two ghouls who they know who they are. they dissappear without the trest.

**(Next day)**

It morning as Hiro and Frankie with Gantan (hiding in Hiro backpack) walk in the hallway after the yesterday Baymax who carry Mega Kellnta to Dr. Shetya hide out and he said he gonna fix it and find out more about her. Now the three are thinking who is Mighty girl and why she here? Hiro can't think of how this new villain name Dr. Lennra know Mighty Girl and he hope to find it.

Frankie: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Hm?"

Frankie: "Do you have idea of this new hero?"

Hiro: "Not sure but hopefully we have to and this getting out of hand and hope there answer will be right in front of us"

*BUMP*

*OOF*

Then Hiro bump into someone as Frankie help Hiro while Gantan hide in the backpack. Hiro shook his head and shock to see Janllta on the floor while her stuff on the ground.

Hiro: "Oh Janllta let me help you"

As Hiro help her up, Janllta felt enegy from him as she still not sure as Hiro help her up.

Hiro: "I hope I didn't hurt you?"

She didn't sspeak as she look away as she blush on her face. Hiro then thought to try something.

Hiro: "Hey look I know your never make friends where you from and I understand but we can make friends and meet other if you like?"

Janllta look at Hiro and though maybe find out if the enegy coming from him. So she nod and Hiro took her hand and take her to the other.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

At the cafe, the place little busy as Aunt Cass working slow as she make sure no one touch her. See spot Draculaura sitting on the stairway and looking the picture of her being together as she sigh in dispress.

Cass: "You okay sweeting?"

Draculaura: "I remember we join together and get more student and we called ourself the ghouls Squad but now..."

Cass: "Listen why you go walk in the park or fly in the park if you know what I mean?"

Draculaura smile and walk out the cafe and in the ally to make sure no one looking as she turn into a bat form and flow off to the park. Once she there, she hang upside down and look around and spot a site surrounding of the beauitful place for Draculaura she rememeber the day she met Hiro.

**(flashback)**

A young Draculaura wonder around as she train to turn into bat form but she struggler to do so and she did it. As she found a spot to rest, she felt tire and fell the sleep. Not long when she hear the shout and mean laugh.

_"YOU THINKYOUR SMARTER THEN EVERYONE BITCH?"_

Draculaura gasp to see a bully is beating up poor little boy who crul up in a ball as she watch horror until the bullys left leaving poor boy inpain. She decide to see if he okay as she fly down and walk over to him.

Draculaura: _"Hey? Your okay?"_

The boy look up and see Draculaura and shuffler back but she walk throu him.

Draculaura: _"Don't be Afraid I'm not gonna hurt you I'm veggie vampire"_

_"Really?"_

Draculaura: *Giggle* _"Yes I can't drink blood because it _*erk* _grosh"_

Hiro: _"Cool. I'm Hiro"_

Draculaura: _"Draculaura I saw what they did to you, why they do thhis to you?"_

Hiro: _"I told him I better then his brain to be smart and they chase me and beat me up and I never have friends"_

Draculaura: _"That aweful. If you like I can be your friend"_

Hiro: _"Really? Thank you Draculaura"_

Soon the two play games, tag and other stuff she even show her power and Hiro show to build thing as they watch the sunset. then She spoke to Hiro.

Draculaura: _"Hiro?"_

Hiro: _"Hm?"_

Draculaura: _"I'm gonna leave tomorrow and I know you be along but I like to tell you that I love like really love"_

Hiro: _"I lover you too"_

She kiss on Hiro check as Hiro kiss on her lip. Once they done, they left and in moning they never see again.

**(flashback end)**

Draculaura smile and happy to see him again and hopefully she can add new member in Hiro harem and hopefuly the best.

"Are you sure you see something over there?"

Draculaura snap out her though and spot a jogger who are four female jogger and two male jogger talking about what they tell about something as she listen.

Female jogger: "Yes there this big dog or something carry a food and stuff as it took off"

Female Jogger 2: "Maybe you seeing thing"

Female Jogger: "I'm not"

Male Jogger: "Well, maybe it the best to do jogger tomorrow"

Female Jogger: "He right your tire"

Female Jogger: "Maybe you need sleep better"

Female Jogger: "Fine"

Male Jogger 2: "Maybe you see something more then a large dog"

Female Jogger: "If you gonna say my ass, I'm gonna punch you hard"

Male Jogger: "I'm not say anything"

They leave while Draculaura check to spot anything until she gasp of what she saw. A brown fur caught on the twice and the fur got nagte on the branch as she look and study until she got shocking discovery.

Draculaura: "It can't be"

**(Lab)**

At the lab, Hiro and Frankie brought Janllta to the lab to meet the other. They arrive the the lab and they spot other to intudet to the other.

Hiro: "Hey guys guess who join"

Wasabi: "Hi I'm Wasabi. I got from spill wasabi food"

Honey: "I'm Honey Lemon nice to meet you"

Fred: "The name is Frederick Flamarion Frederickson IV but you can called me Fred for short and also I'm not student it not my thing but I'm go school's mascot at night."

Gogo: "Ingore him he being childiesh also name Go Go Tomago"

Janllta look down in shy as Hiro comfe her as he smile.

Hiro: "It fine just be friends and we're help you"

Gogo: "Um Hiro I'm not if we help her for I know"

Honey: "Gogo she need cheering up. *wlak over to Janllta* I like your desishn you have I can make perfect clothe and new look maybe.."

Wasabi: "Um Honey? She don't need that for sure"

Janllta then got startler by Fred sudden appear.

Fred: "So what you ? Movie? Games? Junk food? What you in for?"

Janllta back away from Fred scare and turn to the table for what she spot a large mashmallow bot play ping pong with the machine ping pong as she aprot to the thing as it look at Janllta.

Baymax: "Hello I'm Baymax Healthcare bot I'm check everyone if your sick, ill, injurdt and alot more I can do anything"

Janllta: "Wow you are healthcare bot?"

Baymax: "Yes" *She look inside*

Janllta: "Titantna?"

Hiro: "Ya, he made of it"

Janllta: "Who made him?"

Baymax: "Tadashi made me"

Janllta: "Oh I see but it he look different"

Hiro: "Oh um well"

Baymax: "Hiro upgrade me"

Janllta: "Oh. *looking what Baymax doing* Are you play ping pong?"

Baymax: "Of course"

She took the patter as the machine hit the ball (with the help) as the ball scorue throu her but then she hit the ball as the humand and the machine hitting back and fort over and over. The group was aol struck.

Wasabi: "Wow looking her go"

Gogo "she got talen"

Honey: "She good this ping pong"

Fred: "Ya, she is great play at it"

Hiro and Frankie can't help but agree. While happen, Janllta hit harder and faster. She didn't know what happen so she didn't have to know. But the group know this as they puzzle.

Honey: "Um, guy? Is it just me or she picking up speed?"

Wasabi: "Not that but she hit harder"

So, she patter ball going faster and faster as she hit harder and harder as the machine try to keep it up the pact as the two goinf lighting spped as aa blurr appear as they barry to see.

Gogo: "Whoa, they move so fast we can barry see them"

Hiro: "Wait that machine aren't program to go that fast"

Baymax: "I give it new program I still have in me"

Hiro: "Really? How?"

Byamax: "Your real mother give the power to me and she is miss you but I she can't contat to you"

Hiro smile and turn to see head to head. Then all of sudden, Janllta choke collor glow brighter and brighter then the flow of enagy posses the patter as she hit the ball...

*HIT*

*BAM*

*FLOOSH*

*CRUSH*

Then a froce hit the ball and flow rocket bullet and stuck throu the patter machine as it shut down and crash on the floor as the group eye wide in shock as Janllta realize what she done as she try to leave but Hiro stop her.

Hiro: "What was that? How did you do that?"

Wasabi: "Ya, what is that?"

Fred: "THAT IS AWSOME"

Gogo: "What are you?"

Honey: "Are you have power before?"

Before she ask, Hiro phone ring as he pick up.

Hiro: "Hello?"

Draculaura: _"HIRO! YOU AND OTHER COME QUICK! THERE SOMETHING THAT fRANKIE NEED TO SEE!"_

Hiro: "We be there. *hung up* We're talk later we need to somewhere else"

Once they leave, she sigh releve but she in trouble of what happen but something she need to learn the secret to them maybe she need to know and maybe have fun Hiro.

**(Gargade secret lab)**

Once they arrive the Garade, Draculaura waiting for them with Dr. Shetya was there to as he have puzzle look.

Hiro: "What wrong?" 

Draculaura: *holding a fur* I hear a people say they spot a large dog in teh park and they don't know if it threat or not"

Dr. Shetya: "You think they spot it?"

Draculaura: "Yes but *turn to Frankie* I think it someone we know from our world. Frankie I think that fur is one of our friends"

Wasabi: "That impossble. There no way your friends end up here"

Shetya: "I don't know Wasabi. *Holding up* But we have to find out"

Gogo: "How?"

Shetya: "This"

He pull the leaver out of no where as the garade door close and the place shook violet as the fell down, down, down down until they stop as the door open to reavel a massive lab and machine all around.

Shetya: WELCOME TO MY LAB"

Hiro: "When did-"

Shetya: "I be made and never tell you but now let scane this baby"

He soon use a macine to scane and analine the fur until it show a picture not a dog but a werewolf.

Shetya: "It seem the people see a werewolf. But it not molfie he have grey fur this one is brown"

Frankie/Draculaura: *Gasp* "CLAWDEEN!"

Hiro: "Your friends?"

Draculaura: "Yes, if she here then *gasp* THE OTHER AS WELL"

Wasabi: "But how they be end up here? There no way for them came to our world"

Shetya: Well, this don't lie so you guy must find them and find out how they end up here"

Then Baymax spoke to them.

Baymax: "In coming news" *Reavel Bluff*

Bluff: _"I Bluff here at the store and as you see here the place be stolen food, water, medica and more but why the thief stolen it? Here the video to show you"_

The film show the two figure taking stuf and iteam until one of them point the cam and then it wrap a bandage and broke the cam.

_"So there you have it we also tolsd that people spot the figure appear all over the place but who know the figure they are could be the same monsters that attack us from the Shadow King? Or could be a nice monsters that misunderstand for more update this is Bluff Dunder channel 7 News"_

Gogo: "We're really gonna find them"

**(Timeskip)**

The group at the park as they look the clue up until they spot the footprint and they follow when they found out the track is gone.

Wasabi: "So, now what?"

Hiro: "Baymax scane the footprint and try to track their friend down"

Baymax: "Scanning...target found."

Hiro: "Well, let follow it"

Soon, they follow the trail until they came the old run down small warehouse storeit area that use to store all the stuff no one use up until they close down for the newer storeage as this one close down and go ruin.

Hiro: "OKay one of us will find Frankie and Draculaura friends here so one of us will search our own"

Gogo: "Well, look let we have hunt for monster student *she got look by Frankie and Draculaura* what?"

Frankie: "Please don't said monster hunt we have enouch hunter for one day adventures"

Draculaura: "Ya, just don't said it"

Gogo: "My bad"

So the group split up and as they search for the ghoul friends to find out hwo they got here. In other storage, Wasabi nervous looking the box pile hig top tower over him, Fred in other storage jump around and open box only see ematy box. Honey Lemon in the storage where the food go bad and the drink bad as well but she found out she can eat bad food and drink and she eat and drink which she didn't felt sick or ill but she have achined melt the bad food and turn into an enagy. Gogo sped around the place and zip one place to other, Frankie look throug the other store place and saw a old tech and laptop as she hit a jackpot, Draculaura looking at the stoage of blodd that gone bad as she try not to vomit as Webby cover nose from the smell Aweful.

Draculaura: "Your right ...*coufe*...but we have to...*hold her vomit*...look our friends. Let try there"

Lastly Hiro and Baymax walk in different storage place with firniter, couch and other stuff storageeven old stuff like video games, board and other but he have to force on task as they walk through the place and old stuff lay around the place.

Hiro: "Man no one getting their stuff they put and now left behid"

Baymax: "Iteam is unek and faubal price to sell them but keeping in the strodage is not the place-"

*Thud*

Hiro: "We not along"

Soon he spot a figure go in teh other place as Hiro chase as he just about gonna tell Baymax to hurry up, the door slam shut tight as Baymax arrive.

Hiro: " BAYMAX! USE ROCKET FIST!"

So Baymax did only once hit, his rocket fist bonce off and hit the tall tower stuff and it fell down and pile on poor Baymax.

Baymax: "Oh no!"

*CRASH*

He now on the ground pile all the stuff and now he trap.

Baymax: "I'm stuck"

Hiro: "Baymax get other to help you"

Baymax: "Getting other"

While Baymax doing so, Hiro look around to spot the figure but he seem all are other stuff and he worry if other will find him but now he looking for the ghouls friends and find out how they end up here. As he walk, he felt a something prestan as he scane but couldn't find it but he use his sencetin to feel the prestine and then he dodge attack as the light show to reavel indeed a wolf as Hiro saw all brown fur but a highlight purple fur that dye for.

Hiro: "Well, that one cute wolf if I do say so myself"

Then the wolf charge at Hiro as he be pin on the ground as Hiro use his power to life it off and chuck at the wall as he dodge the bite as Hiro look at the wolf but then he spot a necjleash of the crest moon as he remeber what Draculaura told him.

**(flashback)**

Hiro: _"Hey Draculaura, can I ask you sometihng?"_

Draculaura: _"Hm? What is it Hiro?"_

Hiro: _"That werewolf ghoul what she wear on her neck?"_

Draculaura: _"Oh that the wolf pendal for the member of the wolf clan as they said they wear for that give power to transform to wolf form and back"_

**(Flashback end)**

Hiro: That must be Draculaura friends what her name? Oh Clawdeen Wolf"

The wolf charge as he dodge the attack and Hiro need to make this stop.

Hiro: "Hold on. *the wolf stop* Are you Clawdeen Wolf? I hae you friends who name Draculaura and Frankie Stein. They be with me the whole time I can take you to them."

The wolf name Clawdeen stared at him for awhile to he tell teh ture or not but she attack Hiro as she try to bite him.

Hiro: "HEY WHAT GIVE I'M HERE TO HELP YOU, NOT FIGHT YOU"

He throw across the floor as he use Whip totie up but with her speed he can't caught her. But he can freeze time as he froze her in time but fail and Hiro have enouch as he use his mind power to hurt her head and brain as she whimper as he got over to her.

Hiro: "Okay I got you, you must...wait what this?"

On her is a strange black stone stuck on her neck and paw as he felt dark power seeping inside of her.

Hiro: So that why you attack he and steal stuff maybe I"

He use heal power while pull the dark stone that stap on her as once is out, she was heal as he checkand no dark enagy are site. Then Clawdeen got up and felt good and new.

Hiro: "Then your better now as I hope ther no..WHOA"

Hiro be pin down as the wold glow before licky and his helmet come off.

Hiro: "Okay okay your welcome. *got up as Clawdeen eye in lust to see handsome boy* So like I said I found your friends Frankie and Draculaura they are safe. Can you change form?"

Clawdeen try but shook her head in sad look but Hiro though something until he have a idea.

Hiro: "Hold on. *Place his hand on her head* I'll like try something"

He conitrat as his hand glow follow Clawdeen who glow and then it fade away. Hiro recover and he shock and blush at the sometime of what he see. In once wolf now a hot werewolf girls and her look that she have of a lime-green tank top with black strap-looking patterns, a golden, crescent-moon-shaped necklace, gold-to- plantinum-color, low-heeled boots that appears also bronze, with beads on them, dark-purple, animal-print ("cheetah" or "leopard"; or "leopard print" or "cheetah print") spots that are big and black; still multiple piercings being four of two in each ear and more. She wears a black, small, band-like bracelet; and a breast-length jacket which is a black jacket with purple-fur trimmings or edges around the collarbone area. She also has butt-length hair with purple streaks. She also has tuffs of loose fur on her wrists and lower legs. She also has mauve-pink, purplish lipstick and matching eyeshadow. She also has natural, uncolored, unpolished fingernails that are claws, and toenails that are the same. Her figure is Massive large hourglass and her height is that she is tall and big Hiro blush as Clawdeen kneel down and Hug him.

Clawdeen: "Thank you for saving me"

Hiro: "No problem I'm the good guys after all your look hot. I'm Hiro Hamada"

Clawdeen: *giggle* "That so sweet of you. I'm Clawdeen Wolf"

Hiro: "Why did you attack me?"

Clawdeen: "I have no clude one mintie we look our friends and the next I'm no longer a in my werewolf form."

Hiro: "Did you know you got a dark stone on you?"

Clawdeen: 'No I didn't know why"

Hiro: "Thaever it is, but contral you. But now your free, maybe if there other with you"

Clawdeen: Yes, but our friend is sick and we can cure her"

Hiro: "I can help and maybe I can tell you about me and my life and listen your life as well since your beauitful"

Clawdeen blush as she giggle of what Hiro call her.

Clawdeen: You say I;m beauitful?"

Hiro: "Of course, maybe I'll tell you what is going on"

**(Meanwhile)**

While Hiro tell Clawdeen about his past, They other came to see Baymax trap by the pile and they help to clear up. Once they done, they look at the steal door that block there path that Hiro enter.

Fed: "Dude this steal door is the most and unbreakabel ever how are we gonna get in?"

Wasabi: "Well, it old so I'll try to cut up in pieces and help Hiro"

So he try to cut up but when he try to, It cut half way and he got suck as he pull but can't.

Wasabi: "Um, guys I think I'm and I. CAN'T. PULL. IT. OFF!" 

Gogo: "Fore fuck sake Stop whining, woman up."

"We can open by this"

They turn to see Frankie pointing the pantal that never use before as she took the wire and hook up on her blot screwbolt and election flow from her body to the panal and opent eh steal door up. They look inside see all the stuff lay around as they spot a dark stone is on the ground. As Honey gonna to pick up only Baymax stop her.

Baymax: "Honey, you can't touch that I detesing a massive dark enargy and it will posses you"

Honey: "Whoa. Thank you Baymax"

Gogo: So you think someone use it and think Hiro save them?"

Baymax: "Yes"

Fred: "Where is our little now?"

Webby jump out Draculaura hair and study the ground and soon he point the direstion where Hiro is.

Draculaura: "Webby found where Hiro is. Follow him"

Soon they follow the Webby throu to Hiro.

**(Hiro and Clawdeen)**

Back the two, Hiro just finished his story as Clawdeen shock to hear it.

Clawdeen: "Wow, I didn't know this Shadow King steal power from Monster Mapalogue and now they trap here for good. Now we know where they are"

Hiro: "Ya, but I glad they help make my life good"

Clawdeen: "Hiro? Do you know why you have to make the harem for the gouls if you barry know them?"

Hiro: "Well, know you think of it. I wonder why I'm doing this"

Clawdeen: *hold hand* "Well, maybe if you like me and other ghouls will join your harem until we learn the know of it. *She kiss Hiro lip and kiss while and relash to breath*

Hiro: "That hot Clawdeen and good kisser"

She smile and blush as they came to the secret room that not be here. Clawdeen walk up and and open it up. Inside was made shife bed room and other stuff as in other side was a other ghoul but this one is a mummy princess. She possession of brown-black hair, which is commonly enhanced with golden highlights and sometimes with blue. She favors her hair to be long and hang loose. She has tan skin and blue (sometimes green) eyes, always surrounded by thick black winged eyeliner, and wears a gem on her right cheek that is blue in most of her ensembles. She standard colors of choice to dress in are shades of yellow, gold, and anything in the range blue-to-teal, while shades of red and purple are a recurring palette expansion. Common patterns in her outfits include triangles (pyramids), snakes, and cats. Her figure was massive larger hourglass and she bigger and taller then other ghouls but she look like nice ghouls if you be nice and treat her if not, punchise if you not treat right. Hiro alstruck as she turn to see Clawdeen.

"Clawdeen your back are you gonna apologize what say?"

Clawdeen: "What you mean Cleo?"

Cleo: "You snap at me after Lagoona have ill and sick after she drink bad water and she gonna die becuase of you"

Clawdeen: "I don't remember say that"

Hiro: "Must have to do the dark stoen that stuck on you cause to fight each other that almost go each other Throat"

Cleo turn and gasp when she see Hiro as she felt her heart beating fast and this feeling in love.

Cleo: "Who this handsome?"

Clawdeen: "This Hiro and like he said, I must be posses by this dark stone or something but he save my life and well you not gonna believe it but he found our friends"

Cleo: *gasp* "Really? *hug Hiro and then kiss Hiro on the lip* Oh I'm so happy thank you found our friends. Your so kind"

Hiro: "Your as well, but I hear you have trouble fitting in the world but I'll try do my best to help you ghouls"

Clawdeen: "He have Frankie and Draculaura have be ghoulfriends relationship that suren't be like this but I can't blame him he have no ide what going on so if you like Cleo, we need be his harem for now until we need to learn what going on, k?"

Cleo: "I like it. *Then realize* Lagoona we need to save her"

Hiro: 'Where is she?"

Cleo: "This way"

Hiro follow the two and they took him to the hidden room as they open it up and Hiro see why. In the bed was sea creture and he know this is their friends Lagoona Blue who she is with blue-teal or teal-blue eyes, which means a bluish green to greenish blue. Lagoona wears tomboyish clothes such as a deep pink, fish-scaled tank top, black and light blue shorts with fishnet attachments and jackets with mid-quartered sleeves and fish-styled hoodies. She wears a baggy sweatshirt with a number "13" on it. Also, she portrays paler lips. Her figure was Massive huge hourglass and she is taller and bigger but her figure shrink and her skin is paler white. Hiro Quicky look at look until he know she have drink bad water and Hiro spoke to them.

Hiro: I'm gonna use my healing cure power and she will be better and her figure have lossing her beauity but I can try"

He did as he cure Lagoona As her skin change back her blue as she gasp and coufing and Hiro help her.

Hiro: "You okay?"

Lagoona: "Y-Y-Ya mate. *look Hiro as she felt love struck* W-W-W-Who are you?"

Clawdeen: "This is Hiro. He save your life"

Lagoona: "He did. *hug Hiro* Thank you mate"

Hiro: "No problem. But I have something to fix you"

He use his power as freash water appear and it now giant size of beanbage as he use to absoe inside her body as she bloating and swelling and growing bigger and bigger and bigger until he stop doing as she felt a liquid slodhing and groan inside as she blush of what happen.

Hiro: "There"

Cleo: "What-"

Hiro: "I make a water that never dehytrat that help Lagoona don't go in the sea for awhile. This help for now. I read about the book and thought of try help from being dehytrat"

Lagoona shock to hear as tear well up of joy and hug and kiss Hiro.

Lagoona: "Thank you mate, I though I was a goner"

Hiro: "You not gonna die since your sexy ghouls ever I met"

Lagoona: "You really what you said is ture?"

Hiro: "Yes"

Lagoona: "Oh mate"

Clawdeen then got them attaction and told what she learn from Hiro and where they are and told Hiro found their friends and save their life and help find the iteam and lead to up the two ghouls got stuck here because the power grain and there no way back home now.

Cleo: "OH MY RA! THAT AWEFUL I NEVER THIS SHADOW KING BE THAT LOW"

Lagoona: "HE GOT A NERD TO DO THAT LOW LIKE FISH CAN'T SWIM OUT OF THE TOXIC WASTE"

Hiro: "I know you two but my friends and I along other girls I have now five will help to beat the villain"

Cleo: "There more ghouls to join harem?"

Hiro: "Yes"

Clawdeen: "Not only that but he is a kamoni a half demon fox and half oni demon"

Cleo: "My Ra it is ture"

Hiro: "You know me?"

Cleo: "Yes but I thoug it just a myst and now *walk over to Hiro* you return and glad you are more handsome before"

Clawdeen: "Hate to tell you but there more just force the ghouls or people to be love Hiro there got be sidestory hoever we agree to be Hiro harem lover now until we solve this mystriy stuff"

Cleo and Lagoona nod as they press their massive breast while Hiro grub them. It didn't took long as they hear a sound of footstep as they hear a shout coming from outside coming closer. Soon Hiro group came up the door as it open up to see the group in thes secret room.

Group: "Hiro"

Hiro: "Hey guys"

Frankie/Draculaura: "GIRLS"

Clawdeen/Cleo/Lagoona: "GHOULS"

Ghouls: "YOUR HERE"

Fred: "So your the other monster? Need to meet you dudette"

Lagoona: "Your word is good, mate"

Wasabi: "So your the cause of this?"

Clawdeen: "Not our fault as we not know the world"

Gogo: "Maybe we take this somewhere else"

Hiro: "On it"

He made a portal as they enter throu it and the portal bhide them.

**(Elsewhere)**

Underwater, A base that large then other base there a secret as inside was the evil lair of science and there in the center are Dr. Lennra is study the video of the new hero and his enamy Mighty Girl as he look at the stuff he try to beat Mighty Girl but with new hero called Big Hero 6 and now he be find a way to beat them but how.

"Boss? Are you okay?"

A robot appear that a male skinny bot wear armor looking crucken man and wearing top hat.

Lennra: 'Well Holya, I fail to conqour the bank and be beatin by the BH6 and Mighty girl"

Holya: "Well, maybe we can send out Miss Nellna she can be useful"

Lennra: No there got a way to be Mighty Girl. But how?" 

**"I can help"**

He and Holya turn to spot a Shadow man to reavel Shadow King.

Lennra: Who are you or what are you?"

Shadow King: **"Why I'm Shadow King Dr. Lennra"**

Lennra: "How you know my name"

Shadow King: **"I know about you and the team up. So ***learn closer* **let talk"**

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Clawdeen: "So this you two live here?"

Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona have bring to Hiro house as they be brought here to tell the story of how they end up here. Now they in Hiro room while Frankie and Draculaura talk to Clawdeen while Cleo and Lagoona looking the place and study the stuff.

Frankie: "It is. Hope you like this place because this gonna be long time"

Cleo: "So, do you the other like to hear how we end up here?"

Honey: "That we gonna said to you"

Clawdeen: "Well, after the event the two ghouls brought Dannka and turn into shit go down even we told them about him and they let try but in the end not happen. So after that, we find out he stole the iteam and we have not the same and they are gone and we worry so we look around for three week and not sure about the idea to do ourself. Then we came up this wormhole and try to get other, but it pull us in and then we end up here buy Lagoona not well so we find the place and try to make her well but nothing work and then you save her life Hiro"

Hiro: "No problem. *Then make a serlisy look* But it mean something have brought you guy here"

Clawdeen: "It is but beside the point, Frankie, Draculaura you know there no way you can't be you to ghoulfriends. Did you not know why this is strange?"

Frankie: "Well, I never know what this about just Hiro is the prince"

Clawdeen: "I know but is there anything that it have to explane of why?"

Wasabi: "You know now you think of it. I wonder why Hiro need to be mate all the girl even ghouls?"

Gogo: "Hiro? Is there any history about the past of why your family want to force female relationship for Hiro?"

"Maybe I can explan"

Malchu appear from the stair with Aunt Cass there as well.

Hiro: "Grandpa? What you mean?"

Malchu: "Hiro, many year ago, there was our kingdom od Demlnia of the oni. But there a god name Chita the god of Belltya the demon power of univous of god"

Honey: "You be multi-verse god?"

"Yes, but there other god and goddess are part of it. You see when gods choose the people of choosen one, they will be come their replace as they help the world. The prosatie will make hero to take their place and be part of their legnd"

Fred: "THAT AWSOME"

Malchu: "It is but Chita have made a vistion to show the future but it show all the female that the hero fell in love will die or not have future he told the high god Ythian who told they plan to make sure the relationship will pick even like have girlfriend or not like they pick and not to have many. He not have this and decide to brake the rule and create the world of his own and the other he make friends join him while other join Ythian side So many year go be as the Jeiuta projecter was born as they keep it up many until they are gone but he believe they be back if someone found out that is until they return and found out about the Chita plan for making one person to have many girls to be a future husbend and wife now they try to stop it but they are too late as he and other are gone and the univrse are born and he create the amulet to make for who wear it and that you Hiro be pick to save the not just your kingdom, but the whole univrse to have many girl you have"

Frankie: "Oh my Hex, that Aweful"

Draculaura: "Do that mean anything you ask me is lie?"

Malchu: "No, your special Draculaura he made your kind something that no one will have, love and kind and leadership. You lead to make monster and human peace in this world. Now as for them *poointing Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona* they brought by Hiro power last night"

Group: "WHAT?"

Hiro: "There no way I did this"

Malchu: "Of course it your because you felt bad their world not good and you wish to brought them to this world and the worlds start to fuse"

Cleo: "Wait world? You make he brought more then one?"

Malchu: "Yes but this will not destory but make a appear sometime in the future and new people will end up here and there be more people and girls Hiro be mate. I'm sorry I didn't tell you this and I be choose to die when you take my place when I be kill but I was told I will kept live when my time will come to have family time with you. I'm sorry about this Hiro I never good Grandpa like your family.

*Hiro walk over and hug his Grandpa as other surprise this*

Hiro: "Now I know and I'll do anything to help this and bring our people like I said before"

Malchu: "I'm pround of you"

Honey: "Are you sure Hiro?"

Hiro: "It the only way and don't worry, I'll be the great boyfriend you girls ever have"

Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Frankie Stein and Draculaura all hug Hiro in joy after he said he gonna do it while Cleo and Lagoona are happy they now be Hiro boyfirends. They turn to Clawdeen who have serfatal look as it mean she worry of it.

Draculaura: "Come on Clawdeen, I know you never be love before but you know it the only way to help Hiro"

Clawdeen: *Sigh* "I know what you mean but it not I don't like idea but it just I'm worry this people try to ruin our love and mate so if they gonna try anything, I'll have make them a chew toy so I'm in"

Malchu: "I'm happy to hear that. But be careful, they will do anything to stop you guys"

Once he left, a phone came fromFrankie as she talk on the phone.

Frankie: "Hello? Yes I'm at Hiro home with other...What? Really? Are you sure? Okay I'll tell them"

Draculaura: "Who was it Frankie?"

Frankie: Oh, that my mom"

Cleo: "Wait, when you have a mother?"

"Since they stay in this world"

The group turn to see Kamus standing in the doorway wearing same dress but she add a hair clip on her hair.

Lagoona: "Um mate? Who this ghouls?

Hiro: "This is Kamus Nellba she the Daughter half angel-elf and half Krampus"

Fred: SHE ALSO DARNKRA"

Gogo: "Dannka jeace you annory"

Clawdeen/Cleo/Lagoona: "WHAT?"

Clawdeen tackle as she look piss.

Clawdeen: "YOU SHIT I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STOLE OUR Monster Mapalogue AND YOU GONNA PAY FOR IT"

Hiro: "Clawdeen no she ourside"

Karmus: "It ture and I'm sorry about the thing and I'm not the villain"

She explain what her past and life and what she done and have no choose up until now. The three now understand what she gone through.

Cleo: "My Ra. That Aweful"

Lagoona: I'm glad I not born yet"

Clawdeen: "I'm sorry to hear that"

Karmus: "It fine and I just came to see if your really came here and to apologize you ghouls"

Lagoona: "It fine but now skullette the have power, are we go back?"

Malchu: "No but it will bring monster this world and place will appear."

Wasabi: "How he know?"

Hiro: "It him but now I think it the best we talk this later"

*GURGLE*

They turn to Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona rub thier stomche.

Clawdeen: "I think we barry eat and drink"

Hiro: "Aunt Cass make food for us"

Gogo: In the mean time, we have thing to do. Frankie, when we have?"

Frankie: "She told me 3 day"

Gogo: "That good"

Once everyone gone, Hiro brought Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona to the kitchen as Aunt Cass and Frankie cook food and talk each story and life until the supper ready. As they eating, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona have great eating. Clawdeen body bloating, Cleo was fatten up and Lagoona swelling. As they eating, Hiro spoke to them.

Hiro: "So since I'm not going school so what sure I do?"

Frankie: "Why not take them for date?"

Draculaura: "Ya, you can take them in 3 day date"

Clawdeen: "You mean one of us?"

Frankie: "Ya, we can choose which one of you go tomorrow and next be choose next"

Hiro: "You mean pick one for tomorrow and follow after?"

Draculaura: "That right Hiro. So we gonna degest tonight"

Cleo: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Yes Cleo?"

Cleo: "Can you tell us about if this world have movie monster?"

Hiro: "There are but I show the these two the movie you gonna love it"

Once they done, Hiro show the movie Hotel Transylvania 2 as they watch and the three amaze of this movie as they watch the sence that mavie and Jonathan get marry and have child. Which of course When Count try keep this place safe, Maive worry her child safe. Draculaura and Frankie point out of count friends who are the werewolf and mummy which Clawdeen and Cleo never see how stupit or crazy they are. There one sence they try to make boy name Dennis to be full vampire but since he half, he can't but the scary part the ghouls shock that count try to fly on the old ricky danger tower.

Cleo: "OH MY RA! WHY HE DONE THAT?"

Clawdeen: "I KNOW AND WHAT HE THINKING?"

Lagoona: "THIS IS CRAZY"

But in the end they fail and cause chaos which Mavie mad at her father as count felt sad. But the worse is that Mavis invaite Vlad dracu father and grandpapa help draca to make to scare to have fang but that make more wrorse and he told his father the ture and Vlad not happy and calle dhim fail but dennis gone as the worse is vlad helper name Bela know the human and try to kill him but wendy try save him but hit her casue her grow fang in anger and soon the other battle until Vlad understand why human and monsters are live together and in the end all turn out right. Once the movie done, The ghouls ask to sleep in the living room and Hiro worry of this idea but the ghouls told him it gonna be okay. Once they sleep, Frankie and Draculaura talking to the three ghouls the plan tomorrow.

Frankie: "Okay, now me and Draculaura will have choose which of you go out Hiro and will have mark *showing the mark*to join Hiro harem"

Draculaura: "So, *hold up the straw* one of you will have shorter straw will be the first one go then sec and third"

Soon the three pick the straw that they have straw. Clawdeen have long one, Cleo have long but Lagoona have the short one.

Frankie: "Congrat Lagoona, your the first one to Go out Hiro"

Lagoona: "Thank mate. What do you think he will take me?"

Draculaura: "Not sure. We're see in the morning"

As they fell a sleep, Hiro hear everything and have plan for the tomorrow morning.

**(Next day: Lagoona)**

In the morning, Hiro have look up and find something Lagoona like and since she sea creature, he like take something aqua with full have fish and the place to eat since he find out by Draculaura that Lagoona eat fish and that okay. As he enter the kitchen, He spot the ghouls eating breakfast.

Hiro: "Morning Ghouls"

Ghouls: "MORNING"

Aunt Cass: "So any news today?"

Hiro: "Yes I do"

Frankie: "Well that good because Lagoona will be first, then Cleo and Clawdeen. So, any you take her?"

Hiro: "Already got it *turn to Lagoona* and you gonna love it"

**(Later)**

One the the two left, Hiro and Lagoona walking on the street as the people look at alstruck to see Lagoona walking next to Hiro holding hands as they walk throu the street as Lagoona puzzle where Hiro take her.

Lagoona: "Hiro? Where are we going?"

Hiro: "Your see"

Soon enouch, when they turn the cornder, she was shock to see in front. In front was a big place that have a sign said Ripley's Aquarium. Lagoona eye wide and in tear.

Lagoona: "Hiro what-"

Hiro: This the place Ripley's Aquarium that build while back so I though since your a sea creature I though why not show you this place"

Lagoona hug Hior tighling.

Lagoona: "I love it Hiro thank you"

Soon, they go inside pay and walk throught the room of fish as she eye on the fish and study the name of the fish and eel. Then they walk down to see giant crab and they see the weight machine as she try it and she amae how much fish people caught they also see a huge tank of fish and blue losber. They now at the rainbow fish room as they see rainbow fish. Soon the enter the underwater tunnel with the moving floor and see the whole corl and fish. Lagoona was happy.

Lagoona: "Hiro, I never have see this place that people take care the fish" *seeing a person subbing diving*

Hiro: I know your place is different then our, but we make the fish happy"

The tunnel is long as they look and aminger the fish until they reach the end and step out and see all the people are at the place of shark and the machine of shark as the number show 4000 how bite force. then jellyfish eoom with many jelly there and all around tehn they at the pumping room where the freash water go in and durty one out. Lagoona stind.

Lagoona: "You people pump durty water and replace clean one?"

Hiro: "Yap, we can't have die fish now we're we?"

They climb up walkway and they at the playarea and she rush to have fun. Hiro smile and watch she having fun and learn thing. she even pet one of ray fish. soon, they buy something at the gift shop and then they left the place as lAgoona have smile on her face.

Lagoona: "Thank you Hiro I'm having fun and learn humans take care of the fish and I'm wrong this world"

Hiro: "It fine I'm glade you love it"

Lagoona: *kissing Hiro* "I love it and you I love"

*GRUGLE*

Lagoona stomches grugle as she felt hungry as Hiro smile.

Hiro: "Look like someone hungry. I have the perfect placeand since you don't mind eating it, there a place to eat. Hiro took her to the place he took her to a place called red lobster full of fish food Lagoona eye wide and she drool as they smell cose her you crazy of hunger she can't contral. Once they take to the place to seat, They order the appetizers and order food as which Hiro order smal while Lagoona order large food as they waiting the food. Hiro deecide to talk to Lagoona.

Hiro: "So, Lagoona what you like hobby that you like?"

Lagoona: "Well, I like the surf, swimming and other stuff but never have romance. But now I feel I have feeling is you Hiro"

Hiro: "Of course I do"

They shared story of life like Hiro lose his brother, how become hero and save the city until their food ready as they eat. Hiro know Lagoona bosy growing fatter and bloating as her figure grow as Lagoona know this as she giggle as she show her body and play it as they contiue until they finished and help Lagoona to get unstuck from the table. They soon left the place and they walk through the street and Hiro spot the lake that lead to the ocean and though came.

Hiro: "I like to show you"

He took her to the beach shore and Hiro show her how to skip rock and after praction, she got it as they play and giggle along as the sun is set. Soon it getting dark as they watch the sunset. Lagoona spoke to Hiro.

Lagoona: "Thank you Hiro for take me out"

Hiro: "It fine and I just like to help to fit in the world. I know you love surfer but we human care the fish and not let it kill"

Lagoona: "Neven there no pallotin just hi-tech" *move closer*

Hiro: "So, do you like it?"

Lagoona: "No, but I love it"

They watch as the sun is set and the night appear then Lagoona spoke.

Lagoona: "Hiro? Since I help your trouble, do you want to have sex? I never have sex ever since my heat season as I have trouble and it was pain"

Hiro: "It okay babe. I can help you"

**(Lemon)**

The two kiss each other long before they releash and panting to get air. She got undress as her massive Giant water balloon breasts free as they bounce as a liquid hear making slosh nosie as she smile.

Lagoona: "You love it?"

Hiro: "I love it"

He suck on her breast as she moan and panting as they have fun before Hiro finiashed sucking Hiro then squeeze her breasts and Lagoona moan and smile. Then she spot tent riseing as she know what it is as he pull his pant down as Hiro dick is now large as she eye wide.

Lagoona: "Wow mate your dick is large and I know what male dick like"

Hiro: "I hope you like it?"

She put her mouth in and start suck and lick it Hiro dick as she moan and groan as Hiro smile to have the another one add his harem as he felt his presser grow and grow as he felt her sucking louder and pump faster Hiro moan and groan and he ready as he spoke to her.

Hiro: "L-L-L-Lagoona I'm gonna cum"

Soon he cum in inside Lagoona mouth as she glup all Hiro cum until she finiashed with glup as she smile at Hiro.

Lagoona: "That taste good, mate. I believe I ready to the top"

She stripe the reast of her clothe as she naked it and Hiro follow as she put her puss where Hiro dick is as she smile as she slam her puss and she gasp loud until she relax as her blood seep out. Once Hiro know she ready, he pump in and out as Lagoona moan and panting as he pump faster as she smile bigger.

Lagoona: "Oh Hiro, I'm glad you have treat Ghouls before"

Hiro: "I did to Frankie and Draculaura and they seem to like it"

Lagoona: "If you like I want to said that I want to be a mother to have kid"

Hiro: "I though that but we have to wait, k?"

Lagoona nod and they contiue to fuck as Hiro pump faster and fastter while Lagoona moan louder and louder until they reach their end and with thatm they both cum as they panting as Hiro dick back to normal.

Lagoona: "That good sex since I riding the whale on the wave"

Hiro: "I think that riddle in different laugion, right?"

Lagoona: "Right"

Then a glow appear as they look to reavel Lagoona mark as she smile and kiss him until they ready to go home to sleep.

**(Next Day Cleo)**

Hiro woke up got in shower and clean himself. Once done, he and other eat breafast as he and Cleo walk out the cafe. On the street, the two talk each as Cleo not know what Hiro take her.

Cleo: "So Hiro, what plan we have?"

Hiro: "It something you like or love the place." *walk around the cronder*

Cleo: "Oh my Ra"

In front was the museum as it show the acibit of the Egyptian history are take place.

Cleo: "Hiro, is that?"

Hiro: "I know you like stuff from the past and since you and your family hide and never know, they place all the vaubal they find from the place you use to live"

Cleo couldn't think but kiss Hiro in joy"

Cleo: "Thank you Hiro. Let go see if their stuff my family"

They enter and go to the affactie and see all the Egyptian stuff around as Cleo wide eye the site.

Cleo: My Ra I know this stuff. That there is the secrut junbeetle that have power to make contael the beetle but it only have a mind to do so"

Cleo spot a golden cat stuse

"That there is the goddess of Caltna, she and I are friend and we love kole around and cause mistif"

Then she saw a carisht.

Cleo: "I remember daddy teach me how to drive this and I almost broke and there a screat merk on it" *Pointing the mark*

Cleo then shock what she see.

Cleo: *GASP* "MY RA IT CAN'T BE"

In the center are a red ruby gem are shape of gloden snake wrap around and have an eye of the cat as the man told the nechlesh.

Tour man: "And this is Geitha the necklesh have power to conqour of sun and moon to wripe the mankind for era and today it just a neckleash"

Hiro and Cleo listen the man talk of history but the thing is Cleo not believe it ture which Hiro know this.

Hiro: *whisper* "Cleo? What wrong?"

Cleo: *whisper* "It not ture that necklesh is Gavelt the power that can summon the minonor serven to do their bidding"

Hiro: "Oh"

Soon the tour go on as the man talk history but Cleo told Hiro the corract history and stuff until the tour end.

Tour: "And that conclo the tour, Any question?"

Cleo: "I have. The way you talk history is not ture like the stuge that you desrib is not the helltba it the Hilnka who her kind person and never hurt everyone. The cat is not demon who they scare of but they allicre to them while some are not. The staff is for who is chare but also can play baseball and golf to use so and last the brace band is the Scolpit of Velya is gif my grandmother for my birthday"

Tour: "Um, that not ture miss if you think you know then how you know this stuff?"

Cleo: "I was born in Egyptian" 

Tour: "Folk, if you think that woman is crazy, she go to nut house to live there"

Cleo: "How dare you called me crazy. I am the Daughter of the pharaoh"

Tour: "HAHAHAHA likely story miss. If you think ruin this tour maybe you go somewhere else"

"Actally she right"

Tour: "What?"

Man: "I think what she said maybe it ture about the scaptor act like a golf. Never they invanite that?"

Woman: "Maybe that cat stuge are allrice to the real cat and they find the cure to help them"

Soon, everyone though the ture of the history, as Cleo smile. Then a old man walk by and hear waht people told about as he look throu Cleo and Hiro and shock what to see and though to get the answer. Once the two gone to the gift shop, Hiro look worry for her get trouble but a hand wrap him as Cleo nuss him.

Cleo: "Not to worry Hiro, there no need to be worry about what I did back there I'm not let someone to mistake the history that I know then them"

Hiro: "That I'm worry for"

Cleo: "It fine and you the best boyfriend ever"

"Excuss me"

They turn to see an 30 man wear grey hair with glass he is have on. A mustate on his face. He wear a smart looking clothe he have and shoe and a book he have with him. the two look puzzle at the person.

Hiro: "Can we help you sir?"

"Yes I like to walk about what you told the tour about you know the stuff we have here"

Cleo: "My aplozte sir I just know about this iteam I see here remind me what we have back home"

"You mean you live the Egyptian in the past?"

Cleo: "Um"

"That mean you real mummy, are you?"

Cleo: "I please I'm not here to harm people I'm not like other monsters"

Histre: "It fine dear there no need to work up of what you know and what what but I do like to know what real history then us we never find out. I'm Professor Histre owner this place"

Cleo: "Cleo and this my boyfriend Hiro"

Histre: "Ah I know you when your a kid and you love this place and I hear you have got in the school"

Hiro: "Ya it is"

Histre: "So, I have something that brlong to you"

He hand out a Golden Braceband with ruby gem. Cleo gasp and took the iteam.

Cleo: "Thank you so much"

Histre: "It fine but you have good time and come again"

Once they left, Hiro took her to the mall and gone to shopping and she try many clothe as Hiro pay for her and go to the food cafe as she order much food while Hiro order small food. While eating, Hiro know Cleo eating not much food she have as he worry what the problem.

Hiro: "Cleo? Is something wrong?"

Cleo: Hm? Oh I'm worry about my figure"

Hiro: "Is that all" 

Cleo: "I'm just scare if I eat much food Hiro and I don't know if every guy like me"

Hiro: "I do and I don't mind if you lose you figure it who you are and just be yourself and I be your side"

Cleo: "Oh Hiro you make the ghouls happy"

She soon eat all the food as she bloating and fatting up. One they done, they left the mall and he took her to the libray as he told her there a book about her home past. Soon they enter inside and they found what they looking for and they started to read. Halfway, Hiro turn to ask Cleo to learn thing but see she wearing a glass. Hio never see her wearing glass before and though about the glass she have.

Hiro: "What with the glass?"

Cleo: "What? Um...it nothing"

Hiro: "Cleo"

Cleo: *sigh* "Okay, I use to wear glass when I'm along but with other, I not use it and you think it look silly"

Hiro: "No, you look beauty and I like that glass your wearing it fit you"

Cleo: *blush* "R-R-R-R-R-Really? You like me wearing this glasses?"

Hiro: "That who your are"

Cleo wear the glaesse and she smile and read more until the browwor the book and the sun set. They arrive home as they creep up stair to Hiro room as Cleo smile.

Cleo: "Thank for taking me out romance date Hiro"

Hiro: 'It no problem Cleo any for you my Queen"

**(Lemon)**

Cleo: "I'm your Queen? Wil then let see how the King good at being royal sex"

Soon, the two kiss and moan while they kissing until they bread for air. Then Cleo undress to sbost her massive breasts as Hiro squeeze hard as she moan to which Hiro put a slinene shield. Hiro suck her bresats for a while until Cleo moan happy in releft.

Cleo: "Will, that so good but it time see if your little one want to play" *Pulling Hiro pant as A huge dick show* "My Ra it huge let see how you please me"

She put Hiro Dick in her mouth and started sucking and bob her head while Hiro moan and groan Hiro happy in delight. Then Cleo pach faster and faster as Hiro presser growing as he panting hard as he gonna releash so but he didn't as Hiro couldn't get the word before he cum inside of her as she glup and she drink alot of cum. Once she cleam the cum, she smile as she spoke to Hiro.

Cleo: "Well, That was good and I like it. But I'm feel to take this to the next level and I mean *strip off her dress and show her pussy* funk in me"

Hiro shove in her puss as she felt pain while blood drip down as she in tear which Hiro is worry of her.

Hiro: "You okay Cleo?"

Cleo: "F-F-F-Fine let contuie"

So they did as they kuck each other, Cleo spoke to Hiro"

Cleo: "I'm glade *ugh* to have you for *erg* boyfriend and you treat me *uh* normal"

Hiro: "I'm like to treat other girl if I can add more"

Cleo: "You will and hopefully maybe I can keep the glasses on every day"

Hiro: "Like to hear that"

They soon fuck faster and harder untill...

Cleo: "H-H-H-H-Hiro I'm gonna to cum"

Hiro: "Me too"

Cleo: "Inside my king"

Soon they ame together as they panting heavy.

**(End lemon)**

Cleo: "My my your better what my aunt told me when I was little"

Hiro: "That ture"

Cleo: "I believe the last one is Clawdeen and warning avide, treat her right and don't get on her bad side" 

Hiro: "I'll treat her like she my pet dog like I treat Mochi. *Yawn* I think it bedtime"

Soon, they fell asleep for great day as the mark appear on her hand.

**(Next day-Clawdeen)**

Hiro was downstair and see Clawdeen eating and stuffing food as she finiashed her breakfast and see Hiro.

Once done, he take Clawdeen to the park as she see many dog and people at the while she see what they doing.

Clawdeen: "Hiro? Why we here?"

Hiro: "Well, I though since your werewolf and can turn into a wolf form, maybe this is the place to have fun"

Clawdeen: "Wow Hiro that so nice for you, Thank" *She hug Hiro her massive breasts smooth*

She hide behide the tree and turn into wolf and rush off play and having fun while Hiro watch her play around. Later, they gone to pet store (do ask why) Hiro though buy something for Clawdeen as he pay a collect as they exit the store.

Hiro: "Clawdeen, I got you something" *Hold a collect*

Clawdeen: "Hiro? Why you show me a dog collect? If you-"

Hiro: "No it a gift that go with your neclesh. *Using power to fuse into collect neckleash* There your beauitful"

Clawdeen shock at this and look at the widow and she stund what he did a color like same like her hair andd a gem and jewel have her name on in golden writing and her moon crest neck piece now hoo on the ring around.

Clawdeen: *tear of joy* "Hiro this is beauitful thank you"

Hiro smile and they walk to kelseys place which they got table and Clawdeen look and mouth watery of Steak and rig as Hiro can have much she like which in the end she pick most all the meat and rib. They talk and learn their life and learn their past until their food arrive and they eat. Clawdeen never have food before eat most as she grow bigger and fatter and most of all bloating her body bloated and fatter. Soon, they left the place as they walk park again until Clawdeen whimp as Hiro know this.

Hiro: "You okay?"

Clawdeen: "I'm feel pain after eating so much food and it *URP* soo good but my skin so tight I'm felt I gonna to burst"

Hiro lIsten as a gurgle and groan follow a creak hear but Hiro use his power to my her pain fade while her body gone from tight to soft as she panting like a dog as she let Hiro scratch her ear. Soon, the sun gone down, as they lay down on the ground as the light in the sky grow dark.

Clawdeen: "I have great day. *Rubbing her bloat belly* But the best is that I love this new collect"

Hiro: "No problem"

Then he spot something in the sky.

Hiro: "Is that full moon?"

Clawdeen: "What?"

She turn and spot a full moon and without warning, she howl to the moon.

Clawdeen: "AAARRRRRRRRWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Hiro: "Your cute when you Howl"

Clawdeen: "Thank you Hiro"

**(Lemon)**

Then she started to crawl throu to Hiro as he know what wrong as he realize the moon makeher wild.

Hiro: "Clawdeen?"

Clawdeen: "Ssssshhhhhh. I want this"

She and Hiro kiss each other until they need to breadt as she stripe her shirt and her massive breasts bounce and slosh as she growl in cutie way.

Clawdeen: "Let try this. *pull Hiro pant and his dick show* Oh It seem this fella like it"

She movve her breasts and move Up and down as Hiro moan in happy torn. Hiro glade he gonna help them and they will help him as they shared memory.

Hiro: "Clawdeen I'm goona-"

He didn't finished as he cum inside her mouth as she glup after glup until she suck the last cum as she popo from her mouth as she smile before she lick the cum off.

Clawdeen: "So good but I ready the main corde"

She shove her pussy on Hiro dick as she whimp as blood leak from her pussy but later she pump after that and she go faster and faster as they moan and groan as Clawdeen panting harder.

Hiro: "Clawdeen, I'm gonna-"

Clawdeen: "Do it Hiro in me, in me"

Soon, Hiro cum inside and they collatie and panting.

**(End Lemon)**

As they panting, Clawdeen look at her back hand and msile when the mark appear and show to Hiro who smile on his face.

Hiro: "Well, guess your in huh?"

Clawdeen: "I believe so but now *standing up* I like us to go back to your place now"

Hiro: "Good idea"

Soon, they went home and soon fall asleep.

**(Akuma Island)**

Back the island, we see Dr. Lennra building something as the monsters gangs watch along other villlains build for the idea for who know what he planning.

Halmort: "So what this guy building"

Boolcula: "Not sure. But it could be better then what we have or something"

Creepta: "Maybe he build the best bot to play with it"

Molfie: "GROWL, GRRRRR, ARRRRRGGGG" (Or maybe dog food or play thing for me because I'm bore)

Halluta: "Could be a gun for us or some newer gun we want it before we got hand on it until we all die"

Tama: "Whatever it is, sure be big or powerful"

Soon, Dr. Lennra smile as he finished what he build as he spoke to the mic.

Lennra: "I finished what you told me,are you sure about this idea?"

Shadow King: *Talking the tv speaker* **"Yes this will help your plan and will make sure the BG6 can not stop you while we help your idea to get Mighty Girl and beat BH6 ONCE AND FOR ALL! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!"**

Lennra: "I hope you idea will work. I not sure if she will do better"

In front was a woman tallest and massive cruve hourglass wearing jumpsuit have spike cover head to toe and claw and tails which there 9 counting for. She have ear of fox and whister. She be hook up on the neck as it fill enagy as the power up almost finished. Shadow King smrik evil way.

Shadow King: **"Soon"**

**(next morning)**

Frankie: "So, I see you have great night you two have"

In the daytime, Hiro, Frankie and Draculaura are talking Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona about the date and have a mark appear and they happy they joi Hiro harem and they eating while talking.

Clawdeen: "Yes and good thing to because I though going to burst"

Cleo: "You know I found out while you on date, I found out our body Stretches outward and if you felt your skin tight, then you know your really to pop however, I told by Hiro grandfather that we have power and Hiro blood that we can't die as we're inmortal"

Lagoona: "You got that right, mate. *Rubbing her massive breasts and belly* But we have to make sure to use it for good"

Clawdeen: "Can you blame the ghoul? *Dr. Shetya rush out the garage* Het, what your trouble?"

Shetya: "Get everyone to the lab for I have someto show you" *Rush back while the ghouls puzzle they have on their face"

Draculaura: "Um, what he by that?"

Cleo: "Then we must to get Hiro and other. *She ready to get other only realize something* Um, first did everyone train to how contral body part like store fat in our hourglass form?"

**(Later)**

The group are at the lab as Dr. Shetya giggle and chuckle of whta he did.

Shetya: "GENTLEMAN AND LADIES! BE WHOLE!"

Gogo: "What the fuck are you doing?"

Shetya: "Sorry I watch this show called Aqua Teen Hunger Force there a droctor who said-"

Gogo: "We don't care of that just tell us why you brought us here"

Shetya: "Okay, okay sheesh your cranky. *Ahem* Everyone? I like to give this"

He pull the tap and reavel a new suit one have purple and brown suit with shapr claw like glove a shoe that run fast and a helmet shape like Gogo style. Nexy One is a suit of Egyptian like but it have a gunner that shoot something out and a helmet it look like a snake moth. Last one is a dive like gogo, Baymax and Hiro suit for underwater but this one have fine web and a tank fill with water and a neck notchal and water gun (think like fludd from mario sunshine). The group as amaze as Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona are impress.

Clawdeen: "That Clawsome they are better then my desions"

Cleo: "I love it. I just hope you not make to showing off my figure as this belong to Hiro" 

Lagoona: "Is that a water tank?"

Shetya: "Of course Lagoona, I know you sea and land creature but can't stand the heat if we are at hottest place as this help you from going DeHydrate so it will Hydrate for you and you need to refill the tank once you run out so be careful to use it. Now I make the suit for you gals as if you like to know, Hiro told me to join the team"

The three ghouls shock to hear aas they hug Hiro with there massive breasts in joy"

Ghouls: "Thank you Hiro"

Hiro: "No problem Ghouls"

Then Fred saw a tap also cover.

Fred: "What this?"

Shetya: "Oh I reprogram her to one of our as you see here she is done. *pully a tarp off*

From armor to clothing, she wear blue dress of jumpsuit a blue long hair flow down, a purple lather jacket, a high heel shoe and a choke brace.

Shetya: "I find out who she is her name Maetha and she brainwash that crazy doctor he is"

Then Hiro Aunt appear.

Cass: "Hiro, there someone here for you"

Hiro: "Wonder who can be?"

Hiro walk back inside and load and behold was Janllta Veitha sitting on the chair.

Hiro: "Janllta? What you doing here?"

Janllta: "Hiro um, can we talk along?"

Hiro: "Sure. Maybe the park?"

Janllta: "Okay"

They left the cafe and soon arrive the park. They sit down and silince for while until Janllta decide to spoke up.

Janllta: "Hiro, I know what you and other saw me play ping pong and somehow I end destory the machine of how I do it? Well, what if I told you that the one who sav your live that one called Mighty Girl is me?"

Hiro: "Then I be like that good"

Janllta: "Huh?"

Hiro: "Look I know your Mighty Girl but that dosen't mean you can't keep your secret identities. *Took her hands* Just let you know I be with you"

Janllta blush before she want to said to him.

Janllta: "Hiro I just like to say that I love you and I want to get know you more"

Hiro: "I love to and maybe know you more"

They kiss each other as a mark appear. Once they relash their kiss, Hiro spot a dot light heading troward them as he senitine something coming.

Hiro: "WATCH OUT" *tackle Janllta to the brush*

*BOOM*

The park shook as People shock and confuse as the dust clear reavel a armor demon fox as she scane the park for someone while Hiro and Janllta hidden behide the brush as her breasts smooth Hiro face but he forcon the trouble as Hiro think the plan.

Hiro: "Okay, I'll try to get the other to come here and then-"

Janllta: "Hiro, that take long for your friends come here and I know we have no ide how strong she is or who she is"

Hiro: "We have to try *take his hand out* Trust me"

Janllta smile as they change in super hero form as they look to the new figure as she look around to find them. Hiro turn to Janllta in Mighty Girl suit and smile.

Hiro: "By the way, love your outfit"

Mighty Girl: *blush* "Y-Y-You do?"

Hiro: "Of course. *turn to the new villain* Now that out away, like see how power she is"

As they rush trowed her, hiro alert the other about the event going on as he jump in the air and launch throaw the villain as the villnesses dodge him and use her tail to grab him and throw him at the tree hard as Mighty Girl saw this.

Mighty Girl: "HIRO!"

She try to go over to him, but only be grab by the villainesse and knock her out as the villain wrap Mighty Girl up then she teleport away leaving Hiro in day. He woke up an 3 min as he was shock what happen.

Hiro: "Mighty Girl. She be kidnappe. I got get the other"

Hiro rush back to the other as he worry the one he love but need help. As Hiro made it home, the other surprise to see hiro panting.

Frankie: "Hiro? What wrong?"

Draculaura: "Where Jallnta?"

Hiro: "She...*pant*...been...*pant*...kidnapped"

Honey: "What how?"

Hiro: She grab by somthing look like a demon fox girl bot or something I don't know"

Cleo: "We have to save her"

Hiro: "Guy, there something I have tell about-"

Before he could say thing, Baymax spoke up.

Baymax: "In coming call"

Then on the screen was stanlee.

Fred: "Dad, why you call?"

Stanlee: "Just let you know that I hear the news about you fighting this villain I familiar of it"

Hiro: "You mean Mighty Girl and Dr. Lennra?"

Stanlee: "Ah I remember those two. Mighty girl is the one I team up but her name is Mighty Woman but Mighty Girl, now that new to me. As for Dr. Lennra well his the most villains ever"

Fred: "I though cabbage soup is your enamy?"

Stanlee: "Well, I didn't want to Baron Von Steamer and Supersonic Sue know who the better enamy and that Dr. Lennra is the ture my enamy and so I made it up and the ture is Dr. Lennra is the one make monsters and robots"

Ghouls: "WHAT?"

Clawdeen: "THIS GUY MAKE MONSTERS?"

Stanlee: "Of course as there alot monsters who are have freedome and well never hear them again"

Hiro: "Yes, but Janllta capture"

Stanlee: "Why she kidnappe?"

Hiro: "Because Janllta is Mighty Girl"

Wasabi: "Are you say Janllta is Mighty Girl? That not ture"

Fred: "No Hiro right, Janllta is Mighty Girl but I remember there one person name Mighty Woman what happen to her?"

Stanlee: "Oh she retire and she have kid but she and her lover kill of the unknown thing and she live her Uncle"

Honey: "Who her Uncle?"

Hiro: "Guys, I don't like be rush but Janllta? Kindnappe?"

Stanlee: "Oh right sorry, now I believe he have many secret base like Baron Von Steamer but he hide underground like a mine, Lake, underground, and so on. But I think you sure try to the lake because he alway like there and hidden from plan site so go and save her no telling what he plan up to"

Once called done, Hiro look his group.

Hiro: "Okay, we sure go to the lake first"

Honey: "Hiro, if you not know is no one can swim excapte Lagoona, No avite"

Lagoona: "None Take. But she right mate, none of them can swim and even Wasabi car can fit us all"

Hiro: "Yes, but I think there is a way"

**(Later)**

It night as everyone are at the lake where the group are at the place.

Hiro: "Okay, so the plan is we go to the base that is underwater and then find Janllta, beat Dr. Lennra and we save the day. But if this fail, then we go full force. Also ghouls, I think Fred like to tell you something"

Fred: "Since you ghouls appear and become a superhero I have made a name of your new name and that is Super Ghouls Sqard"

Clawdeen: "Hmm, Well we name ghouls sqard before but now you menit"

Cleo: "I think it best we will become super hero ghouls so I like it"

Draculaura: "It Fangtice name and it prefect to dave our real name"

Lagoona: "So what be our hero name?"

Fred: "Well, Clawdeen will be She-wolf, Cleo will be Queen Mummy and Lagoona name Aqua Princess"

Wasabi: "Okay, so what the plan to the base?" 

Hiro: "This"

Hiro conitras as a giant size bubble form and trpa the group in but Lagoona. Then Hiro, Baymax and Gogo are now in sub suit and they dive along the other as they search the base they surport looking for as they not sure where.

Wasabi: "Not to be rude but where are the Dr. Lennra lair?"

Hiro: "Baymax, scane of Dr. Lennra Lair"

Baymax: "Scanning Dr. Lennra Base"

Then Baymax spot something on the radar.

Baymax: "I detating a base in front of us"

Gogo: "There nothing here Baymax"

Hiro: "Maybe he can't scane because something jam the scanner, but maybe..."

He close his eye and when he open, his eye replace a fox demon eye and he soon reavel a base that is inviable.

Hiro: "Guys the base is camonflosh and I see a enter from here"

They follow Hiro throu the enter as they arrive in the base as the bubble pop and they study the place and see the base huge and hi-tech as it show glass to show seas creature and fish.

Honey: "Wow, this place amazing and you can see what out there"

Gogo: "No site see, we nees save our friend"

Karmus: "She right we need get going"

Soon they walk through the base as they wonder the base. The group try to find Jannllta in big room as they search around until they end up in the place that have sign said "Repair Room" as they look puzzle as the next one said "Monster Maker Room" writing on there as well.

Fred: "What in here?"

Hiro: "Not sure but we cover whole place and maybe there be room have other door to other side so we can go there"

Soon they enter in as they shock to see all the monster in the tube as Hiro spot a figure to reavel a tallest who skin brown that have pointing thing stick out elbow and keecape. She have a pointing ear wearing a clothe that Clawdeen love a green wristband and four leaf clover a neckleash and earing like a leaf. Her green long hair reach to the heel. her lip dark green and red ribbion. Her figure massive giant hourglass as she tower over them but she how to Hiro.

Honey: "Oh no, Stanlee right, this guy is making monsters. It horribal"

Clawdeen: "Monsters or not she part of our kind and she desrve it"

Hiro then spot another one who look like a doll with her hair color skin is pink but dark a tux suit with skirt stocking red and high heel shoe. She also have a top hat. rose lip and pink blush. Her figure are massive huge hourglass but she taller as they wonder a doll. The last one is the Ghouls cover golden skin wearing like a greeck wear. Her figure massive huge hourglass as she lot taller then everyone.

Frankie: "These three need to be free"

Hiro: "Don't worry. *Hiro use his teleport power to teleport to his home* There so Dr try save them but we come back the reast"

So they conitue walk through the room and exite the room and spot a sign said *ENTER THE CONTRAL TO FIGHT THE BOSS* they know it as trap as they nod agree. As they enter, there stand Dr. Lennra with behide him was Janllta in Mighty Girl form hook up from the machine as it drain her power which the hero shock at this.

Lennra: "Well, well, well look who arrive to save their helper but you know there no way you stop me and now it time to you be die to the death"

Then a floor open to reavel a giant looking machine and reavel body made out a part and gear and stuff and have eye gigantic and the brain made gear and other stuff and arm wrap behind it and soon it tower over the group as it now look like a mad science as spark appear around it head.

Lennra: "Say hello to the ultimate create The Mindtinker 3.0" (Think like tinkerbrain but more smarter)

Fred: "That look AWSOME!"

Mindtinker 3.0: "Why thank you Fred I'm flatter to said it but I'm Afraid to destory you and your companyal from intterfear my master plan to conqour the world so he can be ruler"

**(Dynamo - Shantae: Half-Genie Hero Music)**

Then Mindtinker use it cable to form a fist and bash to the floor as the group dodge as Draculaura turn into bat and screech at it but it not invated as it shoot laser at her as she dodge it. Frankie use lighting blot but did a little as it taunt her and zap back at her she though she can asobit but she felt pain as it laugh.

Mindtinker: "Fool do you really think absobing that blot make you stronger? HA, don't make me laugh as i creatue nega-blot to make you wreaker"

Frankie struggler as it ready to end her but a blarr grab Frankie just it smash the floor as it reavel Clawdeen in wolf form as she drop her and spoke to her.

Clawdeen: "Find to power you back up" *she leave Frankie*

BH6 have trouble the to hit and beat the thing as no profailer for what so ever like Gogo try use her fly disce to get closer but it grab her and throw at the near machine. Honey Lemon shoot the chem at it to frozen in place at first she seccess but it broke free and it brain like gear open as show a gun of acide and shoot her but she dodge as Wasabi slice it in hlaf to avodie the acdie while Fred and Mini-max (yes he with the group) try to hit the thing but Fred use fire flame to burn it as the Mindtinker chuckle and use it hand to swipe him away while Mini-max use rocket fist to no avifal as too smash away. Hiro, Baymax, Lagoona, Karmus and Cleo try their best to knock it down, but it revust to do so as they swep . Lennra laugh like a mad man.

Lennra: "Don't you see? You can be the greatsest science ever AND THERE NOTHING YOU CAN STOP ME! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Wasabi: "He right, there no stopping this thing"

Gogo: "Hiro? Any idea?" 

Hiro: "One. *Using his power* Try to jam the gear and break it"

Fred: "How Hiro?"

Hiro though but nothing came until a image of Dr. Lennra working Mintinker as one of the his assteint drop the glass and hit the floor show a little crack but he didn't see it.

Leenra: "WATCH YOU IDOIT! ONE HIT AND THE TUBE WILL EXPLORSE!"

Hiro: "That it. *to the other* GUYS THERE A GLASS TUBE TO BREAK AND COSE THIS TO SHUT DOWN!"

Frankie: 'Where it location?"

Hiro: "It...*image show lennra place in the center* IN THE CENTER"

So, the group join up as Hiro use his power to get the other power up. The other three change. Clawdeen now full werewolf tall slender no clother but fur around with short and tear shirt. Cleo dress like her father but in female dress with scaotor stuff. Lagoona dress up as crocodile dundee but in female style and she have a boom-a-rang in her hand.

Cleo: "OH MY RA! I'M LIKE MY MOTHER"

Lagoona: "CRIKY MATE! I LIKE THE GUY WHO HUNT AGTOR THAT CHASE KALWALA"

Clawdeen: "I'm not sure why BUT I LOVE THIS"

Hiro: "We need get to the center for we need the glass tub"

Fred: "On it. *jump throw the machine* HEY RUST BUSKET! OVER HERE"

Mindtinker: "I'M A MACHINE NOT RUST BUSKET"

While going on, the group manich got in as they see machine, wire and gear until they spot the glass tube one is broken and other unattache.

Hiro: "Let end this. Frankie"

Frankie: "On it. Draculaura let do it"

Draculaura: "Cover yourself" *she screech*

The glass tubes shatters as the macine felt a pain inside as it look inside and anger what happen.

Mindtinker: "You dare destory my weak point? You WILL DIE"

Lighteing stuck as Frankie shield everyone and Cleo use her bandage to wrap the coug and gear to jam up as the one glash tub pop and shatter as it losing itself while Dr. lennra know this.

Lennra: "NO STOP IT MY MACHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Fred: "Maybe you suren't us you fucking veine"

Back the group, Wasabi slice the wire while the two girl damsge more as Honey bloating herself and break or frozen in place as Gogo sped and took the nut and bolt (LOLOL) as she smrik while the part collabt.

Mindtinker: "STOP! NO! GET AWAY FROM THAT!"

Baymax: "Sorry but you need to sertering. *pulling the wire and pipe* your hurting people"

Mindtinker: "NO YOUR HURTING PEOPLE WHY YOU WORK WITH THEM? JOIN THE MACHINE TO CONCQOUR THE WORLD OF MACHINE"

Baymax: "I'm a healthcare, not muder. I'm protecting my acliort and that Hiro and I want him and his future wife to be happy"

With that Baymax broke the last of the tube as it shatter and the machine blow up and broke in part the group ran out. Lagoona use her water to fill the tank of oil with wate as the machine can't run with oil and water as it fuck it up.

**(End song)**

As the machine shut down, Hiro with Baymax flow to where Janllta is as Baymax ripe the devie as they safty back on the ground.

Hiro: "Janllta. Are you okay?"

Janllta: "No, I felt losing my power"

Hiro: "Don't worry I'll not let happen to you"

Janllta: "Thank Hiro. Your so sweet"

Then Hiro amulet glow as her choke collect as well then she felt her power backing back as she smile.

Janllta: "Hiro, I don't know what you did but thank you"

Hiro: No problem"

Then Dr. Lennra now piss while clawing out the Mindtinker.

Lennra: "So you defect my machine but your never get out alive" *Press the button*

Soon, the place explore and crumbler as he gone to the escape pode as he got away while the other trap and no way out.

Karmus: "We got to get out of here"

Hiro: "I got this. Hold on" *Hiro snap and they are gone*

**(Dock)**

The appear on the dock as the water burst upward of explosion as it satter as part flow around as they cover themself. Once it done, they uncover and soon they sigh releft.

Fred: "Man, that too close"

Gogo: "So, this our new villain is one of Mighty Girl"

Hiro look at Mighty Girl and hug her tight and she return back hug. Soon, they leave for the night as Hiro group sleep for the night.

**(Next day)**

Morning came as Hiro come down stair and see his friends and lover as surprise Janllta came in as they talk of the stuff for morning.

Hiro: "So Janllta, how it feeling be with us?"

Janllta: "It good and I like be with you guys. Also, thank you save my life"

Hiro: "Again no problem. So, I wonder if-"

Janllta: "Hiro, you know my answe"

Clawdeen: "So, that mean we're stuck here for now?"

Lagoona: "I believe so. Now we stay in Hiro house"

Cleo: "If that so, then in cast something happen or no room, one of you gonna let our friends to live with you"

Fred: "I have lot room for everyone if that happen"

Wasabi: "I only have two room and it fine"

Honey: "Me and Gogo can have room with your friends like Karmus"

Frankie: "Thank you guys. I hope there other be coming here"

Draculaura: "Ya, *webby eatinig next to her as she hug him* we have to look out for monsters and our friends but we have to make sure we need to stick together"

The group nod as Cleo spoke.

Cleo: "So now we're super hero, what we need to do?"

Hiro: "I think to do is find out what Shadow King is up to" 

**(Akuma Island)**

On the island, Shadow King was thinking the plan when...

"I'm ready"

He turn to Valnnta who have smile on his face.

Shadow King: **"Of what?"**

Valnnta: "To make monsters of course I'm full power now

Shadow King: **"It about time. Show me what you have"**

With that, Valnnta show Shadow King of monsters to make and some monster to find as he smile at this.

Shadow King: **"This will do. Are there any else?"**

Valnnta: "There a place you can find monsters and I found one here" *Showing a map of cold place*

Shadow King smile

Shadow King: **"Mawhahahahahaha, Perfect apautling perfect"**

**(End credit)**

**Now that a show folk. Now I'm happt the ghouls reunite there friends and now joining the group but there more onsters from their world come and maybe new people or monsters. Now I'm let you comment, P.M. and reveiw on my story UNTIL NEXT TIME FOLK!**


	4. Yeti or not, here come the Blizzerd

**LADIES AND GENTALMEN, PLEASE WELCOME A HOST BLOBKING AND HIS HELPER ARTGANG**

**Wlecome for the news chapter and I like anount that there a person that terget on me but don't worry there a friends of my help me and ingroa me. Now, I like to ask that I have plan for the future that now I have a deviantart place that you can go to and make a good time to see. Beside that, I have idea for the story so if I have diferent idea, then you have no worry if I change it. Now there be update about new dlc for the smash bros ulitmate games as there be vol 2 pass for the news challager in the future.**

**(Applarte)**

**Now, I have idea to make crossover better for I bring few world to Hiro world along Monster world too. But this is how this way work that I wrote long chapter like last time and if you like, I can make long chapter. So now let this show begin.**

**The follow of Desclamier: Monster high own by Mattel, Big Hero 6 own by Disney/Marvel, OC own my me.**

In somewhere far north, a cold wind swirl around as the snow and ice blizzard in the top of the mountine as the cloud cover the sky. At the side of the montine, a figures are walk in the cold as to reavel a mon-gangs along the villains that are Helmort, Molfie, Boolcula, Franklin, Yama, Mr. Sparkles and Dr. Lennra are walking in the snow wear a snow suit to keep them warm but turn out it not made to survie of the coldest on the top of the mountie as they walk shaking.

Helmort: "T-T-T-T-T-T-T-T-This isn't fair w-w-w-w-w-w-why our boss tell us there monster in m-m-m-m-m-m-m-m-middle of f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-f-fucking snow storm m-m-m-m-m-m-mountine?"

Boolcula: "Well, i-i-i-i-i-i-it the best we d-d-d-d-d-d-do"

Mr. Sparkles: "Well, m-m-m-m-m-m-maybe if we get the b-b-b-b-b-better one, then we won't be f-f-f-f-f-f-f-freezing"

Franklin: "Franklin, can't felt himself"

Yama: "Your lucky that mutt have fucking fur"

Molfie: "GROWL, GRR" (Hey, I have fur and you don't hairless fatso)

Yama: "Did you call me fat?"

Lennra: "Now now, let not fight and go what we come here for"

Since the fight event, Shaodw King have told them to go the place where there a monsters be found as they not be questsion so they go to and they fucking hate this place. So they trunts throu the snow while shiver their ass off to get the job done and fast.

Boolcula: "Wait a mintue. Why aren't you freezing?"

Lennra: "I build a anti-heat protecter so I never get cold"

Yama: "THEN WHY HAVEN'T TELL US?"

Lennra: "You never ask. *give out the device* Here"

Helmort: "Aaaaahhh must better"

Franklin: "Franklin warm"

Boolcula: "Come on we must find the this monster before our boss gonna have- *SMASH* face...in"

The group rush over as spot a block of ice in their way but what inside sock them a figure trap inside that look like a monster they looking for.

Yama: 'You found it"

Boolcula: *In days* "Oh, so did I"

Mr. Sparkles: "Enouch talking let take this ice block with frozen monster inside and get the fuck out of this place"

Lennra: "Allow me"

Use his device, he cut the chunk of ice block as they ready to leave as they walk with their prize. But unknowen to them, a figure watching on the side of the cliff to be a woman looking at them as they take the ice block with the monster in there as she frown at the site.

"This is not good, they are taking him a vay this place. I must follow them before they releash him"

With that, she disappear in the blizze and whoever this person or what they worry of, it for our hero for their first monsters battle.

**(BH6 into)**

**Chapter 4: Yeti or not, here come the Blizzerd**

Bluff Dunder: _"Breaking new or sweating new. Heat are all around us and think getting hot, hot and more hot. All the cooler broke down and all the pool is full thou for tuning in I got no cloath on exate my short, short shirt and just shoe. Come on, I'm hot in hell this got be at less 78 detract-"_

Baymax: "Actallery it 109 detraes fer high"

Hiro: "Thank for asking us Baymax"

The group are relashin why? Because IT FUCKING HOT OUTSIDE and to make mtter worst, every machine broke. It take long time to repair it but did little sussecce and fail but they also close school do to the cooler trouble and water it hard to keep cool. Now they at Fred place to keep cool so far it did little. Hiro in summer clothe to keep cool, Wasabi try not get smelling or sweat, Honey Lemon do yoga to keep off the heat mind and think a cool place, Gogo have a airfan device she buy and Fed while he is not himself for now. Not only that the ghouls on other hand are more then usitful. Frankie can't make spark do her bold overheat and can't use lighting. Draculaura sweat and can't fly as she thoug it will burn up. Clawdeen is panting like a dog of the heat. Cleo is worry her beauity and Lagoona well...let say she try to find to cool off and not dehyterit and breath so she can live. But now the hero are dieing and have to do something or else.

Hiro: "Hey Fred? Is your pool is ready?"

Fred: "Not sure Hiro. HEY HEATHCLIFF? ARE THE POOL READY?"

Heathcliff: "I'm Afraid that not gonna be going swimming today"

Fred: "WHAT WHY?"

Heathcliff: "Someone leave a pet in"

**(Pool)**

A tenical came out and grab stuff chair and table and pull in.

**(Back the group)**

Gogo: "Who put in the pool?"

Gantan: "I know one thing or three. *turn to the someone* Can you three tell me which one of you put Bibi in the pool for?"

The first one is the Golbin short ungly but have person face wear short and tank top to cover. The look have big eye but size of baseball blue, Teeth crockin and sking rincal or sort and few hair here and there. An orc fat have horn on forhead pink eye (not the sick eye color eye), many teeth, green skin and wear large cloth like short and cool t-shirt. Last is a Nightgaunt who are Spindly black humanoids, Nightgaunts have a tough, leathery skin, inward-curving horns, a whiplike tail with a barbed tip, vicious talons which they supposedly use to "tickle" their victims into submission, and large bat-like wings. They are universally silent, emitting no vocalisations and making not a sound even when in motion, but are known to dislike flying over water. but the is they can't swim as they bad swimming and never learn or teach to swim. This wear short and t-shirt but have color blue greanish. Now they save by Hiro which Cleo buy from teh jewel store they now work Hiro Aunt place as they work hard to earch money and she found three orb prison to free since Cleo show them and Hiro make new one from the prison orb they broke free and she is happy. Now they have pet baby squid they found a monster can change form and now they in trouble (think like three stooge) and their name Jtyaca (Golbin), Kash (Orc) and Tyeba (Nightgaunt).

Jtyaca: "I told Tyeba to put Bibi in"

Tyeba: "No I told Kash to put Bibi in"

Kash: "No you"

Jtyaca: "You"

Kash: "YOU"

TYEBA: "YOU"

Three: "YOU"

Gogo: "If you three don't shut up I'LL MAKE YOU SHUT UP"

The three shut up of that but Honey Lemon have felt sorry to the three.

Honey: "Gogo, I know your upset and cracky but lashing at them is not to blame"

Gogo: "One, I'm not cracky. Two, They ruin our pool time and three, even I lash at them and blame them dosen't make me better BECAUSE THIS HEAT"

Wasabi: "We all do and we're dieing here. No avinte ghouls"

Ghouls: "None take it"

Draculaura: "But they right, we need something to do and cool off fast"

Fred: "What about the pool place?"

Gogo: "Don't you remeber what you did last time we go there?"

Fred: "Right"

Hiro: "I taking Fred did something, right?"

Fred: "Well..."

**(Flashback)**

Fred: "GROMITBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

*SPLASH*

*Fred came out as hte other shock eye as Fred was no truck as he cover and end up in the water contral and drain by actident when he slip and grab on the lever that drain the pool*

Fred: "Sorry"

**(Flashback end)**

Fred: "Ya, until they ban us until they let us back in"

Lagoona: *Resting on Hiro leg* You sure be careful when you go in place insted of drain the water mate"

Fred: "THAT ONE TIME"

Honey: "Freddie, it not you fault. But now that place is full and there no other place to go to"

Hiro then know of Honey body.

Hiro: "Honey? Are you okay?"

Honey: "I'm fine Hiro. Why?"

Hiro: "You kind of melting"

Honey: *looking herself and realize* "Oh" *She melting complacte*

Gantan: *Use the vacuum to suck her up* "I believe we need find something cool and fast"

Lagoona: "You know if I want to cool off, I prefer go to the beach"

Ghouls: "THE BEACH"

Hiro: "Beach that good idea Lagoona"

She blush as the device made by Hiro and Dr. Shetya to help her to breathe water and not dye even when she blush, it make her water bubble but it happen to time to time.

Gogo: "It settle, All the fave?"

Group: "AYE"

Gogo: "Then let go to the beach then and bring something to keep from the heat"

Soon, they left Fred place to pack something to bring to the beach. Hiro and his ghoulfriends arrive cafe and ready to pack up for the beach. As they packing up, Aunt Cass appear from the stairway.

Cass: "What you doing dear?"

Hiro: "Hey Aunt Cass, just going to the beach"

Cass: "The beach? We haven't gone to the beach long time. In fact I believe maybe it time for do family time and I know your friends be there too"

Clawdeen: "That right, so we gonna be ready to the beach"

Frankie: "But what about the cafe?"

Cass: "Don't worry, there no Customer today. So get ready kid"

Once they ready, they walk to the beach to meet up the other.

**(Akuma Island)**

While they prepare the beach, on the island the monsters and villains are waiting for the othe to come back and they grow impastion. They haven't wait until a door open to reavel the other came in panting and groaning in pain as they collapse tiring and freezen almost to death.

Helmort: " *Huff*..Here..*huff*...you go...*pant*...boss"

Boolcula: "You know...*huff*...maybe you...*huff*...sure tell us...*panting*...where we go...*huff*...to"

Shadow King: **"Well where the fun of that. ***Walking throu the ice cube and scratch the chunk off* **Now, let see if Valnnta tell the ture?"**

He use his shadow to rip the ice chunk off as only the stalture stand as he turn to Tama.

Shadow King: **"Are your device is ready?"**

Tama: "Ready"

He turn on the device and the flame burst out and soon the ice melt as puddle of water now on the floor. After minute, he turn off as the steam and water fill the room as it clear it reavel a looking yeti but it big, muscule, and scary monsters and all hairy but cover a snow all around. It wear armor, snow clothe and hat to wear it have large tooth, nose large and face is like old man but not likely. Then it slowly it open it eye to show a blue eye as it look around and groan as it Stretches it back and strach it back as it crack it back.

"Man that long sleep. But who woke me up and where am I?"

Shadow King: **"Your in my domay, I have told you use to freeze the world until you be prison"**

"Ya, but why you free me?"

Shadow King: **"Why you whipe out the human kind and conqour the world"**

Frostbite: "It be long time to freeze this place why not. I'm Frostbite by the way"

Shadow King: **"Good. Now let talk about the idea"**

**(Beach)**

At the beach, the group arrive there as see few people are there to relash and have fun. BH6 group, ghouls and Aunt Cass all stare the place and they breathe the beach air.

Fred: "Ahh, the beach what place to have fun?"

Wasabi: "Well, i'm glade to come here and plan to play vollyball"

Honey: "I can't wait to fun in the water" *who she refrom back together*

Gogo: "Well, hope the best this day"

Lagoona: "So, what the plan?"

Hiro: "Well, we need to change the swim clothe first and then have fun"

So they change as they all ready to have fun. Hiro wear red swim short with pocket on his side. Fred wear blue short swim short and shirt while Wasabi wear swim trouser short while the Hiro helper while they wear different swim suit and they have there only clothe.

Hiro: "So you wear the suit in back my place?"

Gantan: "Of course. We wear this for long time and kept this"

Fred: "I like it. So what you think of the fun thing to do"

Wasabi: "Not sure but we have to wait the girls"

"You boys ready?"

Hiro and other turn and saw Aunt Cass, Honey and Gogo wear the swim suit. Aunt Cass wear Black one piece bikini that show off her figure. Honey Lemon wear a yellow one peice bikini with hole and her figure show her glob as her massive hourglass jiggle and sloshly around inside and Gogo wearing a full one piece bikini as her over weight are outward and her body wobble and wiggle. Hiro smile at his girlfriends as he know someone miss.

Hiro: "Hey? Have you the other?"

Gogo: "They are getting to dress for something they buy for you"

Hiro: "WHat you mean?"

Before Gogo could ask, a voice call out..

"Oh Hiro? What you think our new swim clothe?"

Hiro turn and his face gone red as his ghoulfriends wearing sexy swim suit. Frankie wear two part suit that have lighting bolt on her bra part have sillk cover her lower part and wear high heel sandel. Draculaura wear a pink/black one piece suit that have a bat shape and a pink bot on her massive breasts. She wear a bat shpe sandel and have a sunglasses on her top of her head. Clawdeen wear two part bikini a purple moon shape on her bikini wearing a summer open shirt and have sandel. Cleo wear a one piece bikini have mummy style showing off her figure as she have sunglasses and sun hat and wear a sandel like a egyptian style. Lagoona wearing a surft swim suit that she have a sea creature on it and she have a surf board she carry that Hiro didn't know where she got it. The ghouls look hot and sexy as Hiro blush even more as the ghoul gigle of this.

Clawdeen: "So what you think Hiro?"

Hiro: "I um you..that..you look goddess"

Cleo: *Giggle* "Thank Hiro and I agree you like our look that we buy it from the job your Aunt give us"

It ture as they live Hiro place, they got job to help Aunt Cass to surve the Customer and got tip of money and they buy for them to make like home and now the ghouls have discover they have new power they got as they test it. Then they have got good and they help Hiro to train better be a hero and they use for good. Hiro then know something else missing.

Hiro: "Um, where Janllta and Karmus?"

Frankie: "Oh they coming and you gonna love it"

Soon, Janllta and Karmus came out the change room as Hiro shock and blush in maxshin as the two showing off. Janllta wear a two piece bikini of red with bird on it and have t-shirt to showing her massive breasts and showing off her figure. As for Karmus wearing one piece bikini that large her size and wearing silk and sandel she wear. Hiro felt his something leak as Cleo help clean his mess.

Hiro: "How I love your look"

Janllta: "Thank you"

Karmus: "T-T-T-T-Thank Hiro"

Fred: "ALL RIGHT GUYS! LET HAVE FUN"

**(Mr Blue Sky - Electric Light Orchestra)**

**Sun is shinin' in the sky**

**There ain't a cloud in sight**

**It's stopped rainin' everybody's in the play**

**And don't you know**

**It's a beautiful new day, hey hey**

**Runnin' down the avenue**

**See how the sun shines brightly in the city**

**On the streets where once was pity**

**Mr. Blue Sky is living here today, hey hey**

**Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**Hey you with the pretty face**

**Welcome to the human race**

**A celebration, Mr. Blue Sky's up there waitin'**

**And today is the day we've waited for**

**Oh Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**Hey there Mr. Blue**

**We're so pleased to be with you**

**Look around see what you do**

**Everybody smiles at you**

**Hey there Mr. Blue**

**We're so pleased to be with you**

**Look around see what you do**

**Everybody smiles at you**

**Mr. Blue, you did it right**

**But soon comes Mr. Night creepin' over**

**Now his hand is on your shoulder**

**Never mind I'll remember you this**

**I'll remember you this way**

**Mr. Blue Sky please tell us why**

**You had to hide away for so long (so long)**

**Where did we go wrong?**

**Hey there Mr. Blue (sky)**

**We're so pleased to be with you (sky)**

**Look around see what you do (blue)**

**Everybody smiles at you**

**(end song)**

Later, the group all relax as some other have play to see who can get higher score while other all get tan. Cleo is the most getting tan, while the ghouls having talk about the future plan and see if the way to get back home or find their friends and family end up here. Hiro was lay down in the shade while Baymax watch and make sure nothing go wrong. As Hiro relax, he felt a tap as he open his eye to see Karmus tower over him as she smile at him.

Karmus: "Hey Hiro"

Hiro: "Hey there my Kamus girl. What up?"

Karmus: "Well, I know you relaxing and I don't like to detrub you but I wonder if okay if I go and find something to collect to remind my first day in the beach?"

Hiro: "It fine Karmus but bring Baymax just in case because there maybe stalker, theif or preve people try to going after you. But I'm sure you protect yourself, right?"

Karmus: "Okay. Come on Baymax"

Baymax: "Of course" *Stood up and left*

Once they left, Hiro sigh and was about to sleep when...

"Oh Hiro~"

He look up and see Cleo lay down on her stomuch that she undone her top bikini and now she lay on her massive gigantic breasts as she have a sunscreen in her hand.

Cleo: "Will you rub sunscreen on me please?"

Hiro: "Sure"

He took the sunscreen and rub on his hand and rub on Cleo back as she moan of this. As Hiro rub sunscreen on her, Cleo smile and spoke.

Cleo: "Hiro, I like to said I aprestat of you help us, but have you thinking of adding more ghouls to join? I really like to have you and learn more about this world and not other other"

Hiro: "Why that?"

Cleo: *her face show sad look* "It just your the kind boy I ever met and you know the monster name Deuce Gorgon who I have eye on but you know that never happen I see him as friends but he do try his best to have someone be with him. Also, I know my daddy hate Normie after we gone hidding and I'm happy to make friends to the ghouls and year later, I though I lose my friends but after ending your world, I'm happy you take care of them and now, *turn to Hiro with cute smile on her face* you now have a ghoulfriends to love with"

She gentle pull Hiro into kiss as he kiss back and broke their kiss as Hiro gone back to rub the sunscreen on cleo body. Then Cleo spoke.

Cleo: 'Oh Hiro? Once you done, can you sunscreen on lower part? Don't worry since I'm your ghoulfriends, you can touch my ass if you like"

Hiro smile and did what she told him. Once he done, Cleo thank him and Hiro wash his hand let out a yawn which Cleo noitched this.

Cleo: "Tire?"

Hiro: "Ya, I need to rest for now but I hopefully someone will compney with me"

Cleo: "I like to but as you see here I'm tanning so maybe someone to be company with you"

Hiro understand Cleo and try to think who will be company him when..

"Did you need company you Hiro?"

Hiro turn to see Frankie sitting next to Hiro as he smile at her.

Hiro: "Ya, I thank you Frankie for helping me"

Frankie: *Giggle* "It fine. *Grab Hiro and pull troward her* Come on, let make sure you take a nap"

Soon, Hiro lay on Frankie body since he small while their large he have no trouble sleeping on them since they sleeping on him. Once he fell a sleep, Frankie turn to Cleo and spoke.

Frankie: "So, did you told him about your trouble?"

Cleo: "Yes and he understand and agree my trouble and hope to keep that way"

Frankie: "Of course, *looking dow to Hiro as she smile* we hope the future will be perfect"

Cleo: "We hope the best Frankie"

Shlay on down while tanning as Frankie soon start to fall asleep as the sun beam on the group.

**(Downtown City)**

Else where, the villain are show the place for the plan to work as they try to make sure they keep themslef cool.

Helmort: "Man it great to felt the heat as I miss the hot heat sun"

Boolcula: "Speak for yourself. It like the sun be increase the fire to burn me"

Franklin: "Franklin hot"

Creepta: "It dosen't bother me"

Halluta: "That because you are grim reaper so you don't get sweat"

Wenua: "Well, it the best is we need to help our friend here to-Wait? Where he go?"

Frostbite: "So, you have this slushy, ice cream and milkshake to keep yourself cool?" 

Woman: "Yes of course sir"

Frostbite have follow the villain monsters to find the place to do evil thing until he got detractin of the mart store and see a place have a malkshake vending machine to make milkshake (yes it real and it called f real or something) an ice cream machine (yes real) and slushy machine as he happy to try it out only he have no clude how it use as the woman in the cash pay told him about it as he understand.

Frostbite: "I see. Then I must try it"

He start take every from slushy to milkshake as he have arm full of stuf and about to leave only be called out.

Woman: "Sir? You need to pay this stuff"

Frostbite: "I can pay but my bank have FREEZE IT!"

He frozen poor woman as he left the place leaving poor woman freezing and can't call for help.

He walk throu the street while eating the stuff as he happy that maybe once he freeze this place, maybe he can have many different drink and eat of this treat to keep it as he smile while drinking the slushly and ingroa the cool thing that go in his brain. Then he spot a machine have an ice bag and grab it and kept it and wlak off and ingroa the man shouting at him and contiune to walk when he saw a polar bear in the heat which frown this.

Frostbite: "They treat this creature wrong they will punshit"

He point the bear as zap it and turn into a killer bear as everyone run while stood up and walk to frostbite.

Frostbite: "You will help me to freeze the place and the world so this *hold the ice cream, milkshake and slushy* be our to victory"

Polar bear: "YES SIR"

Frostbite: "Also, find the army while you add it"

Once the polar bear left, he smile and contiune to eat ice cream when..

"THERE HE IS"

He turn and spot the other rush trou him pant and sweating.

Helmort: "WE HAVE YOU BE?"

Boolcula: "We thou you betray us"

Frostbite: "I found this ice cream that I never taste this before"

Creepta: "Ya, we try it and it great heck even Franklin love it"

Franklin: " Franklin love ice cream"

Halluta: "So why you here?"

Frostbite: "To creatie army"

Helmort: "So where is your army?"

Frostbite point at the ditraton as they saw an animal some of stand whil other lay on the wagon all have the killer eye.

Helmort: "Really? You have army of frozen animal? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Boolcula: "I'm sorry you have go through this Fostbite"

Frostbite: "It fine it what I do this" *singal to them*

Then they shot at Helmort as he frozen it as the other shock as Frostbite smrik while walking with army of froze animal as he spoke up to them.

Frostbite: "Well? Are we gonna do it or what?"

They snap out their shock while Franklin carry frozen Helmort as they are ready the plan to freeze the place.

**(Beach)**

Back at the beach, the group having good time and play great of it. Fred build sandcastle as he made a staguie of him in her suit in different suit. Wasabi having spot of stuff to see what he find. Gogo find a wrok out outside. Honey Lemon see cute sea creatue passing by. Aunt Cass relaxing as she swarrm by men who try go out with her. The ghouls have good time like Lagoona surf and make friends who teach her who do awsome trick. Draculaura smile as she fly around as she make sure she not get hit. Clawdeen was play other people as she strick the ball as her team win. Cleo tan her skin that attration the guys. Janllta have swim herself as Karmus collect shell with Baymax follow her. As for Hiro and Frankie, they sleep until Hiro woke up and yawn as he smile while Frankie woke up and smile.

Frankie: "Have good nap?"

Hiro: "Of course. I wonder what time it is?"

Frankie: "Let me see. *checking the time* It almost noon"

Hiro: "I think it best we have something to eat here. What do you think Frankie?"

Frankie: "That be Fangtacie Hiro"

Cleo: "I like it Hiro. Maybe it best to eat at noon and also can you go buy me a drink my lovely King?"

Hiro: "Cleo you know I'm just smart guys saving the world. But I can get you something"

He stood up and walk to the snack place where the people order their food. Else where, Gogo meanwhile who she lift the dumbbell as she ignorethe guy asking her if she can see how stronger she is or how the can show what they can do but she refuse as she contuine to lifting weight. Gogo was told if you combin fat and muscle, they can help each other to make the battle easy so she try and she felt her fat combine with muscle growing stronger as she happy to make this easier. She stop lifting as she wipe her sweat and drink a water and she smile thinking making sure that she can make go fast and stronger as she like this training. She felt a rumble realize she hungry as it almosr noon and decide to go back to the other. Just as she walking to the other when...

"Hello Dream girl"

Gogo: "Oh no"

Ya, it Richardson Mole who he hit on her which later was told by Draculaura who said she and other met him as Gogo warn her that he flirt her before and now he flirt Draculaura but she chuckle when she told him that she and other are Hiro ghoulfriends and the look on his face was priceless. Gogo can't help as she happy he be shot down. But now Richardson try to flirt her now he here as she felt this gonna not well.

Gogo: "Mole, what a surprise that you doing here?"

Mole: "Oh you know I try to keep myself cool when you came along and I though if you can cool my style."

Gogo: "Listen here. You forgot that I now have boyfriend and if you try anything, you gonna be in hospital broken arm and leg in cast"

Mole: "I know about your boyfriend and that Hiro so I wonder if you dumped him"

Gogo eye twitched uncontraly as she felt an anger growing as she told my Hiro Grandpa say that she use her power to make sure to save people but he warn her that not just happy ad other mashion that attach her feeling but anger is the dangar that if uncheck, there a price to pay. Remind the word, she clame herself sown before turn to Mole and spoke to him.

Gogo: "Your Jealousy he nicer then you Mole because he don't mind to have many girls be with him. So, *walk away* if you like maybe find someone you like with same age like you"

As she walking away, Mole appear next to her to make her more annory.

Mole: "Come on, at less ditch him. What he have and I don't?"

Gogo: "Let see. He smart kid, like gummy bear, build something and he like treat girl equel and if you like more, he good kissing then you"

Mole: "Well, maybe I can be like him"

Gogo: "Good luck for the shorting"

Mole: "Well, if you-*SMASH* OW"

Then a freshbee hit hard on Mole as Clawdeen run and grab with her mouth as she shake and chew on it as she spot Gogo with smile on her face as Clawdeen stood up.

Clawdeen: "Sorry you have to see this. They throw this and I kind a lose it"

Gogo: "It fine and if Hiro see this, maybe he give you a treat being good girl"

Then a groan Caught their attaction as Mole shook his head as he stood up and brush off the sand.

Mole: "Okay who wise guy hit...me?"

Clawdeen: "Um, who is this?"

Gogo: "That Richardson Mole and if you know *learn in to whisper* he is Fred rivel"

Mole: "That my name and don't wear it out. So who your name be?"

Clawdeen: "Clawdeen and are you hitting on me?"

Mole: Why yes I am my lovely wolf-girl" *try to kiss her hand only pull away from him*

Clawdeen: "You better not think of hitting on me. I have boyfriend you know"

Mole: "I know maybe you dump him and-"

Clawdeen growl before she press her face to him showing her anger face to not you deal with this as she growl louder but not to get everyone attraction.

Clawdeen: "You better back off pitsqueek or there something messing that will spill on the ground"

Mole: "I like that and maybe I can ask a vampire girl to ditch Hiro as well too"

This cause to hear and what he said about Draculaura that he flirt on her for that the last straw as her eye change from yellow golden eye to blood red ruby eye before let out growl and lunch at him but only Gogo grab her and try her best not her to tear up in mess as everyone look on what is going on.

Clawdeen: "DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE ASK HER OR TOUCH HER YOU LITTLE FUCKING WEASEL RAT MOLE SHIT I'LL BARRY YOU IN THE GRAVEYARD HELL"

Gogo: "CLAWDEEN CLAME DOWN! YOU GONNA MAKE WORSE IF YOU DO THIS THINK OF WHAT HIRO AND DRACULAURA IF YOU BROKE THE PEACE IDEA PLAN!"

This got her to clame down of what Gogo told her she almost kill that kid and almost broke the peace between humans and monsters as she shook off and look at Gogo with sad look.

Clawdeen: "Your right Gogo I almost did this. Thank you" *Hugging Gogo as she hug back*

Then Clawdeen glare at Mole before spoke to him.

Clawdeen: "Listen her. If you thinking go near me or my friends and ask them to drop Hiro, you gonna be in dog house"

Mole: "OKAY OKAY SHEESH I'M GOING" *left before spoke himslef* "Though that pretty nice that growl and I believe she hitting on me"

Unfortly, since Clawdeen have superhering that she can hear far off, she hear what Mole said as she growl in anger but Gogo help her.

Gogo: "I know it get on your nervous but it will getting old fast"

Clawdeen: "I hope so Gogo. It annory of this"

Gogo: "Hey stick to me and you and I know he will give up soon"

Clawdeen: "Thank Gogo. *Groan, rumble* All this make me hungry"

Gogo: "Let see what food we get" *Walking to the group*

Meanwhile, Hiro have buy a water bottle as he walk back to the other as he sigh the price.

Hiro: "4.00 dollar for the bottle of water? Man this suck the price change. *sigh* But I hope it the best for this and Cleo but I hope she understand after all I her boyfriend"

Hiro talking himself that he did look where he going until..

*SMASH*

"OOF"

He crash into someone as he fell on his ass rubbing his head in pain.

Hiro: "Ouch that hurt. I'm sorry not looking where I going"

"Next time, look before you run into someone"

Hiro: "Again I'm sorry. Here let me help you-"

Hiro eye wide as in front of him was a girl he bump into. She is tall and have massive hourglass figure. She look pale white blue with blue eye, her lip are light blue and she wear a one piece bikini. She wear a sunglasses on her head lay there. Hiro stare at the girl as he know she look familiar as the girl look at Hiro with puzzle look.

"What you looking at?"

Hiro: "Huh? Sorry it just I never mean to hurt you miss"

"Hey it okay no one hurt and it my fault not see I going. *looking at Hiro and surprise of this* You know your look cute and handsome boy you are. What is your name?"

Hiro: "My name is Hiro Hiro Hamada"

"Wait, did you say Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro: "Yes"

*She lean closer and gasp* "I-I-I-It that you?"

Hiro: "Um, do I need to know you?"

"Hiro it me don't you remember we met when we was young that your older brother dating my older sister?"

Something click in Hiro mind that coast to remember.

**(flashback)**

Hiro was young back there as 5 year old as he play himself while Tadashi (his adapton) doing homework while a bell ding as a looking girl same age Tadashi she wear a blue shirt with buggy pant and shoe she wear. She look cruvy but more bit little hourglass but not much. Her hair white hair that done backpony and have green eye and beauitful blue aqua on her lip. She spot Tadashi as she cover his eye. Her hair are long that reach her ass.

_*Giggle* "Gues who?"_

Tadashi: _"Is it my girlfriend Kannita?"_

A girl name Kannita Blizztha uncover as she let out cute laugh as she twiler around.

Kannita: _"You guess right. I just come here to help your project trouble"_

Tadashi: _"Well, I hope that so but I have trouble to come up idea to make something"_

Kannita: _"Maybe you can try something small right?"_

Tadashi: _"Maybe right about this"_

*CRASH*

Tadashi: _"Oh no"_

Then a young Hiro came downstair with broke tape rec.

Young Hiro: _"Tadashi. I broke tape rec"_

Tadashi: "_Hiro how many time did I tell you not to touch something and now Aunt Cass be mad at you"_

Y. Hiro: "_I'm sorry"_

Tadashi: _"Now I have deal this and my project"_

Kannita giggle as Tadashi and Hiro look at her.

Tadashi: _"This isn't funny babe, our Aunt will be furry when she see this"_

Kannita: "_Sorry sweeting, I know your not be in trouble in fact I lucky broght her with me"_

Tadashi: _"What you mean?"_

Kannita: _"I have her right-_ *turn to see no one there* _wait where she go?"_

Tadashi: "_Who you talking about?"_

Kannita: "_My little sister she with me when we walk to your- _*realize something* _Of course she have to be there. Be right back"_

As she left, the two look each puzzle of what going on. No sooner she was gone, she came back dragging a little girl wearing a winter jacket with pant that all blue with snow hat. Tadashi puzzle why his girlfriend brought a girl wearing a winter clothe that it hot outside while Hiro eye on the girl as he felt blush as the girl stood up and about to speak to her, only eye on Hiro as she too blush of..blue?

Kannita: _"Sorry abou that she alway like to run off as she see something she like. Anyway, this is my little sister Binhla Blizztha say hi to them"_

Tadashi: _"So that your sister? _*While Binhal hide behide her sister* _Why she wear winter clothe when it hot and warm and sunny outside?"_

Kannita: _"Oh, you know how she like that as she have case of franite (made up) and that why she wear it"_

Tadashi: "_Oh sorry to hear that. Som let take this upstair and maybe Hiro and Binhla can talk and play each other"_

Kannita: _"Good idea"_

They brought the two upstair as Tadashi and Kannita go up to the Tadashi and Hiro bedroom while Hiro and Binhal sit on the couch as the clock ticking away. Hiro eye on Binhal as he wonder why she wearing winter clothe in middle of summer. He move closer while Binhal eye on Hiro as she look down blushing more as she wonder what to said.

Hiro: _"Hey"_

She turn to see Hiro in puzzle look.

Binhal: _"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yes?"_

Hiro: _"Why you wear winter dress in middle of summer?"_

Binhal: _"You don't understand. I never same when I have this"_

Hiro: _"What you mean?"_

Binhal: _"You gonna hate me"_

Hiro: _"No I won't the only people hate is me because they bully me that I smarter then other"_

Binhal look at Hiro in worry shock.

Binhal: _"You are?"_

Hiro nod as Binhal then decide to tell him.

Binhal: _"I want you not tell everyone what I gonna show you or why I wear this"_

When Hiro promisi not to, she got undress of her winter clothe as she take her mittein, her hat, her jacket zip down to reavel blue shirt, Boot off, her scarf (Ya she have scarf all along) and pull up her snow goggle as Hiro blush at her.

Hiro: _"S-S-S-So, what you show me?"_

Binhal: _"Do you have a drink that warm?"_

Hiro: _"Uh, ya here _*give her a open can of pop* _It gone warm"_

She nod and took from hima nd place on the table as she close her eye and life her finger and poke the can as Hio about to ask why is poke the can when suddenly, the can started cover of crsytal no not crystal ice real ice cover the pop can. She turn to see Hiro eye wide as she worry what he said but only he say.

Hiro: _"Wow that so cool. Are you have ice power?"_

Binhal: "_Your not hate me?"_

Hiro: _"Hate you? You like a superhero. That great you have there"_

Binhal: *Blush* _"You really mean?"_

Hiro: "_Ya, in fact I can be your friend"_

Binhal shock to hear this as she cry in joy and hug Hiro.

Binhal: _"T-T-T-T-Thank you Hiro. Your the great friend"_

They hug each other as they play, joke and have fun until Kannita and Binhal have to go back home. As time go by, they meet and play as she told Hiro she have crush on him as he have felt too. They kiss on there cheek and have good time until their parent have job in other place so they move away before they move Hiro and Binhal say goodbye as Hiro watch they move away never see them again.

**(Flashback end)**

Hiro realize who this person is.

Hiro: "B-B-B-Binhal?"

Binhal: "Yes it me"

Hiro: "OH MY GOD BINHAL! *hugging as she return hug* It be long I never see you again."

Binhal: *Giggle* "I know I though I never see you again until now"

Hiro: "I thoug you-"

Binhal: "Not viste? Ture and will if you must know it I started being superhero like you told me and well "Ta da" I'm now a superhero"

Hiro: "Wow, so what your hero name?"

Binhal: "Well, I be called Emporess Blizzard"

Hiro: "That great name for sexy snow queen"

Binhal: *Blush* "Thank you Hiro. I miss you so much" *She kiss Hiro as he kiss back*

Hiro: "So are you here to viste?"

Binhal: "Actaclley-"

"BINHAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLL!"

Hiro: "Who-"

*CRASH*

Binhal: "HIRO"

Hiro shook off the sand as wonder what hit him and saw person crash in him as he blush. In front of Hiro was a young woman who is taller woman who look like have white skin who look like a frackel on her face, red hair like tomboy, cute nose, purple eye, she have buck tooth in front and she wearing a two piece bikini that are color green and red and her figure are massive larger hourglass. Her Massive breast press on Hiro as his face blush reder ever as they look each other when she smile at him.

"Sorry about that. Just didn't see and you look so handsome. WHat your name?"

Before Hiro sould ask, Binhal grab the woman and life her up.

Binhal: "VANCIOA WHY HAVE YOU DO THAT?"

The woman name Vancioa look down in shame while pressing her finger togehter.

Vancioa: "I-I-I-I-I'm Binhal I just bore waiting for you when you be so long to get our food"

Binhal: *sigh* "I know but you can't just run off to come to me. Also, *look at Hiro* Hiro this my parter Vancioa Detyha. Vancioa this is my childhood boyfriend Hiro"

Vancioa: "Hi there your Binhal boyfriend? That so cool but I never have boyfriend ever after all I can't age and well I can't think of something but I got power by my parent chemel liquid and this how I end up and met her and we become superhero team and fight bad guy and-"

Hiro: "Slow down. Your talk to fast even your cute like this"

Vancioa: *Blush* "He call me cute Binhal. Your boyfirend hitting on me"

Binhal: "That enouch Vancioa. Excuess her Hiro she have power ever since her parent made a chemical to make for the object that can make anything into rubber that will make tire for car, toy or other thing but someone brok in and try to steal it until they try to caught them but she hi-jack in heir lair and she ruin their plan after she actddnetly drank the chemical thinking it a soda pop as she only survieor" 

Hiro: "Is her parent-"

Binhal: "Yes"

Hiro felt gairty of her parent die as he look at her.

Hiro: "I'm sorry your parent kill"

Vancioa: "It fine I know they be with me"

Hiro couldn't help but hug her as she took back as she smile and hug him back before they releah it as Hiro spoke to them.

Hiro: "Well, I'm glade to See you again Binhal and you too Vancioa I'm glade you be good friend. *_Also be my new love to add* _I hope the other like to see you agian and maybe catch up"

Binhal: "I love that"

Vancioa: "I love to meet your friend Hiro"

Hiro: "Okay you two let-"

Then a bright light flash in the allyway as they are puzzle of this.

Binhal: "What was that?"

Hiro: "Not sure but better look of this"

Hiro rush throu the light as the two follow him behide. They reach where the light show but now it gone as Hiro look around to find the sorct the light come from while Binhal and Vancioa watch as he search something.

Binhal: "Hiro what was that light? What happe while I away?"

Vancioa: "Do this happen alot?"

Binhal: "No it not Vancioa. This place never be like this before"

Hiro: "Until now"

Hiro then spot something in the pile of trash as he move it until he found what it is.

Hiro: "No way. Another one came"

Binhal: "Hiro what is it?" *Walk throu Hiro*

As she and Vancioa got closer to Hiro and look what he looking, they gasp. In front of them was a female yeti but not just yeti but a ghouls yeti. The ghoul has light blue skin accentuated with a sort of glittering effect, and long, white hair with uneven streaks of pink, purple and blue mixed in made to look like they start as pink and blue on the edges and mix in the middle as purple. She has two small tusks protruding from her mouth, and has large hands with sharp claws. She is taller than most of the other. She always wears an ice crystal necklace to keep her direct environment at a suitable temperature for her. She also wears a headband, wristbands, an off-the-shoulder tube crystalline dress, and knee-high boots, all made with yak fur, except her lilac leggings. Her figure was massive gigantic hourglass with bloat stomach and her height are 30.5 ft tall. Hiro blush this but remember of Draculaura told who their friends are.

Hiro: "She must be the ghouls friends"

Binhal: "Hiro who is this and who the ghouls you talk about?"

Hiro: "Thing got change Binhal and well your not the only hero you save people"

Binhal: "WHat you mean?"

Before he ask, a moan came from the ghoul as she woke up in day as she rub her eye and look her surround as she spot the three people as she stood up as she in fight pose.

Russia tranlate: (WHO ARE YOU? WHAT IS THIS? WHERE MY FRIENDS?)

Vancioa: "Did everyone know what she said?"

Binhal: "I'm not sure but she speak in russian and no ne know what she say"

Hiro: "I can fix that" *Walking throu the ghoul*

Binhal: "HIRO? WHAT YOU DOING?"

Hiro: "Helping her. Hey there"

(DON'T COMING CLOSER YOU YAK FEND)

Hiro: "Hey no one hurt and we don't understand what you say. I can help you"

The ghoul yeti look at Hiro as she felt her heart beating as she felt a kind word make her warm. She look at him as he reach his hand out.

Hiro: "I can help your trouble if you take my hand" 

Trusting him, she took his hand as Hiro conittract as the gyeti felt strange enagy that flow inside of her as she never felt before as the light fade make Binhal and vancioa shock what happen. Hiro smile and spoke to her.

Hiro: "There now what you try to tell us?"

"I said where my friends? *GASP* Wait I you understnad me?"

Hiro: "It we understand you I use to talk english since you spoke in russian"

"You-*hug hiro* thank you so must"

Hiro: *being crush* "No.. pro..blem...can't...breath"

"Oh *relash him* I'm sorry of my streange"

Hiro: "I fine and I must say your a strongest yeti ghoul ever and I like it"

The ghouls blush of this as she giggle of his kind word.

Abbey: "Why thank your so kind and sweet word you say to me. Oh, if you know, my name is Abbey Bominable, Daughter of the yeti. If you know I'm the last of the kind and I don't saeem to find someone to be love"

Hiro: "Well, I can help your kind"

Abbey: "You will? I love that"

Binhal: "Hiro? What is going on?"

Hiro: "I think I'll explace to the other ans Abbey *turn to Abbey* I think there someone from your world like to see you"

Abbey: "Who?"

Hiro: "You'll see"

Soon they walk back the group hopefully to sort it out as possibel.

**(Elsewhere)**

While happen, the villain was watching Frostbite eating much ice cream, milkshak and slushy while his froze army animal all drinky the slushy as they have good time but the other? not much but they not have this.

Helmort: "HEY WHAT GIVE? WE THOUGH YOU DO IT?"

Boolcula: "He be like this for *looking his watch he stole* 5 hour and never gonna do it"

Wenua: HEY! HOW ABOUT MAKE A SNOWSTORM WHYDON'T YA?"

Frostbite: hold on I'm try the best as you know I need power and enagy to gain my snow power and use it for the blizzard and once I fill, then I'll do it"

Creepta: "How much you have left?"

Frostbite: "Not long"

Mon-gangs: *GROAN*

Helmort: "Man this suck. How long you gonna be done?"

Frostbite: "Oh, I be fill in 4 year"

Mon-gangs: "4 YEAR?!"

Boolcula: "VE CAN'T VAIT THAT LONG!"

Frostbite: "Sorry you havn't told me in the beginning"

Then Wenua spot a truck full of cold liquid but not just a liquid a liquid nitrogen that will use to make frozen stuff like ice, frozen food, food stores and more but this one is the test experiste that gonna use it as she though an sneaky idea as she took her wand out and wave it around as the nozzle turn open and the liquid flow our and throu her made shape bottle as she fill up until it full. She walk over to Frostbite as he just finished his milkshake as she hand to him.

Wenua: "Well dearly, if you gonne fill up for 4 year, maybe you sure drink this to wash that bad taste in your mouth"

Frostbite: *taking from Wenua* "Thank" *Guzzler down*

Helmort: "Why did you have him that?"

Wenua: "I found a way to make this faster and this will help him"

Once Frostbite done drinking, he let out burp as he throw bottle away (which it disappear) while he pat himself in joy.

Frostbite: "That good stuff, but I not sure why that drink you give me taste strange as it-"

Suddenly, he felt strange as he cover in blizzer as they mon-gangs push back and shock to see Frostbite now white skin and cover ice everywhere and it felt good.

Frostbite: "This feeling and power I finally have restore. What did you give it to me?"

Wenua: "I found that truck have fill of this liquid nitrogen they are testing and I glad it did because you have now regain your power and it twice the power or more"

Frostbite: "Then let test it out"

He use his new power and he wave and shot to the sky as the cloud appear as rumble and booming hear this the sky while the group watch and waiting hope their plan work.

**(Beach)**

Back the beach, the other talking and have found they have plan to buy food as they order and waiting their food ready as the only person do it is Fred and Mini-max with help Baymax as the other told each other while Karmus who return from the seashell collect as Janllta listen to the song as she bob up and down to the riyduim beat. The ghouls talk about the plan or if there idea for the future to go back home.

Cleo: "I know everyone back home are worry of us, but we need to be with Hiro so we can help his people from his kingdom so that make sure he have many ghoulsfirneds and humans female to join."

Clawdeen: "We understand Cleo, but we know it not gonna happen and now the skullette not working anymore we have to stay here for a while. *Rubbing her stomach as she made a coo noise* But that dosen't mean there gonna be our friends and family along other monsters are end up here instead our world but it slowly getting to it and hope my sibling like him but I'm worry my big brother will tear him up like chew toy as for Howleen, well let she not plan to fuck him hard if she in heat season"

Lagoona: "Don't worry mate, they will like him as for my parent, Hiro have sucber gear so he can breathe underwater but not fully breade but it fine for it"

Draculaura: "Well, I hope my daddy like meet Hiro and tell him about his history and the past of Hiro kind. Maybe my sister will like him"

Frankie: "You know I now have mother to take in and she is great to help me to learn this new world"

Cleo: "Well, daddy first not like Hiro but if they get along then he started likely him. Hope my sibling like him. Lux is willing happy to teach Hiro of what he and him what happen in the past and now. Sully is still a baby but she like him and maybe one day we will have kid in the future. As for Nefera, I'm not let her go near him and make Hiro a boy toy"

Clawdeen: "We understand Cleo, but we have trust him and will do anything to get back home if they come to us"

Lagoona: "Beside, we have Hiro to thank us to make sure all the people not scare of us."

Cleo: "Of course, I think there few guys want me but my heart belong to Hiro"

Draculaura: "Speak of Hiro, he be long gone for get your drink Cleo. Wonder where he is?"

Then Honey Lemon appear and sit next to them.

Honey: "Maybe he stuck in line like every people to buy food and drink but you got him a credit as he do his best to help you"

Frankie: "Was you evdrop on us?"

Honey: "Ya, but I can't help but understand you miss home and I don't blame you but yo have trust Hiro and trust us as well. I don't mind being Hiro girlfriend as I have feel when he is young and cute but *Honey blush on her face of something she want to say something* I never was beauty back then but after while, I finally join the group even it agest a rule of this but we don't mind and I'm glade to we have him"

"Ya, but still mole do anything to rid of you guy and only want me"

Gogo hear the talk and decide to talk to them about the future plan.

Gogo: "It no matter what lie in the future but we have feel something will happen and what coming around the cornder and for joining our group and make sure they love Hiro who he is and not about power, his look, body or other shit but Hiro himself"

They nod agree and accept it for the idea to have more girls to add Hiro member as exbiryon the new found power they have from Hiro when the mark appear that tranfor from Hiro to them and now they can help to save people. Then they spot something walk throu them as they realize it was Hiro as they rush over and hug him and kiss him while Hiro laugh and chuckle of this.

Hiro: "Okay girl that enouch. Sorry took so long here. *Give to Cleo* Hope your not mad at me"

Cleo: "No Im not I glade you take your time. *Noticed as two woman with him* Hiro? Who them?"

Hiro: "Oh I like you meet Binhal Blizztha and Vancioa Detyha that I run into. So Binhal Blizztha is my childhood friend that we be throu and my crush now girlfriend"

The ghouls shock to her this but smle of Hiro have a childhood girlfriend back then and now reunit his lost love one while Honey and Gogo remember who this person is.

Gogo: "Wait Binhal? As in Kannita Blizztha girlfriend to Tadashi lover?"

Binhal: Ya it be long time Gogo"

Honey: "Look at you, your all grow up and beauitful and you look great"

Binhal: "Thank Honey it been awhile"

Wasabi: "Whoa. *Wasabi appear next to them* I almost didn't reaganizit you but man girl your never change"

Binhal: "Thank you Wasabi. Is Fred here?"

Gogo: "He getting us a food and if you like you and your friends to join us"

Binhal: "Thank you. Also, this my friend Vancioa Detyha who she is my roommate"

Vancioa: "Hi there"

Hiro: *Hiro realize something* "Oh ghouls, I found someone you know them"

He step aside to arrviel ghoul they know who.

Ghouls: "ABBEY!?"

Abbey: "GHOULFIRNEDS"

They rush and hug each other as they giggle and laugh of the friend they glad to see them.

Clawdeen: "Abbey, how in the hex did you end up here?"

Abbey: "I not sure. When you ghouls didn't return after gone out searching Frankie and Draculaura, I go find you ghouls and can't find you and I though to give up but a strange swrile appear and I felt a pull from the portal as I enter and though I never see you or everyone again until I end up in allyway and *blush* met handsome normies ever and he help me to save my kind"

Cleo: Are you say you have crush on Hiro? I'm impress you not wreastle him as he kind and sweet boy ever"

Abbey: "Your right and I think I love him"

Frankie: "We know but maybe Hiro will tell you about him first"

Hiro: "Your right Frankie, I believe I need to tell you three about what going on and happen"

Honey: "Hiro? Are you sure of this?"

Gogo: "You really gonna tell them of this?"

Wasabi: "Ya, what they think we just a joke"

"Who joke?"

Fred and Mini-max arraive back from the food cafe as he spot the three as realize Binhal but not the other two. After indadut, Hiro told Binhal, Vancioa and Abbey about hour of what happen and what change and who they are and how the ghouls end up while eating their lanch. The three are all shocked, sad, upset and hurtful but in the end they understand as Hiro finished his story.

Binhal: "No wonder my sister is upset. I'm can't think Tadashi have done that to sagfist himself to save people"

Vancioa: "That sad for your brother. But glade you are hero"

Abbey: *tear stream down* "Hiro, your brave and crouse for save people life and protect everyone. *Hug Hiro as his face on Abbey Massive gigantic breasts* I'm also happy you protect my ghoulfriends and now I'm you"

She kiss Hiro as he kiss back. Then Binhal spoke to Hiro.

Hinbal: "Hiro, I'm happy to have good life. But I like to know I'm love no matter what"

She soon kiss Hiro too as they relash to gasp an air. Hiro spot Vancioa bit down as he hold her hand as she in shock.

Hiro: "Hey, I know you just met me but I felt you need someone be with you and I can be that person"

Vancioa: *sniff* "Really? Thank you Hiro"

Then a light on three glow and fade away to reavel a mark on their hands, they happy at this and then have good lanch as Binhal told them that she and Vancioa are moving back here to find a place to stand as Honey agree she bring them in to live with her, Gogo, Karmus and Janllta to stay as they happy good time. Baymax meanwhile look up to the sky watching blue sky as his scanner pick up something as the dark cloud appear as wind blow. Karmus look at Baymax puzzle look she have and she can tell something wrong and what happening so she ask Baymax something.

Karmus: "Baymax? What wrong?"

Baymax: "My scanner pick up an unknown enagy in the sky"

Then Karmus look at it until Hiro and other soon spot something wrong as the temperature Sudden drop as everypeople watch as the sky cover by cloude while the wait and watch as Hiro look at before spoke to Baymax and Karmus.

Hiro: "Baymax, Karmus what going on?"

Karmus: "Baymax scanner pick something up in the sky"

Hiro: "Like what?"

Baymax: "I'm not sure what it is, but it getting stronger"

Then suddenly, something white and fluffy fall from the sky land on him as he study to reavel it...

Hiro: "Snow?"

Soon, more flack as more snow appear as more and more falling from the sky and on the ground. Then everyone in the beach allworry and started to pack up and leve the place while the group now confuse of what happen.

Wasabi: "Did everyone see-"

Gogo: "We see it Wasabi it strange how this happen as there no snow for for long time"

Cleo: "Wait. Are you say this place never have snow before?"

Honey: "Afraid so"

Baymax: "Snow have never in this place as heat profenit to snow here as they make into rain instead"

Hiro: "He right ghouls. *Rubbing to keep warm* But we need to go and get warm"

Fred: "BRRRRRRRRRRR! Hiro right, It getting colder here" 

With that they pack up and went back hom but while they bessuin to get home, the villain watch as the place started cover in snow and pile after pile as they chuckle delike.

Creepta: "WOW IT WOKING! IT WOKING"

Franklin: "Franklin love fluffy"

Helmort: "Ya now that a snow *then started shiver* but it g-g-g-getting cold now"

Wenua: "Well, maybe you sure use a winter clothe but wait IT HAVEN'T MADE YET! EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Frostbite: "Soon, this place will become a ice age like old time"

**(Later)**

Bluff Dunder: _"This just in...do I have to said it? There snow in the San Fransokyo and never have snow for 100 year and now there a snow here? I'm not gonna do it"_

The TV turn off as Hiro along his ghoulfriends as Abbey lie on the couch as Aunt Cass surve Hot chaolate to warm them up excapte Abbey because she like the cool and never bother her. Hiro and the ghouls got hot chaolate as they thank her and then went to the kitchen. Soon they talk of what going on and why it sudden snow for the first time.

Hiro: "Okay, Baymax said he scente a strange enagy that appear out of nowhere *letting Baymax show the chart* as it not surport to snow that never snow for a year until now. So the guess is: 'Who is behide the snow weater?'"

Draculaura: "What about Shadow King? He want to conqour the world and he never show his face until now. Maybe he have something to do with this weater problem"

Cleo: "You never see Shadow King or what he look like"

Baymax: "Actalley, I have picture of him" *Showing the ghouls the picture as they shock what Shadow King look like*

Cleo: "I take that back what I said"

Clawdeen: "Now we know who he is, for matter of time this place gonna barry in the snow"

Lagoona: "Your right mate, we are gonna be barry 10 feet down under"

Frankie: "Abbey you have power of snow and ice. Can't you stop this?"

Abbey: "I would but can't I only know bit of my power and I can't do this"

Hiro: "It fine Abbey, you just not ready to use full power but I'm happy your power is only just perfect like you"

Abbey: *Blush on her face* "Thank you Hiro"

Cleo: "We need to find out what the Shadow King is up to?"

Hiro: "Not sure what he planning. *Then the heater shut off* What happen?"

Shetya: "Heater is down but not to worry I can fix it"

Cass: "He right it take him awhile in the mean time Hiro you need to cover up if the place get cold"

Hiro: "Thank Aunt Cass"

Soon, Hiro find pile of blucket to cover him and his lover up as they go up to Hiro room as they plan what tot do next.

**(Gogo home)**

At the apartine, Honey, Gogo, Karmus and Janllta show Binhal Blizztha and Vancioa Detyha around the house and they talk about the life and stuff.

Gogo: "So now your hero of the city, did you have a hero name?"

Binhal: "Well, I name myself Emporess Blizzard and Vancioa be name Lady Fantastic"

Honey: So, that your hero name to give your devie?"

Binhal: "No it more like this"

She stood up as she pull her sleeve up (she in blue clothe along Vancioa who wear mix match clothe as well but you can think what they wearing) and then she close her eye as then an ice cube appear out of no where and go in the frighe as the four shock but Vnacioa who giggle at this site as Binhal finished as she sit down.

Binhal: If you know it, I have ice power and before you ask I did show to Hiro when we are young"

**(Flashback)**

Young Binhal and Hiro are playing around and then they lay down as they look up in the sky as she spoke to Hiro.

Binhal: _"Hiro?"_

Hiro: _"Ya?"_

Binhal: _"Do you like of who I am?"_

Hiro: _"I do like who you are"_

Binhal: _"I mean if I not normal people"_

Hiro: _"What you mean?"_

Binhal: _"I like to show you"_

She get undress her winter clothe and boots as she wave her hand as ice and snow appear and fade.

Hiro: _"Cool."_

Binhal: _"I know I have power and never tell you of this-"_

Hiro: _"Are kiddy? You are the best power you have"_

Binhal blush and hug Hiro as their love grow.

**(Flashback end)**

Binhal: "So that how I show Hiro and never for life I'm happy gal ever"

Honey: "Awww, that so cute"

Gogo: "I guess. *turning to Vancioa* What about you? What your side of the story?"

Vancioa: *Psssshh* " You know what I am."

Honey: "No we don't"

Vancioa: "I made out of rubber that can streache whatever I like"

Gogo: "Not ture"

Vancioa: "Not ture. I'll proof it"

Binhal: "Now you done it"

Gogo: "Done what?"

Vancioa streache out and grab the nove and plus in her moth and duck tape the handle squzze as the water ruch in after she turn on as she fill gallon and gallon of liquid as the four shock they see as Vancioa grow while Binhal try to stop this crazy shit as Vancioa getting bigger and bigger and bigger as she fill the room while the other gonna get squeeh.

Gogo: "OKAY VANCIOA I GET IT! STOP THIS CRAZY SHIT THING"

Honey: "Don't worry Gogo I got this"

Honey melt in gloob and slime way to the sink and turn it off as Binhal stared at Vanicoa anger.

Binhal: WHAT DID I TOLD YOU ABOUT THIS?"

Vancioa: "Awww but I like to show her" *shrink back her normal*

Binhal: Well, she don't like it and you promisi to not fill yourself with liquide ."

Gogo: I'm not but Honey like it"

Honey now on top Vancioa body as she moan in delike.

Honey: *Moan* "Mmm that felt good. Do you mind sleeping on top of you?"

Vancioa: *Giggle* "Hehehe I don't mind"

Gogo: "Great. Now we have other Honey"

Binhal: "You get use it and hope she not gonna Snore loud at night but I brought ear pluge"

Gogo: "I started to like you already"

**(Hiro Room)**

Wade: "JPYOU SLAM ON MY BALLS"

JP: "I'M NOT NEAR YOUR BALL"

Wade: WILL SOMEONE DID"

*Then a ball color of purple hit wade ball hard*

Wade: "PATRCK! WHHHHHHHYYYYYYYYYYY!"

Patrck: "I called revgne of Patrck the bith killer"

Wade: "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Ghouls: *Laugh*

Frankie: "Now that *laugh* funny he did"

Hiro show the ghouls of the funny people they did and stupit moment and funny moment as Hiro called youtube to post video and show how famous they can be and they can get pay real money as they though idea so if there real monsters here and listen to this, they know there real monster from other world as maybe help to bring peace between and maybe some love. Right now they watching the people do funny thing to each otherand joke around. The gouls giggle as Hiro show everything he show.

Clawdeen: "So what else beside this funny video?"

Hiro: "There a music in youtube and I like show you this"

Hiro type something and then a video show up and he play it

**(Bendy and the Ink Machine Rap Song | Nightmare Run | #RockitGaming)**

**[Fabvl]**

**Run for your life, gettin' caught up in a mess**

**Got me numb, what a fright, in a battle with a chest**

**Chuggin' soup, man, I might get devoured like the rest**

**Demon eyes like a knife, cut the night, I'm next**

**I really never thought the script would flip**

**The god Bendy is done, if he slips, a drip of ink is deadly**

**Stay walkin' the plank and keep your eyes on the flank**

**Or it's the yank, shank, chew until my eyes go blank like whoa**

**[Rockit]**

**Dream in black and white, no colour tonight**

**Dream, comin' to life**

**We say our goodbyes**

**[Vinny Noose]**

**Come one, come all for the premiere of Bendy Walks the Plank**

**Join him as he collects soup in this terrifying new adventure**

**Help him escape the clutches of Chester the chest**

**And always remember while you're manoeuvring through the level**

**There's one rule; Run**

**[Rockit]**

**Try not to stumble when you're runnin' through a nightmare**

**Another level where you run, run, run, run**

**Try not to stumble when you're runnin' through a nightmare**

**Another level where you run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**[Bonecage]**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Burnin' like an oven as the sun goes black**

**And back to your home, back from the dead**

**The only place you know**

**[Rockit]**

**Dream in black and white, no colour tonight**

**Dream, comin' to life**

**We say our goodbyes**

**[Vinny Noose]**

**You may have been caught once**

**But that doesn't mean the game is over**

**Try to beat your high score**

**And take on the rest of the BATIM community**

**Don't you want to prove to Joey Drew that you're the best?**

**This is the first episode of many**

**And no matter how scary your nightmare becomes; Run**

**[Rockit]**

**Try not to stumble when you're runnin' through a nightmare**

**Another level where you run, run, run, run**

**Try not to stumble when you're runnin' through a nightmare**

**Another level where you run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Dream in black and white, no colour tonight**

**Dream, comin' to life**

**We say our goodbyes**

**Run**

**Try not to stumble when you're runnin' through a nightmare**

**(When you're runnin' through a nightmare)**

**Another level where you run, run, run, run**

**(Run)**

**Try not to stumble when you're runnin' through a nightmare**

**Another level where you run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**Run, run, run, run**

**(End song)**

Draculaura: "That fangtactie that song make me sance if you know what I mean? *wink at Hiro*

Hiro: "Maby but this other song make from the games anmd this one is good one"

He click on other video as it play.

**(WE WANT OUT | FNAF SFM (COLLAB)**

**Hello, hello**

**I'd like to get you settled in for your first night**

**Things don't seem how they should, an ugly fence**

**But most importantly, they bite**

**[Verse 1: Will Ryan & JT Music]**

**So let me bite you**

**Don't wanna fight you**

**I wanna carve you within**

**My eternal gratitude**

**You're our friend in this tomb**

**What can we do?**

**Tick, tock, boom**

**We have got it out for you**

**And with a little budge**

**Little more touch**

**We have no grudge**

**Not as simple as such**

**But your coffin is ready for you**

**Take a slice of doom**

**[Pre-Chorus 1: Will Ryan]**

**So please, oh please**

**Don't run from us**

**You're a friend to us**

**You're part of our redesign**

**There's no denying it**

**We're precise in it**

**Our bites depict it**

**We got a fire**

**Fire burning for you**

**[Chorus: Will Ryan]**

**We're one big happy family**

**(It's a pizza party now)**

**You will be mine for eternity**

**(For it's his game we're playing now)**

**If we had more than words**

**We'd want out**

**But he's got us hooked**

**Brought back to tragedy**

**[Post-Chorus: Will Ryan]**

**Our tomb is fried**

**Lost in our hive**

**You're still alive**

**But as we we find you**

**We will ignite you tonight**

**[Verse 2: Will Ryan & Dan Bull]**

**We are creations**

**Manipulations**

**We have a deal with the damned**

**And a sound desperation**

**We may never escape**

**This is the fate**

**Digging our graves**

**All before it's too late**

**But if we're going down**

**Standing our grounds**

**Let the party impound**

**Make some noise, you'll be found**

**And as the old saying goes**

**Are you a friend or foe?**

**No one knows**

**[Pre-Chorus 2: Will Ryan]**

**So stay away**

**Unless you want to be our prey**

**You're part of me**

**Bottom line**

**You're trapped and I'll admit**

**We tend to commit**

**We're a bunch of misfits**

**We got a fire**

**Fire burning for you**

**[Chorus: Will Ryan]**

**We're one big happy family**

**(It's a pizza party now)**

**You will be mine for eternity**

**(For it's his game we're playing now)**

**If we had more than words**

**We'd want out**

**But he's got us hooked**

**Brought back to tragedy**

**[Post-Chorus: Will Ryan]**

**Our tomb is fried**

**Lost in our hive**

**You're still alive**

**But as we we find you**

**We will ignite you tonight**

**[Verse 3: Dan Bull, JT Music, Both]**

**Hold up, hold up**

**Got a story so unholy**

**Matrimony has a place**

**In our sanctimony**

**We weren't the same**

**Since the day our eternity faded**

**Within mechanical debauchery**

**And carnal dismay**

**We couldn't even count to ten**

**When was my birthday?**

**I can't remember when**

**Only memories of death began**

**Crawling up my arms**

**Well, what used to be arms**

**But now infested by a torture chamber**

**Biolistic danger**

**So don't be so surprised to find**

**We bind with kind minds**

**Gonna hurt ya**

**But you can't scream bloody murder**

**Hey, you misheard her**

**She's got beaks that'll push you further**

**Bang!**

**Got the hot seat**

**Party's over**

**I'm sorry this is what we do**

**We didn't choose this**

**Don't diss, just like us**

**You won't be missed**

**But I got half a mind to know you'll panic**

**You're body parts sporadic**

**We got impatient for your brains**

**Can't scratch it**

**Let me have it**

**Gonna grab it**

**I got nothing left to lose, dang it**

**You can hide justified**

**But we got our genocide**

**Now it's time you die**

**We can bite!**

**[Bridge: InuTrash & BSlick]**

**I believe we met before**

**I'm supposed to tear you limb from limb**

**Step inside my deadly sin**

**I can breathe**

**The air is thick with dread**

**But now it's over, we can ascend**

**We shall begin with your end**

**[Chorus: Will Ryan, Dan Bull & JT Music]**

**We're one big happy family**

**(Gonna hurt ya)**

**(But you can't scream bloody murder)**

**You will be mine for eternity**

**(Bang!)**

**(Got the hot seat)**

**(Party's over)**

**If we had more than words**

**We'd want out**

**But he's got got us hooked**

**Brought back to tragedy**

**(Let me have it)**

**(Gonna grab it)**

**(I got nothing left to lose dang it)**

**We're one big happy family**

**(I'm sorry, this is what we do)**

**(We didn't chose this)**

**You will be mine for eternity**

**(Don't diss, just like us)**

**(You won't be missed)**

**If we had more than words**

**We'd want out**

**But he's got got us hooked**

**Brought back to tragedy**

**[Post-Chorus: Will Ryan & Dan Bull]**

**Our tomb is fried**

**Lost in our hive**

**You're still alive**

**(You can hide justified)**

**(But we got our genocide)**

**But as we find you**

**We will ignite you tonight**

**[Outro: Will Ryan, InuTrash & BSlick]**

**I'm supposed to tear you limb from limb**

**Step inside my deadly sin**

**I can breathe**

**The air is thick with dread**

**But now it's over we can ascend**

**We got a fire**

**Fire burning for you**

**(We got a fire)**

**(Fire burning for you)**

**(End song)**

Cleo: "That the most greatest song I ever hear of but what this crazy thing are?"

Hiro: "It called animatsion that people use on computer and make their mind to make thing whatever you come up with"

Frankie: "How?"

Hiro: "I know the channel"

He type that say 'How it made' before told them.

Hiro: "This is a show that tell people how thing work and how it made like animation made" *Hiro then click play as the video started*

**(Later)**

Once the show done, the ghouls was a amazing what they see it as they now understand what thing work. Then Lagonna though something.

Lagoona: "Hiro mate? Can you show the video of how the surf board work?"

Hiro: "Sure Lagoona." *found teh video and click on*

**(Timeskip)**

They watch different video of how it made and what work until it getting dark. Soon they got dress that abbey now wear a pj long pant and wither long shirt that her figure Stretch the PJ and they talk about the idea and what they have about thy fell aleep.

**(Later)**

Night go on as the winter outside and got colder and colder. Abbey woke up and walk over to drink something cold and she drink cold liquid as she finished for her body bloating before finished as gonna about to sleep when she hear a sound coming from Hiro room so she check it out and found he shiver in cold as she worry about him and though idea before she got idea and slip in and hug him as he stop shiver before he open his eye in sunt what he see.

Hiro: "Abbey? Whqat you doing here?"

Abbey: "I saw you are cold and shiver and I though it a best to help you"

**(Lemon)**

She kiss Hiro while Hiro kiss back and the kiss more and more before they relash their kiss as sliva drool as Hiro grub her massive breast and she moan in delike and she moan more while Hiro grub more and more and hear a slosh noise before they stop and she grab Hiro pant and pull down and Hiro dick are large as she smile at this.

Abbey: "What a good size of this that I never see before. Maybe I can try it out"

She place her mouth on the Hiro dick as he felt a cold air from her as soon became warm as she bob her head up and down as she soon fast pact as Hiro moan and groan and thank the sound proof shield they can't woke up the other as they fuck more and more. Then Hiro felt build up as he soon releash inside her mouth as she drink it alot until she panting and she smile as she undress and and now naked as she smile of this.

Abbey: "Like skip to this and fuck it"

She slam down a she moan and try to not cry as blood leak out before the pain fade as she pump up and down while Hiro grab her mavisse ass and squeeze hard and play around as she moan loud as she her eye roll but she pump faster and faster as she felt Hiro dick swell up as she felt her pussy barry room to pump but did her best and soon the build came as she spoke to Hiro.

Abbey: "Hiro I'm want you cum inside of me"

Hiro: "You don't have tell me twice"

Soon, they both cum each other as they panting as Hiro smile on his face.

Hiro: "That good sex huh Abbey? Abbey?"

Abbey: 'I think you not done. *Pointing Hiro dick still hard* But I think it time to fill me up"

Abbey then place her asshole and slam down and pump hard as she and Hiro as the both fuck an hour until Hiro build up in limit and soon He releash massive cum as her belly bloating outward as she moan and groan as a creek hear from her belly as Abbey moan in delike as panting before Hiro cum his last drop as she pull out before Hiro use his power to plug her asshole from be leak out as she be sloshly and moaning as her belly shrink as her hourglass figire swell outward and soon she now massive giant figure as she smile and turn to Hiro.

**(Lemon end)**

Abbey: "So? What you think about that?"

Hiro: "I love it. *shiver* But it c-c-c-c-c-old"

Abbey: "Allow me my so to be husbend"

She wrap Hiro in her massive gigantic from as she place the blanket and cover up and Hiro felt warm as he smile in delike.

Hiro: "Thank Abbey, your the best ghoul the guy ever have" *fell sleep*

Soon, they fell a sleep and have good dream as they weater become colder and blizzer whatever the villain up to, it seen the hero must ready for anything.

**(Dorkyard)**

In dorkyard, a ship tow in as the figure walk out the ship and walk n ground as the figure reavel a woman russine wall yellow plan skin wear a fur coat and hat and boot as she look around and sigh the site she see in before her.

"(This place have starting to snow and if I rightm he been here. Must to ask the folk around here)"

She spot the worker and she walk over to them.

"(Excuss me sirs. Can you tell me where I find a place to stay?)"

The worker look at the woman and each other inpuzzle look.

Dock worker: "What she said?"

Dockworker 2: "She russine and I don't speak russine"

Dockeworker 3: "Well, I do it be long since I move away from russine and I can tell you she asking a place to find the place to from this winter"

Dockworker: "Ask her there one in downtown place but she have be careful the bad goon are liking steal thing" 

Dockworker 2: "Ya rigth, they can survie this winter and it haven't snow until now and they don't last long so it safe to said she can take the hoilday inn place and since she look rice, maybe ask her out the date?"

Dockworker 3: "HA HA I forgot to laugh. *turn to the woman* "(My aplazieing of that, if you take the rount of Vanita street and turn to Litha road, then you get to the hoilday inn)"

"(Thank you sir)"

The person walk away while the guy stear until she out of site.

Dockworker: "Who is she?"

Dockworker 3: 'Not sure but the way she lok is familair to me but what?"

Dockworker 2: "Who care, It gonna be more freezing if we're not go place warm" 

So they left as the snow blizze more as the figure search something for what hero about to ecounter.

**(Next Monring)**

Morning came as Hiro stire in grougly mound as she felt a soft, smooth and sloshly he hear and felt until he open he eye more and see he is on top Abbey body keep him warm and snug as a bug. Hiro squeeze Abbey breast as she work up and smile at Hiro.

Abbey: "Morning my husben"

Hiro: "I though you call be future husben?"

Abbey: "Well, I was though of future but I thinking Why wait when I can be your wift now"

Hiro: "Oh you. *shiver* But I need to dress up warm."

"No need it"

The two turn to see Clawdeen standing the top of the stair holding something in her hand as Hiro was puzzle look.

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Clawdeen: "You forgot I can make cloathe and I made it for you"

She show Hiro a Warm dress of winter sweater, jean winter pant and a mintten.

Hiro: "Wow Clawdeen that amazing"

Clawdeen: "Thank you Hiro."

Abbey: "I'm happy how you do it last night?"

Clawdeen: "I didn't I must somehow dream it up when I was asleep and this happen. Must new power I got"

Abbey: "I'm glade you did"

Clawdeen: "By the way, Did you grow bloating?"

Abbey: "Maybe, If I drink a cold danger liquid, then I grow stronger and bloater"

Clawdeen: "RRRRRiiiiiiiggghhhttttt, anywho what power did you have Abbey?"

Abbey: "Let me see"

She wave her hand as a snowman appear who look like olfa but more bigger and funnier and fun ever.

"Hello there I bring you a warm hug" (Think someone like Olfa brother but funnier)

Hiro: "Wow dear that amazing"

Clawdeen: "Dear? Abbey Did Hiro-"

Abbey: "Yes he did and I thinking to be a wife to call very own"

Clawdeen: "Abbey we are know why you be Hiro husbine that we're are his Husbine and we don't mind. Now get dress and Hiro you Aunt want you something"

**(Later)**

Once Hiro dress and about, he meet Aunt Cass and she told Hiro they need a flour and egg do that Dr. Shetya study whicj came first the chicken or the egg as the flour will the three guy Jtyaca, Kash and Tyeba try to make their own but make not what human have mind as Hiro use Clawdeen clothe she made and walk out but not before bring Frankie, Cleo and Abbey to be with him as they go to the gerogry store and buy the iteam need and sneaking buy gummy bear so Aunt Not know it. On way back, the ghouls encouter a Guy who want ask them out, some try to follow them and some grab their ass which Abbey freeze them in poor way as the stalker was the one and sad to them, they are. (That be good if all the fucking stalker like that)

As they walk, Cleo spoke up.

Cleo: "Hiro? I know there time that we walk and keep warm for us and not me so that-"

Hiro: "Cleo, I know what you try to say and it fine and if you like I can warm you up"

Cleo: "That just it. I never be treat normal like you I mean really normal"

Frankie: "It fine Cleo. Beside, I like Hiro be nice and being big and fill that make us look like big ghouls"

Cleo: "You right. Maybe bigger and tallest is better then other"

Hiro smile and felt Abbey hug him tightly.

Abbey: "So, any plan for the future beside hav kid?"

Hiro: "Well, beside kid, there can be new thing going on and dounld trump is well not bright and he not good run the place and he can't use his brain and stupit decide and end up try to make war and he almost did until the guy kill in the plan crash and blam on canadain and I don't blam them"

Abbey: "This Canadain, are they good place?"

Hiro: "Yes they are and they are peace and freedom that Frankie and Draculaura go there"

Abbey: "Then maybe *place Hiro hand on her massive breast* we can have along time"

Hiro: "Acatlley, maybe it best wait"

Then a flash of light caught the other attachen as they rush in the allyway to see two people lay on the snow. First one is a tall girl wearing a pink tracking clothe and running show. She had a pink lip lock and her blond hair pony tail. Her figure are massive fat large her stomche bloat outward as her bellybutton have a pirst on it. The sec is a woman all pal a black hair bun up and wearing black sexy wear. She also overweight ssbbw Hiro never see before and something think he like it. But the way they look like be knockout and cold.

Hiro: "We need them to bring back our house and warm them up and by the look of it, I think this snow is getting worse"

The way he see the snow become more and more worse ever as they carry two new people to Hiro house.

**(Elsewhere)**

Elsewhere, the villains are watching as Frostbite was stealing the liquid nitrogen to gain more power and strangt as he freeze the place he can find while the villains look out the place as the city becoming winter wonderland.

Creepta: "Sooooo? How long do we have to wait for this place barry in the snow?"

Wenua: "It take while for the city and the world barry in the snow. Maybe need to boost up the power so he can make this job faster"

Frostbite: "Do that but I must warn you, If you have something I don't like like hot thing, I'LL FREEZE YOUR ASS IN THE NEXT ICE AGE"

Helmort: 'Okay, okay we won't get you hot stuff but why?"

Frostbite: "Well, it just when I try it, I almost melt myself because some ASSHOLE KILL ME"

Loonta: "Look on the brightside, at less you not live in the mexico"

Frostbite: *he 160 degree turn head around with a piss off face*

Loonta: *slap his hand to cover his mouth*

Boolcula: "Maybe we need to search more powerful nitrogen to gain full strangte but where?"

Franklin spot something and point at it.

Franklin: "New nitrogen. New nitrogen"

They look at the truck carry leaving as it turn left while the other smile of this change to help their teammate.

**(Hiro Room)**

At the room, Hiro and other arrive back hom and the other saw what happen and explane. Once Hiro place the girl and hot woman, Hiro as peacing back and forth as Baymax take to see if they hurt and he told them they unharm and no damage as Hiro relef but still worry of the two girls as he pace back and froth as his lover look on and started to know about this so Clawdeen stop him and spoke him.

Clawdeen: "Hiro, you have to stop pace around or your pace throung the floor into earth center"

Hiro: "Sorry I'm worry of why they appear. They not from your world, right?"

Draculaura: "It fine Hiro and no we never see them before. Maybe they from their own world?"

Hiro: "Maybe. *look at the pony tie up in pink spot clothe* But the way the look, you got the point Draculaura"

Lagoona: "So mate, what now?"

Hiro: "I'm gonna wait here to watch those two, whiile someone call grandpa"

With that they leave as Hiro along with the two as he grab girl in pink track clothe hand and strock her hand.

Hiro: "Don't worry your be safe with us. Just worry where you from"

Then the girl moan as she stared to wake up as she sit grulling as she rub her eye as her vistion slowly clear to see where she are.

"What? Where am i?"

Hiro: "Your in my room miss and we brought you two in my room to warm you up"

She turn to see Hiro as a blush appear her face as she felt her heart beating where she never felt before. The teen shook out as she spoke to Hiro.

"You said us? Who the other? *Hiro pint the woman next to her as she turn and see a woman in black dress* Oh her, but never saw her before"

Hiro: "Neather I. I'm Hiro Hamada by a way"

Courtney: My name is Courtney Babcock"

Hiro: "That beauitful name you have there and that make you hot"

Courtney: *Blush* "T-T-T-T-Thank you Hiro that kind you said to me. *look her body in shock* W-W-W-What happen to me?"

Hiro: "It happen alot but you will sexy and you look great"

Courtney: *Bluch more* "Y-Y-Y-You really like it?"

Hiro: "Yes. I don't mind of it. *Hiro then decide to talk to her* Beside that, Can you tell me where you are from?"

Courtney: "Well, I live the town called Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts where history about the ghost and witch have trouble in the past where the girl name Aggie Prenderghast who cause the problem as she later make friend my brother Norman Babcock who can see dead spirt that only he can see and no one else. I'm a cheerleader and well I didn't have boyfriend and well the one I eye on is gay I mean who they think they are gay? Well, I'm not"

Hiro: "Well so what at less you have us"

Courtney: "You know I started to like"

Hiro: "Really?"

Courtney: "Ya, I know we just met but I started to like you or more just like you I mean"

Hiro: "You love me, right"

Courtney: "Yes you can say that" *blush*

Hiro: "Well, do you like be my girlfriend?"

Courtney: "Oh why not there nothing to do for where I am" *kissing Hiro and they kiss long until the need air*

Soon, they kiss awhile until they releash to breathe air.

**(Lemon)**

Hiro grub her breast as she moan and groan Hiro squeeze her breast as she pull Hiro pant and his dick exbose as she smile of this.

Courtney: "Let see how good you are and see you be good boyfriend"

She started sucking as Hiro best not make so must noise. He then grab her Massive ass as he squeeze hard as Courtney suck harder as she pump harder and harder as she felt Hiro lick and her ass squeeze hard like dough as she felt be huge. She then felt Hiro dick build up as he releash cum in her mouth as her cheeck bloat out as her cheeck puff up bigger and bigger and bigger until she glup massive cum as she smile at Hiro after he done the lick her puss and she then turn around and kneel front of him.

Courtney: "Ready Hiro?"

Hiro: "Of course"

She slam her puss in and she felt pain as she pump Hiro dick and she go faster and faster as she groan and moan as hiro Build up in the limt and he moan harder as he reach limit.

Hiro: "I'm gonna cum"

Courtney: 'Do it now Hiro. Do it"

Soon he releash it as she groan as she smile until she look at Hiro dick still hard as she though something she like to try.

Courtney: "You did great but it still hard but I know what to do"

She slam her asshole as she pump harder and harder as Hiro dick barry get any build but Hiro use his power to make it better but only make his dick grow bigger and bigger as she felt the change but not care until Hiro felt the build up gone overload as his dick gonna explore. He gonna to warm Courtney his limit but was too late as he releash his cum inside her as she felt she inflation as she felt bloating bigger and bigger as she fill the room as she moan Courtney felt she like to pop as she feel reach her limite but she felt no fill space room as she know she gonna pop but instead she felt her growth stop as she see Hiro panting as he plug her asshole so she not leak his cum as she smile as she slosh and grugle as she giggle.

**(Lemon end)**

Courtney: "Hiro? I like fill with liquid"

Hiro: "You have look great so sure"

He snap his finger as Hiro cum replace water liquid as she coo on Hiro bed as they fell in sleep. 5 minite later they work up to see snow still pileling up as he clean up and dress up warm until he see Courtney sleepy and he decide to woke her up as she gruly as she smile and kiss Hiro as she dress up as she sloshly and gurgle as she felt hungry as Hiro give her a food as she eat alot as they watch tv (not sure it still work but hey it fanworld) as they watch it, a sound hear make the two jolit up and the walking coming up stair as he spot his grandpa and his lover coming up stair.

Hiro: "Grandpa"

Malchu: "Ah, Hiro I'm glad you doing good. I hear you and other found two people?"

Hiro: "Yes grandpa. *Point to Courtney* This Courtney she from the Blithe Hollow, Massachusetts"

Malchu: "Indeed she is *looking at Courtney* and have you ever see supernarutal or monster you believe?"

Courtney: 'Well, ghost, witch and zombie I believe, but not other monsters I believe. *She then spot the ghouls coming upstair as she was shocked they real* On second though now I believe monsters"

Hiro: "It okay their not gonna hurt you. I'll introdust them"

So he Introdust to the ghouls and Courtney learn they not like other monsters they came from as she now understand the ghouls as she though maybe there more to it as she learn them. Then Hiro grandpa spoke Hiro something.

Malchu: "Hiro, there something wrong with the weater"

Hiro: "It snow Grandpa it bound happen"

Malchu: "No it not that. It something else as it not made that way but someone or something that make this snow to blizzare so whoever do this have power to create it"

Abbey: "I'm not sure who but maybe someone else have some power then me?"

Hiro: "Could be but if what you say it ture grandpa, then who doing it?"

Malchu: "Not sure but I feeling there something else that doing this death winter so you must find out"

**(Timeskip)**

Soon the group (exape Courtney) sent off to search the answer of this winter madness. As they search, the snow and blizzare are getting worster and worster as they people try to keep themself warm while other help them they need.

Honey: "This is Aweful. Everyone are cold or frozen. I hope Globby okay?"

Gogo: "He will be fine the goal is to find out what cause this"

Wasabi: "Look like we found it"

They arrive the place where the truck go and fill the liquid nitrogen whitch this one is new one but now was attack by frostbite as he drinking and his army steal it and other keep them warm. When the hero group spot this, they go into fight.

Hiro: "HEY WHAT YOU THINK YOU DOING?"

Frostbite: "Well looking here, a weak human gonna fight me. That a laugh"

Abbey: "You gonna have say something and freeze it and shovle it up your ass"

Frostbite: "Ah, a female yeti. I long wait to found one for I'm hope you know I looking a mate to called a wife"

Abbey: "Sorry I'm take it from him. *Pointing Hiro* He my future hudbine and I love him that he treat me and my ghoulfriends/sistershood"

Frostbite: 'I'll make sure of that. GET THEM!"

**(Frosty Fray - Yooka-Laylee)**

Soon they charge at them as the snow army charge at the heros as they fight for their live. Fred blow flame at the near by army as the evil snowman melt but reform as they make giant snow bal with the help of the polar bear who stronger then other as it throw at Fred who try melt it but end up in frozen stage.

Fred: "Aw shit. I'm fred-icel HEY THAT GOOD NAME FOR ME!"

In other place Gogo and Clawdeen running and go in cicle as the pingarin cause dizzy but one throw that look like an ice bomb that blow in ice rince as the two slip and fall while skitter in snowbay.

Gogo: "Okay as cute they are, they are annoey"

Clawdeen: "Tell me about it"

Wasabi, Draculaura are having trouble with the walrus who are have ice cream canon they fireing at them which explore in chunk while they duck and cover as the walrus fire one canon to other.

Wasabi: "WHY CAN'T THEY HAVE BETTER LIKE FLUFFY OR PALLIOW OR_"

Draculaura: "WASABI NOW NOT THE FUCKING TIME WE PANICE AND BE A BITCH THIS IS WAR AND WE NOT GOING DOWN WITHOUT A FIGHT!"

Realize, she let go him as she twidller her finger in embrecss.

Draculaura: "S-S-S-S-Sorry I don't know what come over me"

Wasabi: "No it fine we need stay calme think the battle plan*BOOM* AND FAST!"

While happen, Cleo, Lagoona and Honey doing fight the polar and seal (ya they are live in fucking north) as the seal throw snow bomb while polar bear fire fish at them whicl of course make poor Cleo target.

Cleo: "GROSS I HATE FISH THIS IS THE GROSSEST I EVER HAVE"

"AHEM?"

Cleo: "Oh no avinde"

Lagoona: "None take it"

Honey: "I know that mean and hurstful, but this have to stop if we don't do something"

Lagoona saw one fish heading through Honey as she rush and push her out a way as it smash in her as she strugger to free but this fish is massive huge as other try but no use. Else where, Hiro, Baymax, Frankie and Abbey (in her new superhero suit) are fighting Frostbite who is stronger as they try to beat him but no matter what, he can't be brought down. Baymax use rocket punch but only be grab by Frostbite hand and throw back at Baymax. Hiro use his Eletro-whisp as it wrap Frostbite arm only he be pull and swing around like a spining top and flund him to near by tank and he be hit hard and knock him out.

Frankie/Abbey: "HIRO"

Frostbite: "Well, he down so I can clame my prize"

Abbey: 'I'M NO ONE PRIZE! I IN HIRO AND THAT KEEP THAT WAY!" *Charging at him*

Frostbite smile and he dogde and punch her hard as she sent inside the building as she smash in the storge room where one tank leak much Liquid as she taste the new nitrogen as her eye wide in amaze.

Abbey: "This stuff is good I must have it"

With her new found strengt, she gusal down as she drink more and more this new nitrogen as her body bloat outward and grow bigger and taller as her DNA of Hiro mix the nitrogen that change her into new form or new ghouls. Frostbite walk in while Frankie try to shock him but do made out of ice and snow it didn't do must as she try to jump him only be throw back next to Hiro who still out cold.

Frankie: "HIRO WAKE UP WE DON'T WANT LOSE YOU"

Hiro: "Sooo..hurt"

Baymax: "Hiro is injert"

Frankie: "I know that he need to heal"

Baymax: "Hiro grandpa give me this postion to heal Hiro" *Holding a bottle of heal postion*

Frankie: "Thank ra for Hiro Grandpa. *Por in Hiro mouth* Hope this work"

Soon, Hiro woke up and coufhing as he shook his web off.

Hiro: "Did we win?"

Frankie: "No but Abbey in danger"

Hiro: "We need to stop him come on"

They rush inside while Frostbite look around to find Abbey as he apport the room she in as he enter there no one there extapt emtey tank of new liquid nitrogen as he realize it until...

*BAM*

Something punch hard force as he sent to other room where the machine making new liquid nitrogen only it protect the glass that can't break as amerge out reavel Abbey now larger and bigger and strongershe bloat out but still herself as she charge Frostbite as they wrestler who will beat down as the other rush in as they shock to see what Abbey become while Hiro blush red to see the site of Abbey. The two wrestler as they break and smash the machine while the other move out of the way (Frankie have pull Hiro who in trant) A part crashing down. Abbey can't find Frostbite as the other came her side.

Frankie: "OH MY HEX ABBEY WHAT DID YOU DO TOYOURSELF?"

Abbey: "I found the tank full of new liquid nitrogen and drink alot and become this" *Squeeze her Massive gigantic breasts and massive sloshy heard*

Frankie: "Well you broke Hiro brain and not work right now"

Baymax: "Hiro brain not resbon sure i-"

Frankie: No I'll do it"

*ZAP*

Hiro: "OUCH WHAT GIVE FRANKIE?"

Frankie: "You black when we-"

Abbey: "Oh Hiro? Do you like my new look?"

Hiro: "Ya, but you suren't drink that much"

Abbey: "But I like to keep it my lovely ice cube"

Hiro: "We're talk about it"

*Rumble*

Hiro: "Was that your stoumch Abbey"

*Rumble"

Baymax: "That not from her it coming from-"

*BOOM*

*SMASH*

Hiro/Frankie/Abbey: "BAYMAX"

Baymax: "Oh nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo" *fade to outside*

While going on, Baymax burst out and crash into other snow army smashing, crashing and smushing and hit hard in the build as the massive pile snow on top fell on to the ground cover the Baymax and the snow army. Soon once it settal, he pop his head out seeing fine.

Baymax: "Snow is safe to lan on it or play with it"

The three turn to see Frostbite in his new form cover ice like armor and sword and shield but with mac spike like abanabal snow monster who he chuckle in massive roar as he throw chuckle at them as Abbey grab them and she brace impack as massive machine hit her as she sent outside and lay on the snow ground. As the other see to check the other as Frostbite burt out to show other hero his form.

Fred: "WHOA! DUD HE HUGE"

Gogo: "That nitrogen he drinking have give him new form"

Honey: "Let see he deal this"

She throw her chem ball only he frozen it and shatter while she look scare and hide behind Baymax.

Honey: "Or not"

Frostbite: "Now within my power" *blow new power blizzared*

Soon the weather change into ice blizzared as the hero shiver incold while Abbey not afettion.

Hiro: "W-W-W-W-W-We n-n-n-n-n-need to s-s-s-s-s-stop him"

Wasabi: "H-H-H-H-H-How? W-W-W-W-W-We can't felt o-o-o-o-o-o-our body"

Fred: "I'll help *try to warm them up but no flam came out* Sorry guy must have snow put out my flame"

Clawdeen: "W-W-W-W-W-W-We're g-g-g-g-gonna f-f-f-f-f-frozen here"

Frostbite: "Sorry it ice to meet you but you have to put on ice" *rising to finished them off*

**(End song)**

Just he about to end them, somethingthrou over them and land on the snowy ground this caucht his attaion until...

*HISS*

An red gas burst out the granad as the snowman melt while other sweat and damp as Frostbite felt his armor melt off as he felt his power weaker as he realize what it is.

Frostbite: "NO NOT THE FIRE SUN STONE GAS I KNEW SHE HERE SHE MUCH FOLLOW HERE! WE MUST RETRET BACK TO THE COLD PLACE AND BRING MUCH NITROGEN YOU CARRY NOW!"

So that they did and they rush off into the blizze as it got worse while the heros puzzle what or who save them live as they felt warm gas they feel.

Wasabi: "I don't know this stuff but who save us?"

Fred: "Much be our friends"

Gogo: "They never use this stuff"

"(I did)"

They turn to see a woman in brown coat and a fluffy hat with a syibel of russine who she is but she is tallest then ever one but she so young and still not age. The woman walk over to them and smile.

Figure: *russien*

Gogo: "What did she said?"

Abbey: "She said are we okay?"

Hiro: "Abbey I didn't know you speak russein"

Frankie: "That what you human called it?"

Hiro: "Ya, if Abbey speak russein then we can learn who the person is"

Abbey: "I'll ask this person"

While Abbey talk to the woman, the other degust of who is the monster.

Hiro: "So what monster is that it look like a yeti but it not"

Wasabi: "We have no idea but hopeful Abbey will find what that woman doing here or why"

He got answer as Abbey and the woman wlak back to the group as the other look ah of the info.

Hiro: "Well?"

Abbey: "For what I got from she want us go someplace warm so we can talk about our guest"

Hiro: "Well, the cafe is the place to go to"

Abbey: "Then I'll ask her. *she speak as the woman nod* She will go there if we she know our real name"

Everyone stug of this but they need the answer and they lead her to the cafe for the question.

**(Akuma Island)**

At the island, Fortbite was piss and mad as he chuck the nitrogen as he sulcking as the other worry of the hime as they try to not piss off.

Helmort: "Sooooo, I guess this is fucking epic fail and now what he gonna do?"

Frostbite: "I can hear you know"

Creepta: "Come on big guy how are you gonna make you powerful?"

Frostbite: "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE GEM POWER OR SOMETHING"

Jolba: "You mean this gem?" *Showing the paper*

Frostbite look the paper he took from Jolba and look on the paper that say:

_Frost gem discover by the miner_

He smile that turn to smirk and chuckle as he found perfect to power him up. While other creep out.

Creepta: "Are you sure it good I idea?"

Boolcula: "Not sure but I hope it fine"

Loonta: "Just hope he not go overboard"

AS they nod to agree for for not or hopefuly thing go south.

**(Luckey cat cafe)**

Back the cafe, the snow is getting worse by the mintue as the group brought the mystray woman who not wear coat as she wear an russine old war clothe as her breast s is massive and she eating sweet while other thinking what she doing here and how did she hurt him if their attack not work.

Fred: "Okay, Abbey since you speak russin word can you ask her who she is or how she hurt that thing with those thing she throw"

Abbey: "We have no idea if she work someone or them. But I can't tranlate all"

Honey: "Then must be way to understand what she doing here and why she help us?"

Gogo: "No clue but she look young for her age"

Hiro starded at the woman as she finished eating as she spot Hiro staring her which of course look away as she know Hiro infinity gem on The gonlti amulit as she tap him which catte him attancion.

Hiro: "Yes?"

Woman: (Russine)

Hiro: "What? *she ponint Hiro amulit* This? What about-HEY"

They turn see the woman grab Hiro amulet and before they could do anything, she open it up a fidle by twist the gem as it routa like clockwise as a light shimmer bit before it fade as the woman smile.

"I'm sorry for vhat I doing it not good to speak Russain. But be side that my name Tatyana H. Leonovitch and I know vhat you thinking of vho is that and to answer that is Frostbite"

Hiro: "Frostbite? That his name? Why he be name that?"

Fred: "BECUSE HIRO THAT MONSTER IS LIKE THE BEST SNOW MONSTER EVER! *Abbey: (AHEM?)* Oh um..your the bestest snow monster ever"

Abbey: "Thank you Freddie"

Gogo: "But why he here and snow our home?"

Tatyana: "Vell, he vas the ruler of this vold and he once did to conqour in greenland in north while the other conqor"

Wasabi: "Other who other?

"That be the gencal monster she speak of" 

They turn to see Malchu walking in with someone they knew for the woman wear blue sweater and buggy pant as they stared at her.

Hiro: "What you mean grandpa?"

Malchu: "I mean that I forgot to tell you about the time when monsters rule this place before human. You see, when they end up here the people make friends but as time wornd on, they change as the people knew they have to stop it but the monsters pick the strongest monsters to fight in wars. As war wade on, one person use it power to prison in different country of pronvine as I'm worry that shadow king know this as someone told him. But that beside the point but the point is she know the creature as she is the proteter"

Hiro: "Really? For the hot woman she is, she did good job until they snuck and took from her"

Tatyana: *Giggle while blush* "Aww thank you Hiro for kind thing you say to me. You are the Kanmoi that I hear about your kind"

Hiro: "How do you know that?"

Tatyana: "Vell, you never know girl can meet your kind"

Honey: "Um, sir who that?"

Malchu: "That the person you all battle her"

Maetha: "Hello I'm Maetha and thank you save my live and I like to said I'm sorry to try to kill you and *Looking Hiro* I know your kind and I like to be part of your harem group if you don't mind"

Hiro: 'I don't mins. *Maetha hug while Hiro spoke again* Now how are we gonna beat Frostbite?"

Tatyana: "Not to worry *Digging in her Massive breasts as Hiro blush in lust as she smile of the look as she pull something out* I brought this and it the last one but I hopefuly you have someone make this"

Dr. Shetya: "I can make new baste"

Honey: "You make postion?"

Dr. Shetya: "No you piece of shit I can clone it and make dublice and make the same then origale and now I can make it easy."

Gogo: "Now the question is, Where he go next?"

Then the tv turn to the news.

Bluff Dunder: "_An snow monster rampage in the cytrals museum as it...I'm not deal with this shit I don't know why...what you mean I don't get pay if I quit this job? Oh you the one talk...what my problem? I HAVE THIS CLOSE TO BLOW MY TOP BECAUSE THIS CRAZY MONSTERS APPEAR OUT OF NOWHERE! _*calm* _Okay, sorry about that so back the news. He is steal the blue frost gem that found in the frozen north and everyone wonder what he planning to do with it?"_

Wasabi: "Look like we have the lead"

Dr. Shetya: "You go guys, I'm gonna try to copy this little baby"

The group ready to go as Hiro see Tatyana walk with them.

Hiro: "What you doing? You sure stay here"

Tatyana: "Hiro, the restion I'm here it because I didn't tell you and other that I have power that nuke the Vhole place when my test of toxice cover me os it give me pover. That side note I eat must and bloat like balloon"

Fred: "WHOA REALLY?"

Tatyana: "Va, I get you can said that Ond they colled me bombshell" *Blush*

Hiro: "Hey it fine and maybe I can help your trouble"

Tatyana: "Really? Thonk you" *kissing Hiro*

Frankie: "Now we need to stop Frostbite before he get the gem"

Maetha: "I can help you after what I did I'll return your favor"

Hiro: "Thank and welcome to the team. *Turn to Clawdeen* Clawdeen, can you called other?"

Clawdeen: "Can do"

**(Timeskip)**

The group along other land on the ground as they in frount of the muesum as Fred spoke up.

Fred: "So, how are we gonna do this? I mean he gonna try to power up and there no way we can beat him"

Binhal: "We have to and it the only way"

Karmus: "We have to or we're never stop the winter"

The group was also told that frostbite use power to make blizzard and turn into ice age which he almost did it and now he gonna finished where he left off and now they have to stop him before it too late. Now they rush inside and the place all winter wonderland as they walk pass the people that frozen in solid.

Honey: "This terrorful. I hate when he do this"

Janllta: "I won't like it eather but we have stop him and thank you save her life Hiro"

Maetha: "Yes I'm turely thank you and forever be your"

Hiro: 'It fine you two and no problem of the thing. But let try stop him before he do something"

Hiro felt a hand who belong Draculaura shaking in cold.

Draculaura: "H-H-H-H-Hiro? I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I freezing and need t-t-t-t-t-t-t-to b-b-b-b-be to w-w-w-w-warm up" 

Hiro: "Not to worry lulca, I can help that"

He use his power to warm her up and she smile as she felt warm and hug Hiro her massive breasts smooth Hiro face.

Draculaura: "~Oh Hiro~"

Frankie: "Draculaura you can fuck Hiro later, right now we have to stop him."

So they left for to stop Frostbite from stealing the gem but hope they need help.

**(Back cafe)**

At cafe, Courtney sit in the living room as Aunt Cass giving food as she thank her and eating the sandwhich while the three watching the three stooages show and movie since they save by Hiro, they watch the three stooage and well they become like them and now they try to eat their food only end up fighting over the last wing but Courtney took the last wing and though to try her new found power as make the wing biggest and eat and eat as she bloating and swelling and fatting until she finished her lunch as her clothe not mess but clean as a slosh hear as she felt to ready to pop as she not mind. Then she felt something wrong as she sit up and waddle up stair (thank her new power not lose air). As she enter Hiro room, she spot a woman who woke up as she study the place as she have a smile on her and she giggle of how Hiro handsome look as Courtney look at this strange woman as she wonder how she end up here. She just about to speak when the woman beat to her.

"So, it seem I'm in different world and you be here to right?"

Courtney: "Yes but who are you?"

Elvira: "Oh sorry to be rude. I'm Elvira, Misstra of the darkness"

Courtney: "I never Hear of you or end up here. But I think you can said you wonder who save you right?"

Elvira: "Yes I like to ask who"

So she told her a story of what happen and who save their life and after the story, Elvira though of the boy as she thinking if she can have to learn Hiro as he look cute. Then she spoke to Courtney something.

Elvira: "So this Hiro is save us. He quit handsome don't you think so?"

Courtney: "Ya and he is Kamgomi half fox demon and half demon omi"

Elvira: "Wait he real?"

Courtney: "Ya like he is real and he have all the girls with him and I'm one of them so so ya he rea-Hey waht you dong?"

Courtney was talking until she felt a tuck from Elvira who pull through the stair and pass the other who unaware what happen as they are now outside and in the allyway as she turn Courtney and face her with Elvira.

Elvira: "You do know he is demon right?"

Courtney: "Ya but wait your not gonna kill him are you?"

Elvira: *giggle* "What no I'm not that evil beside I'm looking someone to be my love and he is the one and I have be need a mark to be with him but I have to travel to see if there more monsters to kill but I hear while in unconstin and I can't promsis them to keep. Now where is he?"

Courtney: "At the gem museum for Frostbite gonna use the gem to make this place into ice age and his weankness is heat from inside to melt but only fire spell can kill him but not enouch to do so"

Elvira stared at Courtney until she grow smile then to smrik as she grab her hand and pull her as she spoke out.

Elvira: "Then we have shopping to do to find the hot stuff to heat this place up in hell"

While the two have their erara, the groups are searching for Frostbite in the gem museum to pruforit to use the winter gem from turn into winter hell. As they search, Cleo can't keep her eye off the gem as she just about to take it only be stop by Clawdeen who grab her wrist from taking the gem.

Clawdeen: "What do you think your doing Cleo? We are hero not crimal and we don't take gem from human"

Cleo: "Sorry about that. Being with Toralei got her havca"

Clawdeen: "We're lucky she not here to steal it as Hiro and other are wanted crimabal you know"

Cleo nod and conuite on the misstion as they search the villain. Soon, Hiro stop their track as he spot an icy frootprint as he use his scanner and soon find out it where we looking for.

Hiro: "He be here."

Abbey: "We are closer then we think"

Fred: "So are we follow?"

Hiro: "I need Baymax to scane this so Baymax scan Baymax? Bayamx"

Hiro turn to Baymax only he is gone.

Hiro: "Guys? Where Baymax?"

Honey: "Not sure Hiro maybe one of us go find him"

Fred: "We need him so me and Wasabi go find him"

Wasabi: "Found him" *pointing Baymax*

They turn to Baymax as Hiro walk over only shock to see Baymax frozen as they shock

Lagoona: "BAYMAX! What happen to him?"

Cleo: " Not sure but it seem-"

Before she say anymore, a laser froze wasabi and Fred while the other duck and doge the laser froze as they see the snow army are blocking their path so hiro and his lover try think the plan.

Hiro: "Okay, our enemy block only path we have go through so any idea?"

Draculaura: "The only one ca talk to them is Jane Boolittle"

Hiro: "AAAAAAAnd she not here right?"

Draculaura nod in sadness.

Hiro: "Hey don't look down it good plan but we believe she and other will be in my world soon. *she smile to Hiro while ask more* So, any else?"

Binhal: "Well, I thinking freeze them but they not work on them and that it"

Vancioa: "WHAT ABOUT I CAN SWALLOW THEM?"

Frankie: "What point of that?"

Vancioa: "Hmmm good point"

Lagoona: "I can water them but that freeze my water power"

Abbey: "I can't drink anymore zero freeze liquid as I'll pop but if you don't mind o that?"

Gogo: "This getting no where there got way to stop them"

*BOOM*

Suddenly, an explosion knock the army as the two person reavel Dr. Shetya and Tatyana holding a granada and blowtrocher that fill of heat gem power inside.

Hiro: "Guy your here"

Tatyana: "Sorry we need much fire gem powder as we need beat them. *Throw to the group* Here use it"

They caught I as they study the grenda nd have puzzle look on them.

Frankie: "What we need it for?"

Shetya: "THROW AT THEM"

So they did as the powder cover the the enamy as they suddenly turn back in the normal animal as they happy to see it while Dr. Shetya free the other as well.

Shetya: "Well? What you got to said yourself?"

Fred: "I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'M F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-F-FREEZING"

Wasabi: "S-S-S-S-S-SO AM I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I"

Shetya: "Your welcome"

Once everyone regroup, they walk to the enter way as they look inside to see all the gem smash and broke as they follow the trail of gem and they hear a sound and crash noise. They look inside and see Frostbite try to propt open but unsuccess as the group appear him.

Hiro: "Stop right there Frostbite your not gonna steal the Colata Gem there"

Frostbite: "I will use it to freeze this world so I can conqour"

Fred: "I though Shadow King is the one to conqour?" 

Frostbite: "He can't do a shit and all so I think it time for a new ruler"

Honey: "I don't he like it sir"

Frostbite: "Then let me him to see him HOW I CAN DO BETTER"

**(The Way North-epic fantasy battle music)**

Soon, he and the group charge at him as Frostbite breade ice on them as Fred melt with his flam breath and he kick him while Wasabi and Binhal are cut and make ice block as Honey and Gogo throw chem and dice to know his head and trap on sticking. Hiro with Frankie and Clawdeen throw puch, shock and knock by froce as Vancioa make shaft to slingshot form and use ice chuck at him. Abbey use ice punch on Frostbite while Tatyana fire at him and Dr. Shetya flame power at Frostbite and soon the whole group beating him as they knew he getting weaker and weaker.

Hiro: "He getting weak you guy"

Fred: "OH RIGHT! WE'RE DOING IT"

Wasabi: "I'm glade this gonna be over"

Frankie: "I hear you"

Soon enouch, Frostbite on the ground and panting his defect as he look up while staor at them.

Frostbite: "Yo-You think...you won but...*pant* i will find-find away to beat y-y-y-you some...how"

**(End song)**

Hiro: "So what now?"

Tatyana: "I can bring back my home and my people do something to him"

Before they could, a shout hear as a bandge wrap Tatyana up as she pull by Helmort along other monsters hold her hosten.

Helmort: "YOU GUY THINK-" *Get smash by Creepta* "OUCH WHAT THAT FOR?"

Creepta: "Your shouting out loud"

Helmort: "Oh right. *clearing his throut* As I was say,you guy thinking beat Frostbite? You wrong if you likie finished him then you go through us"

Hiro: "BAYMAX USE ROCKET FIST ON THE MUMMY"

Gogo: "But Hiro-"

Tatyana: "Don't worry I'm gonna be fine" *she stomp her high heel to broke poor Helmort foot as he screaming*

Hiro: "NOW!"

Baymax launch but Franklin grab when it about ince to them but he then spin like top as he let out...

Franklin: "WWWWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! FRANKLIN LOVE IT"

Boolcula: "FOR GOODNESS SAKE FRANKLIN LET GO THAT THING"

Franklin let go but only throw to though Baymax while other duck and cover.

Baymax: "Oh-*SMASH* noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo"

Hiro: "BAYMAX"

Then Baymax crash in the case as the gem flew though Frostbite as it land near him and then glow brighter and brighter until the light dim down as the group uncover and shock they see. In front of them was Frostbite new form he now bulk cover strong ice armor as he look like wearing a Vikings cloth of patch boots, a lexther pant, a metal armor and lexther, a cape wool and helmet with curve horm on it. He have ice beard, pony tail and a weapon of ice melice and shield. He is huge and scary as the group eye pop out in shock of what Frostbite turn into while mon-gangs shock of what they see in horror before slinece broke out.

Halluta: "That new"

Frostbite roar in delike of his new power as the place shook voilet for part fell as the other dodge the chunk.

Frostbite: "The power I can feel it flow it in me"

Then he freeze all the place as the other try to cover but got frozen as the mon-gangs hide and manit to cover just in time as Frostbite laugh before he smash throught the wall and heading through to the somewhere as the monsters follow Frostbite to who know where. While happen, the heros was save by Honey Lemon chem shield as they now trap in here.

Lagoona: "Did everyone tell us what just happen?"

Wasabi: "I think that gem turn into a giant MONSTER ICE VIKING"

While Wasabi freak out, Hiro checking up on Baymax if he okay as he glad the punch of Baymax rocket fist other then that he fine. But Hiro upset for he and other end up trap in the ice orb and thinking way out but know it this ice seem more powerful and stronger then before. While he thinking, Tatyana see trouble to Hiro as she though to help him as she crawl over to him and she hug him which snap him out of who be with him.

Hiro: "What?"

Tatyana: "It just me I vorry vhen I see you have trouble on your face"

Hiro: "Thank. I'm glad your are here and told us what we up against and now I not to sure if we escape this prison"

Tatyana look down to Hiro and though if she will help him to make him relax. She hug Hiro and before he could ask, he felt Tatyana body swelling and bloating as she grew and grew, fatter and fatter until she now massive huge while her dress have Stretches out and tank goodness not tear or ripe. Hiro blush at Tatyana as she smile before grab Hiro and place on her massive belly where her massive breast are.

Tatyana: "Vell? You like?"

Hiro: "Yes I do. Never knew your said you have power to grow, right?"

Tatyana: "Cya, but I brought the chem to restore back my normal but seeing you are promble, I must have to cheer you up"

Hiro: "Thank Tatyana"

Tatyana: "No problme and I have crush on you and I like to join your harem even I have go back home once this over"

Hiro: "I don't mind of that"

They kiss each other as the mark appear and they kiss more. Just before they do more, a hissing hear as a strange liquid melt through the prison as it melt all around as in front are Courtney and Elvira hold what look like a position that fill in a strange liquid that have some strange power in it.

Hiro: "Courtney? Elvira? What you doing here? How you-?"

Courtney: "Well, not being smartass but I download this app and I track on your phone and follow here and seem we miss the party" *Pouring more strange staff on the ice orb as it melt and free other*

Once they free, they talk about the next move to figure out how to beat him but none seem work. That when Baymax spot a paper as he pick it up and scane it before walk over to show them what he found.

Baymax: "Hiro. I found something to beat Frostbite"

Hiro took paper from Baymax as he read it and then hope of joy appear as he show them something.

Hiro: "Guys, look what Baymax found. It a paper of reminder"

They read that said _"Frostbite hate hot thing he eat DO NOT GIVE TO HIM!" _Which they now have hope to beat him.

Fred: "So, he hate hot thing? Whoa talk about Diabetes this guy have"

Gogo: "Joke aside, we need figure out how we beat him"

Honey: "Not mentering where did he go to?"

Draculaura: "Well, there gonna be cold place and something snowy"

Cleo: "But the question is, where?"

Clawdeen: "I can stiff Frostbite out but do the weather, I can't"

Hiro: "Baymax find the place where can be cold place"

Baymax: "Scanning the place that cold place"

They watch Baymax scanning the place until..

Baymax: "I have two place First one is The Polar Zoo and the other is an abandoned Ice Cream Fastory"

Karmus: "Ice Cream Fastory? I never you have one"

Frankie: "Not mentin that you also have Polar Zoo so why he go two place?"

Fred: "Who care like go Polar Zoo"

Gogo: "Hold on. Frostbite is snow monster he is right?"

Abbey: "He is and he have power of ice and use it to freeze this world no matter what"

Hiro: "She right, I know he go to Polar Zoo but that not cold enouch so the only place is here" *pointing the last place*

They understand where they must go as they rush off to the locastion.

**(Abandone Ice Cream Fastory)**

They reach the place as the Fastory is old and run down but unlike the BH6 Base, this one is huge 4ft tall have pipe connect from cinliter to the fastory. It have an Air conditioner but it never work that use to working order but in the end, it made it match. On the side are abandone tank that fill milk (it gone spolior and sour) and the old looking ice cream truck have not drive again. There a sign that say Ms. Dairy Ice Cream that hanging on which a sign letter broke and fell on the ground while the other letter still hanging. There a picture of woman holding ice cream that wearing a winter clothe like eskimo eating frozen popsicle smiling where the background show a frozen place with a white bear and penguin all have happy smile on them. The group all now looking at the place.

Gogo: "Okay this like Fred fastory"

Draculaura: "What is this place?"

Fred: "This is the best place in the world MS. DAIRY ICE CREAM"

Cleo: "But why there no people work here?"

Honey: "Well, this place use be the ice cream fastory to sell stuff"

Wasabi: "But it close down do to the chagne this place"

Lagoona: "If it ture, then why they have not tear it down?"

Hiro: "They have not time to do it so they let it roit"

Binhal: "Then it look like we have to go in and find him"

They soon enter as the place was amazing and inside there a massive machine and tank fill the different flaver of ice cream and popsicle are on the picture and stuff. As they aport the door, Hiro then ask.

Hiro: "Okay we need cover ground so we need find Frostbite"

Fred: "Oh! Can I go the flavor room? please? please? please?"

Hiro: "OKay Fred"

Fred: "YES"

Wasabi: "I bet I look on other place, right?"

Hiro: "afride so"

Honey: "So I guess the girls will be with Hiro"

Hiro: "Yes but Baymax will have to be with us and don't worry we'll find hima nd beat him"

They soon splite and Hope the best.

**(Ice Cream Making room)**

Fred in the ice cream maker room searching Frostbite as he squeel as he see all the machine making ice cream.

Fred: "This the best place ever. I hope they have *GASP* they have"

He rush over to see a tank say _Jelly Jam Crunch_ as Fred giggle as he open the head suit as he sniff the ice cream while lick his toung.

Fred: "It still good but Hiro I sure look for Frostbite but one bite won't hurt"

He jump in and swim like in kiddy pool and dive in and spite out the ice cream liquid as he smile. But unknown to Fred, he be watch by Frostbite as he pull the leaver as Fred unaware the level of cream lower down as he eat the cream.

Fred: "Ah this is the life nothing will ruin my fun"

Frostbite: "Or maybe you be come FREDSICLE"

He look and spot Frostbite as the hose of vacume sucking up the cream as Fred try to escape but he suck in and send to who know where as Frostbite chuckle and left to rid the other hero.

**(Mixing room)**

Wasabi kept his guard up as he scout the place everywhere he see it quit as he get jumpy but he can't help himself as he pass worn down machine while some still attach and still obrate and not do anything. As Wasabi crept quit, a sudden cland nosie that Startled poor Wasabi as he turn while summon his laser weapon ready battle only turn out it just a cute mouse with it are a rat helping poor little mouse to find food and keep them warm as Wasabi sigh as he keel down as he chuckle.

Wasabi: *chuckle* "You two have me scare. I don't know why you here, but you look like you looking for a food right?"

They nod as Wasabi spot a frozen ice cream that gonna to mix and then chop up to the box. He scope up hand full and give it to them.

Wasabi: "Here you go fella"

They squeek thank and scrudding away as he walk to countiue to scout but Frostbite spot him as he ready to spring his trap as he ready to capture. Wasabi search around until he hear a chuckle as he look around only be knock by the swing hook and land on the Conveyor Belt as it now turn on and move throught the room as he fell in the mixer and he spat out the hose and then he shock to see he heading trowed the cutting machine that cut the ice cream to make fit in the box to shipping as Wasabi whine bit.

Wasabi: "This is not I have mind"

**(Storage/tank room)**

Hiro and other are in the room where tank fill cream but now frozen in ice cream as the right other side show Conveyor Belt lead to storage room full ice cream and other stuff. Hiro look in the empty tank mix and see nothing. Baymax scane around and found no sign the villain. Honey and Gogo look throught the stock self while other look throught the place as they not see one bit.

Hiro: "Any luck girls?"

Courtney: "Not exastlly so no"

Franki: "Sorry Hiro no"

Draculaura: "Not here"

Clawdeen: "We search and I can't get his sentine"

Lagoona: "No mate"

Abbey: "I can't find him"

Elvira: "Not find the guy"

Tatyana: "Nane" (no)

Karmus: "Not here"

Janllta: "Can't see it here"

Binhal/Vancioa: "Same"

While searching, Honey then felt hungry and spot row tub of ice cream on the Conveyor Belt as she grab one and open it up and started to eat and soon she eat more and more. As she eating, her body bloating bigger and bigger as she eat the ice cream then Gogo walk to the cornder and spot Honey Lemon eating tub of ice cream.

Gogo: "Honey"

Honey: *turn to Gogo* "Hmm?"

Gogo: "Why you eating in middle of mission?"

Honey: "Sorry Gogo I got hungry. You want some?"

Gogo: "Honey we can't- *gurgle* On sec, pass me cholcate ice cream"

Tatyana walk behide the tank of cream as she search the villain. Then she felt hungry as she spot a hose as she place in her mouth and turn the knob (lucky not complet frozen) as she felt liquid flow in her mouth as she glup down cream after cream. Then her bloat up like balloon or water balloon as she moan her body grow and grow while her dress Stretches more and more while she growing as she though if not mind being huge. Elvira was have search the place but stop and eat ice cream, popsicle and milkshake as she too bloating and growing as her dress stretch as have tear show while she moan in happy tone. Hiro was looking in other tank that empty when Draculaura came to check on him.

Draculaura: "Any Hiro?"

Hiro: "No. *closing the hatch* Nothing where can he hidding?"

Draculaura: "Don't worry we're find him and we will beat him"

Hiro: *smile* "Thank Draculaura"

*groan*

They look each other as Hiro smile while Draculaura blush of this.

Draculaura: *blush* "S-S-Sorry Hiro that was embarass I haven't eat for awhile"

Hiro: "It fine there planty ice cream to eat for you"

Draculaura squeel delike and rush over and eat must icea cream she can. She then started to bloated bigger and bigger until she stop then let out a cute burp while Hiro smile at this.

Hiro: "Wow Draculaura that cute burp you made there"

Draculaura blush at this when Hiro said this.

Draculaura: "Y-Y-You do?"

Hiro: "Yes. But I hope you have good meal as for now we need find Frostbite before he do who know what he can do"

She nod and continue. Else where, Baymax look over the room while scanning using his sensor to find Frostbite until he see the shadow figure as he walk over only the figure is actlley a ruin down bot scanner. Baymax be grab by the claw and be ohyst up.

Baymax: "Oh no"

Before Vanish in the dark. Hio and the girls are regroup to see what they find the place.

Hiro: "You girls find anything?"

Gogo: "We search Hiro and no sign of Frostbite"

Dr. Shetya: "She right no one see him"

Hiro: "I see. *noste someone missing* Um, have anyone see Fred, Wasabi and Baymax?"

Cleo: "Now we think of it, they not return their search"

Hiro try to comut them but got no answer.

Hiro: "Guys I think their trouble"

"Trouble indeed but you as well"

They turn to see Frostbite with their friends frozen.

Hiro: "LET THEM GO"

Frostbite: "Only if you beat me and you never beat me"

**(Boss Punch Bowl-Donkey Kong Country Tropical Freeze)**

Hiro and other dodge as Frostbite charge at them and smash on the ground crackly like ice on the lake or something as Frankie use her eletice power and fire at him. He didn't feel a thing as he make an hammer with spike on the tip end and he charge at her while use her power to push herself out of her way as the hammer slam down missing her as he pull his now stuck hammer while this change for the group to attack Frostbite as they beat the shit him up. Once Frostbite unstuck his spike hammer, Cleo, Clawdeen and lagoona attach his side on his side rib while Vancioa Stretches across the room and wrap him up but he grab her and yank her off of him and form a ball and throw her cross and hit on the machine as she danggery while Honey Lemon throw the chem ball as it blow green fome that cause him to get stuck from it as Gogo riding her fly dice and throw her spinning dices as it slit the horn clean off. This got piss him more as he broke free as he jump in the air and land with a slam making a wave of ice as they dodge his attack. Binhal try to use her ice but didn't do little on Frostbite while Courtney and Tatyana waiting their attack as Frostbite getting closer and closer as he chasing Elvira who she use her postin to make her easier to run fast and then they jump out their hidding and throw the two heat power as it hit on his arm as it hiss while he scream of pain.

Frostbite: "AAAHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME? WHY FELT THIS PAIN AS I HIT BY SOMETHING HOT?"

They knew it working as Hiro using his power to portal on top of the machine as he lift the machine and chunk at Frostbite and smash on the ground groan in pain as he pick back up and use his power to make a giant snowballs and chunk at them while they hide behind the machine as they return fire. Abbey made a ice club (caveclub) and swun at the giant snowball and hit Frostbite hard as he tolbur down as they beat up as he froce them back as he spin himself around and they hold on tight as he done spinning. Draculaura sreech loud as the top spike fell and trap Frostbite as again Courtney and Tatyana throw on his leg burning alive as he keel down and they beat they can as he felt he getting weak but then he spot a poston they hold and realize they know his weakness as he scream in afit of rage. He then creatie snowstorm as they try to attack him but it see thick and can't see and they now be beat up as they try to think a plan.

Gogo: "Okay he getting piss off. What now?"

Tatyana: Worse we at last postion and power"

Frankie: "Hiro?"

Hiro try think of plan but none came up until he look at the power and the postion an idea pop in his head.

Hiro: "Girls I know how to finished him off but it need massive power *taking the fire postion and hot power* and this can make new one"

He use his power to fuse into new poation power as a glowing white mean Hiro creatie new postion as it ready to explore. He told them to detrastion Frostbite while he gonna drop inside of him and he will explore. At first they aganest but they knew it one change to stop this winter once and for all so they set the plan to work while Hiro ready to chuck it in side as he get ready, he know it a door hang open and look inside to see two figure in ice as he know they are female one have milkman dilver clother while other have a esmko clothe as Hiro think he gonna help them as he use his power to shield them up once Frostbite blow to kingdom come. As Hiro in prosuit, he close his eye to hope he can save the people and his friends along his love he have and want to be add more. When he saw his change, he drop down and about to throw it only be grab by Frostbite as Hiro drop the poation as it roll and stuck on Frostbite Viking armor.

Frostbite: "You really think you can stop me? Will I have you know I have enouch for your sinaiton shit of your for the dwan new arc ice age will come to close and there nothing that will stop me"

Hiro: "No, but I think she will"

He point that Frostbite follow and see Karmus holding a postion with a piss off look before she spoke.

Karmus: "Leave. my. love. ALONG"

Time seem slow as she throw the poation through Frostbite as Hiro use his power to screach as he let go and scream while the postion enter his mouth as time resume before he swallow and said.

Frostbite: Oh no"

**(End Song)**

***BOOM***

He explore into ice chunk as they group cover themself up and the ice prison broke freeing the three guys as they place bring down the house and crash to the ground. Once the dust clear, there are part and pieces are everywhere then Hiro pop out the rubbler as they girls glad they are okay. Then Wasabi, Fred and Baymax who are free pull themself out the wreak place as they are happy to be free.

Wasabi: "We're free"

Fred: "NOW THAT WAS CHILL"

Baymax: "Why that chill if there already cold?"

Fred: "Never Mind"

Hiro and other happy to see their friends are okay as a loud thud as two ice block show frozen figure trap inside as Hiro group look inside and shock to see it.

Honey: "There two people trap inside"

Hiro: "Baymax, are they alive?"

Baymax scane the twp people and spoke good news.

Baymax: "They are alive and good but their tumper are droping"

Gogo: "We gonna help them out but what gonna happen now?"

Then the cloud fade away as a sun appear as the air grow warm while the snow melt away. Then BH6 and Super Ghouls bring the frozen ice block to Dr. Shetya lab to keep them warm and melt the ice block. Soon, the snow finally melt, as people happy to relef that the trouble are over. Later, Hiro and other are now in Cafe and talk about what to do next.

Hiro: "Now that over, what you two gonna do next?"

Hiro ask Tatyana and Elvira about what they planning to do next after beating Frostbite and end the winter and wonder what next plan.

Tatyana: "Vell, I'm gonna back to my home land torrmow and maybe plan to make army to protect from Shadow King from conqur the world"

Elvira: "Planning to see the world and maybe run into monsters to fight and make new friends and ally to fight evil and maybe new power to find to gain"

Hiro: "That great and all but I'm gonna miss you two"

Tatyana: *giggle* "It gonna be okay. Vhen you have trouble, you can find a Vay to reach me and I'm come here quicker you said: Protect mother land"

Elvira: "I can viste some time to time when I have time"

Hiro smile until night came as the group depart home but Courtney since have no place to go or live, she be stay Honey and Gogo place as she need stay until they find way back home for her until then she stay with other. Once night came, Hiro and other have supper and now full as they clean dress for bed and fell asleep. As night go on, Hiro felt something on his him so he open he eye and see Tatyana and Elvira are on top of him as they naked.

Hiro: "Tatyana? Elvira? What you doing up late?"

Tatyana: "We thinking we can have fun before we gonna leave so this gonna be night to remember"

**(Lemon)**

Tatyana grab Hiro dick and she place in her mouth and started sucking as she bob up and down while Elvira grab Hiro hands and place his hands on her massive breasts as he grob hard and squeeze while she moan and panting in lust. As Hiro grob Elvira breasts, Tatyana sucking harder and harder as she pick up speed as she moan and groan of lust and she moan louder as Tatyana felt Hiro dick building up and she pick up more speed. Hiro meanwhile grob Elvira breasts more and more as he squeeze harder as Elvira panting as she never felt this for long time and she happy to do so as Tatyana bob up and down more and more as she can feel Hiro presser building up while Hiro felt the same.

Hiro: "Tatyana I-I-I'm...i-'m gonna..to cum"

Then he releash it into Tatyana mouth and down her Throat to swallow lot and lot of cum as she finished last drop of hot cum as she pop from away Hiro Dick as Elvira saw her change as she dive through Hiro dick and suck hard while Tatyana ask Hiro to suck her pussy. Soon they fuck each other for an minite as Hiro cam in Elvira mouth and she swallow whole until she finished last drop. Then Tatyana place her puss on Hiro tip of his dick and slam down hard as she felt pain while blood leak out before started pump Hiro dick. Elvira place her puss on Hiro face as he lick her puss as they fuck each other. Soon, Hiro felt a build up as Tatyana told him to cum inside as he releash inside as she felt bloated until she she about to burst. As she slip in consin, Elvira then shove her puss hard and blood leak out but started pump harder and faster as they kept going until Hiro cum harder as Elvira bloating bigger and bigger until he finished last cum as she lay back as she end up in slumber.

**(end lemon)**

Once that done, Hiro smile as he slep in night. In the morning, he spot Tatyana but no sign of Elvira as he know she left early as he know she have travel to do. Once he clean up and dress, they have breakfast until they finiashed as Tatyana say goodbye as she walk back to caght her ship as Hiro sit himself while Cass walk pass as she spoke to him.

Cass: "Don't worry Hiro, they will be back and you can have along time"

Hiro: "Thank Aunt but I think they have their own way while we have here"

Cass: "Well, I hope you have better but let not to forget you can have many girls to join your harem, right?"

Hiro: "Oh ya, I forgot"

Just then Dr. Shetya walk in the cafe.

Hiro: "Shetya? What you need?"

Dr. Shetya: "Well, when you remember you brought the two person back to warm them up that you found during the fight?"

Hiro: "Ya?"

Shetya: "Well, I think you gonna like them when they talk to you"

Before Hiro could ask what he mean, two person walk in the cafe as he shock to see who the person he save. The first person was tallest and have massive breasts she have. She have light yellow skin, her hair have light blue and dark blue line. She have green eye and she wear a milkman clothe and shoe. A sympal of milk with silver wing which puzzle Hiro what it mean. The sec woman who is an esmko woman wearing esmko clothe. Her skin are white and grey. Her eye are light blue and blue liplock. Her hair is pink ponytail up. Her clothe are open to show she wearing short white tshirt have said 'ice, ice baby' and short pant and have running shoe. Her figure are massive huge hourglass and she is 14'4 ft and she love like mix a farmer and esmko. Then the woman with pink hair spoke up.

"Are you Hiro?"

Hiro: "Y-Y-Y-Ya that me. But how-"

"I know about your hero job and I'm happy to said thank"

Hiro: "Your...welcome? But why you thank me?"

The blue hair woman spoke.

"Will, you save us from the trap fright we are in but for you know the place we work there have be abandon after we trap there"

Dariyna: "Yes and you save us even we not sure how we are frozen. Sorry of that sweeting I'm but you can called me Dairly Creammy"

Milky: "I'm Milky Way and yes I know you thinking why I dress like milkman but you know there can be milkwoman that I deviler but then I work her place and you know the rest"

Hiro shock after hearing they be trap in fright for who know how long as he now have save them life before their death and who know how they frozen and live before he save them. Hiro blush of their look and want to fuck them but he need to know how they knew his name.

Hiro: "No problem but I wonder how you know my name?"

Dairly: "Well, you not know us you use to come my shop to give you your favor ice cream as you jump to joy"

Milky: "You us to standing outside while I dilver milk as I give you milk for you breakfast"

Hiro shock as he now know who they are as their his friends to them until they not show up and dissappear without a trace and now he found them, he wonder he can tell them of his secret since they his old friends.

Hiro: "I remember and I'm glad you are okay. But I have tell you something"

**(Timeskip)**

Hiro: "...So that about it"

Hiro told them what happen while they frozen ice long time as they listen his story and shock and felt hurtful Hiro trouble but they understand later what Hiro and other need to do. They also shock he is lost child of the demon fox and demon oni who he become rare specie called Kamenio who are rare and he can have many girls in his harem and his history of what he need to do and what he need to look out for. After he finiashed, the two look each other and back to Hiro as he worry if they not gonna be friends with him only he be hug by Dairly and Milky as they smooth him with their Massvie breasts which Hiro surprise.

Hiro: "Y-Y-You don't mind?"

Dairly: "Hiro, we don't mind since you be our friends so long and nice with kind heart that you make my day nice"

Milky: "She right. You stand out in the creak of dawn waiting me to divler milk for you and you give me a neckleash to not forget you"

Dairly: "Now that we are free, I like to said that I love you since I have crush on you when you make me happy and came up new flaver of ice cream to try out and my binuess are booming and I couldn't done without you"

Milky: "I love you too Hiro. I have feeling for you since you cheer me up when I down and when you saw me leak of milk, you give me a blow and ask me I leak something on my chest and know what you mean and help me to fill the blow up until I leak milk no more and I told you to keep it and kept this a secret between me and you"

They kiss Hiro while Hiro kiss back as the mark appear on their hands as Cass smile to see Hiro is growing up and hopefuly will one day to save their kingdom someday while the ghouls smile and have new member to join as they now hope they will find their friends that will end up Hiro world and hopefully save this world from Shadow King as the warm sun beaming on the place of San Fransokyo. But fate have other idea for our hero will encouter news threat and adventures will send them to new places and new friends and ally and news loves.

**(End theme)**

**That end of the chapter and this is chilling chanllage as for freeze up. Now I can sure you have hungry for more to read but rest to sure I can bring more to come and hope you have enjoy the chapter. So don't forget to comment, fave, PM, follow this chapter as I will work on new chapter so good night.**

**(Appleruse)**


	5. The Star Ghouls singers is born

**LADIES AND GENTLEMAN INTRUDUSING THE HOST OF SHOW BLOBKING AND HIS ART GANG: THE ARTMINON!**

**Welcome to new chapter and today we have epic chapter to have.**

_**(Applaurse)**_

**Be fore we started it I reveiw some person name Writer2018 who just said loser.**

_**(Boo to Writer2018)**_

**Yes yes but that dosen't mean we can tourst him and *tv appear* we can see to what we can do to him *contral appear* this will make him life bad and I think he will give out with a BANG! *Press nuke as rocket flow and watch on tv heading the Writer2018 as it show his house as he laughing until he spot mission head towred him as he scream like a girl before a explosion show as his house blow in ash along Writer2018 body part show blood and gust while his skeleton show before turn into pile of ash and his soul send to hell as the folk cheer***

_**(Cheer)**_

**Now that out of the way it time to make this epic adventures and the show on the road but I plan to have someone join me sometime in the future and for other everyone are asshole and brainless people but there are other who my friends are better then other bad people so now let the show on the roll.**

**The following of disclamer: Monster high own Mattel's, Big Hero 6 own by Disney/Marvel and OC is own by me.**

It was night as the people walking the street for it peaceful night right? No. There crime and shit of stuff as you know there no crime in day but crime at night and this will be big crime. A woman walk on the sidewalk as she talking on her phone from finished her work so hopefully she will be ambrush she never forget.

Woman: "I like 'what'? and she say 'yes' but you know how he look and seeing it make look ugly and I think he need to find someone else or not"

The woman then turn the cornder throught the allyway unawared of the figure stalker her as she busy talking on the phone. She talk about mintue when...

Woman: "So we can do-Oh no I have to go my battery is dieing talk you later"

Once she hang up, she got a felting someone is watching her as she look around as she reach in her purse for her pepper spray only to be grab as a groning man cover her mouth before she could scream as he smell her hair as he laugh.

Thief: "You have good smell you got there but I have to ask you to not scream and give me what you have there or your gonna have say goodbye your beauity face of your if you know what I mean sexy"

The woman was scare and fear of she will die here as she felt sharp objact on her neck as the man have a knift that she really gonna be kill as the man chuckle and ask.

Thief: "I hope not bother but I think you have be stupit to come here and fall n my trap and there nothing can stop me"

Just to seem hope lost for the woman when...

"Voliet is not the safty and your health seem unstable for your care"

The thief and the woman turn to see group of heroes standing on the allyway as they make the guy scare. He point the gun (he pull shit out) and shout to them.

Thief: "STAND BACK OR I'LL SHOOT HER"

Wasabi: "Man fella you have pull that off?"

Gogo: "Well, let see how fast can I get your gun before your pull trigger?"

Before the thief could ask, Gogo rush through the thief and grab the gun before shock of what just happen. He dig in his pocket only Honey throw chem ball as it burst into folm as he now stuck as he be wrap up by Cleo and Abbey freeze the guy while they hang him upside down shouting only Cleo wrap his mouth to shut it. Frankie help the woman and give her purse.

Frankie: "Here you go mam, I hope your okay that guy not hurst you?"

"I'm fine and thank you"

Once done, they left before the police came as the group on the roof and then they talk about the night.

Hiro: "Man that another night we have tonight. Also, I'm thinking it best not have more thief if there any are left"

Then the other heroes appear as revel Hiro other group/lover as they walk over to them.

Janllta: "Hey guys sorry about that just wrap up the last thief and ditch on out of here"

Hiro: "It fine. But I wonder if there any more. But I think that not the case"

Clawdeen: "Well, I think we turn in for the night and I believe we have alot work to do"

Frankie: "Your right about one thing but me and Hiro have dequasion study and we not like to be late or else my mom will take my phone away"

Cleo: "I can't believe you be taking in by Hiro teacher and head of the school"

Frankie: "Well, I learn her and know about her life onceyou get know her"

They agree as they left for the night as the heroes dispart. Baymax then stop and turn back to see Draculaura standing the edge of the roof building as she looking what she is holding which is Skullette that have power to teleport to one place to the other by name the monsters and the location and boom your there but when it stolen, she and Frankie enter the portal and meet the other and soon found love and become Hiro ghoulfriends until when they beat Shadow King and got it back, they discover it have no power thank to Karmus have drain power to use open portal they can't return back to the other. It have be 3 week and still she kept to se if it restore but nothing. She let out sad sigh as she never see her father and sister ever again as tear leak down on her cheek.

"Draculaura?"

She Startled from behide as she turn to see Baymax standing behind her as he have a look like something wrong.

Draculaura: "B-B-B-B-Baymax?"

Baymax: "I detesing your sadness your having and seem upset of your feeling. Is something wrong?"

She look down and sigh.

Draculaura: "It be week since we have enter this world and met you guys after have boyfriend and return the iteam. But yet, *looking at Skullette diprest look* now we're stuck here for good"

As she seem look like she gonna cry, she felt a hug as Baymax hug her and patting her to cheer her up. After the hugging, Draculaura and Baymax releash hug as she sniff a bit and smile.

Draculaura: "Thank Baymax I'm glad Hiro had good friend to help in trouble"

Baymax: "I'm program help people in trouble and care of their problem whenever something wrong and express their feeling of trouble and understand their life"

Draculaura giggle nit before hug Baymax again before someone called out to them.

Clawdeen: "Hey you two come on it getting late we need to get back before Hiro Aunt will have a fit"

Soon the two nod and walk trough the group as Draculaura look up the sky and smile as she whisper herself.

Draculaura: *whisper* "I hope to see you two again soon"

Then she place the amulet in her pocket and rush to cast up the group. Unknowen to her and other, the amulet glow bright bit before it fade as it shimmer knowing the amulet somehow gaining power as the group are about to go on the adventures not there home but out to the world where no one ever gone before as they will encouter their villain of plan of conqour the world.

**(BH6 Theme)**

**Chapter 5: The Star Ghouls singers is born/Dimi-monsters**

After the night porchal, the groups gone to school as Frankie and Hiro have pass their test and hang out before have other class. Once school done, they left and head to training for Hiro Grandpa Malchu train Hiro to gain and train to grow stronger and faster. Hiro dodge the dummy that are stranging alive and fire his power as it be destory into wooden pieces as Hiro grab the one near close and throw on the ground (not rap song). The other watching on the stand sitting as Hiro training and fighting the dummy. Wasabi writing something down, Honey playing her pet Mayoi she name Brunja while Gogo blow bubblegum before pop it and chew and repeat it. Fred with Mini-max cheer on Hiro (not sure why). Janllta is study Hiro move and though something to try it next time they in battle. Binhal prastin her power to try of something while Vancioa munching on food. The ghouls on other hand are learning the skilled. Frankie and Clawdeen eye on Hiro as they happy he grow stronger to train skill but like to try it. Lagoona and Abbey impress the skill Hiro getting head of it and hopefully they can gain new skill to learn for it. Cleo, Courtney and Karmus talking about the fashion, jewel and boys as they only have one mind and that Hiro as they think what he look like as Karmus blush and sigh of how it like if she have not met Hiro eailer then later instead being with Shadow King. As for Draculaura she looking at the amulet even since they got it back and now it just useless she even try to use her father name but nothing work as time grow thin and she and other fight crime and battle villain but it not the same as she now know there no way back and stuck here for now until Malchu told one day she will return to her family. Sure she have dream and plan to make school and make peace humans and monsters and now it not gonna happen even there any monsters here but rumor from Malchu believe there maybe a monsters hidding from the humans that Draculaura thinking if there would monsters that are hidding from the world and maybe she and other will invite them to monster high school and teach them how to fit like human and maybe have-

"Draculaura?"

She snap out her though as she look who calling her to see her friends staring at her like they worried if she go batty or something as she realize she space out.

Draculaura: "Huh oh um what are that?"

Frankie: "We call you out that your looking at the amulet for awhile. Is something wrong?"

Draculaura knew they are helping them to fit in this new world and they told them that they mean no harm as they not evil since they soon got picture, story, toy and other now they be called Super Ghouls Sqaurd and they are be treat nicly as they want to ask them out but turn them down since they have one already while other are hungry to rap them but they can take care themself and show them not to mess with them. It still pain in the ass for Chief Cruz have try to arrest them when they came here and help Hiro group to fight villains they encounter as why he hate heroes which follow of the monsters are nothing but trouble as they not to trust which she and the ghouls piss and ask Hiro why Chief Cruz dislike superheroes which he have no clue which also hIro wonder why he also hate monsters too if he know and since there no monsters but there are but hidden if he maybe or not encounter before. Even so, they also hear he still recover but not fully after what Shadow King almost kill him if he have reture. This must be mystrye as for now that have to wait in the future for now they have to fit in life. Now her friends are worry ever since she started looking at the amulet and she hopefully if it restore but unseccsse as why bother. She sigh before spoke to them.

Draculaura: "I'm worry of our friends and family they looking for us as we no longer our world. *rub her tear off* I miss my daddy and my sister"

They are felt sad since they can't return back to their world and since then they know that they want to see their friends and family again. Abbey have end up in the world and since she end up encouter the portal, there could be change to find their friends that whine up here even their family too. But there no sign of the portal of flash light or any news of place from there world appear out of no where but they never give up as they keep try day in and day out heck even night in and night out for luck. Frankie walk over and hug her friend as she rub Draculaura hair as she calme her down.

Frankie: "Everything gonna be okay Draculaura. We have to get use to this new world but we will seem them again that a promisi"

Then got Draculaura pruk up a bit as she know they can do it and not giving up. The hug last as Draculaura smile and whip her tear away.

Draculaura: "Thank you cheer me up" 

Frankie: 'That what friends do and so your friend Webby"

Since Webby hide in Draculaura hair, he make firends and help Fred to face his fear of spider that Webby only one that make Fred likely him. Speak Webby, Draculaura look over to see Webby have wear shoe and hat that Fred have made for him and he love it who he happy hang out Fred more and since then she happy for it.

Draculaura: "Ya that what friends for to help each other"

Frankie: "That the spirtie"

Then a loud shout hear follow a crunch as they turn to see Hiro finished beat last dummy as there pieces lie around as he panting heavly as Malchu pat on his grandson back for train hard and have great skill for hard training work well.

Malchu: "Good job Hiro you did great but I'm Afraid that will be enouch training one day. You have long way to go"

Hiro: "Thank Grandpa"

Malchu: "Prohav then maybe one day you and your harem will unlocked your Dimi-monsters to help your battle feild"

This puzzle him.

Hiro: "Wait, Dimi-monsters?"

Gantan: "Dimi-monsters are the gaurden that whoever they will be giuld them to vitory and fight to death as well help to train them and level them up to grow stronger"

Janllta: "I never hear of about it. It must be great to have one"

Gantan: "Unforterly, since the kingdom gone in ruin there no idea if there survie or not but it really great to see them again"

Honey: "How great to have like that and maybe talk cutie animal, glitter party, talk about fun thing and maybe we can have science party together" *thinking of her new dimi-monsters helper and do um stuff*

Gogo: "I have be bore and not have race so maybe this Dimi-monsters can come in handing and maybe have race together" *Thinking of had a race with dimi-monsters*

Wasabi: "I hope some of us have it"

Fred: "THAT WILL BE COOL TO HAVE IT! WE CAN PARTY HARD, PLAY GAMES, READ COMICS AND MORE AND MAYBE-"

Malchu: *Laughing* "That good and all but in order to have it, you must be part Hiro member but since your his friends it close enouch"

Just then, a man walk in who in mid-30 an build up and bit over weight (not must) have beer (not drinking one) have wear worn out overall and shoe or boot on his feet. He wear a glove like build thing. This is Roddy Blair he is Fred father who when he hero and he be hire to build Boss Awsome lair and now since bh6 help globby and hide from Chief Cruz for awhile until they figure out what to do. He also know of the ghouls after Fred father told him about the ghouls and where they from and keep the look out their friends and family if they may end up here. Week and nothing happen but he cheer the ghouls up and they started to likely him even Cleo at first hate how Roddy wear and how lazy he is waste time for goofy off until she slowly soon started like him and understand why he do that all the time. He also like if he can buld a perfect room for the ghouls can learn of this world and the room for deshine for new costume for if any monsters will join the group to save people life and as a bounes he can build a room of louse so they can hang around and swimming pool to train to explore underwater. The ghouls happy to hear and they agree to him Fred was upset that Roddy have great idea then him and want him to install floating stuff but seeing the ghouls happy he rethink about since they came here, they be home sick and miss their friends and family and Fred being like a jerk diecde to help them to make them like home and did his best to come up idea that not reqiyer floating object. Since then he work hard at work to build one room to other room even take long but hope their lair be finished. In the mean time, Roddy walk as he wripe the glove with clothe to clean up as he wripe the sweat off.

Roddy: "Whew, that hard work for me and I never know how the monsters can be live their life for it"

Hiro: "Oh Roddy how the work?"

Roddy: "It going great for I never build something for the monsters who are ghouls that I not know about them other that it finished the room I done hope you like it come I'll show you"

Soon they follow Roddy as they lead a door that lead in the hallway which Fred squeel in joy as they reach the door as he push the button as it open. They gasp in amaze in the room are huge no giant size room of pool that have training equitminte, robot shark in the tank snap that ready to bite of. There an mecha-ptus (ocoptus), robo-squid and lot of robot sea creatures to fight when they encounter. A timer on the top for train how long swim or breath underwater and last are the contral for the pool to train even more and gain more skill. Lagoona eye widen in al of the site.

Roddy: "I think it best for if there trouble the sea, then this will help to fight underwater"

Hiro: "Wow thank Roddy"

Then Lagoona hug Roddy in tear of joy.

Lagoona: "Thank you, thank you so much mate I-I-I-I-I-I'm so happy of this"

Roddy blush since he not like be hug but since he meet them, he think let it slide as he pat her back while chuckle.

Roddy: "Hehe, no problem Miss Blue glad to be help"

Gogo see Fred didn't do a thing but just smile as she grab him down whisper.

Gogo: "Why you smile of that?"

Fred: "Just happy Roddy did nice to the ghouls and make them happy"

Gogo know the different of Fred and not sure why.

Gogo: "Okay. Who are you and what happen to the real Fred?"

Fred: "Just want to help the ghouls to feel like home since their home sick and want to make them happy"

Gogo: "Wow you gone sofe"

Fred: "Just doing my job"

Then Baymax spoke up.

Baymax: "Hiro the time is now 7:54 PM"

Hiro: "Oh shit my Aunt flip if I not be back home"

Wasabi: "Already? I need get back home to clean up stuff for tomorrow"

Honey: "Are you having guest?"

Wasabi: "No just clean up until I pass out"

Honey: "Um, I don't get it?"

Wasabi: "It just cleaning thing"

Honey: "Oh"

Soon, they seprate to go home, Hiro and his ghoulfriends went back to the cafe as train stronger every week as sut speed, skill, attacking and more so they be ready. Later, it night time as Hiro and his ghoulfriends are ready to bed as they fell a sleep but Draculaura fell depress as she look up in the window and saw a star twinkly as she sigh as she know it usless for the amulet not work. She stood up and walk to the secret garden to clear her head as she now it hopless and can't help but can't get image out her head as she sit on the bench and cry for an hour until...

"Draculaura?"

She spun around to see Hiro and Clawdeen as they walk to sit next Draculaura who is wriping her tear away.

Draculaura: "G-G-Guy? W-W-What *sniff* what you you d-doing here?"

Hiro: "Hear you left and and me and Clawdeen woner if your okay?"

Draculaura: "I'm miss our family and friends and they are worry us"

Hiro: "You will"

Clawdeen: "Draculaura it okay to be upset we now know where you two are, maybe there more our friends will come and find the portal to lead here."

Draculaura: "I hope so I remember daddy sing song to put us to sleep"

**(One Little Star - Sesame Street Presents: Follow That Bird)**

**Draculaura: One little star, all alone in the sky**

**Do you ever get lonely as the twilight drifts by?**

**Clawdeen: One little star, in the darkening blue**

**Do you long for another just the way that I do?**

**Hiro: Sky begins to fill; darkness ends the day**

**Someone who I love is far away.**

**Clawdeen: One little star, reaching far through the night**

**Do you shine on my someone? Are we sharing your light?**

**Oh, one little star, shine on us both tonight.**

**Draculaura: "Gee, I wish Daddy was here to sing me a lullaby,**

**and Fangelica VanBat was here, and we'd all be together.**

**I wonder what they're all doing tonight..."**

**Clawdeen: "It gonna be fine your see them soon"**

**Hiro: "She right your gonna be okay"**

**Draculaura: "Thank guys"**

**Draculaura/Clawdeen/Hiro: One little star (one little star)**

**Reaching far through the night (reaching far through the night)**

**Would you shine on my someone (shine on my someone)**

**So we're sharing your light? (please, share your light)**

**All: Oh, one little star, shine on us all tonight.**

**(End song)**

Clawdeen: "Feel better?"

Draculaura: "Yes. *Yawn* I'm so sleepy"

Hiro: "You can sleep with me if you like"

Draculaura: "Really? Thank you Hiro"

Clawdeen: "You are good boyfriend"

Hiro: "What can I said"

Soon, the two was have goodnight. Draculaura sleeping on Hiro as he smile felt her Massive breast as go wobble and jiggle. As Draculaura fell as sleep, Hiro hope thing will be great tomorrow as he fell asleep. As night go now, a light came from Skullette which glow dim until it grow bright as the infinity Gem of Deminta glow as it shoot beam at it and they flow down as the Skullette slip on the box as it glow as soon it open up reavel the map and it change to new world as it glow to show what appear a dote glow as it fade away.

**(Akuma Island)**

In Akuma Island, all the villains are sleep as they have dream to conqour the world but the only one have trouble is Valnnta the book monsters he have vision of the monster he having that calling out for him until he work up startler Shadow King up as he saule at him.

Shadow King: **"What the meaning of this? It 2:59 in the morning"**

Valnnta: "Sorry but I'm have vision of new monsters and this one is in other place"

Shadow King was puzzle of what Valnnta said or why he ask.

Shadow King: **"What you mean?"**

Valnnta: "All i'm say is that if I can find the this new power that will make new monsters and use it to conqour any place to have"

Shadow King though about it and as he thinking, he wonder if he can to started to like the plan and if they can find new monsters and can use just like that.

Shadow King: **"I like it. So where is at?"**

Valnnta: "Exelltece, this gonna be great for the new world to conqour that they will never forget and also It in Los Angeles, Beverly Hills"

Shadow King: **"Good now we can started there no one stop us now"**

So they laugh through the night as they plan started. But while happening, there one person know what going on Malchu have go menita until he have vision of something gonna happen as his eye shot open and panting knowing he have to warn Hiro of this for the fight have begain.

**(Morning)**

As sun shine in the room, the one awake is Draculaura who moan as she worke up as she smile and see Hiro sleepy like a cute lost puppy. She smile and kiss Hiro lip as he started to woke up and smile before he and Draculaura kissing and moan before they releash their kiss to bread for air as they ready for new day. As Hiro gonna wash himself, Draculaura gonna ready to have good day and hope thing are gonna be great. As she ready to get dress, she spot the Skullette on Hiro drowd and she know it it glow as she pick it up and study before Hiro called out to her as she decide to thinking later for now she have to wash and dress. After she done, she walk down to eat as she and other talking what to do today. As they eat breakfast, Cleo know something going on the Skullette when Draculaura place down on the table as it glow bit.

Cleo: "Um Draculaura? Why is the Skullette amulet is glowing?"

Draculaura look down and realize of the amulet she brought it down.

Draculaura: "Oh I woke up like this and not sure what going on"

Frankie: "Maybe the skullette have charge?"

Draculaura: "Maybe it is. It can take us home"

"What take you home?"

The ghouls turn to see Hiro bring milk to drink for breakfast as he wonder what they talk about.

Clawdeen: "Oh the Skullette is fully charge as Draculaura saw it glow this morning"

Hiro: 'That great for you. I'm hope you viste us sometime"

Abbey: "Not to worry we love you no matter what"

Cleo: "We can come back here and be home sometime but we love and we gonna miss you"

Once they hug for goodbye they ready to go back as Draculaura hold out and spoke out.

Draculaura: Monster high Exto Monstrum"

They waiting and waiting but nothing happen as Hiro frown at this.

Hiro: "I though you said it fully charge. Are you sure about it?"

Draculaura: "I though of it fully charge if we goning home but I guess I was wrong, sorry ghouls"

Cleo: "Not to blame yourself you though we going home"

Clawdeen: "It fine you did your best"

Lagoona: "It okay mate, at less you try"

Frankie: "We're find way back home and see our friends and family"

Hiro: "Their right. Never give up and I promisi to help you"

Draculaura: "Thank you Hiro and ghouls"

Just then, a ding hear and a talk hear as they wonder what going on as a footstep hear as it reavel Hiro grandpa Malchu appear follow Cass after him as she look upset.

Cass: "Why you not tell me about this as we know this gonna be trouble for other place and the world"

Malchu: "It the matter live and death and I have vision last night and if we don't do something, this will spell desaster"

Hiro: "Um, I'm not part this family crastin but what about live and death?"

Cass: "It nothing sweetin it just-"

Malchu: "Shadow King is planning to seech out of the iteam to make a monsters to destory the place in other city, town, home and country for he gonna releash all the monsters in the world"

Hiro/Ghouls: "WHAT?"

Frankie: "OH MY HEX! THIS IS AWEFUL"

Clawdeen: "What is he plan to do of it?"

Cleo: "This is not what we have"

Lagoona: "Mate what have you not tell us?"

Draculaura: "Please, tell us your not making up"

Malchu: "ENOUCH! I'm not aware that myself but Shadow King is plan to free all the monsters in the world to go any place and I have vision of him and other are going to the place called Los Angeles, Beverly Hills"

Hiro: "Beverly Hills? Why he go there?"

Malchu: "It what he go to"

Clawdeen: "Hiro what he talk about?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure"

Malchu: "Shadow King plan and decide to go the place to cause chaos there so he can free the monsters to conqour the place and the world"

Hiro: "Really? But that mean-"

Malchu: "It mean he planning to go different world of produs to conqour and every place he will find to free the creature to kill people"

The group shock to hear as they know about this is the first time to go out to the world and never be the place they never know before and worry if they are ready.

Hiro: "Grandpa? Are you sure I'm readt or we're ready?"

Malchu: You are Hiro and you not alone you have friends and lover"

Hiro nod as he know his Grandpa right and he have other will help by his side as he know he and other can do this. Hiro though something in his mind he can't forget.

Hiro: "Wait. What about the San Fransokyo? We can't leave ungaurd it"

Malchu: "Have you thinking someone will stay behind and protect this city?"

Hiro: "No but I need a call"

After his called, the other arrive and explaion after what his Grandpa told him and what Shadow King plan to do.

Wasabi: "ARE YOU SERICE?"

Honey: "No this can't be good"

Gogo: "Okay that gone to far"

Fred: "THAT NOT GOOD IF THEY GO OTHER PLACE THEN THERE NO POINT THEY HAVE HEROES OVER THERE!"

Hiro: "I know but this not good"

Janllta: "Well, I'm for once maybe if you and us go there, who will watch this place?"

Hiro: "That I like to figure out so one of us go to the place while other stay and project the place and not get caught Chief Cruz."

Binhal: "Well, maybe me, Vancioa and Janllta can stay here to project the city while you and other can go to Los Angeles, Beverly Hills"

Fred: "REALLY? WE ARE GO THERE? THIS THE BEST DAY EVER"

Baymax: "Your heart beat 112 MPR hour of exsiting"

Fred: "I am Baymax and it famous people I ever know since my parent go to the place and I never be happy"

Honey: "Wow Fred your know the place and people who live there"

Gogo: "But why we go there?"

Hiro: "If we fail to stop them, then it be too late"

Gogo: "Well I'm game"

Honey: "I love go Beverly Hills and maybe see famous singer and other stuff"

Wasabi: "I hear there a cleanest place ever"

Hiro: "I'm glad you agree. What you ghouls think?"

Abbey: "I like to see if they have cold place for me"

Clawdeen: "I never hear that place but I read there fashous place of clothe and maybe find news idea to make new clothe to make"

Cleo: "Riche people and jewel and stuff. I'm in and maybe you can buy me something Hiro?"

Hiro: "We're see"

Lagoona: "I hope they have clean water mate and not dirty place"

Hiro: "I hope they ahve there"

Frankie: "This gonna be fangtatic"

Draculaura: "I hope there be nice people. But where is this Beverly Hills"

Before Hiro ask, the amulet of Skullette glow as a box flow through them and it open to reavel a map as sudden it expansion like something use zoom in button as it zoom until it show a picture of Beverly Hills place of town, house, studio and more place to go there as they shock of what happen.

Clawdeen: "Did the map just-"

Cleo: "It did but how?"

Malchu: "It seem the skullette have power from Hiro Maltha necklesh and it give power to recharge but it not let you back home but instead you go other place like this world"

Draculaura: "So you mean it like teleport to other place before?"

Malchu: "Yes it is but you must remember of this"

Just then, a spot of light show them what going on as a name appear in from of them. Some of not know the name but the ghouls knew which Hiro know this.

Hiro: "Do you know this name?"

Clawdeen: "Yes we do Hiro as this is our friends name"

Lagoona: "If you not know there ghouls we know"

Draculaura: "Ari Hauntington, Casta Fierce, Catty Noir and Astranova are our friends. they also are a singer and they are star and famous"

Hiro: "Wow now that the ghouls I like to meet them"

Wasabi: "But why it show the name of your friends in Beverly Hills?"

The ghouls though hard until they found the answer.

Ghouls: "THEY MUST FOUND PORTAL AND END UP THERE"

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Draculaura: It mean since they are singer and a star, they may end up this place while they looking us"

Gogo: "If that ture, then we must go there before they are in trouble"

Frankie: "Why? They not gonna cause trouble"

Gogo: "Not if you counting this place have crime there"

Fred: "Oh ya, forgot that crime stuff"

Wasabi: "People do bad thing and never be stop"

Honey: "I agree there danger people do bad thing"

Clawdeen: "We know but we can take care ourselfbecause we're Hiro ghoulfriends and no one will have us"

Courtney: "What about me? I can't stay here because I have no power to save people"

Hiro: "Don't have to that your coming with us"

Courtney: "Thank you Hiro"

Karmus: "I'm going to?"

Hiro: "Yes Karmus"

She hug Hiro tight as her massive breast almost crush him.

Gogo: "Hey you better not kill Hiro if you hugging him"

Karmus: "Oh I'm Sorry"

Hiro: "It fine but for now we have go there and find place to stay so we have to find the monster they looking for before they do, along the ghouls friends"

Malchu: "You will go right now and you have to stop them before they free of the monsters"

Wasabi: "But how we get there? We know the flight cost lot of money and eather of us have a pass port"

Then an idea came from the ghouls.

Draculaura: "Who need flight when you have this" *Holding skullette amulet*

Gogo: "Are you sure it will work on us?"

Frankie: "We never try on human before but we can try"

Malchu: "In the mean time I best you pack up and bring something for the trip and wish you luck"

Hiro: "Your not coming Grandpa?"

Malchu: Sorry no someone keep an eye on your Aunt Hiro"

Cass: "Me? YOU GONNA PUT A WRIST FOR HIRO AND YOU GONNA KEEP AN EYE ON ME? WHAT THE FUCK MALCHU?"

Malchu: "Your have anger problem and no one help your trouble"

Cass: "TROUBLE? I'LL SHOW YOU TROUBLE YOU FUCKING BITCH"

Hiro: "Okay we're get ready and meet at the garage"

Soon they gone different way as Hiro and his ghouls are ready for their first time out of San Fransokyo and never gone to other place before. Just hope it not be crazy when they get there if Aunt Cass not gonna kill Malchu when they come back.

In Honey and Gogo home, Honey give the three girls a list of her pet Mayoi Mallta while they ready for a trip.

Honey: "Here his fave toy, his food, his disce his-"

Gogo: "Do you have tell them about the list they need to do?"

Binhal: "We're be fine and I'm and other can take care of this"

Honey: "Thank you girls"

Karmus: "We sure be going"

Courtney: "Ya, we need be with our group"

So, they left to meet up other.

**(Fred Mansion)**

In Fred mansion, Fred pack up his stuff as he ready for the trip as his father walk in and see what Fred doing.

Stanlee: "What this about?"

Fred: "Me and other are going to Beverly Hills to looking monsters the villains gonna free while the ghouls will searching their other friends that end up here but in Beverly Hills"

Stanlee: "I see well then if you like I can book you and your friends in the most fanting hotel ever"

Fred: "Really? What hotel?"

Stanlee: "It Beverly Wilshire Hotel that your mother and I spend there for honeymoon"

Fred: "Thank you dad your the best"

He hug his father as he hug Fred back. Then Mini-max walk up and hug them.

Mini-max: 'I can hug too"

**(Cafe)**

At cafe, Hiro and his ghouls packing up for they exsiding to go there but Hiro lose in though and worry if he could go there. Then someone spoke to him.

Malchu: "Is something wrong Hiro?"

Hiro turn to see his Grandpa as Hiro sigh.

Hiro: "Grandpa, I have wonder if you don't mind we have time"

Malchu: "What is it?"

Hiro: "Well, while back me, Frankie and Baymax are fighting the ghost and see a woman in white dress as we are down"

Malchu: "Do you know who she is?"

Hiro: "That the thing. One mintue she here and the next she is gone"

Malchu: "Pruhave, but you never know when you encouter her or other you met before"

Hiro: "You think so?"

Malchu: "Not think, you know"

Hiro and Malchu hug each other as Hiro finished up his suitcase as he heading to wait the other in the garage. Soon, the group are now ready to go.

Hiro: "Everyone ready?"

Group: "Yes"

Hiro: "So how this work?"

Draculaura: *Giggle* "It easy all you have to do is say there name and then said Exto Monstrum so your there"

Wasabi: "I hope it not do something with us"

Fred: "WHO CARE LIKE GO ALREADY"

Draculaura: "I need a name for to skullette know who"

Hiro: "What about Ari Hauntington? Your her friend/fan"

Draculaura: "That good. Now all of us place your hands on the skullette"

So they did as Draculaura spoke.

Draculaura: "Ari Hauntington, Beverly Hills, Exto Monstrum"

They waiting but nothing work

Gogo: "Draculaura are you it working?"

Wasabi: "Ya it seem it not power-"

Then without warning, a light flash as the whoosh hear as they vanish in thin air as Malchu and Cass was surprise of this before Malchu recover first.

Malchu: "There they go and hope they can find before the villain do"

**(Beverly Hills)**

It was nice day as people busy rushing and going to work of star and other stuff as nothing ruin the peace until a light flash and pop nosie cause the people wonder and puzzle what was that as the figure reavel BH6 and the super ghouls have arrive as they arrive. The ghouls are okay but the other well not okay.

Wasabi: "-work...ing"

Honey: "I feel the world turn toppy truppy"

Gogo: "Now that a fast speed"

Fred: "WHOA! THAT AWSOME AMULET THAT THERE LET DO AGAIN!"

Draculaura: "Sorry but it need only teleport when we find our friends"

Fred: "Aaahhhh man"

Wasabi have trow up in the trash while Baymax see if he okay.

Baymax: "I sence your throwing up and have norta well you like a mendice to help your stomach to go down"

Wasabi: "That well..be great Bay-*nearing throw up*-max" *then throw up*

Baymax: *patting Wasabi back* "There, there there there"

Hiro: "So, did we make it?"

Gogo: *Pop her head out to look* "I believe so guys"

They murse out the allyway while the people look at them like they not sure where they came from and they leave that behinde as the group study the place.

Honey: "This amazing, mall, clothe store, tree and well alot amazing"

Gogo: "Well, I started to like this place if they have a park rome around with my roller skate"

Cleo: "Well, I for once to shop the mall if you don't mind"

Frankie: "This place is Voltageous. I hope we're find our friends from here"

Hiro: "We're find them Frankie you can counted on us"

Frankie smile and hope Hiro is right about it as they come this far to find them not only that but to find the monster the villains will find first before them. Soon the group walk through the street as the person look and study the ghouls and Baymax for they never see it before as Baymax wave at them. They walk an hour until Wasabi spoke.

Wasabi: "Guys? Now we're here, what do we do now? We need find place to stay for a while until we find what we need"

Fred: "Don't worry guys. My dad book us to the hotel ever and you have not to worry about"

Honey: "You did Fred? Which one?"

Fred: "Ah your'll see"

Soon they follow Fred as he guid them to the place they are stay at. It been hour walking until they are front of huge hotel it tower over them as it stood 45 ft tall and shape like an E letter and the outside look like a famous star movie for only rice people as there a restrase for food and other thing they see more.

Fred: "Welcome to Beverly Wilshire Hotel that My parent when there for there honeymoon"

Draculaura: "Fred this is Fangtastic for the Hotel"

Clawdeen: "It Clawsome your the best the ghouls ever have for a friends"

Cleo: "My Ra, I didn't know we are gonna stay here for whole night"

Fred: "Ya, after my parent finished their honeymoon he ask the owner to add more room for the VIP guest so the owner agree and year later, new floor add it and more place is build so ya he though it best idea to stay there"

Everyone amaze this idea while Hiro study as he wonder of how they are stay in the room but it the best not to jude Fred as they enter the Hotel as their breath took them away as the inside was stuning the chandaling hang on the top below them in the center are table with sunflower as chair on the other side as the stairway lead to the floor by floor. Hiro now understand why Fred parent gone to honeymoon and stay in the night as the group walk up to the desk check in where the 20 mid woman wearing a hotel clothe. She have brown hair lay down and have massive figure she have and she 21 feet tall and wearing glasses that her eye are red ruby. As they group aprot the desk, the woman look and spot the groups as she answe to them.

Nella: "Hello there welcome to the Beverly Wilshire Hotel the most luchsruy place ever my name is Nella Yara and if you need something, don't be shy just ask"

Fred: "Ya hi I believe we be book by the name under Mr. Frederickson"

The woman name Nella eye wide after she hear the name.

Nella: "M-M-M-M-M-Mr. Frederickson? Your his s-s-s-son?"

Fred: "Yep that him all ready as he just book here before we came here"

Nella look in the computer systems and she read and seem understand before turn to Fred with a smile

Nella: "It seem everything check out and seem your father book the best room in hotel. *giving the key to Fred* Here you go sir you and other will have enjoy the stay"

Fred thank to the desk clerk as the group bag be take by the bell hopper and follow the person. As Hiro pass the desk, he though he see the woman wink at him while showing her breasts as he blush before the elevator door close as it life up to the top floor. While they be taking to the top, Draculaura lean over to whisper Hiro ear.

Draculaura: "She have eye on you Hiro"

Hiro: "You saw that?"

Draculaura: "Ya, but I don't know if you gonna have sex her"

Hiro: "That the problem I don't want to lose her job or kick out"

Draculaura: *Giggle* "It fine but not to worry. Your grandpa told us only the can be part of Harem and she not know but this will not make her a mark appear and you can fuck her no matter what"

After she done talking, the elevator door open and they walk out of it and walk to the end of the hallway where a big door that have golden part on the doorway. Soon, when Fred slid the key card and open, the group took back in amazing, the place are massive as there a living room, bathroom (four), guest rooms and bedrooms and a massive pool size are outside. Everyone eydeling the place and all have be in someone place or win contrue or something.

Bell hopper: "This where you be stay and I hope you have good time here"

Fred: "Thank bros. Oh here. *Giving hi-five as the bell boy puzzle but smile* Keep the change"

Once bell boy left, everyone when to their room as they unpack their stuff as they have share the rooms. Hiro meanwhile, have room hiself as the bed twic the size as he place the charger as he turn Baymax on as he unpack the stuff as they will stay for a while for Hiro thinking where he and other started or who to ask as no one know who they find or see this place is not huge like his home but this the first time he and other be out their home as they have not be the place or know the place but they will learn it soon as he though to train by meucha as he close his eye and relax and contaras for to figure out what to do next. Hiro snap out his though when someone knock on the door.

Hiro: "Who there?" *Door open*

Frankie: "It us Hiro" *As she, Draculaura, Courtney and Karmus enter*

Hiro: "What you girls doing here?"

Draculaura: "We though if we can share bed with you if you don't mind about that Hiro?"

Hiro: "Not at all Draculaura. Hope you have idea what you wearing"

Draculaura: "Oh~ I not forget Hiro"

Courtney: "So, what we do now?"

Hiro: "Well, once we setall, we go out there and split up to find the seal and they will find their friends"

Frankie: "Are you sure about this Hiro?"

Hiro: "I'm sure and beside I like to meet them sooner then later but first we need eat"

*GURGLE*

Soon Hiro girlfriends stomach make a groan noise as Hiro can't help but chuckle of how cute when they are hungrey. So the group when to the place and order great food and they finished their meal then walk outside and plan to split up one to find the seal place while other find their ghouls friends where this place to where to look. Hiro group walk through the places of any store it have jewely store, makeup store, clothe store and well, there alot.

Honey: "Wow this place have everything"

Hiro: "We need to find something that have seal for a monsters and find it fast you guys"

Fred: "Don't worry Hiro I'm sure we're promisi there no auolustion there no way that will detra us-OH MY GOSH THEY HAVE COMICS BOOKS STORE HERE?"

They spot a comics store across the street as Fred rush to the place.

Fred: "I'M GONNA LOOK IN FOR A MINTUE GUYS DON'T WAIT ME UP"

Wasabi: "Fred, we're not gonna site seeing just beause we have look for a HOBBY SHOP?"

Wasabi saw a hobby store full of stuff and building kit as he run to it.

Wasabi: "Maybe we can se the seal if we just hide ourself at the store to spot it"

Hiro: "Wasabi, why you all the time you have to do this now? We're here too-"

Honey: "A PET STORE"

Honey ran to the pet store with all the animal of cat, dog, bird and more as she giggle herself like kid wanting something or have early birthday present as Honey enter inside.

Hiro: "Well, look like we have to search for ourself without them to find the seal right Gogo? Gogo?"

Hiro spot Gogo who eye on the store have full of sport and extrueme equmite as she stared at the place in wide eye in exatmuse as she really want to try out of the new thing and have to have few idea to build her fastest hoaver bike ever and maybe-.

Hiro: "Gogo?"

Gogo snape out and turn to see Hiro in sturde look as she blush on her face.

Gogo: "Sorry Hiro I just can't help myself that I like fast thing so I'm gonna check it out see ya"

Gogo leave as now are three left or so hIro though.

Hiro: "Well, look like it three of us you two so we have to find this seal monster prison so the villains find it before we do. Any idea you two?"

Baymax: "Courtney looking at the store"

Hiro: "What?" *turn to Courtney*

Hiro see Courtney eye on the jewely store and make up place and some stuff as she stared at it while Hiro spoke out to her.

Hiro: "Courtney, we can't lose our time and we need to find the seal prision before they do"

Courtney turn to Hiro with a puppy eye which Hiro knew the ghouls have teach her to do so as she can do to Hiro. Hiro sigh until he give in.

Hiro: *sigh* "Okay Courtney, you can go be your thing"

Courtney aqueel before hugging Hiro and smooth her massive breasts before she ran to the store while her body jiggle and wobble as she run and Hiro smile at her figure before he frowen as he know it just him and Baymax to find the monster prision which it will be hard.

Hiro: "Well buddy it just you and me to find the prision monsters"

Baymax: "Of course"

So they walk out as they search the villains and hopefully they find the seal before they do. Hiro then though about the new girls to add his harem but he also he wonder if he can do this with his friends and his harem.

Hiro: *though* _"I just hope we can find this seal before the villains do. I wonder how the ghouls search for their friends coming along?"_

**(Elsewhere)**

In other place, the ghouls walking through the street as they end up in otherside of the city. There food store, spa, make up store and more and there also a theater of music as they pass by and they search their friends but to no avele. They contiune searching around the other ghouls they know end up here as Clawdeen sniff in the air to find the other ghouls while Draculaura use the skullette to search and pin point the one they are need looking for. While they searching, Frankie, Lagoona and Abbey are talking about the place and new life for their plan for the future.

Frankie: "I thinking build the new charging battery and maybe I can make a enagry storage"

Lagoona: "I hope to teach the human about to clean and keep the sea clean and save the sea creature"

Abbey: "I hope to make snow for other place to have snow day. But I like to save the glober warning"

Frankie: "Why you want to stop golber warming?"

Abbey: "To save the creture that live in the north and south"

Lagoona: "Well, I like that idea mate, but how you gonna stop it from happening?"

Abbey: "I'll think of something"

Then Frankie knew someone is missing.

Frankie: "Hey where Cleo?"

"Right here"

They turn to see Cleo that she carry two bag full of gem, jewel and make up as she buy glasses and wear hat that protect from the sun as she twile.

Cleo: "So what you think?"

Clawdeen: "Cleo we are looking for our friends not shopping"

Cleo: "I need to look great and for Hiro if you know what I mean"

The ghouls sigh as that Cleo right even they want to make Hiro happy, they have to make for the best. As they ready to contiune to search, Clawdeen nose twitch as she sniff in the air as she then turn to other.

Clawdeen: "Ghouls, I pick up senction and it coming there" *Pointing the park*

The park is largest ever with many people go in and out as there a some kind of fest going on as the skullette slow and pointing at the park place where they knew their friends are in there.

Lagoona: "I not sure mate, are you sure they be there?"

Draculaura: "The skullette not lie us. They are defery there"

Clawdeen: "So let go ghouls the sooner we find our friends, the soooner we help the other for finding the seal prison before the villains will find it and releash the creature"

They nod agree and walk through the aprk and they search for their friends.

**(Hiro)**

While the ghouls check out the park, Hiro and Baymax are searching the clue to where about but found no luck as Hiro is now sitting the bench while Baymax standing still while Hiro lost in his though of the how he gonna find it or how he know where could it be as he have no idea where to look or how to find it before the villains get it first.

Baymax: "Hiro? Are you okay? You be space out for a while"

Hiro: *snap out* "Huh? Oh sorry just though I be fool that I have no idea where to find this seal prison are"

Baymax: "You know I can be there for you Hiro"

"Me as well"

Then pop out a small creature wearing green clothe with small pick axe his nose long long ear and glod tooth shine in the sun. A small pant and shoe made. a red flame on his head. His name is Shardin the Redcap his not born blue flam but red intead his out cast and be not rise if wosn't for people rise him and care him. One day when he is adult, he work Hiro family to find thing that are small to hard to find and he be treat better people until shadow king ruine and trap in the gem until he free by Hiro and now working hard he help Hiro on the guest.

Hiro: "Oh ya I forgot your there Shardin. I also know there Jatdna but where is he?"

"I'm right behide you"

He turn to see big overwegit trolls rushing behide a 6 ft trolls and he look like any trolls but have no bump and ugly look but smooth and messing brown hair wearing an blue clothe and Yellow vest, a trouser pant and a shoe that have funny look he wear it. He have pink eye, a cruckin teeth and a big nose. He surve Hiro family after he not fit in and bane from his homeland and now work Hiro place and soon he hide from the wars and end up in other earth and wonder until he met Hiro Grandpa and soon they are back again and now surve Hiro to help his quest in his jourgney.

Hiro: "What took you?"

Jatdna: "Just...taking...bisseine"

Hiro: "Well, we need find the monster prision before the villains dose"

So they search around and ask if they see something but no one have answer. It be 2 hour as they walk the side the city as they have no clue of finding it.

Hiro: "It hopeless"

Baymax: "I sence your upset and dispress I'm aware that you giving up"

Shardin: "Ya, you can't quit, your the Kamino monster and your the speciel monsters ever if no one find it, it you"

This cheer Hiro up.

Hiro: "Thank guys what can I do without you"

As they pass the allyway, Hiro hear a moan and groan noise and look what going on as he see the two people fuck each other while Baymax, Shardin and Jatdna wonder what going on and see the people like Hiro did until Hiro shake his head and turn before spoke to them.

Hiro: "Come on guys let get give them a pravine time"

Hiro, Shardin and Jatdna walk away the ally but Baymax stay as Hiro know why Baymax not leave and walk back to him.

Hiro: "Baymax we need to go before they caught us and we're in trouble"

Baymax: "I desting unknown enegy from the girl"

Hiro: "What that boy?"

Baymax: "A unknowen enegy wave is off the chart and seem something wrong"

Hiro turn to the two folk and sence something is wrong it dark and evil and full of lust and the human soul have be trap and not in contral as Hiro think fast he use his heal power and he sneak through the ally to target right moment as they fck hard. Once he in site, Hiro know have do it as he jump up and throw the healing orb as when it contat, it send out engey wave across Beverly Hills as Hiro groan while sitting up.

Hiro: "That was Powerful healing. *turning to the three* You guys okay?"

Shardin: "Ya, we're fine but that pack of punch"

Jatdna: "What a show. I never see this for long time"

Hiro smile before looking throu Baymax.

Hiro: "Baymax? Are the two alive?"

Baymax: "Scanning live force. Scanning complaet, there two live form and they are okay but there another and this one is unknowen"

Hiro turn to the unknowen and saw an strange red mist that spark of eletric as it take form into look like an Succubus tall, slim, hourglass, her body cover her body part, long dark pink hair, a tail and wing appear on her back and her ass. The last one is her eye is blood red and fang show her teeth as she chuckle and frown at Hiro.

"So, the young Komaoni prince have return and alive I though you have be kill but your lucky you survive but you won't be once I'll destory you, your soul will be my"

Baymax: "Voliet is not the answer to reach your goal miss and that I'm not allow it"

The Succubus burst in laugh as she cackle and think it a joke while Hiro check up on the girl as she unconson. Then the Succubus done laughing and smile.

Deilla: "Cute you are just cute. My name is Deilla and I'm be made by the girl here and be live inside for so long and I have enjoy it and I have time of my life and fully contral that girl and I have body my own. *Her smile drop in panger look* But just I about to fuck the guy and steal his soul, *pointing Hiro who drag the out cool* BUT YOU BARST IN AND USE THAT HEALING OPWER AND KICK ME OUT THE BODY I'M COMPLET CONCTORL AND NOW _**I'M GONNA **__**FUCK YOU UP!"**_

**(Let's Dance, Boys! - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Then she charge through Hiro but Jatdna spet in Hiro past and use his power to bash Deilla in her face and she shoot through the ally and crash through the dead end wall and create a shap of her body form as a crashing still hear as they look in where there a people along the emporly have a shock look as Deilla stand up and shook off like never happen but only she now byond piss she ever have.

Deilla: "You like hit girls? *dark arua cover her power* **THEN LET SEE HOW MUCH YOU CAN FIGHT AND HITTING AN ARMY OF WOMEN!"**

She snap her fight as all the women are in trans as they throwing and beating up poor men as they run off and outside as Deilla burst out the store and she laughing in evil way as Hiro quickly change in his super hero suit along Baymax follow before he turn to the other two.

Hiro: "Shardin and Jatdna Keep an eye on the girl while me and Baymax are fighitng the Succubus bitch lady from hell"

As Hiro jump on Baymax and flew off, the two look each other and at the vitum who naked as they look the now ruin store and decide to find something her to wear better.

Shardin: "Shopping?"

Jatdna: "Fine"

**(Hiro and Baymax)**

Hiro and Baymax flow in the air as see Deilla firing beam on the woman that near and order to attack as Hiro and Baymax stop behide her.

Hiro: "STOP THIS AT ONCE"

Deilla: "Why? You have just show your face and ruin everything"

Hiro: "Why sis I did to you that you hate me so much?" *Throw the fire ball*

Deilla: *Dodge Hiro fire attack* "It not I hate you *dodge* it that I be made that girl dream to have a boyfriend *dodge* and be hotter then other girls as she never was before"

Hiro: *Throw ice power* "What you mean she not use to be?"

Deilla: *dodge ice attack* "Oh Hiro, Hiro, Hiro you know she just ugly then she was overweight like her parent she want to lose weigth but she fail she try to opperatice but have no money she try many but fail until she and her friend came to the spell r us shop and buy the old man postion that have power to fuck and it called Lust postion that will use one drop on any drink and whoever see the girl, they will change the pov and member like that bitch slot as she got what she want but not the way she have in her mind as she change into bimbo sex toy while me made from her as she have no idea what she be doing and now she lost her thing and she have no where to run nord where to hide as she forever curse for her life **HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA**"

Hiro not like this as whoever behide this long gone and now he have to destory this bitch once and for all.

Hiro: "Baymax? Let make her to taste her own medichen"

Baymax: "Okay Hiro"

They tranform into infinity form as Hiro suit have turn into golden armor while Baymax change to optimus prime like form as they now more powerful then ever as Deilla felt maxssive power overpower her as she smile evily.

Deilla: "This gonna be fun"

**(End song)**

**(Vampire Killer - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Then Baymax charge through Deilla as she smirk as Baymax throw a punch at her but she grab Baymax fist as she chuckle.

Deilla: "Did you really you think foolish enouch to throw a sincel punch on me?"

Hiro: "No BUT I AM"

Hiro then caught her gaurd down as he let a mighty punch force her to sent tothe ground and crash on the street as people run off as she sent her brainwash woman to kill them but Hiro use his enagry to free them as they thank Hiro and rush off to safe place. Deilla now piss ever as she rush trough them but Baymax grab her and spoke to her.

Baymax: "You need to relax and talk about this"

Deilla: 'Never" *hissing*

Baymax: "Suit yourself"

He then throw her far as possible as they follow her.

**(Elsewhere)**

Elsewhere, the villain arrive the place and search for an hour but sutch luck as they lost hope before the hear something zoom by as they look up to see Hiro and Baymax fighting that look like a succubus as they now they can find the prision in peace.

Count Boolcula: "Look it Hiro and Baymax fighting Succubus"

Halmort: "So what? He detrasing"

Shadow King: "**Yes we must find it before they do and I believe it this way" ***Pointing a mall*

So, they follow him hopefully to what they find.

**(back the fight)**

Hiro and Baymax caught up her as Baymax Rocket fist her as she crash through the earth as Baymax land while Hiro check on the Succebus as it dark to tell.

Hiro: "I feel she not giving up soon"

Baymax: "What sidtin we do Hiro?"

Hiro: "In order to defete her, I must use the prison portal that trap her in other remal regin forever"

Baymax: "I understand"

Then...

*BOOM*

A massvie explosion came out the ground as Deilla now have red eye as she look like a mess and she not happy of this.

Deilla: *panting* "You..pant..bitch...panting...I'm now started to regraton...pant...to let you live...pant...as your sucht a pain in the ass"

Hiro: "Well, let see if you can rap guy without getting pregent"

This got trigger her and snap out and lose it.

Deilla: **"****I'LL SHOW YOU NOT HAVE ME GET PREGENT YOU FUCKING SHIT MONSTER!"**

She charge at him but Baymax block her and throw a punch while Hiro forcon to open a portal to prision her forever. Then Shardin and Jatdna carry the same girl before and lay her on the ground and axtort to see what happen.

Shardin: "Look like Hiro gonna open the prision portal ever"

Jatdna: "Ya, hope he can do it"

Then...

Hiro: "GOT IT"

Hiro open the portal as the realm show a evil gloom place as no one survie the place wondering forever. Hiro turn to Baymax who headlock Deilla in his arm.

Hiro: "BAYMAX THROW HER HERE"

Baymax: "Avrmait"

Deilla: "Wait what? NOOOOOO!"

But it was too late as she spin by Baymax spinning faster and faster until he launch through the portal while she scream out.

Deilla: "NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO YOU HAVEN'T SEE ME FOR THE LAST TIME! I'LL BE BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK" *Portal close*

**(End Song)**

Once she gone and the portal close, Hiro relax as his form fade to Ultra suit while Baymax chage back and now in drunk stage as Shardin and Jatdna rush over to Hiro as they check he all right.

Shardin: 'Hiro? Are you okay?"

Hiro: "Y-Y-Y-Ya, I'm fine how-?"

Jatdna: 'In drunck stage"

Baymax: "I'm A sUpEr MaN oR sOmEtHiNg I dOn'T kNoW wHo..*HiC*...aM aNyMoRe"

Hiro: "Hold on Baymax. *use his eletric to charge him* There how you feel?"

Baymax: "I'm feel fine Hiro then you"

*Groan*

They turn to see the girl sitting up while rub her head. Hiro study she not naked anymore as she wear Red shirt and Jean pant. She have blodne hair and Band on her head as her lip are pink. She look around and wonder where she is.

"W-W-What happen? Where am I?"

Hiro: "Your be contral some like a she-demon"

"She-demon? *gasp* I remember I just fuck the guy in the ally but got-"

Hiro: "Hit? I use my healing spell to free your evil lust demon"

"You did? THANK YOU"

She hug Hiro as Hiro felt her breasts smooth him but stop and retrack after what she doing.

"Sorry I'm glade it done"

Hiro: "Ya, but she know about your past you have trouble"

"She did?"

Hiro: "Yes and I like to said I'm sorry your touble life you got through"

Elizabeth: "Thank you and your so kind to say to me oh my name is Elizabeth Nallya"

Hiro: *He turn back to cillve form* "I'm Hiro Hamada and this my buddy Baymax"

Baymax: *Back his nurse bot form* "Hello I'm Baymax I'm heathle and careing for you injursd and sickness"

Elizabeth: "That good but are you a superhero?"

Shardin: "He is but he also a komanoi monsters but friendly one. I'm Shaedin and he Jatdna"

Jatdna: "Hi"

Elizabeth: "So can you tell me about why you like this?"

**(Timeskip)**

Elizabeth: "I'm sorry about your kind Hiro"

Hiro: "It fine and I can try to rebuild it back up"

Elizabeth: "Hiro I know we just met and save me from the bitch demon, but I like to join your harem if you like to?"

Hiro: "Of course you can"

She kiss Hiro as he kiss back before a mark appear as a groan came from her stoamch that she haven't eat.

Hiro: "Look like your hungry. I think I see a place you can eat much you can"

Elizabeth was in enjoy as her nightmare is over but she though back of her evil lust demon that made from the lust postion from the wizard shop and he be mad when he find out she free from the curse but now she lost her ture form but now she dosen't care as she in her contral and this is now her body and hope she can keeping that way.

**(Mall)**

At the mall, the villains track down the enagy as they follow while people looking at them and whisper as they take picture this go on until Halmort burst outlash on them.

Halmort: "WHAT MATTER YOU HAVEN'T SEE THE MUMMY AND THE MONSTERS IN DAYLIGHT? WHY DON'T TAKE A PICTURE IT WILL LAST LONGER"

Boolcula: "Your get attation"

Halmort: "But I don't care. Have we found it yet?"

Valnnta: "Yes we have and it there"

In front of them a looking old spooky shop and on top the word read *Spell R Us* that full of magic and dark power and iteam.

Creepta: "A junk shop? I though we looking for the monster seal that prision them?"

Valnnta: "Yes but what inside this place have and I be looking for it for long time and I finally found it. Come, we must get what we come for and it wasteing that I coming too far"

So, they enter and see all the iteam and object sitting on the shelve and stuff and see all the iteam are waiting for be buy and sell to the next vitum. As they pass the iteam, Shadow King spot Franklin giggle at the mirror of him as a woman while Halmort, Halluta, Wenua and Creepta are looking at the iteam while Jolba, Molfie, Loonta and Halluta gangs study the iteam they never see. Then he look at Valnnta looking around to find something.

Shadow King: **"Is there something we need to look for?"**

Valnnta: "A book that will location any onster incuden make one"

Halmort: "You mean that one"

Point what Halmort at was a book it color light red with golden metal on the each edge and holder and have a skull look on the cover as Valnnta laugh in priude.

Valnnta: "HAHA we found and now we take what our"

"Well, well, well look who escape his own prision and become an object that you have not learn your leason"

Valnnta: "I know that evil voice and that be miss demon woman Hellnia Matharea"

Out of the shadow was a tall cruve woman white smooth skin wearing pruple clothe and pupler puffing hair a yellow eye as she walk trough the group as the monsters moved while Mr. Sparkles smile and he look his best.

Mr. Sparkles: "My what hot woman you are"

Hellnia: "Cute but falling get you no where"

Shadow King: "**You know each other?"**

Valnnta: "Afraid so but don't let her look fool you as she a demon"

Hellnia: "That right and I'm surprise you mannius to came here not in...bookworm HAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Valnnta was piss at her.

Valnnta: "I HAVE YOU KNOW SLUT! THAT I HAVE CONQOUR MANY LAND FROM FAR AND WIDE AND THEN YOU CAMING ALONG AND RUIN IT AND i PRISON YOU BUT THEN YOU DID THE SAME!"

Hellnia: *chuckle* "Oh ho ho you silly book I never do that"

Valnnta: "Forget it. I'm here for the book"

Hellnia: "Well, I don't think so"

Valnnta: "WHAT? WHY NOT?"

Hellnia: "Well, your a book and I can't sell that you mentin and I'm not sell it"

Valnnta: "WHY YOU LITTLE FUCKING SHE-DEAMON SLOT ASSHOLE CUN WOMAN YOU ARE"

Hellnia: "I'm never felt that word"

Valnnta: "At less I smarter then the ass demon"

Hellnia: "Oh your smarter then me? Well to bad that I'm not sell the buy for you say bad thing to me. If you like, you can say I'm better then you"

Valnnta: "NEVER"

Hellnia: "Then your never have it"

While this going on, Shadow King knew Valnnta is right about Hellnia but he have to get the book and he know how.

Shadow King: "**Excuess me I know you need caught up in th past but we have to hunt down the prision monsters so I can kill the Kamoni and conqour the world"**

Hellnia: "Wait? *turn to Shadow King* Did you said Kamoni? They are alive?"

Shadow King: **"No there one surrvie and it Hiro Hamada"**

Hellnia: "So he surrvie eh?"

Shadow King: "**Yes and his Aunt with him she still beauitful then ever and never age. Which she older and pretty then you if you know what I mean"**

This piss her out as she turn into a she-demon and came his face which her eye glow red.

Hellnia: **"I'LL GUST HER IF I ENCOUNTER HER AGAIN"**

Shadow King: "**So I like to make a deal with you"**

Hellnia: *turn back her human form* "Go on?"

While going on, the monsters look around see some of their kind and other just curse and stuff. Franklin spot something as he walk over and pick it up and chuckle and study then Loonta came over to him.

Loonta: "Hey there dude what you doing?"

Franklin: "Playing"

Loonta: "With who?"

Franklin: "Him" *pointing the glass bottle*

Loonta look in and ah struck what he see.

Loonta: "You sure buy this fella"

Franklin: "Franklin no money"

Loonta: "It fine just take it and hide in your clothe or your head wince you have no brain just store stash"

Franklin chuckle as he hide the glass bottle. Then Shadow King just finished the deal and have spoke to Hellnia to seal the deal.

Shadow King: "**So do we have deal?"**

Hellnia smile and shock hand.

Hellnia: "Deal"

Soon, she walk over to grab the book and give to Shadow king as he give her a bag of coine and soon he and other left. After left, she chuckle be fore she place the conie bag down as she spoke out.

Hellnia: "Well, it seem I have deal to the King for gonna find the prison monster but they have not know I put a lock spell so they never find the monsters to free and make the monsters"

There a silcene as she smile.

Hellnia: "A silence type huh? Well, maybe it finalley got you to it after your defect as I'm have beat...you"

She turn to the counter only she look around and look puzzle before she frown of what happen.

Hellnia: "Oh cleaver you have someone hide it for you but I can't find you now since I'm gonna have target to the vituom and I'll find sometime. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA"

**(Monster group)**

The group now outside as they now ready to find the monster prison as they exiating as so Valnnta: "At last the book of Power is my and all thank to you"

Shadow King: "**Enouch of sobbing just open it and eat now or sooner"**

Valnnta: "Okay, okay don't lost your shade. *try to open it up* What? *try to eat* Pleuua *bite again* OW!"

Shadow King: "**What wrong?"**

Valnnta: "She trick us. SHE PUT A SPELL TO NOT EAT OR OPEN IT UP"

Momakase: "Now what to do?"

El Fuego: "Let burn her to death"

Valnnta: "NO! You can't fight her. Once you enter her shop, she will be gone like nothing has happen"

Jolba: "He right. I no long senite her anymore"

Creepta: "So what gonna to do?"

Halmort: "Hey your a witch can you break this spell?"

Wenua: "I course but then again I turn into a frog or a toad IF I BE CURSE FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE"

Valnnta: "SHe right and if someone like her try to do that, your fuck up"

Franklin: "He can do it"

They turn to Franklin who smile on his face as they have puzzle look.

Boolcula: Who can help?"

Franklin: "A smal man in the bottle" *hold up to show the other*

They look in the bottle and shock to see a mid-30 white bread man wearing an medvial clothe short as he cross his leg and arm. Valnnta who themost shock to know this person.

Valnnta: "D-D-D-D-D-Dennla? is that y-y-y-y-you?"

The man name Dennla look up and smile.

Dennla: "Well if isn't Valnnta is dark warlock I haven't see you since you be prison"

Valnnta: "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG I HAVE GO THROUGHT WITH THAT SLUTE?"

Dennla: "I know and I try to fin d the spell but I too trap in the bottle so long that I lost counted"

Shadow King: **"It seem my monster said you can help us right?"**

Dennla: "Help me out this bottle prision and I'll help to rid her spell curse"

Shadow King: **"Duel and you can join us"**

Dennla: "I hear and I can help find the monsters prision"

Shadow King: **"Of course"**

Shadow King grab the bottle and smash in piece as now normal size man happy as he dance before was rudly intrupte of Valnnta shout at him.

Valnnta: "ENOUCH CAN YOU PLEASE DO IT?"

Dennla nod and cast the spell and the dark curse gone as the book open and new power absoe in Shadow King body as Valnnta eat before making new monster that are tall and skinning creature and not sure what it is but it make Shadow King happy and he look at Dennla and spoke.

Shadow King: "**Now here what you need to know"**

**(Hiro)**

While happening, at the food restaurant Hiro group are in the place called Fatburger where all the food you go and eat. He and Elizabeth along Baymax (he not eat), Shardin and Jatdna eating the burger and fire with soft drink while elizabeth on other hands well alot food but she have all the food in different restaurant in food mall and of course her hunger have become a gluttony sin and lust. She eat all the food that Hiro buy all the food as she eat and because she never have eat all day or year since her life ruin and now free whatever she like and now having kind and sweet boyfriend with harem of ghoulfriends. Now as she eat, her breasts grow massive size while her ass, thigh and leg swell up and her stomach bloat outward as she didn't mind. Her height grow taller and taller while Hiro watch on as he eat his. Hiro know about her past as he told her sure she make mistake and be bitch queen but now she now be with her and maybe help her to defect herself as she can't do herself. As Elizabeth eating, Shardin eating Hot burger as he eat, he burp of fire while farting as Jatdna eat Postine along salde and have water as he shook he head in degrest. Hiro decide to break the ice.

Hiro: "So how your feel?"

Elizabeth: "Good *burp* *Giggle* excuss me but I haven't eat long time. I feel I'm gonna burst if I eat more until if you like me too"

Hiro chuckle as spoke.

Hiro: "Not to worry your can eat more"

She nod and contniue eating as she grow bigger and fatter. She eat, she though about where she can live so she spoke to Hiro.

Elizabeth: "Hiro? Where do I sleep?"

Hiro: "You mean hotel we sleep? Well I think the best is in room where me and other sleep there."

Elizabeth: "Do you think I can meet them soon?"

Hiro: "Yes you can unless you full"

Elizabeth: "Nope, I'm gonna finished and pop myself"

They laugh as she finished her food as they now outside walking and talk more of their life as she happy and they now at the park talking. That is until Baymax pick up something as he look over to the place as he spoke to Hiro.

Baymax: "Hiro. I sencing a strange engrey coming from the tech store" *Pointing at the tech store*

Hiro look over and see the tech store a flashing light and people run out the store while the poeple talking and take a picture as the police block everything for people not to see. Hiro and Baymax along elizabeth, Shardin and Jatdna sneak pass and Hiro and Baymax now in her suit as Baymax took them to the top of the roof and enter the roof door and decind the stiar and enter the backway and in the emplory room and open the door. Theyqueit sneak inside and see the place was wreak like an tornado came in, pc trash, video games consel smash and alot have be destory. Hiro spot a female wearing a punk aroming clothe and a sneaker. He knew her breast are large and was swelling as she in tranize. Hiro wonder what make her breasts growing as Baymax spoke out.

Baymax: "Hiro. I detasing a unknown engey over there" *pointing *

He turn and shocked what he see. In front of the girl was a strange looking cd mp3 or something as it pumping liquid inside her breasts as her breasts swell bigger and bigger as Hiro wonder what kind machine that made of human do this. Hiro retreat back his hidding place and told them bad news.

Hiro: "Okay, bad news is there a girl in and be hypno by this hydrind machine I never see before and pumping no god know in her breasts and swelling"

Elizabeth: "This is worse then the curse of my"

Hiro: I know but you have to stay hidden"

Shardin: "We're watch from here but you need back up?"

Hiro: "If case go wrong, I will ask for help."

Soon he and Baymax sneak trough the machine and signel Baymax as he nod then they strick as Hiro and Baymax tackle the device as they wreastle the machine as Hiro pull the tenical as Hiro smash the devie and broke in piece. Then the girl snap out the trant as Hiro check up on her.

Hiro: "Are you okay miss?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Ya, t-t-thank you" *grab Hiro hand as she stood up*

_"Wow he so hot to back I can't have him but he be perfect for him being my boyfriend"_

Hiro: "Well, I wonder what that thing do to you"

Molly: "Hm? Oh it just something I know about them. I'm Molly Molly Kathra"

Hiro: "I'm Hiro Hamada"

While talking, the machine suddenly move as it claw through Hiro with his back turn but Baymax saw this as he rush over to Hiro and pull him out off it way as it attachen Baymax.

Baymax: "Hiro" *while being fuse*

Hiro: "BAYMAX!" *Seeing his friend fuse*

Once fuse, Baymax no longer was the same robot instead he cover a wire from head to toe (something like that) a device attach to the chest and his armor not red but silver armor as he more bulk then ever and his eye now green as he not in contral. Hiro was shock that his friend be fuse by unkowen device before the posses Baymax rise his fist before throw at Hiro only be grab by Molly as Baymax broke the floor as chunk shatter as creak web shape show. Hiro shook his shock out as he look at Mollywho just save his live.

Hiro: "T-T-T-T-Thank Molly"

Molly: "No problem. But I suren't know it still alive and now contral your friend here. What is he?"

Hiro: "He a nurse robot and yes he with me but I didn't know that thing can do that"

Molly: "That explane why my friend phone is gone it the thing can absobe the device when it near"

Hiro: "I hate you thinking idea about the evil device can the shit about fuse stuff, but this my friend we talking about"

Molly: "Sorry, but this device can hypno people that only work on women as it pump something in their breasts"

Hiro: "Like you did"

Molly: "I try to find away to stop this or what going on here to find the answer"

Hiro: "Good point"

Then a Rocket Fist miss them as Posses Baymax try to kill them but Hiro grab Molly and dodge the attack as they hide behind the table glass case as Hiro decide to call his back up.

Hiro: "Guys this is Hiro I have trouble"

Gogo: _"What is it?"_

Hiro: "Baymax and I encounter device that can fuse other machine and it fuse Baymax and now Baymax *CRASH* now Baymax are destory the place"

Honey: _"Where are you Hiro?"_

Hiro: "Um, *turn to Molly* what store are we?"

Molly: "Tech Source what else"

Hiro: "Good point. *turn back to talk* Tech Source store at Hill Hood dr (made up)"

Wasabi: _"We're be there soon we can"_

Fred: _"Just don't die Hiro"_

Wasabi/Gogo/Honey: _"FRED"_

Fred: _"Sorry"_

Hiro: "Just get there you can okay?"

Once he finished, Hiro look over as Baymax smash the place and fuse other device as Hiro spoke to his friend.

Hiro: "Baymax stop you have to fight it"

Baymax: "I can't Hiro I'm sorry he can be stop"

Hiro: "He? Who he?"

_"THAT BE ME"_

A face form and show evil look all cover wire and tech part and have number on the screen and have evil look.

_"I now in contral as I never see sut thing this robot is prefect to brainwash people and make thing so great and chaos"_

Hiro: "What do you want it for?"

_"I program to make women breasts to swell and sex to me and make lust that never end"_

Then using Baymax body to fire a laser beam at them and slite table in half as Hiro and Molly run off as Posses Baymax shoot the mini missle and they knock them out the store as the place blow in flame. He he walk out, people scream and run off while the police try stop while shooting and no sussecce, the evil machine use speaker to brainwash while use wire plug in female officer breasts as they swell bigger and bigger until the buttom pop as more buttom pop as her shirt show her breasts pump an grow bigger and bigger. Hiro and Molly watch chaos going as they watch both officer sex and fuck as Molly blush of this if she can fuck Hiro but right now this have to stop.

Molly: "Hiro. We need find a way to stop this"

Hiro: "How? I not know what going on here"

Molly: "Neather do I when I discover this while back and now I have to find out what going on and stop it."

Hiro: "Maybe I can try to hack the device and try way to shut down and find a place to not harm people again"

Molly: "Hope you know what your doing"

**(Bakugan Battle Brawler OST **** Battle Contest BGM)**

Just then a dise zip by them and struck the speaker as it spark and explosion. Hiro turn to see his friends/girlfriends arrive.

Hiro: "Guys you made it"

Fred: "We not gonna miss this little buddy"

Honey: "Hiro? What wrong Baymax?"

_"Your friend Baymax is now my in contral and there nothing you to stop me"_

Baymax: "I'm in trouble"

_"SHUT UP" _*Trap Baymax in his systume*

Hiro: "BAYMAX! LET HIM GO"

Wasabi: "I'm not sure what going on, but this is out of hand"

Gogo: "Wehave to save Byamax for cost"

Honey: "This thing like a version of Baymax but biomax"

Biomax: _"Biomax? I like it"_

The now Biomax charge and launch a laser beam as they dogde it while slice the tree near by and fell to the ground as people running their live. Molly watch the disine and spot Elizabeth, Shardin and Jatdna hiding behide the now flip car shaking in fear. Molly claw trough them and made it to them.

Molly: "What you doing here?"

Shardin: "Hidding that what"

Molly: "Are you two gonna help Hiro?"

Jatdna: "Well, I'm maybe a fighter but that Biomax, is fucking freaky scary"

Molly: "Your nothing but a pussing. I'm have go through this shit and you have no way to fight this monster? That kid friend are in danger and if you being coward, then fine be a wuss you are"

The two look each other and realize she right as they know their friends in danger as their job to protect Hiro and his friends incuding Hiro girlfriends.

Shardin: "Your right, they do need our help as they are in danger and that asshole take ou friend away"

Jatdna: "Ya, let kiss Bioass and send where he came from"

Shardin/Jatdna: "THANK MOLLY"

Molly: "No problem"

They rush off to fight the battle. Molly turn to see Elizabeth shake in fear as she uster to keep close from danger.

Molly: "You gonna be okay?"

Elizabeth: "Y-Y-Ya, I'm worry my boyfriend as he is brave from saving me from being posses the she-demon I just have"

Molly: "Really?"

Elizabeth: "Yes, I be curse from the evil warlord from the shop and I be through hell while my so call friends Anna have make her rice and famous of model while I be slut"

Molly: "Whoa, I have problem after I find out my friend Nikki brainwash for unknowen restion and now I found out someone behind it doing this and I have no clue what to do"

Elizabeth: "Maybe Hiro can help your trouble after all he is a Kabmoni monster as he is nice guy"

Molly: "Really? Well I believe I do find he good looking. While I have trouble back home with thing maybe if I can be his girlfriend"

Elizabeth: "Well, that ture but he can have many girls he like including a ghouls that are female monsters"

Molly: "Shit dude I never this kid have in him. Now I really want him"

Elizabeth: "Yes you can. But now we find a way to save Baymax"

Molly: "I have no clue but Hiro said he will hack the device and will shut it down and send somewhere"

Elizabeth: "He can?"

Molly: "I hear he said but hope he can do it"

**(End Song)**

**(Egg Albatross Sonic Heroes)**

While the two hidding, the group did their best to stop Biomax from damage so far yet they be beat it lidaly. Fred try to flame Biomax but he use bio-shield to block Fred attack and use bio-canon to fire plasem knock him out while Honey and Gogo detrasing as Honey use chem ball to freeze him but only he broke free and grab chem ball before throw back to Honey Lemon as she poorly got stuck of her only. Gogo zipply along as she surface her hover dise as she throw her mini dise but bound off as she be knock by eletrice wire. Wasabi cut the wire as he slice and dice the part that fuse Baymax body as he panting in snick.

Wasabi: "Is that all you got?"

Biomax: _"No. But this is"_

He show Wasabi his hosward tool of cutting machine that he got from it as Wasabi face went pale.

Wasabi: "Mommy"

While happening, Hiro try to get closer to Biomax, but no matter he try he can't get him closer as he be block of foce shield as he have try a way to get closer. Molly and Elizabeth now worry of Hiro not getting closer they have to think of something before he get caught or worse kill. Molly then though something a plan.

Molly: "Okay, one of us have to detrastion while other help Hiro to get near Biomax so he can hack it and shut it down. I'll dectrain, while ou go help Hiro"

Elizabeth: "Are you sure about this?"

Molly: "Do you want him to be kill?"

Elizabeth: "No"

Molly: "Then get your ass out there and help him"

Once plan insatin, Molly rush up and wave and shouting.

Molly: "HEY YOU BUCK OF BLOT! REMEMBER ME?"

Biomax: _"So you return hold still so I can make you slave"_

Molly dodge while Biomax try to grab her but she too fast as she grab near by skateboard as she dogde and duck the wire while Elizabeth sneak behind and spot Hiro who dodging the wire from being caught. Elizabeth now she have to must do as she rush over to Hiro as the wire grab her instead Hiro as she felt a wire plug through her nipple and it pump her breasts bigger as Hiro shock of this.

Hiro: "Elizabeth? What-"

Elizabeth: "Go Hiro me and Molly give must time to do your hacking stuff"

Hiro: "Thank Elizabeth" *He go over to start hacking*

While doing, Elizabeth now feel great to save someone and help other now she know what it like to being hero. Then she felt strange as she look her breasts as the wire thing acting up.

Elizabeth: _"What going on?"_

Suddenly, the wire then pump out of contral as her breasts bloating bigger and bigger but not just her breasts but her ass swell her leg bloating, her thigh become extra thicc and her belly bloating outward. She felt off as she knew this didn't seem right as she not moan or groan like something stop her from doing so. She watch as her entare body bloated bigger and bigger as her height grow along too Elizabeth then felt strange as she look herself and then know her mark glow bright and realize she have power as she contral thing pump as she smile before she giggle.

Elizabeth: *giggle* "Awww you like it? Well, too bad I have to stop this for good"

Then the wire burst as stranfe liquid spill on to the ground as Elizabeth free from her capture as she land on her feet and she smile before grob her Massive giant breast but she shrink a bit before she now can carry now massive large hourglass.

Elizabeth: "There now it up to you Hiro"

Hiro meanwhile manit to the back of Biomax as he started hacking as he work way, he came across the file as he copy it and download in his suit as he contuie until he found Baymax.

Baymax: "Hiro you cam"

Hiro: "Don't worry Baymax I'm here save you buddy"

He work way as he found what he looking for.

Hiro: "Perfact"

He then started to hack it. Biomax was about to have enouch, when...

"**WARNING, WARNING SYTEUM OVERRIT SYTUIEM BE OVERRID"**

Biomax: _"WHAT HOW?"_

Then the cam go the back and spot Hiro hacking the program as it piss him off.

Biomax: _"NO I WON'T ALLOW IT"_

He grab Hiro from behide as Hiro dangal upside downas he be point of sawblade close to his face.

Biomax: _"So long you finally annory me and it time to end you"_

"NO"

Then Molly came and kick Biomax face as he drop Hiro and was save by Molly who grab him and hug him with her breasts press on his face but he like it until he snap out from Molly shout.

Molly: "Hiro, are you okay?"

Hiro: "Y-Y-Ya Molly thank you saving me"

Molly: "I can't let happen to my boyfriend"

Hiro: "Really? You love me?"

Molly: "Yes Hiro I like to help your kind after Elizabeth told me about your past and I like if I-"

Hiro: "Of course you can. Right now we need to finished this"

Molly: "Right"

Once they stood, Biomax now angery shout at them.

Biomax: _"YOU HAVE GONE AND DONE IT AS I NOW GONNA DESTORY YOU ONCE AND FOR ALL"_

Hiro: "Not this time" *press the button*

Then the program shock him as he felt his part felling in piece as he scream out in defect.

Biomax: _"NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

*BOOM*

**(End song)**

When it sadell, Baymax stood still and he look around before he spoke.

Baymax: "I feel I missing something"

Group: "BAYMAX"

Baymax: "Hello friends I miss you"

Wasabi: "We miss you too buddy"

Honey: "Hiro save your alive"

Baymax: "Thank you Hiro"

Hiro: "No problem buddy"

Then one of the male officer walk up to them who have badge and spoke in kind word.

"I never see the day we have a superheroes that save our city but I not sure why this happen"

Hiro: "This happen officor. *Holding the device* I not sure if this cause it but it happen and not sure who made it to do so or program to do so. But I feeling this villain may have build this device that cause to do the thing"

Chief Mallnit: "I believe so but I'm not sure keep it our stastion as it did to the office woman. I'm Cheft Mallnit, Millnit Jaollya and I think I watch you guys in San Fransokyo news and I believe you r not the crime along your glob friend. I know that chief guy not see the pov but me I see your a heroes"

Hiro: "Thank you sir. We're here for restion"

Chief Mallnit: "I know I seem you fighting bad monster while you have the good monster whitch are female monsters. So where are they anyway?"

Gogo: "They scout for the monsters that be prison somewhere"

Chief Mallnit: "I see well I can help your trouble off your hand if you like"

Hiro: "Wow really? We like to but are you sure about this?"

Chief Mallnit: "I don't mind as for your trouble, I'll make sure your not crime here and make sure your not make mistake, k?"

Hiro: "Thank you sir"

Chief Mallnit: "Anytime fella"

Soon the group of police clean up as they left leaving the groups standing just them and the wreck site. Hiro look the device as he use his power to open portal and leavde part along the Biomax part and throw into the portal and close it finished the job.

Hiro: "Welpe, look like our job done"

Wasabi: So are we. I just buy 10 trains model"

Fred: "I buy 40 comics book and it on sell and it 30% off"

Gogo: "I buy bike part and gear to make hover bike faster"

Honey: "I buy all the pet stuff for Matbia"

Hiro: "That great you guys just you didn't know what I go throught"

Fred: "Sorry buddy, we got carry away and can't help ourself"

Hiro: "It fine. I like you meet Elizabeth and Molly that I save them and they are stay with us"

Gogo: "Are you sure Hiro? I don't think we have met them yet and you have friends?"

Hiro: "Well, try girlfriends"

Honey: "Hiro I'm happy you add new member to our harem. I'm so pround of you Hiro" *kissing Hiro*

While Honey kissing Hiro, Gogo groan but decide to not go agest this as she let Hiro happy. She look up and see the sun id setting and told to other.

Gogo: "I hate to brage and all but it getting late and we have get back to our room"

Wasabi: "She right ad beside we may have carry away and forgot the search"

Hiro: "It fine and I didn't find anything. We sure search tommorrow"

They nod as other walk back to their room with their new friends as they met up Courtney after her make up and stuff as they gonna try again tomorrow.

**(Elsewhere)**

Elsewhere, the villains are searching as the sun is set as the light lamp lide up as they be follow Dennla where he know where the place at the artifce museum as they sneak in and see the place all the old stuff from the past timeline and stuff. Once inside, they sneak around and see old stuff from Greek to Japan. They search around until they found what they looking for. In the room are the staude and spot one standing in the center as they walk up to it. Dennla look at it as he grunt while Valnnta smile at the stague.

Valnnta: "At last we found it"

Dennla: "Yes we did but I'm Afraid that this monster have no soul"

Halmort: "That it? We gone through trouble and you tell us this one have no soul?"

Dennla: "Yes but this will have if Valnnta can bring soul back from the death"

Valnnta: "Oh I forgot about that"

Shadow King: **"So what you waiting for? Do it"**

Soon Valnnta open himself as a light flash and a noise moaning and wailing as a light orb appear out of the book and enter the stague. Then it crack and creak until it fall in piece as dust cover to reavel a female bird all blue with red on her tip. She wearing a rob clothe her hair is green and her leg replace bird leg and feet and her hand is claw. She is tall and furm and have pale skin and her lip are red and blue eye that see mile away. The woman bid streach her body as she walk off the stand and she make a coo noise until she ruffle her feather.

"Mmmm. I felt good long nap *rubbing her eye until she know it something* But where am i? This isn't my home?"

Shadow King: "**No your in museum artifate and I free your prision"**

The bird woman turn and have shock look.

"S-S-S-Shadow King what surprise your alive"

Shadow King: **"There no way they stop me from prision me for long Yullna. Now that your free, I'm sure your unawarde the place you are at is had change and your home be gone and your kind is gone"**

Yullna: "Is that so? I'm not happy that human are destory my place"

Shadow King: **"I'm sure of it and maybe you know about Kombni is alive"**

Yullna: "They are?"

Wenua: "Actalley, this one is the only one left"

Creepta: "Ya, he kiss our ass SO HE MAKE US LIKE A FOOL"

Molfie: *grab her mouth to shush her* (Growl, rrrrrha, gowel)

Boolcula: "He right Creepta, you got be quit or we're be cout"

Halmort: "Ya, so shut up"

Shadow King: **"Well, I think we can plan on that and we can chat about it"**

Yullna: "Okay, I don't like stay here as it no good for my feather"

Shadow King: **"Then let go somewhere"**

Once they left, they have not know there other stague simalor like Yullna but this one is different as it a female monster bird but not know who it is but we figure out later.

**(Hotel)**

Back hotel, the group arrive back to their room as they thinking of what to do next and why the villains are after for and why they need it for. Hiro brought his kit in case of emaragy if something go wrong as he fix Baymax to see if there any some Biomax left thank god there none. Molly and Elizabeth are eating food for most Molly have hunger pain but Molly then have mark on her hand as she felt that when she eat, her body body will store in her body syetme with the fat that fill her breasts along her ass, thigh and leg fill out as her belly bloated too. Molly like this new feeling and her body can Stretches outward and she have new life and told them that she use live her home place until strange happening when she discover her mp3 device have strange thing to her breasts that pump something in her breasts and not sure what going on or what happening but every time it play music, you black out and not remember of it or have sex to the stranger man. But luck, she met her old friend Jessica as Molly explane her friends breasts is twic her size as some happen to her so she gone hiding as she did the same. She one day though buy something for her replace it until she spot the same device in the store that Baymax got fuse into Biomax as the emporly show her as she try stop he but it was too late as she along other brainwash while other have not run off as she be pump for her breasts grow and grow up until the rest the story Hiro and Baymax came save her.

Gogo: "That so strange for someone your friend Nikki did this or not but have you know of this going on?"

Molly: "Afraid not. Now that over, i'm Afraid I can't stay here"

Honey: "Well, you can stay me and Gogo place as we have other stay with us so we can have girl party"

Gogo: "Honey I don't think she is party type"

Molly: "I am but I'm a punk party girl"

Gogo: "Well you and I can get along nicely"

Molly: "Thank zipper"

Elizabeth finished her food as she rub her belly as she belgt quit to herself as she lay her back her breasts wobble and jiggle while she hear a slosh noise that make her coo noise as she look over to see Hiro just finished Baymax check up and now look on his laptop. She crawl through Hiro as she then wrap Hiro up her Breasts as he felt Elizabeth breasts.

Hiro: "Elizabeth, is there something your need?"

Elizabeth: "I like to said thank you to take me and Molly in and I can't think nothing about only you. *Pressing her massive giant breats* Do you think we will have sex sometime?"

Hiro: "Well, if you like to but I'll have ask the ghouls about it"

Elizabeth: "Speak of which, when can I see them?"

Hiro: "I text them and they be out awhile but they bring something with them to us meet them"

Elizabeth: "Who?"

Hiro: "Not sure but we're have to wait and see"

Elizabeth lay back on the couch while Hiro lie on her top as she smile before she press her breasts make Hiro blush and have him nuch her as they giggle and kiss each other before they releash to breath air. They soon decide to watch TV as she place her head down on Hiro lap as Hiro sit up straght as he stroke her blonde hair. As hour pass, thing calm as they watch movie they like when a door open to reavel the ghouls entering in as the group (minus Molly and Elizabeth gonna meet them sooner) look over and walk through them and ask question.

Hiro: "Ghouls what keep you?"

Frankie: "Well, we did search our if you remember"

Hiro: "Right but that an hour ago it must taking you more an hour"

Clawdeen: "Hey don't have be worry of us we handler ourself"

Then Draculaura know something on Hiro that have a bruse mark which she know something have happen while they away.

Draculaura: "Hiro. What happen to you? You have a fight something"

This cause other ghouls study Hiro and know what Draculaura said.

Cleo: "Hiro what in the ra just happen?"

Lagoona: "Why are you have burus mark on you?"

Abbey: "Who did this? I'll beat them up"

Frankie: "Hiro? What happen?"

Hiro: "Well.."

Baymax: "Hiro and I fight a Succubus that contral girl body then I be posses by the evil device that swell women Breasts by hypno them"

Ghouls: 'WHAT?"

Hiro: "It fine ghouls and I send her to other regim and the part as well"

Lagoona: "Why have you not call us mate?"

Hiro: "I don't like desurb your search ghouls your have more impotin then our"

Clawdeen: "He got a point ghouls"

Frankie: "Well, next time we'll let you help us for our search for the ghouls, k?"

Hiro: "Deal" *shaking Frankie hands*

Gogo: "Speak of which, have you find what your looking for?"

Draculaura: "As matter of fact we did found them but they with other ghouls"

Honey: "Other ghouls? You mean they not came along?"

Clawdeen: "Afraid so but I'm hope they like you guys they not like other monsters we encounter but they who they are so please try not do anything. *Looking at Fred* That mean you Fred"

Fred: "Come on what I'm gonna do stupit thing for this?"

Gogo: "Just do what she said Fred"

Fred: "Fine"

Hiro: "Well, you can bring them in so we can introduting them"

Draculaura: "Thank you. *walk over to the door and poke her head outside to someone* OKay Ghouls you can come in and meet them"

The BH6 Group watch as Draculaura walk back side as the door open to reavel the ghouls. They shock to see that there seven ghouls. The first one was a black werecat with long, hot pink hair that sometimes is tied up in a ponytail, and she has flashy pink eyes. In her own words, she loves "big, flashy, larger than unlife outfits because they are ghoulishly glitzy, creeporifically cool and fangsolutely fun!" She has the appearance of an anthropomorphic humanoid cat with pointed ears on top of her head, and fangs. She wearing a silver with black patter and pink puffing skirt and knee high heel boot. The sec ghoul is not like other ghouls but something else as she has dark blue skin with faceted crystal texture, dark blue starry eyes and blackish blue-purplish hair with silver highlights evoking stars. She has markings of stars on her face. She only has four, long, needle thin fingers on each hand. Her head is quite large, she also has long black hair with purple streaks. She wearing a cape of sparkly pruple and silver while other like high heel boot, a scraf like and headset piece with silver wing like are made out of cyrtsal but only are not cyrtsal are a silver clothe as she wear a black neckholder and a sliver sparkle arm sleeve like.

The other Ghoul appear has long black hair with purple and orange highlights on her fringe and green skin. She also has a beauty mark and a painted yellow lightning bolt on her face. Her outfit consists of a sparkly dress that is purple and orange that cascades into a flowing orange and black net with a black belt. She has on spiked purple boots, a fishnet arm warmer, and holds a purple broom with orange ribbons and a purple microphone. Her hair may sometimes be tied up in a ponytail. The four ghoul that look like a robot she has silver "skin" with a robotic texture, violet eyes that resemble focus lenses, lilac eyebrows, long blue and violet hair tied in a ponytail, and markings on her face, including an on and off button on her forehead and markings that resemble pieces of a robot. She also has round speakers for ears. She walk in strange way. The other ghouls look like bug who appear has yellow skin, black hair with red highlights and large orange moth wings. Her hair is styled into two ponytails, also known as pigtails or twin-tails, which are medium length. She has red eyes and two black dots near her eyebrows. She also has black antenna. She prefers to dress in goth fashion, calling herself a goth moth, and she really likes to add blasts of bright colours in her dark outfits. She wears black lipstick, and wears butterfly like sunglasses.

The next ghouls is a petite wererat girl, quite short for her age, with grey skin, soft bubblegum-pink hair, a bald pink rat tail, and big grey rat ears with pink insides. She also has pink eyes. Above her mouth she has whisker markings, as dots, and buck teeth peeking out of her mouth. Her fur is noticeably longer on her lower arms and legs. Her outfits and accessories are cheese-themed, since cartoon rats are typically shown as eating cheese, while her tiara somewhat resembles a cheese grater. She usually dresses in shades of yellow and turquoise. Her shoes also resemble ballet slippers, since she almost like villain in the Nutcracker ballet. This is further hinted at because she enjoys dancing. The last one is not ghoul but a human who she appear has long curly blonde hair, with pink tips, and is sparkly. She has a dress on that has a frill that is pink. Her eyes are pink and large. The ghouls have perfect massive hourglass and their height taller then each other but other then that they're sexy.

Draculaura: "Everyone, I like you our friends from our adventure. First up her name is Catty Noir, *walk to other ghouls* Astranova, Casta Fierce, Elle Eedee, Luna Mothews, Mouscedes King and Ari Hauntington"

Hiro: "Hi there I'm Hiro Hamada and this are my group: Go Go Tomago, Honey Lemon, Wasabi, Fred and the big fella over there is Baymax"

Baymax: "Hello I'm Baymax a healthcare providing nurse. I'm help people their care and health from ill, injurde, scrap and other danger from being harm. I'm also Hiro care profiting"

Catty: "So your the one took care Draculaura and her friends while they end up here right?"

Hiro: "Yes I did and they seem are nice ghouls"

Catty: "They are and they help me of my stage fright"

Hiro: "Stage fright? I'm sorry to hear that"

Baymax: "Stage fright is the person who are fear, scare and worry if they miss up or fail or not good to be. If you have that again, I can give you a hug because they help clam and solve problem"

Catty: "Wow that thoughful I'll remember of that"

Then she sniff Hiro around as she sence something on Hiro.

Catty: "Hiro? Do you have a cat?"

Hiro: "I do his name is Mochi and no he not like you just normal cat"

Catty: "Wow that good for someone care their cat as I a werecat"

Hiro: "Really? Your so cute for werecat girl"

Catty blush and turn to Draculaura.

Catty: "Your right Draculaura, he is kind and sweet and care of cat hav-EEEKK"

Catty suddenly felt someone scraching her ear and it was Hiro who scracht her ear as he realize what he doing.

Hiro: "S-S-Sorry about that it just I though maybe-"

Catty: "N-N-N-No it fine and I like it. Can you um did what you do?"

Hiro nod as he scracht Catty ear as her animal intast kick in as she started to purr and snuge Hiro as she started like this boy as she blush in lust. Then a witch ghoul giggle as she walk over to two.

Casta: "I believe you found their weakness of were-creature spot. If you must know I'm the witch and I also a singer"

Wasabi: "Oh your are? Can you sing for us?"

Cleo: "Um I ratter she not because when she sing she well mess up and mis word, she turn everyone into animal"

Gogo: "Whoa really?"

Fred: "OH MY GOSH CAN YOU DO IT? CAN YOU? CAN YOU? CAN YOU?"

Hiro: "Fred, I don't think that wise for her to sing and miss the word. Maybe if she practine, maybe she can sing without mess thing up"

Casta: "My your care about my magic that so sweet of you and I believe I started to like you"

Then Astranova aprost them.

Astranova: "I see your not scare of us"

Hiro: "Well, I'm not that a person like that but are you ethear monsters?"

Astranova: "No I'm but a alien"

Fred: "WHAT YOUR AN ALIEN? THAT AWSOME ARE THERE MORE OF YOU? WHO YOUR LEADER? ARE YOU GONNA DISETE AND EXPARAITE?" *He drag by Gogo*

Gogo: "What have we told you about it?"

Astranova: "It fine Gogo but ture I have but I seprate of my people"

Hear this, the group felt sad of her lost someone that close to them.

Hiro: "Oh I'm sorry about being saperat. I'm never know you lost your home"

Astranova: "Thank you that very kind of you"

Astranova blush and she happy someone be kind of her and she felt she want be with Hiro after she and other ghouls told them about Hiro and his past. Soon, the other ghouls came to talk to them.

Luna: "Hi I'm Luna Mothews if you have already know. I'm a daughter of Moth Man" 

Fred: "HA! I KNEW MOTH MAN IS REAL!"

Wasabi: "Fred, will you knock it off already?"

Fred: "Sorry but Moth Man is real"

Luna: "I see you like monsters, right?"

Fred: "Ya I'm and fan of all the monsters and stuff. But Hiro is also is too"

Hiro: "Come on Fred I'm learn about monsters and knew they are from other world and she mostly cute one"

Luna blush of Hiro word and she like ths boy and want be with him.

Luna: *giggle* "Why thank you and if you know I can acting and sing alot"

Mouscedes: "You do like acting alot. I do like dancing sometime"

Hiro: "Well, I believe your good dancer and cute tail you has there"

Mouscedes: "Oh that kind of you say that" *blushing*

Then a robot girl walk weird way as she stood and wave slowly.

Elle: "Hi there. I see you have a robot who are a nurse and he look good to be one"

Hiro: Thank for say it. But I wonder why you move like that?"

Elle: "Well-"

Baymax: "She have no module"

Hiro: "What really? Is that ture?"

Elle: "Afraid so, for you see that I'm not fully complet for I'm incomplet and without it, I can't move like you guys" *she look down sad*

Catty: "Her parent build her but could find the part to finished for her and now she can't be complet"

Hiro couldn't bileve he hear that her parent can't find a part to finished her and now without it, she mostly fall a part or she have slowly move without push her too much. An idea pop his head after what to do.

Hiro: "I can complet you"

Elle: "What really? How?"

Hiro: "I can build module along it I can make you more better part then the one you buy one"

Elle eye wide.

Elle: "Y-Y-Y-Y-You? T-T-T-T-T-Thank you"

She careful hug Hiro as he hug her as she blush of someone can fix her and make her more better then before and she happy to meet someone who can build thing like the ghouls told her about Hiro. Hiro finished hug and look over to the last one but Hiro can see she not ghouls but a human which puzzle him.

Hiro: "Um, Draculaura?"

Draculaura: "Ya?"

Hiro: "You say there seven ghouls all I see is six"

Realize, she blush about something she didn't told him or other about this.

Draculaura: "Oh um do you remember what told you about ari?"

Hiro nod

Draculaura: "Well, she in her Normie form as she don't like to show her real form as she go by Tash"

Hiro: "Really?"

Baymax: "I scane her and there no heart beat or pulse as she is a ghost"

Fred: "REAL GHOST? AWSOME" *SLAP* "OW"

Gogo: "Stop louding or we're be kick out"

Hiro felt sorry to Ari as he walk over to her as she shake in fear.

Hiro: "Your Ari right? I'm Hiro and I never see ghost can change into human form as there no info of ghost can do that"

Ari: *in tash form* "R-R-Really? You like my form?"

Hiro: "Ya and I bet your ghost form look sexy and cute too"

Ari/Tash blush as he called her cute maybe she right what Draculaura said of him and maybe she can be with him.

Ari/Tash: "Okay I'll show what I really am"

She turn from Human form to her real form. Once she done change Hiro blush what she look. Ari appear she is a ghost girl; with pale white skin, long wavy purple hair with a braid along each temple that goes past her waist, and blue eyes with pink in the center. Her 'Signature' outfit is a midnight purple and magenta dress, with music staffs and notes crossing in a diamond print. There's also a silver belt in the form of a music staff containing notes around her waist, with two silver chains ending in tassels hanging off it. Her dress also features a midnight purple frill at the neck in a piano key pattern, and a black frill at the hem. She also has bright fuchsia translucent boots circled around the top with a braid; with three pink beads ending in a tassel, and a big pearl like bead hanging off two beads hanging off each one. Her real figure was massive hourglass and bit taller too. Hiro smile as he study her look.

Ari: "Well, what you think?"

Hiro: "You are the most cute, sexy and drop dead goeusge"

Ari blush of called her Goeusge and she now really like Hiro no she want more then that she in love Hiro and want to be with Hiro and never left alone. While they talking, Frankie then know two other people in teh room and wonder who they are. She spoke to Hiro group.

Frankie: "Hiro? Who this people?"

Hiro: "Hm? Oh I like you meet Elizabeth Nallya and Molly Kathra they gonna stay with us while we try to find a monser prision tomorrow as me and Baymax couldn't find it and it getting late. By a way, how you did found them?"

Cleo: "Theya re at the park as they are have evnet going on"

Clawdeen: "We found out they are watching a movie in the park. You didn't tell us you can watch movie outside?"

Hiro: "I must forgot"

Lagoona: "Well any way, as we learning to what event about, we spot them *pointing the ghouls* sing in the stage and we found them as we caught up and told about you and we watch the movie until we realize it getting late and talk about the world we stay here and you let us stay your place and well we told them about what you did to us"

Hiro: "Hey it fine. I'm glad you told them about my life. *Yawn* I think it best we get some sleep. Oh, have you ghouls eat on your way back here?"

Frankie: "Sorry we must haven't"

Hiro: "That fine I just save some for you along your friends" *showing the food*

The ghouls eye wide before they thank Hiro and eat before they are full. Once they done, all the group got dress in their PJ as they sleep in their room as Hiro rest on his pillow and thinking what to do next. He just about to sleep , when he know it that his ghoulfriends along other are standing end of the bed as they showing their figure.

Hiro: "So what you ghouls up?"

Frankie: "Well, we told about them what about you and about our own harem and they want to join our harem once we show you how your nice to us and kind to them"

Hiro: "Is that ture?"

Casta: "It ture and we happy your kind of us and we like to join your harem"

Catty: "I like you scracht my ear as no one was kind to scracht my ear like noraml cat like I like to be normal life"

Elle: "I'm happy you help me making better then before and I'm want to join"

Ari: "So do i and I happy you like my real look and I have feeling about you and make me feel happy and now I too like to join"

Luna: "We are want to join if you like too?"

Hiro: "I don't mind. So what now"

**(Lemon)**

Frankie: "Well, Draculaura said we pick who will gonna first"

Draculaura: "That right and we pick Ari go first"

Ari glup as she float through Hiro as she undress as she now naked as Hiro touch her which she gasp.

Ari: "How you touch me?"

Hiro: "Well, since I'm Kombni, I can touch spirit and ghost even they are die or can't crossover so ya I can"

Ari: "I now really happy Hiro"

She then kiss Hiro as he grob Ari breasts and squeeze it not hard but soft as she moan in delike. This go on until she panting as she grab Hiro short and His dick was large as she smile of this.

Ari: "I never see this large"

Hiro: "Well, I'm glad you like it."

She then swalllow Hiro dick as she started bob her head and pick up speed as she moan and groan in likely while Hiro felt happy as Ari pumping Hiro dick as he felt build up as he moan but he warn her what gonna happen.

Hiro: "I'm gonna cum"

Then he releash his cum inside her mouth as she glup must cum she can before she lick her ghostly tongue to clean up. Once done, Ari lay her back and show her puss.

Ari: "Fuck inside Hiro"

So he did as they fuck must as they moan and groan as she felt how tight Hiro dick are as Hiro pick up pace as she neve be fuck by human since she ghost and she can't touch but like Hiro he can since he is a Kamoni as she felt a build up as she spoke to him.

Ari: "Hiro please cum inside I want be your"

Hiro: "I'm glad to hear that"

Soon enouch, Hiro cum inside as Ari panting and lay on the bed smiley. Then Catty tackle Hiro as she suck Hiro dick and follow by Astranova and Hiro suk her puss as she moan and panting as she like it. Catty bob faster and faster as Hiro felt build up and cum inside as Astranova cum too. Then Catty decide to do it as she slam her puss down as she felt pain but she gonna do it as she pump up and down while Hiro grob Astranova breasts and kiss each other as Catty pump faster until Hiro came inside as Astranova place Catty down as she too shove in her puss and fuck harder and pump harder. Not just mintue, Hiro cum inside as she smile of likely it. Casta then undress and slam in her puss as she smile.

Casta: "Well, I don't think I can wait just to do suck your dick and suck my pss but I like to do it now"

She started pump Hiro dick as she moan and groan as she panting in like as she felt press build up until she felt Hiro cum in and she groan before she fell on the bed. Then Luna use her wing to flutter to Hiro and land on his dick and smile before pump as she panting and moaning as they fuck more until she felt Hiro cum inside and sigh as she fell on his bed. Soon, Mouscedes tackle Hiro and spoke to him.

Mouscedes: "Just let you know I'm never have fuck human before but I like to try it if you not mind"

Hiro: "Not at all"

They fuck hard and fuck fast and soon they started it was over. Mouscedes panting heavenly as she smile and coo turn to Hiro as she have goofy smile.

Mouscedes: "Thank-thank was good sex" *before pass out*

Then Elle came on top Hiro before spoke to him.

Elle: "I know I'm incomplet, but I like to try it before I broke again"

Hiro: "Not to worry like I said ealier, I can fix you and make better part make you more better then before"

Elle slowly nod as Hiro help her by use his power to keep her piece together and keep her from broking apart as he fuck her and pump then pick up speed faster and faster as Elle panting and felt Hiro power kept herself together as she pump faster and faster until Hiro cum inside and fell on the bed. As Hiro panting, He look over to see Molly and Elizabeth stand each other in naked as Molly press her Massive breasts while Elizabeth decide it to fuck Hiro anyway as she pump her puss on Hiro dick while Molly kissing and moan as Elizabeth fuck faster and faster until Hiro cum inside as she lay down as Molly is last to fuck hiro as she bounce harder as she moan and groan before Hiro cum inside and lay down. Hiro see the y now have a marks as Hiro smile on his face.

Hiro: "Now that over"

Frankie: "Not quiet"

Hiro look over and see his other ghoulfriends as they now nude and Hiro could help but felt awefel and nervese of this.

Hiro: _(Mommy)_

**(End Lemon)**

**(Next Day)**

As the sun light peak inside, Molly first one woke up as she yawn and Stretches and stand up and look around and see Hiro and other still asleep as she smile before stood up and head to the bathroom to take a shower but not awaered someone follow her and enter the bathroom. She stripped down and turn on the shower as the warm water hit her skin and soon she started wash herself and she humming herself as she reach over to grab the spoung but she can't see do to her eye got bit of hair shampoo as she try to wash it while someone give her a spoung as she wash herself and humming before she rinse herself when she stop as she felt something or someone in the bathroom as she slowly turn to see a look like person but like a punk guy who like devil-imp guy all red skinny and a tail. He also have a small horn and pointing nose and ear and his eye are yellow. His sharp tooth show and his feet are sharp. The two stare each other and no one spoke to each other until Molly spoke.

Molly: "Soooooo, what creasture are you excally?"

"I'm a devil-imp"

Molly: "Do you have a name?"

"No"

Molly: "Hmm. How I called you...Dallven. How that?"

Dallven: "Dallven. I love it"

Molly: "So, how you here? Did you broke in?"

Dallven: "No, I'm came from you"

Molly: 'You know I don't give birth like you"

Dallven: "Not like that. I came from your mark. I'm the Dimi-monster when someone get mark, your get a Dimi-monsters"

Molly: "Wait that what you are a Dimi-monsters?"

Dallven: "Yes"

Molly: "I think my mind blow. *turn off the shower and wrap herself in towel* But if that ture, there more of you?"

Dallven: "No just me and other different monsters they be choice"

Molly: "Chocie? Like what?"

Dallven: "Mummy, Vampire, Ghost you name it"

Molly: "Why devil-imp?"

Dallven: "Because I'm the only devil that going on and I'm rare"

Molly: "That makesence if I have not be drunk. No wait I'm not" *Getting dress and realize* Wait if what you is ture, then that mean..."

**(Honey and Gogo room)**

In Honey and Gogo room, Honey first woke up as she felt something tickle and furry. She slowly open her eye only be blurre as she reach out to get her glasses and when she put it on, she can face to face a fluffy, creature all fur, round with long tail with thron. A big ears flop on it eye which is one blue and other is pink. It arm chunck and mugcle, skin hard. It face like mouth show lip ruff and it teeth sharp and pointing. It have claw but have nail clip. Nose are hard to desgrasb as it have big nose and it feet like a troll and it have wing of the bird.

They stared for while until Honey eye wided.

Honey: "Your...Your...Your...SO CUTE!" *Hug new cute monster*

Gogo: "Wha-Honey what with the screaming?"

Gogo then know a creature on her bed look like a long leg like fast creature as yellow eye it head round but narow face. It nose bend and cruck it. It body are like demon cheeta with devil wings. A tail are bone and it back hunge back but not all the way. It ear like sharp shape. It teeth are human teeth all white. It wear like race tracker suit and it staring Gogo as it annory her as she push it off her bed as it lay before stood back up and stared at her.

Gogo: "I not sure what going on, but that creepy."

Then it sped around before stand back where it stared it as Gogo smile at this.

Gogo: "Speed huh? Not bad I think called you Zipper"

The now Zipper smile as it sped off who know where while Honey name the furry creature name Puffna (don't ask why) as she giggle of it fur tickle her for being happy thing as Gogo wonder if other have it but fate got her answer.

**(Hiro room)**

Frankie woke up and yawn and Stretches her body as she stood up and look for her charger but couldn't find it until..

"Here you go"

Frankie: "Thank"

She place her hi-tech chargers on her bolt and charge for 5 sec and place back the bos. She stop what she doing and look over who give her charger as spot a Frankenstein's like her but the only different is he bit tall then her. He have same hair style like her but only his hair all crazy like mad science. He wear lab coat all button up, a black glove and black boots. He have stein like her but he have some of it. He have blue and red eye color. His face like frankenstein but instead squard head, he have normal head and have bolt on his neck but it made of silver and have some kind of cape open or something. She and this monster are look each other for few minute before she spoke to him.

Frankie: "Um, hi?"

"Hello Frankie it so Fangtastic I finally to meet you and be part of Demi-monsters parther as we have must to know each other"

Franki: "Wait, Dimi-monster? Parther? What this about?"

"Well, the mark I came from reitmin a parhter to help one parther to other as like connect it"

Frankie: "What? Are you say that-"

"Yes, we are parther of Dimi-monsters"

Frankie though and never hear of it but the mark have to do this so maybe it happen to other. Hope Frankie is right about it.

Frankie: "Are there other monsters with other who have one?"

"Yes there are and I'm happy to be with you"

Frankie: "That nice you said but have you got name?"

"No but I like to have it"

Frankie: "How about Dr. Jollte?"

Dr. Jollte: "Hmm. I like it Dr. Jollte it is"

Aas the morning rise, the group got discover the thing happen as they found the girls have the creature they have. The first one for Draculaura is a Vampire who all go lucky guy. Tall, slind, skin pale, wearing cape of red and gold, wearing a shirt and vest, and pants/troser, a shoe and a smooth hair and fang show. He even wear a glove. He go by Dalyna. For Clawdeen, her is a werewolf a big mucgle hairy guy. He wearing jackin, a silver wristband, a blue pant, a spike collor and he wearing a white scarf wrap around his neck. He go by name Wirnna as he like the name. Legoona parther is Sea Monster he dress like Michael J. "Crocodile" Dundee. He have a boomerang and a whipe and a teeth like handmade. He be name Seinlta Dundee. Cleo has a mummy and wearing a pharaoh dress but the bandage just show skin that not rotine. The only thing different is he wearing a cap that say 'All hail the king' as it show who the boss but not really boss. He be name Jashon. Abbey who have a Yeti monster. He big but he kind even he had cold heart but nice fella. He wear a winter gear and look like eskmio. His skin like dark blue and his eye blue and teeth are ice. He name Frozo. Catty have a werecat guy but he dress up like a superstar. He have Purple hair and he cover white fur and he wearing shoe and have a mic on his tail. She name him Killda. Casta have a not a witch but a wrizard. He almost wear a rob but he have brown hair that tie in ponytail. He wear a tuxe suit and pant and have godd looking and have a orb ball and have a warnd as a mic. He be name Honlua.

Astranova have a alien like her kind. The only is different is he have headset made out gem and jewel. He wear a mix between spacesuit and singer clothe. He have show his muscles while wearing a t-shirt. He also floating in the air like her but he have gem rock neckleash. She name him Cysila. Ari have ghost parther who wearing hot clothe but again he have sleeve and sneaker shoe. She name him Shetia. Elle have robot Dimi-monsters. He wear a rapper clothe and a headset piece and have a DJ Table on his back and a speaker also on the back. He wear a shade to cover his grey eye. He is more hi-tech then usiabal. She name him Elnita. Luna dimi-monster is a mothman however, he have an many clothe he can change just like luna power. His wing is different which have a eye like a creature eye but it style. She have name him Flowty. Mouscedes have wererat as he wear clothe as it made like cheese (it not real cheese he wearing). He have crown on he head like a king. She name him Ratachu (mouse/rat pun). Courtney have a strange monster no one knew. It look like a Diwata. He wear tear clothe and look pale and black hair and look like ghost spirte like her brother. She name him Gojata. Lastly, Elizabeth have devil monster. He barry taller then Elizabeth as he just 4ft tall. He wear clothe and metal wristband and cokeholder. She name him Iahvya

Soon they discover the mark somehow unlocked the new power and the Dimi-monsters. But Hiro not know what it is, so he hope he can find out soon. Speak of Hiro, He on the phone and talking to Dr. Shetya about Elle missing part and new upgrade and how she incomplet as he understand of this.

Dr. Shetya: _"So this Elle robot girl is incomplet robot and she is missing cool-up module and need better upgrade and keep fall apart?"_

Hiro: "Ya and I promisi to help her but I don't know what to do"

Dr. Shetya: _"Hey Hiro there no quitter on the team as I know how to fix her up and you and I can try make her better"_

Hiro: "Really? That great to hear. So when you plan to come over?"

Dr. Shetya: _"I'll have to find your location and I'll be there. In the mean time, you and other sure find the prision monster before they do"_

Hiro: "Okay thank you for help"

Dr. Shetya: _"Np alway lean a helpy hands I'll see you soon"_

Once he hung up, Elle slowly walking and careful not break herself as she reach Hiro and lightly slowly tap Hiro shourlder as he turn to see her with worry face.

Elle: "Who on the phone you talking?"

Hiro: "A friend who name Dr. Shetya is a science and know hi-tech and well, I know I promisi to help you, but I need extra hand to build you better upgrade and installe Cool-up module. So your amp problem is over"

Elle felt joy build up and she slowly hug Hiro and kiss him before let go and thank Hiro for helping her problem. As Hiro left, he look around as he sit on the couch ad the tv show show and spot while the group try think of plan as they come up nothing even Fred try think but his plan is suck.

Fred: "Okay, we go on other side of city and other group look on other side and one of us-"

Wasabi: "Let me guess, We're have to use Baymax to search right?"

Fred: "Um-"

Honey: "Freddie, I'm not sure any your plan work no matter what you say."

Fred: "Well, I can come up a plan"

Gogo: "Really? Let hear us what you have"

Fred open his mouth but shut as he came a blank mind as he sit down on the chair while Gogo smile.

Gogo: "That what I though. So, any idea?"

Draculaura: "Frankie? What the plan?"

Frankie: "Well, I hopefully it come to me"

Just then a new appear as show a new woman speak about last night.

"_We introubting this news a broke in Museum have the cruge stole an actine stague of the Alleo bird name Yullen as she is the monster of the world as her stauge dissappear and seem this video footage what happen" _*Showing Shadow king and the group use Valnnta power and a soul murse inside and then the stague came to alive and talk awhile before they left* _"It seem there a monsters came from the San Fransokyo that save from the city and now it seem he now here in Los Angeles and now we have a hero came in our city and are here to save the daybut what the villains are plan to fate will tell us."_

As the news goinf, the other was shock to hear about what happena nd was too late.

Wasabi: "Aw man we're too late they found it before we do. Now what?"

Gogo: "What now? Well, what can we do now they found it."

Honey: "Maybe we can find the weakness? It what we do"

Cleo: "But what this creature weakness is? We have no idea what we do next move as we have no plan"

Clawdeen: "Cleo clam down I understand what we plan next but we can't argrue about the plan. We need find out what we planning for"

Cleo: "I'm sorry Clawdeen I have this feeling make me mad of it"

Clawdeen: "It fine. For now, we need figure out next moved to strick and defect them and that bird woman"

While thinking, Elizabeth spot Hiro walk out the door as she puzzle where Hiro going. She get Catty, Ari, Casta, Molly and Courtney as she pointing at Hiro and they decide to follow as they wonder where he going.

**(Beverly Gardens Park)**

In the park, Hiro walk in the Beverly Gardens Park as he pass lot of people as he walk through the park. He pass a sculpture of flower as he smile the look then he walk through the park and found the bench and sat down as he lost his though and try to think of what plan for the future and how to do find away to get stronger and how he can stop this and save both worlds. Hiro sigh as he went deeper.

Hiro: _"I hope we can find the way stop Shadow King and save both world but in do so is that I have train alot of fighting skill and gain power to battle and use it for good just hope I can figure way how to find this creature weakness but how will we do that? There no way to fighte until we find it. Man this suck I wonder if I can find somethingto do and maybe-"_

"Um excue me"

Hiro snap out and turn to who said it and see a person. The person talk to Hiro is a woman or girl. Her skin is white and her eye are light blue. She wear a joggle short and spot bar. She wear her boot that go near kneecape. Her hair are brown with dark blue and something on her head like head banda. Her figure is massive hourlgass as she wear a earplug set that concent to mp3 device. Hiro stared at her before he snap out.

Hiro: "Uh, can I help you?"

"Um, yes is this bench take it?"

Hiro: "No of course not go and sit down"

"Thank you"

The woman sit down next to Hiro and the woman look though the mp3 as Hiro peak at the woman Figure and see how massive her figure had and how jiggle and wobble as Hiro blush before the woman eye turn to him and he turn away as the woman felt warm feeling inside chest as she giggle herself. Selince fill the air as the hour tick away until the woman spoke out.

"I see you peak on my figure, hm?"

Hiro: "Y-You see me doing?"

"Yes, but I'm not mad infact I'm like someone like be with me. I didn't get your name"

Hiro: "I'm Hiro Hamada"

Lunna: "Lunna Stryder"

Hiro: "Wait Lunna that name familair"

Lunna: "Who really? Maybe have to do us when we met while back in San Fransokyo as a kid?"

Hiro: *Gasp* "I remember of you it be long"

Lunna: "Too long. You have crush on me and we love each other"

Hiro: "Ya we use to until you moved away. Now your hot and sexy"

Lunna giggle as she shake her breasts as her breasts jiggle and bounce and she pull Hiro close to her massive breasts and he face now in her massive breasts as he moan while Lunna smile as she happy to see her childhood appear. Then she though something she want to ask.

Lunna: "Hiro, I know it long since last we see each other and moved but I like to ask if I want be your girlfriend?"

Hiro smile.

Hiro: "Sure you can but I like to tell you something I have to tell you about something"

Hiro told his secert as Lunna shock and understand and as soon Hiro finished, she hug him and kiss long before they releash to breath as she smile.

Lunna: "That was great kiss Hiro. I'm also don't mind to have many girls join your harem as I'm happy as it make your happy to"

"Then we don't mind to join to huh?"

Hiro and Lunna turn to see two person standing in front of them. The first person appear has light blue have brown hair that tie in pony tail with dark pink band. Her eye is yellow. She wear purple shirt and black skilt and pink high heel. Her figure is are massive hourglass. The sec person appear have greyish-black skin. Long black hair reach just her ass. Her eye is pruple as her lip is purple too. She have purple two wristband and one purple chockholder on her neck. She wear white dress and high heel shoe. Her figure are massive hourglass.

Lunna: "Shine Ortiz, Sierra Moon what you doing here?"

One name Shine Ortiz spoke up.

Shine: "Me and Sierra looking for you and see you with your childhood here. *kneel to Hiro face* Yet, he so hot and cute and we hear everything what you told her and I like to help you. I'm Shine Ortiz and this here next to me is Sierra Moon"

Sierra: "Hello there"

Hiro: "Their your friends?"

Lunna: "Yes they are and I'm sorry of their action"

Hiro: "Hey they can join as long we're happy"

Shine: "Ooohhh, I like to hear that. *place Hiro face on her massive breasts* How about we find a place to have sex the three of us?"

*FLOOSH*

Just about Hiro said yes, a strange noise hear as a portal appear as a four figure fell to the ground as Hiro use his skill and power to cachge them as he lay them down as Hiro study them. The first person is appear her sking all pale like dead. She have long, flaming, teal hair pulled back into a ponytail at the top of her head, two locks of hair framing her face (resembling a sharp-angled "M"), and light purple lipstick. Her clothing is attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a black one-shouldered crop-top, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm and She also wears a pair of what appear to be leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. Next to her was a guitar that shape of flaming fire with pink and blue figure are massive huge hourglass which she like didn't felt the weight. The sec, is look like a crow as she appear her body cover blue feather. Her beck shap a mouth. Her hair are messy as she wear a giant shirt with jackin lexther and pant. Her figure are massive gigantic hourglass that fear tear her clothe. The thrid one is a female skunk her fur appear grey and white. Her hair white inponytail with tieband, her bushy tail so soft and fluffy. She wear pink clothe and dark red silk. Her figure are massive hourglass as her breasts bonce and wobble as Hro smile the look at the breasts. The last one is a look like sheepdog. she all black and white and her tail show. Her furry hair she have long white hair. Her ear have flop and she wear a dress and her figure was massive large hourglass as the four people are constion.

Lunna: "Hiro what happen?"

Hiro: "I not sure"

Then two more appear from the portal as it close as Hiro grab them and brought them on the ground. The first one is a turkey woman she have black hair curl and have feather on her head. A grey feather cover her body. A mouh beack show. She wear a mexico clothe and her figure are massive giant hourglass. Hiro hear a slosh inside the bird woman breasts as he grob her breasts. The last is a dog wearing a civile clothe purple hair and plup lip and her figure are massive giant hourglass. Soon, Hiro study them and then look puzzle.

Hiro: "This is weird"

Lunna: "What is?"

Hiro: "I never see the this people before. *pointing the animal* But I'm thinking they be from defferent. But I'm worry about what gonna happen next"

As he say that, a scream hear from distion as people rush pass by and soon they pass, a creature of bird attack people. Hiro look to other and worry they stuck in the battle.

"HIRO"

Hiro turn to see his girlfriends rush through him and they have branch and twig and stuff.

Hiro: "Hirls? What you doing here?"

Molly: "We wonder where you goinf so we follow you and-"

Hiro: "Forget it. I want you bring them *point the other people* to saving and after that, I like you help mewhile other called a back up"

Once said and done, Catty, call the other while Hiro use his power and suit to fight the villains minions. As Hiro rush to fight the birds, he spot a woman in mid-20. She appear cannaian woman a brown hair, blue eye, red ruby lip. She is tall, massive hourglass. She wear old clothe t-shirt and pant that her cloth hug her figure tight and ready to rip ad have high heel. She however, chase by the bird as Hiro rush to save her and grab her to find somewhere save and hidden behind the bush. Hiro watch the bird while check the woman as she shake up from the attack as he help her to clam down.

Hiro: "Easy ma'am, your just shake up the attack. Are you okay?"

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I am and thank you. *looking at Hiro as she blush* My your cute guy"

Hiro: "Thank you but stay here and don't come out"

The woman nod as Hiro came out as the other show up as they regroup so they update.

Wasabi: "So what we got?"

Hiro: "I think that your answer" *pointing the bird while fly around*

Fred: "A birds? 'Pffffsss' they're just bird I mean they have no brain to attack people"

Then one bird charge and peck Fred suit as soon more join in as everyone shield themself as shoot it away and rush toward Hiro as his girlfriends hug him in worry.

Frankie: "Hiro are you okay?"

Hiro: "I'm fine, but we need to save people"

Clawdeen: "Don't worry Hiro we we're gonna help them"

**(Battle! - Xenoblade Chronicles 2 - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

So the group charge toward the birds while Catty, Elle, Casta, Elizabeth and Molly watch the battle going on. Wasabi and Fred combine their attack at the bird but they flew away and they peacking hard as one bird go in Fred suit mouth and screech and squaking at Fred who cover his ear.

Fred: "DUDE THIS BIRD BUT LOUD"

Wasabi: "YOU TELLING ME"

Honey and Gogo was doing there best to do anything to scared them off but they instead just scraching and clawling at poor girls as they cover scratch and peak mark.

Gogo: I know I'm bird fan, but this is readicalish"

Honey: "Now you know why I hate hippo"

The Ghouls was did there best only they have not did good as they are been claw and scratch and peak. Cleo have not in mood of this.

Cleo: "I CAN'T BELIEVE THEY RUIN MY HAIR! MY HAIR"

Clawdeen: "If Toralei was here, she will eat must bird that gonna around."

Draculaura: 'But she not here"

Lagoona: "We know mate but we have to stop this...EEEEK SOMEONE TOUCH MY ASS"

Abbey: *holding a bluejay* "This fella have got your fine tail"

Lagoona: "Funny Abbey funny"

Frankie: "No time to joke around. We have to save people or they will be birds food"

Hiro and Baymax have trouble as Hiro use his electrice force as the birds scrudding away only return back as Baymax be like a tree have no intruesting Baymax. The group fight back the bird but the army of birds are overpowered them as they are hide behind the bursh as they try to think up the plan.

Wasabi: Okay..'pant'...what are 'pant' gonna do with 'pant' the birds?"

Fred: "SCARE THEM OFF A CATS"

Gogo: *Slap Fred head* "How are we gonna do it? Catty is only werecat and she not feel eating birds"

Honey: "We can get bird seed and leard them away the people"

Clawdeen: 'That nice plan Honey but how much we have to buy the bird seeds?"

Honey: "Never mind"

Hiro: "We can't give up. We need a plan to win this"

Draculaura: "How are we gonna do this Hiro? There no way to fight the birds as they have there own mind"

**(End Song)**

**(Somewhere)**

On the top of building, Yullna watch the sence as she giggle of her work as the other villains are looking at the heroes and wonder if they know what right.

Halmort: "So are you gonna finished them off? Because I'm want that boy and other are gone"

Wenua: "Oh pipe down your fool, she is and will to finished them off if your not shut your mouth and wrap yourself up"

Boolcula: "Now, now let not fight each other as this is the our enamy we are talk about. What you think of this Yullna?"

Yullna: "Oh I don't know that though about killing them is to quick. But I like slowly painful death and I like to hear them scream and begging for mercy"

Halluta: "Mercy? Try slaugter them and end of this"

Jolba: "Then it not the right thing to do for villain who have no pastine"

Halluta: "I do"

Doyna: "Um, you never do boss"

*SMASH*

Halluta smash his minion gang with his fist and yelling at him while other are just dumbfaul before Mr. Yama spoke up.

Mr. Yama: "So are you gonna end them or what? I hate those kids and that freak are ruin my life and sceem"

Yullna: "Don't have to for I can let my minion to end them"

Momakase: "And how will do that if we are here and their there?"

Yullna: "You forget I can called out for"

To prove them, she chirp out called as the birds are ready to attack and charged to the group as they cover themself while the villains watch in stond as Yullna laugh in evil way.

Yullna "Hahahahaha. Now watch as they are be bird food"

**(Group)**

While happening, the other have watch in horror for they try to fight back but only be peak and scratch and screech by the birds and now the army of birds all started peacking and scratching on them. Elizabeth scare shaking while other look worry.

Molly: "We have to help them"

Astranova: How? We can't hurt this animal, they are living being"

Elle: "I want to help but I can't risck destory my only change to be finished to complet"

Ari: "I'm a ghost and I can't touch thing as well I can't be touch"

Luna: "Maybe we can outsmart them and-"

Catty: "And what? We're not heroes Luna we're just normal ghouls and we likely be kill"

Casta: "I know your point but how are we gonna help them?"

Just then a groan hear as they turn to see a pale girl work up as she rub her head as the group look at her and they check up her.

Molly: "Hey you okay?"

"I'm fine just wonder what happen"

No sooner she open her eye, she have a confuse face and turn to shock look.

"Wait, why I'm on living world and where am i?"

Ari: "Your in Beverly Hills *floating trowed her* and you be save from falling from teh portal you and other came"

"Wait other? *Ari point the girl behide as she turn and see other people are in constion* Oh them, I never see them before"

Catty: "Well you be happy he save and other from your death"

_"The human save my life even I already dead dosen't mean that human just save my life no one ever save me before"_

She shook her head and decide to speak to them.

Ember: "Well, whoever he is, I can thank him. My name is Ember McLain and I'm a ghost"

Ari: "Wow, so your ghost too?"

Ember: "Ya, but I never see you in ghost zone before"

Ari: "Ghost Zone?"

Casta: "I hate you cast of spell, but our friends and lover are in danger" *Ponitng Hiro and other be attack by the birds"

Ember spot the group as she lay her eye on Hiro as she wonder who the boy is.

Ember: "Who the boy?"

Elle: "That Hiro and like they said he that one save your life along the other as well"

Ember stared at Hiro as she felt strange feeling she have not had for long time after what happen and she never get rid this new feeling as she kneel down and pick up her guitar and walk pass the other.

Mouscedes: Hey what are you doing?"

Ember: "Saving them what you expet? For now, *turn her dial* IT TIME TO ROCK THIS PLACE!"

**(Back the villains)**

We see the villains are watching the hero being defect as Yullna giggle and plan to finished off.

Yullna: "Okay I it time to end it. NOW MY KID TIME TO-"

*Guitar sound*

Sudden;y, a sound came somewhere and a green wave knock the birds down as the villains also knock down while cover their ear. Hiro and other be peack and scratch until a wave knock the bird down and they now wonder what happen.

Hiro: "Is everyone okay?"

Wasabi: "I felt I have bird gem. Did everyone have body wash?"

Honey: "We're fine but like I say I more fear then a hippo fear"

Gogo: "I though Bird Watch Hobby though good idea and now they turn on mankind"

Fred: "WHOA THAT SO COOL! I NEVER SEE THAT WAVE BEFORE"

Clawdeen: "Can you quit Fred, my ear is hurt from the noise"

Hiro: "Baymax, are you okay?" *Looking Baymax oh lay on his back*

Baymax: "I am fine Hiro. How are you?"

Hiro: "I'm good buddy just wonder what was that"

"That be me"

The group turn and see Ember walking trowed them as she reach her hands out as Hiro know she leaning her hand as he grab her hand and be life as other dust themself off and walk to Hiro and they now know who this person is.

Hiro: "Thank you for saving us"

Ember: "No it you I sure thank because you save me from falling to my death even I'm a ghost. I'm Ember McLain"

Hiro: "Hiro Hamada and I like your name ember like fire ember it fine you"

Ember: *Blush* "T-T-T-T-T-Thank you. _(He shuct a nice boy. He not like my ex or Skuller but nice and kind. But where I'm feel to him I never felt before if like I'm in love trowed him but why-Wait, the power I senceing can it be? I though all of them are gone but if that ture can he be-"_

Hiro: "Are you okay?"

Ember snap out of Hro voice as she look at him as her face turn redder then Baymax old suit as her hair sudden;y change from blue to firly red.

Ember: "What? S-S-S-Sorry"

Hiro: "Ember? why your hair are red?"

Ember realize it as she snuf out and replace the blue as she sigh relift. Then she spoke next.

Ember: "So anyway, I like to ask are you Kamoni?"

Hiro: "yes I am but how you know?"

Ember: "Well, all ghost have hear about you in legend and they think your just a mith and well I believe your real"

Hiro: "That so sweet you said about me"

Ember blush even more but Honey know this as she smile of the new soon to be member to join the harem. Gogo then decide to speak up.

Gogo: "So are you say that ghost zone are real?"

Ember: "Well ya I mean there alot of ghost out there and there good one but also bad one. But I'm glad you have nice heart even you sure save life other if I still a human"

Hiro: "What you mean if I still a human?"

Before Ember could answer, a screet hear from teh diston as a figure land on the ground as it reavel a bird woman panting in anger.

Yullna: How dare you hurt my baby you fenus bitch"

Gogo: "Hey it big bird"

Frankie: "Who are you?"

Yullna: "I'm Yullna and I'm here to conqour this place and reclam this land and I'm here to kill everyone for good"

Clawdeen: "Your not gonna kill the human you bitch"

Cleo: "You will not put our fillty claw on my fave shopping store. *Hiro: Ahem* Oh and human too" *blush in embressus*

**(Battle for the Glory - Dragon Quest IV - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Ember: "I'll help you. As less to repay you"

Hiro: "Thank Ember"

So the heroes attack at the bird like woman as she flow upward and flew trowed them as she twiel and become a drill like attack as she struck the ground as make a crack as the dodge for last seceond. Honey throw the chem ball then she make a made shife crossbow with her hand and fire at the chem ball and explose a mist to cover the park and road and blind the Yullna who can't see but hear as she use her razer claw that near her only hit nothing and struck by Baymax rocket fist and Hiro use his plus wave to knock her out but she got up quick as she screech as the two knock down. Fred flame at her by she vanishe before Fred flame hit the ground as he looking for her.

Fred: "Dude where is she?"

Unaware Yullna sneak up Fred and just about to struck him down only be dodge by Wasabi blade as he know what she about to do.

Wasabi: "Your not gonna to hurt my friends"

Fred: "Whoa thank dude"

Wasabi: "No problem but please watch out you looking"

Fred: "Can't promisi on that"

Gogo and Clawdeen both run and skate trowed Yullna as Gogo throw her dise as it expanion and hope on and fly trowed Yullna as she smruk.

Gogo: "Look like your not the only one who can fly"

Yullna: "Fool I'm ruler of the sky and no one clam that"

Yullna swif her wing and a number of feather target on Gogo as she dodge but Clawdeen duck and avoide from bing hit from the attack.

Clawdeen: "Gogo be careful I'm right behind you"

Gogo: "Sorry Clawdeen"

Clawdeen: "LOOK OUT"

Clawdeen warning came too late as Gogo be struck by Yullna headbutt and knock Gogo off her hover dise while Clawdeen run fast she can and grab her and tumbler like a bowling ball and they can to stop and they panting of their saving.

Gogo: "T-T-Thank you Clawdeen you just save my fall"

Clawdeen: "Us ghoulfriends must look out each other from danger"

The two got up and and give high-five before they rush to help their friend/siderhood.

Frankie, Draculaura, Lagoona and Abbey doing best they could to hit Yullna but she dodge every attack the ghouls give anything they got but Yullna is too fast.

Abbey: "Fuck she too fast to lay on her. We have to come up a way to hit her"

Draculaura: "How? We try everything we got"

Frankie: "Not all of them"

Draculaura: "No Frankie it too dangrous to use it on you"

Frankie: "What chose we got? It the only way"

Abbey: "She right it the only way and we run out obtin"

Draculaura: "But Hiro..."

Frankie: "Don't worry. I'm gonna be fine"

Draculaura look at her ghoulfriends for be long since they met and they like family to them and help each other to make monster high the best and try to make peace for human and since they end up here, maybe it for the best if human think them as a hero and show monster not evil. Draculaura hug Frankie as she run trowed Yullna as Draculaura watch her go while Abbey stood next to her.

Abbey: "She going be okay so you have not to worry about"

Draculaura: "That the thing I'm worry aobut"

Lagoona: "It goning be fine your'll see"

Draculaura: "Thank you Ghouls" *hugging them*

Cleo, Courtney and their dimi-monsters fight they cause as Yullna let lose of giant egg as it creak to reavel a hummingbrid as they be cover of them and fell to teh ground panting.

Cleo: "We are lossing to her and there no idea what to do"

Jashon: "I agree with you but how?"

Just then Frankie rush pass them as they was shock who was it.

Courtney: "Is that Frankie?"

Frankie skitter to halt as she summon Dr. Jollte who happy to see her.

Dr. Jollte: "Ah Frankie who what I can help you with?"

Frankie: "Dr. Jollte I'm gonna use my full power to beat bird brain freak"

Dr. Jollte: *frown* "Is it the Mighty mega volt-200 giga-walt?"

Frankie was shock.

Frankie: "H-H-H-How did you-"

Dr. Jollte: "Frankie I know about that power attack and it danger to you since I bound with you and that mark now share mind and soul between the two of us. *Frankie look down sad* But *she look up in puzzle* that dosen't mean you can do along for I have too got that power and together we can beat her or die trying"

Frankie smile in joy and hug her dimi-monsters guirden.

Frankie: "Your the best brother I ever have"

Dr. Jollte was shock but smile and hug her.

Dr. Jollte: 'We are like a family Frankie. But now we have bird to tame to"

Frankie nod and turn to Yullna as they hold hands as they charge their power. Hiro watch and shock to see Frankie and Dr. Jollte as he then rememeber what Frankie having danger power that almost kill her but live. Hiro decide to help them as he rush to them while Hiro group watch horror unfold.

Wasabi: "WHat Hiro doing?"

Fred: "I think he helping them"

Honey: "WHAT? BUT HE GONNA GET KILL"

Gogo: "HIRO NO"

Cleo: "IT TOO DANGEROUS GET OUT"

Hiro not listen as he stop next to Frankie who was surprise of this.

Frankie: "Hiro? What you doing here?"

Hiro: "I'm not like you two use that power your get destory"

Dr. Jollte: "We're be fine"

Hiro: "I'm gonna help you no matter what"

Frankie felt her heart beat as she hear what Hiro doing for risky his life for her and other.

Frankie: "Hiro"

Then Hiro, Frankie and Dr. Jollte sudden glow as they fuse into one as the new form took place to reavel new form a science with spark pack in her back. Now she is bigger and taller and more powerful. The new person Raise her hand as spark float out her glove as fuse in teh electo ballas it grow bigger and bigger and bigger while everyone shock to see what happening. The villians watch in horror as the person asobe in to the ball as they shaking in fear.

Halmort: "Um are we not see and worry about what gonna happen?"

Boolcula: 'We can see that you fool"

Creepta: "What are we gonna to do?"

Molfie: "Whimper" (I DON'T WANT TO DIE)

Wenua: "Oh quit your bitch wineing you baby. I have magic power to protect us from what go down hill"

They look each other and agree what Wenua said as they look on battle. Meanwhile Yullna was also shock of this but shook out from the shock as she flew trowed them as the group watch in worry. Then the new person see their change and throw at Yullna who cuaght it and chuckle.

Yullna: "Fool I can cast anything you throw at me and nothing you can stop me"

But..

"Are you sure?"

Yullna: "What?"

"Eletro Bomb Shocker"

Yullna: "Oh you son of the bi-"

*KA-BOOM*

**(End Music)**

As the dust sattler, the group search they three as they spot them lay on the ground alive and barry. As the aport them, Hiro cough and hachle as he shook out his clear cobweb.

Hiro: "Did we do it?"

Gogo: "Ya you three did or you have fuse into one"

Hiro: "I think I must unlock Frankie new form"

*Moan*

Frankie, Hiro and other turn to see Yullna who is cover surt and but as she have anger look.

Yullna: "YOU BITCH YOUR SO BITCH! YOU THINK SO METTER THEN THE BIRD DOSEN'T MEAN YOU CAN TREAT US LOOK FUCKING FOO"

Before she could, a shadow grab her and pull in the voyne and they are gone. The group sigh and they now know it not over as she will be back.

Wasabi: "Well that went well"

Gogo: "Just sure hope like it but we need the way to know about her"

Lunna: "So, this what you do?"

Hiro: "Afraid so"

Shine: "Hey, if you like to know about her, there a Library on the N Rexford Dr if you like, we can show you"

The group agree and walk through the Library and hopefully they will find it.

**(Timeskip)**

They arrive later and they enter the place. The place are huge and rooming many room of shelf book and have sigh like 'Kid room book', 'History', 'Doc' and more. Hiro happy to see many book for first time as well for the ghouls.

Frankie: "Wow Hiro this place is Clawsome"

Clawdeen: "I agree maybe I can read about the dress to make new one"

Lagoona: "I'm agree then you do mate. But why we here for?"

Cleo: "You forget we need to find out more of the bird woman"

Lagoona: "Good point"

Sierra: "Well, there a history room is what we go there for"

They walk in the history room and they search for it. It be 6 minite in the room until Ari flow to them and show them.

Ari: "I found the book that we looking for"

Hiro took her her and look at the book for that said _'The Mysteries and Legend of Creature' _for they never hear it before.

Draculaura: "The Mysteries and Legend of Creature book? I never hear that before what it for?"

Shine: "It the history about the monsters in the past but it just a book but now your real deal, I believe they will rewritten sometime"

Hiro: "Tha great to hear but we can't take out and learn of it since we don't have Library cards"

Lunna: "Not to worry *reach in her massive breast and pull out her card* I have this card and you can borrow it"

They thank her for help once she use her card and they brought back to hotel as they hope find clue.

**(Abandion House)**

Somewhere site are the abandion house that sell but never buy it as they be broke in and rensack and stole suff. But now they go hiding as they come up idea of what to do next plan.

Halmort: "So what we do now you guys? We got what we have and now why we're here?"

Wenua: "Well, we need to heal her so she can contiune to rampage the city and you want nothing for you to take what use be your, right?"

Halmort didn't said anything as he sulking while he sitting down on the old worn out 60's chair (I though what place is use to be). In other room, the other villains are thinking else plan for to best BH6 and SGS (I short it) the next time they met. High Voltage are teaching Franklin the skill they can come up so far they try to and after like 10 try, they take a break as Juniper spoke her mother.

Juniper: "Mother? Why I agree with you to teach big fella of dacing?"

Barb: "It because he have power and never use it so we have teach him how to use it by dacing"

Juniper: *gruff* "Well he not no tales" *Pointing to Franklin*

Franklin was try to dace but only he break stuff of chair, couch, table and other stuff as he giggle and laugh as he wreck the iteam while Barb smile Franklin proud while Juniper faceplam as she walk away her mother and sit on the beanbag and groan before took out a smartphone and play a game just dance on app. As she play it, Jolba appear behiden her watching her play the dance game for which be a 35 minute until he spoke only he startler and she use her power and fire her smartphone into ash which she now piss at him.

Juniper: "LOOK WHAT YOU MADE ME DO"

Jolba: "Sorry, but I like ask you something"

Juniper sigh as her spark fade and sit down on the beanbage.

Juniper: "K, what is exsacerling did you like to ask me about?"

Jolba: "It about a boy"

Juniper look at him puzzle for his answer.

Juniper: "What about him?"

Jolba: "That boy seem to have grow stronger and I feel he gonna find a way to beat us"

Juniper: "Well, that bullshit and I know it, but why have you ask me about it?" *took the can drink and chunk it down*

Jolba look at her and silience before he spoke up.

Jolba: "You have feeling for him, do you?"

*PPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF*

Juniper: "WHAT?"

Jolba: "So you have feeling for him, do you?"

Juniper now byonde piss as her eye turn spark white as her hand cover electron as she ready to frie this mutte as she spoke in cold vemon word.

Juniper: "Give me one reason why I not gonna shock you alive"

Jolba shook his head and walk pass by her before said last thing.

Jolba: "You know why and because what happen between your mother and your father, I'm sure you have thing you forgotten in the past and the feeling came back"

After said that, Juniper gasp after the word father costing lose her spark as she kneel on the floor shaking as Jolba walk away while Juniper felt a tear on her cheek to only wipe away. She stood up and walk over to the dinner table set as she have her mind that how he know about her and mother past and her feeling for one thing is that Juniper have crush on Hiro and sad she just a villains and not normal people. She hope she and her mother will have normal live instead of be crime.

**(Hotel)**

The group return back their room while Lunna, shine and Sierra left them as they told they have place be and place to go. Hiro have forgot the woman he save only found she gone and too late to search for her as they brought other people to their hotel room. They now at the table with the book the borrow to find out about Yullna and how to beat her. While looking through the page, Dr. Shetya arrive when they come back their book adventure and he work on the Elle project to complet only found out he need some place to work the Project Elle. While going on, Hiro have look over to the other people or animal that he and other brought them back. Hiro can't help but wonder how they end up here and why. So many question, so many answer. He look at the female crow bird as he found out she look hot and cute but he thinking if she came from the other world where animal rule and human wipe out. He look on to the Sheepdog and the way she wear, she look hot and sexy for her. The Skunk he though was black and white stripe but instead grey and white stripe. She have good figure which Hiro smell is different like not bad smell but good smell. Hiro then look over the female bird who he know a turkey. He poke her massive breasts and it jiggle and slosh be hear as while. The last one is a cute dog girl as he wonder why she have purple hair though he wear purple suit while back until he upgrade it. He screat her large flop ear as she make a moan noise and she smile for her tail wag it.

"Look like you give her a ear screat"

Hiro turn and spot Clawdeen as she walk in the room and sit next to him as she grab Hiro hand and place on her breast and make him rub her breast as Hiro smile before took his back from her.

Hiro: "You like when I do that, right?"

Clawdeen: "I do Hiro. But I like to know we found info about Yullna as she is a Alicanto as she use to be a ruler of the sky but be prison from kill people from above like plane and spaceshutter"

Hiro: "Well, that explane. Any else"

Clawdeen: "Well, she like shiny thing and like food"

Hiro: "And?"

Clawdeen: "Well, she hate cold thing and music that it"

Hiro: "Are there anymore left?"

Clawdeen: "No and in fact there other monsters we never see before. *Looking at their guest* So how are they?"

Hiro: "They are okay but I'm wonder if they ever go back home. I also wonder how did the portal open without power or spell to do so"

Clawdeen: "Beat me. *She lay in front of Hiro and press her massive breast* But I'm happy we are agree every ghouls to be with you Hiro and more will be joining soon"

They kiss for an hour until they need breeth air as she got off Hiro and then she walk off before turn to him.

Clawdeen: "By the way, I thinking if you can maybe get something to eat?"

Hiro: "We're see"

Once she left, Hiro though about food they will have and he got off teh chair and walk out to get some food and find some food. Later Hiro return back the place he found and well this only have the place and it junk. As Hiro walking pass allyway when...

"GET US YOUR MONEY"

"LEAF ME ALONE"

Hiro hear a cry and he place the food down (he hide so no one stole it) and sneak through the sound coming from as he peak the corner and spot a group of thud and a woman in white dress and next to her a another woman who she is a Caucasian-woman. She wear white-shirt and have short pant and high heel. She have long blonde hair, brown eye and ruby red lip. Hiro know she have perfect massive hourglass she have. They be cornter by the thug to do who know what they'll do to the two woman. Hiro know the woman in white dress look familiar to him as he know her somewhere but he know he will think about later as Hiro need think fast before thing get worst. An idea pop his head as he sneak and quiet to toward them as he blend in the darkness as he ready to attack while he listen what going on.

Thug 1: "One last time. GIVE US YOUR EVERYTHING YOU HAVE THERE"

"NO WE'RE NOT GIVE YOU ANYTHING BITCHES" *pitch on the thug*

The tall thug now piss before grab the woman arm and pull toward him.

Thug 1: "YOUR SO DEAD YOU SLUT"

Thug 2: "What we gonna do with them?"

Thug 3: "We can stripe them down and fuck them hard"

Thug 4: "Then someone foind them and called the police and track us down"

Thug 3: "Well what can we do?"

Then the big guy leader spoke up to them.

Leader: "We can bring them to our secert place and fuck them and kill them and diest them in the forest. So we can get away whatever we want and nothing can stop us"

The thug laugh and chuckle this idea as they lean closer to the two woman while they shaking in fear hopefully someone save them. As luck appear, the thug didn't know that one thug be grab and pull in the darkness while struggler to be free but went siliece after that. As the thugs ready for the sicklly plan, when one of the thug know someone missing.

Thug 1: "Hey where Joe?"

Leader: "I don't know maybe he just make sure no one will know what going here and make sure if someone coming"

Then one thug suddely vanshie as they now know something going on. Without waring, one thug pull in teh trash, other in the dumpter, one lift off the ground into darnkess, other drag in the sewer and last one pull and drag into mist. The four of them now hudder each other while pull out their weapon.

Leader: "ALRIGHT WHOEVER YOU ARE COME ON OUT AND FIGHT US"

Silence fell as the thugs try to find the sort but found nothing until..

Thug 3: "Hey who are-"

One the thug felt something but he pull in as the thugs turn to see there boy pull in the dark and hear screaming and pleading only his scream die down. Then the sec thug pull and knock in teh trash can, then other on flew in the wall and last one smash into the ladder of fire escape. The leader grab the woman and place the knift on her Throat while shouting.

Leader: "ALRIGHT ASSHOLE, WHOEVER YOU ARE YOU GONNA SURRENDER YOURSELF OR I'LL SLITE THIS SLUT THROAT AND KILL HER"

No resport as the woman whimp while other woman shaking and worry. Then something flow by and wrap up the leader wraist and be pull up letting go the woman as she rush back to other as the leader hosing up and then stop before free fall and crash in the pile of trach as stuff hurt him and knock him constion. The two women are wonder who save them as someone came out the shadow to reavel Hiro panting for he the one beat the thug. He walk over to thema nd spoke clam and nice toun.

Hiro: "Why there are two okay?"

They surprise the boy beat the thug as the blond one smile while other smile as she happy someone save them. The blonde woman walk over and hug Hiro tight.

"Thank you, thank oyu so much little man. Your save our life"

Hiro: "Can't have someone get hurt walking by themself in the middle of night you know"

The woman in white dress walk over and smile.

"Well, I glad your beat the thugs up in time Hiro and I'm happy to see that your saving cilive live"

Hiro: "Well I'm just glad not let someone to do who know what they plan and I-Wait how you know my name?"

Marilyn: "Well your the save me from the place where you and other fighting a ghost gangers and well I just left while your just froce the fight. I sorry didn't intordues myself my name is Marilyn Monroe. The one who hug you is Crystal Storm or Crystal Ashley if you like name her"

Crystal: "Hi there Hiro. I hope you like my breast hmm?"

Hiro: "Ya. But I wonder what you two doing"

Marilyn: "Well, we just walking from the club and well we end in this allyway and we're aout to be rape from them until you save our butt"

Hiro nod them as they walk out the ally and on the street (before Hiro grab the foods) talking about their life and their life before they came to the hotel as Hiro say goodbye and enter the hotel as they have their food before they end up asleep. While going on, Marilyn and Crystal walk on the street before the black limo car pull up and the back door open as they got in and it drove off. Inside the two took seat as someone front them spoke to them.

"So how your night out you two?"

Marilyn: "Oh it fine for night and it wild until we attack by the thug"

"Are you two okay?"

Crystal: "Oh we're fine until Hiro save us"

The person lean over to what they hear from Crystal just said.

"Did you said Hiro an in Hiro Hamada?"

Marilyn: "Of course and I'm happy to said he have return and he more powerful then ever. He need all the help he can get Nicki and beside you forget Jeanne be save the same boy in the park that attack hour ago"

The person name Nicki ponder of this as she though to have him and other for help but she shook out and decide to think later as she look at them.

Nicki: "We'll talk this later right now we need get back home. I have no plan for rap song later on so I'm gonna update you two in the mean time, I have talk to my agent about this and he can make sure if something happen for tomorrow"

So they agree as the night wore on for tomorrow have come.

**(Next day)**

As the morning light shine, all the people in Beverly Hills woke up and go to their work or there caree job. The store open up and they great morning in happy torn. In the hotel room where our heroes are, one woke up as a female crow moan before she sit up and Stretches as she rub her golden eye as she look her surarounding and wonder what happen and how she end up here as she got off the bed and though of happen.

"What happen last night and how did I end up here?"

The crow woman looking around and spot a other people she not know as she smell she need a shower so she walk the one near and got undress and wash herself. While she wash herself, she can't remember how she end up in the hotel or who other people sleeping on the bed that size to fit everyone. The fact is that what ever happen, she must find a way and learn this unknown place. Once she finished, she got out the shower and fry herself and looking her clothe and thinking to buy one if this place every her size. When she walk out of the bathroom, she spot someone standing in the doorway which she know it not a person but a tall yet puff up looking marshmallow man or something. It rise it hand and spoke.

Baymax: "Hello I am Baymax a health carebot I'm program to help people in need. I sence your in trouble and confuseon of how you end up here or where you are. That will answer your qusetion when everyone wake up"

She not sure to react or just stare and not said a word before someone spoke.

"Baymax, what you doing up? I though your in charging stastion?"

Byamax: "I'm have sencion she have a woke"

She look who the thing talking to as reavel a look like a creature she never see before as the young creature turn to her and smile before spoke up.

Hiro: "Oh your awoke. I'm Hiro and this here is Baymax my bud. So um you thinking what going on right? Well, I have no clue what happen but I do my best to answer for you k?"

The woman look nervous at first to see the thing but as she look at the little one, she felt she can trust him as she slowly walk through them and she stood there before thinking what to do next. Hir the one to spoke.

Hiro: "I know your scare what going on but like I say, I can answer you I can."

She look at the boy and know his name is Hiro and something about him he kind of cute for his age and she though maybe she can trust him.

"Um, hi and thank you your kindly and help me my trouble, but I not sure about trusting someone like you can help my question uh Hiro right?"

Hiro: "It fine. I like to help people but your more like a crow are you?"

The crow woman nod Hiro question.

"That I am"

Hiro: "So I told you my name can you tell me your name?"

She nod Hiro answer

Beatrice: "Well, my name is Beatrice Bellacro"

Hiro: "That nice name for beauitful woman like you"

Beatrice blush of hearing that as she smile the nice word Hiro say to her. She then ask something in her mind.

Beatrice: "So Hiro what spiece are you?"

Hiro: "Human if you not know"

Beatrice took back of this news.

Beatrice: "Human? But there wasn't human for year?"

Hiro was puzzle of this.

Hiro: "Really? Maybe you somehow treavel back in time or something. What cause you end up here?"

Beatrice: "Not sure but I maybe got knock out cold or black out before I end up here. Maybe I can try think how I came to here, maybe I can jog my memory to help me"

Then a cute moan follow by a yawn as a skunk woman woke up as she rub her eye from her sleepish.

"What a nap there. *moan* *She look around the unknown place* Oh this is not my room. Where am i?"

Hiro walk over and a comfer her to understand.

Hiro: "Your in hotel and you be out for while. I'm Hiro Hamada I'm like to know your name please"

Chloe: My name is Chloe Sinclaire"

Hiro: "That cute name for cute girl like you"

Chloe giggle this as she kiss him on the lip as Hiro smile happy of this. Soon, more people woke up and they intradus them as Hiro find out of them. He learn the sheepdog name Elaine Budderbup who she was on date until she found out her date have cheaster on her and rush home until she black and end up here. A turkey name Pavita Pechugona who she speak mexico and thank Hiro infinity power, he understand she was walking on sunny day until she somehow trip and fell down in the river and enter the cave whitch soon black out and end up here. Lastly a dog girl name Ricki as she explane she and her friends was hang out and talk about thing when they see a theme park and fund good time until they encounter the haunted house as they think nothing about it as they have great when Ricki got seprleit from her friends and enter mirror place as she touch one of the mirror when she felt something pull her in and she knock out. Hiro then told them where they are and which place they in as they thnk Hiro and wonder what to do next. Hiro told them he promisi to help them to find there way home. However, they felt hungry as Hiro took them to see if everyone are up which they are and he sort it out and they great them and talk about hour until they have thing to do.

Frankie was reading the book to figure out how they will beat Yullna when she know a picture of other bird woman and realize of this before she grab the book and rush to other to show them. She enter the living room and gather them up and told them what she find out in the book.

Draculaura: "You sure you figure out how to beat Yullna?"

Frankie: "I'm sure of it and this is the only that have answer"

Cleo: "Like what?"

Frankie: "This ghoul have some kind an iteam and using on Yullna for some reaction"

Lagoona: "So what your say mate?"

Frankie: "I'm say that what if the villains have go to the museum and free her but not know about this item?"

Wasabi: "Are you say there still a change to stop her?"

Honey: "It worst a shot"

Gogo: "If this iteam what you said it ture Frankie, then it hope the best to stop them"

Dr. Shetya: "Well that the way to think with your brain. So, how are you gonna get the iteam?"

Hiro: "Easy, we ask them about how to beat Yullna and they will help us"

Catty: "Problem how are you gonna do that? They are only listen to their own law and no one else"

Hiro: "Well ture but they will listen to a heroes"

Ari: "Really? What if your plan not gonna work?"

Hiro: "We're figure it out"

Astranova: "I hope so but I don't like something happen to you"

Hiro: "Don't worry I will be okay because I have them and they will look out for me"

Elle: "Don't you forget you promisi me new upgrade I want it"

Hiro: "You will"

Then, the news channel appear as they show Yullna is in the birds convent using and attacking people while everyone run out to find safty place. This know the other as they knew what to do.

Hiro: "Look like she back. But we need be at the museum to get the iteam but who will save the people and fight Yullna?"

Frankie: "I figure you mint sat that. I though out and the group go to the museum will be you, Baymax, me, Honey Lemon, Abbey and Courtney. The other will be Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, Clawdeen, Lagoona and Draculaura are gonna fight Yullna and other will watch them and will call us if everything go wrong"

"Wait"

They turn to see Beatrice who nervous of the look on her face.

Hiro: "What is it Beatric?"

Beatric: "I like to help you guys"

They took back what they hear of why she want to help them since she just about laern their world.

Hiro: "Help us? But why you want to help us?"

Gogo: "He right your'll get hurt"

Honey: "Ya, but what make you want to help us for the problem that going to have?"

Beatric: "Well, I'm may not tell you but I'm a superhero when I from"

Fred: "WOW A FURRY HERO? WHAT THEY CALLED?"

Beatric: "I be called *mutter*"

Hiro: "What?"

Beatric: "I be called-" *mutter*

Gogo: "For pete JUST WOMAN UP"

Beatric: "I'm be called BustyBird"

A long silence fill a room for a while until broke by Wasabi.

Wasabi: "BustyBird? That your superhero name?"

Beatric: "What you expeat? I'm be giving this shit name for who know how long and it give me on my nerve"

Wasabi: "I'm not say it weird just wonder"

Beatric: "Don't bother about it"

Gogo: "Who name you that for the hero?"

Beatric: "Some prev called me that"

Hiro: "Will maybe you can change it"

Beatric: "Like what?"

Hiro: "Lady Crow?"

Beatric: "Lady Crow. I like it thank you"

Hiro: "No problem Beatric"

Beatia: "Called me Beatia. I'm like the remember it"

Once that settler, they split up and hope the best for their plan.

**(Group A)**

Hiro and other want to the Museum for they found it. As they land in front of the enter, Beatia not joking that she a superhero. She change from her civile clothe to the hero form. She wear orange mask on her face, she wearing a glove up to elbow, she have spot bar with two letter of B, a short with belt and a high heel boot if that look badass she have a cape tie on her neck as wind blow her cape flapping. Hiro smile her look.

Hiro: "You look sexy Beatia"

She blush this and smile to Hiro.

Beatia: "Thank you Hiro. This is why everyone see me like this and name me"

Honey: "Don't worry, we'll make sure you be called you Lady Crow"

Beatia smile to have friends as she have one back home but now they have job to do as they walk up to the enter and they enter to see whole massive place of stuff from old timeline. Then an 30 man walk up to them who clothe up a nice and spiffy brown coat with green vest that buttom up. Brown trouser and show are black. He have grey hair and mushtas and a glasses of his eye are blue. He know BH6 and SGS from saving from yesterday and he know what trouble is.

Nahta: "Ah your must be BH6 and SGS from news I hear. I'm professor Nahta and I hear what happen and I wonder what your here for and not out fight the bird woman?"

Frankie: "Well, we know how to beat her but we like to know this *showing the iteam on the book* do you know it?"

Nahta: "Ah yes that will be the Malldia Box for only it can beat Yullna and prison her again. I'll know where, come come I'll show you"

So they follow Professcor as they hopefully they will get it before it get worse.

**(Group B)**

The other are rushing toward the dome-like place and they see people running out the building as the group enter as the place was a mess. They spot all the stuff rip and ruin while the case broke open or rip off. They soon spot Yullna with some people trap in the case as she laughing in evil way as she throw the bird food at them.

Yullna: "You know what it feel of being locke up in the case and be teat on us? Your worthest then before"

Then a dicse struck on her wrist as she scream in pain and looking anger at the hero who are ready for a fight. She smile at the heros for she ready to fight.

Yullna: "Well, well, well you have enouch brain to come here to fight me but sad to say it that your not good enouch to beat me"

Fred: "Maybe we can roste you instead brain lady"

Wasabi: "Did you really call her that Fred?"

Fred: "What else to said to her? I'm try to light it the mood here"

Clawdeen: "Well it not and you know she can be smarter then us"

Yullna: "You have no idea what I can capler of"

**(Keep Your Guard Up! Tales of Symphonia)**

So the group charge at the Yullna but she screech yet again as the group knock down but Draculaura dogde the bullet and she too let out her screech on Yullna as Clawdeen ponuch on Yullna knocking her down while Cleo wrap her up fully as Wasabi cut the bangae and give thumb up.

Fred: "This bird is all wrap up"

Gogo: "PLease don't Fred"

Fred: "Awww but it funny joke"

Gogo: "Please don't Fred"

Then...

*RIP*

The group turn and saw Yullna free and she look piss before she sending her minion as they attacking them while the other watch and worry of the group be getting peack and scratching in worry way.

Elizabeth: "This is bad our friends are trouble"

Catty: "I know but what can we do?"

Pavita: "Oh if there only way we can do but we can't"

Ari then spot of a case that next to the booth stand as she trevel the rope and found it attach to the pully that tie in knote from loose it or drop to the ground. Ari then get the other her attachion.

Ari: "Guys I have idea to help them" *Pointing the huge case hang the celling*

Casta: "Billireite plan Ari"

Molly: "Okay everyone I got plan for here what we're gonna to do"

While the from a plan, BH6 and SGS are beating and hurtful as Yullna is not giving up to lose as she using her feather bullet as they dogde her attack and worry they not gonna beat Yullna anytime.

Wasabi: "I'm not sure if we keep this up"

Gogo: "We have to for Hiro sake he and other need get something to stop Yullna"

Fred: "They better be I don't know we can fight more"

Yullna: "What matter? Tire?"

Wasabi: "No we're not"

Yullna: "Well good because I gonna make you suffer"

She flap her wing to create a huge wind that blow them away and crash to the boot stand and other stuff they crash into.

Lagoona: _"Hiro, please hurry we don't not how long we keep this up"_

**(Song End)**

While the group B doing best to fight, Group A follow Professor through the museum as they study the artifet and iteam and they are amazing how the place have surprise for the people to see. Frankie smile seeing any place and history about the timeline from past from the old day and she happy the piece are in the place. Courtney was study the other part artifet and well let say she never see anything before. Abbey smile at the stuff animal of Mammoth and well she like it. Honey Lemon happy to see all the animal on desplace and she giggle of the cute animal but the hippo. They soon are enter the room of full of artifet as they stop where Professor Nahta stood for in front of them was a big cube box with syimpal and have lock and looking strange object and have a strange face like shape as they never see it before.

Nahta: "Here we are I hope you have can have the Malldia Box and use it on the Yullna once you learn it"

Abbey: "What you mean once we laern it?"

Nahta: "No one contral it as be like this until maybe you can."

Honey: "Hiro? Are you sure this is good idea?"

Hiro: "It the only way to do so"

Hiro walk up and slowly reach out and felt nervous and then he grab the iteam but nothing happen as he sigh relef. Until..

*WHOOSE*

A gust of wind blow out of nowhere and then the stugaue came to live.

Nahta: "Oh I forgot mentin that if someone remove it, it will alert the object near by so to make sure no one will escape. Some of theif may try storle it but got kill before the police arrive and see die people, whie other manit to escape but later find them and they have kill themself like a curse they have."

Beatia: "REALLEY? WHY NO ONE TELL THIS?" *Ponting at the stague*

Nahta: "Well what you think I sure tell them about the artifet came to life by the iteam? No way lady. *Running the enter as it close* Just in case, you have to fight them if you like to escape and life"

Abbey: "I don't like this man"

Hiro: "We have to or we're never use this iteam"

Honey: "Then idea?"

Hiro: "Fight until they are fall down"

**(Let My Soul Burn SoulCalibur V)**

They charged their attack gaurding but only found out it grab the spear near by and strick on them but they dogde it attack. Honey use her chem balls to make the floor slip as the staude step and slip and tumbler down with a crash while sile her vitory but it got back up as she try other chem balls but she been duck and cover when it try to crush her. Beatia use her weapon tools as she try to wrap the leg while it didn't do a thing as it broke loose as she try other tools. She use grabbing gun as it reach out to grab her but bearing got her. Frankie and Courtney using lighting and power as the two try their best to fight off but the guarding are too strong as it try use spear to stabe them to death. Frankie try to shock it by chunck the part off but did do little damage. Courtney using her dark power to make shap hands to try bring it down but it too powerful as she be push back and knock her on the ground. Lastly Hiro and Baymax doing best to stop the stague but no matter what it won't go down as even Baymax form not working eather. The group seem they are losing the battle as they be surrounding the stague as it ready to finished them off.

Frankie: "This is not good you guys. We be out power and tire to fight"

Beatia: "At less we try"

Courtney: "Wait, where Abbey?"

Then...

*SWOOSH*

The stague frozen in place as Abbey appear skating troward them and stop in front of them smiling.

Abbey: "I did good to caught them off guard and we have won"

*Crack*

Baymax: "They breaking out the ice"

And he right as the ice Abbey frozen them started to brake free as they have to think of plan until..

Honey: "Guys, I think there a way"

They turn to Honey for her plan.

Honey: "You remember what profecssor said about the iteam need to be contral? Well, what if Hiro try to use it?"

Hiro: "Are you sure?"

Honey: "What we got to lose?"

Beatia: "We don't have time for that. I see the vent to get us out of here" *pointing the vent*

So they rush to the vent whiile the stague breaking the ice one by one while they escaping. Hiro the last one who look at Baymax he worry that he can't fit in the vent.

Hiro: "Bayax I don't think your'll gonna fit in the vent"

Baymax: "I can find other way out to meet you"

Hiro: "No I have better idea"

The group crawled throught the vent as they go twist and turn in maze vent until they escape the death room. When they out, they know Hiro and Baymax not there as they worry of them. But soon they see Hiro crawl out with tiny Baymax that Hiro have shrink him as he return back to normel size as Hiro pull out the iteam box.

**(End Song)**

The group turn to see the stague have broke free and try to break the gate door but they didn't as they stared at the group before they gone back their stage and freeze back to the stague form. Professor Nahta smile of joy to see they live and no death even he have ask the janitor to clean up and now they surrvie and got the iteam.

Nahta: "Well done all of you, you have got the Malldia Box and surrive from the being death"

Beatia: "Ya..*pant*..you can...*pant*...said that...*pant*...again"

Honey: "At less we're okay"

Courtney: "So what not?"

Hiro: "We need get back to the other and use the Malldia Box on Yullna and fast. Thank for the help Professor"

Nahta: "My plaser to help your battle trouble and I hope you can save our city"

They nod agree as they left to stop Yullna rampage once and for all and to hopefully they can save in time.

**(Meanwhile)**

While they on their way, the hero group are cover to defenct themself as Yullna smile to have them in corner while other have plan to trap her in the case as they try to wait for Yullna go under it as they hold on the rope to wait for a singel to let go and trap her. The group are tire and hurt in pain as they try to cast their breathed for they lay on the ground while Yullna walk troward them for they worry they are gonna die.

Yullna: *Giggle* "Aw look like your tire out and I just having fun from you and here I though your the tough but I guess wrong"

Gogo: "G-G-Guys, we can't l-l-l-l-l-let her win"

Lagoona: "H-H-H-H-How? We're in to much pain"

Cleo: "My face will never be the same"

Clawdeen: "Forget your look, we need to surrive or be bird food"

Wasabi: "I agree of her. W-W-W-We need to fight"

Fred: "I can't feel my thing"

Yullna laugh as she got closer and closer while the other waiting for their moment right as Yullna getting closer to their trap. Yullna sudden;y stop walking and spoke up to the heros.

Yullna: "You know for human like you, your kind are weak and puthedin as a fool. But no matter your'll gonna be not miss for good"

Yullna then resume walking and just about to near them when...

"NOW"

Without warning, a massvie cage fell and clack on the ground as the cage trap Yullna who she stuggler and caught off guard as she try desbris to break free but fail as she scream in rage while the other did vitory cheer they just did. They check up on the group if they are okay.

Ari: "You guys okay?"

Gogo: "We're will be but we never see how your out smart Yullna"

Casta: "It worth it darling but I hope this will hold her up when the other group coming back"

Elle: "If they ever come back"

Molly: "Well for one, I figure out the plan and show how it will work"

Ember: "Well for now she not gonna hurt us now then ever"

Chloe: "I agree"

While they chatting, they didn't know she using bird langues to get many birds to lift the cage for her to be free as Yullna now piss for trapping her and now they gonna get.

Pavita: "So what we gonna do now?"

Fred: "Well, we can wait Hiro and othe cbring back what they need"

Yullna: "Or I can peak you to death"

They turn and shock to see Yullna who she now piss off look as she now gonna finished.

Yullna: "Now your gonna get it" *She called out the birds*

Wasabi: "Hur boy"

Yullna: "Prepare to die your worm"

"Actalley, they are human, monsters and animal not a worm"

Yullna and heroes turn to see Hiro and the group are arrive with the Malldia Box in his hand as Yullna look shock what she see in the group hand.

Yullna: "N-N-N-No way you have the the Malldia Box? How?"

Honey: "Like we ever to tell you"

Frankie throw shock ball as Yullna dogde the attack and land on the other side while the group regroup up as they happy to see them.

Fred: "Dude that was close or we're become worm chow"

Hiro: "No worry, we got here in time"

Gogo: "Did you got it?"

Beatia: "Dose this answer your question?"

Luna: "So how it work?"

Hiro: "We're about to find out. *looking at Yullna* Alright Yullna your are done we have Malldia Box and I'm gonna use to prison you forever"

Hiro hold up and pointing at Yullna who shaking in fear and cover for her fate as Hiro close his eye and contrat the box glow brighter and brighter and just look like they won when...

*glow fade*

...nothing. Nothing at all as Yullna look puzzle and see Hiro not fire a beam while Hiro not sure why not working as the group look confuse on what just happen and why not nothing happen.

Clawdeen: "Um, Hiro? I think your not doing right"

Hiro: "I don't understand I though this iteam will help us"

Yullna: "HAHAHAHAHA! Your fool then before your are now gonna to parell"

But as she gonna finished them off, a dark shadow tenicale grab her and pull in the voide as the portal dissappear as the group look worry face they have.

Wasabi: "Um, I thinking we are lucky"

Honey: "It not that Wasabi"

Baymax: "She escape"

Gogo: "We know but Hiro what happen? Why have you not usethe iteam box?"

Hiro: "I have no clue. I'm sure if we have the box-"

Frankie: "Hiro maybe we can talk this with no one hear us about the Malldia Box just do this hotel"

So the group left to hotel but soon about find out.

**(Abandoned Building)**

In the place where it abandoned, Yullna appear in the dark place as she now look piss.

Yullna: "WHAT IS THIS MEAN OF THIS?"

Shadow King then appear front of her and he not happy.

Shadow King: **"I brought you back and I'm not in the mood of what you doing and agree you only to troutre but not kill him. Pluse, that box can't use for they have no idea how it work"**

Yullna: "Well that good so that mean I can attack and-"

Shadow King: **"NO! I will not let you until your prove your worthship to me"**

He turn and dissapeaer as Yullna frown and walk off while other are watch before Halmort spoke up.

Halmort: "Wow, I though she smart but she not is a birdbrain"

*SMASH*

He be hit on his head by the rock and knock in constion as they not mess with her. Yullna piss as she now plan to payback on BH6 and SGS for being lucky but they won't be lucky so long.

**(Back the group)**

The group return back the hotel as they talk about what their next move. While walking back to there room, Hiro look at the box and though why it not working and how it will work. Hiro lost his though of what his and other gonna do if they can't beat Yullna if they can't use the box they have even not know how to use it and how they gonna use it and what to do with it. Hiro force on his mind when he felt a hand on his shoulder he turn to see Ember have a worry face on her like she sencte something wrong and though to talk to him.

Ember: "Are you okay Hiro?"

Hiro sigh of Ember question and thoughto talk to her.

Hiro: "Not likely. I not sure how to use this. What if I can't figure out hwo this work? I just got use the whole think and now I not sure what"

Ember hate to see Hiro sad and she told Hiro came to other world and end up this world and she learn the portal led to this new world and if that ture, maybe there a portal lead back to the ghost world but how will she find it if there was portal lead to ghost world that will send her back home but now she have wait for that for she have stay with Hiro and hope she can help him.

Ember: "Hey listen, you don't have to do it. We can work this out and I repay you back for saving me from falling from the wormhole and I like be with you as member of the harem but I didn't told you of this when I was human, I have best life and having good time and great bands. One day, a boy name Joena came up and ask me out to the movie and I agree to him and planning to wait him. Once there, I wait for him to come and waiting I did but I wait all night and though he running late until when morning came, he didn't come and left heart broken after I give up, I want home and I was exhausted and fell asleep in bed. Now the next part is trouble of the pain memory but while I asleep, I unaware that is my house mysteriously caught on fire and I not sure how that happen or why but when I woke up, I was in ghost world and abole to foud out that someone left gas can and match that hidden when I in living world and I not sure why someone to kill me until later I found out that the boy I go on date to the movie was the one did but he didn't do alone for my so called band work with him as turn out he trick me for while I wait, he go to see my band and told about how I take the spotlight and be careless on them and they not happy on me. So they team up and when to my home and setup on by pouring on over my place and camp out to wait for me until morning and saw me enter tire and when they saw me fall deep sleep, they lid up and book it and watch my home on fire while I asleep. I was mad and hurt of them betary me and I was alone and no friends to called for until I meat Penelope Spectra, Kitty and Youngblood where I make friends and I have boyfriend name Skulker until I broke up him and well I just looking someone who will hae good heart and be love until I encounter a portal and be pull in and got black out and the rest is history"

Hiro took back in shock and felt sorry ember and like to help her to be happy and though to cheer her up. He stop walking and hug her which she caught off guard when she saw Hiro hugging her.

Hiro: "It okay Ember I understand what you go through and you don't have to be upset or lash on people to blame but you have to understand there no way you can stop this from happening but I can for sure you started over and make new friends like you did before and that good. But there nothing to do for breaking up from the one you love but I promisi I can help you no matter what"

Ember smile and felt her hate fade away as she kiss Hiro on the lip for sec and stop kissing and look Hiro eye.

Ember: "You are lucky I met you and pick you be my boyfriend and join the harem"

Hiro: "No problem, pluse you have other ghouls can help you too"

They resume their walk to cast up the other as they are waiting for them at the door way.

Wasabi: "What took you two so long and what you talking?"

Hiro: "It something she want to let her weight off her chest"

Molly: "Your too kind for make people happy"

Hiro smile as they wait Fred to open the door only to found out the card not working.

Fred: "What the? Why the door not open?"

Honey: "Have you use the card right Freddie?"

Fred: "I did but it not doing right"

Clawdeen then know that their stuff are outside instead inside which puzzle her in her mind.

Clawdeen: "Hey why our stuff are outside?"

They turn to where Clawdeen looking at and saw their are indeed outside.

Gogo: "Hey what give? Why our stuff are outside?"

Wasabi: "I'm not sure but maybe they just cleaning the place up?"

Honey: "How can they clean up when we left do bissuen while they do that?"

Lagoona: "Not sure mate but we need answer of this"

Hiro: "Fred? Can you try to find out what going on?"

Fred: "That what I gonna think that"

Baymax: "But you never did"

Fred: "I know but I'm gonna talk of this"

So they take their stuff and when to the desk clerk and talk about the problem. The group waiting for the problem, while Fred talk to the clerk woman the trouble. Hiro study the box as he know a word he never see before as he though something.

Hiro: "Hey Baymax, can you scane the box and see what this sympial mean?"

Baymax: "Sirtalley"

He scane the box whitch other know this as they walk over to see what going on. Soon, Baymax finished scanning as he searching the answer but however all he got but blink.

Baymax: "I'm sorry but I can't seem to find it or understand of it"

Hiro: "It fine buddy"

Cleo then know the symptal as she gasp.

Cleo: "Is that a Egyptian hieroglyphs."

Gogo: "You understand this?"

Frankie: "She can because her family read Egyptian hieroglyphs since she and her family pluse when we can't understand, she the only one can" *cleo took her glasses on*

Cleo look at the Egyptian hieroglyphs with her glasses on as she read it.

Cleo: "It said The one who hold the this box, will must contral from pure heart and power from their mind to use Malldia Box in the battle and can help the trouble."

Clawdeen: "Any else?"

Cleo: "That all it have to say"

Hiro: "It not problem, pluse I like you using your glasses more"

Cleo blush as she smile.

Cleo: "It because of you Hiro. I'm happy you like my look"

The group waiting for while as they know Fred still talking the clerk woman as they know something was wrong.

Gogo: "Fred be talking for a while and not get the answer" *She stood up and walk over to the clerk*

The other understand what she mean so they follow her tot he clerk. Once they there they hear the camoson going on.

Fred: "Come on you know that only place we stay here we need be a while until we leave"

Clerk: "I'm sorry sire but we have to do so and we can't delay their book as they told to do so"

Hiro: "Is there a problem?"

Fred: "Everything is fine you guys I got undercontral here"

But they not sure what going on but they want answer.

Gogo: "We not gonna let you talk as it be mintue sitting her. *push him to the side* Listen here, we here for 3 day and you just kick us out the room that we stay there? What your problem?"

This shake the poor clerk in fear.

Clerk: "I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry ma'am but w-w-w-w-we be told to that the g-g-g-g-g-g-guest will pay to b-b-b-b-b-b-book that room you are s-s-s-s-stay there"

Lagoona: "Who want to pay you guy to book the room we stay there kick us out?"

Clawdeen: "Maybe could be Richardson one did to us"

"Are you talking to that mole kid miss?"

The group turn to see a teenage boy who is tall slind build. He have blond smooth hair shape like elivse, his nose look like a model, slent cheeck, yellow eyes, a white perfect teeth, he wear white shirt, pant and shoe. He even have a scarf wrap around his neck. Every people eye on him the women sigh in daydream while men have hate but some fear of something else. The boy walk while talking to them.

"Sure he have no knowles of having to buy this place as it only be part of the family and he think twice to do so, it sure be me he can talk to"

They look puzzle as they wonder of this person.

Gogo: "Um, sorry but who are you?"

Gaunt: "How rude for me my name is Gaunt Von Janne Trainiyan VII and I'm the sec removed, twice married, twice removed and adaptoned once"

They confuse of what he said.

Lagoona: "I'm not sure what you said mate"

Gaunt: "It fine miss. *took her hand and kiss her hand* I love your look of how you speak your beauitful voice"

Lagoona turn nervous as her face blush while Hiro felt pain and hate grow inside but Clawdeen spoke up.

Clawdeen: "Look, I don't know what your game, but we have bissutin here of our room"

Gaunt: "You mean my room?"

Honey: "What you mean?"

Gaunt: "I book that room *hold up rose and give to Honey* and I know who I can book to"

Honey look nervous as she know she and other are Hiro girlfriends which it go gone bad.

Wasabi: "Um, can you tell us why have you book our room that we already book it?"

Gaunt: "It I most rice person ever you ever know"

Draculaura: "It no sencte. We be book by Fred father"

Gaunt look Draculaura as he turn to Fred and back Draculaura and smile.

Gaunt: "Fred? You have not be told about our family history? That a laugh"

Jatdna: "Hey, you know Fred is better then this"

Gaunt: "Oh really? *Placing the money in Jatdna shirt* Well he sure not told about why my family be join his family to help their trouble"

Gogo: "That bullshit Fred family have never has trouble. Tell him ?"

They look at Fred who nervous scare look they never seem him before.

Gaunt: "Well, he never tell full ture you know. *then spot Baymax* My word what is this?"

Bayax: "Hello my name is Baymax I'm the healthcare providing nurse to help people in need"

Gaunt: "A nursebot I never see this before"

Hiro: "Well, he have be help people for long"

Gaunt: "I'm inprest of this *looking inside* that Titanium flexible carbon-fiber is it?"

Hiro: "Yes it is"

Gaunt: "My your lucky you have great bot to do thing. Have you thinking of using it?"

Hiro: "Well he only be helpful with me and my aunt"

Gaunt: "Oh? Are you only child?"

Hiro: "Well, my parent pass away and I use have brother but pass away"

Gaunt: "Are you talking aobut Tadashi Hamada?"

Hiro: 'You know my brother?"

Gaunt: "Of course a fol of him thinkig he could help people with a machine to save human kind *Hiro anger of he hear* but I was wrong he have done it *looking at Baymax* and here it is"

Hiro didn't like Gaunt talk about his adapton brother as he felt something behind as it Frankie and Cleo hug him to clame down as he sigh relesh.

Gaunt: "Now I see it, I like to how much"

Hiro: "What?"

Gaunt: "I like to buy this nursebot for my company to help the people for there care"

Hiro shock to hear and not sell Baymax.

Hiro: "No Baymax is not for sell he be build from love and care to build him"

Baymax: "Don't forget pastion"

Hiro: "Thank buddy"

Gaunt: "Well, what I see I like to buy it so I like to buy that bot"

Gogo: "Forget it bud, Hiro not gonna sell Baymax as he like our family to us"

Honey: "That right"

Wasabi: "Ya"

Gaunt: "Well, that not if Fred have told you about me"

Honey: "How you know Fred?"

Gaunt: "He and I are cousine"

Group: "WHAT?"

Clawdeen: 'Is this ture Fred?"

Gaunt: "Seem he have trouble speak. I don't blame him"

Hiro: "I don't know how that happe but again Bayax is not for sale"

Dr. Shetya walk up closer to Gaunt face.

Dr. Shetya: "Ya, you got problem punk? I can study you and gonna expareit on you."

But he pick up by big build man wearing suit and tie and black pant and shoe.

Gaunt: "My guard Killta can handal the trouble"

Dr. Shetya: "This guy? I'm not Afraid that basterd"

*SMASH*

The build man punch him only his didn't bleed.

Dr. Shetya: "IS THAT YOU GOT?"

*SMASH*

Dr. Shetya: "I DON'T FEEL A THING"

*SMASH*

Dr. Shetya: "COME ON"

*SMASH*

Dr. Shetya: "COME ON!"

Everyone shock he still live from the blow and puzzle why he not bleeding.

Hiro: "Why he not bleeding?"

Jatdna: "He can't feel pain or die"

This going until Gaunt stop build man as he drop him before Dr. Shetya flip the middle finger before gaunt spoke up.

Gaunt: "Well? Are you gonna sell to me?"

Hiro felt piss before he could ask him, Clawdeen step in.

Clawdeen: "Baymax is not for sell for his brother build it and not use it for other but hiro"

Gaunt study Clawdeen and have fucking creepy smile.

Gaunt: "So are you werewolf?"

She glow before did a bite to warn him to back off.

Clawdeen: "So what i am?"

Gaunt: "Maybe you and I can go out together like a date"

Clawdeen try to bite his hand only quick dogde it as he chuckle.

Clawdeen: "I will never go out someone who rude and selfies normies ever"

Gaunt: "What you say?"

Hiro: "It word human"

Clawdeen: "That right and If my family was here, my brother will tear you limb from limb"

Frankie: "She right and you not know we're Hiro ghoulfriends and no one kinder then you"

Cleo: "She right"

Gaunt: "You two are mummy and Frankenstein"

Cleo: "Your right but I perferd a nice human like Hiro who have good heart"

Gaunt: "Well, I'm sure you all know he can't have love all of you"

Lagoona: "He love all of us and we work out it fine"

Gaunt: "What if he stop caring of you"

Abbey: "That not gonna happen"

Gaunt: "Are you sure?"

They stared down for while and look about to fight only Fred spoke up.

Fred: "We just gonna leave now"

Everyone was shock to hear what Fred said while Gaunt smile.

Fred: "Beside, I'm just thinking it best not buy Baymax for now because he like family and I and other arelearning for him as he learn from us so we sure go and leave you alone"

He rush out the door as they dumbfaund of what happen. Hiro know the money who Gaunt smile as Hiro slap the money away while thewpoplw rush and grab the money as he told to said "let go guys" and storm out the hotel as Gaunt stared and chuckle.

**(Outside)**

Once outside, they spot Fred sat on the curb as they walk towrad him as they want answer.

Hiro: "Fred?"

Fred: "Oh hey guys sorry about so I thinking we can go other place to sleep for other-"

Gogo: "Fred what the fuck was that back there? Why did you not tell us?"

Fred: "Oh I'm not what you said Gogo we sure-"

Gogo: *grabing Fred shirt* "BULLSHIT FRED! WHY YOU NEVER TOLD US THAT BITCH IS YOUR COUSINE?"

Honey: "Freddie? Why have you not told about him?"

Wasabi: "Buddy why have you hide from us?"

Fred have eouch and decide to tell them.

Fred: "Okay okay fine you want the ture? Gaunt is my cousine there happy?"

Baymax: "I do not understand"

Fred: "Look, what he said about my family never have trouble? Well, even after my great grandfather Frederickson Candy Co shut down, we are worry if we lose our buissen until his family come along and make a deal to help our trouble and poof just like that everything fix."

Gogo: "Is there why he here?"

Fred: "Ya, they will help us if we give half in return and keep ut half for the burgin"

Hiro: "So why he want buy Baymax?" 

Fred: "Well, your brother want to build something for the people since Guant met your brother and proof he can build to work or not and since then, he got proof and want to buy Baymax"

Baymax: "I'm Hiro helper and assatioren so I can't not be sell"

Hiro: "That right Baymax pluse why you let him flurting my girlfriends as you know I'm not let the be take it"

Clawdeen: "Hiro clam down we're not gonna be with him as your only one we love you, right ghouls?"

They nod as Lagoona spoke up.

Lagoona: "I agree of her I felt awfel when he cham me and I'm felt nervous scare as I'm only be your"

Hiro hug her which soon she kiss him before relese there hug as they now have other problem like where they gonna to sleep.

Honey: "Okay so what we gonna to do? We need place to stay for the night and that only place is this place"

Fred: "Don't worry guys. I'm sure we can find the place to stay before you can say Drop dead"

Ari: "Um, can you please not to say that?"

Fred: "Oops sorry"

**(Later)**

The group search the place to stay but only the hotel/motel have even the place book or renivat or can't book it. After hour for searching, the sun have started to set as they are in the park as they are now getting tire and sleepy as they have not found one singel place to stay. Now they have trouble searching after discover Fred family secret. Speak of Fred, he search on his phone and try to find a placeto stay only find all being book, renitvat or not book the place now he become frustrat as he try to find the place.

Fred: "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, n- YES wait no"

Gogo: "Give up Fred your'll never find place before dark"

Fred: "I WILL FIND PLACE TO STAY"

Honey: "Freddie? Why did you tell your counsie to share the place?"

Fred: "You know that not work it because he know my dad hero idensty and I give whatever he want"

Wasabi: "You say your scare?"

Fred: "Ya"

Gogo: "Then WHY HAVE YOU NOT WOMAN UP?"

Fred: "I'm don't want to lose thing I got"

While goingon, Hiro sigh and though back that Gaunt want to buy Baymax and worst he try to take his love one away as he felt anger rod to surface but only felt a hand cause to clam to see Frankie with worry look.

Frankie: "Are you okay Hiro?"

Hiro: "Saddly no Frankie"

Draculaura: "It that Fred cousine right?"

Hiro: "You know how I felt about that since I never felt this before"

Clawdeen: "You know we're never leave you and beside, you help us to be a superhero and show you guy have member to join you"

Cleo: "She right and Gaunt maybe rice and charm, but he never have kind heart like you Hiro that made out of gold"

Hiro: "That kind of you Cleo"

Abbey: "I would freeze him but know not ruin the peace idea if wasn't you to help me to fit in this world and help your trouble and fight villains"

Hiro felt joy growing inside and warm heart as well. Hiro hug them as they return back before they sepert as they watch Gogo and Fred agrue of what what. Hiro felt soft thing on his back and see Astranova pressing her massive breasts on Hiro back as he smile while lay back and thinking in his mind for minute. The sun started fade from the horizan as Hiro decide to walk as he got up walk off telling them he gonna take a walk only Catty, Casta, Mouscedes and surprisely Chloe and Rikki decide to join them. They walk away the group and looking around the the place while talking each other life. Hiro learn from Chloe who she have job and have for while and she singel and have trouble with other guys who want eather ask her or go out with her but she turn down their arvor and let it that way because she want a guy have kind heart and treat her nice way. Rikki told them that she live where there no human exist she live her roommate who they are Tawny Wilman and Kayla Harada. She said Tawny is a cat while Kayla is the fox they have good time as she the one boss her friend around but have fun of it. She also said she have trouble to find guy she like and someone kind for her to treat nicely. They talk bit as sun fade away as now dark when they planning to turn back when they hear someone talking as they look the corner and spot two girls be corner by the drunken guy with knift he holding. Hiro and other now thinking the plan.

Catty: "This is bad what we gonna to do?"

Casta: "How are we gonna help two ghouls if we can't fight?"

Chloe: "We can't talk the other that there never gonna make it"

"Need help?"

They tur to see Ember with her guitar as she flowing in air.

Hiro: "Ember? What you doing here"

Ember: "I see you guys walking from the group so I though to follow you ad I hear everything about those two *pointing rikki and chloe* but later see you have troube there mug going on, right?"

Mouscedes: "Yes but we need plan to save them"

Ember: "Leave it to me"

While going on, the drunk man still threating the two woman to do who know what he planning.

Drunk man: "Okay you two, if you want to live you are gonna do what I said and no guess got it?"

"Hey dibshit"

The drunk man and the two woman spot Ember standing at the end of the enter with the other watching in stuning worry if her plan work. The drunken man study Ember look and spoke to her.

Drunken man: "Hey there, you better moving along if you know what good for your'll or maybe you like to join the fun"

Ember: "No thank I'm not let someone dibshit ass like you not having fun with them you know"

Drunken man: "WHAT YOU SAID TO ME? YOUR GONNA GET IT NOW"

Ember just smile while turn her knob as she ready to pound this bitch as she rise her hand to form a fist before spoke out.

Ember: "Maybe this song will knock you out"

Then she strick the string as a green ghostly fist charge at the man and struck him hard as he be send to smash on the wall as he fall in constion. Once done, Hiro and other walk toward Ember as her hair return back to normal as sigh of using her power to stop the drunken man for doing who know god what he plan.

Hiro: "Nicely job there Ember"

Ember: "No problem smarty boy"

Hiro chuckle before he going check up on thewoman as he got good look on them. One of them who a rapper she is tall have perfect massive hourglass figure. She wear a punk clothe she wearing and high heel shoe. Hiro know her hair is pink even he though it fake or real. The other woman is somewhat familiar to him as where did he see her before. However, he gonna thinking later as he walk over to them to see if they alright.

Hiro: "You two okay?"

"We're fine and thank you saving us"

Hiro: "It was Ember one who save your life" *Pointing Ember waving*

Nicki: "Well, thank to her as well. Oh sorry not introdusting my name is Nicki Minaj and this woman here is Marilyn Monroe"

Marilyn: "It nice meet you again Hiro"

Hiro now realize this woman.

Hiro: "Wait a minute your the one we save you from the day the monsters attacking at the mall"

Marilyn: "Guilty as charge and sorry to gone off for I don't want to know me yet and here you are now meeting me for the first time"

Hiro couldn't said but just glare as he smile at her.

Hiro: "Well, I can't do alone."

Catty: "Hiro? Do you know this woman?"

Hiro: "She the one me, Baymax and Frankie save her from the ghost gang at the mall a while back day ago. Also, *turn to Nicki* why you and Marilyn doing out here at night? Mostly you know it danger"

Nicki: "Sorry we just need to clear our mind and try forcen on the song."

Hiro: "I see and how go the break up?"

Nicki: "I'm fine for now as you know *walking through Hiro* I have my eye on someone better then any men"

She show her massive breasts as Hiro blush red before he snap out his mind.

Hiro: "That good to hear but I thinking we sure get back to the other as they are worry of us"

They walk away but they stop from Nicki shout.

Nicki: "Hey! Why are you all not at the hotel?"

Ember: "We got kick out by Fred cousine Gaunt who book it as we not know of this as we try to find other hotel to stay and so far nothing"

Marilyn and Nicki look each other in degust look.

Marilyn: "Oh no can't believe he is back"

Hiro: "You know about Gaunt?"

Nicki: "Ya he can do whatever he like and can buy people who buy thing before he dose and even he want to buy from them or be beat up by his bounter man and get away of it"

Mouscedes: "Ouch good thing he not turn into swiss cheese for once"

Marilyn: "Well it a life you know"

Then Nicki spoke up.

Nicki: "Hey, Jeanne want to say thank you from saving her"

Hiro: "Who?"

Marilyn: *laugh* "The one you save her from the birds attack remember?"

Hiro realize what they mean about it.

Hiro: "Oh ya her well I'm glad she okay save and sound"

Nicki: "That good to hear. You know all the hotel are book or even renitvat and it getting late, how about you and other can stay our place for while?"

Hiro and other was shock to hear her aover to stay their place. Hiro wonder what the other thik about the idea stay in the people place while they try to figure a way to beat Yullna even the box have not working as Hiro need to learn how to use it and maybe have sex with them and have them join his harem if so, maybe he can also help Elle to finished her project to complet with help of Dr. Shetya extrea hands. Hiro sigh before looking at Nicki before shaking her hand.

Hiro: "Sure we can stay your place"

Nicki: "Excellte, you go tell your group while we get our ride"

Hiro nod and told her where they are at as they wave goodbye and walk off when..

Nicki: "Oh Hiro?"

Hiro: "Yes?"

Nicki: "Just let you know, we know you and other are a BH6 and SGS"

Hiro: "How-?"

Marilyn: "We know who you guys are so we won't tell everyone a soul"

Hiro smile before walking back with other tow behind. They can't believe the two know who they are as they hopefully the other are okay about the idea of stay the people home and hopefully they agree of it. They soon arrive back to see the group have stop the fight as they ask where they gone to and Hiro told of what happen and who they encounter and the affor they made. Once he done, the group are stare at him before Wasabi spoke up.

Wasabi: "So let me strange, you save two singer from the drunk guy as they affotr us to stay at their place and they know out SECRET IDENTITY?"

Gogo: "Hey knock it off"

Honey: "Hiro? Are you sure we being stay at some stranger place?"

Hiro: "It the only way to stay for the night and for defecting Yullna as trying to use Malldia Box on her"

The group look each other and know they have no choice even it dark they have to stay for the night and maybe they cantry it out. So they look at Hiro and spoke.

Wasabi: "Okay Hiro we'll agree their afftor"

Honey: "You know what your doing"

Gogo: "I hope you not get rat it out"

Just then a long jeep arrive as a door open to reavel Nicki who smile at the group.

Nicki: "Hey Hiro I see your group are here that great"

Fred: "Hiro? Is that Nicki?"

Hiro: "Yes she is Fred"

Gogo: "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US?"

Hiro: "I know I know but she help us"

Cleo: "Well he right, I just want to my beautiy sleep so I won't have problem of it"

Hiro: "Your enouch beauitful then your are Cleo"

Cleo blush on her face before fade away. Soon, they all got in of course Baymax have trouble first but they manite to got in as the limo jeep drove away. While they exmierthe jeep limo, Hiro turn to see Nicki sitting the two woman. One is the a Brazilian-American woman tall and massive hourglass wearing a t-shirt and short and wearing shoe. She was hot. The other woman is a red hair woman she have large massive hourglass and wearing a tight dress that ready to rip to shred. Hiro turn away only the two woman smile as Nicki spoke.

Nicki: "Hiro? I like you meet Sheyla Hershey and Chesty Morgan they like to meet you in real"

The red hair woman name Chesty move to the seat and sat next to Hiro as she lean closer and smile before press her massive breasts as Hiro hear a sloshing sound as he thinking if she fill herself with liquid as he smile at her.

Chesty: "You like what you see?"

Hiro: "Yes I do"

Lagoona: "So which house do you live mate?"

Nicki: "Oh your'll see your be in surprise"

The ride as quit but save Baymax who playing the window that go up and down even pres one button of the drink appear in front of him as he stare. Gogo and Honey looking at the tv about the animal nature. Wasabi found a cleaning bot that clean thing and Fred found food and drink in the fringe as he drink many drink. The ghouls talk about the idea what to do next after this over and searching the monsters that will appear who know when gonna happen. Hiro on other hand was thinking of the Malldia Box he have to study as he wonder what to do about however, he know something wrong about the woman what her name again Chesty Morgan? That her name for she look young of 20 year old woman who seem that she have not age no grey hair, no wrinckle, nothing as this is weird for Hiro and decide to talk to her about the strange age she having.

Hiro: "Hey um Chesty?"

Chesty: "Yes Hiro?"

Hiro: "I wonder if well maybe talk about your life?"

Chesty smile of Hiro question.

Chesty: Well, I was born in Poland about 1937 and I had spent some time living and working in Israel with my family before coming to the United States. Then my parent died in the Holocaust."

Hiro: "I'm sorry to hear about that"

Chesty: "It fine sweeting. I then was saved by placement with a Christian couple, then moved to Israel after WW II. When I 17 I only have flat chest and everyone think I was a boy intead of girl"

Hiro: "That suck"

Chesty: "It was. But then something happened"

Hiro: "What happen?"

Chesty: "What "happened" was a 73-inch bust, which helped her stand out in her later career as an exotic dancer, and in my leading roles in film, in which my bust measurement is a record. There were also problems associated with my large bust. I have back problems but that's not the main problem. It's when you go out you have so much audience. I always wanted to have a small bust. It's difficult to get clothes."

Hiro: "You look fine"

Chesty: "Thank you. So then I started have my own flime of three movie and soon I married first man name Joseph Wilczkowski it perfect life until he kill by the robber"

Hiro: "Sorry about your love one"

Chesty: "It fine so then I work on photo shot and pose on porn that until I met National League umpire Dick Stello and remarried. But then he die"

Hiro: "How he die?"

Chesty: "He die where He had been standing between two parked cars on Florida State Road 33 when a third car hit one of the cars, crushing Stello. After hear this, I heartbroken, so I work on until I retire."

Hiro: "So I guess you older then you think"

Chesty: "Well, ture is I was around 94 year old and I live in an expensive house on Tampa Bay, but - due to never reducing my very large breasts - has to take aspirin for chronic back pain. I owns apartment buildings, which manual labor I often likes to perform myself."

Hiro was awstruck until he though about her age.

Hiro: "Wait, if your 94 year on 2009, how are old you now?"

Chesty: "I now 103 year old now"

Hiro: "Wow that awsome but your not old now. How?"

Chesty look around and stare at Hiro before she took something out from her massive breasts and show what look like a necklesh that have syimpola that has a fountine sprad water out.

Chesty: "This here is the Younth Gem that can make people young. I buy it from the market 5 year ago that sell from old man say this necklesh it help me to restore what I lose but can make my body twice the size I can get"

Hiro: "You don't believe him?"

Chesty: "At first I didn't believe him after I pay and wear it all day until I sleep for the night. Then one day when I woke up and finished my shower to use mirror to brush my hair, Boom I was young again only I twice bigger now. *grabing her breast and squeeze it* For then on I never judge the man"

Hiro: "That amazing. But did you ask the man name?"

Chesty: "Well, he told me his name is Gallta Naeria say he use to working a monster ruler before the kingdom go ruin or something."

Hiro: "What the kingdom he said called?"

Chesty: "I thinking it called Deni Kingdom or something"

Hiro was shock he hear from her.

Hiro: "T-T-T-T-That my old home"

Chesty: "Wait you live there?"

Hiro told her his past and who is really is and his planning for bring his kingdom back and fight to save both world while fuseing. Once he done, Chesty felt heart broke after losing someone they love from their close to them. She hug Hiro as he barry his face on chesty massive breast as she strok Hiro hair.

Chesty: "I'm sorry your lose I hope I can help your plan to make it right"

Hiro: "Thank Chesty"

As he lay his head on her massive breasts, Hiro smile and look out the widow as he close eye for a bit.

**(3 minute later)**

Nicki: "Hey guys we're here"

The group as well Hiro who woke up look out as jeep came to stop as they got out. In front of them was massive huge mansion it three stories tall and well let just said it have many room and stuff you know what I mean.

Fred: "DUDE IT BIGGER THEN MY HOUSE"

Nicki: "Well, I famous right? Came I'll see the place"

Soon they follow her and they enter as they shock to see the large hallway lobby, stair go up sec, then third and four floor on right side are room that lead to living room, and left side are lead to somewhere as they eyes on the with rise furnitor that they never see.

Nicki: "I'll show your room while tour the house." 

So they did. They enter the living which huge.

Nicki: "This is the living room where the family day to talk and watch tv *Pointing massive tv that curve* even are curve"

Fred: "WOW WE NEVER GOT ONE"

they enter the massive kichten.

Nicki: "This is the Kichten for to cook anthing you like"

Frankie: "That is Clawsome yo know I can cooks for everyone if you like me to"

Nicki: "That is fine Frankie"

So the tour contuine as they be show all the room to see. Nicki show the room of bowling alley, A room of movie theater, A book room, Games room, Lazy room, Swimming Pool room (indoor/outdoor), Gym Room, Rec room and last Tennies Court. She even show them a garage for her cars (ya she have more then one). Then she the group their room.

Nicki: "Well, that the tour and lastly is your room you can sleep with each other so once your done unpack your stuff, I'll get food ready since you guy are hungery of finding place for the night"

They know she right about food and since they forcien for finding place to stay they forgot about it. With that, they go their room as their are different then their own. So they started to unpack for stay as they thinking the next plan. Hiro unpacking his while his ghoulfriends did same for they think idea for who will be with Hiro as they finally have pick who be Hiro tonight. So in the room with Hiro are Lagoona, Cleo, Catty, Astranova, Ari, Elle, Beatia, Rikki, Chloe, Pavita, Elaine and Ember as they seatler in their new room as they talk about what to do next while waiting for dinner. While waiting, Hiro study the Malldia Box as he remember what Cleo said eailer of what about good kind heart as Hiro is good kind heart but are there more about it? Then he felt a hand on his shoulder as he look up see Beatia with nervous look on her face as Hiro wonder what she want from him.

Hiro: "Hey Beatia, what you need?"

Beatia: "Well I just want to.."

Beatia blush red on her face as Hiro know this as he clam her down while her blush fade before spoke again.

Beatia: "Hiro I want to said that I love and I know you want to have girls to join in even I'm from different world so I want if I can fuck with me?"

Hiro smile as he kiss her before released their kiss to breath as they stared when they hear someone spoke up.

"Are you two planning tofuck each other?"

They turn to see the girls are standing edge of the bed looking at them with their lust eye on it.

Hiro: "You like to join?"

They nod their answer head and ready their fun.

**(Lemon)**

Hiro soon started to work as he grobe Beatia massive breasts as she moan and groan as Hiro squeeze hard as Beatia gasp before she sigh as she look down to see something poking out his pant and pull down as reavel Hiro big dick as she blush of this.

Beatia: "Wow, it huge"

Hiro: "It she hope you like it"

She didn't ask as she grab Hiro dick and started sucking while bobbing her head. Hiro moan and groan of her mouth whitch soon se pick up pace as they moaner as Hiro felt hit his limet as he shot hot stream in her mouth as she drink until she sigh and lick her lip/beck as she smile at Hiro before she spoke up.

Beatia: "Well that good but I like to kick it up"

She then lift herself up to show her puss as she slam hard as Hiro felt her weight since he know she massvie heavy whitch he didn't mind as Beatia hold her pain before pump herself slowly as she moan in joy of lust for she finially have someone to have sex and love too. They fuck each other while increa their peace as Hiro hear a sloshly sound from her breast also her body (witch is strange) as they fuck harder and harder while Hiro and Beatia felt their liment.

Hiro: "B-B-B-B-Beatia I'm g-g-g-gonna-"

Beatia: "Inside please Hiro Inside"

Soon they both bum each other before they panting hard before they look each other.

Beatia: "That great sex you know"

Hiro: "You not bad"

Beatia: "Thank, but I didn't told but I also may have not tell you about I also inflation as well which I hate it alot"

Hiro: "Well, I don't mind you be inflation that make you cute"

Beatia blush this before she be shuft by Rikki who now naked only her body cover a real fur.

Rikki: "My turn I want fuck right now"

Before Hiro could stop her, she slam her puss on Hiro dick as it went inside and Rikki gasp and whimper like a dog even almost sound same like Clawdeen as Rikki started pumping while she fuck Hiro for an minute before they cum each other as she lay next Hiro side as Chloe with Elaine sit next to her as Chloe giggle of her exitine.

Chloe: "It my turn now"

She slam her puss hard as she contiune sex without stopping to breath and fuck hard and fuck faster by time they like no more then sec, they was done as Chloe giggle before they fell conscious as Elaine look nervous as she haven't spoke before as Hiro decide it to talk to her.

Hiro: "I have hear you spoken"

Elaine: "S-S-S-Sorry I never talk t-t-to the new people"

Hiro: "It fine and this first time?"

She nod

Hiro: "I'll let you slow to start off"

She thank Hiro as she place her puss on Hiro dick and plint as she whimpe hurtful as blood leak from her puss before she pump slowly then pump faster and faster as she felt she like it as she fuck hardest then she ever she never done before as she felt Hiro dick tight inside before felt hot liquid then she lay down. Hiro smile before he felt something heavy as he see Pavita who she shove Hiro dick in her puss as she fuck harder as she moan as she felt to scream but she couldn't as she fucking hard until she felt liquid inside before she passout. Hiro panting as he glad it done.

Hiro: "Man glad I'm done with it" 

"Not yet your not"

Hiro look at his ghoulfriends with lust look as Hiro nervous of the look.

Hiro: "I knew it not gonna end"

**(End lemon)**

After their fun time, the smell got everyone attanstion as they enter the kitchen. Hiro who work up from the smell, he look over and see the girls are lay on the bed as he spot Beatia and other have a mark on them but no dimi-monsters as Hiro though maybe it work on human and ghouls only. As he plan to think later, he woke them up and got dress and go to the kitchen where their friends are. once they seaten the group all talk and chat about their life and stuff. Which they have thing to be speak.

Gogo: "So do everyone have plan?"

Nicki: Well, I have to go studio tomorrow and hopefully not be late like last time"

Marilyn: "Like you did last night you fuck your pu-"

She cut off by Jeanne who place her hand on her mouth while other was puzzle of this.

Jeanne: "It nothing so anyway"

Then someone can in the kitchin was a three person. Hiro look at three person as the first know Jeanne. The sec person is taller, massive large hourglas, curly yellow hair, purple lip, wearing old fashtion dreass, hig heel and a neckleash on her. Her dress seem ripe that show her breast. The last person is tallest the the sec person who have massive large hourglass, have green curly hair, orenge lip, wearing fashing dress she wear, high heel and a neckleash she wearing.

Nicki: Jeanne, Rosemary, Nanette welcome back. Everyone I like meet the three people You know Jeanne, but you not meet Rosemary Clooney and Nanette Fabray"

Rosemary: "So this the people save their home and here? I say this one so cute. *Walking over to Hiro while showing her breast and hug him* I hope if you can fun with me?"

Nanette: "Hey I want play with him"

Rosemary: "You have to wait for it"

Nicki: "Hey you two you have to know he and other are stay out place for awhile until they will solve the bird woman problem"

Once they stop bicreing, Hiro spot Jeanne who wave at him as he wave back. Soon, dinner finished and the group wash and ready to sleep as they hopefully they can have sleep.

**(Night)**

Night came and everyone slept through the cold air (it never change season so what) as all the guys as they sleep well. Hiro slept well until he woke up with noise as he search for the sound but he didn't get far when he spot a light and sneak peak and was surpirse to see Nicki and other girls fucking themself. He though maybe that what they do when they alone. He felt sorry she and other do that for while and he can maybe help them. However, before he could do anything, a creak cast for the girls stop as they scare in panice as Hiro realize they maybe worry someone will snap them and post on the mazgaine so he spoke up.

Hiro: "It just me"

Nicki: "Hiro? It that you? *Door open see Hiro standing doorway* How much did you hear and see?"

Hiro: "Alot. I guess you do that all the time?"

Nicki: "Afraid so and we're so Aweful"

Hiro: "How about I help you"

Jeanne: "You sure?"

Hiro: "You promisi not tell everyone so in return I can make you in my harem"

The girls star look each other and turn back and nod.

Nicki: "Thank you Hiro"

**(Lemon)**

Hiro walk over and grab Nicki while Jeanne, Rosemary, Marilyn and Polly watched their eye with lust. Hiro grub nicki breast as she moan before she spoke something.

Nicki: "I want this slowly but I like to skip to main courts"

She pull Hiro pant down as she spot Hiro dick huge.

Nicki: "Well, girl can't wait anymore"

She slam Hiro dick inside of her as she pump harder and faster which Hiro felt good as she pump faster and moan until Hiro cum inside as she smile as a mark appear and fell a sleep. Soon, Marilyn fuck hard as Hiro squeeze her breast hard while Marilyn pump faster until she felt hot liquid and another mark appear. Soon Jeane, Rosemary and Polly pile on Hiro and Polly fuck hard soon he cum follow Jeanne and last Rosemart (Talk about skip to dish).

**(Lemon end)**

**(Meanwhile)**

While night fun gonna on, in other part of place Yullna snuck out and end up in the zoo place and enter a birds house where all the different birds type are here from different places as she like to get hands on it. She smirk as she see bunt of birds as she open up and use her power while she watch the they fly around.

Yullna: "Soon no one will be safe"

**(3 day later)**

It be three day since they got here and they have thing going on and BH6 and SGS try to figure out of the Malldia Box but fail. however, Hiro and the group have encounter strange event.

**(Day 1)**

Hiro group was doing thing they normaling do even wasabi freak out when he found a model train when nicki brother like train as she not must but since then she though aobut it and give a try and seem like it. Wasabi Like to know about train as he hear how old and rare the steam train are even Frankie said that their friends Robecca love the steam stuff and never have a change to see it so even Hiro meet her, he can help her to not felt sad missing out the steam stuff (even he have to figure out ask Fred about away to not be capter by Baron Von Steamer to use her) and hopefully can help her to find her father. As he walk around the mansion, he know it ever since they came here, he be watch as he wonder who as he find the other are there. He felt strange enagry somewhere in the house before he felt a grab and drag in the room.

"Well, well, well, I found a meat to eat"

Hiro look around in some room like a punk stuff and there alot of goo thing as he eye a person or something as the figure reavel a female creature all black skin, a hole on leg, wing rip, a swiss cheese horn on her forhead. She have green eye, a fang to suck thing, green hair and tail. She have massive hourglass and tallest thing Hiro ever see. The thing smile before swing her hip side to side as she lay on top Hiro with her massive breasts and spoke.

"You seem to like my look"

Hiro: "I'm just likely the woman have good figure"

"What you doing in her house?"

Hiro: "Need to place to stay"

"Oh? Are you the superhero from San Fransokyo?"

Hiro: "That me. I like to know your beauitful name"

The person took back to hear he called her beauitful as she blush on her face as she felt her heart beat it as she never felt before.

Chrysalis: "That nice you said my name is Queen Chrysalis and I'm a Changelings"

Hiro: "Changlings huh? I hear they can change form and ssteal love out of them. But you know they can hide from the prey. I'm Hiro"

Chrysalis: "That good to hear. I'm from Equsteria and I be prison in stague for year and as you know I end up here and took in with nicki."

Hiro: "She really care of people. Maybe you give a secend change to live better"

Chrysalis: "You really think so?"

Hiro: "No I know so"

**(Lemon)**

Suddenly, she pount on Hiro as she kiss Hiro and felt an engry flow inside as she felt she filling up but differenting. She release their kiss andpanting hard as Chrysalis try to think of the strange power.

Chrysalis: "W-W-W-What that power you have?"

Hiro: "I'm as they called me Kamino and I think you feeding my power and somehow make you more better chanling"

Chrysalis never hear word before as she undress as Hiro know she wear royal clothe as she slipp off as her massive breasts jiggle and sloshly hear and Hiro grub and squeeze her breast and she moan before she pull Hiro pant and saw hug cock and started sucking his dick. After seem a while, Hiro cum in her mouth as she glup down the cum as she finished last one as she smile at Hiro.

Chrysalis: "That good to have the tast but I think your ready the main coruse"

She turn and show her asshole before slam down as she fuck Hiro hard unaware they be watch someone else as the figure giggle of this. Hiro fuck Chrysalis hard and long as he felt his limet before he cum inside as she be fill and grow bigger and bigger and bigger and so on while Hiro watch Chrysalis inflation like a water balloon as she be filling the room until he stop. She lay or wobble in her liquid form cooing as the mark appear on her hand. Hiro chuckle as he wait her wake up but he felt someone else here before a mist apear and took form of a woman but a pony who is different then Chrysalis. She all black but her hair flowing like a wind but her hair moved by itself. She have clothe of gothing but more night person. Hiro then know she have wing horn as she have tail as well. She have massvie hourglass as she tallest then other. Her eye are like light blue and have fang. The thing spoke.

"You seem have fun to Chrysalis as I have not see you not scare befoer"

Hiro: "I like beutiful like you cutie. Beside, I like the night sky and if I have trouble to sleep I watch star in the sky"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-You like the night sky? Even I make it?"

Hiro: "Maybe you place where you come from is beuitful so ya"

Nightmare Moon: "My name is Nightmare Moon"

Hiro: "I'm Hiro I love your look and hot in the night of darkness"

Nightmare Moon: "Thank you. *blush* I'm as you know a Alicorns base of three species and if you know, I once try to bring antarning night"

Hiro: "So would you jesleous?"

Nightmare Moon: "Yes"

Hiro: "You don't have to as I have brother who is good but everything and I like be myself of who I am"

Nightmare Moon: "That good to hear and I love how your good everything"

Hiro: "Of course. But I think Nightmare Moon is just mouth twist as you need new name. What about Dallyna?"

Dallyna: "Hmm I love it for you have rewaer yourself of me"

She use her magic to strip out her clother as she lay on him and spoke.

Dallyna: "I'll like to skip the sucking part and go to the main goal."

She slam her puss and fuck Hiro hard before cum inside. Then she giggle.

Dallyna: "Now the real goal"

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Dallyna: "This"

She slam her asshole and fuck hard and longer as she making out as Hiro use his power to make this fun as they fuck harder and harder until Hiro cum in Dallyna as Hiro use his must power he can as Dallyna felt she bloating outward as she grow bigger and bigger and bigger as she filling the room up while Chrysalis be push as Dallyna grow halt as she giggle while her body let out a groan and sloshly as a mark appear. He use his power to pluse his lIquide inside of them as he smile before sleep as s door open for Nicki came in.

Nicki: "Chrysalis, Nightmare have you see-Oh well that cutie Hiro did there *closing the door* Sleep well."

**(End lemon)**

**(Day 2)**

On sec day, after the play and fun yesterday, Hiro and Dr. Shetya are working on Elle incomplete project as Hiro working on joint while Dr. Shetya Make a nervous for her can contorl her movest. Elle lay on the table where they at the garage to borrow for awhile as they upgrade and finished the project. While they working, Elle spoke to Hiro.

Elle: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Yes?"

Elle: "Have you build robot like Baymax?"

Hiro: "I did but that was while back I build robot in battle I build"

Elle: "What robot you build?"

Hiro: "I build Megabot as he is tearing up the bot. But this what I learn when it turn out it agestin a law to do botbattle and it not safe which I learn after my brother pass away"

Elle felt sad for Hiro and even she in stage of her not be complete, she never moved like everyone do.

Shetya: "Well, you know robot build from human and later they learning about the kind until they gonna take over the world. But unlike you, you just like to make music."

Elle: "Ya, I just like to feel to move around even I don't fall apart"

Hiro: "Don't feel down you gonna moved like us and your be better then before"

Elle: "Thank you Hiro"

They work hard around the clock until they finished. They look each other and smile.

Shetya: "Look like we did it"

Hiro: "That like to hear. Let show other and tell them the news"

So they walk off to get other and bring them in the garage to show them their sussecce.

Honey: "So what you want us to show?"

Hiro: "Guys, we like to prestining the news and aproff of the completed Elle 2.0"

Shetya pull the sheet to reavel Elle in her news look her metal now have soft skin, taller and fuller ever. She look herself and try it out and to her delike she moved perfecting and she happy to moved great as she kiss Hiro.

Elle: "Thank you Hiro, you and Shetya did best to complete me"

Hiro: "It no problem and beside, you won't have to worry for being apart and you moved around like us"

Elle nod and test herself out and she happy as she try anything that she like to try and she happy to said got it right and have good time and glad she got the movent she got.

**(Day 3)**

On third day, Hiro and his lover are watching the tv and see what on as there nothing on until they see a anime show about superheros go to school as it look intrasing.

Frankie: "I never know they make a show about heros go to school to become one"

Clawdeen: "That why they have to be come one to save human ghoulfriend"

Draculaura: "Well, it just how it go. I never also know there a monsters anime about go acadamy as well"

Cleo: "It best we not go there for there be a prev man-ster there. *turn to Hiro nervous* Not that you are Hiro"

Hiro: "It fine Cleo and beside if they try to, I'll send them to there new place"

Lagoona: "So mate, have you try figure out of the Malldia Box ?"

Hiro: "Sadly no, not sure why it only use kind heart and mind but it something to do of it"

Just then the door open as unfamiliar voice call out.

"Hey Nicki? Your home?"

They turn to see three people standing on in doorway. The first one is a blonde hair woman, tall, massive hourglass, wearing white shirt and short and shoe. The sec woman is well look like a woman but she is a machine airforce and a wing on her back as she tallest and massive hourglass and the name on her wing read Angela. The last woman is a mouse who have all fur of brown and light fur. She had blue eye with glasses, cutie ears, tail stick behind and wearing green shirt and jean pant. She bit tall but look good and have massive hourglass as she look smart and have good to be smart moouse.

Nicki: "Crystal, Angela, Milkette good you three see you"

Nicki then intruosde to other and they welcome them and soon they talk each other and happy to make new friends. But Hiro know he felt the three eye on him and soon he can make them his. Later Hiro walking to check up on the Malldia Box to figure out. As he walk in, he spot Crystal, Angela and Milkette sitting on Hiro bed while look at the box.

Hiro: "Oh Um hey you three how can I help you?"

Crystal: "Well, Nicki told us that you have sex with them and if you like to have us to be join your harem?"

Angela: "You know we never have someone be with so we though we like to have fun of you"

Milkette: "We be told you have sleep with our friends and I think we can have fun with you"

**(Lemon)**

Hiro then be pull by Milkette tail and he lay on his bed as they have fun. Crystal first to go as she kissing Hiro on their lip which turn moaning and groaning before released their breath as she undress reavel she have no bra and panties as she smile at Hiro.

Crystal: "Let see what she said about you is ture. *Pulling Hiro pant off as his dick show* My god your huge"

Hiro: "Thank for asking"

Crystal smile before place her mouth as she started sucking while Hiro moan pumping his dick as Crystal making sucking noise as they contiue to fuck which soon Hiro cum in Crystal mouth and she swallow alot of cum as she finished Hiro cum. Crystal smile before spoke.

Crystal: "Mmm so good. But I think it time to go to the point"

She life her puss and slam hard as she wait for her pain fading and started to fuck as she pump up and down as Hiro pump as well. They fuck hard until Hiro cum inside as she moan delike before lay next to Hiro. Then Angela lay on him as her massive breasts smooth him as he grub her breasts as she moan in delike as she place her puss and slam hard and pump hard as they fuck each other before he cum hard and once finished, she lay on her back as Milkette who stripe down her dress as she slam in Hiro dick and fuck hard in hour before Hiro cum inside and soon lay down in unconscious.

**(End Lemon)**

Hiro lay there as he smile on his face. He look and see they now have mark. Hiro happy they now in his harem when he spot the box glowing before a click hear as the glow fade. Hiro stood up while dressing and walking over to it as he see a iteam that show him. Hiro pull the secret store out and look inside to see a key with shape of triangles and the hole of same shape just appear no where. Hiro eye widen and smile before grab the box and show to the other. When he enter the living room, he got everyone attachion and show what he discover of it.

Gogo: "So wait? It glow before show a key hidden in the slot?"

Hiro: "Ya and it strange of how did that happen"

Fred: "MAYBE IT HAVE TO DO SOMETHING SLEEPING THE GIRLS"

Honey: "Freddie, how can it sencet when someone sleep the girls?"

Abbey: "Um? Is it explane of us ghouls be sleep with Hiro?"

Honey: "Oh never mind"

Clawdeen: "Maybe that explase why it said about kind heats and soul"

Cleo: "I know and maybe why Hiro is kind but never say to kuck someone"

Hiro: "Ya, about that"

Gogo: "Did you really do it?"

Hiro: "I can't help it and it great"

Honey: "Gogo please let Hiro have his fun"

Gogo: "Fine. But I want him sleep on top of me"

Hiro: "Once it over where well."

Jeanne: "So what you think inside?"

Hiro: "One thing to find out"

Hiro place the key in the slote as he turn it as a click hear before the box make a clicking sound as it change and turn into different form which soon form a puzzle as Hiro study it.

Hiro: "It turn into puzzle box"

Frankie: "Hold on can I see it?"

Hiro give to Frankie as she study before she smile.

Frankie: "I see this before. I watch the person did a puzzle chanllage so maybe.."

Frankie pull the part which slide and hear a sound as she play it making to move and slide part of the puzzle box for a while untile she hear a click before open up and look inside and shock to see a gem orb.

Hiro: "A gem orb?"

Fred grab the box and look inside.

Fred: "WHERE THE PRIZE? IT GOT HAVE PRIZE IN THE BOX"

Wasabi: "Why you think there a prize in the box?"

Fred didn't answer as he shake voilet while Frankie study the orb as her friends study too.

Ari: "What you think it is?"

Catty: "It could be something to do with our problem"

Casta: "Something like it but what?"

Baymax spot a slote in the middle of the box as he pointing out.

Baymax: "Maybe that slote have something of it"

They look where Baymax point at as they spot a slote in the middle of the box. Hiro was surprise as he place it as it glow which cause Fred drop the box as it glow when it suck object up as they advoie the box.

Wasabi: "HIRO WHAT DID YOU DO?"

Hiro: "HOW I KNOW?"

Then it stop sucking and lay there still while everyone look at the box before Gogo spoke up.

Gogo: "Okay I like to say that most fuck up box I ever see"

Honey: "Maybe the box is the key to stop Yullna"

Hiro: "Maybe your right Honey Lemon. This box is the key to stop Yullna"

Luna: "That great to hear. But how are we gonna do it?"

Hiro though of it until idea click in his mind.

Hiro: "I think how we do it"

So he told them of how to trap her in the box for they have to know her weakness and make her detrasting while the other will use the case trap so once they caught her, they will use the box to trap her in. So they plan long until night came and they hit the bed. Hiro who not sleep have worry look if the plan work or not as he look up in the night sky as he nervous for it.

"Hiro?"

Hiro turn to see Molly and Astranova looking worry as Hiro know what up.

Hiro: "Hey you two what got in your mind?"

Astranova: "Hiro, we worry about the plan we made and though if we ever to beat her?"

Hiro: "Are you scare we not gonna make it?"

Molly: "We don't think we know"

Hiro: "Girls you have not be scare. I'm as well"

Astranova: "You? Why?"

Hiro: "I'm feeling we not gonna surrvie this and well I hope to see my real parent"

Astranova: "Hiro your not gonna die. Your be reastion to here and that to save people and mate every ghouls and girls to join your harem"

Molly: "She right pluse you promisie me and Elizabeth and other to come with you to live better place and I'm not gonna let it go to waste"

Hiro smile and pull in hug as they did the same. They soon fell sleep and hopefuly the day will be perfect.

**(Next day)**

In the morning, all the people going on there day and happy the day not gonna ruin but boy they are wrong as a army of birds attacking the city and peacking the people as they run and scream for their life. While going on, in the mansion the group are relasty in the mansion and having good time until the news appear on teh tv.

Newman: _"Breaking news. A army of birds attacking the city and be peacking the cilvie while buncking down from the birds as we know Yullna return from 3 Day and now she have massive army of birds for we need a heros to save us"_

Hiro: "Look like that our couis. Do all of you know the plan?"

They nod agree as they rush while Nicki and other watch them go and wish them luck for their home city. As they arrive, they see massive army of birds attacking the cilvie around as they have to save them.

**(Rooftops (Heavy Action) - Call of Duty: Black Ops)**

Hiro: "Okay guys remember the plan"

Group: "RIGHT"

So they charge at the birds. Wasabi slate the tree as it fell make the birds to fleed as Fred jump up and fire with flame making the birds all scare while other fight back and form a fist to crash teh ground while they dodge the attack and Fred shoot ice beam and frozen them. Honey Stretches her body as she throw chem ball explore a green chem that stick the birds while Gogo use her hover to flow over letting the birds chase her and led them to the brush as they flow out puzzle where she go as Gogo singel Honey as she throw chem balls and make ball of pink goob animal of cat trapping them in. Frankie and the ghouls doing they can to trap the birds so the can fight Yullna. Clawdeen and Cleo doing best of fighting the birds while Lagoona and Abbey to knock the birds out. Draculaura and Frankie using bat screech while Frankie shock them to crisp. Baymax and Hiro are doing best they can as he spot Ember using her ghoust power to knock the birds out and she give Hiro thumb up and he return it. Ari and other are watching the fight and hopefully their plan will work and if not, they did their best.

While going on, Yullna watch on the rooftop as she frown her army be beating as she hopefully if all fail, she have to use all her power to best them.

Yullna: "Pathadic, They willing make me sick. I hope I can show him I can beat this boy one way or a other"

The group fight and fothe off of army birds they can and soon they watch the birds reteat as fleed the site.

**(End song)**

Fred: "Well that take care of them"

Honey: "I can't believe we have to fight that poor cuite birds"

Gogo: "They are contral by Yullna remember?"

Honey: "Oh right sorry"

Hiro: "Baymax, can you scane where Yullna is?"

Baymax: "Scanning Yullna. *scane until he done* I deteding Yullna as she-"

*SMASH*

Yullna smash Baymax as he flew across the street and crash in the building while the group shock of this action.

Hiro: "BAYMAX"

Baymax: "I'm fine. I just fell down"

Yullna: "You know your really get on me nerve. You human are being annory as fuck but not worry I'm gonna end you all once and for all"

**(Boss Battle 1 Kid Icarus Uprising)**

She charge them and slath them as they knock down. But they pick them back up as they rush at her as Wasabi and Honey combo their attack sliting and throwing while Yullna block their attack and use her wing to blow them knock off. Fred and Gogo race toward her as Fred jump on Gogo hover and she drop him on top Yullna target and use flame to burn her whitch cost damage on her as she screech at Fred flew off as Gogo flew faster and cote Fred as she throw dice at Yullna and rip her clothe bit which she piss. Frankie and Clawdeen running at her while charging their attack power and release on her shocking her and slash her as she grab them and life them up and throw them on the ground create a crate while Draculaura flew around Yullna as she try grab her but miss multi time as Lagoona use her power to contral the water at the fountine and fire at Yullna soaking wet which she can't fly while wet. Abbey and Cleo use their power, Abbey froze her leg while Cleo wrap Yullna up but she broke free and use her power of laser as she destory the site. Hiro and Baymax doing they can Hiro use his Whip while Baymax use rocket fist to knock her down as she dodge but hit Baymax fist as she fell down trough the ground and crash hard. The group arrvie the sence as Yullna stood up ratter piss.

Yullna: "You bitch did you really think you stop me? I'm the goddess of the birds and there no one can stop me even my sister beat me but she not here, I can conqour the world"

Hiro: "You miss something you not know about us"

Yullna: "And what that be?"

Hiro: "Having someone help us to plan this. NOW"

Then a metal steal case fell out of no where and trap Yullna in the case as she try to escape but no luck.

Yullna: "CURSED! YOU CAN'T KEEP ME HERE! *SMASH* I WILL BREAK FREE! *SMASH* WHEN I DO, *SMASH* YOUR DEAD"

Gogo: "NOt gonna happen lady. It over"

Wasabi: "Ya, your not gonna hurt interast people"

Honey: "Your have to asaptin"

Hiro: "It over"

Frankie: "Just glade your gonna be trap for good"

Ghouls: "YA"

Yullna: "You think your won but I have trick up my sleeve"

Baymax: "You don't have sleeve only feather"

Fred: "Ya are you stupit bird brain or what?"

**(End song)**

Yullna: *Eye twist* "Did you called me...Bird brain?"

Fred: "Ya every bird are dumb and their are have small brain in their dumb head"

Yullna: "Bird brain...Bird brain...Bird brain"

Wasabi: "Are you okay"

Yullna: "Bird brain, bird brain, bbbirrrrrrrrrd braiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn"

Cleo: "Is she oka-"

Yullna: "**I'M NOT A BIRD BRAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN"**

**(Metal Sonic: The Ultimate Overlord - Sonic Heroes)**

Soon the case break out and she pissing spoke out.

Yullna: "**I'LL SHOW YOU WHO THE BIRD BRAIN"**

With that she wrap herself as she glow before burst the massive engry as she started to tranform. Leg grow and sharp. Her hand replace claw, Her body grow musgcle, feather appear all around and wing grow to massive. The last are Yullna face replace a horror of bird. Once done she reavel she in massive monsters form as she let out a loud screech in the city as glass broke and shatter inpiece while people scream and run their life in away the danger.

**(End song)**

Gogo: "NICE GOING ITDION LOOK WHAT YOU DONE"

Fred: "WHY DON'T BLAME ME WHAT ELSE I'M GONNA SAID TO HER?"

Gogo: "Maybe I don't know NOT BING A DUCHBAG?"

Wasabi: "Guys clam down we have deal this situwastoun her"

Fred/Gogo: "FINE"

Honey: "Do everyone know what that?"

Jatdna: "That her beat Phontix form The Firnau"

Hiro: "That her ture form?"

Jatdna: "Afraid so. Even someone piss them off, they gon in rage mode and there no telling what will happen after that"

Frankie: "This can't be it we have to stop her"

Clawdeen: "How Frankie? She maybe too power for us"

Hiro: "We not give up. We come all this way to save not people but whole world and protect the monsters that coming to this world and who know what will happen and I'm not go give up as I'm the Kamhnoi that my real parent want me to live. I can't give up to find mate to called very own so i'm not gonna quit on it. So are you guys with me?"

Everyone was took back Hiro speech and felt the hope grow on them. They nod as Hiro turn to Yullna beast mode as he power up in super form.

Hiro: "We gonna end this once and for all"

**(Scherzo Di Notte Kingdom Hearts II)**

Soon the group charge at her as they doing their best to beat her. Wasabi and Gogo are gliding around Yullna as she try to grab them but Wasabi slash her claw witch clip her nail as she screech louding as Gogo throw dice on Yullna across face as bleed. Yullna screech in anger as she bite on them while dodging the bit. Honey and Fred are ready to stop her. Fred grab Honey and thost her toward Yullna as Honey form a bowling ball and smash her hard as a loud creak heard as Yullna scream in pain. She angerly piss as she claw Honey but split her half and reform back together. Abbey, Lagoona and Cleo using skill they charge at her. Abbey frozen the ground making Yullna to slip and hit hard on the ground. Lagoona use water to wet her and Cleo use her Bansh scream to hurt Yullna ear. But she stood up and use her wing to blow them away but a wall appear as Ember save them and flew toward Yullna and she strick her guitar making a ghost ray as it strick Yullna while Yullna grab Ember but she go Intangibility which miss her. Draculaura, Clawdeen and Frankie using technety and skill they got closer to Yullna. Clawdeen in wolf form she bite hard while Draculaura use her slash and Frankie shock which hurt Yullna but thump on them but dodge last sec. Baymax and Hiro are using engry ball and laser canned to blast her hard. Hiro throw the engry ball while Baymax fire the laser and strack at her.

Fred: "Alright, we beat bird brain"

Honey: "I hope that did good?"

Wasabi: "Hope so because I don't like be worm food"

Hiro study any sign of the moved when..

**(end song)**

**(Monster Leader Valhalla Knights Eldar Saga)**

Hiro: "LOOK OUT"

As a beam shot out of no where and struck the group as explostion knock them off as Yullna look more piss before as she walk over to the group as they struggler to get up. Molly worry for them to be kill as she have to do something she rush over and grab the big rock she can find and chuck at her and shouting.

Molly: "HEY FUCK FOR BRAIN BIRD COME AND GET ME"

This got her attachion as Molly run away while Yullna chase after her as everyone shock to see what Molly doing.

Gogo: "WHAT IS SHE DOING GETTING HERSLEF KILL?"

Hiro: "BAYMAX WE MUST SAVE HER"

Baymax: "Right"

The two flow off while other watch and heop the best for their friends.

**(Abandoned Fastory)**

Molly run all away to the fastory where she know the place befoer coming here. She enter as she pass old equtimet as she hear a screech cry as she duck hidden and wait for her be pass. Then a claw burst through and destory the machine as she duck other hidding place. Hiro and Baymax arrive to see Yullna tearing up the place as he told Baymax to go other enter to find Molly and which Baymax did. Molly duck in hididng place, while Yullna rip and tear the place and she knock the unstable oil/gas as it hit the power box which spark and shot as the spark light the fuel that leak out the barrel as it lide befoer let out exruptor a loud...

*BOOM*

As the place now on fire and cause to chain reaston as more barrel exnite and explore. Molly see this as rush to the other room of the building before Yullnatear throught it and destory the place while on fire. Molly run she can but trip over and hurt her knee and elbow as she scream in pain. She got up and hubber over to the room as she find meid kit and treat herself. She fix up as she study her body her knee screap while her elbow bursh up. She check her massive breasts as it fine. She cry intear knowing she gonne die when..

"MOLLY"

She look around before a wall broke down to reavel Hiro and Baymax as he hug her in worry.

Hiro: "Molly I'm glade your okay"

Baymax: "She got congutin bursh on her elbow and screap her knee"

Molly: "I'm fine okay and I'm sorry did this I'm can't see you die and I have to do something"

Hiro: "You did good but I can't lose you as we make promisi to live my home city so you can escape the problem"

Molly: "Thank"

Hiro nod and life her up and place on Baymax back. Then, a claw burst through as they dodge and flew out where Yullna screech angerly and flew out but she grab Baymac and knock Hiro and Molly down as he grab Molly using shield as they hit the ground as the shield fade away. Once they stop rolling, They recover as they stood up Hiro look up to see Baymax be capture.

Hiro: "BAYMAX"

Baymax: "Hiro"

Yullna: "Well, well, well so your live. I'm gonna enjoy this meal once I'm through of you"

Hiro and Molly race toward the room and lock themself as they hear bang noise outself. Molly grab Hiro as she cry over him scare to be death as Hiro comfure her while barry herself for hope their friends save them.

Inventry, they arrvie along the ploice and firefigter along SWAT Team as they try to fight off the monsters.

Cheft Mallnit: "OKAY EVERYONE! WE GONNA HELP THEM TO BEAT THE MONSTERS AND SAVE THE THREE AND WE CAN ALL GO HOME TO SEE OUR FAMILY"

Offici: "YA"

Then one of the female firefighter walk up to Cheft Malllnit.

Female fighter: "Everything ready. Just give your word and we started putting out the fire"

Cheft Mallnit: "Okay Jaillra. I want you and Cheft Laitha go in there and find the boy his robot and the girl and get them out of there, understood?"

Firefighter/Officor: "YES SIR"

Cheft Mallnit turn to the SWAT Team.

Cheft Mallnit: "Are your team ready?"

SWAT Leader: "Of course they are. I'll let my one of team to go with other in case in need"

Cheft Mallnit: "Good idea send them out"

SWAT Leader: "K. LUTANIDE FELLARA?"

A woman run up to him.

Fellara: "YES SIR?"

Leader: "I want you go those two in case something go wrong can you do it for me?"

Fellara: "I WILL SIR" *Rush off to join other two*

Leader: "ALL RIGHT TEAM MOVE OUT"

With that they charge toward to Yullna while other doing their best to help the group to fend out Yullna. Inside, Molly and Hiro hug wach other as the smoke seep through the doorway gasp. Outside, the three woman rush the enter as fire blaze around the place as Laitha look around and singel them that it clear. Jaillra use her equept to damp down the fire as she give them a breathing mask to breath as she spray the water to while the two wearing prtecter gear. They spot a massive fire spreading across the room as Yullna searching Hiro and Molly while holding Baymax in capture.

Fellara: "Okay you two, I'm gonna free his friends while you search the boy and the girl."

Jaillra: "Right. Come on Laitha and stay close with me"

Laitha: "Roger"

Once they dash off, Fellara kneel down and set up a rocket launcher as she target the wrist as she fire the misstion and blow up while Yullna in pain and let go Baymax and crash to the ground as she rush over to check on him.

Fellara: "Are you okay?"

Byamax: "I'm fine who are you?"

Fellara: "I'm Litanus Fellara and we here to help you as you help us that must"

Baymax: "Thank you Fellara."

Fellara: "Can you track your friend?" 

Baymax: "Yes I can as he and Molly is-"

Suddenly, Baymax started lose his power enagry as he in drunked stage.

Baymax: "Oh No I-*HIC*-I lOsSiNg My P-P-P-P-oWeR"

Fellara: "You need to recharge right? I'm gonna called them to get you out"

Once she finished the called, the SWAT Team rush in and took Baymax out as she told them she gonna casght up the other as she rush out to casght up.

**(Meanwhile)**

Jaillra and Laitha searching around while dodgeing the falling breash and metal contruson that falling apart. Laitha worry they not gonna find them until..

Laitha: "Wait I hear something, there"

They rush over the door as she kick the door and it give way and inside to see Hiro and Molly huddle to keep them save.

Jaillra check them over.

Jaillra: "Are you two okay?"

Hiro: "We're fine. Who are you?"

Jaillra: "I'm Jaillra and this here is cheft Laitha"

Laitha: "You have save our city and now we return you a fave"

Hiro: "You two are brave and helpful"

Laitha: Thank you but we need get you out of here"

They left to escape but the whole build started to collapt as it block the exit way.

Jaillra: "This way"

She lead them to other exit but stop by Yullna as she laughing miariktling.

Yullna: "**THERE IS NO ESCAPE YOU BITCH. ONCE I KILL YOU, YOUR NOT GONNA SAVE EVERY HUMAN ON EARTH! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"**

Laitha: "Not let you gonna happen this."

She fire her gun which do no damage as Yullna knock her out as Hiro check up on her.

Hiro: "Shit she bleeding and she gonna die"

Molly: "Are you gonna save her?"

Hiro: "Healing can do good"

Jaillra: "What about the mark that appear on the woman hand?"

Hiro: "That only when some woman like me or love me"

Jaillra: "That ture but since we barry met, I hear from news how you are brave and heroish you did and I fell over you"

Hiro: "You do?"

Jaillra: "Yes so she and Fellara"

Hiro nod and kiss her on the lip as a mark appear and she regain her constion.

Laitha: "What happen?"

Hiro: "I save your life"

Laitha: "Did you-"

Hiro: "Yes I did"

Laitha: *kissing Hiro* "Thank you my hero"

Then Fellara appear.

Fellara: "Did you save them?"

Jaillra: "Yes but he save her life and be part his harem"

Fellara: "Really? That good but we need get out and kid I save your bot friend"

Hiro: "Thank you ma'am"

Fellara: "Called me Fellara"

*CRASH*

Then the beam fell on top the two woman as Hiro and Moll dig them out as they are now hurt and dieing.

Fellara: "Shit look like we fuck up"

Jaillra: "It nice we told you our feeling but it seem end of us"

Hiro: "Your not gonna die"

He kiss them and a mark appear and they felt stronger and powerful they never felt before.

Fellara: "Shit kid I felt geat"

Jaillra: "Thank you kid"

Hiro: "No problem called me Hiro" 

Then the beam fell but Jaillra spot a hose near by as she grab it and she drank from the hose and she inflation like a water balloon as she grew and grew and grew as the beam fell on top but a hiss hear to reavel group are alive as Jaillra shock what happen to herself.

Jaillra: "I just inflation myself into giant water balloon I love it"

Hiro: "We need find way out"

Molly: "But Hiro what about Yullna? We can't let her roam freely and destory the city"

Then the box glow as Hiro took out and it pointing the stairway leading up the top as idea struck.

Hiro: "Girls follow me I have plan"

**(End Song)**

**(Demon Village 1 & 3 Mix) Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Fate of Two Worlds)**

So, they follow Hiro as they rush up stairway while the place glup in flame. Outside, the team manith got Baymax out but no sign of Hiro and Molly. The group are worry of them as Cheft Mallnit walk toward them.

Honey: "Any?"

Mallnit: "Sorry no sign of them" 

Fred: "I'M GOING AFTER THEM"

Mallnit: "NO your not go in as your son of Boss Awsome son I can't let something happen to you"

Wasabi: "He right. Your dad be sad what happen to his son"

Fred: "Your right. But I'm worry Hiro and Molly" 

Frankie: "They gonna be alright." _"Hiro, please be alright"_

At the top, a door open as Hiro, Molly, Jaillra, Laitha and Fellara exit as they on the roof while blaze rose up as black cloud blocking their vistion.

Jaillra: "Now what?"

*CRASH*

Yullna burst throught the roof as she now really piss.

**(End Song)**

**(In The Final DX Mario & Luigi Bowser's Inside story + Bowser Junior's Journey)**

Yullna: "**YOUR NOT GOING ANYWHERE"**

They dodge her attack as Hiro throw his Light power and hit her while Fellara surprisely took out a bazzoga launger and fire off as it multi 40 Misstion and blow up hard as Jaillra spray water as Yullna felt her fire fizze away. She throw her fist and smash the roof top as con truster fall to the ground. Molly grab near by pipe and charge at Yullna while she reach out to grab Molly but only Molly stap Yullna claw as Yullna scream in pain while Hiro use his whip to tie Yullna beak and pull hard as she fell on the roof breaking apart as they move from the fall. Laitha look over as a hand burst out as she took out her gun and fire as she kept fire like it not run out. Fellara grab greande and chuck at Yullna and explore massive as part of fleash rain down as Yullna scream in pain as now she byond mad.

Yullna: "**YOU BITCH! NOW YOUR REALLY GONNA DIE"**

She grab them as she smirk.

Yullna: "Now I have you five where I want it"

Molly: "Think again Bird Brain. There four of us"

Yullna counted and realize

Yullna: "Wait where the boy?"

Hiro have escape as he climb high to the top of pole as he target carfully.

Hiro: "This is it. I have time it right or else we're doom"

He lock on target and then he jump free fall as time slow down as heart beat was heard as he took out the box as he ready for it. Yullna turn while the four woman look asl struck as Hiro close his eye and pread for hope. Soon when Time resume, Hiro scream and enter Yullna mouth. Yullna burst in laugh as she felt vitory.

Yullna: "That fooling boy think have give fate for me? He sadly mistake for I HAVE WON"

*GURGLE*

Yullna: "What?"

Suddenly, she felt something wrong as something inside of her pully something as she realize her mistake.

Yullna: "No"

Molly: "Oh yes you bitch. You though Hiro lose but it you are lose as you be pull in the box."

Yullna: "The Malldia Box. NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

She felt her body part be suck in as she drop them as they watch Yullna pull in the box which then show Hiro with the Malldia Box in his super form as he suck Yullna in as she scream in defeat.

Hiro: "IT OVER LIKE I SAID BEFORE YOUR NOT GONNA CONQOUR THI WORLD"

Yullna: "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GONNA BE BEATIN IF THE LAST THING I DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

*BANG*

Once she inside, the lid shut close and the box let out the massive wave of engry across the city as the battle of Yullna is over.

**(End song)**

Hiro: "It over"

Molly: "Hiro you did it"

Jaillra: Wow I must inmit your one brave kid"

Hiro: "Thank"

*RUMBLE* *GROAN*

They felt the roof shaking as they realize the build are collapting as they know the place is damage.

Laitha: "This place gonna fall and the only exit is gone"

Jaillra: "How are going we get off?"

Then a ladder rope appear in front of them as it turn out the helicopter are their reacue.

Trooper: "GRAB ON WE'RE TAKE YOU TO SAFTY"

Sothe five grab on as the copter pull away just the fastory let out explorstion one last time as it fell to ruble as smoke and fire brust in the air as the five was safty land on teh ground as the medice and troop check on them while they wait for clear.

**(2 hour later)**

After hour check, they good to go as Hiro and Molly search there friends when they spot them as they rush toward them as they happy to see them they are okay.

Wasabi: "Guys your okay. I though something happen to you. *knowing a ash on Hiro and Molly* AHHHHHH IS THAT DURT? GET AWAY GET AWAY"

Fred: "DUDE YOU LIKE *PEW PEW PEW* AND YOU LIKE *whistle nosie/BOOM* A-A-A-A-AND THEN SHE *ROAR* THEN YOU LIKE *SHURRR* NOW YOU CAUGHT HER"

Hiro: "Ya, she in there"

Honey: "Oh Hiro we're so worry about you"

Gogo: "Now that a brave kid we have here"

Then Hiro ghoulfriends all hug Hiro tight.

Frankie: "Hiro thank hex your okay"

Clawdeen: "That clawsome stunt there Hiro"

Draculaura: "Your Fangtactin out there"

Cleo: "MY RA! I though your have be worm food but your okay but never do that again"

Lagoona: "That one sick move there mate"

Abbey: "That show bird woman who the stronger is"

Ghouls: "Your the great Hiro"

Hiro: "Thank you guys"

Mallnit: "Yes thank indeed. I'm glad your save there Hiro"

Hiro: "Thank sir and sorry about the fastory"

Mallnit: "No need apologize boy. That place have be shut down for year and buy from teh company and they planning to tourn it down but since of seeing happen here, it look you have save there trouble and their money from blowing up. I'll let them know and they gonna clean it up as soon as possible"

As he left, the three woman came up to them wraping blancket to cover.

Jaillra: "Glad your safe and thank for saving us we're now equel"

Frankie: "Hiro what they talk about?"

Molly: "Hiro save them from being death as he make them his lover as they have feeling when you guys came here"

Laitha: "Ture. Also, tomorrow you guys will be coming the cemaorty for the mayor will give you awared as a thank you for saving our city home"

Fred: "REALLY? THAT COOL"

Gogo: "Um, it not trouble we're not in stuff"

Laitha: "We understand but this is Specials award for all of you"

The group look each other of whatever or not asapine as they have no chioce.

Hiro: "We will asapte it" 

Laitha: "Good I'll let cheft know about in the mean time, you guys need rest up for tomorrow, k?"

With that theynod agree and once they are clear to go, they left the secne to head back teh mansion. Once they back, they got warm welcome as Nicki and other happy to see them as they help to relax as they told them about the award tomorrow as Nicki said she will cancelled her apoinmun for BH6/SGS award as they talk there battle until they eat supper and went to bed early as Hiro ghoulfriends sleep with him along his new girlfriends as well.

**(Next day)**

The next Day it time, BH6 and SGS are have arrive in time and met the mayors of Beverly Hills as they know his name is Mayor John A. Mirisch who be mayor after Lili Bosse be step down. Hiro was nervous of this but Frankie and Draculaura just smile as they grab Hiro hands who he clam and smile at two ghouls who giggle as Mayor John spoke the speech.

M. John: "Lady and Genltmen, People of all age I'm happy anount that for year we have just crime and stuf but when villains appear, we all know we never have heros before until now. I like to said I'm happy we have someone who are save our life and protect us from the danger of hazord but that didn't mean that we can't do along but they have save us and now we repay them to help them to fight off Yullna from being us worm. Now I like to present to our heros a award for helping save our city for year to come"

Everyone cheer and clap as he give out the group metal award once done he spoke more.

M. John: "Now before we close this, there another award for our heros. *pulling tar* Here your award"

The group shock. There was a stauge of them in hero pose and the plate that read 'For our greatest hero Big Hero 6 and their parther Super Ghouls Sqaurd THANK YOU' are brot joy after them as they be treat it.

Fred: "WOW OUR VERY OWN STAUGE CAN YOU BELIEVE IT YOU GUYS?"

Wasabi: "I never think they can done fast"

Honey: "I like the pose"

Gogo: "It fine"

Clawdeen: "Wow, we're finally be treat right you ghouls"

Cleo: "I agree I happy we be know it"

Lagoona: "It good to have someone know about it"

Abbey: "I agree you ghoul I'm happy they have give us the nicest award ever"

Draculaura: "We did it Frankie. Everyone are likely us"

Frankie: "Ya Draculaura they are now nice to us"

M. John: "As today we will remember the day our heroice that save our city from the evil monster villains for being and hope you will save everyone in the world and wish you luck your hero deed"

Soon all the people cheer as they have good party as the people give artograpic as the guy try ask the ghouls out ot date but only drop as they told them they have already boyfriend while all the nerd told about comice book as other talk other people about the fact and stuff. Ember smile of this as she be treat nice as some girls like her abille while the guy like ask her out but she turn them down that as she look around how happy but she felt left out.

"Hey are you okay?"

Ember see Hiro standing next to her as Ember sigh.

Ember: "I happy everyone treat us nice but I'm still not full know it even I'm no longer attach them."

Hiro: "That is what hero do and what everyone do but I still like to know it"

Hiro though something to do but nothing came up and felt there nothing to do but fate have plane.

"Hey there"

They turn to see mayor rush over them and panting before spoke up.

M. John: "I was told the band can't come as they have problem one their group. Do you have someone to sing the song?"

Hiro idea came as he smile.

Hiro: "I do. *Pointing Ember* She can sing for you guy"

Ember: "WHAT?"

M. John: "Exlletice. We get thing ready" 

Once they left, Ember look at Hiro in panice or freak out.

Ember: "Hiro what you doing? I can't sing in front the crow I did bad thing back my home world I brainwash people and I-"

Hiro: "It gonna be fine and beside *holding hand* you won't gonna brainwash people just thinking what you use to do back when your a human"

Ember blush of Hiro word and though what he mean and she agree to do so. Soon once it ready Ember was nervous as Hiro and other wish her luck as she waiting for her name call up.

Speaker: _"Now ladies and Genltmen Please put your hands together for the one of the heros member who is ghost and like to sing alot, Ember McLain"_

Ember hear crow cheer, as she breed claming as she walk out and up the mic as she have her guitar with her as she look around as memory appear her head of what she did of brain wash the people and fight the ghost boy for she want to be know it but when she end up here, she met Hiro and he understand her pain and her past life that she understand Hiro painful past but Hiro told her to remember from her heart and be who she use to be. She clear her voice to speak.

Ember: "Hey there um I'm Ember and I well to sing the song for everyone but I use to be bad ghost until I met Hiro who understand my pain that I use to be a human that have band and famous until all took away from the teenage boy who I though love burn me alive. *gasp* I know but I never go away as I still never move on but now I gonna use my power for good and help people in need. So without furder do I called this song You Will Remember by me"

**(You Will Remember-Danny Phantom)**

**Ember: Yeah! Oohh!**

**It was, it was September**

**Winds blow, the dead leaves fall**

**To you, I did surrender**

**Two weeks, you didn't call...**

**Your life goes on without me**

**My life, a losing game**

**But you should, you should not doubt me**

**You will remember my name**

**Oh, Ember, you will remember**

**Ember, one thing remains**

**Oh, Ember, so warm and tender**

**You will remember my name**

**Your heart, your heart has mended**

**You're wrong, now bear the shame**

**Like dead trees, in cold December**

**Nothing but ashes remain...**

**Oh, Ember, you will remember**

**Ember, one thing remains**

**Ember, so warm and tender**

**You will remember my name**

**Oh woah woah!**

**Ember, you will remember**

**Ember, one thing remains**

**Ember, so warm and tender**

**You will remember my name**

**Yeah! You will remember my name**

**Hey Ember, so warm and tender**

**You will remember my name.**

**Yeah**

**You will remember my name**

Once the song done, everyone cheer and clap and they called her name. Ember was surprise as she felt something different feeling she never have for long time. Then Hiro and other came out and cheer for her.

Hiro: "Wow that great song you got there"

Honey: "I never feel this happy of joy"

Wasabi: "I love your sing there girl"

Gogo: "I like it. I'm happy you sing it"

Fred: "WOW THAT MOST AWSOME EVER"

Catty: "I like it I really joy it" 

Ari: "I better my song I sing to them"

Casta: "Yes darly and I like to learn your song you made there"

Ember: "Thank you guy and I glad no one brainwash but I have this feeling inside but I don't know what?"

Baymax: "Scanning. One second. Scanning complete you have a emoston of Happy, Joy and kindest"

Ember: "I never be happy before until now" *tear stream on her cheek*

Hiro: "Ember are you okay?"

Ember: *cry* "I-I-I-I-I'm fine Hiro but I never felt this for long time."

Hiro hug Ember as she cry on Hiro shoulder and be that until she finished.

Hiro: "Better?"

Ember: "Ya. I'm happy you help me Hiro and better Boyfriend. If only other girls will see you"

Hiro: "I'm sure they like me and hope they will do good instead bad"

Then her mark glow as an orb flow out and take form. In front of them was a ghostly man he like Ember but the different is His hair is red not blue, He wearing punk rock out like Ember but he have leather jacket, pant and metal boots. He have guitar of black and red flame instead purple and blue flame. He have Green eye and have mark same one like Ember on his pale body skin. He smile at Ember and chuckle.

"Well, your have great song you got their blue hair"

Ember: "Who are you?"

Blazer: "Name Blazer and I'm your dimi-monster"

Ember: "M-M-M-My own Dimi-monster?"

Blazer: "Yap, if you need me call my name"

He dissappear as the group was stund of this before they shake it off.

Frankie: "I think they like more"

Ember: "Hey girls? You know sing, do you like play song with me?"

Catty: "We love to"

Casta: "Of course darly"

Ari: "Counted me in"

Astranova: "I never sing in front of Human before"

They walk out and pick song until the pick one

**(Raining Sunshine - Miranda Cosgrove/cloudly with change of Meatball)**

**Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine**

**When you think all hope is gone**

**There's a place somewhere beyond**

**Take a chance and realize**

**It's right before your very eyes**

**Leave the Dark clouds far behind**

**And step outside, the weather's fine**

**It's raining sunshine,**

**It's raining sunshine**

**All over mankind**

**It's raining sunshine**

**As real as it can be,**

**Believe in what you see**

**Not just in your mind**

**It's raining sunshine**

**Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine**

**Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine**

**Somethin's in the atmosphere,**

**Don't be scared of what you fear.**

**Look around, the storm has passed,**

**Just hurricanes of happiness.**

**Raise up your umbrellas high,**

**And stand beneath, the clear blue sky**

**It's raining sunshine**

**It's raining sunshine**

**All over mankind**

**It's raining sunshine**

**As real as it can be**

**Believe in what you see**

**Not just in your mind**

**It's raining sunshine**

**Too many wonders to explain**

**Rays of sunlight, drops of rain**

**Coming down from up above**

**Cloudy with a chance of love**

**Can't you feel it in the air?**

**Sweet sensations everywhere**

**Whatever weather is in store,**

**Bring it on, because I want more**

**Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine**

**Sunshine, Sunshine, Raining, Sunshine**

**It's raining sunshine**

**It's raining sunshine**

**All over mankind**

**It's raining sunshine**

**As real as it can be**

**Believe in what you see...**

**It's not just in your mind,**

**It's raining sunshine**

Everyone cheer loudly as Ember and the ghouls happy they sing for them as the party contuie on until sun is set as they gone home as the group gone back to the mansion and sleep there. They stay for while until the they are leaving.

**(2 week later)**

Two week have pass and it time to go home. As promisi, Ember, Beatia and other are ready to live Hiro home. Queen Chrysalis and Nightmare Moon or Dallyna have told Nicki they gonna to live Hiro home which she understand and say goodbye to them. Milkette also decide to move to Hiro home so she can help and learn about the place she like to know. Hiro and other are stay in the enterway of the mansion while they said their goodbye to their friends/lovers.

Hiro: "Thank again let us stay you place"

Nicki: "No problem and we glad to have met you and other. We wish your luck to save from the villains and finding monsters they will appear"

Frankie: "We'll do what we can Nicki"

Clawdeen: "Can't believe they let us keep the Malldia Box so safe reastion"

Hiro hold up the Malldia Box in his hand as they told they let to keep the Malldia Box after they study he only one to use it to trap the monsters inside and even tracking the monsters where about which it good.

Hiro: "Well, this is goodbye"

Nicki: "You know we be there but we have life here and we can talk each other"

Hiro: "Of course"

Nicki learn and kiss Hiro before the depart as they gather around for Draculaura took out the Skullette and think of home they stay at.

Draculaura: "San Fransokyo Exto Monstrum"

Soon, the light glow around them and they dissappear as Nicki and other are surprise of this.

Marylin: "Well that done what now?"

Nicki: "We have to work on the song and model picture in after"

They walk back inside and happy they met Hiro and be part of him even so time will tell to meet them again.

**(San Fransokyo)**

A flash show and fade to replace the group are back their home.

Wasabi: "Home sweet Home"

Fred: "I miss you city"

Honey: "Can't wait to the girls about what I buy from"

Gogo: "I'm glad we are back"

Hiro: "Of course. I think to check if know about"

Frankie and the ghouls show the other ghouls of where they stay.

Frankie: "This is Hiro home San Fransokyo. This where we save people"

Ari: "I though it be different but never see this"

Clawdeen: "It different the one in our world but it fine here"

Mouscedes: "Are there cheese here?"

Lagoona: "There mit be. Let seatel down before take you there"

Luna: "Are there dancing place?"

Abbey: "There is"

Elle: "Do you have part to build?"

Hiro: "There is but first we need to sure we have came back"

So they they went to Cafe place to see Aunt Cass and his Grandpa. Once they walk in, Aunt Cass hug death Hiro.

Cass: "HIRO YOUR BACK"

Hiro: "Hey...Aunt...Cass"

Malchu: "Did you found it?"

Hiro: "We did but the villains beat us but we trap her in"

Hiro show his gramdpa the Malldia Box which he shock of this.

Malchu: "The Malldia Box where did you found it?"

Hiro explain what happen there and told him about the box that trap her inside. Once he done, Malchu took the box from Hiro and study for while until he spoke to him.

Malchu: "This change everything. With this box, we can trap monsters inside and have to not worry about. You Hiro are lucky to have this. Now you and other will get some rest while your ghoulfriends will sleep in the living room and we're talk about in the morning"

So the group when home (Dallyna and Queen Chrysalis go to Honey and Gogo live along Angela and Milkette) and rest for the for tomorrow come.

**(Akuma Island)**

Dennla: "So this where you live? I love it"

The villains return after Yullna fail and they left two week before the hero return back home. Now they will plan for the next to attack the heros as they have to relax for the new idea to conqour. Dennla happy to live here for now as he will do everything to help Shadow King while he think of plan. Speak of which, Shadow King thinking idea while he upset of Yullna fail to obey as she now pay the price. His though intrupe as Valnnta spoke to him.

Valnnta: "So, new idea?"

Shadow King: **"fraid so. I have no idea what to do next"**

Valnnta: "Well the best is to find something that what you need the most"

Shadow King though and though as he eye on the pile as he pull out to reavel a game as he lip grew smile to evil grin.

Shadow King: **"I just have something to do for our enamy" ***Showing Valnnta*

Valnnta: "Well this will be fun. ahahahahaHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Shadow King: **"Indeed for they about to drop death"**

**(Hiro Room)**

In Hiro room, He is ready for bed as Aunt Cass help him for his new ghoulfriends to sleep better and for them to work Aunt Cass cafe. He look over his use to be brother bed see Frankie decide to sleep next to him for better sleep. Hiro smile and brush Frankie hair as she smile in sleep as Hiro get ready or bed. He just about to sleep when he look over to spot a orb on his table as his grandpa told to keep it while he study the box as he puzzle why he want to keep it but he not sure. Hiro took it and open the drew and close thinking what to do it.

Hiro: _"I'm not sure why but it best to keep close safty"_

Hiro lay down and went to sleep. As night go on, no one know the orb glowing in the night as he and other are gonna be shocking discover that yet to come.

**(Big Hero 6 - close credit)**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLK! Another one close and our guest like this story am I right my friends. (Talking a puppet Writer2018)**

**P. Writer2018: Yes and I love it and I'm am fucking stupit bitch guy who like kill someone**

**What you like to kill?**

**P. Writer2018: You sir.**

**Well, I can't for I never kill or die so (pull out gun and shot the puppet Writer2018) you will beat up all the time.**

**P. Writer2018: Sorry.**

**It fine (Strangal puppet Writer2018 like he real (but he is real just turn to puppet) but now I'm said that all the time we have so don't forget to Comment, P.M., Reveiw and put Fave on this chapter and we're see you next time.**


	6. The Good, The Bad and the Zombie

**LADIES AND GENLTMEN PLEASE PUT YOUR HAND TOGETHER FOR OUR BELOVED HOST OF THE SHOW/WRITING BLOTKING AND HIS GROUP 'ARTCRAFT'!**

**HELLO HELLO HELLO AND WELCOME BACK!**

_**(Applaure)**_

**Now I hear if you rememeber of coronavirus or quest unquest "COVID-19" is infeat the people old and young but not middle adult. So I like to said Stay Safe and wash your hands every hour and take the fucking shower it stink. Speak od Stink It seem Writer2018 have parhter in crime and it jc855191.**

_**(booing)**_

**Ya ya but as people say: "STICK AND STONE BREAK MY BONE, BUT WORDS NEVER HARM ME" So SUCK ON THAT Writer2018 AND jc855191! I think their parent are fuck up as shit. my are better then their fucking whole parent.**

**Mother: HONEY? ARE YOU DOING SHOW?**

**Me: "YES MOM AND I'M HAPPY FOR THAT"**

**Mother: OKAY DEAR LOVE YOU**

**Me: LOVE YOU TO MOM**

_**(Aw)**_

**Now back to the bisuen. So I have special chapter treat for all of you and it everyone horror games and it Resident Evil.**

_**(cheer)**_

**I know your fan but I never play or watch it but it didmatter as I'll do my best as this it the perfect chapter IN THE WORD! But first I have someone like it (pointing the tv show two people wearing black sack) They volteer to test the matter best. (snap my finger as light reavel zombie as claw pull the sack as they see zombie around and started attack while they scream like a girls) Seem they like them. But now IT TIME FOR THE CROSSOVER CHAPTER COMMIT! So LET THE SHOW BEGINE!**

**The following of Declaimer are: Monster High own Mattel's, Big Hero 6 own Disney, Resident Evil own capcom.**

**P.S: I PLAN TO BRING THIS SCP SERIES IN THIS STORY SOMEDAY**

A dark cloud lum over sky as a musgal man shoting gun and why he shooting gun? ZOMBIE! Ya zombie are bad as the man shooting while protech a busy woman while shaking fear.

Woman: "Johnen, your are brave"

Johnen: "Well Kellna. *Shot on near* I'm happy we're together and nothing saprat from us"

*CHOMP* CRUNCH*

Johnen: "Kellna NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Seeing the woman bite by the zombie as he shot it while checking up on her.

Johnen: "Kellna KELLNA SPEAK TO ME"

Kellna: "Johnen I l...l..ove y...ou" *dead*

Johnen: "NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Johnen stood up as zombie wonder around as he turn in piss of face.

Johnen: "Eat bullet zombie bitch"

He charge at the it's and rush toward the broken down car and jump in the air and do 360 turn while shooting at the zombie. He scream while shooting zombie after zombie after zombie until...

*click, click click*

He run out bullet as there no more zombie. He gruff of the place as he keel down for his lover when

*RUMBLE RUMBLE*

The ground shook voliet and something burst out teh ground reavel a giant monster have Tentacles, ugly skin, Red evil eyes, sharp fang and have a crown on it head (make shift) As it laugh in evil way.

Zaombta "You have made it far Johnen but you no match me Zaombta King of zombie and I'll will conwour your world"

Johnen: "I'll will not have this planet so EAT DIRT YOU SLIMING PIECE OF SHIT!

He and Zaombta fight for life and death for who live and who fall. Zaombta shoot laser beam at Johnen while he dodge and fire in the creature eye as it scream in pain as he spot the weakness as he side jump while grabing rocket launger and fire at the weak spot then blow up.

Zaombta: "NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Johnen: "Look like you be...*place glasses on* drop dead"

*RUMBLER*

Then Zaombta came back but only he is in news form in human figure musgacle and show fleash and bone all over his body and blood red eye.

Zaombta: "**YOU WILL NOT BEAT ME FOR I'M GOD"**

Johnen: "Your not a real god your a FOUL"

Then all the zombie appear of no where and attack Johnen and over powered him as Zaombta laugh until..

*BOOM*

Johnen: "Like I said YOU ARE A FOUL!"

He jump over the cars and fire his gun as he spot mini gun grab it and fire and shooting at him. Then he power up and create massive wave and destory the Zombie. Johnen grab a bomb and throw at Zaombta and he fire which blow up in his face. Johnen grab flamethrower and burn him. Then grab the gun and point at him and spoke.

Johnen :Burn in hell zombitch

*Squeek*

Johnen look down to s a zombie monkey strap look like a bomb.

Johnen: "What the fu-"

*KA-BOOM*

Expiosion blow Johnen part as Zaoombta burst in evillasugh as he defect the hero of the zombie slayer...

*GAME OVER*

Which you be kill from the video games.

Fred: "NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Hiro: "Whoa Fred relax your so close to beat the final boss and beside it just video game"

Fred: "JUST A VIDEO GAME?"

Baymax: "Oh no"

**(BH6 intro theme)**

**Chapter 6: The Good, The Bad and the Zombie**

Fred: "Hiro why have you you said "it just a video games?"

It be 4 week after their Beverly Hills adventure as they rest up and go back to school and caught up their work and project. Frankie mother happy that she did her homework on time while other almost did. Now Hiro, Fed and Baymax along Abbey, Ari, Draculaura, Astranova, Casta, Molly, Elizabeth, Beatia and Rikki (along Karmus and Binhal) are at arcade and well Fred like to try the games called 'ZOMBIE SLAYER DEATH' as new games came out for a while and Fred ask them to check it out. Once there, Fred play an hour and so until he lose it and well...let find out.

Fred: "Hiro you just said it just a games"

Hiro: "Come on Fred. What sure I surport to say? It just normal games?"

Fred gruff before turning back to the games and place a token in and contuine the games while talking to Hiro.

Fred: "Hiro, you can't said it just a video games. It an awsome games ever you just don't said it just a video games"

Beatia: "But it is a games is that how human said it?"

Abbey: "I not fan of games but I know about the games back my home"

Hiro: "Let me guess is it touch the yate?

Abbey: "So you know my home right Hiro?"

Hiro: "I do know about you kind babe"

Abbey kiss Hiro on his lip and making a noise before someone cuof to get them attaenion as they release their kiss.

Hiro: "Hey I'm gonna get some stuff at the food counrt. You want any?"

Abbey: "I like to try jumbo slushy for me"

Ari: "Nothing for me right now but I can go water"

Draculaura: "Ask them if they have Veggie juice there"

Astranova: "I hear you have rock candy I like to try it"

Casta: "I like diet sprite please" (It real)

Molly: "I like try this Hi-C pop since it use to be on restruns until they brout it back" (Hi-C drink it awsome and I hear it use to have it but disappear until the drink fountine from company brought it back)

Elizabeth: "I like combo deal on it and maybe big bag of candy"

Rikki: "I'll have this wrap sandwhice and I like to try Fantia"

Hiro: "What you two like?"

Karmus: "I-I-I-I-I only have hearthly i-i-i-if they h-h-h-h-have one"

Binhal: "I'll have massive slushly so I can fill me up just for you sweety~" *Squeeze her massive breast hearing liquid slosh*

Hiro blush before left to order while Binhal smile but only she see everyone but Fred have her a dirty look.

Binhal: "What?"

**(Food Courte)**

Hiro with Baymax are at the food Courtse waiting their order while they wait Baymax spoke up.

Baymax: "You seem tire out. Is something wrong?"

Hiro: "Not be crazy but it seem my ghoulfriends seem more edging"

Baymax: "Like they in heat?"

Hiro: "Yes and I'm worry they will hurt people or me."

Hiro: "You can help them as they need but don't let Clawdeen use her claw pop you"

"GET OF ME YOU PERV"

Hiro and Baymax hear a shout of cry as they rush over to see what going on. Once they arrvie the sence, Hiro got good look the person who shout out. The person is a girl who taller and have good massive hourglass figure. She is pale skin, black twin pony tail with bean that tie her hair, pink-purple eye, She wear a bar-look like, a white shilk reach just near kneecap, A long stocking and running show. She was protect by the sec girl. She afric-america girl tall bit huge hourglass, black/bit grey long hair, brown eye, wearing bean hat like Fred wear. She wear Blue t-shirt and tight pant short. She have sandel and no sock. Hiro smile as they are hot and sexy but snip out when the four guys coner them as they have hurngery eye on them.

Guy 1: "Come on babe you have good looking and have fine taste"

the girl who project the girl spoke up.

"She not gonna do it you bitch"

This piss the guy and slam her hard while other grab her and hold her hostin. No one doing must because they have fear of this guys. The massive hourglass girl shaking in fear.

"P-P-P-P-P-Please no leave her alone"

Guy 3: "Hey boss how we have this one while you have her?"

Guy 2: "He right what you think?"

Guys 1/Leader: " Good idea boys *turn to the girl* I'm gonna have fun with you missy"

Hiro felt anger but he can't change in pulite until idea pop in mind. Using his power, he leavite the food near by as he target his pery. Just about their leader ready to do when...

*SLAT*

*SMASH/SHATTER*

The leader felt a food and glass of drink hitting on his head. He turn with anger look he have as he spoke out.

Leader: "ALL RIGHT WHO DID IT?"

Guy 3: "It not us boss"

Guy 2: "He right"

Guy 4: "Ya"

Leader: "Then who was-"

*SMASH*

Hiro have throw milkshake at the leader as turn to at the teenage group as he walk over and slam the table.

Leader: "DID YOU DO THIS?"

Boy 1: "Wow, did someone dress you up like this shit?"

Boy 2: "Ya man. Hey Jonya take this for our friends"

Jonya: "I got it"

Leader: "Listen here you shit"

Guy 2: "Bobby, they just a kid"

Guy 4: "Geroce right we not think it them right Kalla?"

Kalla: "Ya"

Bobby: *grabing the boy* "I don't care they throw food at me when I about to do something"

Boy: "WHOA DUDE IT NOT US"

Boy 2: "Deva right and who ever want do to the big dirty ape like you get a date"

Deva: "Nice one Hetua"

Bobby: "THAT IT YOU PUNK" *SMASH*

Bobby punch Deva as he and his friend check up on him.

Jonya: "Deva, are you okay?"

Deva: "I'm fine but this monster fuck is so die"

He take a switch blade and charge at the leader and stap him cause to scream and they fight each other while bobby gang and Deva friends fight each other until...

*BANG*

A gun shot hear to see a empolye have a gun pointing at them.

"Now I don't like fighting in this place so if you dumb enouch to fight here, do it outside, GOT IT?"

They nod and left the place (What I'm not gonna ruin this place so sue me) while Hiro walk over to the two person.

Hiro: "You two okay?"

"We're fine no thank to you"

Baymax: "But Hiro did help using-"

"He not do a thing"

"Do listien to her she just grumpy"

Hiro: "I'm glad your safe um.."

Camilla: "Oh where our manner. My name is Camilla Newhart and the grumpy miss is Reikba Lannia or everyone called her Blue"

Blue: "Fuck you Camilla you almost get rape from the guys"

Hiro: "Well, she won't be rapping not I'm around"

Camilla: "Wow your brave"

Hiro: "Thank and I'm not let someone touch hot sexy looking like you and not let happen"

Camilla: "Am I hot and sexy you said?"

Hiro: "Yes I did"

Camilla: "You know you can be my lover?"

Hiro: "And why that?"

Blue: "Camilla knock it off we here to play video games not flurting the guy not play video games"

Hiro: "Actalley I'm more mater of the video game as I beat every game"

Camilla: "REALLY? NO WAY"

Hiro: "Way. I'm guessing you two are gamers?"

Camilla: "I'm a alot gamer but she bit a gamer"

Hiro: "A bit?"

Camilla: "She die in the game"

Blue: "HEY YOU PROMISI NOT TO TELL EVERYONE"

Hiro: "Wow I'm sorry to hear you kill in game but I'm good the game maybe I can help your trouble"

Blue: "Really? After I be rude to you?"

Hiro: "I'm nice guy so at less to do to help cutie girl gamers like you"

Blue face blush red as she never told her cutie. Then a man shout out.

"Mr. Hamada?"

Hiro: "Hey do you like to join us?"

Camilla: "We love it"

Blue: "I guess"

So they walk back to the other and he intrudos to them and they happy to make news friends but Fred busy the games until he fail when Camilla like to try which let her until she won the game as Fred freak out of how do it as Hiro told Fred she and Blue are gamer, he flip out of this as they laugh poor Fred. Once they finished their laugh they talk more a bit even Draculaura told Camilla and Blue she have friends who also a gamer as they smile and happy to hear. Then Hiro and Fred invate them to go to Fred house as they agree.

**(Fred Mansion)**

They shock when they arrive and meet Fred bulter as he show them to other. The group then meet the two other as they talk like old friends. While they relax, Hiro, Camilla, Fred and Blue are play Call of Duty: Black Ops III as they shoot zombie after zombie after zombie. While play, Hiro felt a tap on his shoulder as he quick turn to see Frankie with upset look.

Hiro: "Is something wrong babe?"

Frankie: "How can you play this horror games?"

Hiro: "This? Is it bother you?"

Frankie: "Yes and you forgot our friends is a real zombie and her name is Ghoulia Yelps"

Hiro: "You told me about her and it not my failt this company made a games for they never met real zombie that what they have mind or something like that they only moan, groan, eat brain, bite human, turn into one of them, kill them, eat fleash and so on. But I never hurt your friends for I know and maybe I can have fun with her"

Frankie just giggle.

Frankie: "Wow Hiro you do have way sex with ghouls"

Hiro: "What can you do it me"

Frankie: "So if you and other do met her, will you hurt her?"

Hiro: "What? No I'll have fun with her to know each other"

Frankie: "I'm glad to hear it but I'm more worry of her?"

Hiro: "Who?"

Frankie: "Moanica. I'm more worry that she maybe end up this world and turn everyone into zombie slay"

Hiro: "I can talk to her if you like"

Frankie: "Hiro you can't there no way to talk to her she can do everything to make you her slave one time she did-"

Clawdeen: "Ghoul I think you sure not talk what we great about what she did to the couple"

Frankie: "Sorry"

Clawdeen: "It fine but please be careful"

Hiro: "I don't think it good way that Moanica did the couple, right?"

Frankie and Clawdeen: "Ya"

Later, everyone have good time until Baymax spoke to them.

Baymax: "In coming news"

He reavel Bluff Dunder in the news.

Bluff: _"Breaking new, a unknown camare appear the shore and people show there strange place no one hear of and that Raccoon City which it seem strange. But this filme show the footage about strange video"_

Soon the footage show a man who is 30 wearing lab coat and he look a mess as he panting of something.

Dr. Neita: _"My name is Dr. Neita and I'm Afraid we did something horrorfuly wrong as they build something for to get rid of the virus but instead, we end up in strange fuck up world as no one know but I-"_

_*SMASH SHATTER*_

Dr. Neita: _"What is that?"_

He took camera and check it out. He shock to see a lab man who all now cover blood and rip look as he or it moan and groan like a real zombie.

Dr. Neita: _"Oh shit I think the virus turn this guy into zombie and I not sure what to do"_

*Cry Moan*

Neita: _"What that?"_

A other one is zombie but cover something that look like a crab.

Neita: _"Is that a zombie with crab on it head? I think it headcrab. *laugh himself* Headcrab that good name. Huh?"_

The headcrab enounter a zombie as the two stared each other as if one of them talk or moan wach other.

Neita: _"They stare each other and they have not do thing maybe-"_

*CLASH SMASH*

He startler of the noise as one zombie grab and rip the head off and the body lay as the head crab drop the head to show the zombie head and the crab launch and grab it head and now in contral.

Neita: _"SHITE *run out* THAT THING LAGCH ON OTHER ZOMBIE AFTER RIP THE ONE HEAD OFFAND I'M NOT STICK AROUND"_

He run off and run pass ruin building that have war going on. He turn the corner and skid to stop as the film show bunch the zombie they are different people before the man walk backward before he bump something as look up see giant muscular zombie as it growl as Neita try not to scream but it rise it fist and smash down but Neita dodge attack while the crash hear the other zombie and rush over which strange for Neita as he run to oppsite side and burst throught the door and run downstair and pass some dead zombie and contiune until he reach the lobby and rush to the front enterest and soon the filme show the ruin of city but murse into new other world of town and city which are in ruin wars.

Neita: _"So this what it now look like to say Welcome to Ruin City of Zombie Apocalypse"_

The film cut off as then show Neita now in the run down house.

Neita: _"Look like I have study new world hopefully I never see my family again *showing picture* this my wife and my daughter. I not tell you who they are if I rec this."_

*SMASH*

_"WHAT THAT?"_

He look out to see strange zombie with other zombie follow it.

Neita: _Never see the zombie follow their leader zombie but what?"_

Then it turn to him.

Neita: _"It spot of me I GOT HIDE"_

He rush out to the backyard and hearing the noise and then trip over as the camera fell on the river while it show the man be grab and drag away as he shout cry out.

Neita: _"NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"_

Once it end, everyone even Bluff didn't said before he got call.

Bluff: _"Well, after the footage show on news all be anountthis place are off limte until frather know it"_

Wasabi: "I'm glad now be like that guy"

Fred: "ARE YOU KINDDY? THIS IS REAL ZOMBIE AND REAL ZOMBIE ATTACK REAL PEOPLE"

Honey: "Freddie we can't be so sure about it. Pluse it fake"

Draculaura: It not fake *showing her skullette* Plae, it sentce there a ghoul in that place."

Gogo: "Are you sure?"

Draculaura: "I am"

Hiro though of this and decide to get the bottom of this.

Hiro: "We sure take this out. *turn to the turn* Sorry about that you two it look like we have cut this short"

Camilla: "It fine me and Blue have go so see you later?"

Hiro: "That a promisi"

So the two left while other gone to other way. However Blue grab on Camilla string and pull her to the brush.

Camilla: "Blue what you doing?"

Blue: "They hidding something and I like to find out"

Camilla: "Oh you, you like dress up roleplay hero like you alway do"

Blue: "Look do you want to find out or not?"

Camilla: "Okay"

So they follow the group for finding out group secret.

**(Frederickson Candy Co/BH6 Base)**

Once they arrive, they in her suit as the other arrive. BH6 and SGS know it a new person appear there base. The first person is a girl tal have massive hourglass figure. She have red hair tie in pony tail, have frekel on her face and red lip. She wear a superhero suit, a tight suit and cape and black boot. She even wear a mask on her face. The second woman have purple skin on her, wearing a tight haztort suit, she got green eye and purple lip. She is tall, massive hourglass figure. She have long green hair that stop at her back. The last person is a taller, massive hourglass woman who have blond short hair just the neck linte. She wear a hero suit of blue and white suit. Her face cover a mask on her eye. Not only that but other person join the group. A mid-20 woman have massive hourglass, brown cut hair, brown eye, black mask, a superhero suit of red and black lether glove and boot. She have an I logo on her chest as she look hot for superhero.

The group learn their name Gaotha Jaithra aka Golden Girl, Vaozkua Gaira/Lady Wasixn, Haiya Naitan/Spandex and Helen Parr/Elastigirl. They hear about Hiro past and decide to join Hiro kind and be his harem to help him on his goal while fighting the villains from conqour the world. Now the group are talk about the strange footage and the zombie attack which no one hear about it.

Gogo: "So do everyone know about this strange footage we saw it?"

Wasabi: "Well, the guy is science and know bit of what going on. But he be attack by the creature"

Beatia: "And he seem he now one of them."

Fred: "BUT DID YOU SEEM THAT CRAB CONTRALING THE ZOMBIE? THAT IS AWSOME!"

Binhal: "Well that other thing, he said the city have fuse into one ruin city and town. But what he mean?"

Malchu: "If I may *the group turn to Hiro Grandpa while walking toward them* it appear the world is have fuse to other world as the time and space slowly appear in our world along the ghouls world. But I'm fear there more then just a zombie apocalypse"

Hiro: "What you mean Grandpa?"

Malchu: "It mean that this virus that turn people into zombie is not Accident. It seem they be create by someone who are first monsters that walk on the living world. His name is Zalbyta the king of zombie"

Fred: "WOW THAT AWSOME! Who is Zalbyta?"

Malchu: "He is the one who make people into his slave and do whatever he like whenever he want"

Lagoona: "Are there a cure to stop this?"

Malchu: "Ya, but unfortally the cure are lost and no one find where about it and there problem of finding it is hopeless."

Honey: "So how will this cure help people that infatine the virus help them?"

Malchu: "The cure have many way but the ture is that the only way to save the human kind is the only have power to cure it all is the infinity amulet or The Almita of Infinity"

Hiro look at his amulet and though about what to do with it.

Hiro: "So this can help people in need?"

Malchu: "Of course Grandson"

Suddenly, alame go off as Basemax spoke.

Basemax: "INTRUODR ALURT, INTRUODR ALURT! THERE A BREAK IN"

Cleo: "Who do you think found our base?"

Hiro: "Not sure but we have ready"

They are pose to fight when something or someone coming to their base. When the door open to reavel Camilla and Blue.

Hiro: "Girls?"

Camilla: "Hi there"

Blue: "So that you up to. huh? I'm thinking you doing roleplay but this have do"

Fred: "How did you find this place?"

Blue: "I knew you guy have something but I think you be smart enouch to hidden your identy"

Helen: "You know more about hero, right?"

Blue: "Yes I do"

Abbey: "So you follow us to find our secret?"

Blue: "You bit off frosty"

Hiro: "I...well...I have no idea what to do then"

Malchu: "Maybe they can be useful"

Group: "WHAT?"

Malchu: "I can sentine they have gift in them and I think it best need all the help we need to get"

Wasabi: "Hiro? Are you sure know to do?"

Hiro: "Well, what else choice we have Wasabi. Maybe we need someone can help us while other stay to protect the city"

Gogo: "So, someone will stay while other go?"

Honey: "Hiro I hope you know what you doing"

Hiro: "It fine as I pick the group"

So Hiro told them the pick he have BH6: Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Honey, Wasabi, Fred. SGS: Frankie, Clawdeen, Cleo, Draculaura, Lagoona, Abbey, Ari, Astranova, Beatia/Lady Crow, Binhal, Ember McLain, Vaozkua Gaira/Lady Wasixn, Golden Girl, Spandex and Helen Parr/Elastigirl are going to the place and see if there ever one need to be save while other stay and protect the city. They agree of the idea for going to the unknowen place and hope the best will work. That is...

Gogo: "One problem. How are we gonna get to the place if we not know where it is?"

"AHEM"

The group turn to Fred who smile on his face (even not put his head on) as he have something in his mind.

Hiro: "Yes Fred?"

Fred: "I know someone can get to the place"

They look each other wonder what he have someone know to help them to get the location they need as who is someone can be. They turn back to Fred and know the riste they have to take.

Hiro: "Okay what you have in mind?"

**(Next Day)**

Fred: "Thank for give us fave dude"

The group are now in the jet plane all black and have dollar sign. For the someone Fred told them he have dad friend who help him in need and have trouble to treavel one place to other and this person is only one know Fred dad is Boss Awsome kept secret from people and in fave Fred father will help them to get the place they need. The person is a Asian man who have brown skin, Black pony tail, wearing bean hat, ploit suit and smoking weed (not gonna ask).

Fred: "Thank for help us where we need to go Jania"

Jania: "No problem Men it at less I do for my man Boss Awsome son get where they need"

Fred: "No Problem."

While they talk, the other are looking outside to see place they pass by. The ghouls awstruck the place they never see before. Frankie and Draculaura are amaze of the world like. Clawdeen and Lagoona are talking about the place have if they have change to see it all. Cleo was relaxing for the flight be hour to get there. Abbey was making ice scolpter. Ari and Astranova talk about idea news song to write. Beatia making sure to have equimite with her. Binhal drink cold liquid to fill her power up. Ember check up her guitar to make sure her inturmite looking good. Vaozkua have not speak for they be told she never spoke for once or creak a smile even Fred try but fail as he almost got kill by her toxie power but lucky he wear suit. Golden Girl exiting the misstion while Helen look out the window thinking in her mind. Hiro are doing think while waiting for them to arrive their desanaston. Wasabi checking his laser are working. Honey Lemon making sure her purse canon work right. Gogo making sure she can out run the zombie in case that happen. Baymax just standing there doing nothing. Lastly Hiro thinking the plan and figure out if there any surrvie this place but he know the zombie somewhere on the games. Hiro then knowish Helen looking out the window with sad look so Hiro decide to talk to her.

Hiro: "Hey Elastigirl"

Helen: "Oh hey there called me Helen"

Hiro: "Oh so what you doing?"

Helen: "I just thinking"

Hiro: "Of what?"

Helen: "Well, I use have family a husbend, a daughter, a son and little tolder"

Hiro: "Your lucky"

Helen: "Thank but I can't stop thinking"

Hiro: "You miss them?"

Helen: "Ya but if you not know it. My family are on the misstion that someone trap on the island only it was a trap"

Hiro: "So what happen?"

Helen: "I not sure only I remember the villain put me and my daughter in one case while my husbend, my son and jack jack on other. I was pick to test the portal and send me to god know where until I end up here"

Hiro: "I'm sorry to hear. You miss them"

Helen: "Not your failt. I wish someone be love me again"

Hiro: "Well, I can help that."

Helen: "You?"

Hiro: "I'm a kamnoni and I can have many female I can"

Helen: "Wow you are good with girls"

Hiro: "I good with woman too"

Helen smile before she kiss Hiro on the lip and they kissing andmake moaning before the release their kiss and casting their breath.

Helen: "Wow, you know I can be your wife if you like?"

Hiro: "I love that"

A mark appear on Helen hand underneat her black glove. The plane was quiet save Fred talking alot as Gogo try to shut up. Hiro then met Golden Girl as he learn about her past she be hruash and wolf call. She decide to save the city to help in need. Hiro like her brave thing which soon to lead her join Hiro harem. Same go Spandex but Vaozkua who have not said a thing. Thing go well when.

Jania: "Hey man, something going on in the cargo bay. Someone go check"

Hiro: "I do it"

Astranova: "I'll help"

So the two walk in the cargo bay and check around before they got nothing.

Hiro: "Got nothing here"

Astranova: "That go to me. Why there something in the cargo bay?"

Before Hiro could ask, they hear a thud coming toward the box in the corner. He shush her and quietly tip toe to the box as it shook again. He and Astranova nod for ready what inside. They grab the lid andshot it open to see.

Hiro: "Camilla? Blue?"

Astranova: "Catty? Casta? what you guys doing here?"

Catty: "Sorry I know we're surport to follow the order but we can't think something gonna happen you guys"

Casta: "We follow you guys to keep you save but only they follow you guys as well."

Camilla: "Well, we just want to see them in action and well me and Blue have crush on Hiro"

Hiro: "Hey it okay. I'm happy to told me your feeling and I'm glad you two join my harem"

Camilla: "Thank you Hiro. Blue? Do you like to said something?"

Blue: *Sigh* "Fine I'm too have feeling as well"

Hiro: "Hey I'm happy you say it and not to worry I love all of you girls and I'm will make you all happy"

Soon, Camilla and Blue kiss and make out and later they have mark with them. Hiro then told them what he discover and they happy to hear.

**(3 hour later)**

Jania: "Hey man we're here"

They look out and spot the place they looking for it like city but got mush in one hell of wasteland as go to other thing. The group now know why it like that. For whole thing is that the outside country are have grass and destert along the town, city and well more waste. The tower building are teeter to death. There are mall as well which it laging vagist. There Sheriff Department, Village, Felicia store, The Junkyard, Pump 'N' Run Gas and lot more as list go on.

Wasabi: "Man guys this place is a mess"

Fred: "Well your cleaner freak, you can clean this place up"

Wasabi: "Very funny Fred. Did you see how big this place is?"

Gogo: "I agree Wasabi. This place like someone dump all the trash shit and let it ronite"

Honey: "So what we do?"

Hiro: "We need land it. Are there airport near by?"

Jania: "Yes man I location the place so we be there eventrlly"

Unknowen to them, they not know someone are watching. The person spot the plan though of the enamy as they singel to bring it down. Soon they load up and target the plan.

Back on plan, they are ready to depart once landing the plan as they watch they getting closer to their goal.

Jania: "We're almost there you guys. I'm glad I help the BH6 and SGS along other will help people in need"

They glad the trip is over. They just about ready to depart when...

Fred: "Hey you guy hear it?"

Honey: "We don't hear it"

Hiro: "What you hear?"

Fred: "I hear a whistle with rocket boost like a misstal"

Hiro: "Baymax"

Baymax scanning until..

Baymax: "Hiro I pick up an object heading toward us"

Baymax show a video of mistaile heading at them.

Clawdeen: "HOLY SHIT"

Draculaura: "OH NO"

Cleo: "OH MY RA"

Abbey: "WE BE BLOW LIKE THE SNOW BARRY DEEP"

Jania: "HANG ON EVERYONE"

He turn doing barrier roll as they hang on tight. The person upset their target miss as they try to shoot it down as they try anything. The plan dogde the misstiole while the group try to hanging on tight. The mistiale have miss after miss. Once done, they are sigh releve.

Jania: "Everyone okay?"

Gogo: "We all are"

They stood up to felt over. Hiro however have land on Helen while Camilla lay on top Hiro back as she giggle at this as Helen smile before Hiro shook out and realize where he on as the two hug their massive breasts to press him until they finished their fun time as they shake off their worry as they wonder what was that about or what fire them.

Hiro: "What was that?"

Baymax: "It look like a missile."

Wasabi: "WHY THEY FIRE AT US?"

Hiro: "Not sure but we-"

*BOOM*

Suddenly a explostion as the plane shook viloet as the group hold on tight. It seem the plane have struck the tail as it on fire. Jania try to get in contral but without the tail wing, the plane is useless to fly.

Jania: "I CAN'T CONTRAL MAN! SHE GOING DOWN"

Gogo: "We need to get off the plan"

Right after she said it, the part of the plane rip and tear apart as they shock what happening. The plane are tearing apart.

Fred: "OH NO, SHE BREAKING APART"

Wasabi: "DO YOU HAVE TO SAY IT?"

Suddenly, the middle plane soon snap in half everyone shock as they be saprat apart. Hiro, Frankie, Draculaura, Lagoona, Cleo, Catty, Casta, Astranova, Ari, Beatia, Binhal, Ember, Helen Parr, Golden Girl, Spandex, Camilla and Blue end on one part of plane while other are in other part of the plane. While happening, the two part are going in different way as the plane going down as the group try to help them even Baymax try to save Hiro but something shoot Baymax and near hit him. Soon, the group split as the plane part fell toward the in different place.

**(Raccoon City Street)**

It was quiet as the all the street silent only moan hear as all zombie walking around and try find something to eat. Everything was fine when..

*SHOOSH*

*BOOM*

*BANG*

It broke silent as a part of the plane crash and smash through the street skitting across the road while crush and smash the zombie like the bullet train slam into it and kept going and going until the back plane crash at the building as it contiue while the building collape on it as the part smash and smouth on top of them as the part slide until it give to the sudden stand still. The building have done collape as the smoke cover the area as the rubble satal down. In the back plane part Hiro and other are unconscious for while until Hiro groan as he woke up as he groging while rub his head as he look around to see the wreak plane part as he look out the rip hole as he turn to other to see if they okay.

Hiro: "Girls? Girls? Are okay?"

Frankie first woke up"

Frankie: "I'm okay but what happen?"

Hiro: "I think we be hit"

Beatia: "How have we be hit if we dodge the missile?"

Catty: "I'm worry about our friends and sisters"

Blue: "So, where are we?"

Cleo: "Look like a mall but it seem vagine"

Lagoona: "Well we have to find our friends and sisters"

They crawl out the plane and study the place. It not destory thank the plane part but there some still standing up right. There a porn store, toy store, food store and so on. The walk pass the mall store while study of the place to know the locations and they worry if they are some people not surrvie. After hour walking, Gaotha then spoke to the group.

Gaotha: "Guys? How are gonna find our friends?"

Beatia: "I'm not sure but we have to make sure we gonna be okay"

They walk throught the mall and making way to the wreak mall that demalite part as they see the place the lab guy show on filme. It mush into one like child clay mash each other or a puzzle they put in. Whatever it is, it was like world of Chaos. They shock what they see it in real life.

Helen: "My goodness. This place is ruine"

Hiro: "We have to keep each other for now"

"You got that right Hiro"

Hiro and other look down to see Gantan and Ntha standing next to them.

Hiro: "Gantan? Ntha? What you two doing here?"

Gantan: "Well we told from your Aunt Cass to make sure your be safe and seem we got saperat from the group so we have to check this place out and find out what happen here"

Hiro: "Your right. We need find out what Happening here"

So they left the now wreack mall as they follow the road to somewhere for ther find clue.

**(Other location)**

In other location place, the other are woke while and figure out what happen and try to solve the problem.

Gogo: "Okay, did everyone figure out why did we got hit?"

Honey: "We not sure but whatever happen, we have to find our friends/sisters"

Clawdeen: "Your right pluse we have someone hi-jeck"

She right that someone hi-jeck. Turn out are Mighty Girl, Molly, Elizabeth and Karmus have snuck in the cargo bay until when the plane hit, they knock out and they are okay as they surrvie from the crashes they have save by the box cargo. They be check thank to Baymax who scane their body and glad there no broken bone so they are fine.

Molly: "So what we gonna to do now?"

Abbey: "We have to find them but we not sure where to begin?"

Honey: "Have everyone see Freddie?"

Baymax: "He say goodbye to our ploit"

Baymax pointing at Fred who cry over Jania who got kill in the crash as Fred barry him as he salurt him before he walk back to the group.

Wasabi: "How you feeling Fred?"

Fred: "I'm fine but he my father friend and know about us. But I'm not let him fade away but I'M NOT GIVE UP TO AVENT HIM"

Everyone just sweetdrop while Baymax look puzzle look not understand what Fred talk about.

Clawdeen: "Look Fred. We know he fine guy, but we have other think to atanto find the other in who know where they are now in there. I'm glad Hiro give Abbey power to shield ourself from being kill"

Abbey: "I'm glad to hear. Now let go"

Mighty Girl: "Are you sure where they are?"

Abbey: "Sorry, but I'm fighter not guilder"

So they left the crash site as they wonder what lie in the place for they will encounter thing lercy around.

**(Elsewhere)**

Elsewhere, a figure watch the plane rip in part and saprate as it stood there and turn toward the one land in the city. The figure then took out look like a shotgun as it load up and clock it as it jump to the ground with perfect land. It then walk at the site hopefully can find out the thing happening here.

**(Hiro Group)**

Back Hiro group, they be walking an hour as the sence change to the park sence. The park all quiet but too quiet. They worry for something coming the corner or behind they have searching for someone alive but no seccessee and contiue on their way. What worry are they spot dead people that some are bite, eaten, chop head, shot, cut up or other thing what have done this. Draculaura try not to vomit but no aville, Lagoona see dead fish and some are mutent which she shake while her gill skin pale. Ari also glad she can't get sick or puke with the site she see. Blue just look at the courp and using big stick to poke if it alive and glad it not. Binhal use her ice power so they can cross the gasp that be somehow tore up unknowen reastin. Catty, Casta, Astranova and Beatia are using eye and ear around them to make sure if there any ambrush on them. Camilla was try to think something else, while Frankie study the park to see if there a power box to power up the park light. Hiro on other hand frocen on the task to find their friends and lovers that end up on other side who know where it is. Hiro worry about Baymax as he only one to keep him save from harm. Hiro lose his suit durny the crash and it damsge and now the only relif of his power. But his suit not fully damage just bang up. The only group have trouble are Helen and Golden Girl who are ready to fight when they encounter. They walk out the park and pass the tall build and the sign that say 'Fort Valley State University' that be Abandoned and no one there. Soon, they reach the strange place that look like a mall but different it look like build while the site around them trash and ruin. On it there a sigh said: 'Fortune City' while other letter have fell to the ground and got smash in piece. Hiro turn to the group.

Hiro: "Girls? I think we sure take a brake and this place have something for us"

Cleo: "About time I can't take singel step"

Hiro: "Your just walking and not complan of it before"

Cleo: "I know but I like to said it can you blame me?"

Camilla: "Hope they have something to eat there"

Blue: "Maybe new clothe they have"

So they walk toward the place as they hope it have something for them.

**(Fortune City)**

When they walk inside, they took back the site. The outside are huge, but inside are massive. There a Hotel, Casino, Plazas and more. There are food corut, clothe store, equipmt, gun, toy and well you know. The group are searching that are not destory or strip empty but nothing to see anything. Hiro is worry of their hungry if they not get food they may end up rampage until they find to eat. Lucky he spot food near by as they walk in the place. The place are huge, there are Escalator that go up and down but not working. Around it are food place they not familair like Wild West Grill House, Cucina Donnacci, Cheesecake Mania, Hamburger Fiefdom, Rojo Diablo Mexican Restaurant, Hungry Joe's Pizzeria, Speedy Expresso, info and more. They check in the place and found out there barry ant left as some are gone bad. Then they found the place of KFC, A&W, Little Caesars, Krispy Kreme, Gold Star Chili, Dunkin' Donuts, Chicken Express, Baskin-Robbins, Dairy Queen, Checkers and Rally's, McDonald's, Taco Bell, Pizza Hut, Arby's, Subway, Long John Silver's, Twin Peaks, Benihana, Denny's, IHOP, Red Lobster, Montana's BBQ & Bar, Mary Brown's and more. They are in heaven.

Hiro: "Well girls look like we hit jackpot"

Draculaura: "At last we are save to eat food"

Frankie: "Well less talk more food we can eat"

They rush in and see all the stuff lay around as Frankie only one cook and she can't do all but Hiro thank his power manit to use power to make food for all of them as they place to eat but unaware for heros they not know a group of zombie sente a smell coming at the food coutre as the dine serve.

**(Yucatan Casino)**

In other part of the Casino, there bunch of zombie roam around and they are mind their bissein only their head blow off. One attack someone but blow head off again. The zombie attacking four people. The first person look like 20 or so woman tall woman She have shorter hair, she wears an off-white winter jacket with a white furred hood, beneath her jacket is her black long sleeved turtleneck adorned with a light blue scarf, black pants and brown winter boots. She have a gun of rifter. The sec is a woman who tall woman. She wear red sweat suit with white t-shirt underneat and jean pant and boot. She have small gun. The third person is a asian woman who is taller, she have tie pony tail, wearing laxther vest with purple t-shirt, metal belt, jean pant and shoe as well wearing a cloak. She have weapon on her back and chain on her lather glove. Last person is a 17 year old girl. She tall, Her hair is blonde as her tip of dark, light blue eye, she wear lather jacket with hooding shirt, long glove sleeve, grey skirt, black pant and boot. She have big gun that she shooting at the zombie. The four woman are fighting off the zombie for the scavator stuff and they encounter the zombie and it never end.

"Shit. This zombie never give up exbatoring the one with crabhead"

"No shit sherlock. It the big fella I'm worry about"

*Asina woman slash the zombie in half* "What you say that Zoey?"

The woman name Zoey grab the near by ammon, load it and fire at the zombie.

Zoey: "I'm say Michonne that if we have not know this virus mix up of new one, then we're doom from the started"

Michonne though of what she mean. Ever since the zombie war, she and other have flet something wrong when the group know their place suddenly encouter unknown zombie as they shoot them until more different zombie that some have power while other moved different way they move. She and her group try to fight back but lose when the zombie over match them as she try to save her family but one them told she must save herself as she run off while every around her change and morph into new world. She wonder and met three woman Sherry Birkin, Zoey and Annie or Katey Greene. They have team up and study what happen as they discover a group of science have build a machine that will wipe the zombie for good. When the zombie outbreak, the science use machine to wrip it for good but instead something gone horrorfuly wrong. The machine have a glitch and cause the world to fuse into one zombie world of horror as different zombie are learn each other and something cause them to do something like normal human being. This got them cursoue about the strange blue print they build and something going on new world. So they have stick together as they like sisters for they have look out each other. Now Michonne wonder if she ever have someone love her since she and other barry find people while being along they want someone be with them and hope they-"

"LOOK OUT MICHONNE"

She turn to see one zombie was about to bite her as she dodge the bite and slash it. She know every zombie have virus with one bite and it game over. She turn to Sherry.

Michonne: "Thank Sherry"

Sherry: "Sister have look out each other"

Katey: "Hey are you girl talk? or are we here to kill this bitch"

So the two contiue their kill as they shoot after shoot after shoot for while as there no more left until Zoey spot more coming their way.

Zoey: "Shit. You better have reload anmmo, there more on their way"

Sherry: "I wish this day never gone worst"

Just the zombie wonder closer when...

"HEY BITCH"

A sound of chainsaw rife up as a person jump out nowhere and slash the zombie half and slich and dice the zombie in pieces.

Michonne: "DAME IT JULIET DO YOU HAVE TO DO FUCKING MOVE ALL THE TIME?"

The girl who name Juliet Starling who has long golden blonde hair, that is placed into two curled-point ponytails, by two pink with white trimmed scrunchies, and a few bangs across each side. She is noted for her fair skin, soft features, blue eyes and curvaceous figure. She wears the standard San Romero Cheerleading outfit, consisting of a small purple top, that is supported by two ties, with the San Romero High Logo, "San Romero Knights", with the "I" of Knights being a medieval lance. This outfit also comes with a purple skirt, that has a white underlining above, and pink underlining below, along with a red belt. This also comes with white, purple trimmed stockings with San Romero Knights placed on the outer sides of her legs, along with red leg warmers and red with white sneakers. Other accessories include her pink watch on her left hand and a black sweatband with two white strips on her right. For her history, her family are zombie hunter to hunt zombie as unknowen turn everyone into zombie of dark magic. She, her boyfriend along her family beat the leader and defect. Her boyfriend Nick are close have good time until he told her his family going to see his cousine for 3 week since no one remember of it. Juliet waiting for her boyfriend come back. But sadly it didn't happen Juliet got news that there a plane crash and 123 people kill and 23 injurt. The one is nick who try to save the people only kill by fire and burn to death. Juliet heartbroken as she never find another perfect boy ever. Her sisters and father try cheer her up but couldn't. Then one day, the world fuse and zombie appear and worst the same dark magic return only sometihng else cause it for people turn to zombie. She also find out her family are gone as she alone and scare until she met other girls and she join them to fight the zombie. She felt happy and glad someone look out for her. She like jump in battle and kill the zombie but the other not happy what she do so time after time for her being childliest.

Juliet: "Hey I'm can do whatever I like when I want"

Katey: "She just like to do it so leave her"

Michonne: "She need watch herself if not careful since she need find her family"

They promisi to help Juliet to find her family since the just vanshie unkowen reaston. So they help her while they kill and slath the zombie for they have no problem at it. But while scout, they spot a plane as they thinking of recuse came but unfortally the plane be attack by the missile but the plane miss until it hit the missile that came out of nowhere. They watch in shock broke apart and it splite in half in different place. Whoever they are they maybe kill or surrvie who know. They journgy toward the street and try restock only the zombie came and attack them and fought off them.

Katey: "Ya but for now we need to stay alive"

So they fend off the zombie but more and more keep coming as they try their hardest but their luck run out.

Sherry: "I'm out of annmo"

Zoey: "Same here"

Katey: "Shit this is not good"

Michonne: "I'm only can fight off but there too many of them"

Juliet: "My chainsaw run out gas"

They all huddle as the army zombie are walk toward them for they did their best.

Sherry: "Well, it fun while last"

Zoey: "It nice to know you girls"

Michonne: "I'm glad we have together as memory we have time"

Juliet: "Even you try find my family, I'm glad we're like family"

They hug together as the army come closer and closer as the girls ready for their death come. Just as the zombies about to attack when...they stop. The girls look up and saw the army have suddenly stop all together as they puzzle what stop them. It that moment when Juliet sniff something.

Juliet: "Girls? Do you smell something?"

Zoey: *Sniffing* "Your right, I sniff something"

Sherry: "It smell like food?"

Michonne: "I smell bacon, hotdog, chicken and taco"

Suddenly, the zombie all turn and woldder off toward the smell coming from. The girls are wonder where the smell coming from so they though to follow them after restock their weapon and follow the zombie.

**(Food Court)**

The group have joy eating food as they have full their hunger. Camilla eat much she have while Blue have bit much food she eat. Helen eatmuch while her body bloat outward with fat and well fat. She eat much thank her body Stretches like elastic but do of Hiro power that mark she have, she can stretch whatever she like she is unlimted. Helen finished her chicken burger, she have a hose that connect the drinking fountin as she stretch her arm and drink after drink after drink while her body inflation like water balloon until she done drinking while her body slosh and gurgle before burp in embaressed. Ari and Ember eating thank Hiro give their ablliet to touch and eat as much they like. Ember have never have food for long and thank to Hiro she can eating any food she like even when she eat, her figure bloating bigger but she didn't mind. Ari happy her breast jiggle when she eat ice cream that go to her breasts and ass. She happy as she light slap jiggle as she giggle. Astranova and Casta eating pizza as Casta giggle using her power to keep herself from messy. She rub her bloated belly while she drink pop making sloshly noise while Astranova eating burger and hotdog. She giggle her body felt soft and smooth and though to keep her news figure. Beatia eat mucj ice cream and having eating much ice cream with using her equimit to fill herself as she be inflation like waterballoon only she fill with ice cream as her body graon and creak. Frankie, Cleo, Lagoona and Draculaura have joy eating which Draculaura didn't mind getting herself bigger and fatter. Cleo happy eating much she glad Hiro give food for her and other as sneak took liquid alconal which she rub her now growing breasts. Lagoona eating fish like Hiro know of her that she and her kind can eat fish even she don't mind. She eating alot of fish she have bloated as she grow bigger. Frankie well she have bloating while she make sure she not let her thread to break since Hiro make her body part attach each other and no longer have thread she she enjoy her new body. Lastly Golden girl and Spandex muching great feast for Spandex has bloating massive while Golden Girl hourglass figure swelling. Hiro on other hand just eating small food and watch her girlfriends eating many food as he chuckle as his helper Gantan and Ntha eat the food grabbing wrap near by and ate it. Hiro smile on his face as he happy together but his smile fade to frown. This cause Frankie, Draculaura and Lagoona know this feeling and decide to talk to him.

Frankie: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Huh? Ya?"

Lagoona: "Are you feeling okay mate?" 

Hiro: "Oh I'm thinking other are okay"

Draculaura: "It not your fail that the missile hit the plane and saprat the group but you have us and the ghouls gonna find us and the boys along Baymax will follow them to find us"

Hiro: "You really they will?"

Draculaura: "Ya. Pluse maybe we can find new sister to join our harem group"

Lagoona: "Ya mate. Maybe you can find someone to join us"

Frankie: "We can help you if you like to"

Hiro smile from ear to ear.

Hiro: "Thank you three. I'm glad you here with me"

They giggle themself and contiue their food but however their meal ruin as they about to have guest. While they eating their meal, they didn't know that the zombie are follow the smell and aheading toward the group and enter the food court. Then Ntha who drinking his soda turn to his head around to see what he can eat only he spoted a army of zombie while he spite his drink and landed on poor Gantan who now soak.

Ntha: *PPPPPPFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH*

Gantan: "WATCH YOUR DOING. WHY YOU DO THAT?"

Ntha: "We got trouble"

Gantan: "What you even mea-oh"

He turn and saw zombies heading toward the group.

Gantan: "Hiro I believe we got trouble onmung us"

Hiro look back and see what Gantan mean.

Hiro: "GIRLS? WE GOT COMPANY"

They look over and see a bunch of zombie so they got up and ready in fighting stand.

Beatia: "It look like we gonna expost the pess"

**(Shiny Dead Rising 2)**

Then the group charge at the zombie army. Golden Girl punch her fist only the head burst in piece which shook horror.

Golden Girl: "GUYS THEIR HEAD BURST IN PIECES"

Hiro: "That zombie weakness"

Cleo: "He right. *wrap them up and throw at the food store as loud crunch hear* We have to kill them even we're hero"

So they battle the zombie. Frankie zap them as they are pile of ash. Draculaura screech loud as their heads explore in chunk as she turn back and rush over to volmit. Beatia use her gravling hook to pull herself up on the top of floor as they walk slowly to her as she rush ove rthe conuter and grab the hose that attach the tank full of hot oil greese. She spray at them as they screech and moan in horror as they melt away leave nothing but puddle. Ember float around and fade through floor as they try to grab her but she is ghost and she use her ghost ray and struck them but stood back up.

Ember: "Well, guess I'm not holding back"

She let out a cry as she use her pyrokinesis to grab the hand full of zombie and towsh toward the Escalator as Frankie use her spark to make it go fast and crush it like meat grinder. Ari and Casta dodge attack as Ari lead them to the edge and they fell toward the ground with sickling crunch. Casta use her now power to turn them into animal as she laugh at them. Catty run around and dodge their bite until she lead the to the trap as she slich the rope and the new full of seashell fall on top them and they dead.

Catty: "I think it best for them to have brain"

Lagoona run as the army zombie chase her as she spot a tank of water and dive in and vanshie. The zombies puzzle as she tease them.

Lagoona: "I'm here boy"

They walk over.

Lagoona: "No here"

They go over again.

Lagoona: "Here"

*rush over*

Lagoona: "Here silly mate"

The going on and on until they crash each other and fell apart.

Lagoona: "Wow mate your not bright there."

Helen dodge the attack and she form a gaint blowing ball as she roll and flaten like pancake. She unfold and spot a hose which idea pop her head.

Helen: "I hope this will work"

She grab the hose and turn the knot on as she inflation liquid bigger and bigger and bigger as she bloated like water balloon while the zombie try to bite her only found out she is rubber and can't bite her fleash off. They did't know she flating the zombie while inflation growing into massive Helen as lucky her suit not rip and tear as she grow and grow and grow fill the whole food store while the group fighting. Cleo arp up the zombie and throw while Binhal freeze the zombie and break them part. Spandex wrap the zombie with her body and spin them. Camilla and blue are hidding behide the table while they watch as Camilla worry.

Camilla: "Blue I;m worry our friends there too many of the zombie. What we gonna to do?"

Blue: "Well, I think finding weapon is first *searching weapon grab as pipe and meat pounder hammer* you use meat hammer to pund it, while I have pipe to bash it"

Blue run out and started to beat up the Zombie while Camilla nervous for rush in and scream while closing her eye and beat it up.

Lastly Hiro and Astranova who she wrap Hiro wraist around as he throw whip and pull hard cause them fell down and rip their leg.

Astranova: "I hope you doing great?"

Hiro: "I'm as long nothing can stop us"

Sudden;y something tost at Hiro and Astranova and got hit hard and crash land shaking themself to see a zombie holding a slimeball laughing at them.

Astranova: What that?"

Hiro: "Not sure but it not gonne win."

But the zombie just throw at Hiro and he got hit hard which his suit fade and turn back his cillvie form.

Astranova: HIRO"

Hiro: "I'm fine but that asshole have piss me off."

Hiro eye glow and use his power to throw enagry at the bitch and blow in pieces as the army zombie charge at Hiro but he use his power to slice and dice and chop up and few fighting them until there are there no more left.

**(End song)**

They panting heavly as blood and body part scatter all over the place and gorn part smash here and there. Cleo firs spoke up.

Cleo: "I feel like to complaen about this blood on my clothe but why bother. I could find something to wash it"

Frankie: "Cleo I'm surpsrie your no longer like use to be"

Cleo: "Are you kiddy? I never feel alive. I like to doing it every adventures we go to"

Lagoona: "Who are you and what you done to our Cleo?"

Beatia: "So are there more of them?"

Hiro: "Not sure but we're be ready"

Then Helen spoke up.

Helen: "Um, can someone help me out the place? I may got over did it"

Hiro use his power to teleport her to outise as she now gigantic massive world biggest Elasticgirl in waterballoon form.

Draculaura: Are you gonna change back normal?"

Helen: "I Afraid not. I can't turn back but I don't mind I'll figure out somehow in mean time, I'll keep this form"

Hiro: "I like your look Helen"

Helen: *Giggle* "Thank you dear"

Then...

*CHOMP"

Hiro: "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Harem: "HIRO"

A zombie snuck up which cot him off gaurd as it bite Hiro fleash biting and smuching on poor Hiro but he grab the zombie and throw off him only rip his fleash off and land with a thud. The girls check on Hiro.

Ember: "HIRO ARE YOU OKAY?"

Hiro: "I'm fine but reast for sure I can heal myself.

As he show them his skin that rip off heal and his skin replace good as news. They turn at the zombie to reavel a female zombie have durty messy red hair. She wear a red tore tank top and tear green short pant and have both shoes on her foot. Her eye are white as empty soul. Hiro and other are watch as the female zombie stood up while glup Hiro flash as she moan at them.

Lagoona: "So what we gonna to do?"

Hiro: "Let me think of it"

But Hiro tackle to the ground as another one on top him. Hiro got look to reavel a woman zombie have blonde hair wearing neckleash on her neck. She have glaesses. She wear a bissuen suit and heel shoe. But she have bloody on herself as she reach out and rip Hiro fleash again. The same the female zombie hobbler over and started to eat Hiro as his girlfriends shock to do something.

Frankie: "HIRO"

Lagoona: "NO THIS CAN BE END"

Draculaura: HIRO YOU CAN'T DIE"

Harem: "HIRO NO"

Hiro try fight back but couldn't as he felt the world fade away.

Hiro: _"Girls I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I'm sorry"_

Suddenly, the light came from the amulet as it glow brighter and brighter until...

*BOOM*

The enagry force the two zombie woman knock them off and slam on the piller and slip unconscious. Hiro body glow until it fade away as they shock to see Hiro body heal like nothing happen. They check over Hiro seeing he alive.

Catty: "H-H-Hiro?"

Hiro: *moan*

Hiro open his eye and sit up rubbing his head.

Hiro: "W-W-What happen?"

Ember: "We saw you be eating alive until .."

Astranova: "BOOM! Something force them off you and your no longer be eaten like nothing happen"

Hiro look over himself as he look at the two attack him in puzzle look.

Hiro: "I never know that happen."

Before they could think this mystry power, a click hear as they turn to see five woman pointing their gun while one holding chainsaw.

Zoey: "Step away the boy for your safty"

Hiro: "WAIT I'M NOT ZOMBIE"

Sherry: "You gonna be not if we kill you before you become one"

Frankie: "NO WE NOT LET YOU HURT HIM HE OUR BOYFRIEND"

Michonne: "We saw you guys fight off zombies that no one do that and not those two *pointing at unconscious female* have be force that strange light you did and not have mark on you like nothing happen but we know he gonna be one and wille attack you girls"

Ember: "BULLSHIT! YOU EXBASTE HE GONNA BECOME ONE?"

Beatia: "Ya what she said"

Hiro: "LOOK! I know there no proof I gonna be onne but that not gonna kill everyone"

Katey: "Sorry but have be done. Any last word before we gonna shoot you?"

Before any the group could say anything, a moann hear from them they turn to see a two female are woke up but what strange one of them spoke.

"Urh what happen? W-W-W-Where am I?"

What surprise is she have no white eye instead of blue eye and she confuse what happen. The other one groan as the blonde woman shook her head.

"What happen? Why my suit cover in blood?"

Hiro walk over and help her while the five woman go help her.

Katey: "Are you okay miss?

"Y-Y-Y-Yes I am but where am i last thing I remember is Frank save me and other and then this zombie bitch bit me and I black out and nothing"

The group was stun of how she not remember she that one attacking them and just ate Hiro alive

Hiro: "Well, can you tell us your name?"

Jessica: "J-J-J-J-Jessica McCarney"

Hiro: "I'm Hiro"

Jessica: "Thank you Hiro UGH"

Hiro: "Here let me help you"

Hiro place his hand on her head and his hand glow as he heal her. The four took back what they see but the only one shock the most is Juliet who saw she never see it before until now.

Juliet: *Whisper* "Kumkoni"

Michonne: "What that?"

Juliet: "N-N-N-Nothing"

Michonne: "Bullshit you said something about and I like to know"

Juliet sigh before spoke.

Juliet: "Okay fine. I remember my father told me and my sisters that there a creature that have power to do everything they want and can bend reilty of time and space. He say he met one while he is zombie hunter he fight one of them and can't beat it. However, one zombie are gonna bite my daddy until it save him life and they been friend for life and well one day the creature gone only left note say they return back to their home land and give gift for dad. I also told they have power byond no one can't beat them. Even you have dark to tame it or brainwash slave, they won't fash like they don't feel a thing and not contral."

Michonne: "I see"

Juliet: "Ya and now this the first time I see the real Kumkoni who is a boy"

Michonne turn toward Hiro as he just finished healing as she though if she and other will laern about him and know more his past.

Michonne: _"If what she said is ture, then maybe there a way to cure everyone with him. Even the antidose may help from being infaston and not must around here, he the only one can help. For now I must talk the girl about this"_

Hiro done healing as he watch Jessica sigh releve.

Hiro: "How you feeling?"

Jessica: "I f-f-f-f-feel fine thank."

Suddenly, she fell over but Hiro caught her before hit the ground.

Hior: "Your okay?"

Jessica: "I-I-I-I-I'm feel t-t-t-t-tire and w-w-w-weak. I need to rest"

She slip in unconscious as Hiro worry about her and the girl who being zombie and his power must did something to them. He pick her up in bride style and turn to the group.

Hiro: "Are there place to rest up?"

Katey: Yes there one place called Fortune City Hotel and I'm not sure we stay there"

Hiro: "No problem I'm just gonna barritca the place so we rest for the fight. Cleo can you gather the food for us?"

Cleo: "Of course Hiro"

The five girls watch as Cleo use her banage to wrap up the food and they shock no staning on her banage as she also carry like nothing weight her down.

Cleo: "So? Are we ready?"

Hiro: "Yes. *turn to Katey* Lead on um.."

Katey: "Oh it Katey Greene"

Hiro: "Okay Katey lead on"

So she lead them to the place to stay as they walk outside to see the cloud gone and sun is etting as it getting late for the group will rest up for finding their friends.

**(Wreck site)**

Back the wreck site, a group of people are arrive the sence and they search the people that alive or not and in plane site they only found dead pilot. That is until one of them spot a footprint as they singel the other to show what they found. Soon, they follow the track for they on the hunt for prey.

**(Other wreck site)**

On other part wreck site, a figure of person walk up the wreck and study the wreck and spot the footprine track the lead toward the city as the person worry if the people surrive and walk out there, they will be in danger. So the person follow the track and hope they not to late.

**(Fortune City Hotel)**

The group arrive the place as Hiro have use his skill to kill the zombie as they enter lobby and the elevator is not working but thank to Frankie using her power of eletrice, she got it working as they go to top floor and since the place hug, they really make themself combfy as they get themself settler as Hiro use power to barrica while his ghoulfriends help out to keep from the zombie break in. Binhal us her ice power to cool the two down since they be throught and now they have to make sure they okay. As for the zombie slader girl, they are talk about what Juliet have said abour Hiro being a Kamukoni and use power to save life and cure the people that be zombavie.

Zoey: "So the boy Hiro have power to cure everything?"

Juliet: "Ya, but I know it just bullshit and now I believe it"

Sherry: "So what we gonna do now?"

Michonne: "For now we need to know about Hiro. Speak of which"

She and other turn to Hiro who try contect the other but he can't get throught it as he found out it bash up and he groan in defect.

Sherry: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Ya?"

Sherry: "Can we talk about you?"

Hiro: "Sure. What you like to talk aobut?"

Zoey: "We like to know about you"

Hiro: About me?"

Michonne: "Your past. We like to know about what you are"

Hiro look down as he know they want to learn his past but know of this and the world fusing, he decide to tell them about himself and so he told them.

**(3 hour later)**

Hiro: "And that about my life"

Hiro have finished his story as the girls have hurtful look on their face after hearing it theyfelt sorry for him and now they understand what they learn.

Sherry: "Hiro, I'm sorry for hear that w-we didn't know"

Zoey: "Know we feel what you be through"

Michonne: "I guess I misjudage you as you can't be infacton or be come one"

Hiro: "I don't jugde you and Iike how you have good skill"

Michonne blush of how Hiro say nice thing.

Michonne: "T-T-Thank you Hiro"

Katey: "So Hiro? Is it ture you can have multi-girls/women for your harem?"

Hiro: "Yes I do and I love them very much and I never ever harm them or hurt them. I never felt so happy for my life"

Katey: "Well, if you like to maybe we can join your harem and help you"

Hiro: "Really?"

Katey: "Ya beside if you not know about us I'll tell you our name. My name is Annie but my real name is Katey Greene. Over here is Sherry Birkin. Michonne and no she don't have last name. Zoey again no last name and lastly Juliet Starling"

Hiro: "Nice to meet all of you. So I believe you five are now part my harem"

The five smile happly as Juliet jump on Hiro and kissing on Hiro lip before release to breath air. Later, everyone decide to turn in for the night as they sleep in make shape bed as they have to share it so they be ready for daylight shine and journgey to find their friend. As night word on, Hiro slept good when he felt something or someone was on top of him. He open his eye and see five girls are on his bed smiley on their face.

Hiro: "Can I help you?"

Zoey: "We can't sleep since we're your lover and we want to do it"

Juliet: "In other word, you have fuck us"

**(Lemon)**

Hiro smile as Sherry first do it as she pull Hiro pant as his dick is huge.

Sherry: "Wow, your huge" 

Hiro: "Thank I try"

Sherry started to suck Hiro dick as she bob up and down as Hiro moan and groan in happy delike. So after mintue or so, she pick up speed which lead to Hiro hit the limite and cum in her mouth as she glup after glup and clean up the left over. She realese Hiro dick and life her puss and slame down but she not inpain as she train to surrive and feel no pain. Once the pain fade, she pump Hiro dick as she felt happy as she never fuck someone before and now she have the guy of very own. She increa her pach as she panting and moaning in joy until she felt Hiro cum fill inside of her as she lay on bed smiling. Then Zoey kiss Hiro lip before she spoke him.

Zoey: "I didn't tell you but I once a filmmaker like my father and my mother upset she want me become something else and well she and i fight until the zombie kill my mother and my dad kill by mother who infaton and I alone"

Hiro: "Hey it okay once this over, you and other can find place in my city since my place is kina small"

Zoey: "It fine Hiro we can find place to stay"

She then strock Hiro dick and then she thruth in her puss and pump hard for then 5 minute Hiro cum in and lay down. Then Michonne lay on top Hiro as she shuff her puss on Hiro dick.

Michonne: "I never tell you but I never have sex when I surrvie of zombies but now I have someone make me happy"

Hior: "You gonna be"

They fuck each other for good 6 minute until they cum each other as she lay on the bed. Fineally, Juliet strip off as she spoke to him.

Juliet: "I use have sex my boyfriend when zombie attack and they turn him into one of them and I save him and restore back to normal. Up until plane crash, I felt empty inside until I met you and since your Kumbaoni, I want to be with you forever"

Hiro: "Then you can live forever"

So they fuck on and hard longer they have until they cum as Juliet smile and lay on side of it. Hiro happy to have sex but he hope this never end.

Hiro: "Man I never want this to end"

"If you said so"

Hiro look up and spot Helen, Golden Girl, Spandex, camilla and blue are standing there naked.

Hiro: "I spoke to soon"

Golden girl: "Well, you can have more before the night will end"

Helen lay on Hiro as he sqeeze her massive breasts as he hear slosh noise as they kissing before they release. She bob her head as Hiro groan in please as they fuck for while until he cum in until Helen finished swallow Hiro cum. Soon she shove her puss in and pump harder as she moan and groan as they fuck hard until Hiro cum inside as she moan happy and lay on the bed. Then Golden Girl and Spandex lay on him and the lick and sucking Hiro dick as they moan before Hiro cum as they glup and then Golden Girl slame her puss and pump for 7 mintue and cum inside as Spandex fuck next as she fuck Hiro for last 4 minute as she lay down in sigh. So both Camilla and Blue lay on top as Camilla slame her puss hard and started to pump faster and faster as she moaning and groaing until she felt hot sem inside as she lay on her back as Blue the last person slide her puss on Hiro dick and fuck harder in sexy way for good whole mintue until Hiro cum in and she lay on the bed.

**(End lemon)**

Hiro smile as they lay on teh bed as Juliet spoke.

Juliet: "Thank you Hiro for us have this"

Hiro: "No problem. We sure get some sleep"

So they fell asleep as Hiro thoguh about the other.

**(Back the group)**

While Hiro group was rest up, the other group have gone throught. They have encounter the zombies and fight the army and they found bit food as they do their best. Until when night fall they find shelter to stay and they got what they need as they try to keep watch for zombies came to attack. The only are Clawdeen and other are worry of Hiro and their sisters as they worry if they surrvie or not.

Wasabi: "Hey are you girls okay?"

Karmus: "Just think Hiro group"

Wasabi: "Hey they be okay they watch each other pluse they will fight this thing back"

Frd: "Ya they have better to surrive and fight good and they will find us"

Clawdeen: "I hope so pluse I think these zombies are lot like our friend who is smart ghoul"

Gogo: "That something I like to know about your friend who is a zombie. Why she not like other zombie we encounter"

Abbey: "Well, Ghoulia is smart ghoul for she have good grade and she and Frankie are both smarting as they shared their mind and help each other and well they have good friend"

Molly: "Well that good to here. But do you think their are people alive here?"

Honey: "Not sure but I hope there many people alive"

Elizabeth: "So do you think there hope?"

Janllta: "We not sure but I think one of us must stay up and doing look out"

Clawdeen: "Good idea one of us must be on guard and we have to rest up as one of us take turn so we not get attack"

Wasabi: "Well I go first to watch"

So they agree to take turn and turn in for the night. Honey look up and sigh in worry/

Honey: "I hope you and other are okay"

She fell asleep and slept for the night.

**(Elsewhere)**

In other place, there a park that the group gone through where a zombie roam around minding own bissein when a figure appear and kill one of them as the figure mash and bash until there no zombies left. However, the figure didn't know one zombie woddler toward at the figure and ready to bite but only be kick by other figure as this one is red cloke as the figure tump harder and harder until the brain burst out. The two figure look each other and nod before they spot the fottprint and follow the trailer as who they are.

**(Morning just about sunrise)**

Hiro open his eye and look around and spot his love one sleeping on Hiro bed. He look out as sun barry peak as it still dark but light bit as Hiro decide to get fresh air so he clean himself, got dress and left them. He walk out and see no zombie as he walk up stairway and reach the roof top and look out in harizad as the building, mountine, mall, skysgraf and more. Hiro smiling as a breeze air whish around his hair as he though aobut the other as he gonna try to search them.

"There you are"

Hiro turn and spot Jessica and the girl walk throught the door they came.

Hiro: "Oh you two up I'm glad your rest up"

Jessica: "I'm glad you save me. But I never know how"

Hiro: "I have power to cure everything and I never make cure on you two when you are zombie even there no cure but that now and I wonder if I can cure people that infast?"

"Maybe so but I like to know is are you not infactin?"

Hiro: "No I inmortal and I never get sick, kill or dead even age"

"That really lucky you are"

Hiro: "Thank you so must miss.."

Vallican: "Vallican Detrana and yes I have be infastion from the zombie while me and my friends was virus outbreak happen. I have no idea what happen to my friends but I'm glad you save my life"

Hiro: "No problem. I'm happy to help"

Then the two walk closer to Hiro as they press their breasts while Hiro blush.

Jessica: "Well, we have time so we though we go for it"

**(Lemon)**

They push Hiro on the ground and they kissing moaning and groaning until they release to bread. Jessica strip off her dress as she pull Hiro pant and saw Hiro dick huge.

Jessica: "My your huge"

Hiro: "Thank"

She suck Hiro dick while Vallican rub her breast on Hiro face soon Hiro cum as Jessica glup bunch Hiro cum and with last drop.

Jessica: "I want this"

She slame her puss down on to Hiro dick and pumping while Vallican place her puss on Hiro face as he lick it. They fuck each other for minute until Jessica felt cum go inside as she lay on the ground. Vallican then have change when she slam her puss on Hiro dick as she fucking hard and long which they gone for 2 minute until they cum as she too lay on the ground panting.

**(End Lemon)**

Hiro smile and look their hand and their mark appear. He smile before he help them up and get dress and they watch teh sun rise behind the peck.

Jessica: "It beauitful."

Vallican: "Yes it is and I hope see more affer"

Hiro: "Well you two are beauitful then the sun"

They blush hard for nice think for Hiro. Suddenly, there a loud bang that coast them to see where the noise coming from as they spot something over the Royal Flush Plaza for what the shouting about.

Jessica: "What going on over there?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure but we gonna invaterastuon of this"

Vallican: "A-A-A-Are you sure? What about the other? Sure we woke them up?"

Hiro: "They are asleep and they won't wake for a while by the time they wake the person be dead."

The two look each other and understand that the group won't be up for awhile and it be too late for it. So the three rush off to find the sorlt of the problem are they about to find.

**(Royal Flush Plaza)**

The three arrive the site and found the what noise was made. There was a group of peole and some are wear an uniform with a simpole and the other wear cilive but wear mask and gear as they are line in row in front of the store as it board it up. Hiro and two girls wonder what going on.

Uniform man: "Sir, they are trap there order?"

Leader: "They will give up infantory . If not, blow them up we can't let them to escape and have that thing go and contral more of it"

Cilive woman: "Hey, are we gonna do this or what?"

Leader: "Let them give few minute before we go in"

Hiro, Jessica and Vallican hid behide the map stand thinking the plan.

Jessica: "There people in there and they think they are zombie in fect? That not what they doing their job"

Hiro: "I know but these people are different from different worlds and they must be team up."

Vallican: "But how are we gonna save the trap people while these people that try to kill them?"

Hiro though and though until an idea pop in his mind.

Hiro: "Well, I can fight them"

Jessica/Vallican: "What?"

Hiro: "Look hear me out. I'm gonna fight them and make sure the people are be save and once I done, we bring them back to our place and gonna leave this place for other place to find place to find shelter"

They are worry of the idea that Hiro have and not good one but they run out a option and have no choice but to go to Hiro plan.

Jessica: "Okay but be careful"

Vallican: "Don't become a zombie"

Hiro: "I won't"

He kiss them and rush out of their hidding place as the two rush to find other place o hide.

The group waiting for while until the time up.

Leader: "Okay time up let move out folk"

But just they are few step toward the building when a exlorstion block their path as they shock where it come from.

Solider 4: "WHAT WAS THAT SIR?"

Leader: "HOW SURE I KNOW! I WANT TO KNOW WHO HAVE DONE THIS?"

"THAT WAS BE ME"

Hiro land hard on the ground as he stared up and look at the people who are scared, murder or just plan stupit. He scane around the surrvie and know there many people are there and he know he be out number but with his power and skill that he be training from his grandpa, he hope he can pay it out.

Solider 2: "Who is that?"

Solider 5: "Not sure but he seem harmful"

Leader: "WHOEVER YOU ARE SON, STEP AWAY THE BUILDING SO WE KILL THE MONSTERS"

Hiro: "The only monsters are around is you"

Baityan: "DOD YOU KNOW WHO I AM? THE NAME BAITYAN FATTLARA THE MEMBER OF THE REBUL OF THE FREEDOM OF THE ZOMBIES WAR AND YOU ARE IN THE WAY"

Hiro: "Like I said. not gonna happen"

Baityan: "THAT YOUR LAST WARNING SON. SHOOT HIM"

Solider 1: "But boss he just-GUH"

Baityan: "I said SHOOT HIM"

So they fire their guns and shoot anmmo after anmmo after anmmo until they Baityan stop them.

Baityan: "SECT FIRE"

So they did and waiting for dead body to burn or see if they have miss him. Time creep by and the air is grow thin shakeing and sweat are hard to contral. When the dust clear, there no sign Hiro as one of them spoke up.

Solider 7: "Did we..did we got him?"

"No you just stupit to shoot"

**(Army-Dead Rising)**

They turn to see Hiro floating in mid air as everyone shock in horror while other back away in fear while Baityan shock before turn smirk.

Baityan: "Well it seem your more then just something. Why don't to join my army and we can talk about exbose the enamy?"

Hiro: "Here my answer"

Hiro fire off the fire ball and knock the army group while other just knock out.

Baityan: "FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY"

Hiro charge at the group of people and punch them in their face while in gust and even headbutt them. He sencite warn himthe people have gun and it loaded. He dodge the gun shot as he shot them and knock them out cold. Jessica and Vallican watch the battle fight going on as they amaze of how Hiro holding up. They hope Hiro will win this fight and help the cillive that trap in the building. But the more they watch Hiro fight them, the more there so much people that Hiro have trouble to keeping up number.

Jessica: "This isn't good Vallican there too many for Hiro to fight them all we have to help him."

Vallican: "But who? We're not zombie anymore"

Jessica: "Your right but what can we do? We can't just sit here and twiddler out thumb"

Then they felt a pulse inside as they clush their head until a whisper are talking to them. So the pain are gone and they recover.

Jessica: "Did you felt it?"

Vallican: "Ya, you?"

Jessica: "Yes. I believe we much still have that zombie power"

Vallican: "But how?"

Jessica: *realize* "Maybe the amulet can only heal the sickness or virus from being infacton but not ride the power."

Vallican: "So you say that we have a zombie power?"

Jessica: "Yes we do which give me idea to help Hiro"

While they planning, Hiro fout off the best he could as more keep coming. Hiro can't give up as he try his might he gonna keep going. But battle have come to end as he felt tire as he over power the people as they grab him and hold hostin. Baityan walk over to Hiro and laugh his capture.

Baityan: "Not so tough eh? Well the fun have come to the end for your life. It shame you can be one of us but you have your fate seal. *point the gun on Hiro tempul* Any last word?"

Hiro: "Go fuck withe zombie bitch"

Baityan: "I wasn't dream of it"

He just to kill Hiro when..

**(End song)**

"GET AWAY OUR LOVER"

**(Order of the Demon Castlevania Order of Ecclesia)**

Then Jessica and Vallican came out their hidding spot and lunce at the leader as he fire missing Hiro head. They people back away in frite as they help Hiro up.

Hiro: "Girls, what you doing here?"

Jessica: "We have our own zombie power Hiro"

Vallican: "It because you only heal people who are infeacton to cure them but not rid the power you just have for long time"

Hior: "I didn't know. I'm happy to see your gonna help me because we need show what we're capal of"

Hiro unleash his form as the people fleed the site while other stay to fight for their fate of their soul.

Baityan: "DON'T JUST STAND THERE LIKE A BITCH GIRLS KILL THEM"

They fire at the three but shock Jessica and Vallican didn't have blood leaking out as their skin close up like has nothing happen. This fright them more and run off in fear.

Baityan: "COWARED! YOUR ALL COWARED"

Hiro: "The only Cowared here are you"

Baityan: "I don't need them I can do it myself"

He fire off his minigun but they dodge the gun as Vallican let out loud scream that shatter his ear while Jessica run and jump high and land on him before she spoe in creepy smile.

Jessica: "Mind I have a bite?"

She then devioul Baityan ripping his tosur and fleash while he scream to death as sliene fell.

**(End song)**

Once it done, Jessice finished her meal as Vallican walk toward the group and Hiro walk ove to them and they stood there for minute or so until..

Hiro/Jessica/Vallican: *LAUGH*

They burst out in fit of laugh as they can't believe they have fight the people and kill the leader before they clam down until they got hold themself together and collate themself.

Hiro: "I can't believe we just did that"

Jessica: "Did you seem what I did to that batsder? I just bite his flesh and he scream like a girl"

Vallican: "You? I just scream that loud I never scream that much. Man this zombie power is rock"

Jessica: "Yes but I hope we're not going back being zombie slut"

Hiro: :"It not gonna happen. For now we have to make sure if the people are okay"

So the three walk inside of the store and they walk in the store that say 'Ye Olde Toybox' as they search for the surrvieor that the group of people have know they are here. They search for minute until Hiro spoke out.

Hiro: "HELLO? IS EVERYONE THERE? YOU CAN COME OUT NOW WE HAVE BEAT THEM FROM HUNTING YOU!"

At first there no replide as they though maybe the people misseeing that the people have be trap in here and no one here when they hear a movenet coming from the shadow as a figure walkingtoward them as they kept their guard up in case if their a enamy gonna attack them.

Hiro: "Hello, are you the one that be chase from the group of mob killer? Because we're not gonna hurt you I'm Hiro Hamada and this is Jessica McCarney and Vallican Detrana. Can you give us your name?"

Jessica: "Also, can you show yourself?"

The figure stood there for a while in the shadow for Hiro and the two woman are worry if the people have cause this person scared their live and never gonna truth them. But surpirsely, the figure walk slowly toward them as the light reavel the person only the three caught off guard of the figure is not a person. IN the light that reavel a girl but not a girl but a zombie girl only she is different then any zombie they met. Hiro then know something about the zombie girl is acteally a ghoul and Hiro is study the feature. The zombie ghoul is bit taller and have massive hourglass figure she have. The look Hiro study she appear has long light blue hair with dark blue streaks and pale grey skin. She wears a green headband. She also has light blue eyes that match her hair. Sometimes, she would have her hair tied up in a high ponytail with a red or green scrunchie. Her appearance is very studious and she wears deep pink zippier-like earrings, silver chain necklace with a zippier-tag pendant, cat-eye, horn-rimmed "nerd" glasses. (Her glasses are "horn-rimmed" in the literal sense because she is a monster, so they are shaped like actual horns). She almost always wears red lipstick. Because of her zombie heritage, she has trouble with facial expressions and tends to slouch and stand in awkward positions. Her eyelids also blink one at a time, rather than at the same time. Her outfit consists of an off-shoulder, white black-and-red striped shirt that stops halfway below the elbows with a white cherry-printed tank top with red straps over it and a Monster High logo in the center, fishnet gloves that start from the elbows and end at the palms, red black polka-dotted capris with black straps around the thighs and a piano belt around the waist with the same logo on the belt buckle, and black knee-high sneaker boots with red laces and heels and the same logo on the side of the heels. Hiro mind told him something about this zombie look familiar as he know her somewhere. Then Jessica and Vallican stood next to Hiro in puzzle look.

Jessica: "What kind of zombie is this?"

Vallican: "I'm not sure of it. Maybe we can kill it?"

Hiro: "No we're not killing her. Maybe I can talk to her."

Jessica: "This zombie is a female?"

Hiro: "Yes. Now I need to talk to her"

Hiro walk toward the zombie as he got closer while the Zombie girl took back a bit as he stop dead in track.

Hiro: "Hi there I hope we didn't frighted you and the fight battle you hear. Can I have your name?"

(Aaaarh, uuuugggh, hhhhhhuurrh)

Hiro, Jessica and Vallican look puzzle on them.

Hiro: "I'm sorry can you repeat that answer?"

(Aaaauuurrhh, mooooaaaannnn, hhhuuuurrrrrrrgggggg)

Hiro: "Did any you know what she said?"

Jessica: "Sorry I can't understand her laugah."

Vallican: "Sorry I don't have zombie launaght with me. Maybe the other know understand her after all she like monsters like other right?"

That word hit Hiro head like a ton a brick.

Hiro: "Wait a minute"

Hiro took the phone out and look in the picture that the Ghouls have give the picture to see what their home look like until he found it. On picture are the ghouls and in it,the same zombie girl is in it. Hiro mind click and now recolinie of her.

Hiro: "Hey you haven't happen your name is Ghoulia Yelps?"

The zombie girl who is Ghoulia Yelps have shock look while took step back.

Ghoulia: "Aaaaarrruuuggg hhhuuurrggg?"

Hiro: "I think your looking someone" *holding the phone*

Ghoulia look in Hiro picture and gasp what she saw and pointing at the picture.

Ghoulia: "Hhhuurrrgg, aaarrruuuggg, rrrrrggggaaaeee?"

Hiro: "I found Frankie and Draculaura while back when they end my home San Fransokyo and they stay my place and try to help them to send back home only they can't as the villains stole the power from the amulet and stuck here until Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona came to our world along Abbey and other as well. But I not hurt them because I like monsters as same go to you. Your different then other zombie and I'm glad no one came for you even so your sexy hot and smartest zombie ghouls ever as your good of everything."

Ghoulia was shock of this after she hear him as her face blush red and giggle and felt her heart beating as she have feeling of him as no one ever spoke so kind word to her. She walk toward Hiro and wrap him genlte and kiss on his lip as same for Hiro who kiss her back. He felt Ghoulia tongue slip in Hiro mouth but Hiro return the fave and wreastle their tongue before they broke apart to beath air they need. Ghoulia smie as tear streamy down her cheeck.

Ghoulia: "Aaarrruuuugg, Hhhuuuuggggggrrrrr"

Hiro: "I love you too"

Then a mark appear on her hand as Ghoulia look in shock of what she saw.

Hiro: "I think your now part of my harem for this mark show your my mate"

Ghoulia happy as she want to thank him even she moan but what came out is not her zombie laugche.

Ghoulia: "Thank you Hiro I'm happy to cheer me upi"

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Ghoulia: "WAIT DID I JUST SPOKE PLAN ENGLISH?"

Jessica: "Quiet it down do you want your scream to attrach the other zombie?"

Ghoulia: "S-S-S-S-S-S-Sorry but I can talk like other and I am happy to speak again for whole year"

Hiro: "Speak again? Whole year? Was you speak with voice before and never make zombie grunt noise?"

Before Ghoulia could tell him, someone spoke up.

"What happen out there?"

They turn to see someone come out to reavel another person. The person was a girl who is tall and have great massive big hourglass figure. She have Blue hair that one of fringe covering her right eye which is purple eyes and have pink blush on her cheeks. She even wears a blue and white hoodie, brown pants, white and blue socks, and brown flip flop sandals. But the only strange is her left arm is normal human skin and bone while other instead of human arm is replace of a metal left arm which puzzle Hiro of how in the fucking world she have metal arm instead of human arm. The girl is holding a toy duck as if she love toy duck.

Ghoulia: "T-T-T-Tari. You sure not be out from your hidding spot"

The girl name Tari look with sad look on her face like she did something wrong or mess up.

Tari: "I-I-I-I sorry Ghoulia. I-I-I though something happen to you as so the other"

Hiro: "What other? Are there more of you?"

Tari: "Yes and I'm happy you say such niceest thing to her"

Hiro: "Thank and your the sweetest girl that I like and cute"

Tari blush.

Tari: "Y-Y-Y-Y-You think I'm cute?"

Hiro: "Yes and your beauitful as well"

Tari face now grow redder then even as they squeel in delike only Ghoulia snap her out her though of daydream.

Ghoulia: "Tari what about the other?"

Tari: "Hm? Oh right. Guy you guys come on out they not gonna hurt us"

Soon one by one the figures mursh out their hidding place and reavel themself. The first person is a woman who she is taller and have massive hourglass with bloated belly. She has chin-length auburn hair and her eyes are either dark brown, black, blue, or green. She could usually be found wearing a distinctive yellow jumpsuit with a white belt and white boots. She also have a news mic on her left hand. The sec person is teenage girl who she tall and have massive hourglass figure. She had Orange hair that tie up. Her eye are light blue. She wearing tank top shirt with a sunflower with cartoon face that smile a jean pant and a running shoe. The third one is well whatever you called that this one is a female ragdoll. She is tallest and her body was massive bloated for strange reastin the thread not snap off. The look she has faded blue fabric for skin, with multiple sewing stitches all over her body, and is quite slender. She has large eyes with small black pupils and red lips. Her hair, where she hides a sewing needle, is a reddish color and is kept at tailbone-length. She wears a knee-high, ragged dress with a V-cut neckline, and is presumably made by simply stitching together multi-colored pieces of cloth (it has a sewn pocket for her thread). She also wears black heel boots with black and white striped socks. The fourth one is taller and massive hourglass figure. She had light brown eyes with glasses, reddish-brown hair which she kept in a loose ponytail with long strands hanging down in front of each ear and wearing school teacher clothe and high heel. The other person is a tanned female with purple hair. It is shown that she wears a black combat suit with a bulletproof vest. Also, she is shown to be wearing a white choke collar along with shooting glasses. Underneath her combat uniform, she wears a white sports bra. She is taller and massvie hourflass figure. The other person is female who is a beautiful young woman with a voluptuous figure, very long black hair and violet eyes. Her hair is usually tied in a long ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs with two strands sticking out from the top and sloping backward, with an orange ribbon keeping it in place and wears the customary Kuoh Academy girls' school uniform, along with black calf-length socks. She is taller and massive hourglass figure. Last one is a gothin girl who somewhere in early to mid 20's. She have massive hourglass figure with bloathed side. She have blue tie up ponaytail. She have green eye, blue lip, Blck tank top shirt, Silver vest and short and wear metal boots.

Tari: "Hiro, meet April O'Neil, Jessica or Jes since there there other Jessica, Sally Ragdoll, Kyoko Hayashi, Rika Minami, Akeno Himejima, and Germaine."

Ghoulia: "Um Tari? Was there sure be 8 people?"

Tari: "Oh um well..."

*CRASH*

*SMASH*

*CRUNCH"

*SCREAM*

Then the sound interupe them as the zombie burst through the wall as a figure wall through it as Hiro awstruck of the person. The person is a 20 year old woman who she wear a dress of blue dress with white apron with symbol of Ceres. A stock black and white strip and leather boot with strap. Her hair is long black and her eye are green. Hiro study she is tallest and have massive hourglass and a bloated side as well.

Tari: "Here she is"

Ghoulia: "We was you Alice?"

Alice: "One, I'm have to let my anger out. Sec, I encounter this creature and kill it. LASTLY ,did you just spoke?"

Ghoulia: "Ya but we have moved now as the mob will coming back."

Tari: "Oh well our new friends oh sorry didn't do your name"

Hiro: "Hiro Hamada"

Tari: "Right Hiro and his friends are here help us from getting be kill by the mob as they let us join them on the quest"

Vallican: "If you mean surrvie then yes you girls need to surrive without being kill or be one of them"

So the now new group join the three as lead them to the back of the hotel for the sun have came up as it light the whole place for the new member study the place while Jessica (dw) explaine of the place and the history what happen and how this place become end up like this. Hiro have learn about the group have history. Hiro learn Alice who have told that she lost her parent when she little girl and end up in medice hospetal as they didn't help her instead make her more worse even found out the man name Dr. Angus Bumby that one kill her parent by the fire and since then she kill him and she free from her madness but after wonder around and endless world, she encounter a wormhole and she end up in here and meet the other but she told she have to protect wonderland that she create when she was little girl. Hiro then hear from April O'Neil (the 1987) who work at channel 6 news and make friends of the ninja turtle and help them fight the foot clan, alien from dimension x, make news mutent friends and lot more. Up until she was iniveiw of science they build a machine to teleport one place to other. Unfortally, Shredder and the clan try to steal the devie but not the turtle here to save the day. The battle fight long until a rino name Rocksteady throw the larg part and smash the machine which go haywire and it create a wormhole sucking everything in the path. April was one she caught in and pull in and end up here and later met other.

Jessica or jes story that she was mind her bissein until attack by the zombie and run off to safe but didn't see where she going and end up here and met other. Sally told she made by Dr. Finkelstein in Halloween town she live and fall in love jack who he is pumckin king of Halloween and try to change and end up a mess and worst he kidnape Sanata clause and the three trick and treater Locke, Shock and barrel to send to sack monster Oogie Boogie and Jack beat him and gone for good and he return and took over while jack leave and battle once again and they happy live. But she felt something wrong as the zombie appear her place and attack the people as jack try to save them but end up defect while Sally be chase and find herself in teh forest where jack find holiday tree but she in different place and spot a one tree with door crave on it but choose to hide in but end up here and met other. Kyoko was a club teacher at high school until the outbreak and attack by zombie and think the one man alive but be bite by it and die but somehow awoke here and alive and later met other. Some to Rika as she fighting and killing the zombie but she felt the world shake and the building appear out of nowhere and there different zombie and run to safe which met other. Lastly Germaine who is asshole goth girl who work in coffee shop and have pet Squirrel name Foamy who is a lazy, fucking, dutchbag, asshole and rude to everyone he encounter them. She first live in NYC and go on alot and change when she told she gain weight and when she want to change life Foamy made a reboot button and move to new place and make normal live and going change but different way. Until Foamy move out and never see him again. She happy that until when she clean up the place, she found a devist Foamy must work on and other devist that have strange scale it have even it scane her and found out that this change her body look and decide to throw out but just before she throw out other only she drop it and it turn on and she suck in the portal and end up here. She found Food and water and surrvie to live. She have gain weight but didn't care until she met them and make a group. The group then met Ghoulia for she looking her friends that disappear week ago until she found a wormhole and suck in and met other and they work together until they encounter the mob and try to kill them and though Ghoulia is one of the zombie but she not. Lucky Hiro save them now and then.

Hiro: "Wait Tari?"

Tari: "Yes Hiro?"

Hiro: "How did you end up here?"

Tari: "Well, all I remember that mario found this strange remort that look like tv remort and nothing out of it but we are wrong turn out it a portal remort and I suck in it and well I was scare and cry but met them and even then we look each other back."

Hiro: "You don't have to be scare Tari we here for you" 

Tari: "Thank Hiro"

They arrive the hotel and enther and went up to the top and met now awake group and introudue one to the other. When Hiro show the ghouls he found Ghoulia, they cheer of joy to see their friend again and caght up while having breakfast and talking while shared their story. Once they done, they pack up find for restoke the stuff and left the place lucky there no zombie in site. As they walk out the place, Hiro spot a figure lay close to the kid clothe as he got close, he discover the people dress up that look like a creepy smile man nerd and woman in 60 clothe and wearing rollerskate. They lie there as they be kill as Hiro felt sorry for them and he want to try something when the group know this see what going on.

Binhal: "Hiro what you doing?"

Hiro: "I though about what I did to Jessica and Vallican cure from being zombie and I though what if I bring them from death"

Lagoona: "Hiro: "Why you think you can bring them back from the dead?"

Hiro: "You never what gonna happen"

Hiro kneel down and reach his hands out and force on the dead corpe as they bath of lightas the group watch in awsh. Hiro kept forcen until the mulate body restore back to normal as the blood fade and the corp is now was before. Hiro waiting for something happen but after 5 mintue nothing as Hiro though it did a trick but it seem furitless he just about to left the now realley dead corp when...

*GASP*

"I'LL GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU WHAT YOU DONE MY LOVE" 

Hiro took back onyl he fell as the male mascotch spring up and shouting at Hiro not realize who he screaming at while the person screaming until he clame before he look around realize what happen.

"W-W-W-What? What happen? Wait I-I-I'm alive?"

Then he spring up and shout out in heaven"

"I'M ALIVE AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

While the mascotch dacing of being alive again, Hiro was help up by Alice and Beatia to stand up as he dust himself as his lover check on him.

Ari: "You okay Hiro?"

Hiro: "I'm fine. Just cought off gaurd"

Astranova: "So, what now?"

Hiro look at the machscot still doing one leg while skate his other leg while doing backward. Hiro walk up and spoke out.

Hiro: "Excuse me sir. Are you unawera how you brought back from the dead?"

This stop the person and twist around and face Hiro with the huge head as he lean over to him.

"Sorry, I not sure how it happen or why I back but it not matter because I now get reaven the guy send that zombie to kill my love."

Hiro then now understand what he mean but he have to tell him.

Hiro: "Are you sure this guy you meet is behind the zombie out break? I don't believe he did this and if you have proof, then I may or may not believe this"

"I tell you a ture and you think I lie?"

Before Hiro could repley, a moan caght the two attachion to see a female machsout standing up as she look at the person in front of her.

"B-B-B-Brent? Is that you?"

The person in coscutom name Brent as shaking as he skate toward her and kneel on the ground.

Brent: "L-L-L-L-L-L-Louise? Your...your alive. YOUR ALIVE"

He hug her and the mask hit hard making a thud noise as they shook their mask and they cry tear from inside the mask.

Brent: "I though...I though your dead"

The parson in coustom name Louise just giggle and shrud.

Louise: "I not sure I was looking for you when the outbreak going. I was trying to find you until I be attack by the zombie"

Brent hug heras he cry.

Brent: "Don't worry about it. I'm alive and you too. But I know the man name Chuck Greene who did this and he let them to kill you. Now I alive, I'm gonna get my reaven to kill that bastured"

Hiro puzzle of why this person Chuck have coust the outbreak which he have nothing do this. He turn to other who have puzzle look as they have no idea of this. Hiro then notise Katey have a piss off look as she know someone. So he walk over and whisper her.

Hiro: "Katey? What wrong? Do you know this chuck guy?"

She turn to Hiro as she turn back brent who she want to kill him before sigh and whisper him.

Katey: "Yes, Chuck Greene is my father"

Hiro: "Really?"

She nod as Hiro look at the couple and wonder if he can tell him and stop him from going the same path like him and hope not too late. However, that soon change.

Brent have just finished tell her about the person let zombie kill her only she spoke something else.

Louise: "Brent? Why you blam on the chuck fella?"

Brent: "He brought the zombie and create the outbreak and kill everyone include you"

Louise: "You misunderstand he not the one make people into zombie or create the virus"

Brent: "What you mean create the virus?"

Louise: "He not coght the outbreak but the science to blame"

This caught Brent of what she said"

Brent: "Wait, the science is the caost?"

Louise: "Let me explane"

**(Flashback)**

When the outbreak rage on, Louise was panting and huffing while skating across and pass the zombie and lucky they not see her. Louise hide behind the wall and panting sweeting in this costume so she took the mask head off and to reavel her real look a female woman her face have glasses, red curly hair and freckles on her face. Her eye are blue. Louise have encounter many of them and see people be kill, brutalla or bit from them and become one. She shaking and cry in tear as she want this nightmare end. As she recover to caught her breath, she heard a moaning sound thinking they heading toward her. She place her mask on and skate off and dodge zombie and hide from it and end up the store and hidden. She peak out and spoking herself.

Louise: _"How this happening? Why this happening? This make no sencte of this and this can't make it worse"_

Suddenly, she hear a noise coming from the clerk as she skate quiting while grabbing the pipe near by to ready attack. Once there, she rise the pipe as she take a deep breathe and charge while screaming to kill it only..

_"NO! WAIT PLEASE! STOP!_

Louise stop and nearly hit a man. He in 30 age he have grey blaid head hair, a lab coat with rip and tear cloath and pant and missing one of the shoe. He was shaking in fear and a mess. She low her weapon and skate toward him.

Louise: _"I'm sorry sir I didn't mean to try kill you I though your a zombie"_

_"No no no I'm not but glad you didn't. But we must go as we coast a lot of reacin. _*Showing the exit in the back* _This way Hurry"_

She follow him and make the exit and gone to other part of the place and soon hide in the store.

Basiha: _"I never this gonna happen and now this is there fail as I warn them. Sorry, I'm Basiha"_

Louise: _"I'm Louise Jameson. So wait you said the people did this? Why they did this?"_

Basiha: _"It because they found the incest queen that cause this"_

Louise: _"What are you talking a bug? Why the bug cause it in the first place?"_

Basiha: _"They believe it have power to turn all the cattle into zombie but it escape and sting the human and now it spread the place to place and the only way is the zombification if the people got infeast it"_

Louise: _"That awerfl. Are there everyone save us?"_

Basiha: _"I'm Afraid not for the US government sent a Special Forces team in to wipe out the entire city. The massacre was covered up under the pretenses that it was a raid on drug-trade operations. One person name Carlito is the one who want his revenge after what he see what they did and now the thenk to him free the queen, it spread across the world."_

Louise took back what now know the ture and how cruse the government kill people and the man free the queen that turn people in zombie and for what blaming the them his poeple kill by the bug? She shake her head and cry in tear.

Louise: _"T-T-T-That Aweful. How could they? Why they do that?"_

Basiha: _"They don't want everyone to find out and do what they could. So now it spread here and they have to blame someone so they can get away of it whatever they want"_

Louise: "_W-W-W-Who they blaming of?"_

Basiha: _"I hear they blaming on a guy name Chuck Greene and make everyone to believe on the news. That basterd, can believe they are doing this"_

Louise now know why this happenly and why make the news to trick everyone to believe this Chuck Greene to caost it if the Carlito is the one in the first place to caost the world to change into zombie.

Louise: _"That bitch they can't do that they just can't"_

Basiha: _"I know but now there only way to stop this is to find a way to cure them but with some much people inface, there barry enouch cure to help them"_

Suddenly, a smash hear as the zombie have broke throght and now heading toward them. But Basiha grab Louise hand and spoke to her.

Basiha: _"You need to get out before the team gonna come here and kill everyone here and you as well."_

Louise: _"B-B-B-But what about you?"_

Basiha: _"NO TIME DO YOU HAVE SOMEONE CLOSE?"_

Louise: _"Yes brent is the one who is close to me"_

Basiha: _"THEN GO AND FIND HIM AND TELL HIM THE TURE SO YOU AND HIM MUST ESCAPE THIS PLACE AND FIND SAFE PLACE GO NOW" _*Throw her hard while she skate*

Louise felt a strong throw as she skate away while look back to see he have a bomb strap on his chest and body while took out that look like a devie button as he press it.

Basiha: _"DIE YOU SACKBAG SON OF THE BI-"_

*BOOM*

A massive explotsion kill many zombie as she cover eye hole on the mask as the ring noise ring loud before it stop and spot all it left was part of gorn and fleash before she stood up and skate away while cry in horror tear.

Louise: _"I must find my love and tell him the ture. Please Brent please don't believe the news"_

**(Flashback end)**

Louise: "So I search to find you for while. Then the zombie found me I try to escape but I trip and fell and then they...they kill me and I never tell you my feeling so I'm sorry I broke your heart."

After the story from Louise, everyone not understand how the zombie started it all and now this queen is spreading the world. Even the world now fuse, there more zombie from different world and places. Sure the gorvent help people but killing them and cover up that gone too far and now they must save people or what left to the new place. Hiro really need to get the peole out and hopefully find away to escape this place for good. Brent who listen the story that Louise told, he realize what he done and what he gonna to do. Now he know the ture, he believe want to get reavce but he dead and the people blame the man who cause this, is also gonna kill them if he gonna meet them and make them pay. He look up and took the mask off as his tear stream down on his cheeck.

Brent: "L-L-L-Louise...I...I...I'm sorry I almort what I gonna t-t-to do. When I found y-y-y-you, I believe that man did this and...PLEASE PLEASE FORGIVE ME I DON'T DESUFE TO BE YOUR LOVER BUT I NOTHING BUT A MONSTERS"

Brent burst in tear cry and whimping of his love not gonna love him but he felt a hand touch his check. He look and shook to see Louise rubbing Brent cheeck before retret and pull her mask off to show her real face as he blush what she look like.

Louise: "It not your fail and your no monster, your just trick by the fake news and you can't conral your hate toward the chuck guy as he not the one doing it. I love forever and byond I want to tell you that I want to tell you for so long even you promisi our first date for I like be your girlfriend"

Brent eye wide in shook.

Brent: "Y-Y-You will?"

Louise: "Yes I am"

Then Brent jump in joy and shout out out..

Brent: "YAHOOOOO! I HAVE A GIRLFIREND"

Catty: "Clame down you don't want the zombie hear us"

Brent didn't care as he busy grab his girlfriend and spin around while cheering and laughing.

Draculaura: "That so romantic here"

Hior smile and glad thing work out but he have to tell them the ture. So he walk over after they setel down.

Hiro: "Hey congrat on the realatship"

Brent: "Thank you kid"

Hiro: "It Hiro and I have to tell you something and your not gonna believe me"

Brent: "I think it best if you try"

So Hiro took deep breath and told them.

**(3 mintue)**

Brent: "Shit Kid I can't believe what that guy did. I'm sorry your lost"

Louise: "I'm glad you didn't kill him"

Hiro: "Thank you"

Hiro have done finished the story and he happy to hear what they think and sorry of him as they understand to not become what Hiro almost gonna done it but glad he didn't and so was Brent.

Hiro: "Now you understand what I go through and what I have do"

Brent: "Thank Hiro now I wish to find the guy and tell him I sorry"

Katey: "I'm glad you will but I'm not gonna forgive you what you plan for him"

Brent: "You know that guy?"

Hiro: "Know him? She knew him"

Katey: "I'm Chuck Greene daughter"

Brent: "WHAT? YOUR HIS DAUGHTER? SHIT THEN YOU HEAR EVERYTHING! Please I'm sorry I was trick and in rage"

Katey: "If you want, you have to not betray on us and promisi to help us"

Brent: "I promisi"

Hiro: "So what you two gonna do now?"

Louise: "Not sure but we think of something"

Hiro idea pop his head.

Hiro: "How you join us?"

Brent/Louise: "Huh?"

Hiro: "I know you want to be alone time but with zombie wonder around, you have no change with your Flamethrower, Fire Spitter and mask"

Brent: "Well, sure if my lover don't mind"

Hiro: "Not at all"

Brent place the mask back on and grab the flamthrower and shoot in the air.

Brent: "LOOK OUT BITCH HOLE! SLAPPY BACK AND HE BETTER THEN EVER!"

Hiro happy while Louise hug him and make cooing noise but it come to end when Alice walk over and spoke to them.

Alice: "I don't like to ruine of your lover dover but with your scream there gonna be more of them are coming over here with your stupit shout"

So the group with their new member have join set off to the new place and searching the people to join. Unknowen to them, a cam spy on them folow there movent.

**(Unknowen)**

Somewhere in the dark place, a figure watch on the multi tv screen with many zombie and creature that attack people or they kill it. The figure rub on the glass ball with a bug inside that tach the cane. The figure smile and spoke

"Hmmm. It seem this gonna be a problem of this. *turn to the figure* But I don't think this will a trouble some if I send one or two for elimait them as I will make sure they don't caught me in the box like Yullna did. But I like to contiue my sprade my evil mindbrain. Soon, the world will be my"

**(Hiro group)**

Hiro group have walk for hour while the sun have rise up in the sky and the light show the place have ruin and tore building other then that, it fine. Hiro watch the two couple giggle, laughing and cheerful as it make him and other warm heart exsapte Alice she just gruff or roll her eye. The group have walking and they have see no life and well it boring. Jessica and vallican had try use their news found power and they discover that they can walk like a zombie, learn the laugnh and stuff. Ghoulia have talk the ghouls about what happen and what they up. They told Ghoulia that Hiro and other have save city many time and if not enouch, they told her they are super hero which Ghoulia jump in joy and she want to join the hero team as they happy to agree as she have name her hero Braingirl even she try to come up but it fine as she like to be part of superhero. The sun beam on the group as they walk through the empty street that there no sign the zombie from any where they go and find no sound or hear of it. Hiro look at Tari who happy skipping and humming as her massive breasts jiggle and wobble which Hiro smile of her look and hope she can join his harem. However, he spot something hang on her back.

Hiro: "Hey Tari? What on your back?"

Tari: "Hm? Oh I found this while we find the place to stay"

Hiro: "May I see it?"

Tari nod and hand it to Hiro. Hiro study the bag as it large and not heavy and he open the bag and look to what he found are strange orb with stripe color as it no then bigger then his purm of his hand and he see a devcie have same orb. The next one he found are wrist band device with crystal shard with black letter z which it strange that how the person, Hiro find a another wrist band have white wrist band around with red and blue tip on each side. A screen on top have strange thing he ever see. A phone that have shape of lightnling with a anime face and like last one is a strange ball that have white on the bottom while the top have strange color patter is off.

Hiro: "You say you fond this while you with the group, where is that?"

Tari: "I think it at the video games store that I end up of."

Hiro: "You play games? I play games too?"

Tari: "Really? Wow that awsome. I only play with Mario and SMG4 but I not sure the name since I play it even the cover have strange title call of the duty, super smash bros. ultimate, super mario party, and so on. I never hear of it only super smash bros. kick each other in the ass I hear"

Hiro puzzle of what Tari say of the games that have strange tilte for the game as it someone hire brainless person and wrote the dumbass name. Hiro decide to Against it as he will study when they rest. Speak of rest, he check everyone who are like they ready to collape any mintue so he decide to stop for while.

Hiro: "Hey guys, let take break from walking and find the lace to rest"

They nod in agree and found the store that still standing and unattach so they walk in as the two couple follow in. Once rest, they decide to talk about the long walk as the place is swarm of zombie.

Hiro: "So have anyone have idea for easier way to treavel?"

Brent: "There use have car, van, bus and etc but I dautful there any vehicles left"

Beatia: "I think we can build with all the part?"

Ari: "How? There barry part there"

Ember: "Well, I'm sure there are part around here"

Sally: "Well, I not be think or build but I'm be sure that we think of something"

So they rest for the while as Hiro look at as Akeno and Kyoko sit between Hiro.

Kyoko: "You are okay?"

Hiro: "I'm worry the other and hope they worry of me"

Akeno: "Don't worry I'm sure they are looking for you"

Hiro smile at them and he thank them before they walk to other place to rest. No sooner they left, Sally came and sit next to Hiro as she spoke to him.

Sally: "Hiro? Can I ask you something?"

Hiro: "Sure what is it?"

Sally: "I like to said thank you for understand for my problem and well I love jack and we be together but now..."

Hiro: "Hey it going be okay. I'm sure you can find someone you love."

Sally smile before she spoke.

Sally: "Actalley, I found someone to love"

Sally kiss Hiro lip as he kiss back before the kiss longer for good 6 mintue until they release to breath as a mark appear. Sally then felt the change inside as she look herself to see she growing and bloathed for instead of leaf, she fill some kind of liquid and fat. She grow bigger, bigger, bigger and bigger until she almost become immborel as she squeeze and shook as a slosh was hear. Then she giggle before she moan before speak to Hiro.

Sally: "Look like I'm your new lover"

Hiro smile and took Sally to other and rest for while.

**(3 mintue)**

They speand time in the store and once they done, they conitue the walk as they have look for site to see. They walk for hour as a strok of luck they spot something ahead. It was a look like a tour bus for vaction bus for tour vitie as they have found their treavel wheel.

Frankie: "Guys I think we have wheel"

They rush to get closer and they reach their jackspot. It still stand and nothing attach but only part missing like wheel, bumper, door, seat, hatch and steer wheel. The bus tour have window smash, part rip up and other stuff.

Cleo: "Now what? We can't ride on this?"

Hiro: "Hm, maybe if we find part that are left, we can try to make part with it"

So they search and find the part and brought to the tour bus. After put the part on the bus, it look not what they think as the tour bus is out of place.

Lagoona: "Well mate we try our best."

Golden Girl: "So what now?"

Louise: "Hiro? Why not use your power thing like you did to use to bring back from the death?"

Hiro: "Maybe I sure. Let me try you guys"

Hiro focus as the part and the bus lift in the air and the part murse and soon the bus now bigger and longer then the origel bus. He turn and smile.

Hiro: "So who can drive?"

DR Jessica: "I will I drive car I hope I can drive the bus"

So they got in and the on their way. Unknowen to them they not know the two figure cloke found the group only they left and the figure follow them.

**(Central City)**

They travel throught now in Central City as everything is destory while passing by.

Hiro: "Okay here the plan, this place have somewhat stuff to keep us alive so if we find it then we find water along other stuff to find"

Ari: "But how we know if this place have stuff for us?"

Hiro: "Good point there Ari. My suit power need to repair. I need screaw driver, bolts and nuts, cooper wire, watt-5 and other thing I need for my devie"

Frankie: "Me and other decide to save our suit in case for emergaty and if that happen, we need something to protect us"

Katey: "There sure be a place for you Hiro and maybe there other store to make weapon"

Soon the bus came to stop as Hiro, Frankie, Draculaura, Cleo, Lagoona, Ghoulia, Catty, Helen, Golden Girl, Rika, Alice and Katey walk out the bus while other stay behind to make sure if there zombies to attack and if it too much they much book it. So the group walk in and took part and equimite and brought to the bus and drove off until they stop at the Betty Burger and stock it up and drove off yet again. They drive for hour when...

Sherry: "WAIT STOP"

DR Jessica brake hard as the bus came to stop while the other be throw around and land on each other. Hiro was only have land on Lagoona and Ghoulia is on top Hiro as she blush redder then Baymax armor before she got off while Hiro follow. Hiro look at Sherry puzzle.

Hiro: "What wrong Sherry?"

Sherry: "Look over there"

Hiro follow Sherry glard where she point at and he spot something in the destuon. Just 2 mile was an army of zombies that they attacking something or someone while get blunt in the head by gun shot. There 5 people surrounding by the zombie. The first person is a 25 year woman, she have red/orange hair in ponytail, green jacket that over cover t-shirt have a japen fish on her shirt, She wear jeam pant and red running shoes. The sec is a teenage girl she had straight and shiny thigh-length straight purple hair that has a triangular fringe at the front which barely touches the ridge of her nose, blue eyes, sizable breasts, she is quite tall for a Japanese girl and her relatively long limbs contribute leverage to her powerful sword swings. She have a wears her school uniform from japen as she have stocking and school shoe. Third party is a woman dress that look like a police unitfol but no ploice badge only light vest with radio on her right shoulder, a belt with weapon can hold on, a scouted pant and leath shose. She have brown hair that cut underneat her ear. The four one was a teenage girl has dyed blonde hair, which is chin-length and layered with side swept bangs covering her right eye. Her hair is somewhat disheveled and shaggy. Her natural hair color is brunette. Her hair has been bleached and dyed blonde, and her dark roots are showing. She wear default outfit is an orange, sleeveless turtleneck under a white, hooded vest with four front pockets used to hold a flashlight and ammo, and a dark green denim miniskirt. She also wears tall brown boots, a digital wristwatch, and orange wristbands on each arm. The last one was strange was a brown pony tail hair and brown eye. She wear red flannel shirt is now untied. She wears a ripped, grey tank-top underneath, covering up her bra. She has two straps around her chest and back holding a gun holster. Her hair is slightly longer and she has far fewer freckles. But what Hiro spot in the central is two people or three.

In the central was a 27 year old woman South America. She wearing a show clothe and her hair is black hair with highlight pink hair. The sec is red hair woman wearing a swat clother but the stiyle of leather, black clother, glove and boot with grey srm sleeve, leg pant and belt with gun draw and lastly was a woman but he study she in late 20. She has black hair with a section of hair dyed pink and curled together with her normal hair, green eyes, and of Caucasian descent. She wears a studded collar around her neck, a black slouchy "Moonlight Hunters" shirt, a wristband, blue ripped jeans with a chain and her custom mascot, and dark brown combat boots. Hiro see they surrounding and their too many. If they don't think up the plan and save them, then they will be like one of them so he turn to the other for update.

Hiro: "Everyone, there people surrounding by the army and I don't know how long they will surrvie before they zombafize"

Astranova: "What are we gonna to do? We barry have weapon to make"

Brend: "Don't worry. Me and my lover are gonna help you to how make weapon like I made this."

Alice: "Well that won't be good enouch. Even there more of them, changein are we all fuck"

Tari: "Don't you have magic power where you come from?"

Alice: "I'm fraid not. I can't find the item that will help to finde off as well my weapon I use"

Hiro mind suddenly click like a light blub that turn on.

Hiro: "Alice you said this world don't have thing you have where you come from, right?"

Alice: "Yes like I said there no item to help me, why?" 

Hiro: "I have an idea. Here what we do"

While they planning, the group are trying to shoot zombie after zombie after zombie as they have to hold off.

"Shit there so many zombie before and there unknowen as well"

"Well it only we got and keep killing this thing"

"Well, I use to be CURE and I not sure what happen, but I think to Believe all the CURE are dead"

"Well, don't it make more worst if your people have not kill one the zombie with crab like head"

Then..

"Shit I'm out of anmmo. I suren't pack more before counter this"

"Don't blame yourself Rebecca. You did your best"

Rebecca: "Thank Abigail but I'm fear no one will help us"

"Someone will help us. *click* which is I'm out"

The female survivour are hudle waiting their fate to come when...

**(Let s Go! MadWorld)**

**(Mexico bureto song honk)**

A large bus prowl right throught the Zombie as they rip and toren in part which cause the zombie and the surviour women see the tour bus came to stop as the door open when someone burst out reavel brent, his girlfriend and 5 group fire weapon and flame to make swisscheese or burn like BBQ. The one hold flamethrower spoke up.

Brent: "COME WITH US IF YOU WANT TO LIVE"

The surviour women look each other before they rush in the bus while the other shooting and burn the army zombies. The women rush in and spot people inside as Hiro spoke up.

Hiro: "Your save here with us. You ladies okay?"

Rebecca: "We're fine thank. Also, you so cute"

Hiro: "Thank you. You are hot. But we talk later we need to get out"

The surviour women nod as Jessice flow the gas as the bus charge and smash and crash the zombie while the other who are tie to the rope pull while shooting and burning at the zombie as they chase at them. Hiro look out and smile.

Hiro: "Look like our plan working."

Abigail: "What you mean your plan working?"

Hiro: "Your'll see"

The bus speed off pass the zombies while they doing thing. The group was keep their guard up to see any zombies there. Unknowen them, a hug figure stood on the store roof spy at the bus and it jump and land on top of the bus with loud thud as they hear the noise and felt the shake hard like someone shaking the bus off.

Cleo: "What the ra is that?"

Zoey: "Oh no"

Beatia: "What wrong?"

The roof top suddenly rip open to reavel a massive hulking zombies. It show muntet abnormal muscular growth is most obvious in his arms and upper body but less pronounced around the thing waist, hips, and legs. Though the it legs are capable of supporting his static weight, the thing disproportionate anatomy forces him to knuckle-walk, resulting in the thing wrists becoming swollen. It body is covered with numerous scars and lesions from previous fights, with an especially large open sore on his left pectoral. The thing jaw at first glance seems to be missing, but upon closer inspection it is shown to be enveloped within his thick neck muscles. It can be assumed his bones have become stronger too, otherwise the thing skeleton would have collapsed under the weight of his own body.

Zoey: "IT TANK"

Vallican: "Tank? Why that thing called Tank?"

Zoey: "It can muntet into monsteruos and it powerful then other zombie"

The Tank roar and slam the roof top and tear it apart.

Hiro: "HEY QUIET"

*BANG*

The gun shot hear to show Rebecca fire her shot gun with her Sherry firing as well.

Sherry: "We need to shake this basterd off our ride or he will destory it"

**(End song)**

**(Call of Duty: Black Ops 2 Music: A Tank Ride)**

DR Jessica look back for a mintue as she turn back on the road, she spot army of zombies blocking their path. He eye sudden turn green as she growl in unhuman way and grib the steerwheel.

Jesscia: "HANG ON YOU GUYS THIS BITCH ARE GONNA BECOME A FLAT PIZZEBIE"

She flow it and the bus sped up while the Tank hold on dear live or death. Golden Girl and Helen try to knock the tank off but he too strong as he rreach in and grab Helen up to the roof and try to rip her apart but she so rubering, there no way she be tear in pieces. Sally and Tari hide behind the seat, while the other fight the tank as April have cam to rec.

(89) April: "This is gonna be a scoop for my first news of this sence. April Survie the Zombies Apocalypse from another world"

*SMASH*

April: *SCREAM*

April scream from the one zombie have hi-jack because there some suck on the bus as they climb to get inside. Helen have enouch as she make-shape in a rope and pull Tank to fell off but he klinning on the edge. Zombies climb as the reach the hole in the roof only knock off by Hiro power as he fix the roof while helen slip throught before Hiro fix the roof. Now they are in trouble.

Draculaura: "Any idea Hiro?"

Hiro: "Only one. You ready Alice?"

Alice: "I hope I'm not destory the bus Hiro."

Hiro: "No your not and we gone over the plan"

Alice nod as they climb out the bus and on the roof where the Tank and zombies are ready for the battle.

Hiro: "Ready?"

Alice: "Y-Y-Y-Ya"

Hiro: "I'm here for you don't worry"

Alice blush before holding Hiro hand as he focus his power flowing inside her body as her mark glow. The zombies charge at the two before they glup in light as when it fade there stand was Alice who now giant size but the bus not destory as it still attachen. She look herself and smile.

Alice: "I'm giant. The bus not broken"

Hiro: "Now we have the overpower them"

Alice: Your right let crush them"

**(End song)**

**(Persona 5 OST - Blooming Villain)**

Soon the zombie and Tank charge at the giant Alice but as they got closer, she rise her boot and stump on them as they crush underneat. Tank try to punch her ankle but she didn't felt a thing she just brush it off. She kick the Tank as he sourd into the sky before he send back with the wire and land with a thug.

Alice: "Not tough are you love?"

The piss Tank off as he scream massive roar. Soon army of zombies make-shap of the shape of Tank as Tank on the top which stranging it form into giant Tank.

Hiro: "SHIT THAT DIDN'T HAPPEN BEFORE! WHY THEY DO THAT? THEY NEVER DO THAT BEFORE?"

Alice: "Not sure but I need all I have to beat him"

Hiro: "Let me"

Alice felt famialr power before she let out a screech scream as she turn into a demon form in her old day when she first came to wonderland.

D Alice: "**Thank Hiro"**

Hiro: "Np now let kill this bitch"

Inside, the group bash and smash the zombies from getting in. Brent and other came back on and fight the Zombies to death. Ari grab one zombies and throw out the window and shut it. Cleo use her Banshee Scream to blow their head up. Frankie have crisp them in ash. Lagoona soak them as they are wet. Binhal freeze the Zombies mob and she kick them in chunck. Ember use her ghost power to strack them off and she use her flaming hair to grab them and burn. Akeno Himejima using he skill and weapon to slash and dice in piece while the samorui girl slash the creature in half. Soon, the bus full of blood and goren. Jes hidding in fear before one about to bite her only Ghoulia punch it as small figure came out and wrap it up and throw out. It a small child like zombie wearing lab coat, have manga, anime, comic books and more. He wear Large glaess, messing hair and wearing nerd clothe. He make cute moan before walk back and tie up on Ghouila neck ready for another attack.

Back on roof Alice demon and Giant tank are equel while Hiro try to come up a plan. Then he spot a highway as shout to Draculaura.

Hiro: "DRACULAURA"

Draculaura: Yes Hiro?"

Hiro: "We coming up a highway, can you see is there anything have muse with something?"

She flew up as she glide searching highway of what Hiro of musing and she spot it. The highway was there but it add future of loop, danger twisting Highway of hell. She flow back and spoke to him.

Draculaura: "I see the highway up ahead but it all twisting and danger the way it made. What you planning?"

Hiro: "Thank you Draculaura. As for the plan, I already have one"

Hiro jump down and claw in and rush up to Jessica.

Hiro: "Jessica, Take us to the highway"

Jessica: "Are you sure?"

Hiro: "Turth me"

So she did as the group are now on the highway as wreck cars and truck pass by and there more zombie on it as it try to stop the bus but got crush. Alice felt her power draing. 

Alice: "Hiro. I'm l-l-l-l-losing my power"

Hiro: "Hold on Alice"

He focus on the power as Alice turn into new form she now Rage Alice as she roar in rage and slash and punch and bash The Giant Tank as part of zombies fell and smash on the speeding road. The hell highway got closer and closer as Jessica have worry look on her face.

Jessica: "Hiro are you sure it will work?"

Hiro: "It the only way. Alice I'm gonna return you to normal and bring back in"

Alice: "OKAY"

So the they waiting and pastching while the death come closer and closer until...

Hiro: "NOW"

Alice turn back as the last zombies knock off and everyone hold on. Then Hiro place his hand on the bus and he boost it up and the bus shot off like a rocket while poor Giant Tank screaming and panting as they started off the first loop, then jump stunt, twsting firing road, axe death and last the death loop of doom. The bus sped up, up, up and up while the Tank holding on. But with only three finger, He lose grib and soo he fall into the firly of doom. The bus made it the last loop as the group cheer and Hiro panting and about to fell only grab by Alice and Tair as they smile at Hiro.

Hiro: "Sorry j-j-just u...use up my p-p-p-power"

Zoey: "Here this will help you"

When Hiro drink it, he felt better.

**(End song)**

**(Hour later)**

The highway is long and Stretches mile road as far they can see. The group learn the survie women know Rebecca Chambers and Abigail "Misty" Briarton. The other are Saeko Busujima, Stacey Forsythe and Heather Mason. The other are Isabela Keyes, Regina and Ezgi. They told them about their life and what they done in the past and how they end up here. The talk soon turn to tired as Hiro look out for place to sleep. The ride took like 5 hour until they spot the abandone Hotel. The got off the road and pull up to the Hotel as it like everyone left. Once they setal, they are got food and drink and then they went to bed. Alice have trouble sleepy as she got up and walk outside looking star as she never see star before.

"Um excuse me"

Alice turn and ready to kill but only stop see Tari who she cover herself letting out a yelp as she shaking in fear.

Alice: "Oh it you Tari what you doing up late?"

Tari: "Sorry, I-I-I'm had trouble sleep too"

Alice: "Well, I guess that make two of us."

"Try four"

Alice and Tari turn to see Sally and April as the walk over the rail as they lean over looking at the star.

Alice: "You two can't sleep?"

Sally: "Yes but I know we be here for while and well, I think it the best to know the new world"

April: "If the turtle do find me, I can show channel 6 the biggest news ever and I like to see Vernon try make the news of that because there no way this is fake as this is real"

Tari: "Um, why you hate this Vernon guy?"

April: "Well, he think he better news then other and make up failt news and have no idea what he talking about but himself"

Tari: "Wow he is meaning pant"

April burst laughing until she clam and whipe her tear off.

April: "Thank for the cheering up Tari"

Tari: "Np I happy to help a friends"

The air breeze as the air grow silence for minute before the ice broke.

Sally: "Do think what Hiro say about him being Kamboni and have harem?" 

Alice: "I do but what have to do this?"

Sally: "Well, do any of you have feeling of him?"

They didn't talk before they spoke.

Alice: "I have feeling for here since he help using his power to make me fight that monster"

April: "I feel him since he help me to have footage"

Sally: "Well, I have same for he help me and like a monsters"

They look at Tari who look down nervous.

Tari: "Um I d-do but I never have be with someone be before"

Alice: "Well, we hope to help you and you can have try it for sure"

Tari smile as the group decide to tell Hiro as they walk toward Hiro Room.

**(Room 204)**

Hiro didn't sleep and while thinking of the plan to see if there any more to see what fuse the place and meet more survior and there could be hope for more to meet along a way. As he thinking, there knock on his door.

**(KNOCK KNOCK)**

Hiro stood up and walk over as he open to see Rebecca, Isabela, Stacey and Heather standing the front of door.

Hiro: "Hey guys. Can I help you?"

Rebecca: "Can we come in?"

He lead them in and close behind them and he and the girls sat down and soon the room silence as they have though of while Hiro wonder what they have in their mind until Rebecca spoke.

Rebecca: "We did talk about if you have not know it, there thing you need to know like I use to work Special Tactics and Rescue Service or S.T.A.R.S to save people and kill the zombie that infect but there more of different kind and overpowered us as I only left and I just want to help people"

Stacey: "Well, you know me I use to work CURE and kill zombies and never help people until the world fuse and there more of different as the crab like turn them into zombie. The governous try to cover it but it didn't do a thing as in the end, they die."

Isabela: "You know about what happen for my brother Carlito Keyes seek revenge for the destruction of his home town, Santa Cabeza so I help him up until I turn back on him and well it for the best"

Heather: "Well, I not sure for anything but I want to kill god from revenge and I not sure but ture is I never know my real parent"

Hiro nod as he understand their feeling pain.

Hiro: "I understand the pain you go through but seek out and kill thing they take what hold of dear closer to you, but that not what you have to even I learn my mistake and try to find the right way to stop this. So I don't blame you guys and I'm hope to help your problem"

They happy to hear that as they got hope up to save their trouble. Then a knock hear from the door and Hiro went over to answer and see Alice, Tari, April, Sally and Germaine (who she join the party) standing at the door.

Hiro: "Hey girls, what you need?"

Alice: "We like to come in to talk about"

So he let them in as they sit on the bed and floor while Hiro sat on the chair and waiting for the one of them to speak and no one spoke up as they have not sure what to do that is until...

"Um excuse me"

They turn to Tari who nervous while prussing her finger as she want something.

Tari: "Um, I know it strange but I never be realitship with biy before and well I didn't tell my friends but I want someone to play with because it only me, mario and SMG4 as they are the one like games as well I never have sex with someone who nice and kind for teh girl like me."

Hiro: "Hey you don't have to if you like"

Tari: "But I never have to try but I want this"

Hiro: "Then I'll help you"

Tari: "Thank Hiro, also the girl have crush on you and want to join your harem"

Hiro: "Really?"

Alice: "She not lair. We do have feeling for you"

Sally: "You did help us when we need and save now it time to return a favor"

Hiro: "Of course"

Rebecca: "Well, if you have sex with them, Then you know we also have crush on you and want to join your harem as well"

Hiro: "Sure, you all can join the harem"

**(Timeskip Lemon)**

After the sex and mark appear, Hiro smile happly as he now have more girls to add As he fell aleep.

**(Elsewhere)**

The two figure have arrive the same place the group stay as they search around before spot it a dead people and the leader as they closer to look. The figure look each other and nod before they leave, a moan hear as a zombie wonder toward them as the figure nod each other before they in fight mod and beat them up. Once sone, They walk off and hopefully they looking for something.

**(Next day)**

Hiro woke up after have good sex and he help Tari to have sex and have good time for her. He got out the bed and sneak outside. Once outside, Hiro remember of the device Tari give him and search throught the bag until he came a ball and look the mark of his as he wonder what inside. Hiro deep breath and toash it in the air. Then a pop hear and a light flash as Hiro cover his face. Once it die down, Hiro then spot what in front of him. There stood was tall no giant size creature horse or something. She have white skin who wear a golden whatever it is. Her hair white and black. An grey skin in her front. She have a giant wheel on her back. Her Figure is massive large hourglass. Her green eye with red iris are beauitful and last her mouth plate cover her mouth only she open to speak. Hiro alstruck what he see but he not sure where he see this creature before. Hiro decide to talk to it or she.

Hiro: "H-H-Hello"

"Hello there young child. Can you tell me where am I?"

Hiro explare about the place and what going on. Soon, she nod about she spoke to Hiro.

"I see and if it ture, then I will help your Kingdom and join the harem. But I thinking if you can have an harem of creature for be made"

Hiro: "I don't mind um.."

Alinaca: "Oh I'm Alinaca the legendary pokemon"

Hiro: "Wait? You say legendary pokemon?" 

Alinaca: "You hear of us?"

Hiro: "Hear you? I play you guys oh gals but it in the video games called pokemon and well I never see you a girls even a hot one"

Alinaca blush of this while giggle.

Alinaca: "Thank you Hiro no one never be nice to me"

Hiro: "Your like human but animal look"

Alinaca: "Oh Hiro I'm happy to hear of it. But I'm too Huge to be everyone."

Hiro: "It dosen't bother me"

Alinaca smile and hug Hiro genlte as she place back down. Then she though something.

Alinaca: "Hiro? If I must ask, can you help us to make us stronger? We never train and have trouble for one battle to other we never fight"

Hiro: "Of course and I can make sure to make all of you better and stronger pokemon ever"

Alinaca smile and kiss Hiro before she disappear in the ball as Hiro walk back for the long trip they are having.

**(Highway)**

Once they have eat and stock up, gas up and they left the place as contiune the road to follow. As they Bus drove the wasteland, Hiro study the device as he know if the button have thing to do so he press it as the light lide as the picture of pokemon appear as one show the name.

Dex: "_Gardevoir the Embrace Pokemon. It has the power to predict he future. It's power peaks when it is protecting its trainer"_

Hiro: "Whoa, I like to see it if the pokeball have her"

"If what have her?"

Hiro turn to see Tari and Germaine as they sit between Hiro as Tari lay her head down while Germaine place her breasts on Hiro arm as she moan in joy.

Hiro: "I thinking something but what you two doing?"

Germaine: "After what we did last night, me and Tari thinking we can sit with you even your need company"

Tari: "Ya and I like thank you for help me of my fear of everything"

Hiro: "No problem. But I can tell you like be close to me right?"

"That right"

Then a bat shoop down and reavel Draculaura who turn back Vampire form and now lay on Hiro with her massive breasts pressing him as she smile while showing her fang.

Hiro: "You do know how to make a enter"

Draculaura: "I try. *Pressing her massive breasts* But I want be with you if they don't mind?"

The two smile and spoke they don't mind as Draculaura giggle as she lay on top Hiro body while the two giggle of this but Hiro smile and grub Draculaura breasts as she moan happy as she fell asleep. Soon Tari and Germaine follow after that. Hiro study the device and learn of the pokemon name and though of nickname. Hiro then yawn as he too felt tire so he rest his eye and hope the other are okay.

**(Back the other)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No"

"Are we there yet?"

"No" 

"Are we there yet?"

"Nooooo"

Are we ther-"

"FRED IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL CHEW YOU LIKE CHEW TOY"

Fred: "Whoa chill lax I'm just say-"

Clawdeen: "You just what? You be like this two day ago and now YOU GONNA DRIVE US INSANI"

Molly: "Hey clame down girl. You don't have to brake up wrong tree"

Clawdeen: "Thank for trying"

They be walk two day after they came here. They woke up and journgy the city and found food to stock up. They foast zombies army. Then they came the lab and study the history about the place have an virus outbreak and changing everyone into zombies as this queen the one cost it. They encounter people only they are roug that they gonna steal the group stuff but the team beat up and took the rough stuff and they found tranport and Wasabi gonna drive but Gogo have shot gun (mean who get first to drive) and she drive the RV and they have travel until they stop for gas. When the sun is set, they stop at the rest stop place and they woke up in early and drove the mile long. They have no sigh the other. Vaozkua have not spoke for while as no one know why or how she not spoke up. Mighty Girl have worn clothe as she turn back from her hero form as she now Janllta who she have trouble as she be help by Honey Lemon as making make-shift clothe as she happy the new look. Elizabeth have trouble keep her breasts from ripping her clothe she have no idea how but she felt her breasts growing but hopefully she figure out. Molly is stared out the land after land from far eye can miss Hiro and she want to find him and the other. Now they are on the road and since the long drive, thing go out of their hands.

Abbey: "Crazy boy. You have nerv to make us fool"

Fred: "But I'm bored"

Clawdeen: "If you gonna try to drive us mad, I swear you have boren brain or not to have be bore for 5 HOUR!"

Gogo: "Well that Fred for ya. But we have forcen on the task to find our group."

Honey: "Baymax have track them down until he lose power to charge but lucky we found stuff to charge him"

Baymax have lose power and there no charger to charge Baymax until they struck luck as they found a charging stastion pluse stuff as they build Baymax charging stastion. Now he track Hiro and other as they try their best to find them even they have to kill for it.

Honey: "Guys? I miss Hiro and other"

Gogo: "We all do just hope this gonna help find them"

Clawdeen: "I hope he and other fine" _"Hiro I hope you and other are okay"_

**(Hiro group)**

*Thump*

Hiro groan and grogrling of the noise.

*Thump, thump*

He felt need to see the moise only he felt soft and squeety as he open his eye and see Frankie and Ghoulia sleeping and he smile as he squeeze their breasts as they open their eyes and stared at Hiro.

Hiro: "Hey ghouls"

Ghouls: "Hey sweeting"

Hiro: "Why you two here?"

Frankie: "Tari, Draculaura and Germaine have decide to go to other swat and ask if the two of us keep you company"

Ghoulia: "We know you like our body and kept you suggly fot you"

Hiro: "That great for you Ghouls I hope we-"

*THUMP*

Suddenly, they jump out their seat and land on the floor as the two sandwhich Hiro as they smile as Hiro squees only they felt another bump as Hiro decide to see what the bump going on.

Hiro: "I'm gonna check what going on"

So he got up and walk over the front to see they no longer in Highway for they in somwhere the place they not familair of it.

Hiro: "Jessica, where are we?"

Jessica: "I'm not sure we enter the tunnel and end up here whatever here is"

Just then a man rush out the brush and stand on theroad a 40-mid man all grey breader, baild head, rinker, dress black clothe and shoe (I don't fuck who the guy is even I know who in 2002) screaming he need help but he be pull by the zombie as he kill it and run to the door try to open but Hiro shook his head as the man pull gun out and fire at the zombie that alive still. He angry shout in swissing with no one understand before he attack and burlat as he now dead on the side.

"Wow who knew Vitaly Kaloyev have be here when no one looking"

Hiro and other look to see Jtyaca picking his nose.

Hiro: "Jtyaca? What you doing here?"

Jtyaca: "I use invilited power and I get it wear off"

Hiro: "How you know of him?"

Jtyaca: "He appear as the world did and something brought them here and use justion to kill them so he and the killers crucks people appear and instead steal and kill people they will survie from zombies so they will be one of them"

After he spoke, Vitaly smash on the door as Brent kick it open and burn him while he scream in pain as Brent shout to them.

Brent: "GO, GO, GO"

They book it as left Vitaly burn in hell. They soon see more crime people run out and try stop them while other be kill and burter. Once they out, they end up somewhere new place.

The place they at are less building and alot of feild which it have farm, gas stastion, tracoter and lot more. As the group treavel the road, they nostice a sign that say _'Dulvey Parish exit here' _as they knew even Hiro knew it the only way to ditch the crime people and loose the zombie gang. So with quick sharp turn, they now off the freeway and enter the place hopefully they have people.

**(Dulvey Parish)**

When they arrive the place, the see all teh place town is run down as they pass that have flood while other don't. They see the bell tower lean over to the side while the bell have hanging on dear life as it ready to fall. While driving pass the place, Hiro know this place have destory and see no life anywhere for sure.

Cleo: "This place have see better day" *Cleo have broke the silence*

Catty: "Tell me about it. I never see this worlds have problem of survie"

Sherry: "That for The End of the World you speaking, but I never see this place before or anyplace I be there before"

Regina: "Well I'm glad there no raptor here or it will be really messing"

Draculaura: "Raptor? What that?"

Hiro: "Rapter is a meat eater specie and they are dinosaur that walk this world many, many, many year ago. They are the first creature who are ruler before we appear"

Frankie: "That Fangtacie. But where are they?"

Regina: "They be wape out by the Meteor and they extinction for many year"

Trai: "WHAT? THE CREATURE DIE? NO THIS CAN'T BE! I want to hug them"

Regina: "Well, there are people to make and bring dino back to life"

Tari: *Stop crying* "R-R-Really? *existion* THAT MEAN I CAN HUG AND PET THEM AND FEED THEM"

Regina: "Hold on that what everyone think about until something gone wrong"

Rebecca: "What gone wrong?"

Regina: "Seem they escape adn kill people and the meat eater are the only creatures are escape even they use Third Energy technology. It the tech that can open timeline and bring Dinosaur in our time but the person resbont of this is Edward Kirk who plan to bring every dinoasur to make the island famous but in the end we have stop him because the timeline can't have the past and preast are not surport to be and I the only one to stay behind and wipe the dinosaur on the island from preventing them from escaping to the mainland"

Alice: "That the most horror and evil thing people have to do"

Regina: "That what I fear for. But last I hear there strange going on and everyone invole the space-time problem. But now I see this I hope we not run into-"

*SMASH*

Tari: "RAPTOR!"

Indeed there is a raptor but this one have cut, fleash and show a hold that rip off the skin as the bone, veine, orgon and more that reavel it have kill or beathin but the eye no longer yellow eye but instead blink eye sockin as if this one have be bitten as it trying to get in. But Abigail who near by know this took the shot gun aim and fire the creature as it got blast in the brain and it fell and got run over as it try to grab on but fail as a last sound they hear when they run over make a crunch noise as they look back to see now dead raptor or rapbies (raptor zombies mash together) lay there not moving. Once they out of site, they are now pale to see it and plan what to do. Once they clame down, they spot a building in their veiw.

It big looking mansion but not big as Fred place as it run down and vine grow around it like time have stood still and never age. There a chruch next to it as it have graveyard in there and the bell have still attach. But what strange is the there a building that simailor to the one next to it. This one is have no vine or ruin it stand still and never make a sound and it surrounding the land terra of dead tree, grass, bransh and will you know how the games go. But the strange thing is they are fuse as now look like a chruch mansion together.

Sally: "This place seem remind me of Dr. Finkelstein but he live in tower"

Isabela: "You live this the tower? I never hear you live there"

Sally: "Only I have to even I have to sneak out by knock him out many time and he never find me until he make version of him only female. Last I hear, she left and I stay his place again."

April: "That be Aweful to live there"

Lagoona: "But you here that matter"

Sally: "Thank you Lagoona"

The group are gonna pass the weird place only...

*Engine slutter*

The engine started to slutter and weeshing and coufe and stualing before it came to stop as steam burst out the engine as Jessica walk the back of the bus as she open up before the massive steam burst out and she cover her face while coufing as she spot the engine brun out and the part even may or may not bust or broke. Other that, the rest is fine but Jessica shook her head in disapointing look.

Jessica: "Great just what we need"

Hiro: "Problem there?"

Jessica: "The engine bust for the gear creak, pistal dent, the filter frise, the rover bash and the cooler is leak. I'm not sure how to repair"

Frankie: "Maybe there a part inside for replace it."

Hiro: "Are you sure about it Frankie?"

Frankie:" It the only way Hiro and we can't just stay and stranit here"

Hiro understand what she mean and have good point as they need move on but with the engine broke down they need the part to fix it. So he decide to go to Frankie plan.

Hiro: "Okay Frankie we sure need a part to replace but who can fix the part?"

Katey: "I know the person know about the Mechanic but I'm not sure if he here or not even the world fuse as he could be anywhere"

Hiro: "We can find him somehow. But first, we need to check this place out while someone stay behind to watch the bus"

Jtyaca: "I'll stay"

Cleo: "You sure?"

Jtyaca: "Ya and the infact not work on me"

Brent: "I'll stay here to make sure with my girlfriend"

Hiro: "I hope you three stay alive"

Louise: "We will and don't loose hope"

So Hiro and the girls walk toward the place and stood in as Hiro reach and knock only it open by itself. Inside was the Main Hall that have two stairway the left and right stairway. In front are the founiter that broken and the widow board it up. A ceiling fan hong there and the two way that go in different room One on the right have open way and other is left with close door seem look. But the strange is there a brick stone on floor and have stange picture of the family hang on the wall. Hiro and his girlfriends are now know this place is wack out and strange place to live here.

Ari: "So where to started?"

Hiro: "Well if we split up, there 50/50 change if one of us be kill or be zombie if there some here"

Tari: "He right, we must stay together and look the part for the bus"

Camilla: "So where we look?"

Helen: "Well, we sure look on right side if we want to"

Hiro: "Then right it is"

So they go right side and they enter the hall unaware they be watch.

**(Unknowen)**

In somewhere place, the figure watch the group enter the place as they go right side. The figure chuckle as he spoke.

"Well, it seem they found a secret lab they stumber upbon well let give them well warm welcome"

The figure turn to the shadow figure standing in flicker light show look like person or something.

"So sall we?"

**(Back the group)**

Hiro group are in hallway with armor suit standing still ready for attach and defent rom harm. There a wax candle lid and there widow to see through the outside. The stagus of the person as they not sure who it is while walking pass the stague. They end up in new room where there a seat of chruch part and have something in the stand as it have iteam of chruch use here. There a strange look like a religion but with iteam on the table as the top have color glass pieces on it. Now Hiro and other puzzle of this place.

Hiro: "Wow this place is huge"

Casta: "It like this place have gone and betray the god"

Astranova: "So what now?"

Blue: "We need to contiue the search and find the part"

"I found it"

They turn to see Ghoulia hold a filliter in her hand as they happy to see she found it.

Ezgi: "Good job."

Hiro: "Now we need is rover, Pistal, gear, cooler stastion and maybe couple of cooper wire incase"

They just about to left the place when they hear a noise coming from the other room. They follow the sound and end up a dinner room. The room huge and there a long table that nest and tidy but the chair be knock down or be throw. In other end was a in mid 50 man he have less grey hair with baild spot, he wear glasses on his green eye, unshave beer, a dirty shirt and dirty pant he wear. The last is a shoes he wear is also dirty. He was eating what look like a human body that cook as he eating it and shouting at three people tie and gage in bonds. The first person is a girl wears an orange, sleeveless turtle-neck sweater with a burgundy sweater around her neck. She also wears a green, plaid skirt, white panties, and knee-high brown, buckled boots. She have blonde hair and brown eye and have a gun but on the side out of way. The sec person is a Asian-American news reporter woman. She have long black hair, brown eye, red lip, she wear a white business shirt with button up, Black silk with open split show her smooth leg and black heel shoe on her feet. She have a ID card show picture of her on her wraste hook on her black silk. The last person is a African-American 30 old woman black ponytail hair, brown eye, she wear a jacket that have blue shirt that have said 'world end', a brown pant and heavy boot leather she wear. But that not all on other side was another three person. The first person was japen girl or something she have black hair cut of the cheek, brown-yellowish eye, she wore winter hat, a scraf wrap around her neck, a green jacket that cover her grey t-shirt with picture of skull, jean pant and wearing boots. Second person is a Mexican-American woman who she wear an army outfit and well it hard to explane. The last person is Caucasian/American woman, she have ponytail brown hair, Blue eye, wearing red laxter jacket cover her black shirt, wearing a weird amulet on her neck, a jean pant and buckle boot. There are six women bonds on the chair all knock out cold. But there something bonds on the stand that tie. The first one is a female zombie hippe. The outfit is heavily influenced by the hippie sub-culture, as most of her attire prominently retains to it. She wears a red colored head band with an oblique design and a silver three-leaf clover piece in front with a long-beaded necklace. Her clothes include slightly torn, bell-bottom jeans with flowers design on her right leg, an off-shoulder, yellow belly top dashiki with a faded psychedelia design and reddish birkenstock boots. She sports her look with make up, such as teal/light green lipstick and multi-colored nail polish.

Her skin is an unusual pale green, and appears to be at a stage where she is rotting, as Juliet and Nick comment about a stench that appears to be sourced from her. Her necrosis can easily be seen within her stitches that go around her forehead, neck, front lining of her abdomen, waist, hands and shoulders. The necrosis also appears to have deteriorated her navel and parts of her chest.

The second is a hippe woman that no older then 20 or so, she is taller then Honey Lemon, her figure is massive large hourglass. She have long red hair with hairband. She wear goofy glasses, she wear a lather vest with long sleeve silk, a groofy pant and a sandel on her bare feet. She have a 50 symbal on her neck. The two female along the six have be capture somehow while the man eating as soon he spoke up.

"You know you sure eat right instead sleeping"

He stood up and shove the human part at the red lather jacket woman who she moan and sobbing for she have hate eating it as the man upset and sit back. The group hide from the outside while thinking a plan.

Hiro: "Okay it seem there six plus two women so that eight and I not sure who this guy but it seem he be ass treating women to no rebast but we need think of plan and Julia? what wrong?"

Julia: "I know that hippie zombie woman. Her name is Mariska and she the boss I beat her but how did she end up here and why she like this?"

Spandex: "So any idea?"

They think and think but no one have the answer. Ghoulia then know a chain attach to the chantaly as she follow the line to see a man sitting underneat. Ghoulia mind click of idea.

Ghoulia: "Guys I got an idea"

The group huddle as they listen Ghoulia plan.

**(Bus tours)**

While the plan going, the three person (Golbin if you count it) are sitting and waiting the part the group will found. As the couple make out, Jtyaca looking out with banalor spy on the zombie army and see or hopefully spot the sirbisten for all know he have to make sure Hiro not gonna die or the other are finding them even so, perhape if they do they have to think a why to get back home. But first thing first they have to find out if the villains releash the monsters from prison or made one evenway they have be ready of course if the two couple not making noise.

Jtyaca: "Well you two lover knock it off? You gonna attrach all the zombies to come here and seeing you two have make while they stand there bying like a fuck brainless dick"

Brent: "It be long since me and her go on date"

Louise: "Well you have be dead long after you get kill by the zombie if you know the death like"

Jtyaca: "Well I don't feel death. Beside you have no idea how long I be trap in the prison gem"

Brent: "How did that happen?"

Jtyaca: "Well it a long story but let just say I was once of the helper for Hiro Parent as they have kids and they are not but Hiro are the speciel but the kingdom have fall and well it just that thing happen and it hard remember but I can tell you about it."

*Moan*

Jtyaca: "After kill the zombies for we got company"

Soon, they spot the army of zombies and they shoot and kill all the zombies not know a two figure who have made the place and watch the three fight the zombies as they look each other before they follow inside the chruch mansion but who they are we not sure but wait.

**(Dinner room)**

Once the plan lay out, they ready for their plan. Hiro, Frankie, Cleo, Catty, Rebecca, Camilla, Isabela, Saeko, Ember, Alice Jessica and Vallina gonna detrastion the man while the other gonna relash the chain and drop the chanderly and kill him and free the women. So Hiro and other ready to do this or die trying so he and his lover walk in as the man talking and eating (fuck my world that be gross to eat it if it real) human part as he ready to stuff gross part when he spot Hiro and his lover walk in without hearing them.

"Well look who we have here. Are you new people? I didn't hear you come in"

Hiro: "We let ourself in and beside I see you have guest here"

The man chuckle.

"They never talk as they have trouble eating it and they not talk much is that right lady?"

No word came out as Hiro know they not breade or move or even sentine life form. This basterd have kill them to death by stuff them or choke them. Lucky he can bring life power but if he and other time right, then that asshole will die even he is a hero, there no other way.

"They just shy not much"

Hiro: "Oh it fine mr.."

Jack: "I'm Jack Baker and my family are busy and don't worry they will come back. Take your seat"

So they didas they look on the plaet with gross human part on as Jack spoke.

Jack: "Well ding in"

Hiro lover look like they gonna be sick but Hiro who train by his Grandpa for he can eat everything but even hard not to eat human but thank to him, Hiro now know he can't taste the human flash and bone. So Hiro use his power make the mark glow as they felt something as they know Hiro doing but what. He mouth word 'play along or else' as they nervous and shaking took the human part which no one doing. But Catty gonna first do it as she bite the human part as she chew and munch befoe swallow as she she gonna be sick but Hiro help her and other for getting throught. So they did their best as they eat but Cleo even she have trouble and Hiro help her to go along as she eat while crying inside as tear stream down her cheek as they try smile make Jack smile too.

Jack: "I knew you like it"

Hiro: *Mind* _"Don't worry you girls, we gonna get throught"_

Frankie: *Mind* "_I-I-I-I hope *cry* s-s-so"_

Cleo: *mind* _"WHY WE HAVE TO DO IT?!"_

Hiro: _"It the only way and done worry we're not gonna die"_

They nod and they eat the human part. But while eating, there stranging happen for their bosy growing slowly and creepy as they eating the human which not sure what going on. Soon the silent broke by Jack.

Jack: "So where you younger are from?"

Hiro: "Um well we are.."

"San Fransokyo"

They turn to Rebecca who blush but only she can't think what to come up with.

Jack on other hand was puzzle of this.

Jack: "San Fransokyo? Don't you mean San Francisco miss?"

Rebecca: "Oh yes that what I mean but it change back then after the eartquack and not sure why the tokyo japen help them but they have a heart to help them"

Jack rub his beer while staring at her as she shaking nervous like she a kid caught red handin for the cookies jar to steal.

But...

Jack: "Oh that good about time they help people instead stitting their ass around"

Rebecca sigh releve while the other group try to break the chain. Jack then spoke.

Jack: "So, other then place you came from, what brought here?"

Hiro: "Our bus broke down and need a part for our bus. We want someone help us but we found the part for the bus so if not trouble, can you tell us if you have any part for our bus?"

Jack: "Oh really? I never see the part but I see from time to time so sure you can have them if you can find it"

Alice want to kill the man when she felt the dark unknowen feeling she have from the man but not sure what but she have to wait. She know her belly bloat outward as she have gain pound but she didn't mind as she felt guirty to eat human freash even she have trouble the people be vitum and wonder if their family and friends nostie their gone. They eat (in sickness way) and talk the man while the group was almost broke the chain. Hiro decide to tell him something about the place.

Hiro: "I'm sorry I be sound stupit but did you know this place have fuse into one like chruch and two mansion that appear out of no where?"

The look on Jack face who puzzle before spoke.

Jack: "Not I where of but I sure if it ture then I let it slide."

*Moan*

Then a moan came from the hippe zombie that she wake but not for long.

Jack: "HEY WHAT I TOLD YOU NOT MOAN YOUR JUST A STAGUE"

He stood up and walk over and smash her hard and beating up before she slumb down as he walk back and smile in nervous.

Jack: "Don't mind her she never stop moaning and I have to make her stop"

Hiro: "I see. So how long have you and your family be living here?"

Jack just laugh.

Jack: "We just move here and live for 35 year."

Hiro: "That long to live here. But have you know some strange thing happening go on?"

Jack: "Now why you said that boy? There nothing strange happening if you know what I mean, eh?"

Frankie: "Y-Y-Y-Ya um your right"

Cleo: "Um *glup* h-h-had you wear the same clothe and not wash?"

Jack: "I never know how to wash but my wife do if you know why. I like to ask you something"

Ember: "Shoot"

Jack: "Are you not here to dine with me as instead here to kill me?"

Silent fill in the room before Hiro fake laugh as he make the other follow along as they nervous laugh as Jack follow to.

Hiro: "Killing you no way that stupit and silly. Why you think of it?"

Jack: "Ya your right how silly me just have the man came our place before and try to kill us but he escape and kill us. But enouch of the bad past, so what you think-"

*SMASH*

Suddenly, the chyrdel came crashing down as the Hiro group look up seeing the chain have broke away. Hiro turn to the other have a shock look and they frozen not move before Hiro spoke to them.

Hiro: "W-W-W-W-What happen?"

Tari: *scare look* "S-S-S-S-Sorry we waiting for your signel but then-"

Akeno: "But then the chain on other end broke and fell on him"

Helen: "Well for now we need to help the other"

So they free the six women along two female too. Hiro look all over as see they really dead but he can save them.

Hiro: "Girls I'm know not why they move, the man did to them and I'm gonna fix them"

Michonne: "You sure it will work?"

Hiro: "Only one way find out"

Hiro forcned on the women as the green glow spread over the body. As so it started, the light fade. The first one was a hippe woman as she open her eye that it pink eye color as she sit up.

"Whoa man what happen?"

Hiro: "We save you from the man but I brought you back for what the man did to you and other."

The Hippe woman eye wide in shock as her heart beating as she blush. She lean at Hiro as he wonder why she like that.

"Your cute man but I sencetin your arura are light and you are Kambino"

Hiro: "H-H-How did-"

"I have gift to see the inside of human and you are one of the last kind"

Hiro: "I-I-I don't know what to say"

Flowya: "It good little man. I'm Flowya Greenia"

Hiro: "I'm Hiro Hamada and that name of your so cute and beauite which you like a cute flower"

Flowya giggle.

Flowya: *giggle* "Thank you Hiro. But the ture is we have be your kind as worship even we pick to be mate of your kind and you pick me to be your kind to join."

Hiro: "I never know that. Did you know?"

Frankie: "No but maybe we tell your Grandpa about this."

Hiro: "You can join but let you know I can have many girls to have a harem"

Flowya: "You do? Then I'm have be lucky to pick ever"

Then her massive giant breasts shake and a slosh hear in her breasts. Soon, the other women woke up as they learn they are Sasha Williams, Rebecca Chang, Ashley Graham, Vicky Chu, Alexia Valenzuela and Claire Redfield and they know Flowya Greenia and Mariska. Sheery know Claire and her history. Turn out Claire have end up new place and encouter different zombies and met other group as they have same thing but different story. It then Frankie spoke.

Frankie: "Now it over we sure look for the part and find someone can fix the bus"

Chang: "You looking someone to fix your bus? I see a man have a Mechanic name Nick while I write the news story for this place. But I think they took him to something about lab in the lower place"

Hiro: "Then maybe that we go there"

They about to leave when a hand pop out the wreck chenayel as reavel Jack in mangle and bullter look.

Tari: "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! IT A MONSTERS"

Sally: "No Tari that the man we plan to kill him"

Golden Girl: "But how?"

Jack: "You think killing me will do good? *while pull himself together as the group make sick look* I'm never kill, sick, age or dead as I'm never and ever will go to the afterlife"

Rebecca C: "So your a zombie right?"

Jack: "I'm more then a zombie little lady. I'm Biohazard and there nothing you can do"

Alice: "We see about that"

Sherry: "Wait did you said Biohazard?"

Jack: "Yes I did. If you don't believe me? I'll show you"

Without warning, Jack body shift and change as his clothe ripa dntear as he transform into a monster. He look like a tart like thing but he have four arm, an eyes and he now taller then other and have sharp blader mouth as he laugh at the group.

Jack Mutation: **"NOW YOU SEE WHAT I'M? YOUR NEVER ESCAPE"**

Soon and strange creature they never see before as the group shock they are surrounding.

Tari: "AHHHHHHHHHHH OH NO! WHAT WE GONNA TO DO?"

Hiro: "We have to fight them"

Blue: "Not to be ass but there many of them and only few of us. How you surpect to fight them?"

*SMASH*

*CRASH*

Suddenly out of no where, two figure appear and bash the creature as thing disappear out of site. Everyone shock this.

Julia: "Wow that cool"

Cleo: "I never see that move before"

Hiro walk over and speak to them.

Hiro: "Thank for saving um.."

The two cloke figure throw to reavel who they are. The first one is a young woman with reddish-brownish hair, blue grey eyes, and wears red lipstick. Her hair is long brwon hair that blow in the wind. She wears her signature red coat and hat along with a jumpsuit underneath. She is tallest and massive hourglass of her figure was hot. The last one is a teenage girl her height is tall and have fullest massive hourglass figure. She wear atraditional mission outfit consisting of a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes. Midway during her Senior year, it is replaced with a purple shirt, black pants with a purple line on the sides, grey shoes, and tight grey gloves. She has large green eyes and long red hair which comes down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is in the likeness of a heart.

The two girl smile at Smile and One in red coat spoke.

Carmen: Carmen Sandiego and this is Kim Possible"

Kim: "I know you have thing about this Hiro but we're really gonna tell you but right now we have this creep to deal with"

M Jack: **"YOU REALLY THINK TO BEAT ME? YOU WILL DIE"**

**(Krauser ~ Resident Evil 4) (Can't find music of jack fight so play along)**

M Jack charge at them as the mold appear and try to kill them but Rebecca and Sherry are back to back firing gun after gun until they run out but Hiro use his power on their gun.

Hiro: "Here lady I use my power to make your gun endless animmo so it won't run out"

Sherry/Rebecca: "THANK HIRO"

Beatira using her tool in her belt as she fire her grabbling hookk gun and pull herself up and eye on the thing to kill this bitch as she spot what she looking for in fornt was a lookingstagus as she push and push until it loose and fell on top of them and splatter in gunch. Helen, Golden Girl and Spandex are fighting and bashing the mold which the girl have trouble of it but Spandex spot somthing on the floor to see a flamthrower weapon as she pick up and launch the fire on the creature as it's burn to the ground. Saeko and Akeno slash and dice the mold but even they try it seem they not dead yet.

Saeko: "This not good we not to kill them and fast"

Akeno idea pop her mind.

Akeno: "We can destory it back working together"

Saeko: "Hiro said he have power to fuse the girls when it get out of it hands so maby if try for ourself..."

Akeno: "..so why not try for ourself to se what happen"

Saeko: "Let do this"

They close their eye and contrash as the mold pile on them until a light flash and engery push them off to reavel the person standing the place as she have mix and match the school clothe and the purple hair become dark purple hair as the woman figure massive large hourglass as she open eye have two different color. The person have two sword as she charge and let out mighty wave and slash it all and they not get up for now. While going on, the rest are shoot and firing the Mu jack for laughing manica.

M. Jack: **"YOU THINK YOU CAN KILL ME? I'M THE MOST POWERFUL MUNTET EVER AND THERE NOTHING TO STOP ME"**

He throw a fist and smash the ground and the other dogode the attack.

**(End song)**

**(Own Little World Dead Rising 2 Music)**

Hiro eye glow as he in knight form as he spoke out.

Hiro: "YOU THINK YOU BETTER THEN EVERYONE BY CAPTURE THE FOLK AND KILL THEM BY STUFF HUMAN PART? YOUR SICK FUCKER! IT TIME TO PUT YOU ON A DIET"

Hiro charge the M. Jack and bash and punsh him as blood and mold along fleash fell on the ground as make a pool of blood. Jack try to eat him, but Hiro rip his jaw off clean as he make the weapon appear of him as take a swing at him but Hiro grab it and crush it in pieces. This piss jack off as he rour out loud.

**(Outside)**

The three just finished the last zombie when they hear loud roar hear from the masion chruch.

Brent: "WHAT WAS THAT?"

Jtyaca: "It sound like a cry scream"

Louise: "GUYS LOOK"

They look out to see army of zombie charging as it have gain abillise to run as they hear the cry. They run pass the three group as heading the mansion chrunch as realize the group will over number. Brent grab the weapon as about to follow the monster and help the group, only stop by his girlfriend.

Louise: "BRENT? WHAT YOU DOING?"

Brent: "Helping them by bruning the basterd"

Louise: "I can lose you after we got togehter"

Brent: "I know but I can't got along without you"

Lousie heart beating and kiss him before place the mask on.

Lousie: Let kiss the fucker ass"

Jtyaca: "I can acompney you two"

**(Inside)**

The group know what jack did so they started to slash and dice and killing asshole Jack as he laughing like devil.

M. Jack: **"YOU CAN'T BEAT ME I'M AN GOD"**

The piss Hiro off.

Hiro: "you a god? LET SEE IF YOU SO CALL GOD SURVIE THIS?"

Hiro charge a ball of light which grow larger and larger and larger as everyone know what he doing but jack who to force what going on gonna attack Hiro but before he could, Hiro unleash his powerful attack and struck in the chest/heart as Jack felt himself fade away as his madness look turn to horror look.

M. Jack: **"no no NO NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooo"**

**(End song)**

Soon the M Jack have gone vaprlaish and there no trase of him as the mold fade away. Everyone panting and huffing as they collpe on to the floor.

Alice: "We *pant* we did it"

Tari: *moan* "Man I need play games after this adventurs"

Sally: "Maybe new leaf and meat you know" *Rubbing her massive belly size*

Hiro: "We sure get the part and get out of here"

But then the place shook voliet.

Lagoona: "W-W-What is that mate?"

Cleo: "EARTHQUAKE?"

Hiro: "It not"

Then..

Hiro: "ZOMBIES STANPET"

Soon, a bunch of zombies charge at them as the group race out of the room and in the hall. They enter another room as they boarter up.

Ari: "We're trap what now?"

"HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE SLAPPY"

**(Mascot ~Slappy~ Dead Rising 2)**

Then a explostion knock them out as it show Brent, Louise and Jtyaca.

Hiro: "What you three doing here?"

Brent: "There bunch of zombies and worry you guys may be die but glad we're here so LET COOK THIS ZOMBIES BIIIIITTTTCCCCCHHHHHHH"

Louise: "Oh Slappy"

So the group fight and slash the zombies in bit but it coming more. Well, doing it they did know the fire have burn most of the room and floor and it soon get weaker and weaker. Hiro, Frankie, Catty, Lagoona and Beatia are fighting and kill them as they cover blood all over them. Draculaura kill the zombies as she too cover of blood which she freak out but she suddenly turn for some no restine. Alice slash and dash when she know a bottle standing on the table so she drank it and she grow and grow and grow into giant Alice btu her weight change too. But she felt stronger before as she crush and smash but she eat them which she not infect by them. The other are doing well as the fight and fight. But as they fight, the floor board give way was it weaker and weaker underneat.

Hiro have grab and smash the floor when a loud..

*SNAP*

Hiro see if he snap the zombies neck but indead the floor give way.

Hiro: "What-"

*SNAP*

*CRUNCH*

Then Hiro felly throught along his lover along teh zombies fell well leaving Brent, Louise and Jtyaca as they shock of what happen.

**(End song)**

Jtyaca: "SHIT WHAT HAPPEN?"

Brent: "I don't know but our friends be okay. We need to see them are okay"

So the three try find a way to get downstair and hope they okay.

**(Basemaset)**

In the basemaset, the group are groan and grogling as they untangle themself up while Hirol moan and felt sofe thing as he on top of Carmen as she smile before got off of her and study the place.

Hiro: "Is everyone okay?"

Frankie: "We're fine Hiro. But what happen?"

Binhal: "I think we just fall through the floor from fire"

Helen: "Well what now?"

Chang: "Well we can't standing around to wait maybe there sure be a exit somewhere"

"Hey guys"

They turn to see Cleo holding a part gear.

Hiro: "Good job Cleo. Now we need rover and cooler tank"

So they walk through the tunnel and hopefully they will find thing.

**(2 hour)**

The group be walking for 2 hour as the tunnel seem like it never end but they not give up to find their way out to escape this place. As soon they though hope is lost when they spot a door that big door have metal handle strange marking and have scratch mark on the top surface. They wonder whoever or whatever it is, much be stronge and have be bigger enouch to break the door down or even rip it off.

Julia: "What can make this to do that?"

Abigail: "Not sure but I have feeling we sure keep our gurad up for what can something inside"

Camilla: "Maybe someone can know what going on?"

Regina: "Whoever inside hope it not dinosaur"

Tari: "I hope not I don't like this place"

Jessica: "Not to worry we will be safe"

Vallina: "She right so not to be scare of"

So they walk through the bust down door as upon enter, they shock what they see. In the room was massive huge there a lab machine, study printer, computers monitor, test tube, Test machine, a glass cube prisone of animal and human case, there also a weird looking machine that have a big core and wire attach to it, There a store contasuon unite to store thing and the last was genrator that stranging run without electrice. Hiro group was shock of how this place hidden underneat the mansion chruch.

Hiro: "Whoa this place is huge"

Sally: "I never see this lab before even it bigger then Dr. Finkelstein lab"

(89) April: "This is be the biggest, greatest and awsome scoop ever. I really gonna rank this news and be rise and promotion once Burne see this and rub off to Vernon as he will be jeoley of me"

Akeno: "Why you want promodin of this? Surely you can find better then this"

April: "Well, I want this to be my big moment and I never stop until everyone will see this"

Katey: "You have to becareful of what your'll doing of this. My father be frame by someone who they think he cause the zombie outbreak which he not."

Vicky: "Really? Whoas that must be fuck up there and I'm glad no one will believe that fucking news"

Zoey: "So beside the news, what news of this place?"

Hiro: "Not sure it look like a lab place"

Sherry: "Well, there people of villain behinde this zombies break out have something they do for this but this one seem this place are more like older version lab"

Heater: "Your right but who lab this belong it to?"

Hiro: "We're about to find out" *Pointing in the front*

The follow Hiro gaste and spot a massive machine they not sure what it is but it big, massive machine they ever discover. The group walk closer to it as they look and study the machine of it.

Claire: "I never see this before"

Blue: "Did you?"

Claire: "No but something about this seem not the evil sceem of conqour the world"

Michonne: "What can it be?"

Isabela: "I say we leave this thing alone"

Ember: "But what if someone else will find this place and use it for evil?"

Hiro: "She right we can't leave it in someone hands to use this. We need to find out what this all about"

The group look at their lover and nod it as they started looking for clue. They search all over but did so little of it until...

Tari: "GUYS I FOUND SOMETHING"

They rush over where Tari show a info of doc in her hand.

Hiro: "Good job Tari you got something"

Kim: "Let see what this about"

Carmen: "Way ahead of you"

Carmen use her tool to scane the doc as she then look at the word and she give to Hiro.

Carmen: "I just fix the doc since it seem this got worne out but I have someone can help us"

Beatia: "Who you ask for?"

Carmen: "Player he is a person talking through the devie I and him made this stuff and I love red coat in hot day"

Hiro: "I best you look really hot wearing this coat in hot day cuite"

Carmen blush of Hiro nice word.

Carmen: *blushing* "T-T-Thank you Hiro your very nice"

Rika: "Well for once I'm surprise you have someone with you to help along the mission"

Carmen: "Maybe but I now can't contach him right now for something interfer of the singel and can't get to player"

KIm: "Same as me I have genuis name wade he is may a kid but he can be helpful and now I can't contach"

Mariska: "You have not know when the people turn into zombies, they will destory all the live, satallight, antenda and more that zombies are make sure the people not infact the virus won't get call from outsider to send help and reacuse the people"

Hiro: "Is that what they do?"

Mariska: "Pretty much"

Flowya: "I hope they understand what they are doing and see the light and bring peace"

Hiro: "Wow you are like Honey only she like animal and happy thing and yoga"

Flowya: "Yoga? I love yoga for I too do Yoga"

Hiro: "You and Honey will get along. But I like your clame and peaceful sexy Hippe woman ever"

Flowya *blush* "Y-You really think I'm sexy Hippe?"

Hiro: "Yes I do"

Flowya: "I'm happy to hear you spoke a nicest word you have and I felt your kindest are growing for ever you make girls happy"

Alice: "Not to ruin your peace and love crap, but we need to find out what is this place and who live this place"

Hiro: "Oh right let me see *looking throught the doc paper until he spot something* ah here something it said here that this place was belong to Dr, Bannia Hartha who the make the virus in the first place before they other people stole it.

Zoey: "Really?"

Hiro: "It said here.."

**(Flashback)**

**(Resident Evil 2 - The Underground Laboratory)**

Dr, Bannia: _"I have found the way to creaute the ultimate weapon to make mankind super strange in the army of wars. I have hire by the goverment to see if my exbaerment to be successe and if not I'm be kill like the other science before me and after and so on. I work my ass around the clock as I have to make it right. Infeantering, I make a break through as I have successe to make the untilmate weapon. They happy to see I creatre it but the to find if it work or not, we need a test lab rat and that a man and woman. I test on the first man and later the woman they seem fine for awhile as I'm worry of the test be fail. In second day, there a change on them two. The man have blood eye shot as his hair fall bit by bit his skin and fleash fall off as bone show. The woman seem didn't mind the change for she taller and her figure fill it up but strange she have skin pale and stuff I can't destrib but it seem she is smarter then menthat put in together. Another day and another test. It seem the test subject are seeming more different. The man have losing flesh and hair are little left while the woman have change into something else but I can't tell of what only I know she more musceul them us and more smather then she was but the strange part is she study us what surounding her but I though it just chemical I made that cost the side affeach but boy I was wrong._

_For 10 day thing getting more and more unstable or some I though. The male subject seem grow wild and beatly while the female subject seem have clame and forcen I never see that until one of the group have enter to check up only be brutal by the male subject as he rip the poor felia in pieces. But I don't think this man is no man anymore for he a zombiefie as it escape and attack the sciences while I hidde there as the beast destory the place in chaos. I though this have fail but then it stop as I look over to see a female subject contral the beast I and other dumbfile to see this and so the govment while they spies on us. They have found the perfect weapon they looking for. So they plan to use it but we want to study more and make sure it safe to use it or not but they ingrone us and go ahead. I never be upset then ever after I found out they using my and other project on the mankind for the wars and using the female subject queen after I rename her 'The Queen' for using to contral the mindless men to attack the conutry hom and the people of the family, husbend, wife and kids. This is too much for me as I realize what have I done to the intersin people and creatre this virus and using to conqour the world. I have to put stop to it before it be too late._

_I have done it I matter it to make the Queen to escape and rampage the country while I escape the place I so called evil lab rat for too long I escape to the other country to hide and change my name in secret and hope the best.I decide to exbaerite on other different virus I like to try out. I met a nice young woman who have no home and not be eat it so I took her in and found out her name is Sheiya Narthe for she have blonde long hair and her figure seem have not be eating. I know you thinking I'm gonna to make poor woman into something else but I want to try other thing to test out so once I told her about my exbieryon of the test I like to try out and need assituon, she agree to do it as I'm happy to hear. So I try the virus I adotin and inject in her body. I study Sheiya as she seem taking sureyous as she didn't change. But on afternoon, something happen, she have grow fuller for her body bloated outward as she make a cuite moaning noise which strange of why. But she explore after that but then she came back to life. It seem the virus I inject seem have allite to bring dead to life. Sheiya seem like this new live as she like to test more which I happy to._

_**(6 Month later)**_

_After 6 month testing, she have new power to use. For she explore after she reach the limet, she also smarter then everyone else, she can run fater then speedy sound, she life heavey object with her amunt weight. I like to write more power she got but that take too long let said she is unbeatable and undetruitable. One day, while I ready for her to test more thing when something happen, she appear out of no where and give me a *sniff* wonderful gift to me. She said she thank me from take her new home and life and she is happy as she never not once have someone be nice to her and be the test lab to give the gift she have and in return she got my a brand new lab coat with goggle and glove. I thank her and we have this romance moment as love first site. So after year she and I have kids as I never have family before. But my dream come to end for my wife be capture and I try to save her but I found out the gorvment are using her to creata a war to spread virus that I made before but I refuse their affor as they inject my wife and they gonna inject my kid only I inject the man who host it me a virus in him as he turn into mindless monster and kill everyone that standing his way. I did got her and bring back home to save her but it was too late for my wife as she paa away and I lost her. The only I got is my two kids Haskia Hartha and Jullnva Hartha. I though I gonna rise the two and make me better father and hope the future are in their hand but I never gonna see them again. I came back new home to live since they found us as I just got in I saw the place was wreck chair toss, table flip, picture frame smash in pieces and whole house like a war zone. I search my kids but only see my girl kill and my son no where to be found. I heart broken as I lose everything. I found out they must have tracker on my stuff and track me down to kill me but instead they like what I did and create better then first one before. Now I have find the place to hide which I stumbber a mansion and live there and build bigger lab then before as I make new bast of virus and I make a darngerous virus I made for humanite but I can't just spread the virus with no one see me as I though idea to use instace queen to spread the virus once I started to work, I manit to sueccesse of the first virus disead. But I felt something from profent it me to unleash the queen as my family was here to see me like this. I decide to not to as I not like the gorvament who power of hunger of the world and wars. I decide to keep this safe and hopefully not use for evil._

_**(5 year later)**_

_Year gone by and I'm worry someone will find this after I destory the tracker as they will find me and force to make more. I can't let that happen so I wrote this to understand what really happen in the past as if someone use this, I have a way to turn people who are infact it back to normal. I hidden the antidose somewhere that no one will find but I'll leave the clue: 'Somewhere in this lab where I kept most part for the thing I use to not be destufe for the light flash as the lighting strick, that where you find the anti-dost to save man kind' I hope this will help your trouble after what I couse and make me a villain but I not and I hope you understand what I go through and I hope you can save the world from human go extest I'm count on you._

_Until then I wish you luck:_

_Dr, Bannia Hartha_

**(End song)**

**(End flashback)**

Once he done, he and other was shock what they learn of the ture past now they understand why gorvment want this virus to use to make man made to become superweapon and killer machine. Hiro tear stream down as he felt to cry but Frankie and Draculaura hug Hiro as he felt warm heart and happy. Once they done hugging, Hiro though about finding the antidot but the question is where to started.

Ashley: "So what now?"

Hiro: "We must find the antidot to cure people all over the world"

Vallina: "But where do we started at?"

"GUYS"

They rush over to see Astranova and Ari are stood the safe place they miss.

Hiro: "Ghouls what is it?"

Astranova: "While you thinking the plan, me and Ari go ahead to find the antidot and Ari found the secret room and found the safe and manit to open it and look."

She show a green liquid in the glass tube as a noite attach to it as Hiro pull off and read it.

Hiro: "If you found it then congrat but the problem is I have not find the last ingreteon to make antidot to cure mankind. I'm sorry you come so far but I hope your find the last ingretyon for this antidot but again I'm sorry"

Hiro: "That it"

Tari: "What we gonna to do?"

Lagoona: "Wait Hiro you use you power to heal Jessica and Vallina to turn back to normal but not rid the power right?"

Hiro: "Ya?"

Lagoona: "Why not use your blood to complete the antidot?"

Hiro: "That it Lagoona your the best. But how?"

Saeko: "Maybe there devie to help it"

Rebecca: "Your right. Search everything that help to tranfor Hiro blood to the antidot to help make complete cure"

So they search the place as hopefully they will make cure to complete.

**(Elsewhere)**

While going on, the other group have end up in the place called San Romero where town and city are great place or so they said. The city is wreck as the group beat up the zombies army as they have well trouble of they have. Each group clothe have rip or tear as the armor have well bad thing happen but let to said they have overcome the trail. For now they have weapon they have and they well not know at first but they got it alone. Now they stand in now dead corpt they kill for day or so and now they walk through the empty street ruin as they have looking for survie but they encounter the mob as they be say blaming on them but they beat up while other run like fucking pussing. Now they keep their guard up as they looking for thier friends if they have not for Fred to being get them in trouble.

Wasabi: "Now I'm gonna ask that if someone turn to do job get a gas THEN YOU SUREPORT TO GET A GAS"

Fred: "How I know it run out of gas? I though we have enouch to treavel"

Gogo: "Guys. Will you GROW UP?"

Clawdeen: "Gogo I know this getting out of hand but we must rty to find other so we can get the answer of this place to what happen"

Abbey: "I agree to wolfgirl, we need find them or they find them"

Molly: "Well, I understand but this place is hug we have no idea where"

Elizabeth: "I hope they okay I just want Hiro grub my breasts"

Janllta: Well, why that?"

Elizabeth: "My breasts is hurt as they grow bigger so Hiro help to clame my breast down from pain"

Karmus: "I-I-I-I hope so but even so my ass need to be rub too"

Honey: "Well, I hope we find Hiro and other."

Karmus: "Thank you Honey Lemon"

They contiune walking for ask they said before, Fred did not forcen on the gas meter as they run out and try to find gas stastion and lucky they have they just made it as they try find gas stastion in this place and no luck. They kept walking until they spot a gas stastion that run down and it like still not be destory.

Wasabi: "We found you guys"

Clawdeen: "That great to hear"

Fred: "That good now ONWARD"

Gogo: "Fred? Maybe you sure help instead of US DO THE WORK?"

They have pull and push the out gas cars which poor Baymax who near run out the engery as they need to gas up and leave the place. Once they arrive the gas stastion, they check the place if there gas and lucky there one and it still full. As Wasabi fill the car up, the other go in and check to see if everyone here but no one.

Gogo: "Well, since no one there, we mitgh well take what we need and if someone there we need to leave the tip"

Honey: "I hope so but I need go lady room"

Honey Lemon rush in the women room while the other stock up. In rest room, Honey went to the stall room as she let out her releve as she be holding on it and not want to well you know. As she doing her bisseun, she hear a noise coming from outside as she nervous while using her power to be ready. Then she hear someone enter the room as a shoe walk pass the stall where Honey doing her bisseun. She watch as she see the shoe now standing in front of the stall. She lucky lock it as someone try to open it but no luck now Honey holding her breath by cover her mouth to not make a sound. After minute pass, the figure left as Honey finally to relaxe as she hurry to finished her bissuche while peaking if someone are there. She guess no one here as she quickly wash her hands as fast she could and hope the person not come back. Just she finished dry her hand and ready to head out, when she hear a click and flet something poke metal object in her head as someone spoke up.

"Don't move you theif"

Honey frozen in place for she got caught red hand that somehow they waiting for her to get their drop on her. Honey shaking rise her hand up as she nervous to not move a musgcal for one wrong move, she will dead. The voice behind her spoke up.

"Turn around and look at me or your lose your head"

Honey gulp as she did what the voice told her. She slowly turn around to face a person. The person in front Honey is a mid-20 woman, she is tall, slender with her massive hourglass figure. She have red messing hair curly, a blue eye, her face have frackle on it, her tooth have buck, she wear red t-shirt cover overall just knee cap and wear a brown shoe that only strap. The woman have long 2 pist shot pointing at poor Honey who have scare face and sweating as she gonna piss herself. The woman spoke up again.

"Who are you and why you doing in my gas station?"

Honey try her best to clame if she want to live, she have to show no fear.

Honey: "S-S-Sorry to truecus but we need to fill a g-g-gas that our f-f-f-frend have not look our gas meter. But we no n-n-n-need to hurt us we just need s-s-s-stock up to find our other friends somewhere here. B-B-B-But I not sure if you know w-w-w-where our f-f-f-friends is, do you?"

Honey got no repond from teh woman as she still point the shot gun until finally Honey broke down.

Honey: *Crise* "P-P-P-P-P-Please don't kill me I-I-I just want to see our friends that got split up a-a-a-and I don't want to dead"

Honey broke down while the woman felt sorry for the teenage as she kneel down and clame Honey down.

"Hey hey hey it okay dear. I'm not gonna hurt you I'm just want to know why you stealing my stuff?"

Honey: "We did mean to steal just borrow the stuff we didn't know but we need gas for us to treavel to find Hiro"

"I see and this Hiro fella, is he your little brother?"

Honey: "No he my boyfriend"

"Really?"

Honey: "Yes but the other girls also is Hiro girlfriends as well"

"Wow I didn't know this boy can have many girls to have girlfriends. That guy is lucky basterd"

Honey: "He is but we're from San Fransokyo even you not know where that is"

"Hmm can't said I hear that place or know of it. But what the heck I'm sure you folk are okay"

Honey: "Thank you so much. *while standing up and brush herself* Oh how rude of me I'm Honey Lemon"

Kallrban: "I not sure if that your real name or not. I'm Kallrban Shartgva I own this place"

Honey: "Wow that good to hear of that. I also understand my name but it a nickname from our friend Freddie. My real name is Henna Mellon"

Kallrban: "Well that good to hear of it. Axbasterling the nickname you got there missy"

Honey: "Thank you"

Kallrban: "So about this Hiro fella?"

Honey: "Oh I can show you who he is"

She took out the phone and show the picture of Hiro as Kallrban smile of the look.

Kallrban: "Well he is fine meat for him that I want"

Honey: "I hope you like him. So are you along or your family run here?"

Kallrban: "I use have my family at age 10 until the outbreak and they kill by the zombies"

Honey: "I'm sorry"

Kallrban: "It fine I have uncela when he own this place until he pass away. I know I can't go out and treavel but even though banlo came in and steal all the stocking and gas. But I got a back up shipping I got from the friend I own and the gas to refill the tank gas."

Honey: "I'm sorry to hear that"

Kallrban: "It fine I just like to have a company but I can't go out as I can't drive venichel to go anywhere. *sigh* I like nice way to join the open road and leave this place.

Honey felt sorry Kallrban be along and no one talk to and treavel the world and live better place. Then an idea pop her head.

Honey: "Come with us"

Kallrban: "What?"

Honey: "You can join our group and live in our home we come from. You can live better life instead here"

Kallrban: "I agree your offare but I can't leave this place"

Honey: "It dosen't matter now but your family want to live and find a place called home and family"

Kallrban: "Smile and hug Honey Lemon in joy of tear.

Kallrban: "T-T-T-Thank you Honey. I-I-I-I never have change to know my parent want to make me live to find new life"

Honey: "It fine"

**(Outside)**

Wasabi just finished the Gas as the other brought the food out as they ready to go.

Wasabi: "Well the gas is full and we're ready to go"

Gogo: "That good even Fred have all the stuff he got"

Fred: "Hey I just need to eat engery food to fight zombie"

Vaozkua: "It your fault to let the car run out of gas"

Fred: "WHO ASK YOU?"

Clawdeen: "Guys we need get going now"

Molly: "Um, Baymax is gone"

Everyone gasp to find Baymax is gone.

Gogo: "Who idea to keep an eye out on Baymax"

Baymax was wonder and drunk like stage as he spot body lay on the toxice waste.

Baymax: "HeY tH- *hIc* ThErE BUddY Yoooou NEed H-h-H-h-HeLp YA?"

There no report as Baymax though this one talk to him.

Baymax: "Okay CLEAR *HIC*"

Then he shock the crop zombie body as the shock cause the waste bubble and boiler until it sobre the body as lighting cover the body to turn into lighting zombies was it roar at Baymax.

Baymax: "YoU aLl RiGhT LIliPoP?"

**(Back the group)**

Abbey: "I go find Baymax"

Fred: "Come on guys. I'm sure Baymax will fly back to us"

*SMASH*

Fred: "See?"

Baymax have crash throught the gas stastion roof and crash on the ground as they look over Bayamx if he okay.

Gogo: "Baymax"

Clawdeen: "OH MY CLAW ARE YOU OKAY?"

Baymax: "I-i-I-i-I 'm FinE JuSt sAve tHe fElLa mAn"

Wasabi: "What fella man?"

Elizabeth: "I think he mean that"

She point the where she see and the guys follow and shock to see a lighting electrice zombie walking pass the courp zombies as it zap the courp and turn them into eletice zombies.

Karmus: "Um Baymax? How did you save it?"

Baymax: "I sHoCk Him *hic*"

Group: "WHAT?!" 

E zombies: *ROAR*

The scream got Honey and Kallrban they have rush out as saw multi-zombies in cover electire.

Kallrban: "WHAT IN SAM HELL GOING ON?"

Honey: "I'm not sure"

Gogo: "Honey about time you done and who this?"

Honey: "This is Kallrban but what going on?"

Abbey: "Baymax have shock the zombies with waste to make a electrie zombies"

Kallrban: "I never hear that before. I'm need pack my stuff to join your trip"

Wasabi: "What she mean by that?" *Kallrban rush inside*

Honey: "She joining us to help find Hiro and live our home place"

Clawdeen: "Are you sure she not gonna rob us?"

Honey: "No she not she just mistrust people"

Soon Kallrban return with gasalin can as she pour all over the gas stastion.

Fred: "Dude what you doing?"

Kallrban: "Blow this motherfucker in sky high"

Soon they got in and drove off as Kallrban light up and flike to the ground as a trail gas follow to the stastion and then..

*KA-BOOM*

The stastion eruptor in explostion as the zombie burn to the ground while Kallrban watch the ball of fire reach the sky as she sigh in tear.

Honey: "You did the right thing to do"

Kallrban: "I'm happy my parent give me a change to live and have family and that boy is perfect for me"

*BANG*

They hear a bang sound as the car hiss a steam to came stop as Wasabi groan.

Wasabi: "Great what now"

Clawdeen pop the hood and steam burst out as she look in and groan.

Clawdeen: "The engine fried and we have no one to fix our eninge"

Fred: "Can this day gonna get worse?"

*MOAN*

Gogo: "You have to ask with your big mouth Fred"

Then a multi-zombies came out of nowhere and they heading troward them as they all ready to fight.

Wasabi: It nice to know you guys"

Gogo: "Wasabi Woman up"

*HONK HONK*

Then a large black SUV drove in the zombies and crush them while it stop the front of them as the door open as voice spoke.

"GET IN QUICK"

They didn't think twice as they jump in and the door close before SUV drove off and run over the zombies as they give chase until they give up. Inside, they group are sigh relef of their live be save.

Abbey: "Can't believe we alive"

Molly: "Well I'm glad we're close to being of them and I don't have to eat brain all day"

Gogo: "Hey whoever you are thank the save but we like to know why you save us?"

"You have luck to survie from the zombies attack if I didn't spot you from the cars you have there"

Kallrban: "Well, I hope you are recuse because we give up on the people try to save us even the gorvment not do damge shit for us"

Then the person turn to face them to reavel a 30 man unshave beer on his face, black messing hair andwearing an unliform soilder outfit as he smile.

Carlos: "My name is Carlos Oliveira"

**(Back the Hiro Group)**

Hiro: "Everything?"

Frankie: "No"

Cleo: "Not here"

Zoey: "Sorry"

Ari: "We try Hiro"

Hiro: "Keep searching it got be here"

They search the dive for transfer Hiro blood to the cure but they have no luck as it hopeless to find it. Hiro try to think where it be but no matter what, they can't find it. Hiro rethink if use power to put in cure but wonder if not work if that happen. But he have find the way and hope there micheal to answer. If god hear him, A shout rang out.

"GUYS I FOUND IT"

Tari found the dive as the other rush over as they see what Tari found.

Beatia: "Good job Tari you found it"

Casta: "Yes well done"

Sherry: "You have find the devie but where?"

Tari: "Over there" *pointing the spot she found*

Hiro smile as he happy they almost there.

Hiro: "Okay Tari bring it over"

Tari: "Okay Hiro I be-WHOA"

Tari suddenly slip on the test tube as she try to balnce but end up knock the leaver and about to fell only Hiro grab her as she smile of Hiro save her.

Hiro: "You okay?"

Tari: "Y-Y-Ya Hiro"

Then a cound came the machine as it rise from the ground and soon it show different tube of the weird name of code or something like 'HG-virus, SSBBW-Virus, Giantess-Virus, Good-virus, Evil-virus, and so on' Hiro study the tube and see how it is but then something else rise up from the ground to reavel a pod as it let out hiss noise as he look in as there more people in there. The first one is tall woman, she have brown ponytail hair, she wear a blue and black BSAA wetsuit, with black diving boots. She have a weapon in the pocket/pack all over her body. The second is a taller woman, have brown hair, wearing red cocktail dress with straps and now wears a black strapless bra with a single ribbon at the center. Her black shoulder holster has been modified, her pantyhose are black and gains a black choker on her neck with a silver diamond design embedded at the center. She also accessorized with a bracelet and a watch on her left. The third female tall person. She has wavy brown hair pulled back into a ponytail. She wears two necklaces, one to be a choker and the other to perhaps represent Africa. On each arm she appears to be wearing a band (possibly a sweat band), black fingerless gloves, and brown arm accessories. Next is a lavender shirt with a native looking design. For bottoms, she wears skin-tight beige pants which tuck into her boots. For footwear, she wears brown boots to other one woman have. The next one is female tall woman that she wearing pink shirt cover black lather, a black pant and shoe she have. The next one is teenage girl wearing style of dress along with her short-cut, messy hair compliments her proclaimed rebellious personality. She wears dark pantyhose under a pair of denim shorts and a loose-fitting grey T-shirt. Her shirt is adorned with a logo and the phrase "AS THE WORLD BURNS". The outfit is capped with loose black combat boots and a black leather jacket with a pink hood and sleeves on the inside. She also makes use of numerous accessories, including a watch on one wrist (which becomes covered by or replaced with the monitor cuff after her abduction) and bracelets on the other, including a matching pink "punk" bracelet. She also wears a necklace with a small skull pendant and a small hoop earring in one ear. The next one is a woman like russia who wearing a winter clothe on. The next one a model woman wearing sexy dress she have and seem good look on her. The next is a woman wearing J's Bar uniform, consisting of a blue and white striped shirt with a blue low-cut vest and a medium length black pencil skirt with black high-heels. Cindy's skirt has a slit in the backside that helps her with movement, allowing her to run and climb ladders more easily due to the increased flexibility the slit allows her legs; if it weren't there, the skirt would slow her down much more. The next one is a woman is a conutry girl like cowboy style. The next woman is hacker woman wearing a business dress with glasses she wearing. The woman wearing wetsuit with gas mask. The next woman is strange person wearing lexther clothe and boot but strange but ture. The next woman is a co-worker wearing co-worker clother but it strangly it crazy. Another woman wear nothing but lether lab or dotor clothe and again wearing gas mask. Another woman is japen or chine wearing misstion suit and mask she wearing. Another woman wearing a S.R.T uniform as she look hot and sexy. Another is chine woman wearing silver shirt and laxther pant and shoe. Another woman wearing an army clothe with brown boots she have she ready to go. Another woman wear army clothe which show bit her skin as it show her name called party girl. A woman wear an army clothe all grey outfit as show her figure as hot she is. Last is a woman have purple hair wearing mission suit with coath and heel boot as she look like human but something else.

Hiro look through as there alot people male and female as Hiro wonder why there so many people? He spot three people the first one is a man wearing green coath cover grey jacket and light grey shirt, pant jean and boot. The next one is male person who is filty and smell skink, he wearing dirty jacket cover dirty t-shirt and diry pant and show. The last one is a Mechanic man wearing machanic work suit with rip sleeve and shoe.

Hiro: "I never see them before"

Katey: "If you must know that guy in dirty clothe is my dad and the machine man is my friend"

Jessice: "One with camra is my friend/parther Fank"

Hiro: "That them? I get we have what we need but still need a part."

Hiro then spot last pod and look inside. The pod have a teenage girl who she has a short black hair with blue highlights on one side of her head, brown eyes, light pale skin, and wears a black choker, a full gray-blue body suit underneath, a black jacket with diamonds, along with a short black ripped skirt with two diamonds. And also wears black/blue boots and has grey piercings. Her figure is massive huge hourglass and she is tall too. Hiro and other open the pod and brought them out and check to see they all okay. Happy to said the people are fine. Hiro though to try to heal them so he get to work. After healing, the wetsuit woman work up as she grogling.

"Mmm. What-what happen?"

Hiro: "We found you and other in the pod and I heal you"

The woman look at Hiro as she blush on her face of the person she meet.

"T-T-T-Thank you sir"

Hiro: "Np. I'm Hiro"

Jill: "Jill Valentine, member of S.T.A.R.S and I'm on misstion to find out what going on and why there so many zombies I never see them before"

Hiro: "It long story"

Soon the other women awoke and learn their are Ada Wong, Sheva Alomar, Helena Harper, Moira Burton, Jessica Sherawat, Excella Gionne, Cindy Lennox, Becca Woolett, Ingrid Hannigan, Karena LesProux, Maria Gomez, Gina Foley, Michaela Schneider, Christine Yamata, Angela Miller, Fong Ling, Caroline Floyd, Sienna Fowler and Motoko Kusanagi for different timeline so some reston. But after the clear up and understand, they happy to know Hiro and they want to be him. But Hiro have to help the three men who are Frank West, Chuck Greene and Nick Ramos to wake as they groan in pain that Jessica happy to see him and Katey happy to see both Chuck and Nick are okay. They introdus Hir and other and they puzzle why they are here and what this place. They told everything they could as they understand what happening the place. Hiro look at the teenage girl as he wonder how he gonna woke her when Frankie kneel next to him.

Frankie: "What you going?"

Hiro: "Try to figure out why she not awake"

Frankie: "Why?"

Hiro: "I did try heal her but not woke up"

Frankie: "How that possible?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure"

Frankie: "Let me check on her"

Right when Frankie hand touch the teenage girl cheek, a blot of lighting shot through Frankie at teenage body and back Frankie bolts. They watch the punk girl cover spark and lighting show her form of what look like hero suirt that she wear and her hair become a light builb hair style punk before turn back the normal look as Hiro and Frankie look in shock.

Hiro: "Did we just-"

Frankie: "Yes We did but did I just do that?" 

Hiro: "Not sure but we sure leave this"

While happen, Frank and Jessica talk about the what happen and what change when she kill when she turn into zombies and be brought back.

Frank: "I can't believe thing change of the world as well new place for everyone can go there for safe place"

Jessica: "I know and I surprise that you not die yet"

Frank decide to speak something.

Frank: "Hey I know this is not business but how did you brought back even the kid Hiro have cure you?"

Jessica: "Not to lie but he is Kamboni kind and his kind have struggler to fight war as his parent even die or lost in limbo vroye. I also you know that I cure from being zombie but I have power of the zombie and I'm glad I can contral of it"

Frank: "Well now that good to hear about it. So are there so many women the kid found?"

Jessica: "I don't blame him. I also have a mark to be his lover but it not matter about it he cute as he smart and funny of the way he is"

In other place, Katey talking her father and Nick after what happen and the place change of it.

Chuck: "Well, I see you have good day to kill zombie but I'm puzzle of why he cure the woman zombie name Vallican use cure her even he can bring everyone back and cure people?"

Katey: "Not sure but he need a blood to complete the anidot for the people"

Nick: "She rigth but I think I see the blood transfer in other room if that kid want to then be my guest"

Katey stood up and rush over where Nick it was while Nick spoke to Chuck.

Nick: "So how you feel of this?"

Chuck: "That my Daughter is be with the boy have power to contral everything but use good and not evil? I'm okay and you ask about he hurt my Sweetheart, I'll think about how to deal of this"

Nick: "Well that and you can be grandpa"

Chuck: "*Chuckle* "One step at a time Nick One step at a time"

Ghoulia, Cleo and Draculaura look throught the file data as they search of what else the secret this place kept.

Draculaura: "Are you sure there be something this place kept?"

Ghoulia: "I'm sure there something they are hidding for and hope there is"

Cleo: "Wait what that?"

Cleo point something at the corner at the bottom edge as Ghoulia click on it as the picture and file appear on the screen showing of different of kind zombies that appear on screen and info about their power, strangh, abillies and skills they have about there one are different out of every zombies. It show a female zombie which not like other only this one have giant like royel that her look smooth grey skin. Her hair pony tail red hair, her white eye, she wear torn clothe and shoe and her back have large Tentacle on it and have wing grown on her back too. The ghouls was shock to see after the look of the zombie what they read.

Ghoulia: "Queen Zailba"

Cleo: "I though the insect is a queen"

Draculaura: "Ya but why this one?"

Ghoulia: "This what surpot to be but never have and never did."

Cleo: "So what now?"

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Before the ghouls think when a scream hear as Tari rush out the room she came from holding look like a blood transfer device they looking for. But puzzle why she running as their answer spoke as zombies appear out the room in slow peace while Tari run up to them as she panting in fright.

Alice: "Tari? What wrong?"

Tari: "I-I-I found the device i-i-i-i that room I c-c-c-came from and then.."

Hiro: "Clame down Tari. Your fine"

Nick: "Not if you count of them"

The group turn toward the zombies as they come closer.

Julia: "Shit we need to kill them"

Frankie: "Wait I know the zombies there are zomboy"

Hiro: "Zomboy?"

Draculaura: "They are surve to their leader"

Frank: "And who their leader mint could be?"

Then out the shadow was a figure that light reavel a zombie teenage ghouls. The look of her has deep gray skin and glowing, light, aqua-green eyes with dark green tint or tinge, as well as metallic bright-dark purple hair, long and straight, with a single chartreuse-green streak. She is tallernd athletic with a slim, curvy large massive hourglass figure and an oval-shaped face. Around her eyes are light but noticeable tainted veins (these are not reflected in her dolls). Her clothes are overtly grunge with a paint-splatter pattern. She wears a yellow and pink tank top under a distressed dark grey denim vest with deep green blobs on it, with black acid wash denim jeans. She have evil smile when she spot the ghouls but soon her smile drop when she spot human and was piss.

Ashley: "Um who is that?"

Cleo: "That ghoul is Moanica D'Kay"

Hiro: "Wait is this ghouls try to make wars of human kind?"

Draculaura: "Yes that the one and she try do every trick in the book she have and try everything to do so"

Frank: "Well that case let see if they fight my weapon"

Hiro: "You don't have one"

Frank: "Really?"

**(Kick The Pedal Dead Rising)**

Frank then charge at them, while Moanica smurk and snap her finger as the Zomboys attack him. Then was shock them he grab near by pipe, pull it out and wack so hard, the head explorse in chunk as he contiue beating up the zomboys. Everyone includin Moanica dumbstruck the site.

Frank: "Hey! Are you guys joining or what?"

Chunk: "Hey save same for me"

Nick: "I like to cut their head off"

Soon, everyone join in as Hiro snap out and look at the ghouls.

Hiro: "I think there be more of them right?"

Ari: "Yes but we can't keep this up"

Hiro: "Then I'm gonna fight Moanica"

Draculaura: "But Hiro she'll turn you into her slave and use you forever and there no cure on that"

Hiro: "I'm be fine"

Hiro rush over and dogde the zomboys and land in front Moanica who she speak spanshe but Hiro have abillies to understand.

Moanica: "You stuipt human are not gonna stop me even I not see sut power you have but I will make you my"

Hiro: "Not gonna happen"

The two fight as Hiro use his power to punch her hard as she lie there before got up.

Moanica: "Suct power. I need it"

She laungh at Hiro but he dogde for a sec and throw fire fist but she dogode his attack and she try to scratch him Hiro just block her attack and kick her hard she cluch her stomach as Hiro punch her face a loud crack was hear. The other fight the zomboys as there are many of them. Jill shoot with her gun while Ada fire around in the while sherry and rebecca shoot each on the zomboy and the rest beat the crap out of them but the ghouls are worry of Hiro.

Frankie: "Ghouls I'm worry of Hiro"

Cleo: "Your right but he be fine but I worry of Moanica doing to Hiro"

Little did she know that not gonna happen as Hiro try lay a blow Moanica but she to quick as saw her change by low kick under Hiro leg knock him down as she place her heel boot and crush him to not escape.

Moanica: "Finally I got where you I want. Now time you be my pet slave"

She stap on Hiro neck as Hiro in pain as they shock what happen.

Ghouls: "HIRO NO"

Frank: "SHIT MAN THAT KID HAVE LIFE IN HIS HAND"

Moanica: "Now then I likely you kill the human"

However...

Hiro: "SHIT DID YOUR MOTHER TELL YOU NOT STAB SOMEONE IN THEIR NECK"

She and group shock to see Hiro is okay and not be a zombie as the mark heal itself as Moanica shook in fear of this.

Moanica: "NO HOW THIS BE?"

Frankie realze something ask she spoke to other.

Frankie: "Wait a minute I remember what Hiro Gramps told me. Hiro not kill, sick, hurt, bleed, possas or be contral by anything that throw at him even brainwash or change by other creature that will tranform in any monsters even he is a monster even not in contral a zombie"

Ghoulia: "I-I-I-Is that true?"

Zoey: "The kid is full of surpries"

Julia: "He sure is"

Hiro smile and change into hero demon form. His form is new thank to grampa training. He have 9 tail like an ear like and claw like. Hiro punch her hard as she snap out her trant as she now byond piss.

Moanica: "YOUR REALLY MAKE ME MAD AND NOW I'M GONNA KILL YOU INSTEAD"

Hiro: "Like to try"

*POW*

Hiro punch Moanica hard and knock to the wall and slide as Hiro ready to end when he hear something...

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE"

Hiro: "Huh?"

"Look you know it have done. It like I told you before AND YOUR HAVE TO PAY YOUR PRIECE!"

Hiro: _"Am I hearing two voice? If so, then something wrong here"_

Hiro felt scratch and he cluge and dodge another blow as Hiro heal himself before think a plan.

Hiro: _"I can't kill when someone in trouble. Maybe I can try to help her, maybe I can see what going on here."_

Hiro fist glow white and green as he pose for the attack.

Hiro: _"Here go nothing"_

Hiro charge toward Moanica while she dogde but Hiro already know what she gonna do. Just after she dogde, Hiro throw punch at her side and knock her and smash at the storeage shelf as one pod tip and toppler and it fell and shatter open as Rebecca know what happen after she hear a shatter glass.

Rebecca: "EVERYONE COVER YOURSELF IT WILL CHANGE YOU INTO SOMETHING"

Hiro use power to shield everyone but the zombys and Moanica shield as the white mist cover the place as it never go.

Hiro: "I not sure how long I can hold up"

Frank spot a on and off switch for the fan as he got idea.

Frank: "I'm gonna try to shoot the on fan switch to suck the virus to breath air"

He took shot and miss. He try again and miss again.

Frank: "Damge it I felt rust"

Cleo: "Don't give up"

Jessica:" You can do it Frank"

Frank: "They right I have to try"

Frank took aim, force and...

*BANG*

fire right at the button switch on as the fan suck up the virus as everyone cheer when the last virus gone, Chunk shut off and the air now is freash.

Chunk: "Nice shot"

Frank: "Thank"

Lagoona: "Mate look"

They turn to see Moanica who limp toward Hiro who try to knock her out but she grab his fist and pin him down laugh"

Moanica: "HAHAHAHAHA! YOU REALLY THINK YOU CAN BEAT ME? WELL YOU FAIL TO DO SO AND NOW I'LL KILL YOU"

Ghouls: "HIRO NO"

Frank: "LET THE KID GO YOU BITCH"

Just to seem hope all lost when...

*Groan*

**(End Song)**

Moanica felt something wrong herself when she hear a groan noise from her stomach as she rub her belly but..

*GROAN*

She clush her stomach as she moan in pain. The other puzzle what going on"

Alexia: What going on?"

Regina: "I think she sick"

Nick: "I think whatever inside the pod did to her, I think she will die"

Frank: "Maybe a bomb virus"

Jessica: "Really?"

Frank: "It can happen"

Blue: "Whatever it is, she may gonna explore"

Moanica felt herself getting sick as other hide to wait what happen. She flet the pressre build up as she know she can't hold on to until...

*HAARRRRRUUUUUEEEE*

She volmit what look like black slime ooze coming out her mouth as it scream in pain and anger for the group cover their ears. Once Moanica done volmit, Hiro watch she weak to stand fell over but he caught her from falling in the black ooze as it gone in the drain and never see again. Hiro place her down on the floor and see if she okay.

Ari: "Hiro if she-?"

Hiro: "No she not just passout. But some reson there two voice I hear from inside her mind one kind and other evil"

Draculaura: "Are you say she use to be a good ghoul?"

Hiro: "That maybe but whatever happen to her, must change her and in contral by someone else"

Kyoko: "But who couse have done this?"

Hiro: "I have no idea but we leave this place and never come back here"

Sally: "But what about the part for our bus?"

Nick: "You know while happening, I found this part for something though it for something but know I think of it, it must be the part you looking for, right?"

Hiro: "Thank Nick and you can fix our vichele"

Nick: "They don't called the Mechanic for nothing"

But then a black mist appear around and as everyone cover themself as the black fog cover all around the lab. Hiro look around to see the other are.

Hiro: "Guy? Frankie? Cleo? Draculaura? Beatia? Everyone?"

"Well, well, well look we got here, the prince of Kamaboni of his last kind"

Hiro turn to the fog as the figure step out the mist to reavel another creature or something.

The first figure is a female pony but have dark horn with blood red on her tip, She have long brush hair and long tail. Her eye seem have dark green eye with red puplie but a purple mist leak out her corner of the eye. She have fang when she smile evil way, she wear an armor metal cover from top to bottom, a ryole cape and have crown on her head. She have dark grey fur that so sofe and smooth. Hiro study her size for she over tower like 10'4 ft and her figure is massive giant hourglass. The sec is look like half human and half female Centaur. She biggger then the one next to other as she have black arm sleeve, tank top that reavel her body part, her ear on her head with ear pert, black eye with yellow puplie (remain this from the monster from the games?), her skin is red, have huge horn, white hair and tail, grey fur for her lower part but only have two leg instead four but Hiro sence she in her human form instead her Centaur form for what. Her figure is massive large hourglass. But strangly, she have bit muscular show but she look strong.

The two all stare at Hiro before a Centaur girl spoke up.

"Yes Queen Umbra this little one have power for me to steal from him"

The woman name Queen Umbra groan of what she say.

Umbra: "Please Lady Trinka, you have to steal everypony power even he is not a pony"

The one name Lady Trinka growl in anger of he taking her fun away.

Trinka: "Hey I have to steal every power I come across it and when I want, I get it"

Umbra groan while roll her eye and decide to inogre her and speak to Hiro in evil smile.

Umbra: "So we be told to elimastie you so he can conqour and spread virus across the wold and once he done, he will be a ruler and human will fade from history"

Hiro puzzle about someone behind the virus spread.

Hiro: "You said someone doing this? Who are they?"

Umbra: "Sorry that your'll never find out"

Trinka: "I like to steal his power"

Hiro: "Your not have my power" *dogde the hand from Trinka as she fell on the ground*

Trinka look piss while Umbra groam before she snap her figure as a dark crystal sword appear in her hand as Hiro smile.

Hiro: "Bring it on"

**(Frankie)**

Frankie: "GUYS? EVERYONE?"

Frankie lost site her friends and sisters as mist cover the lab place and try to find them.

Frankie: "Where are they? I hope they okay. Huh?"

Frankie spot a person stand their back turn and Frankie realize who it is and rush toward the person and reavel Professor Granville as she reach her as Frankie panting.

Frankie: "Mom, mom I'm glad to see you again"

But what strange Frankie mother didn't speak to her.

Frankie: "M-M-Mother?"

She reach out to touch only Granville fell in part horror Frankie.

Frankie: "MOTHER NO"

Then she saw some science left the figure as Frankie peak and shock it was her before be encounter a people calling name and throw stuff at her.

Frankie: "STOP IT HELP HIRO"

"THIS NOT REAL"

Then Frankie dimi-monsters appear and shock the fake image as She cry on him.

Dr. Jollte: "This not real someone using a fear mist"

Frankie: "But who?"

Dr. Jollte: "Not sure but Hiro never leave you or your mother as well. They love you no matter what."

Frankie smile as she hug him.

Franki: "Thank you Jollte"

Dr. Jollte: "Np"

**(Cleo)**

Cleo: "Hello? Everyone? Where are they?"

Cleo to end up in strange place as she walk throgh the place that look familiar but where she see it. Then she spot someone in ahead she rush troward the figure until she know who is was.

Cleo: "Mother?"

The people did hear her as Cleo rush up to her.

Cleo: "Mother. Your here and alive"

But when she try to grab her hand, Cleo gasp as her hand grab sand as her mother turn into sand and disappear.

Cleo: "M-M-M-MOTHER NO COME BACK"

Cleo fell her knee and cry of her lost.

"DON'T LET THIS FEAR TAUNT YOU"

Cleo felt a bandage wrap her up and pull and out the mist and on the walkway as she know she still in the lab.

Cleo: "Wha-Jashon? How?"

Jashon: "You have to know it just fake it not real"

Cleo: "I see my mom"

Jashon: "I know we're connect and I know your past but we have to be stronge and hope to find her and your rest family be together and the other incudine Hiro will help you"

Cleo: "Hiro. *Squeezing her breast while smile* He is the kind human me and other met him and with him being Kamaboni kind, I thinking it the best to be with him until my mother be found"

Jashon: "That the spirte"

Cleo: "Thank you friend. I wonder the other are okay?"

**(Lagoona)**

Lagoona: "NO NOT MY HOME HOW?"

Lagoona search her friends but only encounter her home have become wasteland as she cry of her home and her parent that all gone as she cry and not bother that suround her from outside. Lagoona was busy cry of her lost when someone grab her and pull up and out the mist and on the walkway to reavel Seinlta Dundee his arm turn into a krakce Tentacle befoe change back his fish arm.

Seinlta: "Are you okay mate?"

Lagoona: "Seinlta? Our home is destory"

Seinlta: "That not happen it all in your head"

Cleo: "He right"

Lagoona turn to see Cleo as she run and hug each other happy.

Lagoona: "Cleo your okay"

Cleo: "I'm happy your safe. But he right that nothing but fake image"

Lagoona: "I'm sorry your right. Thank for save me Seinlta"

Seinlta: "It no trouble mate but we have to find our friends and the sisters"

**(Draculaura)**

Draculaura: "SOMEONE HELP ME"

Draculaura have search her sisters only enouter a angry mob with gulice and try to kill her but she run she can and try to change to bat form but she can't as she whimppy in scared way as she felt she gonna die if there no one save her.

Draculaura: "PLEASE SOMEONE HIRO HELP"

She was grab by something and brust out the fog and land on the walkway with the other ghouls. They glad to see Draculaura who save by her dimi-monster Dalyna.

Lagoona: "Mate"

Cleo: "Draculaura your okay. How are you feel?"

Draculaura: "S-S-S-Sacre"

Dalyna: "You don't have to fear of nightmare as we are nice monsters and not evil one. Your father want you and Frankie dream to make peace human and monster for the future"

Draculaura: "Y-Y-Your right. Wait where Frankie?"

Then a spark shot out and land in front them as Frankie and Dr. Jollte aprot to them and happy to see each other.

Frankie: "You ghouls are okay"

Lagoona: "But what about Ari, Casta, Astranova, Ghoulia Catty even Moanica?"

Cleo: "We worry about four as for Moanica well even what Hiro have say about her is ture we may not sure about it"

Then Ari and Shetia pop out of the mist as Ari shiver in fright.

Frankie: "Ari! Are you okay?"

Ari: "I t-t-t-though everyone scare of me and I not in my human form and try to chase me but Shetia save me"

Shetia: "It not real Ari but I know Hiro love you"

Then Astranova and Casta flow up with Cysila and Honlua by them as they land on the walkway as the two ghouls hug and joy their reunite.

Draculaura: "Your okay"

Casta: "We are but this fog have some kind of fear mist as it show me of being fail and turn everyone into animal"

Astranova: "I lost my parent and blame me for their and my kind death"

Cysila: "It not real"

Honlua: "Ya, but Hiro help your trouble and if wasn't for him, you ghouls never have boyfriend"

Frankie: "Their right. Now we need Ghoulia and Catty"

**(Ghoulia)**

Ghoulia walking in the hall and see everyone as she try to talk to them but she can as they not understand her as she sob in sadness only someone tap her shoulder.

"Don't cry"

She look where voice coming from to see Danta hugging Ghoulia arm as she felt happy wash over. Soon a long bandage appear in front as they grab on and be pull up and they lan on the walkway and see the other and they cheer of joy but it seem they not out yet as they have the problem.

Ari: "What about the other?"

Catty Appear with Killda.

Ghouls: "Catty"

Catty: "I have fear no one know me as I'm not a rock star anymore or even I'm not normal monsters like you ghouls"

Killda: "Be glad Hiro help you and make you like normal monster"

Lagoona: "So, what now?"

Then Frankie spot a vent as Idea pop in her head.

Franki: "GHOULS I KNOW WHAT TO DO"

She then told them of the plan she have after 4 minute finished explane.

Cleo: "Are you sure about this idea?"

Frankie: "It the only way Cleo and it will help are sisters and our friends"

Cleo and other stared at Frankie and nod before they set to work.

**(Illusional Defense Beyond The Labyrinth)**

While the ghouls planning, Hiro have battle the two villainesse as he dogde Umbra attack while Trinka in her Centuar form stumpping on the ground as Hiro jump up in the air and land perfect touch down. He smile while the two frown as he taunt.

Hiro: "Look like you two have no brain and no brawn that for sure"

Trinka: "WHY YOU-"

Umbra: "Stop he want this for us to fight each other but not smart enouch to do so."

Hiro: "Are you sure about that? Because I think it best you not good enouch if you are villain who contral the good people in the past"

This piss them off as they charge at Hiro. Queen Umbra turn into dark mist as Hiro trap her in the bubble while Trinka grab Hiro and gonna suck the power from him but only she have a fake Hiro while the real Hiro run off to find his lover and the other. After searching for them, Hiro know there no hope for him to find them until he know he spot someone heading toward him to reavel Alice waving knift all around like she attacking something or someone she see that Hiro can't.

Hiro: "Alice?"

Alice: "Get away from me you fend"

Hiro: "Alice it me. *_Something scare Alice in her mind but what?*"_

Hiro decide to see what fear of as he dogde her attack and grab her head and see a looking giant man with black blood like oozing out mouth and eye and in battle he like a puppet. Hiro use his power to help her to clear up. As he did, Alice stop and realize what happen.

Alice: "W-W-Wha-What? What happen?"

Hiro: "Was it you see a giant puppet man attacking you?"

Alice: "HIRO? OH MY GOSH HIRO I'M SORRY TO HURT YOU I-"

Hiro: "I know but I'll make you feel better but we need to find other"

"JACK NO"

They spot Sally with tear streaming on her cheek as he snap Sally out her tranch.

Sally: "H-H-Hiro, you save me"

Hiro: "This mist mess people mind"

Alice: "We need to get rid of this black fog even we not sure what this is"

The three found Tari who fear she can't contral her power arm on her right arm that she not remember have it there and she fear she loosing her olds and news friends and was told no one know her or even care of her pov.

Hiro: "It okay I'm here for you Tari and I'm not let everyone tell you or said anything about your pov even your the best, awsome, greatest gamer ever in the world"

Tari: *tear of joy* "T-T-T-Thank Hiro"

So the group have found April, Germaine, Jes, Akeno, Sherry and Zoey but can't find the other. Just seem hope lose when a loud machine fill the room as the mist slowly disende the room as reavel the other and Hiro lover as the mist fade away as a shout came up and spot the ghouls waving next to the switch. They are gonna use the vent duster to suck black mist out and to cure the group from fear and they did it"

Draculaura: "GUYS"

Hiro: "You all here"

Frankie: "We though it may work and it is"

Hiro smile before snite something charge at him as he dodge as he eye the to in piss off look they have.

**(End Song)**

**(Laughin' Jokin' Numbnuts Heavy Metal Remix Angry Video Game Nerd Adventures)**

Umbra: "HOW YOU MANIT TO RID MY FEAR MIST?"

Trinka: "WHO THE FUCKING CARE THIS BITCH WILL PAY WHAT MAKE US DO TO LOSE THIS"

They sped at him but Alice block their path as she hold look like a pod of Giant-virus.

Alice: "You want him, then you better go through me"

She smash on the ground as she cover the cloud of virus as she grow and grow and grow until is tower over 200 ft tall.

Trinka: "TWO CAN PLAY THIS GAMES"

Trinka grow until she same size as Alice as they grab hold hand lock while Umbra smile and snap her finger as a army of zombies and shadow creatures appear as they charge at them. While happen, Frankie check up on the blue punck girl still unconscious and not awake up.

Frankie: "Why she not awake? Come on think"

*ZAP*

A Frankie slam her fist on the punk teen chest, a blot of spark cost her to jump in shock as she remember what happen eailer.

Frankie: "That it"

Soon her sisters appear as she tell them.

Frankie: "Ghouls, I have way to help her. She somehow have power of electie like me if I need massive 10,000, 000 watt to give her streange"

Cleo: "FRANKIE ARE YOU FUCKING OUT YOUR MIND?"

Lagoona: "THERE NO WAY TO SURVIE THAT MUST POWER"

Draculaura: "YOUR GONNA EXPLORES OR WORSE?"

Frankie: "Ghouls I can't be kill since we're are Hiro wives and I'm inmortal, right?"

They realize she right once they be Hiro lover, they will have power from the Kamaboni kind to be as a family.

Ari: Okay just don't blow it"

Frankie: *Giggle* "I won't"

They hug her and left to help them while Frankie with Dr. Jollte.

Frankie: "Okay Dr. Jollte let bring this pastin to life"

He search the place and spot a jump cable attach to the huge machine as he grab and bring to Frankie as she have much wire, jump cable, blot and other thing for her to give Eletrice power to the weak teenage girl.

Dr. Jollte: "I hope you know what your doing Frankie"

Frankie: "I'm know what to do"

He nod and help set it up. Once done she spoke to him.

Frankie: "OKay you know what to do"

He rush over waiting for her singel. Frankie frocon her sentie as cloud outside thunder and lighting aprot the mansion once near to it, she shout.

Frankie: "NOW"

He pull the switch as the antana appear and the lighting struck five time as eletrice flow throught the cable and on the machine and treavel to Frankie as she felt massive blot inside of her as she glow white and then golden pink and green.

Frankie: "I felt strange but I Haven't time"

She reach out to touch the punk girl for when she touch a small spark jolt then...

*KA-BOOM*

The massive blot of spark cause the machine explorse in piece along wire and cable tear and rip in shred as Frankie knock the brout force as she was fine as she see a blue light before the punk woke in groan in pain.

"W-W-W-What happen? W-W-Where am I?"

Frankie: 'Your awake. I'M KNEW IT WORK SEE I TOLD YOU"

Dr. Jollte: "Whoo hooooooo" *Faint in conscious*

"Who are you? And... where my or what this place?"

Frankie: "I'll exblane of this"

"You better or I'll make you a living lamp"

Frankie: "Actallery, I'm a Frankenstein how am I be a lamp if I can do this?"

She hold up light bulib that not destory in the exprostine as a spark lide up which shock the punk girl in exprest.

"WH-HOW-THI-THERE NO-WHAT ARE YOU?"

Frankie: "Again I explane later right now we need your help"

"My help? What am I a superhero?"

Frankie: "You are are you not?"

Leslie: "NO I'M A VILLAIN! I'm Leslie Willis know as Livewire"

Frankie: "Oh that great name for superhero"

Leslie: "I'M A VILLAIN"

Frankie: "Please you have to help us" *giving her a puppy eye*

Leslie: "Sorry girl but I'm out grow cutiness"

But the longer she inrone, the harder for Leslie to know Frankie not giving up until..

Leslie: "UGH FINE I'LL DO IT IF YOU STOP WITH THOSE PUPPY EYE! SIRECLY, HOW YOU MAKE PEOPLE BREAK THEM?"

Back the other the group try hard to beat the two villesses as Trinka know Alice down as she shrink back to normal while Umbra army beat as other panting in tire way.

**(End Song)**

Hiro: "Man *pant* they are *pant* beating our butt *pant* kick"

Claire: "We're out of bullet"

Frank: "There no weapon as that last of it"

Nicko: "How we beat them?"

Umbra: "There no way to beat us now your doom for your life"

Trinka: "I think we finished them"

Then...

"HEY SLUTH"

*ZAP*

Villesse: "AAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

The turn to see Frankie with Lelise in her Livewire form.

**(Dance of Illusions Castlevania Symphony of the Night)**

Lelise: "You look like each of Joilt to kick start. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Frankie: "I never understand you human word"

Lelise: "Stick with me kid and I'll teach you what meaning of crime"

Frankie: "But I'm 116 days which make me in 2019 I'm 116, 054, 712, 274 day old"

Lelise: *eye bug out and jaw drop* "WHAT? YOUR NO WAY OLDER THEN US"

Frankie: "Sorry"

Umbra: "Look like we have trouble here as this one have bad mouth"

Trinka: "I'm gonna drain her power to make me stronger"

Lelise: "I'm not sure what going on but your not fucking get my power bitch"

Trinka charge toward her but Lelise snap her finger as a lighting came out of no where and zap her hard as she fell on the ground with massive *BOOM* as she shrink down her normal size while Umbra us her power to make her worst fear she have as she panice.

Lelise: "NO NO NO MY MEANIE WHY YOU HAVE RUIN FOR ME I JUST WANT TO MAKE LAUGH AND JOKE NNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Umbra: "Look like someone have fear of losting her fan and there no way to bring it back"

*BANG*

Umbra: "ARUGH"

Frank: "HEY LEAVE HER ALONG"

Umbra: "**YOU DARE?"**

Frank: "I dare"

Umbra: "_**THEN YOUR DIE"**_

She fire her spell but he dodge for the last sec as it struck a mirror as she realize before it too late as she hit by her spell as she scream in fear as she shaking before she hit by Heather with a gun handle hold to blonte her and knock her out.

**(End Music)**

Frank: "That how you beat the villains"

Jill: "Are they dead?"

Frank: "No just knock out"

Hiro kneel at the two and scane and find out.

Hiro: "They be posses of dark power and took contral of them. *Hover his hand as he cure them* Maybe if i..."

*SWOOSH*

A black mist burst out the body and enter the vent and dissappear in the sky. Hiro and other are shock but glad it over but not for long.

Lelise: "PLease don't you leave"

Hiro: "Someone snap her out?"

Frankie: "I got it"

*ZAP*

Lelise: "EEKKKKKK! WHO..WHAT..WHERE...HOW? What happen"

Hiro: "Have a fear moment is there something you like to talk about?" 

Lelise: "There nothing talk about it"

Hiro: "Really?"

He touch her shoulder and see the image her by mean to people and be beat by the hero he never see before as he shook his head.

Hiro: "You use bolg to make mean thing to said the people? That oldies and dumbest thing you do and that suck"

Lelise: "HEY! It help me living"

Hiro: "That not the way you do that and technally it the wrost and skink of it"

Lelise: "I'LL SHOCK YOU OF BITCH"

She try but Hiro didn't felt it as she try and try but soon realize she can't before broke down in tear.

Lelise: "W-W-W-W-Whay can't I have fan?"

Hiro felt sorry and decide to tell her something.

Hiro: "You know you have problem? I have alot of Problem"

Lelise: "Ya right like you have many problem"

**(One explande later)**

Lelise: "OKay I take that back what I said before that alot of problem you have there"

Hiro: "So now you understand?"

Lelise: "Ya, seesh I never how problem you got there. OKay I-I-I'll change my way"

Hiro: "Good. Also do you have other?" 

Lelise: "Ya but they in Metropolis"

Hiro: "I never hear before but I can say you can join my harem until we're find a way bring you back"

Lelise smile and kiss him while a mark appear.

Suddenly, the ground shook voliet as massive giant hand burst out the ground as other one appear as the whole body reavel a massive giant zombies black slime version of Moanica, Umbra and Trinka but now mix in body part and and it look horror evil as it let out roar as everyone in pose to fight.

Frank: "Look like it not over yet you Guys"

**(Oppression Cave Story 3D)**

Then they attack at the thing while the ooze aombie creature roar and swing the Tentacle at them but lucky Lelise shock it as it scream in pain. Sherry found a gun near by as she and other shoot and fire at this thing but the bullet did not do good. Hiro try to use his power but fail to do so.

Draculaura: "It no use, this thing is undefectable" 

Carmen: "Well any other idea?"

"SLAPPY IS HEERRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Then out of nowhere, Brent and the other two appear from the shute and they land on the top the creature and he flame it on fire as it scream in massive pain as he and his girlfriend incelude Jtyaca.

Hiro: "Guys"

Jtyaca: "You not get rid of us that easy did you?"

*CLICK*

Chunk: "I though I kill you are you here round 2?"

Brent: "NONONONONONONONONONONONONONO! DON'T SHOOT ME"

Louise: "DON'T KILL MY BOYFRIEND! HE HAVE SORRY AND MISUNDERSTAND"

Frank: "Wait your his girlfriend? But your dead"

Brent: "Hiro brought us but and I learn my girlfriend that evil scinite then the fuck shit man release queen to everyone into zombies and no one helping us and now I want to said I'm sorry to be trick by the fake news Chunk thinking your couse this"

Chunk: "Well that kid got you there I xsap it"

Cleo: "Now that done, CAN WE FORCN ON THE MONTER?" *pointing the ooze monster*

Ooze monster: "ROAR"

Brent: "I'm gonna burn this bitch"

Frank: "NOt along your not"

Chunk: "We gonna do it together"

Nick: "You not machine fixer to do it"

Brent: "WOW THANK YOU GUYS! SLAPPY HAVE A PARNTHER KILLER ZOMBIES BABY"

Louise: "Oh SLappy"

Lagoona: "You like casfras right?"

Louise: "That what they make me say it"

Soon the four guys rush off to the monsters ooze as it volmiet to the guys while the other think up the plan to kill the this thing. He Nocite as barrel of explovise gas/oil/TNT as idea pop his head.

Hiro: "Guys we can blow the creature up and take this place down"

Frankie: "But that dangerous"

Hiro: "I know it us or that thing"

Ari: "Your right let do this"

So the plan simple they place the blowson barrel all over the place and they will attach the string that will lide the light and spark trail the string and once egnite, there will Explorsin in sky high. Once they ready, they got stuff they found but Hiro take the pod to see what it can do. Once they finished, they think a way to keep the monsters ooze stand inside while be kill in explorsion until Cleo have idea.

Cleo: "Guys I'll use my banshee scream to bring the place down"

Hiro: "Just becareful"

Cleo took deep breath and let out the massive banshee screach so loud that brought the whole lab down as the ooze monsters now in pile of ruble.

Brent: "OW that scream have burst my eradrum"

Hiro: "Let me help. *Healing the guys ear* Thar better?"

Frank: "Thank kid"

Hiro: "NP. But we plan to blow this place up and we must escape this place so this monster not follow us"

Chunk: "I know the escape route is follow me"

So they follow Chunk throught the maze underground as the encounter the zombies and monsters shadow. After like forever they reach the end of the side tunnel and the go around and found the their bus unattach. Nick got the stuff from the place nick set to work while the lider lide the trail of string as it sparkle throught the string heading toward the explose barrel. The group got in but enconuter the two woman One is the blonde woman in a golden dress while other brunette woman in silver dress have gun in their hand.

Chuck: "You two? Have you got enouch?"

Hiro: "You know them?" 

Chuck: "Yes and I have to kill them" *ready his shot gun but*

Hiro: "No I'll talk to them"

Chuck: "Your crazy kid"

Hiro: "Hey you two. Can I ask why two of sexy woman like you doing in our bus?"

The two woman blush to hear Hiro call them sexy.

"We here to get out of here and your bus is one of them"

Hiro: "Why that?"

"That man kill while back but we brought back some resine"

Hiro: _"Maybe my power so strong it brought some people back that frank and chuck along nick kill forlk that are crazy to survie but I have do this"_

Hiro: "Listen I understand you have history between you and him but I'll not let something help you two if you like to join us"

"What get out of"

Hiro: "You need master or boss?"

"Like you?"

Hiro: "Yes and I can tell you don't have work the mean boss you work did he get you what you want?"

The twin look each other and though until their face have sad look.

"We want to have family and he didn't give us even we try to nocits us"

Hiro :"I can give you a family if you like"

Amber: "Thank you so much I'm Amber Bailey and this is my sister Crystal Bailey"

Crystal: "Hi handsome"

Jtyaca: "Sorry to joining Hiro harem moment, but we need to get out because we have set up a nuke explosion we found in the place and going off who say 2 MINUTE!"

Nick: "DONE"

Amber: "Let me and my sister drive this"

Hiro: "GO FOR IT"

So the twin (took turn) drove the bus off just as a massive giant explosion anight as the firewood like shot up in the sky as the light show be show all over the place as the zombies eye in amaze. The group hide under the brigde as force bypass them and the forest burn and ruin. They got out and see the wreck.

**(End song)**

Hiro: "Well look like we survie"

Casta: "So what now?"

Hiro: "Go find our friends and encounter people to need help"

So the bus treavel to new location and hope to find their friends and Hiro other lovers.

**(On road)**

On road, everyone have rest and relax as they have great time and remember the fight they have. But they have to find the part everywhere as the bus broke down they also found part that still attach and using the part to make a look like a bus train mad max but they have their own room and store place for food and something to sleep as time gona by and there soon change that.

**(Hiro room coach)**

Hiro was in his coach room after he plan to make the room if they find their friends and Hiro lovers. Hiro have devie that he and other have found and use it on the incomplete antidote and when he felt better and se if work, he happy to see it now white and wonder to try other like the one he take from the lab before the place blow up. As he watch his blood murse in the virus, It change color until it turn to organe. He use his blood on other and seem if affacth on his blood and change into different color. His though introupte as someone enter as Jill, Ada, Claire along Jessica and Julia even Cleo and Frankie and Lagoona.

Hiro: "Hey girls"

Lagoona: "Hiro, what you doing?"

Hiro: "Testing to see if my blood work on other and seem it okay but I can test on something"

Jill : "Why not on us?"

Ada: "Are you sure?"

Jill: "It one way to find out"

Hiro: "Okay now hold still"

He spread on the four while Cleo and Frankie stay far off they are as the affet set to work as they waiting and waiting but nothing happen.

Hiro: "Feel anything"

Julia: "I don't think so"

Then...

*Gurgle*

Julia: "I take that back"

Soon the four body bloated outward as they grew fatter and fatter and fatter. Their clothe Stretching and Stretching which tear and rip while Jill wetsuit not. Soon they conitune until they stop growing. Hiro smile as he see how huge the girl are Jill squeeze her fat as she blush and smile before giggle.

Jill: "Wow I'm huge like giant waterballoon"

Ada: "I like it I like be soft"

Claire: "I started to use of it"

Julia: I feel like I eat massice food and drink alot of liquid inside of me. Now I like to blow up more."

Jessica: "It like I be stink by the bee but this is something I can enjoy.

**(Lemon)**

Soon Jill grab Hiro and kiss lip as they moan before release to breed. Soon, Ada, Claire, Julia and Jessica kiss afterward. Once done, Jull smile as she unzipped before she speak.

Jill: "Will help me to undress or let my body break free from my fat?"

Hiro: "I don't let your wetsuit go waste"

He use his power to remove her wetsuit as she now nuked and she rub Hiro dick which she soon suck it as she moan while Hiro panting as Cleo and Frankie smile as they ready to undress. After hour, Hiro shot sem as Jill drink until she have last one after one drop gone she smile before turn to her massive ass that she ready.

Jill: "I hope you can survie my Massive ass without crush you"

Hiro: "I can't be kill or suffer from your ass"

Jill: "That I like to hear" 

She pump her ass as they fuck hard until they cum together but Jill was fill until she massive huge she be inflation. Ada was next as she fuck hard as Frankie smile.

Frankie: "You know this got for my test to experite when this is over"

Cleo: "I think going Hiro school got you to smart for you"

Frankie: "Not me I thinking bring Ghoulia since she love science and tech and having her get fuck Hiro"

After hour, Ada be fill and bloated as Claire next and fuck for another hour until Claire be fill and Jessica was about to gonna sex when she stop Hiro.

Jessica: "I like to try something"

Hiro: "Like what?"

Jessica: "I like to fill me in my asshole harder"

Hiro nod as he fuck in her asshole and fuck harder and faster and kept going for 5 hour until Hiro started to fill Jessica up as she felt her body expansion as she inflation bigger and bigger and bigger as her clothe sherd as her body skin Stretches and Stretches until she though she gonna pop but she stop growing as Hiro pluse her hole as her body make a sloshly noise as Julia as last to do it.

Julia: "Hiro? I want you make me fill biggest cum ever?"

Hiro: "Sure"

Hiro fuck harder and harder as Hic dick got harder until he cum inside as Julia body bloated bigger and biger and bigger until he cum last drop and he plus her asshole as she lay on the side as Hiro felt someone press soft thing to realize Cleo and Frankie press their massive breast each other as they smile on their face.

Cleo: "You sure have fun if you have more" 

Frankie: "Now let show you how monsters we are"

So Hiro, Cleo and Frankie sex through the night.

**(End Lemon)**

**(Morning)**

The bus drove through night and until the day. Everyone have woke up and have food even Hiro talk Amber and Crystal that they use to work the boss until he die along they and Hiro told them he can help them as they agree and join Hiro harem. Thing going great until something happen. The group talking and learn one par tot other while Leslie working her power after lose it until Hiro heal her and her power and after learn Hiro past and the shit he got throught, she though it best she join the goodside and she have love she no one have treat her good and maybe use her aventing of the villains once they will encounter then she can help them until Hiro will help her to find her friends if they end up here or Hiro home world. Speak of Hiro she thinking to have sex of him before she cause think a plan, Hiro appear as he walk through the door and walk in.

Hiro: "Hey Lelise"

Leslie: "Oh hey Hiro how are you?"

Hiro: "Not much so what you thinking?"

Leslie: "Well I'm thinking try to use my power more evantry and gain more power and gain new skill. But I hope to find my friends"

Hiro: "They are villains right?"

Leslie: "Afraid so once they see you, they will change their mind and hope they can join your harem"

Hiro: "Sure. So have you sex before?"

Leslie: "No but are you ask me to have sex with you?"

Hiro: "Yes and you look like need it"

**(Lemon)**

Hiro walk over and undress Leslie clothe as she now nuked as she stroke Hiro cock that go hard rock as she kiss and lick before she started to suck up as she bob her head. Hiro grab her head and gengle bob her head up and down.

Hiro: "I'm not that ruff guy to treat the girls right?"

She did ask as she only moan as Hiro help her to pump faster and faster which soon he shot hot cum inside as her cheek bloat up as she glup much she can take until he finished last drop.

Leslie: "Now for a something I want"

She slam her puss and blood leak before pumping as they fuck harder and harder as Hiro cock rock hardest (if you know what I mean) as Hiro felt he reach his limet.

Hiro: "Leslie I'm gonna-"

Leslie: "Do it inside"

Soon he cum inside and soon she and Hiro lay in love.

**(End Lemon)**

Leslie: "That *pant* That was good"

Hiro: "It was"

Leslie: "You know if I find the girls if they end up here, I'll tell them who good you are"

Hiro: "I will eet them and add them in my harem"

**(Bus tour front)**

In front Jtyaca drove the bus (even he teach from the group) was mind his Business and he drinking root beer and talking Frank, Chunk, Nicko and Brent about the life and what for before this happen when something coming next to the side where mass of people as one of the of them spoke.

**(Speedy Night - A-one) (Note not understand japen or the song so bare with me)**

"HEY NOT BUS TRAIN YOU GOT THERE! TOO BAD THIS WILL BE DESTORY AND YOUR STOKE BE OUR AND YOU SUCK" *laughiing at them*

Frank: "I'M GONNA LAY ONY YOU U SUCK SACK PIECE OF SON OF COCK BITCH"

Chuck: "You want your dick blow off?"

Nicko: "I think the best way is you fix you up and demanstion hard"

Brent: "I'LL BURN IN HELL YOU GO NEAR MY GIRLFIEND YOU WHOLE SLUT SON OF THE NIGER"

Jtyaca: "YOU GONING DOWN"

"THAT TEAR IT KILL THEM"

So the battle on as the vandal jump on, Frank shot them while Brent burn their skin.

Frank: "Nice"

Brent: "Thank"

Jtyaca: "ATTACHION PEOPLE WE GOT VENDAL HEY STOP THAT OH NOW YOU DONE IT" *SMASH* "WE NEED HELP"

So the group fight while other hide and protect teh stock. As one made it along other as they just gonna steal it, Tari and Alice bloack them.

"MOVE BITCH"

Tari eye glow as she throw duck while explore as Alice slatch and cut up.

Then..

*HOOOONNNCCKKKK*

Nicko: "That fuck is that?"

"That our train"

Soon a largewr train like is twice bigger and faster but the group not give up as they fight and killing as one gonne kill Hiro only the vendal Accidents shot their own team but hiro pull the person side as they lay on top as the person shock of what happen.

"Y-Y-Y-You save. Why?"

Hiro: "Your bad people right?"

"No we need to survie but I be in the wrong winning team"

The person remove the mask the reavel as punk sexy girl.

Lainua: "I'm Lainua Kellnga"

Hir: "Hiro Hamada"

Lainua: "Can I ask you quick question since we're fighting here?"

Hiro: "Sure what is it?"

Lainua: "How many girls you have here and are they your?"

Hiro: "Not sure could be 12 or 17 I never count and yes their me girlfriends"

Lainua: "Can I be your lover?"

Hiro: "Sure"

They kiss and the mark appear on her hand.

Jtyaca: "Ya that nice and all BUT CAN WE GET BACK THE FIGHTING SENCE?"

Hiro: "Oh right"

Then the bus train try to smash on the hero train but block and dogde as it sped off but Jtyaca have enouch and pour strange liquide as it sped off. But the vendal press button as the weapon appear and fire at them but Jtyaca pull a leavel and the coach deattach and spin out of contral as the group scream like a girls in fear but Frankie on other hand not scare instead she freeze time and jump out the coach and walk throught the vendal train and grab one of the missle and pop her head in and see an asshole bitch brainless vendal have fucking ugly look have asshole snickler as Frankie groan.

Frankie: *Groan* "Why they be ass?"

She place the weapon missle in and she snap her finger as time resume and then...

*BOOM*

The bitch venchal train Explore and the chain re-attach the cars back as the bus train sped off.

**(End Song)**

All the vendal dead but one alive.

"HA HA"

But...

*SMASH*

"AHHHHHH"

Then the funial guys carry the coffe dancing appear as they dance the coffe with the body in away.

Frankie walk back as they congrat her win their victory. They soon arrive the place they never seen before the place is almost a chinese city but the sign they pass say Tatchi city (AN: That china word but I'm suck china word) the whole place destory and ruine. Car and bus tosh over, Light lamp post knock down and lot stuff going around the part of the city. A army dress up an Neo Umbrella lay on the ground even die or zombies. They soon stop the bus as they scane the place.

Jill: "It look like no one live here anymore"

April: "What you make say that?"

Ada: "She right this place have been infacton or run off and hide."

The bus pass the build which fell to the ground and make crash sound to make the group to jump in fear.

Draculaura: That scare and too close"

Cleo: "So why this place have close off?"

Moira: "Are you said you not know what happen? This place close off of the zombies attach"

Cleo: "Notice"

Sherry: "Hiro? What in your pocket?"

Hiro: "Oh this? I test my blood in it and will"

Jill: "It made like this but I'm not sure how longer then will last"

Moira: "I like to try it"

Ashley: "Me too"

Hiro: "Let save it later for now we need to find our friends and lovers. But where to started?"

Then they spot a building have stack of takeout tower as he point at it.

Hiro: "Let check it out"

So they stop the bus as they go inside as they see the place is wreck and Leslie use her power to see the place now have broken food machine (Yes other country have food machine) and the drink have be spoir or broken and all the screen tv smash but still working. Leslie worry of the place as she rub her belly of hunger but Hiro use time power to restore it and she happy thank Hiro while use her power to shock machine and use to take japen food as the other take it and eat it along the drink that Hiro restore.

Tari: " So *munch* what now?"

Saeko: "We need to find out where we go next?"

Alice: "Let see the top floor"

Leslie: "While we do that *munch and slurp* let bring food in case"

So they search survior top to bottom but no one there. Hiro search around until he hear a sound of...crying? Hiro walk up the cafe room as he enter to see the place is mess as he hear crying sound as he sneak in teh kitchen and look in to see two people. The first one was a japen woman wearing t-shirt have japen emoji with cover vest, track pant and running shoe. The sec one is look like a undead bride crope. The other is a teenage red hair girl wearing a yellow workout suit with pockets on the chest, and white sneaker. Their bod are massive hourglass. One of them is japen girl crying as reavel her leg hurt as Hiro appear to them.

Hiro: "Hey"

This fright them.

Hiro: "No no I'm good guy and here to help you"

"Help us?"

Hiro: "Yes so I'm gonna help you"

"How are you gonna me if you-"

Sudden the japen woman shock when Hiro hands glow and her pain and broken bone and wone are gone as she test it and she now happy as she kiss Hiro on the lip witout realize the mark appear on her.

"How?"

Hiro: "I'll expale of it later right now we need to leave"

"HIRO"

Then Leslie came in the room panting hard of running.

Leslie: "I just spot a army of zombies and they are-"

"Leslie?"

Leslie: "D-D-D-Doris? Is that you?"

The girl name Doris was shock who she see.

Doris: "Leslie? Is that you?"

Soon they rush each other and hug in tear as Hiro now realize this is Leslie friend villains and he wonder if she have power to turn into giantess form.

Hiro: "So this is your teammate?"

Leslie: "Yes she is. This is Doris Zeul know as Giganta"

Hiro: "Really?"

Doris: "Yes and I have to get straonger to pump up"

Leslie: "But she can't and use her parent growth fomel and she grow into Giganta when she is mad and she want to get stronger"

Hiro: "I don't like to be rude but there no where to be stronger no matter how hard you try"

Doris: "But I have to"

Hiro: "There no way. Look I understand you have to be bully and pick other who are smaller while your bigger but that dosen't mean that you have find shortcut to make stronger to make you better then other. I have be myself and not be my brother and help other in trouble"

Doris felt warm feeling in her heart and Hiro is right even she try to make herself stronger but nothing change in her and now she have be herself instead be something she can't to be.

Doris: "Y-Y-Your right maybe I shouldn't build muscular up to show what I can do and show I better then other but ratter help people. *She hug Hiro* Thank you Hiro"

Hiro: "No problem. *He turn to the two woman* So who you two are"

Kayna: "My Kayna Veitga and sorry to kiss you"

Hiro: "It fine I don't mind"

Emily: "My name is Emily Ralltha" (Though up her last name)

Then a loud crash hear as the five group look at the doorway and see of zombies try to break in and one smash window and crawl in and rode up and walk troward them.

Hiro: "Shit this gonna be hell of Fight. You hide we're gonna fight them"

Hiro and Leslie ready as they turn fighting form but Doris didn't as she look upset.

Leslie: "Doris? Why your not change?"

Doris: "If you haven't know I can't change into Giganta"

Leslie: "Why not?"

Doris: "My power be take it"

Hiro: "Wait really? How?"

Doris: "Some asshole capturn me and stole my power and I manit to escape and hide here and met them"

Hiro and Leslie now worry of Doris being weak and useless as they have to think a way to make her Giganta again but how. But they have time as the door broke down as army of undead as it woldder toward them as they now have trouble. But then a gun shot hear as Frank, Chuck, Nicko and Brent came in along other follow.

Hiro: "Guys"

Cleo: "THANK RA YOUR OKAY"

Lagoona: "Hiro who are they"

Hiro: "Talk later"

So they fight and shot the zombies and hope they beat it but a sound thunder hear as it get closer and closer until...

*CRASH*

Doorway burst throught and reavel a muscular giant zombie monster all grey, have tear to show bone, tisue, big bump gross thing, chain wrap around it body, large claw hands, a antana stuck on the shoulder with wire attach to it, It head small yet still large then ever and last is his heart show in the glass orb showing it beating. This got everyone in shock of what they see.

Jessica: "What. the. fuck. is. that?"

Doris: "That asshole have my power they stole from me"

Hiro: "Really?"

Julia: "Well time to cut this fella down his size"

Julia charge but the thing knock her way and hit the wall hard as they group shock what they saw.

Alice: "SHIT! IT TOOK JULIA OUT JUST ONE PUNCH"

Hiro now he and other will have trouble of this battle to fight.

Hiro: "Will we have to try"

**(Size Up Your Enemy Mario & Luigi Dream Team)**

The giant zombie roar as it charge at them as they dogde it attack fist. The floor broke and show creak as the detrusor of the build groan and creak as the tower swing and swang to and fro as part fall to the ground. April have worry on her face.

April: "Be careful this place gonna fall if the thing gonna knock the place down"

They understand April action as they try a way to make sure the place not fall apart. Saeko and Akeno using swords to cut it down but it skin can't be cut as they knock away. Abigail fire round shot at the thing as the bullet bounce off and it seem it have no wound or make a dent mark. Jill, Ada and Claire try to fire by aim at the wire and glass orb but nothing work. Even Leslie spark didn't work too. The giant zombie monster throw it fist down and shook the the building as crack and rubble are rain down or splite and fell to the ground. They have no time to loose as they try to beat this thing but nothing working. Poor Doris have no power watch helpless to see them and her friend beatin up but most the love she have of Hiro as he try to kill it but he knock to the floor as a valute fell out Hiro pocket and roll toward her and she a laber that said 'Giantess Virus' an idea pop her head if she use this, maybe she can save them but that mean even so, she may not turn her size back to normal but what choose she have. Grabing the vaulit Doris roll her track suit sleeve and ready to use it but then a massive zombie monster be knock by Chuck as he have bozooa with him as he rush in the room along other as she help other to to follow them. IN other room where show a massive metal swing ball that hold the tower from collapt as it rode up and roar at Chuck.

Chuck: "Shit! I must lead to the swing ball tower central"

Frank: "YOUR'LL THINK?"

Hiro: "We can't let that thing destory it"

But it too late as it smash the ball hard as it broke in peice as it fell below. Then a sound they hear around it make a crash sound and smash of metal follow and then the build shake and then tumbler lean over to the side as they group all in panice. Doris saw then and have no choose as she inject the virus and wait for the infact but she know there no time for it as she rush over to them and brace for inpack as the building crash to the ground as rubble and part shatter everywhere and pile of part lay still as dust fly around cover the building and street.

**(End song)**

As the dust sataller, the rubble move and shake as a massive hist punch throught the pile and something pull out to reavel Doirs but as Giganta with rip clothe was use tracksuit now torn and rip as she hold a group that save from her in just a sec before inpack and she now have her power back (sorda) as she lay them down as they surprise they are alive.

Sally: "W-We're alive?"

Tari: "YAAAAA! WE'RE OKAY"

Regina: "But how?"

Sherry: "I think we're lucky"

Hiro look up and see Doris in her from.

Hiro: "Doris?" 

Doris: "Hey. Ya this my from"

Leslie: "DORIS YOU GOT YOUR POWER BACK"

Doris: "Actertlley, I didn't got my power back but use this vaulit to make this"

She show the valuit as Hiro know it the giantess virus Doris use but the problem is she not in real giantess form.

Hiro: "That cool but I though your surport be giantess"

Doris: "Well, I do go giantess but I can't do the fact my tracksuit can grow with me and I fear to rip my last suit and be in birthday suit"

Hiro sorry to hear that when a though pop in his mind.

Hiro: "You know maybe I can make you a better suit to grow in gigantic form so you don't have to worry about tear or rip clothe you are wearing and be naked"

Doris: "Y-Y-Y-You do that for me?"

Hiro: "Yes I do and I can never let you hold your full power back"

Doris tear stream down on her face and she hug Hiro as well kiss him.

Doris: "Thank you Hiro your the best guy I ever met you"

Hiro: "No problem and I'm not gonna let you down"

A mark appear her hand whitch she didn't know it. But then the pile shook voliet and something burst out to reavel a survie now giant size zombie monsters as it roar at the group.

Germaine: "Well shit! What to do now"

Hiro: "We need to leave"

Frank: "The kid right let go"

They rush back the bus train and drove off but the giant zombie follow them while knock building down as it follow the group. The group are hold their dear life but the bus hit the object lay on the ground as they try to escape but the giant zombie still hot on their tail.

Ashley: "CAN'T YOU MAKE THIS THING FASTER?"

Jtyaca: "THIS THE FASTEST THING CAN GO"

Jessica: "WELL, HOW ELSE WE GONNA LOSE THIS THING?" 

Jtyaca: "I DON'T KNOW MAYBE TRY LOSE THAT THING?"

Leslie: "Well, that thing can't be kill"

Doris: "I want to but like I said I can't ruin my clothe"

Alice: "Well what we do?"

*HONK*

Then they hear a horn sound as the subway train charging down the track as Hiro idea pop.

Hiro: "Try out run the train"

GUYS: "WHAT?"

Frankie: "Are you crazy?"

Hiro: "True me"

So Jtyaca flow it as the bus train getting closer and closer as the bus make it trhough but the last two smash in pieces as the giant zombie struck teh train and crash the bridge as it smash in rubble and metal pile as the giant zombie still follow the group. Jtyaca try to do anything but got nothing working then the coach make smash the port and rip off from the bus train the group worry until they saw the road head the hobor.

Michonne: "HOLY SHIT"

Isabela: WE'RE GONNA CRASH"

Zoey: "STOP THE BUS"

Jtyaca did so as the bus screek to stop only stop at the just the edge as the bus teeter to the death.

Frank: "Whatever you do guys, DON'T MOVE"

They not move for while until a bird float down and land on the front dash as the bus tilte down as they group all hold on.

Jtyaca: "GO! SHOO! GET AWAY YOU FUCKING BIRD"

The bird not move as Jtyaca grab object near by and chuck it at the bird who now flew off.

Tari: "Um Jtyaca?"

Jtyaca: "Yes?"

Tari: "Where you found that large object?"

Jtyaca: "I found it over the closest at the..door...way Uh oh"

Then the bus tilte down.

Frank: "ABONDIN SHIP"

Chuck: "YOU MEAN ABANDON BUS"

So the group rush out as the bus pull the trail of coach bus. Hiro manit grab Queen Umbra and Lady Trinka along Moanica as he jump out as the whole bus train fell in the sea.

Hiro: "That close"

Alice: "Now that our tranport gone, what now?"

*ROAR*

Sally: "I think we have problem"

They turn to the where they came from and coming at them was a giant zombie as it growl toward the group and the army of zombies appear as there many of them. The group are ready to fight.

Nicko: "Well, if we're go down it nice know of you guys"

Hiro: "We're not give up until we try"

So the group pose ready to attack and take down the army and the giant zombie and how the best they can survie. Just as the zombies are closer to the group when...

*BANG*

Follow by...

*RATTATTATTATTA*

Lastly...

*KA-BOOM*

The army of army zombies be shot and explore when a missle struck on the giant zombie as it roar in pain.

Juliet: "WHAT THE FUCK HAPPEN?"

Hiro: "Not sure"

Then they hear a chopper and then in teh dark sky a spotlight shine on them as a voice hear out.

Rescue: _"WE FOUND THE SURVIOR I REPEAT, WE FOUND THE SURVIOR"_

Then three chopper abrot the group as one man wearing army suit rush up to them and spoke them.

Soilder: "WHICH ONE OF YOU IS HIRO HAMADA?"

Hiro: "I am"

Soilder: "WELL I BE SON OF A BITCH! CAN'T BELIEVE YOUR SURVIE THROUGHT THIS HELLHOLE BUT I TOLD TO EXSORT YOU AND OTHER TO THE BASE AND NO WE'RE NOT GONNA DO EVERY SHIT LIKE OTHER FUCK FACE PEOPLE DO BAD THING SO COME"

So they follow the reascue as one stop Vallican

Soilder 2: "HOLD ON WHY SHE A ZOMBIE?"

Hiro quickly explan of what happen as the soilder lower the rifter

Soilder 2: "SHIT! I never see someone do that thing. We're Afraid we have take you to be test if what say it true"

Soon, they got on abound as they flow off, a massive hand grab on the chopper as warning light flashing in panice.

Pilot: "SHIT IT GOT US"

Soilder 3: "WHAT WE GONNA DO?"

Frank: "Hey is this have missile?" 

Polit: "YA BUT WHAT GONNA DO WITH IT?"

Frank didn't ask as he climb and hang on the side of chopper and kicking the missile as it lose at last he grab and manit pull off and climb back in the chopper.

Frank: "HEY KID? CAN YOU DO THIS CRAZY SHIT ON THIS?"

Hiro: "YA WHY?"

Frank: "I HAVE FUCKING IDEA AND IT SHIT ONE"

So Hiro use his power on the Missile whitch now cover arura as it fade away.

Hiro: "What now?"

Frank: "Hey big girl? Can you use your power to throw at the basterd in the chest?"

Doris: "I'll try"

Doris grab the misslie and chuck at the giant zombie chest and with massive explsion as the glass orb shatter and burn the heart as the giant zombie scream in pain as it stumbler backward and it sudden trip and it puncher by the crane and stack in the heart as it scream before it die in limp as the chopper left the city as flow over to who know where.

Tari: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Yes?" 

Tari: "Where do you think they taking us to?"

Polit: "Not to worry there safe base for everyone are safe there and you not to worry of the zombies thing even there are some there so we-"

Frankie: "Ghoulia is like other zombies she a friend and like our sister"

Frank: "SHe got point buddy, They're friend not like them."

Polit: "Well, we can to be careful"

Ghoulia: "I'm not like other and I'm smarter then any people of you can solve math problem"

Soilder: "Shit she can talk"

Soilder 2: "I think there are some human still somewhere"

Polit: *sigh* "I can't blame you but fine what about her?"

They look at Moanica who still lay in still conscious and have not move or awake.

Draculaura: "Well, not to be rude but she use to be our enamy to try stop us for making peace between humans and monsters"

Soilder 3: "Make peace of humans and monsters? I not sure that gonna happen"

Soilder: "Hey if she said she gonna make peace between Humans and Monsters, then I want this shit done and over with"

Soilder 2: "Why that?"

Soilder: "So I can have sex with cute demon woman and werecat woman so I don't be along"

Soilder 3: "You are fucking sicko"

Draculaura: "I'm not sure what you talk about but at less she no longer be contral of black ooze"

Soilder: "What black ooze?"

Hiro explande about what they found and what they fight of and show what they brought.

Soilder: "SHIT! We need to take this to the lab and see what we deal with it"

So the group watch as they be take it to somewhere safe.

**(Unkowen)**

What they didn't know they be spy by the figure as the zombie Dennla the Zombie King watching the group of finding survior and fighting the Giant zombie and gigantic size and after save by the human army and worst Hiro use missile with Hiro power and creatue massive explesion and kill by the crane. He was not happy as he growl in evil way.

Dennla: "I hate this of my afterlife"

*RING RING*

Then a ring hear as he grab the like phone zombie and speak in it.

Dennla: "Hello?"

"**How thing going there?"**

A voice he talk to is Shadow King and he seem know what going on and check up on teh world.

Dennla: "Terrible. I have send the three minion and that brat have got them and worst he got the file and other stuff from the lab he found and now they are heading to the place away this hellhole place"

Shadow King: "**Well now that dosen't mean you can sit on your chair all day while twiddle your fucking thumb and fucking wait. No your have to find a way to kill that kid and his group even you have to do all the power you have to beat that shit"**

Dennla frown of this and have nothing to with and even he have with so much power he want to kill people or slave them but not even close to do so and well...sad to said there not much to do for he have no choice but asapte the aofter and well it the best and of course he was free from his prison and then make by the book. Now here he is sitting his ass and use his power to make the zombie to obay him and contral it so easy but bore of it now he have deal this shit and whole of crap of it. Dennla let out a sigh as he contuine to speak.

Dennla: "I understand Boss but you know this take time and you know you hate time"

Shadow king frown.

Shadow King: "**You know how you think I am. Now I want you to make sure there no way that he and other will not find out about you"**

Dennla: "Fine I'll try to"

Shadow King: "**Not try, DO IT HARDER"**

*Hung up*

Once Shadow King hung up, Dennla slam the caller down hard as he stand up and walk off toward the next room as he grab the lever and the light on to reavel massive room full of tube and corpent and there a case full of zombies and other thing in the case as he walk up in the case that have chains all around metal box. He look inside as spoke to in.

Dennla: "Okay listen here. I have call of the boss and I am not happy from him and he want to kill the boy and his compayon from out of site and burry in their graveyard shit and I want it now so I let you go and listen to me no matter what, you got it?"

The figure inside grunt as it spoke in deep ultal voice

"Fine and I want my stuff back if you know what I mean"

Dennla: "Deal"

**(Base bunk)**

While Dennla ready for his plan, in other location the chopper arrive the Base that the group see a big looking warehouse it have as the group hop off the chopper as they scolt them to the warehouse and they enter and they see the whole place with in front and there a large case that fit everyone in as they enter. The door case close and the elevator decea down the low to the underground that look like shift made city. As the elevator came to stop, the soilder lead the group throght the hallway as they study the place as they look through the widow that show room of science, weapon, test chamber and healing room. They walk in the hall for while until one soilder turn and spoke to them.

Soilder:" Stay there, your gonna meet someone to anscort you"

So the soilders left leaving the group waiting someone to meet them and hopefully help them to find their friends and lovers.

Cleo: "So we just wait here and do nothing?"

Lagoona: "Hey it okay mate they said someone will meet us to help us to find our friends"

Ari: "She right so we have to wait"

Hiro look around and see many people are busy help or training for wars but thing going is make sure that everyone is ready and hope thing will be fine. He spot someone walking through the crowd. The person is a Bristin woman who she is taller and massive hourglass. She have green eye, Blonde hair in ponytail, she wear glasse, a white lab coat cover strip shirt, Green pant and shoe. Hiro puzzle why the woman wear strange clothe she have and why she wear lab if she work here? Suddenly, the bristin woman then trip over and crash to teh floor as her paper work shatter all over as she frusterat as she gather the paper while everyone pass by her as no one help her. Hiro stood up and walk over and he gather the paper.

Hiro: "Oh here let me help you miss"

Once all teh paper gather, Hiro give the rest paper to her as she smile at him.

"Thank you so much to help me no one stop and help me"

Hiro: "I'm glad to help to other in case they in need"

"Your so kind to said that"

Hiro: "I'm be get that alot miss"

Hannra: "Oh sorry to be rude. My name is Hannra Lathana"

Hiro: "That name so cute and kind that fit you perfect"

Hannara blush what Hiro called her and spoke nicely of her name as her heart beating as she know she have this feeling for Hiro even she just met him but she can't help but know she want him to be love. She snap out as she spoke up.

Hannra: "T-T-T-T-Thank you sir"

Hiro: "Np and it Hiro Hamada"

Hannra smile as she felt something vibrat and pull out a phone from her breast and frown.

Hannra: "Sorry Hiro I have get to the lab and I'm late. Maybe we're talk later?"

Hiro: "Sure we can I hope to see you soon"

Hannra nod and rush off as Hiro watch her dissappear from the corner as he walk back to the group just as a door open to reavel a man have dark brown hair and ice blue eyes. He wear R.P.D. uniform and boot. He have gun on each in pocket, pound and hip pocket. He also have scar on his cheek like he be in fight. Hiro group are feel if this guy are good guy as the man look at them and he broke the silene.

"So who is Hiro?"

Hiro: "I am sir. I'm Hiro Hamada"

"Well are you smart kid and your survie from outside world"

Hiro: "Yes but I can't do myself with their help"

The man at the group as upon he spot familiar face.

"Claire? Ada? Is that you two"

Claire/Ada: "LEON"

The two rush toward him and they hug like long lost friend as the man name Leon happy to see them.

Leon: "I though you two goner but I see your okay"

Ada: "We're glad to but if not Hiro help us and he save other and recuse people"

Claire: "But he did more then just save us he well cure people"

Leon: "WHat how?"

Ada: "He not human but he is something he called Kamaoni who is god like inmortal who have power to help people but problem is someone want him and his people die"

Leon: "That sad. But he cure someone?"

Claire point Jessica and Vallican only that Vallican rub her arm in scare look on her face as Leon study the female zombie who not attack or eat human brain as he now know Claire tell the truth. He must need science to study and learn Hiro power that cure the two.

Leon: "I see. *He walk to the group and spoke* So I see your Kamaboni corante?"

Hiro: "Y-Y-Yes I am"

Leon: "Tell me, how eventrly did you cure the two woman?"

**(One explane later)**

Leon: "Now that make sence. Is there anything else to said?"

Hiro: "Me and other found a file and antidot in the secret lab underneat the mansion chruch"

Leon: "Really?"

Hiro show himas he took from Hiro and read the file and nod.

Leon: "I'll have the lab look in it as well of the antidot you found it"

Soilder: "Sir? What about blue hair zombie girl and the one purple and green hair?"

Hiro: "Ghoulia is not like other for she and the ghouls are from other world where monsters and Humans are live there not together but planning to make peace between Humans and Monsters for one day in the future"

Leon: "You don't say huh? Okay but it seem the one that conscious along the other two to take in the medice room. I'll be with you later. *Turn to the soilder* I like you enscort them to the room with other"

So the soilder extod them to the room while Leon give the file and the antidot and they left and stop the two just they about to leave.

Leon: "Sorry to bother but I like you two come with me and tell me what happen up there"

So Claire and Ada follow him to the office as they wonder what he have his mind.

**(Other)**

The soilder have exscotr the group to the plaace to rest up as they puzzle about what Leon mean with other. While walking, Hiro wonder if he make the right choice and true them and everyone else but he know he feel Leon good side and not bad side and if he know about the zombies then there reaston of why he want to know and who have told about him from something or someone of info of him. He thinking in his mind when he felt a tap on his shoulder which have snap him out his though and look and see Sherry have nervous look.

Hiro: "What is it Sherry?"

Sherry: "I'm worry what gonna happen to us?"

Hiro held her hand and squeeze it tight.

Hiro: "I know we're be okay"

Soon they arrive the place as the soilder press the button for code and the door open as they point out.

Soilder: "Okay go on in"

Casta: "So question, who are other people?"

Soilder: "Your find out"

So they walk in as the door behind them close shut leaving confuse.

Beatia: "What he by mean your find out?"

"HIRO!"

Sudden, Hiro be tackle to see familair face.

Hiro: "Honey Lemon, Gogo, Clawdeen, Abbey. Your okay"

"Hey what about us?"

Hiro: "Fred, Wasabi you guy here"

Wasabi: "We're not the only one"

He point to the chair and Hiro spot Lady Wasixn, Molly, Elizabeth and Karmus who are here.

Hiro: "Molly? Elizabeth? Karmus? What you three doing here?"

Gogo: "They hi-jack the plan and well they have to come"

Hiro: "I see. *turn to Lady Wsixn* Hey Vaozkua sorry I almost didn't see you but glad your okay"

Vaozkua just grunt but blush Hiro glad he remember her.

Then Honey know more people.

Hiro: "Hiro? Who are they?"

Hiro introdust to the other as he also introdust ghoulfriends Ghoulia as Abbey and Clawdeen happy to see Ghoulia again and the ghouls told about Moanica here as well which Clawdeen and Abbey are fury her end up here but Hiro told he took care of it and explande about the black ooze thing that came out from Moanica body whitch strange why there be black ooze inside her body. Hiro also intorduste Leslie and Doris know as Livewire and Giganta to Hiro friends and lovers. Fred who freak out of how he know about them for a villainess but found out Hiro have reform them as Fred happy to hear and glad Hiro change their form. As they talk when..

"Sister?"

Juliet turn and shock who she see. In front of Julia was a three person. The first one tal woman in age 20 who has short blond hair (with a few brunette streaks), blue eyes and fair Caucasian skin. The woman face appears to be much more scuplted and toned. She wears a white Ike jacket that is unbuttoned and cut off below her chest. Underneath reveals a transparent shirt that has leather trimming, a buckled emblem in the center with black and white Victorian-themed lace across the middle. She wears slimming black pants, with high heeled boots that have a particular design and a pair of gloves on each hand. Other accessories include her blue necklace, belt chains around her pants and a belt with a prominent square buckle. She have a rifle gun she carry.

The sec was teenage girl who is 16 year old who has blonde hair, that is short and styled in a spike-like hairstyle, with a large bang that's been dyed pink. She also noticeable traits that includes the signature blue eyes, and naturally fair skin. She is noted for her particular choice of attire, having a rather goofy and outdated style, reminiscing of the 80's. She wears a pink top, with short sleeves that go off-shoulder on her left while underneath shows a bluntly yellow top. Across the top shows what appears to a black sash with a particular abstract design. On her waist she wears a black waist belt that separates her top from her skirt. The color of her top then fades into a pearl white into girl frilly skirt that is accentuated with purple trimming. Along her legs, she wears striped stockings, with purple leg warmers accentuated with four sets of black buttons. Other accessories include her black high-heeled shoes, multi-colored nail polish, colorful sets of bracelets on her left, multi-colored sets of necklaces (one that holds a lightning bolt emblem), and a head band that beholds a silver bow with a green Ring Pop in the middle.

The last person is a man who in mid-40 who appear physical appearance is primarily based off that of Elvis Presley. This is shown with his reminiscent pompadour hairstyle, square jacket and particular jewelery around his hands and neck. He has a sculpted face, with a strong brow ridge, a cleft chin, muscular physique and wrinkles on his forehead to signify age. His jacket is black and white, tiger-printed with black folds around the wrists and shoulders. He has an red undershirt with a collar that is prominent to his upward attire. He also wears black pants, a belt and tan tap shoes.

Juliet eye wide and tear stream down her cheek as she know who the people are.

Juliet: "D-D-Daddy? S-S-S-Sisters? I-I-I-Is that you guys?"

"JULIET"

Then she and the three people rush over and hug tightly as they cry of joy as everyone watch in happy moment as Tari have tear of joy as she sniff and hug Hiro while she crying. Once they done hug, Julia smile as her tear appear on her face.

Juliet: "Dad Sisters I though you guys are goner or worst"

"It okay little girl your safe here"

"I can't believe you have go all throught the massive zombies hellhole out there"

"We're glad you okay and I see your breasts got bigger"

Juliet: "Right. Oh Hiro I like you meet my family. This is Cordelia Starling"

Cordelia: "Hey there"

Juliet: "This here is Rosalind Starling"

Rosalind: "Hey there cutie your so short"

Cordelia: "Hey knock it off Rosalind leave the kid along"

Rosalind just stick her toung out as Julia roll her eye before contuine.

Juliet: "Lastly, this here the king of all zombie hunter and the bestest bountry hunter and slaver of all Gideon Starling aka my Dad"

Gideon: "Hey there kiddo glad to meet you"

Hiro: "Thank you sir"

Gideon: "Please call me Gideon"

Hiro then remember what Julia about her dad for he know she told him about how her dad protect and caring father from danger even when she have boyfriend before death as he have problem of trues people of boys even Hiro know he beat them up or chop up. Hiro wonder if any boys try to beat this guy he knock them up or even try date his daughters that even, rap them, flire them or even broke their heart this man mean no business no matter what. Hiro decide to make safe on his goodside hopefully.

Hiro: "Julia have talk about you and her sisters huh?"

Gideon: "Of coruse I am and I'm pround of it"

Hiro: "I see and I'm sorry that Julia about your lose of your wife"

Gideon: "Of course Julia talk about her mother *sigh* those three are only I have left"

Cordelia: "So how you met our sister?"

Hiro: "Well.."

Juliet: "He met me along other people I met and he help me along other group who fighting an army of zombies and he great guy he ever did"

Rosalind: "That so badasshe did there. I hope he can show me what he can do"

Hiro: "Maybe one day"

Gideon happy to see his daughter safe but he have look on his face that have gust feeling of the boy as he want to learn from him who for some reaston what this kid hidding or why he felt something familar of what Julia told him and her sisters. So he decide to test it.

Gideon: "Hey kid"

Hiro: "Hmm? Yes? Oh it Hiro if you not know"

Gideon: "It fine. So Hiro, how do you find zombies without a weapon"

Hiro and Juliet shock to realize they have caught red hand it. Now they worry of this and nervous this as they in trouble but Julia have to do this.

Juliet: "Well he just um"

Gideon: "Yeeesss?"

Juliet: "Okay okay Hiro have fight zombies with his power"

Cordelia: "His power? What you mean?"

Juliet: "Not just a boy even he 14 but he a Kamaboni"

Her Sisters took back while Julia father now know about the boy as he remember his memory he and his girlfriend before become wife met the Kamaboni people in clocke and make friends and learn they are inmortal and they can't die and if someone stupit to fight them, they use their power to erase mankind for good and he know it.

Rosalind: "NO WAY I THOUGH THEY JUST A STORY"

Julia: "No it real and well I"

Hiro: "What she mean is she told me about her life and I sorry she splite from you guys and I help her to find you and on along the way, I cheer her up and she need someone to smile her and I glad she fight through and I help her from harm and I can't let something happen to her and I not let it happen."

Juliet: "Also *show a mark on her hand* I be mark"

Rosalind: "NO FAIR I WANT BE MARK"

*SMASH*

Cordelia: ROSALIND!"

Rosalind: "WHAT FUCK THAT FOR CORDELIA?"

Cordelia: "YOU FUCKING THINK GONNA HAVE BOYFRIEND AND USE TO MAKE THEM A TEST DUMMY FOR YOUR WEAPON TEST? NO FUCKING THANK AND THINK TWICE YOU FUCKING BITCH"

Rosalind: "YOU TAKE THAT BACK YOU TWO TIME SLUT"

While the two agrue, Julia, Hiro and Gideon are only three still stand as Julia contiune.

Juliet: "Look I know I sure move on and not date any more boy but Hiro is the perfect and I be choose to be mark and be lover and I know you thinking but he help me and project me"

Hiro: "She right and I'm not like other guys when she told me about her ex-lover have kill in the crash and I want to make her happy and smile. So please I'm not gonna hurt her as I happy to said she the greatest gal she ever have and a badass one she have did to the zombies"

Juliet blush hard as she happy to hear Hiro talk about her and hope be this be enouch. The room silece before...

Gideon: *laugh out loud*

Hiro and Juliet shock of the zombie hunter just laugh as the two puzzle look they have as Gideon clam down as he spoke.

Gideon: "I haven't laugh since i make one zombie got piss itself and run off like a girl"

Juliet: "Y-Y-You not mad?"

Gideon: "Mad? I'm glad you found the kamaboni and glad be mark to be with him"

Hiro sigh releve while Julia squeel in joy as she hug her father.

Juliet: "Oh daddy thank you thank you"

Gideon: "I'm glad my girl is happy again"

They hug and laugh of joy as Hiro glad that it over even he have be careful what he need to aviode. This joy sudden ruin.

Rosalind: "So that mean you two have sex"

Hiro/Juliet: "WHAT?"

Juliet: "What you talk about?"

Rosalind: "You think I not know it? I have device to rec on this and you have sex this boy" *She hold the rec and press play*

They hear a moan and groan noise as they know Julia must have device on her back as Rosalind laugh her ass off while Hiro pale but Julia face when red then ever as she tackle her sister while screaming her head off.

Juliet: "YOU FUCKING SLUT! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU JUST HAVE TO REC ON THIS AND I GONNA FUCKING MURDER YOU"

While they fighting, Hiro now pale and worry but Gideon just smile while patting his shoulder.

Gideon: "Hey not to worry about you. I not gonna kill even I do, then i will get hunt down and be kill or tourter"

Hiro: "Y-Y-Y-Yes"

Gideon: "Hey why not go to caught up the other while I try to stop the figth from those two"

Hiro nod and just about to go meet other, when Frank knock Hiro off as he was in gideon face.

Frank: "Hey there are you a zombie hunter? I can't help overhear about you killing zombie and battle with your family and I like to take picture to be in the newspaper so the world se..AGUH"

Hiro: "I ratter not to if you make him go his badside"

Frank: "Aw come on"

Gideon just chuckle as he walk over to break off the fight.

**(Other)**

Once Hiro brought back to the group with Frank, they ask Hiro question and anything of what happen and they like to know what they do and how survie. Then Gogo is first one to spoke.

Gogo: "So Hiro? What have you cure the people for?"

Hiro: "Well I don't know how it happen but it seem I must unlocked it and use to save life even brought them back from the death"

Sally: "Even so, you have be careful if it fall in wrong hand"

Wasabi: "She right Hiro you got be careful of this" 

Hiro: "I understand you two but I have to try hide it"

Jtyaca: "At less you don't have everyone to bring back from hell"

*SMASH*

Jtyaca: "OUCH WHAT THE FUCK THAT FOR?"

Gogo: "For being an asshole"

Jtyaca: "I just tell the truth"

Honey: "Maybe you sure not to say it"

Jtyaca: "Fine I won't Man you hit hard Gogo I need a doctor"

Then Hiro really something.

Hiro: "Guys? Have any of you know where is Baymax is? I didn't see him"

"I'm right here Hiro"

Hiro turn and see Baymax just walk in as Hiro rush and hug his buddy.

Hiro: "Baymax I'm glad to see you"

Baymax: "I'm happy to see you too"

"Oh so this thing is belong to you?"

Hiro look to see woman who she tallest, massive hourglass figure. She have Dark brown hair tie in bun. She have green eye, she wear shite lab coat cover her orange shirt, grey silk skirt and black boot. She look hot and sexy for Hiro as she smile for she never met news people.

"I though someone lose it but he seem he know more then everyone else have to know about."

Hiro: "Well he is belong to me but that mean his origel body lose so I rebuild his news body"

"Wow your the smart kid you are"

Hiro: "I'm glad to be. I'm Hiro"

Rebecca: "Nice to meet you Hiro. My name is Dr. Rebecca Holiday or Rebecca Holiday"

Hiro: "That name is beauitful for you for fine woman"

Rebecca blush after Hiro spoke about her name. Then she decide to talk to him.

Rebecca: "So Hiro have you ever got EVO?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure but what it mean?"

Rebecca: "EVO or Exponentially Variegated Organism for short that have power of any EVO like human, animal, monster or other EVO they be born of so in order to eather capture or destory it. But I know we capture and tame them to use power for good and not evil"

Hiro smile as he understand about EVO that people have to abillaty and hope there some can use power for good and hope they join his team. Hiro then spoke to her.

Hiro: "Not to be rude but do you have EVO?"

Rebecca: "Oh no I don't but if I do then I use to good and not evil so I never be research"

Just Hiro about to speak to her more, when a door open to reavel four woman.

The first woman is taller and have massive hourglass figure. She have blonde hair, Blue eye, she wear look like an orange skall, green glove and green tight pant, The sec, woman is tall, have massive hourglass. She wear only grey tight suit with black armor black boot, black glove with armor wrigh brace, and belt on her wright and wear a black mask and cape. The third person is a woman floating in air without touching the floor. She is taller and Massive large hourglass figure. She have black hair, blue eye, she wearing a tight blue suit with red boot and cape with a s on her chest. Last person is a woman who taller and have massive huge hourglass figure. She have blonde long hair, blue eye, she weara red tight suit and wear mask with symbal of lighting on her chest. Hiro blush to see the four woman.

"Rebecca. Did you finished the deivce I give you?"

Rebecca: "Yes Batwoman I did here you go"

She give the woman name Batwoman device as Batwoman place back in her belt. She then spot Hiro as she spoke.

Batwoman: "Dr? Who is this kid?"

Rebecca: "Oh. Lady this is Hiro. Hiro meet Aquawoman, Batwoman, Superwoman and Jesse Quick know as Flashwoman"

Hiro: "Nice to meet you lady. I must say your the beauitful superladies I ever met you"

Aquawoman: "Why thank you young one. I'm Queen of Atlantis ruler of the sea."

Hiro: "I love that. Your one sexy queen of the sea for you can swim better then other people and I wonder if you talk sea creature if so, I like to see you talk to them and it make your sexy"

Aquawoman blush as she thinking Hiro will be perfect to be her king.

Superwoman: "You really say something nice thing to us"

Hiro: "Of course. Your the strongest woman ever that no one will beat you even your weakness is Kryptonian but if you encounter it, I'll do everything to protect you from danger and not let beauite like you get hurt"

Superwoman blush more as she happy he will protect from Kryptonian and she in love to Hiro and hope to be her lover.

Batwoman: "You are nice kid of you"

Hiro: "Of coruse. I like how your smart and great detavine to solve crime and fight crime like a police saver and I hope I can build new devie to make it better and help your crim easier and help each other and hope to show your beauitful face"

Batwoman blush ever since her parent kill, she never have love but now she have someone to be with.

Jesse: "So what you think of me? I run fast"

Hiro: "You are fast faster tehn everyone even you can out run sonic if he is real. I like how running make you look hot"

Jesse blush call her hot and like how she can out run everyone even sonic if he is real and she can race.

The four woman have blush on their face but someone came in.

"Hey you lady meet the rest of the group?"

Hiro look and see a man in suit uniform as he have smile on his face.

Rebecca: "Carlos why are you here? You surport to be on duty"

The man name Carlos just hold his hands like in defent form look style.

Carlos: "Whoa, Whoa, Whoa take a easy there Bcca I'm on break and I just like to see what they soilders say is true"

Rebecca: "I hate you call me that. How many time have I to tell you that?"

Hiro puzzle after this and wonder why the two agure and bigry.

"They are at again like a children"

Hiro turn to see three girl in front of him.

The first person is a tall and strong girl but Hiro discover she an alien. She has medium length black hair that goes down to her shoulders and she has purple-blue eyes. She wears a large red and gold suit of armor, with a gold and black colored horned helmet. She also has some golden armlets, along with a red cape, long black leggings and gold boots. She have weapon look like mallich rod that made of gold. Her figure is massive huge hourglass. The sec person is a tall and has massive hourglass figure. She has long blonde hair, blue eye, She wearing, black blue suit with long sleeve with white star and one on her chest. She have black and white short with red scarf or something and boot she have. She hold what look like a staff. The last one is a taller and massive Hourglass. She has Long blonde hair, Blue eye, wearing tight suit of red on top and blue over her body. Golden on her chest and red boot. She have red scraft with golden badge on her hip as it wrap around her hip as the wind blow on it.

Along with them was a teenage girl who as shimmery white skin and long icy blue hair that's tied back into a ponytail. She has blue eyes and icicle earrings, and blue lipstick. She wears a dark blue coat with a snowy neck collar and has a blue lightning design with a snowflake in the middle. She also wears an ice belt and a tiara resembling a scrunchie. She also wears long white boots with blue tips. She is tall and have massive huge hourglass figure.

Hrio puzzle what the newcomer and Hiro blush of their look as they are sexy and hot as fuck.

"They sure to chill out or I'll chill them out"

"Frost you know you can't do that it aganest the law"

The girl name frost sigh.

Frost: "Your right sorry"

Then and Tall alien girl spot Hiro looking at them.

"Who that?"

The four girl look at Hiro and they decide to talk to him.

"Hey there what your name?"

Hiro: My name Hiro Hamada. Can I ask you beauitful lady name?"

The four blush of how nice he is as they giggle.

Big Barda: "My name is Big Barda from planet Apokolips"

Hiro: "Wait so your a alien girl?"

Barda: "Yes I am"

Hiro: "For hot tall alien girl, your really are cutie like that and I love it"

Barda blush red as she smile for him say nice thing for her and she like to be love of him.

Stargirl: "I'm Courtney Whitmore I also know Stargirl"

Hiro: "Stargirl huh? I llove that name and it suit you for cuite girl like you"

Stargirl blush underneat her mask as she never be call cuite before and she like that.

Carol: "My name is Carol Danvers as know Captain Marvel"

Hiro: "Really? I love that name and you must be strong enouch to beat bad guy just one sec and your figure are sexy and I like see you fight in action"

Carol face blush of being call her sexy and he like her fighting skill and she can hope show him how she good at.

Frost: "My name is Caitlin Snow but call Frost but while back I use to call Killer Frost"

Hiro: "Killer Frost? That like kill with ice but I'm glad you change your name to Frost and It fit your cutie name hero form and I like your cuite blue hair."

Frost blush blue as she hear Hiro like her blue hair and she happy Hior like her name Frost instead Killer Frost.

The four now have crush on Hiro until Leslie and Doris appear to Hiro.

Leslie: "Hey Hiro what you doing?"

Hiro: "Oh I'm talking to them" *point the girl*

But Big Barda and Stargirl however are in fighting pose whitch Hiro took back.

Hiro: "Whoa what you two doing?"

Barda: "Hiro stand back those two are villains"

Doris: "Wait no I'm not villain any more"

Stargirl: "Why you said that Giganta?"

Leslie: "How you know her name?"

Barda: "That we know of you Livewire"

Hiro: "Girl this misunderstand"

Stargirl: "Hiro we have to fight them"

Doris: "We bearing know you"

Then Frost was walk in front of them as she study before spoke.

Frost: "Hold on you two. This not our Livewire and Giganta"

Barda: "What you mean?"

Frost: "Livewire not a punk and Giganta suit never rip or tear so they are not our"

Leslie: "You have Livewire in your world?"

Doris: "And Giganta as well? Man I didn't know there world same version like me"

Barda: "We sorry misstand you"

Leslie: "It fine and try be careful who your encounter"

Soon, everyone talk and tell life past they have and happy to have regroup again.

**(Office)**

Leon: "I see, that explane it"

Claire and Ada have told Leon about the thing going on and the world has fuse even not count more zombies now spred different desea and stuff but cost to evole into something else even with the other virus to much worster but if happen, then will go shit downhill. Leon now understand as he look the file and remember what it said before turing back to the two.

Leon: "So that explane of the people are return back to normal or bring back not as a zombies but before they was kill"

Ada: "So what you surdest to do now?"

Leon: "Well let him along the other stay here and learn about them and Hiro as we must use him to cure people and bring back before they be kill"

Claire: "A-A-Are you sure Leon? He won't do it"

Leon: "He have to and he the only one can save human and cure them from anymore virus, k?"

The two look each other and worry if Hiro doing or not even they came from other place that have no virus and no death. So they just nod as Leon smile before they walk back to the other.

**(Meeting room) (Jut bare with me)**

Frank: "So this guy name Bluff Dunder is a news like me?"

While happening, Hiro decide to show everyone about both him and other home and tell about the history of their home of what happen that the city got destory by the one Lenore Shimamoto who she didn't mean to do it as she create to find and no ne hear from her. Then they told the japen came and help them and transforme into new version city from San Francisco to San Fransokyo and they have crime long time until they create superhero they name Big Hero 6 or BH6 for short. They even they fight villains beat bad guys and they beat two villain just matter before something bad happen.

Alice: "Wow I never know your world is different timeline when the she have unleashed the power she never have done"

Honey: "We know and it not her fault to do so and it fine."

Sherry: "Did everyone know about her cost?"

Gogo: "No"

Jessica: "Well, it shame she haven't done it"

Wasabi: "It can't be stop so ya"

Lelise: "So this guy Obake want to kill people? Why?"

Hiro: "Not sure"

Then Leon with Claire and Ada are appear in the room as everyone stop what they doing as Leon walk toward to Hiro as he eye on him as he spoke.

Leon: "Now the two tolf me about everything you told them right?"

Hiro: "Yes"

Leon: "Well I like to said I'm happy to beileve your word you said. Now I know you have power to heal, cure and bring dead back to life but I understand we have not turth each other but we're wars and we need-"

Hiro: "I'll do it"

Everyone was shock what Hiro just say as Leon just surprise or not but he shock off and smile.

Leon: "Really? I just want to tell you about everything about it but I guess you want to-"

Hiro: "I told about when I and other got here and learn thing"

Leon: "So you do. Well then you know how this go and we have to make sure the people will be safe and restore humanie kind"

So Hiro and other are now join the cillaiven team as they ready for the cure people from infaction. The time is show late as everyone show to their own room and all of theam fall asleep but Hiro have not as he have thinking of what to do and what have thing gonna happen and if he know what to do or thinking but Hiro shook his head as he got out and walk throught the hall as no one there as Hiro found the hanger as the hatch open to show a full moon in the sky and Hiro sigh at the site.

"Hey there"

Hiro turn to see Aquawoman standing feet to Hiro as she have her hand on her hip while Hiro blush on his face red as he nervous of her look and he know she from the other world even strangely how that happen. Aquaqoman smile notice Hiro face blush red as she like guy to looking her figure but this one is different and she know he is kind heart he have and thinking he will be her king. Hiro quickly spoke up.

Hiro: "Oh h-h-hey Aquawoman how you doing?"

Aquawoman: "It fine just wonder why your not sleep"

Hiro: "Oh I n-n-n-n-need to clear my head off"

Aquawoman: "I see. Well may i join?"

Hiro: "Sure"

She smile and sit next to Hiro as Hiro felt her massive hip press his as he blush but Aquawoman smile how cute the boy is as she though of something she like to do.

Aquawoman: _"That kid is cute and hot I hear rumor about he is actalley a Kamaboni and he canbe my king even he look young. But now I think the other will have same feeling of him"_

She snugt her body as Hiro felt it and he blush more.

Aquawoman: "So tell me what have you in mind?"

Hiro: "I'm just thinking of the way to help people and what not but I can't think of what to do and how can save all of them."

Aquawoman understand and smile at Hiro.

Aquawoman: "I understand but you don't have to be worry of it just because you are hero and asave people dosen't mean that you can't save all the people but you can try you can and even you can save mankind"

Hiro look at aquawoman and smile.

Hiro: "Thank Aquawoman"

Aquawoman: "No problem. There something I like to tell you Hiro"

Hiro: "What is"

Aquawoman: "As you may know of me as Queen of the sea right?"

Hiro: "Ya?"

Aquawoman: "Well the Queen need a King and I have feel of you"

Hiro: "Me? Why?"

Aquawoman: "Me and other end up here and try to fingure out why we end up here as we meet other people and try to think until you came along and I have feel of you and I have find you and I now to make you my ruler with me by my side until when you told about yourself, I until I know not just me but other woman as well as they too have crus on you."

Hiro: "Wow I never know you nd other have love for me"

Aquawoman: "Yes but I like you to ask if me and other will join your harem and help you along the journgy to helpp your kingdom"

Hiro: *smile* "Sure of course you and other can join my harem"

Aqueawoman smile and kiss Hiro on the lip as the mark appear before fade off. Aquawoman smile before spoke to Hiro.

Aquawoman: "So want go your room and have good time for the night to remember?"

Hiro: "Sure"

Soon the two walk back to Hiro room to have good time. But when they got there, they see Doris, Barda, Stargirl, Coral, Frost and the other heroies standing at the Hiro room.

Hiro: "Girls? What you doing here?"

Doris: "Well we here to talk about thing."

Aquawoman: "Not to worry I told hima nd he agree he let us to join"

Hiro: "They told you about their feeling of me?"

Aquawoman: "Yes. I can tell your ready for us if you can keep up?"

Hiro: "I'm more then ready"

**(Lemon)**

They enter in and soon they got undress. Once they finished, Aquawoman first to go as she strock Hiro dick as she smile on her face.

Aquawoman: "That big dick of your is so huge"

Hiro: "I do have Aquawoman"

Jonsta: "Please called me Jonsta Belita"

Hiro: "Well I like that cute name for a sexy queen of the seas"

She smile before she strock Hiro dick as she now started suck his dick while bob her head up and down as soon she strock faster and faster as Hiro moan in delike and have good time before Hiro releashed his cum in her mouth as she glup much she can as she lick every last drop.

Jonsta: "I happy to said your cum taste good. Now it time to make me your queen"

She line her puss and slame down as she moan before she pump Hiro cock hard and smooth. After an hour pumping, Aquawoman panting until she spoke.

Jonsta: "H-Hiro I'm g-g-g-go to cum"

Hiro: "I am to"

Soon, they both cum and rest. Jonsta smile and spoke.

Jonsta: "Well, you are good and I like how the king to treat his Queen"

Hiro: "Of coruse"

Then batwoman came and and lay on him as she pull her mask off to reavel her long black hair and her eye are blue and her face look pretty.

Hiro: "I like your hair"

Brania: "Thank. My name is Brania Wayna"

Hiro: "That name is grea for hot woman"

She blush as she use her massive breast to marssade Hiro cock as she smile while her press her Breasts and rub slowly until she pick up speed as Hiro felt presser as Brania mouth on Hiro cock and suck it as she sped up speed as Hiro felt his liment and cum in her mouth and glup it down as she then sit up and then smile at Hiro.

Brania: "Your great and now time for the real battle"

She slame down and pump fast as Hiro moan and before long, Hiro cum inside of her as she smile.

Brania: "I like it"

Then Jesse jump on and she giggle herself.

Jesse: "I like go straget to the point"

Jesse shove her puss in Hiro dick and pump before pick up speed as Hiro moan and groan as the presser have build up until he cum inside as Jesse moan as she lay on the bed. Superwoman float to Hiro and then kis on his lip.

Superwoman: "I happy you want to do this"

Hiro: "I can do everything Superwoman"

Calitha: "It Calitha Shainra Hiro"

She then place her puss and shove in and pump up and down as she careful not to break Hiro cock with her power. She moan as Hiro grind his dick as best he could as they have great time. Then Hiro can't hold his build any longer and he cum inside as Calitha moan and lay on the bed. Only that done, Doris soon was next as she decide to speak to him.

Doris: "I want to let you know that this is my first time to sex someone and I never do it"

Hiro: "Hey it fine I'll help guide you through"

She thank Hiro as she suck his dick and her massive breast Massages Hiro cock and she lick and suck while making noise until she felt Hiro build and she close her mouth on Hiro cock as he cum in. She done all the hiro cum as she life her puss and slame really hard but Hiro didn't felt pain or be crush.

Doris: "Wow Hiro,I didn't know your not in pain"

Hiro: "Your not that heavey Doris"

Doris: "Oh really? *She grow into Giganta form* How this?"

Hiro: "Now that a challage"

So Doris ruffer off as she pretande like a amazon trile and she pump faster and faster as she moan in delike.

Doris: "Oh ya fuck hard make me your"

Before long Hiro cum follow Doris too as she lay down panting while she change back her normal. The only left are Barda, Stargirl, Coral and Frost as they are walk over and crawl to bed as they eye on Hiro.

Frost: "Well, it just four girls left and I think Big Barda can go to do stuff"

Barda: "I-I-I-I never have this before and I nervous"

Hiro: "I be with you and get through"

Barda smile as she lay on Hiro as he felt her weight is heavey do her size and he didn't mind as he and Barda shove in her puss and he pump his dick as Barda gasp then moan before she started to fuck hard and she moan harder. She have never felt this before in her planet and she remember she told to find someone to be her mate and when she arrive, she have trouble to fine mate and she give up and do bad thing until she join high school for heroes and try to fit in and she make friends as she now no longer villains. Since then she was send to mission with other to find strange ativany going on as she and other arrive to found a wormhole as they puzzle what to do. Barda say she gonna invatine but they think it bad idea but she said she gonna be fine as she place her hand in but soon be pull in hard by proce as she plung before she hear her team called out for her and blackness. She woke up in strange place and met other and live here until she met different superheros and make friends whitch soon found frost who say the other are looking for her after she fell in and they glade to be unite. Now she met Hiro she felt her heart beat and found her mate for her and she here she is have sex and she now having great time. She pump faster and faster as she moan more as she felt the presser coming. Then she spoke to Hiro.

Barda: "Hiro I-I-I-I'm gonna cum"

Hiro: "It fine just hold until you let go"

Soon enouch, they both cum as Barda panting and smile in joy.

Barda: "T-T-Thank you my lovely hubisde"

Once she lay, Stargirl then smile as she place her puss on Hiro cock.

Stargirl: "I hope you don'r mind skip to this, right?"

Hiro didn't mind as they fuck each other and they pump up hard and they pump faster as he felt a tingling inside while build up.

Hiro: "Courtney I'm gonna cum"

Courtney: "Inside me Hiro inside"

Soon he cum inside Courtney as she panting while smile.

Courtney: "That good sex Hiro"

Then Frost have turn as she smile before she kiss Hiro moan and groan before she strock Hiro dick and pumping as Hiro build up he can feel. Soon he cum as Frost felt cum on her face as she lick clean as she now line up and slame down and pump Hiro cock as Hiro moan in joy. But he though try something and use his power making Frost swell up as his cock grow and make it intrasty fun. Frost felt this as she pump harder and faster as her bosy bloating as she felt stop growing as Hiro build up came to end as he cum in Frost as she moan in delike as she lay down and Carol is left who have smrick on her face and hide something her back.

Carol: "So you have sex them I'm impreass of it"

Hiro: "I try"

Carol: "Now I hear you like big girls right?"

Hiro: "Of course"

Carol: "Well let see if you can handle massive immobile"

She show the value pod she somehow got from him before she drink half down and place back before lay on Hiro who is worry of this.

Hiro: "Carol are you sure about that? What gonna happen or we not sure what gonna happen?"

Carol: "We're about to find out"

Right after she say that, her body started to bloated and fatting up as she kiss Hiro and moan while her body bloated outward as she grow bigger and bigger until she stop growing. She now immobile as she smile.

Carol: "Well? I'm ready"

So Hiro shove in her puss as she moan while Hiro slap as he fucking Carol smile as she fuck from Hiro she happy to find someone be with her as she felt her body wobble and jiggle as she moan and groan since she have power to use and now Carol body sloshly and groan as she felt she have fill liquid or fat inside as she felt Hiro pump faster and faster as she felt his presser build up ready to end it.

Carol: "Hiro I want you cum in me please"

Hiro: "Okay Carol if you like"

So he pick up speed until he cum inside as Carol sigh as she lay on her back.

Carol: "That so good Hiro"

Hiro: "Of coruse"

So Hiro and the girls fell asleep.

**(End Lemon)**

**(Next Morning)**

The Next Morning Hiro woke up and see his lovers with mark on them as he smile of tonight. He got up take a shower and got dress and walk out to find the place to eat. Hiro was just lost until he told to where to a place to eat as the guard point out and he thank them and left. As Hiro walk toward to the cafe room, he spot a woman standing in the hallway. The woman is tall and massive hourglass. She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, she wear look like a hi-tech suit, a goggle, a boots and a belt tech she have whitch Hiro never see before. Hiro watch the woman talking to the person. The person who also a woman. She is taller and have massvie large hourglass. She have long Strawberry Blond Hair, blue eye, she wear a tight suit with star on her chest and wearing a jean jacket. An earring on her ear and belt on her wright. They was talking about something as Hiro not why what they walk about it but they are hot and sexy. But Hiro then spot two girl of teen he never see. The first one is teenage girl who is tall and massive hourglass figure. She have blong black hair and her eye are black? This puzzle of Hiro why the girl have black eye. She wear a hero suit of black and white suit. She wear white boots, cape and glove sheelve. She what wearing a silver helmet or something and a white what look like a sparkly star or light. She floating just about ince of the floor. She is talking to another teen girl who she tall and has massive hourglass figure. She look hot looking girl for she has long blonde hair, pale skin and light blue eyes. She wears pale pink lipstick, light blue eye shadow, and a light shade of pink blush. She wears a navy blue jacket with light golden accents and wears a turtleneck black leotard underneath. She also wears light blueish gray tights with light golden accents and black combat boots. But behind them was another girl teen. She is tall and massive hourglass look. She have brown hair, blue eye, she wear what look like a suit of yellow and black with a siympal mark on her shoulder. She look hot and sexy. The third girl join in and talk about something until she point at Hiro who he know he be caught and worry if they are mad at him but he was shock they are not as they walk toward him and they stop in front of him as he nervous chuckle in embbaress.

Hiro: "Uh hey sorry about spy on you I just or was going to have breakfast with my friends so I see you three talking and I sorry I just know you think I weird but I have to go now."

But before he could, he was grab by blond girl in navey blue jacket who hold him still as she smile with her pale lipstick.

"It okay we're not mad we just cuorse of you that we never see you before"

Hiro: "Really? *whew* For minute there I though I'm in trouble about eardrop"

"Are you?"

Hiro: "No I'm just wonder what you talk about"

"Just girls talk that all"

Hiro: "I need to understand girls sooner or later"

The three giggle Hiro joke before they clame down before they speak again. But the japen girl then notice Hiro as she study him.

"Say are you by any change be name Hiro Hamada?"

Hiro: "Why ya I am"

"Are you by anymean your a japen?"

Hiro: "Last I check of me I be am"

"I never see you before from japen. Are you from it?"

Hiro: "Um no I live in San Fransokyo"

"San Frans-what?"

Hiro: "Oh you girls never hear it. It was rebuild by the people from japen Tokyo after the instent like massive power devise destroy nearly leavel San Francisco place to teh ground. But the tokyo people came and help us and rename San Fransokyo since then"

"I see well I learn from the guard talking about you and I think you beat the zombies outside. I must say, your so cute to have a girls to be with"

Hiro: "That nice to said for cute and sexy girl like you say so"

She blush of the boy and have feel of him and though of something about have many girls Hiro will had.

"Say, I hear you have many girls you got there. Is it ture you can have many girls in your group?"

Hiro: "I do but I only have them if they like me and know the real me"

"I see well me and other are like to be your harem group if you don't mind do your?"

Hiro: "Not of all the more then merrie. But I got no name of your three"

Kimiyo: "Oh how silly us. My name is Kimiyo Hoshi or know as Doctor Light. One who I know and other we met"

Dinah: "Hey there hot shot. My name is Dinah Lance I go by name Black Canary"

Kitty: I'm Katherine Pryde but everyone called me kitty I go by Shadowcat"

Hiro: "That name and hero name are good to fit for you girls. I speterly the short name kitty kitty as it name of the cat"

Kitty blush red on her face for Hiro told her it like name of the cat whitch she like it. Then a loud groan from Hiro who blush in embraess.

Hiro: "Sorry I was going to have breakfast"

Dinah: "Oh we're going to have breakfast as well. Maybe we can join you if you like?"

Hiro smile and say he agree before looking back from their behind.

Hiro: "Um not to rude but who are to woman?"

They turn and Kitty spoke.

Kitty: "Oh those two? One is Barbara Morse know as Mockingbird and other is Alison Blaire as Dazzler"

Hiro: "Why Alison dress like that?"

Kitty: "She dress for hero crime while other dress for sing"

Hiro: "I like to meet them"

Kitty: "Maybe soon but let go have breakfast"

So the four go to the cafe for breakfast and Hiro can meet the other and make friends and lover.

**(Medical Rest Room)**

While Hiro and his new lovers going for breakfast, we see in the room where everyone in Medical room to be recover or rest up even help them in need for fix them after fight or be hurt. Every doctors and nurses are working around the clock and check on the pastion to see every all right. In one of the room are three person that Hiro recuse them. In one of the bed is a zombie ghoul who is name Moanica D'Kay started to wake up. Her vistion are blurr and not know where word she as she moan as she sit up as her vision clear to see she in teh some like a hospital room but she not remember what happen or when it happen confuse and scare she wonder she there a connection to all this as she need answer when a door open that startler her. She quickly look up to see a nurse woman walking when she spot Moanica have woke up.

Nurse: "Oh your awake I'm not that worry your um well you know. So how you feel?"

Moanica look puzzle and scare but far worry of this normise or why this human is nice her or why she worry of her like she dead and brought back. The nurse this.

Nurse: "Oh don't be scare dear. You have knock out for a while since the boy save your life. We have scane your inside and it seem there a black ooze inside and we manit to got out before it will reborn and take your body all over again"

Take over her body? Did the human mean something inside of her have contracl her? If so then this boy save her but how? And why? She have to know and learn about it.

"Nurse? Is everything all right?"

Nurse: "Yes doctor the pastion have just woke up"

The doctor enter the room and smile at Moanica.

Doctor: "Ah I see so how your feel miss?"

Nurse: "She seem confuse what happen and not sure what going on."

Doctor: "I see. When young lady we not here to hurt you but here to help you. I'm sure where your as you in the mednic room for you be out for while and not only that the boy brought you here are one you sure thank for he save you"

Now she really like to learn about this and want the answer now.

Moanica: "W-W-Where is he?"

Nurse: "Who dear?"

Moanica: "The one who save me"

Doctor: "The boy? Ah I see you want to thank him right?"

Moanica: "Yes but I also w-w-w-want to t-t-thank him"

Doctor: "I see. We will get message to him. In the mean time you rest up and once you rest, your'll gonna learn thing or two about thing happening."

Once they left her alone, Moanica have thing in her mind she want answer.

Moanica: _"What just happen to me? Where am I?"_

**(Caferoom)**

The four enter the room and see many people as they talk and joke around as all the different kind people from different world that end up here are get along as he and the three girls walk up to the food buffa and see a big fat guy in cook dress is baild and bit hair on his face. He spoke in gunt voice.

Launghman: "What can I do for you?"

Hiro: "Anything you got here?"

Laughman: "Not must but look around what you see and pick"

So that what they did. Once they pick, they got tray and place their food.

Laughman: "Have a good day"

They thank the man and walk away and Hiro search his friends and lover until he spot them and he lead the three to the other. Once there Hiro instrdu to them as they happy to meet them. Fred happy to know Kitty of her being member of X-Men which he have a massive comics books them and Kitty freak out but Hiro told her it fine as long Fred not spolier. Soon they eat and chatting of the story to shared just the other that the in Hiro room they sleep and they happy they join Hiro harem. As they eating their breakfast, Doris was one who broke the ice.

Doris: "Hey I like to answer about your world Barda"

Barda: "What you like to know?"

Doris: "Are there wonder woman in your world?"

Dinah: "We do have Wonder Woman in our world why you ask?"

Doris: "I though if she talk weird when our Wonder Woman do talk funny when she and her team fight me and other girls?"

Frost: "No she don't she be teach how we speak like normal. Do your Wonder Woman talk weird?"

Leslie: "Sometime that girl is crazy"

Hiro: "Maybe if she and other end up here, I can teach how to be like us"

Alice: "I hope not do stupit thing if she stay in new world"

Tari: "Maybe she need to teach kind and nicely and maybe be friendly"

Frankie: "I just hope that not gonna happen if she be here"

Clawdeen: "Don't worry Ghoulfriend we can try no matter what they throw at us"

Gogo: "I hope so. So I wonder do you know how many heros are their in the world?"

Kimiyo: "Well, their many world of earth of version of heros but no one every counted of it and they stop counted"

Wasabi: "Well it worst to asking even know that there gonna be new world to fuse"

Courtney: "Oh so there be new place to be encounter? There go my idea saving the world"

Just then a soilder abrote Hiro.

Soilder: "Mr. Hamada I was told to take you to the recover room to see the zombie girl that now awake and like to see you"

Hiro: "It Hiro and Moanica is awake?"

Soilder: "Of coruse"

Hiro: "Wait for me I'll be right back"

Once Hiro left, Gogo spoke to the one sleep in Hiro room and one he meet them they join.

Gogo: "So have you got a mark you be chonie?"

Doris: "I do and sister it was great"

Courtney: "I like the way he did and he like superstar"

Jonsta: "It good as I finally have him my king"

Frost: "I felt deep ice inside of me"

Honey: "That great to hear of. But are we worry of Moanica will take Hiro from us and make him her slave?"

Lagoona: "That no sencete mate because when Hiro us to power on her, a black ooze be throw up from her and never know what it is and how it behave"

Draculaura: "She right. Whatever is it done to Moanica, may have cause to other monsters to hate humans and maybe humans hate monsters"

Cleo: "We not sure about that Draculaura even it did then we be know of it"

Ghoulia: "I for once agree Cleo we not sure of it and we need to study it"

Jill: "I hope you ghouls are right about for once"

Ari: "Ooooo I hope Hiro gonna be alright"

Casta: "It fine dear he is strong and nothing will scare poor Hiro"

**(Recover wing Hall)**

Hiro: "I defreing scare of this"

Hiro worry of why he be told that Moanica want him for something. Whatever it is, he have to be ready and hope for the best.

Soilder: "Here it is"

Hiro now in the room as the soilder told he go back his post and he left leaving Hiro along at the door as he take breade and sigh.

Hiro: "Welp, here go nothing"

So Hiro enter and see Moanica staring at the window as she lost her though and not know Hiro preasten as he know he have to get this over with. So Hiro walk in and nerouse walk toward Moanica who ingroe Hiro aprotting. Once Hiro aprost, He let small couch as Moanica turn to Hiro.

Hiro: "Semm your wake at last. You want to ask me?"

Moanica stared at Hiro as her heart beating as blush appear her cheek how he look.

Moanica: _"T-T-Thank the one I save? He so cute and hot and *sigh* handsome"_

Hiro: "Are you okay?"

Moanica: "Huh? Oh y-y-y-ya um I like to said t-t-t-thank you for saving me"

Hiro: "It no problem and I know we can be friend"

Moanica: "Y-Y-Ya. I like to ask do you know what year is it?"

Hiro was puzzle and he know whatever what black thing is did something mess her brain and decide to answer.

Hiro: "It year 2019"

Moanica: "What? Oh no I don't know what happen or remember of this"

Hiro: "You don't remember a thing?"

Moanica: "Well, I do remember be hiding from the humans and cry of humans wish be get along and strange dark voice told me it can help me and nothing"

Hiro: "Well your gonna learn what happen you really did as I tell you of this"

**(One explane later)**

Moanica: "I can't beileve I done all this"

Hiro have finished telling her what going and now she felt bad and wish to change but nothing done. Hiro felt bad for her as he though something to help.

Hiro: "Well it not your fault this have happen but you can change around to help humans. I think your cute when they told me you speak Spain launghe make you dead hot"

Moanica blush when Hiro have said she was dead hot when she speak Spain that no one have told nicely for long time. Maybe she mistake that humans not all bad as Hiro is only one have cure her and well you know. Moanica suddenly frown on her face which Hiro know this.

Hiro: "Is something wrong?"

Moanica: "Oh Hiro your only be nice to me to make me think humans not bad even I not know but I can't redo what I done to the ghouls school I try to take over and make monsters to fight humans."

Hiro: "It not your fault you being not yourself even you something contral you from this black ooze. Listen, I like you to make friends and if you like, I can mark you to be my harem that I'm making group what you say?"

Moanica was shock that Hiro is helping her to be nice ghouls and make friends to the humans by make peace that Moanica never though of it. So shesmile as tear stream down on her cheekas she hug him as Hiro stunde of this as he hug back.

Moanica: "No one was nice to help me I-I-I glade you came to save me."

Hiro: "It what I do Moanica"

Moanica kiss Hiro as a mark appear on her hand as she smile before giggle when the Doctor and Nurse enter to check up on her.

Doctor: "Well it seem your fully recover since there nothing broke or damage body so your free to go"

Nurse: "Just be careful not be kill, k?"

So the two walk out as Hiro spoke up.

Hiro: "Now your in the group, I think the other will know you more"

*GROAN*

Moanica blush that came from her stomach like she haven't eat for while.

Hiro: "Your hungry?"

Moanica: "Mmmhmm"

Hiro: "There cafe room there to eat, I'll show you"

She took Hiro hand and walk to the cafe.

**(Leon office)**

Leon gone throught the file and see how thing work and how the antidot will work or not and hope the god bless to save man kind.

Leon: "I how your right Kid"

**(Caferoom)**

Hiro led Moanica as her eye wide to see food while drool as she wrip from her mouth cornder.

Hiro: "So what you like to eat?"

Moanica: "I don't know but I like to try everything"

So she grab whatever on the table and pile on her trye as Hiro lead to the group who shock to see her but most is the Ghouls.

Hiro: "Hey guys guess who is woke from the dead?"

Cleo: "We know Hiro"

Ari: "Why she up and not attack us?"

Hiro: "Ghouls don't you forget of what we see in the lab?"

Ghouls: "OH"

Golden Girl: "So what make her to be evil in the first place?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure all she remember is hidding and hear dark voice and that it"

They glare at Moanica who she eat all the eat while she fill her stomach with food as her body bloated outward. Moanica felt her body change but thinking she must be really hurngryand this food fatten up and didn't mind of it as she contuine eating while they talk about Moanica.

Frankie: "If what you said it true, then maybe there something she hear cost her to be evil and hate Humans."

Honey: "That true but where did she have be hiddin?"

Gogo: "Not sure but I believe there something connect to the darkness?"

Fred: "OHOHOHOHOH THIS LIKE CLUE MYTRIES ROLEPLAY"

Hiro: "Fred this not murder clue or something. But her memory she have trouble of it seem mess her mind"

Sally: "Well it seem that prehave it best that she can't remember now until she know what happen"

Hiro: "I have told her but she upset herself but she fine as she want to make up from her misunderstand past"

Moanica hear the complaint of how she not know this stuff as she felt guilty of this and decide to speak.

Moanica: "I'm sorry"

Hiro: "You what?"

Moanica: "For everything I cost this even I can't remember but I do remember did to her" *Pointing at Ghoulia*

Ghoulia: "M-M-Me?"

Moanica: "I remember I turn her and her family into my slave as I froce her to make something to rid human when I'm being in contral by unknowen"

Draculaura: "You was human before?"

Ghoulia: "Yes my name was or use to be Goania Yeina. You see Moanica and her zomboy broke in and capture me and my family and turn us into this. Even then I plan to trick her by showing there a rare gem that will give power lie in the cave and trap there and it work"

Moanica: "You did but I think you make it wrost as I be free by someone but not sure"

Everyone now felt sorry for her as Draculaura surprisly hug her as Moanica have shock look on her face.

Draculaura: "We're sorry to hear that. Your still welcome to go to monster high if you like to"

Moanica smile and hug her back.

Moanica: "Thank you so much"

Soon once done they conitue eat their breakfast as Moanica place her massive large breast on Hiro head to make a boob hat and they laugh of the joke and play game. Soon once theydone they left the cafe until Hiro run into the two woman he saw them before from the hall.

Hiro: "Sorry about that didn't look where to go"

Mockingbird: "It fine. Say are you the boy we hear about?"

Hiro: "That me"

Mockingbird: "Sorry about never met"

Hiro: "It fine and don't mind your name I be told about you two"

Mockingbird: "I see well if you don't mind if me and Dazzler like to join your harem and be part of your team?"

Hiro: "Guys?"

BH6: "We don't mind/Awsome/It fine/Sure of course"

SGS: "We like it"

Harem: "Their in"

Hiro: "Guess you two are in now"

The two woman hug Hiro and contiune walking in the hallway until they will find and learn the place.

**(Outside on tall tower)**

Somewhere else, Dennla is on the top of the tower of antenna as he ready to air broadcast as he piss of being slave and he gonna proof he can beat them and kill at once. He jump down and land on the floor and enther the building where all the equitment lay around and some machine broke but he use his power to restore. He then summon the zombies to order to be ready. Hopefully.

**(Safty Base)**

Back the safe base, they in the lab where Dr. Bannia Hartha and Hoilday are done study Vallican and use Hiro blood to copy and study the new antidot and it seem the only way it woke is to test on the vintom zombie. Now the group watch behide a large glass that strong enouch from breaking. In the seat Hiro and other are watching for the test will work. Hiro Ghoulfriends are gather around him as they smooth their body on Hiro as Hiro smile of the body even fat and bloating soften Him. Frankie tap on Hiro shoulder.

Hiro: "Yes?"

Frankie: "Do you think the sntidot we give them will work?"

Hiro: "We have to wait and see"

Soon a metal door open on the right as other door open on the left as the science place the antidot and rush off while the other door that open to reavel a zombie man walking slowly as the group watch in safe glass. Ghoulia hold Hiro hand as he squeeze her hand as she smile before lean her head on Hiro shoulder while her massive breast lay on Hiro body while other cuddle Hiro with their massive body.

Dr. Hoilday: "Okay everyone this will and hopefully the last change to cure this for humankind and this will help people to restore."

Then Flowya appear and lay on top Hiro who happy to see her but she have worry on her face.

Hiro: "Is something wrong Flowya?" 

Flowya: "I'm worry if this plan will not work"

Hiro: "It will work Flowya. Just have fate"

She smile toward Hiro as the speaker caught them attanchein.

Rebecca: "Okay we're about to test this antidot that our new group found in the secret lab"

The hidden paddle open up and it sprake white mist as the zombie roar and slash at the glass but it not break. It charge and hit the glass stardler everyone as the soilders arm and aim if shit go down while the zombie roar louder and make a creak on the glass and Hiro group eady to fight while the sciences try to keep under contral.

Bannia: "SHIT THAT THING GONNA BREAK IT"

Dr. Rebecca: "IF IT FREE SHIT GO DOWN. ALL OF YOU MUST READY TO KILL IF IT ESCAPE"

Soilder: "YOU HEAR HER! KILL IF ESCAPE"

So they watch and waiting as the zombie bash and smash while the glass creak show and grow and spread around the glass as it contiune punch after punch after punch just about about to break free when..

Zombie: "GROAN"

It stop. The thing soon fall to the kneed and it moan before collape and as the moan fade to silent. No one move or make a noise. Finally, they decide to check as they use air duct to suck the cure out as it become clear. In center was once zombie now a human being. He wear work clothe as he go to office work. His brown hair are mess and his skin white and he have cut and brutch. The soilders go inside and check up if the man is okay.

Soilder: "Check is see if the civlien are okay"

One soilder check the man wrist for puls and then they felt it.

Soilder 2: "We got pulse this one is alive"

Then the man work up in confusen.

Man: "W-W-What the-What happen?"

Soilder: "Don't be alerm sir you be been tramatson being zombie for a while and your been cure"

Man: "R-R-Really? I'm cure? Thank lord save us"

Soilder: "We need check if your still have power or not in case that happen just don't want to end up changing back"

The man nod as he be taking to the recover room as everyone sigh releve as it successe test.

Bannia: "Look like it work everyone. Now we have to make more for everyone that become zombies back to normal"

Dr. Hoilday: "Agree I hope we have enouch blood from Hiro he give us will cure all the humanite from the virus"

Leon who watch the whole sence smile at their seccesse and now they have batch of antidot and hope to save everyone and stop the other people from turning into zombies. He look toward Hiro who talk his Girlfriends and though of how Ada and Claire have become Hiro lovers along Jill as he thinking of Hiro who be be a Kamaboni kind and have powerful then god or every other byond then them. Leon know he have to make sure the boy stay alive and hope for the best he save this world. The group are happy Hiro antidot and Hiro blood have cure the first test and now the man save and cure the civlin life.

Fred: "WOW THAT SO AWSOME! THAT THING ALMOST BROKE THE GLASS CASE AND THEN HE BACK TO NORMAL AND WOW THAT AWSOME"

Gogo: "Fred we get it and we saw it we're right here"

Fred: "I KNOW"

Wasabi: "I'm glad that over"

Beatia: "I'm glade we help poor civile from being mindless monster if you know what I mean?"

Moanica: "I glad so or else you guys will kept me int he case like animal"

Hiro: "But your not. We glad you no longer be in contral. Beside *grab her hand* your a nice ghoul everyone though"

Moanica blush red on her face before she kiss Hiro lip before releash their kiss as Moanica sigh in happy tone.

Moanica: "Your the best boyfriend everyghouls would have for"

Suddenly, one of the guard rush up and shout to other.

Guard: "EMERGENCY EMERGENCY! THERE AN EMERGENCY GOING ON"

Leon saw this and want over to see what conmoshin.

Leon: "What going on Guard?"

Guard: "THERE SOMETHING OR SOMEONE IS BROACHCAST THE NEWS THAT THOUGH BE DESTORY"

So Leon and other rush over to the meeting room to see all the people gather toward the tv as the image picture on the TV show the person or something whatever it is stared at the group as they wait for something to said. Then the person spoke.

Dennla: _"Greeting my minons, for those who not know what going on, then you must need it to know. I Dennla the Zombie King have gain the contral of this world and soon more worlds appear and I have contral all the different kind of zombies wonder around minless and brainless to find something to feast and eat human fleash and bite to turn the zombie but even so human kill them and stay dead all they care even they need survie. But as your King, I like to say that there new threat appear in this world. Those who not know is bafoon and aritqite idiot but you know there one person along his team and that is BH6 and SGS they are the one kill every zombies and cure them. I like to ask to join me and together we will tear them lim to lim and I will clame the head of the boy Hiro Hamada. If you hearing this Hiro, come to the abandone lab we are setla the goal if you know what I mean. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH"_

Soon the TV go stacie as everyone are worry of the fight while Leon have order the soilder to be ready and have be in stand by. Hiro and other are now worry the this Dennla are threat then the one they encounter birdwoman in Beverly Hills and now this one mean no business. Now the group need a plan to fight him before they are in shit pit.

**(Recorb room)**

In the Recorb Room, everyone are thinking a plan for how they gonna fight off army zombies and enter the abandon Lab where Dennla lie in the terrtorish base.

Leon: "Okay, we are know this place have use for the place to make virus but brokeout take place."

Jill: "So that mean there no hope, right?"

Chris: "Well one thing is we need kill that bitch I mean who you think he is?"

Carlos: "An basterd that what. He maybe the one contral the zombies and maybe he make everyone into zombies from the first place"

Sherry: "Are there a proof? No there aren't"

Hiro and other study the layout as they wonder what the place hold secret and mysterie inside of it and maybe there a way to destory this place one and for all. Hiro study the layout and nostic a pipeline connect at the main value at the large tanker which it lead to the chamecal room and a skull look mean it an explosin room one spark it over.

Hiro: "Hey is that a explorsin?"

Stacey: "It look like it. I never see they use gas for the lab"

Hiro: "That perfect we're gonna blow this place up"

Frank: "Whoa, whoa, whoa there kid you want to what up?"

Hiro: "This is the only way to destory this place and beat Dennla for good so no more making zombies. But to do so, someone much place it a bomb and set timer so we escape and blow it in sky high. Even so there change that if one may not make it alive"

Juliet: "That understand but if it happen then no one will be make it out."

Gideon: "My daughter right. So someone will have to keep the timer going before will explorse the whole place up and we need it to do so"

Honey: "But who will do so?"

Leon: "We'll think of it right now we need forcen on the mission for the place to kill army of zombies freak"

Zoey: "So how we do this?"

Leon: "We need group destra the zombies army while other go in and find their leader and take him out"

Hiro: "I hope so and we need to bring a bomb so we destory this place"

Leon: "Understood. We gonna do this first thing in the morning so we need rest up and have good night sleep"

So everyone agree and have their business before night came and everyone when to sleep. While Hiro is about to sleep, a knock on his door and Hiro go open to see Dr. Rebecca and Dr. Bannia standing the door way. This puzzle Hiro.

Hiro: "Um can I help you two?"

Hoilday: "Yes, we like to talk with you if we come in"

Hiro let them in and sit on the bed as Hiro sit on the chair and the room quiet for mintue before Hiro spoke.

Hiro: "So what you here for?"

Dr. Bannia: "We want to tell hat we thank you for helping us to cure the people that be turn into a zombies. We check the man and he 100% human now and no power he have."

Hiro: "It no problem it at less to help yuo two"

Rebecca: "Well since you help and save human, we like to give you award"

Hiro: "Like what?"

**(Lemon)**

Sudden, the two woman grab Hiro and kiss Hiro as he kiss back before release their kiss.

Bannia: "We hear you have many girls with you so we though if we can join your harem to help you"

Hiro smile

Hiro: "I like that"

Soon they kissing, moaning and lust of the kiss before they beade air as they undress only left naked as Rebecca Hoilday rub Her massive breast on Hiro chest as Hiro felt soft breast as his cock make a tent in his short. She pull down and reavel Hiro huge cock as they have lust on their look.

Bannia: "Wow that one huge cock you got there Hiro"

Rebecca H: "Yes and I think I will take this"

She grab Hiro huge cock and stared to suck as she bop up and down as Hiro panting heavey as he happy to joy of this. Soon Hiro felt build up as he pump faster until he cum inside her mouth as she glup last drop as she smile at Hiro.

Rebecca: "That good of it Hiro now I think it time for real test"

She life her puss and slame down as she moan in pain as blood leak from her pruss as she pumping slow as Hiro moan and groan for while Rebecca pump faster and faster as Hiro build up before he cum inside as she lay on the bed as Bannia shove her puss in Hiro still hard cock and pump harder and faster.

Bannia: "Oh Hiro you so good at this"

Hiro: "I'm happy you like it for this gonna be fun"

They fuck hard as Hiro slap Bannia massive ass as Bannia moan and panting as she felt Hiro build up as she spoke.

Bannia: "H-H-Hiro cum inside please"

Hiro: "I-I-I-I cumming in"

Soon, he sum inside Bannia as she moan happy as she lay on Hiro bed.

**(Lemon end)**

Bannia: "That good Hiro"

Rebecca: "I love it"

Hiro: "Hope you two like it. Night you two"

Both: "Night"

With that the three fell asleep.

**(Elsewhere)**

In the abaonden Lab, Dennla stared at the screen as all the zombies ready the battle as the figure walk next to Dennla.

Dennla: "So have I told you what I need?"

"I got her sir and she is daughter of the demon"

Dennla: "Exallicte, Now she will help us to fight demon with demon and she will do what I told whenever I tell her"

"So when we battle"

Dennla: "At sunrise they will come and fight us but they will have big surprise what I have store in them"

**(Morning)**

In the break of dawn, Hiro work up and see Rebecca and Bannia sleeping in the bed. Hiro decide to try to see what he like to try what inside of the pokeball since Tari found it. Hiro walk to the training room and he just about to think what pokemon will appear when he starler by someone spoke.

"Hiro?"

Hiro turn to see his ghoulfriends as they in dress and they follow him.

Hiro: "Girls? What you doing here?"

Frankie: "We wonder to see what you doing up"

Hiro: "Well you remember what Tari found?"

Cleo: "Yes she just give you the strange thing she have found. Why you ask?"

Hiro: "Well, I try out if there any something in inside and I met a legendary pokemon Arceus who turn out name Alinaca who is a goddess pokemon"

Abbey: "Pokemon? What is that?"

Hiro: "It the games that people collecte them, rise them like they your pet, be friends and battle them to win"

Clawdeen: "Is that voliet to use the poor creatures?" 

Hiro: "No there place to heal them which is a pokemon center to heal your pokemon. Though I wonder if I can heal them using my healing power on them"

Ari: "Well, I like to see one of them"

Draculaura: "I agree with you Ari. Maybe I can find a bat pokemon if that you called it"

Hiro: "What about Webby?"

Draculaura: "Oh I think he need a friend like Fred friend Webby"

Casta: "Well darling? What you waiting for?"

Hiro nod and throw up in the air as a pokeball pop open as White light appear in frount of them. When the light fade, in front was a female Mawile pokemon who figure was massive marge hourglass, her look are her skin is yellow and black color combination. She has round, cute face with red eyes. Its hands are black and three-fingered. She wearing a punk clothing a t-shirt has picture on black shirt. A tear jean and has a yin coine like that she have around her neck. The strange is Hiro know this Mawile use have one hair like with mouth on her back but now she have two like ponytail like and long hair. But her size and height was massive as she tower them which the ghouls was shock when they saw this as Hiro eye wide as he now rethink of the what kind pokemon did Tari found before she meet the other. Then the Mawile let out huge yawn and Stretches her body while her massive breasts push outward making her breast ten time bigger and she finished her wake up call as she rub her eye in gruging mood.

"Shit fucking crist man can you wait for me to wake up mom? I just need sleep for another hour okay?"

The other was puzzle of who she talking to as Ghoulia spoke to Hiro in whisper tone.

Ghoulia: "Hiro? Are you sure this the pokemon you talk about? I don't see the same pokemon I watch on youtube the people play it"

Hiro: "This the pokemon and juade the look they must be a anthropomorphic or Anthro for short"

Catty: "So is this bad time we woke her up?"

Hiro: "Not exalling but maybe she told by Alinaca?"

Lagoona: "Well maybe she didn't mate. She must not know of us"

Frankie: "Well it not hurt to talk to he right ghouls?"

They nervous mutter in worry tone but Hiro told them it going be okay. So they walk to the Mawile girl as she streach her hair like before Hiro spoke to her.

Hiro: *clear his Throat* "Excuss me are you a pokemon Mawile?" 

But she not listen to Hiro while busy talking to no one with her.

"Can you shut up bros I like to sleep now or else I'm gonna kick...your...a...s...s...in...hell?"

The female anthro Mawile sudden felt something wrong as she open her eye and shock she not her home or her room instead in strange place and there nothing but equitmin, layout and place she not see before. She felt panice rise as she breathing panting uncontraling.

"W-W-W-W-What happen? What is this place? Most of all WHAT FUCKING GOING IN HERE? WHY I'M IN FUCKING SHIT PLACE?"

Hiro and his ghouls shock and rush over to clame her down best they sould but nothing work until Hiro use his power to make her to relaxwhich it work as she clame down and fineally she stop freaking out.

Abbey: "You okay?"

"Y-Y-Yes thank"

Hiro: "It okay but I beileve you not see the safe base before right?"

"N-No but I don't know what happen. Wait a minute, are you brought me out?"

Hiro: "If you talk about releash you from the pokeball? then yes"

"Wait pokemon? How the fuck did I be Caught? Did you Caught me?"

Hiro: "No my lover Tari found a pokeball along the other device I have right here" *Point his pocket in his short where he put there*

The Mawile understand the human boy what he mean as she not remember how she and her family end up in the pokeball but she remember her home was okay and safe but then something in her mind click something.

"Say you say your lover found a pkeball along the device she found, have you meet someone first before me?"

Hiro: "Well I met Alinaca-"

"Wait what you met the goddess pokemon?"

Hiro: "Yes she explane what happening since I be choose to be have many pokemon who I guessing all female to be in my harem and yes I said harem I can have many girls I like since Alinaca is now part of it so you don't have to worry about it as I'm not like other perve but knid boy I am"

The Mawile blush of hearing this and she like to be part of it and can have suck this boy cock. She decide to learn about him and the creastures with him.

"Well I don't mind you having many girls for there no way you have too much girls for there not enouch girls you can't have for"

Hiro: "Wow that good to hear that. My name is Hiro Hamada and this my Ghoulfriends Frankie Stein, Draculaura, Clawdeen Wolf, Lagoona Blue, Cleo de Nile, Ghoulia Yelps, Abbey Bominable, Ari Hauntington, Astranova, Casta Fierce, Catty Noir and Moanica D'Kay"

Ghouls: "Hello/Hi/s'up/greeting/hi/h-hello there/ hello darling/hello mate/how are you?/love your look"

Ashley: "Nice to me you. My name Ashley Genfalle and if you think I'm Mawlie no I'm more like Mega Mawlie."

Hiro: "So your a Mega Mawlie do you change back?"

Ashley: "No for some strange reston, I can't change back to normal as I'm stuck like this for good"

Hiro: "I'm sorry to hear that but I don't mind you stuck like this and your beauite are just perfect"

Ashley blush appear her face and she felt her heart beating inside and Ashley happy to someone was nice to her instead be prick and preve.

Ashley: "Thank you that so nice."

Abbey: "So what you gonna do next?"

Ashley: "Well now I be with Hiro, I don't mind be lover to him but I think the other will like to be curddle with him"

Hiro: "I don't mind of it"

Ashley: "Good because I like show you what I can do"

So she show her move and her figure showing off as this make the ghouls roll their eye for Ashley just being showing off as they later talk each while waiting other to wake up which later everyone woke up and set to work daily they even spot the creatures Hiro and the ghouls talking to it but understand they are new member. Once Ashley gone back in, they went back to meet up the other and planning the attack.

**(Abandone Lab)**

Once the group go over the plan, they set off for the final fight and end this zombies wars for good. Their group of Chopper heading toward the build for battle to win as the Chopper land on the ground as the group of soliders and miltilys are scatter around for battle while Hiro groups are jump out the chopper as they are standing to see the landsape while in horie are the abandon lab building. Hiro looking at the build in the distuon as he got a worry look for if his plan may work or not and hope for the best the humanity be save by the antidot. What worry is Hiro thinking there be more difficale monsters they will encounters in the future and how this gonna get it through.

"Hiro?"

Hiro turn to see Doris who have nervous look while rub her arm.

Hiro: "Are you okay?"

Doris: "I'm not sure if I can do this Hiro there so many of zombies if we not sure how many"

Hiro: "it going be fine and we're be out alive"

Doris: "Thank Hiro" 

Hiro: "Oh I build a devie for your size form here"

He give her a wrist band which puzzle her.

Doris: "What this?"

Hiro: "This help for you notrip your clothe when your be in giant form until I gonna make a suit for you"

Doris: "Oh Hiro thank you"

Leslie: "I hate to rude to romance but we got company"

She point the disn as army of zombies charge toward them as the soilders milialy are ready to attack. As they ready, Doris place her new brace on her wrist and press on before she know it, she be cover from head to toe as a light reavel she in her new hero jump suit.

Doris: "Whoa I like it."

Hiro: "Glad to hear it Drois"

Drois smile as leslie giggle before turning back toward the army of zombies as it slow move in strange way.

Genial: "ALL RIGHT MAGGON! TO BATTLE"

Soon they charge at the army zombies as they shoot and kill the undead and soon Hiro and his groups was lead by other soilder and Leon group as they enter the secret pathway side door. The group are now inside the build while they hear a gun shot and screaming outside battle going on as the group rush throught the maze of building place.

Gogo: "Okay so where we go for there?"

Leon: "We have find the leader and maybe try to blow this place up so no more virus maker made"

Carlos: "So one of us gonna do it? I'll do it"

Chris: "Hold on you need someone be your back I'll go"

Frank: "Hey if you make it feel better? Me, Chuck and Nick will help you"

Chuck: "Who say I go with you?"

Nick: "Ya"

Frank: "We have One billion zombies out there and we only one to stop this wars of apocalypse and do you want your daughter have good life with this?"

Chuck: "No but your right. We have to stop this so me and my Daughter have better life"

Gideon: "Well if you like, me and my two daughter will help you for in need"

Juliet: "Daddy?"

Gideon: "It okay sweety. You dad and your sisters need to help to rig this place and blow this fuck place up to hell. We gonna have good life okay?"

Juliet: "Okay daddy"

Gideon: "Your mom will be pround if she was here"

Once agree, they split up and going take down the villain once and for all.

**(T-shaped corridor)**

The groups are at the corridor that shaped a T as they are now trouble.

Wasabi: "Which way we go for here?"

Jill: "We have to split up and cover more ground"

Hiro don't like the idea but he know she right for cover more ground and hope for the best.

Claire: "Hiro your okay?"

Hiro: "Hm? Oh I fine just be careful out there"

Claire: "Your worry about us are you?"

Hiro: "Yes I do but I understand you take care yourself and have someone got your back"

Claire: "Of crouse but I have someone along other have with us"

Hiro: "Who?"

Then out of corner a person like Claire but a male version same clother of her but different. Another one is version of Jill but have same clothe in different wear. Same go to other persons like Sherry, Ada, Rebc (short name), ash and Moira are have version like them as male.

Claire: "I like you meet Chinta he my guidane"

Chinta: "Nice to meet you as if you like who other are they are Shallta, Andy, Robinet, Agnta and Montja. Now like she said we have her back along the other"

Andy: "We are gonna keep each other back"

Hiro: "I'm happy for that"

Soon the group split up as Hiro and other go one way whiule other go other.

**(Hallway)**

The group crept slowly and careful search the path that lead to Dennla but nothing found. As the group search, Helen spoke.

Helen: "I'm starting to think this place is more then just a abandon place"

Karmus: "W-W-What you mean?"

Helen: "You know when all different world from different timeline and space, they fuse into something new"

Golden Girl: "You got that right. This have more then just a room or place"

As to proof it, Fred open one door to see inside is full of castle Knight room as he close it.

Fred: "This have Knight room"

Honey open up to see a dead garden room.

Honey: "There dead planet in the room"

Doris: "If Pamela was here and see this, she'll flip"

Gogo open other door to reavel a naked look man creature taking shower only it see Gogo looking at it and cover it self while screaming like a woman as she close it and shake her head to get rid the picture in her mind.

Gogo: "I think you not want to look what I see inside that room that I want to forget for I will have nightmare for a while"

Wasabi open door and see a massive mess with bugs, rats and other gross stuff as he close fast while try not to volmit.

Wasabi: "I never, never ever gonna open that door again."

Frankie: "Maybe that why he pick this place to make a maze labyrinth"

Clawdeen: "Your right Frankie but why he do that?"

Cleo: "Who know we have to find the the leader and take him out"

Moanica: "I'm not sure"

Hiro: "You okay Moanica?" 

Moanica: "No I'm scare if he powerful then us and no way to fight him"

Draculaura: "It fine we're make sure of that and we have Hiro group with us"

Ghoulia: "I agree her. You no longer hate human anymore"

Moanica: "I know it just I suren't have make deal in the first place I just wish-"

Hiro: "You don't have to set clock back to redo but instead look foward for the future"

Moanica felt happy feeling as she grab Hiro and kiss him while her massive breast press him and they finished their kiss and Hiro grab her breast and squeeze as Moanica before he let go as she smile.

Moanica: "Thank you Hiro"

Hiro: "We sure go and search the leader"

"HEY HIRO"

They turn the noise to see Tari holding yet another device but this one different it have rectangular device with screen on it and an attana on side on top with button and it have weird looking picture of the egg appear on the side of the slot.

Hiro: "What is that Tari?"

Tari: "It some kind of weird device I found and it seem have something do a code or something"

Hiro shrude and place in his pocket and search around until Clawdeen spoke out to other.

Clawdeen: "Guys I found something"

They rush to Clawdeen pointing at the metal door as Hiro told Baymax to open up and he did. Once he did they enter to see big no massive dorm all around and it hard to explane as it cover metal to metal.

Fred: "Whoa this place is awsome"

Wasabi: "I have baaaad feeling about this"

Gogo: "Oh woman up"

Honey: "Hiro? Do you think we may looking for the boss room?"

Hiro: "We sure go back and-"

*SLAM*

Before Hiro finished the word, the door behind them slam shut it. Fred, Wasabi and Gogo grab the handle and try to praf it open but it didn't open it.

Gogo: "Shit we're trap in"

"Indeed your all are"

The groups turn to see Dennla in the center as he chuckled in evil way.

Dennla: "I'm so glad you all here"

Gogo: "YOU! YOU GOT NERD TO SHOW UP"

Gogo charge and throw the dise at him only fade though as it a halogram.

: "Now now Speed Demon Queen. You and other will encounter me soon"

Alice: "So you gonna trap us here forever?"

: "Oh nononnonononono my dear you gonna fight my fighters if you know what I mean right?"

Tari: "Um...no"

: "Well too bad so sad. Now prepear for yourself for the ULITMATE BATTLE"

So the ground shake and quake voilet as the floor open. Then a figure in cloke flow up and out the hole as land on the metal floor. The cloke figure wear dark cloke and a hood cover face. The group ready to fight in pose.

April: "You guys beat the person while I rec whole thing"

Fred: "Can you get my goodside?"

April: "You got it"

Stargirl: "Say is it me or that figure look familair"

Frost: "Wait your right"

Then the figure pull the hood down to reval shocking ture. The cloke figure reavel a teenage girl. She have massvie hourglass that are large and her size big and tall. She has pale skin, deep blue eyes, and a ruby red gemstone on her forehead. She has short dark hair with red tips and wears red lipstick and pink blush. She wears a long sleeveless navy blue top along with a gold belt with rounded ruby red gems and light blue leggings. She wears a matching dark cloak with a ruby red brooch with gold around it. She also wears matching gloves with red frames at the ends with matching knee-high boots. The Herogirls mins the other know who that is.

Barda: "IT RAVEN"

Honey: "You know her?"

Frost: "Yes she our friends and she a daughter of Trigon"

Wasabi: "Who?"

Dinah: "An demon that want to conqour our world and since he trap in the underworld, he try to use Raven power to open up for him"

Kitty: "That just wrong"

Frost: "Raven thank goodness your okay"

Stargirl: "We're glad your here. Can you help us out?"

Hiro felt something wrong and he know their friend Raven is daughter demon but something contral her as he spot her eye are blank as she rasie her hand as cover black arura and Hiro know what happen next.

Raven: "Azarath Metrion Zinthos"

Hiro: "WATCH OUT"

Hiro quickly use his power to frosc everybody to duck as dark spell hit on the metal wall as they look in shock but the heroes girls was byonde shock.

Frost: "RAVEN WHAT THE FUCK GIRL? WHY DID YOU ATTACK US?"

Hiro: "She in mind contral somehow"

Barda: "But how?"

Baymax: "I have scane on Raven as she inject of virus that can contral people mind while user order them to"

: "That right and I have bonus as well"

Then a portal open up but the wormhole have diginal number as a massive giant shadow tower them over to reavel a giantess or titain size creature. This creatures is a female who a demon like whose appearance is a cross between a demonic priestess and a feudal Japanese courtesan, wearing long, purple robes over a leather cat suit. It has the Mark of Evil on its forehead and is one of the few humanoid Digimon which has its upper face uncovered. Its hair is black like the demonic bat-like wings protruding from its back, its eyes are blue and its skin is rather pale, similar to a vampire. It wears the "Nazar Nail" over its right arm, a golden gauntlet with strange word on it that reads DC deDC jiDC taDC ruDC moDC nDC suDC taDC chouon that not understand. The ribbons off of its dress are razor-sharp. It wears purple eye shadow, lipstick and nail polish as makeup. She also had a massive large hourglass figure as she too have blank eye on as Dennla chuckle wich turn to laugher.

: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SO WHAT YOU THINK HUH? MEET THE DEMONIC FROM THE WORLD WHERE MONSTERS ROUME FREE AND FIGHT FOR SURVIE AND EVIL CONQOUR BOTH HUMAN AND DIGI-MONSTER LAYLAMON!"

The monster Laylamon giggle as she lick her lip of hunger on the heroes.

Wasabi: "Shit this is bad"

Fred: "DUDE DO YOU NOT HEAR HIM SAY THIS CHARACTERS? HER NAME IS LAYLAMON AND SHE A DIGIMON!"

Honey: "Digi-what?"

Baymax: "Digimon is an anime show of about kids to save both human and digi-world from evil virus who want to conqour both world forever but season go on until there is no more dubbed digimon on the biy who jump through time along the app digimon anime only sub avilable and nothing else"

Ghoulia: "WHAT REALLY? THAT BULLSHIT I HAVE TROUBLE FINDING THAT SHOW AND YOU GUYS HAVE ONE?"

Baymax: "Yes"

Hiro: "We talk about this later Ghoulia for we have battle them"

Frost: "WAIT WE CAN'T KILL HER"

Hiro: "Who say to kill her. I'm gonna try to free her by cure her"

Tari: "B-B-B-B-But what about giantess demon woman?"

Alice: "I'll deal of her after all. I now have power from Hiro that we are mate lover"

Hiro: "I guess we have fight way out this place and meet the ring leader then"

**(Demon's Souls - Vanguard)**

The brainwash Raven use her power to send Shadow Manipulation to grab teh groups but they dogde as Laylamon is about to grab them but alice grow to titain size while Doris help Alice as she too grow into her real ture size as they fight and punch each other. Wasabi slash the Shadow power as Raven telaport to him and knock him down but Big Barda try to smash Raven but she block with her Tentacle to wrap her up. Then Kitty grab barda by the foot and pull her down throught the floor leaving Raven guard down as Frost freeze her by Raven broke free.

Frost: "It not working. We need to free her from the mind contral"

Gogo: "At less she have not in full power"

: *Appear again* "Oh that remind me thank for asking for this. REVEN USE FULL POWER OF YOUR ON THEM"

Fred: "Who mess up Gogo now hm?"

Gogo: "HE JUST HAVE EVEDROP ON ME YOU DICKHEAD"

Raven scream as she cover in her shadow form as she now in her demon form as a like dragon shadow as she now massive tower them Hiro then spoke to Baymax.

Hiro: "Baymax we need to free her before Dennla order her to change something bigger then this"

Baymax: "On it"

So Hiro hope on Baymax back and the two flow off while Hiro change into his super form.

Hiro: "There got be way to free her but how?"

Baymax: "I pick up strange power enagry somewhere on her forhead"

Hiro then spy on the red gem on Raven forhead.

Hiro: "Good job Buddy now let see this work.

He jump off Baymax and land on Demon form Raven as she roar as thrying to last out on Hiro.

Hiro: "Here GO NOTHING"

He punch on the gem while his fist cover green orb and when it struk, Raven felt pain and agany as she lose mind contral as she change back her form and Hiro caught her and land on the floor.

**(End song)**

Raven: *Moan*

Hiro: "Hey you okay?"

Raven: "Wh...What...happen...where..am...I?"

Hiro: "Your in lab maze and you did number on us."

Raven vison blurr but when it clear, she eye on Hiro and gasp before her face blush red how handsome he is.

Rave: "Wow"

Hiro: "Your okay?"

Raven: "Huh? *GASP* Oh I-I-I-I-I'm sorry I never be save another hero"

Hiro: "I think you never see me before"

Raven: "Sorry I'm Raven"

Hiro: "Hiro and your friends told about you"

Raven: "WAIT? THEY'RE HERE?"

Hiro: "Ya but I think you sure rest"

Raven: "Last I remember is me and other are fighting this strange shadow creasture appear our world and attack us and ambursh but then capture and inject something inside and I black out"

Hiro: "I not sure of this but I believe you be injust of brainwash virus and that explane you be contral"

Raven: "If that ture, I thank you save from me"

Hiro: "No problem but I maybe a komaboni monster but I'm not gonna do bad thing"

Raven: "Wait your Komaboni kind? I hear story about that tales when my mother told me about it and I thouhg it just a myth"

Hiro: "Well I'm real deal"

Raven face now even more blush redder then before as she turn and spoke to him.

Raven: "Hiro i know this sound silly but can I be your lover since it say that you have more then one girl to be your future wifes"

Hiro: "Of course you can and your other friends will happy your back. But right now we have deal the other problem"

Raven: "Then lead the way."

**(Boss DeathSmiles2)**

As Hiro and Raven rush to help other, the groups well have trouble You see Laylamon seem more powerful then other she use Darkness Love on male which the three (minus Baymax he a robot) The girls have trouble from stoping them and they have no problem but not even close.

Gogo: "HOW THE HELL *DODGE* CAN SHE *DODGE* MAKE THE MALE *DODGE* DOING HER BIDDING DEAL?"

Honey: "Not sure but I'm glad Baymax is a male robot and not human"

Baymax: "I thank you that Honey Lemon"

Cleo: "I never see how evil can this monster demon do to the male kind"

Draculaura: "I don't know what worse, my couisne or her"

Ari: "W-W-W-W-We need a way to make them to snape out of spell"

Lagoona: "I don't surpod you have plan huh Draculaura"

Draculaura: "NO!"

Lagoona: "I though so"

Ghoulia: "My sutasing we need to regroup?"

Leslie: "HOW?"

Ghoulia: "Good point"

Moanica: "I like to said if we not make out alive I'm sorry the trouble I did in our world before end up here"

Frankie: "We forgive you but now not the time to hug it out just leave in the past and look for the future"

Then A shaodw Tentacle wrap Laylamon and froce down as Raven and Hiro appear as they land.

Barda/Frost/Dinah/Stargirl: "RAVEN YOU BACK"

Raven: "So what did I miss?"

Stargirl: "Nothing exapte that"

Raven: "I see well I can know how to be her. She is you not like this a mega form"

Tari: "WHAT?"

Raven: "But if all of us in giant form then we can overpower her. Hiro can you make us giantess gorm?"

Hiro: "I never try out but I'll try"

So Hiro try out and soon he sussecce as the girls are giantess as Doris smile.

Doris: "About we need a helping hands please"

So they tackle Laylamon as she try to fight them but she be overpowered as she pin on the ground.

Raven: "Hiro you have heal her by strike in her heart if she have one"

Hiro: "ON IT"

Hiro hope on Baymax as they again in super form as Baymax fire his mega rocket fist and struck hard as she scream in pain as data float away but Hiro jump and land on her and heal her as code change to light and dark in mix as the brainwash virus soon wripe for good as her data restore back to normal as the girls reture back to normal size.

**(End battle muisc)**

Hiro and other gather around as Laylamon moan and groan before she slowly open her eye in confuse look.

Laylamon: "W-What happen?"

Hiro: "Are you okay?"

Laylamon look and gasp see human but the look she have different to see Hiro face and she blush red as she giggle herself.

Laylamon: "My my who are you handsome human"

Hiro: "I'm Hiro and these are the group team"

Laylamon: "Greeting I'm Laylamon. *she know device Hiro have* Wait is that a master digivice?"

Hiro: "Digi-vice?" 

Laylamon: "It device to find a didigmon parther. So with that master digi-vice, you can have many parther you want. But since you save me, I forever to be your parther"

Hiro smile of this having many digimon he can.

Hiro: "That great to hear so how it work?"

Then the digi-vice glow on the screen and the beam shot out and struck on Laylamon and she enter the Master Digivice as it show Laylamon in some kind of farm place with feild that Stretches out mile away and she smile and wave to Hiro.

Hiro: "Well that one way to do it"

Fred: "Man what h-h-happen dude?"

Gogo: "I can say you be do the demonic deed to kill us"

Wasabi: "I can't remember of about it"

Frankie: "How about we talk this later and forces to fight what we come for"

With that they rush out the other doorside and contiue to treavel throught the place to encounter Dennla and fight he and end it once and for all.

**(Lab virus room/tnt room)**

While the groups journgy in deeper lair, the other are attach and set the explosin on each barrier and tank. Eailer they split the group and search the room where the virus make there and they set to work and make sure they have to wait for the group beat the villain and then boom they blow this place sky high. Frank and Nick look out for the zombies while other are setting the bomb to enite and end this nightmare forever. Gideon along his daughters Cordelia and Rosalind are ready for the fight battle to bring to the knee.

Rosalind: "This is BORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE"

Cordelia: "Hey as less just be glad dad let our sister to join Hiro groups to kiss that king zombies ass for us"

Gideon: "Girls clame down your sister have choose to be with them. Now eather help your sister with her new friends and lover or not doing so"

Rosalind/Cordlia: "Sorry dad"

Frank: "Man you rise your kids by yourself."

Gideon: "Well they have their mother side"

Frank: "Um that I like to ask about-"

Gideon: "My wife? She great and help around but she help us for the zombies problem and well we have no idea we she is hope she find us"

Frank: "I see well hope you find your wife once this over"

Gideon: "Hope so"

Leon look around as the girls are kept their guard up for any zombies come and stop them from blowing up this place. Then Jill spoke up.

Jil: "I hope this idea will work or we are doom"

Sherry: "Don't worry this will work I hope"

Ada: "While wait, what you think of Hiro Leon?"

Leon: "He okay but"

Ashley: "But?"

Leon: "I'm worry of if he be you know" 

Rebe: "Turn on us? That not gonna happen Hiro never infect by the virus only human can. Look he know what he doing he have other with him believe me"

Leon: "I believe to see"

Carlos: "Hey it gonna be okay man and beside we're almost done this and once we finished up other, BOOM game over this place"

Then a moan hear as an army of undead as they drag themself toward the groups as they ready to fire it.

Chris: "Look like we gonna be busy here"

So the groups fire at the zombies dantpey wars as other working hard to set up the explosin bomb and hope they make it in time.

**(Hiro group)**

Back the groups they rush through the place and getting lost in place until they was reach the door that lead to the room where Dennla waiting for them.

Hiro: "Okay this is it you guys. Once we enter byonde the door lie the villain are we fighting for"

Gogo: "We're ready"

Wasabi: "We with you buddy"

Honey: "We're not gonna back down"

Fred: "WE ARE GONNA WIN THIS"

Frankie: "Hope we can win of this"

Clawdeen: "This gonna be clawsome epic ever"

Cleo: "I hope we can do it"

Draculaura: "We all this together"

Lagoona: "That right mate"

Ari: "Ya"

Casta: "That be good darling"

Catty: "It gonna be Fangtaic"

Ghoulia: "We come too far to quiet"

Moanica:" We right behind you all the way"

Astranova: "We can do it"

The other agree as Hiro smile before use his power to open the door and march in.

**(Great Molitor Room)**

As the group enter, they only see the tv screen show all the video that they be there or not have gone to.

Hiro: "Stay close you guys he could be anywhere"

"Right you are you little brat"

Then the force sheid dome sudden appear cutting off the other as the rest are trap in the dome shield.

Fred: "DUDE WHAT HAPPEN?"

Wasabi: "WHAT IS THIS?"

Baymax: "It look like a shield dome"

"It is my stupit mashmallow man"

Out came Dennla from the shadow as he smil evil of where he want them to be.

Gogo: "So your Dennla huh I must say you be lost your look"

Dennla: "SHUT YOU BITCH! I have be longer then you human live many year but now on the degus. As you see I have watch you ever since you came this place and I know you have caught Yullna in last place city. I inpresh but I'm Afraid this have to end you now"

Honey: "Wait as less tell us how you contral the zombies that people infect"

Dennla: "Glad you ask. You see I was once a human and I was science to help and save people life. Once day, I and other discover unknowen virus that appear on the animal and we study on it and it have behaver strangling and you know how they do but this have different behave and then one day an instiet came in and took it but it change into something else and we study it but it bit me and I first become one and I be force out the place and lost everthing as I learn about the power I have and I use it on any people to become one. I use on the girl who speak spanish and yes I talk about her *point to Moanica* who hate human and make her evil"

Hiro: "YOU WHAT?"

Moanica: "H-H-H-HOW DARE YOU"

Dennla: "I know but soon I spread to other more to conqour until I stop by your people and trap me in teh canasptomb and I broke free by the idote monsters"

Hiro: "I knew it was them"

Dennla: "Now I have you where I want it"

Clawdeen: "You gonna have to get us you can"

**(Hollow Knight: Gods and Nightmares)**

Then he tap the floor as the floor turn into tower pilder as the zombies appear as the groups charge and fight for their life. Gogo, Honey and Helen are beating up or cover in chem. Gogo sped off and hope on her hover dise as she throw her dise and slit them in half while cover in blood. Honey Lemon toss the chem at the zombies as they trap in the ice or blob sticking ball while Helen throw a punch while Stretching her body out and form massive waterballoon form and crush them flat.

Helen: "Well that one way to flat them"

Meanwhile, Alice, stargirl, Raven, Frost and Abbey knocking them more they can chew (LOL) as Big Barda, Kitty, Dazzler, Mockingbird and Captain Marvel are punch or blow them in pieces while Kimiyo use her power light to burn them or blind them as she grab one near by to drop in the pit as she see Regina fire off her gun but was about to be bit by the zombie dino only she save by Kimiyo who she shot her beam on it.

Regina: "Thank you"

Kimiyo: "No Problem"

The rest are have beating the number of zombies monsters for Frankie shock them while Clawdeen slash them as Cleo screech on them make their head explode while other are burn or wet them. Draculaura who worry of the number there are.

Draculaura: "THERE TOO MANY OF THEM WE NEED SOME MORE HELP"

Clawdeen: "If you not know the other trap outside"

Wasabi: "We are trying to get in somehow"

Fred: "TRY SOMETHING YOU GOT THERE LIKE A-A-A-A DIGIMON"

Hiro: "She too weak to fight"

Doris: "What about the pokemon?"

Hiro: "Dud of course thank Doris your a genius"

Doris blush while Hiro took out the pokeball and think of the pokemon he want to help them.

Hiro: _"Come I need someone to beat this army of the zombies"_

_"I can help you thank"_

Hiro: "_Who?"_

Alinaca: _"It me"_

Hiro: "_ALINACA?"_

Alinaca: _"NO TIME I ALREADY PICK FOR YOU TWO POKEMON SINCE ASHLEY RETURN AND TOLD EVERYONE ABOUT YOU!"_

Hiro: "_So who you pick?"_

Alinaca: _"Your see now HURRY"_

Hiro: "_Here go nothing"_

He throw in the air and shout.

Hiro: "COMEOUT YOU TWO"

A flash a light along a pop sound hear as light fade to reavel two pokemon. The first one are a female her skin all black have a red eye and sharp teeth when she smile. She wear a yellow shirt and grey jean. her long Black hair reach down to wraight. Her hand are large as her arm are tin and long like noodle. She is massive tall and have massive large hourglass figure. The sec pokemon is a female who white skin she have barry have color eye. She have twin ponytail and a flower on her head. She waer a pink shirt cover dark pink jacket and blue pant. She is massive tall and her figure are massive large houglass she have. The look on her face have a piss off that ready to kill someone from her business if you must know she have a fat on her belly show as she eating something.

Hiro and the rest (some are outside the dome see this) shock there two new pokemon appear.

Then Alinaca spoke.

Alinaca: _"Hiro I like you meet Tabitha the Cofagrigus and Sophia Aroma the Floette they will help you and other that you need"_

Hiro: "_Wow thank you Alinaca"_

Alinaca: _"No Problem and good luck"_

Then the female Cofagrigus name Tabitha spot Hiro and spoke up.

Tabitha: "So your our new master that Ashely told us about you I though she joking but I guess she not joking even Alinaca pick out to help you. I'm Tabitha and this here is Sophia Aroma"

Hiro: "Yes I'm real deal and Alinaca already told me your name and they are good for you two beauite girls that suit you"

Tabitha let out her lust smile as she lean close to Hiro and press her massive breast on Hiro face.

Tabitha: "Well a handsome boy for sexy girl get desir to have sex once this over and maybe-HEY"

Tabitha then be pull by Sophia who pulling Tabitha hair who is piss off it.

Sophia: "DON'T YOU THINK AOBUT HAVE SEX OUR NEW MASTER LIKE OTHER TIME YOU SCARE THE LAST MASTER AWAY BECUASE OF YOUR SEX LUST"

Tabitha: "HEY THAT ONE TIME AND NOT MY FAIL HE RAN OFF LIKE THIS"

Hiro: "Hey clame down I don't mind having sex you two infact I have many girls in my harem"

The two look at Hiro in shock disory.

Sophia: "WHAT?"

Tabitha: "Wow you speaking my word handsome"

Hiro: "Thank you but we desgu this later right now we have zombies pest to take care of"

Sophia: "We will but I don't think we are what you think of"

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Tabitha: "We can't go mega form or Gigantamax form"

Hiro: "WHAT?"

Sophia: "But there two other people that wish to meet you"

Then a another flash of light appear and fade to reavel two new pokemon. The first one is a female Pikachu who have large tail zig-zag shap like lightning. Her large pointing ear with black on tip of the ear, red spot on her cheek, she has a black hair, she have what look purple eye color, a yellow orb have picture of spark she have around her neck, she wear a black t-shirt with picture on her chest and navy pant. She is massive tal and have massive large hourglass figure. The sec is a strange woman wear a red dress as her Tentacle like bal spike hair as her skin all pale white as her long hair pink and light blue and her black with white dot eye as her look is massive tall and massive large hourglass figure she have.

Sophia: "Hiro meet Tesla Joule and Ava LaBelle they are really the one to help you while we help the rest what we can do"

Then a pikachu name Tesla spot Hiro smile and tackle him on the ground.

Tesla: "WOW IS HE ARE REALLY MASTER I MEAN REALLY OUR MASTER? I THOUGH SOME MORE PERVE BUT THIS ONE DO AND I LIKE TO HAVE FUN WITH HIM"

The one name Ava didn't speak but instead giggle while showing off her massive breast.

Sophia: "OKAY TESLA ENOUCH OF THIS WE HAVE JOB TO DO"

Dennla: "Ya like WE ARE MIDDLE IN TEH BATTLE AND I WANT TO WIN HERE"

Tabitha: "Hold on we talking here and what with look have you got toxice in teh wast dump? I thnk you need to see a doctor for your ugly pokemon ever"

This piss Dennla off that much.

Dennla: "HOW DARE YOU TALK ME BACK LIKE THAT NOW YOUR DIE AND BECOME LIKE THEM"

Soon the zombies resume the fight as Tesla and Ava cover in glow light as they become a red orb and then they grow into Gigantamax form Tesla tail cover lightning and spark as red cloud hover over her while Ava have three hair like Tentacle as ponytail on her where her witch hat is now her face and hair have gape cover her face as her hand and arm cover hair like. There figure grow more massive figure as Ava first to throw her first attack which is Psybeam and strack the zombies as Tesla use her Electro Ball and shock all the zombies and turn into ash while Tabitha use her Ominous Wind on them and lastly Sophia us her Moonblast (thank goodness there a full moon) at the rest as they knock out. Dennla saw this and not happy of this.

Dennla: "NO THIS CAN BE HAPPENING"

Honey: "Way to go Hiro"

Gogo: "I like this new girls"

Wasabi: "I never see this day when it happen"

Fred: "WHOA HOO POKEMON FOREVER"

Dennla: "You know what I think it time to meet the rolya bee WHO WILL KILL YOU ALL"

He hold a glass orb and inject something in the queen Bee and throw on the ground as they watch the Queen grow and grow and grow as then take news shape form. It reavel a Titain gigantic size of Queen Bee. But the Queen Bee now normal bee what Dennla inject something else. The Bee now stood massive 300 foot her body all have yellow and black strip. She have massive huge wing that make Aweful buzzing noise. The group study the Queen Bee have now a feature look of human look her eye are Blue, her now long blond and black long hair reach her ass. She have ruby blood color on her lip. She have antania on her head. she now have human hand. Now her figure is massive gigantic hourglass she have she even wear a royla dress all yellow and black dress that show off her figure and last she have a crown. The Titain Queen Bee now tower over the groups as she look at them as she stared at them in way the bee do then before they could move, Dennla chuckle in evil deed he done.

Dennla: "HOW YOU LIKE MY NEW BASH OF VIRUS I JUST MADE FROM YOUR IDEA MIXER I STOLE FROM YOU I HAVE SPY ON YOU FROM TEH BEGINNING AND I GOT WHAT I NEED AND NOW YOU ALL GONNA DIE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Hiro and other now in trouble for they know they are goner.

Fred: "Whoa that sick move there"

Wasabi: "WHAT WE GONNA TO DO? WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE"

Gogo: *Grab Wasabi and slap him hard* "SNAP OUT OF IT! We're now gonna dead we get it through"

Honey: "Um guys?"

They see more zombies appear in frount of them as there now more of them.

Spandex: "I don't think I can Stretches that far to wrap it up"

Akeno: "It so pwerful and strong"

Dennla: "HAHAHA! Now it time to end you. Queen bee KILL THEM"

*rec screach*

Dennla: *he have puzzle look* "Um I said KILL THEM"

The queen Bee just stood there and not move nother order the zombies to attack as they stand like stagcue as Hiro group was confuse.

Cleo: "Um is just me or the Queen Bee not be telling to attack on us?"

Clawdeen: "Ya why it not move?"

Frankie: "It could be it waiting for us to first move"

Alice: "Or be something else"

Saeko: "What you mean by something else?"

Dennla meanwhile was throwing tembra in piss off way.

Dennla: "HEY ARE YOU LISTEN TO ME? I ORDER YOU TO KILL THEM WITH THE ARMY! WHY ARE YOU ATTACKING?"

He pick up the chuckle of metal and chuck at the Queen Bee head and make a loud yet quiet bang as nothing working.

Dennla: "I'M NOT ASKING YOU AGAIN! I'M NOT ASKING I'M TELLING YOU TO DO SO AND KILL THEM"

Hiro look at the Queen Bee and wonder why it not listening to a word what Dennla say.

Hiro: "Why it not attacking us?"

Finally Dennla have lose his cool.

Dennla: "THAT IT I'M GONNA US THE VIRUS TO GET RID OF YOU FOR GOOD"

As he looking for get rid of it, the Queen Bee turn slowly and stared at Dennla while busy doing something as the group see this.

Honey: "Hey it move"

Dennla sreaching as he spot Queen Bee shadow and knew it move.

Dennla: "OH NOW YOU LISTEN WHEN SOMEONE ORDER TO DO SO YOU DO IT"

While he talking they watch and shock as the Queen Bee rise it hand and smash Dennla hard as he flew and crash in the wall hard.

Dennla: "Ouch"

And he fell faceflat.

Then the Queen bee turn and kneel down and reach over as they ready to attack but only it grab Hiro in shock confuse look.

Hiro: "Wait what?"

He now eye leave as it stared it cute eye as Hiro blush of this.

Hiro: "Um hi I'm Hiro and I'm glad you not kill us as we have well oh boy this be hard when you encounter 300 foot Queen bee that turn everyone into zombies army and well I'm not sure if there something that..WHOA"

Hiro sudden be kiss by the Queen Bee who kiss long before they broke apart of their kiss as she spoke.

"My king"

Everyone shock when they hear this as Alice smile.

Alice: "I knew there something"

Ari: "You knw this gonna happen?"

ALice: "Yes that happen but do you know what Dennla need to make this one to become that?"

Hiro: *GASP* "My blood" 

Alice: "Egsally and since this one have your blood, it now know you her king and ruler"

Lagoona: "I never know Hiro can make Queen Bee to become like this"

Hiro: "Well, we can't keep called it Queen Bee and since it is a she we need a name"

Fred: "HOW ABOUT FLOWER"

Wasabi: "That dumb name Fred can you think of it better?"

Flowya: "How about Hyacinth?"

Honey: "Like Hyacinth planet I saw in the book?"

Flowya: "Yes and it fit her title Queen Hyacinth"

Hiro: "So what you said? You like it?"

The bee smile

"Hyacinth Hyacinth YES"

Hiro: "Then your now name Queen Hyacinth"

The now Hyacinth smile before press her titain massive large breast while repeat her new name over and over again. Then Dennla who hear everything is not happy.

Dennla: "Fine if that the way you want? Then I have back up plan"

He hold another inject value of virus but this is dark one. He soon inject as he felt massive power overload as he scream in pain as he change and transform into a massive monster. He now buff up, tore skin and mutent into horror scene they never ever to get rid of.

Wasabi: "Man that *felt to vormit* I'm gonna be sick"

He rush other side and puke it out.

Monjdennla: "**NOW I AM KNOW AS MONJDENNLA RULER OF THE ZOMBIES ARMY"**

He order his now army zombies to Attacking on our heroes.

Hiro: "Okay guys let..what?"

Hiro sudden felt him life off Queen Hyacinth as she stood up as she let out a buzz as she want to help them t project like her subtech royla almost like family.

Hiro: "Hyacinth?"

Hyacinth: "I'll take care this"

She sudden let out a ball of honey as they now stuck and sticking as Monjdennla now mad.

**(Muisc battle end)**

Monjdennla: **"Well lok what we have here? A little queeny want to get squish? WELL YOU GOT A DEATH WISH HERE"**

**(The Only Thing They Fear Is You - DOOM Eternal)**

Soon he chagre at her but Hycinth dodge and grab him arm and throw all her mit as he crash hard as he roar inhuman and throw large stuff and chucke her but she flow off and broke throught the roof as Monjdennla follow her as the zombies are coming to them but they beat them for just minute. In the sky Hyacinth flying around as Monjdennla as he try to target it her but she move quick then she was before. Hyacinth flew the mountine and hide as he flow pass by and she smile before she fire honey on his back as he fell and crash on the ground. SHe let out cute buzzing before she be tackle on the ground as he look piss.

Monjdennla: "**SO YOU THINK IT FUN AND GAME? LOOK AROUND YOU I CREATE THIS WORLD BECAUSE I LET THE PEOLPE MAKE YOU AND TURN EVERYTHING YOU THOUCH INTO MINDLESS SLAVE AND NO ONE CAN STOP ME"**

Hyacinth: "No but my king can"

Monjdennla: **"Your king? HA what hecan you then you do?"**

Hyacinth: "He do good deed unlike you bitch"

*SMASH*

She punch Monjdennla face as he let go of her as she flow back to the building as he follow her. He grab her and force her smashing on the ground as he chuckle before into laugher.

Monjdennla: "**It over for you you lose"**

"Actalley it you who lose"

Monjdennla turn to see Hiro who pointing something on the floor as he look down to see a sticking honey on his foot as he try to free himself but got stuck real good as he scream in anger.

Monjdennla: "**NOOOO IT CAN BE HAPPENLY"**

Hiro: "It is over for you. *he then spoke to her headset* NOW YOU GUYS"

**(Virus maker room/TNT)**

Frank: "Okay that a singel"

Leon: "That our cude"

He press 2 minute as they rush out the room as the timer count down.

**(Great Molitor Room)**

Hiro and other then rush off as Monjdennla try free himself which he did and chase them but he again trap in sticking Honey as he try to free again. Hyacinth then scoop up and fly faster then she have before.

Fred: "WHOA GO FASTER FASTER SO WE ESCAPE FROM OUR DEATH"

Gogo: "She going fast she can"

The timer count down as the number have reach to zero then...

**(End music)**

*KA-BOOM*

The bomb explosin like a firework as the oil, gas and other have create a chain reashit as all the virus are wrip out. As the place get blow up, Monjdennla try to free and just he though he home free, a xplosion knock him down as he surrounding the fire as the beam creak and groan as he frown of this.

Monjdennla: **"Ah fuck"**

*CRASH*

**(Outside)**

Outside the soilder and rebilit fighting and killing as a massive explosine cost the zombies knock out or fell through the hole that made the blowshin as the part started fall apart and everything destory. Hiro group while carry by Hyacinth as they spot the other as she scoop up and they shock what they see.

Leon: "What the-?"

Hiro: "Um meet Queen Hyacinth and she is ourside and well she create by Dennla who now Monjdennla from the virus he made"

Chris: "Well we need get out of this place for all we know this place gonna fall in rubble"

After he said it, the place soon started to broke apart as they see the light ahead as Hyacinth full force and soon they are out as the place now fall to ruine. Once they safe to land, there a massive cheer as everypeople cheer for vitory as everyone happy the battle is over. Hiro and other are happy the nightmare is over.

Leon: "Well done you guys the virus lab is gone and now there cure for everyone and hope there be enouch for everyone"

Hyacinth: "Actalley I may have heal power when I got inject from Dennla virus he made that fail virus that I now can heal people"

Hiro: "Really?"

Hyacinth: "Mmm hmm"

Hiro: "Well how fast can you heal everyone?"

Hyacinth: "We I can go way fast and since I'm in titain gigantic form, I can heal them and enouch for everyone"

Hiro: "Are you sure?"

Hyacinth: "Yes"

Then she flew off the ground and fly fast around the world as she spread green mist as the zombies soon change back to the normal. Everyone cheer in delike as Hyacinth land back the ground after she return back.

Hyacinth: "See told you. *she felt weak and tire* I feel tired all of sudden"

She about to fell to the ground if wasn't Hiro use his power to lavde her to the ground she be create earthquake.

Hiro: "Maybe you sure rest"

Once she rest, He and other are head back the base for the rest up after long fight war and now that over they have have vitory award for saving the world.

**(Timeskip)**

After last night rest, the group are at the abandon airport as the now cure people are now fix up and clean up of it. As the group ready to leave, Hiro and other are told that since they work together and the world in ruin, they decide to go to San Fransokyo to live new life which Hiro agree along other too. Soon, everyone aboard the passager plan (not know the plan name) are ready to fly as they say their goodbye for the other while the other gonna live their new home.

Jill: "Are you sure you don't want to come with us?"

Leon: "No someone have keep on the place since the world fuse and now this place need clean up. You and other gonna be okay for your new life"

Jill smile and hug him before hug Carlos and shake chris hand.

Tari: "Oh my gosh I can't wait for your place to see. If only my friends can see this"

Hiro: "Hope you can soon"

Alice: "I hope there tea place to drink"

Doris: "I think San Fransokyo will mit change us around"

Leslie: "I hope this will help us for our new life"

Ada: "At less there no zombies over there"

Frankie: "There aren't. But I'm glad you two coming us to live Hiro place"

Ghoulia: "I hope there comice books and manga along anime they have"

Moanica:" I hope so"

Gogo: "I hope we make it back for school work"

Wasabi: "I also hope I clean up before it get worse"

Then an anouccin spoke of their flit.

Hiro: "Well we better get going"

Leon: "Remember we can help you guys if you have trouble"

Soon the group on aboard as the plan took off as they see the city where all the people that are cure cleaning up the place and they happy to see the sun again.

Frankie: "Hiro?"

Hiro turn to Frankie who seat next ot him as she lean her head on his shoulder.

Hiro: "What is it Frankie?"

Frankie: "I'm thinking if there any left on Dennla?"

Hiro: "Not sure but I hope there nothing left for him to conqour"

Frankie: "Well *sitting on Hiro lap while press her massive breast* I think we have time when we get home"

Hiro chuckle and he and Frankie kiss long and moan before split their kiss as Frankie lay on Hiro chest as Hiro look out the window as he sigh for what lie for him and other are throw at for the next jourgnry.

**(outro)**

**Now that the ending. So I hope you have great story you read and it seem I hope the two *pointing the Writer2018 and jc855191 still a zombie and then shot by the gun* are gonna be okay but I think it not wrothit.**

**But now I'm say it time to go and don't forget to coment, review and P.M to say nice thing from you so GODDBYE FOLK.**


	7. Talk about BlogMeet Mallgon the Imp

**LADIE AND GENTLEMAN HERE THE ALL AND MASTER OF ALL STORY BLOTKING AND HIS HELPER ARTKIT**

**HELLO EVERYONE! How are you? Now I like to tell thing when shit on 2019 there a virus in china and though it fine but now on 2020 thing go shit to hell. The people got really sick and later die. They shock how did the virus didn't rid and later they kill people? The science try to figure out while that happen people from other place viste china and brought home a virus and spread the world and now they call coronavirus or COVID-19 for short. Now it be mouth staying home and keep safe and wash you fucking hand. Now beside that I have tell about new crossover chapter. There a new show aka fanmade show called Helluva Boss and if you know about it, your fine and if not, your lose so your fuck up because I have them for tonight and for now LET GIVE HAND FOR THE . THEAM!**

***Crown cheer as the three imp people walk over to me and shake hand before take a seat***

**Me: "So welcome to my show and it be long since your show put up on youtube how did it feel about it?"**

**Blitzo: It nice and thing slow but I'm and my other glad you let us be in your story after all we are a star when we made in 2019.**

**Me: I hear that**

**Moxxie: But the other show Hazbin Hotel are or will have ep1 before us.**

**Millie: Oh he upset we have to wait while the people make the ep on the other show. But I do like your show sir.**

**Me: Please call me Blotking if I called Millie.**

**Moxxie: HM!.**

**Me: I'm not hitting on your wife Moxxie but I'm glad to say that Millie will have her own sister.**

**Moxxie: Wait WHAT?**

**Millie: Oh thank you blotking.**

**Me: Np. But now I like to tell you about them. *point the tv screen behind* they said bad thing of my story *handing the reveiw I have to their boss* and I like ask you to kill them for me since I'll pay my fanfiction money I made *show them the mony in my case* What you say?**

**Blitzo: YOU GOT YOURSELF A DEAL!**

**Me: Good *point the leaver as they fell throught the shot as they enter the place where two asshole saw and are scare and plese mercy***

**Me: Here your weapon of choice *giving them a weapon* Enjoy *as they beat Writer2018 andjc855191 up***

**So while they do that it time for the new chapter and new peolpe join the adventures life time shit so on to the show**

**(APPLARSE)**

**The followoing of Disclaimer are: Monster high own by Mattel, Big hero 6 own by marvel/disney, Oc own by me and Helluva Boss is own by Vivziepop or something**

**But now NO TO THE SHOW**

**(Downtown)**

It night as the figure jump and hop to reavel BH6 AND SGS with new mamber Ghoulia and Moanica. But along Doris and Leslie also join includin Frost, Big Barda, Dinah, Raven, Kitty and Captain Marvel are saving and protect the people from harm.

Now they are got message from the news say the jewelry store be break in as they stole many jewels and book at last night. Now they are heading toward the place where the next break in so they capture the cruck but they have be worry of Chief Cruz be coming before they do but they have plan to keep an eye out of him while the groups are taking the robbers. When they got there, the place are wreack as they enter the store.

Gogo: "Man do they have to find the place and break in?"

Fred: "Well that how robbers do they break in and steal stuff that how they do"

Wasabi: "Well not must they take" *Point beary all the jewel took*

Clawdeen: "So why gone throught steal half the jewel"

"So we leard you out"

They spin around to see Creepta wearing few jewely and gem on her giggley in joy.

Cleo: "What you want you little creep brat?"

Creepta: "Well, our boss not happy you intrfear our plan and he ask me to get rid of you"

Lagoona: "And how are you gonna do that mate?"

Creepta: THIS"

She snip her fingher as the robber which they are now a Delnuya (ghouls) with their cloth rip and tear and their body are pale and bend wrong way. Their way they walk are weird way. Hiro and the groups are ready to fight as a siren hear from the diseon which Creepta groan.

Creepta: "Shit not them again. Look like we gonna have to fight another time." *Snipping her fingher*

The robbers turn back as they slum down on the floor as Creepta gone with out a trast. Hiro and other left about the cop arrvie at the store as the robber just woke up in confuson look as they be arrest and place in the car. Chief Cruz curse himself as seeing the groups are long gone.

Chief Cruz: "Shit they are gone and they took the half of the jewel"

Callya: "Come on off it surely you think they stole it? What if someone else stole it and left the half of the jewel behind?"

Chief Cruz just gruff and left her while she shook her head in disapointing as she walk back to the cars. On the roof building the group watch the cop left the secne as they now know they have to be more careful and more stelting.

Wasabi: "Man just we about to fight when he show up"

Honey: "We have to be more caunstion about this"

Hiro: "I agree but we have to come up plan so we may have change of getting ahead so we need more to upper hand"

Leslie: "I like to say it suck of how that guy hate heros so much and want to arrest every heroes in jail while villains running around doing bad thing"

Doris: "I agree"

Raven: "Well it never happen in our world and they like heroes much"

Barda: "I hate that man gonna try to stop us if he try" *Holding her mace*

Hiro: *He pull Barda mace weapon down* "I don't think you have to Barda and not end up in jail right?"

Barda: "Sorry"

Frankie: "I think it best to say we sure try again next night"

Cleo: "Agree I need a beauty sleep so I can show off to the guys"

Hiro: "So you get more tip?"

Cleo: "You can't keep this good girl down even I'm a daughter of the Mummy"

Hiro: "Good point. But we have to have work with Krei Tech remember?"

Frankie: "Good point"

So they left the place and head home but unknowen to groups if they have stand longer, they have notice a figures are watching at the diston as they follow them and what they gonna encounter for the new member to join and if that not cool, a large figure stood on the roof top and spot the group left and hopefully the figure found what it looking for.

**(BH6-intro)**

**Chapter 7: Talk about Blog/Meet Mallgon the Imp**

**(Next day)**

In morning, Hiro and Frankie and now Ghoulia have join are in Alistair office talking about the idea of the new tech for the future but thing didn't go acordding his idea.

Alistair: "So in stage for our Business, we can change the world and the live for the people to have new tech evoluson Generation for yesr to come"

The three Hiro, Frankie and Ghoulia are have dumbfoul look as they not sure what word they will said.

Alistair: "So what you three thing of it?"

Hiro: "Um...welll it.."

Frankie: "It was...I mean...

Ghoulia: "I think you need more heart and less brain"

Hiro/Frankie: "GHOULIA"

Ghoulia: "What? I have answer his question the ture or he look like a fool"

Hiro: "You sure not tell him like that"

Alistair: "No no no she right Hiro I need more feel so I think it best we need more pastin and contuse for this company will be on the top"

Frankie: "Mr. Krei-"

Alistair: "I told you called me Alistair Frank"

Frankie: "It Frankie"

Alistair: "Right right Frankie"

Frankie: "Alistair for all we know this may need be bad design and we have no idea what gonna happen next and it will hurt people"

Alistair: "Your right but we talk this more later your dimiss"

So the three left as they walk throught the walkway and they talk about the trouble.

Frankie: "I don't like to said it but I hate the idea he have"

Hiro: "I know but it best he have adovie bad idea from leading chaos"

Ghoulia: "Ya but I hope he not make mistake"

Frankie: "Agree. Hiro what time is it?"

Hiro: "Let me check on my phone to-Oh shit"

Ghoulia: "What wrong?"

Hiro: "I must left my phone in Alistair office. I must go back and get it"

Frankie: "Well hurry or your Aunt will be worry about your dissappear"

So Hiro rush back to get his phone back as he rush back he bump into person and knock him down.

Hiro: "Shit sorry I didn't see where I going"

"It fine Hiro ut you need more crareful"

Hiro: "Ms. Hashina?"

Judy: "I told you called me Judy" *As she pick herself up*

Hiro: "Sorry about that *Pick himself up* but I have to get my phone that I left in Alistair office"

Judy: "You mean this?" *Holding Hiro phone*

Hiro: "My phone thank you Judy" *Taking phone her judy hand*

Judy: "No problem Hiro just don't leave it behind or someone will hack in your account"

Hiro: "That not gonna happen for it safe build lock from people hack in"

Judy: "Smart thinking"

Hiro: "Thank well see ya I have to go and go back home"

He just about to leave only be grab by Judy who have look on her eye.

Judy: "Before you go, I want you come to my Office for a minute"

So Hiro follow Judy in her office as she close the door and secret lock it.

Hiro: "So what do you want like to ask-hm?"

Hiro then felt a lip press in his as Judy kiss him long as she stick her tongue in Hiro mouth as he wrap her as they wreastle until they release their kiss.

Hiro: "What was that?"

Judy: "I'm sorry about this but ever since Mr. Krei know your secret, I just hate when he do dumb invante he made that make some bad people use it and turn something else. But you have kind heart and mind and since then I'm in love you."

Hiro: "So you love me?"

Judy: "Yes so can I join in your harem?"

Hiro: "Sure the more then merrier"

**(Lemon)**

Then Judy kiss Hiro as they moan and groan in lust as they make suck sound as soon they release their kiss as Judy pull Hiro pant down as his dick pop out as she smile of this.

Judy: "Wow your huge are you Hiro?"

She then put Hiro dick in her mouth as she bob her head while sucking Hiro dick as Hiro moan in joy as he please of feeling as Judy contiune sucking and bobing her head for long as Hiro felt build is going to reach the limet as he moan in joy and bit pain.

Hiro:" I c-c-can't hold on it"

He release his cum in Judy as she glup when she felt Hiro spread his cum in her mouth so she glup cum as much she can before she make a pop sound as she undress herself as she now in nude as she place her puss on Hiro dick and shove in and she pump herself slow up and down as Hiro moaning and groaning as they fuck hard then they really are. Judy then pump faster and faster as Hiro felt tingley inside as he felt build up he ready to blow.

Hiro:" Judy I'm gonna to cum"

Judy: "Inside Hiro please inside"

Soon Hiro cum inside as Judy moan before she fell on the floor as she panting while Hiro sigh in please like.

**(End Lemon)**

Hiro: "I hope you like it Judy"

Judy: "T-T-Thank you Hiro and I hope we can do again soon but now you sure clean up and meet up other for they waiting you"

Once they clean up, Hiro kiss her goodbye and left to meet up other while Judy smile happly and left back to work.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

After met up Frankie and Ghoulia, they walk back home and they glad Aunt Cass not mad even they are late. Hiro walk up stair throght his room and lay on his bed as he change as he thinking of the plan for not caught from Chief Cruz and be in jail since Globby almost got caught and lucky he can siftshape into anything and no one know where he is. As Hiro thinking of idea in his mind, he felt soft on his face as he open he eye only see black with skull face on it as he knew who it is.

Hiro: "Are you bore Ember?"

Ember live Hiro place and she stand out of site and no one she was there. She sometime when she bored, she gonna use her power to make prank thing at first it harmful until it gone out of contral and Hiro use his power to make sure ember not hurt people as she understand as she told them she want to do something instead stand in the house all day since their last adventures and she have nothing to do.

Ember: "You know me sqruit beside I like to see everyplace in site."

Hiro: "Well if you forget your a ghost and ghost hunated people and hurt them if thing gone out of hand"

Ember: "I really do something"

Hiro: "I know ember but again I don't want to rist for you be caught and exbresite on you and use you as a weapon or wrose"

Ember: "But HIro"

Hiro: "No but that final"

Ember: "Speaking but"

Ember then smash her ass on Hirolap as he groan before she grab Him as kiss moan to make but the mood ruin as someone barsh in.

"What you doing?"

Ember turn to see Draculaura with Ari floating in the air scoshing.

Ari: "Are you planning to fuck Hiro?"

Ember: "I was bored and he not let me fly around the city I just can stay her"

Draculaura: "Hiro you sure let Ember go outside and do thing"

Hiro: "But I can't let someone see her"

Ari: "She a ghost and ghost can't be see remember?"

Hiro realize what she mean as he spoke to ember.

Hiro: "Okay ember you can go out"

Ember: "Thank you" *Kissing Hiro as she left*

Ari: "See wasn't that hard?"

Hiro: "I hope she okay?"

Draculaura:" That good because we have fun for you"

Hiro: "Wait you let her go while you two.."

Ari: "Don't worry Hiro the other understand so relax and have fun"

**(Timeskip)**

After sex, they lay on the bed as Hiro happy he have girls with him. Even the other have go place to live but he see them time to time and hope for the best. However, just he about to snug his lover, when his ear pick up a sound of click as he look around of the sound of click noise.

Hiro: "_What that click noise? It sound like a camras noise is someone took a picture?"_

**(Gogo home)**

While going on of the sound, in the aprtent house of Gogo where Honey and Gogo with other are live there as they are have place for other lover stay. But there two people have stay the place. The first one is tall and massive large hourglass figure. A black afica girl, her Black short hair, brown eye, with Red lip, she wear an clothe of africa style wrap around the body and sandle on her foot. The sec person is tall and massive hourglass figure. She have long hair in ponytail, she wear a long shirt with hoody, a red sport pant and running shoe. The two are Jalmya Gazua and Bobbi Jinfa who they met them while ago after they came back the city and be 3 week and they met them and soon the two have crush on Hiro and they learn his secret and they join Hiro harem and the two live at Honey and Gogo place.

Gogo: "So you just jog around the place and have it since forever?"

Bobbi: "Yes but I don't mind if I may gain weight on my body figure if you know what I mean?"

Honey: "I'm glad we have roommate to shared even those we need space to make room"

Tari: "I don't mind even more people live here and shared to pay rest though but I'm not sure for finding job"

Janllta: "For all we know is that finding job is hard but in the end, you can found one."

Tari: "You think so?"

Janllta: "I don't think so I know so"

Binhal: "Well, maybe if we do find a job then we can shared money for rent"

Honey: "Your right for that I like to try the new Glitter Pop I bought from the store"

Gogo: "Are you sure of this?"

Honey: "Don't worry I'm sure what to do" *She try to open but not it stuck*

Courtney: "What wrong?"

Honey: "It..seem...to be...stuck"

Karmus: "Let me try"

Honey: "Oh of coruse Karmus" *Handing to Karmus*

Karmus try to prid it open but it stuck tie hard. She try and try and try harder and harder until..

*POP*

FWOOSH*

She finally open but all the glitter shatter everywhere and now cover massive pile of glitter as Karmus blush in embarrise.

Karmus: "Oppies s-s-sorry"

Honey: "It okay we're clean up this mess"

Gogo: "I knew this gonna happen"

Unknowen to them, someone took a picture and fade throught the wall vanishe.

**(Fred Mansion)**

In Fred Mansion, Fred was finding a monster to help the ghouls to bring peace between humans and monsters and hope he can make more friends who are monsters but he can't find it.

Fred: "AWWWWWWWWW MAN! It so harder then it look mini-max. I though helping Ghouls to bring peace between Humans kind and monsters kind together but there bary any monsters there"

Mini-Max: "NEVER GIVE UP FRED! FOR I WILL HELP YOUR TROUBLE FOR FINDING A MONSTERS TO MAKE PEACE AND JUSATIN!

Fred: "Thank Mini-Max if not you I never have parther for myself. Pluse, *pull a kid book* how we just read this up before we contuie search?"

So the two are read kid book and happy to read in secret but unware someone have take picture while writing something down before disappear.

**(Wasabi place)**

In Wasabi place, he cleaning up the durt and have trouble of durt and dirty even he a cleaning freak as suct. Once he done, he check around to make sure there no spot.

Wasabi: "There all clean and no durt or spot are getting through me and this is the best thing I ever have"

Then he spot something as he look closer and freak out what he saw a tiny bitty smudg appear on the floor.

Wasabi: "OH HELL NO YOU DO NOT JUST APPEAR AND MESS THING UP"

He rush in the coufer and pull out the cleaning equimte and spray the smudg and still there. he try again, still there he did again, still nothing. Finalley, he flip out.

Wasabi: "ALL RIGHT THAT IT YOU LEAVE ME NO CHOICE"

He place all the camichel cleaning as he pour in the buckie and mix it up while wearing a gas mask. He wearing cleaning clothe and use bunch and scruop up but it didn't removed this piss Wasabi off and try anything but nothing work until he lose it.

Wasabi: "THAT IT YOUR GONNA GET A WAXER"

He rush off and return a wax cleaner as he place on the floor and turn on and try to clean hard but then he lose contral the waxer and wax all his stuff and hit the vac as he turn on and it suck stuff as Wasabi try to turn off but near hit by the hose as it suck the pallow and clog up as Wasabi manit to switch off but Accidentally switch to rev and...

*POOF*

All the room now cover durt top to bottom as Wasabi now cover durt as he broke down in tear.

Wasabi: "WHY IT HAPPENING TO ME?"

He was to busy that someone took picture on Wasabi and left with a giggle.

**(Next Morning)**

In SFIT, the group are at the lab they talk about the thing to do for if they have to advoie Chief Cruz from getting caught. But the other thing is Ghoulia have now in school with Hiro and Frankie as she work hard and even finiashed before everyone else and Professor Granville happy how smart Ghoulia is and never fail. But now they are hang out in the lab for next class as they talk about their yesterday problem.

Honey: "So after we clean up, we have figure out how are we gonna to replace the jar Karmus broke even it not her fail"

Gogo: "Ya *COUCH COUCH* but it hard to dust all the glitter every last one"

Fred: "Well, you have some of it on your hair" *Dust the glitter off of Gogo hair*

Clawdeen: "Well everything happen and I have trouble in the past until I got it through"

Lagoona: "I glad I train to be surfer and I glad of it"

Ember:" Well I'm glad to see every place have store in me"

Wasabi: "Well I have trouble to get rid of smug and I mess my place up again"

Honey: "Aw Wasabi we're sorry of that"

Fred: "Dude just us coat to cover the smug up like I do that all the time"

Wasabi: "I'm not sure"

Catty: "Well beside that we need plan on why Creepta stole half of the jewel"

Leslie: "If only Selina was here so she can track down that brat and take the jewel back even she a thief dosen't mean she can keep it or use it for herself"

Doris: "I hope I can beat bad guy up"

Raven: "Well, I not sure why we hang out here but I thinking of your secret place undercontruson but that dosen't mean we can hang out somewhere else but I think Batgirl like this place"

Doris: "You think you have batgirl? We have one two only there two smart girls in the team"

Leslie: "Well I hope we can meet them soon"

Stargirl: "I not sure about this but I hope the other will find us"

Barda: "I don't mind staying here for awhile but I think it best thing is being our lover"

Cleo: "Speak of lover, wonder what Hiro doing?"

They turn to Hiro typing something on the lap for something plan for it.

Astranova: "Hiro? WHat you doing?"

Hiro: "Just sort out the plan for nightly portol so we don't get caught from Cruz"

Then..

Draculaura: "HEY GUYS LOOK WHAT I FOUND"

They look at Draculaura who hold the phone for what something on it as she place on the table.

Clawdeen: "Whoa ghoulfriend what got you all bat up?"

Draculaura: "You won't believe what I found on the site?"

She show them on the phone as they look to see a what look like a blog site that said 'News blog' as it show a pictuer of all the people have be took that show one man sky diving but the word said _'Man fly like real bird monster to fly south', _There other of woman hold a garbage like she hiding something which it said_'Muder woman hide the body in the dumper' _another show a man and kid at the park as kid hit the man that said _'Kid Strick Human to take over' _A girl eating candy in the store while the woman back turn that said _'Small kid stealing cady without pay for it' _and lastly a old lady be struggle of theive try to take her purse but the old lady us cane as the word say _'Old Lady fighting the thief and beat up by the lady that strick back' _Once the done reading, the group was shock to hear it.

Honey: "What? Who could say that the old lady beat up theive need they can fight back"

Wasabi: "How the people fly like a bird monster even it not real"

Fred: "THAT WOMAN KILL SOMEONE AND DUMP IN TRASH? AWSOME!"

Gogo: "No guys this is not real news it a fake news"

Hiro: "Gogo right someone wrote misunderstood of what going on. Someone have wrote mix up news and end up the fake one."

Doris: "Well it an't bad they just learn from Lois so this person can write better news"

Leslie: "Remind me when I did mean blog on everyone and this one better then me"

Cleo: "Leslie Forcus we need stop this person for doing more fake news"

Honey: "Wait is that me, Gogo and other?"

The picture show her and other all pile in Glitter as it said '_Girls are have glitter party or make everyone to Glitter brainwash'_

Gogo: "Someone wrote of us. But how they sneak in our huse?"

Wasabi: "Forget that look"

Pointing was Wasabi in pile mess that say _'Cleaner freak man turn to wreck garbage place'_

Wasabi: "I'm gonna be laughting stock"

Fred: "Come now Wasabi no one will laugh at you your just upset someone take picture of you be not clean right"

Baymax: "I didn't know you kid book Fred"

Fred: "Wait What?"

Fred look and spot him reading a kid book that said _'Teenage read book go back kid school?'_ as Fred shake before he kneel down shout to the sky.

Fred: "YOU MONSTER! WHAT KIND PERSON ARE YOU? YOU WILL PAY"

Baymax: "How can you pay if someone did this?"

Fred: "I not sure Baymax but I'l get my venchie"

Hiro: "Fred your not thinking it Richardson did that do you?"

Fred: "He mint"

Then Frankie know something on the picture.

Frankie: "Hey guys look"

They look at the picture while Frankie enlarge to show a figure taking picture on the mirror which the ghouls realize who this ghoul is.

Clawdeen: "There no way she be here"

Cleo: "How can we so blind of this"

Lagoona: "How can she be end up here?"

Draculaura: "Oh why did she make so much trouble she cause?"

Hiro: "Do you know who did this?"

Frankie: We're Aweful so Hiro. As you see the one who behind all the fake news and the one we all know that cause trouble that one ghost who love make news and sometime misunderstand or show out everyone secret and a friends of our. Her name is Spectra Vondergeist"

Honey: "Another Ghost? That great"

Clawdeen: "Well she is but she cause mitife on our school and make everyone believe her story. There one time that she listen from Toralei she lie for her that we have were-flie"

Fred: "Really? Are there really were-flie?"

Clawdeen: "Yes but ture that there was were-flie but they all extine and there no more were-flie anymore"

Fred: "Aw I want to see were-flie"

Wasabi: "Fred you know were-flie are germ right?"

Gogo: "So why Spectra write fake news?"

Cleo: "You can blame her she just like news that must and she can't stop writing news if there news for her"

Abbey: "She want to make everyone to know her with her news"

Hiro: "Why she do something else beside news?"

Elle: "Well no one told her"

Ghoulia: "She just do news all of time. But we have to tell her that what she see is not real and not do again. Even she cause trouble in school and try to clear it up"

Hiro: "Whoa really?"

Moanica: "I did one time to trick her about the Human gonna attack but they told her that I lie to her that it not real and she wrote to other and say she sorry about the news as I lose the fight"

Hiro: "So she cause trouble and wrote failt news she though it real but not really happen?"

Lagoona: "Bag on that Mate"

Gogo: "Okay so we can find and ask her to stop making fake news"

Frankie: "That won't be nesterally"

Honey: "What you mean?"

Draculaura: "It because Spectra alway hide herself and not to be found from every monster even when you ask them where is she hidding because no one know where she hid herself"

Stargirl: "You mean she will just pop random when she find the news?"

Doris: "That suck"

Clawdeen: "I'm fear so ghoulfriend"

Tari: "So how are we gonna to find her?"

"I believe you have someone can find her"

They turn to see Hiro Grampa Malchu-Kon walking through the doorway.

Hiro: "Granpa? What you doing here?"

Malchu: "I'm here to tell you that you can track ghost down by using your Malinity to location of her"

Hiro: "I can?" *Taking his Malinity Amulet and open up and see a dot that ponting west* "Wow"

Malchu: "Now I will tell you when something wrong and can't find where about, this can track them down no matter what"

Hiro: "Thank Granpa"

Just then Baymax sente a news coming.

Baymax: "In coming news"

He show of new Bluff with him is Frank who now live new place and got a job of news and now he have new dress of cool clothe he have with glasses with smile to show the camare.

Bluff: _"Breaking news I'm Bluff Dunder and with me is new member Frank West"_

Frank: _"Thank you for welcoming me to the news. But beside me let talk what going on"_

Bluff: _"Your right. There be fake news going on around the city this blog new that talk fake new and everyone are upset of the fake new"_

Frank: _"Now why someone do write mean fake news that aren't real it you have to find the real news or you can't find it and don't make up fake news or your in big trouble"_

Bluff: _"Indeed but whoever this person is, will have be arrest if this keep it up"_

Frank: _"If only someone can sovle this it Big Hero 6 and Super Ghouls Squrd are the one solve it"_

Bluff: _"If they can for it hard to find the couplter or the police get it first"_

Frank: _"I hear that chief hate hero I mean what with that guy of hating of BH6 and SGS since they doing a job what they do to him?"_

Bluff: _"Not sure but beside that. If everyone have info of it, called it in meanlly"_

Soon the video off as everyone now have to find Spectra or else Chief Cruz do and never see their friends forever.

**(Downtown/park)**

At the park, the group are hiding in the bursh as Hiro use power to make them invitble as they search their friend Spectra before Chief Cruz find her. Hiro and Baymax are at the fountine with his lovers as he spoke to the other.

Hiro: "Have you found her yet?"

Wasabi: "No not yet"

Honey: "She not here"

Gogo: "I don't believe she be here"

Fred: "Not yet but I can't wait to meet another ghost ghoul yes"

Hiro: "Forcus Fred we need find her before Chief Cruz get her first"

Hiro sigh as he know this gonna be hard to find her.

Hiro:" Man I don't know how you deal your friend who have mix up news she write of it?"

Clawdeen: "It not her fail Hiro she never have someone be with her for long"

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Draculaura: "She don't remember who her real family is for she was all by herself but we brought her in and try make her be part of family"

Hiro: "Wow that horrorable with no one to love."

Tari: "Aw poor her"

Alice: "Well maybe she need someone be with someone she can be love"

Cleo: "Ofcoruse like Abbey she have no people that she last her kind"

Abbey: "I ture and I'm glad to have someone to love"

Hiro: "Maybe if find her we can make her be join a harem what you said girls?"

Harem: "Yes"

Hiro: "Just hope we find her"

"Find who?"

Hiro studdler to see a teenage girl he know. She adolescent girl with dark-tan skin, thick eyebrows, brown hair, and light brown eyes and is around the same height as Hiro. She has long bangs and wears her hair in a short upright ponytail.

She wears a white-green striped shirt with a black green-cuffed hoodie, blue capris, and navy sneakers with tan-white tongues. She also wears a green clip to the side of her hair. Hiro know this is Megan Cruz who is daughter of Chief Cruz.

Hiro: "M-M-M-M-M-Megan? What you doing here?"

Megan: "I'm here take break school work and decide to have walk in the park and I spot you and wonder what you here for?"

Hiro: "Just um..talking about a fake news"

Megan: "Oh you hear of it? Ya everyone are upset whoever did this are doing bad thing and lie to the news. I thinking maybe we can find this corprit what you say?"

Hiro: "Well..I'm not-"

But quickly Frankie spoke to Megan.

Frankie: "Sorry he hang us out"

Megan: "And you are?"

Frankie: "I'm Frankie Stein"

Megan: "Are you real Frankenstein?"

Frankie: "Gilty" *Then her hand pop off as her hand claw up Megan body as she giggle while be tickle before burst into laugh*

Megan: "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA S-S-S-S-SPOT THAT TICKLE"

Frankie hand claw back to her and she stiet her hand back. Then Frankie introude to other and soon they are friends.

Cleo: "So what you do for living?"

Megan: "Well I solve of BH6 identry for who they are and once I do, I will show the world of the BH6 ture Identiry and I be good cop just like my dad"

Hiro nervous of this but the ghouls not worry as they know what they do"

Clawdeen: "Oh really? Then what about this Super Ghouls Squard?"

Megan: "What about them?"

Abbey: "Have you know they team up BH6 and not know who they really are? I shame that you fail to see this point"

Megan puzzle until her eye bug out in horror.

Megan: "WHAT? Oh no I need to caught up and find out their secret"

She rush off without say goodbye. Hiro was gonna to ask they they do that only Lagoona place her finger on his lip to shush him.

Lagoona: "It alright Mate She be busy to find out who we are but she never find out later"

Just then they hear a shout on the comlink.

Gogo: "GUYS I THINK I SPOT HER NEXT TO THE BIKE RIDER"

Hiro: "Come on"

Soon, they group rush to where the bike rider who mistake that Spectra though he beat the other comptshon. Soon they give chase while stay stelt as they follow the gohst girl as they are hot on her tail as they pass the upside city to downside city where the group never be there before. This go on until they stop in the old looking house that be old and not remodel as the layot plan and desine are wreck like roting the wood, the window have smash, the weather wind bent and dent and lastly the feild all around have overgrown into spooky place then ever.

Frankie: "She must in here"

Wasabi: "Whoa whoa whoa your crazy? This is old house that no one live here before"

Draculaura:" Why no one live there?"

Fred: "Becuase it haunted"

Cleo: "Haunted?"

Hiro: "Fred think there a ghost that family live there until one day they myisdierust kill for some reigon. Then other family moved in and dissappear. New one move and kill and the another one-"

Gogo: "Okay we get it Hiro"

Hiro: "Sorry I remember Tadashi told me about you guys are planning to gon in there"

Honey: "We was until Wasabi just chicken out and we never do so"

Wasabi: "Sorry man I can't gon in with durt and dust inside"

Ari: "But we have to or else Spectra will post fake blog about that not real"

Fred: "She right maybe she will talk about your secret fear-"

Wasabi: "HELL NO SHE AN'T GONNA POST THAT" *As he rush in the house*

Soon the group enter and found out it dark inside as they search the place, the living room, dinner room and kichten room but couldn't find her even when they search, they found old and broken furniton and table with chair. Even the living have see a day cover tar and sheet. Dinner have broke and plante smash like no one there to see what smash the plante. So they regroup and talk about their search.

Frankie: "We have look every house and place"

Clawdeen: "Even the basement that place have bad drink they have here"

Gogo: "Well what now?"

Hiro: "Baymax"

Baymax: *scanning the place and found something* "I have locate her appear that she is upstair"

Hiro: "That great buddy"

Honey: "But the upstair is dark and can't see"

Hiro: "I got what can help"

He took out the pokeball and tosh in the air as light flash as fade. In place was a large fox like with fur of yellow fur with white fur on top and red on bottom. She have large ear on top and her leg are black (you what I mean). her eye are ruby fire red. Lastly, her figure are massive large hourglass. Her tbrushy tail are cute even she wag. But the strange is she have a stick branch. However do her fur cover herself, she have no trouble to be her nuke. The fox woman look around and spot Hiro.

"Oh you must be Hiro every girl talk about. I must say your so cute and adoabal"

Hiro: "Well your sexy fox girl"

Dellnta: *Blush* *Giggle* "Cute. I'm Dellnta and I a Delphox pokemon if you must know of me"

Hiro: "That cute name you got. I need ask your help to light up in the place so we can see what we looking for"

Dellnta: "Say no more and I like you said my name are cute hansome"

She then lid a fire on her hand as Hiro and other walk up the step and in the hallway. They walk in the hall and look in the room since the place are have more room in this place while they look in only they see are bathroom that not use in year, Bedroom who no one sleep, master bedroom for two couple kidroom for kid and twin room for twin. Just they about to give up when...

"Guys"

They rush over and turn corner to see Fred pointing a door as Honey open to reavel a stairway to the attic.

Hiro: "An Attic?"

Fred: "Yes but I use my hearing and I hear a voice in there"

Lagoona: "That must be her"

Hiro: "Thank you Dellnta"

Dellnta: "No problem. So if you need me more, I don't bite"

Once he return her back in the ball, they quiet sneek up stair they can as they peek in and see all the old stuff from the 30-90 stuff, rocky horse, old antie doll, Puppet clown, rec player, ect. Then they hear a voice coming toward the behind as they sneaky quiet as the peak the corner and spot a ghostly person typing away as she spoke out which the ghouls realize who it is.

"Biker chase by the dog that he have a meat for some resine that_No no no that not it. Oh He have go fast he can and-Oh that not it. He be chase for the win that the one"

Clawdeen: "It her all right"

Hiro: "We need to grab her"

Cleo: "If you forget she a ghost and no human can tough ghost"

Ari: "Um not to be rude but last time I check Hiro have touch me since he can tough ghost now"

Cleo:" Good point"

Hiro tip top toward the ghost girl and use his power and then..

*SWOOSH*

*POOF*

Hiro throw the spell and a force ball and trap her in as she staggler of this.

"Wha-What? Hey what going on?"

Hiro now got the look a Hiro blush of this. It indeed the ghoul friends is Spectra Vondergeist who she a ghost. She taller, bigger and have massive large hourglass figure. She have ghostly pale — almost stark white — and then fades to transparent at the beginning of her hands and feet. Her face is somewhat gaunt.

Spectra's hair is long and violet, with periwinkle and pinkish-purple highlights. It is usually frisky; the ends sticking up and looking as if it were floating like a ghost. Her hair is sometimes tied up in a ponytail.

Her eyes (irises) are a bright icy blue, with the pupils being a dark blue and the sclera or sclerae (or "whites" of the eyes) are not white, but instead a pale lilac. Her lips/lipstick are/is purple. Her fashion motif is Gothic; chains, black balls, and shackles, along with an attire consisting of round purple and black earrings, a black halter tank top with light magenta edgings and chains on the front, a chain necklace, a shackle belt, a magenta tattered skirt with black, translucent overlay skirt, and magenta, ankle-length boots with two chains around the ankle and barbell-styled heels. She wears a bracelet that resembles a silver hoop on her wrist in the artwork and on her doll, but in the webisodes, her bracelets are shackles and she wears two of them. Because she is a ghost, Spectra's skin is made of ectoplasm rather than real flesh.

"LET ME GO"

Ghouls: "SPECTRA"

She turn and shock what she see.

Spectra: "Girls? Your okay"

Clawdeen: "We are but you have explane why did you wrote fake blog Spectra?"

Spectra: "Um..well I just have news about this intraing they do and I just have to take it"

Draculaura: "But everyone upset after what you did to them and lie to other and they not happy"

Spectra: "What? But they are sure like it? Why they hate it?"

Cleo: "Well you have wrote something they did do and you have hurt there feeling or make them believe fail news"

Spectra felt hurt and she want to write news and she believe everyone though it fine but now her friends mad at her of what she done. Hiro felt sorry of her and decide to talk to her.

Hiro: "Hey listen everyone make mistake and no one to blame of you since you not understand what going on around here it take time to find news for your blog and I'm glad you write good story but not the story they though to read. I'm Hiro by a way"

Spectra look up and blush when she see Hiro as she nervous play her hair before she speak.

Spectra: "I'm S-S-S-Spectra Vondergeist"

Hiro: "That cute name for beauitful ghoul like you"

Spectra blush red as she felt her heart (if she have one) beating and she giggle bbefore she hug Hiro.

Spectra: "Thank Hiro"

So they talk and Hiro introdus to his other and talk until Spectra then realize something.

Spectra: "Oh I got someone with me you ghouls know along the other three as well."

Clawdeen: "What you mean?"

Spectra: "Your see. *turn to the dark and shout* HEY YOU THREE COME ON OUT AND MEET THE PEOPLE"

Then out the dark was the girl who is tall have a massive large hourglass figure. She has light purple-blue skin with grey hands and lower arms. Grey-colored patterns, invoking shadows, swirl up from her ankles to the middle of her lower legs. Her hair is pastel green with blue and purple stripes which reaches to her hips, and her eyes are purple-pink yet glow green in the dark.

Her clothes are picked to show her off as a little lady, as she wears a loose 3/4 dark blue sleeved shirt with a black spider print. The shirt has a medium sized black bow in the middle. A small layered skirt covers some of her legs. Her boots are navy blue with heels that look like robots. Her fashion colors are pastel green, dark blue, and black. The themes incorporated in her killer style are dust, locks and keys, smoke, shadows, bugs, and dream catchers.

The ghoul spoke to Spectra.

"Spectra what the shout of I'm in middle to store the nightmare away so no one can..get..hand...from...it...Ghouls?"

Ghouls: "Twyla"

They rush and hug the ghoul name Twyla as she nervous look she have as she smile that she see her friend again.

Draculaura: "Thank Ra your okay and here"

Twyla: "I'm glad but where was you ghouls everyone looking for you"

Lagoona: "We end up here mate but how your?"

"What all the noise"

Out the shaow was another one ghost but this one is different. She have tall and have massive large hourglass figure. She has pale greenish-white skin and shaggy green hair. She has red eyes, and wears thick eyeliner and purple lipstick and eyeshadow.

She wears a black cropped tank top, a red jacket and skirt, green tights with fishnet stockings, and black high-heeled boots. Kitty's accessories include a green pendant, a purple scarf, and a green-and-gold ring.

"Can you just turn down for one minute?"

Ember: "Kitty?"

Kitty: "Ember?"

Ember/Kitty: "YOUR HERE I MISS YOU EEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKK"

They hug each other as they giggle and laughing of the two reunite friends back together.

Kitty: "I can't believe your here what happen?"

Ember: "It a long story Kitty"

Once they finished happy reunaite, Twyla and Kitty spot Hiro as they have blush on their face (ghost blush different like green or blue or something) while they felt heart beating.

Twyla: "Um who is this person?"

Frankie: "Oh this is Hiro along the other Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Go Go Tomago, Fred and Baymax"

Baymax: "Hello I'm Baymax"

Kitty: "Wow he so cute for the human"

Hiro: "Thank *taking his helmat off* and your name kitty are cute for cute ghost girl like you"

Kitty: "Y-Y-You think I cute?"

Hiro: "Of course you are and not that only that *turn to Twyla* your must be Daughter of booyeman?"

Twyla: "Yes I am but I never scared people or monster but I take there nightmare to good dream.

Fred: "WHAT REALLY? WHAT YOU DO WITH NIGHTMARE? DO YOU EAT IT? KEEP IN THE JAR? OH OH OH I KNOW YOUR USING TO MAKE AN ULTIMATE NIGHTMARE FOR THE FUTURE!" Fred ear be pull by Gogo*

Gogo: "Fred she not gonna do that and TRY TO KEEP YOUR VOICE DOWN"

"Ugh what the fuck is going on here?"

The voice got their attachinsh as two figure mursh from the darkness. The first one was a ghoul but she look like a unicorn she is with real pony ears, horn and tail. She is tall and have massive huge hourglass. Her skin is pale light blue her hair is headline of brown, black and light blue. She have blue eye, blue lip, wearing punk clothe in her way. She wear jacket with short sleeve that overcover her black torn with Sparkle on her chest. A blue jean and high boot that up to near keecap and lastly she have a laxther glove on her right while a spike wright band on her left. But the strange thing is she holding is what look like a bone bat like on her shoulder. The sec figure is a another ghost girl. She is tall and massive large hourglass figure ghoul. Her skin is pale but her hands and feets are black like it fade to exitinse. She have purle and black long hair, purple eye, purple lip, she wear choke holder around her neck along the silver necklesh. She wear a purple clothe and black pant with a bone on it and a purple high heel shoes. She have silver spike wright band and silver ring on her finger. Hiro blush to see two new ghouls he see. Hiro lovers was shocked of this of finding another ghouls that appear in the house. One ghoul with pony ear and tail spoke up make them to snip out.

"I do know who loud out, but I got a headache that I need to get rid of...it? What going on?"

Spectra: "Oh sorry about Lula but I like to meet my friends from the school I told you and Tavia about it. Everyone this is Lula Twinkle and Tavia Specter they are daughter of a unicorn and Banshee"

Honey: "Wait Unicorn?"

Lula: "Ya that what I am"

Without warning, Honey hug Lula while she be crush by the tall girl as born crack and snap from inside.

Honey: "YOUR SO CUTIE GHOUL EVER YOU ARE"

Lula: "LET GO OF ME YOU CRAZY BITCH OR I'LL BATCH YOU WITH MY BONE BAT"

Twyla: "Don't mind her she like this when she and Tavia end up in this world and met up in this place"

Hiro: "I hope she not hurt people. *Hiro noistic Twyla have shy and worry look on her face* Hey Twyla? Are you okay?"

Twyla: "Huh? Oh yes I'm f-f-fine"

Hiro: "You don't look fine are you shy and nervous?"

Twyla didn't ask Hiro question as Baymax scane her and found out why.

Baymax: "Hiro I detening her feeling that she is scare, shy and worry the new world around her"

Hiro: "Is that ture?"

Twyla: "I never make friends when I came to Monster high and I hide myself in the shadow so no one can nostic me but later I make friends and that Clawdeen sister along other I made and when I hear Frankie and Draculaura vanishe, we look everywhere even the shadow reime that I go place to place and then the other gone too along Abbey, Catty and few ghouls vanishe as Draculaura father now worry something going on but I'm end up along Spectra who found a portal and want to look in closer only to be pull in the wormhole and I try save her but her by a ghost I pull in too. Now I have find her which later spot her in this house and then later we meet the other three and now *sacre look on her face appear* we not sure how get back home"

Hiro felt sorry for her as he pat her back as she felt Hiro glove patting her.

Hiro: "I know by shy and scare is that get you way but my brother told me fear is not the way to make friends if you show them who your really are and be yourself and help other to protech in need"

Twyla blush of touch word Hiro spoke to her. She then grab Hiro and kiss him on the lip before releashe from the kiss as she spoke to him.

Twyla: "I'm sorry this sudden but you have make me happy to be show myself and not be scare that new thing around me and get to know new people since the ghouls took me in and feel like a real family and well I know we just met but I have feel of you and if you like be your ghoulfriend?"

Hiro: "Sure *smiling* I don't know to have you be in my harem group"

Twyla: "What you mean?"

Hiro explane unawrea the four ghouls have ask about Hiro and his lover told about his past and the harem he made to have many female he can have.

Kitty: "Whoa is that ture Ember?"

Ember: "Hell ya Kitty and the best part is one you in, you gain power from him"

Lula: "I though that was a mytis but I guess I was wrong"

Spectra: "It fine but I know we just met him but him being Kamaboni is I like to be with him and make a news for my blog"

Clawdeen: "Speak of blog, you have to delete all the thing you just wrote on the blog before you gonna make wrose"

Spectra: "Oh come on ghouls how this gonna make wrose then this?"

*SIREN*

Then they hear a police siren heading toward the place they are now at as they spot the police cars coming toward them.

Baymax: "Oh no"

Gogo: "That is wrose then this"

Soon the cars stop as they rush up to the house as Cheif Cruz order the other officer to break in and capture the blog.

Spectra: "Oh no what have I done I d-d-didn't mean to coust trouble for everyone. I just-"

She broke in tear as Hiro help her up.

Hiro: "It not your fault you didn't know the place you and other are where about this world. But you need to understand you can't just make up news that ain't real or what you see you though it really happen which the ture is not."

Spectra: "B-B-But that what I do, find the news and write in my blog to everyone to need to know what happen and see the ture"

Hiro: "I know and the one is plan to find out who the BH6 is we need to hide ourself from people that we know and love to be save and that some know promisi to keep it secret and that what you understand to know what we heroes have to do"

Spectra ghostly tear streaming down her cheek and kiss Hiro before release their kiss as Hiro blush red as he chuckle.

Spectra: "Thank you Hiro for help me to understand what I need to do and help people in need that this city need heroes to protect their love one and friends just like the we have look out each other. Maybe I can join your harem they told me about your past and to have many girls be with you."

Hiro: "Sure but we need place to you delete the thing you wrote about"

Honey: "But where?"

Hiro: "I know the place"

As Hiro snap them to somewhere place, the attic burst open and police pour in and found no one as Chief Cruz enter and kick the box near by in anger.

Cruz: "DAME IT THEY'RE GONE"

Officer 1: "Um sir? You may look at this"

He took from the occier and read it.

_"Dear viewer, I like to say I'm sorry of this thing I wrote about that aren't happen I sure not jump conlushin about what going around the place that I was blind to see and I know I suren't said thing that not real or what really happen so I decide to delete all the thing I wrote on the blog and write better blog news for what really happen that when or where gonna happen and I can't thank for BH6 and SGS they told me about it and I promisi never do ever again and learn me of the people have love and family/friends that have to project from danger that gonna be around the corner any corner. So I Miss Vondergeist will write better story then before and I thank you understand what I need to do."_

After he read it, he throw at the wall smack in piece and storm off.

Officer 1: "He own me new phone"

**(BH6 Base)**

Hiro and the group reappear in their hideout as Spectra, Kitty, Twyla, Lula and Tavia are shock of where they are.

Hiro: "Well welcome to our base. Make yourself comfey"

So the five ghouls sit down as the other are checking up on the large screen as Spectra went to wroke and done just a 8 minute.

Spectra: "There finished so what now"

Hiro: "Well, we'll think of the way to make sure that you won't do that again"

Spectra: "Again I sorry about this happen. I just love to write story on my blog and tell teh world about it happen"

Gogo: "Well you sure just give on the writing blong all I care"

Honey: "Gogo that rude. Don't listen to her you can find news for your blog"

Spectra: "Thank you Honey"

Honey: "No trouble"

Hiro then study of the map for the where of about of the prison as he felt something press agenst his back as he look to see Kitty smily at him.

Hiro: "Ya Kitty?"

Kitty: "You know your so handsome then my ex-boyfriend"

Hiro: "Ex-Boyfriend?"

Kitty: "Yes his name is Johnny 13 and we use love when we was human until an Accident take a crud as a drunk truck driver have hit us do the fate his wife devios and he was recless and now we become this"

Hiro: "I'm sorry to hear that"

Kitty: "Don't be. But time change as our relastiship have a up and down but we love each other. I remember when me and Johnny hear there a portal build from fentom and got our attempted to escape the Ghost Zone. But I got hit of portal door cause me to lose my power so I give him my object to find someone to wear my stuff to possess the human girl and he chose a ghost boy sister Jazz for me to replace her."

Hiro: "That how ghost power work?"

Kitty: "My different and just it like I escape until Danny Phantom ruin and lose the switch and I stuck back. But later just our hand touch each other, he and Johnny shadow came in and fade through the portal contral and shut in front of me."

Hiro: "I'm sorry"

Kitty: "So later we have fight and later we're together. But when we finally out of the ghost zone I though thing will change the both of us until he lok on other girls and I was fury and posses the rise girl to make be with Danny and then I realize what I done and we're together again"

Hiro: "I'm glad your together"

Kitty: "It was but..."

Hiro: "But what?"

Kitty: "You see after the me, Johnny and other ghost help Danny to save the planet from the metor that called Disasteroid that cover of Ecto-ranium that weakness the Ghost power and we are fear of it since the human discover from the space. So year later, me and Johnny have an agume really huge agunmit until I said something I can't remember that make him to slap me."

Hiro: "Yike"

Kitty: "After what he done, I flew away as I try to find place to stay for awhile but no luck. That was until I spot strange portal appear and I though there a doorway to the real world but I somehow end up this place and there no infro of the place called Amity Park anymore so I try to find the place until I found the house no one live and met up other girls and we talk about it and that about it"

Hiro felt sorry Kitty that she go throught it and want to cheer her up. So he hug her as Kitty took back of shock of Hiro is hug her.

Hiro: "I'm sorry you have go through this but I know your not bad luck your just speciel luck and I know Johnny sure not have treat you better before so you will have someone will treat you better then him"

Kitty: "L-L-L-Like you?"

Hiro: "Um ya you can say that"

Kitty: "I know you and I just met and learn about your past, can you let me to...be my boyfriend and join the harem?"

Hiro: "Sure"

Then ember wrap Kitty neck.

Ember: "ALL RIGHT I KNEW YOU GONNA SAID IT WELCOME TO THE SISTERHOOD"

The two laugh and chuckle as the group have study the search until the sunset and the group head on home as Spectra, Twyla, Kitty, Lula and Tavia are walking back to Lucky Cat Cafe where Hiro Aunt Cass working at and home at the same time. As the group was walking back at night, Lula and Tavia decide to break the silence.

Lula: "Hey uh Hiro was it?"

Hiro: "Ya that my name"

Lula: "Okay Hiro are you worry of this"

Hiro: "Worry of what?"

Lula: "Worry of having too many ghouls to shared this and ingroue the other you work so hard will leave you"

Hiro though this but he spoke her answer.

Hiro: "I not sure that gonna happen but rest for sure that I do my best to make all the girls are be happy and not forget of them"

Elle: "He right and we love him no matter what"

Mouscedes: "She right we never to squeck of about it"

Luna: "It ture that we be not nostic but Hiro will do his best to make us happy"

Lula: "And you are okay that?"

Frankie: "We do and if you like you can join our school"

Tavia: "Your school?"

Draculaura: "It was me and my daddy home until Frankie came along and we change my family home into a Monster High for all the monsters go to school and make friends. Me and Frankie are Student Council Presidents and we have to make sure of it"

Lula and Tavia look each other and back the group before they spoke to them.

Lula: "Well I guess your right about it but I just not like the idea of having many ghouls with you"

Hiro: "Look I understand of this but I have to make sure they are be save until they be back their family and that I promisi to them"

Lula and Tavia word struck them as they felt their heart beat before they kiss Hiro and release before they hug him.

Lula: "I not sure if your stupit or smart of this but your the kindness and cute human I ever met before even your the sec"

Hiro: "Sec?"

Tavia: "There bad history in the past for she was outcase and she never make friends or find love for her"

Lula: "I was upset and hate them for they are have family and I don't"

Hiro: "I'm sorry hear that but I'm not let you be outcase anymore"

Lula cry in tear as they be hug by Hiro. They stay for while until she finished her cry.

Hiro: "Better?"

Lula: "mm hmm"

Hiro: "That good you two will be my harem to join"

Lula/Tavia: "Thank you Hiro"

So they walk back to the Cafe and meet Hiro Aunt Cass as she is nice the five met and learn she eat much junckfood when she stress and worry if something happen to Hiro but they understand as they met Hiro grampa Malchu and have dinner and thank to Aunt Cass power to expansion theplace in space dimension as Hiro like to learn that for Malchu he will learn soon. Once dinner done, they are in now sub-guest room (I name it k) while Hiro in his room. As Hiro was a sleep, he felt someone on top of him so he check it out only met Twyla eye as she lind closer to his face.

Hiro:" Can't sleep?"

Twyla: "Well since I can't seem enter people dream, I though maybe I can sleep with you?"

Hiro smile and let her to sleep with him. She thank Hiro and when to sleep. No sooner then 5 mintue, Hiro felt moved as he awake to see Twyla twist and turning as she must have nightmare.

Hiro: "She must have bad dream I must wake her up careful"

So he try to wake Twyla up.

Hiro: "Twyla? Twyla. Twyla wake up"

Twyla: *GASP* "NO!"

Hiro: "Twyla clam down you have nightmare"

Twyla: "What? B-B-B-But that can't be I never have nightmare of my own let along my dad have job to scared them"

Hiro though he have to know what she dream of.

Hiro: "Can you explaen what your dream is about?"

Twyla: "I not sure what about but it about the villains kill everyone include you Hiro and I was scared and our home gone"

Hiro hug her as she cry on his shoulder for a while until she done crying.

Hiro: "You okay?"

Twyla: "Y-Y-Yes."

Then she kiss Hiro until she decide to do something she wnt it to.

**(Lemon)**

Twyla: "I want to do something I like to"

She pull Hiro short and his huge cock show as Twyla blush and started sucking and moaning for she bob her head up and down as Hiro panting hard as he felt good and want more. He grab on her head as she stulgger to keep the pace up. Soon Hiro felt build up presser as he let his cum in her mouth as she glup down which soon have drain last drop of his cum.

Twyla: "That was tasty"

Hiro: "You like it?"

Twyla: "Yes. *She undress herself and left nude* I think time to have this nightmare to wetdream"

She slam her puss down on Hiro cock and she pump up and down as she moan and groan as he panting and she grind her sex hard as she increase faster then before as Hiro slap Twyla ass hard while her ass jiggle like jello as Twyla moan hard.

Hiro: "Twyla I gonna to cum"

Twyla: "In me please In me"

Soon he release white sprum sprad inside as she goan and lay on Hiro side.

Twyla: Thank you Hiro" *She soon fell asleep*

Hiro:" Well I'm glad it over"

"Not exsalling"

Hiro spot Kitty, Spectra, Lula and Tavia are all nude as they lay on top Hiro with their massive hourglass figure.

Lula: "You gonna have to fuck all of us"

Tavia: "I agree of her"

Kitty: "I want to see if what ture to have sex with human"

Spectra: "This my irst sex ever so go easy on me, k?"

Hiro: "Oh no"

**(Lemon end)**

**(Outside)**

Outside, the night was peaceful and not ever to desturf but that change as a portal in allyway open andthere a flash before it dissappear. Then five figure sudden sneak pass and in the warehouse. But in other part of the city, A big imp devil was jumpy roof to roof and spot a man harat the woman as the figure jump in for the kill. The figure jump in as th night fill a shout follow a scream before it die down as the figure jump on the roof and rush to the hid out but instead he find a garden and jump in and hide in the bursh and fell a sleep.

**(Akuma Island)**

In the Akuma Island, Creepta giggle as she imier the jewel and gem as she read something on the blog she just take when Helmort walk in puzzle and ask.

Helmort: "Hey what you reading there?"

Creepta: "Oh someone wrote funny thing BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA"

Helmort: "LET ME SEE THIS" *Grab the laptop*

Creeepta: "HEY GET YOUR OWN LAPTOP YOU BANDAGE FREAK"

Helmort: "Hmm it say here the human found artifet that have power to rule the world. WHOA IS THAT TURE?"

Creepta: "No it a fake news and aslo HEAD BACK MY LAPTOP"

Helmort: "NEVER"

The two fight over the laptop only takin from Boolcula who look at the laptop screen.

Boolcula: "What of this rubbish that you two blab about it"

Helmort: "Oh batty, Creepta say this blog news talk about the thing people do"

Creeepta:" It funny and IT A FAKE NEWS THAT NOT REAL"

Boolcula: "She right you know I mean Old man never old what stupit. Pluse that old fart will die before he speak last breath"

Helmort: "Oh"

Creepta: "Dud"

**"I think that great idea"**

Shadow King appear as he hold Valnnta as he chuckle.

Shadow King: **"I think it time to make people believe what ture or fake but I have someone to taking care of it for the blog to scew up if you know what I mean?**

Ás a figure hide behie the shadow have red eye with green pulbie see in the shadow for what the hero will encounter.

**(Next Morning)**

Morning came as Cass work hard along Hiro lover help. Hiro on other hands show the other are the video people made for the funny stuff to horror thing for people do bad thing to unsolve.

Spectra: "Wow so many thing to learn and so many to solve or listen horror"

Twyla: "I don't think thing gonna be the right thing for the people would die in people arm"

Hiro: "It happen alot but it happen when it happen that no one not know or when it happen"

Frankie: "Yes but it hard of ghouls to prtect themself from danger like the um hobo or homeless guys?"

Frankie and other have brake while other help around the cafe and guys are like Hiro lover in cute look but Aunt Cass make sure none of the guys will touch Hiro girlfriends so they be their time with their lovers for relaxing day. They also read about their circus that name Ringling Bros. and Barnum & Bailey Circus that are traveler go one city to other but since the expansion, they travel on train.

Abbey: "So what you plan for today?"

Hiro: "Well there nothing to but being with you girl" *Snugging with Tari, Clawdeen, Cleo and Lagoona*

Cleo: "You do love our body you like hmm?"

Hiro: "Can you blame me?"

Doris: "Well our team are really sassy and well you know"

Leslie: "Never for less we have did good thing you know"

Hiro smile of Leslie what she say.

Just Hiro Aunt appear from the stair.

Cass: "Hiro can you go to the garden to pick out the secret ingreteon?"

Hiro: "Yes Aunt Cass. *Standing up* I have to help my Aunt okay?"

Cleo: "Just don't take too long"

Hiro nod and walk up stair to the secret garden and get the ingretinon and spot what he looking for. Soon he pick it in the speciel basket as he pick the ingretion (It shellna chilling) and pick must he can. Then Hiro try to pick the one are high and Hiro try to jump but nothing and he also try to use ladder but still nothing so Hiro think of something when he felt a tap as Shellna hold

Hiro: "Hm? Oh thank you"

*Frozen*

Hiro: "What?"

Hiro turn the brush as he crept slowly and peak in and then an eye appear that make Hiro jump back befoer place the basket down before pose to fight.

Hiro: "Okay who are you and why you in our garden?"

"Hey hey hey kid don't shot me"

Stepping out was a imp but this one is different imp. He tall and well build, skin are red and tail. But he have cruve make loop with black and white on it. He have black hair that smooth surface. He wear what look like a Business suit only he have a golden button on the wrist shleeve and no pant but hoove. He yellow eye with brown iris. Hiro puzzle of the imp look as he low his gaurd down.

Hiro: "Um are you an imp or-"

"Yep I'm an Imp aor devil imp and I'm glade your not kill me but I'm no harm to you"

Hiro: "Well I'm glad you okay me not hurt you Mr-"

Mallgon: "Oh I didn't introdout myself. I'm Mallgon the I.M.P Comapny"

Hiro: "I.M.P?"

Mallgon: "It short for Immediate Murder Professionals that if people kill before they can they ask us to and kill them for their Business they have to and that that but unfortally for me I have left that place long time ago"

Hiro: "Oh I see"

Just then Draculaura, Abbey, Lagoona and Clawdeen came up stair to find Hiro.

Draculaura: "Hiro your aunt ask us to see if your o-EEEEEEKKKKKKK"

Abbey: "VILLAIN"

Clawdeen: "HIRO STAND BACK"

Mallgon: "NO WAIT-"

The four ghouls jump and pile on him and beat up poor Mallgon as Hiro try to stop them but block sound of him as Hiro use power to leavtine and hold on them.

Hiro: "GHOULS STOP! *Place them down gentle* He not bad guy he the one help me the Shellga and he give me and his name is Mallgon and he a imp and he use work I.M.P or Immediate Murder Professionals for short."

They clame down and they are felt sad and hurtful but Hiro cheer them up. Once said and done, Hiro told if he can join them in home. Mallgon said yes and went to the home and meet the other as they happy to make new friends. As Hiro lay on his lovers body and watching Monster movie from the different filme, a news appear on the TV.

Bluff: _"This just in an unkown just appear and stole stuff which I'm not sure what it is"_

Frank: _"I think rame, wine,burger and lot more they be stolen I mean who think of that Bluff?"_

Bluff: "_I DON'T KNOW THIS EVERY SHIT THAT HAPPEN"_

Fank: _"Well let say someonesnap the picture and show that someone steal all the iteam and not watned for the crime" *Showing the picture of five figure stole from*_

Bluff: "_I'm not sure what this is but I think this will have to take well you know but right now if everyone know this, please call"_

Frank: "_Or let BH6 and SGS will do the job if you can find them"_

Bluff: "_Um ya that too"_

Once the news done, Hiro gather other and they head off with their new friend set off to find out what cause the Invantily thude steal iteam and stuff for. THe group arrive later to see the store rige and smash stuff and shelf knock off but a meat door freeze have rip off hard and meat all gone but left some meat lay around.

Gogo: "Whoa whoever they are they really are hungry and messy but most of all stealing"

Fred: "DUDE THEY TOOK MY FAVE CANDY 'THE MIGHTY CRUNCHY CAPTAIN CRUNCHMAN' CENERL EVER" (Made up)

Wasabi: "Why you like that no one buy it?"

Fred: "Because I ask them that only one can buy one"

Honey: "That weird Freddie"

Hiro: "Baymax? Can you scane the place to see what coast it?"

Baymax: "Scanning clue. *Scane then finished* I detadte the unkown devil or imp that caost it"

Barda: "Imp? I never hear sort a thing are real"

Frost: "It just a mith that I believe it not real but if what Baymax said it ture then we-"

Hiro: "Hold on. We have to know where it go"

Clawdeen: "Way head of you" *change to the wolf form*

Clawdeen in her wolf form sniff out until she got a sentie and rush out the other end where the hold are made and follow her to the abandone company building.

Frankie: "Gosh this place haven't use this like a year. Why you people have not use it?"

Hiro: "Money trouble and they have to shut down some other restion"

Fred: "THE FACT IS ONE WORKER KILL PEOPLE HE HATE AND ARRESTIN AND THIS PLACE HAVE CLOSE DOWN AND IT SAID IT HAUNTED"

Wasabi: "Fred knock it off you know I have fear"

Honey: "But Wasabi there no ghost beside the one we have here"

Ari/Spectra: "Guilty"

Gogo: "Guys we need to focus on the mission. I just don't like this place"

Hiro hug Gogo to make her feel better.

Hiro: "Don't worry Gogo we're find the theft and left this place"

Gogo: "Thank Hiro" *Hug Hiro back*

Honey: "That sweet you two I like to do the same"

Baymax: "I pick up enagry over there"

Hiro and other sneak toward the room where Baymax detating and look in the corner and spot five figure are eating while other are reading or play game on the tv.

Gogo: "That them all right so what the plan"

Hiro: "Well all we have to do is-"

Fred: "Screw this they stole my fave treat" *He charge at the theft*

Gogo: "FUCK FRED"

Fred charge and shout the thef.

Fred: "TASTE OF MY FLAME BALL" *Fire the fireball*

This coste the figure dodge the attack as Fred flame on the figure as on burn as it scream like a girl. One have some like a gun and fire st Fred but his armor suit bound off as other one have same but bigger fire and too not in affection. The group jump out their hide out and attack as one like wold attack as Clawdeen tackle the figure wolf as they wrestle and biting each other. The other are massive fighting the group until they overpowered the figure as Hiro use Whisp to wrap up as the group are stand in front the figures.

Hiro: "Okay Baymax can you light up to see who we deal with?"

Baymax: "Of course Hiro"

So Baymax shiny the light on the figure to reavel a imp devil.

Fred: "DUDE THEIR IMP DEVIL"

Wasabi: "What they doing here"

All but one know about one devil when he spot someone in the past.

Mallgon: "Of all the person I have to run in to"

"Do I know you?"

Mallgon: "Well who else but you Blitzo?"

The leader Blitzo eye wide open.

Blizo: "MALLGON? IT YOU"

Malllgon: "Of all I have put up of you and your mess dickhead"

Honey: "You know the imp?"

Mallgon: "Know him? Try working each other in the past that we have business parther"

Group: "WHAT?"

Fred: "DUDE THAT SICK MAN"

Wasabi: "I never knew that"

Mallgon: "I like to say more but we need to speak more"

Hiro: "We can go back my place and hope my Aunt Cass will know the cafe are slow"

So he snap his finger and they are gone but unaware that someone are watching and soon they are gone before someone else see them.

**(Elsewhere)**

In other place, The mon-gangs as the new monster are a phostger ghost wearing a 19 centery clother. This one is a male one as his skin is pale as he float arounf with old style camera that take picture and only take phogtor. They are hidding while the people are walk by.

Helmort: "Okay kid you-"

Kavita: "HEY IT KAVITA NOT KID"

Helmort: OKay okay sheese. How you find this fella?"

Boolcula: "You know how thing work but we have to find fake news so we can make people beileve the news"

Helmort: "How sure I know"

Loonta: "Well we have to booge to spread lie and rumor bro"

Creepta: "Well we have to hide or else some other people find out"

Wenua: "Which I here to help and I spy the vitum" *Ponint the two couple have romance)

Helmort: "So?"

Wenua: "So that once I cast the spell, then Kavita take a picture and post in the blog that no one will treas and they won't know what hit them. EHEHEHEHEHEHE"

Franklin:" Hahaha. Fun to prank"

Helmort: "Ya ya big guy fun to prank but you have to be quiet to do prank right?"

Franklin: "Oh right" *He stupit laugh his who know*

Kavita: "Hey are we doing this or not?"

So they ready as the couple was about to kiss as Wenua cast spell as the moose appear as they kiss make the moose moo caost them to spit after Kavita snap shot and they run off laughing their ass off.

Helmort: "HAHAHAHA MAN I CAN'T WAIT WHEN THEY SEE THEIR FACE WHEN THEY READ THIS"

Franklin: "HAHAHAH funny funny"

Kavita: "I hope that will make them to beileve it and not trust each other"

Boolula: "They will and people be to busy ague that not real with each other back and throw each other Throat while we have time all we want to joy the show"

Loonta: "FAR OUT MAN"

So they contuine their plot evil plan but they unaware they be spy on by the shadowy figure before disappear for good.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Cass: "Here your tea sir"

Blitzo: "Thank you ma'am"

The group are now in living as got good look at the imps and wolf are the future seem.

The one name Blitzo who is a very lanky jester-like imp with a pointed tail who conversely has wide-proportioned hands, pointed feet with a boot-like heel, and a narrow head with curved horns. His eyes have black lines running down the eyelids and his sclera are yellow with red irises.

Blitzo has crimson skin with trace white blotches that cover his right eye and the tip of his tail, black-and-white striped horns with black spines between them running to his tail, and black stripes around his tail. A heart-shaped skull symbol rests on his forehead. He wears a torn black collared coat with red buttons, black boots (incidentally sharing the same shape as his feet), and large black gloves with yellow eyes on them. Blitzo also has a red skull charm around his neck.

The one the next to him is a imp who is has red skin with white freckles on his cheeks. His white pointy hair leads up to his curvy black and white striped horns. He also has yellow sclera with what seems to be no irises and only slit pupils. He has a long red thin tail with a quadrilateral barb at the end, as well as lanky digitigrade legs ending in what appears to be cloven red hooves, reminiscent of artiodactylids.

His outfit consists of a black coat with red buttons and white cuffs, black pants a white shirt that has a black turtleneck, a large red bow-tie, and fingerless gloves.

The next is a female red demon with a long, demonic tail with white markings. She has eyes made up of yellow scleras and black pupils. She has long black eyelashes that extend beyond the sides of her hair.

She has two black horns with three thin white stripes and greyish-black hair with a white splotch in the center and bangs that cover half of her right horn. She has a beauty mark on her left cheek and a gap between her front teeth.

Her attire consists of black lipstick, a simple black choker, a cold-shoulder black crop top with gold buttons where the straps at the top meet the torso piece, torn black pants, fingerless black gloves, and black footwear that does not cover her hoof-like toes.

She also has a black tattoo in the shape of a heart on her right shoulder, and two white splotches on the insides and outsides of each of her elbows.

The next is a same female demon like her but the different her hair is white with black spot. She is taller and her figure has massive large hourglass.

The last one is not demon only a wolf-like hellhound. She has a dog-like muzzle with pointy teeth and a dark grey nose, red sclera with white irises, white fur with grey patches on her shoulders, a big bushy tail and voluminous grey hair swept to the side to reveal her ear.

Her outfit features a black choker that has white spikes. Her grey crop top has strings shaped like a star to resemble a pentagram to hold it up. She wears fingerless gloves and shorts with a crescent moon cut on the right side. She also wears black toeless stockings and is barefoot, due to her digitigrade stance. She has a piercing on her right eyebrow and two piercings in her left ear.

Now they know what they like they need to know who they are.

Hiro: "So your name is Blitzo?"

Blitzo: "That me don't wear it out. This here my group.

He ponit to the one next to him.

Blitzo: "This here is Moxxie"

Moxxie: "Hey"

Blitzo ponit to the female demon.

Blitzo: "This here is Moxxie wife Millie"

Millie: "Hi there"

He then point the same one like Millie.

Blitzo: "This Millie twin Nillie"

Nillie: "Hey all TEEHEE"

He point the wolf girl.

Blitzo: "Lastly is my Daughter Loona"

Loona: "Sup"

Wasabi: "Why she a wolf if you a imp demon?"

Mallgon: "He right, she wolf and your imp so I wonder where her real parent?"

Blitzo: "I don't know I can't find her parent so I took her in"

Mallgon: "YOU REALIZE HER PARENT ARE WORRY"

Loona: "Look I not shit of my real parent so fuck off"

Hiro: "Well your not the only not know real parent"

Moxxie: "You? Ha I don't know why you not know your real parent"

**(Later)**

Moxxie: "Um..that something"

Hiro have explae of his life and real parent as they now know the ture.

Blitzo: "Sorry your lose"

Millie: "You poor thing"

Nillie: "I never know you have real parent"

Loona didn't said as she felt sorry to Hiro as she felt warm feeling in her heart that beating.

Mallgon: "So last I see you was you have business work"

Moxxie: "Slow and there no custmor call"

Mallgon: "Have you get idea?"

Millie: "We thing a car wash it nice"

Mallgon: "Um, not to rude but hell only have fire and lava"

Millie: "Oh"

Nillie: "That what I told her"

Mallgon: "So have you thinking billboard?"

Moxxie: "NO the boss plan to do Commercial"

Mallgon: "Really? That good"

Moxxie: "WORST he make it 3 hour show"

Mallgon: "Wait 3 hour? How much it cost?"

Loona: "He took everyone from their salaries and their some left"

Mallgon: "You spend their salaries to make an 3 full fucking Hour TO MAKE THIS SHIT SHOW?"

Blitzo: "They have jingles"

Mallgon: "Show me"

Blitzo: "Ugh fine" *Tapping the tv to make the show start*

Mallgon: "I hope it not worst"

**(3 hour later)**

Mallgon: "That the FUCKING BULLSHIT YOU EVER DONE"

Blitzo: "Oh come on it better"

Mallgon: "HAVE YOU FUCKING LOSE YOUR MIND THE HUMAN MADE WAY BETTER THEN THIS"

Millie: "Really?"

Mallgon: "Yes I'll show you. Baymax can I borrow for a mintue as you play the old and news Commercial video?"

Baymax: "Of course"

Mallgon play a man dancing while sing of Liqours. Once done, the imp group was imprest but Blitzo did not.

Millie: "Oooooo that guy have good dance move"

Loona: "His store have lot of Liqours that have my name on it"

Moxxie: "You can't drink all of that"

Loona: "I CAN AND I FUCKING WILL"

Hiro: "Well you have brave and cute to drank that all Liqour for sexy wolf girl like you"

Loona: *Blush* "T-T-T-Thank you"

Mallgon: "There also a radio ad of pizza song like this.

They listen a pizza nova song as they listen. Once song end, They are like the jingle.

Moxxie: "Man this song is good then our boss made"

Blitzo: "Hey"

Loona: "Moxxie right about that dad"

Blitzo: "That hurt daughter"

Mallgon: "There a car sale who make this man like bad ass.

He play the car Commercial

_FUCK YOU, BALTIMORE!_

_IF YOU'RE DUMB ENOUCH TO BUY NEW CAR THIS WEEKEND_

_YOU'RE A BIG ENOUGH SCHMUCK TO BIG BILL HELL'S CAR!_

_BAD DEALS! CARS THAT BREAK DOWN! THIEVES!_

_IF YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING TO FIND A BARGAIN AT BIG BILL'S, YOU CAN KISS MY ASS!_

_IT'S OUR BELIEF THAT YOU'RE SUCH A STUPIT MOTHERFUCKER, YOU'LL FALL FOR THIS BULLSHIT!_

_GUARANTEED!_

_IF YOU FIND A BETTER DEAL, SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS!_

_YOU HEARD US RIGHT! SHOVE IT UP YOUR UGLY ASS!_

_BRING YOUR TRAY, BRING YOUR TITLE, BRING YOUR WIFE!_

_WE'LL FUCK HER!_

_THAT'S RIGHT!_

_WE'LL FUCK YOUR WIFE!_

_BECAUSE IT'S BIG BILL HELL, YOU'RE FUCKED SIX WAYS FROM SUNDAY._

_TAKE A HIKE TO BIG BILL HELL'S, HOME OF CHALLENGE PISSING!_

_THAT RIGHT, CHALLENGE PISSING._

_HOW DOSE IT WORK? IF YOU CAN PISS SIX FEET IN THE SIR STRAIGHT UP, AND NOT GET WET, YOU GET NODOWN PAYMENT!_

_DON'T WAIT! DON'T DELAY!DON'T FUCK WITH US; OR WE'LL RIP YOUR NUTS OFF!_

_ONLY AT BIG BILL HELL'S!_

_THE ONLY DEALER THAT TELLS YOU TO FUCK OFF!_

_HURRY UP, ASSHOLE!_

_THIS EVENT ENDS THE MINUTE AFTER YOU WRITE US A CHECK AND IT BETTER NOT BOUNCE OR YOU'RE A DEAD MOTHERFUCKER._

_GO TO HELL!_

_BIG BILL HELL'S CARS, BALTIMORE'S FILTHIEST AND EXCLUSIVE HOME OF THE MEANEST SONS OF BITCHES IN THE STATE OF MARYLAND!_

_GUARANTEED!_

Once that done, they was shock what they see and hear of.

Loona: "Wow I never how much that guy have good jingle"

Moxxie: "And I never see that before"

Mallgon: "I believe someone got it"

Blitzo: "Oh come one my better"

Mallgon: "YOUR IS ASS LIKE CHILD SHOW TO MAKE THEM TO VORMITE"

Blitzo: "DO YOU TALK ABOUT THAT"

Mallgon: "YOU ARE WORSTEST PARTHER EVER SINCE YOU GOT US IN A MESS FROM THE BEGINING"

Blitzo: "IT NOT MY FAULIT"

Mallgon: "IT SO YOUR FAUILT A MITIN"

Blitzo : "MAKE...ME"

Mallgon: "YOU **ASK FOR"**

They charge each other only Cass us powwer to stop them from fighting.

Cass: "Listen here, I don't likie fighting in my house/cafe but if you don't get along **your dealing with me, GOT IT?**"

They nod in fright as they be put down as Cass walk away as the silent broke from Loona.

Loona: "Whoa your aunt is freaking scaring"

Hiro: "She look out everyone and try to help other"

Loona: "Hey I'm sorry about your trouble growing up without real parent that diss you but instead you lost them from other world and..."

Hiro: "It okay. *Hiro hug her* We have look out each other"

Loona blush on her face before she kiss him and minute later release their kiss and spoke to him.

Loona: "If you like I want to join your harem"

Hiro: "Sure"

Nillie: "Can I join? I felt jealous of my sister she have her own hudsbie"

Hiro: "You can"

So the two hug and kiss Hiro while the other decide to speak of how Blitzo and Mallgon know each other.

Gogo: "Okay so let talk about how you two know each other"

Mallgon: "I can stared since he not good telling story"

Blitzo: "WHY I DROP OUT OF SCHOOL AND I HAVE TO READ MYSELF"

Mallgon ingroe him as he started the story.

Mallgon: "It all started as a young kid as in human"

Honey: "You'll one human?"

Mallgon: "Yes. So anyway, I and my parent was in house of the Baltimore/Maryland as My father work bad work in worng place. So once we have enouch money, we move to the other place San Diego and I go school and later summer. As I walking from the arcade, I hear voice and see Blitzo beating up the gang boy so I beat up by kicking them in their where no sun to shine and they left"

Moxxie: "Whoa you save the boss?"

Mallgon: "Yes and he is just a kid for human. But I know he have no friends I be his and we so like brothers. Though out the year, I found out he lose his parent as I hear he live his grandparent even they are poor but I help them and soon as we got older, I ask him to move to my own place and we be roommate. Then of we did bad thing like killer, drug, rap and other stuff."

Cleo: "MY RA WHAT YOU THINKING?"

Mallgon: "It the old day alright? So as we did our thing, we or I said Blitzo did fuck up thing"

Abbey: "What Happen?"

Blitzo: "It nothing you understand"

Mallgon: "He taunt the ganger mob we encounter and called them a big fuck pussing mob that they have no brain to kill people dick"

Loona: "Whoa that ture?"

Blitzo/Mallgon: "NO/YES"

Gogo: "I take you did Blitzo"

Blitzo: "FINE I DID SAY THAT HAPPY NOW"

Mallgon: "So after said it, they chase us and we try to out run but we got blont in our head and knock out. Once we held hosten, we meet their boss and he want us join us if we kill the two trailer and we will have reward"

Catty: "That horror"

Luna: "Why he ask you to do it"

Mallgon: "It only make us alive"

Ghoulia: "Yeesh, that one way to make it bad"

Mallgon: "Well, we have to so then we agree and made a deal. Once there we try to find away to make them kill until Blitzo have good idea which it dumb one-"

Blitzo: "It the only idea i have"

Mallgon: "WHICH IT LEAD TO ALMOST GOT US KILL! Once that idea done, we go to the flow and thing fine until he got caught but he talk and stranging he got everyone attachen and detrastion. So one that going, it my change to go for the kill. Once I find them, I shot them and theya re dead"

Mouscedes: "I think I gonna to be sick of this"

Hiro quickly us heal on her stomach and rub it making Mouscedes happy and eat large chuck cheese as she bloat bigger.

Mallgon: "Once we done the deal, instead let us go he give a us a job to kill people and steal money whatever we want. I know it bad but that make us we want to so we did. As year go by, we kill and steal money we can but then we got a message about the big guy and we went to see what happen. Turn out he ill of unknowen virus and we have no idea of what it is. So the big man chose us to take over his place and he die"

Trai: "Aw that so sad you like someone you close to"

Courtney: "Um not to be mean but he and his parther was a mob back then"

Moanica: "She right and that bad when Hiro teach me who people are like that back then"

Trai: "Oh right"

Mallgon: "So ya we in charge and we did we can and soon we got understand what the mob need and now this is our new home. Life go well until *turn to Blitzo with piss look* asshole mess up the by spill the loctaion and the info of the mob when he got caught"

Blitzo: "HEY I DIDN'T KNOW I BE FOLLOW AND TOOK ME IN THE HOSSTION FOR THE POLICE"

Mallgon: "THEN YOUR USELSS FOR BEING ASSHOLE PRICK"

Blitzo: "WELL YOUR THE ONE WHO NOT WARN ME"

Mallgon: "I FUCKING DID YOU TWAIT"

But they could fight, a bandage wrap them up as Cleo hold them down as Hiro walk over to them.

Hiro: "Guys I don't like Aunt Cass to see our home be destory and I not asking to fight each other Throat. So let clame down and try to finished up the story of what happen you two"

So they agree as Cleo unwrap them as she sit down on Hiro lap and he grope her body as she moan before she drif to sleep for a nap while Mallgon and Blitzo get together as Mallgon contiune.

Mallgon: "Okay, so after Blitzo led to our place, we battle to death as we try to fight abck but we lose many man and thud until turn out if not a police but a ganger as they took over our base but Blitzo decide to blow the fuck up to the sky as he took the bomb from the vale and set it off and kill all and the base to hell. But right now we did end up in hell."

Millie: "Oh my"

Moxxie: "Whoa that harsh. But if you both end up in hell, then why we end with him and not you?"

Mallgon: "Easy, he use his fucking sweet talk through"

Moxxie: "Holy shit man that Awefu"

Blitzo: "HELLO I'M RIGHT HERE"

Moxxie: "Hey no one ask you"

Mallgon: "It fine so once we are become imp devil, we decide to use the now broken build to repair now news company I.M.P so we have up and down until thing have cross the line. I and him agure of what be done or what will be done until I kick Blitzo out and I never see him again"

Loona: "Wait. If that ture then how did Dad got in?"

Mallgon: "You know that I like to know Blitzo. How did you took over my company even I chose Bob to be take my place while I away"

Blitzo: "Well.."

**(Flashback)**

Blitzo walk along minding his business until he Accidentally bump the car as it roll down the hill where Bob walk to company until he kill by the cars as the brigtcase flow over on land on Blitzo back. He checking to see the stuff when a co-worker pop out of no where.

Coworker: "BOSS WHERE WAS YOU YOU NEED BE AT THE MEETING! COME ON"

Blitzo: "But I-"

He drag inside th I.M.P and be sit on the chair where bunch of imp co-worker are wait as one spoke out.

Co-worker #5: "So boss what to make the comapny to reach the top?"

Blitzo: "Um? Killer human?"

They then all spoke in bursting surprise of best idea as Blitzo smile grow.

**(End Flashback)**

Blitzo: "After that they are left but those three until Millie sister join"

Mallgon: "Blitzo you are so dead"

Millie: "Oh it not his fauilt it happen time to time and well it happen"

Mallgon: "Miss, I have you know I treat my stuff to make better then everyone else if HE HAVE NOT RUIN THE COMPANY"

Loona: "Well, there only few mony in our bank"

Mallgon: "And it lucky I have alot load of shit in my bank so I can restore the company and since bob got kill I have no chochie but bring Blitzo back to my *shiver* co-parhter"

Blitzo eye wide that light up as he hug his friend.

Blitzo: "OH THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU-"

Mallgon: "KNOCK IT OFF YOU PIECE OF SHIT! YOUR LUCKY I BROUGHT YOU BACK THIS HELLHOLE AGAIN AND THIS TIME I HAVE NOTHING OF THAT,YOUR HEAR ME?"

Blitzo: "Yes buddy old pal of my"

Mallgon: *whisper* I hate my life"

Eveyone glade thing clame for now that one problem now there one to other.

Wasabi: "Um, not to be rude but where is your company?"

A long silent have fill the room of as like you realize you just fuck up and now it happening.

Moxxie: "I think it still back in...hell"

Malgon: "THEN HOW YOU GUYS END UP HERE?"

Loona: "Blitzo have a ancient book after he fuck the Prince of hell Stolas so we can kill people that some can't kill their viton"

Mallgon: "Did you..really just...fuck Prince Stolas..to enchange...a fucking ancient book...FOR KILLING PEOPLE TO HELL?"

Blitzo: "Oh God, it was one time! If I hadn't slept with that privileged ASSHOLE, none of us would have access to the living world!"

Mallgon: "THAT WHY YOU SURE NOT DO THAT OR THERE GONNA BE A PRICE AND YOU JUST DID"

Hiro: "Um maybe force on how they end up here in the first place?"

Moxxie: "I can tell what happen"

**(Eailer)**

In the world of hell there place called Imp City the low place as there high place but let forcen on the place. In the building that called I.M.P are slow but slow but it their hom. IN teh office place, we see the imp group are having time until that so change.

*RING, RING*

Loona: "Hello I.M.P comapney if you have trouble to kill, we have kill them for you. Millie? You want her? Okay. *Shout out* HEY MILLIE SOMEONE KNOW YOU ON THE FUCKING PHONE"

Millie: "Really?"

Loona: Ya I'm not sure who but this person know you"

So Millie took the phone and spoke to it.

Millie: "Hello this is Millie."

Nillie: "_HI SIS"_

Nillie: "NILLIE? EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK! I'M HAPPY TO HEAR YOU AGAIN"

Nillie: _"I'm happy too. I just called you about I'm out a job and I need news job"_

Millie: "Well I fine and sorry you lose your job. But maybe you can work with me and I hope if my boss can hire you"

Nillie: "_EEEEEEEEEKKKKKK! YOUR THE BEST SIS I HOPE TO SEE YOU AND BROTHER IN-LAW VERY SOON!"_

Millie: "Your coming tomorrow?"

Nillie: _"YES SILLY AND I HOPE YOU DON'T MIND IF YOU AND HIM HAVE KID SOON"_

Millie: "Silly we're not ready to have one yet but maybe if we can"

Nillie: "_You lucky to have a guy. *sigh* I wish I have someone to have a guy and be husband and wife"_

Millie: "Oh your will some day but I'll tell everyone the good news"

Nillie: "_Okay sister and I forgot that I need the place to stay as I lose my home"_

Millie: "We don't mind I will let you stay long you want"

Nillie: "_OMG THANK YOU SIS BYE"_

Once the phone end, she hung up as Loona puzzle of this.

Loona: "So who on the phone?"

Millie: "Oh that my sister Nillie"

*BANG*

Then the door burst open to see Moxxie in panic look.

Moxxie: "YOUR SISTER? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME OF HER?"

Millie: "You didn't ask me of this pluse I'm happy see stay our house for while and she gonna work with us"

Then Blitzo bursd in.

Blitzo: "NEW WORKER? WHY OF COURSE YOUR SISTER CAN WORK HERE! By the way who she?"

Millie: "Her name is Nillie and it rhyme of my name"

Moxxie: "Why your parent name the different rhyme they name?

Millie: "Well, there me, Nillie, Dillie, Killie, Sillie, Billie, Hillie, Pillie, Jillie, Tillie, Rillie Villie, Fillie, Gillie, Eillie-"

Moxxie: "Okay okay seesh woman how many did you have?"

Millie: "I'm not sure but we never count how sisters I have"

Moxxie: "Fuck my life"

Blitzo: "Hey hey hey don't do that there world in hell that you have woman right here" *Point Moxiie wife"

Moxxie: "Boss I just-never mind. So when will your sister will be here?"

Millie: "Tomorrow"

Loona: "I hope your Sister are badass"

Millie: "No she like me but way different and her look be more well...It hard to tell you guys but it best let to meet you first"

So they agree as they work until they go home.

**(Next Morning)**

Morning came as Millie told Moxxie to go ahead to work as she have to wait her sister to come and bring her to work. So he did as he made it to work. Once he enter, he know the some of streamer, banned that have said Happy birthday that cross off and rewrite Welcome to new job.

Moxxie: "Boss? What is that?"

Blitzo: "Oh it the welcome banned of course we have money to bay new one but I use the one for my Daughter birthday and since we barry have money so I decide to go ahead and I fix it"

Moxxie: "Oh so using this are really gonna help?"

Loona: "Hey you have any idea?"

Moxxie: ":No"

Blitzo: "So where Millie?"

Moxxie: "She gonna wait for her sister arrive and bring her here"

Blitzo: "That even better! Come, let set up and wait for it"

Moxxie: "Um, let get strange we have no food, no drink and no party item. How we gonna have welcome party with no stuff?"

Blitzo: "Oh don't worry I have plan ahead TA DA" *Showing the food and drink are appear*

Moxxie: "WOW BOSS WHERE DID YOU GET ALL THIS?"

Blitzo: "Well..."

**(Living world)**

Blitzo: "Okay Loona, you remember the plan we talk?"

Loona: "Ya I do, go in, scare people, you steal food, book out before everyone find out what happen"

Blitzo: "Okay that my girl" *Patting her head*

Lonna just growl that she hate be pat like a real dog. So they set to work. Loona snuck in as Blitzo Snuck in the kichten as he steal food and drnk as he hear a scream and crash sound as everyone rush out the house as the two high five.

Loona: "That good dad but we need more food for our new worker to party"

Blitzo: "Your right let go other house"

**(10 Minute later)**

They finalley have enouch stuff food and drink for the party as they open portal to hell and they stuff down and set up in the night.

**(Parent)**

Moxxie: "It not matter but right now we have to wait for Millie bring her sister Nillie and I can't believe she have many different letter that end with illie"

Blitzo: I'm sure she have many sibaling that have end with 'illie' no matter what."

Moxxie: "Your right"

**(Outside)**

Millie: ":I'm sure your be fine sister. They will like you for give us a helply hand"

Nillie: "I'm worry what if I mess up or hate me or-"

Millie: :"It not happen but I will help you if you need me"

Nillie: "Thank sis"

So they reach the door as she open when...

"SURPRISE"

Millie: "Oh guys you got thing ready"

Blitzo: "You like?"

Moxxie: "So where is your sister?"

Millie: "Oh right okay sis you can come in"

So soon her sister enter, Moxxie and Blitzo eye wide in shock as Loona drool to see Millie sister that idenitkal but her body have massive large hourglass figure and she taller then Millie and bit taller then Loona.

Moxxie: "M-M-M-M-M-Millie? Who t-t-t-t-t-that?"

Millie: "that my sister Nillie"

Moxxie: "THAT HER? SHE HOT I MEAN YOUR HOT I...SHE...THAT...BUT...WHY I'M CONFUSE? I LOOSING MY MIND"

Moxxie about to faint only Millie caught him.

Millie: "Moxxie snap of it"

Moxxie: "I...why...what happen? why she like that?"

Millie: :"She born like this and no one know and all guy eye on her that why she stay with us until she find someone treat her normal and not star fame"

Moxxie: "I see and let hope our boss do bad thing"

Blitzo: "Hi honey I'm Blitzo the "o" is silent, and I'm the founder of I.M.P.!"

Nillie: "Wow I though my sister said your be tall but your horn it is"

Blitzo: *shatter* "What?"

Nillie: "Oh who this cute adorbaol dog?"

Loona: "I'm a wolf you slut"

Nillie: :"Aw your so cutie, wuite" *Play Loona face and in pain*

Nillie: "Is all me?"

Blitzo: "Yes this is a welcome party"

Millie: "Wow boss you got food and drink"

Moxxie: "He and Loona stole from the human world"

Blitzo: "WELL LET PARTY STARTED"

So they party an hour until they poop out.

Moxxie: "Man this food great"

Millie: "Well Loona have fun" *Pointing Loona have bloated body as she burp*

Loona: :"I'm the great *hic* drinker...e-e-e-ever...*hic*...in hell"

Blitzo: "She be fine"

Moxxie: "I hope she drink more until she pop to death"

Nillie: "Thank you guys and sis for everything"

Moxxie: "Let clean up so we not get trouble"

So they clean up as they make sure it clean until Nillie know a book in the pile.

Nillie: "Hey do you know who book belong to?"

This caught everyone attachin and spot the book Nillie hold.

Blitzo: :"WHOAWHOAWHOAWHOA THERE MISSY! The the viubal book ther you have it the only book that go to living world"

Nillie: "Really? When do I can kill?"

Blitzo : "Soon maybe when we have a called"

Moxxie: "If we ever have called"

Nillie: "Okay let me give you-WHOA"

Then she trip over and she let go the book as it sail over the room while in slow mo as it knock the tea and spill on it.

Blitzo: : "NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Nillie: "I'M SORRY SIR I-I-I-I DID-"

Moxxie: "Don't just stand there DO SOMETIHNG"

Nillie spot water and splash on the book and now soak.

Blitzo: "it ruin RUIN" *crying*

Nillie: "I'm sorry"

Millie: "It not your fault"

Nillie: "Yes it is oh I knew something will happen"

Blitzo: "Oh really? I'm sorry hear dear"

Nillie: "Your not mad?"

Blitzo: "Mad? PFFTTTTH! That book can't get wet or soak"

Nillie: "Whew I'm glad I almost destory it"

Moxxie: "Millie? Did she done that on perfit?"

Millie: "She need love and care"

Blitzo: "I'm sure we can help you Nillie"

Nillie: "Thank you"

Loona: :"Hey guy look what Nillie uncover"

Loona show the paper have blank only show a unknowen word and sigh and syimbal on it.

Moxxie: "What is this?"

Loona: "It must be a secret spell that hidden?"

Blitzo: "Maybe Stolas kept this from everyone to use it. That why no one will use it for fall in wrong hand"

Moxxie: "You think?"

Millie: "What it say?"

Blitzo: "Well it...um..say here...hmm...It...ummmmmmmm..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

Blitzo: "No clue"

*FACEPLAME*

Moxxie: "WHAT YOU MEAN YOU HAVE NO CLUE?"

Blitzo: "Hey I don't any spell he write." *show the weird word it said*

Moxxie: "Yikke, why he wrote this shit"

Millie: "Hey Nillie? Did you pass the unkowen spell caste they teach you?"

Nillie: "Of course I do and you on something maybe I can read and tranlate to everyone to hear but I have switch new launghe for while."

So Blitzo give the book as she read it

Nillie: "_**Ijnja loen bayta rtaaba, henjao Ruana Kiaoan Uajab Inaua Tareav, Tianana IIoamka Palllnua Makiayu Qauana Ziaija Kaxizewi Iakcrea"**_

Moxxie: "What it mean?"

Nillie: "Um not sure I just speak word and I just black out some reastin sorry"

Then..

*SHOOWSH*

A burst of light and flash blind the imp and wolf as the building cover of light that caught everyone in low place to see and not that the high palce as well. In the build, the group are holding their life for the dath or something.

Moxxie: "WHAT IS HAPPENING?"

Blitzo: "I'M NOT SURE WHAT BUT HOLD ON"

Lonna: "YOU FUCKING THINK"

The light grow brighter and brighter and righter until...

*POP*

The building the group are gone.

**(UNKNOWEN)**

The group was send in strange portal as they tumbler and fell through the rift as they try not split.

Moxxie: "WHAT GOING ON?"

Millie: "NOT SURE DEAR"

Loona: "I GONNA FUCKING SICK"

Blitzo: "DON'T WORRY SWEETING, EVERYTHING GONNA BE RIGHT"

Soon, they fell throught other portal and soon...

*THUD*

They be spit out as the portal close with the book close behind as the group moan and gruggy as they wonder where they are this place.

Blitzo: "Is everyone are here?"

Moxxie: "I though being die but seem I'm okay and no broken bone"

Millie: "I'm okay"

Nillie: "Same"

Loona: *Muffale* "_SOMEONE GET ME OUT THIS THING?"_

Loona land who unlucky in the dumpter and the lid close and she have bad mood to kick it out.

Loona: "Where are we?"

Blitzo: "Not sure. What did you read Nillie?"

Nillie: "Like I said I have no idea what happen"

Moxxie: "Wait I think we see before as we're in human world"

Loona: "Your fucking joking"

Moxxie: "I'M NOT"

Blitzo: "People people we have Christ here. Nillie, are you sure you don't remember read a spell?"

Nillie: "Ya, it like when I read my mind blank out and not remember spell I read"

Blitzo: "Well since we have no way back home and lost our build companey, we need to find sheilter and food"

Loona: "Like steal?"

Blitzo: "NO NO NO it borrow"

Moxxie: "It like stealing"

Blitzo: "Okay we're steal it"

Loona: *SMILE* "Called it"

Millie: "I guess we have no chocie"

Nillie: "Your right sis but what optain we have?"

So, they rush out in the night and search for sheilter and steal food.

**(End Flashback)**

Moxxie: "So we did steal thing and up until now"

Hiro and other are now felt bad they have now suck the world they are now as they have no idea how to return them back.

Hiro: "I' sorry to hear that. But you can't steal thing that belong to you or you gonna end up in jail trust me you do not want to go there"

Loona: "Wow you care of us even you just met us. That good for you"

Millie: "Aw Moxxie that boy is so sweet"

Moxxie: "Ya unlike other boy brat we have to save"

Blitzo: "Well that boy got what coming for him but now we need stay for now"

Hiro check the clock and he right it getting late and think them out the street is bad idea.

Hiro: "You can stay here so we can help your trouble."

Moxxie: "You sure? about it?"

Honey: "Hiro give you place to stay for while until you go back"

Gogo: "If not then what the point you stay our world?"

Blitzo: "Good point"

So the group agree and they gone home as Hiro and other are ready to bed for to rest. Hiro was in PJ clothe as Baymax was in charge mod. As Hiro ready to sleep, someone walk up stair to revel Loona and Nillie along Spectra who are have smile on their face.

Hiro: "Is there something you three?"

Loona: "You can say something about that."

Nillie: "We like to have fun with you tonight"

Spectra: "Since you touch ghost, I like to know what it like feel to have sex"

Hiro: "Well, if you like I don't mind but who go first?"

**(Lemon)**

Loona: "I'll go"

She climb on Hiro bed as she pull his short off to reavel Hiro large dick as she sucking while making sucking noise as she bob up and down as Hiro moan and groan as he joy of the feel of the rub from Loona as her tongue wrap around Hiro dick as she moan in joy. Soon Hiro shot hot sperm in her mouth as she glup and drink before she glup last drop cum as she rub her belly.

Loona: "Mmm so good but I think it for main coruse"

She strip her clothe off and she shove her puss down in Hiro dick. She pump her puss as she moan and groan as she whimp in pain but soon change to joy panting as she moan as increase the pump and slap hear as Hiro felt build up inside and she whimping as Hiro spoke up.

Hiro: "I'm gonna cum"

Loona: "In me, I want you in me"

Soon he cum in as Loona gasp in shock before she sigh before she let her puss off once last drop and lay on the bedside. Then Nillie smile as she strip off her clothe as shekissing and rubbing each other. Hiro grub Nillie breast as she moan before Hiro suck her breast as he taste a milk with strawberry flavor. Once they done, Nillie then she shove her puss on Hiro cock and pump faster and harder for 3 minute before cum inside Nillie as she coo in delike. Then Spectra float in front Hiro as she suck Hiro cock as be for 4 minute until Hiro cum on her mouth as she glup down her Throat as releash her the cock. She then slam her puss on Hiro cock as she pump up and down as they moan and groan for like 6 minute until they cum each other and soon she sigh in releve as she she fell asleep.

**(End Lemon)**

Hiro happy as he fell sleep while the mark appear on their hands for mark of the harem join.

**(Elsewhere)**

Elsewhere in the build, we see the monster are at the computer posting picture of fake news as they laughing at the site.

Helmort: "Oh man I can't wait for the chaos happening"

Creepta: "I hope this will good **OR ELSE IT GET WORSE"**

They gonna prank the peoples for they gonna blame on each other for the secret and fake fact and hopefully it will work. As they ready for the plan in mostion, when a image of Shadow King show on the orb.

Shadow King: **"Are you sure this work?"**

Kavita: "It will work and I hope they take a bait"

Wenua: "It better be or it waste the plan"

Shadow King: **" It will be. ***turn to Kavita* **You be aware they will find out about this plane so I thinking it best to have someone to protect you"**

He wave his hand as a figure shadow appear to reavel a large imp that have bullt shape as it have wear torn fabulit and shacall.

Shadow King: **"Meet Jenta the imp"**

The imp groan as it grunt.

Loonta: "So will this post will work? Because I'm not sure it will have fool people man"

Kavita: "It will work. Pluse, it make Heroes differencal to have hand full but let hope not atracct the hero too much"

Shadow King: **"It better be for now you have alot of work to do for now"**

With that, the image fade away as the monster gangs set to work throught out the night.

**(Next Moring)**

The sun shine on the city of San Fransokyo as every people are wake from their sleepy land as all the people ready to go work and school but one not have school for Hiro have stay for weekend. The sun sneak through the blindfloat as it woke Hiro up as he felt soft and smooth like pillow as he know the three girls have sleep dreamy as Hiro manit to slip their clutin as he took a shower. Once he done, Hiro walk to the kichten and see his lovers as he sit on the chair as Frankie and Tari along Sally and Alice hug their lover as they waiting for their breakfast. While they waiting, Spectra, Nillie and Loona walk down stair in fully dress and they take a seat. Later the imp group came downstiar and they have coffee as they drinking for good drink.

Hiro: "So how you guys sleep?"

Millie: "It good and I thank you for me and my husbend have great sleep we have and he not complaint"

Moxxie: "Guilty as usitbal but I'm happy you have good coffee for help us to wake up and not be destrub by our boss"

Blitzo: "Well I though of it but somehow I fell a sleep"

Mallgon: "It you fall sleep from the bed you lay on"

Clawdeen: "So I guess we have to get along of this right?"

Mallgon: "That right"

Loona: "So are there anything for today?"

Hiro: "I'm not sure maybe there something to do today"

Cass: "Actalley, I was gonna out for bring the order I got last night but I realize I don't have enouch ingretaning to make so can you go to the store to buy it? You can bring your lovers with you but leave rest here for help around the store"

Hiro: "Oh okay Aunt Cass. Who will I can bring you girls with me?"

Frankie: "Actalley, I think Spectra, Abbey, Ghoulia, Moanica, Astranova and Loona can go with you so you don't be alone"

Hiro: "Wow Frankie I kiss you for think up idea plan"

Frankie giggle while blush on her face as they finished their breakfast so the seven walk out to the store but Doris ask if she can come to and Hiro agree as they walk to the store.

**(Food Store)**

The group arrive the store and they search the thing for the baking ingreding as they look the thing the store have. Abbey look at the frozen treat as she like the design of the cartoon characters or picture of frozen treat and she see ice cube for the drink or for picene. Spectra spot magazine (yes there book and stuff) as she read for the info about the life and history but she even spot newpaper and read the part of info Spectra giggle as she read it. Ghoulia and Moanica eye on the comics book and book on lanughe. Ghoulia read the manga while Moanica read english and other word from different worlds. Astranova study of space and planet as she wonder if her parent on any planet they are but she hope she find them eventrilly but now she study other place to learn. Loona and Doris are at the sport and rock music as they happy to read and learn of it. Doris read sport of weight and wrestle as she smile dreaming if she can wrestle other people and be star but remember what Hiro told her and shook off but she can dream of it. Lastly Loona listen music while reading porn book (don't ask) as she rock out the tune unware the teen boy spot Loona with her back turn as they talking of how hot she is and dare to slap her ass as they dare one guy to do it and the guy preve and creep to do so and slap Loona ass which was big mistake as Loona felt the slap whitch turn from shock to angry look as she turn to the group who laughing their ass off for they not know Loona stomp up to them and grab one near by and beat them up hard before she warn them if they do again, they be in hospital for live. Doris chuckle at the site as she happy someone got what they get. As for Hiro, well he looking the stuff for Aunt as he lover split up make him disapointing as he he get what he need and got few item as Hiro look the list his Aunt give to him.

Hiro: "Okay so the last two are Yeast and vaillin. *Looking at the Yeast* There a yeast and *looking vaillin only it empty* no vaillin."

He spot the co-worker as Hiro walk over and get the person attachen.

Hiro: "Excue me? Do you have any more vaillin you have?"

Worker: "Sorry we're out. Are you along?"

Hiro: "No I have girlfirends but they though to split to somewhere to their prifin place."

The worker just stared until he left as Hiro sigh.

Hiro: "Well so much for vaillin even I have to tell Aunt about this"

Just as Hiro about to go find his girlfriends when he hear a shout.

"BACK UP YOU FREAK LEAVE US ALONG!"

"DON'T LET US TO HURT YOU"

Hiro follow the noise and spot the group of girls of what they are a devil girls encounter three buff guys who are bigger then everyone and if you block their path, your be in the medic place and they even preve and creep.

"Come on lady, your hot and sexy to be girlfriends"

"Ya, don't you see our place?"

"You know you want it"

"Y-Y-Y-Y-Y-You leave now"

"You have no idea how your dealing with"

Hiro: "They in trouble I have to save but how?"

Hiro though a plan until he remember his grampa talk about changing form as desgiing someone else. So he try and he turn into a sectry guard as he walk throught them.

Hiro/Guard: "Is there a trouble here?"

Guy: "Oh no sir we just.."

Guy 2: "Just have family chat for Business"

Guy 3: "Ya family Business"

Hiro: "So if they are your family, do you know their name?"

The three guys look nervous try think the name but not singel one name come up.

Hiro: "Geltment, if you not leave them the lady alone or you be arrest it from stalker them"

Guy: "Like hell we listen to you"

Hiro: "Be careful karma bite you back"

Hiro snap his finger behind his back as sprinckle spray water on them as they slip and slid and crash the soap can as they groan in pain as Hiro walk up to the group.

Hiro: "You lady okay?"

"Yes we are but they kept to ask us to sleep with them"

Hiro: "It okay ma'am they not gonna bother you again"

Then the woman with the wine felt strange power coming from the guy only this not the real guard and decide to find out.

"Sir, why I sencete you have power of Kamaboni in you?"

Hiro surprise the woman know his power so he check to see if everyone looking but no one in site.

Hiro: "Okay I'll show you. *He turn back his real form* I'm Hiro Hamada and yes I have the power which not know how you knew about me"

The group gasp the site as their heart beating in lust and they have found who they looking for.

"At last we have found you for long time and now our search is come to end"

Hiro: "You looking for me for"

Lucifer: "To have a mate as we need to have kid for for now we can wait to have kid. Oh we my manner my name is Lucifer queen of the hell"

Hiro study her look for depicted as a short demon girl with pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair. Her hair is long, and worn tied at the end, with bangs kept in place by a black, spiked hairband. Her horns are white and jagged, the former trait showing her incredibly old age. She has narrow eyes, underneath her left eye is a mole. Her figure are massive large hourglass she have.

Lucifer: "And these are the group we met each other. This demon name Pandemonica"

The one name Pandemonica, is depicted as a short demon girl with pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair. Her hair is wavy and fashioned in 3 large curls resting on her forehead, with the middle curl being larger than the two on either side. It reaches down both sides of her head, tucked behind her ears, with both ends curling inwards at the bottom of her head close to her chin. Additionally, she has a pony tail on the back of her head with two more large, distinctive curls. Poking out of her hair are two small black horns that are rounded at the tips. She has white eyebrows and has visible dark circles under her rounded eyes, giving her a tired appearance as her alias would suggest; after drinking coffee though, her eyes become much more sharp and angular, and her horns grow much larger, first curving in toward her ponytail and then upwards, and are much sharper. Over her eyes are a pair of round-framed glasses.

Pandemonica also has a very professional look in terms of attire; She wears a red button-up long-sleeve shirt with a large folded collar underneath a black long-sleeved blazer, as well as a black pencil skirt and black gloves. How the skirt makes accommodations for her tail is unknown. She also wears an ID on a black lanyard, and can upon first interaction is also seen holding a red clipboard. He figure are massive large hourlgass she have.

Pandemonica: "Do you have coffee for me to drink?"

Hiro: "Yes as matter fact, my aunt own the place that have coffee so you can have them"

Pandemonica: "Good I hope she make it better or she will be kill"

Hiro: "Um. my Aunt is immortal as she is Karmbie demon fox you know and also can I called you Pande?"

Pandemonica or Pande nod as Lucifer point the other demon girl.

Lucifer: "The one with glass is Justice and before you ask why she have glasses, she blind"

Justice: "It ture I'm blind you see"

Justice is depicted as a short demon girl with pale skin, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair. Her irises are grey as she is blind, which can be seen in the epilogue. She has a short pony tail on the back of her head, tighten with a red bandana. Poking out of her hair are two small black horns that are rounded at the tips. She has white eyebrows and wears sunglasses, masking her blindness.

Justice has a black tie with two silver clips attaching it to her red shirt. She wears a black suit jacket, which she wears, unbuttoned, around her shoulders. She sports red fingerless gloves, gifted to her by Lucifer, with metal tags on the wrists, labelled "HPJ", which likely stands for "High Prosecutor Justice." She wears black pants with a belt and boots like the rest of the demons. Her figure are massive large hourglass she has but only her breast be show.

Hiro: "I'm sorry to hear that I can help your problem"

Justice: "Really? Thank man.

Lucifer: "This one is name Malina"

Malina has pale skin, white short hair and red eyes. She also has a pair of black short horns and a devil tail to imply her species. Her mouth is drawn in a form that implies she has sharper teeth than others. She wears a red working shirt with sleeves folded just below her elbows, with a buttoned black vest on top. She also wears long working pants and three black bracelets on each wrist. Her figure are massive large hourglass and she bit taller. She is faol mood.

Malina: "So I'm not sure of this but do you or not have Video Gmes?"

Hiro: "I do and I beat all of it and maybe I can teach you"

Malina: "Sweet I love it and do you have Vodka?"

Hiro: "Not allow in our home and cafe"

Malina: "Oh well, I just like to have it but I can take th hit"

Lucifer: "This one is her name Zdrada and she smoke alot just to warn you"

The demon name Malina is depicted as a short demon girl with pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair. Her hair is quite short and most of the hair covers the right eye. Poking out of her hair are two small black horns that are rounded inwards. Zdrada has white eyebrows, black eyeshadow, piercings on her mouth, ears and nose, and on her arms you can see sorts of black bracelets, one of them reaching to her finger. In addition to her white cross necklace, which is a clear reference to her name, she also wears a black collar. She even have massive large hourglass as she like to blow smoke.

Zdrada: "So your our new lover? I though you be taller but shit I love the short guy who have power shit love this"

Hiro: "Ya and we don't need to smoke in our house for now but you can smoke outside."

Zdrada: "Whateve"

Lucifer: "Now this one name Modeus and she is Lustful"

Modeus is depicted as a short demon girl with pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair. Her hair is wavy and unruly, with several notable cowlicks of hair dispersed in no particular pattern. She has a left-swept fringe that stops at eyebrow's height, as well as two long segments of hair in front of either ear that drop down to chest-height, ending in a zigzag shape. While her irises are still red, rather than black pupils she has luminescent white pupils in the shape of hearts, and under her eyes is an always visible blush, though intensity varies. Adorning her head are two simple black horns pointing up, as well as many hearts that form a vague circlet around the sides and back of her hair.

Modeus has a figure has massive large hourglass she had. The way it look her ass jiggle while shake her rear. She then grab Hiro as she stared him and spoke.

Modeus: "YOU. ME. NOW"

Hiro: "Not yet but soon be pastine" *Rubbing her ear as she blush red as her tail wag*

Modeus: "You lucky we found you perfect"

Lucifer: "The three demon are Cerberus"

Hiro: "Why they name Cerberus if they are triple?"

Lucifer: "Not sure but it how it go"

The Cerberus is depicted as a short demon girl with pale skin, red irises, a black arrow-tipped tail, and silvery-white hair; however, in her case, she is represented as 3 girls rather than 1, although these traits still apply to all three. Since all three are identical, any descriptors applied to one of the girls apply to all of them. While not possessing horns like the rest of the demons, they instead have white canine ears that emerge from under their hair on the top of their heads; They also all have canine teeth, as evidenced by the small fangs present in their mouths in their idle sprite. Their eyes are very large, rounded, and wide, invoking an enthusiastic expression. They have parted fringes and their hair stretches all the way down their back, where at the end it is tied via hair tie into a short "tail".

Cerberus dons more form-fitting apparel, wearing red button-up long-sleeve shirts underneath black-striped suit vests, and black slim fit suit pants. They wear black cuffs over their red shirts just below the shoulder, as well as black gloves and a black ties tucked underneath their vests. Their tails seem to emerge from underneath their vests and over their pants.

Their figure are massive large hourglass even they are the same as Hiro solve the problem.

Hiro: "So you three have same name?"

Cerberus: "Yes we are"

Hiro: "Well I have idea. *He snap his finger as the threee bowtie are on three demon* *Point the one with Red bow* You be name Rille. *Point the one with white bow* You name be Vasha. *Point the last demon with black bow* and you be name Thanlle"

The three squeel delike as they hug Hiro.

Rille/Vasha/Thanlle: "THANK YOU LOVER"

Lucifer: "This one is an angel girl name Azazel"

Azazel contrasts the demons in Hell by wearing a white, almost militaristic uniform, with yellow lining on her collar, sleeves, gloves, and down the middle of her shirt. As well, she wears a necklace under the collar of her uniform, which meets to hold a square cross with leaves protruding from under it. In the art book, it's shown that she wears pants with a belt, and white boots with straps on the top, with typical silver lining on the straps even she an angel. She have a perfect massive large hourglass figure as she stared while Hiro spoke.

Hiro: "You like write info of the stuff, right?"

Azazel: "Yes"

Hiro: "I can help you learn info as I have book about history"

Azazel: "REALLY? THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU"

Lucifer: "The demon name is Judgement"

Judgement differs drastically compared to the other demons, lacking the typical gloves, red button-up shirt, and pants. Rather, she wears a suit jacket that's ripped to expose her stomach, and a bra that doesn't connect at the front, exposing her breasts to a degree. She wears a thick belt with a pentagram medallion on a chain attached to it, with only underwear rather than pants. She also has a arm band with the number 20 in roman (XX). The art book shows more detail to her character, revealing that she wears thigh high socks covered by metal armor on her calves and belts around her thighs, she also wears heels, similar to Lucifer. Her figure is was massive large hourglass and her Breast bounce when she moved.

Judgement: "**THAT ASSHOLE WAS GONNA DO BAD THING YOU SURN'T LET ME TO DESTORY THEM!"**

Hiro: "That will do no good for you but I promisi I'll do anything to sure they not harm you"

Judgement: "You do? I'm mean sure you can but it not I let you do it even I want to"

Lucifer roll her eye and point the last member in the group.

Lucifer: "Lastly, this here is the one who banned which somehow join our group is Beelzebub"

Beelzebub who Hiro felt two form a beetle and demon form he have but this demon form she have white hair and crimson irises with a cloved tail, with white horns and what appear to be chitin spikes jutting through her hair. Beelzebub wears a completely crimson and white outfit, with a white undershirt, a crimson waistcoat, crimson gloves, and a long crimson blazer. She wears a lot of fly-type trinkets, bracelets, and jewelry. Her figure was massive huge hourglass and her clothe look like to rip to shred.

Beelzebub: "Hello there I'm glad that you save us from the prick."

Hiro: "It no trouble but I felt you have two form why that?"

Beelzebub: "So you do huh? I have to hide my ture form so no one scared of me but if you like I can use it in the battle you want me to?"

Hiro: "That good but don't use something to scared villain off."

Beelzebub: "Notice"

Hiro then eye on the other he not met yet.

Hiro: "Um, are they with you?"

Lucifer turn and see what Hiro ment.

Lucifer: "Hm? Oh well we just found them and they join us seem they one came from hell unlike us as the other not sure where they come from"

Hiro nod as he look the three girls as he eye a bird girl who avian demon and she is lanky and unkempt with a coat of gray feathers. She has a pink stripe around her neck with a white stripe in the center, giving it a choker-like appearance. Her eyes are also pink with bright pupils, while below the eyes are three tear-like streaks. Her bears traits from both of her parents: she has white mask-like face and light pupils with her shaggy, scruffy hair feathers with yellow at the end, giving them an ombre. For clothing, She wears a pink glittery dress, a dark feather shawl around her shoulders, pink arm warmers with stars on them, and a pale tiara along with a black beanie hat. He figure was massive large hourglass she have.

Hiro: "Hi there I see you are a demon avian right?"

Octavia: "Yes I'm name Octavia."

Hiro: "It nice to meet for cute avian you are"

Octavia blush on her face.

Octavia: "T-T-Thank you that sweet of you"

Hiro: "It fine but are you have family?"

Octavia: "Ya my dad is a king of hell"

Hiro: "King? It not happen he be name Stolas, King of hell?"

Octavia: "You know my dad?"

Hiro: "More like told of it. Blitzo have told me he sleep with your dad"

Octavia: "The boss of the I.M.P? Shit I know dad maybe overprotectiveness to me, but he is a Bisexual to have sex male and female."

Hiro: "Overprotectiveness?"

Octavia: "Ya he think the world in hell is danger and he want make sure I be safe and make sure if someone ty to go ever me and do who know what, Daddy will go Protect mode and kill or fuck them up and send them in the torter dungen"

Hiro: "If you like, I can make sure to make prove your dad you can defect yourself"

Octavia: "Wow you are good hearten kid even your a demon maybe I can mate you if you like it how Avian need to be mate"

Hiro: "I don't mind and I hope you not mind I have harem with me"

Octavia: "Really? I don't even mind of that"

Hiro nod and turn to the a devil ghoul who her skin are purple, a horn on her head, purple hair, her eye are red, black lip, she dress a red and black laxer that Hiro know for girl wear it for their waist, on her arm was a band that puff up, a skirt patter, a band she wear on her thigh and a high glob boot laxer that go up to leg height. Not only that, her figure are massive huge hourglass and her tail show behind.

Hiro: "Hi there are you a devil?"

Shanti: "Sure am. Name Shanti Devil"

Hiro: "That cute name for beauitful ghoul like you"

Shanti blush as she giggle as she kiss him on the lip before she spoke.

Shanti: "Your so handsome for the human like you"

Hiro: "Thank I glad to hear that"

She smile as Hiro look around only he see two ghoul but not three.

Hiro: "Um you say there three of them so where is the last one?"

Then he felt something or someone behind him as a claw grib on his shoulder as he turn to see a girl only her hand is a claw as he know she a spider. She is a skinny spider-girl with large eyelashes, yellow eyes, spiky teeth, pale orange claws, fair skin, and long blonde hair styled into braided pigtails.

She wears a Puritan-era milkmaid's outfit comprising a white coif and a white-collared black dress with an apron tied around the waist.

But the think is her figure are massive hug hourglass she have and Hiro worry her clothe are gonna rip but it held it.

Now the spider-girl stared at Hiro with mouth open to show a row of teeth and her eye have weird strange thing that change or shift to something like a sign laughne or sometihng. But Hiro not sacre but instead smile before he speak to her.

Hiro: "You know you can eat a demon Kambaoni who are rare and have power to kill or worse earse from exitend.

This got her back off as she have scared and sad look.

"Sorry of that please do kill me"

Hiro: "I can't kill cute spider-girl like you who is hungry here" *use his power to give her a massive size food*

The spider-girl eye wide as she munch with her claw as she done her fest as she lean closer to Hiro.

Cordie: "My name is Cordie. Do you like to fuck with me and have kid?"

Hiro: "Not yet for kid. But we can have sex later when you get know one and other"

Cordie eye turn to a heart shape as Hiro chuckle at this. Then Hiro realize what he here for.

Hiro: "Sorry about guy I have here for the stuff for my Aunt and I don't have the ingritin Vaillin to make sweet"

Malina: "Vaillin?"

Hiro: "Ya but all sold out"

Malina: *Pull out in her pocket* "You mean this? I though it a drink but it fucking shit and taste Aweful"

Octavia: "I told her it not volka"

Hiro happy of this as he took from Malina and place in the cart as he walk off, he look at them as he spoke to them.

Hiro: "Well? Are you coming?"

So the new harem member follow Hiro to the check out as he met the other up and inturdu to other even Loona realize Octavia who is daughter King Stolas and learn she hate be protect and told Hiro gonna help her to prove her dd she not a kid or baby but grown woman. Loona smile and knew Hiro have big heart to be kind. The ghouls happy to met Shanti who is Daughter of the devil and they happy to ask if they can join their school as she say yes even they have find way back. Once Hiro pay the gorcery, they walk back as new group see site see as they like the place to see. Hiro happy to add new girls to his group as he felt Cordie press her breast on Hiro back as he blush mad.

Cordie: "So? Do you like large breast?"

Hiro: "I do but not outside, k?"

Cordie nod and read back and conuite the path to the Hiro house. As they head their way, Loona nose sudden sente something appear in this world. She turn in the allyway as she stood there which cause the group see Loona standing in the allyway enter peerling in the ally.

Hiro: "Loona? What wrong?"

Loona: "Something in there" *Pointing the allyway*

They look in and see nothing in there.

Abbey: "Are you sure someone there?"

Loona: "Look I'm a wolf and I can sencte something in there"

Hiro: "She right like Clawdeen, she can smell thing that no one can smell"

Loona: "Thank Hiro"

Hiro: "I'm gonna in to see what up"

Justice: "Hey let me go with you"

Doris: "I like to help"

Judgement: I WILL DESTORY THE ENAMY IF THEY AMBRUSH YOU"

Ghoulia: "I just you not get in yourself hurt"

Hiro: "Thank girls. Okay Loona let sniff out"

Loona: "Cute"

Soon Hiro, Loona, Doris, Judgement and Justice enter the ally as they careful walk pass the trash as the place is quiet as they kept their guard up.

Hiro: "Any thing?"

Loona: "No but I smell something...off"

Doris: "What you mean off?"

Loona: "Not sure but I'm thinking we sure need back up"

Hiro: "We can handle it. If thing get out of hand, then we can call back up"

So they contuine to search what in the allyway as they spot a shadow figure in the behind the trash. As the group move the trash they shock to see for figure two person and two monsters. The first one is a woman who she a asian but strangely she wear a winter gear she have but it like it winter where here is warm place. Her hair are short and she have strange mark on her arm. Her figure was massive large hourglass but show her belly bloated out.

Next to her was a woman wearing a well some strange clothe he never see before. Her hair are short long hair to the neck. Her figure was massive large hourglass bloated outward show her stomach.

Now the two monster are strange thing they never see before. The first monster was a female what look like a leech on her head as her face show human part but she have no eye as they can senceit or something. She wear a latex jumpsuit with zip on it. Her body are massive large hourglass figure as Hiro hear a sloshly came from her body.

The sec one was this made out of clay and she wear look like a japen clothe. Her figure are massive large hourglass.

As Hiro gonna get closer when he spot other figure. A looking woman with pointing ear and her hair are done up with feather tie to it. She wear a traditional kimono of the her dancers. She initially wore a blue robe with a floral pattern, but after her first battle against Inuyasha she changed it to a white and crimson-violet pattern robe. During times of battle, She would usually remove the right side and sleeve of her kimono to utilize her fan with greater ease. Beneath the top robe, her second layer consists of a robe worn over her kosode. Underneath both layers of her dancer kimono, she wears a basic kosode. In both versions of her outfit, she wears a green kosode. A bare feet she have and wears a stylized obi sash over her kimono. Unlike most obi found at this time, her obi is much slimmer and is tied by the front instead of back. Her obi is in a yellow patterned style, with both versions of her outfit. She wear wears a pair of bright green beaded earrings, each bearing five beads and a feather on end each.

Her figure was massive large hourglass as she look like an cute demon.

The sec was a beautiful pale-skinned woman with long black hair that was often tied into a low loose ponytail by a white ribbon with bangs hanging above over forehead. Her clothe she wore the traditional dress of a miko, which has remained essentially unchanged to this day except for the lack of the slit-shoulder seam. She wore a white jacket with sode-kukuri (cords) through the sleeves and open shoulders. Strings called muna-himo were attached to each lapel and tied in front to keep the garment closed. She has kosode would be very much like a modern Kendo or Naginata Keikogi, with the sleeve fitting somewhat closely like a modern loose shirt and extending slightly past the wrist. The slits on the side of her hakama, and the openings at the sleeves and shoulders of her hitoe (jacket) showed the white kosode she sported. This was a deliberate fashion effect. She wore a bright red nagabakama (a very long hakama), which included the small board on the lower back. Like a majority of other woman, she also was perpetually barefoot throughout the series, however this was changed in the anime where she wore common tabi (socks) and rice straw sandals. She has sported a red Obi, or belt, over all her other garments. Her figure is massive larger hourglass and lucky her clothe was bit loose and not tight.

Hiro now see this as he know they much came to other world but why and how. Thinking on his side, he turn to the other.

Hiro: "We need get them back to the cafe and treat them."

They nod as they carry to the other (they see what happening) while holding the gorcsry bag as they carry them to the cafe home.

**(Later)**

When they return, they got everyone in living room and show and explan what happen and told about encounter. Now six people (three human, three monster) are lay on the floor while place the clod clofe as Hiro finished the other the exparting as his friends/lovers have arrive for while go.

Gogo: "I never see demon looking for the mate even they search for it"

Lucifer: "It what we do and since hell is boring, we though to find someone we want to sleep with until we found a portal led to here and met other one that they end up here"

Zdrada: "Which it fun to have someone to play with and not only that, but to help for their trouble in battle if you know what I mean eh?"

Alice: "Well, I'm not sure what to make of but if this kept going there be more in other world"

Lulu: "Well, I hope the school be good to learn thing. I don't like to be living without learn the human thing"

Honey: "But you have everything here to learn"

Cleo: "But we have school to tend to"

Lagoona: "PLuse, there can be something good to know but I think it best to talk about the people from other world?"

Fred: "She right so what think of the event?"

Malchu: "It seem that the world are slowly but surly picking up the pache"

Twyla: "How are we found out about this?"

Kitty: "I have no idea how"

Malchu: "We not sure but it will reavel our answer"

The room silent fill the room before Honey spoke up.

Honey: "What will happen?"

Malchu: "I'm sorry?"

Honey: "Once we find a way to defect Shadow King, then what?"

Silent fill the room as Malchu broke out.

Malchu: "We not sure for now we have to think a plan for defect the Shadow King"

Then Baymax spoke up.

Baymax: "In coming news"

Frank: _:Coming to live as me Frank is here. Now you wonder where Bluff? He...gone to the bathroom break but never came back"_

**(Bathroom)**

***BANG BANG***

Bluff: "SOMEONE? HELLLLLLLLLLP"

**(News)**

Frank: "_But we'll find after this. Speak of after, blog vlog is go out of contral people not talking or blame on other and show secret of the that aren't real and someone is making frod news and April are here the outside for the more info April?"_

**(Outside)**

April: "_Thank Frank as you see here people are fight out of thestreet and destrub the city and thing are heating up. _*Duck the object over her head* _REALLY OVER THE HEAT! WHOA! HEY WATCH OUT"_

Then camron gone out as Frank and other are worry the newoman April.

Frank: "_I hope thing gonna be fine if BH6 and SGS are hear this to stop this madnes soon"_

Hiro and other are not worry as they are race out the door and turn into hero suit. Once they got there, they see site of people agrue, fighting or blame on other or shit scared of real thing.

Wasabi: "So what now?"

Sally: "Not sure but some of us will stay out"

Hiro: "You don't have to but maybe find out what cause this while the rest of us see what we do here"

So they rush off and try to clame everyone down while Sally with Spectra and Twyla search for the corpit.

**(Park forest)**

Sally, Twyla and Spectra search the part of the park for if everyone not part in the forest before Sally spoke up.

Sally: "So how you like Hiro?"

Twyla: "It great and he so kind of me and Spectra and we have good time to cuddle."

Spectra: "I'm happy he can touch me and I also glade I can touch object as well."

Sally: "That good and I also glade Hiro help us for trouble of the thing in the past. I hope to stay that way"

Twyla: "I hope so"

They walk throught the park forest to see if there any people are there but what they found is not person but someone else. The three hidde in the bursh and spot the mon-gangs are laughing their ass off as they doing something on the laptop they have. Spectra said they will get closer to listen what they up too. So with them invishable, they crept slowly and quietly as they reach the edga of the tree as they hear the group talking.

Helmort: "So what we do now?"

Creepta: "How about we take candy from the baby and frame on someone to take it"

Loonta: "Why we turn their tap on and make them think they not gonna pay the bill"

Halluta: "We not make the bulldog that have rabbing and they have to put them down or in the pound"

Helmort: "That good but we need big something that people are fear the most"

Franklin: "Fire, Fire"

Helmort: "What about fire?"

Franklin: "Burn them"

Creepta: "That good but we need them to think there are fire"

Wenua: "I can cast a spell on them to make them think there a real fire"

Kavita: "That be great idea and we need to someone will called them and find the location for them to go there"

Creepta: "What the retirement home for elder?"

Helmort: "Good thinking and Franklin, need idea you got"

Franklin puzzle as he wonder why they though of.

Franklin: "No burn it?"

Helmort: "We not really gonna burn it, we fake it"

Franklin: "Oh fake Hehehe"

The three shock they hear of plan and behind the fake blog.

Twyla: "So they are the one did it. We need to tell the other"

Sally: "Your right we need to get going"

They quitly sneak back to the other but unforatlly they didn't get far as they bump into something or someone in frount of them. They look up and see a large imp creature as it stared at them. They didn't make a sound before it reach out to them as they duck down as they become vishable and run they could but only grab as the imp bring them to the villains as they see what it have.

Helmort: "Well, well, well look what our friend caught for us a spy that are from the enamy groups. You suren't be see this for us and now you two are in so much trouble for stick your nose in someone business."

Wenua: "Wait, I have better idea and it the best idea ever"

Loonta: "Oh what is it?"

Wenua: "Not here we need to the place so no one will find us so we can plan out from here"

So they agree their evil idea plan and they now return back their hide out unawrea that Twyla have escape while her sisterhood had capture and now she worry of the plan for the villain have for them. So she fade in the shadow to return back to the other and warn them for the villains trap that waiting for them.

**(BH6/SGS Group)**

The groups have done clame thing down and advoied the police from getting caught. So now they are on rooftop build talking about the thing of the blog.

Gogo: "Okay, I not sure who is really did this but what with fake blog?"

Wasabi: "Not sure who but Spectra is not the one did it as she not gonna do it."

Honey: "We know Wasabi, but someone else is doing it but the guess is who?"

Frankie: "We need find someone who doing this and put end it"

Draculaura: "Clawdeen? Can you sniff out seniche?"

Clawdeen: "I could but I need some sort clue or iteam to sniff the person out"

Cleo: "Then we have no lead for finding the copteit"

Lucifer: "We can find it somehow. Not like the answer just appear out of no where"

Right after Lucifer said it, Twyla appear out of the shadow cause the group to jump in fright.

Twyla: "Guys"

Fred: "AAAAAHHHHH! PLESAE DON'T HURT US"

Gogo: "You idot it just Twyla"

Fred: "Oh right"

Hiro: "Twyla, where the other?"

Twyla: "They be taken by the villains that they are the one behind the fake blog that trick everyone."

Hiro: "So you escape?"

Twyla: "I'm a Daughter of Boogyman so yes I escape since I can travel in the shadow and go to other place"

Hiro: "I'm glade your okay but I'm worry Sally and Spectra are now with the goone"

Lagoona: "Maybe Baymax can track them down to find them?"

Hiro: "Maybe it worst of shot. Baymax scane Sally and Spectra of their where about"

Baymax: "Scanning Sally and Spectra where about. I detace both Sally and Spectra are in the abandone factory in westside at the old mine quarrly"

Hiro: "Then we have to save them"

Twyla: "Wait I also hear they have plan idea for you guy. I thinking it could be a trap"

Hiro: "We will be careful once we get there."

So the group head the location where Baymax pin point are for our heroes are gonna encounter the trap that they not sure of.

**(Abandoned Factory)**

They arrive at the place that is run down as it use run this place before it shut down for new better power up the city. The group are at the front entreace as they look inside which is dark but show bit light in there. They walk in the building to see if there a trap or ambursh in case so they put guard up. Once inside, they search Sally and Spectra in every room and area and it show moss and other gross thing that make you sick.

Wasabi: "Man it bit dark here"

Frankie: "Wait I like to try something"

Soon she snap her finger as she sudden glow as her body cover light from top to bottom as everyone was amazing.

Clawdee: "Wow Frankie how did you do that?"

Frankie: "Do you remember how I become a glowing light? I though to try out with Hiro power and I like a walking light blub"

Draculaura: "Wow Frankie that Fangtastic you did there and smart thing to do"

Frankie: "Thank Draculaura"

Hiro: "Well lead a way Frankie"

So she lead the group as she lid the place up as they check around as they have no clue where the two are until.

Fred: "Guys"

They turn to Fred who point at the door that say 'DO NOT ENTER' and they know what they do. They go in and found dark inside as they crept slowly and sneaky they can.

Fred: "Hey look"

Fred point the figure in the center as Fred run over as Baymax scane on the figure until he spoke up.

Baymax: "That not Sally and Spectra"

Fred grab on and reavel a dummy as the door behind them slame shut.

*SLAM*

"IT A TRAP"

Then a dozen shadow monsters appear in front of the group

Catty: "Shit! This is not good"

Gogo: "Your telling me"

Then the shadow monsters hold something in their hand as the heros look puzzle of what the thing are doing.

Honey: "Um what they doing?"

Baymax: "They are holding a firearm"

Fred: "I didn't know they can do that?"

Wasabi: "They can't and what good of this?"

Tari: "W-W-What they doing?"

Clawdeen then know something the shadow creature holding.

Clawdeen: "THEY HAVE A BOMB"

Group: "WHAT?"

*BOOM"

Gogo: "RUN"

So they did but the inpack knock then down as the other try help them but the beam of restoret block them as one beam fell on Mallgon but Blitzo saw this and rush trought him.

Blitzo: "LOOK OUT"

Blitzo push Mallgon away as the beam smash on top him as whole place fell to the piece. As dusct clear, the rest shock to see a place have detrustion to the ruin as the shadow creature blow them and the place up but now all left is a pill of rubbest that the people us to detenate and build new one and now it scrape.

The group rush over and check the pill if their friends/lover barry in the death graveyard hell as Loona freak out of what event happen.

Loona: "SHIT NOOOOOOO! DAD! HIRO!"

Loona dig the pill as the other shock to hear Loona called Blitzo dad while Mallgon eyes wide in shock of what happen.

Mallgon: "He-he save my life"

Tari: "I can't believe he did that"

Germaine: "Fuck about him and save life, the other are trap in there"

Loona try to throw pile but so much pile there are she can't save them or even her father and her lover. She felt tear stream her cheeck but her mark glow as the voice spoke in her mind.

_"Use it"_

Loona: "Huh?"

_"Use the power you have from Hiro give you"_

Loona puzzle of the unknowen voice as she felt a mark on her hands and she realize Hiro give his power so she try it out. Then she felt so much power as she sudden turn into full demon form as she now giant full demon form as she chuckle of this new power.

Loona: "Whoa check it out you guys I'm huge and large and in demon full form"

Kash: "CAN YOU JUST SAVE THEM ALREADY?

So she dig and dig as pile scrape and beam flew over and crash near by feild and cost hit tree and tear ground up as dust cover the place. Soon, she stop digging as she reach in and pull out group who are okay and she happy they fine.

Millie: "They are okay and so the boss"

Moxxie: "I though they are dead but I guess boss fine"

Loona place them down on the ground as she shrink back to normal as she hug Hiro and Blitzo tighly as she in tear.

Loona: "I THOUGH YOU TWO ARE GONER"

Hiro: "Glade you care of us"

Blitzo: "I hear you called me dad. I'm so happy to called me dad"

Loona: *leting them go* "Well I know you try to care me but when you save mallgon I know you was-"

Hiro: "It fine and I much said you have new power and I happy you got us out from the pile"

Loona smile and kiss Hiro and hug Blito who in tear of joy as the group go back and rethink of the event happen. Wasabi who spoke up.

Wasabi: "So what now?"

Hiro: "We regroup and think of the plan"

Honey: "Not to be sudden but why we cover paint?"

Fred: "I think we hit paintball"

Gogo: "Why?"

Hiro: "Not sure"

As they left, the mon-gangs are watch the place crumble tot he ground as they have took picture and left unware the hero have live.

**(Fred Mansion)**

At Fred Home, the group are try to think a way of how they gonna find Sally and Spectra are and stop the mon-gangs from making fake post on blog and so far nothing they have in their mind.

Hiro: "Any guy you got?"

Gogo/Honey/Wasabi/Fred: "No/Nothing/Not a clue/Nothing in my mind"

Frankie: "We can't think something we have in our mind"

Moxxie: "So? It hard to think up like we did our problem if our boss haven't spent money to make jingle and we though something to make people to called us"

Honey: "Why not flyer"

Millie: "Flyer sweeting?"

Honey: "No one will watch 3 hour show your boss made but flyer is better as you can hand out a flyer so they can called you.

The I.M.P Group though about it and then they smile.

Moxxie: "That not bad idea I like it"

Millie: "I like the idea you do there"

Nillie: "Me too"

Blitzo: "I like it"

Mallgon: "I do too and I'm sorry what I said before and thank you save my life thank"

Blitzo: "YOU DO CARE OF ME" *Hugging Mallgon as gonna tear apart but hug instead*

Hiro was lost in though when Octavia sit next to him and she hug him which snap out his mind and see Octavia hugging as her massive breast press him as he lay his head on her massive breast as she rub Hiro hair as she make a coo noise while Hiro smile as She spoke up.

Octavia: Hey Hiro?"

Hiro: "Ya?"

Octavia: "Me, Shanti and Loona found this site called Youtube. What that?"

Hiro: "It site to make video about your life, fanmade movie, meme, home movie, video gamer, horror stories, ghost haunted, Make music, travel and lot more"

Octavia: "Oh I think we can make video of something for intertamit."

Hiro then realize something.

Hiro: "Say Moxxie?"

Moxxie: "Ya?"

Hiro: "You say you along the book and the building vanished from your place, do you know what happen to the book and the building?"

Moxxie: "Well, it with us and-"

Moxxie realize what Hiro before it hit him.

Moxxie: "SON OF THE BI-"

**(Elsewhere)**

While the group recover, the villains are try to find the place to post the blog but they have no idea where to as they wonder pointless for with them are Sally and Spectra as they in hosten for they have no escape plan as they be drag for an hour as the villains set up trap to make people thing BH6 and SGS are dead as they have good laugh. Now it getting dark as the villains are lost and no idea how to find place to hide.

Helmort: "Look like we are lost you guys"

Creepta: "We're not lost we're somewhere else"

Helmort: "I tell you we sure take left one"

Loonta: "Like chill out dude and dudess, we like totally gonna find a place to hide and make sure no one will find us"

Wenua: "We walking for an hour and I sure fly out if someone haven't BREAK MY BROOM STICK"

Franklin: "Franklin tire"

Helmort: "We all are and beside it not like the building just appear out of no where"

*POOF*

Then a loud pop sound startled them as they spot a flash of light as it fade in to the night as they follow to the light where it is as they aprot the building they now standing there.

Helmort: "Okay I guessing is not Wenua one did this"

Wenua: "Geesh no shit sherlock"

So they enter the place as they see the place are empty or faggon as they check around and head up stair where they found a door said 'I.M.P. Immediate Murder Professionals' as they open up and look inside.

Helmort: "Look like no one home or own this place and it perfect place to hide here"

Boolcula: "You know it perfect to rest here and place for next fake blog"

As they setele their new place, Franklin spot something on the floor as he pick it up which he show them.

Franklin: "Look Franklin found"

Helmort: "A book? We can't read you bed time story"

Wenua: "That no storybook you nem skull, it a summon book spell for demon. Where you find it?"

Franklin: "On the floor"

Creepta: "Why on the floor?"

Wenua: "Forget it we have what we can use for our enamy and if they show up, we gonna kill them for sure and use this for conqour the world"

Helmort: "Are you sure you know what to do?"

Wenua: "I know what to do" *Cackle in laugh*

With the book in wrong hand, thing will look up for our heroes for fight to the finished if they ever figure out soon.

**(Hiro group)**

Hiro and his lover are return back to the Lucky Cat Cafe to rest up even after Hiro discover aabout the imp building and the book for realize they didn't have it and now tire and upset of the mistake, Hiro decide to figure out somehow and try to find Sally and Spectra that they capture. As Hiro and his lover enter, he see the place are empty as they walk up stair to the living/kitchen room.

Hiro: "I'm home Aunt Cass"

Cass: "Welcome home Hiro, how your day?"

Hiro: "Territbel, the villains trick people of think the fake blog are real, Sally and Spectra got kidnape, fall the trap on the abanadon place and now the I.M.P group realize about the book and building are no where to be found and what worst I fail to protect the girls I love."

Aunt Cass hug Hiro as she pat on his head.

Cass: "It not your fail sweeting but your not fail but you know you have to out smart them if you have to think a way to save them from the villains."

Hiro smile as he know something have to be done and find way to stop this blog for good.

Hiro: "Thank Aunt Cass"

Cass: "No problem. Oh by the way, while you and other are on saving day thing the guest have awake and I explane what happening and where they are so they happy to see you for a thank"

Hiro: "Really?"

Cass: "Of course but they out now for an erron so they be back by now"

After she said it, a ding hear and a foot step as the same persons Hiro and other save them are now at the staircase top as the other look at them and surprise to see the they return as Aunt Cass happy when she see them.

Cass: "Oh your back thank for the help. While you done place the stuff in the kitchen, intrudoste yourself the group they save your life that they found you in the allyway"

The person nod and place stuff in the kitchen and sit in the couch while other sit down as Hiro eye on the person he and other save them. Soon after an minture or so Hiro spoke up.

Hiro: "I see you awake up from your consine now your up how about introdue to each other"

Hiro introdue him and other as he finished the name.

Korra: "Nice to meet you and thank you for save us. I'm Korra an Avatar protecter for Republic City. This here is Asami Sato"

Asami: "Nice to meet you"

Hiro: "Nice to meet both of you. I happy how you two are cute and beauitful you are"

Korra/Asami: "Thank Hiro. *thinking* "_I know me and Korra/Asami couple but he is cute and handsome. Hope he like have both of us"_

Leechi: "Hey there hotting I'm Leechi I'm a blood sucking Leech"

Draculaura: "You drink blood?"

Leechi: "I sure am. Do you drink human blood?"

Draculaura: "EW! No I don't do that I a vaggie Vampire"

Leechi: "Why you are veggie Vampire?"

Hiro: "She use blood sucking but something happen and she end up a vaggie instead"

Leechi: "Oh sorry to hear that"

Emeth: "Hello I'm Emeth the Clay Golem"

Clawdeen: "Are you really a monster?"

Emeth: "Of course we are"

Cleo: "I guess we can counted you a monsters if you like join our school that full of monster"

Leechi: "Really?"

Lagoona: "Yes mate there so many school they have there. If we ever get back"

Frankie: "We will see them again"

Emeth: "Trouble?"

Abbey: "You have no idea what we go throught but ya it trouble"

Emeth: "It fine"

Kagura: "I'm Kagura demon of the wind"

Ghoulia: "You know we have a friend who is a japan dragon but she in other dimension back home and hope you and her can be get along"

Kagura: "Of course"

Kikyō: "My name is Kikyo was shrine priestess and am now a Specter"

Hiro: "Your are? I though your a human"

Kikyo: "I was once before I was kill a demon name Naraku and brought back from the dead and walk wonder on the land forever"

Hiro: "I hope I can help you somehow"

Then Hiro Malinity Amulet glow white as it open and light orb float troward her and absorb inside as Kikyo gasp before she bath in light as soon dim down as Kikyo try to think what happen before she felt a beating heart as tear appear her face streaming down her cheek.

Kikyo: "I'm..I'm alive. I'M ALIVE! *hug Hiro* THANK YOU THANK YOU WHATEVER YOU DID TO ME I'M GREATFUL YOU BROUGHT ME BACK AND TURN ME BACK TO HUMAN"

Hiro: "No trouble but I have this amulet can do anything and you don't have to thank me Kikyo"

Kikyo: "Sorry. *let go Hiro* but whatever you did I happy to be back to normal form"

Hiro: "I can't give cratdie all for beautie woman from being Specter forever in whole year for afterlife"

Kikyo blush of calling her beauite as save her life as she have now crush on Hiro since she use to have love a demon dog before Naraku trick her thinking someone she know and now this boy save her life and now a human again. But she felt something powerful coming from the boy as why he have demon power for reson and decide to speka to him.

Kikyo: "Hiro?"

Hiro: "Ya?"

Kikyo: "I want to ask you something."

Hiro: "Go ahead"

Kikyo: "Before your amulet turn me back to human, I felt strange power coming from you. Can you explane?"

Hiro: "Well you say about demon you have where you come from right?"

Kikyo nod.

Hiro: "Well I'm not like other demon but I'm a Kamabaoni meaning I'm half demon fox and half demon Oni. My parent are rule before they are lost somewhere that I not sure where while I be adpoten by the people found me and will the only family left is my Aunt Cass and grandpa Malchu"

Kikyo shocked she hear and now felt sorry Hiro real parent gone for some restion but she have no sencte where evil is in Hiro only goodness. She smile and hug Hiro pressing her massive breast as she spoke to him.

Kikyo: "I'm sorry your lost but I hope you will find them someday"

Hiro: "Thank you Kikyo"

Once she let go her hug, they soon called for dinner and have good taste as they have good food. Once they done, the group are ready to sleep for coming up the plane as Hiro and his lover are ready for bed as Hiro done brush his teeth and wash for bed and he soon went to sleep.

**(5 minute later)**

Hiro sleep for mintue as he slep peaceful until he felt something heavy and soft and smooth as Hiro woke up and see Octavia and other are on Hiro bed in nuke.

Hiro: "What you doing?"

Octavia: "We talk about the them joining our harem and they agree and want you to help them since they want to have sex with you."

Hiro: "Really?"

Kagura: "Yes, they told us about your life and the trouble you have and we agree to help you and we understand the thing you have and make realize we can't be evil if we change our way to save people with good power."

Korra: "We also understand you not know me and Asami are in realasitship and we understand of the trouble not have jump head to in love but we understand and can help you and maybe if we can try it for three of us, k?"

Hiro: "I don't mind and it okay to you two have each other"

The group smile as they share a kiss.

**(Timeskip)**

**(Next day)**

The sun shine throught the window as Hiro open his eye and see all his now lover have mark and their figure have grow more. He and the girls have good sex night and he is happy his harem is growing but still he have long way to grow his kingdom someday. Hiro teleport to bathroom and wash himself and brush his teeth and later dress. Once he done, he hear moan from his bed as he watch his new lovers woke while in pain.

Hiro: "Morning sexy"

Lovers: "Morning our love"

Hiro: "Are you ready for today?"

Justice: "You know it devil man"

Hiro nod and check up on the other as he give a good morning kiss as they happy to be give morning kiss. He walk downstair and into kitchen and met Aunt Cass who are making breakfast as the other came down as Frankie help Aunt Cass to cook breakfast for good morning food.

Cass: "Good Morning everyone"

Harem: "MORNING AUNT CASS"

Cass: "So have you be fun last night?"

Hiro: "Aunt Cass you know I make sure they not get hurt and it was fun"

Cass: "I'm happy for you sweeting"

Malchu: "Morning grandson"

Hiro: "Morning grandpa. Have see vision lately?"

Malchu: "Afride not Hiro but I have bad feeling of what gonna to do now and I have not location where about Sally and Spectra are, I'm sorry"

Hiro: "It fine Grandpa Malchu I feel something bad gonna happen and the girls"

Tari: "Um..Hiro Grandpa have you not know about the book that lost from the I.M.P Group along their company?"

Malchu: "I hear and if someone found it in wrong hand, their gonna be trouble and chaos will rain on it"

Loona: "So what chaos will be cause?"

Malchu: "All sort of thing but we need find it before it too late"

Hiro: "I just hope Sally and Spectra are be alright"

**(I.M.P. Building)**

In the I.M.P building, the villains are asleep while Sally and Spectra are plan to escape from the villains.

Sally: "I not sure if I can use my hand to untie us."

Spectra: "Your not to blame, but we have to get out of here or we never to warn the other"

Sally: "I hope there a way to escape but how?"

As they thinking, a small yet 4 inch devil are spot two ghouls be tie up as it decide to help them. So it tiptoe quitly as it reach the knote as it try to untie the knote as it mumble itself as it finally untie Sally rope as did to Spectra as well. As soo the two realize they free, they are puzzle of what happen and how they be free.

Spectra: "What just happen?"

Sally: "I think we are save but who?"

Then they hear a groan from behind as they turn and spot a 4 inch devil who have sharp fang and no bigger then head of wings and pointing tail.

Sally: "Did you save us?"

The small devil nod it head.

Spectra: "Well, thank you for save us but we need to get out of here. Do you know how to get out?"

The small devil think and then it jump in joy as it wave to singel to follow to it. So they follow the small devil as they decead the stairway and they see the front door only it lock.

Sally: "It lock Spectra now what?"

Then Spectra hear a voice in her head.

_Use your power"_

Spectra: "Wait?"

_"Use your power with Hiro power he give you to fade through the door to escape. Hurry"_

Spectra shook her head before spoky to Sally.

Spectra: "Sally I know this sound crazy but someone in my head told me use my and Hiro power to escape"

Sally: "Really? Well can you do it?"

Spectra: "I'll try but it not easy to do to other as I can't may not promisi to that but here go"

She close her eye as she felt her power mix with Hiro power as she grab Sally hand as the small Devil grab as well. Then her body slowly fade follow by Sally and the small devil as they are inviable. When she open her eye, she gasp of her body now invisable along Sally and the small devil as she squel in joy.

Spectra: "I did it I did it I did it I-"

Sally: "Shush you gonna wake them up"

Spectra: *Whisper* "Sorry but I did it"

Sally: "That good but right now we need to go"

Spectra: :"Right hold on"

She fade throught along Sally and the small devil as they flew back to the other and hope for the best. But they not know they be spot from the window is Jolba who watch them flow off as he huff before turn back and walk to alert the other.

**(Lucky Cat Cafe)**

Hiro and his lovers have finished meal as they learn know more of the other as Hiro amazing of how Korra can contral water, wind, earth and fire as she be choose to be Avatar even she gone through many adventures and mission they gone through and she even she feeling through Asami and since Hiro okay of it, Korra and Asami happy to hear this but they will be Hiro lovers forever. For now Korra show them of her power for first she show Water was the liquid float around as Lagoona happy someone can contral water.

Hiro: "That amazing Korra your really will be Avatar for now"

Korra: Thank you Hiro I just hope I can help if I end up in sprite world like the other"

Frankie: "Other?"

Cleo: "What you mean other?"

Korra: "There not just one Avatar but more like dozen of them."

Hiro: "Why you worry be joining them?"

Korra: "Once the Avatar pass away, they will find another one to take their place in case there a threat in our world. But now me and Asami are trap here, there no way to get back home"

Hiro and other felt sorry as Elizabeth comfer while Molly thinking about the world will change if the part the piece world place here someday or later. Hiro then spoke up.

Hiro: "Look I promishi the other I will help them and find way them get back home if home come here and I think your home will come and find you for your help and maybe me and other will help bring peace to your world and I do anything my power to help you"

Korra burst in tear as she kiss Hiro before releash their kiss as she barry Hiro head on her massive Breast as Asami giggle before make a sandwhice with her massive bloated breast along her body as she smile appear her lip.

Asami: "You know Korra I think we found a man who have a good heart even his a kid"

Hiro: "I'm 14 year old and even I'm Komabaoni dosen't mean I can have older girls"

Tari: "He right and it dosen't matter about age gasp but I like to have boyfriends or lover who can play video games. Oh though I never play this world games before but I learn what about and stuff they have here and I-"

*GURGLE*

Trai: "Sorry I'm somehow getting hungry for some resion"

Hiro: "It fine I know you gonna said it"

Just as they thing go fun when...

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

There knock on the door as Hiro slip out the bender owner as he answer to found Sally and Spectra as they fell to the floor.

Hiro: "SALLY! SPECTRA! ARE YOU TWO OKAY?"

Sally: "We're fine Hiro but we have some help"

Spectra: "A little guy free us and help escape"

Hiro: "Who?"

Then a small Devil appear behind the two as Hiro was surprise as he pat the little devil on it head.

Hiro: "thank for a hand little buddy. I think called you Buda how that?"

The now buda nod agree and hug Hiro as he laughing and chulke before lead them to other and explane what happen only the new appear as Tari want to play games.

Tari: "GUYS COME LOOK"

They rush toward the tv and watch that show what happen.

Bluff: "_Breaking news an unkowen demon JUST COME OUT OF NOWHERE!_

Frank: "_Hey clame down and if you hear of it, everyone think BH6 and SGS are dead but I don't believe it but other then that as Bluff say ealier a demon are terror on the street we go live April O'Neil"_

April: "_April here as you see here alot of demon appear from the portal and it look like it coming from the building from over side of the city and it seem we have trouble of..WHOA..of danger..HEY..we have..WATCH IT! For the extreme of this-GIVE BACK THAT MIC YOU BITCH!"_

Frank: "_Seem it like she have trouble but if you are alive and hear this, GET THAT FUCKING DEMON OUT OF HERE"_

As the news go staice, Hiro ask Frankie to get other while he and his lover are ready to fight when he turn to the new lovers as he spoke to them.

Hiro: "Do you want to fight with us?"

The six women look each other and nod agree as they rush outside to meet up the other.

**(Downtown City)**

A the group arrive, they shock to see alot of demon there one smashing the cars, one tip the hotdog stand down, one have smash the window store, one have stole iteam, and there a whole bunch eating and drinking in the food store as they laughing there ass off.

Honey: "This is like whole place in chaos but the redilaest"

Moxxie: "What you exbste we like this back in hell world and that how it go"

Millie: "My husband is right about it you know"

Gogo: "So how we do it?"

Mallgon: "Well killing them is the only optain but it only do so with cleaner and I don't see one"

Fred: "WE HAVE TO KILL THEM? WE'RE HEROES NOT BAD GUY!"

Wasabi: "Ya and also what is cleaner"

Mallgon: "It who and I'll explane later. Right not we need find a some sort of clue"

Baymax:" I found clue" *Pointing a beam of light on other side of the city*

Mallgon: Well then" *Pulling out a easy button and press*

Easy Button: "_THAT WAS EASY"_

Fred: "Where-"

Mallgon: "Stole this long ago"

Fred: "Oh"

Hiro: "Well right now we check it out com on"

So the rush toward the light and hopefully for the best.

**(I.M.P. Company)**

Once they arrvie, they see the light came throght the hole in the sky as appear in front door, in sky a hole have rip open and demon mert out the hole and cause chaos.

Hiro: "Okay, we have get that book before they gonna do something for the people and us"

Cleo: "So any idea you have?"

Hiro: "Right now no but Frankie mint have one"

Frankie: "Actalley I do I not sure but there two optwin eather take a stair or an elevator to the top"

Moxxie: "The elevator is the only get there to the top thank you" *Walking to the elevator*

Moxxie press the button and the door open reavel a bunch of demon in the elevator as the door close as Moxxie face pale then ever.

Moxxie: *Shiver* "O-O-O-O-On sec though, l-l-l-l-let t-t-take the s-s-s-s-stair ins-s-s-s-stead"

So the rush up the stair way with twist and turn as they reach the first floor then sec and thrid but they about to reach fourth floor they be block but a massive demon is massive tall and big, a muscular, goat legged demon. It all grey with a magma effect around its body. The most notable addition to is it have two fiery blades emitting from it's arms, similar to the energy blades of the Dread Knight. It roar at the group as Moxxie well piss himself.

Moxxie: "Guys I may have when number 1"

Loona: "Ew your need a change after that and what are you baby?"

Moxxie: "HEY! I let you I have trouble with being hold it as I never go"

Gogo: "Can we just drop the subted for now and forced the fight?"

Loona/Moxxie: "Your right/I agree"

So the group ready for the battle.

**(The Baron Of Hell)**

The demon charge at them as they dodge the fire sword as struck the ground. Blitzo and Mallgon took out the guns and fire and shoot the creature but it didn't flite as the demon smash them off and hit the wall.

Loona, Mille and Nillie shoot or bite at the demon but again nothing work as Loona bit the creature back as it scream indemon roar as it grab her and cuckle at the two while Fred and Wasabi will to beat it down the size but it slice Wasabi laser as Fred hit by the it tail and smash them. Tari, Alice, Beatic and Helen try use their power to fight back but they too be throw or knock them down. Honey use her goo power to freeze the demon while Gogo use her disce to slite it but the skine is tough and iut bbroke free from ice prison as it pound the ground as the group fall to the ground.

Frankie and the ghouls try to fight back but they hit hard as they constion Hiro worry as the demon look at him as Baymax try to protect him but to throw an now Hiro worry the life he never do as it reach to end Hiro when...

**(End music)**

*BOOM*

**(The Fanged Fastener (Stapler) - Paper Mario: The Origami King)**

Something hit the demon as a figure wearing an armor who is a badass mother fucker as the person hold a gun like shit as the person stear at the demon who lay there as it moan in pain.

Hiro: "T-T-Thank you sir I though I gonna die but again thank you"

The person took the helmat off to reavel a hot woman with hair cut sytle as Hiro blush to realze it.

Hiro: "Oh shit s-s-s-sorry aobut this ma'am"

"It fine and I think you know this demon that I know more then you do."

Hiro: "You do ms.-"

Kaddna: "Kaddna. I much say your not back yourself for hot guy like you"

Hiro blush as he study her suit are great and bluck. Her figure are hug tigh her massive hourglass body as she smile of this.

Kaddna: "You like my figure or my suit do you?"

Hiro: "Oh sorry but I like the suit you got but your figure are beautie"

Kaddna: *Giggle* "Thank you. *Hear groan from the demon* But I need your help and the weakness is his chest and the horn is the also weakness too"

Hiro nod and told other about the weakness he be told as they ready round 2. The Fireborne Baron as Kaddna told the demon name charge at them but they dogde as Kaddna fire her gun and throw bomb that explorse hard as it roar while Wasabi, Saeko and Akeno slit the chest as it roar while Frankie eleticeus the demon as Clawdeen scrash the chest as the part fell on to the floor as it reavel fire bone like frater as Kaddna spot chainsaw as she reave it up and slice and dice in piece but it not give up. Then Honey know a horse and look at Lagoona as Idea pop in her mind.

Honey: "Lagoona"

Lagoona rush over to Honey as they duck down.

Lagoona: "What is it Honey?"

Honey: "There a fire horse over there *piont to the fire horse* and since that thing is fire demon, we can wet it but since there no water like they see there aren't in hell, I want you turn yourself into gigantic water balloon form so we can use horse you spridein and soak this demon wet. Can you do that?"

Lagoona look at Honey, then the horse, then the demon and back to Honey and smile.

Lagoona: "I can do that but just you know I need be careful not to get pop k mate?"

Honey: "Okay"

So they get to work as Honey unscrew the Horse to deattach as Lagoona inflation herself with liquid as she transform into gigantic waterballoon as she fill herself inside the room when she reach the limted as stop inflation as Honey plug the Hore in Lagoona mouth as the she grab other end as she grab the vale switch on it as she spoke to Lagoona.

Honey: "Wait until I give you a singel"

They group fight the fire demon as they hit or knock out as only Kaddna and Hiro fighting as the demon is now really piss as it knock Kaddn out as it grab Hiro and straed to choke him as he lossing sir and going in constion when..

Honey: "NOW"

Honey switch vale open as Lagoona shot water throught the hrose and shot in other end and hit right at the fire demon as a loud *HISS* and smoke fill the room as the demon scream in pain of water as it try to block the water but it no use as the demon fire bone lose the flame and now nuff out only left is a ash bone as it fell into dust.

**(End Music)**

Fred: "BOO YA! THAT AWSOME!"

Wasabi: "That was tough battle there"

Mallgon: "It seem it worst then I ever"

Blitzo: "What you mean?"

Mallgon: "The book can now open up in other hell dimension and bring this powerful demon ever"

Millie: "Your say-"

Mallgon: "I'm say that if we don't revese this spell and bring all the demon back to hell, this world will be new home for demon"

The group now worry of there home will run by demon and not heshitat, they rush toward the stair and rush upward as they have to hurry. They reach halfway as they out of breath as Hiro know this.

Hiro: "Let rest here and contuie to the top"

As they resting, Loona, Faddna, Kagura and Kikyō are wrap Hiro up with their hug and their breast press as he smile and rest on their massive breast as Korra talk to Gogo.

Korra;" So how did you guys end like this?"

Gogo: "Ever since Hiro adapton brother Tadashi Hamada kill in fire, he want to protect everyone like his brother want to and since Robert Callaghan stole Hiro protech he build and get revenge, Hiro realize not just people but family and now we have be heros even since."

Korra: 'Wow I never knew of it. Beside, I never know my parent"

Gogo: "Sorry to hear"

Korra: "It fine I hope who my parent is and maybe show of my power"

Everyone seem have good and relaxing. But one did not as Clawdeen keep her guard up and worry of the amburshed if they let their guard down for the instaion and can't let happen. Then Frankie sat down next Clawdeen.

Frankie: "Are you okay?"

Clawdeen: "I have feeling that something or someone is watching us and I can't let my or our guard down"

Frankie: "It fine Clawdeen, we are be fine and if we are in trouble, you let us know"

Frankie stood up and left as Clawdeen think in her mind unaware someone spy on them. After while the group are ready to go. They are just about to deceade when...

*Clawdeen ear twitch*

Clawdeen: "WATCH OUT"

Soon, they duck as strange enagy blast on the floor as dust cover as everyone are save.

Hiro: "Is everyone okay?"

Baymax: "I scane everyone and they are okay Hiro"

As the dust clear, there stood are two figure person appear in front of them. The first one are tall, massive hourglass figure woman and her most noticeable feature being the two large gold-looking horns protruding from the sides of her head and pointing upwards. Upon her head is a white band which separates her hair, framing her bangs from her hair below the band. Worn upon her forehead is a small circular symbol with a small dot on the inside and surrounded by several dots around the top. Tied around her neck is a small white-colored strap. Meanwhile, she attire consists of a very revealing blue-colored leopard-printed kimono, bearing the decorative marks on her shoulders. The kimono is wrapped around her torso with a thick, decorative yellow ribbon that ties behind her back, and her outfit is complemented by thigh-high socks that reveal her heels and toes.

The sec is Tall, massive hourglass figure woman who has a very distinct appearance, most notably due to her half-human/half-aviary characteristics. Covering her form is a skin tight suit that further emphasizes her chest, reveals her thighs and partially exposes her buttocks. Her shoulders and arms are concealed by a long, striped jacket with flaring sleeves, a four-way split tail back and a tall and gaping collar that completely conceals her neck. Said sleeves cover most of her hands, which take the form of sharp and scaly talons, whilst a thick pair of bands wrap around the woman's thighs, stopping where a similar set of bird-like feet begin.

They stand in front of the stairway door as the groups are stand for battle as the sec woman spoke up.

"So we told your the one cause trouble I prusure?"

Hiro: "So what?"

We are here to destory you and your group so we can kill people for good"

Honey: "Why you want to kill people for restion?"

"It not your ask to know as you are find out soon"

Abbey: "Just who are you?"

Kyôka: "Allowed inturdse ourself. I'm Kyoka and this here is Seilah and we are the Nine Demon gate or we use to until we defeat by the fairy tail guid."

Fred: "WAIT FAIRY TAIL GUID ARE REAL? HOLY SHIT MAN I NEVER KNOW THEY ARE REAL"

Kyoka: "They are real alright and they will pay for kill us"

Hiro: "Sorry about that maybe that for the best"

Kyoka: "Oh I wasn't worry about that you see once we get rid of you, we will go back to the world and take revenge on the one oh did this and erza will paroll"

Baymax: "Pruhav a hug can cure the trouble you having"

Kyoka: "Cute but hug will not help our problem"

**(Vellumental Battle - Paper Mario: The Origami King)**

Soon, the two charge at the group while the other are ready the attack but what happen next shock them.

Kyoka: "**Etherious Form"**

She turn into what like a demon form she gains a mask similar to her own with long structures on the side resembling horns. Her hair is replaced by a large tuft of feathers with a long ponytail that reaches down her body and ends in another tuft. She wears pauldrons made of feathers and revealing black armor that covers her arms and wraps around her torso, revealing most of her stomach and breasts. Her legs are covered by black boots that begin mid-thigh where they are lined with feathers as everyone gasp as she know this.

Kyoka: *Giggle* "Like it? I have power to change into what I am now and there thing I hope you like this **Enhanced Strength**"

She chagre and slash the group armor as part broke as they can't believe what they see.

Wasabi: "SHE JUST BROKE OUR ARMOR SUIT"

Honey: "WE CAN'T BELIEVE SHE HAVE SO MUCH POWER"

Gogo: "Power or not she going down"

Gogo charge at Kyoka and throw disce at her only she grab it and break it as she punch her hard and know to the wall as Honey use her chem ball to throw at her and trap in the giant orb of blob. But she smile and free from the giant blob before and grab her and smash her on the floor. Fred try to burn her but then Seilah block in the path as the flame didn't burn her which surprise of this.

Fred: "DUDE WHAT FUCK HAPPEN?"

Seilah: "I believe the word is what think your doing your friends if you turn on them?"

Sudden, Fred felt he not in contral as he turn to his friends and flame on them as they duck out of way.

Ari: "Fred what you doing?"

Fred: "I...can't...con..tral...my...self...as...she is...contral...me"

Catty: "We have to stop this"

Hiro: "Wait there is a way"

Hiro close his eye as the amulet glow before the group glup in light glow as the BH6 are in their new form as Fred felt free from contral as Kyoka and Seilah was surprise but grin as they know the heros are lose.

Hiro: "Okay, let see what you got it for us"

Kyoka: "If you wish then"

Kyoka charge at Hiro while Seilah change into demon form as she charge at the group while the duck and dodge and fight back. Wasabi block her attack and push back on her as Gogo sped around in circle as Seilah try to attack her but Gogo too fast for Seilah while Clawdeen turn into wolf form and tackle to bite her but it differetly to hold her as she flund across the room as Draculaura was in bat form and use screech on Seilah loud and hard as she use Macro to make Draculaura to attack her friends but Frankie shock Seilah but she dogde which lose her to contral Draculaura as she turn back to vampire form while Hiro fighting Kyoka as they are lock hand to hand combat as they struggle to win.

Kyoka: "Give it up kid, your never win this fight"

Hiro: "I'm not given up so easy miss because I'm Konadaoni son of king and queen of demon kind"

After he said that, he use his power to punch her hard and beat her multi time and use his drop kick and smash to the ground. He watch as the other now have upper hand as Wasabi, Fred, Gogo, Honey and Baymax along the other all beat Seilah and knock her constine.

**(End Music)**

They now stand in front of the now constine woman demon as they wonder what to do with them.

Gogo: "So what we do with them?"

Fred: "I say we throw in jail no wait they can escape with their magic DAME IT"

Honey: "We're not sure what to do to them. We never see them before nor know about them"

Wasabi: "We can't just leave them here, they will wake up and kill us"

Everyone try to think a plan but none have a clue but Hiro on other hand have only one think as he kneel down and he use heal on the two demon woman as they cover in green light as the group wonder what Hiro doing.

Frankie: "Hiro? What you doing?"

Hiro didn't said but contrat as the cut and scratch and blish mark fade away as they now heal up. The two she-demon woke up and was puzzle what just happen as they know they not hurt like nothing happen.

Hiro: "There your heal."

Kyoka: "W-Why did you do that?"

Hiro: "Your just misunderstood of what you gone through like I did the same and almost did rist someone live they gonna throught crime. I know I been there"

Hiro reach his hand out to offer a hand.

Hiro: "Will you changed side to help for good?"

Kyoka and Seilah look each other and back to Hiro as they took hand while blushing on their face.

Kyoka: :"T-T-Thank you for not kill us and is it ture what you said about your kind?"

Hiro: "Yes that right I'm Konadaoni and I'm lost prince and futur ruler if you not know of it"

Kyoka: "So about the girls-"

Hiro: "I have many of them and I treat them equel and I hope you two can be part of it if you like to"

Kyoka/Seilah: "WE LOVE TO"

And so the two demon woman join group as they rush through the stairway and up they go hopefully they can make in time.

**(Top Floor)**

Once they arrive, they are out of breath but they made it as they at the door that said I.M.P. Immediate Murder Professionals on it and somehow someone have cross out and now said I.M.P. Loser Imp which of course Blitzo was piss.

Blitzo: "HEY HOW DARE THEY MAKE FUN OF US! THEY ARE BE SORRY WHEN WE DONE THROUGH!"

Clawdeen: "Whoa I don't think you sure brosh in and fight them even your just boss of this place"

Moxxie: "She right. We think smart and sneaker of getting our company back"

Mallgon: "He right for now we need be careful or we never win this fight"

Blitzo: "Fine"

Fred: "Hey don't worry think of waiting for strick them like a predital"

Wasabi: "Fred that not gonna work"

Fred: "Or will it?"

Cleo: "Can we just get on with this so I can have long relax hot bath?"

Hiro: "Your will but will have to see how they have the book"

So they ready to ambrush as Hiro counted it down as they ready for the attack as Tari grab the knob and turn it as the door slowly open while Hiro give everyone a singel to be ready as soon the door open halfway, they charge in only there no one there as they are puzzle of this.

Loona: "Um, are there surport the villains in here?"

Hiro: "Baymax, can you scane the villains where about?"

Baymax: "Scanning life forem. Scanning complete. They are top of the roof"

Moxxie: "Of all the place it has to be a roof"

Moanica: "We have get on the roof. But how we get on the roof?"

Blitzo: "Have you people not know about this place have stair to the roof?"

Everyone was dumbfalt of this as they realize the place have a roof top. But just they about to leave, the door slam shut as they try to pride open but unseccesse to do so as they are now trap in the meeting room.

Karmus: "What now?"

Hiro: "Is the window breakable?"

Moxxie: "No our boss have upgrade the window so no one will break or throw out the window"

Honey: "What we gonna to do?"

Before everyone could answer, a portal open up and out come a large musicle demon that have chain around it and have battle axe and have armor on each body part. It look like really strong as it roar at the group.

Fred: "Wow look the size of this fella"

Gogo: "Fred, we have this demon take care of it and you pround of this demon being that big?"

Fred: "Come on this guy can level it to the ground and it so okay of about it"

Abbey: "Your so weird of know about monsters"

Fred: "It in the bag"

Tari: "What?"

*BAM*

They starled of the axe hit the floor as it roar in anger.

Hiro: "Okay guys let-OOF"

Hiro then hit by the fist as he hit by the wall and lay continse.

Group: "HIRO"

Fred: "Hey that cheast it big guy you have to-WHOA"

Fred knock out from the demon as it smash the group as they too be smash or slam by the demon or even they almost be cut in half but evently they are out of breath and tire as they are in pain of the intenaly of the demon as theyare hurt to fight back. But the only left are Octavia and the I.M.P. Group are hidding behind table.

Moxxie: "Okay how are we gonna beat this thing?"

Blitzo: "I don't know it huge and stronger demon we ever encounter before and I have no idea what to do"

Loona: "I can bite it hard"

Blitzo: "No that bad idea for your get hurt"

Loona: "But I can fight back"

Moxxie: "Oh really? Then please do enlight us"

Millie: "Moxxie we can't let her to fight the demon"

Moxxie: "But she have death wish she have"

Loona: "Hey back off"

While they agrue, Octavia watch them fighting but seeing the group have be knock out and to injurde to fight as she worry about the everyone in danger but most of Hiro as he have trouble to fight back. She know if no one stop this thing, then there one change to get the book back will be furitless, she then decide to do something as she stood up and walk out the hidding as Buda spoke up.

Buda: "Octavia bye bye"

The imp group puzzle of what Buda say.

Moxxie: "What about Octavia?"

Buda: *Pointing at from hidding place* "She go fight"

They look and gasp as Octavia grab the pipe that close near by as she ready to fight back as the I.M.P group was now worry of her safety.

Moxxie: "WHAT SHE DOING?"

Blitzo: "Oh no"

Millie: "DEARY NO"

Nillie: "DON'T DO IT"

Loona: "HEY TRY AIM ON THE EYE"

Octavia shout at the demon.

Octavia: "HEY SHIT FOR BRAIN! OVER HERE"

The creature turn toward at Octavia as it ready to strick but Octavia ready as she jump over and slam back the head as it scream in pain as she contiue bashing and banging the creature head harder as the demon get more and more in pain as the imp group are cheer for her. But luck didn't last as she be grab by the demon hand as she struggler to get free as the demon is ready to end her as she close her eye as she have memory about making news friends and fight the villainds but even have love time with Hiro but now her life is end on her rope tie to her.

Octavia: _"I guess this is it for me I never see daddy or have time with Hiro and other I'm sorry"_

The demon swing the axe down as time slowly for the light flash before your eyes as you have good time you have and even not having the good time as you have life end. As time resume and about it cut her when all of sudden..

*SMASH*

*BANG*

*BLAM*

Something struck the demon hard as let go Octavia as she felt she free but land on someone else as she peek her eye open and was shocked and joy to see a demon male bird. It is an anthropormorphic owl demon. He is tall, with an owlish beak and two pairs of narrow red eyes with no visible irises or pupils. He has blue and dark blue feathers with white and gray accents. He has a tail of blue feathers with darker blue tips that reaches his feet, and a lighter gray-blue puff of fur on his chest. From the neck up, his feathers fade from blue to darker blue, and his face stands out in a white heart shape.

His arms and legs are black, and instead of shoes, his limbs are tipped with owl claws.

He is often seen wearing a feathery tophat with a regal yellow feather decal that is reminiscent of a crown. He also wears a red tunic with six golden buttons, gray trousers, and a plush burgundy surcoat with a white fur collar and puffed striped sleeves. She know who this person was.

"Are you okay Via?"

Octavia: "DAD"

She hug her father as she felt tear streaming on her check as she happy to see someone she miss and be save.

Octavia: "I'm so happy you save me daddy"

"My dear daughter you know I can never let something harm from my sweet girl you are"

Blitzo: "Oh great not him again"

The owl demon turn and smile in grim way.

"A Blitzy I see your here"

Clawdeen who woke from her constion to see another demon owl talking to the I.M.P. Group and was puzzle.

Clawdeen: "Um guy who this?"

Blitzo: "Well this here is-"

Stolas: "Oh Blitzy you know I can introduse to myself. I am Prince Stolas but you can called me Stolas prince of hell ruler of the underworld. I much say you have put up quite a battle you got there and you know that thing will be chaos here"

Clawdeen: "Are you the one have cludder with Blitzo?"

Blitzo: "HEY WE TALK ABOUT THIS"

Stolas: "Yes we are for you see-"

*ROAR*

Then the demon struggler up and roar at the group as Stolas frown of this.

Stolas: "They never learn. Excusse me for a minute"

Then Stolas rush over to the demon and kick and hit the demon as Stolas use his stuff stick and whack the demon head hard and then he grab it Throat as his eye turn blood red.

Stolas: "If you hurt my daughter and her friends again, I'll slice you up, shovle your horn up your $#$^#^^* and &^$#^*( TO SCREAM LIKE A )(*^%^$ AND YOUR SOUL WILL BE )(^# !%^ THAT YOUR NEVER SEE ^$#*(**( AGAIN"

The demon now shiver in fear as it nod after Stolas as it run off while shitting itself as the group came out their coma (just they out constin) as look around and spot Stolas hugging his daughter.

Doris: "Who this owl?"

Clawdeen: "This is Stolas he just save her daughter life"

Hiro: "That her father?"

Moxxie: "Just you know he is a ruler"

Fred: "WHAT?"

Honey: "Wow that be great to be ruler"

Stolas: "Well, ture it hard but soon be fun and happy to joy for everyone but I be lonley for once and if I be lone-"

Octavia: "Dad, you realize you keep say it over and over agian right?" 

Stolas: "Sorry just bore being alone if you know what I mean"

Then Stolas walk over and stared at Hiro eye and study.

Stolas: "Are you my daughter friends?"

Hiro: "Well *looking at Octavia who nod to tell him* I'm more then her lover and I more then just a human I like a Konabaoni who is a demon creature and well let just say I know you over protect her but she have her own life to do something and I'm glad she did her best to help us to fight the demon we have trouble with so I want to be with her and help her and not break her heart no matter what"

Stolas look at Hiro as he look at Octavia and back Hiro. Then he turn to Octavia and then he hug her.

Stolas: "I'm so pround of you make me pround of you having mate to the demon child and* letting go* I'm ware that he may a human but he is a Konabaoni and I still protect you from danger."

Frankie: "Is he like that?"

Millie: "All the time he even kill his so called wife she chest of postmail man"

Cleo: "How horroable"

Moxxie: "He like what he can do for his power of iorn fist"

Loona: "I just not let him mad if you try to fight him"

Stolas: "Now I'm let you be with her for your own hand and if you-"

Hiro: :"I know do something bad thing to me but I can't die you know" 

Stolas: "Your right. Now can someone tell me why there a portal open to this world?"

**(Later)**

Stolas: "Are you tell me there a secret spell word that hidden in my book you stole from me and somehow that villains use it to cause chaos and there a way to return back to normal as you think I wrote it?"

They nod after they finished the story and hope the best of it. Then Stolas frown turn his back before he spoked to them.

Stolas: "Well I'm Afraid to tell you I ain't the one wrote the spell cast"

Moxxie: "So it not you the one wrote it?"

Stolas: "Oh no whoever have this book before my family do, they must wrote hidden spell to open to the other world and if that ture, then we must stop this madness before it too late."

So they all run toward the top and hope the best to stop the chaos or it end of the world.

**(Roof)**

They soon arrive the roof top as they spot the villains as Wauna had a book while she cast the spell for send more demon to cause distruster. Then something came out the portal as Hiro and Baymax manit costed it to reavel two female demon. The first one is a demon woman look like poular oneas her figure are massive hourlgass she wear pink clothe and her white hair and her eye are green. The sec one is a slim demon with slightly grey-brown skin. She has velvet, burgundy, and white hair tied into pigtails with lace hair ties holding her hair up. She seems to be wearing white eyeliner with crimson eyeshadow. She has white irises and red sclera.

She wears a black, velvet, and white tea-length dress with short puffed sleeves including various designs and velvet lace at the bottom. She wears white and velvet striped evening gloves and black tights or stockings. Her shoes are velvet flats with white puff balls on the top. Her figure is massive hourglass. When they see Hiro, they blush and hug him as he place them on the ground.

Wauna: "Well, well, well you have arrive just in time for us gonna bring out the big gun"

Helmort: What big gun?"

Wauna: "THIS"

Then a massive large creature merssint out the portal as a massive mugcle demon with simbal on it chest as it raor to the group.

Wauna: "Meet Maikat the badness demon and stronger even in hell and I know you he never being beat it."

**(The Grand Finale - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Then Maikat swing his fist to crush them but they dodge attack and they split up. Honey, Wasabi and Fred try to hit their power but it did no damge as he smash the floor as they fell from the shakeing ground. Baymax, Gogo and Loona try to bit, slice and punch but they knock by the fist and try to squeeze poor Baymax if Blitzo haven't use a chainsaw to slit the arm but not all the way as he let go Baymax flow away. Moxxie, Millie and Nillie try t use gun to shoot him but it no affation as Maikat stomp them but dodge last sec as Loona try to bite him but throw across the floor as Octavia along two demon charge at Maikat but his fist cover dark mist and strack the ground as wave of dark froce knock them out as Frankie and other ghouls try to use their power but not thing working for good.

Hiro is worry of this battle to lose as he see everyone are getting butt kick as he need a plan and fast or else the world over rund by demon.

Tari: "Hiro, this gonna down hill from here and we losing, any idea?"

Hiro: "I'm try ing Tari this gonna be are then i think"

_"Aim the neck"_

Hiro: "Huh?"

_"Aim on the back of the neck. It his weakness HURRY!"_

Tari: "Hiro? Are you okay?"

Hiro: "I'm fine but I hear voice in my mind telling me the demon have weakness"

Tari: "What that?"

Hiro: "The neck *Pointing Maikat neck with back turn* it the only way to stop this chaos and get the book back"

Tari nod as the plan are set to mostine while the group are beating their ass off while the mon-villains are laughing and eating popcorn while Hiro, Tari, Alice and Demon girls are sneaky to the back of the demon and wait as Maikat walk over to the falling group.

Wauna: "THAT RIGHT FINISHED THEM OFF"

Creepta: "Um, are there surport be more group?"

Right after she said that, Hiro, Tari, Alice and the demon harem jump out and stab the sharp object and shrint in the neck as Maikat roar in pain as he try to reach the back but fail as the team struggler to hang on as the villains shock what they see.

Loonta: "DUDE THAT NOT FAIR"

Franklin: "THAT CHESTING"

Helmort: "WE GOT TO HELP HIM"

Wauna: "Don't worry fella I have something to-WHAT?"

The she have in her hand are gone.

Wauna: "WHO STOLE THE BOOK FROM ME?"

"I did"

They look up to see Stolas holding the book and he look piss.

Stolas: "I'm really really mad of what power you are doing and fucking up the world so I'm gonna to choke on that monsters ████ of yours █████ your s████ and lick all of your ███ before taking out your ████ and ████ with more teeth until you're screaming ████████████████ like a fucking baby and slit your c*#^ k and wrap up you d*&k and smash your a$$ in your sl*^%t hole and I'll finished your P*^$$ing and send to the most horror sh*^%t in the world"

This scare them off as they run off and screaming like a baby as Stolas smil before landing on the roof and throw to Nillie as she sreach the revrse spell until..

Nillie: "I FOUND IT"

Millie: "**READ IT"**

Nillie: "_Jainra uyna, Omaya ptaiua sa inea rkia msma, ienao ookbad ienoa linya iao, mepoa riajs ANIATA"_

Soon the portal change from black to red portal as all the demon suck in the portal one by one as Hiro grab some came out and join the group use his power to hold on them as all the evil demon suck ever last one until..

*POP*

**(End music battle)**

A loud pop hear and the portal and the demon are gone as everyone are happy thing back to normal or so the though.

Blitzo: "WHOOHOO WE DID HAHA WHOO man I think it for us to-"

Stolas: "I'm Afraid we're not going back home"

Blitzo: "What?"

Moxxie: "WHY NOT?"

Stolas show the other as they are shock the now burn book is pile of dust.

Moxxie: "Oh...that why"

Blitzo: "Th-the book...it d-d-d-destory." *crying*

Millie: "Oh dear now we really have to figure way to earn money"

Blitzo: "YOU THINK WOMAN? AFTER I GONE THROUGHT TO GET THAT BOOK FOR ARE BUSINESS"

Moxxie: "HEY DON'T TALK MY WIFE"

Blitzo: "OH GIVE A SHIT ABOUT YOUR WIFE IT OVER THIS COMPANY IS GONNA SHUT DOWN FOR GOOD"

Loona: "Where we gonna life?"

Blitzo: "I don't know sweeting"

Baymax pick something up on his scanner and walk over where now pile of dust is as Hiro know of this and walk next to Baymax.

Hiro: "What is it buddy?"

Baymax: "I detaing strange enagey coming from there" *Point pile of dust*

Hiro kneel down and dust off to reavel a red ovel orb gem on the floor as he pick it up and study the iteam.

Hiro: "Hey guys? Look what Baymax found?"

They turn to make sure so Hiro show them as they are puzzle but some was shock on their face.

Gogo: "WHat is it?"

Hiro: "Not sure"

Stolas: "I know what it is. That there is the Maunra Gem"

Wasabi: "What that?"

Blitzo: "It the rare one of kind that can opan and close to the hell world as making sure no one will escape or want to kill the one betray them."

Loona: "They say it can do more then that it can opan to the haven"

Moxxie: "But then thing go out of contral as the countrass are worry someone will use for evil"

Millie: "So they decide to seal away and never use it again"

Loona: "But shit go sount as one of the group stole the iteam and give everone and have war in living world and then the ruler know this they are kill or prison everyone and now"

Nillie: "Now they decideto destory it all but one"

Honey: "Why that?"

Stolas: "You see dear. One of the demon have plan to keep it safe and hide in the secret diportmit that made book cover and blinde in in hidden page as someone wrote a spell page and hidden but soon got lost and never found until now"

He took the gem and study of it.

Stolas: "That the real deal of it. But if you thinking of the using it, I surpost you keep somewhere safe so no one find it and use it for evil"

Hiro: "I understand and I will keep it safe."

Stolas: "See you can"

Octavia: "So what now?"

Stolas: "Now I'm be leaving"

Octavia: "Wait I'm not going with you?"

Stolas: "I see what you do and how he protect you I understand I don't need to overprotect you and I guess when you gone, I was lost it and blame on your mother and other for I about lost hope, a portal open and saw you fighting the demon as your growing up and *sniff* I'm sooo pround of you." *cry in tear of joy*

Octavia was surprise of what her father said to her and now she free from his protectin as she hug her father and later release from hug.

Octavia: "Thank you Daddy you have no idea I'm happy you tra=ust me"

Stolas: "I happy to hear. *turning to Hiro* Take care my Daughter and not let happen to her or else I'll-" 

Hiro: "I understand and you have no worry I can train her and help her to fight villains for the future"

Stolas: *smile* "I happy to hear and please give her to have kid"

Octavia: "DAD!"

Hiro: "It have to wait sir and you will be grandfather in the future"

Stolas: "I will to see that do"

He then walk away and then he flow like an owl as Octavia quickly explane"

Octavia: "Ya we have form to fly and my dad think it better to walk then fly even use car instead"

Hiro smile and told her he can help her she can fly one place to the other as she happy to hear. The group leave but the I.M.P Group say they will stay here and rebuild the place as they left for the night.

**(2 week later)**

It be week since the event of chaos demon attack as life have return to normal. Hiro learn the two demon he save are Helsa von Eldritch the school and now poraiel career and Velvet the overlord from hell world. They thank Hiro from saving them and Hiro told they can join his harem and which they agree. The demon they join happy they live until the have sex last night and for Hiro pov he have some other in mind like 'who was the voice talk to him in his mind?' he try asking about what he exbrayus of the event but Hiro grandpa have no clue but he have a hunch someone out there help him and his lover to use power unlock and fight harder. Speak of which, Hiro did promish to train Octavia and let just said, she is good for first try as she be train for a week and she did really good and she can now fly and she can summon of mini owl bomb and blow thing up but she can eat soul which make her stronger, faster and smarter then ever. Kagura and Kikyo help Hiro for train using a demon power as he be warn to use only good but not evil for it can contral you and the demon power are stronger then it ever and Kikyo help Hiro to sentite demon and arura all around him and have to see if there evil or not. As for the monster girls, Leechi and Emeth have good sex and have great time. Lulu and Tavia agree to help Frankie and Draculaura join school when they hope their school appear in this world and hopefully there be more here. Now they are in living room listen a video on youtube horror story since the ghouls never hear people tell a story for the story about stalker, kidnape, huanted and of course encounter creatures.

Abbey: "I never know how crude human are this world they live"

Catty: "I know and it horror to think of it"

Cleo: "I willn't think of that people and if they gonna do horror thing, I'm gonna bleed their ear off with my screech"

Clawdeen: "Actalley, I can bark or bite in case they try to"

Frankie: "I hope so and to tell a ture, that story is ture and no one will believe it and now people believe it"

Hiro: "I have no idea how they do it"

Tari: "You know maybe there be good people and maybe not do bad thing?"

Loona: "I not let them live but can kill them and send them in hell and they can go fuck themself for I know"

Octavia: "Well if they do bad thing to good people, they gonna talk to my dad as he can fuck them since he biosex"

Helsa and Velvet nod agree and hope they can toruch the bad people soon.

Hiro: "So how your company going?"

Loona: "it good and thank your idea all the demon called and thing go until we need break and daddy really need to learn since he and mallgon are now parther"

Hiro: "Wow thing go great for now"

Raven: "Well, I have try to make portal but no luck"

Hiro: "Your get getting there and I think it best to take a break and watch us"

*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*

Then there a knock on the door as Hiro check out who was it. As he open the door he came face to face Octavia father Stolas who in now cillvie clothe have t-shirt that said 'Daddy girl' who wear a short buggy and sneaker shoe he is wearing. The only is he have a hat and sunglasses.

Hiro: "Stolas? I don't see you to viste us?"

Stolas: "I like to talk about thing happening with my daughter and your aunt if she here"

Hiro: "She in the cafe floor if you-"

Stolas: "I better in the kitchen instead"

So Hiro let him in as Aunt Cass came up and spot Stolas walking inside their home.

Cass: "Hiro who that?"

Hiro: "This is Octavia father"

Stolas: "Called me Stolas ma'am and I must say your so beuitful human demon you are"

Cass: "Falter get you no where since you kill your wife. So what you here for?"

Stolas: "I like to tell Hiro that the lower hell part of the city appear"

Hiro: "What?"

Stolas: "It appear that my part kingom since overlord have their own but the point is that I'm happy to say that I'm moved my home to here to see how my Daughter doing"

Hiro: "Are you sure about that? I'm more worry-"

Stolas: "I will not hurt people who have good soul only look out bad soul as they will can be my fuck toy and slave by me"

Hiro: "I will not felt sorry for the bad people of it"

Stolas: "I more aware there be more part of kingdom will appear as I courise about how there be more world appear and if there be team up your villains"

Hiro: "I'm not sure but I do know there could be people who have villains and hope there no curse or everything to make them worst"

Stolas: "I hope not. By the way, how the gem coming along?"

Hiro: "I have safe case"

**(Dr. Shetya Lab)**

In the lab Dr. Shetya a glass tibe show a gem lock inside as he study the gem as he looking his machine and spoke.

Dr. Shetya: "I think it best to keep safe don't you think?"

The orb machine nod

**(Back to Hiro)**

Hiro: "Anyway, I hope the life will go well"

Stolas: "I hoep so but whatever happen to the villains?"

Hiro: "Must be back the other and hope they have plan for us"

**(Akuma Island)**

Back the island, the villains are now upset after lost the book and now they are gonna have plan for no reastin. Inside the monsters are now been beat up as the Shadow King was not happy about it.

Shadow King: **"You have fail and now WE HAVE CLOSE TO VICTORY"**

Helmort: "We'll get them next time boss and I'm sure-*URG*"

He felt his Throat be in choke hold to ready to end Helmort live.

Shadow King: "**Give me one restion to not end you?"**

Helmort: "Be..UHG..cuase...I'm your...Guah...helper?"

Shadow King throw him as Helmort crash in the metal stone wall as Shadow King roar in fury.

Shadow King: "**DAME IT! It worst that thing can not make worst then this"**

Then Valnnta came be carry a snake monster slitter troward Shadow King.

Valnnta: "Bad news Shady but I'm unable to creatue monsters for now"

Shadow King: **"WHAT WHY NOT?"**

Valnnta: "Well one I'm haven't be fed and sec, THERE BARRY ANY BOOK OF MONSTERS LIKE WHOLE MONTH!"

Creepta: "Um it be whole week and no book are there"

Valnnta: "SHUT UP TRUB"

Creepta: "WHY DON'T YOU MAKE ME?"

Shadow King: "**ENOUCH! We don't need kid here as we got too many thing going on and you be an asshole. ***Sitting down and sigh* **'sigh' There got be a way to make monsters or find one even there barry are."**

"I know how you got monsters"

Then out of blue are Mr. Sparkles and Tama who holding a laptop as Shadow King have puzzle look.

Shadow King: "**What you mean?"**

Tama: "I believe we have found salurt for our problem"

Tama show the something on the laptop as Shadow King read on it as his face grow to smile into evil smile

Shadow King: " **So it seem and she is perfect for joining our group and maybe to bonus, she can have revence of her creator for good"**

Soon lighting flash as show a info doc about the woman gone prison for making a monsters and now in jail. It seem this will be more for the future.

**(Outro)**

**LOOK IT OVER FOLK!**

_**(APPLURAE)**_

**Now I told the I.M.P. have kill ever last part and now we have the no more bother from them. But now I like you do Reveiw, commet, P.M me so I like to hear about the chapter and idea what to do next so now GOODNIGHT!**


	8. The doctors will see you

**LADIE AND GENTALEMAN GIVE UP THE HOST OF THE SHOW BLOTKING AND THE ARTCRAFT TEAM!**

**HELLO EVERYONE AND WELCOME TO THE SHOW!**

**Artcraft team: Hey boss? What this story about?**

**Me: This gonna be a outlast but as now I info that outlast will have prequel and sequel of Outlast even this fucking Virus and hope next year will be better and hope the doctors will find the cure soon. But now I have news about my job at walmart I'm still not ready back yet and not reisti to be sick so lucky me. But I have idea for open of the story and I have pick one.**

**(APPRALEDE)**

**Now I'm know some troll and anti reader will gonna stop me but they will get it and I hear the company pokemon will make a pokemon unite an online game and our oven broke amazon have it but I need to fix my account and it fix and fix my phone. Now I have to think something but now I got thing so with out farder do, LET THE GOOD TIME ROLL! ROLL THE FILM!**

**The follower of Disclamer: Monster Hig own by Mattle's, Big Hero 6 own Marvel/Disney, Outlast own by Red Barrels (Canadain rule) and OC own by me.**

**(Night, Downtown Bar)**

It night time in San Fransokyo as some people are out for the night for party. In the bar place are poeple go there and get drunk and beat the shit up and it for good time. Now, there some people in the are drinking and talking about their life but most of all they talk about monsters. In the center of the bar are the 30-ish man who drinking while talking the man next to him ditguse about the what life be with monsters living with them.

Man 1: "So then if I ask her out, I can be rigcie man ever"

Man 2: "But there barry any ghouls here but I hope there will be soon"

A bartander then came up to them.

Bartander: "Okay you two I gonna be close soon and if you want to finished your drink and pay it, then I'm not gonna called the cop or the heroes"

Man 1: "Okay Okay we're leaving after this drink"

Man 2: "Ya just chill-ax we're going"

Bartender: "I hope you do or else"

So the two men finished the drink and pay the drink and left then they say their goodbye.

Man 2: "Well, it look to me it time to shitader and sleep for a night"

Man 1: "I hear you man time to turn myself in"

Man 2: "Well, see you Jonny"

Man 1: "See ya Bill"

They splite and left. The man Jonny walk throught the allyway as he happy to no crime in the ally and no thugt gonna ambursh and get rob as he walk in quiet ally, he got a erie feeling he be follow and stalking him. He decide to try to test the limet. So he pick up the peace as he hear a footstep from behine as something or someone following him. He turn and see...no one.

Jonny: "Hm I sweor someone following me must be the drink I shouldn't drink that must fuck I sure ask Bill about quieting it but must get home and hope for the best"

So Jonny pick up speed and make it escape but the sound from behide knew this and go to sprint as Jonny know this and run. He run rom ally to ally as the sound in back follow and kept same peace until he turn the corner and hide in the dumper and wait until he hear no more. After a Minute or so, he got out and sigh.

Jonny: "I think I lost them"

So he left, got home, take a warm shower and ready to bed as he try thinking what or who after him but srud and slept.

**(Unknowen)**

Jonny woke up as the light blind his eye as his vishion blur but something was wrong his bed gone from soft bed to hard metal bed or something. When his vishion clear, his eye wide to horror he not his home but instead what look like a abandon hospital and he realize he be strap in and try to free himself but unavalie as fear took over which he shout out top of his lung.

Joony: "W-W-W-W-WHAT IS THIS? WHERE AM I? WHAT KIND FUCKING PLACE IS THIS? WHAT GOING ON?

"Ah it look like the pastine is awake"

Jonny jolt his head to the side and the figure walk toward Jonny as light reavel what look like a medieval plague doctor. He or what Jonny think a he appear to wearing the thick robes and the ceramic mask indicative of that profession, the garments instead seem to have grown out of his or it body over time, and are now nearly indistinguishable from whatever form is beneath them. It have a bag behind it and has a long nose mask. Jonny panting as sweat beam all over his face.

Jonny: "W-W-W-W-W-W-Who are you?"

Dotcor: "I what you called Doctor. I have see what they do and what can't they do but I sure you that this will give a minute to cure you or not"

Then a nurse that cover the face came in with a old rusty worn out equiet tool of sertry but the different is a sirintca fill with weird liquid inside as Jonny struggler to free himself as the Doctor took from the silver tray and walk toward the now scare off Jonny as it whisper to him.

Doctor: "But the part is, that your gonna be *whispter my pason" *Jab the needle*

Jonny felt the needle as he scurum the pain as Doctor pull the needle out as Jonny felt strange feeling as he scream in pain. He broke free but fell on the floor as something changing inside as fin grow out the back, nail grow, teeth sharp and his tranformastion change to something horror as shadow on the wall show his new form while Doctor and nurse in evil form as Jonny scream turn to growl as the another need le injact as he now in brainwash contral.

Doctor: "Perfect now Mawhahahahahahahaha"

As lighting flash, it show outside of the not just hospital but a asylum hospital in abandon place somewhere out from the country.

**(Intro)**

**The doctors will see you/Monster virus**

**(SFIT)**

It was sunny day for San Fransokyo as thing are great day. But not for the thing are for our heroes group. In the lab arethe group doing free time as they normaly do but this time it different, Frankie with Hiro are working something for the science protech for parther team while Ghoulia reading manga/comic book as usitally. Honey eating candy while Gogo tinker her hover bike. Wasabi looking throught a model train mazigane to buy something for the year even he hear the MTH company gonna be retire and shut th place done and hope he can buy it before it close down forever while Fred play ping pong with Clawdeen as the Hiro lover watching them play it with Baymax and Mini-max wtaching it as it tie 9 to 9 as Fred try to win the games.

Fred: "You know wolfgirl you may have know bit our game but your going DOWN!

Fred use all his streange and hit the pont but Clawdeen smrik as soon the pong got closer, she howl and with the mighty throw and hit the pong, the ball strack it and the ball soar toward Fred but it shot throught the pattler and a fire burd the pattler as Fred scream it out and put out the fire as Baymax anuton.

Baymax: "Clawdeen win the match"

Clawdeen: "What you say about learing about your kind stuff?" *Pose her look*

Fred: "That unfair using your power"

Clawdeen: "I know but there no rule using power you know?"

Fred: *Sigh* "I hope I can be a real monster to breath fire and stuff"

Clawdeen: "That not gonna real happen. But if you like to find someone like you, then we can help to find a lover"

Fred: "Really?"

Draculaura: "Ya you and other help us and now in return we can help you find a ghoulfriend of your own kind"

Fred: "Thank you gi-I mean ghouls"

Abbey: "No trouble of that but I'm happy we finding the ghouls that end up in this world but I'm worry about the other and how every monster end up here"

Cleo: "We're gonna find the monsters to join our school but right now we have to think on the brightside"

Lagoona: "Speak of monsters, have you find any monsters in this world Mate?"

Draculaura took the map out and look at it and shook her head.

Draculaura: "Sorry but no"

Moanica in the other room drinking smoothie decide to speak while seating in beanbag seat.

Moanica: "You know maybe there not ready to show themself if you know what I mean"

Ari: "We not sure yet"

Luna: "Ya, maybe they need time to show themself"

Elle: "I'm not sure but I don't count on that for whiel as we need to fill school for more monsters even so we have to wait for awhile"

Baymax: "That be a year or so to find a monsters to join school"

Wasabi: "He right you guys, we have no idea when they show up"

Gogo: "I know it stupit but maybe it the best to wait"

Honey: "She right. We must wait for while"

Clawdeen: "In the mean time, we have to force to fight the Shadow King to the end once and for all"

Wasabi: "Just to be glad nothing will go wrong"

Then..

Baymax: "In coming news"

Baymax show Bluff and Frank.

Bluff: _"Good afternoon, we resef the news of the jail break out"_

Wasabi: "Great what will be the one time that broke out?"

Bluff: _"The crimmeal that broke is Di Amara"_

Group: *BH6 expate Ghouls* "WHAT?"

Frank: _"I hear about her she is a clone made by Liv Amara who want to make a cure but end up virus that will kill her but her clone use people to turn into monster right?"_

Bluff: _"How did you-?"_

Franki: _"I news reporter and I have look up and learn about her past and felt sorry for her decide and that was stupit her mistake"_

Bluff: "_Will I _*stare before he left* _You do it"_

Frank: _"Well anyway, the clone of Di Amara with her helper Chris with power of animel DNA that be crime rank that even turn the supervillains into super monsters villians that have chip that change to but as she go jail, the real Amara have contuie working Sycorax after be save the boy name Hiro Hamada. Wow really he save her life? Oh_ *Ahem* _But right now she and chris have strangely disappear out of trast and now they are live in large for now police look out and hope Big Hero 6 along Super Ghouls Sqaud will look out to find them and bring to justince. But for now more news coming up after this porgram"_

Once the news done, the bh6 group are now worry about this but the other donen't know what going on so they ask them.

Abbey: "Um, can you tell us who Di Amara and Chris is?"

Hiro: "Right, they are the villains we fight for while I be held capture"

Frankie: "Oh ya, you told us about them"

Astranova: "So why they do it?"

Honey: "They want to turn people into monsters"

Lagoona: "That terribale"

Beatrice: "That evil thing they do"

Gogo: "What worst, the real reasdon is the real owner is Liv Amara who use her cure for herself but it change to the virus and it almost killing her"

Spectra: "That horrorble"

Wasabi: "Ya but we have to fight our villains that are monsters as will"

Cleo: "If that ture, have any of you check up on her?"

Fred: "Well...

Wasabi: "Um..."

Honey: "UUUU.."

Gogo: "We.."

Hiro: "Sorta"

Mouscedes: "None of you check up on her?"

Wasabi: "No one sure to check up on her as she now working back her company"

Casta: "Maybe we can check her up just make sure, k?"

Hiro: "Right now we have our day to live here"

They agree and go their way on the day but unknowen to them they about to find out.

**(Night-Sycorax)**

Night came as everyone are asleep all but one. At the other place, there a building are Sycorax. The company was founded by the young billionaire biotech-genius Liv Amara at the age of 23 among her numerous successes. Sycorax was intended to be a bio-therapeutic company according to Liv, its goal is to study and improve the environment from what they know of it. Because of this, she believes in providing a holistic and friendly atmosphere to her employees through generous contributions.

The company headquarters maintains a technological and ecological atmosphere, as there are grass, trees, stones, and plants integrated into the digitalized building. The company nametags are also individually tailored to the wearer's characteristics (eg. name, age, and likes) and automatically register them through biometric scanners integrated into the building's floors. Inside the building, there are robotic assistants that attend to employee needs, such as lunch catering. The company also has an illustrious GenTech lab that contains state-of-the-art technology, although individual employees, interns included, have labs tailored to their tastes. Similar to Krei Tech, Sycorax also funds buildings at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to enrich the next generation of minds.

For some time, the company, as well as its founder, maintained a beloved and renowned image in San Fransokyo to the frustration of Alistair Krei, who feels overshadowed by Liv's popularity. In spite of Sycorax's benevolent aspirations, its investors were secretly acquired through an extortive practice: genetic alterations that ensure cooperation. In addition, the "Liv" who ran Sycorax was nothing more than a genetic doppelganger named Di who used Sycorax's technology to experiment on these subjects for a treatment she intended to use to cure the real Liv Amara, who initially resided in the labs beneath Sycorax.

Eventually, Liv was miraculously cured thanks to Hiro Hamada's nano-microbots with Karmi's synthesized cure. Following the arrests of Di and her accomplices, the illegal experimentations were terminated and ownership of Sycorax presumably returned to Liv.

Speak of Liv, we see in the office as to show young, tall woman with hazel eyes. She has long hair with a blonde gradient that fades to light. This is Liv who now wear red dress without lab coat she in office writing and reading paper after the event now her clone and her pet Chris in jail and since she didn't go jail, she have to keep the company running and she want to forget the painful past of what happen and now she in though of her live what she mistake have done and if wosn't a boy and his robot save her live, she will die for real and after what her clone done the mess she cost, she have to rebuild it so no one will have put in danger and she ant to do the right thing and hope for the best.

Liv: *though* _"After so long to rebuild back for what Di done this mess, I glad for she and this Chris guy are in jail and not to hurt people again."_

Then she though of the boy.

Liv: _"She use a girl to mutant her to kidnape boy name Hiro with his robot to save my live _*Thinking Hiro* _to think he is genie and will he so cute but I'm older then him and I can't have him. _*Sigh* _I widh I can repay him"_

*Knock Knock*

Liv: "Who is it?"

Then the door open to reavel a 25 year old man who is balding. His eye has blue irises, He wore a white shirt under a blue jacket, light brown pants, and brown shoes. This is Orso Knox who have turn into mutant form monster since Di the one who place a chip to turn into one since he know what happen and try to warn everyone but she caught and change into so no one will know the ture and secret and now he have return back to work and happy the real Liv back and he help her to clean up the mess and rid the Di lab and destory it.

Orso: "Sorry to bother Ms. Amara but it seem it nearly midnight as everyone are left to home"

Liv: "Oh I'll be right out soon Orso thank you for telling me"

Orso: "Are you sure? You be down the dump after well you know"

Liv sigh and spoke to him.

Liv: "It just I though I trust my clone to save people but instead hurt people even I suren't create that Parasynths in the first place and I suren't inject myself as subtest and now-"

Orso: "It not your fault Ms. Amara since I try to help but I fault to do so"

Liv: "Oh Orso I know you do"

Orso: "But if wasn't BH6, I wasn't still a monster now or then"

Liv smile and though about Hiro.

Liv: "That boy Hiro, he and his robot save myself and almost be kill"

Orso: "He the smartest kid and have friends with them"

Liv: "Thank you Orso. Now I'll let you go home and have a rest. I'll finished this up soon"

Orso: "Of Crouse Ms. Amara and have a good night"

Once he left, Liv contiune working and sigh of the though to clear her head to have a drink. So she stood up and walk out her office andwalk in the empty place as everyone gone home. As she walking throught the hallway, she get a feeling something or someone watching her in the hallway for she know everyone gone home and she is the only one left alone. As Liv contiue the hall, a shadow figure sneak quiet while follow Liv. Liv arrive the food cafe as she making a leftover food for the emplory as she place in the micowave. While waiting, she can't stop feeling she be watch as someone are here with her she turn and find no one as she got chill of goosebump as she rub herself.

Liv: "Get together girl your hear thing since your working hard and there no one here but yourself"

Once her meal ready, she get something to drink and walk back to her office but however, as she walk back she really felt something off as why she feel someone is spying on her she try to see if someone there but no one. Liv not scare and walk her pace to try get this feeling away. Liv then her a footstep but not a footstep a heavy boot step echo in the hall as she knew someone here so she pick up her peace as the same one copy her. Liv then sprint back as the heavy boot pound on the floor to chase her until she made it back to the office as she lock the slide door to keep her safe. So she waiting for someone walk pass her as a shadowly figure stop at Liv office as she hide herself to see the figure standing there for while until they left as Liv came out to check if someone will come back. She open the door to see no one as she sigh releft as she gonna be fine as no ne find her. Just she about to return to work when a black glove latex shove a white clof as she try to break free from the clote as she felt sleeping as she fell on the floor as world gone blur as she see figure walk apross her before she black out.

Liv woke up where a light blind her eye as she try to see where she is and where is the place is she. Soon, her vishion become clear as she in a hospital place in the ER Room but this place is run down and not be use for year as she puzzle why she in the Hospital as not in her place sleeping. She try to moved but found out she strape in so she can't escape as she on a metal table. Panice, she look around to find a escape heck even find a tool to help her to break free but nothing as Liv now scare and worry of what gonna happen when out of blue, the door open and step in a black thick robes and the ceramic mask as it or he walk toward Liv as she try to scream but find out she be gag so no one hear her. Soon the thing look at Liv with it mask as the long mask nose nearly tough her nose as it stood up and walk around the table as soon it grab the table edge and soon speak to her.

Dotor: "So your Liv Amara right? I be told about your protest you did and I'm inpress of what you do and I'm happy to know this. *Walking around tabel again* But I'm not sure what to do but I'm happy to say your a speciel pastion for speciel test. For you see I have someone to help making a speciel fomela just for you"

Then a tray appear no where as the sirinde hold some strange purple liquid as Liv saw this as she struggler to free but Doctor hold her as it smrik underneat it mask.

Doctor: "Oh don't worry this will be done before you feel the pain and no one will find you now"

He jab the needle inside Liv as she muffle scream as Doctor pull out before it begin. Liv then felt strange feeling before she strum and wiggle as she cry out in pain as Doctor watch her changing as the shadow show her change as she let out wayale cry as Doctor chuckle before she fell in consade. Then the two other figure musher out the shadow as Doctor spoke.

Doctor: "It like she have gone trasformsion for now. Put her in the cell for now while we need more pastion and I hope you can find one"

"We will find it"

"You can count on us"

Doctor: "Good and I need more to cure everyone"

Soon the two drag the now new form as Liv couldn't keep her eye open before fell in the darkness.

**(Next Day)**

It morning as everyone have good day. Hiro woke up and have good breakfast with his lover as they try to have idea to do.

Hiro: "So anything today?"

Frankie: "I'm not sure to do after the event we done"

Yes the demon and the fake blog ever since the event, they have stop the villains from making fake blog and after stop them from sending the demon from hell to here, they also have put stop the fake blog thank to Spectra quick think, she manit save and show the ture and everyone now happy expate Cheif who still hate them but now they have idea for today as they need to do. Hiro then knowish Doris and Leslie are down the dump like something eating them. So Hiro decide to speka to them.

Hiro: "Um, are you two okay?"

Doris: Hm? Oh sorry Hiro we just thinking"

Hiro: "Of what?"

Leslia: "Our other friends we haven't see singel trace our friends as we never see one soul"

Hiro: "Maybe they only appear when the protal open up and yet it slow day and there have any change we encouter but I'm promishi I will find them"

They smile as they kiss Hiro and hug him in romence way.

Tari: "Are you gonna find their friends?"

The three turn to see tari have worry look as Hiro hug her too.

Hiro: "I can't promishi of that but I know they are out there"

Tari: "Hiro"

So they eat their breakfast and now in living room try to think idea when a phone ring from Hiro phone as he anwser it.

Hiro: "Hello?"

Gogo: _"HIRO HAVE HEAR THE NEWS? SOMETHING HAPPEN AT SYCORAX"_

Hiro: "What?"

He turn on the tv as the news have something will shock them.

Bluff: _"A last night break in at Sycorax company the owner have mystrie disappear as the owner Liv Amara have vanishe in thin air. We not sure what happen to her but polices have no clue what have took her but Cheif Cruz have to said"_

Cheif Cruz: "_I believe it BH6 and SGS are behinde the kidnape as we know they the one did it and I know they have her for now and I will stop them and bring them to justince"_

Frank: _"Well, I;m not smartass but the Big Hero 6 and Super Ghouls Squad not the one did it but someone else do but if he think twice of this and need proof, then BH6 and SGS will solve it before they do and hope the best you guy"_

Bluff: "_Why you cheer on them?"_

Frank: "_You never know Bluff and beside, they are good guys"_

Bluff: _"Well I got nothing"_

Hiro was shock to hear this as he worry about Liv and thinking what gonna happen to her.

Hiro: "Get everyone to the hideout, we need to find her"

**(BH6 hideout)**

At the hideout, the group are now try to thinking the plan and the clue of where about Liv.

Wasabi: "I can't believe Liv Amara get capture"

Fred: "You think Di Amara the one behide it, do you?"

Honey: "We not sure Freddie but we have to make sure she safe"

Gogo: "But where we can started at?"

Frankie: "What about the place she be kidnape at? We can use Clawdeen Senses to sniff out the clue and find her where they take her"

Clawdeen: "Your right about that but what about the police?"

Blitzo: "We can kill them"

Mallgon: "No we can't do them, remember?"

Blitzo: "Fuck"

Loona: "Well we got to find the clue or they will find us"

Moxxie: "What if we are inviabale as we sneak in and search for clue"

Cleo: "But how we do that?"

"AHEAM"

They turn to see Spectra, Ari, Kitty and Ember all floating in mid-air.

Hiro: "Right you gals have ghost power but I'm not sure how to get all of us in"

Ember: "You forget we got your power and we train and now we can make everyone inviable"

Honey: "So when we do it?"

Hiro: "Tonight"

**(Night)**

It nighttime as everyone but the cop are asleep while the cop guard the place unawrea the group are invisable as they got in without nocite it.

Hiro: "Okay Clawdeen do your job"

Clawdeen change into wolf form as she sniff the clue while searching the smell which soon she got it and rush off as the other follow her toward the office as they enter.

Frankie: "So this what the place look like"

Cleo: "I see better of this"

Doris: "So what we looking for?"

Hiro: "A clue or something because we need to find it that tell us where they take Liv somewhere places to held her host"

Catty: "But what we can't?"

Gogo: "We're not give up"

Fred: "There no way to find the clue if we not sure what we looking for" *He lean the wall a one sunck in*

Then a wall open up to reavel a secrity cam on teh cam and they was shock of this.

Fred: "Oh well I found clue"

Tari: "What this?"

Honey: "Secrity cam letting rec everything incase someone break in or out"

Hiro: "Well let see what we found Baymax?"

Baymax: "Of course Hiro"

Baymax pluse in as they watch as Baymax rewind back from last night. Soon they watch as Liv walking in the hall as it change the pov as she place food in the micowave.

Gogo: "Wow for her being lone this place, she have worry about the danger she want to advoie"

Honey: "Poor Liv, she need someone acomfy her"

Ghoulia: "Even so but we need to find out what happen to her"

Soon, the cam show her return back as a figure follow her and it change to her office hidding as the figure try to open but left until when she though she safe, a glove grab her and place a white clothe before she fell conshine as the person reavel itself.

Hiro: "Wait go back freeze it."

Once Baymax did as Hiro told, Hiro then zoom in and soon he clear up shoing the perosn in old doctor cloth and mask they wear.

Wasabi: "Okay so someone tell me why they wear a clothe that no one wear before?"

Fred: "Dude that must be Plague doctor"

Lulu: "Plague doctor?"

Hiro: "They called it because people wear it long time ago to help pastion but sometime their dark path that no one will like to talk about it"

Draculaura: "That Aweful. Why they have dark path for?"

Wasabi: "Ever hear asylum hospital? People go there to be cure from crazyness people have born with"

Gogo: "But there a hidden place so no one will concennt outside world as some people will tourtiest them so they make them kill teamself or do god know what they do"

Octavia: "Shit that more terrorfide then my dad sex tourtis"

Blitzo: "Don't ask about it"

Alice: "So the people from asylum hospital capture her for who god know to her for this? I'm gonna scream of this"

Baymax: "I found something that intruashy for the clue"

Hiro: "What is it buddy?"

Baymax: "Let me show you"

Baymax then zoom in as the tag have exbode to show a clue for them.

Gogo: "Dellnia Jaitya asylum hospital?"

Fred: "Oh I know the place there it on the other side of the place out the country"

Wasabi: "Really? I hear they are abandone after what happen to that place and they close down"

Leslie: "What about the place?"

Hiro: "Well, it surpot to help the pastion to cure but turn out they do oppasite instead and someone escape and told the place and they shut down for good but they said the place before the police arrive the place was on fire before they could doing anything"

Ember: "Wow that heavy they do and I hope we don't run into them"

Honey: "But it just mist and not real but we sure it abandon and no one go there"

Gogo: "Until now we have to go that place"

Hiro: "Baymax can you find that place?"

Baymax: "Scanning Locstion. *scane* Scanning complate. I found one placeout of other place that are abandon." *Showing the image*

Hiro: "Okay now we-"

"FREEZE"

They turn to see Cheif Callya appear.

Callya: "Oh it you guy. What you doing here?"

Hiro: "We found someone who kidnape Liv"

**(One Explane later)**

Callya: "So you say someone dress in plague doctor that took her to the abandon Hosptal that once use to cure that place but shut down after it burn up and believe it still have run this place?"

Group: *Nod*

Callya: "Yep I can't said but good luck"

Hiro: "Wait you not helping us?"

Callya: "Well Liv not the only one take it, there other people have take it too but no one know who did it?"

Group: "What?"

Callya: "Well look if you need help *giving radio* Call me and give me info what happen there"

Hiro: "You can count on us"

Callya: "I wish you luck you guys. Exbestaly you Hiro" *Kissing Hiro*

Once she done, Hiro smile before they left as Callya walk out and whisper herself.

Callya: *Whisper* "Be careful there"

**(Abandaon asylum hospital)**

They walk out the space portal as they now the place.

Hiro: "Here we are you guys"

Tavia: "That the place?"

In front of them was a massvie huge place that are now run down. The paint peel off, window broke, some are board up, some are cave in leaving open gasp and metal bar are intalle while back and no one break free. In front are a door but a chain are chain up and lockpad are chain up and need a key to open it up.

Wasabi: "Man this place is creep me out"

Abbey: "Nothing can scare me"

Lagoona: *Giggle* "You never scare a thing"

Abbey: "Ture but still"

Frankie: "Let forcen the mission for now"

Carmen: "She right so how do we get in?"

Kim: "Well, the roof look unstable and there open window but there a bar blocking our path and broad up too.

Big Barda: "I can use my power to break in"

Raven: "We can't for we be alert"

*Clang*

They turn to see Spectra hold the chain.

Spectra: "Or I do this"

Clawdeen: "That too"

So the group enter to see a massive place, an old worn out place of rug, chair, table and stuff but the desk are empty and rotin with moss and fungus. A wheelchair are broken up, a stair going up on left and on the right. There a elevator are just near closer to the desk. The place was a mess with trash and stuff lay around and the fauil smell floating around. A light somehow are on but there some are fliging on and off rapry other then that it juckyard shit.

Wasabi was first one to speak of.

Wasabi: "Man this place is *gagging* Horror"

Fred: "Dude this like a abandon place story I hear about"

Frankie: "This the place for people go to?"

Gogo: "Yep this the place"

Tari: "I don't like this place even if Saiko see this and place her here"

Twyla: "I hope no one will have nightmare of this"

Ari: "So where to?"

Hiro: "We need to find out where they keep the people in this place"

Fred: "So we split up? Not cool man"

Hiro: "We have to and you guys need comfany so I hope you don't mind right?"

Wasabi: "Hope you know what you doing"

So they split in group and go their septrie way unaware someone spy on them as the figure follow Hiro group.

**(Group A)**

In group A, Fred, Wasabi, Mini-max, Ari, Catty, Luna, Millie, Moxxie, Blitzo, Mallgon, Elle, Mouscedes, Casta, Luna, Alice, Lulu and Tavia are search in the right side of the Hospital as they are check the hall while searching for clue only the place are mess. Door rip open, bed block the way, metal table tip over, paper everywhere and some more stuff be trash. Wasabi wasn't happy to be in the place ever as he is a cleaning freak and not fan of dirty place.

Wasabi: "Ew, I can't believe we have to find in this place why not go somewhere the villains hide like cleaning fatory, or home or store or maybe-"

Moxxie: "Wasabi knock it off. We here for finding people that held capture but you just bigery about this place"

Millie: "Sweety, he just upset this place are filty and not have be clean up before"

Blitzo: "I hope this be our tourter place for our company once this over"

Mallgon: "I'm not sure but we have to search people and find out who or what taking them"

Mini-max: "NEVER FEAR I WILL SEARCH AHEAD"

Moxxie: "And you be quiet"

Mini-max: "AHA I will do my best I can"

Soon Mini-max flew ahead as the group as the place are quiet before Wasabi spoke up.

Wasabi: "So I guess we sure keep going"

Ari: "I hope the other are have luck"

**(Group B)**

In group B, Hiro, Baymax, Honey Lemon, Gogo Tomago, Frankie, Draculaura, Clawdeen, Cleo, Lagoona, Abbey and the rest are searching on other hallway as the place bit little clean but still a mess. The only thing is a ceiling have huge gasp hole that cave in, a broken light, door in different room even close or open bit as it hard to see inside.

Honey: "Oh man this place having use for long time"

Gogo: "I not sure but I not let this place get in my way. *Oof* Even I be stuck of it"

Gogo have stuck in the narrow gasp as Hiro help her up as she finally free from the gasp as Gogo smile and hug Hiro as her fat smooth him but he squeeze Gogo ass and release their hug.

Hiro: "So let search in room and sse what we have there"

They look inside and find all the stuff are mess and ripe up.

Astrova: "Man this place is a mess here"

Tari: "But there no video games to play."

Baymax: "That because they will not use to voilet games or movie only quiet place and no fight."

Hiro: "He right and well thing go down hill and not good place"

Twyla: "This gonna be a nightmare"

Raven sudden felt something from behiden as she see no one in site.

Frost: "Hey your okay?"

Raven: "I feel someone fellow us"

They coniute as unawre a figure spy on them as they contuine the search.

**(Group A)**

In group A, the team are search around but no sign clue or people as the place is run down. They are now in attivey room with broken tv, a broad game, a broken table, a lamp that fizz and the painting are rip or worn out. They search here but nothing found.

Wasabi: "Man this place need a tune up if this place need to clean"

Blitzo: "I sec that buddy. But how are we know the people be here?"

Catty: "NOt sure but we can't give up yet"

Alice then spot something on the floor.

Alice: "Hey guys I found something"

They look what Alice found that show a newspaper that in front of was a image picture of the burn hosptal that said _'HOSPTAL BURN DOWN AND PASTION KILL ARE 100 WHILE OTHER ARE SURVIE' _the group are shock of this.

Catty: "That terribale"

Elle: "I'm not sure what to do but they don't desurf it as they have no hope have"

Fred: "That why this place close down"

Mouscedes: "Hey not wo squeak and all but where is mini-max?"

They look around as see no site of Mini-max as they are worry of it.

Fred: "He must be searching for the host"

Millie: "Um it be like 14 minute and he have not be back"

Moxxie: "Are you sure this little fella be back to us?"

Fred: "He will be back"

Wasabi: "I'm not sure Fred but maybe he got lost"

Fred: *Rethough* "Maybe your right we sure find him"

So they left to search Mini-max but not know what they about to encounter.

**(Group B)**

In team B, Hiro and other are search deeper until they came across a waiting room for a pastion. There a toy shatter around, chair be tost on side, there a rip up book and light not flicking as it not only that there a door way lead to the cafateria room as they enter to see table are stand right up while other are mess and the food smell bad and rodin and instene are eating the rotin food. The group enter the room as they search around the place as the ghouls held their stomach as it gurlge for food.

Lagoona: "Um mate? I believe we're hungry"

Hiro: "Have you eat something before we go?"

Clawdeen: *Blush* "We maybe um forgot it"

Hiro: "Well lucky for me this place have food but I think I can fix that"

Hiro use his power as bad food appear as soon Hiro use time stone to revese what the food use to be. Once the food restore, Hiro use his power to make something for them so once he finished, they dig in and eat much they can.

Frankie: "Thank you Hiro and sorry aobut not eating right time"

Hiro: "I forgive you"

They eating while they grow bigger and bloating until they finished the food and resume the search that is until Baymax pick up something.

Baymax: "I pick up strange enagy somewhere"

The group are aware as they ready for fight. Then they hear a loud clang metal coming from the kitchen.

Moanica: "Did you hear that?"

Ghoulia: "It coming the kitchen"

Honey: "We sure look for it"

Gogo: "Agree but keep our guard up"

So they quiet and carefully sneak in the kitchen as the light fliker as the kitchen was not be touch only the sound of rat squeeking as they stadder away as the group walk inside.

Loona: "Look like we're not alone"

Clawdeen: "Just hope there someone to bite"

Doris: "Giganta will smash puny intruder"

Leslie: "Don't worry I can shock them but where can started looking?"

Hiro: "Baymax? Where you pick up from?"

Baymax: *Point the frigter* They in the friger"

Slowly and clamely crept toward the metal door as Abbey use her strange to open the door as a loud creaky and squeeky follow a moan from the hingt as they look inside it dark but Baymax shine the light as they hear a chewy and munching from inside. As the light shine the other endside they was horror look. Inside was a human but not a human but something else, it skine all cover durt and pale and grey are as hair lost but some are left. It long hand now claws hold look like a fleash meat, it bite down and make a gross sound and make a munching noise. Then it stop as light lay on it as it turn to reavel a hidtison thing as face look have fuck up mess as teeth are sharp and blood run down on it chin and eye are blink as it eye on the group as it lick it lip as it growl in hungry.

Cleo: "Um, s-s-s-sorry your meal?"

*Screaming*

Then it screaming at the group and charge at them as the group snap out the shock statge as they are ready the attack.

Hiro: "Okay guys let cook this thing"

Baymax: "How you cook when there nothing-"

Hiro: "Just forget it and use rooket fist"

Baymax: "fist rooket"

He fire the Rooket fist and punch the creature in the back room as the other use to stop it. Honey use her chem ball to stick the creature but it rip and tear to free. Gogo use her hover as bash it back, Frankie and Lelise shock it as it not felt. Abbey and Frost froze it while other do all they can to stop this thing but no matter what, the thing won't quiet.

Tari: "Um guys? It not working"

Hiro: "Then we have to close off from it"

Hiro grab the metal door to close it but it not moving.

Hiro: "I need a helping hands like now?"

Baymax, Abbey and Loona try pull it close but slowly but surely, it closing bit but now enouch. The thing have enouch as it charge at them as the group try to slow it down but nothing will work.

Hiro: "Doris we need yo"

Doris: "Giganta help"

She grab the door and the door is moved easy as the door closing as the creature getting closer and closer and closer as the group all try and help they can to close the door and it getting closer before the door fully shut as Hiro quickly grab the lock handle and lock it tight as a banging hear from the metal door to force open but the door are heavy and can't escape. The group exit the kitchen as they panting heavy as they made it out.

Hiro: "Man that too close"

Draculaura: "What we gonna to do now?"

Hiro: "Have to regroup with other and think a plan"

Tari: "Um...guys?"

Tari point at the direst as they turn and spot a large creature eating the flesh body as it go for other until Baymax ruin.

Baymax: "Do yuo know eating meat is good but eat other else for heatly balange?"

The creature stop turn and let out a anger roar and charge at them.

Clawdeen: "BAYMAX"

Cleo: "FORGET IT WE NEED TO RUN"

They rush out as the creature smash the door and crash the iteam and trip some as it anger roar in the disten.

**(Group A)**

In other part of the place, the other are searching Mini-max and found no sign of him as they are now in deeper in the part of the Asylum as there a ER Room just ahead, there a room full of Lab equitm, a room have gym/theater play and more they can see.

Fred: "Mini-max where are you?"

Wasabi: "I don't see him"

Elle: "I'm not pick up anything"

Casta: "I can use magic to find him"

Catty: "Are you sure about this?"

Casta: "You can't to careful about it"

Lulu: "I'm sure about if we find him, I can beat him up"

Fred: "Hey I don't want him be villains again"

Moxxie: "Again?"

Wasabi: "Mini-max have short curcits with water after Fred bust the pipe and then gone throught it and end up the villain but Hiro fix it"

Elle: "If that happen to me, I like Hiro to make me a water proof. Even I don't mind be fill with water and show off"

Ari: "I hope so soon but right now we need to find-"

*CRASH*

Then a crash noise coming from the blood storish room.

Millie: "What was that?"

Blitzo: "It coming that room"

They quickly rush to the room as they are ready to fight it. As they open the door and look inside, theywas shock to see Mini-max all toren up in piece.

Fred: "MINI-MAX NOOOOOOO! WHAT HAPPEN TO YOU?"

Mini-max: "Mini-max..is *staiche* have...SiNgEl MiStAkE f-f-f-for idea"

Wasabi: "What happen? Who did this?"

Mallgon: "Um, why ask him?"

Mallgon point at across of the room to see a skinny creature like imp riping and tearing the equimte as it growling and snorly as it throw the part away.

Fred: "HEY ARE YOU THE ONE BROKE MINI-MAX?"

Group: "Fred"

The creature turn at them and see it snolry at them and charge at them after Fred realize mistake he did.

Fred: "Oops"

Wasabi: "Hold on"

Wasabi slited the shevle and knock it down as it smash the shevle as they left as they try to slow the thing down as it trip over and slip and crash at the bed moving as it smash and trip the thing as it growl as it push to free.

**(Lobby)**

The two group rush to the lobby as they see each other and happy to regroup.

Honey: "We're glad to see each other"

Ari: "You have no idea"

Clawdeen: "Anything you find?"

Wasabi: "Well, found nothing but room of ER Room and stuff but we have run in trouble"

Fred: "MINI-MAX DON'T LEAVE ME"

Draculaura: "What happen to Mini-max?"

Moxxie: "Ru in some thing that look like a human but a monsters that tear him up"

Twyla: "Well, we run in our trouble to"

Hiro: "I'm Afraid we have to leave this place right now"

So, they rush at the exit as they exit but Hiro on other hand was about to reach the exit, he be grab by someone as he shock to see a same creature as it throw at the desk which destory it as the creature walk over to him and about to end him when Baymax grab the creature arm and wrestler to each other while the Hiro Lovers rush in and try to get Hiro out of the place only Baymax crash throught the Door and the part block their path as the creature ready to end them but before it could, something fell on the ground and sudden the floor give way and the creature fell throught the hole as the floor give more way as the group try to escape but fail as they fell throught the hole as Hiro and his lover hold each other as place collapse on top of them. Outside the rest are shock and they watch the place collapse as the place are now block the enter/exit.

Wasabi: "Hiro, Ghouls are you okay?"

Fred: "GUYS"

Mallgon: "I knew this gonna happen"

Helsa: "FUCK THIS NOT I WANT IT"

Millie: "I hope my sister are okay"

Blitzo: "Your sister? What my Daughter? I worry of her"

Moxxie: "BOSS! We have to relad on the group and even Hiro he a smart boy and he can find way out"

Blitzo: "Your right *Sniff* he is okay kid and hope he and other are be safe"

Wasabi: "I hope so"

Alice look at the place and though of something.

Alice: "If they not out, we're going in and help"

Luna: "You sure?"

Alice: It the only way to help them. *Mind* _PLease Hiro be safe with other and find way out_"

**(Somewhere below)**

In the someplace below, we see Hiro and other are had fall down deep somewhere under neat the place as Hiro moan while he dream something else in his mind.

**(Hiro Mindscape)**

Hiro open his eye to see he in some what a temple of japan/chine style in front of him. Hior groam as he stood up and study the place he is.

Hiro: _"Where am I? I never see this place before. _*Looking at the temple* _I wonder what inside?"_

He walk in the temple and walk throguht the temple as he study of old japan style and see a warrior statue and samurai but a kung, kratae and more other thing to see as Hiro was amazing of the place as the place soon become newer and shiny place is until he met the door as it have a chain all wrap up but it broken and it in half as Hiro pull open as chain has make rattler sound as soon the door fully open and Hiro enter in dark room only a fire lide which puzzle Hiro.

Hiro: _"I wonder why there so much fire lide and what with the chain and why it so dark in here?"_

Hiro then bump something hard and metal as he realize it a case or jail in front of him as Hiro dust off and study the jail sell as he wonder why there a jailsell in front of him.

Hiro: _"Jailcell? Why there a jailcell doing in the temple?"_

He got his answer as a loud growl as a eye and mouth appear in teh dark as it smile at Hiro.

"**Well, well, well what do we have here? A boy finally show himself and now at last to be free"**

Hiro was puzzle and confuse of this thing who is talking about him.

Hiro: _"Y-Y-You was inbasting me?"_

**"Well yes you are here right? Are you unawrea of what surraound you?"**

Hiro: _"I'm not sure about it"_

**"Why I not surprise, look kid-"**

Hiro: _"It Hiro"_

**"Right right Hiro so teachly your in your mind"**

Hiro: _"In my mind? Why I'm here? Who are you? What going on?"_

**"So many question, so little time look I'm gonna try to help I can to answer your question I can. So the first one is-"**

*Rumble*

Suddenly, the place started to fading away as the figure curse itself.

**"Fuck not now. Your waking up but your not gonna like it when you have nightmare. I'll talk you later"**

Hiro: _"WAIT I NEED TO KNOW THE QUESTION"_

**(ER Room)**

Hiro moan in ditdros as he being blind by a light as his vishion clear as he in an oprastion table and strape down as he wonder where he is and where his lovers are. He try to using his power but find he can't as he straggler to loose the strape but not good enouch. Hiro now puzzle of where he is or how end up here. Then it struck him, the kidnape, the hostpal, the creature and the floor give way and his lovers and the dream or mindscape all came to him.

Hiro: _"I have to get out of here and find the other"_

As Hiro gonna try to struggler to break free, a heavy boot hear from outside as it getting closer and closer to the room as Hiro try harder but no use. Then the metal door opening while making moan noise as the person or what Hiro thing is a person walk in with a long beck like nose mask enter along the other two figure as the thing walk toward Hiro as Hiro stared at person as they look at Hiro and they humming strange tune he not hear. After like 3 minute, the person turn to him and spoke in strange tone from the mask.

Doctor: "Well, it seem you have nasty fall there are you? But not matter but I'm busy Doctor and I can't be wasting my time as I have other pastion to deten to."

Then it study Hiro before lean closer to him.

Doctor: "Wait a minute, your that hero team they called Big Hero 6 right?"

Hiro didn't respon.

Doctor: "No matter I'm be waiting for long time or was a minute or day no matter. Now I hear you do so must thing for my master and he are not happy to hear it but I'm be sure you that I'm have so many pastion for curing them but I on other hand have be do more then healing but I make them to make an army however you are the perfect thing for you."

He take a large srinde for what fill a strange liquid as it have strange enagy from it as the Doctor turn as walk toward Hiro as he try to break free but he felt a hand grab his Throat as the Doctor stared at Hiro eye as it chuckle.

Doctor: "Don't worry this will only take a moment to feel the pain"

Then it injact the liquid inside Hiro as Hiro felt strange liquid going in side as Doctor pull off from Hiro neck as Hiro felt strange syrumbe flowing inside as he try to fight back but he can't as he slip in conscious before the Doctor final word.

Doctor: "Your soon be one of us Hiro Hamada"

Then he black out.

**(Hiro Mind)**

Hiro shot up in stardler as he panting while looking around as he in his mind again only the different is everything are now lighter and brighter and also golden. The place are now in palish temple as more japan/chinese look but Hiro worry whatever the syiume he got injet it not good. Hiro will find his answer as he walk inside and pass the change as he walk by. He soon came up an openy as Hiro know this use to be where the case is but now it not there.

Hiro: _"What happen to the case? Why the place have change the last time I came here? What is going on?"_

Then a loud booming coming from the darkness as Hiro now worry then ever as the booming getting closer and closer as Hiro brast himself as a large massive figure on four walk toward Hiro as the light reavel the ture self. The first is a front leg reavel a silver and grey fur with claw hand smash on the floor then another one smash same one but with black line swirl on it. Then Hiro stared up and almost shit himself in front of him was a giant massive demon fox. It body cover silver, grey and white with black line all over. It sharp teeth grind as light reflatin, it snout are is 3 inch unlike other fox snout are different. It eye are Yellow and it ear are long and have tip of white. It bosy cover from head to tails but speak of a tails, Hiro study it tail as to reavel not one, not two, not three, not eight but 12 tails with different color on the tip of a tails. Hiro know this is a demon fox while it stared at Hiro as he stared back as he not know what to do or said at the thing. But Hiro must to be brave and be himself. So, he walk towad the thing as it stared at Hiro which soon Hiro now front of it. He took deep breath and sigh before he speak.

Hiro: _"Um, hi there um are you a demon fox?"_

Then the demon fox spoke.

"**Ya i'm demon fox so what?"**

Hiro: _"Um, are you gonna take over my body?"_

Then it burst out laughing hard and long before it finished it laugh.

**"HAHAHAHAHAHA I LIKE THIS KID ALREADY"**

Hiro:_ "Oh um I guess your are here to take over"_

**"What nononononono you misunderstanding I'm not here to take over your body"**

Hiro: _"Wheu"_

**"No the dark thing is gonna take over your body"**

Hiro: _"WHAT?"_

**"Hey hey hey kid look I'm here to help you"**

Hiro: _"Help? I don't know even know you"_

"**Right right I forgot about that"**

Kevta: "**My name is Kevta and I'm your demon fox form"**

Hiro: _"That your name?"_

Kevta: **"IS THERE PROBLAM OF THAT?"**

Hiro: "_No no it just I never hear the demon have a name before"_

Kevta realize as it clame.

Kevta: "**Sorry. Now that over, you have question before. Well, are you not aware of your ture family?"**

Hiro though and remember of it.

Hiro: "_Yes I do and I understand what I ust to do"_

Kevta: **"Well that good but have you be told about your transformastion form you are getting?"**

Hiro: "_"Um, not much but is there something I need to do?"_

Kevta: **"No but you are be told when the time is come, your be unlock your form but do of the strange syrime that injet in you, I need to help you as I can so you won't to become one of them"**

Hiro: "_What you mean?"_

Kevta: "**Do the creature you and other encounter eariler are one of them?"**

Then it hit him, Hiro realize the creatures are the missing kidnape people.

Hiro: _"The creature is a kidnape people"_

Kevta: **"Bingo. Now the other thing is your born with me and since you find out the ture, you have to use me to fight villains. But since you don't want to end up like what happen before, you have to trust me and listen to your heart"**

Hiro: _"Really? I have to trust you? What if I can't and-"_

Kevta: **"Listen you don't have much time, that syipre are taking over your body and when it finished get rid of you, then there no one will stop this or save people life"**

Hiro though about it as he want to see his lovers and his family and friends and want to save and protect his home and want to have many harem he want. So he breath and sigh before to speak.

Hiro: *Sigh* _"Okay I trust you what do I need to do?"_

Kevta smile before showing a sharp teeth as he chuckle.

Kevta: **"That more like it. Now in order to do this, you must use your blood and the floor and it do the rest"**

Hiro: _"It do the rest?"_

Kevta: **"Yes"**

Hiro: _"Okay I'll do it"_

He then bit his finger as blood dripping down as he smout on the floor as the syimpatle appear and the light glow and bright as Hiro feel the change inside as he look scare but Kevta spoke.

Kevta: **"Hey relax it going be okay and once the changing is over, your gonna wake up and see your new look"**

Then the light grow brighter and brighter until everything turn white before a voice spoke.

_"Wake up"_

**(End Dreamscape)**

Hiro groan as he felt grogging as Hiro vishion are blurry as he rub his eye and yawn from his sleep as he fully awake for his vishion now clear to reavel he in some kind of cell room as he stood up and study, the outside are lot empty cell and have not many full of it. Hiro then look to his left and to a right to see empty place as he study the place as he retried back to the cell.

Hiro: _"Okay I'm somehow in a cell that look like a prison and I know a feeling if me and other be like in jail cell as it not good for us"_

_**"That what you are kid"**_

Hiro: _"Wait Kevta?"_

Kevta: _**"That me don't wear it out. Now I hope your new form save your life from being mindcontral"**_

Hiro:" _"Wait change?"_

Kevta: _**"Ya if you don't believe me, look yourself and there a mirror next to you"**_

Hior look himself and spot his hand become a silver, grey black line furry claw as he spot a mirror and grab it. Hiro was took back he is now a demon fox but the only different is he still have a human nose, his body cover sliver furry along white and black highline as his black Hair still there. He still wear his same clothe and shoe but the different is a 12 tails as they are burshing tail as Hiro felt he is nice and smooth furry he have then know it he like Clawdeen and Catty but different. Hiro was shocked of this but puzzle of what or why he like this.

Hiro: _"Um, that great and all but-"_

Kevta: _**"GREAT AND ALL? THAT IT? I WAITING ALL THIS YEAR AND WORKING MY ASS AND THIS I THANK OF THIS?"**_

Hiro: "_Sorry of that but I wonder why I like this?"_

Kevta: _**"Well, your like a weredemon fox but your are demon fox and oni is not ready until your ready"**_

Hiro: "_Oni?"_

Kevta: _**"It your other form but it lock for now. But right now your grandpa know your ready but he forgot to tell you and now I have to tell you about new form along your lovers who will one day will have change new form"**_

Hiro: _"Really? Will the other change too?"_

Kevta: _**"Only your lovers and I'm gonna teach you how to use your news form"**_

Hiro though about it and spoke in his mind.

Hiro: _"So I guess I need to learn. But right now I think just you and me here in the cell"_

Kevta: _**"Well, about that we are not"**_

Hiro: "_Who?"_

Kevta: _**"Why look behinde you"**_

Hiro did and spot in the corner was strange creature sitting in the corner and was...cry? Hiro felt heart broken to see poor creature as be in prison who know how long.

Hiro: _"Poor thing it must be sad. But who is this thing?"_

Kevta: _**"Not to sure but maybe you sure check it out and see"**_

Hiro: _"Okay then I gonna check it out"_

Hiro walk over to the creature as it cry in tear. Hiro study the creature which Hiro was puzzle. The creature look like a dragon but the body part are all mix up in animal part as the skin are white furry with different animal part for it have a blonde long hair with horn anatle on it head. Hiro decide to speak to it as he sit down and cross his leg and speak to it.

Hiro: "Um, excuss me are you okay?"

The thing sniff as it look up to reavel it actalley a female her eye are green and red and her face look familair as Hiro know her somehow.

"No I-I-I-I'm not just I be capture and turn into this and your not believe me about it even you have it too"

Hiro: "Well not really for I have go trasformastion since I can't be contral with a siyuam injet inside me. But I'm sure you know why me and other are here because we looking the kidnape people and I also look a woman name Liv Amara because she maybe here. Have you see her?"

The female creature shoked and puzzle as she spoke out.

"Did you say Liv?"

Hiro: "Yes have you see her?"

"Um, yes but how you know her?"

Hiro: "I the one be capture from Di Amara along Chris by saving Liv Amara who almost kill by Parasynths and me and Baymax use the bot to destory it"

The female creasture as shocked and realize the one save her.

"What your name?"

Hiro: "My name Hiro Hamada"

*Gasp*

The she now realize the fox actalley a boy that save her life.

Liv: "Well, if you must know that you found her as I'm Liv Amara"

A long silence fill a cell for a minute before he lost.

Hiro: "WAIT MS. AMARA?"

Liv: "Yes but you can called me Liv. I also didn't say thank you for saving my life and save my company"

Hiro blush appear on his fur face.

Hiro: "I-I-It nothing but I know your not the one who not a clone and I'm sorry what you have to go throught"

Liv: "It fine of it"

She then stand up as Hiro saw she have tower voer she now Tallest woman monster, her figure now are massive huge hourglass as her red dress have rip and tear do her size and shape ruin her red dress. She know this she blush on her face.

Liv: "Sorry you have look of this. When I turn into this, my dress destory and now I'm not myself anymore"

Hiro: "I don't think your monster yuor just you and beauiteful woman ever"

Liv: "Y-Y-Y-Y think me as beauitful?"

Hiro: "Well yes for your sexy ever"

Liv: "Who Hiro your so kind of you. Although, I have feeling of you for some reastion but I want to be your lover"

Hiro: "Of coruse Liv"

They kiss each other for 5 minute until they release for breath.

Hiro: _"Well now I know she have crush on me"_

Kevta: _**"Well for you being BH6, you have never get you down"**_

Hiro: "_I just I can tell her about me being hero of Big Hero 6"_

Then Liv tap on Hiro head.

Liv: "Hiro can I ask you"

Hiro: "Sure"

Liv: "I know sound crazy but Who you talking you and are you this BH6 you work are?"

...

...

...

...

Hiro/Kevta: "WHAT/_**WHAT?"**_

Liv: "Sorry I can hear in your mind for some reaston as I can contral something"

Hiro: "You can hear me in my mind?"

Liv: "yes"

Hiro slap his face as he have no chose but ask her.

Hiro: "This gonna be a while"

Kevta: "_**Tell me about it"**_

**(One explane later)**

Liv: "So your brother kill in the fire that was Robert Callaghan aka Yokai who stole your Microbots for revene from the Krei Tech that he lost his daughter in wormhole as you become a superhero with your friends and your almost kill him until your friends stop your rage and Baymax help your trouble and you stop him from destory the world and save his daughter and you build new body from the old one and later you find out your a Kamaboni who are your parent are lost somewhere along your sibliling and your job to have many girls or ghouls to be your lover as the anti-reashiple gonna stop you from have skip your relesitship to lovers and you have to fight the villain name Shadow King from conqour both world while the ghouls want to bring peace bewteen humans and monsters for good?"

*Hiro Nod*

Liv: *Smile* "Well, I'm in"

Hiro: "Wait what?"

Liv: "Look I happy you save my life and help me to stop Di Amara from doing more damage. Even I turn into this, I just hope there way to help me to change me back"

Hiro stood up and walk over to her and hug her as she gasp of this hug.

Hiro: "I do everything my power to save the people here from being change to a monsters no matter what"

Liv tear stream on her check as she smile.

Liv: "Thank you Hiro. But do you know I am?"

Hiro: I thinking your a draconequus"

Liv: "What that?"

Hiro: "It a mistake specie and it danger monster that can use dark power to bend rule and reallty and no matter what, you never kill or die but even your different then the other draconequus"

Liv: "I am?"

Hiro: "Yes and I think you have to snap your finger to make it happen but only when you think before you snap your finger to make a appear"

Liv: "Let me try"

She think something in her mind and then she snap her finger as a Lamp appear as it started dancing silly while make silly noise before it run off, jump throught the bar and ran to who know where. They watch in shock as Liv shook her head.

Liv: "Okay so I just make a dancing lamp and I think need to learn more"

Hiro: "I agree of you"

Liv: "So what now?"

Hiro: "Well, I'm not sure and worry aobut using our power to escape but not reisde to do so"

Liv: "Your right. Maybe we can wait for your group to save us. In mean time *GrabHiro and place him on her massive breast* I think a rest can be help us to rest our power"

Hiro: "I agree Liv." *_I hope you guys are okay*_

**(Elsewhere)**

In other place, we see the Hiro lovers are have woke up 4 minute ago and found out Hiro is missing as they plan to search for him as they are in the strange place that they never see before. The place is abandon Male Ward for some male to tie up and do who know what they do. As they walking throught the hall, Cleo spoke up.

Cleo: "Ghouls, I'm worry about Hiro. I don't know who couse capter him"

Frankie: "Cleo, I know you worry as well am I but we have to keep hope up for Hiro and we can't give up for it"

Clawdeen: "I agree Frankie on that. We can't give up on Hiro and beside, he our future husband so we have to find him and help him for having more ghouls"

Lagoona: "Your right Mate and beside, he help us try to get us back home even our home end up here and I like to have family but we have to wait for the future"

Draculaura: "That right and beside do you want to have your own family?"

Cleo think about it and she smile on her face.

Cleo: "Okay you got me there. How are we gonna find him?"

Ghoulia: "Well you forgot since me and Frankie are smart ghouls, we both build a tracker for our lover to find him"

Ghoulia hold up to show a tracker devcie as the ghouls was amazing.

Tari: "Wow is that it?"

Ghoulia: "Yap, all I need to do switch it on and vola"

Ari: "Um, is that him?"

Ghoulia: "Yes and he this way" *Pointing the left hallway*

Frankie and other follow the track as Frankie thinking about Hiro danger.

Frankie mind: _"Hang on Hiro we are coming and we hope to find you"_

**(Outside)**

Outside, the rest of the group are try to find a way to get inside but they haven't got it throught.

Fred: "Are we gonna find the way in?"

Lucifer: "If you don't shut up for 5 minute, I'll have your head hanging on my torpy"

Wasabi: "You live Hiro, remember?"

Lucifer: *Realize* "Shit"

Velvet: "So on the task, how are we gonna to get back in?"

Juliet: "Well, this suck there no way in" *Kicking the bar near by*

The bar Juliet kick, give way and smash on the floor with cland as the group shock waht happen as Juliet blush of her smart Accidentally.

Juliet: "I-I-I manit it to do that"

So the climb in as Baymax got suck for other have to pull him in and search teh new room they not know.

Germaine: "Okay so where to?"

Wasabi: "We sure go back where we escape the front and go in the hole and look our friends"

Fred: "Now that the plane"

Courtney: "Can we go already?"

So the group rush over to save their friends and the girls lover.

Lucifer: _"Hold on Hiro and sis, we're coming and we're not let you hurt"_

**(Cell)**

While the group rushing save there firends and the girls lover, Hiro and Liv are sleep after being waiting until they gonna take a nap which soon their asleep. Hiro now on top Liv body with Hiro head on her massive giant breast. He smile and felt her body fill liquid even her power seem better a bit but she like Hiro into big girls and she fill herself liquid water and you know where this lead to.

But knowen to them, a figure walk up to their cell as they pick lock as it click open before open the cell door and walk in as they kneel down stared at Hiro. They brush Hiro hair which make Hiro moan of felt someone brush his hair as he slowly opening his eye as his vishion blurr but saw figure standing above him hovering. Hiro vishion was clear to reavel a female wearing a wooling brown mask with silver eye as the both stared each other until Hiro spoke to the perosn.

Hiro: "Um, hi?"

The person walk back as Hiro stop the perosn.

Hiro: "Wait"

The person stop as Hiro stood up and walk toward the figure.

Hiro: "Did you open the cell door? I'm surprise someone open the cell for someone are not be here"

The figure didn't repont back as Hiro wonder why as a light above flicker on to reavel the figure appear who Hiro blush to realize this not just a person but a ghoul. She wear strange clothing and have lextar boot and mask and a litte old top hat on her pink hair. Her figure are massive large hourglass. the ghoul blush while standing still as Hiro decide to speak to her.

Hiro: "So are here because the villain exberite?"

The ghoul shook her head to said no.

Hiro: "No huh? Um but are you gonna talk to me?"

Hiro look at the ghoul who shaking as her mask cover her top face from show her blush as he realize she is shy to speak.

Hiro: "Hey are you shy?"

The ghoul nod her head to said yes.

Hiro: "Hey it okay you don't have to be shy as I can help you. My name is Hiro Hamada what your?"

The ghoul shaking nervous but as she look to Hiro eye her nervous melt as her heart beating as she giggle for the first time she speak.

Roise: M-M-M-M-My name i-i-is R-R-R-Rosie Posie"

Hiro: "That cute name for sexy ghoul"

Rosie blush as she smile before hug Hiro as he hug back as he want to ask more.

Hiro: "Love to chat more but we need to escape this crazy place and I mean we I mean me and Liv" *Point at sleeping Liv*

Rosie: "I can help"

Hiro: "Really?"

Rosie: "Yes, I be trap here before they took my home and home I mean this home"

Hiro: "Oh well have you see people in this place?"

Rosie nod and say she see people hold host somewhere from this place. Hiro happy to hear as he woke Liv up and explare the place have people to free as she agree to help Hiro and new friend Rosie. Soon three walk throught the cell place as they spot a stair and walk up. When they spot a door, they open up only found they in strange place they never see before, the place are large of 15ft high and somehow there a starway go up and catwalk and contral room on upper floor but do to the this place run down, the part on the floor have give way and blunder to the ground to death. Hiro, Rosie and Liv try figure out where to go there.

Liv: "This place have no rec about the place and no one idea how this place are build."

Hiro: "What you mean?"

Liv: "If you have not know, this surport to be a just medtal Hospatel until someone build more place to expansion the place and some reasin is no one be tell who build this or why be build but no one know and now it abandon but why this place still use for?"

Rosie: "Um, not sure"

Hiro: "Let see what this place about"

So the three explore the place as they see the cell are empty or have full dead body rotine to the corde. As they study the place, they heard a noise coming up stair in sec floor sothey quietly and sneaky toward the room and only find a row of doors as they wonder what place they in until Liv spot a sign and spoke out.

Liv: "Female Ward Cell. Why there place for female?"

Liv: "Not sure but I have feeling about what go down."

Roise: "Are this place is bad?"

Hiro: "For female? Yes it is and male as well and it worst"

Then..

Liv: "Wait did you two hear that?"

Hiro: "Someone coming quick hide here"

He lead to the empty cell room as they look out the peak hole as a looking figure male walk up at the cell door and open and heard a scream before pull out a woman kicking and screaming for help as the two disappear around the corner as sound fading away until there no more scream. The three came out there hidding place and now they are worry.

Hiro: "We need to see if they need to be safe"

Liv: "We check if there or was people inside"

So they check in the cell and found empty and nothing see inside. Hiro look in and spot a girl in the corner looking scare and Afraid which Hiro felt sorry of the person. Using his power to unlocked, he open the dorr and walk in to comfer the person.

Hiro: "Hey miss are you okay?"

Then the person turn to show it indee a teenage that she has long blonde hair in two pigtails with red and blue highlights, light tan/pale skin, blue eyes and wears red lipstick, a split red/blue long-sleeve jacket, shorts, and long boots. Her figure is massive large hourglass and her belly is bloated outward a bit.

"W-W-W-W-Why you ask?"

Hiro: "Well, we here to recuse you"

"R-R-R-Really? Oh thank you so much"

Stood up and hug him and kiss on his lip until she release to breath.

Harleen:" So I just exsideit. My name is Harleen Quinzel and I just somehow end up here after they capture me and want to use my abliies to make tuorrtier on the pashin which I don't know what they talk about but they know who I am and will...it was Aweful"

Hiro felt sorry to the girl and ask her something.

Hiro: "Hey not to be rude but I understand your scared but that no way to be sacred after what they make you do to them for right not I like to help you to be free and escape this place we are plane to"

Harleen: "R-Really?"

Hiro: "Sure my lover and frineds are waiting for us heck evn Doris and Leslie are gonna throught to found us-"

Harleen : "WAIT DID YOU SAY DORIS AND LESLIE?"

Hiro: "You know them?"

Harleen: "Know them? They are my friends and I not sure how but I'm glad they are okay even we have somehow split up when a portal open to us and well I'll never see babsy poo forever WAAAAAAAAAAAAAHAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Hiro comfor her as she cry out her tear until she clame.

Hiro: "Better?"

Harleen: "Mm hm"

Hiro: "Your not gonna be fine and I'm sure to know your a villiains your friends told your name is Harley Quinn right?"

Harleen: "Y-Ya"

Hiro: "Well that and name you have are cute"

Harleen face blush redder then she ever blush"

Harleen: "Y-ou mean it?"

Hiro: "Yes and I'll make sure you and other are be good guy and save people"

Harleen: "But I can't it bad for me to be good guy"

Hiro: "I have same proble until I realize when someone you love lost and get back that you can't, then your not good to bring someone back"

Harleen: "You lost someone?"

Hiro: "My adapotn brother which turn out I'm the Kambanoni hlaf demon fox and half demon oni so I need to find out what happen to my family and my sibling."

Harleen: "Oh you poor poor demon boy. *Hug Hiro as her massive breast smooth his face as he blush* I'm sorry to hear this"

Hiro: *Free from Harleen breast* "It fine but I also told to have many girls to be my lovers for the future but I'm not sure-"

Harleen: "I'll do it"

Hiro: "Really?"

Harleen: "Yes, but not just you but bab and the other girls but you are okay"

Then Rosie and Liv pook their head in the cell room.

Liv: "Um not to be rude but me and Rosie found people in and they are not from here"

So Hiro and new lover Harleen walk over to the other cell room as they peak inside to see a girl has pink, curly hair with two different colored highlights at the tips: purple highlights on the right side, and yellow highlights on the left. Her eyes are purple and almond-shaped, with thick, curly lashes on the ends. She wearing a tan jacket with a black tube top underneath, a dark-brown miniskirt, a black belt with a skull buckle, black leggings, and light-grey casual shoes. She wears a skull-and-crossbones pendant around her neck, and her hair is tied up in twin tails with two red bows. Her look for she she tallest that tower over them and have massive large hourglass.

The group look at the girl who is stand there and they study the room her cell all bloody mess as a body lay there that almost make Roise sick.

Harleen: "Whoa talk about anger maniage"

Hiro: "I'll handle this. *Walking in the cell* Hey there miss we here-WHOA"

Sudden, a hammer swing and Hiro dogde nearly miss him as a girl have piss off look.

"jaunckas iaksiaj ajsaja" (I'm not good japan word so sue me)

Hiro:" We not to here to hurt you-HEY"

Harleen: "HOLD ON HIRO RINO"

She then chaneg into a clown suit with red and black patter with white make up on her face and then she pull out a hammer and block the girl hammer to as they glaer each other.

Harleen: "HE HERE TO...HELP...YOU" *Push the the girl in other empty cell*

Just the girl about hurt Harleen, Hiro wrap her up with his tail as she try to escape but not broke to as Hiro use his power to clear to understand them and her.

Hiro: "look we not hurt you we are rescue you to escape this place"

"It suck someone not use their brain"

Harleen: "No shit sherlock Nadtha you be mistake as female as your a male one"

Nadtha: "Well Saiko here is crazy chick that they want her to be an army"

Hiro: "Wait your name is Saiko?"

Saiko: "Hai, that I am"

Hiro: "Well Tari told me about and-"

Saiko: "WHAT? TARI HERE?"

Hiro: "Ya but we got spreat from the group and who this Nadtha?"

Harleen: "Oh he the guy who mistake as a girl"

Harleen point the door as she broke open to reavel a 20-ish man have long brown hair, wearing a old tagu clothe that mix up and I;m not tell head or tail what he wearing so forget it just random clothe he wearing.

Hiro: "Your Nadtha?"

Nadtha: "That me never to forget it"

Hiro: "O..k then. Anyway, Tari told about you never have someone to attrach and I'm sorry about that"

Saiko: "Why you care?"

Hiro: "Becuase I do and I want you to be my lover"

Saiko gasp when she hear what Hiro just said.

Saiko: "Y-Y-You really mean it?"

Hiro: "I do and I can take care of you like I did to other girl and before you said it I have a rule to have many girls I can and treat them right kind and care for there lvoe and even I'm a Kamaboni after all"

Saiko: "WHAT?"

Harleen: "No joke he is really a demon"

Saiko: "Then i'm all your"

Liv: "I found some other person"

They poke in see three people. The first one is a woman wearing a purple sweater that almost borst her chest. She wear a black stocking up her sweather and black boots. Her hair are purple and in pony tail at the back of her head. Her eye are blue. Her size is she tall and have massive huge hourglass. The sec is a pale faintly green look. She has arched eyebrows, long thick black hair, and slanted, forest green eyes. She wear a jump green and black suit and she taller and have massive large hourglass. The last is pale-skinned young woman of average height with long, dark red hair, which is usually worn in a pair of massive waist-length braids that are tied together behind her back. She has full lips and reddish eyes always shown wide open, something which, together with her tilted head, her perpetually raised eyebrows, and her semi-opened mouth, gives her a somewhat deranged appearance. she seems to have visible bags below her eyes, adding to her distinctive look. She is tallest and has a giant massive hourglass and her belly show a large bloatedd outward. The red hair woman spot the group as she poke to the other two.

"Looking here a blodie girl with a kid I like to beat blondie up"

Liv: "Wait wh-"

*SMASH"

Liv be punch by Red hair as she ready to beat Liv up if wasn't Hiro use his tail to stop her.

Hiro: "Hey clame down I don't know why you are agenst Liv but you have to stop it"

The red hair woman shock to see Hiro have 12 tails.

"A-A-Are you a-a-a Kemanaoni?"

Hiro: "Ya how you know?"

Flare: "I hear story about there demon can give you power if you mate them. I'm Flare Corona and these two are Zone-tan and Shego"

Hiro: "Well I don't know how you three are end up here, but we have to escape this place."

Shego: "I don't know why be we try for 10 week and we have not escape"

Hiro: "10 WEEK?! But how did you really survie this?"

Zone-tan: "It this food to keep us alive and trying to rap but they are also they want to break us but not work on it."

Hiro: "I understand you want to have sex. *looking at shego* I also know and I can read mind are you just shadow from your brother but I know you can do bette rthen that and I know you can be more"

Shego blush on her face.

Shego: "T-T-Thank you Hiro"

Liv: "So now that done, we sure get going"

Harleen: "Wait there two people still in there" *point the last two*

Hiro open the cell and inside are a not person but a ghoul. She has unusual white eyes, without discernible irises or discernible pupils. She has black hair, mostly worn in a 60s mod fashion, specifically a shoulder-length bouffant flip, with a lime-to-light-olive-green Alice Band. However, her hair is sometimes longer or even tied in a ponytail. Her skin is a pale blue to greenish tone and she has blue to greenish lips. She wearing a lime green halter top with an olive green miniskirt, and matching Alice band. She also taller and her figure is massive large hourglass. When look up to see Hiro, she back away from him pleasding.

"NO GET AWAY I NOT GONNA HURT PEOPLE!"

Hiro: "Hey hey miss clame down"

"Wait y-y-your not one of them?"

Hiro: "NO in face we have to escape this place and there other to regroup"

Scarah:" That great to hear. I'm Scarah Screams"

Hiro:" Are you haven't change your go to monster high?"

Scarah: "How you know?"

Hiro: "Frankie and other are here with me or was we split up to find people that kidnape"

Scarah: "I'm sorry but there no one be kidnape but if you say it ture, I think they are all up there"

Hiro: "Then we have to get going and by a way, I love your cute name and your cute for banshee ghost"

Scarah blush and gasp at the same time

Scarah: "You know my power and really you think i'm cute?"

Hiro: "Yes for your power and yes your are cute. I happy to say I don't have infact your power since I know how to contral my past as my painful past let go. But it safe to that you can be my harem even I am-"

Scarah: "Kambaoni I know I felt your preasten when you came. So sure I can be your lover"

Hiro: "That great to-"

*BOOM*

Suddenly, a heavy boom was heard from other side of the door as another one heard and again and again as the group are worry of the what or who is behind the door as it swang open to reavel a bluff guy wearing old rag doctor outfit as it have a made craft axe as it spot the group before it rosr and charge at them.

**(Megalovania - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

As the thing closer, the group dodge the attack as Harleen twist her body as she like rubber cartoonz shit and spin like a movie twister and slam at it only she flew it just the eating place near the stair and crash into it. Saiko using her own hammer slam on the floor as earth wave pile the creature in rubble. But it burst out the pile as it swing it spiking axe as they dodge the 360 degrise spin attack from the creature. Shego us her power to roast it but didn't work.

Shego: "What? Why my power didn't do to the thing?"

Hiro: "I think it stronger so power do no good"

Scarah: "It joy pain even I force to use to see their painful past they don't want to"

Liv: "I hope there a way to do so"

Hiro: "Maybe I can us mind power to heal it"

Hiro climb the stair on the walkway and jump on top of teh creature and us mind to lok in and see how so must pain of bad memory before be forse out as Hiro roll over to the door as the creature shook it head and roar at Hiro as the girls are worry as Hiro sence there two people inside as he taut the tihng.

Hiro: "Hey asshole over here! NANANANANANAN NANER"

Girl: "HIRO"

The thing raor in anger and charge at Hiro only he teloport away as the thing crash into the metal door and burst open like a can of tune almost popeye the sailor eat spinit from teh can he pop open. Soon the dust cover the place as Hiro dust himself as the girl hug and kiss Hiro from being danger stundt.

Liv: "Hiro we though we lost you"

Saiko: "DON'T DO AGAIN I WANT OUR BOYFRIEND BE SAFE"

Harleen: "I like to see other girls you found"

Hiro: "I'm not gonna do it but in case and can't promishi"

**(End song)**

Once they done their hug, the creature man walk out in bloody mess and it face twist and torttin way as it eye hanging down that gross the girls out. Hiro is ready to finished when...

"HOW DARE YOU PRISON US"

*SMASH*

Someone burst out the cell room and attack the poor man as rip and tear in shred as they goup was horror before the dust clear to reavl an orange-skinned young extraterrestrial girl who has wild green hair, going down to her shoulders. She has white eyes and wears pink blush. She wears a silver headband, with silver shoulder pads, silver gauntlets, a white and black vest featuring a zebra stripe pattern and some green pants. She is tall and her figure is massive large hourglass.

Harleen: "Noist to self never make this crazy girl kill people and put on a leash"

The girl sigh as she streah her body.

"Aaaah Finally I free instead trap in the prsion"

"I was gonna free us if have if that thing crash in the door and broke it"

Another girl walk out as she an average, frumpy teenage girl with pale skin, green eyes, and short light brown hair. She wears a purple short sleeve buttoned shirt, gray skirt, white socks, and brown shoes. She taller and have massive large hourlgass as she dust herself.

"Well, you have to let me"

Hiro: "ahem"

The two turn to see Hiro as he wave his hand to get their attachine.

Hiro: "I'm not like to be rude but I like to said I trick that thing to break the door to free you two out the prison and well let say you two are cute when come fighting"

The two face blush as they felt their heart beating as they in love the boy.

Mad: "T-T-Thank you so kind. I'm Mad Harriet"

Casey: "I'm Casey Krinsky"

"What are all the noise?"

Stand out the a burst up doorway is a well-dressed person, appearing as that of a wealthy and successful pirate. She has a large belt secured around her waist, a blue jean bikini bottom, beaded necklaces around her neck and hips, pink frilled boots. She also wears a pink captain's jacket (with a large white frill over the neck and shoulder areas) over all of it, and golden small spherical earrings. On her head she wears a pink bicorne with a big pink feather on top and a golden hoop on the front of it, which has her long olive colored hair coming out from under it and reaching to her neck, with two tufts tied in pigtails. Her eyes are olive in color as well. She is taller and her figure is massive large hourglass. She spot the group as she sigh of this.

"You didn't tell me we be save by the rescue?"

Mad: "NO ONE ASK YOU OLIVE. BESIDE, IF WE KNOW THEN WE SUREN'T ASK YOU"

The woman name Olive just smile before walk over to Hiro as she place his face in her massive breast.

Olive: "You not tell me this kid save us? I think he so cute and handsome to be my lover and hope he can fuck me harder and longer"

Hiro about to answer when they hear moan from the creature be butre now alive as Hiro use he power to see no one else in the prison room.

Hiro: "We talk later and right now we need to leave this place."

So they rush out the now open door the thing came throguth as they hope they escape the crazy shit place.

**(Other place)**

Frankie and other are search for Hiro but unsaccess as they are outside in Courtyard but the different is there a cars, trucks and bues all pile or toush around as they are now sitting to wait while Frankie and Draculaura (who just flying around to search for their friends) are worry if they never find them until..

*Groan*

She hear a groan coming from Tari who rub her stomach while blushing embreass.

Tari: "Sorry I just have nothing to eat since we search a way out and not well"

Frankie understand how hungry they are but they knew Hiro is only one make bad food to good food and try they much it never same but in case they pack food just in case.

Frankie: *Holding out the sandwich* "Here sis you need more then we do"

Tari: "Thank you Frankie. I hope not be too much"

Clawdeen: "I not like it but we do we can to find other but this place like a maze or something because we haven't search singel soul that to rescue"

Cleo: "It hard to think if your lost in this place"

Lagoona: "But this place seem different like people degrisbe as someone change it. Pluse *lower her hand in the now empty fountare* there no water to fill"

Ari: "You like grow bigger, right?"

Lagoona: "Mm hm"

Abbey: "But there no water to fill you up"

Frankie: "Maybe there a water contral in somewhere place to find"

Then Draculaura came back in dispress look.

Draculaura: "No use I can't find them or Hiro. This place is really massive as someone build this"

Lagoona: "That just I said it mate"

Alice: "But how we find them"

Frankie: "Alice you came from your world, right?"

Alice: "Ya?"

Frankie: "Do you have a abillste to become giant?"

Alice: "No I only become one when I find a cake that read 'eat me' on it."

Clawdeen: "Don't you have Hiro power inside of you?"

Alice though about until it hit her.

Alice: "Of course how stupit of me. Hold on let me try something"

Alice conatra the abllite which soon she found she can as she grow bigger, bigger, bigger and bigger until she in giant form.

Alice: "Alright let see. *She look around until she spot something* I see something"

In the disten was strange looking creature running around as it grab the human like near by and eat it. Alice quickly shrink down to normal size and explane what she saw.

Alice: "I spot something in the distine I'm not sure but it look like a cat"

Ghoulia: "Cat? I never see a cat before"

Alice: "Well, this one stand on two leg and it arm streagh out and it eating the being near by"

Clawdeen: "I'm not sure of this but we need to leave before it find us"

Then they heard a song the play out of nowhere.

**(Cartoon Cat Official Song)**

Astrova: "What is that?"

Honey: "It sound like a cartoon music"

Gogo: "But it coming from?"

Then out nowhere, a tall figure burst out to reavel a 12 ft cat that have long arm and smile on it but the teeth cover what like a blood but the gum are bit fad and black. The thing have a cartoon eye that are huge and wide. The thing stared at the group while the girls are worry of the cat person is eather attack or waiting but they have no idea what the thing do.

Spectra: "What the plan?"

Frankie: "Not sure but we need to conitue our search"

Honey: "What about that thing?"

Frankie: "We leave it where it is it never harm us"

So they back away from the thing as they make sure they not make a sence. They just about home free when..

*SNAP*

Abbey have step on the twig cause the cat snap it head toward the group and all of sudden, a hand multible mursh out the ground and grab on the group as it watch the group be struggler to break free but it too strong as it grif on tight.

Clawdeen: "WHAT KIND OF SHIT IS THIS?"

Honey: "I don't like this"

Gogo: "WE NEED TO GET OUT"

Tari: "I don't like this"

Lelise: "I can try to zap this thing. *try to shock but no infeat* Guess it not work on it"

Doris: "Can't..break...free"

Draculaura: "I knew this is it"

Frankie: "We can't give up"

It seem it the end of the girls but as it seem it the end, the creature senite something out there as it back turn and without warning, a large avile fall from teh sky and smash or crash the cat as the hand retret back to the ground as the girls are free but puzzle what happen.

Clawdeen: "Is everyone okay?"

Cleo: "I though we are goner but thank ra we're save"

Lagoona: "But oh save us?"

Loona: "Hey look"

Loona point her claw finger to show two figure watching on top of the building as they stared at the group before they walk away.

Alice: "Sure we follow them?"

Frankie: "What chouce do we have beside this" *Point now crush cat lay dead*

Tari: "I don't like standing around and see it return back"

So they rush off to the near by building the figure enter a room show a filme on the white cloth but have blood sting and a row of chair and wheelchair shatter around as the place are have trash. They spot two figure that they are waiting for them.

Frankie: "Um thank for saving us back there we have no idea what is it"

Draculaura: "Ya we greatful if you haven't smash that thing we be goner"

"The only goner I wasn't save you I was crush you but I miss"

"Hey, at less they thank us if I wasn't ask you to save them"

"Ya, ya I really can't believe my dad have to babysit for you"

The first person walk out to reavel a look like a teenage girl her black hair all tie up purple/pink ribbin or something. she wear black clothing or something that be cover a red clothe with web on it. Her face are pale with shading on her eye cover and her lip is purple. She is taller and her figure are massive large hourglass and she is sexy goth girl ever.

"Sorry about her. She never have manner when she have her father side"

"Hey you be friend with my dad and now you have deal with me"

The other figure was a ghouls that her skin is pale purple, her eye are gold-yellowish, her lip are pink, her long blonde pony-tail reach her ass, she wear a black and white strip vest under purple roll up shirt with button up with purple tie. Her short black and white strip and her long purple stocking and black heel shoe she wear. Her look are taller and her figure are massive large hourglass. The look at her face seem not happy.

"Hey he agree me to watch you while he have business to tend to and you want to have fun since your bored out your mind then a strange portal open out of nowhere and you just jump in while I CHASE YOU AND NOW WE'RE TRAP GOD AWEFUL PLACE!"

"Hey, hey, hey don't lose your head for once. *Then her head sudden pop off while she chackle* The this is you have no brain to use it"

"Oh I have brain all right if you have not be rude"

The group are puzzle of what mistide going on.

Frankie: "Um, sorry to be rude and all but who are you two? I never see ghouls like before"

Lydia: "Oh sorry you have see this and stuff it so annory how to handle. My name is Lydia Deetz and the trouble maker-"

Beetly: "I'm not trouble maker just having fun you know. I'm Beetly Juice"

Honey: "Wait Beetly Juice? Your last name not happening be-?"

Beetly: "Beetlejuice yap that him he my pop and of coruse if you said his name three time it party time." *A party hat and blower apepar as she blow loud only stop by Lydia*

Lydia: "NO! No party and otehr stuff because we have enouch trouble we run into"

Gogo: "Is she like that all the time?"

Lydia: "You have no idea I be through. I make friend BJ and after met this perfect woman, they in love and I'm happy for him up until he ask me to watch his daughter while he have thing to tend to"

Frankie: "You know maybe she can join our school to learn thing or two about human and stuff since you two are a ghouls"

Lydia: "What? Oh hahahaha nononononono I'm a human but she is"

Cleo: "Human? But your-"

Lydia: "Ya I'm a gothie. But hey I'm looking for fun even we end up here"

Alice: "Well, we looking our friends and maybe we can look together"

Beetly: "That great idea"

Lydia: "I don't know"

Draculaura: "Our boyfriend will do anything to help you to get back home. He a smartest ever"

Beetly: "Oh is he hot? singel? or maybe handsome?"

Lydia: "We not look a boyfriend"

Clawdeen: "I hope he will help you two."

So they left the room and enter a hallway as they hope the other are okay.

**(Elsewhere)**

Wasabi: "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU HAVE TO JUST DONE IT"

In other place, the group is running away from who? Ealier, the group have search around and end up in the large dore opration room where there a chair that everyone sit and watch of the doctor s working on pastion which now abandon. However, while looking Fred goof off and play the old tool as he told he pretain he is a doctor as the group just know he be funny until Fred stab the white sheet until the sheet rod up to only reavel a corpte which is a alive and it piss off of what Fred did to it. They are now have beat one corpet until they encounter more of the and they have run off and soon end up in the Male Ward where all bed scatter around and there a mess of old stuff and everything are bad. Then the group grab everything they find and baritcat the door as they hide in teh room they can find. They wait it as the shadow figure are try to open as they bang on it until after minute banging, they leave.

Now they came out their hidding as they try to come up a plane.

Wasabi: "Okay, first thing is we are trap here"

Moxxie: "No shit sherlock"

Millie: "Moxxie dear be nice he try to think up"

Wasabi: "That the thing I don't have idea"

Malina: "Well, if he have no idea plan then we stuck here"

Beelzebub:" Darling, we can find way out, somehow"

Elle: "Hey I think my scanner pick up a hidden door way floor over there"

She point and indee there is a trap door leading somewhere below. The group are hover the trap door as Baymax open up the floor board as they look in to see a dark vorid around as Fred use his light to reavel a tunnel which turn out it a sewer.

Mouscedes: "It a sewer remind me a home."

Luna: "So do you think we go in?"

Wasabi: "Here a thing: One, this sewer is fillty. Sec, it gross and degusty. Lastly, I'M NOT GOING IN THERE"

Lucifer: "You have to even you are cleaning freak, you must do it for our group and exbashter Hiro"

Wasabi: "Fine"

So they jump in the hole as Fred light the way as the group walk throught the place where just few light are there but there darkness are all around. As they walking throught the sewer, they spot a large guy that have a chain wrap around his wrist, his body cover a red vein and look like bullt but his hand have long claw like as he looking around which the group are hidding behide the large pipe as the man walk away.

Azazel: "I never see that large man before. Must write it down" *She scriper down on her notebook*

Ember: "Shit this guy all buff up"

Kitty: "So what we do?"

Mallgon: "We have to get throught the sewer and advioe the big fella"

So they careful advoie the man as he walking around as he searching for something. While they sneak quitly, Baymax try to kept quiet while other are hide in the dark then they see the door just front of them.

Akeno: "There the door"

They rush to it only it lock

Juliet: "Great it lock"

Judgement: "Do you wish to rip it off?"

Wasabi: "And reist getting caught from that creepyman? No way"

Fred: What if I melt the lock"

Heather: "No I have better idea"

She pull out of paper clip and put in and pick lock it.

Heather: "This will easy to make les noise"

While she pick lock, Baymax saw Blitzo clute his stomach while holding his ass. 

Baymax: "Are you okay?"

Blitzo: "No I'm not, I just ate lot of chilli bean before we go there"

Moxxie: "You suren't eat that thing"

Blitzo: "Hey I can't help myself I can't stop eat it"

Millie: "Well hold on it so we escape"

Nillie: "She right"

Blitzo: "I can't"

Mallgon: "Will you zip it? You gonna give our pursite"

Blitzo: "Can't hold in"

Heater: "I almost got it there"

*FART*

Then a massive fart and gas fill the room as everyone hold their breathe.

Blitzo: "My bad"

Wasabi: "UGH let get going"

So they leave unawrea, Blitzo gas have drife toward the man as he walk pass and stop before he sniff it and growl himself.

"You were here, weren't you? Little pig. I'll find all of you whores"

**(Hiro group)**

While the group are running around in the maze place, Hiro and his new lovers group are walking in the hallway and advioe the pastion as they discover they was use a human and whatever happen to them, they no longer human anymore. They are enter some place called Drying Ground where the place are abandon as it place have water tower and building have demoniste and spray paint wrote on it as they pass it.

Harleen: "Man this place sure could do a home extrem over"

Scarah: "I hear this place will make the people go insainy if they try make them to kill themself"

Shego: "Please no I don't like to think of it while make me sick"

Hiro: "Don't worry Shego, I'll make sure no one make you do that"

Shego: *Blush* "Thank you"

They walk 5 minute in the Drying Ground until they came to unknowen place. The group spot a large place as it 4 foot story as it show the destruer of the building as they never see it before.

Liv: "Well this is new"

Once they found out the door is unlock, they enter to see large room of old building as it have paniting hang on the wall but it ruin of tear and soak up as moss cover it up. There stairway go one way while other go other way. Hiro group was amazing as they study there a furnitdert lay around, chine iteam lay around and broke and door hanging on while other door mostly knock down or be kick it. Olive eye wide as her eye somehow turn into dolloar sign but different look.

Olive: "Wow look this place someone is rich and it cost alot of bellie"

Zone-tan: "What?"

Harleen: "Why you think want belly since you have one"

Olive: "What? Oh you have no idea what I talk about. Well where I come from it like what you called a dollar but where I come from we said bellie for bounty or price for everything you have here or my world"

Hiro: "I see it like million dollar but different word you said"

Olive: "That right"

Flare: "Well, it seem it abandon and no one live here"

Saiko: "Well, we sure search something for why the place is abandon and why people sent here?"

Hiro: "Hm well there could be a library or a office"

So they search the place from room to room as minute pass they about to give up until Saiko shout out to other as they rush over to see Saiko pointing a room of office. There wasn't must but it enouch for them to find something.

Hiro: "Well so far there nothing to find clue"

Nadtha: "Hey don't give up they sure left something like tape rec or something"

Harleen:" You mean this?"

She hold that look like tape rec only it old version with tape inside as there be rec before.

Hiro: "Where did you find it?"

Harleen: "It hidding in the draw at the desk counter"

So the group all gather around the tape as Hiro press play button.

Dr. Laiuba: _"Testing, testing one two, is this thing on? Yes? Good okay. _*Couch* _So my name is Dr. Laiuba and I'm a owner of the this palce and well I have nothing to say but I'm glade this device is work good but I'm promishi I have update go on"_

Shego: "So he just try it out? That what Dr. Drakken could have"

Hiro: "He a evil?"

Shego: "Yes"

Hiro press fastfoward and play it.

Dr. Laiuba: _"Okay I got something you like to hear. Sometime ago, the team found a little girl lost in the wood when the one of the pastion wonder off until found this girl and told she her daughter but when we found out this not a little girl but something else. I and the other have best let the pastion care the girl even some reaston they behave perfect not I know of it but we have test on the girl and the pastion so we have farder update soon."_

*Click*

Zone-tan: "That the tape here"

Harleen: "Why stop where there bunt of them"

She show the three tap as Hiro place one in and play.

Dr. Laiuba: _"Test 1: I aware the test seem of the pastion somehow acting like a real mother as the woman seem clame as the other are act like real parent. The old man pastion somehow told the girl of his story the time when he was long his father took him to fishing at the ocean to caught his first fish and plan one day to open up his own store and job to caught big one. But it seem his life took turn to the worse when he have war trouble and kill people think them a shark that shark kill his father and there no one his family left poor fella. A lady somehow ask the cooker to let her bake cookie which puzzle as we try out if she posion but turn out she make just normal cookie and she share all the people even the girls. We was surprise of this as we never the pastion to have this behave they use to be before they have problem before end up here. We ask the girl her name which she don't have one the woman told me she name the little one Fallra Maellra name after her granmother. I hope we can study more of this marvlous girl"_

Liv: "Now this is strange for once"

Scarah: "I never hear someone cure the people as they are sick"

Hiro: "We not sure of this but we keep listen" *Hiro play rec again*

Dr. Laiuba: _"Okay day 3: three day ago, I decide to talk the girl if she remember her past and life strangely she say she not remember who she is or how she end up our world like she never be here before. I told her if she can think anything about the past but again she said she have no clue. I felt sorry for the girl but the pastion have not misbehave not one until one day they was return their stage. I was talking to the girl, when one our nurse panice of our pastion atacking the empoley as we rush over to see massive war zone as worker, kill or got hurt from the pastion I shock to see the guard kill or hurt and this I fear of to the day have come. Then the little girl Fallra sudden walk over to the woman near by. I shout out to her to come back or she be kill but she didn't as the woman saw her and grab ready to end poor girl when all of sudden she kiss the woman on her forhead and then she spoke to her say 'hello dear, where did you go?' I and the staff shocked like she didn't rememeber what happen like nothing going on. Fallra just talk a bit but be pick down and walk to the man and kiss him before go on other and soon everyone are happy to see fallra and no one have remember what happen around them or not know if that I realize that girl whoever she is, she not normal. I decide to try to study her kind and find out who is she and where she come from and why. I will update more"_

Saiko: "So what he say about the girl not a normal person. But what he mean?"

Hiro: "Not sure but I thinking something about this place must force to shut down for some reasion but we have two tap I don't we get near a clue."

Olive: "Well, maybe there sure be more arond of place"

Hiro: "That good thinking"

Kevta: _"Hey kid"_

Hiro: _"Yes Kevta?"_

Kevta: _"I hate to bother but I sencetine someone here and we;re not along"_

Hiro: "Girls I think we have company because we're not along"

Soon, they are scatter to hide while other are grab iteam to make weapon to beat someone up as they hear a footstep coming closer and closer as they stop in front of the door. They waiting and waiting as the nob jiggle and twisting the knob as the door slowly open the door as the shadowly show on the floor as the figure step but as they took three step...

Hiro: NOW"

Hiro and other jump on the person and beating up they can and Liv use her power to make rope appear and tie them up as Zone-tan flip the switch only reavel a woman which happen she have one large eye. She wear a doctor clothe and her long skit and shoe. Her hair is black in pony tail. she is tall and her figure are massive large hourglass. She struggler to free herself.

"HEY WHAT GIVE LET ME GO"

Saiko: "Why are you sneak up on us? Are you the evil doctor?"

"NO I'M NOT! But I'm a doctor in case you have trouble"

Hiro: "Then why you here?"

"We have end in this place some reastion"

Then a woman enter the room but the thing is, her bottom half have a snake part. The woman is a part of the lamian species; a half humanoid, half serpent, monster. She has a long, white serpentine body descending from her waist with long waist length silver hair. Her upper body is humanoid, shapely and lithe with large, bright red eyes. She wears a black mesh skin suit under a strapless, white cupped bralette. She wears the mesh to protect her skin from the sun. At her neck is a posture choker, white with gold accents and red gems to match the rest of her outfit. Her sleeves hang low on her shoulders and span around her like a shawl. She wears a black skirt with a red, black and white tunic-like fabric over it with white panels on her hips. Atop her head is a nurse cap. Her tail end has red and gold cuffs. Her figure are massive large hourglass even her part are long as too.

The other is a woman who has waist length brown hair that spikes down, with an ahoge on the top of her head. She has green eyes, wears a red dress with 3 or 4 tails, and a flame design on the bottom. There are long, dark feather-like attachments on the shoulders. Underneath, she wears a purple bustier, with a red heart on the garterbelts which holds up her long purple stockings that ride up her thighs. She also wears purple elbow gloves, red heels, and a black collar. She is taller and her figure are massive large hourglass she got. She is hold a staff that Hiro felt a evil power coming from the staff and worry if it will do harm to everyone.

The third woman has very long blue hair that reaches even to the back of her knees and magenta eyes. Her Taimanin suit is a purple bodysuit with gold accents on the clothes' edges, golden pasties on the tips of her breasts, an opening on the middle of her bust, silver armored gauntlets and leggings. She is tall and her figure are massive large hourglass as the catsuit hugging tight.

The next one is a woman who wears a blue cap on her head with a white, metal piece in the front, with her religious symbol stylishly engraved into it. She wears a white, tight, bodysuit underneath her long blue dress, with a purple cloth wrap on the left side of her body and a long white ribbon with a yellow detailed design upon it. She also wears a beige corset around her waist, as well as brown calf high-heel boots. She is taller and has massive large hourglass.

The next one is a woman who has Long bright blue hair, and light brown eyes. Her primary and common attire is a large white lab coat which she keeps open since she is the school nurse. Under the lab coat, she wears a pink strapless top which is openly laced down the middle that reveals a large amount of her massive cleavage and a very short brown skirt. She is tall and her figure is massive large hourglass.

The next one is a mature woman who wear a long black strapless dress with lavender frills, red high heeled boots and a big black top hat with white floral decor. She has a pink bat tattoo on her left bicep and a watch on her left wrist, and wears pink nail polish on her fingernails. She still has her signature parasol, and also carries a stuffed animal resembling Kumashi with her. Additionally, she now wears her hair in multiple spiral braids on the back of her head. She also foating in inch from the ground. She also taller and her figure is massive large hourglass.

The next one is a girl wears an almost-plain long-sleeved white polo shirt with a red bow tie, plus a pale yellow colored vest and a miniskirt that looks exactly like the school's uniform skirt. Kurumu also wears white baggy seifuku sailor fuku schoolgirl uniform socks and plain black dress shoes. She tall but her figure is massive large hourglass even her breat bounce when she move.

The last two are the the girl who has light skin. Her hair is a golden blonde, with the locks being styled into several curly strands, with bangs that cover only one side of her face, the other side being pulled back and tied with a blue scrunchie. Messy curly locks of hair frame the sides of her face. Her irises are a radiant sky blue with light pupils, while her eyelashes are somewhat thick and rounded. She wearing her school uniform, except with a yellow cardigan instead of a blazer, plaid blue skirt, a white collared shirt with a red bow tie, knee-high grey socks and brown loafers. She wears two small round piercings on her ears. She is tall girl and her figure are massive large hourglass.

The last woman who dresses in the garb typical of Shinigami, though she lets her robes hang loose for her ample bosom to be revealed. She wears a thin golden necklace tucked between her cleavage and a long pink scarf over her shoulders. In addition, her lieutenant's armband is worn on her uniform's sash, as opposed to around the arm. She carries her Zanpakutō behind her back. She is tallest and her figure are massive large hourglass.

The group are now look at the people or monster are all woman as Hiro realize they from the other world.

Hiro: Really? We sorry about it but we also lost here for looking the people they be capture.

Saphentite: "It fine and we're glade for someone are here. Oh sorry about it I'm Saphentite Neikes and the one you capture is Nurse Hitomi Manaka"

Hitomi: "I like to say hello but can someone free me?"

Hiro: "Sorry about that. *Untie her* We thought your intruder or the creature we run into but your not like other as your too cute to be one"

Hitomi blush as she giggle like a little girl.

Hitomi: "Thank you your so kind to said nice thing."

Saphentite: "Over here are Nyx and Melpha"

Melpha: "It nice meet you sut nice demon you are"

Hiro: "You know what I am?"

Melpha: "Of course and I must said your handsome man you are"

Hiro: "And you are sexy woman you are"

Melpha: *blush* "Why your so cute"

Hiro know Nyx who nervous and scare.

Hiro: "Hey you okay?"

Nyx: "Y-Y-Yes"

Hiro: "You are not okay. Is there something wrong?"

Nyx: "No I fine"

Hiro not believe her so he use his mind power to look in and shock her life are mess and hurtful.

Hiro: "Holy shit.. You be pick on?"

Nyx: "H-H-How you know?"

Hiro: "I have power to look people mind and I understand your lost mother even I have real parent but lost somewhere and be adpote from people and brother until I lost not just parent but my adopte brother too. I want revenge but I know that not I want it and I have thank my friends show me the right path to take and I hope to help you follow the rigth path"

Nyx burt in tear and hug Hiro before kiss him on his lip.

Nyx: "Thank you so must I'm so happy"

Saphentite: "Wow your are kind to help women. This here is Aki Nijou"

Aki: "I'm happy to meet you young man"

Hiro: "Same to you and must say your hot and cute you are"

Aki: "Oh thank you and I like to know you better"

Saphentite: "This is Perona as you can see she have power make people do negavite and she act like a ghost."

Hiro: "Really? I think she cute for be a ghost"

Perona: Wow your have nice word to me for call me cute Horhorhorhorohr"

Saphentite: "This is Rinko Akiyama. She fight demon and protect the people."

Rinko: "I hope you can help us the trouble we have"

Hiro: "We can and I like your skill if you show us your moved and I can teach you my"

Rinko: "You really do that?"

Hiro: "For hot woman like you ya"

Rinko: "That kind you make there"

Saphentite: "This one is Kurumu Kurono"

Hiro: "Is she Succubus? Because I like her help her kind to mate that I read about them"

Kurumu: "You really do that? I so happy to be with you"

Hiro: "I can try help you no matter what"

Saphentite: "The last two are Galko and Rangiku Matsumoto"

Hiro: "Well I say you cute for your look you got there."

Galko: "*Giggle* "Thank you kindly"

Hiro: "I beileve there a good and bad spirte where you come from"

Rangiku: "That right"

Hiro: "I can tell I can see spirte and ghost even I can help you the trouble and I like to said your hot for the protecter"

Rangiku: "I happy you said kind thing"

Once Hiro and other inturde themself, Hiro told his life and past and the thing he have to do after he finished his story.

Nyx: "I never hear it before"

Melpha: "If you like add more girls, we can join your harem and help you since you are helping us"

Galko: "I happy to have someone nice to me"

Kurumu: "Finally I have a husband"

Shego: "Uh, you know Hiro told you there gonna be a group of froce trying to stop us for breaking forbidden realateship rule, right?"

Kurumu:" If they do *turn into ture form* I'LL RIP THEIR DICK OUT AND SLAT IN PIECES"

Perona: "HORHOROHOR I will make them negavite on them"

Liv: "Not be rude, but we need to regroup Hiro team and find a way to save people and get out"

So they walk out as they spot a elevator it was old and not work in oprate but that don't stop them to go forward.

Hiro: "Okay this gonna be tricking to fix this thing work again. *Working on the contral* Now if I wirer here and...THERE"

Soon the door open and as Hiro check all over the it and singel it clear.

Hiro:" Okay we need go four after time I don't think it carry all our weight"

Shego: "Are you so you not just called us fat?"

Hiro: "No?"

Shego: "Just checking and if you do called us fat, I can get fat if you like"

Hiro: "We're talk later"

So the four go in and the elavator take them to the top as the other wait to bring them up.

**(5 minute later)**

At last it was them as Hiro, Liv, Roise and Zone-tan step in and the elevator increas up as they look trought the case door to see a mess of the place as they reach the top as the three as Hiro about to step out only his new ear pick up a strange sound as he look up and using his seeing eye as spot the part is straging out.

Harriet: "Hiro? What wrong?" *Walking toward him*

Hiro: "GET BACK!"

*SNAP*

The cable make loud snap case the girls back up as the elevator and Hiro fall in the darkness below.

Lovers: "HIRO"

Hiro knew he need to get out as he clime up the door roof and clime out and lok around to grab on to as the bottom of death are closer but last minute he grab the cable and stop himself while the shaft fell and crash in the dark below. Hiro hanging for while until he stared to clime as he pass the floor after floor after floor until he spot the top and he climb as the group see Hiro but just he about to reach the top when a loud creeak noise as he and the group glar up see a cable is breaking apart as Hiro know this. But when Hiro try to heach the case door, the cable give way and Hiro once again fell. however, just Hiro though it end of him when his tail be grab someone hand as Hiro felt it. He soon pull up and on the floor as Hiro shook out his cobweb.

Hiro: "What? Who?"

"I believe the word you looking for is thank you?"

Hiro turn to see three personin front of him. The first is a pale white woman she wearing nothing but laxer binkie and a skull she wear on her ear. Her white long hair reach her knee and wear a laxer boots. She is tall and her body is overbloated as she didn't mind of it. The sec is a woman wearing tightsuit all over even boot. Purple hair just leingh to her cheek. and red eye and beauitful skin. She is tall and her figure is massive large hourglass. The third person wear a magenta coat with some thematic elements. Her stark white hair is now framed with purple highlights, and she has her hair in a ponytail. She wears gothic "Eye of Horus" styled eye makeup and golden earrings. A bag hanging her waist. Her height are taller and bigger while her figure are massive large hourglass. Last one is a asian girl she have a black hair tie in twin pony, she wear a white T-shirt. Her pink hoodie has light orange, yellow, and white stripes on it. Also, her hair is now longer and is kept in pigtails. She wears long socks with orange and yellow stripes that go up to her knees. She wears pink tennis shoes. Her Asian facial features are more pronounced. She is taller and have massive large hourglass figure.

Hiro: "Um, thank you four for saving me from death but I like to know who you four?"

Lady Death: "Well as you know I'm Lady Death and the botwoman name Motoko Kusanagi along the two is Julie Yamamoto and Charmcaster" 

Hiro: "Nice to meet all of you. *Turn to Motoko* So botwoman mean your a cyborg?"

Motoko: "Yes I use be a human but now I be change into cyborg for my life. Just wish I be real human"

Hiro: "You know I can help you on that for I not just a Kanbanoni but as smart kid who build thing and I can make you way better"

Motoko: "T-Thank you Hiro"

Julie: "So can you tell us this place?"

Hiro: "This place use for people have mental problem and end up here and me and other found this tape rec that explane about the girl name Fallra who not normal girl useing some kind and power to cure them. But I'm not sure if they have know of it?"

Lady Death: "I know that girl she can cure everyone but not the way she do."

Hiro: "How?"

Lady Death: "She can make everyone have illine problem but she can drain the pyhco reatie she can but if she ot with someone, then this will the person go back when they once was"

Hiro: "I see"

Julie: "That explare why the people are like that"

Charmcaster: "Well, for one thing is someone be stupit enouch to sent here for treatment that all I said-*she sudden grab the punch and listen like it talk to her* No I'm not that person to live her. *Listen* Of course how else we end up here in the first place"

Hiro: "Is she talking her punch?"

Julie: "She like that since Ben, Gwen and Kevin fight her and she use to be good guy but now she back being evil"

Hiro: "Really?"

Hiro then snap his finger as the puch vanshine"

Charmcaster snap out her though.

Charmcaster: "What? Why?"

Hiro: "I believe your welcome and that puch is curse and I read about in the book and I can find your better one"

Charmcaster: Oh um okay?"

Hiro: "So now the shift of out of order, how am I get to the other?"

Juile: "Maybe take a stair?"

Julie point at the door that read 'STAIR' on it.

Hiro: "Oh that great. Just I'm worry if there anything in there"

Motoko: "Notihng will pop out there. *open the door as the zombie like scream at her* Okay maybe I spoke to soon."

She fire at the thing as it lay there before they enter and walk up stair and open teh door and soon he reuion his new lover and intrudue the newer lovers. Once done, they walk throught the hallway as they know the place change around it as they know it be run down. Then He and the other felt something or someone are around the corner so they crept quiet and ready to punt and if that don't work, then they have to brawl. So when they see a shadow getting closer, he and other jump out and ready only be hit something sticky as he look at who did and realize it was his other lover.

Hiro: "Girls"

Hiro Lovers: "HIRO"

Honey pull Hiro down from her as she hold him hard as Hiro sink in as Honey felt it as she pull out and kiss him.

Honey: "We are so worry about you."

Hiro: "I'm glad you found me"

Gogo: *Slap on Hiro head* "Don't you ever do that again"

Hiro: "OW you don't have to hit me hard for that"

Frankie look at other people.

Frankie: "Hiro who are they?"

Before Hiro could ask, Harleen push as she rush to Lelise and Doris.

Halreen: "GIRLS YOUR HERE"

Leslie/Doris: "HARLEEN"

The three hug as Scarah came up and happy they know each other. Hiro then introdue to the the rest as they about to left only be hear sound coming toward them as they hide. They spot the Large creature carry what look like a large haxsaw on it back and a sawblade for the bone and the last is a chainsaw. It spot the group and roar at them while charging.

**(Vs. Ridley - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

Hiro: "WATCH OUT"

They dogode the creature fist as Perona try to use her Devil Fruit Negative Hollow but as it throught it, the creature roar in anger torn.

Perona: "W-W-What? Why my power not working on this thing?"

Rangiku: "Maybe it have to do with the coruptin mind they be here for while"

Hiro: "Why?"

Rangiku: "Because they are like soul but with mind and if something make end up like this, Then they become one of Hollow"

Hiro: "So they like Human?"

Rangiku: "Yes and I'm Afraid they are goner"

Honey: "I'm not sure it ture maybe there other people have yet be one sooner or later"

Hitomi: "WELL, MAYBE LESS TALKING AND MORE FIGHTING? *SMASH* EEEKKKKKK"

Gogo: "SHE RIGHT AND FOR REC, WE NEED GET RID OF THIS THING"

Saiko: "Tari go hide while I deal this shit"

Tari: "Okay"

AS Tari hide, Saiko grab her hammer and charge at the thing as she swing her hammer while jumping in the air and brought it down but it struck hard as she shaking all around.

Tari: "It didn't felt it"

Saiko: Y-Y-Y-You think?"

Rinko and Shego try use their pwoer and sword but they knock out and struck on the wall hard and they slide down to the floor.

Shego: "This isn't get us no way"

Rinko: "I'm more aware of this but we need to find it weak spot."

Kurumu: "AND BRAY TO TELL HOW?

Just Rinko was about to explane the plan, when...

*POP*

*BANG*

A fizzy orb land on the creature back and let out a loud pop and bang cause the creature scream in pain as blood and fleash rain on the group as the long metal pipe pole shot out no where and slam strange through the chest where use a heart is as the thing fell and crash on the ground.

**(End Battle)**

Everyone was shock they see.

Gogo: "where this pole came from?"

Honey: "But that firework as well it pretty who made it"

"Well that be us"

Out of shadow was two person who the hroup saw it coming. The first one is a tall woman who has very long purple hair that reaches down to her waist and bangs that barely overlap her red eyes, as well as a semi-straight ahoge. She wears the uniform of the Student Council, black as opposed to the usual white. Her original uniform displays her impressive cleavage and has a shortened skirt, but after Hitomi Hitoyoshi arrives at the school, she modifies Medaka's uniform to cover her breasts and lengthens the skirt. Her figure are massive large hourglass. The sec, is a pony woman all dark purple her hair she have a shave like punk. She also wear a armor suit which her tail appear and her Light emerald eye have a scare on right side of the eye, her horn seem broken. Her figure are massive large hourglass as her stomche bloated outward as she been eating for a while.

Gogo: "So you did this?"

"We did"

"It the only way to be near Hiro"

Hiro: "You know me?"

Medaka: "We hear about you as you have power to awake the people that will be joiing your harem in the future. I'm Medaka Kurokami and this here is.."

Tempest: "Tempest Shadow but my real name was Fizzlepop Berrytwist"

Hiro: "Your real name make you cute and sexy" 

Tempest: *Blush* "T-T-Thank you Hiro for nicest thing you say"

Honey: "So what we do now?"

Medaka: "If you plan gonna free the people, we already free them as they are safe"

Clawdeen: "Really? Thank Hex for that"

Lagoona: "So that left is regroup the other"

Tempest: "There a pathway we discover on our way so we need to get out this place"

Hiro: "Well, lead the way girls"

With that the two lead while the other follow in the secret pathway and hope the other are doing okay.

**(Other)**

Fred: "PUSH HARDER WASABI"

Wasabi: "I'M PUSHING HARDER FRED"

The other group have escape the more creatures as they end up in the Laundry Room where all dirty clothe on the cart and the machine will wash and dry but dud the run down it stop working for long time. As they barritcat the doorway, the other are worry about the other that are out there as they hope they are okay.

Modeus: "I want to have sex but nooooo we be split from our lovers and our sisters and I WANT HIM IN BED!

Justice: "Whoas chilllax girl we get it but you can't scream which there be more out there and you think have sex from out lover and not ourself safety?"

Modeus: "Sorry I stress out for now of not be Hiro"

Lucifer: *Annoyed* "Listen here we all do but we have to wait for our lover be back and hope the other are okay as well"

Luna: "I hope they are okay. I hope Honey okay too. She show me and Clawdeen how she make clothe and I like to make it"

Loona: "I hope there part of him and sisters left but *looking sad* I never told about my Syphilis"

Baymax scane and found her Syphilis

Baymax: "You have a really Syphilis have you find cure?"

Loona: "No because Dad have not give me a cure"

Baymax: "I have cure for Syphilis if you like to"

Loona: "REALLY?"

Baymax: "Yes"

Loona got undress not care of the other cover their eye but girls not look at her. Baymax armor disappear as using his finger to squirt all over her body fur. Once he done, Loona felt the Syphilis gone as Baymax told she no longer have Syphilis as she hug Baymax.

Loona: "Thank you Baymax"

Baymax: "Your are very welcome"

Then...

*CREAK*

*STOMP*

The group hear a noise as they ready to find until a secret pass open and they see Hiro along the other and newer member as the group are happy to see each other. Once Hiro inturdust done, Hiro explane about the the two have free the people and now they have a way to escape the place but they have to find out what going on.

Wasabi: "Are you sure you want to find out what going on in this place?"

Hiro: "We have to and if we don't, Then someone will be capture again"

Fred: "But Hiro this palce give us a creep"

Clawdeen: "We have to"

Hiro: "Right"

Hiro still have pokemon as he found what he looking for and throw in the air as a female anthro Richu. She wear Jean and black shirt that said _'I like to suck you'_ her fur are brown, black and white and her tail are giant with bit zig-zag, her ear crave like moon, her cheek dot is yellow that spark come off and her longest black hair reach to the ankle. She is tallest and her figure are massive large hourglass. She spot Hiro and smile.

Rachel: "So your are master everyone talk about eh? I'm inpress you have nice and kind heart you have there. I'm Rachel Joule and if you need help, just look up for me."

Hiro: "Nice to meet you Rachel it lovely name for sexy woman"

Rachel: *giggle/blush* "Thank"

Hiro: "Right now we need to find the place that cause people turn into monster and we need to find where they make it"

Rachel: "You can count me"

She light up and enter the secret passway.

**(Secret pass)**

While they explore the secret passway, Hiro explan to the other what he up to and met the other new lovers and Frankie intrudoue two new person as Beetly eye on Hiro as she try to talk but only Lydia pull back from her.

Lydia: "Beet, why do you have to talk him even your a ghost and let not forget your troubler maker like your dad"

Beetly: "Well you much know Lyd I have told he the one to help the beetl kind for long last ever and there no way he say no to me"

Hiro: "Who is your father beet?"

Beetly: "My dad name is Betelgeuse and well he is Tricker and mischievous but I'm more then him"

Hiro: "So his name is Beetlejuice and I learn about your kind and I like be with you along Lydia since she don't find right person and I can be her lover"

Lydia was took back at this as her face all red as she smile of joy feeling.

Lydia: "T-T-T-That great but are you-"

Hiro:" I'm a Kambaoni and I'm can held myself but if I'm trouble, my friends and lover will be there for me"

Cleo: "Um hate to break up your new member lover Hiro but I think we came dead end"

Hiro watch in front and see a wall have not be build to open a door or passway.

Hiro: "This look bad but I think Baymax and Doris will have to break it down"

Doris: "Way a head of you"

She turn into Giganta and Baymax walk up next to Doris. Soon they rear back and punch the wall as it crumble down as smoke cover bit as the group walk out as the room revel a massive large lab room with equite part, tools, metal table strape and lot more there is equite tools and in center are large orb machine and in orb glass are look like a human or something as Hiro spot a pale woman with long black Hair cover her body. He spot a tape as he walk to other to listen as he place in teh devie and play it.

Dr. Laiuba: _"Well thing not look good everything wil perfect for the girl Fallra it never sure be like this. It all started we let their friends and family to me them and they happy they are okay but we told them about the strange behaver from the girl as she cure them but we not know that so we have to keep them for furder test to see what happen. Then he came along Dr. Jania show up and he change everything like fire some of stuff and replace newer one. Sperat the outside world and exbarist on Fallra and the poor girl be torter even the other pastion have same fact. Soon, every pastion go strange behave, they are like a monster and riping and tear the new staff while the old one live. I think Dr. Jania have do with it so I'm gonna do that no one sure do. If you find this and hear this, then you know I'm already die to save her. I hope someone anyone save her" *CLICK*_

Saiko: "T-T-THAT HORRORABLE"

Wasabi: "I CAN'T BELIEVE SOMEONE DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS"

Fred: "I KNOW THAT LIKE HORROR MOVIE WE ARE NOW IN"

Loona: "IF I SEE THIS GUY I'LL RIP HIM UP"

Hiro: "We know but now we need a plane"

Gogo spot Honey at the table lab as she hear her eating something while her body swelling up. Gogo walk over to see what Honey doing.

Gogo: "Honey? What you doing?"

Honey: *turn to face Gogo* "Oh nothing"

Gogo: "Nothing?"

Honey: "Well, I found this pizza box"

She show a large pizza that said Little Caesars of Hot and Ready on it.

Gogo: "Where you find it?"

Honey: "It on the desk"

*COO*

Gogo: "What was that?"

Honey: "Nothing-HEY"

Sudden, Shego grab something in Honey back and pull out to reavel a organe blob with black eye and have a mouth as it make a slapping sound as it coo the noise it made.

Shego: "What is this?"

Honey: "I found this fella in the glassdome and I can't let it thing trap in forever it sooooooo cute"

Nadtha: "Oh you just found SCP-999"

Wasabi: "SCP-what?"

Nadtha: "It short for Special Containment Procedures or SCP Foundation it the secret gorvite that no one will find about the creatures are roaming around as they exbarite as they make sure if it safe or danger. But there other who want to destory the SCP in there way"

Fred: "How you know?"

Nadtha: "I use to be part of it and then I somehow end up in here some reastion"

Frankie: "Really? I never know about that place before"

Nadtha: "Well, I'm Afraid it serport be secret and now it seem this fella like you"

Then SCP-999 drop down and hope over to Honey as she giggle of joy.

Honey: "I like this fella. I'll called you Jonlla"

Saiko: "What so about this slime thing?"

Jonlla then jump over and land on Saiko Pink hair as it coo in joy as Saiko look piss off.

Saiko: HEY GET IT OFF OF ME YOU SLIME PIECE OF-"

Then Saiko stop as the strange feeling warm all over her body.

Saiko: "What this feeling? *Spot Jonlla* Why there cute you so cute"

Clawdeen: "What just happen?"

Nadtha: "Oh I forgot mentin about their power. SCP-999 have abillie to make people who are down in teh dump or not have good day, this little guy can cheer them up and their trouble melt away"

Tari: "WOW I WANT IT TO TRY"

Tari grab Jonlla as she felt happy fill inside.

Tari: "Wow I felt happy and joy"

Saiko: "Ya, so beauitful and joy"

Lagoona: "How long it wear off?"

Nadtha: "Only about minute but then again I'm more open to know about the SCP or the creature like you girls"

Cleo: "Hey no one will be subtest for you"

Nadtha: "I'm joking"

Hiro: "OKay enouch joking around, let just go and see what this place have store for us"

Harleen: "No need to because I found something"

They spot Harleen hold look like a lever as she pull it which the machine make a hiss noise as one the orb glass open up where the woman in as she fell if Hiro haven't caght her as he study her. It seem she gone throught the torriest which she beat it, whip it, cut, slap and more for intendume how this mad man did poor thing.

Hiro: "Good work Harleen we sure bring her with us. *looking at Baymax* Can you carry her Baymax? We need to bring her away from this place"

Baymax: "Of course Hiro I can carry her to protect her"

So Baymax carry the woman as the are ready to leave until..

*HISS*

A green mist sudden spill out of the vent as the door close while the other close as well.

Wasabi:" WE'RE TRAP"

Rinko: "We need to get out of here"

Kitty: "I can use my power to to escape but I can't bring all at once"

Beetly: "I have better idea"

Beetly then snip her finger as a key appear as it unlocked the door as even one rush out as they are safe but for Hiro he didn't see where he going as he trip the wire and knock out as the group exit as the door slam shut behind them.

Frankie: "Is everyone are okay?"

Abbey: "I fine but never see someone want to capture us"

Catty: "I'm not good escape the room if you think I stand there"

Olive: "Well, good thing the prison don't have green mist like that or I never be free"

Then..

Draculaura: "Wait where Hiro?"

Everyone shocked that Hiro didn't make it as he still back in the room but now the door refue to open as the group now lost the leader.

Tari: "Oh no what we gonna to do?"

Saiko: "I can break it open" *Taking out her hammer*

Saiko swing it and slam on the door but she force back and knock her back and groan in pain.

Ghoulia: "I don't think that hammer work that door made out of steel and titanite"

Moanica: "So what we do then?"

Clawdeen: "Hiro want us to escape this place as want to find out who is behind this skeem"

So they contiue on their journgy to escape the place even Hiro told they need who behind it as they hope they know he be okay.

**(Hiro Mind)**

Kevta: **"Hey kid awake up"**

Hiro groan of the voice as he open his eye as he realize he is in his temple mind where Kevta sitting on teh ground while cross his arm and leg this make Hiro puzzle of this.

Hiro: "My head. What Happen?"

Kevta: **"Your unconstine by the green gas I not sure what going on, but my guess is we are trap and we have be prison or something"**

Hiro was shock this.

Hiro: "Really? But what about-"

Kevta: **"They are safe for now. Right now we need plan our next moved so we need to meet up the other and not forget find out who is behind"**

Hiro: "So how I do that? It will be milcial to figure out the next plan"

Kevta: **"Your figure out but right now we have company"**

**(Dreamscape end)**

Hiro groan as his eye blind by the light as he shook his head to make his vishion clear as he now strap in the table where there old tools equitem next to him. Hiro clamly look around as he in room where it seem a Sertery Room where there are blood stain on the floor, the curtine, on the other table and there a old machine what seem working which Hiro puzzle how the place have electrai as someone may stole power or hook up to steal power. Hiro though about to try to see if there any more thing this place have when a door open make Hiro turn to the person walk in as the light show a 30 man have wrinkle on his face, a old lab coat all tron up,he wear a brown vest over blue shirt and a black pant with shoe. He have a brown hair with grey show on his hair. His look are mess as he have whatever cause this make like a zombie look with bloody mess on him as Hiro knew whoever this person is may or not behind the the kidnape and exbriste who know what. The person smile while looking at Hiro.

"Well, well the pastion is awake I though I have do go ahead to exbarite on you but I guess now you wake, I can tell my name for I am Dr. Laiuba"

Hiro now know this person is Dr. Laiuba who toruest poor girl back then and he somehow alive. Dr. Laiuba walk over as he look through the tools equite while talk to Hiro.

Dr. Laiuba: "Your so smart to coming here and you took away my subtests as I about to study them and xbraite on them to what make them tick and I not happy of it"

Hiro now understand what he getting at as he contuie to listen.

Dr. Laiuba: "All I want it to make sure the pastion are never cure as they are nothing but aniamal nothing but blood thrighty animal who are courd monsters even they are better they are. I however not let that happen for Justein serve they all said but for me Justince are never be serve even they will pariste and they are not be like they sure be. *Picking up a metal hammer* But you, oh you have something ever since you step in this place but what what make you special?"

He slam the metal hammer on Hiro hand hard while Hiro train to not feel pain as Dr. Laiuba took a drill like and drill in Hiro arm as blood splat everywhere. Hiro clamely not to show Dr. Laiuba his pain as Dr. Laiuba done drilling as his smile fade to frown.

Dr. Laiuba: "Look at you you didn't scream not a peep. I knew your special but I'm not let you go and wonder the world no I'm gonna keep you here forever and exbarite and maybe you can be my fave pasteion. *Turning his back* I know this come to this but you have take my subtest who she have power to make cure as I make sure that not gonna happen as you took away from me"

Hiro mind click as he realize the woman was a girl she be exbrasite and trap in the glass orb but since then she now grow up and now Hiro will do everything to protect her.

Dr. Laiuba: "Now you will be my replacemit so now I can to torrtuiest you until you are broken"

Hiro frown for he will not be broken since he never be break and never loose himself. Hiro spot a what look like a sawblade that can cut throught bone while Hiro idea pop in his head to make escape and caught up to other. So slowly and carefuly using his tail snake way to the sawblade and careful life it up without make a noise as Dr. Laiuba talking.

Dr. Laiuba: "Even I break you, you will never see your family or friends again as I will make sure to see that but for now *turn as he hold a siryin* it time you to be subtest"

He walk over to Hiro as he held the siryinte ready to inject it. But just he about to inject, Hiro throw and chuck the sawblade on torso and he switch on as a loud wroding sound start up and Hiro push the sawblade to slit him while Dr. Laiuba shout in pain while Hiro use his other tail to hold him as blood fly everywhere from floor, wall and on the table Hiro soon cover blood as he contiue cut Dr. Laiuba until Hiro finished for have Dr. Laiuba now in half as he lay on the floor as he weesing and panting as his bottom half lay on the as blood float out the body. Hiro using his streant rip the strap off and broke the table and he us his heal his wound. Once heal, he walk over to Dr. Laiuba as he clawed away and it look sad and embress to Hiro so he us his tail and stop his track and pick him up.

Dr. Laiuba: "P-P-P-Please you have no gut to kill me even you are just a boy"

Hiro frown before he spoke.

Hiro: "No I'm no human. *Eye change to silver* **I'm a Kambaoni**"

After said it, Hiro grab near by tool and shove it in Dr. Laiuba tample head as he screaming inpain before he when limp. Hiro stared at the body before Kevita spoke.

Kevta: "**Hey kid clame down I know you hate killing thing but you have to know the world will fuse to other world and we have encouter the villains that have no mercy even some do but I understand you hate it but it have to be done or else there sure be many people will hurt, kill or die."**

Hiro wipe the tear that streamling down on his cheek and smile.

Hiro: "Your right and I want to be that way. I want to helpt o guild me"

Kevta: **"Hope I can help kid now we need other to caught up"**

Hiro nod and rush over to the dorr that steal shut tight. Hiro spot a vent and claw in.

**(Vent)**

Inside vent, Hiro claw through the vent as he wonder where it may take him to he hope it lead to other and hope he right. As he claw throught the vent, he hear something that coming up ahead so Hiro claw faster as he can which soon he spot a vent gard as he peek throught. In strange room he never see before there three figure as Hiro know the Doctor but other two are nurse and doctor? They are talking each other about something.

Plague Doctor: "I sume that you have not talk me about what we doing with human?"

Nurse: "We have to and we need to make them sure no one will be sick again for the world be better"

Doctor: Ya, it um...speciel cure that make them better as they will turn back to human in no time even we have to find the right cure"

Plague Doctor: Everytime we make cure and us on the sick people, they change as if they are monsters and no singel of cure"

Nurse: "It will be okay Doctor why you go to your lab and try to find the right while we have to..check up something"

Plague Doctor look at the two and stared at them for while before he nod it.

Plague Doctor: OKay I will"

He leave and room in silince until the nurse make groan.

Nurse: "I can't believe I have to put up with him"

Doctor: "Well he is friendly one"

Nurse: "HE NOT! He only one can make people into monster I have not finished yet but that soon change for once everyone into my army, I will have revenge on the one who did me that boy and Liv Amara"

She rip of the mask and hat (Not what it call for the hosaptel they wear) to reavel a blonde hair woman as Hiro realize who was as the woman angry curse herself.

Doctor: "Clame down Di you know we have play along"

Di: "I know Chris but I need to make him believe everyone is sick but he not know and he think he cure the cures but he not know he making monster postion and when I no longer need him, no one can stop us and not even Big Hero 6 as well"

Hear this Hiro must find his teammate and fast he just gona leave when he Accidentally kick glass bottle cause the two hear a noise.

Chris: ":WHat was that?"

Di: "Someone is spying on us go and get them"

Chris use his power to buff up and rip the vent and look in to see..

*SQUEEZ*

Chris: "AAAAHHHHHHHHH"

a rat just run off from Chris scream.

Chris: "It just a rat oh I hate it"

Di: "Just forget it and fix the vent so no one know it"

While they left the vent, they not know that Hiro have advio and how? Well some strange luck he somehow turn into a rat form as the rat turn into fox as the silver found open and jump which soon change back to Hiro.

Hiro: "Man I can't believe I'm forgot I can change form. Now where am i and why it dark?"

He can't see as the place are dark so he try to use fire but it fizzle out.

Hiro: "Shit I'm too weak to us fire I need to find a way to see better unless.."

Hiro reach in his pocket and put out a camrea he and other found it on the room they are at as he use bit spark power and charge up as Hiro switch night cam as he now know where he is as room is old lab. There aslo a case in coner as Hiro check inside as he found out there four person in cell.

The first person is a slightly taller, lean built woman, who has lightly colored skin, with long blue hair and eyes that are violet. Her bangs are shorter and go off to the side of her face. Behind her bangs is a grouping of hair that is longer than her bangs,but not as long as her actual hair. She wear a nurse's outfit. Her figure now are massive large hourglass.

The sec are blond hair woman wearing a nun cloth that show her leg with pocket watch around her neck. She have a weapon on her wrast. She is tall and have massive hourglass figure.

The thrid person is a dark skinned woman with a violet hair and eyes of different colors; green and red, which Hiro sencte identifies that she's a dragon. She wears a brown Gillard military uniform which exposes her cleavage. She look tallest and her figure are massive large hourglass figure.

The last person is a black voluminous hair woman with black liplob on her lip. She wearing purple jumpsuit with black gloves and boots. She have a purple cap. She is taller and have massive large hourglass figure.

Hiro knew they are here for and decide to free them. As he aprote them, One with light pink hair spoke up.

"WHO THERE?"

Hiro: "Hey hey I'm here to help you escape this place"

"Really? How we trust you?"

Hiro use his tail and rip the cell off and place on the ground as the four woman walk out

Hiro: "You was say?"

Sayo: "Not bad for young boy. I'm Sayo Hitsugi"

Rosette: I'm Rosette Christopher"

Garnet: I am Garnet MacLaine"

Queen: "I AM THE POWER OF ALL DARKNESS TO RULE THE GALAXY..."

Sayo: "She called herself The Dark Queen"

Hiro: "Dark Queen? Not Queen Darkla or Queen Blaca or something?"

Dark Queen: "You know that do sound ring a bell but the companey made me and the characters be give it but me I be called Dark Queen"

Hiro: "Well Queen Dallya is sound better right? What you think?"

The now Queen Dallya blushed in happyish

Dallya: Why t-t-thank you young one"

Rosette: "So where do we go from here?"

Hiro: "We need meet other up and need to plan to end this torrerust once and for all"

Dallya: "Not to rude I'm a villain and not a hero"

Hiro: "Well you can change that if you can help us to rid this villains and make you a hero"

Dallya: "Well-"

Hiro: "Not only that I not a boy but a hlaft demon fox and hlaf demon oni in which kamanboni I born of this power and well I need to have mates to have rise my kingdom"

Sayo: "So that what you look like, I don't mind being join your harem, right lady?"

Rosette: Yes"

Garnet: I love it"

They turn to Queen Dallya as she sigh before rub her temple.

Dallya: "Okay I minit I plan to steal his power but now I regretit for be his harem"

Hiro: "Good now there opening over there"

So they follow the path that lead to the opening feild and the door that lead into place Hiro read in the map called Vocational Block but they have go through the top attic like as they maze there way in as they hide and squeeze throught the maze, they encounter a passtionwho talk to them.

Pastion: If they ca.. If they caught us, they'll give us to him. The man downstairs. The man... Very bad. Very, very, bad... god... Oh god..."

Then he left making the four puzzle of this

Dallya: "That was crazy"

So they contiue their maze throught as they encounter people crazy shouting rat in the wall as they book it so they spot stair and rush down as they pass gross sence they saw as they rush throguth the place. Then they stop as the encounter a man with blood streaming down on his cheek as he wearing messing old clothe as he spoke to them.

Man: "Die"

They rush and hid from him as he walk in and shout to them.

Man: "Did I frighten you? I'm awfully sorry, I didn't mean to. We've met before haven't we? I've not seen your face. Maybe... just before I woke up. thought it seems like a dream now, being here with you. I did one time to the other guy and he like he be through with a camrea he hold. Let me fill you up. You don't have to be along any more. You could make me whole. I could fill that emptiness inside you."

Hiro and the woman have gross look on their face as the man pass by them which their change to escape. So they rush out ans close the door. As soon the rush in the hall and about enter a bang noise hear as the man before shout out.

man: "When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be. I have looked all over, but no girlie can I find, who seems to be just like the little girl I have in mind."

This sickness the group mind as this guy is awerfl sick of doing poor little girl. So they rush to the one way that lead dead end and run back to push the metal case as the man is aprot them.

Man: "Darling. You could be so beautiful. I want to to have my baby"

Rosette: "I CAN'T BELIEVE WHAT I JUST HEAR" *taking out her gun and shot the man*

Man: "AAAHHHHHHH"

So they rush out the door and close it and lock it and they rush to the elevator and climb up but the weight of them is too much as they fell and crash on the floor. Hiro in pain a the metal impales his leg as Garnet pull out and he heal his leg.

Hiro: Thank you"

Garnet: "No problem"

They they hear him shout as they look up.

Man: "Why would you do something like that to yourself? You'd rather... Rather die than be with me?"

He close the gatedoor as the group try to find way out as the elavator sudden started up when it go up so the group jump out and in the hallway place as they encounter many pastion are looking for them and soon they hide in the locker. Then hiro locker got close up as the man found him and carry him while talking to him which soon put him in sleep.

**(16 Hour later)**

Hiro woke up in nude as the man speak to him.

Eddie: "There now that make Eddie happy. You have amazing bone structure. Such soft skin. You're going to be beautiful."

Hiro: _"MAN THIS GUY CRAZY AS SHIT"_

Kevta: "_**YOU AND ME BOTH KID! WE HAVEN'T HAVE WOMAN FOR LONG TIME AND GONE BONKER"**_

The man name Eddie walk away as the fly buss near Hiro fox ear as he try to escape to break free.

Eddie: "A woman... has to suffer some things. It's not pleasant, I know. But just try to.. endure. For my Sake. For the sake of our children.

Hiro: "_OKAY NOW HE REALLY SICKNESS ASSHOLE GUY EVER AS HE GONNA TO DO TO THE GUY"_

Kevta: _**"I KNOW BUT WE HAVE TO FIGURE WAY OUT OF HERE OR YOUR NEVER HAVE KID"**_

As Eddie contuie speak, Hiro try to use his power to burn the rope but he is too weak to do it.

Eddie: "It won't take long. A few snips at the fleash here, and here. Cut away everything... vulgar. A soft place to welcome my seed. To grow our family."

Hiro face gone pale as same go to Kevta who his face gone green and halut up his volmit. As Eddie rock the table back and frot.

Eddie: "The incision will hurt. And the conception. And birthing is never easy. I'll make the cut fast. Just close you your eyes and think of our children."

He pull Hiro toward to teh sawblade to cut Hiro dick while Hiro can't think way out of this. Just hope seem lost to Hiro when..

*BANG*

*SWOOG*

Aloud fire gun ring out as Eddie scream in pain and knock down as he pull the wood cause it to broke in piece and free Hiro as he fell to the floor as someone came in and shout.

"WE GOT YOU HIRO"

It was Rosette using her knift to free Hiro.

Hiro: "Thank you one sec I'll become miss"

Rosette: "It fine really"

Hiro: "How you find me?"

Garnet: "You sure thank her"

She pinot a two perosn. The first one is a pale girl who her hair all red, white, grey, black, her eye are blaze fire, her lip are red, she wear a strange clothe her neck are metal chokeholer with a old stiyle lamp. Her arm with puffy metal on her arm. Her with top cover her chest her black vest like with metal and flame obtest on her wraist and her white mini skritand her boot high heel that go up to her kneecap as part her boot are silver metal. She look tallest and have massive large hourglass figure she have.

The sec person are a yellow-oragne skin, her eye are yellow with red iris, She wear a light rop up shirt that over her undershirt. She have a red beannecklece. Her large red hair puffy with some kind of fin on her head. Her looking pretty skirt she wearing. Her high heel shoe are red with leaf on her leashdon. She is tallest girl and her figure are massive large hourglass.

Hiro blush to see them.

Hiro: "Thank you two I'm not sure I gonna be if you haven't show up even you two are beauitful"

The two girl blush to hear that.

Valerie: "That so cute of you. My name is Valerie O. Wisp, daughter of Will-O'-The-Wisp"

B.Z: "I'm be name B.Z. Leashee, daughter of Basilisk"

Hiro: "What B.Z stand for?"

B.Z: "Beskzua"

Hiro: "Maybe Belzika is better name for zexy ghoul like you"

The now Belzika blush and smile of her new name.

Dallya then jump in.

Dallya: "I'm hate to rude moment, but I can't contral the thing any longer"

Dallya have use her power to contral the pastion for attacking Eddie for bit longer. Hiro and nod as Rosette give Hiro his clothe but as he dress he check to see if this eddie person took it but found out it move to his wrist to desaitd a a watch. Once done they rush away and as the shout of fight go on. Then he show up.

Eddie: "You crazy bitch."

They duck down as he pass by.

Eddie: "Why would you do this to me?" *searching the group in anger toun*

Soon Hiro and other rush out as they heard him shout after them.

Eddie: "I'll rip the womb from your rotten guts"

Belzika: "FUCK IS THIS GUY CRAZY?"

They are out in the hall as Eddie contiue shout at them

Eddie: "Why would you do this to me?"

They rush to the room.

Eddie: "All of you whores. Your judgement. Your little Swinish eyes."

They around round the room to other door to open on other side.

Eddie: "You could have been Beautiful"

They rush in room as they rush out of the room and end up stop in front of the broken window they no choice but to jump off and they land on soild ground Hiro hurt but fine. As the walk away the building they hear a shout.

Eddie: "You all want to leave me? Is that it? You want to leave me? Fine! Go! You and the rest of these ungrateful sluts!"

This piss the girls off.

Dallya: "WHAT HE JUST CALLED US?"

Sayo: HE GONNA FEEL THE PAIN WHEN HE GET HIS NEEDLE!"

Garnet: I'LL SLASH HIS BODY INHALF IN BLOOD"

Rosette: HE GONNA REGRAT FOR HE GO TO HELL"

Hiro: "Easy ther he lost his brain but now we need move on"

So they did even they enter the build as the male ward somehow lock as they enter the kicken and claw in the vent pass the dead corptu and enter the large placce where all the object lay aroun or make a trap as they spot hang corpst in nude as they careful walk pass teh object. Then he appear again.

Eddie: "When I was a boy my mother often said to me, get married son and see how happy you will be."

They hear him sing a song they have not heard before as they rush around to get away pyecho bitch. They soon reach what look like a wedding centry as they hear him behind them while Hiro got the key.

Eddie: "Filty sluts. You're like the all the others. You don't deserve my children."

*BANG*

Rosette just fire her gun at the bastered and run to the other room. They quickly push the metal bin that in their way and rush in and duck from Eddie he gone they rush out as he spot them and chage after them and return back the room and claw the vent and run out the kichten to the case door but just they gonna unlocked it, Hiro be grab by Eddie as he shout at him while beating him up.

Eddie: One more. I try and I try. And you all betray me."

*POW*

He send Hiro to the room as Eddie tie him up

Eddie: "And you can hang like the rest of them."

He pull the rop as Hiro now hanging upside down as Eddie just screaming his head off.

Eddie: "Heavier than you look. If this is you on the honeymoon, I'd hate to image our anniversary."

Then...

*BANG, BANG, BANG*

Eddie be shot from Rosette as the other rush to Eddie and beat him up while he hold on the rope.

Dallya: "LET HIRO GO YOU MONSTER"

Garnet: "YOU GONNA PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID"

Eddie: "YOU ALL ANNORY ME"

He knock them to the ground as Valerie hear loud creak sound from her ankle

Valerie: "MY ANKLE! I SRING MY ANKLE"

Eddie grab near by pole and ready to end her as Hiro horror show this.

Hiro: "NO STOP IT LEAVE HER ALONG"

Kevta: _**: "HIRO YOU HAVE TO USE YOUR POWER"**_

Hiro: "_I CAN'T MY CHANGE HAVE WEAKNESS MY POWER"_

Kevta: _**"DO YOU WANT YOUR LOVERS TO DIE?"**_

**(Time slow)**

Time seem to slow down around Hiro as he want Eddie reach he metal spike bar ready to as he slowly swang downward at Valerie.

Eddie: "This...end...NOW!"

Sudden something click inside Hiro mind and heart as his eye turn from brown eye to blaxe red blood eye.

Hiro: "Stop"

*BEATING HEART*

Hiro: "I. said. STOP** IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT"**

Hiro cover in dark red arura as he throw the blood orb ball and struck the cell. As time resume before Eddie struck her, he be pull back and miss near her foot as he show Hiro in rage form shouting and growling at Eddie.

Hiro: "**STOP IT! YOUR GOT OUT OF CONTRAL THIS HAVE TO STOP THIS AND END THIS MADNESS!**

Hiro throw orb at the cell as the contrust and bean rain down on the floor while Eddie strugler to hold on Hiro.

Eddie: Hold still. God damnit, what are you... Damnit, darling, you need to behave, agh, No, no, no, no..."

Hiro: **"****STOP CALL ME DARLING!"**

Garnet shook her head and spot Hiro and Eddie struggling to and fro as she knew her change. She grab her sword and charge as she scream in battle and then..

*SLIND*

Right throught Eddie chest as Hiro let out final throw and..

*BOOM*

The whole contrust and bean crump down as Hiro free himself and use his tail to grab his lover while the build falling down on Eddie as he scream out before crashing to the floor and fill the hole with ruble and building stuff. Once it over, they look down tot the now gabing hole with bean and contraser and stuff as where once Eddie stood is now in hell. Hiro place them down as he check on Valerie.

Hiro: "Are you okay Valerie?"

Valerie: "No my ankle twist and I can feel it"

Hiro: "I can heal but not the ankle unless..

An idea pop in Hiro head he use his time power and turn the knob to revere the time before she wist her ankle and soon enouch, her ankle are right back before like nothing happen. Valerie was joy as she kiss Hiro on his lip before releash it.

Valerie: "Thank you so much Hiro"

Hiro: No problem and your great kisser"

She blush on her cheek as she giggle of joy before Dallya spoke up.

Dallya: "Hate to ruin this moment but we need to get moving"

With that they walk away the place and hope they meet the other up. But Anaware of them, in the bottom of the floor was a secret room fill of chemical waste that be place underneat the floor. But now due to the detruster, the whole chemical are now mess and mix up in new one as the liquid flow towrd Eddie as the effect took over as soon his hand twitch and tweet before a growl hear from below.

**(Way male)**

Hiro and the six new lovers walking in spook hall as they pass die corpen and they spot door way and open it as they in some strange room full of dead body in the file draw like.

Dallya: "Um, what is this place?"

Hiro: "I think this where put dead body so they find some location to barry it them"

Sayo: "Well that what we do"

Dallya: "You know where I from there hi-tech machine can bring humantin to live until only alien took over"

Hiro: "Well, we can talk about this later."

They soon spot a door that be block in their way. Garnet use her sword in half as the table split and soon they in hallway. Hiro then spot a one way block while other not block as he point out to them.

Hiro: "Look we can go this way even we have to becareful"

So the pick the left one as they spot the elevator as they enter it but it crowen it as the gate door close as it decease.

Valerie: "It kinda uncompable and no room here right?"

Hiro: "I don't mind of it and *smooth his head on Belzika massive large breast* you lady are compne"

Dallya then sneaking grab Hiro hand and place on her massive large ass.

Dallya: "It be long since the rare people lost my sex feeling and I like it back"

Hiro: "I hope they too"

*DING*

Then the elevator door open as they look around and spot the familair for Hiro as he know he and other search this place.

Hiro: "I think this where me and other are search for the missing people this way"

So they follow Hiro as he started to remember the place as he found more and more place he and other gone to then ever. Soon, Hiro realize it and follow the hall until he and otehr end up in the Administration Block where they are begin as the enterway block off. Hiro frowen this.

Hiro: "Great it block off"

Dallya: "I got this"

She use her power to moved the bolder as the pass is clear.

Sayo: "Okay, now we're free"

The girls nod but Hiro on other hands look around to see none his team are here as Hiro know something is wrong.

Hiro: "Wait hold on. Something not right here"

Rosette: "What you mean?"

Hiro:" My teammate not here. I told them to meet me up even I free myself and met you guys and now they are not here"

Garnet: "Have you ask where to meet up?"

Hiro: "NO and now I'm worry"

Dallya: "Maybe you sure ask them" *Pointing over the side*

She Point as they follow her finger at the army of monsters coming out each hallway they caem from as they halder each other.

Belzika: "Any idea?"

Hiro know there are trpa and his teammate are no where in site. Then he spot three figure and it Di Lav, Chris and plague doctor walking out the elavator as Di smile.

Di: "So I realize it you spying on us as I know"

Chris: "I though it was a rat"

Di: "DON'T BE STUPIT"

Plague Doctor: "I see how the boy do and I must fuder study on him I must"

Di: "No we don't"

Plague Doctor: "WHAT?! But you said we need to cure people and everything all right"

Di: "Well you though wrong as you what you did instead you make poeple into monster that what I like about"

Plague Doctor: "You YOU LIE TO ME! YOU SAID YOU GONNA HELP MY EXBARIST TO CURE HUMAN KIND FOREVER AND I CAN BE GOD"

Chris: "Your no god *grabing Doctor* your nothing but a fool and stupit for finding a cure that end up killing people instead"

Chris chuckle the doctor at the Hiro group as Hiro grab the Doctor as the Doctor upset.

Doctor: "I can't believe I fell their game. All I want to is save people like and this I desver? I can't even make a right cure"

Hiro felt bad for the Doctor so he help him.

Hiro: "I understand what you say but believe me it can't be help. But I have a who is a god to cure people even he make postion and have found way to cure thing"

Doctor: "Y-Y-You mean it?"

Hiro: "Yes. Help us beat these asshole, and we can make a deal of it"

Doctor: "You seem kind boy you are. OKay"

**(Battle Hymn of the Soul - Super Smash Bros. Ultimate)**

"HIRO"

Hiro look around until he look up and spot his friends and love ones all tie to the celing.

Hiro: "WHAT HAPPEN YOU GUYS?"

Gogo: "We got amburse and now you have to beat them"

Doctor: "We will save you folk"

Wasabi: "Is that doctor saving us?"

Nadtha: "Oh that SCP-049 he is dovtor who trying to save life but haven't find right cure and he hurt people and he need a lab and assintent. But he maybe dager but he want to save life"

Honey: "Awwwww that so sweet of him"

Doctor: *BLUSH* "T-T-T-Thank you miss but we gonna fight the villains"

So the egith charge at the monsters and beat up. Garnet using her sword to slash them in half and stabe them in the chest. She jump in the air and stab in the head and hop to other doing 360 turn and slah it to death. Dallya useing her power to knock them away as she felt new power before she unleash a large black orb and struck at the monsters as she squeel in joy.

Dallya: "HOLY SHIT I JUST GOT NEW POWER EEEEEKKKKK"

Sayo and Rosette are back to back as they shoot or slashing the monsters. Rosette fel unknowen power growing inside of her as her gun glowing as she pull the trigger and a beam burst out and struck at the monsters are now burning as they are gone as the beam drill through the wall leaving a hole.

Rosette: "Wow I have power for charge my gun"

Sayo: "Is that so?"

She contrat as one monster was about to end her only she vanshie as she appear behid and a giant needle appear no where and stabe it as it injest and lay on the floor die.

Sayo: "I like this power"

Valerie and Belzika are in couderas Belzika try her best to look brave.

Belzika: :"STAY BACK I'M NOT AFRAID USE IT" *Holding a pipe*

The creature slish the pipe in half as the two ghouls scared their life as Belzika stared at them when her eye glow caost the creasture shaking in fear before she leap and bite one near by as she land herself the monster callapt as they soon freeze in spot.

Belzika: "W-W-What happen?"

Hiro came in and spoke.

Hiro: "I think you have power to kill host with venom or Petrification while looking in their eye" *Handy the book of harry potter info*

Belzik: *read in shock* "Wow I never knew this"

Hiro nod as he rush to the creatures as he using his power of flamey fist punch and slame tot eh ground making shock wave as the celling collap freeing the group as they saving from Honey chim ball make cat face blob as they bounce off and land on the floor.

Fred: "OKAY NOW WE GETTING SOMEWHERE"

Wasabi: "As long nothing get in our way"

**(End song)**

*Boom*

Gogo: "What was that?"

*Boom*

Everyone and creastre stop as they hear loud booming noise as it getting closer and closer and closer and then...

*CRASH*

*BOOM*

The wall burst out as the dust clear to reavel Hiro and the other of the man is Eddie but he now buff up and giant size as he like a hulk as he roar in brainless mindless monster.

Di: "Who?"

Eddie: "**DARLING"**

Hiro: "You got be shitting me"

Frankie: "Hiro who that?"

Dallya: "That Eddie he is the biggest perv ever since he need a wife and try make Hiro into one"

Group: "**WHAT?"**

Doris: "THAT SICK"

Leslie: "Now that something I will not post something on the meanblog ever"

Harleen: "I think gonna to hurle"

Gogo: "Well, we gonna fight that thing"

Baymax then spoke up

Baymax: "I scane on the Eddie person as he infect of toxice chemical and other danger thing"

Doctor: "My fauil chemical I store underneat the building and somehow break out and mix the other"

Wasabi: "So he is danger guy bomb?"

Doctor: "In other word yes"

Honey: "WE NEED TO LEAVE NOW"

So they rush to exit but Hiro grab by Chris as he chuckle

Chris: "Your not going anywhere suret"

*BAM*

Chris beat by Eddie as Hiro free and rush to he exit just as Chris grab lanter near by and chuck at Eddie who now in flame as he scream in burn, he make other object caot on fire and now the whole place on fire. Di now in fury.

Di: "LOOK WHAT YOU DONE CHRIS THE WHOLE PLACE ON FIRE BECAUSE OF YOUR STUPIT MAKE"

Chris: "EEEKK! I'M SORRY DI I DID-"

Di: "Forget it we're leaving. HEY"

Eddie grab on Di and he burn with skin peel off to show fleash and bone as his eye bubbly like a puse.

Eddie: "YOU NEVER HARM HER"

Di manit free as Chris carry her and escape as the exit now block from teh burning rubble. Soon there a loud explaore where a gas pipe are and the whole palce erupte in flame.

The group in the distine watch the place burn to the ground as Hiro sigh in relive.

Hiro: "Man I'm glad the nightmare is over. Huh?"

Rosie: "Thank you so must broght me out here"

Valerie: "I with her"

Belzika: "Ditto"

Hiro smile as the three ghouls Hug Hiro as he glad they are alive. He spot Doctor standing by himself as Hiro walk over to him.

Hiro: "Hey you okay?"

Doctor: "I never trust people to help me to get cure but I was wrong I not bring joy and helpful but pain and death. I just want be mechdel and now *staring the flame* I'm nothing"

Hiro: "Hey I said I can help you that my friends can make postione with my DNA and help to cure people. Baymax?"

**(Later at night)**

In the San Francisco General Hospital Doctor and nurse working around the clock as both Nurse and Doctor walking in the hallway talking of the pastion.

Doctor: "So I think this will be great sussecce of today"

Nurse: "Yes it is and I'm happy all the pastion are okay"

Doctor: "I'm sure the pastion are and will be fine"

Nurse: "Ya but however two are not"

The doctor stop and sigh.

Doctor: "I understand nurse but we can't do anything right now as for the best for miacel"

They left as light turn off as soon they left, a figure meruge out of the shadow and Plague Doctor appear. He he about two people not make it as he somehow know who. He walk in teh room that have an old man who about lost life as Doctor learn he have a illness since he old and illness can make them weak. He took a needle out and walk over to the chemotherapy medication and stick the hole that they add something in it. Once done he walk to next room where a little boy who is young and yet he have trouble breathing and can't find the cure. The Doctor then poke in the bag and inject it as the cure mix in other. Just as the Dotcor left when he hear a voice.

"What you...doing?"

He turn to see a boy awake as he not scare or shaking but puzzle looking.

Doctor: "Why I'm here to cure you?"

Boy: "Really?" *COUCH, COUCH*

Doctor: "Yes but your sick I felt or senct your throut is not doing good"

Boy: "No I never have this long time until two week ago"

Doctor: "No one find the cure?"

Boy: "NO but I scared if they can't find it, I'll die"

Doctor felt heartbreak as he now know no one find the cure but him and his helper. He walk over and took out a needle with blue liquid in it.

Doctor: "Child you have to and this will help your sleeping trouble"

He inject it in the boy body

Doctor: "Now sleep child and your be cure"

Boy: "Are you an angel?"

Doctor: "Some like that"

Boy: "Thank...you"

Then the boy fell fast asleep.

Once his job done, he left the hospital and meet up other as they wait for him to come back. Once Doctor back, the other are gather around him.

Hiro: "So?"

Doctor: "It successe but the boy have trouble to sleep do of his illness so I use the sleep mech as it help to sleep better for the cure work"

Gogo: "Hope you didn't do thing"

Honey: "Gogo he fine"

Wasabi: "So what now then?"

Doctor: "I thinking to treavel the world and cure people and maybe learn how to make cure if I need a hand and find rare iteam and planet to make cure so I can become one"

Hiro: "I hope we can see you then in the future"

Soon, they watch Plague doctor abord the train and left. Once he gone the group left to go home and rest as the night have be exsoutin.

Frankie: "Boy that sure take us beat"

Clawdeen: "Your right about it but we have new member join the school as well old friends we found"

Scarah: "I'll do my best I can"

Shego: "So I guess we gonna live your place Hiro?"

Hiro" "Freid so"

Saiko: "You better not snore so loud"

Abbey: "You have not hear Hiro snore when he snore like a beatly creature"

Hiro: "ABBEY"

They laugh hard though the night as the team having a goodnight sleep for the new day.

**(Akuma Island)**

At the island thing not good. Di and Chris walk in as they cover ash from top to bottom. Shadow King stare at them before shaking his head in dispress.

Helmort: "Look like your toy never turn out to be am i right guys? *Laugh*

Di not in mood singel Chris to shut Helmort up which he did as Helmort started to chocking as Franklin but stop as Chris show his muscgle making him whimp back.

Di: "I can't believe that kid have something we never look at and now EVERYTHING I WORK HAD GONE"

Shadow King: **"Well there no need to be upset Di"**

Di: "Upset? UPSET? I HAVE YOU KNOW EVER SINCE YOU FREE ME AND CHRIS FROM ROTTIEN PRSION AND MAKE A DEAL OF YOUR AFFER AND YOU TELL ME NO NEED TO BE UPSET? WHAT IS YOUR FUCKING DEAL IT?"

Shadow King: "**I have something that have appear in this world from other world and it was create a person imaragion name Trevor Henderson and now they roam the earth"**

Helmort: *Freeing the choke hold* "And what that be?"

Shadow King: "**Your have to find out soon then later my friends. Very very soon"**

**(Outtro)**

**ALLLLLLLLLLLLLLREADY! FINALLY IT OVER! Now I'm happy to say it over and what adevtures will Hiro and team and the next one will be the cats. You hear me cats but what kind? You have to find out soon and with that goodnight folk and don't forget P.M, commnet and reveiw this chapter.**


End file.
